


Call Me Rhianna Cause There's Sex in the Air and I Love the Smell of It

by BedlamAtDawn, FunkyRacoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Canon Compliant Until Season Four, Canon-Typical Violence, Claiming, Come Marking, De-Aged Derek Hale, Derek Hale is a Little Shit, Dildos, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Feral Derek Hale, Full-shift Derek Hale, Good Peter Hale, Hand Jobs, Human Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, Locker Room, M/M, Mason is Horny for Sterek, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of bestiality, Mentions of past Rape/Trauma, POV Alternating, Past Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Shower Sex, Teen Derek, Teen Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, Warning: Kate Argent, Wolf Derek Hale, mentions of mpreg, not talia hale friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 333,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedlamAtDawn/pseuds/BedlamAtDawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Derek has had enough.Stiles and Scott, whoever they meant to be to him, were hiding something, lying to him—more than they had already lied to him.Hadn’t his so-called older-self—and he still wants to cry bullshit, still wants to insist that this is some fucked up nightmare or some cruel joke, that his family weren’t dead, that his house wasn’t just wood and ashes—ever tell them that it was impossible to lie to a werewolf?So, the moment he is alone with Stiles, away from Agent McCall—and what type of Alpha leaves a human packmate with a foreign wolf?—he moves, slamming him against the door.He’s going to demand answers, a growl a few threats Uncle Peter had taught him and the added growl that he practised with Laura, that Derek made a mistake—he breathed in.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Kira Yukimura, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Malia Tate, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 129
Kudos: 448





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> We thank those at Sterek & Co for their encouragment and how eagerly they read each bit as we put it together.

Derek has had enough.

Stiles and Scott, whoever they meant to be to him, were hiding something, lying to him—more than they had already lied to him.

Hadn’t his so-called older-self—and he still wants to cry bullshit, still wants to insist that this is some fucked up nightmare or some cruel joke, that his family weren’t dead, that his house wasn’t just wood and ashes—ever tell them that it was impossible to lie to a werewolf?

So, the moment he is alone with Stiles, away from Agent McCall—and what type of Alpha leaves a human packmate with a foreign wolf?—he moves, slamming him against the door.

He’s going to demand answers, a growl a few threats Uncle Peter had taught him and the added growl that he practised with Laura, that Derek made a mistake—he breathed in.

It was the first time he had been this close to Stiles, to be able to scent underneath the smells the clung to him—Scott, the Chinese food they had just eaten, anxiety that seemed to cling to him, the medical smell of drugs lingering his system—and he could smell his full scent without distractions.

Stiles smelt like spices—cinnamon with an under-hint of vanilla—and something electric—not like the Kitsune-girl, Kira, she smelt like lightning storms, like the rain before thunder calls, but something like ozone, something that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his wolf to pay attention—and most of all, Stiles smelt…

Threats flew out of his mind as he buries his nose into the back of Stiles’ neck and takes deep and greedy breaths.

Stiles…he smelt like _mate_.

“Whoa! Wait! What are—are you seriously sniffing me right now?” Stiles demands, hands flexing against the door—seriously, what was with Derek and pinning him to doors? “Seriously?! You slam me against the door! And can I just say I’m so not glad that’s still a thing with you? And now you’re sniffing me?! Really?”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek mutters, absently, as he presses closer, fingers twisting instead of pressing into Stiles’ hair.

 _“Excuse me?!”_ Stiles flails angrily, and somewhat awkwardly—goddamn werewolves, goddamn Derek Hales and their need to pin poor human Stiles against walls. “You are several years too young and about missing fifty pounds of muscle to tell me to shut up!”

“Fifty pounds?” Derek questions as he trails his nose up and tucks it just behind Stiles’ ear, breathing in deeply.

There’s no fear in Stiles’ scent, hadn’t been even when Derek had slammed him against the wall.

 _Of course, there wouldn’t be_ , his more wolf-side insists, _he’s my mate._

A mate that didn’t smell enough like him, a mate that smelt unclaimed—it was unacceptable.

“Yes, you were—Dude!” Stiles’ didn’t yelp, he didn’t, and he’d fight anyone who says he did after he gets his heart back in his chest and wrestles back the whimper as he feels Lil’Derek—not that there is anything little about him, Stiles thinks with a bit of hysteria—nudge against his ass— _this_ was not going the way he expected!

And he desperately hopes that his own Little Stiles doesn’t decide to get involved with whatever this is—a fool’s hope, he knows—as Derek drags his lips against the back of Stiles’ neck like it’s natural.

It was unacceptable, Derek thinks again as he presses his whole front against Stiles’ back, slotting his hips just so in a way that made him want to rut forward and lock his teeth against the nape of Stiles’ neck as he took and claimed his mate.

Part of him wants him to stop, to remember he has someone, he has Kate, but how could he think about her now? How could he think of anyone else apart from Stiles?

When Derek’s body fits perfectly against his back? When it feels so right to slot his hips just so?

When all he could smell was Stiles, and how his scent was ripening with arousal—arousal for _Derek_ , he thinks with a smug preen—every time Derek’s hips shifts just so or when Derek nuzzles slightly as he chases more of his scent?

When he could only hear the fast beat of Stiles’ heart? When it was so easy to just taste at the pale skin right in front of his mouth and just begging for him to mark?

“You don’t smell enough like me,” Derek decides with a disgruntled tone.

Stiles bit his lip, he would never say out loud just how cute a young and very much disgruntled Derek Hale sounded, if he wasn’t still pressed against the door then he was certain he wouldn’t be able to contain his ‘aww’ which wouldn’t work out well for him—he liked his throat in once piece, thank you very much.

It was completely unacceptable, Derek thinks to himself again as he presses his nose against that pale throat again.

How could his older-self not want to rub all over Stiles? He smelled so amazing, and god, those lips? Those lips were made for Derek to kiss, to nibble and tug on!

He needed to kiss those lips right now!

 _Lips_ , Derek thinks almost hazily to himself, he needs to start with the lips.

He distantly notes how easily Stiles moves with Derek instead of against him when Derek turns him, pressing him more firmly against the door—tucks it into the back of his mind, a note for later—and then he doesn’t really notice anything else apart from that mouth and the smell of increasing arousal ripening the air.

 _I did that_ , he thinks smugly before he takes those lips—those perfect lips—in their first kiss—the first of many, he decides.

“Derek, w—”

 _Ohfuckohjesushe’skissingme! Derek Hale is kissing me!_ Stiles thinks to himself, shoulders relaxing almost without his say-so as he lets the kiss overtake him.

He should stop this, Stiles realises dimly.

He probably needs to stop this because Derek? Derek wasn’t really himself right now.

When he got back to normal—because he was going to get back to normal, he had to get back to normal—and had the memories of this? Stiles was fairly sure that he’ll tear his throat out—with his teeth.

Teeth that were currently nibbling at his neck like his neck was Derek’s favourite chew-toy—oh god, he was going to be covered in bruises and bite-marks, isn’t he?

“Derek—” he tries again, but of course Derek doesn’t let him, and Stiles breaks off with a startled moan as Derek shifts and presses his hips firmly against his, and Stiles’ brain short-circuits—because that? That was Derek’s dick pressed against his, and it was hard, hard because of _Stiles_ , it was hard and hot pressing against his, and—what was he meant to be doing?

There was something very satisfying in watching Stiles’ head drop back, displaying more of that neck for Derek to mark up, and the way his mouth drops open with a deep moan when Derek finally gave in to the urge to rut against him.

“HOLY fuck—Derek,” Stiles pants, hips instinctively rutting back in a way Stiles didn’t think he could stop—didn’t want to stop, not even if it meant that one day, a bearded Derek Hale would tear out his throat with his teeth. “Shit, your dick—your—”

Derek reluctantly removes his mouth from where it was sucking another hickey on Stiles’ pale neck.

“Bed,” Derek says, trying to keep his voice steady but unable to keep the growl completely out of it. “We should move this to the bed unless you want me to fuck you against the door?”

Stiles’ mind goes black, completely, and utterly blank, as the reality of a long-hold fantasy—from the first-time Derek Hale felt the need to pin him against a door and he experienced his first-ever fear-boner for a guy—was overwhelming for him and his poor horny mind.

“ _Oh_ ,” Derek says surprised for a moment before a smug smirk curled at his lips—Stiles didn’t find that attractive, he didn’t.

“I hate you and your stupid werewolf-super-sniffer,” Stiles glares or at least he tries to, but it’s a moot point because Derek is grabbing behind his legs and lifting him up and against the door with the easy strength of a werewolf despite Stiles not being one-hundred-and-forty pounds of fragile bones, pale skin and sarcasm anymore—he had muscle now, not werewolf muscle, but still!

And holy fuck—Stiles didn’t know he could get that hard _this_ fast.

Fuck Derek Hale, and how he uses poor Stiles’ teenage wet-dreams to his advantages.

“Liar,” Derek whispers as he bites at Stiles’ ear, a rumble beginning in his chest as he presses up, pressing his dick back against _that_ ass.

“Cheater,” Stiles gasps as he tries to both push back against Derek’s dick while trying to put pressure on his own dick by thrusting towards Derek’s stomach—how the hell was it fair that at sixteen, Derek still had rock-hard abs?

Were all werewolves born this amazingly hot and muscular?

Using one hand to hold Stiles up against the door, Derek uses his other to palm at Stiles’ clothed erection.

His mouth attaches itself back to the older teen’s collarbone as his wolf demands him to leave as many marks on his mate’s skin as he can.

The scent of Stiles’ Alpha stings at his nose and makes his wolf snarl in outrage.

He does not like this Alpha McCall, how dare he try to keep Derek from his mate! He had to have known! Derek can’t imagine ever hiding finding his mate.

And to make Stiles try and lie to Derek? Lie to Derek more about what happened to his family? Despicable.

He wants nothing more than to challenge the man, the man that was lording over his family’s land like it was his own, and perhaps he would.

But right now? Right now, he has to take care of his mate, to have Stiles coming from his hand and finally mixing their scents together as they should be as mates.

He’d drown out the Alpha’s scent, make it so the room—make Stiles ( _mine, mate_ )—smelt of him, of them, of sex, and mine, and…

Stiles was pushing up against his hand, head moving restlessly, keening moans escaping kiss-swollen red lips—because of _him_ , because of Derek’s hand, because of Derek’s lips, because of Derek’s erection pressing up against his ass.

Derek snarls, pulling away from the pale collarbone and taking those lips, swallowing those moans and whimpers, and tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth.

One hand—still large, still so hot—palming at his dick and Derek’s erection rubbing up against his ass, Stiles felt like he was in actual heaven—like he had died without him knowing it and given his own personal heaven that was filled with Derek Hale sexing him up.

Nothing could be better than this, nothing could get better than this.

Derek Hale was a Sex God or something, had to be because Stiles was not the type of guy to do this.

Stiles had to remember to ask if the guy was sure he was a werewolf and not some kind of incubus because—because fuck-fuck fuck!

This didn’t make sense.

 _This_ was Derek Hale, the guy he had been in lust (and possibly love though he wouldn’t be admitting to _that_ anytime soon) since he was sixteen, and he wanted him, wanted Stiles—weak sarcastic Stiles—and he didn’t even have any memories of them saving each other or any reason to trust Stiles—they had lied to him after all—and yet Derek wanted him, wanted him desperately considering the hot hard dick pressing up against him and those hot lips pressing against his and swallowing his moan—god, Stiles probably sounded like a porno with all moans and whines Stiles was uttering as he bucks up into Derek’s hand while at the same time trying to rub his ass back against Derek’s dick.

Derek moans, rutting hard, pressing down firmer.

 _Zipper_ , some part of his mind reminds him, _zipper down and then flesh._

It was a good plan, it was the best plan, he just needed a moment to get his fumbling fingers to work and not impatiently pop his claws as he’s certain that Stiles may object to Derek’s claws that close to his dick.

If Stiles thought good-old frottage was great then Derek’s hand on Stiles’ dick?

Amazing, fantastic. Easily the Eighth Wonder of the World.

The stars have aligned, the heavens were singing, and Stiles felt like was minutes away from coming between their chests.

“Fuck, fuck, fuc—” the loudest moan yet with a hint of a whine escapes him and Derek whines in return, burying his face into Stile’s neck and clamping down his teeth—blunt and human, not breaking the skin, _yet_ —into the curve and pressing desperately up.

Stiles feels his whole chest expand as he inhales after coming, his body feels like it’s on cloud nine and his brain is dead.

Gone. Adios.

He has had the most amazing sexual experience—experience—ever in the world of sex because of Derek god-damn-amazing-hands-and-mouth Hale.

“That was amazing,” he slurs as he declares, his brain trying to reload and catch up with his mouth, so it sounds more like; “Th’s ‘mazing.”

“Hmm,” Derek hums in agreement, gently pulling his teeth out of Stiles’ flesh and licking at it in almost apology before he stumbles them back with weak legs—he feels like a pup trying to figure out just how to use his legs for the first time.

He falls backwards onto the bed that stunk of Alpha and hugged Stiles to his chest—if he ‘accidentally’ wiped his cum-covered had over the bed, well, it was an accident, and no one could prove otherwise.

“We’re talking about this later,” Stiles mutters into his throat.

“Uh-huh,” Derek replies as he nuzzles at Stiles’ hair.

“Yeah, when my brain is back online, my dick isn’t hanging out and your underwear isn’t sticky with your own cum,” Stiles insists.

“Stiles,” Derek lifts his chin with his clean hand, “shut up.”

And before Stiles could do anything more than open his mouth, offended, Derek kisses him almost sweetly.

* * *

Scott’s nervous, he hopes both that Stiles and Derek hadn’t killed each other and that they hadn’t destroyed his house—he shouldn’t have left them alone for so long.

From the outside, everything looks quiet—there’s a light on in his room and the TV in the living-room was quietly playing, and there is no smell of blood or death, so Stiles hadn’t snapped and attempted to kill Derek.

He almost bounds into the house and freezes when he realises it’s Raphael sitting almost stiffly on the couch and absently watching the TV.

“Dad?” Scott questions, confused and mildly panicked—oh god, did he know about Derek?

“Scott,” Raphael stands and shifts, looking awkward as he glances up at the ceiling. “Your new friend?”

“What about him?” Scott’s voice goes tight and maybe a bit high—oh god, _he knows!_

“He’s not Stiles’ cousin, is he?” Raphael asks awkwardly, hands stuffed into his pockets.

“What? No,” Scott frowns, and relief floods his dad’s face. “Why?”

“Oh, thank god,” Raphael flops back on the couch. “You’ll see.”

Scott didn’t just see when he bounded up the stairs, he also _smelt_.

“Oh my god!” Scott screeches as he slams the door closed. “That’s my bed!”

Scott slams his forehead against the door lightly as he listened to Stiles—oh god, Stiles, why?—and Derek—with Derek? Really? On his bed?—scramble to fix their clothes.

Any thoughts about putting up Derek as they had once done for Isaac was gone from Scott’s mind.

Not when Scott knew whenever he looked at the younger-older man that Scott will forever see him curled up with _his_ best friend, on _his_ bed, while _his_ bedroom stunk of _sex_.

Stiles at least had the decency to look the slightest bit sheepish while Derek looked smug—smug in a way that immediately made Scott want to punch him—as he wraps his arms around Stiles from behind when Stiles opens the door.

“Dude,” Scott looks at Stiles, his eyes dropping to the patchwork of hickies covering Stiles’ neck and refuses to look at Derek as he perches his chin on Stiles’ shoulder.

“I know,” Stiles sighs almost dreamily, leaning back without thinking into the strong chest behind him.

“Dude!” Scott repeats more insistent. “My bed! My room! Derek!”

“Sorry about that, dude,” Stiles grins sheepishly, hand running through the fucked-out mess that was his hair.

“My bed! Derek!” Scott lets out a strangled sound.

“Yes, I know, I’m sorry,” Stiles rolls his eyes like Scott was being over-dramatic.

He wasn’t being over-dramatic! That was his bed! His room! That was Derek Hale!

“He’s not staying here,” Scott declares, not looking at smugly affectionate leech attached to his best friend.

“Scott,” Stiles starts when Derek interrupts.

“I want to stay with my mate anyway,” Derek drags his nose against Stiles’ neck.

 _“Mate?”_ Scott and Stiles chorus together.

“Werewolves don’t have mates,” Scott insists before looking at Stiles curiously. “Do they?”

“Really, Scott?” Stiles gives him a look full of sass. “Out of the three of us, I’m the only one that’s not a werewolf.”

“But you’re Stiles, you research everything,” Scott argues, and Stiles’ screws up his lips as he inclines his head.

“Ten points to Gryffindor,” Stiles mutters making Scott look slightly smug. “But still not the point,” he turns his eyes to the werewolf still attached to his back. “Is that why you were grumbling about me not smelling enough like you?”

“Trust me,” Scott’s nose scrunches up, “you won’t have that problem anymore.”

Derek preens, there was no other word for it, and Stiles did not find that look adorable— _he didn’t_.

“Malia is going to be pissed,” Scott decides after a moment, making Stiles look at him in confusion.

“Malia? Why?” Stiles was honestly baffled.

“Because she’s your girlfriend?” Scott answers in confusion making Derek snarl and Stiles stare at him.

“Scott, Malia isn’t my girlfriend,” Stiles says slowly as he absently pats at Derek’s arms that were tightening around his middle.

“But she sneaks into your room at night! And scratches up your back! And you’re her anchor!” Scott points out, and Stiles pinches his nose.

“Do you actually listen to me or just tune me out?” he asks Scott. “She sneaks in to cuddle because I’m her Pack, which makes me her anchor, and yes, she scratches up my back but not because of sexy times—Malia bats more for her own team then she does ours, Scott, and Lydia called dibs on her.”

“What?” Scott gapes at him and Stiles just shakes his head sadly.

“Scott, buddy, you really need to keep on top of Pack news,” Stiles says making Derek snort and Scott flush angrily.

“He’s not staying here!” Scott repeats as he points accusingly at Derek.

“Yeah, buddy, I heard you the first time,” Stiles pats at Scott’s shoulder.

* * *

It was true that they could have dumped Derek back at the Loft as it was still Derek’s, and this younger version was still Derek, just a lot more cocky and prone to actually using his words—words filled with sass that made Stiles want to giggle, he had always known that Derek was a sassy fucker, one only had to look at his eyebrows to know that.

But Stiles quickly vetoed that idea for three reasons.

One, because whoever wanted Derek in this form would have an easy time getting to him from the Loft.

Two, because Peter has access to the Loft and he wasn’t letting Peter (Uncle Creepy, the Undead Zombiewolf himself—which reminds him, where the hell has he been? And how worried should Stiles be?) manipulate this softer, sassy less Sourwolf.

And three, because Derek refused to be parted from Stiles—as in full-on snarled at Scott with neon-blue eyes and fangs when the Alpha made that suggestion.

So, yeah, Stiles gained himself a werewolf roommate/just mate—Stiles would be having words about this whole mate thing with Derek.

Only words didn’t really happen for one important reason—his dad wasn’t home when they arrived.

* * *

“We,” kiss, “need,” kiss, “to,” kiss, “talk,” kiss, “about,” kiss, “this,” Stiles manages to get out despite Derek’s determination to kiss him into submission.

“You’re my mate, I’m yours,” Derek kisses him deeply, all tongue and teeth, a claiming kiss. “What’s more to say?”

“So much—oh my god!” Stiles cuts himself off when Derek cups his straining erection trapped in his jeans and squeezes.

Derek smirks smugly.

Stiles slaps Derek’s hands away from his dick—even though seventy-five per cent of Stiles’ brain was yelling at him to shut the fuck up and let Derek take him to pound town. But he holds that part of himself back with steel chains and bars.

“No, no, no, mister! No sexy times until you answer my questions,” when Derek whines, Stiles glares harder, years of dealing with Scott’s puppy-eyes have trained him for this. “Answers. Or it’s the dog house for you.”

Stiles gives him an imaginary pat on the back for that comeback—especially with the look it earns him from Derek.

“Really?” Derek raises his brows—the younger Derek still has serious brow game, Stiles can’t help but note. “Dog jokes?”

He had the same completely unimpressed and done tone that older Derek used whenever Stiles broke out the dog jokes before.

“It made you stop, didn’t it?” Stiles says smugly.

Derek rolls his eyes, but actually listens—for once—and settles back on Stiles’ bed, not bothering to cover the prominent erection between his legs.

The wolf just raises on thick eyebrow at Stiles and the teenager feels about ready to get on his knees and suck Derek off right then and there.

“Mates,” he clears his throat. “What is with that? You can’t just have sex with me and then suddenly slap on that word. Where’s the romance, Derek?” Stiles flaps his hands around a little bit as he says this. “I want dates before there’s any more sex.”

“Dates?” Derek repeats before giving a very obvious look to Stiles’ own erection. “Now?”

“Well…maybe—okay, fine. Just this once and then after that, you’re taking me on a date. I am not a booty-call, Derek Hale,” Stiles fumbles with his words as Derek pulls him onto his lap. “Oh my god, how are you so hard?”

“Because,” Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ neck. “My mate smells of me and sex,” he sucks at Stiles’ neck, adding another mark to Stiles’ collection. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Werewolves,” Stiles mutters to himself as the answer for all the weird things that led to this point in his life.

Derek rumbles happily and uses his teeth to bite on one of the marks he already left on Stiles.

His mate had chosen him over his Alpha, and Derek’s wolf was incredibly pleased with how loyal his mate was to him.

“Oh my god, you’re like an overgrown puppy with a chew-toy,” Stiles didn’t know if he should laugh or what.

“Does this feel like I’m a puppy?” Derek thrusts up, hands pushing Stiles down by the hips and against his hard dick.

“N-no,” Stiles stutters, rocking slightly against Derek without thought. “Which is good, because bestiality isn’t one of my kinks.”

“What goes through your mind?” Derek asks in some form of awe as he places biting kisses down Stiles’ neck.

“A lot of things, but we’re not here to talk about that,” Stiles mumbles, moaning when Derek bites at his collarbone.

“Clothes. Off.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Stiles smirks, only to let out a shout when Derek tosses him onto the bed and yanks his pants and boxers off his body in one go before he then helps Stiles tug off his shirt.

“Okay, now it’s your turn, Big-Guy,” Stiles leans back on his hands and tells him.

The only reason Derek neglects to use his claws was because he was fairly sure that these were the only clothes he had that actually fit but he still had werewolf speed on his side.

He threw his top off and threw it somewhere, not looking where it fell as he unbuttons his jeans with a groan of relief as he pushes both of his jeans and boxers down in one.

Now naked, Derek didn’t see a point in delaying things and pins Stiles to the bed.

“Better?” he asks as he presses against Stiles.

Stiles pulls Derek so the younger-older young man was standing between his legs so he could roam all over the teenagers’ body with his hands.

It was strange being able to touch all over Derek’s glorious tan skin when he once had contented himself just to look.

There was just the slightest hint of chest hair on the other boy’s chest, and Stiles was fascinated with watching his thumb trace down over his treasure-trail before getting to the prominent erection that was proudly pointing at him.

Wetting his lips at the sight of Derek’s drooling cock, Stiles leans forward to press a kiss to the middle of Derek’s chest before taking hold of teens’ cock in his hand.

“Stiles,” the werewolf hisses, his hips jerking forward a little at Stiles’ touch.

“You’re uncut,” Stiles marvels as he firms his grip.

“Problem?” Derek asks through gritted teeth, fucking forward into Stiles’ hand almost helplessly.

“Fuck, no,” Stiles smirks up at him, and whatever self-control Derek had was gone, it snapped almost audibly as Derek crowds Stiles back and flat on the bed.

“ ** _Mine_** ,” Derek snarls as he attacks Stiles’ lips, the older boy moaning beneath him.

Stiles reaches up to cup Derek’s neck with one hand while the other pulls his foreskin down.

The wolf rumbles, pleased, that his mate enjoys his body, that his mate seems to get off on it.

His wolf purrs and growls at the same time as it demands Derek to mark Stiles up with his cum, to get Derek’s scent deep into Stiles’ and tells every other wolf just who he belongs to— _him_ , not the Alpha.

Derek ruts into Stiles’ hand as one hand wraps lightly around Stiles’ throat, keeping him in place, as the other traces his mate’s body while his lips devours Stiles’.

“Dude, your dick is really hot,” Stiles mumbles against his lips.

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek growls, his wolf snapping when Stiles only giggles in response.

He tightens his grip on Stiles’ throat until a little gasp escapes from his throat and smirks when the human’s dick starts to drop with pre-come.

“Cute dick, baby,”

Stiles whines in the back of his throat; “Shut up.”

Derek traces his nose down Stiles’ neck to the dip of his collarbones and he nips there.

“Really want me to shut up?” Derek asks as his voice lowers, a thread of wolf lacing his words. “Just when I’m about to tell you how good you look like this and under me? When I could say how much I want to fuck you?”

“Oh god,” Stiles let out a strangled sound.

Derek bites over Stiles’ milky pale skin, licking up his neck as he dives in for another kiss.

“Mine. My pretty mate,” Derek nips at Stiles’ lips. “Look at you, all flushed and pretty after just a bit of touching, do you like being touched, baby? Or is it because it’s me touching you?”

“Y-you,” Stiles whines when Derek’s hand—his hot and large hand—wraps around his dick and slowly starts to jerk him off.

Derek rumbles approvingly in his chest as he kisses Stiles again, deep and devouring.

“Good,” Derek approves as he pulls back, taking in the picture the other boy made.

His lips were red and kiss-swollen, a pretty blush had pinked up his pale skin, and only a thin ring of amber was visible in his eyes as his pupils were blown wide with lust as he stares up at Derek, his throat covered in developing bruises.

“You look so pretty like this,” Derek tells him, leaning down to whisper the words heatedly in his ear. “So damn perfect like this, baby.”

Stiles whines as his hips jerk up and his grip tightens around Derek’s cock, making him hiss and jerk forward.

“Fuck, Stiles,” he leans his forehead against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Derek, could—could you come on me?” Stiles asks hesitantly.

The wolf howls at that.

_His mate: his perfect, beautifully brave mate wants him to mark his skin with his cum!_

Derek knew he was gone on the boy, but with those words, he felt like he would have knelt at Stiles’ feet and worship him.

Kissing all of the skin his lips could touch, Derek put a hand over the one around his cock and starts thrusting into like he was fucking into a tight and wet hole.

He growls at his growing orgasm and flings his head back when he finally comes over Stiles’ chest.

His knot only formed about halfway because he wasn’t locked into Stiles’ ass—and he was fine with that.

Removing the hand from his dick, Derek starts to smear the cum into Stiles’ skin, rumbling as Stiles whimpers and fucks his hips into the open air.

Stiles’ own straining erection was drooling like an open faucet against his stomach and Derek didn’t even think when he leans over to lick up his mate’s cock.

“Oh god, Derek!” Stiles’ hips thrust up, pushing his cock more firmly against Derek’s tongue.

Derek pulls back making Stiles whine and he pins the human down by his hips.

“Want to cum in my mouth, baby?” Derek asks making Stiles’ thrash against the bed as he whines at the thought. “You got to use your words, Stiles.”

 _Oh god, he was using my own words against him_ , Stiles thinks hazily.

How many times had he told the older Derek to use his words?

“Please, please, fuck, I want to cum in your mouth, please, fuck,” Stiles almost chants.

“Good boy,” Derek smirks before leaning down and taking the head of Stiles’ cock in his mouth.

Stiles wonders idly if Derek was actually evil reincarnated.

Derek was sex on legs—older or younger—he smiles like the devil, and always had Stiles turning this way and that way with just a snap of a finger.

He was weak to the teenagers’ words.

Derek could have asked for anything, and Stiles would find a way to give it to him, he was so gone on Derek.

But at this moment, he wonders if maybe Derek was like the serpent in the gardens and Stiles was being seduced by its charming words, because the teenagers’ mouth—holy fuck, his mouth—was amazing.

He screams when Derek takes him all the way into his mouth, the head of his dick bumping the back of the wolf’s throat—not that Derek seemed to mind at all.

No, the wolf looks up into Stiles’ eyes with this piercing gaze—a gaze he would recognise no matter what age Derek appeared before him as—as he swallows around his cock, pulling back until he was sucking on the head of Stiles’ dick before bobbing his head back down and burying his nose into Stiles’ pubes.

“Fuck,” Stiles chokes out when Derek’s piercing gaze flares into familiar neon blue as Derek swallows around Stiles’ dick. “Derek, Derek, Derek.”

Stiles didn’t know if he was cursing Derek’s name or pleading with him, all he knew was Derek’s mouth—hot and wet around him—as his head bobs and Stiles’ hands' tangles into those dark locks.

“Derek, Derek, _Derek_.”

Derek growls around Stiles’ dick and Stiles shouts as the vibration seems to go straight through his whole body.

“Der—I’m not going to last much-much longer,” Stiles whines as he moves his hands, so they were gripping his sheets underneath him with white-knuckles.

Derek pulls off Stiles’ dick completely and flashes those familiar electric blue eyes at him—he really shouldn’t find it so hot, Stiles thinks wildly. “Then come.”

With that command ringing in Stiles’ ears, Derek wraps his mouth back around the head of Stiles’ dick and sucks while freeing one hand to wrap around the rest of Stiles’ dick and twists his wrist while moving it.

Stiles shouts as he comes hard, his hips jerking uselessly up as Derek keeps him pinned with one hand and his sight seems to white-out.

Smirking as he drinks Stiles’ load, Derek licks his lip when he pulls off of Stiles’ cock—he already loved the way his mate tastes on his lips.

Crawling back up on the bed, Derek pulls Stiles’ limp body into his arms so he can press a kiss to his forehead chastely before kissing Stiles on the lips, coaxing open his mouth and tangling their tongues together so Stiles could taste his own cum.

“Mmmh-Derek,” Stiles hums when the wolf pulls back, he feels like he’s on cloud nine or perhaps drunk from orgasming so hard—either way, everything feels soft and floaty with him.

He hears Derek chuckle beside him and smiles, almost dazed, up at the wolf.

“Sleepy, baby?” Derek asks as he tugs him close.

“No, just feel all good,” Stiles buries his face against Derek’s chest, inhaling the wolf’s scent and humming when Derek rumbles in response. “Hmm—wanna cuddle.”

“Then let’s cuddle,” Derek says as he nuzzles at Stiles’ hair.

“We’re talking about the weird thing your dick was doing when you came later,” Stiles tells him as his eyes slid close.

“Uh-huh,” Derek hums back as he keeps one arm firmly around Stiles’ waist and his other hand cupping the back of his head.

* * *

Okay, so the talk was a complete bust.

But that was okay, he could research later—which meant setting up the guestroom for Derek.

Because Stiles knew if he didn’t have Derek stay in the guestroom, then there would be no research and no Stiles making up the homework and other work he missed while in Mexico.

* * *

“Oh no,” Stiles says from his place on his bed, laptop propped up by his knees, as Derek sneaks into his room about an hour later. “You have a whole guest room to yourself.”

“But I was lonely,” Derek pouts slightly as he heads for the other side of Stiles’ bed. “And I missed you.”

“Nope, no way, I know what this is, Mister,” Stiles wags his finger at Derek as the older-younger man lifts the covers and scoots into the bed. “This is just another booty-call, isn’t it?”

“Would that be so bad?” Derek asks as he captures Stiles’ hand and presses a kiss to that pointing finger.

“What about my dates?” Stiles asks before shaking his head when Derek’s lips press against his pulse-point. “No, nope, nada, I’m doing research.”

“I could help you with a different type of research,” Derek tries suggestively as he trails kisses along Stiles’ arm.

“No way, mister,” Stiles glares down at him. “I need to finish my homework and you need to keep your hands to yourself.”

Derek pouts, looking like a kicked puppy, and starts to pull his hands away, acting like his favourite toy has been taken from his teeth.

Stiles groans internally. He hates upsetting Derek—seriously the pout on the teen—but he _really_ needs to work on his school work—apparently going to Mexico to save a certain Sourwolf from Hunters wasn’t a good time to do homework, who knew?

“Fine, we can cuddle,” Stiles groans in defeat, “but that’s it! Hands above the waist, clothes stay on and no tricks or you’re on the floor, Buddy.”

Immediately the wolf wraps himself around Stiles’ body like a clingy koala bear and buries his face against Stiles’ throat.

“I’m going to regret this,” Stiles says almost to himself. “I know I am.”

Derek only holds him tighter making him sigh as he tries to focus solely on his laptop, only to shiver when Derek drags his lips against his neck.

“What did I say?” Stiles asks through gritted teeth.

“Hands above the waist, clothes stay on,” Derek answers innocently before he licks Stiles’ neck and breathes on it.

“You’re missing the part where I said no tricks,” Stiles grits out as he shivers.

“But I’m not playing any tricks,” Derek smiles so innocently. “Am I not allowed to kiss my mate anymore?”

Squinting his eyes and giving Derek a pointed look, Stiles huffs and turns his head back to the laptop and his seemingly ever-increasing schoolwork, “Keep the kissing to a minimal, and no funny business.”

"I promise, there will be nothing funny about anything I do," Derek says as he presses more kisses against Stiles' neck.

 _I can ignore this, I have blocked out worse things, I can ignore this, my grade-point average depends on this, I will not let Lydia Martin give me another dismissive 'you are such an idiot, Stiles' look, I can and will ignore this_ , Stiles thinks to himself as he refocuses on the laptop.

Then Derek, the absolute fucker that he is, sucks on his pulse-point, _hard_.

“Derek!” Stiles snaps. “What did I just say?”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “No funny business.”

Nodding his head, Stiles then adds, “And what were you just doing?2

“Kissing you?”

It was like talking to a rock, expect the rock is very horny and handsy, and will not stop touching all over Stiles.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Stiles glares down at him. "Just playing dumb and horny."

"Perhaps I'm dumb because I'm so horny," Derek suggests as he goes back to sucking another bruise on Stiles' neck, one hand trailing down to pinch at Stiles' nipple as he does.

" _Fuck you_ ," Stiles hisses as he jumps, hands having to shot out to catch his laptop from taking a sideways swan-dive.

"I'd rather be fucking you," Derek says before he bites at Stiles' neck.

 _“You!”_ Stiles slaps the hands away from his nipple, glaring at Derek when he pouts.

Then yanks the pillow from under Derek and outs it between then. “No. Derek, I really need to finish this, ok. I have to get my GPA up so I can beat Lydia, and you being horny is not going to stop me. No crossing the pillow barrier.”

“Fine,” Derek huffs, flopping back down on the bed.

 _Oh, wow. That actually worked,_ Stiles thought to himself as he turned his attention to his work.

Only a few minutes later he heard Derek grunting and twitching next to him, and when he went to look, Stiles felt his face go entirely red.

“What are you doing!”

Derek smirks from where he’s lying on Stiles bed, his boxers pulled down under his balls and one hand gripped around his hard erection, “What? You said I couldn’t touch _you_ so now I’m touching myself.”

" _I can't believe you_ ," Stiles hisses as he watches Derek's hand move up and down on his hard cock.

"What?" Derek asks almost innocently if it wasn't for the tension obvious in his voice. "I'm not touching you, I'm not breaking any of the rules."

"Fuck you, fuck you and your hard dick, fuck you and your fucking smug face," Stiles curses heatedly.

"Should I think about you fucking me then?" Derek grunts, his hand twisting under his head and thumbing over his slit. "Or maybe I should think about you fucking yourself on my dick, just taking your own pleasure as I watch?"

 _I am stronger than this. I will not let him get to me with his dumb face and even dumber dick_ , Stiles gives Derek one last glare before turning his head to his computer and tries to tune out the wet slapping sound coming from next to him.

“I need to study, so keep it down,” Stiles says firmly.

“No promises.” Derek grins, grunting when he squeezes at the base of his cock.

He squeezes around where his knot will form, letting a moan at the feeling—it was the most sensitive part of his dick—and breathing deeply through his nose, smelling the ripening smell of arousal mixed with frustration that his mate was giving off and grinning.

 _He'll break, I know it_ , Derek thinks to himself smugly as he widens his legs, putting himself on display for when Stiles glances over and working his dick enough to keep him hard and wanting, enough to make him moan and grunt, but not enough to make him cum.

No, he'd cum with his mate.

"Stiles," he lets out, his voice going breathy and Stiles stills, his gaze fixed on the screen of his laptop and his hands still. "Fuck, Stiles."

Stiles wasn’t even focusing on his work anymore, too busy paying attention and listening to Derek moan and grunt right next to him.

The bed squeaked a little as Derek kept fucking into his hand, one foot planted on the bed so he could get better leverage.

“I hate you so much.” Stiles hissed as he set his laptop to the side with force, and yanked off his shirt.

Grabbing the pillow between them he tossed the behind him as well, before leaning down to harshly kiss Derek’s lips, grunting when the werewolf licked at his parted mouth.

Reaching down, he smacked Derek’s hand away so he could take over in jerking off his boyfriend.

" _Yes_ ," Derek hisses in victory, fucking up into the almost punishing grip of Stiles' hand around his cock. "Fuck, Stiles."

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Stiles asks against Derek's lips before leaning down and biting hard at his throat making Derek jerk with a loud moan. "So much, so fucking much, like flames of Hell level of hatred."

"Nng," Derek answers, his head thrown back and his throat bared for more.

"God, you are so fucking stubborn, so damn annoying and smug, thinking you can just get your way, huh?" Stiles squeezes harshly at the base of Derek's cock making him whine. "But you're not going to get your way this time, are you? You wanted my attention and now you have it?"

“ _Stiles!”_ Derek whines at the harsh grip around his cock, the teeth against his throat—it has his wolf begging for more.

“What did you want when you came into my room, Derek? Wanted to bother me a little bit see how I’ll react and then fuck me into the bed?” Stiles bites against Derek’s ear lobe and tugs on it, eliciting a whimper from the werewolf as he throws his head back to moan. “Well, guess what. You’re not going to get to fuck me. Because I’m going to fuck you until you’re so cum stupid I can finally do my homework.”

“ _Yes_! Yes! Stiles—please!” Derek begs, trying to reach up and touch Stiles, but the human grabs his hands and holds them down on the bed.

It's an illusion of power as both were aware that Stiles wasn't actually able to overpower Derek, but it still made Derek moan loudly as he keeps his wrists still under Stiles' strong grip.

"So, the Big Bad Wolf wants this human to fuck you?" Stiles asks almost darkly. "Wants to roll over for a human to mount him?"

"Stiles, please, please," Derek clenches down, empty, and suddenly aching to be filled.

"So impatient," Stiles tsks as he shakes his head, hand still almost harshly jerking Derek off, squeezing at the base of his cock ever so often to remind him that he couldn't cum.

"Stiles," Derek whines, hips jerking upward, and Stiles delves down to give him another punishing bite on the throat.

“Be a good boy and roll over, get on your hands and knees. I need to prep you before I can open you up.” Stiles presses a kiss to the fading bite mark on Derek’s throat before divesting himself of the last pieces of clothes.

Reaching down, he has to squeeze himself hard to stop himself from coming at the beautiful sight Derek makes.

Kissing up Derek’s spine, Stiles noses at the tiny hairs on the back of Derek’s head, before pulling back to open up the bottle of lube. When he pours a little too much than is necessarily needed he presses a finger to Derek’s asshole and waits until the other man has relaxed before pushing a finger inside. His eyes watch with rapt attention as Derek’s asshole takes his entire finger in one slow go:

“Beautiful,” Stiles kisses against Derek’s skin, “Look at you, taking everything, I have to offer. You’re doing to good, Der.”

"Stiles, Stiles, please, please," Derek chants, it's all he seems capable of as he pushes back, taking Stiles' finger deeper.

"Don't be so impatient, Derek," Stiles chides almost gently as he fucks Derek with his finger, torn between adding another one or just drawing it out even longer. "I need to prep you right."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whines as he curls his hands in the covers under him. "More, please, please."

"Well," Stiles pretends to sigh. "Since you beg so prettily."

Derek almost sobs when Stiles pulls his finger out, he does let out a strange hiccup sound when two fingers are eased into him and he can feel himself opening up for them.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses, gripping the base of his cock again as Derek fucks himself back on two of Stiles' fingers.

It was obscene how his hole just opened for him, taking them in and clinging hot and wet to them.

" ** _Stiles_** ," Derek whines high in his throat when Stiles' fingers—long and fucking sinful in him—brush against something deep in him that made pleasure spark up his spine and his dick drool a thick bead of precum.

"Ah, found it," Stiles says in victory, crooking his fingers and pressing firmly against that beautiful spot in Derek that made him whine, bucking back as both his fangs dropped and his claws pop and tear at the covers. "Do you like that, Beautiful?"

"More," Derek nods his head desperately. "Please!"

Stiles grinned with utter pleasure as he saw Derek had shifted, leaning over him he nips at the tips of Derek’s pointed ears and rubs his cheek against his sideburns. Making an imitation of a werewolf growl as he rubbed his check against Derek’s to get his scent all over the werewolf.

“Look at you, I love it when you get like this. Losing all your precious control because of me,”

Derek whines at Stiles words and tries to hide his grotesque looking face in his arms, but Stiles frowns and pulls him back by his hair gently.

“You’re not allowed to hide,” Stiles tells him firmly, “I want to see you like this, I want to watch as you come undone from just my fingers, baby. Look at you, you’re so pretty for me.”

Derek moans as Stiles bites on his throat again and starts sucking against his pulse point, an imitation of what Derek has done to him earlier.

Derek's head feels hazy, his thoughts a mess.

He didn't understand, why would Stiles want to see his shift? Wasn't he disgusted? How could he still call him pretty?

Kate hated it when he shifted, always stopping, and demanding he shifted back.

Why would Stiles be different?

 _Because he's my mate_ , he answers himself almost immediately.

"Want to see you, I need to see you," Derek slurs. "Stiles, please."

"Okay, okay," Stiles pulls his fingers out gently, hissing when Derek's hole clenches around them as if to keep him in him. "You have to let me pull them out if you want to turn over, babe."

Derek whimpers, already aching at the thought of being empty, but stops clenching down.

Stiles' hands were gentle as he helps Derek move his shaky body, his face full of confusion when Derek finally see it—but no fear, no disgust.

And Derek almost sobs as he reaches up, Stiles not hesitating in taking his clawed hands and leaning down.

"Stiles, Stiles, _Stiles_ ," Derek chants as he drags his nose against Stiles' face. "Stiles."

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop? Did I hurt you?" Stiles shoots out the questions so fast it almost makes Derek's head spin.

"Don't stop, just need to see you," Derek shakes his head, he doesn't want Stiles to stop, never wants him to stop.

Smiling, Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s forehead and uses his clean hand to cup the side of Derek’s face as he peppers kisses over the wolf’s face. He loves how Derek’s nose twitches when he kisses it and the way Derek pants and his hips jerk when Stiles licks against his sharp fangs.

The sight of him like this makes Stiles want to roll Derek up in a burrito and keep this younger and happier version of Derek safe from the whole world and all its threats and hate.

“I’m not going to stop, Der. I promise I won’t.” Stiles presses another kiss before filling Derek up with his fingers again, watching as Derek moans and squirms on them, clenching tightly around his long fingers.

Stiles uses his long fingers to rub against Derek’s prostate and licks his lips when Derek shouts and his body spasms for a moment. Watches as his cocky boyfriend turns into a begging mess, his cock drooling against his stomach from where it’s red and dripping.

“Perfect. God you look amazing like this, baby. I can’t wait to fill you up with my cock, watch you tremble on it but still keep begging for more,” Stiles moans, slipping in a third finger, and hissing when Derek clenches around him again. “Look at you, so fucking hungry to be filled up. Can’t believe I thought you were the dominant one out of the both of us. You just wanna be good and be loved, don’t you baby?”

Derek nods his head, whimpering when Stiles stretches his three fingers, “Y-Yes, _Alpha_.”

The title slips easily from his mouth, echoes between and tightens the bond of mates between as mate becomes Alpha and Alpha becomes mate, and Derek keens almost desperately as once again he has a Pack, he has an _Alpha_ , and it’s _Stiles_.

Stiles, his mate, Stiles that despite being human had stood as an equal to an Alpha werewolf without second thought, Stiles who wanted to keep him safe, who brought him into his den, and who wanted to protect him, _love_ him.

Stiles almost freezes, his fingers spasming in Derek and making him moan and arch his back.

 _It's a slip of the tongue_ , he tries to convince himself, brought on by the powerplay they were doing.

"Alpha, alpha, please," Derek whimpers, clenching around Stiles' fingers. "More, please, Stiles, Alpha, please."

The title feels like honey and gold in his mouth as he continues to say it, continues to assign it to Stiles, and he loves it, loves the way it makes Stiles shivers and shudders, his fingers spasming deep in him.

Stiles shivers and groans deep in his throat.

"Don't worry, Der, your Alpha's going to take good care of you," he tells the werewolf, his voice almost gruff with lust. "Alpha's going to make you feel so good."

Whatever tension Derek still had in his body just seems to seep out of him at Stiles' words, his throat bared up towards him and needing Stiles' teeth.

"Alpha always makes me feel good," Derek replies, electric blue eyes half-lidded as his widens his legs, almost as if he were presenting his hole to him.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles curses as he regretfully pulls his fingers out and quickly slicks up his cock as Derek whimpers at the loss. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Alpha, please!" Derek whines, and Stiles curses as he positions himself over his boyfriend. "Please, please, please— ** _ah_**!"

Derek's back arches beautifully as Stiles' enters him slowly, so much thicker than the fingers, feeling so damn good.

Derek grips Stiles shoulders with clawed fingers, neither of them caring about the scratch marks Stiles was going to have the next day after this.

Moaning when his cock was all the way inside, Stiles hooked Derek’s legs around his waist and presses a biting kiss to the werewolf again.

He makes a growling noise in the back of his throat as he pushes in again before pulling all the way out and leaving just the tip inside.

Hissing when Derek clenches around him roughly as if he’s afraid Stiles is going to leave.

“No, no, don’t pull out.” Derek cries, trying to push Stiles back inside of him.

“Hey, shh, it’s ok baby. Alpha’s got you. I’m not leaving, I’m going to take good care of you,” Stiles soothed, rubbing up Derek’s sides to calm the wolf down. “Can you take a deep breath for me, you’re doing so good, love.”

Nodding his head, take takes a moment to calm himself down, taking a few deep inhales before settling back down against the bed.

When Stiles thinks he’s calmed down enough, he presses a kiss to Derek’s lips before pushing all the way back inside, grunting when Derek clings to him again.

“Harder,” Derek growls, leaning up to nip at the bottom of Stiles’ jaw. “Harder, please.”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Stiles pecks his lips again before moving to get a better grip on Derek, and then he’s pulling out again and fucking back inside.

This time he doesn’t stop.

He grips Derek’s hips and continues to fuck the werewolf as rough as he can, knowing the other teenager can take it.

"Alpha," Derek cries out as Stiles fucks him as hard as he can, head thrashing as Stiles thrusts hard and fast into him. " _Stiles_."

Stiles grunts, pressing his brow against Derek's chest as he thrusts, pushing Derek's body up the bed a little with the force.

Derek scratches as his back, moaning and whining, his legs tightening around Stiles' waist as he just takes everything his mate, his Alpha gives him.

"Fuck, fuck, Derek, you feel so good," Stiles pants against Derek's chest, moaning when his words makes Derek clench around him so damn tightly.

"Fuck, so tight, so wet for me, fuck, you're so beautiful, so god damn _perfect!"_ Stiles snarls the last word.

Derek shakes his head at Stiles words. _He’s not perfect. He’s not any of these things._

Stiles snarls and bites down hard and Derek’s shoulder, “Are you going to disagree with your Alpha?”

“No. No! But—But I’m not—“

Stiles roars, fucking harshly into Derek’s ass as he grips the wolf’s face, “You’re mine. You’re my perfect mate, and I will kill whoever says otherwise.

Derek, you’re wonderful, look at you taking my cock so good, you’re so beautiful like this—begging and happy to be filled up. You’re so good for your Alpha.”

Derek tries to shake his head but chokes when Stiles bites him again, “Say it.”

“I’m—I’m g—good.” Derek whimpers.

“Say it again, baby. Tell your Alpha, how good you are for them,” Stiles orders.

"I'm—I'm good for my Alpha!" Derek cries out when Stiles snaps his hips harshly, thrusting into him.

"Again," Stiles orders through gritted teeth.

"I'm goo—ugh, good for my Alpha," Derek repeats, his voice trembling as Stiles fucks him so wonderfully hard.

"Damn right you are," Stiles grits out before leaning down and kissing Derek, nipping at his lips, licking at his fangs.

Derek whimpers as he kisses soppily back, one hand tangling in Stiles' hair as he tries to keep his mate, his Alpha, in place and kissing him.

He needs Stiles as close as possible, wants to press against him so nothing could part them, he almost wishes that Stiles could knot him, could lock them together and keep them close, and fuck, that would be perfect.

He could feel his own knot starting to inflate, he was so close, so _close!_

Reaching between them, Stiles takes Derek’s cock into his hand and gives his knot a tight squeeze, loving the little mewl Derek makes at the touch.

“So good for me, baby. You going to knot for me? Gonna be so good and come from just my cock and hand?”

Derek moans and nods his head—knowing he’d do anything to make his Alpha happy proud.

Stiles pushes his hips back further and fucks inside of Derek perfectly, his cock fucking against the wolf’s prostate and turning him into an utter mess as he cries and clings onto his mate.

Turning his head to the side, Stiles licks at the inside of Derek’s mouth. The other teenager so fucked out at the moment he can barely think long enough to kiss Stiles back or form any words. Little moans of _’ah! Ah! Alpha!’_ dripping out of the Beta’s mouth as he clenches harder around Stiles’ cock.

“M’ so close, Alpha,” Derek slurs.

"Then you know what to do, don't you?" Stiles grunts out, holding on with what feels like the edge of his sanity. "Cum for me, cum for your Alpha, do it now!"

Derek howls as he does as ordered, his body tensing, his back arching as he comes for his Alpha.

Stiles whines deep in his throat, burying his face against Derek's bared neck as Derek clenches and pulses around him.

He could almost hear the snap of his sanity and patience as he buries himself deep in Derek, hips stuttering as he comes as Derek continues to spill between them.

Completely blissed out as Stiles comes inside of him, and clenches around his knot, Derek doesn’t even realize he’s making a soft purring sound as Stiles clings to him.

His wolf is satisfied and happy, rubbing itself all over Stiles’ bed so he can be covered in their combined scents and sex.

Stiles keeps a tight grip around his knot which has the inside of his head buzzing and calm.

He’s only ever knotted his own hand before, thought he’d be buried in his mate the first time he properly knotted.

But having Stiles hand wrapped around his knot and keeping a firm hold on it did something to the werewolf, it calmed him down and yet also made him excited with arousal.

Sitting back up, Stiles groaned at how sore his muscles were and the sting of claw marks on his shoulder.

But looking down at how blissed out Derek looked, Stiles couldn’t stop the smirk that grew in his face as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend again.

"Noo," Derek whines, his legs tightening around Stiles' waist and keeping him close. "Not yet."

"I have studying to do, some of us have school to deal with," Stiles nips at Derek's pouty lips. "We need to clean up anyway."

"No," Derek shook his head. "Stay, want you to stay."

"You're going to kill me," Stiles groans as he lowers himself back down.

Derek hums happily, letting his eyes close as the pressure of his mate anchors him.

"You're impossible," Stiles sighs fondly.

* * *

Long before Noah was finally let into the big secret about his town—about werewolves, Hunters and Kanima, whatever else—Noah always expected that he would one day come home to find Derek Hale with his son.

He supposes it started that first summer when Scott was busy with the Argents because that’s when Mrs Jensen’s—their neighbour across the road—began calling him weekly to inform him of Derek Hale—or that Hale boy as Mrs Jensen called him—swooping into Stiles’ bedroom window at all hours of the evening and night.

(Noah still remembers the time he had cornered the younger man in the supermarket, and the accusing tone he had used when he had questioned Derek Hale about his intentions towards his underage son.

He’ll always remember the way Hale had paled in horror as he stumbled back in the shelves, the sick look on his face as he had stuttered through an explanation.

He left that chat with a gut feeling that Hale had been abused and that Stiles’ virtue would be safe from Hale until he turned eighteen.)

So, coming home for breakfast to find Derek Hale at his kitchen table as Stiles cooked breakfast wasn’t a surprise—not really.

The fact that Stiles’ neck looked like he was attacked by a horny werewolf wasn’t a surprise, though not something he wants to really consider as he was certain it was a fact more than anything.

The fact that Derek Hale was now years younger and actually younger than Stiles? That was the surprise—and it still made his head throb.

“So,” Noah draws out the word as he hesitates in the doorway—the doorway of his own damn kitchen.

“Don’t,” Stiles points a spoon at him. “You really don’t what to know.”

Noah takes another look at his son’s neck and nods in agreement.

“However,” Noah begins as he looks at Derek. “The minute you’re back to your real age—I expect the hands to stay above the waist.”

He points firmly at Stiles then back at Derek and while Stiles makes a show of rolling his eyes and huffing as he turns back to the stove, Noah makes “I’m watching you,” sign towards Derek and was satisfied by the way the young-man-turned-teenager leaned back in his chair and almost gulped.

In a much happier mood, Noah took a chair across from Derek, feeling much more accepting of this somewhat unexpected meet-the-parents meal—at least he was until Stiles plated up the food.

“Come on son, can’t we have one meal with actual meat in it?” Noah complains as he stares down the veggie omelette, diced fruit, and wheat toast—there wasn’t even any real bacon! Only that tofu stuff that Stiles always gets.

“You’ll be thanking me when you’re eighty, and your heart is still healthy,” Stiles points at his dad with his fork, before taking a bite out of the healthy veggie omelette he made.

“Actually, his heart sounds fine. I could hear if there was a clogged artery or not,” Derek pipes up, smirking at the gaping look Stiles sent him.

“Stiles, you better keep this one. I like him. Now, let’s go to the diner—with real bacon!” Noah says gleefully.

“You will eat this meal and be grateful for it,” Stiles informs them as he glares at the both of them.

Derek and Noah both grumble and continue to eat under Stiles’ gimlet eye. They share a silent look of agreement—they would be ordering a meat-lovers pizza later on to put up with this injustice.

* * *

Stiles cracks his neck, relieved and pleased by his progress despite Derek lying on his bed and probably pouting behind him.

But Stiles had been firm; No sex while his dad was resting from his long-ass shift.

A knock at the door made him turn in his chair and look at his dad, already redressed in his uniform.

“What can I do for you, Daddio?” he asks though he already knew what was happening.

“I’m going in again for a bit,” Noah informs them. “I’ll bring home dinner, so behave, alright?”

“I am wounded that you would think otherwise,” Stiles says in a mock hurt tone. “I always behave.”

“The marks all over your neck says otherwise,” Noah rebuts, his tone dry and Stiles pinks a little under his father’s stern gaze.

“That pizza you are getting better be veggie,” Stiles informs him.

“We’ll see,” Noah smirks before nodding at Derek. “Derek.”

“Sheriff,” Derek nods back.

“I mean it!” Stiles calls after his retreating back. “No meat-lovers! Veggies only in this house, old man!”

Laughter was his only reply.

Stiles sits back with a grumble before freezing and looking towards the bed where Derek was—was not already stripping and waiting for Stiles, no, he was actually lounging and reading a comic calmly.

Naked, but still just reading the comic calmly like it was nothing.

“What the hell…” Stiles mutters as Derek looks up innocently and Stiles narrows his eyes. “I’m on to you, I know your game.”

“What game?” Derek blinks those gorgeous eyes at him, still acting innocent. “I’m just reading, catching up on all these new comics.”

“You know what game,” Stiles says darkly. “ _You know_.”

Derek makes himself comfortable on Stiles bed, stretching out on the sheets that smell like _them_ and _sex_ and _Alpha_. Widening his legs as his soft cock rubs against the sheets as he gets into a comfortable position.

Grabbing Stiles’ pillow—Stiles favorite pillow to be exact, he places it under his arms to hold himself up and he can rest his chin on it while reading the Superman comic he picked up—loving that way the scent just wraps around him like a warm blanket.

Stiles breathes out heavily through his nose at the sight of his boyfriend getting comfortable on his bed naked.

It’s both hot and makes something in Stiles get dark and possessive.

“Go back to homework, baby. I’m not going to play any games.” Derek smiles over at him, his ass flexing a little as he moves.

Swallowing, Stiles wonders when his throat got so dry before turning back to look at his computer.

Stiles blinks at the screen, trying to remember just where he was before the interruption, but his ears are entuned with what's happening behind him, straining to catch every shift, every huff of breath.

Derek smiles to himself, easily catching the arousal already seeping in the air from his mate.

He hums a little as he shifts as his cock fattens up at the scent, rubbing absently against the covers, but still not doing anything else.

 _I stood up to a thousand-year-old demon, I worked around him as much as possible while possessed. I will not be beaten by a horny sixteen-year-old werewolf, I will not be beaten by an extremely hot and naked horny sixteen-year-old werewolf_ , Stiles thinks to himself.

"I am a badass and strong-willed asshole of the highest degree, I will not be beaten," Stiles tells himself, rolling his shoulders and firming his resolve.

Licking his lips, Derek actually doesn’t try to do anything because he doesn’t want to interrupt Stiles from his homework. For once. Although the low-level arousal he can smell of his mate makes it hard to concentrate on the comic he’s reading. But after a while the sound of Stiles typing on the keyboard and a pencil scratching against paper has him getting a little sleepy.

He’s not sure if it’s because he’s lying in his mates bed, with Stiles heartbeat near him. But it like Derek to sleep and soon he’s out cold and snuggling against Stiles pillows. Stiles glances over at where Derek is lying and smiles when he sees his boyfriend has fallen asleep. A part of him kind of squeals at how cute Derek looks cuddling his pillow in his sleep.

“Hey, man. I was wondering—“

“Scott, shut the fuck up.” Stiles hisses at the werewolf entering through his window.

“Dude! Is Derek naked—“ Scott begins, aghast.

"Yes, he is, and he's asleep so you will shut up!" Stiles hisses as he glances over worriedly at his boyfriend.

Scott frowns and then sniffs and dons a look of horror as he stares at Stiles.

"You had sex with him again!" Scott accuses, barely remembering to keep it at a whisper-shout.

"Yes, I did Scott," Stiles grits his teeth. "And this time it was my bed, so you can't be pissed about it."

"But it's Derek!" Scott protests as he waves a hand towards said sleeping werewolf.

Stiles gives him a blank look, “You’ve had sex with a hunter whose family was more than ready to slice your throat.”

Scott has the decency to look away with an ashamed expression.

“Still. It’s Derek!”

 _Of course, that's not enough_ , Stiles thinks with almost surprisingly amount of bitterness—it was always different when Scott did things.

"Yes, I'm well aware it's Derek," Stiles grits his teeth. "Just leave it alone, okay, Scott?"

Scott huffs and gives Derek’s sleeping form one last glare, before turning his attention back to Stiles, “So have you found anything about the Aztec temple in Mexico? Or how to change Derek back to normal?”

Stiles makes a face, “Dude, I’ve been trying to catch up on a weeks’ worth of homework. I don’t have time for supernatural stuff at the moment.”

"But you have time to fuck Derek," Scott scoffs and Stiles glares.

"Excuse me, who once decided to have sex with Allison instead of making sure that Jackson didn't escape and go on another killing-spree?" Stiles asks with his arms crossed.

Scott glares at Stiles and doesn’t say anything in response, another look at Derek and the teenager he starts to growl in the back of his throat.

“Oh, are you for—“ Stiles grabs one of the stacks of papers off his desk and hits Scott on the head with it. “Down boy, Derek is not your enemy here. Derek good.”

“Will you stop that, I’m not an animal.” Scott growls.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “Ok, well then don’t growl at my sleeping boyfriend. Don’t you have homework you also need to catch up on?”

"So, he's your boyfriend now?" Scott asks as he crosses his arms, a sneer curling at his lips. "Funny, I thought he was just—"

"Scott," Stiles warns as he interrupts. "Don't push this. Homework."

Scott puffs up, looking about ready to make another comment, and Stiles stands, reminding Scott that Stiles was still taller than him and wasn't afraid of any 'True Alpha' bullshit—Stiles' words—and would still glare at Scott when he thought he was being an asshole, like he was now.

“Whatever. I don’t have time for this. Have fun with your _boyfriend_ ,” Scott snaps, before leaving out the window again.

Stiles huffs and waits a few minutes before stomping his foot on the ground.

_How can Scott be such an ass about this? He thought the two werewolves were getting over their shit, but it seems like Scott just wants to hold onto past things._

Tugging at his hair in agitation, Stiles settles back onto his chair to try and focus on his homework again.

“Fucking, Scott.” He grounds out, turning his eyes back to his English homework and trying to get back to his Hamlet essay.

"Stiles?" Derek half-wakes, the smell of an angry _foreign_ Alpha making his wolf whine and snarl as he searches for his mate.

Stiles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, pushing away all his frustration and thoughts of Scott as he turns in his chair.

"I'm here, everything is fine, Der," Stiles tries to smile at his still sleepy boyfriend, his hair a mess and his eyes still partly shut.

“You smell angry,” Derek points out, getting ready to sit up.

Stiles shakes his head and gets out of the chair so he can lay down next to Derek and curl around his boyfriend, not caring that he’s naked still.

Pressing a kiss against Derek’s forehead helps to calm him down a lot and the frustration eases away.

“Scott came over and was being an ass. I just got a bit frustrated,” Stiles explains, running his fingers through Derek’s hair.

"He was angry," Derek says with a frown that Stiles immediately kissed, wanting to get that expression off his face—that expression didn't suit _this_ Derek, he didn't want it to.

"Scott will get over himself," Stiles tells him as he runs his hand down Derek's side. "It's fine, I promise."

Derek smiles as Stiles presses more kisses to his skin, and then pulls back a little bit, “You should get back to school work. I don’t want to be a bother you. Besides, it’s not like _I_ have any school work that needs to be done.”

“Ha ha,” Stiles mockingly laughs, “Yeah, we get it big guy. You already graduated. Which means you don’t need to follow me around like a lost puppy at school.”

Derek pouts, “But it gets lonely here without you.”

“Too bad,” Stiles snorts.

"It's not like you can just join us," Stiles snorts again at the thought. "And maybe I should take a break, a little pick-me up after Scott's little visit."

He waggles his eyebrows suggestively making Derek bite back a laugh.

"Here," Derek reaches out and cups the back of Stiles' head, pulling him into a deep and hungry kiss that almost immediately made Stiles moan as he clutches as Derek's shoulder.

Derek pulled back after several moments, satisfied by the lust-blown state of Stiles' pupils and the redness of Stiles' lips.

"Your pick-me up," Derek smirks as he reaches out for his comic.

Stiles squawks at how Derek easily goes back to reading his comic, as _if_ he weren’t trying to distract Stiles at every moment with sex not that long ago.

Huffing, Stiles smacks Derek’s ass lightly, getting a grunt from the werewolf who just smirks at him.

“Whatever, I’m hungry for lunch anyways.” Stiles gets up to leave the bed before turning back around and laying back down.

Quickly, Stiles leans over and bites down on Derek’s shoulder pulling a moan from the werewolf before jumping back up and speed walking to the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

He didn't get far before a naked werewolf was crowding him against the hallway wall.

"Biting a werewolf is a very dangerous game," Derek tells him, trailing his nose down the side of Stiles face before nipping sharply at his neck making him yelp. "Sure you want to start something, Stiles?"

“You say mispronounced “finish” there, Derek.” Stiles managed to roll his eyes and not his hips.

Derek growls low in the back of his throat, and Stiles feels his smirk widen, “I thought you wanted to finish your comic?”

“I did, but then I realized I was also _hungry_ for lunch.” The wolf leans in closer.

“Perfect. The kitchens just this way.” Stiles smiles, pushing Derek back a little so he can slip out from under the wolf’s arms.

Derek doesn't move, just locks his legs in place, just leans his head down and nips at Stiles' neck.

"I'm fine here actually," he tugs on a bit of Stiles' skin with his teeth.

"I have everything I'm hungry for right here," Derek continues as he cups Stiles' crotch.

“What are you going to do to me, Big Bad Wolf?” Stiles asks breathlessly, “You gonna eat me up? My what big teeth you have.”

Derek smirks, hooking his hands under Stiles thighs and _lifting_ him off the ground like a sack of flour, and he presses Stiles up against the grey hallway wall with ease as he leans in to nose against Stiles’ throat.

“You know it’s not safe to tease a wolf, baby. Someone else could have gotten to you, good thing I was here,” he growls up against Stiles throat, dropping his fangs and scrapping them against the soft pale skin.

“Y-yeah, good thing,” Stiles gulps on his own saliva.

Shuddering as he wraps his legs around Derek’s waist and can feel his erection rubbing up against Stiles own.

“Mmmh, what should I start with first? Should I eat that pretty little mouth of yours, baby? Maybe pinch those sensitive little nipples of yours?” Derek bites just hard enough to pull a mewl from Stiles’ lips. “Or maybe I should just tear off your clothes and have you bouncing on my knot?”

Stiles shudders, imaging himself split open by Derek's knot after being fucked.

He remembers just how hot it was in his hand last night, the way it seemed to pulse under his touch as Derek came all over them, and imagines it in him, deep in him, and whines a little as he clenches down.

He suddenly had a very good idea how Derek felt last night when he was begging for Stiles to fuck him, begging him for more, and Stiles almost aches with his own want.

Derek's nose flares at the burst of renewed arousal from Stiles, a smirk curling at his leans as he leans forward and inhales deeply from his nose.

"Like the sound of that, baby? Like the thought of bouncing on my cock until my knot is too big for that? Like the thought of grinding down against, chasing your pleasure as I cum in you? Mark you deep inside so no one can miss that you're mine? Mark you like you did me last night? Fuck, I bet you'll look so beautiful on my cock, all pretty and flushed, cum-drunk and fucked out," Derek couldn't stop his hips rolling up if he tried, the rough denim against his hard cock only made him growl as he aches to be buried deep into his mate's ass.

“Holy shit, Derek. Where did you learn to talk like that?” Stiles whines, biting the bottom of his lips when at the sight of Derek’s rock-hard cock, the head of his dick dripping with precome.

Stiles found himself licking his lips with the want to have Derek’s cum on his tongue so he could find out what the wolf tasted like.

Instead of answering, Derek grinds his hips harder against Stiles’ crotch and starts to run his hands under Stiles shirt so he could pull it off.

Watching with pleasure as goosebumps started to raise on Stiles skin as the cool air hit the warmth of his skin.

Derek never knew how much he loved the sight of seeing bruises on skin, being born a werewolf everything healed quickly but seeing the scratch marks and hickies, and sharp red teeth marks on his mate’s skin had him going feral.

“Fucking hell look at you. All covered in my marks. You bruise like a peach, baby.” He grins and leans in closer, “Should I mark you up some more? Make sure everyone will know who you belong too no matter how much you cover it all up.”

"Derek," Stiles whimpers, almost banging his head against the wall as he threw his head back and bared his neck to the wolf, his wolf.

"Fuck," Derek growls, leaning forward and pressing his teeth against Stiles' throat. "Fuck, you don't know what you do to me."

Stiles lets out a shaky laugh, pressing his straining cock against Derek.

"I think I have an idea," Stiles says as his hands go to work at his button and zipper. "Fuck, you're the one with no idea what you do to me."

"Want you so much, need to be in you," Derek thrusts his hips forward, almost whimpering at the rough drag of denim and frustration—he needed Stiles' bare skin, needed to be buried deep in him, needed to fuck him until Stiles was a sobbing wreck. "Fuck, Stiles."

“We—we should move this to the bed, Derek.” Stiles groans as Derek’s hips keep working against his crotch. “Unless you want to set me down so I can take my pants off.”

Derek smirks, using one hand to hold Stiles up against the wall he brings up the other one and lets his claws come out.

Then makes a show of clawing off Stiles’ pants _agonizingly_ slow and the tearing of denim has Stiles’ cock jumping to attention and all the air in his lungs coming out in one quick ’oh’.

“Or you could do that,” His voice cracks when his cock rubs against Derek’s.

“Or I could do that,” Derek cocks a smirk in answer.

"Fuck, I shouldn't find that so hot," Stiles bangs his head against the wall. "You owe me a new pair of jeans."

"To go with the dates, I owe you?" Derek asks almost idly as he ruts forward.

"Yes, you complete and utter asshole," Stiles hisses as he buries one hand in Derek's hair and pulling him into a hard kiss.

Derek moans into the kiss, almost whimpering as Stiles yanks on his hair a bit as Stiles keeps control of the kiss.

“Dates and pants, you’re such a needy baby. What else do you want?” Derek asks when they finally break apart.

“Your knot. Preferably in my ass.” Stiles teases.

Derek growls and rubs the head of his cock against Stiles asshole, watching as the older boys head falls back against the wall as he moans.

Smirking at having shut that beautiful mouth up, Derek presses a finger against Stiles’ asshole, using some of his own come as lube.

“Fuck, we don’t have lube,” he grumbles.

"Such a shame we aren't feet away from my room, where I have a bed and lube," Stiles says sarcastically.

Derek growls, torn between staying where he was with his mate pressed against him and moving to get the lube so he could finally fuck his mate.

"Hold tight," Derek tells him, the need to fuck his mate winning, and Stiles eagerly wraps his arms around Derek's neck while tightening his grip around Derek's waist.

Derek moves his grip to Stiles' thighs, and he stumbles more than walks back to Stiles' room.

"If we bang into something, I'm never letting you forget this," Stiles promises him as he leans his head down and takes an earlobe between his teeth and tugging it, grinning as Derek hisses.

“You were just about to let me bang you against a wall. Does that count?”

“You,” Stiles kisses him.” You shut up and get the lube.”

“Bossy bossy,” Derek smirks, giving a little slap to Stiles’ ass, pulling a squawk from the older teenager.

Stiles bites his earlobe in retaliation and Derek almost drops him when Stiles ruts his hip against Derek’s cock.

 _Little shit,_ Derek thinks to himself as he walks into Stiles’ room.

Smirking, Derek lifts Stiles off of him and tosses him down onto the bed, enjoy the out of breath sound Stiles makes when he bounces on the sheets.

Grabbing the older teens legs, Derek flips Stiles over until he’s flat on his stomach and then leans over to grab the lube.

Popping open the cap, Derek presses his cock between Stiles’ ass cheeks and starts rutting against him messily.

"Don't tease, Derek," Stiles tells him as he presses back. "I need you to fuck me already."

"Like you said last night," Derek leans down to whisper in his ear. "I need to prep you first."

"Then get to it," Stiles says as he presses more firmly back. "Or I'll do it myself."

Derek growls at the thought of Stiles doing it, knowing Stiles would force him to watch and not touch as he did so.

He slicks up his fingers and pulls back, regretful at having to stop his rutting, and circles Stiles' tight hole a few times, watching as it flutters as his fingertip gets close.

He can't hold back the groan as he presses his finger in and Stiles' hole just opens up and swallows it.

“Look at you. Fuck you look amazing like this.” Derek groans, leaning down to start biting kisses against Stiles’ skin.

One hand fucking him open the other lightly scratching down the sides of Stiles’ body, grinning when Stiles whines beneath him.

Biting against the sheets, Stiles cants his hips backwards to get more of Derek’s finger in him.

He wants _more_ —holy fuck does he want more of Derek’s fingers in him.

But he knows he needs to be patient—except when has Stiles ever been a patient person?

“Fuck—Derek,” Stiles groans when the werewolf bites the back of his neck.

"More, I need more already," Stiles groans, and moans when Derek quickly adds the second one. "Fuck, fuck, Derek."

"Fuck," Derek hisses, squeezing the base of his cock as he leans back and watches his fingers move in and out of Stiles' ass, groaning as Stiles clenches down every time he tries to pull his fingers out. "You feel so good, so fucking tight."

Stiles fucks himself back, impatient and wanting, and needing to be filled.

"Hurry up, hurry up now," Stiles orders, his voice going high as he whines as Derek curls his fingers just so.

“Baby, I’m going as fast as I can. But I don’t want to hurt you, so just try and relax.”

Keening, Stiles slumps against the bed panting as he clenches around the second finger Derek pushes inside of him.

Kissing the side of Stiles’ neck, Derek moans against the mole dotted skin when Stiles’ pretty little ass sucks his fingers inside.

If he weren’t so tight, Derek would have fucked him right then and there, enjoying as Stiles’ tight ass loosened around his cock.

But his wolf didn’t enjoy the idea of hurting his mate even if it was sex.

Crooning his two fingers, Derek presses up against that spot that has Stiles screaming and thrashing beneath him.

The teenager whimpers and his hips jerk back on Derek’s hand to until Derek’s knuckles are almost pressed inside of him.

"Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles whines, clenching tight around Derek's fingers. "More, please, please, _please_."

Derek rubs at Stiles' side, trying to soothe him as he scissors his fingers to open Stiles' up.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Stiles orders as he claws at the covers.

Derek whines deep in his throat as he presses his forehead against Stiles' heaving back.

"Soon," Derek promises.

“Hurry up and add a third finger in,” Stiles whines, “Please, Derek. I need more.”

“Fuck,” Hissing, Derek pours some more lube onto his fingers before pressing his third finger inside.

Fucking Stiles with just the three, he groans at the messy sight Stiles’ ass makes with his fingers shoved inside of him.

“Fuck, you’re so pretty like this. Bet you’ll look gorgeous with my knot filling you up, baby, tugging on your rim until you’re a sobbing mess,” Derek grins when Stiles shudders at his words.

“Please!” Stiles mewls, “Please, Derek, want your knot so badly.”

"Just a bit more," Derek says, promises. "Just another one, and I promise."

"Then do it, do it now!" Stiles hisses as he pushes back against Derek's hand, riding his fingers as much as possible. "Derek!"

"Not yet," Derek says, shaking his head. "You need to get used to three first."

Stiles almost sobs, frustrated and ready god damn it!

"Now, now, _now_ ," Stiles chants as he rocks against Derek's hand.

“Fuck, could you just—ngh—Derek its fine! I’ve fucked myself on a dildo bigger than your fingers with less prep,” Stiles whines.

Derek falters at his words.

His mind flooded with images of Stiles opening himself with his fingers and then riding a dildo, calling out Derek’s name as he comes.

Snarling, the wolf snaps it’s jaws inside his head at the thought of Stiles having anything that isn’t Derek’s cock in his ass.

He knows there’s no reason to be jealous since it was only a dildo, but his wolf does **not** enjoy the thought of it.

“You’re **mine** ,” he grounds out, planting a hand in the middle of Stiles’ back and shoving him down on the bed.

"Then prove it," Stiles snarls, "fuck me!"

Derek snarls back, positioning his cock at Stiles' hole and thrusts in harshly, bottoming out in one move.

"Yes," Stiles hisses in victory. "Finally."

Derek grabs hold of Stiles' hips and fucks him, hard.

"Mine, you're mine," Derek growls, fucking harder. "Only my cock belongs in your ass, only my cock can bring you pleasure, only _me!"_

"Yes, yes, _yes_ ," Stiles groans, shoving back, wanting Derek in him deeper. "Yours, only yours!"

Pulling Stiles head back by his hair, Derek roars as he fucks into Stiles ass.

He was right, the sight of Stiles ass being fucked on his cock was one to behold, his ass clenches around Derek every time his cock was all the way inside, and tightened his hold when Derek pulled out.

“Fuck.” Derek grunted, grabbing Stiles thighs to hold them open further for him so he could fuck deeper into his mates ass.

Loving the noises Stiles made each time he thrusted inside of him.

"Derek, Derek, fuck, Derek," Stiles chants between his moans, always his name, repeating his name like a pray.

Derek sets his teeth into Stiles' throat, holding him still as he fucked him like the animal Hunters accused him of being.

He was lost in the tight and wet heat around him, lost in Stiles' moans and chants of his name like Derek's cock in his ass was a religious experience, lost in the feel of Stiles' flesh under his teeth and his hipbones digging into Derek's hands.

His fangs aches to be dropped, to dig in to Stiles' fragile flesh and mark Stiles' forever, in a way that couldn't be washed off in the shower or covered up.

He fucks harder, wondering how sweet Stiles' blood would taste in his mouth, wondering if Stiles would let him do it, would trust him to do, to bite and not just devour him after one taste.

He rips his mouth away with a gasp, his stuttering slightly as he blinks away the temptation, and he knows his eyes were burning electric blue as the wolf howls to the forefront.

Stiles feels his heart trip over itself when he sees the electric blue eyes of Derek shifted in the corner of his eye.

He wishes he could turn his head around some more so he can see the beautiful sight Derek made when his eyes flowed blue, but the wolf held him down against the bed like Stiles weighed nothing.

Knowing that Derek wanted to bite and mark Stiles with his fangs, he tilts his head to the side to give Derek more access to his neck.

“Bite me, mark me at yours, mate,” Stiles breathes out in bliss.

Derek howls, head thrown back and his whole body shaking with the force of his cry.

_His mate wanted his mark! His perfect, beautiful mate._

Derek had never been so close to someone as he was with Stiles, never bonded with anyone long enough to form a relationship. Paige was sweet but their relationship was on borrowed time and secrets until she had died in his arms.

And up until recently, Derek had thought maybe what he had with K—with her that it was like love.

Only _that_ wasn’t what love was like.

Love was what he had with Stiles.

Loyalty, easy touches, and warm smiles.

Being with Stiles was like coming home after a horrible day and everything bad washing away.

With her, it was twisted words, frustration and always feeling like he was doing something wrong and it made his stomach roll with disgust.

He wishes he could have had his first time with Stiles, wishes they could have shared something that innocent and wonderful together.

But the world didn’t work like that and he had to make do with what he had now.

And right now, he had Stiles all to himself.

He doesn't hesitate anymore, not when his mate wants it, not when his Alpha wants it, and lets his fangs drop as he opens his mouth.

He clamps them down where Stiles' pale neck meets his equally pale shoulder, he feels the resistance of Stiles' flesh and muscle and then the way it all gives under his teeth as sweet blood fills his mouth.

"Ah, _ah!"_ Stiles cries out, the shock of pain heightening instead of lessening the pleasure of being fucked.

Derek greedily swallows Stiles' blood, the flavour exploding across his tongue, and making his eyes roll in his head as his knot begins to swell, beginning to catch of Stiles' rim with each thrust.

“Oooh—ungh. Fuck, Der. F-Feels so good,” Stiles moans, trying to relax his whole body so Derek’s knot can fit all the way inside of him.

It feels amazing and yet painful in its own way, being stretched open so wide it’s like he’s being split into two.

He keens and twitches underneath the heavy weight of his boyfriend as his whole body lays on him, the weight of it pushing the knot even deeper inside of him, giving Stiles’ prostate enough pressure to have him coming.

He chokes and clenches harder around Derek’s knot, relishing in the rumbling that vibrates through Derek’s entire body.

Derek growls around his mouthful as he comes deep in his mate's body, his hips jerking as if he was trying to get more of his dick in.

Stiles' keeps clenching around him, milking more and more cum from his dick as Derek clenches his hands in the covers, his claws popping and tearing at the covers as the pleasure edges ever closer to too much.

"You feel so good, Der," Stiles slurs, feeling fucked out and boneless under him. "So good in me, you were so good."

Derek shudders, a whimper working in his throat as he swallows another mouthful of Stiles' blood.

"Do you know how good you are?" Stiles asks him, voice going honeyed sweet, and Derek shivers, jerking his hips forward. "How good you are to me?"

Derek whines, his mouth still attached at the crook of Stiles' neck.

Stiles reaches behind him to give Derek a squeeze on his side, “My good mate. Filling your Alpha up with your come, so good. Love your knot so much.”

Derek moans as he feels himself come again from Stiles words, hips jerking in fast thrusts as he comes inside of Stiles again.

Pulling his fangs out of Stiles’ skin, Derek laps at the blood spilling out of the wound before nuzzling against Stiles’ throat.

Stiles soothes at Derek's side, humming as Derek rests his forehead against his back and takes deep panting breaths.

"Did so good, marked me up so well, didn't you?" Stiles asks making Derek nod against his back.

“Y-Yeah. Mate, happy?” Derek grunts our sounding like a caveman as he slurs it through his fangs.

Laughing softly, Stiles nods his head, “Yes, Der. Your mate is very happy. Could you roll us over so we can spoon? You weight a ton.”

Grunting again, Derek holds Stiles close to his chest as he shifts them higher on to the bed and rolls them on their sides. Groaning as his knot is clenched around again.

“Thanks, Der,” Stiles grins, resting his head on Derek’s arm that’s pillowed underneath him.

Derek would love to say something snarky back, but at this moment he’s absolutely cum drunk.

"Sleep, babe," Stiles almost snickers as Derek nuzzles at Stiles' neck, lapping up any stray drops of blood.

"Mmkay," Derek nods. "Stay?"

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere," Stiles clenches down and smirks when Derek gives a weak sounding whine.

"Too much," Derek protests as he nudges his head against Stiles.

"Sorry, baby," Stiles reaches back to soothe down Derek's flank. "Sleep, I won't do that again."

Derek hums, already half-asleep, and Stiles smiles as he snuggles back against him.

* * *

Derek stirs when his arms meets the bed instead of his mate.

"Stiles?" he calls sleepily, eyes still closed as his inhales deeply.

_Sex, mate, Alpha._

But the scents are lingering, not current, Stiles wasn't there, he had _left_.

Panic almost seizes him—he promised to stay—and drags him from sleep and makes him push himself up.

It's only the sound of activity downstairs that calms him, allows him to focus.

A soft thump, a muffled curse, the clink of plates—kitchen.

Feeling his shoulders relax completely, Derek searches the ground for the boxers he had thrown down there earlier and puts them on when he spots them.

Creeping down the stairs quietly, Derek grins as he watches from the kitchen entrance as Stiles finishes cooking them lunch-which appears to be grilled cheese.

Stiles mutters to himself quietly and almost drops the spatula when Derek comes up behind him to hug him.

His mate is wearing his shirt and a pair of clean boxers and Derek’s wolf preens at the fact Stiles is wearing his scent all over him.

“Hey—woah, someone’s in a sniffy mood this afternoon.” Stiles chuckles, reaching behind him to brush his fingers through Derek’s hair.

“Alpha,” Derek grunts, still feeling blissed out.

"Still a bit cum-stupid, I see?" Stiles grins as he tugs slightly on Derek's hair.

Derek hums agreeably, licking at where his bite-mark had already scabbed over.

"Hey, careful," Stiles tugs again at Derek's hair. "I don't want blood with my grilled cheese."

Derek grumbles a little, gives one last lick and perches his chin on Stiles' other shoulder as he watches Stiles flip the sandwich.

Stiles can’t help the way his cheeks flush a little and his heart beats a little faster at how _domestic_ the two of them are being with one another.

Once in a while Derek will make this low rumbling noise and turn his head to muzzle against Stiles’ throat which has him smiling.

Stiles wonders idly if this could have been something he and Derek would have had together if terrible things didn’t happen to the both of them.

Wonders if maybe older Derek would have smiled a little more and laughed openly as he does now if his family was still alive.

Looking back and seeing how happy and less of a ball of misery Derek has been since he was de-aged, he wonders if Derek could be hiding the pain and guilt at finding out his family is dead, but brushes it off to the side and continues to cook lunch.

“You’re adorable,” he grins at him.

“Am not,” Derek immediately refuses. 

“Are too.”

“What are we? Five? Also, I’m not,” Derek grumbles.

"You're totally pouting," Stiles grins as he gives him a quick kiss. "You are so adorable."

Derek just pouts more at Stiles, reluctantly stepping back when Stiles nudges him so he can plate up.

"I'm still not adorable," Derek insists making Stiles grin as he turns with a plate in each hand.

"Sure, you aren't," Stiles allows. "Come on, let's eat."

Derek squints at Stiles a little before taking a chair at the table, barely waiting for Stiles to put his plate down before he grabs his sandwich and takes his first bite with a groan.

"You are lucky you heal so quickly," Stiles shakes his head as he sits and hovers his hand over his own sandwich, waiting for it to cool down enough for him to hold.

Both of them enjoy eating the grilled cheese, Stiles kicking his legs out and grinning when Derek tangles his feet with his own.

Both of them grinning and laughing as they play footsies.

Derek is the first to finish his sandwich and ends up making himself two more, while Stiles eats just two sandwiches.

“So, what’s on the plan for the rest of the day?” Derek grins, leaning back in his seat and stretching his arms over his head and grinning when Stiles’ eyes dip down to his stomach.

“Well, I’ve got some homework I need to finish up, after that...Star Wars.”

"Star Wars?" Derek raises his eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you don't like Star Wars?" Stiles gasps. "Or worst, have never seen it?"

"Who hasn't seen Star Wars?" Derek asks, looking baffled.

"Scott," Stiles sighs sadly. "My own brother, betrays me every day by not watching it."

Derek shakes his head in mild disgust, "Shameful."

"I know!" Stiles throws his hands up, glad someone else finally realised what a fucking tragedy it was that Scott had never witnessed the master-piece that was Star Wars. "Thinks of this as our first date."

Derek looks down at how their dressed, “This is already the best first date I’ve had,” he smirks as Stiles’ cheeks flush.

“Shut up and put the dishes away,” The older teenager grumbles, getting up to start the movies.

He decides to start with the first one of the series because why not, it’s been a while since he’s watched Star Wars.

Grabbing one of the blankets off the couch, Stiles settles back on the couch and waits for Derek to come back from the kitchen.

He might have dozed off for a bit, still tired from sex and belly warm and full of food, because when he wakes up the coffee table has a bowl of popcorn, M&M’s and two warm cups of hot chocolate.

“Did you make all of this?”

Derek smiles and nods his head, “You said it was our first date, I wanted to make it good.”

"And you say you aren't adorable," Stiles coos as he holds out his arms for Derek.

Derek gives him a disgruntled look, ears heating up slightly, but happily joins Stiles on the couch and cuddles into Stiles.

"Ready?" Stiles asks as he grabs the remote, and Derek nods into his shoulder.

For once, both of them actually focus on the tv and aren’t thinking about sex, impending doom or the fact Derek is a teenager again.

Derek and Stiles laugh at the best parts, and once in a while Derek with say the same lines as Princess Leia—because apparently she’s his favorite character.

Stiles totally doesn’t fall in love with him at that moment—he doesn’t ok, maybe like a little bit. Just a little.

Derek holds Stiles in his arms and feeds him popcorn when he wants it, sometimes he’ll turn his head to press a kiss to Stiles cheek before turning his face back to the movies.

After three movies they both sit up to stretch their tired limbs out.

"How you feeling?" Stiles asks as he leans back against the couch. "Ready for another three movies of Star Wars?"

"Won't your dad be back soon?" Derek glances at the clock, and Stiles shrugs.

"We're mostly dressed and he's bringing pizza," Stiles says, but does tuck a blanket around Derek making the werewolf laugh.

"I could go and put a top on?" Derek suggests and Stiles drapes himself across his boyfriend.

"But we're comfy," Stiles tilts his head up as he whines and Derek grins down at him, those bunny teeth fully on display.

“Don’t come whining to me if your dad gets upset that I’m half naked,” Derek huffs in response. Smirking when Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Wuss,” Stiles teases.

“You weren’t saying that earlier when I had my-“

Stiles covers Derek’s mouth with his hands, his whole face going red at Derek’s words, “Dude! Seriously?”

Derek smirks behind Stiles' hand before licking at them.

"Really?" Stiles raises his eyebrows. "You think I'm going to be put off by a bit of spit when I've had your cum—"

There was a clearing of a throat, and Stiles stares at Derek, Derek who was silently laughing behind Stiles' hands.

"My dad's home, isn't he?" Stiles asks flatly, and Derek nods. "He standing right in the doorway, isn't he?" Again, Derek nods, grey-green eyes dancing and crinkled up with the force of his grin.

Stiles nods, almost to himself, before he steels himself and turns to look where Noah stood with an extra-large pizza box in his hands.

"Father," Stiles greets formally, and Noah's lips twitch as he nods back.

"Son," he greets easily.

"Excuse me as I try to suffocate myself," Stiles nods at his father before burying his face into the blankets pooling on Derek's chest.

Derek's laughter rings out in air as his chest shakes under Stiles.

“You. Are. The. Worst. Boyfriend. Ever,” Stiles hisses, punctuating each word with a slap to Derek’s chest, the other teenager laughing harder with each word.

Noah shakes his head and moves to set the pizza down in the kitchen, “There had better be clothes under that blanket!”

Stiles’ whole face goes red as he covers it with a pillow, his father probably thinks they’re naked under the blanket and were fucking on the couch.

And if that were true—and probably would have happened if his dad didn’t show up for another hour or two—Stiles would have had an early grave out of sheer horror.

“So, should I put that shirt on now?” Derek smirks against Stiles’ forehead.

“Please. And while you’re at it, go ahead and put me out of my misery.”

Derek chuckles as he presses a kiss against Stiles' forehead, nudging him up and off him before getting up and jogging from the room.

"Still alive, son?" Noah calls out from the kitchen.

"Unfortunately," Stiles groans as he buries his face into the couch.

"Uh-huh, come and help me set out the plate and drinks," his completely heartless father calls out. "Since you are still amongst the living."

"Fine," Stiles grouses as he pushes himself up and dragging his feet to the kitchen. "Hey! Where's the veggies?"

"Oops," Noah offers insincerely as Derek enters the kitchen with a t-shirt on.

"Hey, meat-lovers," Derek grins. "My favourite."

"Don't encourage him!" Stiles snaps as Derek takes a chair and waits eagerly.

“There’s no need to shout, Stiles. After all I got the pizza for Derek, and since he’s a growing man, we wouldn’t want him to suffer without his protein now would we?” Noah responds calmly, taking three slices of pizza before Stiles can do anything.

Derek just smirks back at the Sheriff, both of them sharing a knowing look while Stiles fumes in between them.

“I’m on to you both. I will be watching you, like a hawk,” he glares, taking a bite of his own pizza.

“Sure, son, sure.”

"I do not approve of this bonding and ganging up on me," Stiles grumbles. "It's rude."

"Most people would be happy that their dad's liked their boyfriends," Noah points out mildly as he lifts his pizza-slice to his mouth.

"Not when one's boyfriend is helping said father cheat on his diet," Stiles glares, grumpily eating his pizza.

Derek grins behind his pizza at Stiles' adorable pout.

Stiles glares when Derek kicks a foot out from under the table and lightly touches Stiles’ own.

So, Stiles kicks him back and frowns when the werewolf hooks his legs around Stiles’ and keeps him there.

When they finish with dinner, Derek helps out with putting away the food and they end up finishing watching another movie with Stiles’ dad before Noah calls it for the night.

Before he makes his way upstairs, Noah turns back around and points at where both the boys are cuddling each other again.

“I better not hear any funny business tonight.”

“Dad!” Stiles face turns red again, “We would never!”

“Your neck says otherwise.”

"Then stop looking at my neck!" Stiles almost screeches, his face flaming as Derek hides his laugh in Stiles' shoulder.

"I would love to," Noah says dryly, "but it's very obvious."

"Oh my god," Stiles whimpers as he hides his face with one hand and flaps the other towards his dad. "Just go, _please_."

"Goodnight, Derek," Noah smirks, almost whistling with joy at embarrassing his son as he leaves—he shouldn't have lied to him about Mexico.

"Goodnight, Sheriff," Derek says with a wide grin.

“You and my dad becoming friends was the worst decision ever,” Stiles whines, burying himself further under the sheets so he can hide his face under Derek’s arm.

Grumbling when his boyfriend keeps on laughing at him, “Everyone is so mean to me today.”

“Poor baby.”

He can hear the _smirk_ in Derek’s voice and in makes him even more grumpy.

Sitting up, Stiles leans over to bite Derek’s nipple through the cotton shirt in retaliation.

The shock of pain and mild pleasure goes straight to Derek's dick as he gasps sharply.

"Fuck," he hisses as one hand snaps out and cups the back of Stiles' neck, keeping him against his chest and his mouth wrapped around Derek's nipple. "Fuck, fuck."

Stiles sucks on the nipple making Derek cover his own mouth as he groans lowly.

"Stiles, don't, _ah_ ," Derek's hips hitch upwards as Stiles nibbles on his nipple.

Smirking as he lifts his head up, Stiles snarks back, “Don’t what?”

“You little shit,” Derek growls, “If you don’t play nice I’ll put you over my knees.”

“Wouldn’t be much of a punishment if I’m enjoying it now would it, Derbear?” Stiles grins, laughing as he tries to run away only for Derek to sit up and lunge at him.

Pulling Stiles back into his lap, Derek lets out a low rumble as Stiles continues to fight in his arms only to give up when Derek bites against his throat.

"You started this," Derek thrusts his hips up against Stiles' ass, his erection poking out of the band of his boxers. "Take responsibility."

Stiles twists in Derek's lap so he's facing his boyfriend, his legs folded on the either side of Derek's, and pulls Derek into a biting kiss, tangling their tongues together as one hand toys with the band of his boxers, brushing his erection as he does.

Derek groans into the kiss, one hand cupping Stiles' neck as the other squeezes his ass.

Pulling back, Stiles whines as Derek leans in to kiss over his collarbone.

“We—we should really move this to the bedroom. I really don’t want my dad walking in on us fucking.”

“I guess we _could_ move it to your room.” Derek smirks when Stiles whines in response, jerking his hips against Derek’s cock.

Stiles grins mischievously back, “You gonna carry me, big guy? Or should I start running?”

Derek's eyes flash at the thought of chasing his mate up to the bed, and Stiles grins.

"You want to chase me, babe?" Stiles whispers against his lips. "Tackle me down and then carry me to bed to have your wicked way with me?"

"Stiles," Derek says as his fangs drop. "Run."

Stiles doesn't need to be told twice, he pushes off Derek and bolts for the stairs.

Derek allows Stiles to clear the stairs before he pounced, sweeping Stiles up and over his shoulder as he rushes them to Stiles' bedroom and the bed that still smelt of them and sex.

Derek drops Stiles on the bed, watching with a growl building in his chest as Stiles bounces slightly before grinning up at him.

"What are you waiting for?" Stiles asks as he tugs at the hem of his t-shirt, _Derek's_ t-shirt, and revealing hints of his treasure trail.

“Just taking in the sight,” Derek’s grin is both wicked and feral as he stares down at his mate.

Running a hand under Stiles’ shirt to feel the warm smooth skin beneath it, before tugging it off and tossing it to the ground.

When the werewolf leans forward to press a kiss to Stiles lips the older boy leans back as far as he can just to tease the wolf further. Derek growls and Stiles throws his head to laugh, but is shortly cut off when Derek sucks a biting kiss against his throat.

Rumbling, Derek uses clawed fingers to teases at the waistband on Stiles underwear, pulling it away only to let it snap back against the pale skin.

“Der—no teasing,” Stiles pouts, ducking his head down so he catch Derek’s lips in a kiss. “Please.”

"I thought you like me teasing you," Derek says against Stiles' lips, clawed fingers tugging at Stiles' boxers. "I thought you like me getting you all needy and making you beg so prettily."

Stiles groans, biting at Derek's lips as he tugs at Derek's t-shirt.

"We have to be quiet though," Stiles reminds him as Derek pulls back to shrug his t-shirt off and throws it over his shoulder without care, leaning back down and tugging Stiles into another deep and biting kiss.

Stiles leans back, pulling Derek with him until the werewolf was hovering over him as they kissed.

Derek leans most of his weight on one folded arm beside Stiles' head, his other hand cupping Stiles' throat as they kiss while one of Stiles' hands tangled into Derek's hair, pulling on it lightly and making Derek groan lowly while the other drifts down and gropes Derek's ass making Derek thrust his hips forward.

Both groans in the other's mouth as their clothed and straining erections brush against each other.

Derek gets lost in the hazy lust of kissing Stiles.

Kissing his mate, his lover, his Alpha.

He always thought that kissing another boy would be more like kissing rough sandpaper and rough hands, and something harsh.

But it’s not like that.

Kissing Stiles is— _it’s_ soft.

The older teens lips are like silk on his skin, wet and warm and leaves this tingling sensation against Derek’s lips every time they kiss.

And Stiles’ hands are soft too—not like silk though. They have a roughness to them that Derek knows is from sports and fighting things that go bump in the night.

When Stiles runs his long fingers through Derek’s hair or brush them down his sides, it has the wolf trembling with more.

His cock, heavy and leaking in his boxers twitches with delight when one of Stiles’ hands come down to tease him, cupping Derek’s erection and giving him a squeeze before pulling back up to tease at the waistband.

Pulling it down just so the V of Derek’s hips are revealed, Stiles traces over the skin and tickles at the hair peeking out from his boxers.

“So good, Derek. Love your lips,” Stiles moans breathlessly against his lips.

“Yeah?” Derek breathes out, “I love yours as well.”

"You want to know what else I love?" Stiles asks as his hands slip under his boxers, skin against skin when he gropes Derek's ass and encourages to rut forward against the older teen.

"What?" Derek asks with a hint of a whine in his voice—god, he was already so gone—as he ruts forward, shivering against the feel of Stiles' heavy erection against his.

He remembers taking it in his mouth, how it felt heavy on his tongue, the way Stiles' hands had tangled in his hair as Derek took his mate apart with his mouth.

The taste of him that had lingered, coating the back of his throat, and making him moan in delight.

He remembers having it in him, spreading him wide and going so deep in him that Derek thought he could see stars whenever Stiles hit his prostate, the remembers the seeping hot wetness as Stiles came deep in him—claiming him.

"Love this ass, love seeing it spread around my cock, love seeing you begging for more," Stiles groans lowly, dry fingers brushing against Derek's hole and making him keen lowly before one clever hand moves and brushes against his cock. "Love this cock to, love having it in me, love your knot splitting me open and locking us together."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek keens against his mouth, rocking back and forward as if he didn't know what he wanted more—the fingers still against his hole or the ones that were ghosting against his cock. "Please!"

"Please, what, baby? You got to use your words," Stiles teases wickedly, and Derek whines as he kisses Stiles soppily—all tongue and little nips at his lips.

“Please—fuck me. _Fuck me, Alpha_ ,” the werewolf cries, sharp claws threading into the sheets beneath him.

“I love it when you beg,” Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s open mouth. “Love how much you just want to fuck me or have me fuck you. Perfect, Derek, just perfect.”

Derek growls lightly in his throat, pushing into Stiles neck to silently ask for more. Wants to be told he’s doing good, wants to hear Stiles’ praises roll off his tongue like oil on water.

“What do you want me to do to you, baby? Want me to lay back and watch you fuck yourself on my cock? Or do you want me to hold you down against the sheets and take my pleasure from your sweet ass? We’d have to be quiet either way,” he smirks at the whine that slips out of the wolf’s mouth.

Derek pants hotly against Stiles throat, his wolf going wild at the thought of being filled up with his Alpha’s cock again.

"Please, please, please," Derek begs, clenching down and feeling so _fucking_ empty.

"Please what? What do you want, Derek?" Stiles asks as one dry finger circles Derek's hole making him whimper.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me _Alpha_ ," Derek chants as he ruts against Stiles.

"Think you can be quiet, Beautiful? When I'm deep in your tight ass? When I'm fucking you?" Stiles asks as Derek whines against his throat, pushing his ass back against Stiles' hand. "Or will I have to gag you?”

Derek trembles in Stiles’ arms, “I can be quiet. I’ll be good, Alpha.”

Pressing a kiss to Derek’s forehead, Stiles leads Derek onto the bed, so the younger teen is lying on his back, “I know you’ll be good, Derek. You’re always good for your Alpha.”

Derek nods his head in agreement, biting his bottom lip when Stiles pulls off his boxers first before pulling off Derek’s.

The older teen licks his lips at the sight of Derek’s heavy cock leaking against his stomach, reaching out to take Derek’s cock in his hand Stiles swipes his thumb over the head and brings it up to his lips so he can lick off the precome.

The werewolf watches with rapt attention as Stiles moans at the taste, “Amazing. God you taste so good.”

“You taste better,” Derek says back, grinning when Stiles shivers a little.

“Yeah? You want to get another taste then?”

Eyes flashing blue, Derek nods his head and feels himself drooling when Stiles gets up to move up and sit on Derek’s chest.

The werewolf holds him by his hips as Stiles presses the head of his cock to Derek’s mouth.

Derek eagerly opens his mouth, humming as Stiles feeds his cock between his lip with a shaky hand.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses as Derek's lips closed around the head of his cock, his little happy hum vibrating up his cock as Derek sucks. "Fuck, you look so good, Der."

Derek urges Stiles up by his hips, wanting more of his mate's, his _Alpha's_ , cock in his mouth and Stiles bites at his hand as he moves with Derek's urges, feeding more of his cock into that obscene mouth.

"Fuck, I bet you'd love it if I just fucked your mouth, made you gag on my cock as just take my pleasure, wouldn't you? Get off on the taste of me and sight me fucking your mouth, huh?" Stiles asks lowly, wondering where the hell he got all this filthy words from and just what the hell Derek Hale had done to him with all this sex.

Derek whines, his head nodding slightly as he takes more of Stiles' cock in his mouth and into his throat.

Stiles gets lost in watching as Derek’s lips wrap around his cock, the werewolf sucking him down without any gagging and Stiles has to wonder where Derek learned this from but pushes the thought to the side.

Pushing a hand through Derek’s hair, Stiles thrust his hips a little bit forward to see how well Derek takes it.

The wolf moans and pushes his own head forward until he’s nosing at the base of Stiles’ cock.

“Holy fuck—that’s hot baby,” Stiles moans, continuing to thrust his hips in little jerks so Derek doesn’t choke.

Derek moans around Stiles cock in his mouth, his hands running up and down Stiles’ thighs before resting on his ass cheek.

Smirking to himself, Derek pulls Stiles’ ass cheeks apart so he can prod two fingers inside of the older teens still loose hole, groaning when they slide in easily.

"Shit, Derek," Stiles hisses as he clenches around the two fingers in him, one hand stroking Derek's cheek and throat, almost whimpering as he felt Derek's throat work around him. " _Fuck_ , I thought you wanted me to fuck you?"

Derek whines around Stiles' cock, clenching down as his fingers crook and search for Stiles' prostate.

He wants, god does he want. He wants so much, needs so much from Stiles that it almost scares him.

But it was Stiles, it was his mate and his Alpha, and how could Derek be scared when it came to him? When he knows that Stiles would chose him? Had already chosen him?

Pulling off of Stiles cock, Derek licks his lips before pressing a wet kiss to Stiles’ cock and then asking, “Could you fuck my mouth, Alpha?”

Stiles has to grip onto his cock hard or else he was going to come all over Derek’s face.

He’d seen some porn where some guy got his throat fucked by a massive bear and it was the hottest thing he’d seen, but now with Derek lying beneath him looking fucked out and asking so nicely to have him fuck his throat—Stiles felt like he was on edge from just those words.

“Of course, baby,” Stiles bends down to kiss Derek’s lips, “If you need me to stop, don’t hesitate to pull me off. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek opened his mouth again and swallowed Stiles cock back into his mouth, humming around it when it hit the back of his throat.

Stiles gripped the headboard when Derek’s fingers sank back into his ass, loving the duel pleasure of having Derek’s mouth around his cock and fingers in his ass.

He starts off slow, lets Derek get used to his cock thrusting in and out his mouth and squeezing the base of his cock as he did.

He wants to enjoy this, wants to enjoy the sight of his cock disappearing into Derek's mouth, wants to enjoy the feel of Derek's throat constricting around his cock, the feel of his wet tongue tracing the veins, wants to enjoy the feel of Derek's fingers in him, and doesn't want to cum too soon.

But it's not long before Derek gets impatient, begins to urge his hips and Stiles bites down hard on his lip as he speeds up and clenches around Derek's thrusting fingers.

"Fuck, you're doing so good, Derek, taking me so well," Stiles praises as he presses one hand against the wall and watches Derek's face, the way his eyelids fluttered every time Stiles thrusts into his mouth, the pretty blush settling on his face, and the flashes of electric blue as if Derek couldn't control it.

Derek moans around Stiles' cock, wanting him to go faster, harder, actually fuck his mouth.

Squeezing Stiles ass, Derek pushes his hips forward so Stiles will get the memo.

When he does, Derek whines and has to choke a little when Stiles starts to fuck his face even rougher, no longer caring about the slow, precise thrust he was making earlier.

Stiles fucks with wild abandon, getting lost in the pleasure of Derek’s hot mouth wrapped around him, throat squeezing around him.

And then Derek is adding a third finger into his ass, causing Stiles to gag on a moan with one hand while the other grips Derek’s hair to keep his head still.

Both boys chasing after each other’s pleasure as they slide against one another.

“Fuck—fuck!” Stiles bites against his hand, trying to keep his voice down so he doesn’t alert his father. “So good Der, shit yeah. Right there.”

Derek stretches his fingers in Stiles ass, enjoying the way the older teen clenches around his ass and fucks himself backwards on his fingers.

"So close, Der, fuck you're so good, feel so good," Stiles bites at his arm that he braces against the wall as he fucks and fucks forward, into Derek's wet and hot mouth, and then back on his thick fingers in him.

Derek groans, encouraging Stiles to fuck harder, to take his pleasure from him, his hips jerking hopeless up at nothing.

"Derek, Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles whines, muffling it in his arm as he comes hot and hard down Derek's throat, hips stuttering against Derek's face, pushing his cock further into Derek's mouth.

Derek moans, eagerly drinking every bit of cum his mate gives him.

“Good boy,” Stiles moans shakily, “Fuck yeah, look at you drinking all my cum. Such a hungry, Beta.”

When Stiles’ finishes coming, Derek pulls away and licks up Stiles’ cock, before pressing a kiss to the base of it, smirking when Stiles keeps fucking himself on Derek’s fingers.

Before he can do anything else, Stiles is pulling off Derek’s fingers and giving Derek a mischievous look before moving to position himself over Derek’s straining erection.

“Stiles, wait— _Shit_!” Derek cries out when Stiles sits on his cock with on fluid motion, “Jesus—fuck!”

"Quiet," Stiles orders shakily as he begins to bounce, clenching every time he came down. "Or I'll stop."

Derek clutches at Stiles' hips, planting his feet and fucking up as he turns his head and bites at Stiles' pillow, muffling his groans as much as possible.

"You feel so good in me, Derek," Stiles tells him. "So, fucking good."

Derek whines into the pillow as Stiles clenches down, hard, and he could already feel his knot swelling.

He was too on edge, too close, he needs to cum.

"Please, please, _please_ ," he begs hoarsely, his head thrashing as he fucks up as Stiles fucks down on his cock. "I'm so close, please, please, Alpha— _Alpha_!"

“Come on, big guy. Gimme that fat knot of yours, wanna get filled up with your come again,” Stiles moans, leaning down to on his hands to bite Derek’s shoulder.

Growling, Derek’s eyes glow their electric blue as he fucks up into Stiles ass, enjoying the way his mates rim is stretched around his knot and yet keeps trying to clench down around him like it never wants to let him go.

Groaning around his sharp fangs, Derek watches as his claws leave sharp white lines down Stiles thighs before reaching up to clench his mate’s perfect ass.

It’s not long after that that he finally comes.

His knot plugging up his mate’s asshole, his cum jetting inside of Stiles and filling him up.

Hissing around sharp teeth when Stiles bites on his skin again, enjoying the burning sting before it vanishes when he heals.

Derek breathes hotly against Stiles' shoulder, hips jerking almost absently as he clutches the older teen to him.

"You okay?" Stiles asks as he strokes Derek's hair and lets him hide his face against his shoulder.

"Hmm, yeah," Derek nods, his words slurring slightly. "Alpha, good mate."

"You're a good mate too, big guy," Stiles tells him, a trace of laughter in his tone making Derek nuzzle at his shoulder with another hum. "You're completely out of it, huh?"

Derek nods agreeably.

"Sleep then?" Stiles asks and once again, Derek nods with a little yawn.

Peppering kisses over Derek’s face, Stiles pulls the blanket over the both of them and relaxes when Derek wraps his arms around him.

The werewolf rumbles pleased and laps at the sweat dripping down Stiles’ neck, humming when his mate shudders at the soft licks. Stiles presses a few more kisses to Derek’s neck before settling down.

Both of them enjoying the heat of each other’s body as their sore muscles relax into sleep.

Derek is the first one to fall asleep, and Stiles spends a few minutes tracing over the younger werewolf’s facial features, enjoying how much softer Derek looks when he’s asleep.

Pressing a peck to Derek’s forehead, Stiles leans his head down and lets him fall asleep to the sound of Derek’s heartbeat.

* * *

Stiles grumbles slightly as the light disturbs him and rolls slightly so he can bury his face into Derek's naked chest, a pleased hum leaving his throat as his hands begin to wander over the gloriously naked Derek Hale in his bed.

There was a delicate throat clearing that made him freeze, his eyes squeezing tightly shut—if he didn't open his eyes then this wasn't real.

The warm breath against his shoulder and slightly dip as someone leaned against his bed told him it was, unfortunately, very real.

"He really bit you good, didn't he?" Malia's curious and blunt tone was very familiar, and made Derek tense under him, eyes snapping open and flashing electric blue as he snarls at her while twisting so Stiles was safe underneath him.

Unfortunately, the blanket didn't survive the motion and Stiles shut his eyes tight as he hears the very familiar hum of interest.

"Impressive," Lydia says primly, sounding like she was sitting at his desk—no doubt, lounging like a Queen on a throne. "I can understand why you haven't been answering your phone better now."

“Oh my god, I hate all three of you,” Stiles whines, reaching down to cover his private areas, not wanting anyone but Derek to see that part of him.

Derek didn’t seem at all upset about the fact he was naked and covering Stiles body with his own as he stared down Malia.

“You know, I kind of expected you to be less of an asshole when you turned younger,” Malia frowns, eyeing them both up again before taking a step back.

Derek looks pleased at that and Stiles rolls his eyes, “Werewolves.”

Snatching up the covers to be can wrap them around his waist—not caring to cover Derek up since the asshole doesn’t mind about nudity—Stiles sits up so he can face the two girls in his room. “Are the others here?”

“No, not yet. But they will be in probably half an hour. I just wanted to see how you two were shaking up,” Lydia smirks.

"We also brought clothes," Malia adds as she leans against the wall, her gaze focused on Derek.

"You're welcome," Lydia flicks some hair over her shoulder as she nudges the bags laid at her feet like offerings.

"My dad let you in again, didn't he?" Stiles asks as Derek sits up with a stretch, Stiles' eyes linger on the glorious display of muscles and tan skin while Derek watches Malia from the corner of his eyes.

"Of course," Lydia answers.

"He said to tell you he was going to have breakfast at the diner," Malia adds, frowning slightly. "I think he muttered something about bacon."

"You," Stiles points at Derek. "This is all your fault."

Derek gives Stiles a crooked grin as he leans down to plant a wet kiss to his mates lips, “I distinctly remember you were the one who started it last night.”

“You’re the one with the super hearing! How did you not hear my dad waking up or those two coming in here? What if they were bad guys?” Stiles huffs, snagging a pair of boxers off the ground.

Derek shrugs, “I would have protected you. Besides your dad is fine. And these two don’t smell like enemy wolves.”

“Worst. Boyfriend.”

Lydia raises her eyebrows at that, “Boyfriend? So quick to jump the boat, how cute,” she smirks.

"Please don't pull a Scott, Lydia," Stiles begs with a groan as he pulls on the boxers under the blanket.

"He's my mate," Derek informs them proudly, and Malia cocks her head to the side as she inhales deeply.

"No wonder he bit you," Malia nods her head towards Stiles. "Good job."

"Thanks," Stiles sighs as he rolls out of bed, just deciding to go with it.

"Mate?" Lydia questions as she leans forward in the chair, a spark of scholarly interest in her green eyes. "Like a soul-mate or something different? How could you tell? Was it caused by whatever ritual de-aged you or was it something that was always true? What makes a mate special?"

Stiles grumbles and rubs his face, “Lydia, we just woke up. Can we save the life altering questions for later-specifically, after I’ve taken a shower and have had coffee in my system.”

“Fine. Have it your way,” Lydia huffed, “We’ll be waiting in the living room until you’re both finished getting _cleaned_.”

When they leave, Derek is ready to pounce on Stiles and maybe get a blow job before they shower.

But Stiles was already holding a hand to Derek’s chest and giving him a raised eyebrow.

“Dude, we’re not having sex with the possibility of someone with super senses _hearing_ us—that’s really not my kink. I am going to shower first, and then you can shower afterwards—no funny business, mister,” he wags a finger to make his point.

Derek full-on pouts at this, grumbling when Stiles smiles and leans forward to peck his lips.

He grabs around Stiles’ waist as the other boy is walking away and pulls Stiles to his chest with his strong arms, rubbing his scruffy chin all over his marked-up neck and ignoring Stiles cry of anger.

“Dude! Stop it!”

“Mine,” Derek smirks, biting a little on Stiles neck. His grin getting wider as he smells the scent of arousal in the room.

“Okay, caveman Derek, we get it. Stiles yours. Derek mine. Now unhand me before I kick you in the balls.”

Derek pouts as he pulls back, and makes a show of lying on the bed in a way that showcased his morning-wood to his mean mate.

Stiles swallows thickly as he watches Derek trail one hand down his chest, across his stomach and then encircling his erection.

"No, Derek, I mean it," Stiles tells him, pupils blowing wide as he watches Derek tug slightly on his cock and biting his lip as the werewolf moans and drops his head back, showing off his neck that begged for Stiles' teeth.

"I'm not doing anything to you," Derek protests as he jerks himself off slowly, inhaling the deepening smell of his mate's arousal. "I'm not touching you at all."

"Fuck you, fuck you Derek Hale," Stiles hisses as Derek's hips thrust up into his hand.

"Please do," Derek smirks at him, and Stiles wants to hit him, but he didn't actually trust himself to go closer to him and the tempting image he made.

"I hate you," Stiles glares as he turns to roughly pull out fresh clothes.

"Love you too," Derek calls out smugly as Stiles stomps out of the room.

 _I will not fall into his trap_ , Stiles thinks to himself as he gathers his fresh clothes close to his chest and makes his way to the bathroom.

Ignoring the moan that slips out of Derek’s mouth, and the slapping sound of skin on skin as the werewolf fucks his hand.

Stiles doesn’t even turn to look back, not wanting to recreate the Greek myth in which the husband tried to escape the Underworld with his wife, but when he looked back she was gone.

Except in this case, if Stiles were to look back he’d probably climb on top of Derek like a tree and let the werewolf knot him again.

Which didn’t need to happen since his ass was really sore, and his body always felt strung out after they fucked.

Ignoring another whimper, Stiles shuts the bathroom door and has a quick shower, making sure to clean himself up good.

* * *

Walking back out of the bathroom, freshly cleaned and with decent clothes that don’t smell like sex he frowns when he sees Derek still lying in the same spot.

Looking smug as ever with cum splattered over his chest and licking it up off his hands.

“You’re an animal.”

"It is my turn then?" Derek asks innocently, that damn smug smirk on his face as he licked his fingers.

"Yes," Stiles hisses as Derek stands with a stretch and heads to the bags Lydia had brought.

Stiles doesn't whimper when Derek crouches down, he doesn't bit his fist or have to adjust himself at all—it was all lies and slander to suggest otherwise.

"Coffee, I need coffee," Stiles stumbles to the door, gaze fixed on the flexing muscles of Derek's ass and thighs—oh god, he had been buried in that ass, had those thighs wrapped around his waist as he—

 _No, bad Stiles, no horny thoughts when the Pack will be here any moment!_ Stiles almost slaps himself as he turns to rush downstairs.

Malia’s nostrils flare when Stiles comes down into the kitchen and she tilts her head to the side, “Why do you smell like sexual frustration? You know you could have let Derek knotted you again, neither of us would have minded hearing it. Or watching.”

“Wait. Werewolves can knot?”

Stiles chokes and spits out the mouthful of coffee he had in his mouth, before staring at both woman in horror.

“Stiles, answers. Now.”

“But coffee.” He whines.

“Stiles,” Lydia states sternly.

“Oh my god, fine. I’ll answer your questions,” Stiles grouches, filling his mug up again before sitting down on a stool, flinching are how sore his ass feels at the moment.

Lydia gives him a look, “There’s no need to be so grumpy, Stiles.”

“He’s just mad he didn’t let Derek fuck him again,” Malia points out, chewing on a piece of cooked bacon. “You can let him knot you over the counter if it’ll help you.”

“Derek’s knot is not a fucking pacifier for me!”

"I should hope not," Lydia crosses her legs as she peers at Stiles over her coffee. "I'd expect you need to work up to that if Derek's knot is as big as I'm imagining."

"Oh god," Stiles was almost overwhelmed with the need to bang his head against the counter—unfortunately, he knew giving himself a concession or knocking himself would only make Lydia pissed off that her quest for knowledge was denied. "What do you want to know?"

"Werewolves can knot and how didn't we know that?" Lydia looks annoyed that she didn't already know this fact about werewolves.

"Well," Stiles takes a sip of his coffee, trying to buy time. "I know for certain that Derek can knot—"

"Which you are missing," Malia decides to chime in, and Stiles glares at her.

"I am not obsessed with his knot!" Stiles exclaims.

“Have you already forgotten werewolves can hear lies?” Derek smirks from where he’s coming up behind Stiles, to wrap him up in his arms.

“Oh! That’s it. I am putting a ban on sneaking up on Stiles in this house! All of you werewolves are going to send me to an early grave,” Stiles growls.

“Only born wolves can knot,” Derek answers Lydia, where his chin is resting on Stiles shoulder, hands fiddling with Stiles’ pants and chuckling when Stiles tries to smack his hands away. “And it only happens when they’re with their mates or someone they truly love and trust.”

“So, Stiles is your mate?”

Derek nods his head, “Stiles is my everything.”

Stiles startles at that, before a dopey smile takes over his entire face.

Derek said he was his _everything._

His heart leaps into his throat and he feels like butterflies are in his stomach as he turns his head to kiss Derek’s cheek.

Of course, Derek couldn't resist turning his head so Stiles' lips lands on his, and what Stiles meant to be a chaste kiss like always, quickly turns deep and devouring—certainly not a kiss to share in one's kitchen with one's friends!

"It's amazing how quickly something so sickeningly sweet can turn outright filthy between the two of them," Lydia comments to Malia as the werecoyote peers in Stiles' fridge for more food.

"They are mates," Malia shrugs. "They want to fuck each other a lot, probably everywhere."

"That's going to be interesting to watch," Lydia decides with a hum as Derek bites at Stiles' bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth making Stiles groan.

"You didn't tell me that Stiles got a hot boyfriend," Mason exclaims as he hits Liam's shoulder as they enter the kitchen like it was their own house—since when the casa de Stilinski become the Pack meeting-grounds anyway?!

Pulling back from the kiss, Stiles glares at the two teens.

His cheeks getting redder as Derek throws an arm over his shoulder and looks like the cat that got the canary.

Mason eyes Derek like he’s the best-looking slab of meat on the market and even Liam gives the teenager an appreciative look.

A part of Stiles gets possessive at Derek having everyone’s attention and slips a hand into the wolf’s back pockets to give his ass a firm squeeze.

“Okay, when did my house become the pack party house? Or was I supposed to find that out right now during the pack meeting?” Stiles questions.

“Stiles, we’ve always held meetings at your house,” Scott points out, giving Derek a dark look at the sight of him all over Stiles.

"I think I would remember this," Stiles squints his eyes at Scott. "I think I would remember saying something like; 'Hey, you know what my house really needs? A Pack of teenage supernaturals descending on it every time a Big Bad comes to town and eat me out of house and home.'"

"You seem fine putting Derek up," Scott points out, giving said werewolf another dark look.

"You're probably too sexed up to remember," Malia adds as she jumps up to sit on the counter and drink a soda.

Stiles' face flushes, Derek preens and Scott glowers.

“This is ridiculous,” Stiles mutters to himself, gulping down some more of his coffee and ignoring how one of Derek’s hands are placed on his upper thigh. “Anyways, why are we all here at my house? Disrupting my sleeping schedule?”

“Doesn’t smell like you were doing any sleeping,” Liam points out with a hint of a smirk.

“Not the kind you’d know,” Derek snarks back, grinning when the Beta flashes yellow eyes back at him.

Stiles and Lydia both roll their eyes.

 _Werewolves,_ Stiles thinks to himself.

“We’re here because last time I checked, Derek’s supposed to be twenty-year-old man and Kate was brought back from the dead,” Scott grounds out, he flashes his red eyes at Liam who sits back on the couch.

Stiles flinches at Kate’s name, his stomach rolling with disgust and hatred for _that_ woman.

Sure, he hates Peter but at least when he came back from the dead he was less of a psychopath and more of a creepy uncle, that sometimes-threatened Stiles with bodily harm if he didn’t get enough sleep.

But Kate? There is not one person Stiles hates more than that bitch. Gerard seemed like an ant compared to Kate.

Derek shifts a little in his seat smelling the dark anger coming off of Stiles, wondering what made his mate so angry.

"Kate," Stiles repeats flatly. "Kate Argent is alive."

Scott starts before looking guilty, and Stiles' narrows his eyes.

"How long have you know that Psycho Kate was alive, Scott?" Stiles asks as he shifts as if he was trying to shield Derek.

"Stiles," Scott begins, and Stiles raises a hand.

"How long?" Stiles asks dangerously as Derek places a hand on his shoulder and Malia shifts slightly.

"Mexico," Scott answers reluctantly.

"I can't believe you," Stiles says flatly. “Scott, how the fuck do you think this whole shit fest started? Because of her Derek’s entire family is dead!”

“Peter’s the one who bit me!”

“Yeah, because he went psycho after she burned his entire pack to the ground, and he was trapped in his own mind for years thinking about nothing but revenge.

She’s dangerous! This should have been brought to my attention the first moment you heard about it,” Stiles snaps at his best friend, “How did you find this out?”

“Calavera told me when she had me captured,” Scott explained, opening his mouth to speak again but Stiles interrupted.

“She’s a fucking Hunter and you decided not to tell me important information again? Why are you keeping secrets again, Scott?”

"Kate did what?" Derek asks breathlessly, and Stiles turns to him, his face falling as he looks at Derek.

"Derek," Stiles starts, all anger seeming drained from him as he watches part of Derek shatter.

"Oh shit," Liam quietly says to both Mason and Hayden.

"She, she killed my family?" Derek backs away, pushing his back against the counters.

"Derek," Stiles says softly.

"You know," Derek realises as he stares at Stiles. "You know about—"

He cuts himself off, he can't say the words, not here and not to Stiles.

He turns and rushes from the kitchen, heading to the stairs to Stiles' room, to safety, to where it smelt of them only.

“Fucking hell,” Stiles sighs, scrubbing his face with both his hands before turning back to everyone in his kitchen, “Alright, parties over. Everyone out.”

“But—“

“I said **get out**! Derek just found out his fucking manipulating ex used him but also killed his family! I don’t think he wants anyone around while he’s vulnerable,” Stiles roars, not even caring when a few of the kids flinch.

Scott looks like he’s about to say something after that, but Lydia puts a hand to his chest and shakes her head at him.

She leads everyone back out of the front door before turning to Stiles and giving him a sympathetic look.

Letting out a breath he was holding in, Stiles downs the last of his coffee before setting it back down on the counter.

 _It’s not even five in the afternoon and we’re already dealing with shitty revelations of our past ex’s_ , Stiles thinks to himself as he makes his way upstairs.

* * *

When he enters his room, Stiles’ heart stops at the sight before him.

Derek is in Beta shifted and curled over himself, claws raking against his back leaving behind bloody red marks as tears stream down his cheeks.

“D-Derek—“

“It’s my fault,” Derek whimpers, sinking his claws deeper into his skin.

“Derek—stop!”

"My fault, my fault," Derek repeats as he claws and Stiles rushes forward, grabbing hold of his wrists.

"No, no, stop Derek," Stiles tugs at his wrists, trying to pull Derek's claws out of his skin. "It's not your fault, okay? Please, please stop this, stop hurting yourself."

"I killed my family," Derek cries out, and Stiles shakes his head.

"No, no you didn't, you loved your family, you would never hurt them, it wasn't your fault, it was never your fault, it was all on her, okay? Believe me, okay? Listen to my heart, alright? It's not your fault," Stiles entwines their fingers, gently pulling Derek's claws out of his skin and cradling his hands, pressing kisses against his hand. "You didn't know, okay? She used you, she was a monster. It wasn't your fault, I promise it wasn't your fault."

Derek cries harder at Stiles' words, turning to bury his face into the safety of Stiles' shoulder, letting his mate hold him.

“But—but I _wanted_ it. I wanted to have sex with her. That doesn’t mean she used me, I—I told her everything. I told her about the secret tunnels and the—“

“I know. I know. and it’s not your fault Derek. I understand you thought she loved you, you thought you were in love with her. But Derek, she used you. None of this is your fault,” Stiles told him, cupping Derek’s face in his hands and staring at electric blue eyes. “She raped you—“

“No—no. I wanted it. I asked for sex.”

“Derek, how old were you?”

“I was fifteen,”

“Derek, you were a minor. That’s rape of a minor. You didn’t know what was going on because you were too young. And it’s ok, we’ll get through this. I promise she won’t touch you again. Ok. I’ll protect you,” Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s forehead and when the other boy doesn’t pull away, he tugs him into his arms. “I need you to repeat after me, It’s not my fault.”

“It’s...it’s not my fault.” Derek whimpers, voice cracking at the last part and Stiles can feel a wet spot grow on his shirt, but he keeps holding Derek and running his fingers through the werewolf’s hair.

"It's not your fault," Stiles repeats as he holds him, rocking him slightly.

"It's...it's not my fault," Derek hiccups against Stiles' chest.

"It's not your fault," Stiles would repeat it until his voice gives out if it helped Derek.

"It's...it's not my fault," Derek repeats after him as Stiles leans his brow against the top of Derek's head.

They keep this up for a while, until Derek just goes silent all together and settles in Stiles’ arm in silence.

He’s still trembling like a leaf in Stiles’ arms and the older boy holds him tightly, petting Derek’s head and pressing a kiss to his forehead once in a while.

Derek feels like his whole world has been broken into shambles.

He always knew there was just something a little wrong with what he did with Kate, but at the time he didn’t care, he was just happy for the attention and the sex.

He can’t help but hate his past self for the shit he did, he was so stupid to trust a hunter, to tell her all the packs secrets.

A broken sob creeps its way out of his chest as he clings to Stiles tighter, how could he have just told her all those things without even thinking about how odd and specific the questions were.

At the time they seemed like nothing but now it’s like a light has been lit before him, and the light has scorched and consumed everything he loved.

He feels like an utter mess now, he was so sure and had everything in his hands before.

Just found his mate and Alpha, and things were going better than perfect.

A part of him fears that Stiles thinks less of him because he told Kate everything, let his dick rule his brain, but then there’s Stiles holding him—comforting him and pressing gentle kisses to Derek’s face, wiping away his tears and running fingers through his hair to calm him down.

Stiles had walked in and saw Derek tearing himself open with self-hatred and didn’t even flinch at the wolf’s barred teeth and bloodied claws, putting Derek’s safety before anything else.

“I got you, Derek. I got you,” Stiles whispers against his skin.

"I know," Derek says hoarsely as he leans tiredly against Stiles.

"I'm sorry you found out that way," Stiles tells him after a moment. "I thought you knew."

"I know," Derek replies, he knows that Stiles would have never said what he did if he thought Derek didn't know.

"I'm going to kill her if she tries to come near you again, or even if she just shows her face," Stiles tells himself seriously.

Stiles' heart is steady under his ear, the rhythm slightly faster than most people, but still steady, completely serious, and certain in his words. No trip or stutter.

"I know," Derek says again.

Helping Derek up to his feet, Stiles helps remove the bloody clothes from the werewolf’s body and throws them on the ground to deal with later.

He directs Derek to the bathroom and starts up a warm bath for the both of them, shedding his own clothes in the process not caring that he already showered earlier.

When the water is warm enough he directs Derek into the tub and settles behind him and starts washing off the dried blood.

Every once in a while he’ll press a kiss to the top of Derek’s spin to settle the wolf, and continues to talk about nothing and everything.

Filling the silence with words so Derek isn’t stuck alone with his thoughts.

Finally, the wolf slowly comes back to himself while Stiles is massaging his scalp, he grips Stiles’ arm and pulls him closer so he can kiss his mate on the lips.

"Hey," Stiles says softly against Derek's lips. "You back with me, big guy?"

"Yeah," Derek replies quietly. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry for anything," Stiles tells him, running his figures through Derek's wet hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for, alright?"

"Okay," Derek nods slightly, leaning his forehead against Stiles' and closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Stiles asks as he rubs up and down Derek's back.

"Yeah," Derek admits.

"Then let's get out, dry off and have a nice nap. Sounds nice, doesn't it?"

Derek hums in agreement.

Stiles pats Derek down with a towel and helps him to his bed, pressing a kiss to Derek’s forehead when they lay down on the bed.

Derek turns his back towards Stiles and the older teen answers by wrapping his arms around Derek and holding him close.

After the emotional turmoil that was brought on today, Stiles ends up falling asleep along with Derek.

Only to wake up later when he hears a knock on his door.

Instinctively, Stiles pulls Derek closer and reaches for his bat only to calm down when he sees it’s just his dad popping in.

Noah looks down at the pile of bloody clothes before looking back up at the two teenagers with a questioning look, “Do I want to know?”

“Derek found out about Kate,” Stiles answers.

Feeling his heart ache for the young Hale boy, Noah nods his head and leaves the two boys alone.

Stiles leans his forehead against the top of Derek's spine as he hugs the werewolf close.

"Stiles?" Derek asks sleepily.

"I'm here," Stiles responds immediately, running a soothing hand down Derek's side.

"Your dad home?" Derek asks as he turns in Stiles' arm, pressing his forehead against the hollow of Stiles' throat immediately afterwards.

"Yeah," Stiles cradles the back of Derek's head. "You hungry?"

"A little," Derek says after a moment.

"Feel up to moving?" Stiles asks softly.

"No," Derek shakes his head.

"Feel up to letting me for me to get us food?" Stiles asks and Derek tightens his grip for a moment before reluctantly letting go. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Stiles presses a kiss to the side of Derek’s neck before getting out from under the covers and making his way downstairs.

His dad is in the living room sipping on a bottle of beer, and usually Stiles would tell him off for it, but he knows how close his dad was with the Hale’s and that he loved Derek like a second son.

Neither of the Stilinski men talk, and give one another an understanding nod while Stiles pulls out the leftover pizza and reheats it.

He grabs a few bottles of water before making his way up to his room.

Derek sits up at the smell of food and gives Stiles the tiniest of smiles when the older teen sets the food down and presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Water first,” Stiles says as he hands over a bottle of water.

Derek doesn’t even fight with him and downs the whole thing in a few short gulps.

They eat in silence, Stiles uses a pinkie finger to hook it on Derek’s and gives him a smile when Derek intertwines their fingers together on the bed.

“Feeling better?”

Derek nods, chewing on his third slice of pizza, “Lil’ bit.”

"Good," Stiles nods as he adds another slice of pizza to Derek's plate.

Derek ducks his head, a small smile curving his lips as he picks it up--Stiles' heart clenches and warms, he knows that duck and smile anywhere.

"After this, we can watch a movie or catch up on any TV series you like," Stiles shrugs. "Anything you want, you're in charge, big guy."

"Anything I want?" Derek asks as he looks up at Stiles.

"Anything that's not illegal anyway," Stiles amends. "Or has to do with small animals and children."

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through your mind," Derek muses.

"Many, many strange things," Stiles admits without shame.

“Sometimes, it’s just the Star Wars theme when I’m alone,” Stiles adds with grins when that pulls a snort out of Derek.

When they finish with their pizza they set the empty box into the ground and Stiles sets up Netflix on his laptop.

Derek spends a few minutes switching through the tv shows before landing on Supernatural, which has Stiles snorting a little. Derek leans back against the headboard, and rugs Stiles so he’s laying his head on the younger boys chest.

Unable to help himself, Stiles runs his fingers through the hair on Derek’s chest, blushing when he sees Derek’s cock twitch with interest.

"Anything I want, right?" Derek questions as he nudges Stiles' chin up.

"Yeah," Stiles licks his lips and Derek's gaze drops to them.

"And what if I want is you?" Derek asks as he brushes his lips against Stiles.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Stiles manages before pressing their lips together in a proper kiss.

Derek cups the back of Stiles' neck as he deepens the kiss, licking at Stiles' lips until he opens up for his tongue, and Stiles presses closer against Derek.

“And this?” Derek asks again, watching as Stiles’ pupils begin to dilate.

Letting out a shaky breath, Stiles nods his head, “If you’re sure. Derek, only if you’re absolutely sure, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Not with me. You know that right?”

The werewolves eyes flutter close and he nods his head shakily, “I know, Stiles. I’ll always trust you, you’re my mate.”

“Good,” Stiles leans in to press another quick peck to Derek’s lips. “Now what is it that you want, big guy?”

"You," Derek says as he kisses Stiles. "I want to be as close as possible to you."

"Yeah," Stiles kisses him softly, his voice gentle. "We can do that."

Derek kisses him again, deeply, as he holds Stiles close.

"Wait, wait," Stiles pulls back and Derek whines. "Sorry, laptop!"

He quickly closes the laptop and puts it down on the floor gently, his fingers had barely left the laptop when Derek was pulling him back to him and rolling so Stiles was under him and kissing him again.

For a while, they just are simply happy to kiss each other and running their hands over the other.

Derek pulls Stiles legs up, so they’re wrapped around his waist, loving the way the older teen simply curls against his body.

“Mine,” Derek purrs happily, pressing warm kisses over Stiles face, before nipping on his bottom lip.

Stiles hums in agreement, and tugs on the hairs at the back of Derek’s neck, “You gonna fuck me again, Der?”

“You want me to, baby? So hungry for my cock you can’t handle going a day without it?”

“Ye—yeah, please. Want it so badly please,” Stiles whines.

Derek groans as he ruts forward against Stiles, and he kisses Stiles deeply as he gropes around the bed for the lube.

He didn't want to move away from Stiles unless he really had to. He wants to stay as close as possible, to keep pressed against Stiles' skin.

Derek smirks in victory as his hands closes around the bottle, and pulls away from Stiles' lips to slick up his fingers while Stiles trails biting kisses against Derek's chest and neck.

He fumbles with a curse when Stiles bites at his throat, and knows he pours too much on his hand and fingers. But he doesn't _care_ , he needs to open Stiles up, needs to be in his mate, needs to be as close as possible.

“ _Fuck,_ look at you, already so loose for me, baby,” Derek groans as two fingers slip inside of Stiles’ ass with ease.

Stiles groans and his body throbs a little at how sore his everything feels, “Wait, shit. Be gentle. I’m still sore.”

Derek pauses for a moment and then adjusts his grips on Stiles’ legs, he looks up at his mate with a wolfish smirk.

As he crooks his fingers upwards until he’s pressing against Stiles’ prostate, pulling a cry from the older teenager, and then black veins start to stretch across Derek’s arms as he takes Stiles pain while fucking his fingers against Stiles prostate.

Going gentle completely thrown out the window, Stiles feels his back arch off the bed as his body tries to get more of Derek’s thick fingers in his ass.

"You cheating, amazing werewolf, you," Stiles groans as he clenches around Derek's fingers.

"Feel better?" Derek asks with a smirk.

"You know it does, now hurry up," Stiles whines as he bucks back against Derek's fingers, fucking himself on them impatiently.

"So impatient," Derek teases as he nips at Stiles' neck, the older teen baring his neck further for him.

Derek couldn't resist _that_ , such a tempting image, and just begging for more of his marks.

Derek sucks at the hollow of Stiles' throat as he presses against Stiles' prostate.

He wasn't going to be satisfied until Stiles was a begging and whining mess.

“Ungh—fuck. Derek!” Stiles moans, his body stretching to get more of Derek’s fingers.

When the wolf adds a third finger, Stiles loses himself in the passion of it all.

The younger teenager is relentless as he fucks Stiles with his fingers, towering over Stiles’ prone body he bites and marks the pretty pale skin beneath him, loving how Stiles responds with each mark with an enthusiastic moan or whimper.

The little soft mewl he makes when Derek bites his nipple and tugs on the sensitive bud. Giving Stiles a little revenge for last night.

“Der—holy fuck, Der,” Stiles cries, throwing an arm over his face as Derek adds _another_ finger inside of him.

“God, look at you baby. Such a sweet mess you turn into, and just from your fingers,” Derek smirks at the sight of Stiles’ drooling cock that bounces on the other boys stomach, “I can smell your arousal, are you going to cum baby? You gonna make a mess all over yourself before I get my knot in you?”

"No," Stiles shakes his head as he moans, defiance sparking in his amber eyes as he looks up at Derek. "Want to cum on your knot."

" _Fuck_ ," Derek hisses as he pulls out his fingers, Stiles' whining and clenching down, trying to keep his fingers in him and he quickly slicks his aching cock. "I'll give you what you want, baby."

"Now," Stiles breathlessly orders, and Derek guides himself to Stiles' stretched-out hole. " _Derek!"_

"Impatient," Derek tsks breathlessly before he eases himself in one smooth thrust that made them both moan.

Growling as Stiles clenches around his cock the moment he’s seated inside of him, Derek has to stay still and adjust himself or else he’ll burst inside of Stiles right then.

Stiles grabs him by the shoulders and pulls Derek down so they’re holding one another and wraps his arms around his shoulders while his legs wrap around Derek’s waist to push his cock further inside of Stiles ass.

“Needy little shit,” Derek grunts, not bothering to go slow anymore as he fucks with harsh snaps of his hips. Loving the way Stiles clings fighter to him.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ needy little shit,” Stiles teases, biting Derek’s earlobe before nosing at the other teens cheek, panting heavily against Derek’s skin while the werewolf fucks him without any care.

 _"Mine,"_ Derek agrees in a snarl as his teeth sink in and reopen the bite-mark at the crook of Stiles' shoulder.

" _Fuck, Derek!"_ Stiles whines as his nails dig into Derek's shoulders.

Derek groans as he swallows a mouthful of blood, his hips snapping forward harshly as he felt his knot begin to swell and catch on Stiles' rim.

"Harder," Stiles grits out, and Derek whines as he does, the slap of skin against skin echoing obscenely through the room. "Derek, Derek, _Derek_."

Derek kept the harsh pace until his knot began to truly began to lock them together.

He groans around Stiles' shoulder, hips jerking and grinding, pushing his knot further into Stiles' ass and against his prostate.

“Fuck, _yes,”_ Stiles hisses, moaning as Derek bites his shoulder.

He feels like his body is on fire as he comes on Derek’s knot, hissing and clenching around the massive knot in his ass.

Stiles grins when he hears a whimper come from Derek’s mouth as the wolf’s hips stutter inside of him.

“Holy fuck that feels amazing,” Stiles settles back on the bed, “Well, stings a little bit, but fuck it still feels good.”

“Why are you still talking?” Derek grumbles, resting his head on Stiles chest as he rides out the rest of his orgasm, enjoying the way Stiles clenches around him once in a while.

"I'm always talking," Stiles informs him brightly making Derek grunt as he nuzzles at Stiles' throat as his hips continue to jerk slightly.

Derek whimpers high in his throat when Stiles clenches around him, hard, and he jerks harsher into Stiles' ass.

"Too much, Alpha," Derek whines as he nudges against Stiles' chin with his nose.

"You're half-out of it, aren't you?" Stiles asks as he soothes a hand down Derek's back. "Come on, we have to move—I'm not going to be crushed by your heavy werewolf ass because you are cum-drunk."

Derek grumbles, but helps move them onto their sides and buries his face back into Stiles' shoulder, lapping at the stray bits of blood there as Stiles pulls the blanket over them.

"Sleep now, babe?" Stiles asks as he curls one arm under his pillow and rests his other hand on Derek's side, absently soothing up and down as Derek clings to him as much as possible.

Derek gives a hum of agreement against Stiles' throat.

* * *

They spent the rest of Sunday just dozing really, sometimes watching a movie, sometimes Stiles was able to do more homework while Derek dozes next to him and only ever leaving Stiles’ room to get food—which Stiles was the one that got as Derek still didn’t really feel up to leaving the relative illusion of safety that Stiles’ room.

Of course, they couldn’t say in their bubble forever.

Not when Monday was coming and school calls for Stiles attention.

* * *

“Okay,” Stiles claps his hands together as both his father and boyfriend look up from the kitchen-table—Noah with a coffee and the newspaper and Derek with a large bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. “My Netflix account is on automatic sign-in as well as my laptop, snacks and shit—”  
“Language,” Noah chides idly, and Stiles ignores his father.

“—is in the fridge and cupboards, you have your phone so you can text me whenever—it doesn’t look like you have changed your phone since you were sixteen the first time, so you should be able to use it without problem,” Stiles twists his hands. “What am I thinking? I shouldn’t just leave you here, alone! Especially after yesterday!”

“You are going to school,” Noah tells his son sternly. “You already missed enough with your little trip to Mexico.”

“But—” Stiles starts to argue.

“I’ll be fine,” Derek interrupts and promises.

“Yeah, you’ll be fine, of course you will,” Stiles nods his head quickly. “Why wouldn’t you? It’s not like an undead psycho is probably hanging around, no doubt waiting for the chance to nab you and use you in some evil plot.”

“Stiles,” Derek says as Stiles’ breathing increasing.

“Oh my god, I really can’t go! What if she comes after you?”

“Stiles,” Noah interrupts firmly. “You are going to school, Derek will be fine, I will make sure of it.”

“Oh okay,” Stiles nods to himself. “Yeah, Dad and Derek bonding, filling me with normal teenage horror and embarrassment. Yeah, that I can deal with.”

“You’re going to be late,” Noah reminds his son mildly, and Stiles looks at clock with a string of curses as he scrambles for his bag. “Language.”

“English,” Stiles responses sarcastically, clapping a hand on his dad’s shoulder and pressing a quick kiss to Derek’s lips before charging for the door. “Love you! Stay safe! Shot the bitch if you see her!”

The door slams behind the whirlwind that was Stiles, and Noah leans back in his chair with a mild sigh.

“I don’t know which the last one was directed out or how serious he was,” Noah says.

“I don’t know and very,” Derek informs him before he shoves spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

“Yeah, I worried it would be that,” Noah shakes his head before going back to his newspaper. “You’re not staying, are you?”

“No, sir,” Derek answers after he swallows.

“You have a plan?” Noah asks without looking up.

“Kind of,” Derek shrugs lightly.

“Got everything you need?” Noah asks as he turns the page.

“Yes, sir,” Derek nods his head.

“I’ll give you a lift after you finish breakfast,” Noah offers. “Best not give Stiles too much time to react before the bell.”

“Thank you,” Derek smirks.

* * *

“Excuse me,” Stiles says to a classmate he was talking to before walking—definitely walk, there was no speed walking—over to where Derek was leaning against the Camaro.

His boyfriend was wearing a tightly fit white shirt with a hooded leather jacket over it, and jeans that seemed to hug in all the right places and Stiles was ready to drool over him.

But he kept his mouth closed as he walked over to the younger teenager.

Before he could even get a word out of his mouth, Derek was hooking his fingers into Stiles’ jeans belt-loops and pulling Stiles. so he was standing between Derek’s legs.

The wolf rumbles, pleased, when Stiles automatically wraps his arms around Derek’s chest, and then Derek was ducking his head so he could scratch his scruff against Stiles’ neck. Smirking as he hears Stiles’ heart hammer in his chest.

“Hey, baby.”

“Don’t you baby me. What the hell are you doing here? Did something happen? Are you ok, Derek do I need to get my bat-“

Stiles was cut off when Derek cupped his face and presses a toe-curling kiss to Stiles’ lips, tilting Stiles’ head a little bit to the side so he could deepen it.

When he pulls away, he keeps his one hand on Stiles’ face while the other rested on his mate’s hip.

“What I can’t come see my mate at school?” Derek teases, his grin growing as he saw the flush on Stiles’ cheeks.

"We just saw each other like fifteen minutes ago," Stiles squints at Derek, and Derek smiles innocently.

"And does that mean I can't miss you?" Derek asks as his thumb slips under Stiles' top and rubs against his hip.

"Where did you even get the Camaro?" Stiles questions as he glances at the familiar car behind his boyfriend—he had been half-convinced that it was destroyed when Derek started driving around in that mum-car, but apparently he was wrong.

"Your dad was keeping it, took me to pick it up and handed over the keys," Derek shrugs as the warning bell echoes out to them.

"Shit, I got to go," Stiles presses a quick kiss to Derek's lips as he reluctantly pulls away from his boyfriend. "Text me when you get home, okay?"

"Sure," Derek promises easily as he opens his door.

It took Stiles five steps to realise Derek opened the wrong door, that he heard it close but not the engine going, and then Derek was there, draping an arm around Stiles' shoulders like nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing?" Stiles questions in a hiss as he stops and glares at Derek's falsely innocent face.

"I'm going to class," Derek raises a backpack in his other hand—an awfully familiar backpack that should have been stuffed in the back of Stiles' wardrobe.

“No. Nope. Na-ah. Nada. Nein. Absolutely not!” Stiles tells him, pushing off his boyfriends arm to glare at him, “Dude, you need to be home where it’s safe. Not at school. Besides, you already graduated! You don’t even need to come here! Now get your cute ass back in your car and go home.”

“You think my ass is cute?”

“Your ass is adorable. Is that the only thing you heard me say?”

Derek frowns as he looking down at his feet, he scuffs a shoe on the concrete before looking back up at Stiles, “I just thought the safest place would be with you. Since you’re the one carrying around the wolfsbane and mountain ash. But I can just go back home since I can see you don’t want me around.”

“No—damnit, Derek. You know I love having you around. But I can’t protect you if I don’t know where you’re at,” Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm before the teenager could run off.

“Stiles, I was planning on sticking around by your side all day. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Derek smiles.

"That's so sweet," Stiles softens as he looks at Derek before shaking his head. "Wait, no, you can't distract me by being all cute and sweet. What the hell do you think is going to happen? That the teachers don't notice a new student in their class that they weren't informed about? And hope they don't remember teaching you if they are old enough?"

"Pretty much," Derek nods with a hint of a smirk that widens as Stiles makes a noise of frustration and disbelief.

"That's the worst plan I have ever heard, and I grew up with Scott," Stiles throws his hands in the air. "It'll never work!"

“It’s fine, baby. I can handle this,” Derek grins, pressing another kiss to Stiles’ lips before throwing an arm around his shoulder and leading them back inside.

Like a moth drawn to a fire, everyone’s eyes seem to attach themselves to Derek like flies on fly paper.

A few of them gaping or drooling, a few girls giggle when Derek just smiles at them like some cocky ass show dog.

Stiles rolls his eyes and is ready to leave his boyfriend in the dust but then he arrives at his locker.

Derek stands behind him like some guard dog, placing his hands on Stiles hips as he nuzzles the back of his neck and starts to press kisses there.

“Derek!” Stiles shouts when he feels teeth on his skin, reaching behind him he bats at Derek until the guy takes a step back. “We’re in the middle of the halls! No biting in public.”

Derek frowns a little and then shrugs, before walking back up and wrapping his arms around Stiles’ middle and resting his chin on the older teens shoulder.

“Whatever makes my baby happy,” the werewolf grins.

"Nothing about this is making me happy," Stiles grumbles as he swings his bag on his arm so he could stuff his books in it. "We're going to get in so much trouble, someone is going to recognise you, there will be questions asked, and before we know it, the wolf is out the bag!"

"It'll be fine," Derek tells him as he rubs his nose against Stiles' throat, humming deep in his chest at the array of bruises littering it.

"Things are never fine in this town, this is like Sunnydale's hellmouth!" Stiles insists as his slams his locker shut and roughly begins to zip up his bag.

"Stiles," Derek presses a kiss against Stiles' throat, about to say something reassuring again when a most unwelcome voice interrupts their little bubble.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Scott demands, glaring at Derek and how he was _once again_ wrapped around _his_ best friend.

"Perfect, my morning is complete," Stiles says as he bangs his forehead against the metal of his locker. "Scott, good morning, how did you sleep? Me? I slept fine! How did the homework come along? What did you get for question four—"

"Stiles," Scott interrupts with a hint of a growl and Derek immediately flashes his eyes at Scott—red and blue wolf eyes clashes and holds.

"Eyes away! Oh my god, I'm surrounded by idiot werewolves," Stiles hisses as he flaps one hand at Scott's face and pats at Derek with the other.

Both werewolves settle back down and while Scott is glaring at Derek, Derek seems to just mellow back out with a smirk crawling its way on his face as he throws an arm around Stiles’ shoulder to pull his mate closer.

He doesn’t even try to stop the way his wolf rumbles smugly as Scott tries to shoot lasers out of his eyes with the glare he’s giving Derek.

This “True Alpha” may have a bigger pack, but Derek has seniority of being a werewolf his whole life.

He’s pretty sure he could take them all down if it came to protecting his mate.

Giving Scott another look, Derek turns his head to the side and presses a kiss to Stiles’ cheek, feeling giddy when it pulls a growl from the other wolf.

He can’t help but try to poke the bear or the wolf in this case.

“Scott, quit growling. The both of you play nice or its wolfy time out for you both,” Stiles snaps.

Liam snorts, “Wait, can he do that? I mean you are the Alpha.”

Stiles looks down at the Beta and grins, “There’s a lot I can do with a handful of mountain ash, so these two puppies better act their age or it’s the pound for them.”

“I think I’m in love.” Mason mutters to more to himself, as he stares in awe at Stiles.

Derek would snap at the boy, but he also has to agree with him. Stiles really does look hot when he takes charge.

“I’ll play nice, love,” Derek smiles as innocent as a cat on the edge of a table with a glass in its paws.

“I’m sure you will,” Scott grumbles, “Why is he here, again?”

“Protection,” Stiles answers, closing his locker as he pulls out his English book. “Also, because someone, not mentioning any names, is a pouty puppy when they don’t have their chew toy with them at all times.”

Said pouty puppy playfully nibbles on Stiles' neck, smirking at the increase of anger coming off the ‘True’ Alpha.

"Derek," Malia greets as she walks up with Lydia linked by their hands and Kira.

"Oh, so Derek's still sixteen then?" Kira smiles at Derek. "Hey, I don't know if you remember, I'm Kira."

"I remember," Derek smiles at her.

"You're coming to school with us then?" Kira asks. "I'd offer my notes, so you won't be behind, but I'm sure that Stiles won't mind sharing his."

"Stiles' notes only make sense to Stiles," Lydia says with a mild scoff as she gives Derek an approving once-over. "I'm glad one of you has some fashion sense and appreciates showing off your assets."

"Lydia, please stop knocking my wardrobe," Stiles sighs.

“I think Stiles’ clothes are cute. Plus, it’s easier to take them off when they’re so loose on him.” Derek grins and tugs on the hem of Stiles’ shirt, pulling a squeak from his boyfriend who slaps at his hand.

Kira just smiles at the two of them, along with Lydia and Malia.

When the bell rings, Derek clings to Stiles like a sea sponge as they walk to his first class and the werewolf puffs his chest out and preens when he sees all the looks the two of them are getting.

He loves the jealousy that seeps out of everyone’s pours as he walks with Stiles hand in hand—not trying to sound like a narcissist ass.

But Derek knows how he looks, knows he’s got the whole charming bad boy look that has all the girls knees going weak and questioning cis boys getting confusing boners.

But he’s taken by the most amazing, sexiest guy, and Derek would never look at anyone else the same way he looks at Stiles.

* * *

When they get to class, Derek takes the empty seat next to Stiles, frowning at the distance separating them.

He was really hoping for a shared desk so he could possibly have some fun with his mate.

And by fun he means under the desk quickies, and maybe a blow job if he’s fast enough.

Scott jerks to a stop and glowers at Derek as he stands on the other side of Derek's chosen desk.

"You're in my seat," Scott grits out when Derek looks up at him all innocently—it's false, it's a fake look, _Derek_ knows what he's doing.

"Oh my god," Stiles almost whimpers in his hand as Derek makes a show of looking at the desk—he _knows_ what's about to come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"I don't see your name on it," Derek looks up with a smirk that widens when he hears Scott's teeth grind together.

"Derek," Scott begins after taking a deep breath.

"McCall!" Finstock calls out as he enters the room. "Can't you hear the bell? That means get your ass in your seat!"

"I would, Coach, but someone else is in it," Scott answers and Finstock looks at Derek.

"Hale," Finstock recognises, and Stiles groans—here it is, the moment it all goes wrong. "Good to have you back, practise is after school—follow McCall and Bilinski."

Stiles' and Scott's jaws drop, and Derek nods with a grin.

"Sure, Coach,"

"Good," Finstock looks satisfied before glaring at Scott. "Seat, McCall, your ass! Now!"

"Yes, Coach," Scott grits out as he takes the desk a row behind and to the side of Stiles.

Derek turns his head to the side a little bit, so he can get a good look at Scott’s face when he throws an arm out to settle up high in Stiles’ thigh.

Giving his boyfriend a tight squeeze and grins feral like as he smells a hint of arousal from Stiles’ scent.

Scott’s face goes red with anger and Derek turns his head away to ignore the other teen and pay attention to class.

Couch doesn’t even bother to introduce the new kid, he doesn’t care that it’s Derek Hale who _should_ have graduated years ago.

Obviously, it is a gift from the heavens.

They sent down this beautiful angel to help save the lacrosse team and basketball team for their next games, if he has to use Bilinski to get Hale on his team, well, he’s not afraid of playing dirty.

“Hands off,” Stiles growls, smacking Derek’s hand away when it creeps further up on his thigh, “We’re in the middle of class. No bad touch.”

"There's nothing bad about my touch," Derek says lowly as he curls his hand more firmly around Stiles' thigh, but not inching further up—for now. "Unless we're talking about how badly I want you, _all the damn time."_

Derek smirks as Stiles shivers when Derek let a hint of growl in those last words, and inhales deeply as the fresh ripple arousal coming off his mate.

"Really?" Scott hisses from his desk, glaring at Derek's stupid smug head. " _Really?_ Here? Now?"

Derek ignores him easily, focusing solely on his mate and tuning all his senses to him.

The way Stiles' shifts in his chair, the skip and thud-thud-thud of his heart, the arousal and frustration leaking from him as Stiles' clamps his hand around Derek's wrist, not that _that_ stop Derek from rubbing his thumb against the inside of Stiles' thigh.

"I will hit you, I will honest to god hit you," Stiles hisses, his cheeks heating up in that pretty blush that made Derek want to chase down his neck and chest with his _tongue_.

"You want to spank me?" Derek asks with a shit-eating grin, and Stiles lets out a strangled sound as he bangs his head against the desk.

“Oh my god, will you two stop!” Scott snaps at the both of them, red bleeding into his eyes. “I am sitting right behind you, I can smell everything Derek wants to do to you, and it’s disgusting.”

Derek just gives Scott a crooked smile, “Maybe you shouldn’t have sat behind us then.”

He gives Stiles another squeeze, making sure to rub his knuckles over Stiles clothed cock before removing his hand so he can half pay attention to the teacher.

Couch doesn’t seem to have noticed anything out of the sorts which just has Derek smirking, wondering what sort of things he can get away with during class.

* * *

The first few classes fly by with uninteresting ease, and Derek finds himself enjoying the conversations he has with Kira.

She’s nice and funny, and a little nerdy which Derek enjoys because they’ll pass off Star Trek references to one another in class.

Lydia and Malia are also pretty nice, though Malia is more blunt where Lydia likes to make underhand comments that no one notices until later.

He’s not too sure on the younger two, but he can see the looks Liam give him once in a while like the boy is looking at someone they have a crush on, or they see as a person they look up to.

Mason on the other hand looks at the both of them with a grin on his lips and the softest scent of arousal when Derek runs his hand under Stiles’ shirt.

When lunch swings around Derek directs Stiles to one of the outside tables—the one he used to sit at when he was in school the first time—and moved Stiles so he’s sitting on his lap.

Enjoying how Stiles tries to scramble around before giving up and letting Derek manhandle him.

“You’re the worst, you know that?” Stiles grumbles as Derek hand feeds him another bite of tater tots.

“I’m perfect. What are you talking about?”

"A perfect pain in the ass," Stiles grumbles, and really, Derek couldn't himself as he grinds up.

"A delicious pain in your tight ass," Derek growls in Stiles' ear, nipping at his ear-lope and tugging it between his teeth.

A tray was dropped with force as Scott, glowering, takes the seat across from them as the others in the Pack arranged themselves on the either side.

"He needs to go," Scott informs Stiles tightly. "He needs to go home and stay there."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think he's going to stay there," Stiles snorts as Derek takes a tater-tot from Stiles hand with a squeeze to Stiles' hips.

"Stiles, I mean it," Scott says as he almost pops his claws through his water bottle. _"He needs to go."_

" _He's_ right here," Derek interrupts. "And I'm feeling hurt, what did I do?"

"You know what you did," Scott grits out as he stares at Derek.

Derek makes a confused face, “Scott, I don’t know what you’re talking about?”

“ **You** have been nothing but a pain in the ass all day! You just keep doing shit like this,” Scott waves a hand in Derek and Stiles’ general direction where the two of them are sitting.

Derek has a hand on Stiles’ hip while the other is holding his food, and Stiles is sitting on the werewolf’s lap, nonchalant like, as he puts a hand on top of the one on his hip.

He gives Scott a raised eyebrow at the Alpha’s words:

“You do realize that you acted the same way when Allison was around, right? Like I was sitting across from you two making out all throughout lunch,” Stiles shoots back, ignoring the hand that sneaks under his shirt.

“Well—I mean—“

“Scott, you guys invited me to hang out which ended up with me reading a book and you two sucking tongue.”

“Ouch,” Liam bites on his sandwich.

The pack watches the whole think like it’s the newest episode of a soap opera they enjoy watching.

"You can't take a little PDA?" Stiles questions and Scott scoffs.

"A little?" he waves a hand. "There's been nothing little about it."

"You know what's going to happen, Scott?" Stiles asks as he narrows his eyes on his friend. "You are going to accept this, you are going to accept our level of PDA as we are hardly worse than you were with Allison—"

"Debatable," Lydia chimes in as she eats a grape.

"Or!" Stiles continues. "I will sit us in a room for seven hours and describe everything I have done with Derek over the weekend.

I will inform you on exactly what we were doing in your room, I will recite odes to all the colours in his eyes, I will marvel over his ass and cock, I will try and name each smell in his hair, and _you_ will **_listen_** to every word.

And do you know why, Scott?

Because I _listened_ when it was you, I have each word _burned_ in my mind, Scott."

Scott had paled throughout Stiles' speech, and Stiles' stares him down flatly.

"Seven hours?" Liam mouths to Mason in disbelief, and Mason just shakes his head.

"I can describe the _exact_ shade of brown Allison's eyes were, I could tell you, in detail, about the 'cute' collection of moles on her inner right thigh that looks like a crescent moon and stars," Stiles deadpans. "Do not test me on this, Scott."

Derek gives Stiles another squeeze, “You can sit me down in a room for seven hours and show exactly what you’d like to do. If you want we can re-enact our first time together, I wouldn’t mind.”

He gives a wink, ignoring the angry huff Scott made.

“That’s cute. But you’re still in trouble for showing up and starting shit with Scott,” before Scott can smirk at Derek’s frown, Stiles points at him next, “Enough. I just want to eat lunch and get this day over with. School is already a drag I don’t need us to turn into sole supernatural reality TV show.”

Lydia smirks at how Stiles handled the situation, and continues to eat her meal while Derek and Scott send death glares over Stiles head.

Derek continues to hand feed his mate throughout lunch, enjoying the pleasant smell Stiles’ scent makes as he feeds him.

Derek buries his nose into Stiles throat when Stiles hums and leans back against his chest.

“You’re such an oversized puppy,” Stiles teases, pressing a peck to Derek’s lips.

“I’m not a puppy, I’m a wolf,” Derek flashes blue eyes and nips at the bite mark on Stiles neck.

“And we are sitting in front of the pack, so down boy.”

Derek growls playfully, and grinds up slightly.

"I think I need a bit of help to go down," Derek smirks against Stiles' neck when he feels Stiles' hips hitch down, chasing after the pressure with a spike of pleasure deepening Stiles' scent.

"Are they going to fuck in front of us?" Malia asks Lydia curiously.

"God, I hope so," Mason mutters making Liam give him a look.

 **"No!"** both Stiles and Scott yelps.

"Derek, seriously, not in front of the Pack," Stiles tells him sternly, shifting forward so he wasn't so pressed against Derek's, hmm, problem, and sternly telling his own to go down.

"We could go somewhere else?" Derek asks hopefully, and Stiles visibly wavers.

"Stiles! You are not leaving for a booty-call!" Scott says, appalled. "The bell is going to ring any minute."

"Didn't you once ditch school for a whole day for a date with Allison?" Stiles squints his eyes at Scott. "Because I seem to remember you doing that."

"That was different, it was her birthday," Scott dismisses. "And we didn't have sex—you know that."

“Sure, Buddy. Whatever you say,” Stiles grins, teasing his best friend. “Besides, if Derek and I are going to fuck anywhere in this place it’ll be in Harris’s old classroom. Because fuck that guy.”

Derek chokes on the bite of food he was taking.

Images of having Stiles bent over the teachers desk and fucking him had his cock dripping in his underwear.

His wolf was shaking all over ready to drag Stiles to an empty classroom or hell to the fucking woods surrounding the school.

But then Stiles was brushing off his erection like he hadn’t purposely baited Derek with that idea.

 _Little shit,_ Derek thinks to himself as he watches Stiles’ ass shift on his crotch.

The sight of his erection pressed up against Stiles’ denim covered ass has him salivating.

God, he just wants to bury his cock inside of Stiles’ ass again, and listen to those pretty little noises his mate makes as he fucks him raw.

But he holds back because there’s an audience—not that he cares—but because Stiles told him so.

And he was going to be good and play ’ _nice_ ’.

For now, at least.

But later?

Later, Stiles' ass was his and he wasn't going to stop till Stiles was a sobbing mess under him.

He bit back a groan at the thought as he grinds up, his hips hitching almost without his control, and presses his lips against the back of Stiles' neck, just panting hotly against the short strands of hair and pale skin as he struggles to control himself.

"They are going to end up fucking here," Malia says with certainty.

"Ten bucks say they won't," Liam challenges.

"Liam!" Scott barks out, and Liam ducks his head slightly.

"Please," Lydia sniffs. "It's a sucker's bet, locker room after practise—that's when they do it."

"Lydia!" Scott says while Stiles just hides his face and Derek smirks.

The bell rings for lunch to be over with and Stiles sighs a breath of relief, because god damn he’s not sure he could have lasted any longer after that.

He feels like his stronghold was collapsing under Derek’s handsy touch and sweet saccharine words, also because the fucker keeps pressing his dick up against Stiles ass.

“Werewolves,” Stiles grumbles like it’s the entire bane of his existence.

Derek happily following beside him, not carrying that people could probably see the semi he’s got in his pants.

He’s more than comfortable to walk around naked since he grew up as a werewolf and nudity simply meant nothing to them.

* * *

The next class they have, he sits beside Stiles again and let’s his jacket hang off the back of his chair, stretching his arms behind his head as he leans back in his seat.

The shirt he’s wearing fits perfectly but is also a little short and it reveals a peak of his treasure trail for everyone to see.

“Oh, my fucking god,” he hears some girl whisper in the classroom.

Stiles scowls at the smug look on Derek’s face.

He can’t believe he’s dating a bad boy jock cliché, Derek is everything that high school movies have thrown together as the hot guy in the movie.

Except he’s real and you can touch him—only Stiles can touch him.

And the asshole is spreading his legs as if the bulge in his pants wasn’t already prominent enough.

 _I hate him. I hate him so much. He makes me angry but also he is super sexy, and I want to kiss that stupid smirk off his face. And maybe choke him,_ Stiles thinks to himself, his cheeks going red when he sees Derek has been watching him the whole time.

"Stop it," Stiles hisses.

"I'm not doing anything," Derek tells him innocently, before arching his back in a 'yawn'.

Stiles' gaze drops down as more of his treasure-trail was revealed and traces it down to the bulge, and he bites his lip as he has to adjust himself.

A kick to the back of his chair startles him enough that he flails out of his seat and lands on the ground with a thump.

"Stiles," Derek gets up and crouches next to him. "You alright?"

"Fine," Stiles grits out as he sits up and glares at where Scott was sitting behind him.

At least, his friend had some decency as he did look guilt and yet still defiant.

“Mr. Stilinski, is there a problem with your seat that has you falling to the ground?” The teacher asks, raising a pointed eyebrow.

“No, ma’am. Everything’s A-Okay. Scott May have just startled me a bit when he kicked the back of my chair, but it’s alright! No harm done,” Stiles answers, his hands waving around as Derek helps him back up in his seat.

Derek sends another dark look at Scott as he sits down in his seat, a sub vocal growl starts up in the back of his throat to warn the other wolf that he’s not going to take his attitude.

Scott makes a growl back at him.

And Stiles is none the wiser as he focuses on the lesson plan before him, writing down notes and chewing on the bottom of his pen.

Derek’s attention turns back to his mate and his wolf pants and drools at the sight of Stiles fellatoing the pen in his mouth, tongue peeking out once in a while biting and sucks on the pen.

 _I swear he’s doing this on purpose_ , Derek thinks to himself, adjusting the way he’s sitting so his cock has room to breathe in his jeans.

Derek can't help the way his mind wanders, he really can't.

Not with the way Stiles' mouth was moving on that pen.

He imagines Stiles' lips—kiss-swollen and red—wrapped around his cock, those lustful and mischief-filled amber eyes looking up at him coyly as Stiles sucks his cock.

He shifts, leaning over his desk and covering his mouth with one hand as the other presses against his erection.

It's not hard for Derek to remember the way Stiles' felt against his tongue, in his mouth, the way Stiles fucked his mouth and throat, and he groans lowly as his hips hitch up against his hand.

He remembers Stiles tasting some of his cum, the way he said that Derek tasted good, and thinks about letting Stiles' really taste him, to cum in Stiles' hot mouth and down his throat.

About that bruise-marked throat working as he swallowed everything Derek would give him.

 _"Shit,"_ Derek hisses as he rubs at his erection, almost humping his own hand.

 ** _"Stop it!"_** Scott snarls lowly so only weres could hear him.

Raising his hand up, Derek makes a quick exit to go to the bathroom ignoring the hissy fit Scott makes as he leaves.

Already knowing where the bathroom was, Derek speeds his way there and to the back cubicle before shutting and locking the door, closing the lid he sits down and immediately unzips his pants, groaning when his erection is free from its confines.

“Fuck,” he hisses as he grips around the base and gives it a squeeze.

Slowly he starts to jerk himself off to his previous thoughts, wishing he had Stiles’ mouth or tight ass wrapped around his cock instead of just his hands.

He knows he’s being needy and desperate, but holy fuck does he love having his cock in Stiles’ ass.

Knowing that if it weren’t so looked down upon in human civilization, Derek would have had Stiles bent over and on his cock all day long.

Or maybe he would be the one bent over and enjoying as Stiles fucks him on his desk.

Someone knocks on the stall door and Derek flashes blue eyes and growls, “Fuck off.”

“Derek, it’s me,” he hears Stiles on the other side.

_"Stiles,"_

Impatiently he jerks the lock open, Stiles opening the door and barely had the time to see Derek with his jeans open and his dick hanging out, hard and drooling, before Derek was grabbing him and pulling him in.

Derek presses Stiles against one of the walls of the cubicle as he shuts the door and locks it, his face buried in Stiles' throat as he pants hotly.

"Stiles, Stiles, _Stiles_ ," Derek licks at Stiles' neck, nipping at the hollow as his hands move to Stiles' jeans.

"Shit, Derek, really?" Stiles asks, disbelieving.

"Need you," Derek ruts forward, his cock dragging against the rough denim of Stiles' jeans. "Need you so much, couldn't stop thinking about. All your fault, with that fucking pen."

Derek snarls as he yanks down Stiles' jeans, landing on his knees almost harshly as he nuzzles at Stiles' hardening cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses, dropping his head back. "Derek, we can't."

"Need it, need you, please, please," Derek begs, biting back the title Alpha while still in ear-shot of Scott.

He shared that Stiles was his mate, he wasn't yet willing to share that Stiles was his Alpha.

He wanted to hoard it, the knowledge close to his heart, even if some part of him wants to gloat, to show off just how good his Alpha was, and how much better an Alpha Stiles was then the 'True' Alpha.

He mouths at the base of Stiles' cock as he squeezes the base of his own.

"Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles presses his head back against the wall.

Ignoring the cries coming from above him, Derek circles his tongue around the top of Stiles’ dick. 

He loves how quickly his mate responds to him, his cock already filling up in his mouth and leaking cum in his mouth as the older teen is already on edge from lunch.

Hissing and clamping down on his dick while Derek gives him the best blow job, the werewolf sucks at the top before taking in the whole thing. Letting it hit the back of his throat as he bobs his head on Stiles’ cock.

Pulling off completely, Derek noses are Stiles balls, huffing and inhaling the pure scent of musk and _Stiles_ he can smell there.

When he takes one into his mouth, Derek smirks as Stiles makes a startled noise and a shaky hand comes down to grip Derek’s hair.

Sucking on Stiles’ balls, Derek rest his hands on Stiles’ hips, while one hand sneaks it’s way between his lovers ass cheeks, loving the way Stiles’ hole opens up for him with such ease as he pushes a finger inside.

“ _Oh!_ You fucker,” Stiles growls, tugging on Derek’s hair a bit while the werewolf switches back to swallowing his cock. “Fucking hell, Derek. It’s like you can’t get enough of my cock. You just love getting on your knees and begging for it don’t you, baby?”

Derek whines around Stiles' cock, sucking eagerly as he looks up with electric blue eyes.

"Look at you," Stiles hisses as Derek crooks that dry finger in him, the slight sting of pain just adds to the pleasure he was feeling. "Look at how eagerly you take it, how good you look wrapped around my cock. Show me how much you love it, show me how much you love sucking my cock."

Derek whines again as he bobs his head, hand flexing around Stiles' hip as he fingers Stiles with the other, dragging his dry finger against the walls of his asshole.

"So eager, so _good_ ," Stiles groans. "I wonder if you could cum from this, cum from just sucking my cock."

Derek's cock twitches and drools at the idea, a drop of pre-cum pooling on Derek's jeans as Derek sucks lewdly at the head of Stiles' cock and dipping his tongue in his slit.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , you're so good at this."

“God you feel amazing around my cock, Der,” Stiles moans as he lets his hips fuck forward in wild thrust, knowing Derek could handle it.

When the wolf doesn’t fight back, Stiles starts to fuck even hard.

Chasing his own pleasure as he fucks his lovers mouth like he would fuck Derek’s tight ass, loving how his boyfriend just keeps swallowing his cock while his finger fuck inside his ass.

“Bet if we could, you’d suck me off in every class. Get on your hands and knees and suck my cock while I’m writing down notes unless you’d want me to fuck you on your hands and knees. God that would be a sight to behold. Everyone out there thinks I’m the one getting my ass torn up-which, I guess they’re right. But they don’t know how much you love having my dick in your mouth,” Stiles moans, smirking wickedly down at Derek while the wolf keeps sucking on his cock. “Be even better if I could sit on your knot the whole day. Probably would piss Scott off, but I don’t give a fuck. Love how it feels when you fill me up, baby. Want your knot in me all the damn time.”

Derek moans as he comes all over the floor and Stiles’ Converse’s.

Ignoring the mess he made, he keeps swallowing around the cock in his throat until he hears Stiles choke and then he’s coming down his throat.

Stiles hisses as Derek licks his softening cock clean, chasing every stray bit of cum as if it pained him to waste it.

"Getting too much, babe," Stiles tugs lightly on Derek's hair, and the younger teen pulls away and presses his sweaty brow against Stiles' hip as he pants roughly and wetly against the skin. "I guess we found the answer for my question."

"Your mouth," Derek begins almost darkly, "should be illegal."

"Like your mouth is any better," Stiles laughs shakily as he locks his weak knees. "Shit, you came all over my shoes."

"Yeah," Derek hums smugly, he doubted the stain, or the smell would ever truly leave them.

"And you're smug about that," Stiles shakes his head in mild disbelief as he strokes at Derek's hair. "Of course, you are. What is it? Marking you territory? You cum over it so it's yours now?"

"I came over you, didn't I?" Derek rests his chin against Stiles' stomach so he could look up at his mate and smirks.

"Brat," Stiles mutters fondly as he rubs his thumb against Derek's lower lip, licking his own when Derek sucks the thumb into his mouth with half-lidded eyes. "You going to take your finger out of my ass now?"

Derek bites at Stiles' thumb as he reluctantly pulls his finger out of Stiles' hot and tight ass.

After Stiles cleans off his shoes of Derek’s cum, he spends a minute washing his face with cold water and trying not to look like he just had sex in the boys bathroom.

Meanwhile, Derek just leans against the wall looking like sex on legs, his hair all tousled, and his shirt doesn’t even look out of place.

“Fucker,” Stiles mutters under his breath, watching in the mirror as Derek’s grin widens and he gives Stiles a salacious wink.

Stiles wags a finger at him, “We just fucked. You can’t already be hard again.”

“Baby, I’m a werewolf,” Derek says as he stalks up behind Stiles and presses his front flushed against Stiles’ back, making sure his bulge is pressed up against his mates ass, “I’m always ready to fuck your sweet ass.”

“Jesus,” Stiles breaths out, his words stutter for a minute when he rocks backwards, “No! Nope! Class now. You had your fun now I need to focus on schoolwork. Behave.”

And with that, Stiles is the first one to leave the bathroom, while Derek checks himself in the mirror and swipes a hand through his hair.

He hears the bathroom door open and a furious looking Scott walks in, eyes glowing red and looking like he’s ready to murder Derek.

"Scott," Derek greets calmly, crossing his arms as he leans against the sink.

"You need to stop," Scott growls.

"Stop what? Checking my hair in the mirror?" Derek asks before taking a pointed look at the mirror. "You're right, my hair looks fine—great even."

"You know what I mean," Scott says, frustrated. "This game you're playing."

"What game?" Derek questions in true confusion.

"The game with Stiles! The whole screwing with him and letting him believe you care for him, that he's your mate!" Scott sneers, and Derek's eyes flash as he straightens and drops his arms.

"You think I'm lying to him?" Derek demands, getting furious himself. "That I, what? Made it all up? And why would I do that?"

"To get back at me!" Scott shouts, and Derek shakes his head in disgust. "Why else would you be doing this?"

"Perhaps because it's true," Derek takes a step forward and glares. "Perhaps because he's my mate and that means _everything_ to me."

"Please, I'm meant to believe that you suddenly realise Stiles is your mate and jump him out of nowhere? Why the hell didn't the real Derek do that then? Huh? He knew Stiles for months and he never mentioned shit about mates!" Scott accuses as he glares.

"I am the real Derek! I'm not some doppelganger or something, I'm still _me_! And I have no idea why my older-self said nothing," Derek growls. "But perhaps he didn't say anything because he knew you would do something like this, and try to convince Stiles that it's some fucked game to get at you or whatever you think."

He takes a step closer, glaring down from his greater height at Scott.

"News flash Scott, not everything is about you," Derek tells him furiously. "And _this_? This has nothing to do with you, this is something between me and Stiles, and we are both happy. Shouldn't you be happy your best friend is happy?"

"Not when I know he'll only get hurt in the end," Scott states stubbornly as he glares back.

Derek scoffs, "You don't know anything, Scott."

A snarl tears itself from Scott as he lunges to grab Derek, but the Beta grabs him by the throat and pins him down against the ground.

Letting the blue bleed into his eyes as he bares his fangs and controls it, so his shift doesn’t take over.

“You must have forgotten when you became an Alpha, Scott. But I was born a werewolf, which means I know when you’re going to attack before you do. So next time you try this shit, I’ll make sure the red in your eyes bleeds to _nothing_ ,” Derek snarls, he wants to bash the Alpha’s skull in to the floor but knows it’ll upset his mate. So he chooses to flash his eyes and then let the teen go.

Checking once again that his hair didn’t get messed up, Derek fixed his shirt before walking out of the bathroom.

* * *

When he enters the classroom he runs his fingers over the back of Stiles’ neck to make sure he gets his scent all over his mate, enjoying the way Stiles shudders at the touch.

Smirking, Derek took his seat and hooks his foot around one of Stiles' ankles as he pays a half-hearted amount of attention to the teacher and doodles in his note-book mostly.

He didn't look when Scott came in, stinking of frustration and anger.

"Scott?" Stiles asks softly, confused as he took in the lingering flush of anger and the tense like of Scott's uneven jaw.

"I'm fine, Stiles," Scott brushes off his concern, glaring at their hooked feet and stepping over them so he could slump at his desk.

Stiles twists in his chair with a frown of concern, but turns back round when Scott refuses to look at him and pointedly began to scribble notes.

Derek's hand brushes against one of his own and Stiles flashes his boyfriend a smile when he saw the concern in the set of his mouth and eyebrows.

Derek reluctantly sits back, pulling his hand back before the teacher could turn around and see them.

The werewolf glances back at Scott, the Alpha having his shoulders bunched up as he ignores everything, and Derek almost shakes his head.

 _Yeah, I'm going to be the one that hurts Stiles_ , Derek thinks with a snort of bitter amusement.

* * *

Derek sneaks a kiss from Stiles in the locker room, loving the way his mate leans into it like Derek was stealing his breath away from him. Grinning, Derek nips on Stiles’ bottom lip before pulling away to finish changing.

Enjoying the way he can feel his mates eyes on him and a few from the other boys in the locker room.

Derek used to never enjoy having this much attention on him but know it was his mate that was staring at him as he pulled on a pair of lacrosse shorts he couldn’t help but preen.

“You gonna cheer for me on the benches with Lydia?”

Stiles snorts, “What? Am I your cheerleader?”

Derek looks him up and down, “I don’t know. I think you’d look cute with a skirt on.”

"I do, but that's not the point," Stiles informs him smugly as Derek's eyes flash. "Out of the two of us, who has actually played Lacrosse before?"

"Then I guess you have to teach me all your tricks," Derek muses as he tugs on Stiles' lacrosse shorts. "One on one training, very private."

He leans forward as his thumbs circle over Stiles' hipbones, and Stiles swallows thickly as his hands trace up Derek's forearms.

"Save it for if he makes the team," Scott says as he slams his locker closed.

"Don't be stupid, McCall," Finstock slaps a hand on Scott's shoulder. "This is Hale, he'll make the team."

“What are you talking about, Coach? He’s only just started school! He can’t join the team in the middle of the season,” Scott cries.

“Sure he can! He’s a Hale, those guys were weirdly talented in any sports they played. Kid can play,” Finstock pauses for a moment as if to think something over before saying, “Maybe we should make him a Co-Captain. Since McCall and Hale are both pretty good.”

 _“What!”_ Scott yells, whipping his head around to glare at Derek.

“Oh, thanks coach. I’ll make sure not to let you down,” Derek grins, while Stiles rolls his eyes at the two werewolves and makes his way on the field.

“Try not to hump me on the field,” Stiles tells his boyfriend as he puts on his helmet.

“I’ll try. But it’ll be really hard. Your ass looks really—“

“Lacrosse! Now! Flirting! Later!” Scott yells.

"Hey! If it makes him play better, then he can hump Bilinski up and down the field for all I care," Finstock scoffs as he walks pass. "Now hurry up, I've seen more life in my grandmother—god rest her soul."

"Are you pimping me out, Coach?" Stiles asks as he slips away from Derek.

"As a teacher, I would never," Finstock turns to look at Stiles and places his hand on his shoulder. "But as a coach? I would for Hale."

Derek makes a funny face at that, “Thanks, Coach?”

Finstock pats him on the shoulder, “Now remember, we need to win this year, Hale. And I’ll be counting on you to do that. McCall here keeps dipping out during games, God knows why. So I’m hoping you can make a good Co-Captain and keep him on his toes.”

“Sure, thing Coach,” Derek says still giving the older man a raised eyebrow.

“Alright, let’s play a practice match! Hale you have your team and McCall you have yours.”

Finstock names off the team members that’ll go on each team, and Derek frowns when Stiles gets put on Scott’s team but doesn’t cause a fit over it.

He’s a big boy.

And even though he would have liked to have his mate on his team, it doesn’t mean he can have a little fun.

Standing at the front before Scott, Derek waits patiently until coach blows the whistle.

“Hey, Scott.”

“What,” the Alpha growls.

“Try not to miss.”

With a cocky smirk, Derek snatched the ball right up from under Scott’s nose and twist around his body.

Charging off to the goal and moving around the opposing team like they’re a bunch of slow moving cows.

Stiles doesn’t even attempt to chase after his boyfriend knowing his werewolf speed would beat his human speed, so he stands on his side of the field to watch Derek dog his team into the ground.

"I thought he's never played before," Liam huffs as he comes to a stop beside Stiles.

"Like Coach says, he's a Hale," Stiles shrugs. "They are weirdly talented in sports."

"Scott's pissed," Liam points out.

"Yeah," Stiles chews on his lip. "This is going to get brutal, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," Liam didn't even have to think about that.

"Great, that's all we need," Stiles nods to himself. "A werewolf bloodbath on the Lacrosse pitch."

“Want to do some practice shots with me?” Liam turns to ask Stiles who looks bummed out a bit.

“As long as you don’t use any of you werewolf strength, sure.”

Liam grins like a happy puppy and the two of them move to the other side of the field to practice tossing a ball to one another.

Stiles and Liam exchange a few tips with one another and Stiles grins as his aiming gets better.

Meanwhile, Derek is enjoying playing “Keep The Ball from the Alpha” as he runs around confused team mates and dodged when Scott lunges at him.

“Damn, Scott, and here I thought you were supposed to be a True Alpha. And here you are running like a girl wearing heels for the first time,” Derek grins when that gets a snarl from the wolf.

“I swear to god I’m going to **kill** you, Hale!” Scott roars.

"That's the passion I want to see, McCall!" Finstock yells from the side-lines. "Now actually use it and get that damn ball! Or it won't be Co-Captain Hale, but plain old Captain!"

Stiles' whips his head around at that and then towards where Scott and Derek were.

"Oh shit," Stiles mutters. "That's just made things so much worst."

Liam winces across from him.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Liam offers doubtfully.

"Remember your try-outs, Liam?" Stiles asks and Liam winces again making Stiles nod grimly. "Yeah, this. This is going to be so much worse."

Scott's eyes flash red as he growls, his hands flexing around his stick.

Scott throws his helmet off and tackles Derek to the ground, his claws and fangs coming out as he snarls and takes a swipe at Derek’s face.

Holding his shift back so he doesn’t start flashing blue eyes, Derek grabs Scott’s head and smashes his forehead into the teenagers nose, pushing him off and rolling the other way so he can get on his feet.

Scott ignores his bloody nose and jumps up as well, taking a few more swipes at Derek but missing because he’s letting his anger control him.

Ducking under another swipe, Derek punches Scott in the stomach and then tackles him to the ground.

Both boys snarl and roll in the dirt as they try to hit one another, ignoring as Coach yells at them both.

“Why am I the responsible one suddenly,” Stiles whines.

“Bilinski! Get your boyfriend and friend to stop fighting each other or I’ll make _you_ the team captain,” Coach shouts.

“Oh no.”

Grabbing the water container on the bench, Stiles runs over and dumbs it on both of the wolves.

The two of them separating at the freezing cold water thrown on them and then blinking up at Stiles in confusion, their shirts are torn to tatters and there’s splotches of blood on them as well.

"For fuck sake," Stiles snarls down at them. "Grow the fuck up, get over yourselves and cool off."

"Stiles," Scott splutters as Derek sits up and grimaces as he picks at the torn shirt.

"No!" Stiles points a finger straight at Scott's nose. "You shifted in public, you attacked Derek in public—did we learn _nothing_ from the whole Liam incident?"

Scott ducks his head as he mulishly clenches his jaw.

"Nice, Bilinski," Finstock slaps Stiles' on the back. "Hale, McCall! Suicides, now!"

“Yes, Coach,” both boys answer as they lower their heads.

Neither of them try to start anything as they run suicides for the rest of the evening.

* * *

When practice is finished, Stiles doesn’t speak to either of the boys, not even when one of them try to ask him anything.

He simply slams his locker closed and walks off to his Jeep without glancing backwards at either of them.

“Wow. He is _pissed_ ,” Liam comments, “I actually kind of feel bad for you both, but I’m the other hand that was hilarious. He totally mom’d you both.”

Derek frowns and chooses not to snap at the Beta since he’s technically right.

He follows along with changing his shirt and pants since they’re both torn to shreds, and hurriedly gets into the Camaro to drive over to the Stilinski household.

Climbing up the stairs he tries to go into Stiles’ room and frowns when he finds the door locked.

“Go away Derek, I’m not talking to you right now,” Stiles calls from the other side of the door.

"Stiles," Derek presses his brow against Stiles' door. "I'm sorry, please let me in?"

"I let you in and then what?" Stiles scoffs. "I know what will happen, what always happens when we're in this room, and I don't think you deserve it."

"Scott started it," Derek argues before cringing, god, that sounded worse outside his head.

The lock was flipped open and Derek steps back as Stiles throws open the door and glares at him.

"Seriously?" Stiles demands in disbelief. "You're going with _that_ argument?"

"I didn't shift?" Derek offers, and Stiles throws his hands up in frustration as he turns back to his bed and threw himself across it.

Derek hesitantly steps into the room, eyeing Stiles and the bed, but deciding not to risk it too much and sits at Stiles' desk.

Stiles let’s Derek stew in the silence between them both for a while.

And the werewolf doesn’t enjoy it at all.

Stiles and silence are not a thing.

Stiles is always talking or moving around, never one to sit still or stay quiet unless he was truly angry.

“Stiles—“

“I just don’t understand what’s gotten into you two. It’s like you’re a bunch of five year olds fighting over a toy,” Stiles interrupts, but Derek lets him and doesn’t try to argue. “I get you’re like a teenager again and this is all fun and games for you, but dude. You’re kind of-no not kind of. You’re being an asshole! You and Scott both. Don’t think he’s gonna get out of a talk, because when I’m done with you I’ll be having a talk with him too about his behaviour.”

Derek let’s his head fall down in shame. His mother would be so disappointed with how he’s been acting to Scott.

Even though he knows Scott is the one stepping out of line first by saying all those things about Stiles and Derek’s relationship.

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, you better be. I’m withholding sex and cuddles form you for a while.”

A whine slips out of Derek before he can stop it, and he stares at Stiles in mild horror.

"Don't look at me like that," Stiles says, refusing to be moved by the kicked-puppy look on Derek's face. "You brought this upon yourself."

"But—but I didn't shift! I was defending myself!" Derek protests.

"You taunted him," Stiles reminds him.

"Friendly banter?" Derek offers, and Stiles gives him an unimpressed look. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologising too," Stiles informs him, and Derek makes a face.

The idea of apologising to Scott didn't sit well with him, not with what he had said about him and Stiles still ringing in his ears.

He knows if he told Stiles what Scott had said then he would understand, but if Derek repeated the words Scott had said so angrily, so thoughtlessly, then he would hurt Stiles, hurt his mate, and his whole being rallies at the thought of being the cause of Stiles' pain.

So, he swallows down his protests, and nods his head reluctantly.

"I'll apologise tomorrow," Derek promises, the words tasting bitter on his tongue.

Stiles eyes him for a long moment, judging his words, and finally nods.

"Fine, you can get over here," Stiles sighs and Derek eagerly jumps up. "But no touching and no sex."

Derek grimaces, but lies down beside Stiles.

He was close enough to feel his warmth, but not touching just like Stiles' said.

Stiles ends up falling asleep on the bed after the long day he’s had. And he turns over onto his side to wrap his arms around Derek, instinctually cuddling closer to the werewolf.

Derek smiles and turns his head so he can nose at Stiles hair, huffing a few times to leave his scent on his mate.

He closes his eyes and lets the sound of his mates heartbeat help him sleep, only to wake up later to Stiles’ fingers tracing over his face.

A finger runs down the bridge of his nose, trace over his lips and smooths down his eyebrows and the presses against his cheek to scrap against his scruff.

Derek keeps his eyes closed and pretends to sleep while Stiles touches his face, his wolf preening under the touch and turning into a giant lap dog as it whines for more.

Derek keeps his breathing deep and easy, not wanting Stiles to stop touching him.

Stiles' hand cups his chin and his thumb against Derek's lower lip, pressing against it lightly.

It was automatic to let his mouth drop open slightly, and his tongue flick out and across Stiles' thumb.

"I know you're awake," Stiles says with soft amusement, no sign of his earlier anger or frustration with Derek.

Cautiously, Derek opens his eyes to see Stiles staring down at him with a soft look on his face, his smile curved up gently.

"Hey," Stiles says softly.

"Hey," Derek replies, equally soft and quiet.

There was a hush to the room, to them, as if they raised their voices then it would break and all Stiles' frustration against Derek and Scott would come sweeping back in.

Stiles leans over and presses a kiss to Derek’s forehead, mumbling a soft, “Sorry for yelling at you earlier.”

Taking the hand on his face, Derek turns his head to press a kiss to the soft skin before him.

“No. I’m sorry. I was the one who should have put a stop to what was happening. But I couldn’t stop messing with Scott, even though I saw it was pissing him off.”

Shaking his head, Stiles leans over to press another kiss to Derek’s forehead and lets his lips stay there for a while before pulling away.

“I was just really frustrated and tired. And I just wanted to play one game of lacrosse that didn’t get ruined by werewolves,” Stiles sighs out through his nose, “But it’s whatever.”

“It’s not whatever if it matters to you.”

Chuckling, Stiles rest his head on Derek’s chest again.

The two of them falling into silence again.

“Let’s...let’s just move on past this. I don’t want to stay mad at you. But you will be apologising to Scott tomorrow.”

Derek nods his head, even though he’d rather cut his arm off than do apologise, “I promise.”

“Good,” Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s lips and the werewolf’s ears perk up when he hears the front door opens.

“Your dad came home,” he sniffs the air. “And he has food from the diner.”

“That rat!”

Derek grins as Stiles rolls off the bed with an outraged expression on his face.

"You cheater!" Stiles shouts as he leaves the room.

* * *

For a moment, Derek just lays there and soaks up the last of the hushed contentment before getting to his feet and following his outraged mate's trail to where he was grumbling as he helped Noah plate up dinner.

"You can't keep using Derek as a cheat for your diet," Stiles complains as he pulls cutlery from one of the draws and hands them back for Derek without doing more than glancing towards him.

Derek smiles as he takes them and places them on the table.

"Derek's a growing werewolf," Noah only grimaces slightly as he spoke the last word—progress! Stiles thinks inwardly. "He needs more than your rabbit food."

" _That_ rabbit food will keep you alive till you are eighty," Stiles informs him as he grabs his and Derek's plate, and turning to the table. "And you will be grateful for every more year I've brought you."

Noah rolls his eyes at his sons antics, before taking a seat at the table so he can eat.

Both Derek and Noah listen as Stiles goes on a rant about his father’s health, and not believing everything the werewolf has to say and how rabbit food can be delicious.

Derek enjoys the moment.

This feeling of being wanted and family. It wasn’t until now that Derek realizes how much he misses his family.

Misses his mom yelling at everyone to stop acting like a pack of wild animals at the table, while Peter makes a snarky comment, Cora tugs on his shirt to talk about something that happened at school and Laura is texting her boyfriend under the table.

Before it was something that use to annoy him and all he wanted to do was be alone in his room, out on a run or he wanted to be with...

“Derek?”

Lifting his head up from where he was staring at his plate, Derek looks through blurry eyes at his mate who is giving him a looking of concern.

“Is everything ok?”

A hand reaches out to cup the side of his face, and Derek didn’t realize until now he was crying until now.

Nodding his head, Derek turns his face into Stiles’ hand to try and hide the fact he’s crying in front of his mate’s father.

“I’m fine.”

"No, you aren't," Stiles argues softly, unconvinced by Derek's fine comment.

Stiles had swiftly realised soon after meeting Derek and getting to know him, that Derek was never fine and whenever he said he was, he was always lying.

Stiles shares a look with his dad, his gaze shifting deliberately towards the door and thus the stairs, and Noah nods in agreement, his face soft with concern and sympathy.

Stiles pulls back as he stands and grabs both of their plates.

"Come on," he encourages Derek. "We'll eat upstairs."

"You don't have to do this," Derek argues with a sniff and Stiles gives him a look.

"Derek, I'm not the type of person to do this just because I have to," Stiles informs him which made Noah snort in agreement. "I'm doing this because I want to, so up you get, big guy."

Derek stands, torn between happy to get away from the memories tearing at his heart and upset that he was ruining a family dinner for Stiles.

Stiles nudges him with his elbow as he passes, feeling some relief when he hears Derek following him and even more when he feels one of Derek's hands against his lower back.

Helping Derek back to his bed, Stiles sets their plates on his desk before wrapping the werewolf in his blankets.

Cupping Derek’s face, Stiles leans down to kiss him.

“It’s ok Der. I’m here for you. If you just want to be alone I can leave—“

“No!” Derek grabs Stiles by the shirt and drags the older teenager against him so Stiles is sitting on his lap.

Derek feels like a cascade of tears streaming down his cheeks as he clings to Stiles shirt.

His mate wrapping his arms around Derek and threading fingers through his hair.

“I miss them so much. I-I want my family back, Stiles. I want my m-m-mom back and my dad. And—and _Laura_ , I miss my big sister so much it _hurts_ , I want her to annoy me and call me stupid nicknames,” Derek bowls against Stiles chest. “And Cora. I want my little sister back, Stiles, I want—I want her to annoy me when I get home from school and—and I want to play our stupid games together.”

“But she’s gone. They’re all _gone_! I trusted her! I gave her ever—everything and she just killed them all. Why would she do that?”

Derek crumbles against Stiles after that, losing control of the shift as he claws against the sheets and Stiles holds him tightly against his chest.

“I know. _I know_.. Nothing is ever going to replace your family Derek, and no one can change what happened. And I know it hurts a lot,” Stiles cups Derek’s face so the werewolf is looking up at him, “But listen, it’ll be okay.

I know you don’t want to hear that, but I promise you.

The pain will lessen and that ache inside of you will hurt less. But for right now.

It’s okay if you need to cry, or hide under the covers, and if you just want to lay in bed all day, I’ll be right by your side.”

"I just want them back, Stiles," Derek's face crumbles as more tears slip down his cheeks as Stiles holds him close, allows him to bury his face against Stiles' neck and soothes a hand up and down Derek's shaking back.

He bites at his lower lip as he glances at where his phone was sat on his bedside table and remembers the phone number Cora had aggressively punched in with the trademark Hale scowl of eyebrow doom.

Derek hadn't wanted Cora involved in the madness that was Beacon Hills, wanted Cora to have a stable and safe life with her Pack in South America.

And Stiles hadn't begrudged him wanting to keep his sister safe, wanting to keep some part of his family and life from before safe from harm.

However, things had changed.

 _Derek_ had changed most of all, and he needed family here more than anything.

Hell, Stiles would have willing called back that scarf-wearing, best friend stealing and smug bastard that was Isaac if he thought it would help.

So, yeah, he was going to call the number that Derek once asked him to never call unless he had to, and possibly bring Cora back to the hellmouth that was Beacon Hills.

They stay like that in each other’s arms for a while longer until Derek finally releases Stiles from his hold.

Stiles brings over the two plates of heaping food and the two of them enjoy the rest of dinner in Stiles’ room, Derek leans against Stiles like the human is a billowing tower that he can just lean on and know it’ll never topple over.

It comforts him to have his Alpha nearby.

“Do you want to go to bed after this?” Stiles asks as he finishes off the last bite of food.

“Could we take a shower and maybe finish up that season of Supernatural?”

“Of course,” Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s forehead.

Stiles watches as the teenager climbs out from under the covers and starts to strip himself of his clothes.

Stiles' eyes drift without his permission and he quickly looks away as he quickly follow suit.

He wasn't going to let his hormones rule him, he wasn't going to pressure Derek into having sex with him in any way—he was not Kate.

He pads over to throw two sets of fresh boxers and placing them on the bedside table for if they needed to leave the room after their shower.

"Right," Stiles rolls his shoulders, hoping his dad didn't chose this moment to come up stairs. "Shower."

Stiles decides to ignore any stirring in his dick as Derek walks ahead of him, his beautiful and glorious ass bouncing, and making Stiles silently curse in his head as he follows behind his boyfriend.

 _This is about comfort, Stiles, not sex!_ He reminds himself sternly.

Derek’s head lifts up when he smells Stiles’ arousal as he’s bending over to start the bathroom.

Licking his lips, Derek decides to put it off as just nothing for the moment.

Although his wolf lightly rumbled at him for wanting to get a piece of Stiles’ ass.

 _I’ve been good. I’ve been patient,_ his wolf whines. _Can’t we just get a little nibble?_

Derek scowls at his wolf and brushes him off before stepping under the shower spray, Stiles following in after him.

Derek’s eyes immediately zone in on where Stiles’ cock is hanging half hard between his legs and Derek really wants to have that cock in his mouth again, but he holds off.

He just wants to finish off this shower and then cuddle with his mate.

But then Stiles is rubbing his scalp and running his hands all over Derek’s body.

His wolf purrs at his Alpha’s caring touch, and when they finally finish he grins as Stiles wraps a towel around his shoulders.

Pressing a cheek briefly to his mates cheek, Derek watches with hungry eyes as Stiles walks naked over to his bed and bends down to grab his laptop from where he left it on the floor.

 _I’ve been good_ , Derek and his wolf think at the same time. _I’ve been so good. I deserve a treat._

Derek nods to himself before moving so he was behind Stiles and could press his hardening cock against Stiles' ass, and grabbing at Stiles' cheeks as he ruts between them.

"Holy _fucking_ god," Stiles cries out as he wavers, Derek's hands moving to grab his hips and hold him steady. _"Derek!"_

"I've been good, haven't I, Alpha?" Derek asks around a groan, almost panting so he could roll the taste of Stiles' arousal against his tongue.

"You're always good, Der," Stiles tells him as he stands on trembling legs. "Always so good for me."

Derek whines, rutting harder as pre-cum drools down his cock and making it easier to slid his cock between Stiles' cheeks.

The head of his cock catches at Stiles' rim, and Derek bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop him just thrusting into Stiles and taking him.

"Bed, bed now," Stiles presses back against Derek, his head pressing back against Derek's shoulder and Derek groans before he attaches his lips to Stiles' neck as he stumbles back towards the bed.

Derek snarls and pushes Stiles down against the bed, his wolf taking over his mind as he stares down at the sight of Stiles’ winking pink hole.

Mouth drooling all over his chin when Stiles makes a soft whimper but moves his legs so he’s in the perfect _mounting_ position.

Getting a handful of Stiles ass, Derek moans when he spreads it apart and sees how loose his mate it.

He wonders if he could stick his cock in there without any prep and the wolf howls at him to do so.

Hands falling down against the bedsheets so he’s looming over his mate, the werewolf snarls as he starts to fuck his hips against Stiles ass groaning when the tip of his cock slips inside perfectly.

“FU—SHIT! Derek!” Stiles cries, feeling the harsh burn in his ass, “Lube you asshole!”

Responding with a grunt, Derek pulls out and shuffled around the bed until he finds the bottle of lube—which is almost empty—and pours almost half its contents onto his cock and Stiles asshole.

Growling, he presses his cock back inside of Stiles’ ass loving the way his mate’s muscles clench around his cock.

“Mmmh—Yeah. Feel so good, Der,” Stiles moans.

Derek snarls as he seals his teeth at the nape of Stiles' neck, his chest presses against Stiles' back and his clawed hands curling around his mate's him as he fucks, hard.

The amount of lube making each thrust sound more obscene as he snaps his hips forward.

 _"Derek!"_ Stiles cries out, clenching down tightly as his head drops forward slightly and his hands twist in the covers.

Derek grunts, clutching Stiles closer as he chases his own pleasure in Stiles' hot and wet hole.

He feels almost feral with _need_ and lust, the wolf and him one as they fuck and fuck, and _fuck_ their mate.

His jaw aches, his fangs wanting to drop and bury themselves into Stiles' fragile pale skin, and he tears his mouth away from the back of Stiles' neck.

He pants hotly against Stiles' skin as his fangs drop, and laps at the sweat rolling down Stiles' neck.

"Derek, so good, feel so good in me," Stiles tells him, rocking his hips back against him. "Want you always in me, fucking me, _knotting_ me."

Derek was torn between whining and growling at Stiles' words, and ends up making a sound that was a strange mix of the two.

"You going to knot me again? Fuck me until I can't move and knot me?" Stiles asks between moans and pants, and Derek fucks harder, his cock sliding easily in and out of Stiles' ass.

Arching his back so he can get a better angle, Derek scraps his teeth over Stiles’ skin.

Enjoying the way his mate makes such beautiful noises at the light scraps of Derek’s fangs against his teeth.

Anyone else would have been terrified to have a wolf’s fangs so close to their neck, but not Stiles.

Stiles bends and moans until he’s presented to the wolf, kisses the beast back and tames that wild animal inside of Derek with gentle words and warm hands.

Derek groans when his mate clenches around him, his beautiful wet hole swallowing around Derek’s cock like a hungry pink mouth.

The wet slapping sound of skin on skin can be heard echoing in the room, along with Stiles laboured breathing and the scratching against the sheets.

He hopes to God the Sheriff has left after hearing Derek sobbing, or else the man would have been scarred by what he heard.

“Knot you. Gonna—knot you,” Derek snaps his fangs, rumbling against Stiles neck as he holds his mate’s hips so he can fuck them back on his cock. “Fill you up with my cum and have you hanging off my knot.”

“Yes! _Yes_! Derek please, want your knot in me so badly. Thought about it all day.”

“Me too, baby. You with that fucking pen, and at lunch—fuck. Wish I could have you sitting on my knot all day long, you’d be so out of your mind and cum drunk afterwards.”

“Nnngh—Der—M’ close. I’m so close.”

Leaning down until his mouth was next to Stiles ears, Derek growls out a simple, “Then come, baby.”

As if that was all Stiles needed to go over the edge, Stiles cries out as he clenches tightly around Derek and comes, spilling down on the covers under him.

Derek whines as his knot swells, catching on Stiles' rim and being almost ruthlessly squeezed by Stiles' clenching around him.

He jerks his hips as he forces his cock and knot back in Stiles' ass as Stiles goes boneless underneath him.

Stiles' hands slip on the covers as he slumps down, and whimpers into the bed as Derek grinds and jerks in him as he holds Stiles' spent body up by his hips.

It was still good, so good, but it was slowly edging into the too-much area as Derek's knot rubs against his prostate and making him clench down around him.

"Derek, Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles almost sobs. "Too much, it's too much, too _good_."

"Just a bit longer, just a bit more, please, please, _please_ ," Derek begs hoarsely as he jerks hopelessly, he was on edge, just needed a bit _more_.

“ _Derek!_ Derek, Derek, Der—Ah!” Stiles’ voice cries, calling out the werewolf’s name like a prayer.

Holding Stiles up against his chest tightly, Derek clamps his teeth back down on the mark he left the night before, loving the way how responsive his mate is when he bites.

His knot rubs and rubs as he keeps making short, harsh punching motions with his hips until finally he’s coming inside his mate.

He pulls Stiles closer against him until his mate is practically sitting on his knot, knees on the edge of the bed to hold them up while they both groan in synchronized pleasure.

After a moment when the pleasure is less blinding, Derek feels himself crumble a little bit, letting both of them drop back down the bed gentle so he doesn’t shove his knot too far and hurt something inside of Stiles.

“Mate. Mine,” Derek growls, nosing all over Stiles’ side like he can’t get enough of his mate’s scent.

Stiles always smells so damn _good_ after sex.

Like _his_ and sex and just so fucking good it has him coming again.

Cringing as his hips stutter inside of Stiles and tug a little at the older teens rim, Derek settles back down and enjoys nosing at the back of Stiles ear where the scent is more pure and bliss.

"You're going to kill me with sex," Stiles groans as he buries his head into his pillow, his body fucked out and with a pleasant ache lingering in his body.

Derek hums, obviously not hearing Stiles' very real concern, and just nuzzles his nose against the back of Stiles' ear and along his neck.

"And I don't know why I bother, you're completely out of it, _again_ ," Stiles almost sighs as Derek laps at the stray bits of blood on his shoulder. "You know, if you do that every time we have sex then it'll never heal properly."

"Mine," Derek mutters to him as he noses the bite-mark with a smug rumble.

"Yeah, yeah, I think we all know that, big guy," Stiles smiles slightly as he reaches back to tangle his fingers in Derek's hair and the teen nudges his hand happily like an overgrown puppy wanting pats and love. "You okay, babe?"

"Tired," Derek slurs as he reaches up to link their hands, removing Stiles' hand from his hair regretfully, and then resting their linked hands against Stiles' heart as he tries to cuddle closer.

"Sleep then," Stiles clasps his other hand around Derek's and his. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Good," Derek hums, eyes already closed as he nuzzles against Stiles' neck.

* * *

Stiles thought nothing could beat the awkwardness of waking up to Malia and Lydia in his room.

Unfortunately for him—and his poor heart—he was wrong.

As Stiles woke up early that Tuesday morning to seeing Peter Hale in all his living dead glory standing over the bed with his head cocked to the side as he just stares down at him and Derek.

Thankfully, the covers had been pulled up and hid most things from view and Derek’s face was buried in his throat as the werewolf had moved so he was half-on-top of him.

“Well,” Peter begins mildly and almost idly. “I can see why you didn’t even bother to see if I was still alive.”

Stiles squints at Peter from where he’s still under the sheets and heavy sleeping werewolf, “Excuse me! I’m not the one always changing my number every three weeks and then showing up out of the shadows at random times like the fucking boogeyman.”

Peter doesn’t even deign you reply instead looks at the naked teenager cuddling Stiles, “Who’s this? Your new boyfriend?”

 _Oh shit_ , Stiles thinks to himself, _Peter doesn’t know about Derek being a teenager again_.

Peter's eyebrow raises slowly as if he was listening to the panicked beat of Stiles' heart as Stiles stares mutely up at him, and an interested look appeared in his blue eyes as his gaze shifts to where Derek was still with his face buried in his neck and half-on Stiles.

 _Don't move, don't wake up, oh god, why didn't we think to tell **Peter**? Or at least making sure he finally had crawled off somewhere and died?_ Stiles thinks mildly frantic.

Of course, of _fucking_ course, that's when Derek stirs and lifts his face from Stiles' neck as he frowns with his eyes still closed.

"Stiles?" Derek asks, voice thick with sleep and concern.

But Stiles didn't answer, couldn't answer, not when he was staring up at Peter and seeing the slow realisation slip over his face like water before blanking.

“Hey, Der.” Stiles soothes a hand over the mess of Derek’s hair, smiling as he werewolf nuzzles against his hand. “Peter, could you wait downstairs for a minute so we can get dressed?”

The older man silently nods his head, his whole face looking pale like he’d seen a ghost.

And perhaps he has.

Since this was probably the face he saw before the fire every morning at family breakfast, his nephew happy and innocent as he laughed with his family and went on full moon runs.

Stiles felt his heart ache for the Hale’s and was happy Derek hasn’t yet picked up on his mood.

Getting out of the bed, Stiles waited until Derek had pulled on some clean clothes before making their way downstairs where Peter was pacing in the living room.

When he saw his nephew he froze.

“So it really is him.”

Derek made a funny face before his nostrils flared and his eyes widen, “ _Uncle Peter_? But...I thought you were dead.”

"He got better," Stiles says lamely as the two Hales stared mutely at each other.

"He got better?" Derek repeats dumbly, sending a quick bewildered look at Stiles before staring back at Peter like he couldn't bring himself to look away for even a moment.

"What happened?" Peter asks sharply, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he stood rigidly in place.

He may have been looking at Derek, but Stiles knew the question was for him.

"We don't know," Stiles admits as Derek looks ready to inch forward and touch Peter, and reaches out to link their hands together, holding Derek back.

He didn't think Peter could cope to being touched by _this_ Derek right now.

Peter growls with frustration.

"How don't you know?" Peter demands as he crosses his arms firmly, eyes flashing dangerously, and Derek whines, torn between defending his mate and reaching out and comforting his hurting Uncle.

"We found him like this in an old temple in Mexico after he was kidnapped by hunters," Stiles explains quickly, squeezing Derek's hand tightly in hopes to comfort him. "But knowing what I know now? Kate Argent probably did this."

"She's dead," Peter says tensely. "How could _she_ have to do with it?"

"Yeah," Stiles sucks on his bottom lip for a moment before deciding to rip off the band-aid. "Seems like you aren't the only that got better."

Peter roars as he turns away, fangs dropping and claws digging into his hands when he fisted them and stares unblinking at the wall like he was considering punching it.

Letting go of Derek’s hand, Stiles walks towards the snarling wolf without any fear in his scent and places a hand on Peter’s shoulder, ignoring when the wolf turns to flash blue eyes at him.

Before Derek can jump to Stiles’ defense, the human raises a hand to stop him and then turns his attention back to Peter.

“Hey, _hey_. Look at me, Peter. It’ll be ok,” he tells the wolf.

“Okay? _Okay!_ The fucking whore who burned my entire family alive is alive and waking around! I should be out there hunting her down and tear her throat open, right now!” he howls, looking like he’s seconds from shifting.

“Peter. **Peter!** ” The wolf stops a foot away from the door at Stiles’ voice. “I know you’re angry and you want revenge. But going out there and making rash decisions is only going to get you killed. _Again_. Now will you please settle down. It’s only 6 in the morning, I haven’t even had coffee or food, and your nephew who got turned into a teenager just found out he still has family alive. Please. Don’t run off.”

Peter’s shoulders stoop low as he lets the anger fade away, nodding slowly, the older man takes a step back away from the door and turns to face Stiles.

He’s shocked when his nephew whines in the back of his throat and tackles Peter in a hug.

Stiles watches as the hard facade the werewolf has made for himself crumbles as he hugs his nephew back.

“I’m sorry, Uncle Peter. I shouldn’t have been so stupid.”

Peter squeezes his nephew tightly in his arms and shakes his head, “No. No, it’s not your fault, Derek. She was trained to lie and deceive you. You did nothing wrong, pup.”

"But—" Derek protests.

"No," Peter interrupts firmly. "It wasn't your fault, okay? If it was anyone's, it's ours. It was _mine_ , it was my job to protect you all.

It was my job to deal with threats to the Pack, to you, and I failed. She was an adult, a Hunter, and you were a child.

We should have seen it, should have figured something out, we were your family and we didn't _see_ —" Peter interrupts himself with a snarl, old disgust curling in stomach as he remembers when he realised how she had _known_ , _how_ she had found out. "You were being hurt, _abused_ , and we didn't know."

"But _I_ wanted it," Derek argues still, and Stiles closes his eyes at the self-disgust in Derek's voice.

"You were fifteen, pup, and she was an adult," Peter held Derek close, rubbing his cheek against Derek's hair. "She twisted you around, messed you up, until you thought you loved her and wanted it, it's what people like her do."

Stiles is about to leave the two of them alone and go to the kitchen, but is stopped when a growl starts up in Peter’s throat, turning back around to raise an eyebrow.

Stiles is startled when he sees Peter holding out one of his arms so Stiles can join in on the hug fest.

Not one to argue—for once—Stiles let’s himself get pulled into a werewolf hug sandwich, smiling when both the wolves run there scent on him.

“You both are a bunch of giant puppies,” he laughs.

Derek and Peter both give him a soft growl, before going back to hugging.

Only for it to be ruined when Peter sniffs and makes a noise in the back of his throat.

“You couldn’t have taken a shower? You smell like you took a bath in my nephew’s cum.”

Face going red, Stiles pushes away both of the wolf’s so he can stalk into the kitchen with embarrassment, “Shut up! You literally caught us sleeping naked together, you don’t get a vote on what I do or do not smell like.”

Peter’s nose crinkle, “Oh don’t worry, Derek made it very clear on what you smell like.”

Said werewolf is smirking like the cat that got the milk.

No shame at all in his scent as he stares at the marks he left on Stiles’ skin, and the way the older boy limps a little bit.

Peter leans in and says soft enough so human ears can’t hear, “Good choice on your mate. Stiles is very smart and strong. Also he’s got a _great_ ass.”

"Uncle Peter!" Derek protests with a laugh before his gazes drifts and he continues with a dreamy voice. "Yeah, he does."

Peter rolls his eyes with a smile, _teenagers_.

"If you're being creepy! No coffee for you, Peter!" Stiles calls back, turning to glare over his shoulder at Peter as he pushes the button on the coffee-machine.

"Oh no, how will I ever cope?" Peter drawls as he sits himself at the kitchen table while Derek moves to press against Stiles' back, his arms looping around his waist and his chin on Stiles' shoulder as he watches Stiles begin breakfast for them.

"One of these days, I'm going to spike your coffee with wolf's bane or dust your stupid V-necks with it," Stiles grumbles and Peter gasps dramatically as he places his hand protectively on the collar of his V-neck.

"You'd go that far? I thought we had bonded!" Peter shakes his head in mock hurt.

"You bit and turned Scott, tried to kill me, kidnapped me after savaging one of my best friends, tried to kill another friend, mentally tortured and haunted said savaged best friend until she brought you back in some dark magic ritual, and then spent the rest of your new undead life being a mildly helpful pain-in-the-ass," Stiles snorts. "When exactly did we _bond_?"

"What the hell, Uncle Peter?" Derek asks in disbelief as he leans back with his arms still around Stiles to stare at his uncle.

"I will admit that looking back, some of my acts may have been a little rash," Peter ignores Derek as he says blithely and Stiles snorts. "But I thought we bonded, become friends even, during the time when I was, how did you put it? Ah, yes. A mildly helpful pain-in-the-ass."

"Well, you're always better than Deaton," Stiles snarks as he grabs the toast as it pops up.

"I am offended to be compared to that man," Peter sniffs.

“Shut up and drink your coffee.” Stiles rolls his eyes, trying to move around the kitchen with a clingy boyfriend on his back.

Derek smiles as the two of them continue to snark at one another until Stiles finishes making breakfast for all of them.

They sit down and eat in silence for a while, Stiles making a comment or two while Peter just scoffs in answer.

His wolf feels comfortable at the moment knowing his mate and uncle are getting along, Peter has always been a hard person to become friends with. But Derek can tell that Peter sees Stiles as family.

“So, Kate. Any knowledge on her whereabouts and how we’re going to kill her? Personally, I think we should go for slow torture this time. The first time was a sloppy mess,” Peter comments, his eyes flashing at the mention of her name.

“I don’t know where she could be at,” Stiles answers honestly, “Scott only just told me he found out she was alive a few days ago, and I haven’t had time to look into it.”

Peter frowns, letting the tips of his fingers grow into claws as he taps against the table, “I see.”

"You scratch my table, you buy me a new one," Stiles points at Peter with his knife.

"Darling, I could buy you a whole new kitchen without worrying about money," Peter tells him simply. "A single table? Mere spare change."

"You have a lot of money for a dead man," Stiles squints his eyes suspiciously.

"I have my ways," Peter drinks his coffee calmly with a hint of a smirk.

"You killed someone and stole their money, didn't you?" Stiles asks him, and Peter shakes his head mournfully.

"Must you think I'm always killing people?" Peter tsks.

"When I met you, you were going on a killing-spree," Stiles reminds him. "Am I really meant to think you've stopped your murdering ways?"

"I am a reformed murderer," Peter tells him earnestly. "I only kill people that really deserve it now."

"I feel like I've not been told a lot of things," Derek says dryly.

“Ah, the Hale humor,” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I still have to go to class you know. You two can wait to plan murder after I finish with chemistry and English,” Stiles points at the two wolves.

Peter pouts, “Can’t you just skip one day of school? I’m sure we can finish up planning how we’re going to disembowel that bitch before lunch.”

“I missed a whole week to go save your nephew in Mexico. I can’t afford another day missed,” Stiles sets his dishes in the sink. “Derek, are you going to stay here or are you coming to me to class?”

Derek hesitates, torn, as he glances between his uncle—his uncle who was alive and didn't blame him—and his mate—his Alpha and mate.

Peter snorts at the look on his nephew's face, and graciously throws him a bone.

"I need to check on my apartment, and perhaps I could check a few things out, try to find out just how this," he waves at Derek, "came to be."

"Thanks," Stiles runs his fingers through his hair. "I would have already started looking, but—" he cuts himself off with a flush that made both wolves smirk. "Right, I'm going to have a shower."

"You don't need one," Derek protests, and Stiles gives him a look.

"I stink of your cum and sex," Stiles deadpans, and Derek preens.

"That's why you don't need to shower," he tells Stiles.

"Werewolves!" Stiles says in mild disgust and frustration as he stands up and stomps towards the stairs.

"You know," Peter begins when Derek stares sadly after the human. "If you hurry, you have time for some fun in the shower before you have to get to school."

Derek didn't even say anything as he scrambles up and rushes after his mate with arousal ripening the air around him.

"Teenagers," Peter sighs with a smirk as he stands and begins to clear up the table of their breakfast dishes.

* * *

Stiles is only in the shower for a few minutes before Derek is sliding in through the shower curtains.

Naked and smirking as he tugs Stiles against his chest.

“Seriously?” Stiles huffs, but he is not immune to threading his fingers through Derek’s chest hair and his cock is already thickening between his legs. “Now?”

“Now,” Derek confirms. “Get on your knees, I want to come all over your face.”

“Holy fuck, that’s hot,” Stiles answers and without argument he gets on his hands and knees. Coming face to face with Derek’s already leaking erection.

Derek moans when without a question, Stiles starts sucking him off. Swallowing the head first before mopping at the foreskin and tugging.

"Stiles," Derek groans as he threads his fingers through Stiles' hair, just resting, not holding or forcing him to take more, and leaning forward to stop the spray of water hitting Stiles' so much.

He wants to just enjoy this, to feel Stiles' mouth around him, just a hint of teeth as he tugs on Derek's foreskin and one of his hand reaching up and wrapping around where his knot forms.

" _Shit_ , Stiles," Derek jerks forward and braces one arm against the tiles of the shower, Stiles swallowing more of Derek's dick as he did. " _Fuck_."

Stiles' hand squeezes and he twists his wrist a little, keeping it wrapped firmly around where Derek's knot forms as he bobs his head, swallowing around Derek's dick and working his way steadily down until he hits his own hand.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Derek curses, rocking slightly so he didn't just thrust his dick down Stiles' throat and fuck his mouth, making Stiles' choke around him. "You feel so good, god, your _mouth_. It's better than I imagined. You look so good like this, with your mouth around my cock and you on your knees. Shit, Stiles—ah! _Ah!_ "

Stiles was humming around his cock, squeezing around his knot like his ass did when Derek was fucking him and making it swell in Stiles' hand.

Pulling all the way off, Stiles looked up at Derek’s eyes as he made a show of using his tongue to lick at the dribbles of cum coming out of his slit.

He made kitten soft licks that had the werewolf groaning with the urge to grab Stiles’ head and fuck him like a toy.

Gripping the wall with sharp claws, Derek felt his eyes bleed blue as his knot began to sweep even more.

“Shit—fuck! Stiles, I’m so _close_ ,” he grounds out through clenched teeth, “Wanna cum on your face.”

Stiles doesn’t respond, instead he swallows Derek’s cock back down all the way until his lips are wrapped around his knot.

It’s already too big to take into his mouth, but that doesn’t stop Stiles from sucking and squeezing around it so that Derek is throwing his head back.

“Stiles, _Stiles!”_ he howls as he feels his orgasm hit him when a finger slips into his ass.

Stiles swallows the first load of come in his throat before pulling off and letting Derek cover him in his come.

His mouth is still hanging open to catch some of the cum that hits his face and he moans when he swallows around it.

Derek whines as he takes in the image his mate makes, and he slips down onto his knees, whimpering as Stiles' finger slips out of his ass, and cups Stiles' face.

He licks at Stiles' face, licking up his own cum while rubbing some of it into Stiles' neck before kissing Stiles' deeply, moaning at the continued taste of him in Stiles' mouth and mixing with the taste that was simply _Stiles_.

"Derek, _Derek_ , please," Stiles whimpers against his lips, and Derek groans as he reaches down and wraps his hand around Stiles' hard cock, jerking him off almost harshly. "Derek, _Derek_."

Derek moans as he eagerly swallows those delicious moans and whimpers of his name, tipping Stiles' head back to deepen the kiss as the shower continues to rain down on them.

Stiles rocks on his knees, trying to fuck into Derek's slick hand, and whimpering as his orgasm hits him making him muffle his cry against Derek's lips and his cum spills over Derek's hand and then being washed away from them by shower.

Stiles slumps against Derek’s frame, and mumbles something incoherent as Derek runs his fingers through his wet hair.

Turning his head to press a sweet kiss to Stiles’ forehead, Derek leaves his mate to rest against his chest as he grabs the shampoo bottle and starts to scrub at Stiles’ scalp, enjoying the calming scent that comes off of Stiles as he washes his hair.

He makes sure to rub in his cum everywhere before washing it off, smirking when he sees Stiles’ cock twitch a little between his legs.

“Smell so good, baby. Like mine,” Derek rumbles against his neck.

“God you’re such a kinky bastard,” his mate responds.

Derek grins and flicks at one of Stiles’ nipples to pull and pulls a squeak from the teenager.

“You love it.”

"Lies and slander," Stiles murmurs against Derek's shoulder as he lazily soaps up his hands and begins to run them over his boyfriend's glorious, wet and naked body—really, Derek had to be trying to kill with sex or boners.

"Lies and slander, huh?" Derek asks amused as he got Stiles to dip his head back so the shower could wash the shampoo out. "This," one of his hand reaches down and lightly glides across Stiles' sensitive and soft cock making Stiles whimper slightly as he twitches, "suggests otherwise."

"No, not again, I can't," Stiles hunches over protectively as he runs his hands down Derek's chest, brushing against his nipples.

"Then don't start something you can't finish," Derek gasps lightly as Stiles brushes against his sensitive nipples—god, he didn't even _know_ his nipples were sensitive until now.

 _Maybe because it was Stiles?_ Derek wonders hazily as he feels his dick stir and thinks that makes sense.

" _Really?_ Werewolves are impossible," Stiles grumbles as he notices Derek's dick hardening, watching it twitch under his gaze.

“You weren’t complaining last nights. Or the other night. In fact if I distinctly remember, which I do, you were begging for more each time,” Derek smirks as a wet hand slaps against his bicep.

“You shut your mouth. I need to go to school, I don’t have time for another one. Out, out,” Stiles pushes.

He spends a minute drying off his hair and brushing his teeth before pulling in some clothes.

Derek lays back on the bed, still naked because he’s a devious asshole, and watches the whole scene with a little grin on his lips.

Stiles lets out a sigh as he pulls up his pants.

“Are you coming or not, Sourwolf?”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “What? I can’t enjoy the show?”

“There is no show. The only show I see is me getting ready for school. And you sitting on your lazy ass.”

“You love my ass.”

“I do. But that’s not the point.”

Huffing, Derek gets up and digs through the bags Lydia got him before pulling on a shirt, he has to push his half erected cock down so he can slip on some boxers.

And Stiles definitely doesn’t drool at the sight as he watches his boyfriend slip on some skinny jeans.

“Happy?”

“Very,” Stiles looks Derek up and down appreciatively before snorting and staring, “You look like a frat boy that snuck into my house.”

"A hot frat boy?" Derek asks as he raises his eyebrows, and Stiles scoffs as he slips his shoes on.

"Do you really have to ask?" Stiles asks with a look making Derek preen smugly. "You are almost insufferably smug."

"You love it," Derek says as he tugs on Stiles' belt-loops and pulling close so he can kiss him.

"Children, don't you have school to be getting to?" Peter asks from the doorway with his arms crossed and his eyebrow cocks an inquiring manner.

"Yes, yes we do," Stiles pulls back and grabs his bag. "I will not be beaten by Lydia Martin."

Derek sighs slightly as he adjusts himself as he grabs his bag and stuffs his feet into his shoes as he hurries to follow Stiles.

"You may want to take Derek's car if you want to get there in time," Peter calls out to them with a smirk.

Derek snatches up the keys to the Camaro before Stiles can grab them, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ middle and spinning him around so he can kiss his mate on the lips before leading them to his car.

Stiles makes a huff in annoyance, but he can tell that his mate isn’t bothered at all by his displays.

“Try not to act like a cocky asshole that just got laid, please,” Stiles points at his boyfriend from where he’s sitting in the car. “And remember you still need to apologise to Scott.”

Derek makes a low, subvocal growl in the back of his throat. He had almost forgotten that he’d promised to play nice with the True Alpha, and apologise.

The thought of doing such a thing made him want to grind his teeth until they were bleeding raw.

But if it made his mate happy, he’d do it.

* * *

When they pulled into a parking spot at the school, Derek put on a cocky smirk as he stepped out of the driver’s side and felt the whole school watching as he slide around the front to open Stiles’ door.

Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek's smirk as he steps out, flinging his bag over one shoulder and not surprised when Derek wraps one arm around his waist after he shut the door and locked the car.

"You're impossible," Stiles informs him making Derek's smirk widen.

"You say the sweetest things," Derek tells him as he presses a kiss to Stiles' temple as they head towards the school.

Stiles snorts, amused despite himself, and Derek winks at him.

Like yesterday, they head to Stiles' locker to change his books out and that's when Scott turns up.

"Why do you smell like Peter?" Scott demands as his nose scrunches up.

"Hello to you too, Scott," Stiles says as Derek raises his brows at the Alpha with his arms looped around Stiles' waist and his front against Stiles' back.

“Stiles. Why do you smell like, Peter.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles answers, “I have one of his shirts that I cuddle at night when I feel lonely.”

“Really?”

“Eww! No!” Stiles shakes his head, “He came by this morning and was shocked to see his twenty-four year old nephew now sixteen again. It was very touching.”

“That doesn’t explain how you smell like him.”

“Oh my god, Scott. We hugged!”

Scott makes a face at that, “He’s the one that bit me! How could you be so nice to him after what he’s done to me!”

Stiles slams his locker door and turns to glare at Scott, “Right. The bite. I get that it was forced on you and you didn’t have much of a choice, but you didn’t look to sad yesterday when you were fight on the field.”

“That’s different.”

“Is it any different than how you bit Liam?”

"I had too! I saved his life!" Scott argues.

"He wouldn't have needed you to save his life if we hadn't put him into the hospital," Stiles reminds him sharply.

"Liam has _nothing_ to do with this anyway," Scott decides. "This is about Peter."

"Yeah, and your grudge against him that really needs to end Scott," Stiles tells him. "Yes he bit you, but he was insane at the time, high off being an Alpha. _You_ , on the other hand, bit Liam against his will, with no explanation while being in the right frame of mind and no Alpha high in sight."

Scott works his jaw as he stares at Stiles.

"He ruined my life," Scott repeats, and Stiles bites back the burning question of "How?".

The bite turned Scott into a lacrosse star, popular and helped him get Allison as his girlfriend.

“You got everything you wanted, and didn’t have your asthma anymore. So what if it made you a little furry once a month and gave you anger issues like a teenage girl? You still got the fame, the girl and became a lacrosse captain. Just remember that.”

Scott snarls, “If Derek had just let me kill his Uncle, Allison still would have been alive.”

Stiles feels like he’s been hit with vertigo at Scott’s words.

 _All your fault_. A voice that sounds like the hundred year old Japanese demon hisses inside his head. _You killed her. Remember? And it felt **so** good._

Clenching his fist, Stiles glares at Scott with fury in his eyes, “There is **no cure** for being a werewolf, Scott. If you had killed Peter you would have become an even bigger fuck up of an Alpha than Derek was. Maybe you should do some research before spouting some bullshit.”

The bell rings just as the conversation ends and Stiles storms away from the two werewolves.

Derek waits a minute until Stiles is out of earshot before speaking.

"And you said I was going to hurt him," Derek shakes his head in disbelief.

"This is all _your_ fault," Scott snarls, and Derek shakes his head again.

"You're doing this all on your own, Scott," Derek tells him. "You know he wanted me to apologise to you about yesterday, but I don't think he'll want that anymore. And that? _That's_ on you."

With those words, Derek turns on his heel and follows Stiles' scent to class.

"Did he start something with you again?" Stiles asks as Derek slides into the desk next to him.

"Not really," Derek shrugs as he stretches one foot out and hooks it around Stiles' ankle.

* * *

“Mr....” The teacher, Mr. Warner looks down at his attendance sheet before looking back up in confusion, “What is your name again young man?”

Derek looks up from where he’s pressing kisses against the back of Stiles neck and pulling a blush from his mate.

He grins at the teacher and tilts his head to the side like a curious puppy would.

“Hale. Derek Hale.”

“Oh my god, James Bond. Seriously?” Stiles mutters under his breath.

“Well, than, Mr...Hale. If I need to remind you again that this is a classroom and not your private room, I will be writing you up young man.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Warner,” the werewolf even gives a cocky little salute before leaning back in his seat.

After a moment longer, Derek leans forward again to brush his fingers over the back of Stiles neck, smirking when Stiles shudders.

"You are a menace," Stiles hisses as he leans forward against his desk and hopefully out of the way of the amorous werewolf behind him.

Derek pouts for a moment before smirking as he has an idea.

He slips off one of his shoes, and using his socked foot to stroke Stiles' back.

Stiles jumps and twists to look before looking up at Derek with a look that screams "Seriously?", and Derek smirks at him.

Stiles makes a noise in the back of his throat before turning back around, and trying to focus on Mr. Warner's lecture.

 _Unlike some people_ , he thinks to himself almost angrily, _I need to actually pass this class and graduate._

Derek continues to tease Stiles with his sock clad foot, watching as he shudders and shivers when his toes trace up Stiles’ legs, and smirking when a little noise slips out of Stiles’ throat before he turns around and slaps Derek’s leg.

“Stop it,” Stiles mutters under his breath, so only Derek will hear him.

Smirking, Derek teases him a little bit more before stopping and leaning back in his seat.

Not really paying attention to the teacher as he continues on his lesson, as he dozed off for a bit.

He ends up waking up later when the bell rings and Stiles is nudging him with his foot, “Wake up, Sleepywolf, you’re lucky the teacher didn’t catch you dozing off in class.”

"What are they going to do? Expel me?" Derek snorts as he stands with a stretch, smirking when he feels Stiles' gaze against his bare skin when his top rides up and inhaling Stiles' brief spike of arousal with his eyes closed.

"They could find out you're not a student and ban you from the school," Stiles clears his dry throat as Derek bends to pick up his bag and those skinny jeans really show off his ass.

"Like they could keep me from you," Derek scoffs as he tosses his bag over his shoulder before wrapping his arm around Stiles, pulling him close and nuzzling against his temple. "I wouldn't let them."

"Sweet," Stiles decides with a shiver. "Kind of stalkery, but fits you well."

Derek snorts, amused, as they left the class room and joined the flow of other students to their next class.

* * *

By the time lunch rolls around, Stiles is a little agitated and kind of horny because _someone_ —not going to mention any names—can’t keep their grubby wolf hands off of him, so Stiles has been walking around with a semi for almost half the morning.

When lunch rolls around, Derek grabs Stiles’ tray and leads them to the gym with a confused Stiles behind him.

“Where are we going now?” Stiles whines, huffing as Derek interlaces their fingers together and keeps dragging Stiles along with a grin on his face.

“The gym? Babe, I love you, but I don’t really want to play sports.”

Derek kisses his cheek and has Stiles sit on the bleachers, “That’s okay, I’d rather have you cheer for me.”

“Huh?”

Derek hands him his tray and then jogs off to the locker room.

Shrugging, Stiles settles on the bleachers and is surprised when Lydia joins him, “What’s going on?”

"I have no idea," Stiles admits honestly as he pokes at the sandwiches he picked for lunch—huh, it seems the school had increased their budget for food, or they hired new people—before peering suspiciously at the pasta-salad.

"Hmm," Lydia hums, a considering expression on her face, before she begins to pick at her lunch.

"Food," Malia groans as she slumps next to Lydia, steals half of Stiles' sandwich and adding it to her tray.

"Is there nothing sacred in this world?" Stiles asks as he hunches over his tray.

"Oh, is that chocolate pudding?" Kira bounces over with her tray clutched tightly in her hands and a sulking Scott beside her with Mason and Liam behind them. "They sold out by the time I got there."

Stiles takes one look at her hopeful face—all wide eyes and a slight pout—and sighs as he swaps his chocolate for her vanilla.

"I see that Derek isn't the only one that has you whipped," Lydia muses as she spears one of the tomatoes in her salad.

Stiles doesn’t even deign to answer Lydia, he just glares as he opens up his pudding cup and starts to eat.

Although it doesn’t matter since he chokes on it when he sees Derek coming out with the basketball team for practice, Liam and Mason end up joining Derek as they play ball for a bit.

Stiles blushes as he watched Derek start to break a sweat as he tosses the ball.

Mason and Liam prove to be a challenge as they work together to get the ball from him.

But Derek was the king at basketball when he was in high school, so he dodges and ducks from them.

Grinning as he bounces the ball with him to the hoop.

He turns his head to see if Stiles is watching and freezes when he sees some blonde girl sitting next to him and talking, and she has her hand _on his leg_.

He comes to an instant stop and Liam runs into his back, falling to the ground.

But Derek stands strong.

 _Mine! My mate! How dare she **touch** what is **ours**_ **.**

"Derek?" Liam asks in confusion as Mason helps him up, but Derek didn't seem to hear him.

"Oh shit," Mason whispers, having followed Derek's gaze.

Liam, still confused, follows Derek's gaze and sees the blonde just as she laughs lightly and tosses her hair back.

"Shit," Liam agrees, wincing already when he sees the girl squeeze Stiles' leg.

A subvocal growl begins to build in Derek's throat as Liam herds Mason back a few steps.

**_Ours, ours, ours._ **

It was the only thought in Derek's mind as he stalks off the court and towards the bleachers, to his mate and _that blonde_.

The growl almost becomes a snarl when he catches sight of the smug and satisfied expression on Scott's face as he watches Stiles and _that_ girl.

Lydia nudges Stiles when Derek was only a few feet away from them, and Stiles looks to him with an almost sheepish grin as he opens his mouth.

**_Ours, ours, ours._ **

Derek didn't let say a word, just grabs his hand and pulls him up, away from _that_ girl, and straight into Derek's sweaty chest.

"Der—"

Derek cuts him off with a hard kiss, one arm wrapping around Stiles' waist as he cups Stiles' jaw and tilts his head back to deepen it.

Shoving a hand down Stiles pants to give his ass a squeeze, Derek pulls back as his wolf howls at the blissed out look on his face.

“Hey.”

“ _Hey.”_

Derek turns his eyes towards the girl who looks like she’s torn between growling at him and running away.

“Who’s this?” Derek asks simply, but doesn’t care about the answer as his lips attach to Stiles’ throat and start sucking in the skin.

“Oh-uh. This is—Uh. Um, sorry, I forgot your name, dude.”

The girl scoffs, “It’s Abby, we’ve had the same English class since freshman year.”

Stiles goes to answer but then Derek is dragging him into another kiss, smirking when a small whimper escapes his mates throat.

He hears a cry of outrage escape the girl as she stands up and walks away.

“ _Der_ —” Stiles whimpers when a hand cups his growing erection between his legs.

Derek just swallows that whimper—that _delicious_ little whimper—with a kiss that tangles their tongues together as Stiles clutches at his shoulder.

Derek squeezes a little at Stiles' erection, groaning into Stiles' mouth at the familiar weight and feel to it that immediately made him want to drop to his knees and take Stiles' into his mouth right in front of _everyone_ , before shifting that hand into the back of Stiles' jeans to squeeze at his other ass cheek as he moves them so one of Derek's legs was between Stiles' and he could rut against his thigh as they kissed.

One of Stiles' hand moves and twists in Derek's hair, tugging on the strands as Derek tugs on Stiles' bottom lip with his teeth, and he groans again as he uses his grip of Stiles' ass to grind up and against Derek's thigh.

Stiles whines high in his throat as his clothed dick rubs against Derek's thick thigh, pleasure making his hips move without Derek's aid.

Pulling back, Derek’s senses adjust to their surroundings and he can tell that half the entire gym was watching the show they’re putting on.

Grinning with feral intent, Derek squats down to wrap his arms around Stiles’ middle before hoisting his mate over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold.

He gives his ass a firm squeeze when Stiles squawks at the new position, before walking to the locker room with his prize over his shoulder.

“Nice dude,” he hears Mason day as he passes the kid, accepting the fist-bump that’s being held up for him.

Entering the locker room, Derek sets Stiles back down only to push him up against a locker, snarling when Stiles tries to speak and claims that beautiful mouth again.

Of course, he would love to have claimed his mate right then and there, in front of the whole gym.

But humans didn’t _accept_ things like that.

Oh, how Derek would have _loved_ to bend Stiles over or push him, so he was on all fours and **mounted** him right then and there. Loved to hear Stiles’ moans echo against the gym floor as he knotted his mate.

He could imagine it, almost hear the way Stiles' moans and whimpers would echo in the gym as Derek took him in front of everyone, showed them without a doubt that Stiles was _his!_

There would be no more girls trying to flirt with _his_ mate, no, they would all know that they belonged with each other, that Stiles was _his_ and he was _Stiles'_ , and not a single one of them would be able to come between them.

They would see that only _Derek_ could satisfy Stiles, that only _Derek_ could knot him like Stiles desperately wanted, that only _Derek_ could make him moan and cum.

Derek groans at his thoughts, hands shaking and fumbling as he undoes the button of Stiles' jeans and jerkily pulls down his zipper, pushing Stiles' jeans and boxers down his legs impatiently, wrapping his hand around Stiles' cock with another groan that's echoed by Stiles' own moan.

Derek's head was spinning, hazy with lust and need.

God, Stiles made him so damn _needy._

“Fuck, look at what you turn me into, baby. I’m such a fucking mess for you—always got me hard and leaking for that pretty ass of yours,” Derek snarls against Stiles’ lips.

“Derek. Yes. _Derek_ ,” Stiles whines as Derek holds him against the locker.

“I’m going to fuck you, right up against this locker. Gonna make sure when you leave, you’ll be limping and dripping with my _cum_ out that pretty ass of yours.”

Stiles makes a needy noise as Derek jerks his cock off, twisting at the tip to pull that beautiful reaction out of his mate.

Stiles sags against his body and cries out with a sob as Derek uses his hand like a flesh-light on Stiles’ cock.

Biting on the side of his mate’s neck when Stiles bend over far enough, loving how well his mate bruises so easily—like a peach.

Derek could _smell_ how close Stiles' was, could feel the tension running further his body as Derek jerks him ever closer to the edge.

He's almost tempted to let it happen, to let Stiles' cum over his hand and then fucking his boneless body— _almost_ tempted.

But he wants Stiles to cum on his cock, to feel the way his walls clench around him and spasm when he comes and the way it draws Derek's orgasm ever closer when his knot swells.

So, just when Stiles gets truly close—his hips jerking, the cry of Derek's name already forming on his tongue—Derek squeezes down harshly on the base of Stiles' cock, halting his orgasm in its tracks.

" _Derek!"_ it was a cry of frustration, of pain and pleasure as Stiles' head bangs back against the lockers.

“Not yet. You come when I say you can,” Derek snarls.

Flipping Stiles around and pushing him up against the cold metal of the lockers, Derek pushes Stiles’ shirt up to his armpits until that perfectly round ass is on display.

Running his hand over the pale skin, Derek reaches into his back pocket to pull out one of the packets of lubes he snuck in before leaving to go to school with Stiles.

Opening it with his teeth, he dribbles some of it onto his hand before dumping the rest onto Stiles’ asshole, enjoying the breathy little noise Stiles makes from the coldness of the lubricant.

Slipping two fingers inside, Derek groans as Stiles automatically clenches around his fingers.

“Fucking look at you. You call me a horny mutt as much as you want baby, but you’re nothing but a little knot slut for my cock,” he crooks his fingers and pulls a beautiful moan from Stiles lips. “I love this ass so much. Takes my knot so perfectly, baby.”

Weaving his fingers through Stiles’ tousled hair, Derek pulls his mates head back so he can bite down on his throat.

"Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles whines as he presses his ass back against Derek's hand, riding his fingers.

"It's okay, baby, I'll give you what you need," Derek murmurs against his throat. "I'll take care of you, give you everything you need."

"Derek, please, please, _please_ ," Stiles bucks back as Derek fucks him with his fingers and places biting kisses along his neck. "So close, need it, need you!"

Derek's other hand clamps tightly around the base of Stiles' cock as a make-shift cock ring, and Stiles almost sobs, whining as he fucks himself back on Derek's fingers.

"I know, baby, I know," Derek soothes as he presses kisses against the back of Stiles' neck. "I promised I'd take care of you, just let me okay?"

Stiles whines as he nods, and Derek rewards him by easing a third finger into his hot, wet and _greedy_ hole.

Derek tries so hard to be patient, his hips rocking steadily and rubbing his erection against Stiles’ ass, smearing some of his preform over that pretty, mole-dotted skin.

Stiles whines and shifts backwards, arching his back off the lockers to get Derek’s fingers deep inside of him. Derek fucks him open until his knuckles are almost slipping inside.

It’s a wonder how much Stiles’ ass can still feel so damn _tight_ even after he’s knotted him on a daily basis.

“So good for me, love. Just look at how patient you’re being,” He kisses up Stiles’ throat, loving the heady little whines his mate makes. “Soon. So close and then I’ll be inside of you, ok? But you gotta be good, baby. You can’t come until you’re on my cock.”

Nodding his head weakly, Stiles stutters our, “I’ll be good, Derek. I’m good.”

“So good for me, kitten. Always so good for me.”

Removing his fingers, Derek finally likes his cock up with Stiles hole and starts pushing in with slow fucks of his hips.

Growling at the angle, Derek pulls out of Stiles’ ass, ignoring the cry that comes out of Stiles as he grips the back of his thighs and lifts Stiles off the ground, and using his super strength to hold Stiles up, Derek pushes himself back inside of his mate, enjoying how much deeper he can fuck inside that perfect ass.

" _Derek!"_ Stiles' voice wavers as he cries out, his hands scrambling against the metal lockers as he turns his face away from the metal. "Der—nngh!"

"I've got you," Derek grunts as he fucks up into Stiles' tight and wet hole. "I've got you, baby, I promise. You can cum now, you did so good."

" _Derek!!"_ Stiles cries out loudly, his voice echoing in the locker-room as he clenches down, hard, and comes against the locker.

Derek snarls as he fucks hard and fast, chasing his own pleasure now that his mate has been satisfied on his cock.

"You did so good, so fucking good baby," Derek grunts against Stiles' shoulder. "You feel so good around me, so damn good. How am I meant to do anything when all I can think about is being buried into your tight ass? I want to fuck you all day, just fuck you until you were sobbing from pleasure, keep you sat on my knot.

Because that's where you belong, on my knot, my cock buried into your hot and wet hole. Doesn't that sound good, baby?"

" _Yes_ ," Stiles whimpers as he clenches around Derek's cock.

"You'd look perfect," Derek groans as his eyes burning electric blue. "All fucked out, leaking my cum despite my knot in you because you've taken so much."

“Want your knot,” Stiles whines like a little kitten.

“I know, baby. I know,” Derek presses butterfly kisses to Stiles’ skin as he slowly fucks in and out of that tight heat. “I wish I could give you my knot as well, but we can’t right now since we’re in school. But I promise the moment we get home—“

Derek pauses in his words, letting the Beta shift come out so he can press his claws against that sensitive skin and run his teeth over the back of Stiles’ ear.

The little mewl his mate makes has him closer on edge and he feels like he’s about ready to come.

“When we get home. I’ll give you some time to run, just a little head start. But when I catch you. I don’t care where we are,” he leans in and presses his teeth against Stiles’ neck, “The moment I catch you I’m going to _fuck_ you into the ground, and then have you hanging off my knot.”

“ _Derek!”_

Letting his wolf take control, Derek harshly snaps his hips against Stiles’, enjoying the way his mate bounces on his cock and how the lockers creak and groan under their weight.

He growls and bites down hard enough to bruise but not to bleed, before finally coming inside of his mate.

His hips stutter a few times before he finally stills with his teeth still pressing deep against Stiles' neck as he inhales and exhales sharply through his nose.

Derek groans at the smell of sex, of _Stiles_ , and _them_ settles heavy in the air, and wonders if humans could smell it, if when others walked after they would be able to smell what they had been doing.

Derek truly couldn't help the way his cock twitches at the thought, of others being able to smell and _know_.

Stiles whimpers as the twitch pushes the painful pleasure over the edge, it was too much.

"I can't," Stiles cries, he could almost feel the tears welling up in his eyes. "I _can't_ , Derek, please."

"It's okay," Derek soothes, nosing along the back of Stiles' neck. "I know, baby, I know. Let's let you down, hmm?"

Stiles nods shakily as Derek slowly and carefully lowers his thighs, Derek's claws slipping away as he did, and Derek regretfully slipping out of Stiles' ass.

"Can you stand?" Derek asks when Stiles' legs shake and threaten to buckle, he anchors Stiles with one arm around his waist and his other hand pressing against his chest so Stiles could slump against him.

"You're going to kill me," Stiles mutters as his head rolls back against Derek's shoulder. "I'm going to die from sex."

Derek snorts, nosing at the side of Stiles' head.

Helping Stiles so he can settle back down on the metal bench, Derek grabs a shirt from an open locker and wets it under the shower before coming back over to where Stiles is still trembling.

Gently, he lifts his mates legs up so he can wipe delicately at his mates cum dripping hole, enjoying the sight of the mess he made there before having to clean it off.

When he’s satisfied, Derek uses the clean side to wipe away some of the cum on Stiles’ stomach before pressing a gentle kiss to his lovers lips.

“Feeling alright, baby?”

Nodding his head after a moment, Stiles huffs as his arms take a moment to stop shaking and he can pull his pants up.

“Yeah, just kind of worn out now,” he answers, enjoying when Derek immediately wraps him up in his arms.

“I got you.”

“I know you do, big guy.”

It’s just when Derek is starting to pull up his gym shorts when they both hear the locker room door open up, and Coach walks in.

“Hale, pull your pants up. I get that you’re the winning player of the lacrosse team but nobody, but your boyfriend wants to see your dick,” Finstock states with a nonchalant attitude, ignoring the red faces on the two boys. “As for the both of you! What do you think this is? The set to an XXX rates porno! Get outta here!”  
"But—my clothes, Coach," Derek stutters slightly and Finstock scowls at him.

"You should have thought about _that_ before you used up all of your lunch having kinky sex in my locker-room!" Finstock tells them. "Pants up and get out, now! Or I'll make you clean up your mess."

The two teens scrambles to do as their told, Derek wrapping an arm around Stiles' waist as he helps him limb from the locker-room.

The door had barely shut behind them before they were once again confronted.

"Congratulations," Lydia smirks at them as she looks up from her phone as Malia holds out their bags for them which Derek takes with a nod of thanks. "You've gone viral."

"What?" Stiles asks with sinking dread, and Malia snickers slightly just as the bell goes.

"Got to run, see you later," Lydia links hands with Malia and sashays down the hallway with all the grace and presence of a Queen.

"Lydia! What did you mean? Lydia!" Stiles calls at her back.

“What do you think she meant by that?” Stiles asks as they stop by his locker so he can grab a few things.

Derek shrugs, not really caring at the moment because Stiles just smells so damn good now.

There’s still the left over scent of his cum inside of Stiles’ and it has his wolf amped up to go again, but he holds back for now and instead presses himself up against Stiles’ back. Nosing at his throat and kissing at his pulse point until it has that heady scent of arousal and want getting a little thicker.

“How are you always ready to have sex?”

Derek chuffs, “I’m a werewolf. A teenager werewolf to be more specific. And you’re my mate, I’m always going to get horny when I’m around.”

“That...is actually a little cute if not hot,” Stiles surmises, turning around to press a kiss to Derek’s lips. “You should probably avoid next period since I have a test and you didn’t even pay attention to the review yesterday.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “Trying to get rid of me already, baby?”

Stiles laughs, his smile seeming the light up the entire hallways before he’s leaning forward to press another kiss to Derek’s lips, “Never. What I am telling you is that I can’t have you teasing me in the middle of class while I’m taking a test or else I’ll get in trouble. Unlike you, I still need to graduate. So like go play outside or something.”

"If you say something about chasing a ball, I will bite you," Derek growls playfully.

Stiles snorts, his amber eyes twinkling as he grins at Derek.

"But it's so true, what with basketball and lacrosse," he teases, and Derek groans slightly, he did walk into that one. "And you are dressed for it."

"True," Derek muses as he tugs at his gym shirt thoughtfully. "Guess I could practise some on my own."

"Coach has gym now, he'd love having you in class and showing everyone else up," Stiles snorts making Derek smirk. "So, you go and shame everyone in gym while I take a test and not fail due to somebody distracting me."

"I can't help it when you make me want to touch you," Derek says lowly as he tugs on Stiles' belt-loops. "That just looking at you, smelling you, makes me hard and _wanting_."

"Derek," Stiles swallows thickly, his pupils dilating, and Derek grins as he leans close to kiss him.

"Hmm, Stiles?" Kira interrupts them awkwardly, flashing them a smile. "We should really hurry if we don't want to be late. Sorry."

"She's right," Stiles gasps as Derek pulls back with a hint of frustration. "See you after class?"

"See you," Derek agrees, stealing a quick kiss and nodding at Kira before heading back towards the gym.

"You two are really cute together," Kira tells Stiles making him grin. "And like, really hot too. That's why I saved the video."

"Video?" Stiles stills as he looks at Kira. "What video?"

Kira squeaks, blushing, and then flees towards the classroom with Stiles rushing after her.

"Kira! _Kira!_ What video?" Stiles calls.

“Nothing!” she shouts as she enters the classroom and sits two desk away from Stiles, so she doesn’t have to answer his question.

Stiles squints over the kitsune and Kira just looks away and whistles awkwardly until class starts up.

Sighing, Stiles decides to deal with this all after he’s finished his test.

* * *

Derek finds himself getting dragged into playing captain for the basketball team by Coach as a form of punishment for having sex in the locker room.

Some of the guys who were in the gym earlier and saw the whole scene give Derek a pat on the back or a fist bump.

Derek accepts them but a few of the jeers the guys make have his wolf baring his teeth.

So, he decides to brutally kick their asses at basketball, smirking when none of them seem to be able to catch him.

“If only I had two of you Hale’s,” Coach says more to himself, “Maybe I’d actually win championships for once.”

Derek's good mood diminishes slightly, his heart clenching.

 _Cora_ , he realises, _would be around my age now, and should have been here._

The thought of his baby sister all grown up was heart-breaking and made him feel a bit sick because part of him—maybe a bigger part than he would ever admit to Peter or Stiles—still thought it was his fault that she wasn't here.

Derek would never know what she looked like, what she would be like.

Would she have looked more like Laura? More like Mum? Or would she lean towards looking more like Derek? Like Dad?

Would she still try to chat his ear off about everything and nothing? Or would she become a normal teenager that didn't need her big brother to listen to her anymore?

Would she still prefer pants over skirts? Still turn her nose up at make-up like when Laura tried to give her a make-over?

Would she still like to run around the Preserve? Wild and free? Or would she prefer to hang around with her friends and do normal human teenager things?

Would she still growl and try to bite people if they tried to steal her food? Or would have Mum finally got her to stop that habit?

Derek didn't know, and he would never know because Cora was _dead_.

Dead and gone, and forever eleven-years-old with messy braids and a wild grin.

* * *

After gym class ends, Derek seeks out Stiles and pulls his mate into a hug. Stiles doesn’t even have to ask what’s gotten him in a mood and gives his boyfriend a big squeeze.

“You okay, big guy?”

Derek nods his head, enjoying the way Stiles runs his fingers through his hair, “Better now.”

Stiles snorts, “I know. Us Stilinski men always give the best damn hugs.”

Smiling, Derek pulls back and intertwines their fingers together as he presses soft kisses over Stiles face, ignoring as he senses the other wolves coming over to them.

“This is such a whiplash from what was going on earlier,” Mason comments.

"Excuse me, we can be sweet too," Stiles sniffs, mock offended, and Mason holds up his hands in surrender.

"I'm not saying you can't be," Mason grins. "Just a big departure from the hot show you guys put on. I think you two had more than one guy questioning their sexuality after _that_."

Stiles flushes deeply as he remembers said show, and Derek presses his smirk against the side of Stiles' head.

"Oh my god," Stiles covers his face. "At least only a few people saw it."

There was a beat of silence, and Liam opens his mouth to tell him when Lydia elbows him sharply.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone will get over it quickly," Lydia lies without blinking.

Derek chooses not to point out Lydia’s lie, and instead presses a kiss to Stiles’ cheek before moving on to the next class.

* * *

The whole school is a buzz with after the whole locker room sex and Stiles finds himself blushing and hiding his face in his boyfriends chest, while Derek just grins and goes along with it like it’s just another day.

When lacrosse practice rolls around, Derek takes his time with changing as he watches Stiles’ take off his shirt, revealing the finger like bruises on the older teenagers hips, the scratches and the bite marks.

There’s a spike of arousal in the locker room that has Derek’s wolf preening at how everyone finds his mate beautiful.

An even more possessive part of him grins wickedly at the knowledge that none of these boys can touch his _mate_ , he’s already claimed Stiles as his and no one can have him.

“Are you just going to keep staring or are you going to get dressed?” Stiles asks, pulling the werewolf from his thoughts.

"Just admiring the view," Derek smirks cockily at Stiles making him roll his eyes with a hint of a blush.

"Get dressed, Co-Captain," Stiles orders him, and Derek gives a little salute before he pulls off his top, flexing under Stiles' admiring gaze as he stuffs it in his locker before reaching for his jeans.

He flicks open the button before smirking at Stiles as he toys with his zipper, and Stiles' mouth drops open—pretty pink and wet—as his gaze turns heated.

"Seriously?" Scott groans as he steps between the two to get to his locker, jerking it open as he pulls off his shirt angrily, and reaching out for his practise top—only, it wasn't there. "Where the hell is my top?"

Derek blinks as he takes in Scott's locker before judging how far it was from the bench, and feels a shit-eating smirk curl at his lips as he glances to where he threw the cum-covered top earlier.

Stiles frowns a little, glancing between Scott and Derek before following Derek's gaze.

" _Oh_ ," Stiles says quietly.

Neither of them decided to tell Scott the bad news, and watch as the teenager ends up borrowing a shirt from Danny—Stiles feels a little bad meanwhile Derek doesn’t even stop the grin on his face.

When they get out on the field, Coach gives them all a stern talking about sportsmanship and teamwork while looking exclusively at Scott and Derek.

There may have also been a slip in speech from Jurassic Park, but no one calls him out on it.

“Be good,” Stiles points at Derek before pointing at Scott next, “If I see one fang or claw show up, I will get the hose.”

“Ooooh,” Liam says from where he’s behind Stiles, “Someone’s in trouble.”

Mason cackles along and ignores the glares he gets from Scott and Derek.

"Don't think you won't also get the hose," Stiles says as he points at Liam, his finger inches from the younger teen's nose and somewhat amused by the way Liam went crossed-eyed in an attempt to keep his eyes on Stiles' finger. "There has been enough young werewolves going all grr on this field, I refuse to allow it to happen today, are we clear?"

Stiles cuts himself off before he can add the 'young man' that lingers on his tongue—he was not Liam's mother and he certainly was not his father, so _those_ words had no business on Stiles' lips.

Stiles hadn't signed up to play mother to a bunch of teenage supernaturals, and he refuses to act like one.

"Well said, Bilinski!" Finstock slaps Stiles' on the shoulder, hard, before glaring at them all. "Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get to work! We have lacrosse to do!"

"Yes, Coach!" they all call out as they head out further into the field.

* * *

For once, lacrosse practice doesn’t end with anyone getting maimed or claws coming out and Stiles actually considers it a win.

Sure, Scott did a bit snarling and Derek showed off, but Stiles would still put it down as a success as no one flashed a single claw or fang, the eye flashes were kept to a minimum and blood wasn’t drawn.

A win in Stiles' books.

Scott and Derek keep their temper in check, and when they go back to the locker room, Derek pushes Stiles into one of the shower stalls, smirking at the squawking noise his mate makes.

“Dude, we are not fucking while everyone is out changing,” Stiles growls, shoving his shirt back down when Derek tries to pull it up.

“I know. I just wanted to take a shower before we get in the Camaro,” Derek smiles innocently up at his mate, taking off his own shirt and pants.

Stiles stares with hunger filled eyes at the black jockstrap Derek is wearing, wetting his lips at how well it looks around his boyfriends cock.

Derek takes note on Stiles’ face and smirks when he sees where exactly his mate is staring at.

“Do you like what you see, baby?” Derek smirks, toying with the straps on his jockey.

Blushing, Stiles tries to look anywhere else, but then Derek is turning around when he turns on the water, and he’s getting an eye full of his boyfriends glorious ass.

Stiles tries, okay? He really, _really_ , tries!

But if anyone else had seen the glorious ass that Derek Hale possessed, they would understand! It was impossible to resist!

Really, _really_ impossible when it was bare and right in Stiles' face.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses as he gets his hands on those beautiful cheeks.

Derek grins as victory and lust sings through his veins, and he inhales deeply as Stiles' arousal erased all the other—more normal—scents of the locker-room from his nose.

He bends forward slightly, pushing his ass back against Stiles' hands, and moans when Stiles' spreads his cheeks to look at his hole.

Derek could feel himself feel all hot as he clenches, and Stiles groans as he watches Derek's hole wink at him.

"Fucking hell, Der," Stiles says hoarsely as he thumbs at Derek's hole.

“You’re the worst you know that. The fucking _worst_ ,” Stiles whines as he rubs over Derek’s hole, loving the way the werewolf clenches around him when he presses just the tip of his finger. “I try to be so good, but god damnit you’re like the snake in the garden of Eden or some shit. Always seducing me and teasing me.”

Derek groans when the finger pushes in, its dry and kind of hurts but the pain goes away as water slips down his back.

“Enough with the Biblical references. Just hurry up and fuck me,” Derek growls, feeling the tips of his fingers start to bleed with his claws wanting to dig into pale flesh.

A hand comes down to his ass, and Derek moans at the sting.

“That’s no way to talk to your Alpha, now is it, pup,” Stiles growls against the neck of his neck.

Swallowing down a whine, Derek shakes his head and arches his back so Stiles can get a better grip on his ass.

“No, Alpha. I’m sorry. I’ll be good.”

“I know you will, baby. You’re always so good for me,” Stiles presses a kiss to the top of his spine, “But teasing your Alpha all day long isn’t very nice of you, is it now?”

"Not teasing," Derek protests as he presses his brow against the pipe of the shower as it rains down on him, slicking his skin. "Want you all the time, _need_ you all the time, Alpha."

"You need me, pup? Need me here?" Stiles thrusts his finger in and out of Derek, drawing a whimper from his boyfriend as he clenches down and eagerly presses back.

"Yes, Alpha, _please_!" Derek moans.

"Shit," Stiles curses as he pulls back, a whine slipping from Derek's mouth made him jerk his clothes off hurriedly before he presses his front against Derek's back. "Shh, I got you, Alpha's got you."

Derek’s claws dig into the tile as he feels Stiles’ cock press up against his ass, a needy whine escaping the back of his throat as he presses against it.

Widening his stance so when Stiles rust against him, the head of Stiles’ cock starts to press against his asshole.

“Fuck, you feel so good. Love how week you open up for me, baby,” Stiles moans against Derek’s ears, turning his head to the side so he can bite on Derek’s bottom lip and give it a bit of a tug. “So pretty for your Alpha. Wish I could show you off, let everyone see how much you love my cock in your ass.”

“Yes. _Yes_ ,” Derek begs.

Two fingers press back inside of him and he feels like his knees might buckle underneath the pleasure.

When Stiles starts biting against his neck, the werewolf cries out as teeth dig into his skin, loving how brutal his mate opens him up with just two fingers.

“Do you ever think about what would happen if I had a knot, Derek? You always talk about having me fucked and sated on yours, but what if I had one as well?” Stiles bites against his skin, “Bet you’d love that wouldn’t you.

Love to be split open on my knot while you’re down on your hands and knees. God, the sight you’d make when after I pull out, your pretty little ass wrecked and dripping with my cum.”

“ _Please_!”

"Nooo, no, no, no," Derek chants, clenching down as Stiles tries to remove his fingers.

They were barely slick enough with the water, but they feel so good in him.

"Shush, Der, need something to fuck that tight ass of yours," Stiles soothes down Derek's side.

Derek whines, but reluctantly stops clenching down and lets Stiles' pull his fingers out of him.

There was a punch of a dispenser and the smell of the generic shower-gel installed in the showers hit his nose, before slicked up fingers press back into him and continue to open him up.

" _Yes_ ," Derek hisses, hips moving back against Stiles' hand, fucking himself on his fingers.

"You feel so good around my fingers, Derek," Stiles tells him, biting kisses placed across his shoulders as he works his fingers in him. "Can't wait to feel you around my cock, feel how tight, wet and hot you are around me."

Derek whimpers as he clenches around the fingers in him, feeling them crook and press against his prostate, and he whines loudly, his voice echoing over the sound of the shower.

“So good, baby. So good,” Stiles leans back a little to watch his fingers fuck Derek’s hole, loving the way Derek’s muscles flex as his ass clenches around them. “I’m gonna add another one. Ready?”

“Yes. Yes, please. More, Alpha—want more,” Derek groans.

Adding a third finger in, Stiles starts to hammer against Derek’s prostate this time, watching as the werewolf loses all his control slowly.

He spends more time than he needs to with just fingering Derek open and pressing kisses over his wet skin, moaning as he hears Derek whine.

“You ready for my cock, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Such a hungry little hole you have, also ready for my cock,” he hears Stiles groan behind him.

Derek bites back the whine as he feels himself become empty when Stiles pulls out his fingers, but then he feels his mate’s cock press up against his hole and all his control vanishes.

Derek whines loudly, fucking himself back on his mate's cock without waiting for himself to adjust.

"Fuck, _fuck_ , Der," Stiles groans as he grabs Derek's hips, fucking up.

"More, more, _more_ ," Derek slurs as his fangs, his claws dragging at the wall. "Alpha, _Alpha_."

Stiles curses as he pulls out till only the head was still in him and then his hips snap forward, hard, and Derek cries out in pleasure as his mate, his _Alpha_ , fucks him hard and fast just like Derek wanted, the way Derek _needed!_

Derek _knew_ he was being too loud, that his cries were echoing against the tiles and back into the rest of the locker-room.

He _knew_ that the whole team could hear him, could hear him whining and crying out because of Stiles' _cock_ , and he didn't _care_.

It only makes him clench down on Stiles' cock hard, makes him cry out louder as Stiles' cock hits _just_ where Derek needs him.

"Stiles, _Stiles_ , please!" Derek whimpers, crying out with something close to bliss when Stiles growls and bites down on his throat as his hips snaps into him, hard and fast, and perfect. " ** _Alpha!_** ”

Reaching in front of them, Stiles grips the base of Derek’s cock and starts to jerk him off harshly, keeping his teeth pressed into his mates neck.

He wants Derek to knot in his hand, wants to feel that thick weight of it as the werewolf comes over and over again—it’ll be like a cascade of coke dripping down his hand.

The base of Derek’s cock starts to inflate, the veins bulging under the skin as they get ready to come.

It’s so _hot_ in his hand, and when he squeezes Derek’s knot again he can feel the werewolf start to tremble against him, hot puffs of air escaping his mouth and steaming up the tile wall.

“Want you to knot in my hand, baby. Wanna milk you of all that cum you’ve got inside of you. Then I’m going to lick it off my hand because I love how good you taste,” Stiles says as he pulls his teeth out from Derek’s skin, watching as the wound heals itself with ease.

“St- _Stiles!_ Please.”

Nosing at the back of Derek’s ear, Stiles says with a husky voice, “You can come anytime, baby, you just have to do it on your Alpha’s cock.”

Derek is gone after that, head thrown back as he howls.

Orgasm ripping itself from his stomach as he strips the tile wall with his come, his wolf pants and drools all over itself as Stiles keeps a rough grip around his knot.

Flexing and clenching his hand to give it the stimulation like his cock is buried deep in his mate’s perfect ass.

“Good boy.”

Derek whimpers, clenching around Stiles' cock as he comes again.

"I wonder how many times I can make you cum," Stiles asks curiously, his voice strained as he keeps himself from coming out of sheer force of will.

It's not the time, or the _place,_ but Stiles was never one for controlling his impulses, not really, and so he keeps flexing and clenching around Derek's knot.

Derek whimpering, whining, his hips jerking into his hand and back on Stiles' cock as he comes again—Derek doesn't _actually_ know if he stopped coming at all.

"You're doing so good, Der," Stiles' voice was honeyed sweet in his ear, a croon that Derek could listen to for hours, _days._

“Come on, baby. Let’s see if we can pull another one out you,” Stiles nips at Derek’s bottom chin. “Be a good boy and come again.”

He squeezes his hand around Derek’s knot, while the other one slides off of the werewolf’s hips and comes down to cup his balls.

Stiles groans when he squeezes at Derek’s hefty blasts, loving the way he can practically feel them pump more come out of Derek’s cock.

“Stiles—I can’t—I can’t come again.” Derek sobs, his whole body feeling so wrung out after the third orgasm.

“You sure, baby?” Stiles clenches around him again, “Maybe I could get just one more from you, I know this fat knot of yours can handle just one more.”

Derek shakes his head and whines, but his body keeps pushing him back against Stiles’ cock—always so greedy to please his mate.

“Come with me. We’ll cum at the same time. Ok, baby?”

Swallowing, Derek slowly nods his head, “Yeah—Yeah. Okay.”

“Good boy. My good boy.”

Stiles starts to fuck into Derek’s right as again, harsh, brutal thrust of his hips that have them both tipping over the edge quickly.

Stiles presses his forehead against Derek's shoulder, panting hotly against his slick skin, and slowly, reluctantly, unwraps his hand from around Derek's cock.

Derek immediately goes boneless with a whimpering sigh, slumping back against Stiles' chest.

" _Shit_ ," Stiles curses as he quickly props them against the cold tiles. "Derek?"

Derek moans lightly in response, his head rolling back against Stiles' shoulder, his eyes half-lidded and hazy.

"Okay," Stiles clutches Derek close as the water continues to rain down on them. "I will admit, I didn't really think this out."

Stiles helps Derek down so that his boyfriend is settled on the floor of the shower—which is a little gross, but Stiles will deal with it later.

Kneeling between Derek’s open legs, Stiles pets the side of the werewolf’s face as he studies the blissed out face on him.

He looks like a puppy, and Stiles can’t help the smile that grows on his face.

Standing back up, Stiles pours some more soap into his hand before starting to scrub Derek’s hair. Grinning as Derek let’s him move his head around any which way he wants

“You’re like a sleepy puppy,” Stiles teases, his grin widening as Derek grunts in response.

Washing them both off, Stiles leans out of the shower to see who’s still standing out there.

His cheeks going red when he sees Mason sitting on his phone.

“Uh, hey can you hand me some clothes?”

Mason looks up with a grin.

"Sure," Mason stands as he tucks his phone away. "Towels too, I suppose?"

"Ah, yes," Stiles agrees awkwardly as he glances around, relief settling in when he finds the locker-room was empty apart from the three of them. "So, everyone else has left?"

"Yeah," Mason's grin widens when he comes back and hands over the towels first. "Liam herded Scott out of here when you two really started going."

"I'll—" Stiles clears his throat as he grabs the towels. "I'll have to do something nice for him." He glances between the towels in his hands and the clothes. "Umm, could you hang on a little longer?"

"Sure," Mason agrees easily, and Stiles nods back awkwardly as he pulls himself back into the stall and turns to Derek.

Derek who was dozing, his chin dipping down to his chest as he sat there all naked and wet.

"You are both adorable and sexy at the same time," Stiles informs him making Derek blink sleepily up at him. "And you're going to be no help at all, are you?"

"Alpha," Derek raises his arms slightly, almost making grabby hands.

“A giant puppy. I don’t know why I was scared of you when we first met.” Stiles snorts, before kneeling down and starting to dry him off.

Derek grumbles at the rough fabric of the towel but when he feels Stiles’ hands on him he relaxes.

Leaning over, Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s forehead before starting to stand up again.

Derek whines and holds his arms out again for Stiles to hold him, his mate huffs but helps the wolf stand up before walking out of the shower.

He hears someone choke behind him and when he turns he sees its Mason still standing in the locker room.

“Avert your eyes!” Stiles growls.

Mason looks from Stiles face and then back down to Derek’s crotch before spinning around and leaving the room.

“Not sorry!” The teenager calls behind him.

“Ass,” Stiles huffs as he helps settle Derek down on one of the benches, Derek grumbles at the cold metal on his ass.

Grabbing a fresh pair of underwear, Stiles lifts Derek’s legs and helps him put his feet through the holes, pushing them up his legs, he then tucks Derek’s dick down so he can pull them all the way up.

Next he works on pulling on some pants—cursing at the tight jeans Derek always insists on wearing—before finally getting on a shirt.

“There, now you’re all dressed. Come on big guy, let’s go home.”

Before Derek can grab the Camaro keys, Stiles is snatching them up from him, “No way, dude. You just came your brains out. I am not letting you drive while you’re still come drunk.”

Derek grumbles, but allows it as he watches with half-lidded eyes as Stiles swiftly dresses himself with his own grumbles.

He rumbles when Stiles is done, and again holds out his hands for Stiles.

"Alright, come on, big guy," Stiles grabs Derek's hands. "Up you get."

Derek whines slightly as he reluctantly gets up, moving so he's wrapped around Stiles and nuzzles his neck.

"Oh my god," Stiles groans as he shifts so Derek was pressed against his back. "Right, okay, this I can deal with."

He stuffs the keys into his pocket as he shuffles towards their lockers and grabs their bags, with Derek attached to his back.

"We are never knotting at school again," Stiles declares, and Derek whines sadly into his neck. "I mean it, I will not go through this again."

 _This_ being staggering down the hallways and towards the car-park with Derek attached to his back like a cuddly octopus instead of a werewolf.

“This is the worst thing we’ve done,” Stiles grounds out as he helps Derek sit in the passenger side of the car.

Closing the door, Stiles jogs around to the other side of the car and gets into the driver seat.

Reaching over to help Derek buckle himself in when the wolf just sits there and looks ready to fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

“No falling asleep, mister,” Stiles says, patting the side of Derek’s face to wake up him, “I can’t carry your fat ass up the stairs to my room. So you better stay awake.”

“You like my ass,” Derek giggles, turning his head to bury his face against Stiles hand.

“I do. I really do,” Stiles sighs out, pressing one last kiss to Derek’s cheek before starting up the car.

He blast the radio station loud enough to prevent Derek from sleeping, but not too loud to startle the man.

* * *

When he pulls up on the side of his house, Stiles squints at the new car parked in the driveway.

He puts it down as probably Peter’s since it’s shiny and looks like it cost more than an arm and a leg.

Helping Derek out of the car and to his house, Stiles opens up the front door and shouts out a happy.

“Honey, I’m home!”

"Darling! We have a guest!" Peter plays along with a grin as he leaves the kitchen—which was giving off some very nice smells that still made Stiles' suspicious, because if there was anyone in his life that could channel Hannibal Lector, it would Peter Hale. "Oh, dear nephew, what has happened to you?"

"Stiles' dick," Derek grins widely, and Stiles closes his eyes as Peter throws his head back with a gleeful laugh.

"So," came a very familiar voice in annoyed deadpan and Stiles froze. "You've been fucking my brother instead of informing me."

Cora Hale, looking very down with him, stands in the doorway to his kitchen with her arms crossed and trade-mark Hale scowl—Stiles drops Derek.

One dark Hale brow raises as Cora watches with increasing levels of unimpressed when Derek groans pathetically, and Stiles flushes as he quickly crouches to check over his boyfriend.

"Oh shit, Derek," Stiles' hands flutters around Derek as the other teen shakes his head.

"Stiles?" Derek questions, seemingly the drop had knocked the last of his cum-drunkenness from him. "What—?" Derek cuts himself off as his gaze focuses over Stiles' shoulder and towards where Cora would probably still be standing.

"Laura?" Derek's voice was thick with confusion, and Stiles closes his eyes with a surge of sympathy and grief for Derek—he had never really thought about how much Cora must look like Laura before this moment—and then the sound of Derek inhaling deeply came. "C—Cora?"

“Hey big bro—or I guess it’s little bro now, since you’re a year younger than me,” Cora smirks, but even the smugness on her face can’t hide the tears threatening to pour out.

“Cora? Is that—is that really you? But, I thought—“ Derek stands up shakily as if he’s afraid she’ll suddenly disappear. “Cora bear?”

A broken noise escapes Cora’s throat as she throws herself into Derek’s arm.

The two of them wrapping each other in their arms and holding tightly like they’re holding onto a ghost.

“It’s me, it’s really me Derbear,” Cora cries against Derek’s shoulder.

“I still hate that name.”

Cora makes a broken off laugh and her smile wobbles a little as she cups Derek’s face.

“You—You look like just as I remember before the fire. Like a big, stupid jerk,” she starts to cry again, and Derek pulls her back into his arms, “I miss you, jerk.”

“I miss you too, brat.”

"I'm so sorry," Derek tells her, hugging her tightly.

She was still shorter than him, able to press her head against his shoulder or into the hollow of his throat, and not a little girl anymore.

"It's not your fault," Cora tells him back, her arms tightening against his back. "God, Der, I missed you so much."

Derek hugs her tighter before pulling away, cupping her jaw and taking in how much she's changed and how much she was still the Cora he remembers.

Her eyes was just like Mum's, like Laura's—dark and fierce—and her dark hair still had that hint of a wave to it that Laura had been jealous about—Laura had always been bemoaning about her boring straight hair that she could do _nothing_ with.

"You stopped wearing braids," Derek comments as he tugs on a strand of hair, and Cora lets out a wet laugh.

"I'm not eleven anymore," she reminds him.

"Yeah, I know," Derek says quietly. "What—what happened?"

Cora sobers as she glances over to Stiles.

"How much did you tell him?" she asks him, and Derek frowns as he looks between them.

Stiles winces, still remembering the lies he first told Derek and the way he accidentally revealed the truth to him.

"He knows about Kate," Stiles admits, and Cora's face darkens.

"Yeah, Peter told me about _her_ being around again," Cora says darkly. "Fucking rapist bitch."

Derek flinches as he realises that Cora— _his baby sister_ —knew the truth about him and Kate, knew just how the fire happened.

All the wolves beside Derek snap their heads towards Derek as the scent of guilt and self-hatred bleed out of every pore.

“Derek.”

Said werewolf makes a whine in the back of his throat as he pulls back away from Cora’s touch, “I’m sorry—I-I’m. It’s my fault—“

“ **No**.”

Flinching are the harshness of Stiles’ voice, his wolf ducking his head when his Alpha comes closer.

Stiles pulls Derek into his arms, giving the wolf a tight hug and directing Derek’s face so it’s pressed up under Stiles’ throat.

“It’s _not_ your fault, Derek. It’s _never_ your fault,” the vice in his throat has the wolf listening to him.

Peter and Cora end up joining the hug to, wrapping their arms around Derek and Stiles, the wolves making soft rumbling noises in the back of their throats to calm Derek down.

Derek lets out a whine into Stiles' throat as Cora's fingers cards through his hair, just like Mum did whenever one of them were upset, and Peter places one hand on the back of Derek's neck, holding him like he used to comfort him.

* * *

"Right, I'm calling a puppy-pile," Stiles declares when Derek finally, _finally_ , relax, and the rumbles drift off slightly. "Which means, Peter, check the food and turn it down while we set up on the couch."

"We're not calling it a puppy-pile," Cora says in disgust, but her face was still soft as she pulls back reluctantly while Peter chuckles as he does as directed.

"Hey," Stiles gives her a look as he begins to tug Derek to the couch. "My house, my rules, Hale."

Cora scoffs, but trails after him—he supposes that was acceptance enough.

Stiles looks at the couch with a frown, it was a three-seater and not build with puppy-piles in mind, but it would have to do. Because he was not, _was not_ , going to bring Cora Hale up to his bedroom when his bed probably reeked of all the sex he had been having with her brother.

No, just no.

There was just somethings he _knew_ he couldn't cope with or survive, and that was one of them. If sheer embarrassment didn't kill him, Cora might.

"Right," Stiles nods with determination as he claps his hands together. "Puppy-pile is ago."

Derek snorts softly, his hand entangled with Stiles and showing no sign of wanting to let go.

Stiles moved Derek so he would sit down first before cuddling up against his side, Cora getting on Derek’s other side. Peter had to squeeze so he could fit in right next to Stiles.

And it was weird, at least to Stiles—how a year ago he would have cringed at Peter being so near him or snarled words at the man.

But he just felt comfort and pack as he was surrounded in all sides with Hale’s.

Derek noses against Stiles’ throat, going limp when Stiles started to card his fingers through the werewolf’s hair.

“You’re okay, Derek. We got you. _I_ got you,” Stiles whispers against the wolf’s forehead.

“We’ll kill the bitch responsible for this,” Peter snarls at Stiles’ side, slinging an arm out to rest it over Stiles and Derek, his hand resting on Cora’s arm.

“This would be the perfect time to watch some movies,” Stiles grins when he hears a chorus of agreements.

"Since I'm the only that lives here," Stiles continues as he reluctantly moves so he could grab both the remote and his PS controller—left forlorn on the coffee-table after a 'Bro' night with Scott before they had realised Derek was missing and they needed to get to Mexico to save him. "I demand the ability to choose."

"We don't get a choice?" Peter asks with a hint of snark.

"No, no you do not," Stiles informs him as he leans back with his prizes, and Derek immediately slumps back into him. "And do you want to know my other reasons for why?"

"Enlighten us," Peter drawls with mocking gracious sweep of his hand.

"One," Stiles begins as he turns the TV on before pressing the button that put him on the channel for his PS. "Derek is from 2006, he knows nothing about any current movies. Two, Cora is from South America and I don't know how often they get all the good movies. And three, you were in a coma, then dead, and then missing—when have any of _you_ had time to see some good and current movies?"

"He has a point," Cora admits grudgingly as Peter inclines his head in agreement.

"Now, quiet children," Stiles says impatiently as he flicks onto Netflix. "And wonder at the marvel that is the Unexpected Journey."

Stiles clicks on to the Hobbit.

* * *

“There’s three of them now?”

Stiles lifts his head up from where he’s drooling on Peters shirt, looking up with bleary eyes to blink at his dad who’s staring at them with a bewildered look.

Looking around at where he’s being cuddled by three werewolves, Stiles looks back up at his dad with a shy smile, “Uh, yeah. I may have forgotten to mention we’d have company tonight.”

His dad levels him with a look, and then states, “We’re having pizza. No arguments.”

“Fine. But make sure at least one of them have vegetables on them!” He calls out watching as his father disappears around the corner.

“You drooled on my shirt,” Peter grumbles, lifting a hand up to pick at his shirt.

“Oh, bite me—Wait no!”

Peter gives him a devilish grin, “Oh, I certainly would. But it appears my nephew already has his claim on your ass.”

“Why are we talking about ass?” Cora grumbles from where her face is buried against Derek’s shoulder.

"Mine," Derek mutters sleepily, tightening his grip around Stiles' waist.

Peter snickers as Stiles pats at Derek's chest.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, big guy," Stiles sighs almost fondly, and Cora groans.

"Yeah, we can smell it, jerk," Cora says as she pushes away from Derek and stretches, her neck cracking when she twists it just so. "We're having pizza?"

"And after I slaved over a hot stove," Peter sniffs, mock-offended.

"Can I really trust your food though?" Stiles asks as Derek cuddles closer to him. "Where did you learn to cook? The Culinary school of Hannibal Lecter?"

"I may be a murderer, but I have never _eaten_ anyone, Stiles," Peter informs him, somewhat offended. "I have standards."

Stiles squints at the werewolf, “I don’t know about that.”

“Did I _not_ just have what you would prefer to call a _puppy pile_ and thus allow you to drool on my chest? Do you know what I would have done to anyone else if they dropped on my chest?”

“Murdered them?”

“Close but no dice,” Peter leans in closer and bares his teeth, “I would have made them eaten their own tongue.”

“See, and this is exactly why I think you were trained by Hannibal Lecter. That’s such a creepy thing to threaten someone with.”

Derek interrupts them by making a low growl in the back of his throat, “No one threatens my mate.”

Peter scoffs, “Yes, yes. We know, little wolf. I’m just making sure your mate knows I’m not here acting like a Russian sleeper agent.”

Stiles can’t help but laugh out loud at that, “Shut up, Creeper Wolf. Let’s get up, I’m starving.”

“After the amount of times you and my brother fucked, I’m sure you are,” Cora jabs.

Stiles squawks as he gapes at Cora.

"You just got here! How could you know how much we—" Stiles cut himself off, reminding himself that his dad was only a short distance away.

"Our house wasn't _that_ sound-proof, and I grew up with Derek discovering the wonders of his dick in the room next door," Cora snorts.

"Cora!" Derek groans, and Cora stands with a cackle of laughter as she heads to the kitchen.

"Huh, sisters _are_ evil after all," Stiles muses as he stares after her.

“You and her are _not_ allowed to become friends,” Derek grumbles.

“Too late!” Stiles laughs as he jumps up from the couch to grab himself a slice of pizza.

Only for his boyfriend to growl and strong arm him back down on the couch with him, flipping them over so Derek was on top. The wolf rumbles and leans down to nose against Stiles’ throat before starting to press kisses against his skin. His lips traveling up the column of Stiles’ throat before peppering over his cheeks, and then finally, _finally_ kissing his lips.

“As lovely as a show this will be, I’m sure your dad would rather not walk in on you too making out.”

“Peter. Go away!” Derek growls, pulling Stiles against his chest like one does when they’re cuddling their favorite stuffed animal.

Patting Derek’s shoulder, Stiles presses one last kiss to Derek’s cheek, “Come on, boo. Let’s go eat some pizza before your sister gets to it all.”

Derek pouts as he lets Stiles up and off the couch, flopping on his back and draping an arm dramatically over his face.

Peter stands over him and snorts.

"I'm glad you took some of my lessons to heart," he teases his nephew.

" _I_ had plans for Stiles," Derek informs him as he shifts his arm to glare up at Peter. "Good plans, the _best_ plans."

"Surely seeing your beloved sister again is worth missing out on those plans," Peter points out sassily, and Derek nods.

He _was_ happy to see Cora, and wasn't even _that_ disappointed about missing out on chasing Stiles down and fucking him as he could do that at any time—provided that Cora wasn't around.

Yes, she was now older than him, but she was his baby sister still, and he wasn't going to have sex in front of her.

Across the hall from her? That a whole another matter, because if Cora was staying here with them then Derek refuses to give up having sex with his mate.

"And you always have tonight," Peter continues slyly, and can almost see the thoughts flitter over Derek's face as his imagination goes wild.

 _Teenagers_ , Peter thinks once again with some amusement and deep fondness.

Despite how _this_ came to be, it was nice to see Derek as he once was.

It was good to see him without the guilt and the self-hatred practically build into him and his scent until it had felt like Peter was breathing in ash whenever he got close to his nephew.

And it was good to see him actually acting on his wants, and reaching out to claim Stiles like the once older young man had desired to, but had never followed through.

Peter privately thinks that if _this_ hadn't happened, if Derek hadn't been reverted to a time where he had confidence in himself and so many less issues, then Derek would have never done anything about Stiles until it was too late, and Stiles was married to someone else, someone that could never love him like Derek did and would have, and about to have some spawn to dote on.

It was never Derek’s fault.

To which only Peter knows this, because years ago before the fire Derek thought he’d fallen in _love_ with some girl.

And Peter, Peter has never _hated_ someone so much as he hated this girl.

She was all sweet and innocent with a little bite to her, and Derek was like this little puppy wagging his tail and wanting to play.

But Peter knew what kind of girl she would be if she had stayed with Derek, she would have seen the truth and screamed bloody murder.

Peter had wanted to crush what they had before it burned his nephew.

But Peter had fucked up.

Peter hadn’t just hurt his nephew, he had _ruined_ him.

The guilt, the misery, the loss the boy had carried around for weeks after Paige’s death.

He thought he was helping him by getting rid of the girl, he didn’t mean for Ennis to be a loose screw and try to bite the girl.

And Derek came home one day smelling like perfume and lust.

Peter’s wolf had wanted to howl with rage. But he stayed back, he held back from trying anything and had thought he was doing good.

But he slipped. And he fell.

And his family burned alive. His wife and his unborn child died right before his eyes as he helped Cora escape.

And then when he had woken up from the haze of becoming an Alpha, he had seen the torn body of his niece.

It had broken the already shattered mind Peter had, and he had laughed so hard at the irony that night he hadn’t even realized he was crying.

And then there was Derek, poor miserable, Derek. Who flinched from anyone’s touch and yet at the same time craved it like a man who was desperate for water in the desert. The misery and pain, the ache in that boy’s chest was like a gaping wound that never healed.

Peter had wanted to comfort his only family member then, wanted to pull Derek into his arms and apologize for not saving him.

But then he remembered he still had his niece’s blood on his hand, and it was like that small need to comfort was gone because all there was in his mind was the hammering urge for **revenge**.

Now.

Now he watched the easiness in his nephew as he stood next to Stiles, unknowingly leaning in closer against his mate, scenting the older teen and smiling at him with such an easy familiarity it tore open Peter’s heart. Cora teases her brother and the two of them laughed like it was just another family dinner before everything was burnt to a crisp.

“Peter.”

Snapping his eyes away from where he was staring at his family, Peter turned his attention towards Stiles who smiled up at him.

“You gonna stand there all night, or are you going to eat, creeper wolf?”

“There better be a slice of meat lovers saved for me,” Peter grinned, taking the offer plate from Stiles’ hands and taking a seat at the table.

It was then that a part of Peter stitched itself back together.

He was never going to get the old Derek back, but maybe, just maybe Stiles could help stitch that gaping wound his nephew had in his chest.

"You sure? There's no flesh of your enemies on it," Stiles snarks, the way he always did and always would—even if he were convinced that he was about to die, Stiles wouldn't be able to resist mouthing off as Peter well knew.

"How many times must I tell you? I don't eat people," Peter rolls his eyes with a false put-out sigh.

"I should hope not," Noah, the Sheriff, mutters almost to himself as he tries to sneak another slice of meat lovers, only to be foiled by his only son as Stiles glowering places a slice of the more veggie pizza.

Derek snickers, distracting Stiles with an easy kiss and Noah takes his chance to swap the pizzas.

Stiles' cry of outrage sets off his niece as Stiles rails at both Noah and Derek for their betrayal and ganging up on him.

Peter privately hopes, hoped like he hadn't in a very long time, that when they fix Derek— _if_ they fix Derek—that he keeps what he has gained during this.

That he keeps the easiness that he lost, the real smiles and happiness.

That he doesn't pull away, stare at Peter with silently betrayed eyes and stony silence broken by bitter words. That his scent doesn't become once again burdened with the ashes of their family.

That Derek keeps Stiles, that he doesn't try to run or be a martyr by sacrificing his happiness in some misguided attempt to save Stiles from himself.

And if he does?

Well, Peter would be very willing to lend a helpful hand when Stiles dealt with his sometimes thick-headed nephew.

When dinner finishes up, everyone helps with cleaning up the table and they talk about sleeping arrangements for a minute before Peter decides he doesn’t want to be under a roof with two horny teenage boys, Cora agreed with a scrunched up look while Derek flips her the middle finger.

Noah rolls his eyes at their antics and says he’s going back to work for the night, since he only stopped by to have dinner before his night shift.

“Have you found anything else on she-who-will-not-be-named?” Stiles asks Peter while Cora and Derek are immersed in a conversation together.

Peter rolls his eyes, “She’s not Voldemort, Stiles, you can say her name.”

“The fact that you know what that reference is from actually makes me kind of like you more.”

“I haven’t found much yet, I’ve been digging through some things. It appears no one even noticed her grave was empty, and she’s been using money from a hidden bank account.”

“Can you track it?”

“What do you think I am an amateur?” Peter scoffs, “Of course I can track it, but it’s not like it’s the only one she has or is using. Unfortunately, it was stopped being used in a gas station outside of Ohio.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow at that, “Why the fuck would she be in Ohio? Doesn’t she want like revenge or something?”

“I don’t know yet, but let’s not take our guard down. She’s dangerous. And I won’t let her out a hand on my family again.”

Nodding his head, Stiles looks over at where Cora and Derek are laughing about something on Cora’s phone.

There’s an easiness between the siblings as if they hadn’t been separated from one another for _years_ , like they just picked everything back up without all the angst and misery in between.

It makes Stiles ache a little inside, but another part—the part he keeps hidden and locked away—that terrible part of him wants to dip his hands in blood and wrap his fingers around Kate’s neck, grinning down at her face as he watches the life bleed out from her eyes.

Stiles has always been someone who loved with all his heart.

And with Derek? He was no different. He loved him with everything he had and could give to the werewolf.

And if that meant wiping out every hunter that hurt the werewolf, then so be it.

“If she comes back here. Nobody is going to get a chance to hurt her, because I’ll be the one who gets to her first.”

Peter doesn’t respond to that, he turns his head to look long and hard at Stiles before nodding his head to the human.

“Come on, Cora. We might as well drive back to the loft and sleep off the jet lag. Besides,” he smirks at the two teenagers, “a house empty and all to themselves. I’m sure these two are just ready to throw their clothes off and fuck like wild animals.”

“Uncle!”

"Why does this always happen? What did I do to deserve this?" Stiles looks to the ceiling as he asks the world at large. "I'm a good person," he pauses before continuing, "I _try_ to be a good person, at least a relatively good person."

Peter snorts and gives Stiles a look.

"You set me on fire," he reminds Stiles mildly, not letting on to the absolute horror and terror he had felt a year ago as he once again burned.

Stiles actually winces at that.

"Yeah, I'll admit, not my best moment," Stiles says guiltily, he's doesn't feel guilty about helping kill Peter, but he was sorry about the way he did it. "But in my defense, you were an insane murderer that just savaged one of my friends and was about to kill two others."

"Someone really needs to tell what the hell happened in this town," Derek shakes his head slowly in disbelief.

"Yeah," Cora agrees. "Somehow, everyone forgot to mention _that_ part of the story to me."

"To be fair, we were dealing with an Alpha Pack, dear niece," Peter shrugs, and Derek's jaw drops.

"A Pack of _Alphas_?" Derek questions, looking at them wide-eyed. "What the fuck is wrong with this town?"

"A question I ask myself every day," Stiles sighs.

"Well," Peter claps his hands as he stands, "as fun as this little trip down memory lane has been, we should go and get settled before the sexual frustration in our dear Derek explodes."

"Uncle Peter!"

* * *

When the two of them finally leave, Stiles doesn’t even get a few minutes before he suddenly has a very horny and very hot teenager werewolf all up in his space.

Derek grunts and pushes Stiles down on the couch before crawling on top of him.

“Oh? Did you want to finish watching The Hobbit?” Stiles teases as Derek noses up under his jaw.

“ _No_. I made a promise earlier today, didn’t I?”

“Y-Yeah. Uh, what was the promise again?”

Growling, Derek nips at the mark on Stiles’ shoulder, “I was going to chase you, and then when I caught you I was going to _fuck_ you right where we were.”

Swallowing, Stiles nods his head, hands twitching at his sides while Derek continues to breath heavily against his throat. He can feel his heart pounding in his ears from excitement.

“You haven’t even given me a head start.”

Derek growls and jumps off of him, his claws and fangs already starting to poke out as he crouched down on the floor beside the couch.

“You have until the count of three,” he rumbles.

Not waiting for him to start, Stiles immediately scrambled off the couch and runs up the stairs, he _almost_ makes it to his room when suddenly he’s being tackled to the ground—by a very naked werewolf.

“How are you already naked!”

"Better question, why aren't you already naked?" Derek bites sharply on Stiles' throat as he trails clawed hands down his mate's body, nails slicing through the fabric with such ease that it makes Derek rumble.

"I liked this shirt," Stiles protests weakly as he arches into Derek's body.

"I like it better off you," Derek informs him as he sucks bruises against Stiles' throat making the older teen gasp and buck under him.

"D-do I even have skin left for you to bruise?" Stiles asks around a moan when Derek sucks on his pulse-point, hard.

Derek just hums as he continues to suck, pressing his hot tongue against the fresh bruise when he finally pulls back to admire it.

Stiles grabs Derek's wrists before the werewolf could reach for his jeans.

"Yeah, no, I'm removing _these_ ," Stiles informs him. "Can't have you accidently ruin the packet of lube as well as my jeans."

Derek leans back, sitting between Stiles' sprawled out legs, as his nose flares, watching Stiles' shakily hands intently with electric blue eyes as Stiles unbuttons and then pulls the zipper down.

Stiles had barely flipped open the fly before Derek was bending down and nuzzling at his hard and boxer-clad cock.

"I'm going to fuck you right here," Derek told him lowly, his lips brushing against Stiles' cock and making it twitch. "Going to _mount_ you here, fuck you hard and fast like you love, and then I'm going to knot you."

" _Fuck_ , Der," Stiles groans as he feels a bead of pre-cum escape his cock, and Derek traces Stiles' cock with his nose before stopping at the appearing wet-patch and sucking on it, and the head of Stiles' cock. "Shit, _fuck_ , Derek, _Derek!"_

Derek moans as he tastes Stiles’ cum on the dark fabric of his boxers.

Loving how responsive his mate was when he sucked him off, hands gripped his hair and it was like Stiles wasn’t sure he wanted to push Derek away or pull him closer. So the wolf made the decision for him.

Licking up a long strip over the fabric, Derek noses back up Stiles’ chest to bite at his nipple.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’m just going to fuck your through your clothes.”

Stiles snorts as he kicks off his shoes and then his pants, “That’s not physically possible....is it?”

Derek grins wolfishly up at his mate, “Do you want to find out or do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck me. Definitely fuck me,” Stiles shucks off his boxers finally.

The moment his nose is hit with the scent of his mates arousal and heady scent, Derek is pushing him back down against the floor. Flipping him over so he’s on his stomach again and he can get a taste of that pretty ass.

Running his tongue from the spot behind Stiles’ balls to his asshole, Derek moans when he can still taste his own cum inside of his mate.

" _Shit_ ," Stiles shouts as his head drops down and bucks back against Derek's face.

Derek spreads Stiles' cheeks so he could get his tongue deep inside Stiles' ass, moaning at the taste of _him_ and _Stiles_ that explodes across his tongue.

It was a heady taste, it makes his head spin and his hips rut towards the floor as he plunges his tongue deeper, trying to get more of that taste.

"Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out when Derek pulls back and places a kiss directly over his hole.

"You taste so good, baby, so good," Derek tells him, voice rough with a growl. "Didn't realise you would taste so good, makes me want to eat you out after I'm done fucking you. Just lick you clean from my cum inside and out."

Stiles moans at the thought, his body seeming to clench down, and Derek groans as he watches Stiles' slick hole wink at him and swoops down for another taste.

Stiles cries out as he claws at the floor.

He had never really given thought to being rimmed, to having a tongue deep in his ass—okay, that was a bold-faced _lie_ , Stiles had thought about, he was a horny teenage with access to the internet.

(And if, when Stiles had thought about it before, he thought of big strong hands spreading him wide, the scruff of a beard almost rough yet soft against his most private area as a hot tongue plunged deep, and moans paired with deep almost feral growl, well, _that_ was Stiles' secret.)

But this, _this_ was so much different than Stiles thought, and he thinks this is so much better than he ever thought.

It's almost a religious experience, if Stiles' sees God because of Derek's mouth and tongue then he would not be surprised.

Pulling back from Stiles’ ass when he smells his mate getting close to his orgasm, Derek moves to finally open the lube packet.

Pouring it on his fingers and over Stiles’ asshole before tossing it to the side, pushing in two fingers at once, Derek groans at how already loose he is for Derek’s fingers.

“Fucking hell. Always so damn loose for me, baby,” Derek groans out as he fucks Stiles on his fingers, the wet slapping sound echoing in the hallway.

Stiles moans beneath him, fingers digging into the carpet as he lifts his hips up so Derek can get a better angle.

When Derek hits that spot that has his mate screaming underneath him he abuses it with his two fingers, watching as Stiles’ body trembles beneath him.

“Pretty mate. My beautiful mate,” Derek rumbles against Stiles back, nose along his spine before getting to the top.

He adds a third finger inside while starting to mouth at a bruise he left earlier on Stiles skin, loving how pliant Stiles becomes.

"Do you think I should let you cum first? Let you dirty the carpet with your cum because of my fingers? Then fuck you when you're so sensitive? Maybe I could even make you cum again," Derek muses against Stiles' skin as he fucks him with his fingers.

Stiles flushes as he clenches down on Derek's fingers, whining as he gets every closer to coming.

So close, _so close_.

"Der—" Stiles begins and Derek stops, his fingers stilling in him, and he almost cries as he clenches around them, fearing that Derek would take them out of him.

"I want to watch you fuck yourself on my fingers," Derek tells him as he pulls back enough to watch. "Want to watch you fuck yourself until you cum."

Stiles whines as he fucks back, getting his knees under him to give him more leverage as he fucks himself desperately on Derek's fingers.

Derek watches intently with electric blue eyes, almost groaning himself as he watches the way Stiles' opened around his fingers and feels the way he clenches down so tightly.

“Jesus, Derek. Where the hell did you learn to say shit like that?” Stiles whines in the back of his throat.

He can practically feel Derek smirking against him, “You left your laptop open.”

“You looked through my porn!”

Derek bites Stiles’ shoulder and curls his fingers up, pulling a moan from Stiles as his cock drools between his legs.

“Maybe I just wanted to play WoW.”

“I hate you.”

_“Lies.”_

Suddenly, the fingers inside of him were gone and Stiles almost felt like he was going to cry when he felt Derek’s cock pressing inside of him. The werewolf didn’t give Stiles anytime to get use to the stretch before he was pummelling into his ass.

The wolf groaned above him, and Stiles could see Derek’s hands clawing at the ground as he fucked Stiles with quick bursts of his hips.

Slowing down for a moment, Derek pushes until he was all the way inside before grinding his hips against Stiles’ ass. The head of his cock abusing the inside of Stiles’ ass as it hit every spot that set his nerves on fire.

Derek groans as his snaps his hips forward, fucking Stiles roughly.

He knows that Stiles' is _close_ , that that Stiles will cum long before him, but he believes he can make Stiles cum more than once.

"Think you can cum more than once? How about we try for three times like you did with me?" Derek asks Stiles, his lips brushing the shell of Stiles' ear. "Maybe it'll turn you into a sobbing wreck? Bet you'll look so pretty with tears in your big brown eyes, moan bitten red as you moan and cry for me to stop, but I won't, I won't stop until I milk every bit of cum from you. How does that sound, baby?"

 _"Derek!"_ Stiles cries out as he clenches down, hard, around Derek and comes against the carpet, his arms losing strength until his face against the rough carpet.

 _"Fuck,"_ Derek growls as he grabs Stiles' hips, lifting him up by them slightly as he fucks harder while Stiles' ass spasms around him.

Stiles yells as he comes all over the carpet floor, whining when Derek doesn’t stop _fucking_ him into the ground.

The wolf snarls over him and Stiles can feel him losing control of the shift. He grunts and Stiles shivers when he feels hot puffs of air against his back as Derek slows his fucking to precise thrusts.

“Derek- _Derek_!” Stiles cries as Derek continues to _fuck_ his prostate.

His toes curl up and Stiles feels his ears are ringing when Derek continues to fuck him.

Claws rake down Stiles’ back and he screams when a hand comes down to slap his ass, “That’s only one orgasm so far, baby. Don’t tell me you’re ready to give up already.”

Whimpering, Stiles clenches around Derek’s cock, his mouth dropping a little at the fact Derek hasn’t even knotted yet.

As if he can sense Stiles question, Derek chuckles darkly, “I’m saving that for later. Only good boys get to milk my knot. Now be good for me, baby, and cum again.”

"Oh _god_ ," Stiles whimpers, pressing the side of his face further into the carpet.

"I prefer Derek actually," Derek chuckles.

Stiles opens his mouth to say something snarky, but Derek chooses that moment to thrust hard, dragging against his prostate, as he sucks on the back of Stiles' neck, and Stiles cries out instead.

"Come on, cum for me baby," Derek murmurs against his skin, a hand reaching under him and wrapping around Stiles' sensitive cock.

"No, no, nonononono," Stiles' chants turn slurred as Derek tugs on his poor cock, the pleasure almost painful while Derek continues with his precise and _maddening_ thrusts. "Derek, Derek, _Derek!"_

"That's it, just a little more, you can do it, you'll be good for me, won't you Stiles?" Derek asks as he twists his wrist and Stiles' clenches down on him ever tighter.

"I can't, I can't, please, please, _please_ ," Stiles begs, and Derek presses soothing kisses against his heaving shoulders.

"Yes, you can, I know you can," Derek tells him.

 _“Ah-Ah!”_ Stiles cries as he comes _again_.

His whole body spasms this time and he’s ready to pass out but then Derek is still jerking him off.

His cock feels like it’s been rubbed raw, and Stiles bites his lip to hold back on the scream threatening to explode from his chest.

He’s never come this many time before, two? Sure he’s come twice in one go when he was jerking off to thoughts about Derek bending him over the Camaro hood and fucking him. But three times? No. Never. His fingers always ended up cramping or he’d black out and wake up with cum sticking to his chest.

But Derek...Derek just keeps _fucking_ him and it feels so good but fuck if it doesn’t hurt. His ass is sore. Fuck, it’s _beyond_ sore.

He’s pretty sure there’ll be a bruise on his prostate by tomorrow, but Derek doesn’t let up. He doesn’t falter or stop, he just gets harsher and more wild with his throat.

Losing all of his control to the wolf, gnashing his teeth against Stiles’ skin and making him black and blue all over with red marks in between.

“Come on my knot, baby. Only on my **knot**.” Derek roars, his cock starting to thicken at the base as he plows into Stiles ass.

Stiles just sobs, already so fucked out and aching.

Words? What were words? There was no words to be spoken now.

Not when one's werewolf boyfriend was fucking them ever closer to unconsciousness.

Stiles' vision was already starting to black out around the edges, and Stiles was pretty sure his hearing was going funny as surely, Derek wasn't still roaring?

 _No_ , Stiles realises hazily, _Derek's teeth are buried in my neck, so what's roaring?_

Derek just keeps fucking him, his knot catching on his rim until it's too fat to pop out, and then he does those dirty _grinds_ in him that drags against his prostate and draws a choked whimper from his mouth.

His tongue feels thick in his mouth, like he wouldn't be able to talk even if he could grasp words.

 _He's going to kill me_ , Stiles thinks with a concerning lack of true concern. _He's going to kill me with sex, I'm going to die on his knot._

Stiles is pretty sure he can already see the light.

* * *

Derek ends up almost falling asleep on Stiles after the orgasm he had, it’s only one but _fuck,_ the way Stiles ass practically milks his knot.

Groaning at the tight heat wrapped around his cock, Derek unhooks his teeth from Stiles skin to lick up the blood around his mouth before bringing up the hand he had around his mates cock.

He licks up the come covering his hand, grinning when some of it drips into Stiles’ back.

His wolf has never felt so sated before, but right now he feels calm and lazy.

The taste of blood and come on his tongue like sweet saccharine candy.

“Mmmh.” Stiles grumbles beneath him.

“Mate. Mine.” Derek slurs through harsh fangs, leaning down to rub his scruff over Stiles’ bruised neck.

“Mmh—Der—“

Both of them freeze when they hear someone knocking on the door.

“Who the fuck is that!” Stiles half yells half whispers, still blinking off the tiredness from his orgasm.

Derek tilts his head to the side before his eyes widen, “Why is there a deputy at your front door?”

“ _What?_ Oh my god, and your stupid werewolf dick has us still tied together,” Stiles buries his face in the crook of his arm, “Just leave me here to die, please.”

"Stiles, Stiles, what do we do?" Derek askes urgently, doing his best to curl himself around Stiles protectively.

"We die, that's the only reasonable solution," Stiles informs him grimly, his voice muffled by his arm.

"Hello? This is Beacon County Sheriff's Department," a male voice, a familiar voice, calls through the door. "Could you please open the door? There's been complaints made."

"That's the guy who picked me up," Derek recognises, and Stiles groans into his arm.

"Parrish, he sent Parrish," Stiles bemoans.

"Excuse me, I have permission from the home owner to enter the house, but I'd rather you let me in," Parrish calls, and Stiles' clamps his eyes closed.

This is punishment, this is punishment from his father for having so much sex.

"Stiles," Derek hisses, "he has a key!"

"God, please, _please_ , just kill me," Stiles begs.

“Stiles! What do we do!”

Stiles grunts as Derek’s panic cause the knot to tug on his rim, “Why are you asking me? I just came _three_ times! I can’t think, I’m sex stupid!”

Derek curses and then goes quiet for a minute, before moving again, “Sorry.”

“Wh—OW!”

Derek picks Stiles up, kicking the ruined shirt over the cum sport before carrying him on wobbly legs to Stiles’ room.

He almost drops them to the ground when his knot comes again, straining a groan out of his throat as he settles them on the bed, and throws the covers over the both of them to at least hide what was going on.

Personally, Derek wouldn’t have bothered but humans are particular about nudity.

There’s a moment of silence and then Parrish walks into the room, he glances at them and then looks away. Only to look back and his eyes widen before he covers his face with his hands.

“Stiles! Jesus—you’re—“

“Dude!”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t expect to walk into this! There was just a noise complaint about a dog howling?” Parrish explains, still covering his red face.

“Well obviously there is _no dog_ here.”

Derek snickers against Stiles back.

"Apart for the sniggering horn-dog attached to me," Stiles amends himself as he rams an elbow back at his boyfriend.

"Right," Parrish says awkwardly, shifting. "I, uh, still have to search to make sure."

"Hope you don't mind that I can't get up," Stiles tells him as he gestures to the bed and the werewolf pressed against his back despite the fact that Parrish hadn't once looked at them since he realised their state. "I'm, ah, a bit _tied_ up at the moment."

Derek presses his grin against Stiles' back, no longer feeling any panic and actually able to see the funny side to all this.

Stiles, obviously, didn't agree with his humour in this, and decides to show his displeasure by clenching tightly around him, in an attempt of a warning—it doesn't work or go the way he expects, but something he should have realised considering early.

Derek groans deep in his chest, hips jerking as the hard clench milks another orgasm from him, smaller than the others, but still as pleasurable as it was heightened by the edge of pain due to how sensitive he was, and the fact it was happening right in front of someone else— _Stiles_ was showing off that he was Derek's! His wolf couldn't help, but think with a pleased rumble.

" _Stiles_ ," he whimpers, arms tightening around Stiles as he whimpers and nuzzles at the back of his neck.

"Oh my _fucking_ god," Stiles whispers in embarrassment, a deep flush taking over his fair skin, and Parrish chokes on air as he stumbles out of the door.

"You know what? I don't need to search after all!" Parrish calls back. "Just—just keep it down, alright?"

Stiles could hear his boots thud as Parrish rushes from the house, and Stiles buries his face into the crook of his arm as Derek rumbles and nuzzles him.

" _I hate you so much_ ," Stiles mutters viciously, and Derek whines sadly as he noses Stiles' face.

"Alpha," Derek pleads sadly.

 _Right_ , Stiles realises with a sigh, _cum-drunk/knot-drunk Derek was back._

"Love you really, big guy,"

* * *

Stiles ends up falling asleep after that shit show, just not without Derek coming _two_ more times and pulling a fourth from Stiles.

He’s pretty sure he passes out after that, and when he wakes up Derek is curled up around him like a clingy octopus.

Huffing, Stiles pulls back the covers to look between their bodies where there’s dried-up cum and Derek’s morning—or should he say night—wood pressing up against Stiles’ ass.

“Are you horny in your sleep?” Stiles mutters more to himself, blushing when Derek’s cock dribbles out a bit of precome, “Werewolves.”

Getting out of bed, Stiles almost face plants onto the carpet because he hasn’t gotten his after sex legs back.

He’s happy his attempt on his life hasn’t woken Derek up, so he goes to take a quick shower just wanting to clean off the come and sweat before pulling on a clean pair of pants.

His stomach growls and Stiles heads downstairs to get himself a midnight snack.

The moment he hits the bottom step he feels like every hair on him is standing on edge and goosebumps raise on his skin. He pauses for a moment, tilting his head to the side as if he were able to hear something out of the ordinary.

But nothing happens.

The hairs on the back of his neck don’t settle down, and neither does the feeling of something bad about to happen go away.

Turning on the lights of the kitchen, Stiles opens up the fridge and pulls out the milk carton. It’s only when he closes it again he sees the reflection in the metal of someone standing behind him.

“Shit!” Stiles screams, ducking as his assailant stabs a knife into the spot that would have been his spine.

There is a screech of metal on metal as the knife scraps against the stainless steel of the fridge—and Dad saved it was useless upgrade! Stiles thinks with a hint of a hysteria—and Stiles just rolls, scrambling up and staring.

But the knife isn't a _fucking_ knife, it's a damn _tomahawk_! Not something a normal would-be assassin use, but as the bold and pale man in tactical-gear turns to look at him, Stiles realises normal would have been a nice picnic.

"What the _fuck_ ," slips from his mouth as he stares at the blank skin where a mouth should have been.

Obviously, the guy doesn't reply as he raises that damn tomahawk again and heads towards Stiles with cold murder in his eyes.

There's a thump from upstairs, and then an utterly furious roar that echoes through his house.

_Derek._

Stiles' heart leaps in his throat, not in relief but with fear, fear _for_ Derek.

 _This_ Derek didn't have the years of experience of the older Derek, _this_ Derek grew up under the protection of a stable Pack and powerful Alpha.

Mouthless guy—let's call him Wade after the truly terrible version of Wade Wilson in the Wolverine Origins—turns to the door and thus the stairs when there is the sound of claws scrapping and furious footsteps, and Stiles, well, Stiles doesn't think beyond Derek and his safety, and he tackles the guy.

Years of lacrosse actually seem to have helped him for once as Wade actually stumbles off balance as Stiles reaches up to wrestle the tomahawk from him.

Grabbing the tomahawk, Stiles rolls off of Wade and takes a swing at the man.

It hits him right in the side, but the guy doesn’t even flinch, instead he stares at Stiles with those lifeless eyes before grabbing a second tomahawk off his belt.

Jerking away, Stiles pulls out the tomahawk in the guy’s side as he ducks the swing coming down at him.

Derek roars and jumps on the man’s back, using his claws to scratch at his face.

Wade doesn’t even make a noise of surprise or pain, instead he shifts and slams his back and Derek against the wall, bringing down the picture frames with it and Derek who falls on the ground.

“You bitch,” Stiles spits.

Wade kicks him in the chest which throws Stiles back to the ground. Scrambling to get back up, Stiles watched as Derek tries to jump Wade only for a tomahawk to get plunged into his stomach.

“Derek!”

Wade turns and starts to grab at Derek’s neck, but Stiles is on him in a second.

Using strength he never knew he had, Stiles jumps up and slams the tomahawk into the side of Wade’s neck without missing a beat.

It seems whatever the fuck Wade was, he couldn't shrug off a blow that cleaved his head halfway off his neck.

Wade's fingers spasms around the handle of the tomahawk in Derek's stomach as if his body were catching up to the fact that he was dead before his body slumps awkwardly with Stiles' still holding the tomahawk sticking half-way out of his neck.

With a sickening lurch to his stomach, Stiles' lets go and pushes him, so the body topples over and off Derek.

"Derek!" Stiles' knees hit the floor hard, hands fluttering over Derek as the other teen took pained gasps.

"Stiles," Derek says, or at least tries to say, but with the blood seeping from his mouth it was hard to hear.

"Oh god, oh god, I'll call Peter, okay?"

Derek's scared eyes widens as he whimpers, one bloody hand flailing towards him, and Stiles grabs it, holds it tight.

"Okay, okay, bad idea, I'm not leaving, okay?" Stiles cups the side of Derek's face, staining it with blood. "You can heal, yeah? We, we just have to remove it."

Both pairs of eyes flicker down to the tomahawk buried partly in Derek's heaving stomach.

"Did I ever tell you about the time the older you tried to threaten me into cutting off your arm?" Stiles asks as he reluctantly lets go of Derek's hand, he would need both hands to get a good grip on the handle.

"No," Derek says, voice hushed with pain and swallowing his own blood down frequently.

"Well, this, _this_ is so much worst," Stiles admits as he wraps his hands around the handle before looking up at Derek. "This is going to hurt."

Derek nods slightly, bracing himself, and Stiles firms his grip and pulls.

Derek roars in pain as the tomahawk pulls free with a sickening squelch and pop, and Stiles throws it to one side without looking before almost crawling back to Derek's side and cupping his face.

"Shh, shh, I got you, I got you, look, you're healing, you're going to be fine, everything's going to be fine," Stiles tells him hurriedly as Derek's back arches.

Continuing to pet Derek’s face, Stiles watches as the wound begins to heal slowly and thanks whatever deity is up there that there wasn’t any wolfsbane on the blade.

Derek clings to Stiles like a lifeline, small, short whimpers escaping his throat.

Stiles wishes more than anything that he could take Derek’s pain away, as he watches the other teen suffer in pain as his muscles, bones and organs remake themselves back together.

“Look—look, see it’s all better now,” he presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

Nodding his head, Derek turns his face, so it’s pressed up against Stiles’ throat, breathing in the scent of _mate_ and _Alpha_.

Feeling the adrenaline kick down, Stiles starts to feel sluggish as he helps Derek stand back up.

But when his bare foot steps on the warm, sticky blood on the floor he feels himself wide awake again.

“Ok...” he starts, looking around to see what damage has been down, “First things first, clothes and then we need to call—“

The front door is kicked open, and Stiles reacts without thinking. Pushing Derek behind him, Stiles snatched up the tomahawk from the ground and throws it at the intruder.

“What the fuck!”

“Peter!?”

"Oh thank god, I thought you were another one," Stiles sighs, slumping back with a hand over his heart.

"Did you just throw a _tomahawk_ at me?" Peter looks completely baffled as he stares at the bloodied weapon in his hand.

"Move," Cora snaps behind him, shouldering passed Peter and prowling in the house with glowing eyes. "Derek."

"I'm okay," Derek responds as he places a hand on Stiles' shoulder and peering over at his sister.

"Bullshit," she snarls. "I can smell your blood."

"I've healed," Derek insists as Cora gives the body a disinterested look as she moved passed so she could tug her brother into her arms, rubbing her cheek aggressively against his as she inhales deep breathes.

Derek rumbles comfortingly, rubbing his cheek back against hers as he wraps his arms around his sister.

"This is new," Peter muses as he crouches over the body, blue gaze sharp as he takes in the second tomahawk lodged in the neck and no doubt the spine of the man/creature. "Your work, I suppose, Stiles."

"He almost killed Derek," Stiles crosses his arms defensively over his bare and bloody chest.

"Dear boy," Peter says seriously. "I would never doubt you had a good reason."

“How did this happen?” he asks.

Stiles gives a one armed shrugged before motioning at the dead guy, “I just came down for a glass of milk and this psycho showed up out of nowhere trying to kill me. So I killed him first.”

Peter nods his head, and then stands back up, his nostrils flaring at the scent of blood. Cora has gone to grab Derek a pair of sweatpants to pull on—not that any of the wolves cares.

It’s then, Stiles realizes the two Hale’s had come here without him having to call them.

“Wait. How did you know to come here?”

Peter gives him a raised eyebrow, “You called for us because you were in danger.”

“Um, no...”Stiles scratches the back of his head, “I don’t remember doing so?”

The older wolf huffs and rolls his eyes hard enough Stiles is sure his head would have rolled too if it weren’t attached, “Through the pack bond, idiot.”

“I thought only Alpha’s could do that.”

“Stiles,” this time Derek speaks up, “You are the Alpha.”

“What! Since when! Also I’m a human! Remember? Weak, spastic human Stiles Stilinski.”

All of the wolves stare at him like he started speaking backwards Latin.

“Stiles, you’re the Alpha. You’ve always been the Alpha, it just didn’t take effect until Derek lost his spark,” Peter explains.

Stiles suddenly feels like he’s been with a spout of vertigo, and Derek has to help him to the couch so he can sit down.

“I think I might have hit my head, because you did not just say I was the Alpha. I thought that was some kink Derek was into!”

Said werewolf doesn’t even blush at that or look embarrassed, he just shrugs and replies back coolly, “It’s a bit of both. But you’re my mate, so I find everything about you kinky.”

"It's not just a kink," Stiles repeats blankly.

"It's a bit of a kink," Derek reminds him with a shrug.

"I'm an Alpha," Stiles repeats, still in that blank tone.

"And a dumbass, apparently," Cora muses as she leans against the couch.

"To be fair, he did just kill his first person," Peter offers as he stands, nudging at the body with his foot. "Darling, I don't suppose you have a spare tarp laying around?"

"Check the garage," Stiles answers absently.

"Wonderful," Peter beams as he strolls off without a care.

"I'm the Alpha of, what, all three of you?" Stiles asks as he stops his bloody hands from raking through his hair—he had enough blood on him that he didn't want any in his hair, thank you very much.

"Trust me," Cora grunts. "I'm as shocked as you are."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Stiles says faintly.

"I missed the fight?" a familiar and disappointed voice asks. "I _knew_ I should have ran ahead."

Stiles' head drops.

"I was not letting you run around as a coyote at _midnight_ ," another familiar voice informs Malia firmly. "Oh, urgh, it looks like a horror movie scene in here—I better not get any blood on my shoes."

"It seems it's more than just the three of us," Peter says merrily as he enters with arms full of black tarp as Lydia and Malia steps into the living room. "The delightful Miss Martin, and girlfriend, is it? I don't think we've been introduced yet."

Lydia looking perfectly put together despite being in sweat-pants and a top, Malia wearing shorts and a tank-top—Lydia wearing heels for some reason.

"Malia," Malia introduces, looking at Wade's body in disappointment. "I always miss all the fun."

"Satan," Lydia blandly greets before strolling over to Stiles. "Stiles, are you aware that you are getting blood all over the couch?"

"Lydia," Stiles looks at her, "are you aware that I'm apparently a fucking ALPHA?"

Lydia looks unimpressed by the hysterical raise of his voice.

"Please, like that's truly a surprise," Lydia flicks her hair.

“So, was anyone going to tell me I was the Alpha, or was I supposed to find that out after I _murdered_ some guy?”

Everyone gives him an assortment of looks ranging from confused to ‘Stiles you idiot’.

“Well, it’s technically self defense.” Peter says as he walks over to the body with the black tarp in his arms, “What are we in the middle for, burning or burying the body?”

Stiles squints at the man, “After your failed attempt to kill Kate, we’re burning the body. I don’t need every dead person in this town coming back to life with the urge for revenge.”

“Of course, Alpha.”

Stiles makes a face, unsure how to respond to that title being given to him. It seems unnatural for him to be given a title of leadership. Stiles has always been one _who follows and gives advice_ like a wise sage, never one to lead a group into danger.

But then again, after the recent events that have been going down he slowly starts to realize maybe...maybe he has been acting like a leader more than a follower.

Looking to see Peter set the tarp down, Stiles moves to help, “Here let me help.”

Peter waves him off, “No need. You just murdered someone and are going to go into shock. You need to sit down and being grounded before you end up having a panic attack.”

“I don’t—“

“Your hands are trembling.”

Looking down at his hands, Stiles frowned at how Peter was right.

His hands were white as a sheet and shaking like he’d been drained of blood.

He heard a whine from behind him and then Derek was there helping him to the couch so he can comfort Stiles.

He wraps the human in his arms and buried his face against Stiles throat to run his scent over the acidic smell coming off of his mate.

“We’ll talk more when you’re ready,” Peter tells him before getting back to the task on hand.

"Malia, go and get a bowl of warm water, a cloth and towels," Lydia tells her girlfriend as she moves to the kitchen, stepping delicately around the blood.

"Sure," Malia shrugs, brushing her hand over Stiles' hair before she heads for the stairs at an easy jog.

"Guess that leaves me to help with body duty," Cora grimaces as she shrugs off her leather jacket and places it carefully on the couch before striding over to help Peter.

Stiles rubs a hand down Derek's bare back while the other rests over his perfectly healed stomach.

"I'm okay," Derek tells him as he wraps one hand around Stiles' thin wrist.

"Because we were lucky," Stiles says lowly. "You could have _died_ , Der. He almost killed you. God, you could have—"

Derek cuts him off with a short and hard kiss, only pulling back enough to rest his brow against Stiles'.

"I didn't, I healed, I was always going to heal because that's what _I_ do," Derek tells him as he cups the back of Stiles' neck. "But he was aiming for you, and you are human, you don't heal like I do. If I had done nothing, if it hadn’t been me taking that axe then it you have been _you_ , and you would have been dead. I—I couldn't deal with that, I don't think I could survive if you died too."

"And you think I could survive if you died? Are you an idiot?" Stiles asks angrily as he pulls back. "Because that is the most stupid thing ever.

You're Derek, my Derek, my boyfriend, my _mate_ , and I wouldn't cope without you, you fucking idiot.

For fuck's sake, I _love_ you!" Stiles almost shouts the words right in Derek's stupid face.

Said stupid face had slackened during Stiles' tirade before breaking into the biggest smile Stiles had ever seen, and the idiot was pulling Stiles back in and kissing him deeply, hungrily.

The taste of lingering blood almost made him want to recoil, but underneath that was the familiar taste of _Derek_ , and it was easy to fall into the kiss, to hold Derek back as he presses against him.

"What is wrong with you?" Stiles gasps when Derek pulls back, still with that stupid grin.

"You love me," Derek grins somehow wider, a more smug hint to it. "You love me, and I love you."

“Of course I love you, you nut head. You’re my Sourwolf,” Stiles kisses him, slow and full of warmth and love.

It’s sappy and could probably be put on a Top 10 Romantic Kisses.

Unfortunately, the kiss ends quickly when Lydia clears her throat and stares them both down.

“You can finish up with the kissing later. For now we need to clean off the blood...unless that’s your thing.”

Stiles scrunches up his nose, “Yeah, no. Blood is definitely off the list of kinks.”

“Great,” Lydia grabs Stiles hands and starts slowly washing the blood off.

Derek grabs one of the wash clothes not being used and starts to wipe the blood off his stomach.

When the majority of the blood has finally been cleaned off, and Peter and Cora have removed the body, everyone helps to clean up the house and blood.

Peter tells him he’ll buy a new fridge since there’s now has a hole through it, and Stiles just goes along with it, not one to argue with the man that just took care of the body in his house.

Everyone settles in the living room while Peter brings out his laptop and searches through the attempted assassins phone.

“Find anything yet?”

"You have quite the price on your head," Peter hums to himself as he goes through the phones' emails.

"Oh, that's so nice to hear," Stiles says, sarcasm thick in his voice. "And just how much am I worth then?"

"Fifty thousand dollars," Peter informs him, and Stiles chokes on his own spit making Derek pat him on the back.

" _Oh_ ," Peter says very quietly as his face blanks.

"Uncle Peter?" Derek asks in concern as Peter's scent shifts: Shock, anger, mild fear.

"It seems that you're current state may just save your life, nephew," Peter informs him grimly without looking up, and Stiles' stiffens.

"He was going after Derek too?" Stiles' asks sharply, arm tightening protectively around Derek.

"For fifteen thousand, yes," Peter then suddenly scowl. "I'm only worth a measly fourteen thousand?"

"Are you seriously offended by the amount someone is willing to pay to see you _dead_?" Stiles demands in disbelief.

"Fourteen thousand! I'm worth less than my nephew! Of course, I'm offended! I was the Enforcer of the Hale Pack for years, people feared dealing with me, and I'm only worth fourteen thousand?!" Peter shakes the phone at him in true outrage.

"Give it here," Lydia sighs as she snatches the phone from Peter's hand.

“I’m only worth twenty thousand!?” Lydia huffs in aggravation.

“Guys, are we really going to argue about how much someone wants to kill us for,” Stiles tries to step in but everyone, besides Derek, give him a look.

“That’s easy for you to say, your worth fifty thousand dollar!” Lydia snaps.

Derek presses up against Stiles side, and noses against his mates throat, “He sure is.”

“Nobody asked you, lover boy,” Cora grabs the laptop next, “I’m not even on the list, what the fuck!”

Stiles snorts, “I mean you have been listed as dead since the fire happened. So maybe whoever made the list doesn’t even know you’re alive.”

“This is bullshit.”

“Agreed,” Lydia adds snidely.

Groaning, Stiles takes the laptop away and looks through it, “Hey, I think this is a list on everyone who’s a supernatural in town. Or maybe not, why is Parrish on the list? That doesn’t make any sense, you guys would have been able to tell if he were supernatural, right?”

“Sometimes. Humans and supernatural creatures have different scents. We can tell someone’s a human because humans all have the same base scent, while werewolves also have the same base scent. While Parrish does smell like he’s human there’s a possibility his supernatural blood just hasn’t activated yet or won’t until he hits a certain age,” Peter explains.

“Interesting. I’ll have to read more on that,” Stiles goes back to typing on the laptop, ignoring as Derek continues to rub up against him and makes a low rumbling sound.

"Am I on the list?" Malia asks in interest, curling around Lydia.

"Let's see," Stiles starts scrolling down the list. "Malia Tate, Malia Tate, Malia—what?"

Stiles stares at the screen in shock, it was enough to make Derek stop his rubbing with a disgruntled pout.

"Stiles?" Lydia asks sharply, perfectly done nails looking ready to dig into Malia's arm.

Stiles slowly looks up and right at Malia before looking back at the laptop and the damning list.

"You're on here," he begins weakly. "But not as Malia Tate."

"What do you mean?" Malia frowns at him in confusion.

"Malia Hale, ten thousand dollars," Stiles reads out shakily, shock still running through him.

The silence in the room could cut through butter like a hot knife. Stiles looks up slowly from the laptop to see everyone looking at Malia, she doesn’t look any better as she looks back at Stiles with a look between shock and confusion.

“There must be a mistake. If there was another Hale in the family I would have known about it.” Peter snatched the laptop back from Stiles and looks at the screen, what he sees has him falling back down on the couch.

“Peter?” Cora asks tentatively, afraid the man might snap.

Shaking his head, Peter closes the laptop and stands up, “I need to...we’ll talk about this tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Peter,” Stiles is the next to speak, standing up to rest a hand in the older wolf’s shoulder, Peter stops and takes a deep shaky breath before looking back at Stiles, “It’s okay. We’ll figure out whatever is going on. Don’t stop up late on this. Get some rest, okay?”

The wolf nods his head before making a speedy exit with Cora right behind him. Lydia and Malia stay behind for a moment to talk with Stiles and then leave not long after that, Malia staying as silent as a grave as Lydia leads her out the front door.

“Well, tonight has been fun,” Stiles sighs more to himself as he falls back on to the couch next to Derek.

"It could get fun," Derek tells him, pressing closer and pressing kisses against Stiles' throat as his hand wanders down Stiles' chest.

"Seriously? How can you be horny? We almost died!" Stiles says in disbelief, and Derek hums against Stiles' skin, a broad lick going across the hollow of Stiles' throat before becoming a hard suck on Stiles' pulse-point and making him tilt his head back with an almost reluctantly moan.

"Life-affirming sex?" Derek suggests before he pushes Stiles flat against the couch and straddles him, centring his ass right on Stiles' stirring cock with a supressed groan. "Or maybe sex to celebrate that we love each other? Or maybe," he grinds down against Stiles, "sex because you were so fucking hot, protecting me, _killing_ for me."

"Seriously?" Stiles' hands grip Derek's hips, pushing down the sweats so he can circle Derek's hipbones with his thumbs. "Seeing me all covered in blood turns you on?"

" _Everything_ about you turns me on," Derek groans as he grinds back against Stiles' cock.

“Maybe we should move this to the bedroom-unless you’ve forgotten what happens when you get _really_ into it.”

Derek flushes a little at the memory of Parrish walking in on them under the blankets, with Derek’s knot still in Stiles ass and his mate clenching around him like he thought it would have been _punishment_.

His mate doesn’t understand the lengths of which Derek enjoys having sex in public, showing his claim to others and making sure everyone knows who he belongs to.

His wolf had never been so overjoyed than when Stiles milked his knot in the shower, where everyone could hear what was going on.

Pouting a little, Derek gets off of Stiles and helps him up so they can move to his mate’s room.

Not that it bother him much, their scents are so intertwined in that room he’d be surprised if anyone could tell the difference between _Stiles_ and _Derek_ and not just smell _StilesandDerek_.

“Come on,” Stiles takes his hand and leads them up the stairs, pausing for a moment to stare at the broken frames before moving forward.

The moment they get into his room and the door is closed, Stiles is pushing Derek down on the bed and stripping him of his pants. Getting on top of the werewolf, Stiles cups Derek’s face and starts to press a slow, heated kiss to the werewolf’s lips.

“I really thought I lost you tonight,” he says against Derek’s lips, “I heard you coming down the stairs and my only thought was to keep you safe. You’re so important to me.”

"Thought I was going to be too slow," Derek reaches up to clutch at Stiles. "Thought I would be too late, would find you hurt or _dying_ —couldn't lose you."

"You could have _died_ ," Stiles whimpers against Derek's lips, and Derek kisses him deeply.

" _You_ protected me, s _aved_ me," Derek tells him, one hand tangling in Stiles' hair. "My mate, my _Alpha_ , protected me so well."

Stiles whimpers, kissing Derek deeply and Derek willingly opened his mouth to Stiles' tongue.

"You can't die, you can't, I _won't_ let you," Stiles tells him as he places gentle yet desperate kisses down Derek's neck.

"Neither can you," Derek gasps, arching back and baring his neck to Stiles. "Won't let you, will protect you."

Stiles bites hard down on Derek's neck, sucking the flesh harshly as a silent argument against Derek's words, and Derek _keens_ as he pushes Stiles' mouth harder against throat.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek keens, his hips rolling up. "Please."

Stiles bites until there’s blood in his mouth, pulling away, he licks his lips and is amazed at how the wound doesn’t immediately heal right away.

 _I guess I am the Alpha_ , he thinks to himself as he licks his lips.

“Alpha.” Derek whines, nosing at the underside of Stiles’ jaw, moaning when he feels Stiles give his ass a tight squeeze.

“I need you.” Stiles kisses over Derek’s face, tilting his head up so he can lick up the wolf’s throat, “I need you like the air I breath, Derek. You’re mine. And I need to keep you safe.”

“I’m always safe when I’m with you, Stiles,” Derek groans when teeth bite at his neck.

Whining, Stiles stands up to tear off his sweatpants, before spreading Derek’s legs open so he can settle between them.

“Mine. My mate.” This time it’s Stiles smoothing the words over Derek’s skin like a prayer.

“Yours. Always yours.”

Sitting up, Stiles reaches under his pillow where he keeps his lube at and pulls it out so he can slick up his hands.

“I need to be inside you so badly,” Stiles moans.

Derek whines as he widens his legs even more, planting his feet on the bed and moving his hands so he could present himself to his mate.

" _Please_ ," is the only word that could slip out of Derek's mouth.

Stiles groans at the sight, bending down and pressing a kiss directly over Derek's hole.

" _Stiles."_

"I've got you," Stiles tells him, words hot against Derek's hole as he pulls back and begins to trace Derek's rim with one slick finger.

"Hurry," Derek begs. bucking back to get the finger in him _already_.

"I won't," Stiles tells him as he moves up so he can press kisses against Derek's face while easing his finger in easily, loving the way Derek opens up around him. "I'm not going to hurry, I refuse to. And do you know why, Derek?"

"N-no," Derek stutters as Stiles eases the second finger into him, clenching down with a moan.

"Because I'm going to fucking _treasure_ you," Stiles tells him lowly, sucking bruises along Derek's neck. "I'm going to make you feel so good, I'm going to treat you like you deserve. Because you are a god damn marvel, Derek Hale, a wonder that I will treasure always, and I'm going to prove it to you."

"S- _Stiles_ ," Derek could feel a sob catching in his throat as everything in him clenches down at Stiles' words, and his heart seems to trip over its self as it warms at the same time something twisted in him.

Stiles watches as Derek writhes on his fingers, his other hand roaming over the werewolf’s chest where the blade had cut him open.

Leaning down, Stiles kisses over the would be scar and presses gentle kisses over the spot.

Derek whines at the gentle touches, leaning up into them as a silent plea for more.

He’s never felt so vulnerable when it comes to sex. But with Stiles it feels like he’s an open book for the older teen. Sex was never like this before Stiles.

It was just...with _her,_ it felt like he was a used toy.

Something for her to play and have fun with before tossing it out the next day, and yet Derek went back each time.

He was so _stupid_ to trust Kate, and it isn’t until now that he realizes he never wanted what he had with her.

But with Stiles?

Even if the older teen wasn’t his mate, Derek just _knows_ he still would have been attracted to the human, would have found himself leaning in for more and begging for that touch.

Because when Stiles kisses him like _this_ , with lips that brand their marks into his skin, it makes him feel loved and vulnerable at the same time.

And even though Stiles could hurt him, crack him open and break his heart, he doesn’t because he loves Derek back.

It has the werewolf sobbing as he clings to his mate.

“I got you, Der. You’re mine. You’re safe,” Stiles whispers against his ears as he presses a third finger inside.

Derek whines as he feels the stretch, the mild burn that floats away almost before he can truly feel it, and clenches down, trying to pull Stiles' fingers deeper.

"I-I'm yours," Derek tells him with a hitch of a sob in his voice. " _Alpha_."

Stiles presses soothing kisses against the side of Derek's face as he crooks his fingers, searching out Derek's prostate and pressing against it.

He smiles as Derek's hips jerk up, and another whine pulling free from Derek's throat. He loves pulling such sounds from Derek, hearing him whine and whimper because Stiles made him feel so good.

"Please, _please_ ," Derek begs, hitching his hips and clenching down on Stiles' fingers as they thrust into him and stretch him open, and Derek's hands slip and skim over Stiles' back.

"Patience," Stiles chides him gently. "Just enjoy this, don't you feel good? You feel so good around my fingers, look so good on them. You're so good, Derek."

Derek sobs as Stiles places lingering chaste kisses against every part of him Stiles could reach with his lips, so gentle like Derek was something precious for Stiles to _treasure_ —just like Stiles had promised him earlier.

Feeling like he’d wrung Derek out enough, Stiles finally pulls his fingers out biting on his bottom as Derek clenches around them.

Pulling Derek closer to him, Stiles presses the head of his cock inside, moaning as Derek clenches as he pushes inside.

“Fuck. Always so damn tight, Der. So perfect.”

Derek whines at the praise, and pulls Stiles down for a kiss.

Getting lost in the passion, Stiles makes slow, unhurried thrust with his hips that have the werewolf moaning beneath him.

“More. More,” Derek begs.

“Sssh. In time. I promise, but we’re going slow, remember?”

Derek whimpers as he wraps one leg around Stiles' waist, whining when it changes the angle and depth of Stiles' _maddening_ slow and unhurried thrusts that hit just right in him every time.

"So god damn beautiful," Stiles tells him, mouthing at Derek's neck as his hands clench at the covers either side of Derek's head, forcing himself to keep to the same pace and not just plough into Derek's willing body. "So good, always so damn perfect."

Derek clenches down, breathing hitching as Stiles' words seem to burrow deep in him, curl around his heart as Stiles rains down praise like he can't stop.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whines, twisting his head to the side and baring his throat, mouthing slightly at Stiles' wrist right beside him.

"Wish you could see yourself," Stiles grits out, gasping lightly as he continues to thrust, fuck slowly and deeply, dragging against Derek's prostate perfectly. "See how perfect, how _right_ , you look on my cock, spread out under me.

Wish you realised just how good you are to me, what a good mate you are, because you are so _good,_ Derek, so fucking good that I can barely believe you're real."

“Mm!” Derek howls as Stiles slowly fucks against his prostate.

“So good, baby. So good,” Stiles bites at Derek’s earlobe and tugs. His hands move down to hold his hips, holding them rough enough to bruise, and it has the werewolf shifting.

He turns to hide his face against the pillow beneath him, but then Stiles is there kissing his fanged lips. A hand comes up to stroke the side of his face and Derek whines at how softly Stiles touches him. Like he’s something to be _cherished_.

“You gonna cum baby? Gonna be good for your Alpha and cum?”

“Yes. Yes, always, Alpha.”

It wasn't like how he usually came, not before he met Stiles or after. For once, he wasn't almost begging to knot, to have Stiles' hand around his dick to let him knot and Stiles to milk him of all his cum.

Derek could feel it, building in him from what felt like his toes all the way up to the top of his head as he shudders and cries out, the pleasure crashing against him and sweeping him under.

It was like Stiles had cracked him open, with his praise filled words and gentle and worshipping touches, and was putting him back together with anchoring hands bruising against his hips, gentle kisses to Derek's wet cheeks, and his continued praise.

It didn't matter to Stiles that Derek was shaking apart underneath him, that Derek was sobbing against him as he came, no, Stiles still thought that _Derek_ was _good_ , and _perfect_ , and all the things that Derek desperately wants to be for him.

Derek drifts, safe and content, and so damn sated that it takes a moment to realise that Stiles was still speaking, still praising him.

"So good, Der, you did so good. So good for your Alpha, for your mate. That was beautiful, baby, so damn _beautiful and perfect_ , just like _you_ ," Stiles murmurs in a strained tone against his cheek, holding his hips hard and keeping so still as lingering spasms ran through Derek.

When he felt like he could move again, Stiles gets out of bed to grab a wash cloth to clean them up. Shushing Derek when the wolf makes a small whine in the back of his throat.

“Did so good for me baby,” Stiles kisses over his forehead. “My pretty wolf.”

When they’re moderately cleaned up. Stiles leaves the room to check and make sure everything is locked; windows, doors, and then makes sure the house alarm is working before going back to his room and sets his baseball bat close to the bed.

Finally he gets under the sheets, pressing a kiss to Derek’s forehead before letting sleep take over.


	2. Chapter Two

Mornings had greatly improved with the addition of Derek in his bed, even if Stiles now took longer getting ready with a handsy werewolf sharing his bed.

But despite the drama during last night, and the clingy and very affectionate werewolf boyfriend he woke up, Stiles was still able to get them dressed and down stairs with enough time for breakfast.

Stiles was feeling rather proud of himself, until he actually walks into the kitchen and sees his father standing there with a mug of coffee in hand as he stared at the almost sparkling new fridge.

"So," Noah begins in that mild tone that Stiles knows only too well. "Does either of you two boys want to tell me just why the door had a foot-mark on it, looked like it had been kicked in and then hastily fixed, and why I came home just in time to see Peter Hale finishing installing a new fridge?"

Stiles shares a glance with Derek before looking at his father.

"Not really," Stiles says awkwardly.

"But you _are_ going to tell me," Noah says simply, sternly, and Stiles winces and nods.

“Would you believe me if I told you we had a huge party last night?”

“No.”

“Ugh—okay. So there _may_ have been an attempted assassination attempt on me and Derek last night,” Stiles tries to downplay.

“A WHAT!”

Derek gives Stiles a look like he’s insane.

“I did say _attempt_! Besides he’s dead now—hopefully.”

“What! Why didn’t you tell me about this last night? Stiles, this is important! Someone was trying to kill you, you should have brought it up to me I’m the police for god sake.”

“Dad, these guys are professionals. They have a hit list in every supernatural in town. And apparently I’m worth 50.”

“Fifty dollars?”

“Fifty thousand.”

“...Do...WH....I need to take a seat.”

“Dad? Dad!” Stiles runs over to wear his dad is leaning against the wall, Derek is right by his side.

Both of them helping Noah to the couch so the older man can sit down.

"I'm okay, I'm fine," Noah tells his son as he sits with a pale face. "What happened? Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"We're fine, okay? He missed, and well," Stiles grimaces. "Derek helped distract him and then I, well," Stiles makes a swinging motion.

"You _killed_ him?" Noah asks with a tone that Stiles couldn't really identify, and Stiles flinches before firming himself for whatever accusation his father would lay on him.

"To save my life," Derek speaks up, reaching out and curling his hand around Stiles' clench fist. "He saved my life, the assassin was going to kill me, and Stiles _saved_ me."

There was a hint of a protective growl in Derek's voice that made Stiles flush and flail a hit at his arm with his other hand, a tone that Derek had never taken with his dad and it wasn't needed, really, Stiles was fine!

Derek gave him a look that told Stiles that while he may try and fool himself, Stiles would never fool his werewolf boyfriend.

"Jesus, I'm not accusing either of you," Noah rubs a hand over his face. "I was just surprised—you did spring a lot on me, just let me think for a moment."

Both teens were quiet, wary and tense, as Noah rubs as his face with harsh hands.

"Do you think these supernatural assassins, or whatever they are, have something to do with the Walcott's murder?" Noah finally asks, neither of the teens expecting that question. "I know it was the same night the whole thing with Liam somehow happened."

Stiles winces, yeah, the report had said something about an axe being used. But surely, Scott would have said something about Wade being there, right?

Of course, he was kind of freaking out, and had just kidnapped Liam after biting him, so maybe not.

“Probably. I think their name was on the list. But we’d have to ask Peter—“

Stiles goes silent for a moment, remembering the look on Peter’s face when he heard Malia was a Hale. It was such a haunted look and it was stuck in Stiles’ head like a broken record.

“I need to talk to Peter.” Stiles glances at the clock and curses, “I’ll talk to him after school. Dad you gonna be ok?”

“Yeah, I’m just trying to wrap my head around all this. Text me Peter’s number, I might have to pay him a visit so we can look over the Walcott’s murder.”

Nodding his head, Stiles leaves his dad in the living room so he could make breakfast.

Derek wasn’t long before he was following behind Stiles and leaning against the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee.

“You coming to school with me again?”

“Of course,” Derek smiles, setting his mug down so he can come wrap his arms around his mate, “There’s probably an assassin looking to off you there, and I need to make sure my mate is protected.”

“Did I or did I not just murder a man to save your wolfy ass, last night?”

“You did,” Derek kisses his cheek, before pressing his bulge against Stiles’ ass, “Trust me. I could _never_ forget the sight you made.”

"Seriously?" Stiles groans in disbelief.

Derek hums, pressing kisses against Stiles' neck as he grinds almost idly.

"Yeah, no," Stiles grabs one of the slices of toast and shoving it at Derek's face. "Sate your stomach, not your horniness, dude."

"Did you _seriously_ shove _toast_ in my face?" Derek pulls back and brushes the crumbles off his cheek.

"Did you _seriously_ shove your _dick_ against my ass?" Stiles snarks as he turns, and once against shoves the toast at Derek's face, this time actually aiming for his mouth.

Derek snaps his teeth around the toasted bread, glaring grumpily at Stiles as he leans back against the counter and crunched his way through the toast while Stiles finished turning the rest of the toast into bacon and fried egg sandwiches—using the real bacon for once—and dividing them on three plates.

 _Dad deserves some bacon for the shock_ , Stiles justifies to himself as he hands one plate to Derek.

"Dad, breakfast!" Stiles calls out.

Before the Sheriff could enter the room, Derek presses up against Stiles’ back, nipping his teeth over the mating bite while reaching forward to cup Stiles’ cock.

“Love you.”

“Asshole,” Stiles hisses, pushing Derek away. “I’ll deal with you later.”

“I hope by deal, you mean you—Morning, Sheriff!” Derek turns his attention to where the older man is walking into the room and smiles cheekily at him.

Noah gives both of the boys a long look before sitting down at the table and eating his sandwich with a resigned expression that swiftly turns to shock.

“Is this bacon? Like _actual_ bacon? Who are you and what have you done with my son?”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles takes a seat next to Derek and digs into his breakfast. Derek hooks their feet under the table and Stiles can’t pull up the urge to stop him.

* * *

When they finish up and get ready, Stiles finds himself in the passenger seat of the Camaro and heading to school.

Blowing wind out of his mouth, Stiles dreads having to dealing with Scott again.

A part of him just wants to avoid the True Alpha all day, while another part knows he needs to tell him what he discovered.

Not about the Alpha thing because that was something he was still getting his head around himself, and definitely not about Malia being a possibly Hale—which Stiles could see with her eyebrow game and sass, and still trying to forget about the look on Peter's face.

But the assassins and the hit list? Yeah, he would have to because their names were on it, all their names, and Stiles knows he would never forgive himself if something happened to the others because Stiles let hurt feelings between him and Scott to get in the way of warning them of danger.

Still, it wasn't something he was looking forward to, and that was only partly due to the very real danger this put them in.

Stiles wasn't sure how Scott will react with the news that Stiles had killed someone, that Stiles had killed without a Nogitsune controlling his body and holding his mind hostage— _laughing as Stiles screams and screams silently, as hard and a loud as he could do it in the confines of his own mind turned prison, but no one heard, no one had even thought to listen until it was too late and people were dying, and it was **all his fault**_ —and wasn't looking forward to reality when his imagination was running wild.

"Stiles," Derek's voice startles him, making him bite down, hard, on his thumb that he had apparently be subconsciously chewing on, and Stiles flinches in startled pain before looking at Derek.

Derek frowns at him in concern, brows creasing as he reaches out to check on Stiles thumb.

"Why'd we stop?" Stiles asks in confusion, and Derek gives him an even more concerned look.

"We're here," Derek tells him, and Stiles looks out the window in surprise.

They were all parked up, Malia and Lydia were waiting by the doors for them, and other students were flooding up the stairs into the school its self.

"Sorry, lost in thought," Stiles smiles at him, perhaps a bit weakly, but it was still real enough to count in Stiles' mind. "I'm fine."

Derek nods, not very convinced.

Deciding not to push, Derek walks with Stiles into the school, trying to get a feel off of Stiles’ scent but when he doesn’t smell anything too alarming he settles.

“I’m fine Derek, there’s no need to use your super sniffer,” Stiles pecks the werewolf’s cheek as he opens his locker.

Derek frowns a little but when Stiles kisses his cheek he’s back to smiling, “I just worry about you. You’re my mate, I’m supposed to take care of you.”

“Right back at ya big guy. Now come on. I’m sure we’re g ping to have loads of fun in chemistry today.”

Derek grumbles but follows along like a helpless puppy.

* * *

When lunch finally rolls around is when Stiles can no longer avoid the conversation with Scott. He meets everyone out at the picnic tables where he sees Malia and Lydia sitting with the other Beta’s and Scott.

“So, we have a problem,” Stiles starts as he sets his tray down.

“Oh, did you and Derek break up already?”

“No! That’s—weren’t not breaking up, Scott. We’re mates,” Stiles growls the last part out, “The issue is the fact that someone tried to kill me last night.”

That actually pulls everyone’s attention.

“I’m sorry, did you just say someone tried to kill you?” Mason’s eyes bug out a bit.

"No, I said someone was trying to give me cookies," Stiles gives Mason a bit of a look. "Yes, someone tried to kill me."

"Are you hurt?" Scott demands before looking furiously at Derek. "Where the hell were _you_? I thought he was your _everything_!"

Derek growls at Scott, eyes flashes, and curling a tight and protective arm around Stiles.

"He _is_ ," he snarls at the Alpha.

"Hey! Don't blame him from some weird Deadpool reject attempting to kill me!" Stiles snaps, leaning so he was in front of Derek as he glares at Scott.

"Deadpool reject?" Liam repeats in disbelief.

"Comic or the Wolverine one?" Kira immediately asks in interest.

"Wolverine," Stiles answers her, and Kira grimaces before gaping a little.

"He had no _mouth_?" she asks in morbid interest and disgust.

Stiles was watching Scott's face, so he sees the moment the other teen startles before a recognition flashes across his face.

"You saw _him_ , and you didn't tell _me_!" Stiles accuses, and Scott looks guilty for a moment before he takes on that mulish expression that Stiles hates with a burning passion.

"I was a little busy with Liam!" he immediately defends himself.

Liam gives them both a look, “I kind of remember seeing the guy; bald with no mouth, wore all black like goth was going out of style.”

“Yeah, that’s him,” Stiles clenches his teeth when Scott refuses to look him in the eyes, “Anyways he decided to pay a visit last night when I was trying to have a midnight glass of milk.”

“Did he hurt you? Where is he—“

Stiles waves the True Alpha off, “It’s fine. He’s gone now. Peter dealt with him.”

Scott scrunches up his nose, “You mean killed him.”

Stiles bites the inside of his mouth to keep himself from shouting at Scott, the harshness in the other teens voice has Stiles flinching.

Of course, Scott would only see it as that—mindless bloodshed.

Stiles feels horrible for using Peter as a scapegoat, but if he said it was him, Scott would have thought he was possessed again and done something rash.

“Does it matter? He was trying to kill us. There’s a whole list of supernaturals in this town that are being hunted for a price on their heads.”

“Wait.” Kira interrupts, “Am I-“

“You, Liam, Mason, Lydia, Malia, the Hale’s, me and a handful of others.”

Scott makes a face, “Why are you on the list, you aren’t supernatural.”

"I don't know Scott, I would have asked him, but he was a bit busy trying to kill me, and then dead," Stiles informs him dryly. "Of course, he may have problem answering me, but with him having no mouth."

Derek snorts as Stiles shrugs, and Scott scowls.

"Well," Kira chews on her lip nervously as everyone turns to look at her. "You know the whole Nogitsune thing and the killing spree? Maybe other people don't realise it wasn't you _you_ , but the Nogitsune."

"Nogitsune?" Derek asks with a frown, looking at Stiles as he stiffens and pales slightly. "What's that?"

"But Stiles' isn't the Nogitsune," Scott protests, but Lydia looks thoughtful as she speaks up.

"Yes, but how many people out of us _knows_ that?" she asks before pressing. "What if they think it's something Stiles can do? That he can go Void or something?"

"That's a terrifying idea," Stiles informs Lydia.

"But it makes sense," Malia shrugs.

Derek continues to look at Stiles like the older teen is going to explain to him the Nogitsune stuff.

But Stiles keeps his mouth shut about it like a steel trap door.

Not going to push the subject since Stiles seem uncomfortable about it, Derek turns his attention back at hand where Stiles is explaining to everyone they should have a buddy system.

“If we keep in pairs, them no one is alone, and it’ll be safer. Also make sure your cell phone is on at _all_ times,” Stiles gives a pointed look towards Scott, “I don’t care if you’re studying or in the middle of having sex, if one of us is in danger we’re all in danger.”

Scott crosses his arms, “Who made you the leader? Last time _I_ checked I was the Alpha here.”

Derek makes a low growl in the back of his throat, how **dare** this little pest try to question his Alpha’s leadership.

His wolf is ready to jump over and claw at the True Alpha, but Stiles places a hand on his thigh and gives him a squeeze which settles him back down.

“It’s not about who’s the Alpha here Scott. It’s about putting everyone’s safety first. These are professional killers not some go lucky, trigger hungry hunters,” Stiles snaps.

“Whatever. We’ll follow your _orders_. Just make sure you keep on your promise to pick up even when you’re being _distracted_ by someone.”

Derek doesn’t even have to look to know Scott is pointing his glare at him. He smirks, and leans forward to press a kiss to the mark peeking out from under Stiles’ shirt collar.

"Fine," Stiles says as he leans back against Derek. "Glad we're all on the same page."

Stiles nudges at Derek's tray to remind him to eat, and starts in on his own lunch.

 _Alpha, mate, wants us fed, wants us happy and full_ , Derek's wolf almost purrs happily, Derek preens as he noses at Stiles' neck--he has the best Alpha and mate.

 _Wants us fed and full for sex?_ the wolf questions hopefully, and Derek hums at the idea, pressing kisses to Stiles' neck as he moves Stiles' hand, which was still on his thigh, up so Stiles was cupping him, rocking slightly against the warm press of Stiles' hand with a happy and pleased rumble.

"Seriously?" Scott asks in disgust while Stiles silently gives Derek a look that asks the same though with disbelief.

"Food," Stiles tells him sternly, and Derek pulls his mouth away from Stiles skin with a hint of reluctance, but keeps one hand around Stiles' wrist so he was still cupping him as he picks up a sandwich with one hand and takes a bit.

Not bothering to hide his own excitement, Stiles gives Derek’s bulge another squeeze before moving his hand away.

Not wanting to start anything so his boyfriend can eat first and not try to start sex in front of people. Again.

But Derek isn’t having it.

The wolf eats his sandwich with gusto while keeping his hips _firmly_ pressed against Stiles’ ass as he keeps Stiles mostly on his lap. His cock growing hard in his pants as Stiles squirms a little against him.

The wolf inside of him pleased when he smells his mates arousal.

And then he was reaching over again to move Stiles’ hand, so it was cupped against his hard erection, not caring if the Beta’s were watching.

He rocks his hips again when Stiles’ hand is on him, groaning against his mates neck as he sets the last of his sandwich back on the tray.

“Derek, will you—“

A hand reaches around and _grips_ on the bite mark Stiles left on Derek’s shoulder last night, and the wolf feels absolute euphoria hit him as he cums.

The smell of his mate on his nose, those warm hands on his skin and his mate taking care of him tips him over the edge. His hips stutter and jerk hard against Stiles’ hand as he chases the last of his pleasure, a moan ripping itself out of his throat as he comes.

“ _Seriously_! Right in front of my food!” Scott yells at them, his face burning between embarrassment and anger.

“That was hot,” Mason comments, pulling his shirt away from his chest to cool himself off.

Lydia pipes up next with her eyebrows raised with interest, “What? What happened?”

“Derek just came in his pants,” Malia answers.

Derek pants against Stiles' neck, nuzzling and pressing open-mouthed kisses as he does while completely ignoring everyone around him.

"Right in front of my food," Scott complains as he stares down at his half-full tray with a scrunched up nose—all he could smell of _sex_ and _Derek's_ cum.

It was a smell that _still_ lingers in his room and on _his bed_!

"You do realise you'll be going around the rest of the day with cum-covered jeans, right?" Stiles asks after swallowing thickly as he feels the wetness of Derek's cum spread against his hand.

"Worth it," Derek declares without hesitation, still rocking his hips slightly with a whimper.

"I hate that I'm getting used to this smell," Liam tells them as he stares at his sandwich, weighing the smell against his hunger, before shrugging and eating it.

"What does it smell like?" Mason asks in interest. "Is there some different note to it that a werewolf can pick up or is it just cum? Can you tell the difference between what's his and what's someone else?"

"Why do you care?" Liam gives him an odd look, and Mason blinks innocently.

"It's for science," he replies.

"Really?" Liam gives him a look.

"It _is_ interesting to know," Lydia puts in.

"No, no it really isn't," Scott declares in disgust as he pushes his tray away.

Kira tries to discreetly hand over her chocolate pudding to Derek as congratulations and thanks.

" _Kira_!" Scott exclaims in betrayal, and Derek grins at her as he takes it with a cocky wink as Kira flushes.

Malia shrugs, “I don’t understand what the problem is. Kira sometimes smells like Scott’s cum, and Lydia smells like me. I think Stiles and Derek smell great.”

“Well, I don’t. And if you two keep doing—“ he waves his hand around in their general direction, “ _This_. I’m going to have to separate you both.”

Giving Scott a smile with too many teeth, Derek growls, “I like to see you try.”

He’s still a little cum-drunk, but anyone who messes with his mate and Alpha, has got his wolf ready to attack.

“Boys. Enough,” Lydia shuts them both up. “Besides, I’m sure we _all_ had to deal with Scott and Allison’s love fest on a daily basis. Don’t try and act cute, Scott—we know what you were both doing.”

The Alpha’s cheeks go red and he stuffs his mouth full of his sandwich.

“So did Derek knot in his pants?” Mason asks out of the blue, causing Stiles to choke on his pudding cup.

"No," Derek tells Mason with completely no shame as he sticks his spoon into his chocolate-pudding. "My jeans are too tight for me to do that even if I wanted too."

Lydia leans forward with interest as Derek pops the spoon into his mouth.

"Really? You can control it?" she asks with great interest.

"Do we _have_ to talk about this?" Scott asks with a groan.

"It's for science," Mason tells him without blinking.

Scott groans again in disgust.

"Are you going to eat that?" Malia points to Scott's tray, and he just slides it over with a disgusted look on his face. "More food," Malia cheers quietly as she digs in.

Stiles nods his face in his hands, while Derek comfortable explains the things his stupid—Stiles really means wonderful—werewolf dick can do.

“I can control it because I’ve had a bit more practice and also because Stiles keeps me level headed,” He smirks at the scent of disgust pouring off of Scott.

“How big does it get? Also will Liam be able to do that?” Mason leans forward on his elbows.

“Well right now it’s like the size of a baseball, but when I get older it’ll get bigger. Which is why I can’t do it with my pants on, it would be too much strain against the fabric. Only born werewolves can knot, bitten ones might be able to if they find their mate, but other than that. Nope.”

“So how much cum do you prod—“

The bell rings, ending the lunch period and Scott looks like he’s about to cry with relief.

“Thank god. I thought I was going to have to kill someone if I had to listen to more about Derek’s dick.”

“Oh my god, enough with the dick talks. You have a dick, I have a dick, all of us besides the girls have a dick. This isn’t a dick measuring contest,” Stiles finally says.

Derek snorts, “If it were, I’d be winning.”

Mason perks up at this, “Wait, do norm wolves have bigger dicks?”

Derek smirks.

“Derek? Derek! Derek don’t walk away! This is important for science!” Mason calls after the werewolf.

Stiles just drags Derek away as fast as he can while Derek swaggers with astonishing confidence considering the very obvious cum-stain on his crotch.

"Did your dick get bigger after you were bitten?" Mason asks Liam, and Liam just speeds up. "Liam! Liam! You have to tell your friends these things! Liam! You can't ignore me forever! I know where you live!"

* * *

It’s almost like a tick in the back of Stiles head that something isn’t right with one of his pack members.

He’s not even sure how the bond works but he can feel something is up with Malia. Like a disturbance on the force.

Pushing the Star Wars reference to the side, Stiles keeps finding himself glancing over at Malia.

She isn’t one to pour her heart out like a normal high school girl does when they’re sad, but Malia usually just bluntly explains how she’s feeling to them. But right now, Stiles can tell she’s hiding something he just isn’t sure what it is.

And then lacrosse practice rolls around and Stiles finds himself being dragged away from the locker room by Malia, Derek doesn’t look too upset or worried, so Stiles tries not to pout about the fact his boyfriend isn’t coming to help.

“Malia, why are you dragging me into the chorus room?” Stiles pops the silence.

“Because it’s what they do in TV shows when the tiny people want to talk in private.”

“Oh okay. So um...what did you want to talk about?” Stiles scratches at the back of his head, waiting for the she-wolf to open up:

But Malia doesn’t say anything, she just stares at Stiles for a long moment and then looks away.

“Can I have a hug?”

"Malia," Stiles waits to she looks at him, gentling his tone slightly when he sees the fragile look in her dark eyes. "You need to know this, okay? You never, ever, have to ask if you can have a hug, okay? If you want a hug, then you can just come up and give me one, okay? Hugging is a-okay in my book? You understand?"

Malia nods, a jerky little thing, and firms her expression as Stiles holds his arms out and waits patiently.

Malia steps forward and well, Stiles would like to say it was a hug, and it kind of was, but she was holding him like she was moments away from grappling him to the floor and her back was tense as she stared firmly at Stiles' shoulder.

Slowly so not to startle her, Stiles wraps his arms around her, one around her waist and the other her upper back as he tugs her that bit closer.

They stand there for a moment, a long moment, just Malia's arms looped tense around his middle and his around her waist and upper back, and Stiles is uncomfortable, the awkwardness making his neck itch slightly.

But Stiles is patient, he can wait, and he had promised she could have a fun whenever she wanted to.

Slowly, ever so slowly that Stiles thinks he's imagining it at first, she relaxes, and Stiles didn't feel like he was about to be thrown to the floor, and then all at once she just, well, melts.

She presses close, one arm slipping to curl more securing around Stiles waist, and then she buries her face into Stiles' neck like Derek always likes to do, and gives this great sigh.

"You're good at this," Malia tells him, her voice a bit muffled.

"We, Stilinski's, are amazing at hugs," he informs her proudly.

Maia smiles at the statement, and Stiles grins right back at her.

“So, can I ask what’s upsetting you?” Stiles leans back against a desk.

“Do you think they’re right about me being a Hale?”

Stiles hums, and has to think about that, “I unfortunately don’t have the answers for everything. But there could be a possibility it’s true and also a possibility it’s false. But would it really be so bad? I mean, you’ll just have more family, your father—whichever one that is—will always love you. And you have the pack.”

“But—I’ve just heard a lot of stuff about them. You know, Peter going crazy and murdering, Derek being a shitty Alpha.”

“Well that’s all in the past, and they’re learning to do better. I’ll admit, Peter wasn’t in the right mind and neither was Derek. But I don’t think just cause you might be a Hale you’re suddenly gonna turn insane.”

“I guess,” Malia goes quiet again, before holding her arms out, “Can I have a hug again.”

“You don’t have to ask, you know that right?” Stiles stands up and pulls her into another giant bear hug.

"And hey, you will always have Cora," Stiles tells her as he hugs her tight. "She's badass as hell, takes no shit, and doesn't have a history of being insane or a shitty Alpha, sounds like a pretty kickass cousin, huh?"

"Yeah, she does," Malia admits, before pulling back and looking at Stiles. "Think she'll spar with me?"

"I'm sure she'll love too," Stiles gives her a firm look before continuing. "Just remember to take it outside, okay?"

"Sure," Malia nods. "Now, more hugs."

"The women in my life are so demanding," Stiles laments with fake sigh as he hugs her again.

* * *

After a few—more like ten—hugs, Malia finally lets Stiles go and he makes his way back to the lacrosse field only to get grabbed again.

“Hey what the—Derek! What the hell, I thought you were some psycho trying to kill me!” Stiles yells at the werewolf as Derek pushes him into the empty weight room. “What are you doing now?”

“You were being a good Alpha with Malia,” Derek says like that’s the answer to everything. “You’re such a good Alpha, Stiles. I need to just—"

Derek pushes Stiles so he’s sitting on one of the bench presses, pushing apart his mate’s legs before burying his face between Stiles legs.

He moans at the heady scent of _Alpha_ and _mate_ , and licks a wet strip over Stiles’ clothed bulge.

“Jesus—fuck. Did you seriously get off on me being _nice_ to Malia?!”

"Good Alpha," Derek corrects as he noses the hardening bulge. "Need you, please."

" _Shit_ ," Stiles grips the bench, hard. "You know what your begging does to me."

"Please, Alpha, please, need you, need to show how good you are to me, how good an Alpha you are, please," Derek begs, kissing at Stiles' bulge. "Let me make you feel good, Alpha, I'll make you feel _so_ good."

"Fuck," Stiles curses as he pushes Derek's head away, the werewolf whining until he realise Stiles is pushing down his lacrosse shorts and underwear then Derek is eagerly helping, pushing the fabric down to Stiles' ankles before he moves back and mouths at Stiles' cock, licking a long strip from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth with a groan. " _Fuck_ , Derek."

Derek sucks on the head for a moment, eyes closing in pleasure as the taste of Stiles, of _Alpha_ and _mate_ burst across his tongue, and dips his tongue into Stiles' slit before moving to take more of Stiles' cock into mouth and down his throat, bobbing eagerly as he places one hand on Stiles' thigh and uses the other to get to his own hard cock and wrap around it, jerking off to the same pace his mouth was working on Stiles' cock.

“Jesus, Derek that _mouth_. God your mouth is amazing,” Stiles whines, tugging on Derek’s hair while the wolf sucks him off.

Groaning, Derek grips the base of his cock, so he doesn’t come too early before pulling off of Stiles.

“Wait, stand up. I have an idea.”

Getting up, Stiles watched as Derek positions himself over the bench and then pulls down his basketball shorts, revealing the black jock strap he’s wearing.

Stiles’ mouth waters at the gorgeous sight his mate makes, bent over with his ass on display. Running his hands over Derek’s ass before giving it a firm smack.

“Beautiful. God, you look so beautiful presenting for me. Wanna get bred so badly don’t you, baby?” Stiles doesn’t even know what he’s saying but it seems like Derek enjoys it because the werewolf whines and lifts his hips up higher. “Don’t worry, Alpha’s here to take care of you, gorgeous.”

Shuffling around, Stiles reaches into Derek’s pockets where he just knows the wolf is hiding a packet of lube, and grins when he pulls one out.

“Always wanna be prepared don’t you, Der.”

"Yes," Derek hisses, clenching and unclenching his ass. "Please, hurry."

"Always so impatient," Stiles tsks as he tears open the packet, slicking up his fingers before pushing the rest against and in Derek's asshole.

"Please," Derek begs, pushing his ass back as Stiles rests his clean hand on Derek's hip as he circles Derek's hole with his slicked up fingers, catching and pushing the lube up and into Derek's tight hole.

"Do you think you're still loose enough from last night for two fingers right away, Der?" Stiles asks as he watches Derek clench, trying to catch each fingertip as they get close.

" _Yes, yes, yes_ , please," Derek let his head down as he pants, his cock heavy and twitching as it hangs between his spread legs, a drop of precum dropping down to the bench below him.

 _Derek really had no idea what he does to me_ , Stiles thinks as he uses his clean hand to squeeze at the base of his own cock, and slowing easing two slicked up fingers into Derek's ass, groaning to himself as he watches the way his hole eagerly and hungrily open up for them.

" _Fuck_ , your ass is so hungry for my cock, isn't it baby?" Stiles asks making Derek nod with a moan as he clenches down.

Stiles starts up a relentless pace as he fucks Derek’s ass, loving the sight of his mate’s wet hole sucking in his fingers with an eager neediness.

“So good, Derek. Fuck I love how needy you are for my cock. And only mine.”

“Yes,” Derek whines beneath him, Yes, just you. Just yours. All yours.”

Pushing in a third finger, Stiles moans as Derek clenches around him with a vice like grip.

He’s so impatient at the moment, all Stiles wants to do is just pull his fingers out and starts fucking Derek, but he doesn’t want to hurt his mate, instead he crooks his fingers up and presses against Derek’s prostate, smirking when Derek gags on a moan.

“Pretty, so pretty, Derek. My pretty boy,” he croons, his clean hand giving Derek’s ass another tight squeeze, “Ready for my cock, baby?”

"Yes, Alpha, please, please," Derek begs, pushing back against Stiles' hand and on his fingers. "Please, I need your cock, I need you _inside_ me!"

"Fuck," Stiles pulls his fingers out making Derek whine and uses them to slick up his cock.

"Alpha, please, _please Alpha_ , please fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ , I need it, need your cock, need you to _bite_ me, need you to _breed_ me," Derek rocks as he begs, clenching and unclenching around the hated emptiness in him that he _needs_ to be filled. "Alpha, _Alpha_."

"Alpha's here, Alpha's got you, Derek," Stiles soothes his clean hand down Derek's side before firmly grabbing his hip to keep him still as he positions his cock against Derek's loose and wet hole. "Alpha's going to give you just what you need."

"Alpha," Derek sobs with relief as he feels the head of Stiles' cock press into his hole, popping his claws and digging them into the bench as he presses his chest down, so his ass was further on display and Stiles could go deeper in him. " _Alpha_."

“Oh my god,” Stiles moans, loving the way Derek moans the name Alpha—like a prayer or a demand, it all sounds so beautiful coming from his mate.

Finally, grabbing a tight hold on Derek’s hips, Stiles starts to pummel into Derek’s ass not waiting for the werewolf to get use to the stretch of his cock.

He knows Derek can take it, and with the way his mate is whining and moaning beneath him he must love having his ass being used by Stiles’ cock.

“Love it when you get like this. You act so cocky, baby, all cock sure and a little tease. Rubbing yourself all over your Alpha until my dick is leaking.” Stiles bites Derek’s throat until there’s red marks, “But I know you just wanna rile me up until I lose it and am fucking you into the ground. Such a needy mate.”

“Alpha, _Alpha_! More, please.”

“God, and you beg so beautifully too,” Stiles bites against his shoulder until it bleeds. “Gonna stuff your full until my cums dripping out of that loose hole of yours all day. Everyone’s gonna smell it on you as you walk down the halls. Bet you’d like that too, wouldn’t you? Knowing your Alpha fucked you wet and sloppy.”

“Yes! _Yes_!” Derek sobs, fangs dropping as he loses control of the shift.

"Love when you lose control because of me, love it when you let go fully," Stiles tells him as he fucks Derek. "You look so damn beautiful, losing yourself on the feeling of me fucking you, look so fucking beautiful on my cock."

Derek whines as one of Stiles' hands move to rest against his throat as he tugs the werewolf up, so he was balancing on his knees on the bench and the hand of the throat pushes him back until he arches his back and rests his head against Stiles' shoulder.

"Look how wet you are," Stiles hisses into his ear as the hand on Derek's hip moves to wrap around Derek's cock, wrapping firmly were his knot forms. "You're dripping at having my cock in your ass. _Look_ , Derek."

Derek moans, clenching around Stiles as he raises his head to glance down at himself, at where Stiles was holding his cock, and moans again at how hard and wet he looks, how good Stiles' slender hand looks wrapped around his heavy cock, how angry his head looks as it drips precum, and he whimpers as he can't hold back his knot anymore.

Stiles begins to squeeze the growing knot, acting like his ass did when Derek was fucking it while Stiles' hips kept snapping harshly against him, and Derek whimpers and whines as his head drops back on Stiles' shoulder, his throat barred to his mate, his Alpha.

Stiles growls, that little human growl that still makes Derek clench down tighter as it shudders through him, and bites at the crook of his neck, biting down until he tastes blood, and then keeping his teeth there.

The pressure of teeth on his mating glands has Derek crying out, knot expanding in Stiles hand as he comes all over the bench and the floor.

The _growl_ Stiles makes, even though it’s not like a wolf sits still close to one that it has his wolf panting and begging for more of that touch.

Stiles snaps his hips a few more times before pressing all the way inside and coming, groaning around the skin in his mouth when Derek’s ass clenches and a milks his cock for all it’s worth. He feels like he’s never come this long before, because he’s still coming after a few minutes.

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha...” Derek whines, lost in the drunkenness of his orgasm.

Stiles shushes him, petting down Derek’s spine and loving the way his mate arches his back into the touch. “So good Derek, so good for your mate. I love you, baby.”

He presses soft kisses over Derek’s skin, before sitting up to pull out. But then Derek’s clenching around his cock and trying to keep Stiles dick inside of him longer.

“Baby, I need to pull out and clean up.”

“N-no. Stay. Please, Alpha.”

"Derek," Stiles begins, but Derek whines, desperate, and Stiles presses against the bite mark on the crook of Derek's neck that was sluggish bleeding. "Okay, okay, just a little bit longer."

"Alpha," Derek sighs in relief, slumping back against Stiles' body.

Stiles braces himself as he takes Derek's weight, soothing Derek's heated skin with his hands down Derek's sides as Derek's head drops back against his shoulder and he nuzzles at Stiles with his eyes half-lidded.

"Okay, Derek, now I really need to pull out and clean up, okay?" Stiles tells him making Derek whimper a little, but reluctantly not clenching down as Stiles slips out of him.

He whines as he feels some of Stiles' cum slip out of him and reaches down with his fingers to push it back in, wanting it to stay in him for as long as possible, and feels some relief when his fingers enter him and acts a make-shift plug for now.

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles curses as he sees it, almost tripping as he goes to get a spare towel or something to clean them up. "Are you trying to kill me here?"

Derek just hums, content, as he curls up on bench after adjusting his now stained and somewhat wet jock-strap back place, and moans a little as his movement makes his fingers slide a bit deeper in him.

Stiles curses more to himself as he stumbles around.

He ends up finding a towel that was thrown on the ground and after a sniff check turns out to prove it doesn’t smell like sweat, he uses it to clean them up.

Derek grumbles and growls as Stiles cleans up the cum on him, his wolf howling at the loss.

* * *

He’s still a little knot drunk, so when they exit the weight room, he buries his face into Stiles’ neck, moaning at the lingering scent of sex.

“Derek—not in the hallway! Down boy, down.” Stiles pushes him off enough, so Derek is just cuddling his side.

“Mmm, mate.”

“Yes, yes. I love you too, big baby,” Stiles huffs, as he helps them back to the Camaro. “Okay, _this_ I swear is going to be the last time we fuck in the school. Because your ass is heavy, and I do not want to be dragging you around every time we have sex.”

“Alpha,” Derek whines as Stiles buckled him in the passenger seat.

“You better be sober when we get to the loft, unless you want Peter and Cora to laugh at your ass,” Stiles hisses as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"Alpha," Derek whines again, reaching out for Stiles, and Stiles curses as he presses one of Derek's wandering hands onto his leg.

"Hand stays there, okay? Unless you want me to crash this car, you keep your hand there," Stiles tells him sternly, glancing over with Derek rumbles as he leans closers, eyes half-lidded and watching Stiles. "You're impossible."

Stiles just sighs as he takes the familiar route to Derek's loft despite it being a long time—too long really—since he last visited the Loft.

It doesn't really take that long to get there, but it was long enough for Derek to doze in his seat, and though part of Stiles hates to wake him, he reaches out to shake him awake.

"Come on, big guy, wake up," Stiles says softly, and Derek's eyes flutter open. "Hey there, have a nice little nap?"

"Hey," Derek says back, all sleep soft, and reaches out to cup Stiles' face, pulling him closer to give him a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," Stiles can't help the soft and sappy smile curling his lips. "Come on, we may have brave the stairs if the lift is still broken."

"Hmm, okay," Derek says as he pulls back, reaching up and touching the tender bite-mark on his neck, right over his mating gland, and shivers with a grin.

Derek follows Stiles up to the loft and when they enter, his nose scrunches at the scents permitting the place.

“It smells awful in here. Like depression and...frustration?” he surmises, burying his nose against Stiles’ shoulder to cover the scent the loft has.

“Surprisingly, this is where you live.”

“What? Really? This place is kind of a dump.”

Peter laughs so hard from where he’s sitting on the couch, “Oh, if only older you was here to hear that.”

Cora snorts, and flips through the book in her lap, her nose scrunches up when she inhaled Derek and Stiles scent. “Ugh, you smell like you took a bath in each other’s jizz.”

Derek smirks, “Damn, must suck to be single, Cora.”

He ducks when a book gets thrown in his direction.

“Asshole, can’t believe I missed your stupid face.”

“Does my sister want a hug?”

“No! You stay away from me and your stupid jizz!”

Derek approaches her with a fast pace and opens his arms for a hug, Cora screams and kicks her leg out to hit him.

But he steps to the side.

“Fuck! Off!”

“Just one hug, Corabear!”

"I will destroy you!" Cora tells him as she backs away, flexing her hands like she's moments away from popping her claws.

"Are siblings always like this?" Stiles asks as he heads over to Peter.

"I once put a dead rabbit in Talia's favourite pair of boots," Peter informs him. "The way she screamed when she found them," he sighs wistfully. "It was beautiful."

" _That_ is why you are a lunatic," Stiles informs him. "Because putting a dead rabbit into your sister’s boots? Something a crazy person would do."

"Former lunatic actually," Peter sniffs. offended. "I got better."

"By actually dying, which isn't good, dude," Stiles points out before a scream of horror comes behind them.

"Aww, my adorable sister!" Derek coos mockingly as he rubs his cheek all over Cora's hair. "I love you so much."

"I'll kill you, I promise I will kill you," Cora tells him as she squirms in his hold.

Once he’s tortured Cora enough, Derek lets her go, laughing when she punches him on the shoulder.

He goes back over to the couch Stiles is about to sit on and moves to sit there first, grabbing Stiles and moving him so he’s on Derek’s lap.

“Seriously.” The older teen grumbles.

“Yeah, babe, seriously,” Derek smirks at him, pressing a kiss to Stiles shoulder.

“Please don’t tell me you’re already hard, we just had sex.”

Peter snorts, “Oh sweet summer child, a werewolf will always be ready to please their mate with sex. It’s ingrained in our instinct. And since you’re also his Alpha, there’s an even harder drive to please you.”

“Well, no more. You already pleased me enough—“

“We can smell it,” Cora mutters.

“So just chill, ok.”

“Sure,” Derek presses a kiss to the back of Stiles neck.

Malia and Lydia are quick to join them after that, and so the meeting begins.

“So it appears the person leading this is named the Benefactor. Unfortunately, I can’t figure out if this person is Kate or not, there’s too many firewalls I can’t get through.”

“Do you have any way to find out when or who is coming after us?”

Peter shakes his head, “Everyone goes by aliases on this, so there’s no way to find out who is who. But that doesn’t mean we can’t go to the supernaturals in town and warn them before it happens.”

"Yes, that's going to go well," Stiles snorts. "Hey, so you don't really know me, but I know who you are because you are on some supernatural hitlist, just a heads up for the assassin coming after you."

"Let's not put it that way when we speak to them," Lydia suggests with a look to Stiles. "For the fire-walls, I say we bring Danny into this."

"You want to bring Danny into this?" Stiles asks incredulous. "When he's still reeling from Ethan running off somewhere, and while there is some supernatural inclined or knowing assassins running around wanting to off us?"

"We both know both know just how good he is with computers," Lydia reminds him. "Peter has done impressively well with his lack of knowledge--"

"Excuse me? Lack of knowledge? Have you so little faith in me?" Peter interrupts.

"Yes," Lydia says without hesitating, before continuing. "But if we want to find out who the Benefactor is, we need Danny's help."

"So we what? Tell him everything?" Stiles asks.

"It's Danny," Lydia shrugs idly. "He probably already knows, and decided to keep his head down."

"He dated a _werewolf_ ," Stiles points out.

"Well, we all know just how good a were is in bed," Lydia smirks wickedly, and Stiles nods, touché.

Scrunching his nose at the memory of the twins, Stiles directs the conversation back to planning out the whole hit list thing.

Peter, Lydia and him discuss which of them will go speak to which supernaturals. Stiles volunteers to talk to Parrish because the guy might listen to him more since he is the son of the Sheriff.

The conversation is interrupted when Malia speaks up, “So am I a Hale or not?”

Peter goes quiet for a moment, “There’s a possibility we can check. But I’d have to find Talia’s claws.”

“Why would you need your sisters claws?” Stiles asks with a raised eyebrow.

“And Alpha’s claws can change a person’s memory or lock them away. Like what happened to Isaac when the Alpha pack kidnapped him.”

“You think your sister might have hidden some of your memories from you?”

“There’s a slight possibility. But it’s better to check with the claws. I tried to find some birth certificates, but nothing came up.”

"What about the adoption its self?" Stiles asks, and Peter shakes his head.

"Closed adoption, done through a private agency," Peter explains. "Files will be sealed up tight until Malia turns eighteen, and can legally request the information. However we still may not know for sure if Talia arranged for a private birth or home birth."

"Is that common?" Lydia asks in interest.

"For werewolves? Yes," Peter nods, leaning back and crossing one leg at the knee. "All the Hale family have been delivered at home since we settled here.

There was always a member of the Pack trained as midwife, and we registered the birth of the child afterwards, since expecting werewolf mothers often shift during the birthing itself due to pain and stress, add in our healing factor? It has always been safer for Packs to birth their pups in the safety of the den."

"Considering Malia's a werecoyote, I suppose her mother was one as well," Stiles muses and Peter inclined his head in agreement. "So, the birth itself would have to be done somewhere safe, somewhere the mother's shifting wouldn't draw attention."

"But I only remember Cora being born at the house that year," Derek argues. "I may have only been around five, but it was the first birth I remember."

"And Talia wouldn't have used her claws on Derek that young," Peter explains. "Too much can go wrong when taking memories from the young."

"So, where else would she have felt was safe enough for the birth?" Cora asks, and Stiles grimaces as he realises.

"Deaton's," he says grimly, and Peter grimaces as well.

"Yes, that is my guess as well," Peter says with great reluctance. "Talia was much too fond of him, and trusted him too much in my opinion—not that she wanted to hear my opinion on the Druid."

“I don’t like the man, either,” Stiles adds, “He’s too...well let’s just put it down as shady as hell. He seems cool at first but now he just keeps everything to himself. I don’t know why Talia trusted him, if he’s so gun-ho about keeping the balance then why didn’t he do a damn thing when Derek was being ra—"

Stiles goes quiet, his hands clenching into white knuckled fist as he bites the inside of his cheek.

He hears a whine from behind him as Derek presses his nose against the back of Stiles neck, and soothes him with a quiet rumble of his voice.

“It’s okay, Stiles. I’m here. I’m safe,” Derek tells him, gripping him right against his chest while Stiles lets the anger inside of him cool.

“It’s alright, Stiles. We’ll make sure things go better this time around.” Peter tells him.

Stiles feels like his hands are shaking, but Derek covers them with his own, interlacing their fingers while he waits out the raging storm going on inside of his mate.

_Deaton? Deaton, thinks he’s keeping the peace, the **balance** , but **we** know better. Don’t we Stiles? **We** know what kind of a man he is. A liar. And do you know what we do to liars? **We kill them**._

Stiles flinches at the voice inside his bead, it whispers such sweet things to him. Of pain and blood and chaos. He feels like he’s on the tipping point right now. Washing up all these memories of the Hale fire, of Kate and Derek.

He wants to—he wants to fucking burn her to the ground for what she did to Derek, his mate, his beta, his eternal.

“Stiles?”

Snapping out of the dark thoughts, Stiles eases himself back to what’s going on right now, turning to look at the concern on Derek’s face.

“It’s okay, Der.”

Stiles tries to smile as he pushes it all away, down to the far corner of his mind.

 _It wasn't the Nogitsune_ , he reassures himself as he taps his fingers one by one against his leg and counts them. _It was gone, it was never coming back._

If Stiles was honest with himself—not something he really likes to be, not after the Nogitsune—but he wasn't sure what scares him more.

The idea that some of the Nogitsune was lingering in him, waiting for the chance to take control of him again, or the idea that the dark voice in his head, whispering about causing pain and death, was actually him.

Stiles wasn't a good person, he wasn't. He lied too much to the people that loved him—he lied to his dad for almost a whole year—and was willing to do things that others would hesitate to do—like Scott.

He held grudges, and when he got angry even to snap, well, let’s just say there was a reason that only Jackson ever tried to bully him.

But did he really have no qualms about burning somebody alive? In making someone suffer?

 _For Derek, for the safety of Derek, for his Pack, for the safety of his Pack, then yes_ , Stiles realises, and he isn't sure how to feel about that.

"Stiles," Derek repeats, nosing at his neck and whining in his throat at the speak of smell of Stiles' rolling and shifting emotions.

"Sorry," Stiles leans back against Derek, twisting his head, so he can kiss Derek softly.

Derek kisses back with some desperation, as if he was trying to anchor Stiles back to himself and to him.

“Well, as sweet as it is to watch this. I’d rather watch my porn alone in my room,” Peter quips, enjoying the way Stiles and Derek separate, Derek lingering as if he’s drunk off the kiss.

“Shall we adjourn this meeting to an end, so you two can have some fun?” Lydia smirks at the two of them.

“Sounds good to me,” Derek grins, before standing up with Stiles.

Before Stiles could make a noise of protest, Derek was grabbing under his thighs and carrying him bridal style up the stairs, “Nice seeing you all!”

“Dude what the hell! We just had sex like an hour ago!” Stiles sputters, a part of him being aroused by watching Derek calmly carry him upstairs and to Older Derek’s room, and shrugging off his clothes as he did.

Stiles felt a bit awkward entering Older Derek’s room, even though the teenager carrying him technically was Derek, it still felt like he was creeping through the man’s private stuff.

Derek tosses Stiles onto the bed, pushing off Stiles’ clothes impatiently, before starting to sniff around, opening a few drawers and then closing them.

“What are you looking for?”

“The good stuff.”

“Huh?”

Just then, Derek makes an excited noise in the back of his throat as he pulls out a half used bottle of lube and then smirks as he pulls out a large sized dildo.

“Do you think he was fantasizing it was your cock fucking him?” Derek grins. “I know I would have.”

Stiles swallows thickly as he slams his eyes closed, and his imagination hits him vividly.

He can now easily imagine the older Derek on this bed, laying back with his legs spread and his hairy thighs trembling as he fucks himself with that dildo.

He can imagine how his chest would heave as he whimpers and whines, the way his stomach would clench as he jerks his cock to the same pace as he was fucking himself, the way his eyes would be half-lidded and burning electric blue, his lush mouth dropped open with each beautiful whimper and whine framed by that beard that Stiles had imagined running his fingers through. He can feel himself twitch as he hardens against his leg.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Derek's voice breaks through his very horny imagination, and Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek prowl over to him.

Derek tosses the lube beside Stiles, and crawls on his knees to where Stiles was sprawling on the bed, crawling up Stiles' body before settling down right on Stiles' hard cock.

"Thinking about him fucking himself on this," Derek toys with the dildo. "Probably imagining you fucking him, though I _know_ he has no idea what it really is like. I _don't_ need this, I don’t need to imagine anything."

Derek drops the dildo beside them and leans down, hovering his lips over Stiles' as he continues to speak, lowering his voice into that lustful growl that makes Stiles shudder and shiver. " _I_ know what it's like to fuck and get fucked by you.

 _I_ know what it feels like to have your cock in my ass, how full it makes me feel, how you get that perfect spot _every single time_. _I_ know what it feels like to clench down on your hot and hard cock, how you jerk and curse when _I_ do it just right. _I_ know what it's like to have your hand around me, what it feels like when you jerk me off, the way you like to twist your wrist.

 _I_ know what it feels like to fuck you, to feel your ass, so hot and wet, and _tight_ around me. _I_ know all that, not him."

“Oh my god, I’m literally going to cum if you don’t get on with this.” Stiles whines, scratching at Derek’s thighs as the werewolf ruts his ass against Stiles’ cock.

“Mmmh, bet _he_ would have loved to have seen you beg like this. Loved to have been here right now bouncing on your cock,” Derek smirks, swiping some of his precome off his dick and rubbing it into the sheets. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

“If older you rips my throat out because of this, I’m going to find some way to haunt you.”

Derek leans down and kisses Stiles’ lips before moving into action.

He turns himself around so his back is facing Stiles’ face, grabbing the bottle of lube he slicks up his hands so one can jerk Stiles off and the other can start to finger his mates ass open.

“What uh—what are you planning to do?” Stiles stumbles over his words as Derek’s hand slowly jerks him off, his eyes staring at his mate’s beautiful hairy ass.

The younger teen doesn’t even have a tan line like most people do, suggestion he used to be out in the sun naked a lot which as Stiles cock twitching.

“Well, I’m planning on fingering your sweet ass open so I can fuck you with _his_ dildo and suck your cock. And you can eat my ass out if you want.”

“I’m dead. I died and this is heaven,” Stiles moans.

"Stiles," Derek as he pauses his hands. "Are you going to eat my ass or what?"

"Eating the ass, so eating the ass," Stiles says as he reaches up and cups Derek's ass, spreading the cheeks and moaning at the sight of Derek's hole, still loose from earlier and wet from Stiles' cum. " _Fuck, Der_ ,"

He leans up and licks from Derek's hanging balls to his hole before twirling his tongue around his hole before he thrusts it deep in to Derek without warning.

" _Shit_ ," Derek groans before he ducks his head down and sucks Stiles' cock in his mouth as he jerks around the base of Stiles' cock and continues to finger him open.

Stiles thinks _this_ was the most messy position of their sex life so far, and _that's_ taking into account having Derek cum all over him.

Stiles could feel his drool slipping down his chin as he went at Derek's ass eagerly, licking and sucking, and tasting his own cum and the pure taste that was Derek.

He could feel the lube slipping down his cock as Derek jerks him off, and the drool and spit leaking from Derek's mouth as he moans around Stiles' cock while his other hand kept thrusting, the lube probably drooling down from his ass and on the bed.

“Ung— _Stiles_.” Derek moans, losing his concentration as Stiles’ tongue swipes inside of his ass.

One hand on his ass the other fondling his balls and cock—it feels like pure bliss to the werewolf as he sucks on Stiles’ cock in his mouth. Adding a third finger, Derek groans as Stiles clenches around his fingers.

He can’t wait to watch Stiles pretty ass suck on the dildo his older-self used—and used a lot.

The smell of his older self’s ass and cum on the dildo is so ingrained in the toy, he can practically taste it from where it’s lying on the bed.

Older Derek was so hungry for Stiles cock in him he probably jerked off on a daily basis, which has Derek smirking because he doesn’t need to use a toy or his own hand. No he has the real thing begging and moaning beneath him.

“Derek, fuck Derek. Gimme more. I want some more, please,” Stiles whines, pressing his mouth against Derek’s ass so he can kiss over the sun tanned skin.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Pulling his fingers out, Derek lubes up the dildo before gently starting to press it into Stiles’ ass.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles moans against Derek's hole, the feeling going straight through Derek and making him clench with a whine.

Stiles could feel the dildo opening him up, pressing up against him, and clenches down against the cool hardness in him.

He's used dildos before, had fucked himself on them as he imagines Derek fucking him instead.

But now that he _has_ had Derek fucking? Now what he _knows_ what it's like to have Derek inside him, and to be inside Derek? It's not _enough_.

Yes, Derek was using it, fucking him slowly, getting him used to it, but it wasn't Derek fucking him, and he wants, no, he needs Derek.

"Derek, want you, want your dick," Stiles tells him as he bangs his head back against the bed with a frustrated groan. "It's not enough, it's not _you_."

Derek groans, his dick twitching.

“Not yet. Not until you’re loose enough that I can fuck you with one go,” Derek growls, nosing against Stiles’ cock as his mate pants against his ass.

His head drops when he feels Stiles slip two fingers inside his ass. He whines when those two fingers press against his prostate.

“Like that baby?” Stiles smirks against his ass, swiping a tongue over Derek’s hole. “Love being stuffed full— _oh_!”

Derek smirks as the dildo presses up in the right place inside of Stiles ass.

“What was that, _Alpha_?” Derek smirks cockily, pulling the dildo out before giving a few fast paced harsh fucks with it, “I couldn’t hear you over how _needy_ you are to be _fucked_.”

“Bastard,” Stiles whines, “Hurry up and give me your cock, please.”

Giving Stiles’ cock a nice tug, Derek hums, “Mmmh, I do love it when you beg.”

Reluctantly, Derek pulls away from Stiles' mouth and fingers, and quickly moves to position himself between Stiles' spread legs.

Derek pulls out the dildo and throws it to the side of the bed, pulling one of Stiles' legs up and wrapping it over a hip as he slicks up his cock with the left-over lube and positions himself at Stiles' wet and loose hole.

"Fuck," Derek groans as he sinks so easily into Stiles' ass, feeling his mate clench tightly around him. "You feel so good."

" _Derek_ ," Stiles moans, tightening his leg around and lifting the other to wrap around his waist firmly, pulling him closer, _deeper_. "Fuck me."

"Yes, Alpha," Derek smirks cheekily before grapping Stiles' sides and doing just as his Alpha orders.

He fucks him hard and fast, making Stiles gasp and moan, and leans down so he can bite at Stiles' neck.

“Jesus—“ Stiles whines, one hand clinging to Derek’s shoulder and the other in the younger teens hair.

He wraps his legs tightly around Derek’s waist, riding out the pleasure as his mate fucks him hard and fast.

Biting over Stiles neck, throat and collarbone as he keeps a bruising grip on Stiles’ hips, fucking and fucking, stopping only once so he can grind his hips inside and abuse that spot that has Stiles’ body arching off the bed.

“Mmmh, bet he would have loved to have done this with you.” Derek moans against Stiles throat. “Fucked you full of his cock, on _his_ bed, while you moan and beg beneath him. Missed the best fucking pleasure of his life. And it’s _mine,_ all _mine_.”

“Quit—Ah—quit trying to one up your older self. You’re both going to fuck me eventually,” Stiles slaps at Derek’s shoulder, pulling his legs tighter around Derek’s waist so the wolf can get the hint and fuck him harder.

“ **No**. You’re mine!” Derek snarls, flashing blue eyes as his pace becomes animalistic.

Stiles whines, tugging on Derek's hair as Derek snarls and growls while fucking him.

"You're **mine** ," Derek tells him, holding on to Stiles' hips tighter as fucks him. " _Mine_ , only mine. Not _his_! He didn't claim you! _I_ did, _I'm_ your _mate_!"

Derek leans down and works on the mating bite, the mark that Stiles had mirrored without knowing on him.

"You're _my_ mate, my _Alpha_ ," Derek snarls as he pulls back, fangs dropping as fury and lust twist in him as he fucks and _fucks_ his mate.

His older self hadn't claimed Stiles, hadn't claimed their mate. _Derek_ did that! _Derek_ had made sure to claim him as soon as he realised!

But his older self? His older-self had wasted his time, had spent his time fucking his own fist and getting fucked by a dildo instead of fucking his mate. Had _wasted_ almost a year of knowing their mate!

"Bite me! Bite me now!" Derek orders, his knot swelling and beginning to catch on Stiles' rim. " _Alpha_."

Stiles, hazy with pleasure, does.

He bites down, hard, right on the mark from earlier, right over Derek's mating gland, and Derek frees one hand to push him harder against it until he can feel the skin break under Stiles' teeth.

Derek _howls_ as he comes, his knot inflating inside of Stiles’ ass and keeping them locked in place.

His wolf howls as Stiles seals the mating bond between them and it’s like something loose has finally been locked and tightened in place.

They keep still and frozen in that spot for a while, Stiles clenching and milking around Derek’s knot while the wolf shivers and twitches in his arms. It’s like he’s on a buzz. His whole body has been set on fire and it’s like he’s gone even more knot drunk.

He fumbles and nuzzles against Stiles’ throat, making pleases noises as his mate pets all over him as he keeps his teeth locked in place.

“Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.” Derek mumbles against Stiles’ skin, feeling like a record on repeat.

But he can’t help it. He’s sated and happy being held in his mates arms, loving the way Stiles peppers his face with kisses when he finally pulls his mouth off.

And when they kiss he can taste the mix of his blood, ass and Stiles’ cum on his lips, and he wants **more**.

Derek cups Stiles' jaw and tilts his head back, plunging his tongue deep into Stiles' mouth, trying to capture every bit of flavour.

He grinds his knot and cock deeper in Stiles, rubbing against Stiles' prostate, and Stiles whines into his mouth, still so sensitive.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles whines into his mouth, clenching down and making Derek whine and jerk. "No, no, bad boy. Too much, _too much_."

"More, please, please," Derek begs into Stiles' mouth, grinding more. "I need more."

"You're trying to _kill_ me," Stiles pants as Derek trails his lips down from Stiles mouth and worries slightly at the matching mating bite--matching because _his mate_ bit him!

Derek rumbles, pleased, and grinds more as Stiles gives off almost hurt sounding whines.

“No-no, no. Wait shit— _Derek_!” Stiles whines as Derek keeps grinding into his ass.

“More,” The wolf growls through his fangs, his knot tugging on Stiles rim as he makes short abortive thrust with his hips.

Enjoying the way Stiles squirms and clenches beneath him, his mate, his perfect mate.

“Derek— _Derek_!”

He smells a fresh wave of cum and smirks as he gets his mate off again.

Leaning down he presses kisses over Stiles’ collarbone as he feels his mate shudder beneath him, before going still.

“Always so good for me, baby” Derek smoothies into his skin, nipping gently at the skin.

“Baby?”

Sitting up, Derek stares down at where Stiles has passed out beneath him.

“Stiles? Stiles, baby, are you ok? _Stiles_!”

Derek whines in his throat as he nuzzles at Stiles, patting at him with his hands.

"Stiles, please, please, talk to me?" Derek asks with increasing panic. "Stiles?"

But Stiles lay beneath him, so still, and the only reason Derek wasn't completely panicking was because Stiles was still breathing.

"Uncle Peter? Peter! Help!" Derek calls out, rubbing his hands down Stiles' sides and nuzzling at his neck. "Stiles, Stiles? Please?"

He could hear Peter climbing the metal spiral staircase up at a fast clip, and the door flies open as Peter enters with his claws ready and eyes glowing an icy blue as he glances around.

“What’s going on? Where’s the intruder?” The older wolf snarls, getting into a crouched position, muscles ready to pounce.

Derek raises an eyebrow, “What? There’s no danger, Peter. But Stiles passed out!”

Peter goes quiet for a while, slowly standing up as the shift recedes from his face. A blank look takes over as he walks over to the bed with a calmness you only see when a doctor is about to give you bad news.

“Peter?” Derek asks as the older wolf leans over the bed a bit to take a look at his mate.

He has to hold back his wolf, so it doesn’t take a bite out of the approaching werewolf.

Peter straightens up and smirks at his nephew, “He’s fine, pup. Probably a little worn out from the constant fucking. Has he had anything to eat recently?”

Derek shakes his head, whining as he rubs his hands over Stiles’ sides.

“Perhaps when he wakes up the two of you should hydrate and have a bite. He’s probably over taxed from all the knotting and overstimulated,” Peter pats Derek on the shoulder, “Although I must say nephew, I knew Stilinski had a nice ass, but his cock is—“

“P _eter_!” Derek snarls and flashes blue eyes, hunching over Stiles prone body to shield him from his uncles eyes.

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving, pup. I’m not here to fight you on your claim.”

Still chuckling, Peter turns and walks out the door.

Derek growls at the door, grumbling to himself as he carefully rolling them, so he was lying on his back and Stiles was sprawled on his chest.

Derek whines one more time as he nuzzles at Stiles, pulling the cover s over them and holding Stiles tightly, feeling a bit guilty that he was neglecting his mate.

Sleep for now, then Derek would feed his mate.

* * *

“Hale.”

“Oh, come now, Chris. I’m sure we can look past all our differences to have a simple conversation,” Peter grins, leaning back against the couch, arms spread out as he relaxes.

After the scare Derek had given him, he deserved a little m’ time’.

If wolfsbane infused whiskey and a call with a certain _someone_ , could be considered ‘me time’.

“Do you know how early it is over here?”

“No. But it’s not like that’s bothered you before.”

The phone goes silent for a moment, so Peter takes a sip of his whiskey.

“I guess you haven’t heard the news.”

“What news?”

“Oh you know, the usual. There’s a Deadpool on all the supernaturals in town, Kate came back from the dead, Derek is sixteen again and has become mates with the Stilinski.”

“Kate **what**?!”

"Oh dear, did Scott not call and inform you?" Peter puts on a note of surprise. "I would have thought he do that, he _was_ so ever fond of your family after all."

"Kate's alive?" Chris asks in that demanding tone of his that made Peter grin.

"Alive and causing all sorts of problems," Peter informs him. "She's the reason that my nephew is reliving his lost teen years. I must say, these last few days are a lot better than whatever he had with _your_ sister."

Peter could actually hear Chris' teeth gritting together, it was music to his ears really.

"I'll be there tomorrow," Chris informs him.

"I'll be awaiting your arrival with bated breath," Peter informs him, but the Hunter had already hung up. “So rude to me, I suppose I’ll have to punish you when you get here.”

“What the fuck, Uncle Peter?” Derek asks, hesitating at the kitchen.

“I’ll tell you when you are older,” Peter waves his hand idly from the couch as he sips his whiskey.

Derek scrunches up his nose at his uncle’s words before emptying the entire snack drawer and bringing it upstairs.

Stiles had just woken up from his post sex coma and Derek had planned to bring him enough food and water to feed a pack of wolves.

His mate lays curled up under the covers in a sleepy bliss as he checks his phone for any text or updates.

“Woah!” Stiles’ eyes almost bug out of his head, “That’s a lot of food you got there, Der. What’s the occasion?”

“You passed out after I knotted you because we didn’t eat. I need to take care of my mate better beyond just sex,” Derek explains, passing over a water bottle for Stiles to drink down.

“Mmmh, you’re such a good mate, Der,” Stiles leans over to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

The werewolf is over the moon at those words. And he wants to jump Stiles again, but holds back.

He’s still a little afraid of having sex so _soon_ after the scare of what happened.

Derek can control himself, he can, it's not like he _needs_ to fuck his mate now.

Not like he'll go mad if he didn't slip into that wet tight hole, fuck his cum back deep into his mate until the scent of his cum becomes part of Stiles' scent.

It's not like he really _needs_ to work himself open on his fingers before fucking himself on Stiles' cock, letting his Alpha fill him, _claim_ him.

Derek bites at his lips as he shifts on the bed, pressing against his cock as he watches Stiles pick his way through the snacks and making some small sounds of delight at some of the food in the way that makes Derek preen slightly.

But he also _knows_ he can pull better sounds from his mate, breathy little moans and deep groans when Stiles fucks him, delicious whimpers and delightful whines when Derek fucks him.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Stiles asks, holding out a grape for him.

Derek dives in like a seagull that saw a person drop a French fry at the beach. Wrapping his lips around Stiles’ fingers and sucking the grape into his mouth, using his tongue to swirl it around those long fingers like he would if it were his mates cock.

Stiles blushes, a small grin growing on his face, “Hornywolf.”

“I can’t help that my mate is so beautiful and makes me want to do things. Now finish up and eat so we can go home and sleep.”

“Uh-Huh. Sure. _Sleep_.”

“What you don’t believe me?” Derek smiles innocently.

Stiles gives him a raised eyebrow, “The last time you wanted to just “go to sleep”, it ended in sex. A lot of sex.”

"I can be good," Derek pouts slightly, and Stiles smiles in mild disbelief as he holds up another grape to Derek's pouty lips.

" _Sure_ you can," Stiles tells him, and Derek takes the grape from Stiles' fingers, dragging his teeth against his teeth lightly as he did, and Stiles' eyebrow raises. "See?"

Derek groans, his hand pushing down against his cock.

"I _can_ ," Derek insists, almost glaring down at his hard cock, and Stiles laughs.

"I'll be happy to see you try," Stiles informs him with a hint of glee in his voice.

Whining in the back of his throat, Derek tries he really does try to not let his dick take over his mind.

But then there’s Stiles, hand feeding him food and petting his face and running his fingers through his hair, making Derek’s wolf purr and pant with neediness.

He wants to just _fuck_ so badly right now. He wonders if he can get away with escaping to the bathroom for a quick jerk off but then Stiles is patting the empty spot next to him.

And Derek never said he was a strong man.

So he dives right down there like a happy wolf pup.

His cock straining in his boxers while he curls up against Stiles side, trying so hard not to do _anything_. But it’s so _hard_ , he just wants to bend Stiles over again and fuck him until he’s hoarse from screaming, his hips give a little twitch and he whines when Stiles feeds him a piece of bacon.

“Is my pup hard?” Stiles smirks at the little whine that elicits, “You wanna fuck me, baby? Wanna come inside of my ass so badly, you can’t even hold it in.”

“Yes. _Yes_!” Derek moans, losing control over his hips as they start to hump Stiles’ thigh.

"Look at you, humping against me like a horny pup," Stiles runs his fingers through Derek's hair as he grinds his dick desperately against Stiles' thigh. "I bet you could get yourself off by just fucking against my thigh. You're already leaking like crazy."

Derek whines, placing biting kisses against Stiles side as he fucks against Stiles.

Stiles runs his nails down Derek's back making Derek arch with a moan as his hips jerk roughly.

"Look at you," Stiles says as Derek worries a bite-mark on Stiles' chest. "So desperate, so needy, so _fucking_ beautiful."

Slipping a finger into the wolf’s underwear band, Stiles slowly pulls it down so it’s around Derek’s knees.

Derek’s cock springs out, slapping wryly against Stiles thigh and he whines when a hand strokes up his dick, pulling back the foreskin to reveal his leaking head.

“Such a pretty pup, already wet for your Alpha. And all I had to do was feed you a bit,” Stiles gives the hard cock in his hand a tug, smirking as Derek moans under his touch. “Do you wanna cum pup?”

“Yes, please, Alpha.”

“You wanna rut against my ass like a horny wolf, god you wouldn’t even be able to get your dick inside of me before you cum.”

“ _Stiles_.”

When he pulls his hand away, Derek looks like he’s about to cry.

But then Stiles is pulling down his own underwear and getting on his hands and knees, smirking as he watches Derek’s cock leak copious amounts of come at the sight.

“Come here, pup. Don’t you wanna please your Alpha?”

Derek groans as he gets to his knees and presses against Stiles, making sure his cock was between Stiles' ass cheeks and would rub over his hole.

Derek whimpers, gripping Stiles' hips as he ruts against him, against his mate, and leans down to rest his brow on Stiles' back as he fucks and _fucks_.

"You going to cover me with your cum? Going to mark your Alpha up with your cum? Is that what you want, Derek?" Stiles asks as he breathes shakily, flexing his ass around Derek's cock a little as he pushes back as Derek ruts.

"Yes, Alpha, yes," Derek whines, fucking hard against his Alpha and mate. "Want to cover you in my cum, want everyone to know that your _mine_."

“I know you do pup. Always needy for your Alpha’s touch and love.” Stiles moans, biting on his bottom lip as Derek fucks him with fast, harsh thrust of his hips.

“Mine, mine. My Alpha.” Derek sobs against his skin, hips thrusting hard so he can knot up against his mate’s ass.

He’s a mess, fucking against his Alpha’s ass and desperate to please his Alpha while begging for his touch.

Stiles doesn’t even hesitate to give Derek his love, soothing him with gentle words and love, a hand bending backwards to pet Derek until his wolf has calmed down.

“Doing so good for me, baby. So god. Love your cock, your mouth, your everything.” Stiles tells him, pleased when Derek fucks him harder. “You gonna knot me, baby? Gonna be a good boy and give your Alpha what he wants?”

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whines as his knot swells as he fucks harder, pressing Stiles back against him harder by his grip on his mate's hip.

"That's it," Stiles encourages him as he reaches down and wraps a hand around his own hard cock, tugging on it slightly with a groan. "Let go, baby, cum. Cum over your Alpha."

Derek sobs, smelling his mate's precum, and fucking hard against him as he begins to cum and spilling across Stiles' mole dotted back.

He presses tighter against Stiles, spreading the cum with each thrust against Stiles' ass as his chest moves against Stiles' back.

Stiles moans, reaching between his legs to start jerking himself off in quick jerks of the wrist, until he finally hits his orgasm, moaning as Derek continues to rut up against his ass, cum spilling all over skin—hot and sticky.

When he finishes coming, his arms give out underneath him and he moans when Derek keeps making short, little abortive thrust against his ass.

“S’ good, Der,” Stiles whimpers against the pillow.

Derek collapses on top of him after a while, rumbling and nuzzling against Stiles hair while a hand comes up to rub more of his come into his mates skin.

“We still need to shower and get ready for school, babe,” Stiles reminds the werewolf.

Derek grunts and doesn’t answer, making a soft growl in the back of his throat when Stiles even _attempts_ to move off the bed.

“Derek.”

“Rrrr.”

"Did you just _growl_ at me?" Stiles gapes as Derek manhandles him back, and aggressively nuzzles at him.

"Stay," Derek snarls as his hands move to continue rubbing cum into his mate, wanting Stiles to smell well-fucked and of _them_.

"We have school in the morning," Stiles reminds him firmly. "Like literally hours away!"

"Sleep," Derek nuzzles at his neck, rubbing his scruff against the arrange of bruises Derek had left.

"I am not sleeping covered in cum! We will stick together, by morning it will be almost impossible to pull us apart and I am not missing school because you want to be all caveman! Shower, now!"

Derek whines, and Stiles elbows him firmly in the stomach, rolling off the bed almost as he was let go from the cage of arms around him.

"Fuck," Stiles curses as he hits the floor with a thump, and Derek whines, scrambling off the bed and hovering over him with that worried whine of his. "I'm fine, I'm fine, you've fucked worse bruises into me."

Derek clings to Stiles back as they make their way over to the shower, trying to rub more of his scent into his mate before he can wash it away.

At the sound of the shower starting up, he whines and pulls Stiles closer to him because he doesn’t want his scent to wash away yet.

“No, bad. Bad hornywolf, we are getting washed if it’s the last thing I say.” Stiles complains, trying to take a step forward.

But then Derek is growling and lifting Stiles off the ground, trying to carry him back to the bed.

“Derek!”

“Grrr—no. No shower.”

“Yes, yes shower!”

“NoooOOO!” Derek howls, curling around Stiles body.

“This is very mature, Derek.” Stiles huffs, crossing his arms and attempting to look like a disappointed mate.

Derek whines, crouching down low so he can nose against Stiles’ hips, “No shower, please, mate.”

“ _Derek_.”

The wolf _sniffs_ like a kid about to have a tantrum, before grumbling out a simple, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” Stiles huffs, and finally leads them into the showers. “Come here, pouty Wolf, let me wash your hair.”

Derek grumbles as Stiles puts him under the spray of the shower, pouting as Stiles opens up the shampoo bottle.

Despite his _extreme_ displeasure about this whole shower thing, he can't help rumbling happily as Stiles begins to massage the shampoo into his head.

"Are you really going to pout all the way through this?" Stiles asks as he watches Derek both rumble and pout at the same time.

"Yes," Derek tells him sulkily, eyes half-lidded as Stiles scratches against his scalp. "Mate smelled good."

"Well, mate didn't want to feel like a used cum-rag," Stiles informs him. "Head back, eyes closed."

Derek grumbles again as he does as directed.

“You’re such a big baby,” Stiles tells the pouting werewolf, pressing a kiss to his mates forehead. “My big baby.”

Derek rumbles in a mix of annoyance and approval, pressing his face against Stiles’ shoulder while his mate continues to scrub him.

“Pouty pup,” Stiles grins when Derek nips at his shoulder after that.

Brushing his lips against Derek’s eat, Stiles presses a kiss to the tips of if before whispering, “If you’re good today, I let you keep me in bed covered in you cum, as long as you want.”

Derek shudders at that, turning his head to nuzzle against Stiles’ throat and purr, “Good mate. Best Alpha. Smell so good.”

“God, ok, come on my lovely Neanderthal of a boyfriend,” Stiles laughs as Derek gives him an unhappy grunt at the nickname.

Scrubbing the last of the soap off, Stiles turns the water off and dries them both off with the fluffy black towels Older Derek has in his bathroom.

He has Derek come brush his teeth because morning breath—ew. And then they go back to bed.

Derek smirks as he smells how soaked in the scene for _StilesDerekandsex_ is in the covers, knowing that when he turns back to his normal age, his older self is gonna be so _pissed_ when he smells them on his bed and shower.

“Derek.” Stiles calls for him from where he’s lying in bed, setting an alarm for the morning. “You coming to bed?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Derek gets under the covers and curls up against Stiles, enjoying the way his mate wraps himself around him and runs fingers through Derek’s hair. “Night, baby.”

“Night, Hornywolf.”

* * *

Waking up to Peter making breakfast wasn't something that Stiles thinks he could ever get used to.

Finding out that Peter is actually a really good cook and that his pancakes were the best thing ever? Somehow worse in Stiles' mind.

Dealing with Derek refusing to wear any of his older-self's clothes was somehow par the course. Of course, his ridiculous werewolf boyfriend would prefer wearing his cum-stained jeans and shirt that smelled like sex even to Stiles' human nose.

Of course, Derek preens as they cross the car-park towards the school and people's eyes are drawn to the stain on his crotch.

No amount of Stiles digging his elbow into his side ruined his smug smirk as he swaggers with his arm wrapped firmly around Stiles.

“You are so gross. I hope you know that.” Stiles hisses, he too is wearing his jeans from yesterday however he’s always wearing one of Older Derek’s shirt because he refuses to be that dirty.

Derek just smirks and pushes his hips against Stiles’ ass to answer the question.

“Disgusting,” Stiles lies.

“You love it. Don’t lie. You love the fact that everyone in this damn school knows you have my dick on a leash, I’ve only got eyes for you baby and my dick only has eyes for your ass,” Derek preens.

“If that was your attempt to woo me with poetry, it was really bad.”

“Oh baby, oh baby, won’t thy come dick me down?”

Stiles burst out in laughter at that, shaking his head as a hand comes to cover his face at how red his cheeks are.

“Shut up! That was by far the worst,” he giggles, smiling as Derek leans in closer.

“I can make a comparison with your ass and the moon next. Or maybe your dick—“

“Oh my god, you—you smell disgusting. Did you seriously come to school wearing the pants you jizzed in yesterday?” Scott’s horrified voice interrupts.

"Good morning to you, Scott," Stiles greets him wearily.

"Yes," Derek preens again as he wraps his arms securely around Stiles.

"Oh my god," Scott gags as he covers his nose and mouth. " _I_ can _taste_ it."

Stiles really couldn't help the snicker that escapes him at that last bit and the completely and utterly horrified tone that Scott says it in.

"Does that mean you didn't go home last night?" Mason asks in interest, eyes a bit wide. "Did you fuck all night? How can Stiles even walk now?"

"Please don't answer him," Liam pleads as he leans against the lockers and closes his eyes tiredly. "I have listened to too much of his thoughts on your sex life in the last few days, I want to be able to sleep one night without a very confusing and vivid sex dream about the two of you."

"You've been dreaming about us?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"It's like dreaming about your parents having sex," Liam shudders miserably.

"You smell different," Malia narrows her eyes, prowling closer before pulling down Derek's shirt enough to showcase Stiles' mating bite on him. "Oh, nice."

Derek preens more proudly as Malia admires it.

"Congratulations," Malia informs her cousin.

The Beta’s eyes bulge out of their heads as they see the bite mark on Derek’s shoulder.

“What the hell bit you!?” Liam shouts, coming closer to look at the bite mark, “Dude, you look like you got mauled by a bear last night.”

“I would let that bear maul me anytime,” Derek grins cheekily, giving Stiles’ ass a slap and a squeeze.

“Wait. _Stiles_ is the one who bit you?!” Scott once again sounds horrified, like a child walking in on their parents having sex.

Or more specifically walking in on your best friend getting fucked by your asshole, older, cooler brother.

“He did! Lemme see—wow. Okay. Hmmm—that’s hot,” Mason tugs his shirt collar down, “Can you do me next?”

Derek growls and flashes his blue eyes at the human, wrapping a possessive arm around Stiles’ waist and pulling him closer, “ _Mine_.”

“Woah, I will not be biting anyone who isn’t my mate. Sorry guys, but I’m taken and not someone who sleeps with other people.”

"Why did you bite him?" Scott demands, still looking horrified.

"Well, when a human loves a werewolf very much—" Stiles begins, but Malia scoffs and interrupts him.

"It's a _mating_ bite," she informs them, looking annoyed and confused that no one seemed to know this. "It cements the bond between them," Malia holds Derek's shirt down again as she gestures to it. "Stiles bit Derek right over the mating gland—how do you _not_ know this?"

"Mating gland?" Liam asks as he fingers his own neck.

" _Mating_ bite?" Scott repeats incredulously.

"Cements the bond?" Stiles repeats before glancing at the unrepentant Derek. "Did you forget to tell me something, babe?"

Derek coughs a little, “No?”

“Derek?”

“Stiles.”

“ _Derek_.”

“ _Stiles_.”

“It’s like watching a married couple argue,” Lydia laughs.

“Wait. _Did we get werewolf married without you telling me_! I need to tell my dad this!!”

"No!" Derek yelps, strangled, as he takes Stiles' phone from him. "He'll kill me!!"

" _Oh my god_! It's true!" Stiles gapes at him. "We werewolf married! And you _didn't_ tell me!"

"I thought you _knew_!" Derek protests as he plays keep away with Stiles' phone. "You _knew_ about scent-marking!"

" _Scent-marking_ has nothing to do with _mating_!" Stiles almost screeches as he tackles Derek. "Where the hell was I meant to get knowledge about _cementing_ any bonds?! I figured it was just a wolfy thing! Not a _marriage_ thing!"

 _Mate is angry, mate doesn't want to have sex, do not get hard,_ Derek furiously tells himself as Stiles presses tight against him.

“Babe, it’s okay.”

“We didn’t even have an awesome bachelor party,” Stiles whines.

“I didn’t even get to pick out the colours,” Lydia sighs with disappointment.

“I didn’t even get to watch them fuck,” Mason chimes. “Unless you count that time in the locker room.”

“What is it with you people and wanting to see these two fuck?” Scott comments, his face contorting in disgust.

“They’re both hot. Why _wouldn’t_ we want to watch them fuck?” Malia points out with a raised eyebrow. Kira nods her head in agreement.

“You. Me. Empty classroom. Now. We need to talk,” Stiles growls, grabbing the back of Derek’s neck and leading him to an empty classroom.

Derek walks a little awkwardly with the semi he has between his legs, and also the fact that Stiles’ grip on his neck is making his wolf needy _and_ sex stupid.

“Are they going to fuck again?”

 _God, I hope so_ , Derek thinks to himself as he fights his wolf that wants him to slump under Stiles' hand and let him fuck him hard and punishing.

 _We've never had angry sex before_ , Derek realises as he tries not to press back against Stiles' hand as Stiles opens the door. _He'd look beautiful, furious and demanding as he fucks me until I can't walk, putting bruises all over me._

Stiles pushes him in with the grip of his neck, and Derek whines as he falls to his knees in the classroom while Stiles closes the door.

"Derek?" Stiles pauses, anger momentarily put aside for concern as he turns to see Derek on his knees and panting.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek groans out as he tilts his neck to the side, barring his throat to his Alpha.

Derek breathes deeply, taking in the anger that still lingers between them, simmering between the air, and whines as he spreads his knees.

" _Alpha_ ," he repeats, needy and ready.

"Are you seriously turning this into a sex thing?" Stiles demands.

“No. _No_. We are not turning this into a sex thing, Derek. You are going to stop think with your little brain,” he makes a show of grabbing Derek’s hard erection and giving it a squeeze, before moving his hand to tap on Derek’s head, “And start thinking with your big brain.”

 _Mate. Is not satisfied with sex_ Derek frowns, turning his head to nuzzle against Stiles’ crotch, hoping he can ease his mate’s anger away and whining when Stiles pushes his face away.

“Derek, what did I just say?”

“ _Alpha_ ,” Derek pouts.

“No sex, Derek.”

Derek makes a high pitcher whine in the back of his throat, “But, but— _Alpha_?”

“I mean it, Derek. Now answer my question, or else I _will_ withhold sex the rest of the week.”

An entire week. Without getting to fuck his mate or be fucked by his mate?

No! NONONONO! Derek does not like that! His wolf howls pitifully inside of him as it desperately tries to get his Alpha to realize he’ll be good.

“I-I thought you already knew about the mating bite. You had all those boos on werewolves and Scott and Lydia said you were the most knowledgeable on the subject.”

“I thought it was just stuff made up in fanfiction!”

"But," Derek struggles, it's hard to think when Alpha/Mate is angry and doesn't want Derek to soothe it away. "Didn't my older-self tell you? Didn't you check?"

"Shockingly, Derek, the other you wasn't big on sharing things," Stiles throws his hands up in the air in frustration. "Something it seems you have in common at the moment."

Derek whines.

No, no, no, no, NO! Derek told Stiles he was his mate! Derek _claimed_ him! Derek told Stiles he l _oves_ him! Derek _wasn't_ like his older self! He wasn't!

"But, but you did it _right_!" Derek tells him. "You bit in the right place! You claimed me as your mate!"

"I was copying what you did earlier!" Stiles tells him with increasing frustration. "I didn't know it was a mate thing!"

_Mate did-didn't mean it? Mate didn't mean to claim him? Alpha didn't mean to claim him? Mate did-didn't want **him** as a mate?_

Derek gasps, hunching over as hurt stabs through him.

“You...you didn’t _mean_ it? You don’t want me as your-your mate?”

“What? Derek no that’s not-Derek!”

Ignoring his mate— _no, no, not mate. He didn’t want you. He didn’t choose you_ —Derek runs out of the classroom and out the front doors, ignoring as Stiles and the others call his name out.

He runs and runs as fast as he can into the woods. Derek wants to _howl_ , to _scream_ his frustrations away.

Why didn’t his older-self explain to Stiles they were mates!? Did—did he not know?

Not smell the scent of home and want and ours from Stiles scent the same way Derek did now? How could he have gone so long without touching his mate, claiming him and making him _theirs_? it doesn’t make sense!

He roars and tears off his jacket, tossing it to the ground as his body suddenly grows hot all over.

It becomes itchy and uncomfortable, and Derek finds himself tearing off his shirt because his skin doesn’t feel right anymore. It feels wrong—so, so wrong.

“What the fuck—ah! AaaG _ghrrhh!”_ he growls, the shift taking over him as he falls to the ground.

He’s losing control over himself. Derek doesn’t understand what’s happening but the wolf—the Wolf _hurts_ so much and he can’t think.

Bones snap and reshape themselves, his skin burns hotter than anything he’s felt before.

It’s worse than wolfsbane poisoning and he’s crying as he stares down at the horror of his hands. His fingers break and snap, reshaping themselves as black fur begins to grow all over him. His jaw becomes sore as his fangs grow and grow and his mouth stretches.

“Aarrrrrrr _aaooooOOO_!”

He is _lost_.

The wolf is so lost and hurt. Where is his Alpha? Where is his mate? He is scared and hurt, and no one is there to sooth the pain that aches in his chest.

Whining the wolf looks at the shredded pieces of clothes and flesh around him before howling mournfully at the confusion and heartbreak he feels.

To the wolf these emotions are too _confusing_ too _human_. Perhaps....

Perhaps it would be better if he...forgot about these emotions...and let himself...drift...

* * *

"What happened?" Malia demands as Stiles stumbles to a halt at the open school doors.

"There was a misunderstanding," Stiles runs his hand through his hair, cursing as he looks at Lydia. "I need your phone."

"What misunderstanding?" Lydia asks as she hands it over.

"He thought," Stiles swallows thickly as his eyes stings and goes hot, "he thought I didn't want him."

" _What_?" Lydia and Malia demands.

"Isn't that a good thing? He _tricked_ you," Scott says, and Stiles rounds on him.

"Scott, I really, really can't deal with you right now," Stiles tells him firmly. "So, unless you want me to punch you, I'd go to class and let me deal with this, okay?"

"Fine," Scott snaps. "But I think this is the best thing."

Lydia's hand clamps down as Malia lunges forward to attack Scott's undefended back.

" _No_ ," Lydia tells her sternly, and Malia snarls softly, but settles.

"Peter?" Stiles says the moment the werewolf picks up the phone, cutting off whatever greeting he had, and ignoring the urge to hit Scott— _Derek_ was more important. "I lost Derek, we had a misunderstanding, and he ran off—he was losing control, Peter."

"Where?" Peter asks, nonsense in his tone.

"He ran right towards the Preserve," Stiles informs him. "I'm sending Malia ahead to track him."

Malia nods with a deep frown, shrugging off her jacket and bag and heading them both over to Lydia, before letting her eyes bleed blue as she races towards the forest, finding the scent-path with ease.

"We'll head to the old house, he may go there," Peter informs him before hanging up.

Stiles immediately dials his father's number.

"Dad, I fucked up, okay? Derek's gone, he ran, and I need you to tell your men not to shoot if they find him, okay?" Stiles demands as he paces.

"Why would they shoot him?" Noah asks immediately. "My men aren't in the habit of shooting kids, Stiles."

"Derek isn't really in control of himself right now," Stiles tells him tensely. "I don't want your men to get spooked."

“Son, what happened?”

“Can we just talk about this later?” Stiles sighs, already running out the front door and following Malia into the Preserve, “I need to find Derek and make sure he’s safe.”

“Ok, just...just be careful kiddo.”

“Sure thing, daddy-o.”

Hanging up the phone, Stiles sprints after Malia as she runs through the woods. His heart pounding in his chest—not from adrenaline but from the fear of what might happen to Derek if he doesn’t get there in time.

He shouts out his mate’s name and dread grows in the bottom of his stomach when he doesn’t hear anyone call back to him.

A howl splits through the air causing Malia and Stiles to freeze.

“This way,” Malia runs towards the howl.

When they get to a clearing, Stiles feels a sob rip through his chest when he sees Derek’s shredded clothes, and leather hoodie thrown on the ground. Bits of flesh are lying around on the ground and what looks like blood has pooled in an area by his tossed shoes.

“Stiles...he smells _terrified_. What did you tell him?” She flashes her own eyes at Stiles and growls in the back of her throat.

“Don’t you dare fucking snap at me. We were both confused and scared, and yes I said somethings I shouldn’t have. But I didn’t know about the mating bite,” Stiles snaps back at her, ignoring the way she flinches. “I fucked up big time. But right now I just need to find Derek, anything else doesn’t matter to me.”

Malia nods her head silently at that.

Stiles turns to face away from her to take a few breathes to calm himself down, hands trembling as the fear of Derek’s disappearance leaves him on edge.

_He’s not safe. He’s gone. **We** must find him before someone gets to him first—before **she** gets to him. Let us help you, Stiles._

“Shut up.” Stiles hisses at no one, trying to remind himself he’s fine, he’s safe. He still has ten fingers, it’s not the Nogitsune.

“Come on, we’re going to the old Hale house.”

Malia runs ahead in her beta-shift as she continues to scent the air, and Stiles runs behind.

"Derek!" he calls, pacing himself. "Derek! Please!"

This was all his fault, Stiles knows. If he had chosen his words better—if he had taken the time to _think_.

If Derek ended up in Kate's hands or dead, then it would be all Stiles' fault.

Shit, he had a Derek that was willing to _talk_ to him, a Derek that would have answered any question Stiles came up with.

And what did he do? Just thought with his dick, and then fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to him because he didn't _think_.

"Derek!" he calls again, wanting to just run and shout and do whatever he could until he found him, but _he couldn't_ , he had to do this smart if he wants to find Derek. "Derek! Please!"

Stiles rubs an arm across his face angrily, he didn't deserve to cry, not when it was his _fault_!

"Derek!" his voice cracks as he shouts, and he knows he lagging behind Malia. "Derek! Please! I'm sorry! Please," he trails off and stops, panting and angry about it. "Please, I love you, please come back."

He stands there, resting his hands on his knees as he takes deep breathes and trying to sniff back his stupid and _useless_ tears.

“Stiles!”

“Ow! What the fuck!” Stiles hisses, dubbing his cheek that Malia slapped.

“This is no time to be acting like a girl. Now get your shit together and go find your mate, I can smell the depression coming off of him from here.”

“You and Lydia becoming girlfriends was the worst decision, I think she’s rubbing off on you with her movie choices,” Stiles mutter, still rubbing his cheek.

“Do I need to slap your other cheek?”

“No! No! I’m good. I’m going!”

Malia grabs his arm before he can fully leave, “By the way, you need to make up for how much you hurt Derek. I usually eat Lydia out when she gets—“

“ _Okay! I get the gist_!”

He walks towards the broken down house with his cheeks flaming.

* * *

Finally reaching the Hale house, Stiles peaks around it for a bit and listens quietly.

When he hears small whimpers coming from inside, Stiles ventures in, freezing when he comes across a shivering wolf curled up in the corner on a dirty old mattress.

_This...This must have been where Derek slept when he first came to Beacon Hills._

The thought of it makes Stiles heart break. He shouldn’t have been so careless with Derek.

This man had lost everything and believed he deserved worse even after that.

Stiles doesn’t know how the older man was able to wake up in the morning and keep going after the fact that the woman who groomed him murdered his family and raped him, his uncle killed his sister and went psycho, and that the only wolf in the area didn’t want to do anything with him.

And then there was Stiles. Who thought it would be better if Derek has just been put down like a fucking diseased mutt.

If he could meet his past self, he would have kicked the suit out of him for thinking such cruel things.

Crouching down, Stiles creeps closer to the shivering wolf until he gets a growl in warning.

“Hey, hey. Sssh, it’s just me, Der. It’s just me, Stiles,” Stiles soothes, taking another step closer, “Derek if you’re in there, can-can you just listen to me for a moment. I know I really fucked up—like **really** fucked up. But I promise you I didn’t mean what I said.”

When the wolf doesn’t growl he continues.

"I didn't mean to say that, or at least not how it came out, okay?" Stiles continues as he takes another step forward, he judges how much distance is between them and just settles down on the floor—he'd let Derek choose to close the distance or not. "I was just shocked, yeah? But that didn't mean I regretted it, or regretted _you_. I could _never_ regret you, _never_ not want you, you're the best thing that _ever_ happened to me, Derek Hale, and mating bite or not, I would still choose you every single time."

Slowly the shivers calmed down, and Derek was peeking up at him with familiar blue eyes.

"I love you," Stiles continues. "You're my Derek, my mate, and nothing will ever change that. I just wished I knew, alright? That I could have told my dad before it happened, could have let Lydia plan that stupid party with matching colours and shit, that I could have made it _special_.

Because you deserved something really special, you deserve all the things that are special and nice, and great and as amazing as you. Instead you had _me_ , who did something so big without knowing the first thing about it and then fucked it all up."

Stiles rubs his face with his hands.

"God, I'm so sorry," he tells Derek as he rubs his eyes. "I love you so damn much, and I hope that one day, you'll forgive me for being such a fuck-up, for being such a horrible mate and Alpha."

The wolf whines and creeps closer to Stiles, nosing under his hands so he can lick at Stiles’ face, before settling down on Stiles’ lap.

“Oof—you’re heavy,” Stiles comments, his hands pausing a moment before settling in Derek’s fur.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. You’ve been through so much, Der. I shouldn’t have said those thing,” Stiles sniffs, running his fingers through Derek’s fur. Smiling a little when the wolf noses against his hand. “Y-You’re fur is like super soft, dude.”

Slowly, Stiles watched with amazement as Derek’s fur starts to melt away until there’s skin under his hands. And then there’s a naked teenager lying on his lap.

“Hey,” Derek’s voice cracks as he speaks.

“Hi.”

Stiles feels hands cup his face, a thumb wiping away his tears as Derek slowly smiles up at him.

“You’re not a shitty Alpha.”

"I am a bit of a fuck-up though," Stiles argues as he strokes Derek's hair.

"I'm a fuck-up too," Derek shrugs one shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask," Stiles tells him.

"I'm sorry I ran away," Derek says after a moment.

"I'm sorry I made you run away," Stiles tells him, Derek tugs his face down and they kiss softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Derek's voice cracks a little, and he leans up to kiss Stiles again.

"So, you can go all wolfy now?" Stiles ask as he cups Derek's face, smiling slightly as Derek nuzzles into it and press a kiss against his palm.

"Yeah," Derek blushes slightly, ducking his head. "I didn't know I could do that. I mean, my mum could do it, but I thought that was because she was the Alpha."

"Must be a Hale thing," Stiles muses softly. "Malia can go full coyote, she spent several years as one."

"Huh," Derek says, content to just rest against his mate and nuzzle into his hand.

_His mate that wants him, his mate that loves him, his mate who came after him._

"Want to get out of here?" Stiles asks softly, and Derek glances around and grimaces, shuddering as he only scents old guilt, grief and rage of his older-self mixing sickeningly with the ash and death.

"Please," Derek nods, now that Derek realised where they were, he had to get out and away from the tomb his family home had become.

Before they can get up and leave, Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s lips, hoping the werewolf understands him when he means he loves him.

“I love you big guy.” Stiles smiles at him, leaning in to give Derek a nose kiss before they finally stand up. “Oh...hmmm. We forgot to grab clothes.”

Derek tilts his head to the side as if he’s listening to something, “Peter and Malia are outside. Peter said he brought some clothes for me,” The werewolf frowns, “Ugh, it’s _Older_ Derek’s clothes.”

“Don’t they smell like you though?” Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but they also smell like sexual frustration, loneliness and anger. It’s depressing,” Derek explains, walking down the steps of his house and not giving two shits about his nudity.

“Well, older you was pretty sad and grumpy.”

“I don’t think sad and grumpy begin to describe what his older self was feeling,” Peter smirks, handing over a pile of clothes for Derek to pull on.

The werewolf grumbles as he sniffs at the clothes before pulling them on, frowning at how they’re a little big on him.

 _Makes it easier for Alpha to pull my pants down and fuck me_ , his wolf reminds him.

Derek cocks his head as he thinks over that very good point, and suddenly he didn't feel too bad about wearing his older-self's clothes.

And he can always cover up the depressing smell with the scent of mate, Alpha and sex.

"Do you feel up to going back to school?" Stiles asks as he links his hand with Derek.

Derek shakes his head with a grimace, thinking about going back almost makes him want to whine.

"Okay, do you want to go back to the Loft?" Stiles asks, and Derek scrunches up his nose.

"Probably not the best idea," Peter injects. "I have a guest arriving today, and I don't want to spring him on Derek without warning."

"It's depressing there," Derek complains, and Peter suddenly grins.

"Does this mean I have your permission to redecorate the place?" Peter asks.

"Lydia will want to help," Malia tells him as she taps on her phone, asking Lydia to gather notes for Stiles, and she supposes, Derek too.

"It actually needs to be decorated for it to count as redecorating," Derek says dryly.

"Good point," Peter smirks before looking at Malia almost awkwardly. "I suppose I should expect a visit from her then?"

"Yeah," Malia looks at him almost searchingly, before saying tentatively. "I'll come too, if that's alright?"

"Of course, of course, I'd be happy if you did," Peter says quickly, almost stumbling over himself.

Stiles had never seen Peter so awkward before, Stiles supposes it makes sense since it's not everyday someone learns that they have a seventeen-year-old daughter.

* * *

Peter drives them back to the school so Stiles can take them back to his house, where Derek bee-lines to his bed and buries himself under the cover.

Stiles huffs but doesn’t even bat an eyelash at the werewolf’s antics, instead he goes back downstairs to grab a few snacks before heading back upstairs.

“Here, I got us a few snacks and some water so we can rehydrate,” Stiles smiles and settles on the edge of the bed so he can remove his socks and shoes.

Derek purrs happily and accepts his mates offerings.

“You made me really sad today,” Derek tells him, chugging down the water.

“I know. And I’m really sorry about that.”

“You know, there is one way you could make it up to me,” Derek smirks.

“A belly rub?”

Stiles laughs and ducks as Derek throws his empty water bottle at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Stiles moves up the bed and leans over Derek, kissing him softly. "I couldn't resist."

"I hope there's something else you can't resist," Derek tells him as he winds his arms around Stiles' shoulders and tugs him down, kissing him more heatedly.

"Shit, Derek," Stiles pulls back with a gasp, and Derek trails kisses down from Stiles' lips towards his neck. "You sure?"

"Yes," Derek sucks on a bit of Stiles' neck. "I need it, need you, need the reassurance that you want me, that you want _this_."

"I'll always want you, always," Stiles vows as he presses kisses all over Derek's face, cupping his jaw as he did.

"Then do this, fuck me and bite me," Derek pulls back to look at Stiles, a bit of uncertainty in his gaze despite his strong stare. "Claim me as your mate with full knowledge of what it means."

"Okay, yeah, I can do that," Stiles rubs Derek's lower lip with his thumb. "But first, covers off."

He jumps up and watches as Derek eagerly kicks the covers to the end of the bed before Derek holds out his arms to Stiles. Stiles smiles as he shakes his head and gestures for Derek to scoot over.

Frowning, Derek does as gestured and scoots back, sitting up when Stiles lays down where Derek previously lay, and Stiles reaches out for him, tugging him this way and that until Derek was sat on Stiles' lap.

"This time," Stiles tells him, rubbing at Derek's jean-clad thighs on either side of his hips. "You're in control, you set the pace, and everything."

Derek moans at the idea of riding Stiles’ dick. It’s the best idea the older teen has come up with and Derek’s already throwing off his clothes so he can lube himself up for his mates dick.

Stiles strips slowly, watching as Derek snatched up the lube bottle and starts to shove two fingers in his ass.

“Fuck, look at you. So wet for your Alpha,” Stiles moans, giving his dick a few jerks as he watches the beautiful sight before him.

“Yes—yes. Always, Alpha.” Derek whines, spreading his legs so Stiles as a better look at his asshole.

Putting a knee on the bed, Stiles pours some lube on to his fingers before pressing in one of his own, Derek’s asshole takes it all like a hungry little mouth.

“Perfect. So perfect baby. Gotta get you all nice and loose for your Alpha’s cock.”

Derek whines as he clenches down around his own fingers and Stiles, and Stiles groans in response as he thrusts his finger just out of time with Derek's own desperate fingers.

"You can take your time, you know?" Stiles says as he watches, squeezing the base of his cock every so often—he honestly thought he could cum just watching their fingers fuck Derek's ass, just watching the way he opens up for their fingers so easily.

"Can't," Derek shakes his head. "Need you, need you so much, more."

"You've never taken four—" Stiles tries, but Derek snarls.

"You said I'm in control," Derek pants as he fucks himself with his fingers, Stiles' finger moving just out of sync. "I want more."

Stiles curses slightly, squeezing the base of his cock tightly as he slips another finger in.

Derek whines, his head dropping back and his hips circling slightly as he fucks himself on four fingers—it was so much better because he knew two of those fingers were Stiles, and he whines louder when Stiles' fingers crook just so and press against his prostate.

"Alpha," Derek moans, clenching as Stiles does it again. "Enough."

Derek pushes Stiles back flat against the bed, and impatiently slicks up Stiles' cock before positioning himself right.

The slight stretch as Stiles' cock-head breaches him is familiar, something he had thought he would never have again, and Derek groan as he slides down until he's seated firmly.

The position is new, different, and it makes Stiles go even deeper in Derek which only makes him whine as he clenches and unclenches around Stiles' cock, getting used to the feel.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles breathes deeply, barely resisting the urge to fuck up into the tight and willing heat that was _Derek_.

He presses his head back against the pillow hard as he slams his eyes closed. He can't look at the beautiful picture that Derek looks above him, can't look at the way Derek's lush mouth had dropped in pleasure and surprise, his eyes flashing electric blue.

“ _Look at me_ ,” Derek snarls, grabbing Stiles’ chin and forcing him to watch as Derek rides his cock. “You’re mine, Alpha. My mate. My Alpha.”

“Yes—oh fuck. Yes, all yours baby,” Stiles whines, biting on his bottom lip.

Derek smirks and slows his pace, clenching as hard as he can around Stiles’ as he goes down. The bed creaks as he bounces on the mattress, thrusting as hard as he can until the wood groans beneath them.

“Derek—holy shit—please don’t break the bed, baby,” Stiles begs, hands coming up to grip Derek’s hips as tightly as he can, hoping that by tomorrow there will be bruises.

“I’ll just buy you a new one.”

“You’re such a little shit.”

“Yeah,” Derek leans down to roll his tongue into Stiles’ open mouth, moaning as he runs his tongue over his mates tongue. “But you love it.”

"I love you," Stiles gasps, clenching his hands around Derek's hips. "I love you despite you being a little shit."

"You love me because I'm a little shit," Derek corrects with a groan as he fucks himself on Stiles' cock, clenching around it with a whine. "Hand, I need your hand."

"Fuck," Stiles hisses as he wraps one hand around Derek's dick, right where his knot swells, and he could feel it _already_ swelling as Stiles squeezes lightly. "You close?"

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek nods as he moans. "Want you to bite me, need you to _claim_ me."

Stiles groans deep in his throat as he clamps his hands around Derek's hips making Derek whine at the loss of the hand around his growing knot, halting it from growing, and how Stiles' was stopping him fucking, and then Stiles sits up, and Derek cries out as it moves Stiles' cock in him, going impossibly deeper.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out, whining as Stiles bites at the mating mark, digging his teeth in until the flesh breaks under them, and Derek cries out as Stiles wraps a hand around his cock and fucks himself desperately.

It barely takes anything after feeling Stiles' teeth buried in his mating glands, Stiles' cock so _deep_ in him, and Derek's clenching down with a whine as he cums, spilling it between them as Stiles grinds up into his ass.

Stiles keeps his hand fisted around Derek’s cock, moaning as his lovers cum spills all over his chest.

He knows later on he’ll find it gross but for right now he enjoys the warm stickiness of it.

Derek moans, and presses kisses over Stiles’ one mating mark before tracing his lips up Stiles throat to kiss his mouth when Stiles let’s go of his neck.

“Love you, Der,” Stiles whispers against his lips like it’s secret between the two of them, but Derek’s pretty sure by now the whole town knows the two of them are lovers.

“Mmmh, mate.”

“How are you knot drunk? You didn’t even knot,” Stiles smirks as Derek grunts in response and licks up his throat.

“I had sex with you. I always get drunk. Shush, I’m trying to enjoy the afterglow,” Derek nips are Stiles’ lips when he giggles.

“Sure thing, baby.”

Stiles relaxes with the weight of Derek’s body on top of him, getting uncomfortable a bit at the dried up cum.

Derek clenches around him a few more times before pulling off, Stiles is ready to get up and take a shower but then Derek is growling and pushing him back down on the bed.

“WH—“

“You said you would make it up to me, I’m not finished,” Derek flashes his blue eyes.

Swallowing, Stiles wets his lips and nods his head.

Derek flips him over in an instant, so Stiles is on his stomach, pushing his legs up so his ass is in the air and Stiles barely hears the snip of the lube lid before Derek snarls against the top of Stiles’ spine as he pushes two slicked-up fingers inside of his mate, fucking him with absolutely no restraint.

Stiles cries out, clawing at the sheets as he clenches around Derek's fingers.

" _Derek_!"

"I'm going to fuck you, Alpha," Derek tells him in a growl. "Going to fuck you and make you cum on my knot this time. And when I do, I'm going to _claim_ you, remind you that you are _my_ mate."

" _Ah_ " Stiles cries out as Derek crooks his fingers and presses against his prostate, so soon after coming the pleasure edges against pain.

"Your ass is so needy for me, for my cock," Derek bites at the nape of Stiles' neck. "I can feel it clinging to me, how desperately you clench down when I pull out, and how easily you take it when I thrust back in. Fuck, I'm going to _mount_ you like this, like the animal you turn me into."

" _Derek_ ," Stiles whines. "It's _too_ much."

"What?" Derek asks, and Stiles whimpers at the dark tone in his lover's voice. "It's not enough?"

Stiles' cry almost boarders on a scream as Derek slides another finger into him, fucking him harshly as the werewolf growls against his neck and scraps his fangs against it.

Derek fucks against Stiles’ prostate with his fingers, enjoying as Stiles howls beneath him with the pleasure, his already spent cock twitches and tries to get hard again.

“Der-Derek! Ah!” Stiles moans against the sheets.

“So pretty, Alpha. My gorgeous mate. Can’t wait to stuff you with my knot, have you bouncing on it like the little knot slut you are.”

Stiles keens as Derek says such _filthy_ words against his skin.

Pulling his fingers out, Derek lines up his cock with Stiles’ asshole, gripping Stiles’ hair to keep him still as he starts to pummel into his mate’s ass, groaning at how tight his mate still is even after the stretch.

“God, so tight for me, pretty boy. I could fuck you all day and your ass would still be tighter than Fort Knox,” he groans, smirking as Stiles makes the sweetest little whimpers

“Der— _oh_!”

"Are you hard again, Alpha?" Derek asks him as he snaps his hips forward harshly. "Are you going to cum already? When I've barely started?"

"Der," Stiles whines, clenching around him, and Derek snarls as he fucks him with a tight grip on Stiles' hair.

"Even if you have cum, we're not done," Derek tells him darkly. "Not till I have you whining on my knot, crying out as I fill you with cum and my teeth are buried in your sweet neck."

Stiles sobs as he feels a drop of pre-cum drip down his cock, and he wants to thrash his head, wants to scream because it _hurt_ and its _good_ , and its messing with his head.

"You're going to be a good mate, aren't you Alpha? Going to let me knot you and claim you?" Derek drags his fangs against Stiles' bared neck, and Stiles keens. " _Answer me_."

"Yes! I'll be good, so good to you, Der," Stiles sobs, and Derek groans as he fucks his mate harshly, one hand gripping Stiles' hip as he does.

He can already feel his knot swelling, the interrupted knotting earlier just made him more sensitive, more ready to knot and fuck.

But he doesn't slow as he fucks his pretty mate, doesn't even think about it, can't think about anything apart from _mate_ , _fuck_ and _claim_ , and not even the salty smell of Stiles' tears sways him from his goal.

He fucks until his knot begins to catch on Stiles' rim, and then he slams home, slams deep into Stiles' tight and wet hole, and grinds and jerks as his knot locks them into together.

 _Mine. Mine. MINE_! His wolf howls as he clamps down on Stiles’ mating glands, enjoying the way Stiles squirms beneath him before going completely limp under Derek’s hold.

It’s perfect. His mate is perfect. Taking Derek’s knot after knot after _knot_.

He wonders if they could just lay around all day, Stiles sitting on Derek’s knot as he works it deeper inside of his mates ass until he’s so sore and can’t even more without tugging on Derek’s knot.

Derek roars when he finally comes, his cock spurting inside of his mate with copious amounts of cum.

Groaning at the flesh between his teeth, the blood on his lips and the sweet smell of his mates cum in his nose.

So good. So warm.

He just wants to be buried inside of his Alpha all day long. Please him, love him.

He wants to do anything and everything to have Stiles in his arms, happy and warm with his stomach filled up with Derek’s come.

“ _Derek_!”

Stiles sobs with his hands twisting in the sheets as Derek cums and _cums_ in him, jerking and grinding as Stiles clenches around him.

It's too much, _too_ much.

The pleasure had edged into pain, and yet there was still enough pleasure for Stiles to cum, to continue clenching around Derek and milking him of his cum.

Derek groans around Stiles' flesh, pressing his hips as he tries to force his cock deeper. He wonders if he could just keep coming in Stiles, fill him up until his stomach swells slightly as if Derek had successfully bred him.

Derek whines at the thought, of seeing his mate's stomach swell with pups, and he grinds harder as Stiles cries and sobs, his sensitive and spent cock twitching as it tries to harden and Stiles whimpers in pain.

Reaching beneath them, Derek grabs Stiles’ leaking cock and starts to jerk his mate off, enjoying the way Stiles leans into the touch, trembling beneath him as he whimpers and pants.

Tugging and squeezing, Derek swipes his thumb over the top of Stiles’ cock before sliding back down and squeezing as hard as he can.

“ _Fuck_!” Stiles shouts as he starts to cum again.

It hurts but it also feels so damn good, and when he’s finished coming he just drops down onto the bed like a sack of potatoes.

Moaning as Derek keeps jerking his hips inside of him, making his whole body tingle with overstimulation until he’s begging for him to stop.

Finally the werewolf slows down, keeping a slow grind of his hips while kissing down Stiles’ spine and back up.

“Mate. Mine.” The wolf chuffs, wrapping an arm around Stiles middle to turn them over till they’re spooning.

“Mmmh, yeah, whatever you want big guy,” Stiles smiles, patting lazily at one of Derek’s arms.

Derek nuzzles at Stiles' neck, lapping up any lingering blood with a happy rumble.

"You're going to kill me one day," Stiles tells him. "I'm going to die on your knot."

Derek just rumbles as he rubs his cheek against Stiles' shoulder.

"Mine," Derek tells him as he noses behind Stiles' ear.

"Yours," Stiles agrees easily as his eyes threaten to shut, he's so tired. "Sleep now."

Derek grunts, and Stiles whimpers as he moves them, grinding his knot in him as he does before Derek covers them with the covers and snuggles them down again.

"Yeah," Stiles' eyelids flutter as he clenches down, and Derek whines and grinds up. "Gonna kill me."

" _Mate_ ," Derek groans, jerking his hips, and Stiles hisses as he reaches behind him and grabs hold of Derek's hip.

"Derek, I'm serious, if you try to do anymore, I will lose consciousness," Stiles warns him, trying not to clench down again on the hot knot deep in him, right up against his prostate. "You'll be fucking a limp body."

Derek grumbles, but stills, and Stiles can sleep.

* * *

_He ran away from us. He is afraid of us. **Our** wolf. He is **ours**!_

Stiles wakes up, looking around the white blank room that he knows too well.

He’s bombarded with the past emotions he had when he was possessed by the Nogitsune.

Fear. Anger. Madness

He heard a laugh from behind him and he _runs_.

Stiles runs and runs and runs in the endless white room felling like he’s going nowhere as he tries to escape the monster behind him. But then he’s coming across a mirror.

He knows he shouldn’t look, knows he should keep his head down and keep moving. But then there is the whisper in his head that he needs to know what’s in the mirror.

Who is he now?

 _Don’t look. You won’t like what you see_. A voice screams inside of his head as he crawls closer to the mirror.

**Look. See. See.**

He looks, and what he finds staring back at him makes his heart stop.

Pitch black eyes and a cruel smile look back at him, a bloodied hand—his bloodied hand—come up to give him the silent finger.

 **See?** he asks himself. **Do you see?**

* * *

Stiles wakes up. And he is screaming.

Screaming as loud and as hard as he can like he's trying to tear his throat, _like he screamed before when no one heard him._

There's arms around him, wrapping tight like steel-bands, _like chains trying to drag him back there,_ and Stiles thrashes, lashes out with fists and feet.

_He's not going **back** , he won't go **back** , not now, not **ever**._

"Stiles!"

_Nonononono_

"Nononononononono," Stiles shouts. "Won't go back, won't let you in!"

**_Stiles, when is a door no longer a door?_ **

"Stiles! Stop!"

"You're not real, not real!" Stiles screams. "You're gone, _dead_!"

**_Dead like dear Allison?_ **

"Stiles! It's me!"

Stiles breaks down sobbing after that.

Of course the Nogitsune would pretend to be Derek and try to calm him down, it wants to lure him in a false sense of security before trapping him in those awful wrapping.

“I’m sorry! I’m s-s-sorry. It’s my fault she’s dead. I killed them— **I killed them**!” he roars, curling up on himself to avoid being touched anymore.

“Stiles, baby, please. It’s ok. I’ve got you. Let’s-let’s count your fingers,” Not Derek soothes, gently pulling Stiles’ hands away from his face.

“It’s a lie. This isn’t _real_.”

“It’s real, Stiles. I promise it’s real,” Derek holds out Stiles’ hands and helps him count them until he gets to ten, “See look at that, ten fingers. Which means this isn’t a dream.”

“But—but— _they_ had me. They showed me what I am, what I turned into.”

Derek raises his eyebrows, a concerned look crossing over his face as he cups Stiles cheek, “What did they show you?”

“The truth. That I’m a **monster**.”

"You're not a monster," Derek tells him fiercely. "You're not."

"I am!" Stiles insists. "I killed them, I killed Allison, I _let_ **him** in, and **he** won't leave me alone. **He's** still _here_ , still in me, and I'm going to end up killing everyone."

He's going to end up killing everyone he cares about, everyone he loves. He's going to end up killing or destroying Derek!

"You need to get away from me," Stiles realises, gone in his head and not hearing Derek's whine. "Get as far away as possible before _I_ end up killing _you_."

Derek shakes his head, holding Stiles tightly as possible to his chest so his mate can’t escape, “Stiles, you’d never hurt me.”

“No. You don’t get it. I hurt everyone Derek. Even you! I-I threw you into a pillar like you were a rag doll and laughed about it,” Stiles sobs, wanting to flinch from the hands holding him but he can’t.

Derek goes a little silent at that, nosing against the back of Stiles neck to try and calm his mate down.

He wishes he knew what had happened so he could help better, but none of the memories come back to him so he keeps himself wrapped around his mate like an anchor.

The fact that Stiles even thinks he’s a monster in the first place has his wolf howling—Stiles a monster? Surely he must be mistaken. His mate could never be a monster, he’s—he’s perfect and smart and so, so very strong.

“You’re not a monster, Stiles. You’re not,” Derek tells him, wiping back Stiles’ matted hair so he can kiss his mates forehead, “You’re strong and brave, and you’re my mate as well as my Alpha.”

Stiles tries to shake his head and argue but then Derek is growling and pulls him into an even tighter hug.

It helps to bring him down from his anxiety, but there’s still the dread and fear of _’What if’_.

What if Stiles was right? What if **he** was still around, still in him, and just waiting for Stiles to put his guard down?

What if **he** had corrupted Stiles? What if Stiles becomes Void again, but without the Nogitsune there?

What if Stiles wasn't Stiles? What if Stiles was the last trick of the Nogitsune?

Stiles remembers the utterly disgusting and unreal feeling of being vomited out of his own body, of tearing off the bandages and revealing a brand-new body with none of the scars or aches that Stiles remembers, the body that felt like his and yet not?

What if Stiles hurt Derek again? What if he ends up _killing_ him?

He has already hurt Derek with thoughtless words, had already made him run away from him.

What if he hurts him with his hands next? What if he hurts Derek like Kate did? Abuse his trust and his body?

He almost retches at the thought.

“You’re okay, Stiles. You’re okay. You won’t hurt me, I know you won’t,” Derek whispers against his forehead, pressing soft kisses to the trembling skin beneath his lips.

He rubs his hands up Stiles’ back and makes a soft rumbling noise in his chest. It was something his mother and Laura had done to him and the younger kids when they were sad or upset.

It was something so simple and yet Stiles was finally starting to calm down in his arms until it was just a few body shaking trembles that older teenager made.

“I could hurt you,” Stiles croaked, his voice worm from crying and screaming.

“You could, but I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose,” Derek wipes away the tears down his cheek.

“But I did.”

“Did you want to?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No-no, of course not. I would never want to cause you pain.”

Derek smiles as he doesn’t hear the falter in Stiles’ heart, “I know you wouldn’t, Stiles.”

"But what if I can't help myself? What if I don't have a choice?" Stiles asks, breathing hitching again in panic as he remembers the room, the limitless number of games as they silently fought for Stiles' body.

"Then we'll stop you and bring you back," Derek tells him like it's simple, like it was a forgone conclusion, and Stiles half-laughs, half-sobs.

He remembers twisting a sword in his best friend's stomach.

He remembers throwing Derek into a pillar when all the older man wanted to do was protect him.

He remembers taking control of the Oni and leading a slaughter at the hospital.

He remembers chasing Lydia, tormenting her.

He remembers the echo of Allison's death, the way Lydia's scream wretched through the air, the split-second of surprise before smug-pleasure echoing down the bond he had with the Nogitsune.

He imagines being trapped in his head, watching his body being used to hurt Derek, his softer and not so damaged Derek, and he wants to scream, to retch, to make Derek run far away where he would be safe.

“I’m not going to leave you,” Derek growls.

“You should—I’ll just end up killing you.”

Derek chuckles and it’s such a broken sound, “Have you forgotten I’m the reason my whole family’s dead?”

Stiles feels a surge of pure hot white rage inside of him as he grips Derek against his chest, taking the werewolf’s face in his hands as he snarls, “You are not the reason your family is dead. It’s that fucking bitch, Kate’s fault and if I see her again I’ll rip her spine from her mouth.”

Derek shouldn’t find that as hot as it is, but having his Alpha promise to kill a woman that’s brought him nothing, but pain has him and his wolf panting with lust.

“Then being possessed by a demon and forced to kill people isn’t your fault either.”

“Touché.”

Derek snorts and buries his nose against Stiles’ throat.

"You were right earlier," Stiles laughs slightly, a bit bitter.

"I'm always right," Derek informs him, nosing against Stiles' throat, mouthing at the mating-bite. "But what about this time?"

"We're both fuck-ups," Stiles says, dragging his nails through Derek's hair.

"We can be fuck-ups together," Derek hums as he nips at Stiles' mating-bite.

"Are you really trying to turn this into a sex thing?" Stiles snorts.

" _Everything_ turns into a sex thing with us," Derek tells him as he kisses against Stiles' pulse-point.

"I really wish I could argue," Stiles says as he tilts his head to the side slightly.

They’re both interrupted when their stomachs growl with hunger and Stiles gives Derek a sheepish smile.

“Rain check on that?”

“Sounds good to me,” Derek presses a few kisses over Stiles’ throat before finally pulling away.

Stiles is tentative to leave the safety of his bed, almost like doing so would break what safety they’ve made around each other.

But then there’s Derek tugging him along, a soft smile on his face as if everything’s going to be fine and Stiles is helpless to deny such a beautiful thing.

* * *

Walking down stairs, Stiles has the decency to at least put some underwear on just in case his father comes home.

Derek on the other hand proudly peacocks his nudity in the kitchen, smirking and flexing his muscles every time Stiles glances over at him.

“You like what you see?”

Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, the left over pizza in here is looking really sexy.”

Derek pouts slightly, and moves to press against Stiles' back, hooking his chin over Stiles' shoulder as he also looks into the fridge with him.

"I look better," Derek sulks slightly as he glares at the left-over pizza, and Stiles grins a little.

"Don't tell me you're actually jealous of food now," he snickers, and Derek nips at Stiles' shoulder.

"Shut up," he grumbles, and Stiles snickers as he reaches out for the pizza.

"Cold pizza for lunch," Stiles nudges Derek towards the table. "Yum."

Derek doesn't let Stiles take another seat, just tugs him down on his lap and hugs Stiles to his chest as Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes, but allows this and picks up one slice and feeds it to Derek.

"You are seriously spoiled," Stiles informs him, and Derek hums as he chews on the pizza.

“Alpha.” Derek purrs, eating up the slice of pizza Stiles his hand feeding him.

He can already feel his cock starting to leak from his Alpha’s affection.

“Yup. Definitely spoiled. I have ruined you.”

“More like ruined my ass—“

“Oh my god! Not while we’re eating!” Stiles exclaims, whipping his head around to give Derek a glare.

Not that it does anything, as Derek leans back with a devilish look and cocks his hips upwards so his erection is pressed up Stiles’ ass.

“I will punish you if you don’t let me eat my food,” Stiles warns, waving his pizza around like it’s a death threat.

Derek gives him an innocent look, “I wasn’t doing anything, Alpha.”

“You. You stop that. I know your seduction games, and they are not going to get between me and my love for cold pizza.”

"I'm not going to stop you eating," Derek says innocently as he grounds up, his hands gripping Stiles' hips.

"Seriously, you can't wait like ten minutes?" Stiles sighs deeply as he chews on his pizza.

"You feel so good," Derek rubs his cheek against Stiles' bare shoulder. "You're so good to me."

"For fuck sake," Stiles shakes his head as he feeds Derek another slice of pizza. "I'm not having sex in the room I cook in, Derek, and definitely not at the table I eat at with my dad."

Derek whines in his throat, moodily eating the slice of pizza.

"Why did you have to say that?" Derek pouts as he glances towards Noah's empty seat—he can almost see the Sheriff watching disapproving at him now.

“Oh so this is what finally gets you to stop being horny? Finally, I have a weakness of the great and powerful boner that is named Derek Hale,” Stiles snorts and finished off his first slice before grabbing a second.

Derek grumbles and pouts as he snatches up another slice so he can eat and regain his energy back.

Stiles can act all cocky he wants about this, but when they’re back in Stiles room he’s gonna show Stiles that he doesn’t find this funny.

“Don’t pout. It’s not cute,” Stiles smirks into his next bite of pizza.

“Excuse you, I always look cute.”

Stiles can’t help the groan that slips out at how much those words remind him of Jackson.

 _Think of the Devil, and he'll call_ , Stiles thinks to himself as his mobile buzzes angrily across the table—See Scott? He's keeping his phone on him, even during 'sexy' times.

"Jackass, I see you have neglected to get eaten," Stiles greets blandly, Derek looking at him in confusion. "Please hold as I mourn what could have been."

"Stilinski," Jackson drawls. "I see you have finally stopped pining after Lydia, and have accepted your long-lived ambition to star in gay porn—I got to admit, I'm impressed. Your boyfriend is almost as good-looking as me."

"Wait, what?" Stiles pulls the phone back and peers at it suspiciously before putting it back against his ear. "How the fuck do you know about my boyfriend? And what gay porn? There's been no gay porn filming here!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jackson actually barks out a laugh. "You don't know? Oh, oh this is great, this is brilliant."

"Whittemore, don't test with me," Stiles growls, already done with the conversation. "I've had a very emotionally trying day."

"Oh, man, I wish I could see your face," Jackson snorts. "I'm sending it to you now—I can't believe you don't know."

The phone beeps, and Stiles grumbles as he opens the attached video Jackson sent him, and almost immediately goes bright red as he recognises what's happening and where.

"They got a nice angle," Derek comments as he perches his chin on Stiles' shoulder and watches smugly.

“Who’s that? Is that your boyfriend?” Jackson asks from the phone.

“Maybe?”

“Tell him he better enjoy what he has, cause if he hurts you I’m going to break his dick,” Jackson growls.

Derek snatches up his phone before he can respond, “Don’t worry, Jax, Stiles is in good hands. I’ll take good care of him and his ass.”

“Derek!”

The werewolf hangs up the phone while Jackson is yelling at him, smirking he picks Stiles up and carries the squirming human back upstairs.

“Dude, what the hell has gotten into you?” Stiles snaps after Derek tosses him down on the bed, yanking Stiles’ underwear off as he does so.

“ **Mine!** ”

“WH- _oh_!” Stiles’ chokes as Derek spreads his legs apart and licks over his hole up to his balls and then the head of his dick. “ _Der_ -”

Derek snarls, and lets his fangs drop to scrap them over the sensitive skin on Stiles cock.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out as he fists the sheet of the bed. "Wha-what's got—ah—into you? _Shit_."

"You're _mine_ ," Derek snarls before swallowing down Stiles' dick in one go, and Stiles cries out, his head banging back against the bed.

 _"Fuck, fuck, fuck,"_ Stiles chants as Derek seems determined to give Stiles the best and messiest blow-job of his life.

There's a lot of loud sucking, licks up from his base to his tip, a tongue dipping into his slit, a graze of fangs every so often that makes Stiles jerk and curse, and a lot, _a lot_ , of moans and growls around his cock.

"Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles moans as his hips jerk up, his cock going deeper in Derek's hungry mouth, and Stiles realises he's going to cum much sooner than he wants to. "Stop, stop, I'm going to cum soon— _Der!_ "

His words only made Derek bob his head more fiercely as one of his hands plays with his balls, rolling them in his palm, and Derek growls fiercely around Stiles' cock.

“ _Ah_!” Stiles screams as he comes into Derek’s mouth.

The wolf swallows it down with one go and pulls off with a smirk as he licks his lips.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says out of breath, “You’re the wors—Derek!”

The wolf flips him over onto his stomach and starts rutting his cock against Stiles asshole, the older teen whimpers when the head of Derek’s cock slips inside of him for a moment before pulling back out.

He’s still so very loose from when Derek knotted him earlier, so with each slip and slide of Derek’s cock against his rim, it dips in him.

“Der-Der, _please!”_

“You want my cock so bad, then you better fucking _beg_ ,” Derek snarls, his glowing blue eyes burning holes into Stiles skin.

“Mo-more. Please, Derek. Fuck me, please,” Stiles whines, his hands gripping onto the sheets until his knuckles are white.

“I don’t think you’ve begged enough,” Derek snarls, shoving the tip of his cock into Stiles’ ass and giving short light thrust that have Stiles’ toes curling as the werewolf’s cock jabs against his prostate.

"Please, _please_ , please," Stiles pleads, rocking back against Derek, trying to get Derek's cock deeper. "Fuck me."

Derek snarls as he spreads Stiles' cheeks, watching just the head of his cock spreading his mate's needy hole wide.

Stiles was still loose and wet enough from Derek's earlier knotting, that it would be easy to just fuck him, fuck his mate into a sobbing mess and forget anything about this Jackson person.

And it's so tempting, so fucking tempting to do that, to fuck and fuck his mate until he's begging to cum, until he was begging for Derek's knot, and Derek groans at the thought, giving a short thrust in.

But he wants Stiles to beg for it, beg for his cock, beg him to fuck him, and then, then Derek will fuck him like he wants to, like his wolf is demanding him to.

" **Beg** ," Derek demands, fangs descending as he watches Stiles clench and rock back on his cock.

He wraps a hand around his cock, and stops Stiles' from rocking back further to his mate's frustration, he rumbles at the annoyed growl Stiles gives off.

"Beg, and I'll fuck you just how you need, baby," Derek croons, and Stiles moans as he clenches down.

"Please, please, Derek, I need you to fuck me," Stiles begs. "I need your cock deep in me, I need you to fuck me, please, please, I need it, need you."

Well, how was Derek meant to resist that?

Holding up Stiles’ hips, Derek starts to fuck into his mates loose ass hard and fast.

Holding him still like he was a sex toy for Derek to get off with, snarling and snapping his fangs as he loses himself in the heat of the moment.

Stiles mewls and moans as Derek pounds into his ass, the werewolf takes a handful of his mate’s hair to hold his head up and back so Stiles is bowed off the bed perfectly.

“If I have to remind you every day who you belong to I will,” Derek snarls, “You belong to me. My **mate**. My _Alpha_.”

“Yes! _Yes_!” Stiles screams as Derek fucks his knot into his ass, “All yours, always have been.”

"Mine, all mine," Derek snarls as he fucks harder, reaching below Stiles' and wrapping his hand around the base of Stiles' hard cock, he squeezes tightly making Stiles give a gasp-sob. "You don't get to cum before I tell you to."

"Derek, _Derek_ , please," Stiles grips the bed tightly, rocking back against each hard thrust Derek delivers.

" **No** ," Derek growls, nipping Stiles' sharply on his bared throat. "Mine, all of this is _mine_ , and I decide when you get to cum."

He snaps his hips faster, rougher, when he remembers the unfamiliar male voice that had spoken to Stiles with such _familiarity_ , with easy teasing _affection_.

 _Jackson_ then had the balls to threaten him, threat _Derek_ like Derek was going to hurt Stiles, hurt his _mate_.

" **Mine** ," Derek snarls, holding back his knot for now.

He wants Stiles sobbing for it, sobbing to cum on his _knot_. Sobbing for _him_ , for _Derek_ , for his _mate_ , not some other bastard with a stupid name like _Jackson_.

“No, no. Please, Derek, knot me,” Stiles begs, trying to push his hips back against Derek’s cock, but the werewolf keeps a tight hold so he can’t move.

“I don’t think you deserve my knot,” Derek smirks.

“WH-why!” Stiles whines, kicking his legs a little in frustration. “Derek!”

A hand comes down to smack Stiles ass which has the older teen going limp.

“Mine,” The wolf snarls, licking a strip up Stiles’ spine. “All mine. My mate.”

“Fffuuu-Derek, **please**.”

"No," Derek tells him, snapping his hips forward harshly and driving all the breath from Stiles in one strangled gasp. "I'm not done yet."

He fucks Stiles hard before the other teen can voice any protest, just keeps snapping his hips as he fucks his mate, and lets go of Stiles' hair, letting the older teen drop his head forward as Derek grips his hip and fucks even harder.

His other hand remains around Stiles' leaking cock, holding the base tight as a make-shift cock-ring.

Derek groans at the idea of using a proper cock-ring on Stiles, and he rests his brow against Stiles' arched back as he fucks his mate.

He can see it, Stiles' pretty cock straining and leaking, Stiles squirming on his cock and his pretty mouth all red and raw from biting it, the breathy pleas to cum as Derek fucks him so well that he's sobbing with pleasure.

"Derek, _Derek_ , please, _please_ , I want your knot, I want to cum, please," Stiles begs, already half-way to sobbing, and Derek whines as he fucks harder.

Derek can't hold back anymore, he can feel his knot swelling and he almost whines in relief as he thrusts into his mate's willing body.

Derek comes with a roar, his knot popping inside of his mates ass and he savours the way Stiles’ ass clenches and flexes around him.

“Mmmh- _ngh_ ,” Stiles whines high and needy in the back of his throat as Derek works his hips hard and fast in his ass.

“Fuck. Fuck. God you feel so good, baby. So nice and tight on my knot,” Derek moans, bending over to kiss the mating bite on Stiles’ throat.

“Derek,” Stiles whines at how soft Derek is being now.

But the moment is over in a matter of seconds when Derek sinks his teeth into his skin and growls.

Derek growls as he jerks and circles his hips, one hand still gripping the base of Stiles' cock as he does his best to continue to fuck his mate.

Stiles sobs, clenching tightly around him, and his hips jerking as he tries to cum without success, and Derek rumbles around the flesh in his mouth.

"Please, _please_ ," Stiles sobs as he begs. "I _need_ to cum, please, _please_ , Derek, _Derek_."

 _Mate cries so prettily_ , Derek muses dazedly as he pumps his hips, trying to work his knot further into his mate's willing body.

Derek shudders as Stiles clenches down harder, the scent of salty tears in the air and the taste of blood in his mouth just made him cum again with a long and drawn out groan.

" _Please_ ," Stiles sobs, squirming, and Derek rumbles with satisfaction as he finally, _finally_ , releases Stiles' leaking cock.

Stiles cums with a wail, clenching hard down on Derek as his back arches and his mouth drops open as he cums and cums against the bed, and Derek rumbles and growls as he tries to fuck Stiles' more, jerking his hips roughly as he does.

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles sighs out, going limp under Derek’s weight as the wolf keeps making slow jerks with his hips.

“Mine. You’re mine baby. All mine,” Derek growls, feeling himself slip back into the drunken haze after knotting.

Slouching over, Derek settles himself against Stiles’ back, purring and nosing against the tiny hairs on the back of Stiles neck, causing Stiles to shudder.

“You’re heavy, fat ass,” Stiles grumbles, not really meaning it.

“Mine,” Derek nips against the back of his neck. Enjoying the way his cock continues to fill his mate up with his cum, a part of him wants to pull out immediately so he can lap up all the come that will pour out of Stiles’, ass. And then crawl back up so he can feed Stiles his come.

Stiles groans beneath him, “Whatever you’re thinking about stop. I can feel your dick getting hard inside of me again.”

Derek whines. _Need to fill mate up. Must make Alpha pleased._

"Alpha," Derek whines out, slowly fucking his hips. " _Alpha_."

"Derek, no, we _just_ finished," Stiles groans, but Derek just fucks his hips more determined, his knot rubbing firmly against Stiles' prostate and making sparks travel up and down his spine.

"Alpha, _mate_ , Alpha," Derek nuzzles at his mating-bite as he grips Stiles' hips. "More, _more_."

Stiles hisses as Derek continues to jerk his hips and circle them, fucking him as much as possible with his knot still locking them together.

"Derek," Stiles tries to sound stern, but Derek just won't _fucking_ stop—pun not intended, but very much felt.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whines as Stiles clenches down on him and his hips jerk.

Stiles bites the bedsheets to hold back on the scream that wants to let loose.

“You fuck,” he whines, “I can’t believe you made me cum again.”

“ _Mate_ ,” Derek rumbles, pleases he’s satisfied his Alpha.

“Mmmh, yes, yes Tarzan. You made your Alpha very happy—now, can you just roll us over so I’m not being squished.”

Derek grunts, wrapping his arms and rolls them over onto their sides. He noses and kisses at Stiles neck, licking up at his throat before settling down.

“God you’re like a giant puppy,” Stiles giggles, feeling a bit high off endorphins. “My horny puppy.”

Derek makes a small growl at the nickname but doesn’t argue.

"Just proved my point," Stiles giggles. "Oh my god, I think you've made me drunk on your knot."

Derek rumbles smugly as he nuzzles at Stiles, idly wondering if Alpha would be too upset if he tries to fuck him again.

"No," Stiles says firmly, slapping at Derek's arm. "I can feel you twitching in me, no, sleep now."

Derek whines, rolling his hips hopefully once, and Stiles slaps at him again.

"Alpha is tired, Alpha is going to sleep, no more sex," Stiles twists to glare over his shoulder, and Derek grumbles as he settles down, sulkily mouthing at Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he drops his head down back on the pillow.

 _Werewolves_ , Stiles decides, _are impossible._

* * *

Peter was ready for when Chris arrived in the loft.

The lights were dimmed, the food was warm, and he was wearing the softest black robe he had.

Chris came into the loft like a hurricane, barrelling through the front door and looking around like he was about to get attacked.

“ _Christopher._ What, did you suddenly forget how to knock on doors while you were away in France?” Peter smirks, shifting a leg so his robe opens a little to reveal his nude torso beneath it.

“Kate’s back.”

“I could have been naked, you know?”

The werewolf grins when Chris’s eyes suddenly seem to take in the sight before him.

"What," Chris swallows, his face blanking like that could hide the sudden spike of arousal from Peter. "What are you doing, Peter?"

"Greeting you," Peter replies innocently. "It has been so _long_ after all."

" _Peter_ ," Chris' voice turns stern, but Peter just shivers as he leans back.

He remembers _that_ voice well, that stern tone of voice that made shivers go down his spine and takes him back to stolen moments in motels, rough hands on his hips as that voice calls him a brat when Peter was feeling mouthy.

"Careful, Christopher," Peter runs one hand down his chest, nudging his robe open and smirking smugly when Chris can't stop his gaze from dropping and following. "You know what that voice does to me."

“Peter,” Chris’s voice goes a little hoarse at this, eyes shifting down to stare at Peter’s chest. The urge to lick and bite against that smooth skin.

“Something of importance, Christopher? Or were you just coming here to join me for dinner,” Peter smirks, as those steel blue eyes continue to follow him from the living room to the kitchen. “Want a taste? I promise it’s not poisoned.”

The hunter glares at where Peter is standing, that devilish smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

It’s like a little game for the wolf and Chris wants to push him down and—

“We don’t have time to sit around and drink wine, Peter.”

“Are you sure? I picked out a really nice brandy too.”

“Hale.”

The younger man rolls his eyes, “We’re not enemies, Christopher, you don’t have to call me by my last name.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“What? _Christopher_?”

"Peter," Chris clenches his jaw.

"You used to like me calling you Christopher," Peter muses as he prowls closer to the hunter. "You really liked when I cried out your name."

"That was a long time ago," Chris dismisses. "Ancient history."

Peter smirks at the older man, hearing the trip in his heart, and trails one finger down his chest.

" _Liar_ ," Peter almost sings as he drapes one arm around Chris' neck. "You shouldn't lie to a werewolf, Chris—we always hear."

"Peter," Chris growls, one hand fisting in Peter's dark hair and pulling his head back, baring the wolf's throat to his gaze while the other grips at the flimsy robe Peter was wearing. "Stop this game."

"You know I only start games I intend to win," Peter tells him as he shivers in Chris' hold. "I think this game is working, I can smell it."

Chris growls, tightening his grip around Peter's dark locks, and trying to forget how it felt to grip Peter's hair as he fucked the younger man.

“Oh-ho, now Chris. No need to get so mad at a young man trying to have some fun,” Peter smirks, jerking his head from Chris’s hold, “Besides, I wouldn’t want to be a home wrecker and fuck a married man. Oh, wait, I almost forgot you’re actually a widower. Hmm, I guess if the shoe fits.”

“You shut the fuck up, Peter—“

“No. I don’t think I will. After all, I spent six years screaming inside my own mind only to wake up a mad man and die as one,” Peter tilts his head slowly, like a predator studying the meal before them.

Chris steps back and watches as Peter settles into one of the dining chairs, “Are you going to stand over me like that all night or will you join me for a nice dinner, Christopher. It’s the least you could do after what you did to me.”

Chris takes a seat across from the wolf, and bites out a cynical, “And what exactly is it that I did?”

Peter chuckles darkly, and pours himself an entire glass full of wine.

“Oh, you hunters. Always think you’ve never done a bad thing in your life.”

The older man opens his mouth to speak but is silenced when Peter flashes his blue eyes.

“ _If_ we were talking about your _family_ then I would say their crimes are of murder, arson, rape of a minor, torturing of innocents and coercion. Maybe a few other things I didn’t see when I was six feet under the ground,” Peter drinks down his glass of wine in one go, “As for you Christopher, the last of the Argent family, you’ve done the most terrible act of them all.”

"And what did I do that was so terrible?" Chris asks as he takes his own glass of wine and sniffs it suspiciously.

"You made me care," Peter says simply.

Chris stills, glancing up at Peter.

"I was young and in love," Peter twirls his empty glass. "I thought you loved me too, I thought I was more than a pretty fuck in some motel. Of course I was wrong, and you truly showed me how wrong I was—Victoria was a real nasty piece of work, and I must admit I felt a burst of satisfaction and perhaps even joy when I heard the bitch was dead."

"She was my wife," Chris reminds him lowly, and Peter smiles humourlessly.

"Oh I'm well aware of that," Peter cocks his head to the side. "Did you know she contacted me, pretending to be you, and set up a meeting in our motel room?"

"No," Chris tells him, but his gaze flickers to the side, and Peter hums to himself.

"But you suspected she did," Peter says, certain, and Chris nods. "She was pregnant when she did that, put a gun to my cock and promised to shoot it off if I kept trying to sniff around you."

Chris flinches slightly.

"I was so damn shocked," Peter laughs bitterly. "I felt betrayed, you were married, and you didn't tell me? You were going to be a father, and you didn't tell me? I was so damn naïve, I really thought you loved me."

“Peter, please—“

The wolf shakes his head, standing up from the table he finishes off his second glass of wine before slamming it on the table.

He picks up the folder he had already set out on the table and tosses it at the older man, his lips pulling up a little bit in a snarl.

“Here’s everything I’ve collected so far on your sister and the Deadpool,” he snaps his robe closed and starts to walk away, “If you have any questions, well...but luck finding the answers.”

Peter starts to walk away but is stopped from Chris grabbing his arm.

“Don’t act like you’re innocent in this either, Peter, you killed—“

“I know. _I know_. Did you think that I would forget everything that I’ve done when I was resurrected? No, no. I remember it all,” Peter bares his fangs, “But unlike you, I at least have some guilt I hold onto. You hunters are all the same, you think killing a werewolf is the same as putting down a rabid dog. Isn’t that what you were planning to do to my nephew? Kill him. End his fucking misery because a hunger never leaves a wolf alone, can’t have it going rabid and attack people.”

“Derek isn’t as innocent—“

“Be careful what you say about, Derek. I get a little nippy when someone talks badly about my pup,” Peter’s eyes slowly starts to turn that harsh electric blue.

Chris' hand twitches, going for a gun, and Peter smiles at him.

"If you go near my nephew, Christopher," Peter begins in a chilling tone. "I'll make you regret it. You harm a hair on that boy's head? I'll rip your fucking head off like I should have done your rapist of a sister, and our past relationship will not make me hesitate."

"He's hardly a boy," Chris tells him with a scoff, and Peter laughs, shaking his head.

"You really didn't bother to listen to me, did you? As soon as you heard Kate's name, nothing else mattered," Peter tsks lightly. "I don't know why I'm surprised."

Peter shakes his head, amused despite himself, and turns towards the stairs.

"Run along, Christopher, go and track down your insane bitch of a sister," Peter calls over his shoulder. "Let's hope you actually have the balls to put her in the ground yourself—if Stiles gets to her first, well, I know I'll enjoy the show even if she doesn't."

“Peter, you idiot,” Chris yanks Peter from the stairs and against his chest, “The reason I’m stuck on finding Kate is because I know she’s a psychopathic bitch, who won’t let anything get in her way until every single Hale is burned alive.”

Peter sneers, “Do you not think we can handle ourselves? I was made the left hand for a reason, Chris.”

“Stop jumping to fucking conclusions and listen to me, asshole,” Chris snaps, finally getting Peter’s attention, “I _care_ about you. I care about you more than any hunter should care about a werewolf. What do you think I did with Isaac while I was in France? Torture him? Burn him? No, I made him go to therapy so he could deal with the years of abuse he got from his father, because I knew he deserved better.”

“Doing your yearly act of charity then? How sweet.”

“You—god, it’s like talking to a wall sometimes when it’s with you.”

Peter smirks, “I guess you must have practice with talking to walls then, huh, Christopher?”

Growling, Chris yanks Peter forward until their lips are clashing together in a harsh biting kiss.

Peter kisses back, hard and biting as his nails dig into the fabric of the jacket Chris was still wearing.

Peter wasn't a rebellious seventeen-year-old that seduced an older man, a hunter, into a fuck in a random motel room.

He wasn't the love-sick teenager that believed in the possibility of a happy ending despite the bitter reality.

He wasn't the betrayed and aching teenager that was confronted with the truth, that the man he loved like he never loved someone before, had been lying to him as his wife, his fucking pregnant wife, pressed a gun against his cock and promised to shoot it off.

He wasn't a kid anymore, he had grown up and lost—lost his wife and unborn child, lost his sisters, his nephews and nieces, his cousins, and mother—had burnt in a husk of his body for six years, had killed in niece in a fit of madness, had lost whatever little trust and affection his nephew had in him.

He isn’t the soft and loving thing that Chris remembers.

He's jagged glass, weeping wounds, and burn tissue holding him all together.

He's been given a second chance with Derek, with Cora, and has an _Alpha_ that actually gives a shit about him. He has a _daughter_ to get to know.

He's still bitter and raging, but now tempered into steel, a blade between the ribs of their enemies, a claw ripping apart throats for his Alpha.

This won't be like before, not like when Chris could coax him down in bed and make him submit, make him moan like a bitch in heat as Chris took him.

No, this time, Peter would fight, would make Chris fight for each bit of control over this, and he would start with the kiss.

“I’m not the same pup you fucked years ago, Chris. A simple kiss isn’t going to make me forget everything you’ve done to me,” Peter snarls.

“I know. You were a teenager and didn’t know better—“

“ _Shut up_!” Peter snarls, “Shut up. Shut up. You’re not allowed to say shit! You left me! For her!”

“I had to—“

“Fuck you and your shitty hunter code.”

Peter snarls and pushes Chris to the ground, straddling the older man’s hips as he holds a clawed hand up to his throat.

“You don’t get to talk this time,” he snarls, “I’ve had enough of that mouth of yours. Let’s see if we can put it to better use.”

Peter shrugs off his robe, and hates the thrill that goes through him when Chris' ripens with arousal as his steel-blue gaze drifts down his naked body.

 _This isn't what he wanted,_ part of him rages as he moves so he's pinning Chris' shoulders under him and holds his cock, ready to force it into Chris' mouth if he has to.

But _no_ , the bastard willing opens his mouth and Peter snarls as he shoves his cock into Chris' hot and wet mouth, ready to choke the hunter.

He wants to scream, to rage, because Chris just swallows him willing, without hesitation, moaning around Peter like he had missed this, missed them.

And Peter snarls, snarls to cover the tears in his eyes and the awful wrenching in his chest, and fucks Chris' mouth, hating him and himself so much in that moment.

He hates the unblinking way Chris looks up at him, steel-blue eyes soft and fond, and Peter wants to scratch them out of his skull.

Peter closes his eyes, just lets himself feel the pleasure as he fucks Chris' mouth, tries to ignore the way he groans around him, tries to ignore the way Chris' hands find their way to his ankles and how his rough thumbs rubbed against his ankle-bone.

It's a gentleness that doesn't belong in this moment, not when Peter is hurting and angry, and just wants to lash out and make Chris hurt.

"I hate you, I hate you, _I hate you_ ," Peter growls as he leans forward, digging his claws into the cement floor that Derek never saw fit to cover. "I hate you."

Those gentle circles along his ankle-bone reeks of understanding, of acknowledgement, and Peter snarls, hating it even more.

“You’ve _ruined_ me,” Peter snarls, tears threatening to spill over.

He keeps up a relentless pace, not wanting to give Chris the satisfaction of how he still has this pull on Peter and his wolf.

The way his wolf goes mad around the older man, he’s never sure if it’s because he wants to rip his throat out or because he wants to bite and have the hunter fuck him rough and hard against the bed sheets.

He keeps a tight hold on Chris’s throat with one hand, letting his claws dig into the skin as he bites his bottom lip and _fucks_.

He wants to show the hunter who’s in control, wants to show him who is the real predator in the room.

Peter isn’t afraid of Kate, he’d happily slice her open with a quick swipe of his claws. She hurt his nephew and burned his family to the ground, Peter wants nothing but her blood on his mouth.

As for Chris...

God, the things he wanted to do to the man when he saw him again. And with a child.

Peter had roared so loud it shook the ground when he saw Allison.

How long had Chris been married to Victoria while they fucked in _their_ motel room? Was it years? A month? He’s not sure he even wants to know the answer because then there will be hell.

“I **hate** you,” he reminds the hunter again.

But he can hear the falter in his own heartbeat.

It pisses him off more, that his own heart—his own _body_ —would betray him.

How dare he, how dare he! How dare he still have so much control over Peter!

He had _grown up_ , he had been _happy_ , he had fallen _in love_!

Why the hell did this hunter have such a hold on him?

He hates Chris, he _hates_ him so much.

"Why? _Why_?" he asks, he _begs_ for answers, as he fucks and snarls, pushing back useless tears that have no business being there!

He's done with being ruined by this man! He refuses to let him have any more power over him!

 _It wasn't meant to be like this_ , Peter remembers bitterly, _he had a plan, he was meant to seduce him like it was nothing, like what they had—what Peter thought they had—meant nothing to him._

Why did Chris always ruin everything?

"I hate you so much," Peter says, almost sobs.

He feels his body betray him as it trembles and slums forward.

The hands on his hips give him a light squeeze and when he sees the gentleness in Chris’s eyes he wants to claw them out and spit on the man’s face.

Chris pulls him off and Peter whines pathetically, his cock still hard and wet with saliva as it sits between his legs.

Chris shushes him and pets down his sides with such a soft touch it makes Peter sick to the stomach.

He doesn’t deserve to be touched like this, doesn’t _want_ to be touched like this.

But then there are lips pressing against the side of his neck as Chris manoeuvres them back on the ground, pressing his own hard on against Peter’s ass while he soothes the beast in arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Chris murmurs, “I know there’s nothing I can do to fix it, but I’m here now, love. I’m here.”

“Fuck you,” Peter spits out, hating the way his wolf whines and leans into the older man’s touch. “You were _never_ there. What makes you think it’s gonna change just because I’m crying and spilling my heart out.”

“You don’t have to trust me. But I just want you to know, I’m not the same person I was before. I’m not going to lead you on.”

“So then you’ll leave me,” Peter bares his fangs and whips head around to flash his eyes, the shift taking over his face as he snarls.

“No. No, I won’t leave. Not again,” Chris leans forward and kisses him, Peter finds himself go weak at that, trembling and falling into Chris’s arms like an addict.

 _And that's what he is_ , Peter reflects with a twist of self-loathing, _an addict to Chris' touch, to his sweet lies._

Peter sickens himself, sickens himself with how quick he gives into Chris' touch, and how much he wants to believe Chris' words, his lies.

Peter fell for Chris' loving words, his honeyed lies, before and Peter refuses to let himself be taken in again.

"I hate you," Peter tells him fiercely, hating how easily he bares his throat for this hunter, hates the way his wolf eases with Chris' lips dragging his lips across the bared flesh. "I _hate_ you."

"I know," Chris murmurs against his throat, soft and understanding, and Peter _hates_. "I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_."

"You _ruined_ me," Peter gasps out, hating the way his body aches for Chris, how easily it remembers how to move against his, the feel of Chris' weight over him was familiar and unwelcome, and so fucking missed.

"I know," Chris tells him, hips moving gently, as he cups at Peter's jaw, looking at him wonderingly, and Peter wants to spit at him, wants to snarl and snap his jaws, and then Chris kisses him, and Peter hates him anew.

He _knows_ these lips, he _knows_ just how they kiss him, how they feel dragging across his body, how they feel wrapped around his cock, he _knows_ how they shape words of love— _false words_ , he reminds himself.

"You _lied_ to me," Peter hisses, jerking away from Chris' impossibility gentle and loving lips.

"I'm sorry," Chris repeats, and Peter beats at his back with his fists.

"Stop saying that! Stop it!" he snarls, angry and hurting, bitter and betrayed anew. "Stop saying it like you _mean_ it!"

"I mean it, love, I mean it," Chris says fiercely as he kisses and bites at Peter's neck, and he whines like a pathetic pup, aching and wanting to believe.

"I don't believe you," Peter shakes his head firmly. "I _can't_ believe you."

He can still hear the way Victoria mocked him ringing in his ears, still feel the phantom feel of her gun against his groin, still remember the promise that she would shoot it off if she caught a dirty mutt like him sniffing after her husband again.

And Chris _knew_ she had gone to see him, he had to have known what she said, the cruel twist of her lips, the coldness of her green eyes as she stared him down and broke his heart into a thousand pieces.

“You could have stopped her,” Peter chokes, “You could have just said no, and come with me. Why didn’t you? Why did you let her _hurt_ me? Why did **you** hurt me?”

It’s such a stupid question.

He knows why Chris left him, why he chose family over a stupid mutt—because he’s a _coward_.

“I didn’t mean to, love. But they promised not to hurt you if I left.” Chris tells him, hoping to soothe the rabid wolf in his arms.

Peter laughs, he laughs like a broken toy—one that’s been used over and over again before getting thrown out the car window and left on the side of the road.

“As if they’d ever let sleeping dogs lie.”

“I didn’t know—I swear. If I had known, I would have put a stop to it, love,” Chris bites Peter’s shoulder and groans when the wolf pushes his hips back against his crotch.

“Stop acting so naive, you knew they were up to something you just wanted to play house and forget all about it—about me.”

“ _No. Never_. How could I forgot the one person I—“

“Don’t.”

“Love.”

Peter howls and thrashes in Chris’s arms, his wolf losing control as he spins around and slaps a clawed a hand against Chris’s chest.

He shouts and yells but then there are those arms holding him, petting him and his wolf falls into them like a steel bear trap.

“ _I hate you_ ,” he lies.

“No you don’t,” Chris kisses him again.

But he does, Peter _does_ hate him.

He hates him for being right, he hates him for lying, he hates him for leaving him, he hates him for hurting him and letting _her_ hurt him.

He hates that it only takes some sweet words and gentle touches for him to be that stupid love-sick teen again, makes him open his legs and spread himself like a whore on the cold floor.

He hates how his body still craves for Chris' touch, for his hands gripping him, for the drag of Chris' cock against his makings him moan and open up for Chris' pleasure.

He hates, he hates, _he hates_.

He hates Chris' lips against his, hates that he yearns for more when Chris pulls away to pant against his sweat-slick skin, hates the way his legs wrap so easily around Chris' waist, hates how Chris' beard tickles against his skin.

He hates every moment of what they are doing, how easily they move together like it hadn't been eighteen-odd-years, and he hates even more how much he craved it throughout the years, hates how it seems to soothe him.

“There’s lube on the table,” Peter hisses out as Chris presses a finger inside of his ass, “We’re not doing this dry.”

“Fine, then get on the bed,” Chris runs his hand down Peter’s spine and watches as the wolf shivers at the touch.

Peter snaps his fangs at empty air and does what he’s told, standing up first.

He jerks his cock off a few times, right in front of Chris’s face, leaning forward so the tip of his cock runs over the older man’s lips and face.

The wolf feels a sense of smugness when Chris opens his mouth to suck on the tip of his cock before Peter steps away and walks over to the bed Derek had left in the loft.

He gets down on the bed and watches from the corner of his eyes as Chris moves off the floor and to the table.

Chris begins to take off his clothes after that, dropping his jacket and pants, and his gun on the floor.

It makes Peter bristle and his fangs drop at the fact Chris brought a gun into his den.

But the thought is gone when Chris takes off his underwear, his cock hard and leaking between his legs as he puts a knee on the bed.

 _This_ bit is familiar, the way Chris crawls up the bed with heated eyes, and Peter still hates the way he enjoys this, hates the way he finds himself lounging back and spreading his legs wantonly.

He hates the way a spark of smug satisfaction curls in his chest at Chris' low curse when he presents himself like a bitch in heat.

He shivers as Chris' hands, the rough hands of a killer, trace up his legs, and he still hates himself for giving in to this addiction, in almost believing his lies.

Because they have to be lies, just another way to get Peter back where Chris wants him, under him and squirming.

Because if it's true, if he was honest... Peter didn't know how to cope with that, didn't know if he could cope with that.

He wants it to be true, and he dreads it in equal measure.

"I missed you," Chris confesses against his skin, brushing gentle kisses against Peter's stomach, lips brushing against his aching cock.

"I didn't miss you," Peter lies, clawing at the covers.

He wants Chris to hurry, to get fucking on with it, to stop drawing this out, stop trying to make it something it wasn't.

He wants it over and done with, get it out of his system and allow him to get his head on right so he could deal with the threats circling his Pack.

He doesn't want Chris fucking Argent messing with his head, making him feel things he didn't want to remember and resents deeply.

“If we’re going to do this, it’s best if you don’t lie,” Chris snaps, biting on the soft flesh of Peter’s collar bone.

“Make me.”

Grabbing a handful of the wolf’s hair, Chris yanks his head back so he can bite the long column of Peter’s throat, harsh enough to make it bruise but when he pulls back its halfway gone because of werewolf healing.

“You’ve always been a fucking brat, I don’t know why I thought you’d grow out of it,” Chris growls, pushing Peter’s legs up further do he can lube up his fingers and press one inside of the younger man.

“Maybe it’s because being around you turns me into one,” Peter bites back.

Peter clenches around Chris' finger, shifting as he gets used to the familiar-unfamiliar stretch.

"You're tight," Chris hisses. "Like—"

"Like I haven't been fucked since you?" Peter snarks, taking in some twisted delight at the way shock slackens Chris' face. "That's because I haven't."

He had loathed the thought of letting anyone have that power over him again, of spreading himself open for another bastard to ruin him.

He had stayed mostly away from men after Chris, had drown himself in women and tried to fuck out the poison that Chris had left in his heart, that Victoria's words had worsened.

"Just hurry the fuck up," Peter growls as he throws an arm over his eyes.

He didn't want to look, didn't want to see Chris' face, didn't want to see the _false_ emotions in his eyes as he took Peter, as he fucks him.

He knows, _he knows_ , that this will be it, that Chris will fuck him, have his way with Peter like he always did, and then he'll fuck off and hunt down Kate, and be gone forever, fucking back off to France without him.

He just wishes that Chris would hurry up and get it over with, because every lingering touch, every kiss, would just make Peter hurt worse when he left.

Peter digs his claws into the hunters back, feeling a sharp enjoyment out of the groan Chris makes.

But it dies down quickly when the hunter presses in a second finger and starts to curve them enough so they’re jabbing against Peter’s prostate.

“You need to stop lying,” Chris growls, scrapping teeth down Peter’s neck. “I know you missed this, love. You’ve always been a fucking brat but you’re _my_ brat.”

“No,” Peter shakes his head, biting on his bottom lip when Chris hits that spot that has his cock leaking. “No. No. You left.”

“I had to protect you.”

Peter snarls but it’s useless because his hips keep thrusting backwards to meet Chris’s fingers, a moan slips out of his mouth when Chris uses his other hand to jerk him off.

“So good for me, love.”

“You’ll leave. You always do.”

“Not this time,” Chris kisses his collarbone and the feeling of his beard rubbing over his skin has Peter arching off the bed.

"I don't believe you," Peter gasps out, clenching down.

"I'm not lying to you," Chris tells him, twisting his wrist on the upward motion of his hand wrapped around his cock.

"I don't believe you," Peter shakes his head as he plants his feet to ride Chris' fingers.

"I'm staying, love, I promise," Chris says against his collarbone, and Peter just shakes his head.

He can't believe Chris, he _can't_.

"Just fuck me," Peter snarls as Chris slips another finger into him. "Fuck me and get it over with."

"It's been a long time," Chris says almost soothingly, and Peter snaps his jaws at him. "I need to prep you."

"You've never cared before if you caused a bit of pain," Peter almost spits out, claws tearing again against Chris' back and taking savage delight in the way he shudders and groan.

"I'm going to be better this time," Chris insists, and Peter laughs bitterly, gasping as Chris presses strongly against his prostate.

"I don't believe you," Peter informs him, and Chris looks up at him steadily.

"I'll make you believe me," he vows, and Peter jerks his face away, away from his steady gaze, from his confidence.

"Just get it over with," Peter mutters, and Chris looks at him almost sadly in a way that made Peter bristle, but the hunter does as Peter bids.

He pulls his fingers from Peter's hole, and slicks up his cock, and Peter snarls when the hunter stops him from turning over, from turning away from his god-damn face and impossible words.

"I want to see you, I need to see you," Chris tells him, a soothing hand trailing down his side as he positions his cock at Peter's loose and wet hole, and Peter turns his face away with his eyes closed.

He doesn't want to see Chris, doesn't want to see more evidence on how _weak_ he was for this fucking hunter.

“Well I don’t.”

“Too bad,” Chris presses in with one slick slide of his hips. “I want to see you, love. Want to see that beautiful face of yours, want to kiss you and cherish you.”

“ _Stop_. Please.”

“Sssh, it’s okay, love. I’m gonna take care of you. I’m going to make you feel so good,” Chris kisses over Peter’s face, lips, down to his collarbone where he sucks fading marks against the trembling wolf’s skin.

Peter shakes his head, but he feels the fight inside of him start to die out _fast_.

Like a pile of sticks thrown into a bonfire that will consume the forest of his _love_ for this fucking _hunter_.

He’s pathetic to even believe Chris again, but here he is, whining and moaning beneath him as his hips fuck himself back on Chris’s cock like a bitch in heat.

“Stop making promises.” Peter hisses out as Chris bites his throat again.

“Quit arguing. We both know you don’t mean what you’re saying,” Chris growls, keeping up a harsh pace as he fucks Peter hard and fast, stopping once in a while to grind his hips slowly and pull those sweet noises from the wolf.

Peter bites his lip bloody, tries to remember this wouldn't last—no matter what Chris says or promises.

He tries to ignore the rekindling of old feelings in his chest, tries to hold on to the hurt and betrayal tight in his clawed hands, and gathers his battered heart close as he tries to shield himself while Chris tries to take him apart, tries to seep in every nook and hole that Peter has in him.

He's ashamed of himself, ashamed how easy Chris can take him apart with just a few touches and words.

 _He does hate Chris_ , Peter tells himself, reminds himself, _he does hate him._

Peter tries to ignore the part that hates him so much because Peter loves him, loved him so much.

 _He left once, and he's going to do it again_ , Peter knows.

 _Chris didn't have to lie_ , Peter thinks angrily to himself, fucking himself back against Chris. _Peter had already proven just how weak he was when it came to him after all._

"I mean it," Peter spits spitefully, digging his claws into Chris' shoulders. "I mean every word."

" _Liar_ ," Chris accuses easily, and devours his lips with a dominating kiss.

"I _hate_ you," Peter jerks his mouth away, and Chris snaps his hips more harshly.

"I love you too," Chris tells him in return, and Peter clenches down, almost recoiling from the man above him as his words stab him straight in the heart.

Peter feels cracked open, weak and bleeding, and he hates Chris for making him this weak again.

He makes such a broken noise when Chris kisses him again, it’s sickening soft and has Peter baring his teeth.

But then Chris is kissing his fangs and licking at the inside of his mouth, dismantling all the walls he built over the years.

“Love you. My wolf. My Peter,” Chris moans into his mouth, snapping his hips slow enough to pull these beautiful moans from Peter.

Reaching up to pinch at one of Peter’s nipples, Chris continues to bite teeth marks into the wolf’s skin and getting slightly agitated when they continue to fade away.

“Wish I could mark you up, love,” he bites on the bottom of Peter’s lips, “You’re my wolf.”

“Hate you.”

Chris just chuckles breathless against him, obviously not taking Peter seriously, and Peter drags his claws down Chris' back, wanting him to feel even an inch of the pain and turmoil in his heart.

Peter clenches down, fucking back on Chris' cock and trying to hurry him up.

He had _enough_ , enough of Chris' words of love, enough of his lingering touches as he works Peter closer and closer to orgasm.

"Love you, love you, love you," Chris chants as he presses more kisses to Peter's face, his hips snapping faster and faster as he chases his orgasm, and reaches between them to jerk Peter off.

"Hate you, hate you, hate you," Peter chants back, clenching down as he bucks back against Chris and up into Chris' hand.

Chris chuckles a little, “You can stop with the act, love.”

Peter makes a small growl, “No.” he nips at Chris’s neck just to make a point.

The older man smirks and pushes his hips harder, until Peter is bent in half.

He fucks his hips hard and fast so that Peter makes these punches out little noises as he gets the air fucked out of his chest.

“You’re my pretty wolf. If I have to mark you up in everywhere I can to remind you who you belong to, I _will_.” he snarls.

Peter whines, breathless and aching with the need to cum as he clenches around Chris.

Chris grunts as he fucks harder, hands digging bruises into Peter's skin that Peter knows will heal almost as soon as the hunter releases his grip.

He reaches to his aching and leaking cock, and roughly jerks himself off as Chris' hips snap harder and faster.

Peter rolls his head, fucking desperately as he gets closer and closer.

Chris snarls as he nips at Peter's neck, fucking his hips hard into Peter as he feels his orgasm building.

“Fuck—Chris. Chris!” Peter cries out as he starts to cums.

Head falling back against the pillow as he lets out a long, body aching groan.

Chris continues to fuck and fuck until Peter whimpers a little at being overstimulated, and then Chris stills his hips until his cock is deep inside of his wolf’s ass and he cums.

“You belong to me. My wolf,” and then he’s leaning down to bite down harsh on Peter throat until he’s choking.

When he pulls away, Chris wipes away the blood on his lips before leaning down to kiss Peter again, petting the side of his face as he turns them over onto their sides.

“Good wolf.”

Peter bites at his fingers, though he’s slow and misses a bit, but it makes the older man smile.

Cupping Peter’s face, Chris pulls him in for a slow kiss that has the werewolf making a high pitched keen in the back of his throat.

Panting against Chris’s mouth as he desperately wishes for more, but fights against that neediness in him.

Peter finally tears his mouth away from Chris, huddling into the pillow he drags to his chest, and firmly ignoring the hunter.

Chris huffs, amused and fond, and presses a kiss to the side of Peter's head as he settles down beside his wolf, and throws one arm over Peter's waist.

Peter steadies his breathing, trying to ignore the warmth that was spreading through him due to Chris' arm over him, and waits.

Neither were young men anymore, and Peter simply had to bide his time and wait.

It takes longer that he hopes, but finally Chris relaxes, breathing deepening and heart beat steady in sleep, and Peter slips out of the bed carefully.

He pads over to the set of drawers Derek had pressed against one of his bare walls, and ruffles through them to grab a pair of underwear.

He slips them on and then hesitates, his gaze lingering on where the older man slept with his body curling to where Peter's body had been lying, and shakes his head firmly.

He needs to get out, he can't stay here anymore, not with Chris next to him, not with the scent of their coupling lingering in the air, and he slips out of the door on silently feet.

Peter needs, he needs....Alpha, he needs his Alpha.

* * *

Peter drives in silence the fifteen minutes it takes to get to Stiles house, before crawling through the window.

A flash of electric blue eyes stare at him as Derek is awake and alert the moment he smells Peter—probably because Chris’s cum is still inside of him.

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, pup. I just needed to be here, go back to sleep,” Peter runs a hand through Derek’s hair to settle the teenager.

Derek cuddles against Stiles closer, not caring about the both of them being naked.

Peter settles in besides Stiles sleeping form, the Alpha snuffles a little in his sleep before moving an arm out to drape it over Peter.

It’s an involuntary movement that only an Alpha could know, sensing their Beta’s distress, and right now, more than anything Peter just needs to be held for a moment in his Alpha’s arms.

“Good night, Peter.”

“Good night, pup.”

* * *

Stiles stirs sometime later, something itching in his head that there was something amiss.

Stiles smacks his lips together as he keeps his eyes close and tries to figure out what's wrong, what had made alarm bells ring before he's even probably conscious.

At some point during their nap, the covers had been tucked over them which was probably a good thing—he didn't need to give his dad a heart-attack by witnessing his only son curling up naked with Derek Hale.

He tights his grip around the firm waist and he cuddles a bit closer to the warm body next to him, and behind him Derek lets out a sleepy grumble as he nuzzles closer.

.......

.......

Wait a moment, Derek was behind him so who was...?

Stiles flicks his eyes open and stares at the chest he was cuddling into, the muscle defined and the chest hairless, and blinks.

"Peter," Stiles croaks out after a moment, feeling and seeing Peter shift awake. "Is there a reason you are half-naked in my bed while I'm naked?"

"Chris is here," Peter tells him in a carefully control tone of voice that made everything in Stiles' stand on edge.

"What happened?" Stiles asks softly, gently stroking Peter's side.

Peter chokes, almost on a sob.

 _This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done. And I talked to my boyfriend who turned into a wolf, yesterday_ , Stiles thinks to himself as he comforts Peter.

He hears a whine behind him as Derek shuffled closer to wrap his arm around Stiles and Peter.

“Peter,” he says, a small frown on his lips, “It’s gonna be okay, Uncle Peter.”

Peter sniffs at that, he hasn’t heard Derek call him ‘Uncle’ since before Paige had happened, and he feels like his chest is caving in at the gentleness in his nephews tone.

He doesn’t deserve the comfort from his Alpha or his family, but his wolf needs it.

“Did Chris hurt you?” Stiles holds Peter closer, “I’ll kill him if he does. We have a pact made that he was not to harm any of you, if he’s crossed that I’ll rip him apart with my bare hands.”

Shivering at his Alpha’s threat, Peter curls around both the teenagers for comfort and feels himself relax by his Alpha’s side.

“Who’s Chris?” Derek pipes up from behind Stiles.

“Kate’s older brother, he’s a hunter and _kinda_ good. He’s a little in between to be honest. But we can trust him—I think.”

“Is that who’s cum I smell on you, Peter?”

Stiles blinks as the word seems to rattle around his head.

_Cum, cum, cum._

It doesn't make sense, not really for a long moment, and then suddenly it clicks as Peter gives this hurt little whine as he nods, and Stiles has to temper down this sudden surge of fury.

People didn't act like Peter was if it was a bit of fun sex, and Stiles honestly hopes that Chris doesn't take after his sister in _that_ way, or he'll have to kill Chris.

"I didn't know you and Chris were," Stiles trails off awkwardly.

"We're not, not really," Peter sniffs, and Stiles rubs a hand down his side absently.

"How did it start?" Stiles ask gently.

"I was seventeen," Peter begins, and Stiles can't help, but hear the echo of Derek's "I was fifteen", and he feels sick. "I thought I loved him, I thought _he_ loved me."

There was a tone of hurt confusion in Peter's voice, a tone that eerily echoes Derek's when he talked about Kate, and Stiles could almost feel the blood rushing in his ears.

Stiles had thought that Chris was a good as a hunter could be, thought Chris could be _trusted_.

Derek whines, sympathetic, and curls his hand firmer around Peter as he presses up tighter to Stiles.

“I’ve got you Peter, no one’s going to hurt you anymore. Especially not Chris fucking Argent,” Stiles growls, squeezing Peter tighter.

There so much anger growing inside him it’s like a tsunami that’s just ready to come crashing down.

First Kate, then Scott, the Deadpool and _now_ Chris fucking Argent.

A sick part of Stiles is happy the man’s daughter is dead because none of those fucking hunters deserve a lick of happiness.

Did age not matter to the hunter code? Did they not care if they were murdering babies and children? Or raping them?

He wants to get out of bed and find Chris so he can tear the man apart with his bare hands, twist his spine up and beat him to death with it.

“I‘ll keep you both safe. All my wolves are safe with me, no one is going to lay a hand on you,” he snarls.

Peter makes a small noise and closes his eyes as he settles back down to sleep, comforted by knowing he has his Alpha to watch over and keep him safe.

Stiles pets Peter’s hair in a comforting way that his father did to him when he was younger, until the wolf slips back into sleep.

Derek has already fallen asleep behind him, snuffling and clinging to Stiles’ back.

Stiles doesn't fall asleep for a while, he can't, not with the thought running through his head.

_"I was fifteen...."_

_"I was seventeen,"_

_"I thought **she** loved me, I loved her."_

_"I thought I loved him, I thought **he** loved me."_

_Argents_ , just when Stiles thought his opinion of that family couldn't get any lower, he finds out another sickening fact about them.

Stiles tightens his grip on Peter, the older man making a soft whine in his sleep as he nuzzles closer to Stiles, and the whine is echoed behind him by Derek as he does his best to merge with Stiles considering how tightly he is pressed against him.

Stiles won't be surprised if Derek wakes him with nightmares, Peter's words probably didn't just remind Stiles of Kate after all.

* * *

“Do I even wanna know?”

Looking up from where his face is squashed between the pillow and Peter’s collarbone, Stiles sniffs and blinks at where his father is staring down at him from the open door to his room.

Smacking his lips a little bit, Stiles looks behind him where Derek is clinging to his back and trying to become one with the Stiles while Peter is in front of him and sleeping soundly.

 _Ah. I did not think this through_ , Stiles thinks to himself, turning his head to look back at his father.

“It’s not what it looks like.”

“So you’re saying that the two werewolves in your bed—one of which that should be older and the other that is older—aren’t naked underneath there?” Noah raises a pointed eyebrow.

“Well...one of them are. The other one—older one to be precise—is currently wearing boxers,” Stiles tries to explain lightly.

“You know what? I don’t wanna know anymore. If you wanna have a threesome with the Hale’s, I’m not gonna get in the middle of it,” his dad raises up his hands in defeat.

“Wh—Dad it’s not what it looks like!” Stiles whispers and yells at the same time, scrambling to get out of the bed while being held down by two clingy werewolf’s.

He pulls on some sweatpants as fast as he can while chasing after his dad’s disappearing figure. “Dad! I swear I’m not having a threesome.”

“Son, it’s okay. I’ve already accept you’re not straight—“

“Bisexual.”

“Yes. That’s the word I was looking for. If you wanna experiment that’s fine, just make sure you don’t get caught with Peter because unlike Derek I will handcuff that man,” Noah gives a stern look at Stiles.

“Okay, first off, ew, that’s gross. Peter is like the weird uncle I never asked for who is also kind of cool, not the bad touch Uncle. And secondly, Derek is my one true love, and no one is getting in between that—unless they want to deal with a really scary werewolf. Thirdly! Did you just admit you like Derek?”

“No.”

“Oh my god! You did! You like him as a son-in-law, don’t you,” Stiles teases, “It’s okay. I like Derek too. I’ll make sure he comes to celebrate Hanukkah with us at Babcia’s place this year. It’ll be fun seeing how he deals with her.”

Both Stilinski men snort at the thought of a 200 pound, muscular werewolf being scared of a tiny old lady that’s 5’4. Then they pause as a horrible thought strikes them at the same time.

"You...did tell Babcia about my boyfriend, right?" Stiles asks hesitantly, and Noah looks at him slightly aghast.

"I thought you did," Noah tells his son, and both Stilinski gulps.

"Babcia's going to be pissed," Stiles breathes out in horror, and Noah nods firmly in agreement.

"I'm not telling her," Noah says firmly, and Stiles looks at him in betrayal.

"She's your mother-in-law!" Stiles hisses.

"She's your grandmother," Noah retorts without missing a beat, and Stiles glares at him as he works his jaw.

"The betrayal cuts deep," he informs his father, and Noah just snorts.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," Noah tells him, before quirking a brow. "So, if it's not a threesome, what is it?"

Stiles' face darkens, and Noah steps forward in concern.

"Stiles?" Noah rests a hand on his son's bare shoulder.

"It turns out Argents don't just have killing werewolves in common," Stiles says darkly. "Turns out Kate isn't the only one that likes sleeping with minors and convincing them it's love."

"Chris?" Noah asks with wide eyes, and works his jaw when Stiles nods shortly. "He's here?"

"Yeah, for his sister no doubt," Stiles snorts. "And for emotionally destroying Peter while reliving history."

Noah's gaze flits towards Stiles' room and where the two werewolves slept.

"You know, I can pull him over for a number of things," Noah offers with a thoughtful tone, and Stiles cracks him a grin.

"You are amazing, and I don't deserve you," Stiles informs him, and Noah scoffs.

Noah pulls his son into a hug, patting him on the back as they share a warm Stilinski hug with one another, when they pull apart, Noah gives Stiles’ shoulder a squeeze.

“I’m proud of you son. I don’t how you do it, but you deal with all this craziness and on top of that your schoolwork. You’re a good kid...I...I’m sorry I ever doubted that.”

“It’s okay, dad. I know I wasn’t exactly the easiest kid to raise.”

Noah shakes his head, “It’s not your fault, Stiles. You had a rough childhood. And I’m glad you’re my kid.”

“Dad, stop. You’re gonna make me tear up,” Stiles teases, sniffling a little as tears do start to threaten to spill from his eyes, “Quit getting emotional on me, old man. You need to get to work.”

“And you need to get to class.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. One world problem at a time, dad,” Stiles grins at the eye roll Noah makes.

“See you late, kiddo.”

“Bye dad! Be safe, eat your veggies or I _will_ ground you and Derek from meat lovers pizza.”

His dad grumbles something incoherent as he leaves the house, and Stiles grins to himself as the warning sticks.

Turning around he wanders into the kitchen to start making a big breakfast for two hungry werewolves and a teenager.

Pancakes, Stiles decides, pancakes, bacon, some fruit to be healthy, and toast.

Stiles heads to the fridge to gather everything he needs, making a mental note that he needs to go shopping as they were getting low on groceries—con of having a teenage werewolf living full-time with them—and hums to himself as he begins to set everything up.

He's in the middle of plating when a familiar body presses against his back, and scruff rasps against his shoulder.

"I woke up, and you weren't there," Derek pouts as he brushes a kiss against Stiles' throat, and hugs him tightly.

"Someone in the house has to feed you," Stiles snorts. "And I doubt you can cook."

"I can cook," Derek protests.

"Toast doesn't count," Stiles informs him, and Derek pouts as he nicks a strip of bacon. "Hey, I'm in the middle of plating, you heathen!"

"I'm hungry now," Derek says as he stuffs it in his mouth.

"Werewolves," Stiles scoffs as he finishes the plating, and elbows his beast of a boyfriend in the stomach. "Here, carry your own bowl and plate."

"I'll take mine," Peter murmurs, appearing at his side on silent feet and making him jump.

"Bells! I'm going to put bells on the lot of you!" Stiles tells them furiously as Derek snickers and Peter smirks as he takes his bowl and plate from the side.

“Werewolves,” Stiles mutters to himself, grumbling as he plates his own food, “Did you guys already eat all the bacon!?”

He stares at both the wolves who give him a shrug, “We’re wolves. We like meat.”

“Fresh and cooked,” Derek winks at Stiles, pulling him down so he’s sitting on Derek’s lap.

“Firstly, that was the worst innuendo. Secondly, why aren’t you wearing clothes?!” Stiles hisses the last part, ignoring the fact that Derek’s dick is pressed up against his ass.

“It’s just Peter. Chill, babe,” Derek munches on another slice of toast, and then holds up a piece of bacon, “I saved you some bacon.”

Stiles takes it and happily chews on it, “I am letting you off this once, because you were nice to me.”

Derek grins and presses a kiss to Stiles’ cheek, purring happily as he rubs his nose against his mates cheek and neck to get his scent all over him.

“Ah, young love,” Peter grins from across the table.

"You're taking too much joy in this," Stiles accuses as he tries to ignore the way he can feel Derek's cock hardening as he rubs his nose and cheek all over him, purring that silly little wolf purr as he does.

"I can't be happy that my nephew is both happy and being satisfied?" Peter arches one brow as he cuts into his pancakes.

"When you say things like that, I remember why I call you Uncle Creepy," Stiles informs him as he happily munches on his pancakes.

"I am hurt," Peter lies blithely, and Stiles snorts.

"No, you're not," Stiles dismisses as he takes a slurp of his coffee. "You're strangely proud of it because you're a weirdo."

Peter grins at him.

Derek hums as he hugs Stiles tighter to him, hips grounding up hopefully only for a bony elbow to be driven into his side.

"No," Stiles says firmly. "Breakfast, eat, no sexy at the table and in front of Peter."

"You know I don't care, right?" Peter arches his brows, and Stiles glares while Derek digs into his breakfast with a hint of pout.

"Dial down the creepy, Peter," Stiles points at the older man with his fork.

"Humans have the strangest sense of shame," Peter shakes his head with a sigh.

"I know!" Derek agrees, completely confused, and Stiles sighs.

"Werewolves," he repeats.

“Ok, I am going to get dressed for school. And you both are going to stay here and bond,” Stiles points at the wolves, ignoring the two separate looks he gets.

“But I want to go school with you,” Derek pouts.

“No you don’t. You just want to come with so you can knot me in the locker room _again_ ,” Stiles flares at the smirking wolf.

“I’d argue but then I’d just be lying.”

Peter raises his eyebrows as the slow curl of a smirk grows on his face, “Locker room, huh? Quit an interesting choice. And here I thought you would have gone to the empty janitor closest.”

Derek scoffs, “Please, I have a little bit of class, Uncle.”

“Oh my god, I hate you both.”

“Lie,” The two werewolves say at the same time.

"Stop listening to my heart-beat!" Stiles tells them as he leaves. "Can't a man tell a little lie in his own house without someone calling him on that shit?"

Peter cocks his head as he listens to Stiles' grumbles.

"God damn werewolves! What the hell is wrong with them? Strange sense of shame? At least I have some! They have none! None what so ever! It's like they've never heard of human norms! How the fuck did they survive so long without people figuring it out?"

"Why do I get the feeling you've not been following your mother's lessons on how to pass for human?" Peter arches his brow at his nephew.

Derek just smirks as he pops a bit of pancake in his mouth and lounges back.

"Well done," Peter praises quietly as he raises his mug to his nephew.

* * *

When Stiles come back downstairs, the dishes are clean, and the two wolves are settled on the couch watching TV.

Walking over he throws an arm around Peter to give him a hug, before moving to give Derek a hug as well and a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t I get a kiss too?” Peter purrs, earning a warning growl from Derek who flashes blue eyes and pulls Stiles closer.

“ **Mine**.”

Stiles slaps his arm and huffs, “Enough the both of you. No fighting in this house. And no Peter, you don’t get a kiss.”

After that, Stiles gives Derek another kiss before leaving the house and going to school.

Derek waits a while before turning towards his Uncle, “Are you going to be okay? I know that what happened is a bit...bit like what happened to me, but, you can talk to me if you want. You don’t have to hide the pain, Peter. Stiles isn’t like mom, you don’t have to be cold and strong around him.”

Peter leans back on the couch and looks at Derek thoughtful.

"I know," he admits. "Stiles is a very different breed of Alpha, and not because he's human."

Derek waits, patient, as he sees Peter work over what to say.

"I loved Talia," Peter tells him, almost like he thought Derek would doubt that. "She was my sister, my Alpha, and I loved her, but I will admit she was perhaps not the best Alpha for me."

Peter doesn't add the "and you" that he wants to.

He remembers the aftermath of the incident with that girl, remembers he wasn't the only one that noticed Derek coming back home smelling of perfume and woman, but like Peter, Talia said nothing to her son.

Peter hadn't been the only one that had failed Derek when Kate Argent was digging her claws into him and abusing him, but he feels Talia should share more of the blame.

She hadn't just been Derek's Alpha, but also his mother, and a mother should have asked why her fifteen-year-old son was coming home smelling of a woman.

But there was no use to blame the dead, Talia had paid more than her share of the price by burning with their family and Pack.

"Talia loved me, I have never don't that," Peter continues. "But I don't think she always trusted me, and I sometimes wonder if she would come and get me if I ended up over my head in defense of the Pack. Stiles, Stiles would never just send me off to deal with the threat. He'd come with me, he would stand beside me and not in front of me or behind me like I am a shield to be used, and that is what makes him a different Alpha, a better Alpha for me."

"Stiles is a good Alpha," Derek says quietly, wincing slightly as he realises he just implied his mother hadn't been when that wasn't true, she had been a good Alpha—just not always to all her Pack, his mother had her favourites, and Peter wasn't one of them despite all he had done for the Pack.

"Yes, yes, he is," Peter agrees softly.

Both Hale’s settle on the couch watching old movies they use to watch together before the pain and the fire.

Derek leans against Peter’s shoulder a few times as they laugh freely and just simply enjoy being in one another’s company.

A part of Derek feels bad for stating Stiles is a better Alpha, but then again...after the Paige thing happened his mother took a step back in his life.

Derek waited and hoped she would come to him, hold him and comfort him while he was hurting and grieving. But she simply stopped, and it hurt even more.

If Stiles was there—he knows truly he would have never gotten with Paige in the first place.

But even if they were just friends, Stiles wouldn’t have let Derek wallow in self-hate and grief. Stiles would have held him and told him everything is going to be ok, and just made things better.

“I think I’m going to go. I had fun today, pup,” Peter smiles, standing up from the couch and stretching.

Derek frowns but doesn’t argue, he’s use to Peter having to leave to work on things that only the left hand of the pack did.

“Okay, bye Uncle Peter. I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye pup,” Peter leans down to scent Derek’s cheek before leaving, his wolf settling with the fact his family member and Alpha have protected him.

Getting up, Derek checks just phone and frowns when he sees the last text from Stiles was this morning. Climbing back up the stairs, Derek buried himself under the covers on Stiles bed and turns over so he can grab his phone.

Smirking as he opens up the camera app, shoving down the covers and his boxers as cups himself, he takes a picture and attaches it to a text.

Derek: I miss you Alpha 😉

* * *

Stiles arrives at school and immediately feels weird.

It's like a normal day, a day before Derek, and he already hates it.

 _It's just one day_ , Stiles reminds himself. _Just one day, and Derek will be back, being all handsy and annoying._

Stiles jumps out of his jeep and wrestles his back out, and swings it over his shoulder as he makes his way to where Lydia and Malia is waiting—Lydia tapping her foot and looking unimpressed by everything while Malia's throwing an apple from one hand to the other.

"You didn't answer the door last night," Lydia states with an unimpressed glare as she slaps a bundle of notes at Stiles' chest. "Where's Derek?"

"He's bonding with Peter," Stiles says absently as he glances over the notes.

"Is he alright?" Malia asks with some concern, grabbing an apple.

Stiles pauses, and Malia frowns while Lydia looks mildly concerned.

"No," Stiles admits as he pulls out his phone from his pocket and quickly sends a text to Derek, hoping he had a good day with Peter.

“Oh, you didn’t let him knot you?” Malia raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

Stiles sputters as his face grows red, “No—well, yes we did a lot of that and some other things,” he doesn’t add on the fact he had a nightmare and panic attack after waking up thinking he was possessed again. “Just, you know, Hale angst and what not.”

Neither of the girls look like they believe him, and Stiles gives a flash of a smile before walking into the school.

“Finally, got rid of Hale? Thank god, I thought he was never gonna back off.”

Stiles clenches his fist, so he doesn’t punch Scott in the face, “Seriously? I can’t handle with your shitty attitude today, Scott, so can you just fuck off.”

“I don’t understand why you’re getting all bent out of shape over it, it’s just Hale.”

"One, his name is Derek, and two, he's my boyfriend and mate so please, whatever your problems with him, you need to get over it," Stiles says through gritted teeth, and Scott makes a face.

"But he lied to you," Scott insists, and Stiles sighs as he begins to walk to his locker.

"He didn't lie, he just thought I already knew," Stiles informs him while praying for patient. "We've dealt with the misunderstanding, and we're still together."

"I can't believe you're doing this," Scott shakes his head as Stiles jerks open his locker. "It's Derek! Derek Hale! Why the hell are you going through with this? After all he's done to us!"

Stiles looks at him incredulously.

"What do you mean? What he's done to us? What the hell has he done to us?" Stiles demands.

“Making me deal with being a werewolf! I could have all been human if he’d just let me kill Peter,” Scott argues.

“Oh my god, Scott, you would have just become the Alpha,” Stiles snaps.

Scott looks startled at this, “What are you talking about, Deaton said.”

“Deaton was lying, and I get Derek was too, but he wanted your help to defeat his crazy uncle at the time. But if you had killed Peter at that time, you would have just been the Alpha.” Stiles tells.

“What?”

“Don’t you think I would have spent all my time researching how to cure a werewolf bite for my best friend at the time.”

“What do you mean at the time?” Scott’s eyebrows furrow. “Who’s you’re best friend now?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Dude, we haven’t exactly been the best of bro’s recently, so like figure it out yourself.”

And with that Stiles walks away, not bothering to grab his books as he goes to English.

 _So, this day is going to suck_ , Stiles realises as he slumps down in his seat.

For a brief moment, Stiles wishes Derek was there and annoying him by trying to get handsy in class, before shaking his head and pulling out a note-book.

 _He had studying to do_ , Stiles reminds himself.

Lydia would not crush him under her five-inch high-heels by her academic brilliance, Stiles refuses to allow that to happen.

He powers through the rest of his classes, feeling pretty proud of what he had been able to do without Derek teasing him and making his mind go all muddled with sex thoughts.

He's feeling that he can even catch up on all the work he may or may not been neglecting for having sex with Derek during lunch when his phone buzzes with a text.

"Fucking hell," Stiles stumbles, almost dropping his phone and then clutching it to his chest as the other students part around him and head to lunch.

Stiles: You are the _worst_!

Derek: I don’t understand why you’re being so mean? I just thought you might like to know how my days going

Stiles: what happened to Peter?

Derek: he left had some business to do

Derek: left me all alone in this big empty house

Derek: wonder what fun I can get up to

Stiles: enjoy jerking off

Derek: I will ;))

Rolling his eyes, Stiles goes back to class.

Ignoring the urge to pick his phone back up and stare at the beautiful picture Derek sent him.

The werewolf laying on his bed, boxers pulled down and hiding his cock with one hand. Fuck. It made such a hot sight and all Stiles wanted to do was—

No! Nope! Nada!

He need to focus on his class work!

Ten minutes later his phone buzzes and without a thought Stiles picks it up.

Stiles gives a strangled sound as he stares at the gorgeous picture of his boyfriends' ass and cock pressed against the side of his bed and his boxers down around his ankles.

Stiles jumps when he hears something behind him and slams his mobile down and covers it with several of his books with frantic motions, and tries to look innocent as a student comes out from the bookcases.

"Hey, hi, nice time to study, am I right or am I right?" Stiles cringes as he smiles wobbly at the now weird-out student. "Right, right, I'm going back to studying, because that's what I'm doing, why else would I be in the library after all."

Stiles laughs awkwardly as the other student speed-walks away, and turns to glare at the pile of books hiding his phone.

"You are an evil, evil person, Derek Hale," he informs the phone as if it was his boyfriend.

* * *

Grinning down at the row of angry emojis, Derek flicks off his boxers and takes his dick in hand to jerk off a few times.

He lays back on Stiles’ bed and watches as his cock bobs a little like it’s saying ” _Hello_!”

Jerking off alone isn’t as fun as it used to be because now he has a beautiful mate that’s more than happy to suck Derek off or sitting on his knot.

He groans at the image of Stiles gorgeous ass getting split open by his knot, squeezing the base of his cock before moving up to swipe at the head.

He takes a photo of his leaking cock and sends it to Stiles next, it’s a slim chance of his mate actually coming to fuck him but it’s fun to tease until he does.

Maybe he can work him up.

Get Stiles all sexually frustrated and horny, so by the time he gets home he’ll bend Derek over the bed, on the floor and fuck him relentlessly.

“Oooh-oh, fuck. Alpha—please.” Derek moans, hips jerking up into his hand as he jerks off.

* * *

 _Derek is a menace, he is a demon sent to seduce somewhat innocent teenagers_ , Stiles thinks to himself as he forces himself to put down the phone, and shifts in his chair.

"I am not ruled by my dick, I'm not ruled by my dick," Stiles chants himself as he ignores his hard dick restrained in his jeans. "I am going to do my school work, I am going to do so much work I can freely fuck my boyfriend without worry—oh my god, I am ruled by my dick."

Stiles grips his hair as he hunches over in his chair, and tries to ignore both his phone and his dick.

"I'm a sex-crazed person," he realises. "I've gone sex mad and it's all Derek Hale's fault, him and his unfairly handsome face, his amazing ass and that—" he cuts himself off with a muffled meep as he slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Um.”

Stiles jumps when he hears someone speak behind him, spinning around he flashes a smile at Danny who is standing by his table staring at him with a wide eyed look.

“Hey, Danny boy. How’s it going?” Stiles ask awkwardly.

“So,...Derek? That’s the hot guy you keep having sex with around school right?” Danny takes a seat next to Stiles who wants more than anything to die right now.

“Yes,” he wheezes.

“Dang dude, where did you bag him at?” Danny grins, “I want one of those.”

"You kind of had one of them if I remember," Stiles says without really thinking it through.

Danny's brow quirks at him.

"Oh my god, Lydia was wrong," Stiles marvels in disbelief. "You have no idea, do you? I would have thought Ethan would have tipped you off when I really thought about it, but you don't know."

He's actually stunned that Lydia was wrong.

"He's a werewolf, huh?" Danny says mildly. "I should have realised it."

"So, you do know? Why the fuck didn't you say anything?" Stiles demands, and Danny looks at him.

"Stiles, you do realise you and Scott do not know the meaning of the word subtle or keeping your voice down when talking about werewolves," Danny informs him. "I'm pretty sure most of the school knows about it by now."

"I...I can't even deny that very real possibility that's vaguely horrifying," Stiles says slowly.

“Well, I mean. It’s less about werewolves and murder and more about Derek and Derek’s dick more now. So I guess that’s a plus.”

“How is that a plus?!”

Danny raises an eyebrow, “You have seen the porn video right?”

“Yes. Yes I have.”

“Dude, that was hot. I’m actually a little jealous.”

Stiles flares at the smiling teen, “Well you can stay jealous cause Derek’s mine.”

"Yeah," Danny smirks. "I think everyone knows that by _now_. Especially the team, Derek's very, ah, vocal."

Stiles flushes deeply and coughs, "You heard that?"

" _Everyone_ heard you," Danny tells him.

"Oh my god," Stiles mutters as he buries his face into his hands.

"I was almost tempted to stay behind with Mason," Danny admits easily, and Stiles peeks up at him.

"So, I _am_ attractive to gay guys," Stiles says, and Danny sighs as he rolls his eyes.

"Really? You're still hung up on that?" Danny asks in mild disbelief.

"It was an important question!" Stiles insists.

Danny rolls his eyes, “Yes, Stiles you’re very attractive. You’ve actually filled out a bit and have a nice ass.”

Stiles smirks, “Danny, if you had a crush on me you could have just said so.”

“In your dreams.”

“Nah, that’s where Derek is.”

They both crack up at that and Danny shakes his head at Stiles, “Anyways, I actually came here to ask if you wanted to study for the next Chemistry test.”

“Yeah, sure—“ Just then Stiles’ phone goes off and he blushes knowing what to expect when he picks it up.

“Friend?”

“More like a needy boyfriend.”

“Really? Lemme see,” Danny snatches up Stiles phone and looks at the text, his mouth dropping when he sees the photo attached with it.

Stiles snatches the phone and whimpers as he sees Derek's fingers buried in his ass, his dick hanging between his legs, and lube or cum dripping down from his hole and onto his balls, Stiles couldn't tell because Derek sent it in black-and-white.

"He's trying to kill me," Stiles whispers breathlessly.

"I think he's trying to get you to fuck him," Danny corrects with a flush as he shifts in his chair.

Stiles whimpers, thinking about Derek's ass wet and right around him, the way Derek whines as Stiles fucks him and the way he calls out for his Alpha to fuck him harder.

"Fuck," Stiles' head hits the table as he grips himself.

"I don't think you're going to get any more studying done," Danny tells him in amusement.

"I'm going to flunk out of school," Stiles tells Danny without lifting his head. "Derek makes me sex-stupid, I'm going to have to drop out and have to live off his money as we have sex every day."

"That's not a bad way to live," Danny muses, and Stiles groans.

" _I know_."

“If I were in your shoes, I’d go home and fuck him. I mean, you’d probably make it back for 5th if you get it over now.”

“Don’t help him! You should be helping me!” Stiles frowns at Danny.

The teenager gives him a shrug, “I’m just saying. Besides it’s only gonna get worse the longer you wait. What’s gonna happen next, he uses a dildo?”

Vivid memories of the previous night in which they were fucking on older Derek’s bed and used his dildo come back to Stiles.

Derek using a dildo? Absolutely not. Derek is only allowed to have _his_ cock inside of his ass.

Growling, Stiles pushes his stuff back into his backpack and flips Danny the middle finger as he runs out of the library and hears the other boy laughing.

* * *

Derek pouts at his phone when his last pic didn't even get even a string of angry emoji.

He flings his phone to the side and goes back to fingering himself open, maybe he could use one of Stiles' dildos.

He shudders at the thought, of using one of the dildos that brought Stiles so much pleasure, and whines a little.

"Alpha," Derek moans as he presses against his prostate. "Alpha, fuck me, please."

He wants to take his time, really invest in the thought of Stiles fucking him, pinning him down and taking him roughly.

He hopes Stiles does that the moment he gets home, that Derek's pics had driven him crazy with lust, that he can't think of anything apart from fucking Derek.

Derek whines at the thought, of imagining Stiles' hands gripping his hips as he fucks into him.

Due to his own distractions, Derek doesn’t hear the front door open or the door to the bedroom open either. He does, however, _feel_ it when Stiles leans over his naked body to bite the side of Derek’s neck where the mating mark is.

“Fuck!” Derek shouts.

“You are the absolute worse. You know that? The worse!!” Stiles growls, licking up Derek’s neck before. “Teasing me all day.”

“I couldn’t help it, Alpha—was so desperate,” Derek whines, arching his hips off the ground to present to his Alpha. “I missed you.”

“How are you going to deal without me when I go to college?” Stiles sighs and shakes his head a little bit before looking at the beautiful sight Derek makes laid out like this. “Such a pretty boy, and just for me?”

Derek nods his head, spreading his legs wider so it shows off his loose asshole that’s dripping with lube.

“Only for you, Alpha.”

"Fuck," Stiles groans as he undoes his jeans, shoving them down with his boxers.

"Alpha, hurry," Derek whines as he clenches down nothing when he should have his Alpha's dick in him.

"Fuck, lube," Stiles demands in a hiss, and Derek grabs it and holds it out almost desperately.

Stiles jerkily slicks up his cock, shrugging off his shirt absently, and pulling Derek so he's hanging over the side of his bed.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whines, and Stiles positions his cock at Derek's loose hole and sinks in with a deep groan.

"You fucking tease," Stiles tells him, biting at Derek's mating-mark. "I was trying to be good, I was trying to study, but you were just such a god-damn tease."

Derek groans loudly as Stiles fucks him hard.

 _It's better than what he had been imagining_ , Derek thinks as he clenches down with a whine.

"Missed you," Derek tells him as he clenches his hands in the covers. "Missed you so damn much, I needed you, needed you to fuck me."

"I _saw_ ," Stiles says as his tightens his grip and fucks his boyfriend harder.

 _Yesyesyesyes! We made Alpha happy. We have seduced mate_ , Derek’s wolf howls with joy.

Stiles bites and licks the back of Derek’s neck, enjoying the way the younger teen tries to push himself closer against Stiles mouth.

“Mine. My Derek,” Stiles growls, snapping his hips as hard as he can.

Derek doesn’t know where the extra possessiveness came from, but he absolutely loves it, loves the way Stiles tries to mark up his skin with bites and bruises, not caring that they’ll eventually fade away soon.

He roars when Stiles’ cock starts to fuck against his prostate and holds Derek’s hips still as he fucks and fucks into his ass.

Nails rake down Derek’s back and have the wolf underneath him moan and bow his back off the bed.

“Love how pretty you look like this. Underneath me and begging for your Alpha’s cock.”

"Always, Alpha, always for you," Derek moans, arching back against Stiles. "Always for you."

"Mine," Stiles hisses as he bites at Derek's mating-mark. "You're mine."

He fucks harder and mouths over Derek's mark, and Derek whines as he clenches tightly.

"Yours, only yours," Derek tells him as he claws at the covers when Stiles snaps his hips harder. "Alpha, _Alpha_."

Stiles drags his nails down Derek's back, loving the way he moans and arches.

"Look so good, so god-damn pretty," Stiles tells him. "You feel so good, I love fucking you, love how you whine for me, how much you want more."

"Love you in me, love you fucking me," Derek whines as he clenches around Stiles. "Needed you earlier, wanted you so much."

“So needy. Always want my dick in your ass. Bet you wish I could knot you, huh, Der,” Stiles bites are his ear and gives it a tug. “Wish I could keep you on my knot all day. You’d love that wouldn’t you.”

Whimpering, Derek nods his head as he grips the sheets with white knuckles, “Yes. _Yes_. Always want your knot inside of me Alpha.”

“My needy mate,” Stiles grins, kisses the side of Derek’s face.

Derek moans when he feels Stiles wrap his hand around his cock and start to jerk him off, squeezing at the base of his cock where Derek’s knot is starting to form.

“Mmmmh—more. Please Alpha more,” Derek whines, pushing his hips back to meet Stiles’ thrust.

Panting, Stiles lays over Derek’s back to hold him still as he fucks his hips fast and hard while biting Derek’s throat, loving the way his mate leans into his teeth.

Derek whines as he clenches down on Stiles and presses his throat against Stiles' teeth, hitching his hips as he fucks into Stiles' hand while Stiles squeezes at his growing knot.

Stiles groans as he fucks Derek hard, fucks his mate's willing body as hard as he can.

He can't believe he tried to ignore Derek, tried to not give in and just run to Derek and fuck him.

Not when Derek's so wet and tight, and perfect around him, when he whines so prettily for him.

 _Nothing was worth missing this_ , Stiles thinks dazedly as he grips Derek's hip tightly with one hand while the other twists around Derek's knot.

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out, hips jerking.

"Going to cum for me, beautiful?" Stiles pants into Derek's neck and Derek nods, whimpering. "Cum then, cum for me."

Derek whines as he does, coming across the bed and clenching down tightly on Stiles as the other teen's rhythm stutters as he bites at Derek's neck.

Stiles groans around his mouthful of Derek's neck, coming deep in him.

 _Fuck, that feels glorious_ , Stiles thinks as is cock is clenched around in Derek’s tight, wet ass.

Keening in the back of his throat, Derek pants as Stiles keeps fucking him even after coming and keeping his cock inside of Derek’s ass as if he had a knot and Derek feels himself coming again, body trembling at the second orgasm.

If Stiles has a knot, Derek knows he’d be gone.

He wouldn’t care about anything anymore in his life because all he’d be worried about was having his Alpha’s cock in his ass, bending over every surface or getting on all fours so he can please his mate.

And if Stiles wanted Derek’s knot up his ass or in his mouth, he’d be more than happy to give it to his mate.

“Love you, Alpha,” Derek purrs, going knot drunk as Stiles keeps putting pressure around his knot.

“I love you too, Der,” Stiles says after he pulls his teeth out of Derek’s throat, kissing at the mark that hasn’t yet faded.

A possessive part of him enjoys seeing his marks all over his mate and he’s happy they don’t fade away as fast as they use to anymore.

It means everyone gets to see who Derek belongs to—not that they don’t already know after the whole video thing and the locker room thing, but still.

Stiles enjoys his happy and cum drunk Derek gets after sex, like a big, warm wolf pup.

Derek whimpers as Stiles keeps working his knot, clenching around Stiles' cock and wishing he was able to clench down on Stiles' knot.

He'd work Stiles' knot good, he knows. He'd make Stiles cum in him again and _again_ , would make it look like Stiles had _bred_ him.

He whines at the thought, hips working weakly as another spurt of cum works its way out of his cock.

He imagines Stiles' pups in his stomach, imagines the wondering look on his mate/Alpha's face, wonders if Stiles would worship his stomach as it rounds with their pup.

"Alpha," Derek whines. " _Alpha_."

"I've got you," Stiles soothes a hand down his side.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Stiles kisses up Derek’s neck and buries his nose against the back of Derek’s neck. “Such a good boy for me.”

Derek whines, his cheeks going red at the praise, “Alpha, love you Alpha.”

“I love you too, Der,” Stiles kisses against his lips.

He rolls them onto their sides, avoiding the wet patch on his sheets, rubbing over Derek’s sides and stomach, enjoying the muscles and hair beneath his hand, a part of him wishes he was touching Older Derek’s chest at the moment.

He’s always wanted to press his face up against the older man’s chest hair and run his hands through that forest on the man’s chest.

However, that’s not to say he doesn’t also love Teen Derek’s less hairy chest.

The younger teen is still growing into his body and all Stiles wants to do is wrap him up in a blanket fort, run his scent all over the teen and make love to him the whole day.

It’s probably a little weird, Stiles doesn’t just want to have sex with Derek.

He wants to kiss all over Derek’s body, worship him and press praises into his skin. Wants to wash away the black oil that _she_ left behind and purge Derek of the memory of that horrible bitch.

Derek deserves so much better, he’s so pure and happy like this.

Before the pain, before the fire and the betrayal, the anger and everything that has happened to the older man.

A part of Stiles just wants to whisk Derek away from this hell hole, wants to take him somewhere where they can be safe and happy, and Derek can grow up with the love of his mate and Alpha, and family that isn’t a burnt out shell of a person.

He wants to make newer and happier memories for Derek because he just deserves so much goodness in his life.

Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s lips, the wolf smiles up at him blissed out and happily sated.

“I love you, Der.”

"Alpha," Derek nuzzles at Stiles' face, pressing soft kisses against his lips and chin. "Love you."

Stiles kisses Derek's lip, taking them softly as they lazily make-out in the afterglow.

Derek hums happily into the kiss, reaching up to hook an arm around Stiles' neck.

Stiles thinks he could spend hours kissing Derek, just kissing him softly and feeling him pressed against him, letting his hands wander without purpose and just to touch.

And perhaps Stiles would have, would have lost himself in Derek and his lips, would have completely forgot about school when his mobile rings and buzzes angrily in the pocket of his jeans that were still pooled around his ankles.

Stiles pulls away from Derek's lips with a groan, and flails somewhat as he reaches for his phone.

"What?" he snaps impatiently as Derek presses kisses to his neck with those little whimpers of his that means he wants more.

"Well, hello to you too," Lydia replies with no amusement in her voice. "Did you forget you're meant to be in school?"

Derek makes a low growl at the sound of Lydia’s voice breaking their peaceful post haze sex cuddles.

If it weren’t for the fact that she was nice to Stiles and actually cares about the Alpha’s well-being, Derek would have tossed the phone across the room already.

“Maybe, I forgot a little bit,” Stiles answers.

“Are you at home, fucking Derek?”

“....”

“Stiles.”

“.......”

“ _Stiles_ , you come back here right now. I will not have you failing your classes because you keep letting your dick rule your thoughts,” Lydia growls.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming. Lemme just take care of Derek first—“

“Are you still fucking?!”

“No! We already did that! I just need to clean him up,” Derek grumbles at the thought of not having Stiles’ cum inside of him anymore. “Hush.”

“No cleaning,” Derek grumbles.

“But that’s gross,” Stiles whines.

Looking over his shoulder, Derek gives the older teen a look that says, ‘If you even _think_ about wiping the cum out of my ass I _will_ bite you.’

Stiles makes a put out sigh, “Fine. Be a dirty little pup.”

Derek settles down with a content rumble, letting his eyes close as he enjoys the feel of his Alpha's cum in him.

" _Werewolves_ ," Stiles says with great feeling as he hops to his feet, jamming his phone between his shoulder and ear. "I'll be right there, Lydia."

"Uh-huh," Lydia sounds unconvinced. "I think I'll stay on the phone till you get into your jeep."

"You don't trust me?" Stiles gasps, offended, as he pulls his boxers and jeans up with a mild grimace—he didn't have time to give himself a proper clean. "Shit, I'm so gross."

"That's what happens when you ditch school to have a quickie," Lydia says with no sympathy while Derek's eyes open a slit and he takes in the way Stiles was gingerly trying to move his cum-covered dick in his boxers.

"I tried to be strong, Lydia! You have—holy, fuck, Derek!" Stiles actually drops the phone as Derek's hot and wet tongue laps at his cock. "Shit, _shit_."

" _STILES STILINSKI_!" Lydia's voice shouts from the floor. " _SCHOOL_ "

Stiles whimpers as Derek eagerly cleans him up, looking up at him with bright electric blue eyes.

"You're trying to kill me," Stiles protests mildly as he rests a hand on Derek's fucked-out hair.

Derek only moans in response, smirking as he can hear Lydia’s voice yelling from the forgotten phone speakers.

He twirls his tongue around the head of Stiles’ cock before going down all the way to suck his Alpha’s come off his skin, before pulling off _slowly_.

Poking his tongue out, he gives Stiles’ cock a few more kitten like licks to his cock before pulling away to tuck his Alpha back into his pants, buttoning them up and then leaning forward to press a kiss to Stiles’ stomach.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Derek smiles up at the older teen.

“If you keep this up, I’m going to get a complex,” Stiles tells his mate, as Derek lays back against the bed.

Naked. Dirty. Blissed out.

With his soft cock between his legs and cum still dripping out of his ass, he looks like a meal ready to eat.

 _Down boy, down. Unless you want to call upon Lydia’s wrath_ , Stiles has to tell his dick because he’s pretty sure he’s about to get hard again.

“No more sending nudes, I need to focus on school work and I already fucked you,” Stiles warns the wolf in his bed, leaning down he presses another kiss to those soft lips before bending down to grab his phone, “Be good, and please try to have clothes on before my dad gets home. I’m pretty sure he’s already scared from this morning.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Derek smirks, widening his legs to put himself on display better.

Stiles’ mouth waters when he sees Derek’s cock twitch between his legs.

“Stop. Stop it. No more of your seducing powers. I know you’re a werewolf, but sometimes, I swear to god—I think you were misplaced at birth and are actually an incubus,” Stiles grumbles.

Derek grins even wider, “Would you keep me if I were a needy sex demon, Alpha?”

"You know I would," Stiles grumbles as he hunts down his shirt, he really should keep better track of his clothes.

Derek preens on the bed, reaching down lazily to push his Alpha's cum back in him, and delighting in the way Stiles' heartrate spikes and his scent ripens with arousal.

"No!!" Stiles shouts out as he slaps a hand over his eyes, stumbling to his door blindly. "No, nope, no, I cannot see you! You have no power over me!"

" _Alpha_ ," Derek moans as he circles his hardening dick, and smirking when Stiles stumbles with a curse. "Alpha, please."

"Demon!" Stiles calls over his shoulder as he flees, and Derek laughs, turning his face to the side as he buries it into the pillow and laughs loudly as he hears Stiles tripping towards the door and the jeep.

After a while of Stiles having left, Derek rolls back over so he’s lying with his chest up.

The room is so filled up with the scent of _DerekandStiles_ it has his wolf purring. He’s still in a state of knot drunk and post sex haze so he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until later.

Getting out of the bed, Derek sniffs around and finds the clothes with most of Stiles’ scent ingrained in them and throws them onto the bed, before grabbing a few of the pillows out of the guest room and shoved them on the bed as well.

 _Need to make den for Alpha_ , his wolf purrs, shifting and moving the covers around and fitting in the pillows like a protective barrier around him while curling up with Stiles’ clothes. _Mine. My Alpha. My mate. Must show him I am the best choice for making pups._

Derek tumbled in his chest in agreement, his wolf side coming out a bit as he nests.

When he’s satisfied, Derek settles back down on the bed and drifts off to take a nap, waiting for his Alpha to come back from school.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stiles is getting prepared to face Lydia’s wrath when he gets to class.

 _Perhaps she'll understand_ , Stiles thinks nervously. _I mean, she's sleeping with Malia. I'm sure she's been driven sex-stupid too._

Stiles pauses, hesitating outside the door, as he tries to imagine Lydia being stupid in any way and just couldn't.

 _She's going to kill me_ , Stiles realises with cold certainty.

"Stiles," Lydia greets as she places one perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder and digs her nails in making Stiles wince. "So nice for you join us."

"Lydia," Stiles says with a strangled tone. "I didn't see you there."

"Huh," Malia says as she takes a sniff of Stiles. "You really did ditch for sex."

"Malia!" Stiles gives a strangled yelp.

"Why don't we ever ditch to have sex?" Malia asks Lydia curiously.

"Because I actually respect my academic prowess," Lydia informs her. "I will crush these pathetic underachievers under my two-hundred dollar shoes and smile at their tears of despair—ditching for sex while enjoyable, would not allow me to achieve that dream."

"You are frightening beautiful and terrifying brilliant," Stiles tells her, and Lydia smiles at him.

"Thank you."

Malia tilts her head to the side and frowns, “So you’re saying you wouldn’t ditch school to come have sex with me?”

“Maybe later in the school year, darling,” Lydia smiles and kisses Malia’s cheek, “right now I need to study for finals.”

Malia nods her head in acceptance.

Smiling at both the girls, Stiles feels a sense of happiness in his chest for the both of them.

He knows Lydia deserves something sweet and good like this for a while. After what happened with Jackson and Aiden, she deserves someone that was going to worship her and love her with all their heart, instead of seeing her as a figurehead.

“You guys are so cute,” Stiles grins at them both, earning a smile from both of them in return.

“Oh please, we may be cute. But you and Derek have taken the crown for not only the sexiest couple but also the most adorable.”

“Hey, we are not adorable,” Stiles makes a wounded sound, “We’re manly.”

“Uh-huh, says the guy who hand feeds his boyfriend French Fries while sitting on said boyfriends lap during lunch? Not to mention you always make sure the food is fresh because werewolves have delicate taste when it comes to process food. Stiles, you make him lunches.”

Scoffing, Stiles waves a hand, “It’s not my fault the cafeteria food taste like an ash tray.”

"It doesn't taste _that_ bad," Lydia scoffs, and Malia makes a face.

"Almost _that_ bad," Malia corrects her.

"Please don't prescribe to toxic masculinity that society forces on all men," Lydia gentles her grip on Stiles' shoulder. "You can be adorable with your boyfriend and still be a manly man."

"I wouldn't call Stiles a manly man though," Malia argues. "He doesn't act like any of the jerks in the teen movies you've shown me."

"True," Lydia muses. "He does harbour respect for women, knows to bow down to our brilliance and beauty."

"I feel like I should be offended, but also flattered," Stiles says with frown.

"Always go with flattered," Lydia pats at Stiles' shoulder before heading towards her seat with Malia.

* * *

After his talk with Lydia and Malia, Stiles goes to class a little more cheerful than he was this morning after his conversation with Scott.

He has history next and settles down next to Kira who smiles back at him, and then makes a funny face.

“Oh god, please don’t tell me you can smell it as well,” Stiles whines, head falling down to hit the books on his desk.

Kira giggles at his over dramatic reaction, but Stiles has and will always be an over dramatic person.

“Sorry, if it makes you feel any better I can pretty much smell it on everyone else. Yours is just harder to ignore.”

“God, strike me down,” Stiles whines.

Kira laughs at that and pats Stiles on the back of the shoulder, “It smells good though. I’m a weirdly comforting way.”

“Please, do not describe the way our cum smells mixed together. Derek already does that and it’s embarrassing enough.”

"You two are cute together," Kira giggles. "I like this Derek, he talks more and laughs more."

She pauses and flutters her hands around her, "Not that I disliked Derek as an adult, I liked him! He was nice, but kind of hard to talk to with the glare, and the beard, and all the muscles! Not that young Derek is that much less muscly."

Her eyes widens and she flushes as she flutters her hands more at Stiles.

"Not that I'm looking! Well, I am, it's kind of hard not to look because he kind of shows off a lot for you, and well, it's hard not to stare. Especially when you two are like, kind of, about to have sex? Oh, I wasn't meant to point that out, was I? But you kind of do it a lot? And it's really nice to watch, not like in a creepy way? But you two look really good together," Kira gives a little pant after her ramble and just stares at Stiles. "I'm going to shut up now before I kill myself through embarrassment."

Stiles can’t help but crack up a little at Kira’s mouth vomit.

“It’s nice time know I’m not the only person who babbles a lot. Also, it’s okay. I, too, was staring at Older Derek like he was the best damn meal in the world, but with respect. You know cause I’m not about to sexually assault anyone,” Stiles explains.

Kira nods her head, “It’s okay. We can appreciate the male and female body together—like a work of art.”

“Derek’s more like Michelangelo’s David, you know?”

“I bet you’d like to have a giant nude statue of Derek, wouldn’t you Stiles,” Kira smirks.

Holding his hands up, Stiles states mournfully, “If I had the power I would create all the work of arts of Derek. He’s just too beautiful.”

“I can’t argue with that.”

Stiles and Kira giggle together—Stiles totally laughs, not giggles.

"We should talk more," Stiles tells her and Kira lights up with a huge grin.

"Oh, and like hang out sometimes?" Kira asks hopefully.

"Sure," Stiles agrees, wondering guiltily if he had been treating her like he had Allison, Allison who preferred Scott and Lydia over Stiles.

Allison had been nice, she had been a friend, but Stiles hadn't truly forgiven her for her actions with Erica and Boyd.

Scott had always been willing to forgive Allison every little mistake and sin, and Stiles notices he wasn't so willing when it came to Kira.

Stiles wonders with a twist in his stomach if Kira knew just how much Scott still compares her to Allison, and he wonders if she knows how Scott probably considers her lesser to the perfection that was Allison in his mind.

Stiles grimaces as he promises himself to be a better friend to Kira.

“Scott said the mall here was pretty cool, but he hasn’t really taken me there yet. Maybe we could hang out there?” Kira asks, scratching the back of her neck with nervousness.

Stiles grins at the kitsune, “Dude , yes. I haven’t been there since the prom last year. I’m sure the arcade is still open. You like video games and comics, right?”

“Uh, yeah! I have the entire Batgirl collection.”

“Kira, let’s run away together please. Or like be my wife? We can have a weird threesome together with Derek—if he allows it. Nerdy girls are my weakness.”

Kira laughs so hard at that the teacher, her own father has to turn around and tell her to quiet down.

“I don’t think Derek would like you bringing home a side wife,” Kira snorts and whispers.

“Derek will just have to deal with it.”

Kira giggles, flushing as her father looks at her with a chiding look.

Stiles just grins at her, happy to see her so happy.

"Mr Stilinski, Ms Yukimura," Mr Yukimura says sternly. "If you two are finished?"

Kira muffles her giggles with her hands, and Stiles grins down at his notebook while Mr Yukimura just sighs.

* * *

It’s almost ironic, the place where Stiles finds Chris at the next time he sees the man.

The gas station in which he had threatened Derek and broken his window-shields.

Stiles only knew this because Derek had told him one night, when they were stuck together at the loft researching about the Alpha Pack and looking for Erica and Boyd—when they still thought they could save them.

Derek has told him things that Stiles hadn’t told another person, because Derek trusted him, and Stiles would never break that trust.

Stiles was driving down the road to fill up his own gas tank when he saw the last Argent standing outside his own car and paying for his gas.

Ignoring any sense of common, Stiles swerved into the nearest parking lot and slammed on the break, before getting out of the Jeep.

Chris didn’t even get a word out before Stiles has him slammed up against the side of his SUV.

“I used to think you were the good one of the bunch. You know that, Chris? I used to have trust and faith in you, and thought you were a good person. But clearly I was wrong,” he snarls at the older man.

“Stiles. Is this really the place and time to start something like this? Nevertheless, with me.” The older man tries to warn, a hand coming down to move his jacket to the side where his gun holster is sitting.

Stiles grins, a terrifying and wild thing, he may not be possessed by the Void anymore, but he remembers what it was like to smile and bare his teeth like the demon did.

“Oh, Chris. Do you really want to get in trouble with assaulting the Sheriff’s son?”

The hunter freezes as if he’d forgotten that.

“I’m glad you have some brain in you. Now put your hands up, try anything and I’ll break your fingers, so you won’t even be able to write again.”

“I don’t understand why you’re being hostile with me, I haven’t done anything wrong. I thought we were past our differences.”

Stiles gives a tilt of the head, “Come now, Christopher. You didn’t think I would find out, did you? In case you haven’t noticed it yet, but I’m the Alpha of my own pack. And when someone hurts one of my wolves, I get a theist for blood.”

“You? An Alpha? Were you bitten—“

“No. No one bit me. I’m still human.”

“How is that possible?”

“Beats me. But according to the Hale’s I’m apparently their Alpha. Which means they come to me when they’re hurt.”

“But I didn’t—“

“Peter.”

Chris' face blanks and Stiles grins savagely.

"I don't know what he told you—" Chris begins, and Stiles cuts him off.

"He was seventeen!" Stiles snarls as he slams Chris against the car again. "Do all Argent's have a sick need to fuck minors and fuck them up? Or are you and your sister special?"

"I didn't know the first time," Chris protests, and Stiles scoffs.

"Which means it didn't end," Stiles states, and Chris doesn't deny it. "You make me sick, trying to justify it."

"I love him," Chris says simply as if that was all that needed to be said, and Stiles almost punches him.

"Don't say that, you sick fuck," Stiles snarls. "You stay away from him, stop trying to draw him under your control. I won't let you fuck around with him anymore. You find your sister and put a bullet in her head before I get to her, and then get the fuck out of Beacon Hills."

"I'm not leaving him again," Chris insists, and Stiles twists his hands in Chris' jacket.

"Touch him, and I'll break your trigger finger," Stiles tells him seriously.

“You’re just a child,” Chris snaps. “Do you really think you can stop me?”

“Yes. I think I can and maybe I will. You don’t look or speak to Peter. If he wants to talk to you, that’s fine, he’s an adult. But if he tells you to back off, you back off,” Stiles snaps, “You can butter him up with all the “I love you’s” and “I’m not leaving again’s” you want. But hurt him again, in any way, and I’ll fuck you up so badly they won’t even be able to identify by your dental records.”

Chris goes quiet after that, and it’s like the sounds of the gas station around them has gone mute as well.

“I know we have our differences and my family has a shitty reputation. But Peter and Allison...they were the only good things that happened in my life.”

Stiles wishes more than anything he could hear Chris’s heart, hear it and see if the man was telling the truth or lying, but for now he’ll have to settle with his own gut instinct.

“This is a warning. Next time, you won’t have one,” Stiles turns to walk away, “Oh, and before I forget.”

He swings back around, faster than the hunter can even realize what’s happening until it’s too late.

There’s a sickening crunch under his knuckles as he punches Chris in the face.

He wipes the blood off on his shirt and then finally turns to leave.

“That was for making him cry.”

He doesn't get into his jeep and drive away, he still needs to get gas after all.

If he takes a quiet sense of joy of watching Chris prod his nose gingerly and wipe the blood away, well, he was entitled to his own emotions.

Stiles almost wants to whistle as he fills his gas-tank up, but he decides that may be asking for a punch.

He decides to wait for Chris to drive off before paying and heading home to Derek.

* * *

Peter avoids Stiles’ bedroom like it’s the plague, of course he’s happy that his nephew is mates to a smart and strong Alpha.

However, teenage boy rooms are disgusting and smell like old cum and sexual frustration, as well as other things.

He’s on the couch minding his own business, scrolling through Netflix when he hears the front door open.

Anything and everything he was about to say gets halted when he smells the sharp scent of blood in the air.

“Stiles?”

“I’m fine,” The teenager smiles, “I just had to deal with business.”

Peter stands up and cocks his head to the side, coming over to investigate, picking up the knuckle that’s got a splotch of blood on it, and sniffs at the blood.

“Is this—“

“He hurt you. And no one hurts my pack. Not even if you’re the one getting hurt, Creeper Wolf.”

"I'm flattered," Peter says honestly, and Stiles grins at him. "Did you break his nose?"

"Possibly," Stiles shrugs, and Peter smiles.

"Thank you," he says sincerely.

"Anytime, Creeper Wolf," Stiles tells him. "You staying for dinner?"

Peter glances upwards, hearing Derek stirring at the sound of Stiles' voice, and while Peter was sure listening—maybe even watching—the two of them together would be very interesting and pretty to watch.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid that dinner will be delayed if Derek gets his way, and you have already stated your feelings about having sex in front of me," Peter says regretfully.

"Oh," Stiles flushes, a ripple of arousal ripening his scent in a way that was swiftly becoming familiar.

Without hesitation, Peter pulls Stiles into a hug, rubbing his scent all over his Alpha to settle his wolf’s needs.

His wolf is both impressed and preening at the fact his Alpha: a teenage human, stood up to a renowned hunter and defend Peter, not only that, but broke their nose and walked away.

He remembers when he was crazy and an Alpha, how Stiles had looked at him right in the eye and told him no to the bite—even when he was scared and traumatized the boy still had a courage in him many would kill for.

“Thank you, Alpha.”

He leaves briskly after that, hoping to have the loft for himself that night so he could get drunk off of wolfsbane.

Stiles looks to the door and quickly pulls his phone and texts Cora.

Stiles: Hey, can you keep an eye on Peter tonight?

Cora: Fine, trails are muddled and cold anyway.

Stiles blinks and types furiously.

Stiles: WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?

Cora: Tracking Kate, duh.

Stiles: BY YOURSELF! WHAT ABOUT THE ASSASSINS?

Cora: I'm not on the list.

Stiles: For now!

Cora: Chill, I'm fine.

Stiles: For now!

Cora: Chill, Alpha.

Stiles: I WILL NOT CHILL.

Stiles: CORA!

Stiles: ARE YOU IGNORING ME?

Stiles: CORA! I AM YOUR ALPHA! YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME!

Stiles: CORA!

“Hale’s. I swear that whole family is going to be the end of me,” Stiles mutters to himself as he makes his way up to his room, “Hey, Der...Derek?”

He stares at the state of his bed and also the very handsome, _naked_ werewolf laying in it.

“Derek, what are you doing with my clothes and—did you take those pillows from the guest room?”

Sitting up, Derek flashes blue eyes and immediately drags Stiles onto the bed with him, “ _Alpha_.”

“Woah, woah ok. Hey there, big guy, did you miss me?”

"Alpha," Derek repeats as he moves so he's straddling Stiles. "Alpha, I'm a good mate, aren't I?"

"Yeah, of course you are," Stiles says with some confusion as he grabs Derek's bare hips. "You know you are."

"Alpha," Derek leans down to nuzzle his nose against Stiles. "Alpha, will you fuck me? Fill me with your pups?"

"Oh my god," Stiles clutches at Derek's hips as he gives them a dirty circle over Stiles' groin. " _Derek_."

"Fuck me until I'm swollen with your cum? Till I already look pregnant?" Derek groans as he uses his claws to remove his Alpha's shirt. "Please, Alpha? I'm a good mate, I've proven myself, haven't I?"

Stiles holds Derek’s hands, and settles the werewolf back down on the bed, “Baby, please let me take of my pants. I don’t want them to get ruined.”

Pouting, Derek makes a small whimper but does as his Alpha commands, even though his wolf just wants to jump all over his mate and suck Stiles’ cock off right then and there.

“I’m good, right Alpha?”

“Yes, baby, you’re so good. The best Beta. You’re my good boy,” Stiles smiles, kicking off his pants and boxers before joining Derek in the bed.

He grins as Derek whines and settles beneath him, while Stiles settles over him and straddles his hips.

“My needy pup,” Stiles grins as he leans down to kiss Derek’s lips, “Missed your Alpha all day, didn’t you love.”

Derek nods his head furiously, “Yes, yes. Always want you Alpha. Need you so badly.”

Derek hitches his hips up with a whine, "Please, _Alpha_ , please."

"So needy for your Alpha," Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's mating-mark and Derek whimpers.

"Alpha, please, I need you," Derek tells him. "Need you in me, need you to _breed._ I've done good, please, please, _Alpha_."

"Sure, you don't want to fuck me?" Stiles asks, and Derek shakes his head.

"Need you in me, need you to fuck me, need you to _breed_ me," Derek whines.

"Shit, okay," Stiles says as he shifts to the side and reaches down to Derek's hole to test how loose and if he was still wet or not.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek clenches down as Stiles' fingertip breaches him. "More."

"Lube," Stiles says him as he reaches for the lube bottle. "Might need to open you up a little more."

"No, need you now," Derek demands as he spreads his legs.

"I'm not hurting you," Stiles informs him, and Derek whines as if it hurt him not to have Stiles' dick already in him.

Growling, Derek pushes Stiles off of him and rolls over to present his ass to his Alpha, “Please, Alpha.”

Stiles’ mouth drops as he sees Derek’s hole still dripping with his cum from earlier. Groaning, Stiles jerks his dick a few times at the sight before him.

“Gorgeous, absolutely beautiful baby,” Stiles moves his hands down Derek’s back and squeezes the younger teens ass.

Derek whines and bows his back off the bed to get more of his Alpha’s touch.

There’s a pop of the lube bottle and then slick fingers are pushing inside of him, those long fingers crook downwards until they’re fucking against Derek’s prostate and it has the Wolf thrashing beneath his hold.

“Such a pretty boy.”

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek whines as he bucks back against Stiles' fingers. "More, _more_."

"Patience, baby," Stiles tells him as he works Derek open again.

"More," Derek begs as he clenches around Stiles' fingers.

"Just a little more," Stiles tells him, brushing against Derek's prostate again and smiling as Derek whines.

"Please, please, _please_ ," Derek begs as he fucks himself on Stiles' fingers.

"Okay, alright," Stiles pulls his fingers out and quickly slicks up his cock as Derek whines and clenches down on nothing.

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out as he fists at his nest, and Stiles groans as he positions his cock right and thrusts in one swift movement making Derek cry out again.

"Fuck, _fuck_ ," Stiles hisses as Derek clenches down on him. "You feel so good."

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out as Stiles begins to fuck him, gripping his hips hard. "More, _more_."

"So fucking needy for this," Stiles bites at Derek's shoulders. "You love my cock in you."

"Yes, _yes_ ," Derek answers as he fucks himself back.

“Love my needy wolf,” Stiles kisses down Derek’s spine, “Mine, all mine baby.”

“Mmmh—yes, yes. Of course. Yours.” Derek whines, clawing at the sheets beneath him, “UUuuugh, Alpha, _please_.”

“You want more?”

“Yes.”

“You want me to go _harder_?”

“ _Yes_!”

“You want me to fuck you so much that you’re pregnant with my pups? Want me to breed that tight little ass of yours!”

Derek sobs beneath him, crying for Stiles to fuck him and whining for his Alpha.

“Love you so much, Der. You’re so good for your Alpha.”

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out as Stiles grips his hips and fucks him hard.

Derek clenches down on Stiles, fucking himself back with desperate movements.

"Bet you'd look good, swollen with our pups," Stiles groans out, and Derek whines. "You like that, don't you? The idea of having our pups?"

" _Yes_ ," Derek moans out, clenching down tightly. "Please, _please_."

Stiles groans as he bites at Derek's shoulders, snapping his hips harder, fucking his mate harder.

" _Breed_ me," Derek begs. "Please, _please_."

Stiles groans as he reaches below Derek's and wrap a hand around his cock, jerking him off.

" _Alpha_ , Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek chants, fucking back on Stiles' cock and then into Stiles' hand.

"You feel so good, you're doing so good, baby," Stiles murmurs against Derek's shoulder. "I could do this all night, could fuck into your perfect tight ass."

" _Yes_ ," Derek cries out.

“Please, please Alpha. Want your pups, want your knot,” Derek howls.

“Fuck— _fuck_!” Stiles presses in all the way and bites his bottom lip to stop himself from coming too soon. “God you’re gonna kill me.”

“Not yet,” Derek smirks, “Not until I’ve gotten what I want.”

“And what is it that you want, Der?”

“You. Always you.”

Stiles grins, his head dipping down to press his forehead to the top of Derek’s spine, “I love you.”

“Mmm, love you too, Alpha. Now hurry up,” Derek clenches around him tightly, “I have been wanting all day to cum, and you need to make up for lost hours.”

"Fuck, so demanding," Stiles grunts as he fucks Derek.

Stiles wonders what it would be like to have a knot, to feel Derek's ass stretching around his knot, his ass clenching and unclenching as Derek milks Stiles' knot as Stiles cums and cums in him.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses, his snapping harder. "Wish I could knot you, wish I could have you tight around my knot all day."

Derek whines as he clenches around Stiles, fucking into Stiles' hand as his knot begins to swell.

"Please, _please_ ," Derek begs as he hangs his head down, eyes flashing. "Knot me, Alpha, breed me, _Alpha_. Please, _please_."

Stiles groans as he fucks Derek, squeezing at Derek's knot and working him close to his orgasm.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out again.

Derek groans as he cums all over the sheets _again_ , loving the rich and heady scent of Stiles and him that fills up the room when he feels Stiles cum not long after, teeth bite into his mating gland and hold him still as Stiles makes sharp thrust of his hips.

The older teen makes a low growl in the back of his throat like the imitation an Alpha would make when they’re holding down their mate.

It has Derek whining as he pushes his hips backwards for more, enjoying the fact that Stiles isn’t pulling out.

Kissing the side of Derek’s neck, Stiles settles on top of the werewolf’s back, and pressing soft kisses over his lovers skin as they lay there in utter bliss.

“Feel better?”

“Mmmgggh.”

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?” Stiles teases, nipping at Derek’s ear and giving it a little tug, “Is my horny wolf tired out already? And here I thought your wanted my dick in your ass all night.”

“Shut up,” Derek grumbles, squeezing around Stiles to make a point.

“You’re so cute when you get like this,” he presses another kiss to Derek’s cheek, “All fucked out and soft like a little kitten.”

“M’not cute,” the werewolf slurs, not even making an effort to move because he’s worn out.

“Yes, you are. The cutest!” Stiles snickers when Derek makes a little growl.

"My cute mate, my pretty mate," Stiles murmurs making Derek rumble contently. "My sleepy mate?"

Derek hums in agreement, nuzzling at his nest as he breathes in the scent of _DerekandStiles_.

Stiles shifts like he was going to get off and out of Derek, and Derek clenches down with a whine making Stiles give a gasp and jerk of his hips.

"Stay," Derek pleads, and Stiles rests his forehead against Derek's shoulder.

"Fuck, I shouldn't," Stiles says, and Derek whines, clenches down again, and making Stiles hiss. "Okay, okay, stop, I'll stay."

"Alpha," Derek rumbles contently.

"You are impossible," Stiles sighs as he relaxes against Derek, and Derek only preens slightly.

Stiles was enjoying his post sex cuddles with his mate, running his fingers up Derek’s chest and petting him all the while pressing kisses down Derek’s throat.

Derek purrs like a giant, fat, happy cat and Stiles smiles at how pleased his mate is in his arms.

“My pretty mate.”

Derek turns his head around to press a kiss to another kiss to Stiles’ lips, and stops when he hears the window to Stiles’ room open up.

“Hi, Uncle Peter,” the teenager grins up at the older man.

“Hello pup, I’m glad to see you’re enjoying some time with our Alpha, and your mate,” Peter smirks down at the two of them as Stiles furiously grabs the covers and pulls them up to cover them both.

“A little heads up next time!” Stiles snaps.

“Humans,” Peter shakes his head.

“ _Werewolves_.”

“And therein lies the problem.” Peter frowns, “We have a trace on where _she_ is.”

Stiles sits up, shifting off Derek and staring at Peter.

"What?" Stiles asks. "We have?"

Derek shifts and presses against Stiles, tucking his nose against the mating-mark and trying to calm himself with the scent of his Alpha/mate.

"Yes," Peter looks grim. "She's heading back to Beacon Hills, but she's trying to muddy her trail."

"Trying or succeeding?" Stiles asks almost sharply, and Peter shrugs.

"Succeeding enough to make it hard to find where she is right now, but not enough that we can't tell where she's heading, and that's here," Peter informs him.

"Not enough to know which direction she's entering town from then," Stiles muses. "So, we can't set up a trap for her to fall into."

"I'm intrigued to find out what type of traps you'd devise for Kate," Peter muses.

“Well, she’s no longer human right?” Stiles smirks, “I just so happen to have jar full of mountain ash on hand. We find her, trap her, and then we put a bullet in her head, chop her up and then salt and burn her body. We’re not going to have a repeat of last time.”

Peter nods his head, “I’m glad we both agree, she doesn’t deserve a second chance to live unlike a certain _True_ Alpha.”

Stiles’ jaw clenched down tight enough he could hear the teeth grind together.

His mate made a soft whine and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist from where he was sitting up in his bed. Turning to look down at the younger teen, Stiles presses a kiss to the top of his hair and ran a soothing hand through it as well.

“She won’t hurt you this time or any time, Der,” Stiles soothes, “We’ll protect you.”

He looks up at Peter who gives him a nod.

“I leave these here for you in case you want to look through them. I’d suggest getting cleaned up your father should be home any minute now,” Peter smiles at the both of them, and it’s neither malicious nor has anything hidden behind it. “I’m happy you two have each other. I’ll see you later, Alpha. And send Malia my love!”

Peter hands Stiles a rather thick file before leaping out of Stiles window in a showy and graceful manner, because god forbid the man crawled back out.

Stiles snorts as the older man mostly closes the window after him.

While Stiles' hand itches to go through the file, to plot as much as possible to deal with Kate—maybe raiding Chris' armoury and taking a few pages out of the Argent's book like when they trapped the Preserve as if it was theirs—he had a mate to care for, so he places the file on his bedside table on 'his' side of the bed before nudging at the limpet that was his werewolf of a boyfriend.

"Come on," Stiles says softly. "We're all gross and in great need of a shower before I can start on dinner and do some homework."

"No," Derek says disgruntled, rubbing his scuff against Stiles' shoulder and neck. "We smell good like this."

"Really? Are we really going to have this fight again?" Stiles gives Derek a look. "We both know that I'll win in the end, so move your furry ass and let's shower."

Derek gives a sad little whine, pouting as he crawls from his nest, and giving Stiles puppy-eyes as if he hopes that will sway Stiles' mind.

"I grew up with Scott, he'd pull that same face," Stiles scoffs as he stands up and heads for his set of drawers to pull out two clean boxers. "I'm immune."

Derek scowls at the mention of Scott, and grumpily wraps himself around Stiles' back, slumping against him dramatically, and dragging his feet as Stiles stumbles them to the bathroom.

"You're such a big baby," Stiles sighs, and Derek growls softly, nipping at Stiles' shoulder.

"No I'm not," he grumbles sulkily, and Stiles snorts.

"You're tone of voice says something different, Der.”

Derek makes a little growl and nips Stiles’ shoulder, pouting even more when his Alpha starts up the shower and can’t push down the whine that escapes his throat fast enough.

He hears Stiles chuckle a little before entering the shower and unable to stop himself, Derek is following along with.

“You’re so cute,” Stiles cups Derek’s face and presses kisses over the werewolves face, enjoying the way Derek’s shoulders relax and the wolf leans into the touch, “My pretty wolf.”

Derek growls in agreement and noses at Stiles’ collarbone while the older teen starts to wash his hair.

“Since I’m home early, I’m think we could make some lasagne for dinner and then watch another Star Wars movie since last time we were interrupted. My dad is working a little late tonight, so we’ll have time to cuddle on the couch,” Stiles grins when Derek gives a little grunt in response.

“How was your day at school?”

“Fine. Had a bit of an argument with Scott—“ Derek growls at the other Alpha’s name mentioned, “And then made plans to hang out with Kira.”

Derek perks up at that, but Stiles shoots down his excitement.

“No. This is me and Kira hanging out. If you come along, you’ll just find an excuse to fuck me against one of the pinball machines.”

“I would not!”

“The look on your face says otherwise.”

Derek pouts, and Stiles smiles at little as he kisses that pout off of those lips.

Derek rumbles, pressing against Stiles and deepening the kiss as Stiles' fingers tangle in Derek's soaped-up hair and Derek's hands grab at Stiles' hips and pulling them flush against his, rocking so his hardening dick slips and drags against Stiles'.

"Horny-wolf," Stiles pulls back to gasp, and Derek hums in an agreement as he trails his lips down to Stiles' bruise-covered neck and sucking at the ones that look like they were healing up. " _Fuck_ , Derek, we're meant to be getting clean."

"We can do both," Derek says as he lets his fangs drop and scraps them gently down the column of Stiles' throat.

" _Shit_ , stop a moment, and at least rinse off your hair," Stiles tugs on the soapy-strands in his hands, and Derek does with a grumble, making sure to keep his hips pressed against Stiles' as he leans back and lets the shower remove the shampoo from his hair. "You're a menace."

"Yep," Derek says smugly as he rocks against Stiles. "But I'm your menace."

"Yeah, always," Stiles says roughly before kissing Derek and cupping his jaw to tilt the younger teen's head back a little so he could dominate the kiss and make Derek whimper into it. "Always mine."

"Alpha," Derek whines as Stiles pulls back with one last tug to his lower lip. " _Please_."

"What do you want, Der? My hand or my mouth?" Stiles asks as he tugs on one of Derek's earlobes, and Derek whines. "Or do you want my cock in your mouth?"

“Can we try something a little different?” Derek ducks his head to hide his face against Stiles’ collarbone as he asks this.

“Derek, you know you don’t have to be shy with what you want around me. I’m always happy to please you,” Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s forehead.

“Turn around.”

Choosing to not ask questions or argue, Stiles turns around, so his chest is pressed up to the wall.

He hears Derek grunt behind him and then the younger teen is pressed up against Stiles’ back, rutting his cock against his ass, his head dropping against the wet tile, Stiles moans when he feels Derek spread his ass cheeks apart so he can fuck between them.

“Fuck yeah,” Stiles moans, pushing his hips backwards to get more of that friction on his asshole.

Derek growls and starts making fast, erratic thrusts of his hips as he holds Stiles’ in a bruising grip.

Derek bites at Stiles' shoulders as he fucks against his ass, growling as Stiles' reaches down and begins to jerk himself off in time to Derek's thrusts.

"Like this, Der? Fucking against me? You going to make me all dirty again?" Stiles asks breathless, and Derek's claws prickle against Stiles' skin, and the human groans.

"Yes, _yes_ ," Derek presses kisses against the back of Stiles' neck. "Going to mark you, Alpha, going to claim you with my cum. _My_ Alpha, _my_ mate."

"Always yours," Stiles promises, and Derek groans as he fucks faster against Stiles' water-slick ass.

"Mine, _mine_ ," Derek presses his teeth against Stiles' mating-mark, fangs aching in his mouth with the need to press down and bite, claim and mine as the steamy air is filled with their lust, with Stiles' pre-cum and Derek's.

Derek feels like he could get drunk off the scents swirling together, the way their scent merges together so they are _DerekandStiles_ , and how the smell of their lust, _sex_ , just makes it better.

"Alpha," Derek groans as he fucks harder, faster, claws digging in slightly as he does.

“God, yeah— _yes_!” Stiles groans when he feels teeth scrape against his skin.

Teeth and biting were not something he would have ever thought would have been a kink for him.

But now it’s like he can never go back to sex without claws and fangs coming out into play, loves how rough yet sweet Derek can be when he’s got Stiles pinned down and is working his ass like a bitch in heat.

“ _Mine_ ,” the wolf snarls at his back, claws raking down his sides as Derek’s cock ruts against him.

It’s hot and needy all together. The hot water hitting their skin as they fuck against the slippery tiles in the shower, the whole room getting fogged up as they stand in the shower for too long.

“Need to make sure everyone knows who you belong to,” Derek groans, pushing Stiles’ ass cheeks farther apart so the tip of his cock teases at Stiles’ rim.

“Don’t tease, Der. Don’t tease me,” Stiles whines.

Derek snarls as he watches the tip of his cock tease Stiles' rim, and it feels so easy to nudge just enough, just the tip making Stiles' ass open up around him.

He wants to rut into Stiles' ass, making him cry out and whimper as Derek fucks him against the tiles, how tightly Stiles' walls would cling to his cock as Derek fucks him hard and fast, holding Stiles still with his teeth as he cums deep inside.

" _Derek_!" Stiles cries out. " _Fuc_ k, no, we can't."

Derek whines, trembling with the need to _fuck_ and _claim_.

"Just the tip, _just_ the tip," Derek begs against Stiles' slick skin as Stiles' hole flutters around him.

Derek can keep his promise, just have the tip in while he jerks himself off, letting himself cum in his mate. He _can_!

"We can't," Stiles shakes his head as he feels Derek tremble against him, whining with the effort to hold himself back. "Derek, you have to pull out."

"Nonononono," Derek shakes his head against Stiles, hands flexing on Stiles' hips. "I _need_ , fuck, I _need_."

"Shush, I know, I know," Stiles reaches back and runs a soothing hand down Derek's trembling and thick thigh. "But you'll hurt me, you don't want to do that, do you Der?"

Derek whines as he shakes his head frantically, but he doesn't move, can't bring himself to move when Stiles' hot hole is clinging around the tip of his dick, when the urge, the _need_ , to fuck and claim is so strong.

Stiles moves for them both, shifting his hips forward so Derek’s cock can slip out, it has the werewolf trembling as a whine rips through his throat.

“Alpha—I. Am I not _good_ , Alpha?” Derek sobs.

Spinning around Stiles pulls Derek against his chest tightly and presses kisses over his mates face, running a soothing hand down his back and cupping his ass to give it a harsh squeeze.

“You’re always good for me, Derek. My good boy. Always pleasing your Alpha, I could never be mad at you love,” he kisses over his mates face, “I just didn’t want you to tear my ass open with you dick, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek grumbles.

“I can tell when you aren’t mad anymore cause you get sassy,” Stiles smirks.

“Can I _please_ fuck you?” Derek pleads.

“You’re gonna have to stretch me first, I don’t know if I can take you’re knot without any stretching at the moment,” Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s lips, humming when Derek bites on his bottom lips with his fangs.

Derek whines as Stiles pops open the lid of the shower-gel and pulls back his claws as Stiles slicks up his fingers, fucking against Stiles with another whine.

"Eager, aren't we?" Stiles chuckles as Derek growls and nips at Stiles' neck.

"Don't tease me," Derek growls as he forces his hips to still.

"I'm won't," Stiles presses as kiss to Derek's lips before he turns to face the tiles, pressing his hands against the tiles as he shifts his legs open. "As long as you don't tease me."

Derek growls as he reaches down and slips one finger in to Stiles' tight ass, groaning as he fucks against Stiles as he crooks his finger to press against Stiles' prostate.

" _Yes_ ," Stiles hisses as he fucks back, feeling the drag of Derek's slick cock against him as Derek fucks him with one finger for a bit. "More."

Derek growls as he slips another finger in, and swiftly gets to opening him up.

He needs to _fuck_ and _claim_ his mate more than he needs to tease him, part of him wants to just slick up his cock and press into him, watch Stiles open up around him before clenching tightly around his cock.

The only reason he doesn't is because he doesn't want to hurt Stiles, doesn't ever want to cause his mate pain.

“Can’t wait until your all nice and loose, wanna fuck you on my knot so badly,” Derek bites into Stiles’ skin. “Gonna keep you on my knot until I’m satisfied.”

“Fuck— _Derek_!”

“I wanna hear you beg for release, wanna watch that tight rim of yours get wet and loose for me as I repeatedly fuck you open,” he runs his claws down Stiles’ back, watching the traces of red lines they leave behind, “You’re going to be so loose I won’t even have to stretch you anymore.”

He starts to scissor his two fingers inside of his mates ass. Eyes hazy with list as he watches Stiles’ ass work his fingers like it’s a cock, clenching and sucking around them as the wet slapping noise of skin on skin echoes throughout the room.

“Needy little ass, always ready to take my knot.”

“Yes—yes. God yes, love your knot so much, Der.” He bows his head down and pushes his hips back to meet Derek’s thrust.

“I know you do, baby. Gonna make you feel so good, gonna have you crying for more.”

"Hurry," Stiles says demandingly, fucking back against Derek's fingers.

"Eager, aren't we?" Derek growls teasingly as he bites at Stiles' shoulders.

"Derek, I swear to— _oh my fucking god_ ," Stiles cries out as Derek adds another fingers, fucking Stiles on all three as he ruts against Stiles' thigh.

"Want to be in you now, want to be fucking you _right now_ ," Derek murmurs against Stiles' shoulder. "Need you, _need_ you so much."

"Then _hurry_ ," Stiles says as he fucks back on Derek's fingers.

“You’re the one who wanted me to stretch you open, quit being so whiny.”

“I can’t help it, being a brat is on my blood,” Stiles smirks, only for that smirk to fall off when Derek pushes his fingers up against his prostate, “Fuck!”

“That’s what I’m trying to do.”

“Cocky shit.”

“You love it, don’t lie.”

Finally pulling his fingers out, Derek pushes his cock up against Stiles’ ass, rubbing it up against Stiles’ loose asshole before finally pushing his cock all the way in.

He howls with pleasure as his mate clenches around him, leaning forward to push his forehead up against the top of Stiles’ spine as he waits for the older teen to get use to the size of his cock.

Stiles groans as he clenches and unclenches around Derek's cock, grinding back against Derek, and making Derek whine as he grinds forward.

"You feel so good," Stiles tells him with another groan as Derek slowly pulls back until only the head of his cock remains and then thrusting back in hard with a growling groan as Stiles cries out. "Der, please."

Derek grips Stiles' hips hard as he begins to fuck his mate' hard.

"Love fucking you, love being in you," Derek tells him as he fucks into Stiles. "Needed this, needed you."

Stiles groans as he clenches down on Derek, fucking back as much as possible.

“I thought you _needed_ my dick in your ass earlier,” Stiles moans, back arching against the shower tiles.

“I did. And then I got what I wanted, but now I want to **knot** your ass,” Derek snarls, blue eyes laminating against the shower tile as his hips thrust in sharp, harsh snaps of his hips. “Also want your cock in my ass, and I always want my cock in yours, Alpha. I’m not picky.”

“Thank fuck for that,” Stiles bites his bottom lip and tilts his head back some more, “I’d be so sad if I couldn’t fuck your sweet ass.”

“What a horrible, horrible thing that would be.”

“T-Truly-Ah fuck! Yes, yes!” Stiles cries when he feels Derek’s knot begin to thicken, “Mmmh, fuck yeah, get in in all the right places.”

Growling, Derek sinks his teeth into Stiles’ shoulder to hold him in his teeth as he fucks with wolfish abandonment.

Stiles cries out as Derek fucks him, his knot beginning to catch on Stiles' rim before he slams in one last time and letting his knot lock them together.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out, clenching down as Derek groans around Stiles' shoulder and his hips jerk in short erratic thrusts. "Fuck, _fuck_. Der, I need—I need—"

Derek grinds his knot against Stiles' prostate as he grips Stiles' leaking cock in his hand and jerking him off.

Stiles groans, his hips twitching almost helpless as he clenches down, and Derek whines as he begins to cum deep within his mate.

" _Derek_ , Derek," Stiles' hips stutter as he cums in Derek's grip and the shower washes down the drain. "Fuck."

Derek whines as Stiles keeps clenching down on his knot, his hips jerking as he keeps coming.

“We—we did not think this through,” Stiles states as they continue to lean against the wall, both of their legs locked together and keeping them standing from where their bodies are ready to fall.

“Fuck. Yeah...” Derek looks down at the ground, “Do you—“

“No.”

“But—“

“Derek, please no.”

“I’m gonna—“

“Oh— _oh_! Fuck, I hate—Ah!” Stiles groans as Derek picks him up and slowly settle them on the ground, “Dereeeek.”

“I know. I know. I’m sorry baby,” Derek kisses the back of Stiles’ neck, trying to hold in his own moan as his knot is tugged and clenches around by Stiles’ ass.

“This is the worst. The waters gonna go cold any minute,” Stiles grumbles.

“Then I’ll just have to keep you warm with my body heat,” Derek smirks.

"Derek, that's not going to work," Stiles sighs as he leans back against Derek.

"Yes it is," Derek nuzzles at Stiles' neck as he grinds up.

"Are you seriously still trying to fuck me?" Stiles rolls his head against Derek's shoulder.

"Mate," Derek says in an agreeable tone before yelping as the water turns icy.

"Turn it off! Turn if off!" Stiles yelps as they try to scramble out of the range of the shower—something impossible to do while locked together by a werewolf knot.

"Stiles, _fuck_ ," Derek groans as he grips Stiles' hips and jerks as Stiles pulls on his knot as he attempts to move.

Derek grinds up, jerking his hips as he cums with a whine.

“Worst. Idea. **Ever**.”

“Maybe we could try a bath next time, so then we wouldn’t have to worry about falling. And we could just add more warm water,” Derek grins, feeling completely blissed out.

“No. Bad horny-wolf. You no longer get to choose what we do for our sex life. I can’t trust you’ll make the right choices.” Stiles hisses as he feels Derek cum again. “ _Derek_!”

“What?! I can’t help it!” The werewolf argues, “I’m sorry my mate happens to be incredibly hot and on top of that has the best, fuckable ass.”

“I would find that hot if I wasn’t cold and wet at the same time right now.”

“Sorry. I’ll try to think of gross things to make it stop.”

They go quiet for a while only for Stiles to moan when he feels Derek groan again, “I thought you said you were gonna think of _gross things?!”_

“I did! And I was trying to—but then I was think about you in skirts and then you in dresses. And it was really hot, and you’re clenching around me. You can’t blame me if I think you’d look hot in skirts!”

“Ugh, you’re so adorable. I hate it.”

Derek gives a little sad whine, and Stiles twists and places a kiss against his cheek.

"Love you really," Stiles murmurs, and Derek gives a pleased rumble as he nuzzles Stiles.

"Alpha," Derek presses kisses to Stiles' neck as he grinds up.

Stiles closes his eyes, and knows he'll regret this, but this has to stop. He's cold, and wet, and will not be trapped in the shower because of the werewolf knot currently locking them together.

"Harris in titty-tassels and a thong," Stiles says firmly, trying to push back the raise of disgust in her.

"You in lace and stockings," Derek retaliates after a shudder.

Stiles' eyes narrow—oh, it was on.

"....A threesome between Harris, Finstock and the weird janitor with the dead-eye...."

Derek lets out a noise of disgust, and Stiles grins smugly, "I will play this game, Derek Hale, and I will win."

"I can't believe you put that in my head," Derek whines as he nuzzles against Stiles. "Why would you even think about that?"

"It working, isn't it?" Stiles grins smugly.

“Maybe,” Derek lies.

Stiles squints at the wet tiles in front of him, waits for a moment and then when he feels Derek’s cock twitch inside of him he gasps.

_“Liar!”_

“Stiles,” Derek whines.

“What are you thinking about now?”

“Just...stuff.”

“Uh-huh. And what is, stuff?”

“You. With our pups,” he says the last part in a whisper like he’s afraid Stiles might find it disgusting.

“Well, if we are ever gonna have pups, it’s gonna be after I graduate college. I am not becoming a parent at the age of eighteen,” Stiles informs the wolf, “Is it even possible to get a man pregnant??”

“Uuuh, ask Peter?”

"Okay, I have several problems with that," Stiles admits. "One, the lack of confidence in your tone doesn't inspire much in me. Two, you want me to ask Peter? Really? He'll do his best to convince me it's true when it's not just to laugh at me as I panic. And three, which one of us would be getting pregnant?"

"Wait," Derek says slowly. "You're actually considering this?"

"Derek, I'm cold, I'm wet, and we're stuck here for till your knot goes down, my legs are going to cramp at some point in the future," Stiles sighs as he leans back against Derek. "So, yes, I'm considering it as it's not like we can do anything else."

"So, you're considering it because we have nothing else to do?" Derek asks with a frown.

"Well, not only that, but because it's something that you seem to want," Stiles says cautiously.

Derek tightens his arms around Stiles.

"Derek?" Stiles asks softly.

“Would you...would you really want to have a family with me? If we could, I mean?”

“Of course I want a family with you, why wouldn’t I?” Stiles squeezes the arms around him.

“I know you say the fire wasn’t my fault, and I believe you. It was hard...it is still hard trying to push past the fact that she manipulated me and she r-r....she raped me. But sometimes it feel like maybe I don’t deserve any good stuff in my life anymore.”

“Derek, you deserve the world. And if I had the power, I’d move Heaven and Earth, so you could have your family again because you deserve to be happy,” he turns his head around, not caring about the strain it puts on him and kisses the werewolf, “Even if we can’t have pups, I’d happily adopt kids with you. I’d love to have a family one day, biological or not. And I want our pack to get through all the shit this town has to throw at us.”

“What if when she comes back...what if she uses me again? According to Scott and Lydia, I’m a fucking idiot who keeps letting people manipulate me into killing the people I love.”

Something dark and black curls itself in the pit of Stiles’ stomach, and he can almost feel the taste of blood on his tongue. The itch. The urge.

_We want **blood**! We will **kill** for **our** wolf!_

“If she even thinks about getting near you, I’ll make sure there isn’t a piece of skin still on her body.”

Derek whines, nuzzling against Stiles.

"You'd do that, for me?" Derek asks with a slight tremble to his voice.

"Without hesitation," Stiles states as he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Derek's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Derek says back as he presses a kiss to Stiles' shoulder.

"We can have a family together," Stiles promises as he lifts one of Derek's hands and presses kisses to his knuckles. "I'll keep you safe, and we'll be happy."

"I want your pups," Derek admits quietly against Stiles' ear. "I want you to breed me."

"So, it's not just a kink," Stiles shivers slightly as he presses more kisses to Derek's hand.

"It's kind of a kink," Derek admits, and Stiles laughs lightly.

"Somehow I feel we've had this conversation before," he teases lightly.

“Werewolves,” Stiles mutters with a grin on his face.

They settle down on the shower floor after that for a while, soft touches and simple whispers exchanged with one another until Derek’s knot goes down.

When that happens they take another shower—in which Derek actually listens and keeps his dirty, horny hands to himself.

* * *

After that they go into Stiles’ room to dry up while Derek settles back down on the bed and cuddles with Stiles’ dirty sheets.

Opening up the folder Peter dropped off, Stiles pulls out his crime board and starts slowly pinning things up to the board, connecting things with coloured lines; red, yellow and blue (because blue is just pretty).

Stepping back, Stiles stares up at the board before turning to look at the list of murders Kate has made on her rampage.

“I don’t think she has control.”

“Hm?” Derek lifts his head up from where he was laying around.

“Kate. These murders. They’re messy and angry at the same time, it looks more like a wild animal than a trained hunter,” Stiles explains, tapping on the gory picture of the dead gas station attendant, “This is her most recent kill, and look there’s even bite marks from where she tore open the guys stomach.”

“I don’t wanna see that,” Derek scrunches his nose up in disgust, “That’s disgusting.”

Stiles freezes for a moment and then turns to Derek who has his face turned away, “I’ll keep the K-word stuff to a minimum, sorry baby.”

Derek gives a little shrug which makes Stiles even more frustrated.

Walking over, he leans down and presses a kiss to the back of Derek’s neck before going back to his work.

He looks at his board of the kills intently for a moment.

Whatever Kate was, she wasn't acting like a Hunter.

If anything, she reminds Stiles of that Omega that they had thought was Lydia for a moment before they thought she was the Kanima and all that shit.

Which was ironic and rather fitting for a monster like Kate, but it also made her unpredictable as she's running on instinct and rage, then anything cold and calculating which was the hallmark of Hunters in Stiles' experience.

Nothing in what Peter has gathered gave a single clue into why Kate would kidnap Derek and de-age him.

She obviously needed a Derek that trusted her, but why?

 _That was the million dollar question_ , Stiles muses with frustration before turning away from the board with a frown and mussing a hand through his hair.

"Want to help me make dinner?" Stiles asks making Derek nod and smile slightly as he stood with a stretch. "That means actually getting dressed."

Derek pouts slightly before putting a smirk on and flexing _everything_ , "Don't you like me like this?"

Stiles lets out a strangled noise as his gaze drifts, tracing each flexing muscle and pausing on Derek's soft cock that's quickly hardening under his heated gaze before he jerks his face away and slaps a hand over his eyes.

"No!" Stiles exclaims as he shakes his head roughly, his eyes covered still. "No, we had sex less than half-an-hour ago!"

“I was only teasing,” Derek grins, grabbing a pair of underwear and pants to pull on.

“I’m sure you were. Also put a shirt on too.”

Derek smirks and grabs Stiles’ Superman shirt to pull on, enjoying how tight fitted it is on his chest.

He preens and puffs his chest out when he catches Stiles’ staring, his wolf happily showing off for his mate until Stiles throws a shirt at his face.

“Enough with the cockiness. It’s not cute.”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles goes downstairs to start dinner a part of him stopping to glance around.

He still has fears of getting stabbed from behind in his own kitchen thanks to Mr. Wade Wilson.

Derek follows behind like a happy puppy and for once doesn’t cling to Stiles’ backside like a koala.

Instead he actually helps him make lasagne for dinner, laughing at Stiles’ awful jokes and telling his own funny stories.

It makes something in Stiles warm and soft.

“I like this.”

“Hm?”

“ _This. Us_ ,” Stiles waves a hand around, “Us just being domestic together. It’s nice.”

Derek grins and presses a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips, “I like it too.”

Stiles has to restrain himself from turning the chaste kiss into a full-on make-out session by pulling back with some reluctance.

Of course, Derek notices and looks smug as he leans in for another kiss.

"Nope, no, I know what will happen if I give in," Stiles places a hand over Derek's mouth. "We'll forget the lasagne is in the oven, it'll burn, and we'll have no dinner so Dad will buy _another_ pizza. I will also completely forget to do my homework for the night and fail my next test, which will bring down the wrath of Lydia Martin upon me. And trust me, if I go down, I'll be bringing you with me."

"I thought you would protect me?" Derek asks muffled by Stiles' hand and with a pout.

"Yes, I will protect you from everything," Stiles says seriously. "Just not the wrath of the goddess that is Lydia Martin."

Derek scowls at the goddess comment, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Do not tell me you are jealous of Lydia," Stiles states more than asks.

"I'm not jealous," Derek lies as he grabs the hand Stiles was still holding across his mouth, and placing light kisses against the palm.

"No, nope, nein, nada," Stiles shakes his head as he pulls out of Derek's grip and backs away from with his hands up. "I have homework, I need to be responsible. I need to think with my mind and not my dick."

He sets a timer on his phone before heading back up to his room, pushing the board back into his closest so Derek doesn’t have to stare at the gruesome pictures on it before settling on his desk.

He glances behind him and frowns when he doesn’t see Derek follow him into the room before turning his head forward to focus on his work.

* * *

He actually gets in about thirty minutes before Derek comes into the room, or maybe was in there the entire time and was just being quiet.

The wolf presses up against his side and noses at Stiles throat before kneeling at his side, Stiles is about to ask what’s going on, but the words get stuck in his throat as he sees Derek settle between his legs under the desk:

“Derek—“

“Sssh, you’ve got studying to do. Don’t let me interrupt,” Derek unzips Stiles’ pants and pulls out his flaccid cock.

“What are you doing!”

Derek takes Stiles entire cock in his mouth and stays like that, no sucking or any toying, just keeping Stiles’ cock in his hot, _wet and tight_ mouth.

“You fucker. I hate you so much right now,” Stiles hisses.

He squawks when Derek simply smirks up at him.

Stiles closes his eyes to pray for strength, but quickly opens them when it only makes things _worst_ , and just stares blankly at the arrange of textbooks, notes and notebooks as he desperately tries not to thrust into that beautiful and evil mouth around him.

"You can do this," he reassures himself, ignoring the way he can actually feel his boyfriend smirking around his dick. "You have been in worst positions before, and have still remained at the top of the class. You can do this, just ignore the incredible hot werewolf currently playing a cock-warmer, just ignore the hot, wet and tight mouth around your dick—oh my god, I hate you so much right now, Derek Hale."

Derek laughs around his dick, and Stiles curses as he gives an abortive thrust.

"No, no, I'm stronger than this," Stiles insists as he places a hand on Derek's hair. "I can do this, I will _do_ this."

He keeps one hand on Derek's hair, just on, not tangling in those thick strands and encouraging him to suck and let Stiles fuck his pretty mouth until—Stiles cuts his thought off firmly as one foot taps madly in a way to focus his mind and energy off Derek.

 _I can do this_ , Stiles thinks with shaky certainty as he picks up his pen and looks back to where he left off, absently clicking the pen off and on.

Derek loses himself in this state, Stiles’ dick in his mouth, twitching and drooling ever so slightly, leaving a bitter taste on the wolf’s tongue.

His dick is already hard between his legs and his unzips his pants to let it out so it can breathe.

“You know, if I knew you were such a cock slut, I would have had older-you on his hands and knees sooner,” Stiles comments as he finishes up his math homework.

Derek whimpers at that, he’s seen a few pictures of what he looks like when he’s older—and fuck does he grow up to be a hottie.

But the image of his older-self getting on his hands and knees, naked with his dick hard and leaking between his legs while he sucks his mate’s cock.

“Yeah, you’re thinking about it aren’t you, baby?” Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Thinking about how good you’d look bent over my bed with cum dripping out of your ass, you’d love it too. I used to jerk off to the thought of older you fucking me until I’m a sobbing mess and dripping with his cum. But now that I know the truth, that the so-called big bad Derek Hale is a little bottom. Well, let’s just say your ass is going to be soaked with my cum because I’m never gonna let you leave my bed.”

Whimper, Derek’s jerk as he humps against Stiles’ leg.

“Such a needy wolf.”

Reaching down to grab his dick, Stiles stops him with a single sword, “ _No_. You aren’t allowed to cum until I tell you so.”

Derek whimpers as he pulls his hand away from his cock, and Stiles' fingers trace down Derek's face to where his mouth wrapped around Stiles' cock.

"You love this, don't you? Having my dick in your mouth? Tasting me on your tongue?" Stiles asks, and Derek nods with a moan. "I bet you always want my dick in your mouth, huh?"

Derek moans again as he bobs his head, finally letting himself suck Stiles' cock and tongue at Stiles' slit to get more of the taste of Stiles' pre-cum.

" _Shit_ ," Stiles lets his head drop back against his chair, lazily fucking Derek's mouth and groaning as Derek moans as he sucks and twirls his tongue around Stiles' cock. "You're so good at this, too good at this. How was I meant do anything with your mouth on my dick?"

“Always teasing, always wanting me to fuck you until your drunk on bliss,” Stiles moans, “I should make you do this more often, get on your knees and suck me off while I work. Bet you’d do it in front of the pack too, we’d have a pack meeting and I’d be doing Alpha shit— _fuck_ —and you’re on your knees suck me off like it’s the best damn thing you’ve had in your mouth.”

Derek moans so loud at that, his cock rubbing up against the touch fabric of Stiles’ jeans as he loses himself in Stiles’ words.

He would. God, he really _would_ do that.

Older or younger—he doesn’t care who sees him on his knees, as long as he has Stiles’ dick in his mouth or ass, he’d be happy all day.

Stiles fucks his throat harder, keeping Derek’s head still as he uses it like it’s a fuck toy.

“Fuck—fuck. Yeah, look at you. Pretty little wolf,” Stiles groans, hunching over when Derek swallows around his dick.

Derek whines as he ruts against Stiles' jeans as Stiles fucks into him.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you? Sucking my dick in front of the whole Pack, showing off how eager you are for it, how much you _need_ it," Stiles groans as he talks.

Derek whimpers as he swallows around Stiles cock, wanting to bob his head, but loving how Stiles was fucking his throat.

He just grabs at Stiles' hips and let him fuck his mouth, _fuck_ his throat, and moans as Stiles _uses_ him.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles curses as Derek's moans vibrate through him, fucking harder as he gets ever closer to coming. "Your mouth, love your mouth. Fuck, _fuck_ , Derek. _Der_!"

Stiles holds Derek's still as he presses his dick further into Derek's mouth, deeper down his throat, and _cums_.

Derek swallows each drop eagerly, moaning at the taste and rutting harder against Stiles.

"You going to cum against my leg, Der? Going to dirty my jeans?" Stiles asks as Derek licks at Stiles' cock, and Derek nods with half-lidded eyes. "Cum then, cum against my leg."

Derek whines, pressing his forehead against Stiles' thigh and mouthing at Stiles' softening cock as he ruts and grinds until he cums with a soft sob.

"You did so good, Der, so good," Stiles tells him as he strokes Derek's hair.

Stiles continues to pet Derek’s hair as he uses the other hand to grab a bottle of water.

“Here, Der. Go ahead and drink this all down, you need to hydrate,” Stiles tells his mate.

Snuffling, Derek nods his head and accepts the water bottle, drinking it down in one go before going back to leaning against Stiles’ leg.

“You’re all tired now, huh, baby?” Stiles smiles down.

Derek grunts in response and nuzzles against Stiles’ thigh.

The timer goes off not much longer after that and Stiles helps Derek up to his bed so the werewolf can doze off while he checks on dinner, making sure to change his pants because his dad should be coming in soon and that would be awkward to explain.

Pulling the lasagne out to cool off, Stiles walks back upstairs to cuddle with Derek for a bit.

"We can cuddle for a little, but then we eat, okay?" Stiles says as he stops beside the bed.

"Stiles," Derek opens his arms and Stiles crawls into them, smiling as Derek nuzzles him. "Alpha."

"Yeah, I'm here," Stiles says as Derek noses at his neck. "We can't stay to long, the lasagne is cooling at the moment, remember?"

Derek seems to ignore him as he places lazy kisses against Stiles' neck while doing his best to koala-bear-hug him into submission.

"Really?" Stiles asks as he rubs a hand down Derek's side.

"Alpha," Derek nips at Stiles' neck before soothing it with a lick and a suck.

"No, no, we're not going to have sex, we had dinner any minute," Stiles informs him sternly. "My dad will be home any moment."

Derek just lazily keeps mouthing at Stiles' neck.

"And you're cum-drunk, and completely ignoring me," Stiles sighs as he cuddles Derek back.

* * *

“I swear it’s like I can barely keep my eyes open today,” Stiles grumbles as he leans his head against the cold metal of the locker.

Derek smirks next to him, leaning against the locker next to Stiles’ looking like America’s next top model.

It makes Stiles want to growl at the werewolf, acting like he didn’t have three rounds of sex—the wolf just grins and keeps a hand on Stiles’ hips.

“Sometimes I can’t tell if I should be disgusted or happy for you both,” Liam comes over with Mason by his side, the werewolf gives a little scrunches up nose at them, “You guys smell awful.”

Derek snorts, “You’ll just have to get used to it, because there’s no way Stiles is gonna smell like anything else besides sex.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow, “You’re really confident in that, huh, big guy.”

The werewolf smirks and presses a kisses to Stiles’ cheek, “Of course I am. You’re my mate.”

Mason sighs from where he’s standing, “Why can’t _I_ have a hot werewolf boyfriend that wants to have sex everywhere in the school? I’m a good person, I deserve this one good thing.”

Stiles laughs really hard at that, but is cut off when he sees two kids giving him and Derek a dark look.

“Who’s that?”

"Oh, that's Garret and his girlfriend Violet," Liam says after following Stiles' gaze.

"Why do you say his name like I'm meant to know it?" Stiles asks blankly, and Liam and Mason both give him looks.

"He's on the lacrosse team," Mason says slowly.

"He joined the same day as we did," Liam adds.

"Huh," Stiles says thoughtfully. "I always forget that you weren't the only new members of the team."

"How can you be so smart and yet so unobservant at the same time?" Liam wonders.

"First, ten points for Gryffindor for correctly using unobservant in a sentence," Stiles says as he counts them off with his fingers. "Two, you were kind of turned into a werewolf that same day you joined the Team, so _forgive me_ for blanking everything else. Three, I am amazing and have Lydia Martin as my academic rival, so _I_ have to be smart if I don't want to be destroyed under her heels. And four, tell me everything you know about them because right now? Those little freshmen are setting off alarm-bells in my head, and I really don't like that—last time people did that? One was using a classmate as a murder-tool before he attacked the Sheriff's Department and the second was an insane geriatric Hunter that thought it was a reasonable idea to kidnap me and knock me around in the name of a message."

"What the fuck?" Liam asks with great feeling as the three other teens stare at Stiles.

“You were kidnapped by a hunter?” Derek looks like he’s about to start snarling and flashing blue eyes.

Stiles pats his chest, “It’s fine, Derek. Well, not really, I had nightmares for months but that’s all in the past. Anyways, the point is Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over there look like they’re planning our murders and I would like to not get beat up in someone’s basement again.”

“When did this happen?” Mason asks with a horrified look on his face.

“Eh, a while back when the whole werewolf stuff started and Scott was still having his Romeo and Juliet remake with Allison,” Stiles shrugs, turning to look at Garret and Violet again, but when he sees the two of them aren’t standing at the end of the hallway anymore his suspicions rises. “Anyway was we need to get to class.”

He points at the two freshman, “Be safe. And be wary of those two. I don’t trust them as far as I can throw them, and even less than that.”

Derek follows behind him like a shadow and before they get into the classroom, the wolf holds Stiles still so he can press a kiss to Stiles cheek.

“If anyone tries to hurt you, I’ll rip their throats out,” The wolf warns, making sure to flash blue eyes to make a point.

“I know, Sourwolf. Now come on, those math equations aren’t gonna solve themselves.”

Derek makes a face at the mention of math, but easily follows Stiles into the room and to their seats.

"Derek Hale," Lydia mutters from her seat in front of Stiles. "If you distract him while we're going over materiel of our next test, I will make sure that Stiles can't have sex with you for several days—I'm thinking cock-cages, cock-rings, and making Stiles study so much that he can't even think of fucking you."

Derek stares at the back of Lydia's head and makes a point to reach out and hook his foot around Stiles' ankle.

"Derek?" Stiles glances over at him, and Derek leans over their desks and kisses him, cupping his jaw and deepening the kiss.

"Seriously? Right in front of me?" Scott exclaims just as they break apart, Derek with a smug smirk and Stiles with a dazed expression.

Lydia turns in her seat and glares at Derek as the teacher enters.

“Derek, I am not kidding. I _will_ cut your balls off and put them in my freezer to give back to you for Christmas,” Lydia whispers heatedly.

Grinning, Derek leans forward to hook his chin over Stiles’ shoulder and press a few gentle kisses up the boys neck.

He hears Lydia snap her pencil and pulls back with the satisfaction he’s pissed the banshee off.

Did she really think her petty little threats were going to stop Derek? Not a single person could be able to keep Derek from Stiles, he’d fight tooth and nail to get to his mate.

Of course, if Stiles asks him to settle back with the touches he will, he knows how to limit himself.

That doesn’t mean he won’t stop being a massive tease, and most certainly won’t stop if it pisses off a certain True Alpha.

Stiles swats a little at Derek until the wolf settles back in his seat, “Chill down on the kissing, I need to study.”

“Sure thing, babe.”

"I can't believe you," Lydia hisses, her teeth almost gritting as she grabs another pencil.

Derek smirks as he leans back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head as he watches Stiles while the teacher starts to teach.

He likes watching Stiles: he likes watching the way he chews on his lip, the way he taps his pencil against his notebook, those long fingers twisting the pencil or tapping it against his bottom lip.

Derek wants to bite that bottom lip, pull it between his teeth, and watching those amber brown eyes turn dark with lust.

Derek shifts in his chair, resting his arms crossed on his desk as he hunches over and keeps watching Stiles as he allows his mind to wander in more interesting thoughts.

"Knock it off," Scott hisses, his pencil groaning in protest as his grip tightens.

Derek looks over at the annoyed True Alpha and whispers under his breath, “What are you going to do, Scott? Fight me? Last time I checked I could still kick your ass.”

Scott almost flashes red eyes at Derek, “You’re lucky we’re in the middle of class.”

“Sure, Scotty.”

Derek turns his attention back to Stiles, not even bothering to work on the math sheet the teacher handed out.

He’s already graduated, so it’s not like it really matters if he does the work or not.

Although his mind is still stuck on the fact that Stiles was kidnapped and beaten by a hunter before.

Where was older Derek when this was all going down?

Did he not realize his mate was in danger? Was this before or after he became Alpha? Either way, his older self would have known Stiles was hurting and in trouble.

Right?

Derek stares down at the worksheet with a frown, his brows furrowing together.

His older-self would have known, would have done something, right? He wouldn't have just ignored it all, would he?

He wouldn't have ignored Stiles being in trouble even if he was for some reason ignoring the fact he was his mate, right?

He shakes his head, frustrated and knowing only Stiles had the answers for him.

Suddenly there’s a high pitched noise shooting through Derek’s ear that has him hunching over in his desk to cover his ears. 

It hurts and it has his brain feeling like scrambled eggs as he stands up from the desk to leave the classroom, like the absolute worst sound he’s ever heard put on the loudest volume.

Scott doesn’t look any better, groaning and gripping the desk hard enough to make it crack under the pressure.

“Derek?”

“Do you hear that?” Derek groans, stumbling out of the class and leaning against the lockers.

“Hear what?” Stiles tilts his head to the side and keeps a comforting hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“That fucking noise! Like a damn dog whistle or some shit-fucking make is _stop_.”

Derek has always been good with his control, even when he’s under pressure but this _noise_ has him losing it, and when he look down he sees claws poking out of his fingernails.

Stiles says something incoherent to the werewolf and a glance at the lockers proves that his eyes are also glowing.

The pitch gets louder and Derek bends over more in pain, blood dripping out of his sensitive ears as the pain increases.

“Derek. _Derek_!” Stiles cups his face and stares right into his eyes, “Hey, hey, you’re gonna be ok. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“The **noise**.”

Stiles nods his head, “Ok, so there’s a noise only werewolves can hear, just—just listen to my voice. Or focus on my heart, can you try and do that.”

Shaking his head, Derek whimpers when the noise goes up a notch, his hands shake from the massive head ache he’s getting, and then just like that the noise stops and he’s crumbling into Stiles’ arms.

“Derek!”

“M’fine. I’m fine. It just...it just stopped all of a sudden.” Derek gives Stiles a comforting pat.

“What the hell was that?”

"I don't know," Derek shakes his head, grimacing as his head continues to ache, and Stiles' hands cup his jaw as he twists Derek's head to look at his ears.

"Shit, _shit_ , you're bleeding," Stiles says.

"He's not the only one," Lydia says grimly as she stumbles out with Scott leaning against, pale and with bloody ears.

"What able Liam and Malia? Do you think Kira will have heard it?" Stiles questions as Scott slides down to the floor with a groan.

"I don't know," Lydia looks worried, glancing around.

"I'll kill them," Malia swears firmly as she staggers around the corner with Kira—Malia with bloody ears and eyes burning blue while Kira's holding her head and grimacing. "I'll rip them in two, and chew on their remains."

"You heard it too, huh?" Stiles asks as he soothes a hand down Derek's back as the werewolf leans heavily against him.

"My head is ringing," Kira admits as she slips down next to Scott while Malia wraps herself around Lydia.

"Stiles!" Mason calls down the corridor as he half-carries Liam towards them. "Liam just freaked out in class, said something about a noise? He was _bleeding_."

"He's not the only one," Stiles grimaces as he looks around them, they were too out in the open. "Was Garret and Violet in your class?"

"No," Mason shakes his head, holding Liam close to him. "You think they had something to do with this?"

"Who the hell are Garret and Violet?" Scott demands as he looks up.

"Garret from lacrosse and his girlfriend," Stiles says shortly. "Seriously sets off all of my alarms."

“Stiles, they’re just freshman.” Scott points out.

“Oh, yeah sure. Freshman, who joined our school not much longer after Kate showed up. Freshman who give me the creeps the same way Matt did, who by the way was the one controlling the Kanima. And you said was all fine and dandy,” Stiles snaps, wiping the blood from Derek’s ears as he checks to make sure the others are fine as well.

Scott frowns but doesn’t say anything after that.

“Where are they? I’m going to fucking kill them,” Malia snarls, eyes flashing blue again.

“Malia, no. First, we’re at school and secondly you can’t go barging in and rip someone’s throat out like this. You’re pent up with anger and something bad could happen if you’re not thinking clearly,” Stiles helps Derek up to his feet and then looks down at the blood on his hands, “Damn, and today was supposed to be murder free. Guess we’ll have to reset the clock on “Days Since Someone Last Tried to Kill Us.”

Lydia gives a snort at that.

Stiles waits until Derek gives him a nod stating he’s fine before continuing.

“Lydia, do you have any ear plugs on you?”

The redhead raises an eyebrow, “I might have some in my locker, why?”

“Good. Give them to the wolves, it might be able to block out the noise if it starts up again,” Stiles tells her, “If they do this again then the—“

“How are you even sure it’s them?” Liam ask, “I mean, sure they weren’t in the classroom but they’re usually sneaking around school and making out.”

Stiles tilts his head to think about it, “That’s true. It could just be a coincidence and they were just glaring at me and Derek this morning because they’re homophobic jerks. But my gut instincts says not to trust them and so far my gut has never been wrong. Let’s just put them on the highly suspicious list.”

"And if you are wrong?" Scott presses as he helps Kira up.

"Then we'll give them fruit-baskets while informing them that their homophobia isn't appreciated by this school," Stiles says as he holds Derek close as Lydia leads them to her locker.

Lydia snorts as she unlocks her locker and finds the packet of ear-plugs, holding out a set for Malia and Derek before handing a pair to Kira, Liam and then Scott.

"Right, who wants to track down some possible freshmen assassins?" Stiles asks as he keeps one arm wrapped around Derek's waist.

“If I can rip their throats out, then I’m in,” Malia stands up, the anger in her voice shaking the air.

“Malia,” Stiles warns, stepping forward to rest a hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze, “I need you to take a few deep breathes with me. Okay. Good. Good.”

Scott gives them both a funny look but doesn’t comment on how quickly Malia calms down from Stiles’ voice.

“I think, for the moment. We should act like nothing’s happening. Maybe give them the benefit of doubt and act like we’re fine. If they start up the noise again, we’ll try and follow it,” Stiles looks down at his hands and curses when he sees blood on them, “I need to run to the bathroom so I can wash this off.”

Derek moves to follow him, but Stiles sets a hand to his chest, “No. No following. I’m sure the teacher is confused enough why four of her students just up and left the class.”

“But—"

“Derek, I’ll be fine. It’s just a trip to the bathroom. Nothing’s going to happen,” Stiles presses a quick kiss to Derek’s lips, “Now go, go and pretend to learn something while I go wash my hands.”

Derek grumbles but follows Stiles’ order, stalking back to the classroom with his shoulders held up a little bit in defense.

Stiles gives the others a flash of a smile before speed walking to the closest bathroom.

He’s only washing his hands of the blood for a few minutes when he hears the bathroom door open up.

“Did you seriously follow me? Derek, you’re such a dork you know—“

He turns around and looks up at someone who is definitely not Derek, his words at cut off when the boy stabs a needle into Stiles’ chest.

“Sleep tight, bitch.”


	3. Chapter Three

Derek stands, his chair falling with a clatter behind him as he grips his chest, and Lydia looks up at him with a gasp, her eyes wide.

"Stiles," she says while the teacher throws her hands up in the air.

"Really? What now?" the teacher, Mrs Lang, demands.

"We have to go," Derek says as he heads for the door, clenching his fists as his claws cut into his palms.

Lydia collects their belongings with swift jerky movements.

"Forgive us, Mrs Lang, but we're not feeling well," she informs the teacher as she races along after Derek.

"Mr McCall! Sit back down!" Mrs Lang orders when Scott goes to stand up. "Three students are my limit!"

"What's going on?" Scott asks in a low demand, but Derek's already out of the room, scenting the air for Stiles' scent.

“Stiles—he’s hurt,” Derek answers, rushing down the hallway as he tracks Stiles’ scent.

Immediately, Scott gets up and leaves the classroom, ignoring his teacher as she demands he comes back and sits in his seat.

But Scott throws that all aside as he chases after Derek and Lydia.

Derek finds the bathroom Stiles was in, he snarls and flashes blue eyes when he smells his mate’s blood and doesn’t see him.

_No. No. No! This isn’t right, Stiles should be here!_

His wolf whines at the loss of not only his Alpha but also his mate.

“Derek,” Lydia sets a hand on the wolf’s shoulder and he wants to snap at her, but then he sees the fear and hurt in her eyes too.

“It’s okay. We’ll find him. They couldn’t have gotten that far with him,” she tells him.

Nodding his head, Derek can’t help the whimper that escapes from his throat as he inhales the scent of blood, confusion and fear in the bathroom.

The sharpness of its makes his wolf pull his lips back and has him standing on his toes with anxiety.

It’s then that Scott bursts into the bathroom behind them, turning his head this way and that, “What’s going on? Where’s Stiles!?”

Derek wants to snarl at the foreign Alpha, wants to snap his jaws at him as his bubbling emotions threaten to overwhelm the scent of the _bastard_ who had taken Stiles.

It's only the petite hand of Lydia, of his Pack-mate, on his shoulder that stops him.

"He's been taken," Lydia says tightly, squeezing Derek's shoulder as the werewolf takes deep breathes through his nose and tries to pick up the foreign scent that had attacked Stiles.

"By who? Why?" Scott demands.

"Stiles!" Malia slams open the door, eyes burning blue and claws prickling over her nails. "Where is he?"

"We're trying to find out," Lydia softens slightly as she speaks to her girlfriend.

Malia snarls, prowling over to Derek and skirting Scott, and inhaling deeply.

"Scents muddled," Derek informs his cousin, fangs aching to drop.

"Wolf's bane," Malia adds as she inhales deeply. "They made him scared."

Derek snarls lowly in his chest.

“All three of you knew exactly when Stiles was hurt, how!?” Scott exclaims watching the wolves and banshee as they pace around the bathroom.

“They knew exactly what they were going to do, planned it in fact,” Lydia stares as she stares down at the blood on the sink. “Where would they have gone?”

“Lydia, check and see if you can find him in the gym or locker rooms, they must have taken him somewhere secluded. Malia and I can run down to the boiler room and check there,” Derek tells the two girls, “I’ll send a text to Peter and Cora to warn them about what’s going on if they haven’t already felt it.”

“Why are you calling Peter? He doesn’t need to be involved with this. And since when did Cora come back into town?” Scott pushes for answers.

Derek flashes blue eyes at the Alpha, “It’s not any of your business, Scott.”

“We’re a Pack, of course, it’s my business,” Scott flashes red eyes back, and tries to snarl the younger teen into submission.

The girls go quiet when Derek snarls at the older boy like a feral animal, “You may be an Alpha, Scott. You may even be a True Alpha. But you are not and will _never_ by my _Alpha_.”

Scott gapes, stumbling back somewhat, but Derek ignores him and looks to Malia.

"Stay safe," Lydia says as she squeezes Malia's forearm before she looks at Derek. "Both of you."

Malia leans forward and quickly rubs her cheek against Lydia's before pulling back and nodding at Derek.

"Let's go," she says as the cousins brush pass Scott and out of the room.

Lydia looks at Scott considering for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'd stay out of it if I was you, Scott," Lydia warns him quietly as she walks to the door, her heels clicking against the tile. "Derek is a lot more likely to take a chunk out of you the longer Stiles' is missing. Don't push him, or you'll regret it."

"Stiles.....Stiles' is your Alpha, isn't he?" Scott asks as Lydia reaches for the door-handle and Lydia looks back at him with almost scornful green eyes.

"Like _that_ is such a surprise, Scott," Lydia shakes her head with a scoff. "How the hell didn't you see this coming?"

"But...it's _Stiles_ ," Scott says with confusion.

"He wasn't just to going to play your loyal side-kick forever," Lydia snorts lightly. "He's worth more than that, always has been, and I think it's about time he realised it."

"This is Derek's fault, it has to be," Scott insists, and Lydia shakes her head in disgust.

"I'm going to look for Stiles," she informs him. "You can brood here for all I care."

* * *

“Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up.”

Stiles groans when he feels the pain in his chest like someone _stabbed_ him.

Trying to move his arms, Stiles freezes when he can’t move them and for an instance the fear that he’s no longer non-control of his body has his throat closing up, but when he opens his eyes he sees he’s tied up in a chair.

“What the hell,” he mutters to himself as he struggles in his bonds.

“You know for a thousand-year-old demon, you were pretty easy to catch,” Garrett grins down at him, “I wonder how easy you’ll be to break.”

Violet kisses her boyfriend’s cheek, “You caught him, you want the first stab?”

“Listen, I don’t know what you guys are thinking but I’m just a human,” Stiles tries to tell them but it’s like talking to two homicidal maniacs.

Oh wait, that’s exactly what they are.

“Shut up, Stilinski. We know exactly what you are, and once we get the price on your head we’re going after your boyfriend next.”

The room instantly drops to freezing.

_Hurt...our wolf? They want to **hurt** what is **ours.** We do not like this._

Stiles stares at the two of them as Violet shivers and Garret pauses.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Violet demands, her breath coming out in a cloudy puff as she wraps her arms around her.

"Derek," Stiles says slowly, almost savouring the way it rolls of his tongue and his head quirks to the side as he stares at them with darkening eyes. "You're going to hurt Derek?"

_Derek, **our** Derek, my Derek, they want to hurt him? Hurt was is mine, **ours**._

"Stop this," Violet demands as she stands closer with a dagger, and Garret bars her way with his arm. "Garret, make him stop!"

For the first time since he woke up after the Nogitsune, Stiles wasn't afraid of whatever it left in him.

_When you gaze into the Abyss, the Abyss gazes back._

_Fitting words_ , Stiles muses.

The Nogitsune had been his Abyss, and Stiles had locked gazes with him, had shared a mind with him as they fought for control.

The Nogitsune was gone, they had made sure of that, but one didn't just get over being possessed by a thousand-year-old demon and it was naïve to think it didn't leave something behind.

Deaton once told Stiles to be the spark, and no matter what he claimed after, there was always a spark of magic in Stiles.

It was that spark of magic that drew the Nogitsune to him more than the trained Hunter that was Allison, and it was the streak of pure cunning and ruthlessness to protect his loved-ones that made it stay.

Garret lashes out with a single slap, an attempt to break his concentration, and Stiles moves with it before turning back with a smile.

"I'm not the Nogitsune," Stiles informs them again. "But **he** lived in my head for _weeks_ , and left quite a bit behind."

The bindings around him snap, one by one, and Garret pulls Violet back as he reaches for one of his knives.

"You really shouldn't have threatened Derek," Stiles informs them as he stands, cracking his neck as his eyes turn black with the void. "I probably would have never tried to reach for this power if it wasn't for that."

Stiles' shadow flickers, briefly turning into a grinning nine-tail fox before stretching out.

Garret attacks first, swinging the blade down against Stiles’ chest but he’s too fast for the teenager and is grabbing his wrist, with just the slight twist of his hand, the sound of bone cracking breaks through the air.

“Thanks,” Stiles grins, an unhinged sight, “I’ll be taking this.”

He picks up the knife like he’s taking a pencil away from an upset two-year-old, and then slams the blade into Garret’s thigh—the darkness inside of him smiling wickedly at the howl of pain the younger teen makes.

Violet roars and goes to grab a gun to aim it at Stiles, but he pulls the knife out and swings it at her, hitting her hand and impairing it onto the table.

“How cute, your girlfriend tried to save you. Pity, she wasn’t fast enough,” he grabs Garret by the throat and holds him up like he’s a rag doll, “Now what should we do with you?”

He runs a hand down the teenager's chest, smirking wildly as he hears the fast rabbiting heartbeat inside that small chest.

“Should I rip out your tongue? Break your fingers and your toes? Maybe pluck out your eyes? Hmmm”

Stiles lets his fingers dance over the teenagers fragile rip-cage as he decides.

“Ennie. Meanie. Minnie.”

Hand thrusting toward, bones breaking and shattering, he grips the teenager’s heart in his hand.

“Mo.”

 _"Garret!!"_ Violet screams as blood seeps from Garret's mouth and down his chin as he stares down blankly at Stiles.

"Did you know that the heart can still beat after it's been disconnected from your body?" Stiles asks with mild interest. "It has its own electrical impulse, and with enough oxygen, it can keep on beating. Interesting, right?"

Garret only gurgles on his own blood.

"You know, the Nogitsune spent about a decade or two just ripping people's hearts out of their chests?" Stiles asks with a quirk of his head as he watches Garret steadily. "Bit and pieces of **his** memory linger still, it's surprisingly helpful at this moment. Thanks to them, I know just how to strengthen my arm and hand to pierce through your bones, and exactly where your heart was—I can't cheat with my hearing like werewolves can."

"Garret! _Garret_!" Violet continues to shriek as she pulls on the blade in her hand, tears rolling down her dark cheeks.

"You bragged about going after _my_ heart, _my_ Derek," Stiles informs him. "I thought it was fitting to go after yours. Almost poetic, huh?"

Stiles leans in close to his face, not caring for the splutters of blood that hit his face.

"I once promised to skin a person alive for Derek," Stiles tells him lowly. "This? _This_ will be nothing."

Stiles' closes his hand tightly, Garret's body jerking, and then he rips his hand out from the younger boy's chest and letting the body drop dead to the floor.

Violet screams as Stiles lets his bloody hand open and drops the half-crushed muscle on the floor, and Stiles turns towards her with a contemplating look on his face.

"What should we do with you?" Stiles muses, his head tilts to the side as Violet sobs and cries out for Garret.

“You fucker,” Violet throws the knife and it hits perfectly in Stiles’ shoulder.

Where he would have screamed and yelled at the pain, Stiles finds himself chuckling at it now.

“Pain, how hilarious!” he pulls the knife out and tosses it in the air, not even bothered by the fact his shoulder is bleed. “What should we do with you now? Maybe I could do exactly what I did your lover and rip your heart out, hm?”

Violet steps back, fear and horror clear on her face as Stiles approaches.

“No. I don’t think that’ll do for you. Satomi informed me of the Beta’s in her pack you killed, and you see, I can’t sit by while you slaughter innocent lives for a pretty penny.”

Kicking a leg out, Stiles breaks Violets knee and watches with delight as she screams in pain and tries to limp away. His head gets thrown back as he laughs at her.

“We’re in the middle of the woods, where fuck do you think you’re running to?” Stiles cackles as he watches her limp away.

He plays nice and gives her a little head start, before following after her and humming a familiar tune.

_“A-hunting we will go,_

_A-hunting we will go.”_

She screams when he jumps out from behind a tree and slices up at her raised hands, laughing and stepping backwards as she throws a few punches.

_“A-hunting we will go,_

_A-hunting we will go!”_

_They_ upon her in a minute, she screams and struggles, fingernails digging into his skin, but the pain is like a little tickle that makes him chuckle darkly down at her.

She’s like a little rabbit that’s got its neck in the jaws of a fox, and it makes the cruelness inside of him roars in delight.

_“We'll catch a fox and put him in a box_

_And never let him go!”_

He sings the last part loudly to the woods as if he’s a wolf howling in victory at catching their prey.

Taking a handful of Violet’s hair, he slams her head back into the ground again, and again, and then stops when it looks like she’s about to pass.

“Oh, no, no, no. **We** can’t have you passing out,” he blinks, and his eyes are the colour of the void. “ **We’re** just getting warmed up.”

Stiles digs his fingers into her broken knee, and she jerks back to consciousness with a scream of pain.

"You two really didn't plan this out very well, did you?" Stiles asks her mildly as she sobs and claws at the mulchy floor. "Two kids up against a thousand-year-old demon? That's a really dumb idea. We had a whole Pack, a Hunter, _and_ a nine-hundred-year-old Kitsune, and we _still_ lost two of us. The two of you? Doomed from the start."

Violet whimpers as she curls around herself and Stiles tsks.

"You know something? If **we** were the Nogitsune? Then things would be a lot worse for you," Stiles informs her, not that she seems to appreciate it.

"F-fuck you," Violet spits at him, and Stiles tsks again.

"You are so not my type," Stiles informs her.

Violet howls with pain as Stiles steps on her other knee and breaks it, he grins and watches the girl struggle before hitting her in the side of the head with the blunt of the knife.

“That was for Satomi’s Beta’s, and these? These are just because I think it’s going to be funny.”

He stabs the blade into the bottom of her abdomen and sliced the knife upwards in a neat straight line, like a hunter gutting a deer—she screams, and he laughs like a child at a fair.

Slowly, Stiles starts to pull out her small intestines first and watches with amusement at the growing horror on her face as he does so before he grabs the organs and wraps it around her throat.

“Night, night.”

Violet wheezes and coughs, hands coming up to claw at Stiles’ arms and face, but it’s useless as her face starts to go blue.

He waits until just the moment before her heart gives out to stop and let her get in one last breath.

“This isn’t even fun anymore. You were so easy,” Stiles sighs, before grabbing Violet’s head and spinning it around like an owl’s, “Pity, and here I thought I was going to have a bit of fun today.”

Stiles stares down at the dead body before standing back up and wipes the blood off his shirt.

“Hm, well, it’s back to the hubby!”

It barely takes twenty minutes of walking before the void retreats and reason and horror slams back in Stiles with the strength of a werewolf's punch to the chest.

He leans against a tree and gasps, retching as he remembers what he had done.

_Oh god, oh god, what have I done? What am I?_

Stiles slides down the tree and braces his arms on his knees as he takes deep breaths.

 _What did I do? What have I done?_ Stiles leans his head back against the tree and squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

 _I'm a monster, I've become a monster. What's wrong with me?_ Stiles bangs his head against the tree as he swallows back sick. _Derek, I need Derek._

He opens watering eyes, trying to gain the strength to get to up and on his shaky and weak legs.

He slips back down the trunk of the tree, staring in horror at the gory sight before him.

 _He_ did this.

Stiles killed these two teenagers in cold blood and laughed in their horrified faces.

_No. **We** did this._

There’s a scream, threatening to spill out of his mouth. It’s perched right under his throat, but Stiles keeps his teeth gritted together and keeps the terror down.

Heart roaring in his ears as he tries to control his breathing, so his vision doesn’t go spotty.

Pawing at his pant pocket, Stiles slips out his phone and hits the call button.

“So good of you to call, Stiles, and here I was—“

“P-Peter.”

“Stiles? Stiles, what’s wrong? Your heart is going crazy.”

“I think—I think it’s still in me. The—the—the Nogitsune, I...Peter, I’m a **monster** ,” Stiles sobs out the last part, heart leaping when he sees the blood on his hands again.

“Stiles, listen to me. The Nogitsune is gone, you’re going to be fine, now I want you to take a deep breath. Good. Now hold it,” he waits a minute, “Let it out. Now take another breath. Good, you’re doing good Stiles. Now tell me where you are.”

“The Preserve, um—by a creek.”

“I’ll be there in a minute. Do not hang up, just listen to my voice and try to keep your breathing level.”

"I killed them, I _killed_ them, Peter," Stiles tells them as he squeezes his eyes shut, and trying not to scream, to shout, to claw at his own skin. "I killed them, and I _laughed_ as I did!"

"Stiles! Stiles, you need to calm down, alright? I'll be there soon," Peter tells him hurriedly. "Just breathe, start from the beginning, okay?"

"School, I was at school," Stiles presses his head back against the trunk. "Maths class. There was some sort of noise that affected the others—the were's ears bled and Kira had a bad headache. I thought it was them, these two freshmen—they set off all my alarms. I didn't expect them to attack _me_ , I don't know what I thought."

Stiles almost laughs, school felt like a lifetime ago, but it comes out as a sob.

"They're Liam's age, and I _killed_ them," Stiles sobs as he rests his forehead against his knees. "I _enjoyed_ killing them."

"Stiles! How did they attack you?" Peter asks sternly, the wind whistling and underlining his words.

"A needle to the chest," Stiles remembers, his chest aching—shit, everything feels like it was aching. "I don't know what he gave me."

"We'll get it checked out," Peter promises. "Are you injured in any other way?"

"My shoulder, she threw a knife at me," Stiles squeezes his eyes shut as the pain makes itself known.

"Can you use it?" Peter asks, a hint of breathlessness in his tone.

"I did, but I don't know," Stiles wants to rub at his head, it feels heavy and cloudy, but he doesn't want to spread any more blood on him. "Peter, I _killed_ them."

“Stiles, I know. It’s okay. I promise everything’s gonna okay, I’m almost where you’re at so I’m going to hang up now,” Peter tells him.

“Okay...okay...” Stiles lets the phone drop and his head falls back a little bit, staring straight ahead of him as the adrenaline starts to wear off.

Everything feels slow and sluggish, his heart still sounds like a horse galloping inside of his chest but when he looks down at his hands again it’s with such a detached feeling that he doesn’t even realize it’s his own hands. It isn’t until he feels a hand on his face that he jolts awake.

He reaches out and tries to punch the person touching him, but he’s too slow and Peter is grabbing his fist.

“Hey, hey, it’s just me,” Peter tells him, shushing Stiles when he makes a small noise in the back of his throat.

“Peter—“

“Stiles, I need you to listen to me. I _get_ it. I do,” Peter looks at him with a look that has Stiles pausing for a moment, it’s then that he remembers the man before him really does understand how Stiles must be feeling, going insane and killing people, it’s how they got here in the first place, “I was insane and killing people left and right without a thought, but you, you’re not insane. And the Nogitsune isn’t possessing you anymore. But...I think you do have leftover trauma and some aspects of the Nogitsune left inside of you that your Spark latched onto.”

“What do you mean?”

Peter tugs Stiles’ shirt to the side and points at the small gash in his shoulder, “You said you were stabbed earlier, right? No human can heal this fast, Stiles.”

"Oh," Stiles stares at it, the sluggish bleeding slowing further under his gaze. "That's new."

"Quite," Peter agrees with a small quirk of his mouth. "Do you think you can stand?"

Stiles thinks about it for a moment, before shaking his head mutely.

"Okay," Peter nods easily, acceptingly. "Do you mind if I picked you up?"

"No," Stiles says quietly, and Peter moves quickly and easily to pick Stiles up, cradling him princess-style. "Peter, I killed them."

"I know, I know," Peter presses a chaste kiss to Stiles' head before turning to walk back towards the ruins of the Hale house where his car was parked.

"They threatened Derek," Stiles admits. "They were going after him next."

Peter tights his grip on Stiles at that, "Then you did the right thing."

"I shouldn't have enjoyed it," Stiles protests dully.

"Moments of insanity never bring out the best in us," Peter tells him as he walks.

Peter makes a mental note to come back later and deal with whatever mess Stiles left behind—it wouldn't be pretty, Peter already knows that, but he is the best suited to deal with such things.

* * *

Stiles ends up passing out in Peter’s arms after a while, everything coming crashing down on him in waves like a massive tsunami, and when he wakes up again he’s back at the loft in Older Derek’s bed, with the covers over his shoulders.

His shirt has been taken off, and the wound on his shoulder has healed up to the point where it doesn’t even look like he was stabbed which has him frowning as he caresses a thumb over the pale skin.

There’s a bang from downstairs and what sounds like a rhino running up the stairs before a feral, blue-eyed Derek enters the room.

Stiles stares at the wolf and without any hesitation opens his arms for him.

Derek makes a growling whine in the back of his throat before leaping into the bed and tackling Stiles back into the sheets, sniffing and rumbling as he scents his mate.

“Hey, hey—Dere—“

Derek snarls, “No. You don’t get to talk, you—you left me alone. I was _scared_ , I didn’t have my mate or my Alpha. All I knew is that you were taken, and I couldn’t do _anything_ to save you.”

Stiles shushes the crying wolf in his arms, letting Derek dig his nails into Stiles’ back as the wolf clings to him like a lifeline.

“I know, I know. And I’m sorry, but Derek, it was for your own good,” Stiles wipes away the tears on the younger teens cheeks, “I don’t want you to see that side of me, it’s dark and twisted.”

"I don't care!" Derek snaps as he reaches up to cup Stiles' jaw. "I don't care how dark and twisted you get! You're Stiles! You're my mate, my Alpha! And nothing will change that, or how I feel about you!"

"I killed them, Derek," Stiles admits roughly. "I killed them horribly, and I _enjoyed_ it."

"I would have ripped them apart, and I would have enjoyed it too," Derek says fiercely. "They _took_ you, they _hurt_ you, they were going to _kill_ you—I would have killed them if I had the chance."

"I don't think I'm human anymore, Derek," Stiles admits with a hitch to his breathing, and Derek kisses him, pressing kisses against Stiles' face.

"That's okay," Derek soothes between kisses. "It will be okay, we'll figure it out together."

"I think I'm a monster, Derek," Stiles tells him, panic tightening his throat. "I’m a monster, Derek."

"You're not," Derek tells him fiercely, pressing more kisses to Stiles' face as if to comfort him. "You're not."

"I killed them, I _killed_ them," Stiles repeats as his breathing hitches more. "I'm a _monster_. Oh god, what if I hurt you? What if I snap like I did with them and go after _you_?"

"You won't, I know you won't," Derek whines in his throat as he gathers his mate close, the scent of Stiles' panic, horror and self-loathing making his wolf whine and whimper. "You're not a monster, you'll never hurt me."

“But there’s always the possibility that I _will_ hurt you,” Stiles tries to drill it into Derek’s head that he’s dangerous and should be left in a locked box. “You should have seen what I did to them, I played with them like they were some cute novelty _toy!_ ”

“Stiles, it’s okay. They were going to hurt us anyways.”

“That’s not the point! There’s a difference between self-defence and _murder!_ I slaughtered them! With my bare hands,” Stiles runs shaky fingers through his hair and yanks on it a bit to calm himself down.

“Stiles, stop. _Stop_. You’re hurting yourself,” Derek pulls Stiles hands away from his hair, and keeps them still so he can’t hurt himself anymore, “You need to calm down, or you’re going to do something worse to yourself.”

“I-I—“

Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ lips to get the older teen to shut up, he runs a hand through that brown hair.

When he pulls back, Stiles crumpled into his arms with a small noise in the back of his throat and Derek settles there on the bed, running fingers through Stiles’ hair until his mate calms down.

"It's going to be okay," Derek promises as he keeps running his fingers through Stiles' hair. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm not human," Stiles says, tasting the words on his tongue again.

It feels strange, not real. Stiles had always been the token human, and now that he's not, he doesn't know how to feel.

It's not like he's been bitten, or anything like that. It was something to do with the Nogitsune, something **he** left behind, and there's a part of Stiles that wants to claw at himself until it was gone.

"I'm not human either," Derek points out, and Stiles huffs out a laugh.

"You've never been human, babe," Stiles reminds him, and Derek huffs as he nuzzles at Stiles.

"Still," Derek insists. "You don't care, do you? Why should I care if you are human or not?"

"Even though I'm a monster?" Stiles asks, and Derek scowls at him.

"You're not a monster, and I'll say that as many times as I need to until it sinks in," Derek tells him.

Stiles holds up his hand and without thinking about it, Derek links their fingers together, bringing Stiles’ fingers to his lips and pressing kisses over each knuckle before pressing one to Stiles’ forehead.

“Why are you so good to me?” Stiles pets the side of Derek’s face, using his thumb to caress over Derek’s cheekbone.

“Well, why are you so good to me?”

“This isn’t kindergarten...also I said it first.”

Derek chuckles, “I said it second.”

“God, you two are disgusting.”

Stiles jumps a little and turns to see Peter, Cora, Lydia and Malia standing at the doorway.

“How long were you guys standing there.”

“Long enough time prevent you from having sex. Now move over,” Cora comes over and jumps on the bed.

"Do you think we only have sex?" Stiles squawks, mildly offended as Malia squirms onto the bed while Lydia settles more gracefully.

"We know you have sex whenever you are alone for five minutes," Lydia corrects primly before Malia pulls her into her arms, and almost aggressively rubs her cheek against Lydia's hair. "I don't know why I think I can keep my hair styled."

"They can't help it," Peter lays beside them, his ankles crossed, and his arms tucked behind his head. "They are young and in love."

"I think you meant to sneer that," Stiles says thoughtfully, and Peter gives him an amused look.

"God, Derek, did you rub your cum into the sheets?" Cora wrinkles her nose, but that doesn't stop her from pressing against her brother's side.

Derek preens slightly as he nuzzles at Stiles.

"Maybe," Derek says smugly, and Stiles sighs, amused and fond.

“Disgusting,” Cora comments, making a little sniff, “Hate the both of you.”

“Lies,” everyone else says.

Cora huffs but cuddles closer to her older—younger?— brother’s back. Stiles feels himself calm down some more with the whole pack there with him, none of them looking at him differently because of what he’s done.

It’s safe and warm. And he feels something inside his chest settle completely as they all cuddle.

“Oh my god, it’s a puppy pile.”

“That is the worst name,” Peter comments.

“Mmmh, but it’s _true_.”

“The only puppies I see are all of you _teenagers_.”

Stiles reaches over to pat Peter’s shoulder, “It’s okay Peter, your secret about being a huge cuddler is safe with me.”

Peter makes a noise like a disgruntled dog, “Sure. Real kind of you to keep it a _secret_.”

The others are giggling at the scene playing before them.

"Anytime, Peter, anytime," Stiles smiles at him, and Peter scoffs.

"Brat," Peter scoffs fondly.

"Excuse me, this brat is your Alpha," Stiles sniffs pointedly, and Peter rolls his eyes.

"However will I cope?" he drawls.

"Probably with a lot of whiskey," Cora snarks, and Peter reaches over to flick her nose.

"It's rude to point out someone's coping method, darling niece," Peter scolds her while Cora scowls at her uncle.

"I'll bite you," she threatens, and Peter raises one brow.

"Darling Cora, you spent half of your toddler years biting me," Peter informs her. "I'm well used to it."

"Oh my god," Stiles wheezes. "Cora was a feral little thing as a toddler?"

"Oh yes," Peter smirks gleefully. "And when Derek was a toddler? He refused to go anywhere without his favourite stuffed wolf."

"Uncle Peter!" Derek protests as he flushes lightly.

"Aww, that sounds so sweet," Stiles coos as he touches Derek's blushing ears, and Derek groans as he buries his face into his mate's neck.

"Unfortunately Wolfy met his demise at the claws of Cora," Peter shakes his head sadly. "It triggered Derek's first proper wolfing out, _and_ he's first howl after we stopped him from attacking her. Derek refused to play with Cora for days after."

Stiles and the others laugh at the story, Derek huffs and doesn’t say anything as Peter continues to tell some funny childhood stories of the Hale’s.

It has Stiles’ dark mood fly away as he chuckles and laughs.

“And there was one time at the grocery store, I think Derek was about thirteen at the time, we actually saw you and your mother in the store Stiles,” Peter comments.

Stiles frowns a little, “You met my mom?”

Peter nods his head, “You were what? Nine, at the time. A very talkative nine-year-old, not that it changed. But I remember Derek coming back to the cart with the nine-year-old holding his hand, and talking like a squirrel on cocaine. It was all very cute until I found out _someone_ had taken you from your mother. Kidnapping his mate at a young age, tsk, tsk, Derek.”

“I don’t remember that,” Stiles frowns, petting Derek’s hair as the wolf nuzzles closer into him.

He probably wouldn’t have either since not long after his mother’s illness became worse and worse, to the point she didn’t even remember her own son.

“Your mother was probably the only person in town that didn’t treat me like I was a basket case.”

“Yeah,” Stiles smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Derek’s head, “That sounds like my mom.”

Derek hides his smile against his mate's shoulder.

He had almost forgotten meeting Stiles so young.

He remembers smelling a boy that smelled of _home_ and _his_ , and wanting to bring him home. His name had been Mischief then, and he hadn't hesitated to hold Derek's hand and follow him.

Derek presses a kiss against Stiles' neck, remembering bright amber eyes looking up at him trustingly as Mischief rambled happily at him.

He remembers Stiles looking at him in the Temple, recognising him easily, and then he remembers pressing Stiles against the door and breathing in, smelling _home_ , _his_ and _mate_.

Derek shifts against Stiles as he remembers their first fumbled time, and pressing more kisses against Stiles' neck.

"Seriously? While I'm cuddling you?" Cora asks incredulously.

“It’s technically my room, well, older me's room. So I’m allowed to do whatever I want,” Derek comments, continuing to press kisses into Stiles’ skin.

“This isn’t like back at the house where Derek could jerk off in private—“

“Peter!”

“What? It’s not like the walls were soundproof,” Peter snickers.

Derek growls at everyone laughing, “You all have about two minutes to leave before I start to fuck Stiles into the mattress.”

“Ugh, you’re such an Alpha hog, Derek. No wonder you’re always the bottom, you’re a needy Beta,” Cora rolls her eyes.

“Technically, he’s versatile,” Lydia adds.

"Really?" Cora asks doubtfully as Stiles covers his face with one hand.

"Oh yeah," Malia nods. "Derek's knotted Stiles several times."

"And unless you want to watch me do it again," Derek trails off as he ducks down to suck on Stiles' nipples.

"Do any of you have any shame at all?" Stiles groans as he tangles his fingers in Derek's hair.

"Shame? I don't know what you are talking about," Peter scoffs as he makes a point of relaxing.

"What's there to be ashamed of?" Malia frowns in confusion as she looks up at Stiles.

"Not really, no," Cora shrugs as she moves slightly away from Derek.

"Shame only gets in my way," Lydia informs him as she leans against Malia and watches as Derek grazes Stiles' nipple with his teeth.

"Are none of you seriously moving?" Stiles demands as he gasps and arches into Derek's mouth.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Peter grins from where his head is rested on a pillow, “Guess you’ll just have to deal with an audience.”

“This is awful, and I hate you all,” Stiles pants as Derek slips down on the bed and pulls Stiles’ cock out to take it in his mouth, “Dude, oh my fucking god.”

Derek groans and twists his tongue around Stiles’ cock, bobbing his head up and down before pulling off to jerk Stiles’ cock off and suck at the head.

Stiles groans and blushes when his back arches backwards and he bumps against Peter.

His whole face goes red as he remembers they aren’t alone, not that anyone seems to care because Malia and Lydia start to make out for a bit, and Peter just lies next to Stiles like everything’s completely normal.

“You guys are the worst,” Stiles whines, giving Derek’s hair a tug when the wolf swallows his cock again.

Derek just moans, taking more of Stiles' in and humming around it as Stiles gasps and throws his head back.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles squeezes his eyes closed as he just lets himself feel Derek's perfect, hot and wet mouth around him.

Derek moans again, eagerly swallowing around Stiles' cock before pulling back and dipping his tongue into Stiles' slit, humming at the taste of pre-cum.

"Shit, _shit_ ," Stiles tugs on Derek's hair again, and Derek goes back to happily sucking on Stiles' cock. "We should not be doing this, nope, no we shouldn't."

"Do you always complain?" Cora asks curiously, seemingly not caring that her brother's currently giving Stiles a blowjob.

"Oh my god," Stiles covers his face with one hand, and Derek growls when he realises that Stiles' attention had shifted, and takes Stiles fully into his mouth and down his throat, and purposely growls around Stiles' cock. _"Oh my god."_

 _“Derek!”_ Stiles groans, legs widening when Derek toys with his balls and give them a squeeze.

“You know, I didn’t expect Stiles to have _this_ big of a dick,” Lydia comments.

Stiles wants to die in a hole as well as cum down Derek’s throat.

It’s one thing to have you’re mate’s family lying next to you, while he sucks you off.

It’s another to have your once crush watch you get your dick sucked, and then make a comment about said dick.

There’s a movement behind him as Peter leans over to take a look, “Hm, you’re right. He actually is pretty big. Good job nephew.”

“Stop talking about my dick like I’m not here!” Stiles screeches, mortification making his face go redder, not that it stops his dick from being hard and leaking inside of Derek’s warm, _tight_ mouth. “F-Fuck, Derek.”

The wolf gives a little growl in the back of his throat that makes things worse-better.

Derek pushes Stiles hips forward to take in even more of his cock, and Stiles chokes a little when he feels teeth scrape across his skin.

“Derek—fuck, yeah. Love your mouth,” Stiles moans, slowly forgetting they have an audience.

Stiles grips Derek's hair and slowly thrusts up into Derek's willing mouth, making the werewolf moan as he grinds down against the bed and lets Stiles' fuck his mouth.

He loves when Stiles loses himself in the pleasure of his mouth, loves when he fucks Derek's mouth and throat, loves feeling the weight of Stiles' cock on his tongue.

"Fuck, your mouth is so good," Stiles groans as Derek swallows around him. "Almost as good as your ass, fuck. So _wet_ , so damn good."

Derek whines, grinding his hard-on against the bed as he holds onto Stiles' hips.

"It's not as tight though," Stiles moans as he keeps his thrusts slow. "Fuck, I love fucking you, love the way you whine because of my cock, love the way you lose control. Wish I could see you like that _all_ the _damn_ time."

Derek whimpers as he almost humps the bed, clenching down with whine.

He feels so _empty_ , he wants, no, he _needs_.

"Look at you," Stiles looks down and meets Derek's burning electric blue gaze. "Look how eager you are for my cock, how much you love sucking it. Almost as much as you love it when I fuck you, right?"

Derek bobs his head, groaning deeply.

“Such a good boy for your Alpha. Always making sure to please me,” Stiles bites on his bottom lip when Derek’s throat tighten around his cock as he swallows, “Unng—I’m close, baby, you gonna swallow?”

 _Yes! YESYESYES YesYes! Always. Always want your cum down my throat, in my ass, on my skin_ , Derek thinks to himself as Stiles keeps fucking his throat. He whines a little bit but keeps sucking and using his tongue to toy with Stiles’ cock.

How could his mate ask suck a silly question?

Of course Derek was going to swallow his cum down, he _loves_ the taste of Stiles’ cum, it’s like the ambrosia the gods would have eaten.

Ambrosia that Derek would have climbed Mount Olympus to steal because this was his, and if anyone tried to take his mate away he’d tear their throats out.

His ass clenches around nothing and Derek mourns the loss that Stiles isn’t fucking him at the moment.

But he knows it’ll only be a matter of seconds until Stiles is hard again, throwing Derek down on his stomach and fucking him like there’s no tomorrow.

“Yeah, come on Der— _fuck_ ,” Stiles bites on his knuckles a little bit and then tilts his head back as he starts to cum.

Derek moans and swallows down everything Stiles’ cock makes as it comes down his throat, moving his head up and down a couple more times before pulling off when Stiles is no longer hard and leaking.

He makes a show up cleaning off the head of Stiles’ cock, before clambering back up the bed to press a kiss to the swollen, kiss bitten lips he loves so much.

Stiles opens his mouth and groans at the taste of his cum in Derek's mouth, he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Derek's hair and pulls him closer as they kiss hungrily.

Derek whimpers as he ruts helpless against Stiles.

"Please, Alpha, _please_ ," Derek begs against Stiles' lips. "I need, I _need_ —"

"What do you need Der?" Stiles asks, trailing kiss down to his throat and biting making Derek whine.

"You, need you to fuck me, _please_ ," Derek tilts his head back and lets his mate mark up his throat.

"Do you feel empty, baby?" Stiles asks as his hand runs down Derek's back and into the back of his jeans, slipping under them and the underwear to grope at Derek's ass.

" _Yes_ ," Derek hisses as he clenches, rutting forward against Stiles. "Need you, _need_ you."

"So needy," Stiles muses as he traces Derek's hole with one dry finger, and Derek keens as he presses back. "So needy for my cock, huh?"

"Yes, _Alpha_ ," Derek answers, pressing back against Stiles' finger more. "Please, don't tease me."

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to tease you, baby,” Stiles presses another kiss to Derek’s open lips, making sure to lick inside of his mate’s mouth before pulling back, “Get undress for me.”

Nodding his head vigorously, Derek starts to divulge himself of his clothes, not being bothered at all that there are three other people in the room with them.

Licking his lips, Stiles grabs Derek’s pants and pulls out the packet of lube he knows is going to be hidden in one of the pockets. Grinning victoriously when he finds it.

The moment Derek’s clothes are off, the wolf is on him, tugging and yanking of Stiles’ own clothes until the both of them are naked.

Derek bites at Stiles’ collarbone and moans when hands tug through his hair.

“So cute when you get all needy like this for me, Der,” Stiles turns his head to the side and kisses Derek’s pulse point on his throat. “Gonna look all pretty for me and get on your hands and knees, baby?”

“Yes. Yes, Alpha,” Derek groans as he does as he’s told, arching his back up a little bit to show off his ass, smirking when he hears Stiles groan behind him.

Stiles slicks up his fingers and traces Derek's hole, watching as Derek clenches and unclenches as Stiles' fingertip gets ever closer.

"You said you wouldn't tease me," Derek growls as he pushes back.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Stiles presses a kiss against the small of Derek's back and finally eases one finger into Derek.

Derek groans, clenching around Stiles' finger and moving to fuck himself on it.

"Alpha, _please_ ," Derek begs shamelessly, aware of the rest of the Pack around them, watching them, seeing how _good_ Derek was for their Alpha even if Stiles seems to have forgotten.

It makes him present himself like a bitch in heat, press back against Stiles' finger, and a sense of pride wells in his chest every time he hears Stiles' breathing hitch.

"Shit, okay," Stiles eases a second finger in, groaning as Derek opens up easily for him and Derek's hole clenches down hungrily on both fingers. " _Fuck_ , you open up so good for me."

Derek whines as he fucks himself back.

"Need you, _need_ you, Alpha," Derek moans as Stiles' scissors his fingers, spreading him wide and working him open for Stiles' cock.

“I know, baby. Just gotta make sure you’re all nice and loose for me first,” Stiles moans into Derek’s back, biting on the top of his spine as he presses in a third finger, “I could take you here, right now, and you wouldn’t even care if it hurt or not.”

“Stiles—Alpha, _please_.”

“I’m not gonna tease you baby, I promise I won’t. I just love seeing how needy you get for my cock,” Stiles bites into his skin again, “Do you think older you is gonna be this needy for his Alpha as well? Think he’s gonna get on his knees so suck me off anywhere at any time? Push me down on the couch and ride my dick in front of the entire pack.”

“ _Yesss_ ,” Derek hisses, the images of his older-self coming to mind.

The future version of him that has a rug of hair on his chest, abs that go on for days and muscles on top of muscles.

He imagines that part of himself, needy and begging for Stiles’ cock all the time, and he wouldn’t care who was in the room whether it was Peter, Scott or any of the Beta’s, he’d pull Stiles’ pants down and take his Alpha’s cock into his mouth without hesitation.

Walking around the house with nothing but a tank top on, letting his cum-dripping ass hang out so anytime Stiles wanted to fuck him, his Alpha could just slip his cock inside and go at it.

Derek mewls at the thought of that, and cries out when Stiles slips his cock inside of him, starting up a relentless pace as he fucks Derek’s ass without holding back.

“Alpha— _Alpha_.” Derek groans, pushing his hips back to meet Stiles’ thrust.

"Fuck, so tight for me," Stiles groans as he presses biting kisses to Derek's shoulders, holding Derek's hips as he fucks his boyfriend's _tight_ and _wet_ , and so _goddamn_ perfect ass.

"Always for you," Derek pants as he curls his hands into the covers, and pushing back with a groan.

He _needs_ Stiles so much, _wants_ him all the damn time.

Derek wonders hazily if now, after this, Derek will be able to just pull Stiles' cock out whenever he wants, will be able to suck it and drink Stiles' cum after Stiles' fucks his throat, or he'll be able to fuck himself on it whenever he wants.

He whines at the thought, clenching down tightly around Stiles, and making his Alpha curse.

" _Fuck_ , you feel so good, so _goddamn_ good," Stiles groans into Derek's back, snapping his hips faster, harder.

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out as Stiles reaches under him and wraps a hand right were Derek's knot swells and giving it short strokes at odds to the rhythm he has as Stiles fucks his ass, dragging against his prostate in a way that causes shudders to go down his spine.

Derek's been on edge since Stiles' came down his throat, his knot aching to swell for his mate, and having Stiles' hand around him is all he needs for his knot to begin to swell.

He's not going to last long, Derek knows, but he hopes that Stiles keeps fucking him, milks at his knot until Derek can't move or think about anything that isn't _mate_ and _Alpha_.

He doesn't want to remember earlier today, doesn't want to remember the sharp pain and panic in his chest as his bond to Stiles flares in panic before going dormant, almost like Stiles was _dead_.

He doesn't want to remember the scent of Stiles' panic, his fear and his hurt in that bathroom. He doesn't want to remember tearing through school, looking for him and not find him.

The panic of losing Stiles, his _mate_ , his _Alpha_ that had cut through him.

No, Derek only wants to feel his mate and Alpha fucking him, _breeding_ him, _claiming_ him.

Stiles bites the back of Derek’s shoulder when he notices the werewolf’s mind wandering to somewhere else, “Pay attention.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Using one hand to hold Derek’s hips and the older to grip at the back of his neck, Stiles fucks Derek like a machine.

He grunts and puffs like the engine of a car and his hips pummel into Derek’s without slowing to stop or give him a chance to catch his breath, and Derek is weak underneath his Alpha.

He whines and begs for more, for _harder_ , loves the way Stiles fucks him like he’s trying to put his mark on Derek to let the whole world know who he belongs to.

And Derek does belong.

Outside of _this_ , there is no one else, it’s just Stiles and the pack, after that everything else seems so meaningless and far off.

Stiles’ grip tightens and Derek howls when those clever hands squeeze tightly around his knot, a thumb rubbing over the head of his cock and then sliding back down to squeeze the base of it.

“Alpha—I’m so close, _please_.”

"Cum then," Stiles snarls in his ear, fucking Derek and squeezing his knot. "Cum for your Alpha."

The words are almost enough, but what really tips Derek over the edge is Stiles' biting Derek's mating-mark, his teeth fitting perfectly and pressing down until his flesh feels like it's going to give.

Derek howls, his claws digging into the sheets and fangs dropping as he cums, and _cums_ , clenching down around Stiles' cock as his Alpha keeps fucking him, keeps squeezing his knot.

Derek's arms shakes and slide out from under him, he whimpers as he ends up with his face pressed against the bed and Stiles plastered over his back, his teeth still holding him still as Stiles fucks him.

Derek thinks he cums again, or maybe he hadn't stopped?

He doesn't know, all he knows is his mate's clever hands around his knot, his teeth _claiming_ Derek and his cock fucking Derek perfectly, filling him so _good_.

He whines as his Alpha's cock drags over his over-sensitive prostate, whimpers as Alpha's hands squeezes his knot, and he feels his knees slipping, spreading him wider for Alpha to fuck him, and whines as he feels and hears Alpha growl around him.

Stiles feels more beast than human, everything in him reduced down to this—to fucking _Derek_ , _claiming_ Derek, nothing else matters but _Derek_.

Derek tight around him, Derek coming again and _again_ because of Stiles, Derek whining for more, for his Alpha, and Stiles delivering with all his strength as he holds his pretty mate down with his teeth.

Derek sobs into the bed even as he whines for more, for Alpha, and Alpha keeps fucking him, keeps him nice and safe under him because Alpha knows that Derek's a good mate, that he'll _always_ be good for him.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out, his voice cracking. " _Alpha_ , please, please, _please_."

Stiles snarls as he fucks his mate harder, snapping his hips faster, and Derek mewls so prettily for him.

“Look at you, _look_ how pretty you are Derek,” Stiles snarls, losing all his composure as he ruts like a beast. “So _perfect_. So _pretty_. My own pretty little mate, already knot drunk but you still want more of my cum in that hungry little ass of yours.”

Derek moans into the sheets, groping them loosely as Stiles has his body jerking up and down on his cock.

“Answer me when I tell you something, baby.”

“Yes!” Derek howls when Stiles squeezes his sensitive knot, “Always, Stiles. Always so good for you, need you in me all the time.”

Stiles presses kisses full of teeth against Derek’s neck and bites him again, causing the Beta to cum on the sheets again.

“You always say the prettiest things, Derek.”

Stiles fucks and jerks his head thrown back as he starts to cum inside of Derek’s ass, moaning when Derek clenches around his cock and milking him of all his cum.

Stiles scraps blunt nails down Derek’s back and watches as the red marks stay for a while until they slowly heal up.

“ _Stiles_!” Derek cries, losing control of his shift for a moment and letting his eyes slip open to blue.

“Good boy, take your Alpha’s cum. I know how hungry you get for it,” Stiles pets and squeezes the younger teens ass, before lying all over his back. “My good mate, so good for me.”

Derek purrs at the endearments, wishing he could turn around and press his nose to Stiles’ throat and get lost in the pure scent of his Alpha.

But then Stiles’ arms are bracketing around his body and Derek feels so small in his Alpha’s hold, but he loves it, loves knowing that his Alpha is protective of his mate, and is there to hold Derek through everything.

“Well, that was a beautiful show,” Peter comments.

Stiles stills as feral instinct and very human emotions wars within him.

Part of him wants to push Derek further down, to press more of his body over his mate and snarl at the possible threat while another part of him burns with embarrassment as he remembers where they were, and more importantly _who_ they were with.

Derek just arches back into Stiles, a smug rumble coming from his throat as he keeps Stiles' cock in him by keeping his ass clenched tight around him, and Stiles pushes Derek down with a hint of a growl, pressing himself over Derek's bare skin and nipping his neck sharply in reprimand making Derek whine as he presses his neck into Stiles' mouth.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whines, electric blue-eyes half-lidded.

" _Stay_ ," Stiles snarls, still caught up in more savage instincts and Derek mewls lightly under him, pressing his ass against Stiles firmly and clenching and unclenching around Stiles' sensitive cock, and making Stiles growl as he presses his teeth against his needy mate's throat.

"Huh," Peter muses as he watches with great interest from where he lay beside them. "Now, _that's_ interesting."

"That's one word for it," Lydia agrees almost mildly, her face flushed a light pink and Malia pressing kisses to her pale neck with one hand hidden by Lydia's skirt.

"Needy Beta," Cora snorts from the other side of them as she messes around on her phone. "And you say he's not a bottom."

Imagined hackles lower as Stiles remembers they are safe, that _Derek_ is safe, and surrounded by Pack, and Stiles relaxes as he mouths at Derek's neck making his mate rumble happily under him.

The embarrassment lingers, causes his face to flush, but he's too sated, too pleased by the way his mate is under him and smelling of _sex_ to properly freak out about it.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whines again, pressing more firmly back against him as if he's still needy for a good fucking, and Stiles growls, pressing his hips forward and making Derek whimper and sigh happily.

“I already came twice, Derek. You and you’re werewolf super advantages are just going to have to take a seat back and wait,” Stiles bites a little on Derek’s mating gland to get his point across and ignores the pouting whine Derek makes.

“But _Stiles_ —“

“Derek, you are literally still coming. How many more times do I need to fuck you until you’re happy?”

“Well, let’s see, firstly he’s a werewolf which means our sex drive is much higher than a humans.

He’s a teenager, and we _all_ know what being a teenager is like, so he’s going to be horny all the time unless he’s asleep. You’re his mate, which means his wolf will want to satisfy you in every way, mostly with sex and comfort.

Oh, and let’s also add on the fact that you’re his Alpha, and Derek has had past issues with getting comfort and love from his Alpha before, but now that he has you his wolf is going wild with the need to please their Alpha, look to you for comfort and also because Derek is the middle child which means he mostly got a hand to the shoulder.

He was a very needy pup, but his Alpha was a busy woman that didn’t have time to give love to each of her children,” Peter looks down at his fingers, “Anything else I’m missing?”

“Derek smells like a wolf in heat whenever Stiles is in the room, or he’s thinking of Stiles,” Cora adds on.

“Oh, yes that too. Must be from certain past relationship issues we will not mention.”

“So, Derek, is like the lioness’s from the Discovery channel,” Malia piped up, her eyes on Lydia as she kisses up her girlfriends neck, “They have a high sex drive and will bite the male lions balls if he doesn’t put out.”

“Exactly.”

“If you bite my balls, I’m kicking you out of bed,” Stiles tells matter-of-factly to the werewolf in his arms.

“Don’t worry, the only thing I’m biting is that ass of yours,” Derek grins and clenches around Stiles again, pulling a hiss from the older teen.

“Fucker.”

“Mmmh, but you love me anyways.”

"Derek," Stiles closes his eyes and tries not to whimper as he feels his cock valiantly twitch as it tries to rise to meet Derek's horniness. "I'm serious."

Derek moans as he feels Stiles twitch in him, clenching down and pressing back with another moan that melts into a whine as Stiles growls and bites down on Derek's mating-gland.

Derek feels his whole body spasm as more cum dripples out of his sensitive cock, and he whines again as he presses firmly against his mate.

"Needy Beta," Cora teases her brother, glancing up from her phone with a smirk.

Derek doesn't protest, doesn't have the mind to protest when he thinks he can coax his Alpha back to hardness and back to fucking him.

Peter hums in interest as he watches, his head quirked to the side.

 _It seems the Nogitsune hadn't been the only thing that's affected him_ , Peter muses with great interest.

 _Now, was it because Stiles has been running with werewolves for over a year or is being an Alpha was giving him more werewolf instincts?_ Peter wonders as Derek manipulates Stiles into pressing Derek down and biting at his mating-gland by being needy as Stiles is coaxed back to hardness by Derek's movements.

Malia presses more kisses against Lydia's neck, moving to push up Lydia's top to give her more skin, soft under her lips, to work with.

Alpha's happy, being pleased by his mate, and Malia wants to please _her_ girlfriend, make Lydia whimper from her fingers or her mouth while surrounded by the safety and comfort of Pack and Alpha.

Settling back on the bed, Peter shuts his eyes and lets his hands rest on his stomach.

His wolf has never felt so settled when he’s around his pack, it’s nice to know that Stiles has everyone safety in mind even if that means his own is forgotten.

Although, there’s still a niggling feeling in the back of his head as he remembers the time he had with Chris, and although that ache in his chest still stings like a bitter burn, Peter can’t help but wish Chris was here with him.

His musing is interrupted when he hears a certain motorbike driving up to the loft.

The other wolves can sense it to and freeze before sitting up like a group of guard dogs.

“What’s going on?” Stiles sits up, a hand running down Derek’s side when the wolf makes a low growl in the back of his throat.

Peter can feel his own wolf’s hackles raise and bare his teeth when he senses the approaching Alpha. Entering their _den_ without asking for permission.

Disgusting.

“It’s Scott.”

“And his little gang of Beta’s too,” Cora huffs, putting her phone in her back pocket as she gets out of bed.

“Oh, wonder what’s his deal,” Stiles shuffles around to look for his underwear and pants so he can put them on.

Derek freezes and glances over at Lydia who’s giving him a raised eyebrow, “I...I may have let it slip that you’re the Alpha.”

Stiles pauses, half-off the bed with one arm out-stretched for his boxers, and gives Derek a look.

Derek squirms slightly as he ducks his head, looking up at Stiles through his lashes.

"You know what? I'm not going to ask," Stiles sighs as he gets off the bed and grimaces as he looks down at his cock. "I don't suppose he's going wait for me to clean up?"

"Doubtful," Peter stretches as he stands, moving to prowl downstairs and head off the foreign Alpha and perhaps his worst mistake.

"Great," Stiles sighs, and Derek almost dives forward to lap at his cock, rumbling happily as he cleans up Stiles' cock with his tongue and looking up at Stiles with electric-blue-eyes. " _Fuck_."

Derek closes his eyes as Stiles' fingers thread through his fair as he laps happily at Stiles' half-hard cock.

"You enjoy this too much," Stiles informs him as Malia pulls reluctantly away from Lydia with a pout that transforms to scowl as she walks with a prowling grace to the door.

"Don't let him start something," Lydia warns as she rights herself primly, pushing down her top, righting her skirt and smoothing her hair. "I doubt Scott is in much of a mood to wait around."

"I won't," Stiles says with some strain as Derek twirls his tongue around the head of Stiles' cock.

"Uh-huh," Lydia says unconvinced as she follows after her girlfriend—she should probably stop Malia from mauling Scott, it wasn't _completely_ his fault that he had interrupted them when Malia was about to get truly started.

"Okay, _okay_ ," Stiles almost has to shove Derek's head away making the werewolf look up at him with a pout and a sad whine. "I'm clean."

"I may have missed a spot," Derek says innocently. "I should check again."

Stiles gives him an unamused look as he steps back and puts on his boxers and jeans, and Derek grumbles as he reaches for his own boxers and jeans, throwing his top towards Stiles for him to wear.

"You're a menace," Stiles informs Derek fondly, and gives him a chaste kiss.

Derek preens as he watches Stiles have to squeeze his cock so it’ll go down, and then he can pull his pants up.

If only Scott hadn’t come in to ruin the moment he would have continued with what they were in the middle of earlier.

Settling for what he had, Derek follows behind Stiles without his shirt on to show off the marks Stiles left on him.

Cora rolls her eyes but honestly Derek couldn’t care less.

“Scotty boy, what is up my dude?” Stiles smiles cheerfully at his friend, and ex-BFF.

“I’m here for Derek.”

That gets a raised eyebrow, “Dude, what are you talking about?”

“I’ve had enough of these games he’s been playing! First he tricks you into thinking you guys are dating so he can fuck you all he wants and piss me off, undermines my authority and then he goes on a lie about how _you’re_ an Alpha. As if that could ever happen.”

Something cold snaps in Stiles’ chest and he finds himself standing up straighter, “Oh? And why exactly can’t I be an Alpha, Scott?”

“Because you’re _human_! And I’m a True Alpha! I was made from pure willpower, I didn’t have to kill and steal my power like the Hale’s did,” Scott roars, “And ever since this de-aged Derek showed up you’ve been following him around and listening to everything he says like some little lovesick puppy.”

Derek snarls and flashes blue-eyes, his wolf howling with rage and demanding to put this boy in his place.

“If you wanted to dance McCall, you could have just asked. But unlike you, I’m not afraid to get my hands dirty.”

“Derek. Stop.”

Letting out another snarl, Derek pulls back and settles next to Stiles.

"Jealousy is such a horrible emotion," Peter tsks as he leans against the rails of the stairs.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Scott snaps, flashing his eyes at Peter, and Peter just raises a brow.

"You have entered _our_ den without permission, threatened a member of _our_ Pack, and have insulted _our_ Alpha, and yet it has nothing to do with me?" Peter shakes his head. "Are you stupid or just wilfully blind?"

"Peter," Stiles says as Scott takes a step forward, and Peter relaxes back against the rails. "Scott, it really shouldn't surprise anyway that you really know nothing about Packs or werewolves."

"I am a werewolf," Scott argues, offended. "I have a Pack!"

"And you act human!" Stiles fires back. "Your Pack? A single Beta that you turned with consent and haven't bothered to probably bond with or teach control—something Liam needs more than a normal Beta! You have Kira, whose so in love with you and you don't deserve her because you're still in love with Allison! And you have Mason, who is probably the only reason that Liam hasn't accidentally killed anyone! That's hardly a Pack, Scott!

And stop throwing around all the True Alpha bullshit like it means something! Other werewolves had become Alpha's without killing people! When a Pack forms with someone as a clear leader, then they become an Alpha, and that's what happened with me!

And saying the Hale's killed to become an Alpha? The Hale Pack have held an Alpha-spark for centuries! They are older than this country! Yes! Peter killed to become Alpha, but he was out of his mind! Yes, Derek ended up killing Peter and becoming the Alpha, but it was his family's rightful spark and it was his duty as a Hale to defend his land! Even though it meant killing his own uncle!"

"Don't bring Allison into this!" Scott snarls, and Stiles gapes at him.

"Did you hear anything I said apart from Allison's name?" Stiles demands.

“This is getting ridiculous, Alpha Stilinski-Hale, do I have your permission to escort this ragtag of a pack off the premises. I promise to be _gentle_.”

Peter flashes blue eyes and lets his claws come out, Malia and Cora join his side and flash their eyes at the Alpha as well.

Liam looks at Scott and Stiles before making a small whimper and taking a step back, eyes glowing yellow as he slowly loses control of his shift.

“Liam?” Scott turns to look at the teenager, “Liam, what’s wrong? You know you’re fine, stop getting out of control.”

“Scott, you can’t just tell someone to snap out of something. He’s nervous and scared, and you haven’t taught him any control,” Stiles growls, and takes a step towards the Beta to rest a hand on his shoulder, his voice going quiet, “Liam—hey, it’s okay. What’s wrong, buddy? You know no one here is gonna hurt you.”

“There’s two Alpha’s my wolf—it’s—it’s being weird. I want to listen to Scott, but I also want to listen to you. This _hurts_.”

“His wolf can’t decide who to be his Alpha,” Peter hums, a thoughtful look coming across his face.

"Okay, okay, it's going to be okay, alright, Liam?" Stiles says, keeping his tone calm, as he leads the younger teen to the couch and helps him sit down. "Liam, I need you to match our breathing, okay?"

Stiles takes a deep and obvious breath, holds it for three and then releases it, nodding encouragingly as Liam does the same.

"That's great, you're doing great, Liam," Stiles smiles as he holds Liam's hands, keeping the same rhythm for Liam to follow while Peter smirks quietly to himself.

"If we can vote, I'd vote for the Alpha that actually knows what he's doing," Mason says as he hovers beside Liam with a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I know what I'm doing!" Scott snaps, and Malia snorts while Liam whimpers slightly, baring his throat to the angry Alpha that bit him though Scott doesn't recognise it or notice since he's glaring at Malia.

Stiles squeezes Liam's hands tightly, bringing the younger teen's attention back to him, and making a show of doing the breathing routine again until Liam copied him.

 _Goddamn it, Scott_ , Stiles curses mentally as he focuses on Liam. _Pay some goddamn attention to your Beta!_

"You have no idea what you are doing," Malia tells him bluntly. "You don't listen to your wolf, you hardly use your senses, and you don't act like an Alpha."

"I'm the True Alpha!" Scott insists, and Lydia sighs as she perches on the arm of the couch and crosses one leg over the other primly.

"Words been little, Scott," Lydia informs him. "It's actions that matter."

"What's that meant to mean?" Scott asks, offended, and Lydia looks at him with an almost pitying expression on her face.

"Do you really have to ask that?" she asks him.

The tension is so high in the room, you couldn’t even take a step forward without bumping into it.

Stiles is about ready to punch Scott in the face only for the moment to be interrupted when a knock interrupts them all.

“Who the hell else did you invite?” Scott snaps, flashing red eyes and getting growls from the other wolves.

“I didn’t invite anyone,” Stiles snaps, squeezing the back of Liam’s neck to keep the poor wolf under control.

“Ah, that would be me,” Peter grins, walking past everyone to open the door where two teenagers are standing.

“Beta’s from Satomi’s pack,” Peter explains.

“We are here to informally request a pack treaty between Alpha Hale,” One of the teenagers states, looking around the room with raised eyebrows.

“There is no Alpha Hale, I’m the True Alpha here,” Scott snarls.

The Beta tilts his head, “No, we are here for Alpha Hale, not Alpha McCall.”

“Uh, I believe that would be me,” Stiles holds up his hand, “And it’s Alpha Stilinski-Hale.”

"Alpha Stilinski-Hale," the older and male teen greets as Peter waves them in with a smug smile, and clearly ignoring Scott as he keeps his eyes on Stiles. "I'm Br—"

"Brett Talbot?" Liam blurts in disbelief, for the first time feeling in control with Stiles' hand gripping the back of his neck.

"Dunbar," Brett recognises with a nod and a twist of his smile. "Why am I not surprised you've ended up in this mess?"

"Is this your friend, Brett?" the younger and more petite young woman beside him asks, light strawberry blonde hair falling in curls around her face.

"Hardly," Brett scoffs, and Liam grits his teeth.

"Hey," Stiles barks. "There is enough tension in this room without you two adding to it."

Liam ducks his head and bares his throat while Brett ducks his head slightly, Stiles squeezes the back of Liam's neck almost absently and Liam sort of slumps into his hold.

"Right, so who are you?" Stiles asks the girl.

"Lori, I'm Brett's sister," Lori greets before bravely stepping forward, skirting Scott almost absently and sticking her hand out with a smile. "I've never met a human Alpha before."

"Nice to meet you, you can call me Stiles," Stiles shakes her hand while keeping one hand on Liam's neck without really thinking about. "I have to admit that I wasn't really expecting you. Peter," he stops to give the older man a light glare, "forgot to tell me he set it up."

"You were busy," Peter shrugs idly with a smirk on his face. "I didn't wish to interrupt when you were so clearly enjoying yourself."

"Wait," Mason blurts out. "You had sex in front of people and didn't invite _me_?"

Liam's palms meets his forehead with an audible slap, and Mason's eyes widen as he realises what he had just said in front of everyone—and a really hot werewolf—and flushes while thanking god for having dark enough skin that it was impossible to tell.

"I'll, you know, shut up, yeah?" Mason sits beside Liam, and the two friends end up elbowing each other while making faces.

Brett snickers a little under his breath, which has Liam snarling again only to stop when Stiles gives his neck another squeeze.

When he knows the Beta has settled down completely, Stiles takes his hand off Liam and motions for Brett and Lori to enter the den.

“Everyone take a seat, now. And no fight or barking,” he smirks a little at the awful dog joke.

Stiles waits until everyone has taken a seat, rolling his eyes at how Scott chooses to make his pack sit on one side and Stiles’ on another.

Brett and Lori take a seat on the loveseat and Derek waits for Stiles to settle on the big, black leather chair at the front of the room before flopping down on Stiles’ lap.

“Seriously?” Stiles huffs at his mate who only grins and presses a kiss to Stiles’ throat.

“Okay, so introductions. I’m Stiles, uh, Alpha Stilinski-Hale. This is my mate, Derek Hale, and those are my Beta’s; Peter Hale, Cora Hale, Malia Tate and Lydia Martin,” Stiles motions to each one as he states a name. “And this is Alpha McCall, along with his pack, Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt and Kira Yukimura.”

The Beta’s from Satomi’s pack nod their heads, and then Brett speaks again, “I’m Brett Talbot, and this is my younger sister Lori.”

“Great. Awesome. See, we can be friends here.” Stiles grins, and gets a few eye rolls and a growl from Scott.

"Wait," Lori frowns a bit in confusion as she glances between Stiles and Liam. "Liam isn't your Beta?"

"No, he isn't," Scott growls, and Brett shifts so his body is protecting his little sister's as he flares his eyes at the Alpha.

"For now," Peter muses almost tauntingly, and Scott snarls.

"Hey!" Stiles snaps, glaring at both of them. "Enough, alright? We have guests."

"Of course, Alpha," Peter agrees easily, baring his throat a little, and Scott slumps back with crossed arms and a scowl.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he turns back to Brett and Lori, and puts on a strained smile.

"Sorry about this," Stiles says. "We're were having a bit of a tense discussion before you arrived."

Scott snorts, and Stiles' smile twitches.

"So, Pack treaty?" Stiles asks curiously.

"It's informal for now," Brett explains. "Something that needs to be hashed out properly between you and our Alpha, but Satomi thought it would be a good idea to extend the possibility now considering we have a lacrosse game in a few hours."

"Shit, that's tonight," Stiles runs a hand through his hair. "I completely forgot."

"Understandable considering you have been dealing with assassins," Brett nods. "Satomi would like to extent her gratitude for the warning, and the news that the people responsible for killing Carrie and Demarco are dead."

Stiles carefully doesn't flinch, but Scott looks shocked and angry as he listens.

"You killed them?" Scott accuses as he stands, angry and eyes burning red.

"Yes," Peter answers easily, a calm look on his face. "They kidnapped my Alpha, threatened my Pack. They deserved their fates."

"Stiles isn't an Alpha! And even if he was, how could you allow this?" Scott starts of almost shouting at Peter before looking at Stiles. "They were kids!"

"Kids who had already brutally killed two members of our Pack," Brett reminds Scott coldly. "They hunted them like an animal, slaughtered her like she meant nothing, and for what? Money?"

“They could have been helped! There was no need to kill them!” Scott snarls, flashing red eyes and letting his fangs drops.

The two Beta’s from Satomi’s pack snarl and stand up as well and Stiles has to hold back from the eye roll he wants to make.

“ **Enough**. All of you, what’s done is done. They’re dead and they would have killed again, with or without money to give them the high,” Stiles snaps at the wolves, “Scott, you aren’t wanted here anymore, this is a private pack meeting between me and Satomi’s pack. I am asking you to leave this once, if I have to do it a second I will let Peter do it.”

Said werewolf gives a malicious grin at the growling teenager, and holds up his clawed hands.

“Fine. Me and my pack are leaving,” Scott gets up and starts to leave, but stops when Liam and Mason don’t follow. “Guys, come on we’re leaving.”

“I’m....I’m staying with Stiles.” Liam pipes up, flinching when Scott growls.

“You’re **my** Beta!! Why do you want to be with him? He’s human! He can’t help you like I can.”

“That’s not true! Stiles just helped me down from a panic attack, and all you did was stand there and tell me to cut it out,” Liam growls.

“Liam’s right, Scott. You haven’t exactly been the best Alpha, and Stiles was the one who actually taught Liam control,” Mason adds.

Scott goes quiet for a moment and then _roars_.

He leaps forward and grabs Derek from Stiles’ lap and throws him against one of the walls.

“You! This is all **your** fault!” Scott roars and goes to swipe at the Beta again.

But he’s stopped when he gets thrown across the room from an invisible force.

Stiles stands up from where he was seated and stares at Scott with glowing red eyes.

“I told you to leave.”

Brett crowds Lori back against a wall, eyes glowing gold and his fangs dropping as he growls protectively.

Cora snarls as she crouches over Derek, and in full Beta shift while Malia twists around Lydia, covering her girlfriend as a growl rumbles in her chest.

Kira stands hesitant as she watches with wide eyes, fist clenched tight as she looks torn.

Peter had leapt forward to protect the young Beta and his very human friend from the enraged Alpha, eyes glowing blue and claws popped as he crouches in front of them.

Scott looks up with wide brown eyes as he stares at Stiles.

"What...what has _he_ done to you?" Scott asks in horror.

"Leave, Scott," Stiles repeats with a hint of a growl, his eyes still Alpha red. "Now, and don't ever touch Derek again."

"Stiles, Stiles, _this_ isn't you," Scott insists as he slowly stands. "We need to get you to Deaton, oh god, what's _he_ done to you?"

"Scott," Stiles almost wants to pinch his nose in frustration. "Don't make me tell you again."

“Stiles, please—“

“Get out.”

Scott opens his mouth to speak again, and when Stiles whips his head around his eyes spark with crimson and he’s throwing a hand out to drag Scott up against a wall without even touching him.

“When I tell you to get out, I mean **get out**. Now, leave,” Stiles drops Scott and turns his back on the Alpha, “Get out of my sight before I throw you out the window.”

Scott doesn’t make a noise after that as he leaves with Kira, she looks back at the group and Stiles before choosing to stay as well.

The look of heartbreak and betrayal written on Scott’s face should make Stiles feel bad, and he does, he doesn’t think Scott deserves to be exiled from everyone.

But the way Scott has been acting, it was something Stiles had never seen in his best friend before.

Or maybe it was something that had always been there, and Stiles was too oblivious to notice it.

When the door closes, Stiles let’s his shoulders drop and then scrambles over to where Derek is to check in his mate.

"Derek," Stiles cups Derek's jaw. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Derek tells him as Stiles checks him over. "Stiles, I'm fine."

Stiles checks Derek's head over before pulling him into a kiss.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asks after he pulls away, and presses his brow against Derek's.

"I'm sure," Derek reassures him, pressing a kiss against Stiles' lips. "I promise."

Stiles pulls Derek close, tucking his face against Stiles' neck before he looks towards Brett and Lori.

"I'm sorry for this," Stiles says without getting up. "I'm sure you didn't expect to get involved with our inter conflict."

"Not really," Brett answers as Lori peeks out from behind him. "I suppose we should allow you to bond with your new Betas."

Kira fidgets as she glances towards the door Scott had stormed through, but she doesn't move to follow.

"It would be appreciated," Peter says with a nod as he stands slowly and smoothly.

"We'll see you at the game then?" Brett asks, and Stiles nods as Peter shows the two Betas out of the Loft.

"It hurts," Liam says with a hint of a whimper as he rubs his chest, and Stiles leads Derek over to the young Beta, sitting down with Derek.

Derek drapes himself over Stiles' back as Stiles pulls Liam into his arms and cups the back of Liam's neck.

"It's okay," Stiles reassures the younger teen as Liam buries himself close, burying his nose against Stiles' neck and taking deep and almost greedy breaths as he inhales the scent of _Alpha_.

Mason settles down on Liam’s other side and leans against his friend to comfort him.

Derek looks up at where Kira is fiddling with her shirt and then holds out an arm for her.

The kitsune looks nervous at first before joining in with the embrace.

“If we’re going to have a puppy pile, maybe we should move it to the bed,” Stiles comments, but then stops when he remembers that the sheets are still covered in jizz. “Never mind, we’re going to all have a sleepover on the ground. Let’s grab all the blankets and pillows.”

Peter makes a grumbling noise, “I am not a child.”

“Please, Uncle Peter,” Derek pouts and gives his uncle his puppy eyes which makes the man crumble.

The older wolf sniffs and tilts his head up, “Fine, but only because I just want to make sure no one tries to maim my Alpha.”

“That was a lie,” Malia points out.

“Teenagers,” Peter grouches before walking away to grab some pillows and blankets.

Derek moves away, but not without pressing a kiss to Stiles’ lips and comes back with the sheets from upstairs, which gets a few nose scrunches.

“Ugh, are these the sheets you jizzed on?”

“Yes,” Cora comments without hesitation.

“Wait how would you know?” Mason raises an eyebrow.

“I was right there.”

"So, having sex in front of the Pack," Mason begins, looking eager. "That's a thing?"

"Not really," Stiles tries to say as Derek happily spreads out the dirtied sheets.

"It's a thing," Derek counters as he makes himself comfortable on the sheets, and holds out his arms hopefully for Stiles.

"We only have a few hours," Stiles reminds them as he nudges Liam down with him. "We have a lacrosse game to get to."

"I'll make sure no one oversleeps," Peter promises as he comes back with arms filled with blankets and pillows that he dumps on the floor, and Derek presses himself tightly against Stiles.

Liam almost whimpers as he crawls after his Alpha and presses against him, tucking his nose behind Stiles' ear.

"Is Liam alright?" Mason asks with some concern as he moves to press against his best friend's back.

"He'll be a bit clingy for a while as the bond between Beta and Alpha settles," Peter explains as Malia pulls Lydia down into the nest and on top of her, pulling the shorter girl into a deep kiss. "He'll probably be clingier than normal since Stiles will be his first _proper_ Alpha."

Cora tugs Kira down, the Kitsune squeaking as she pulled down to be roughly cuddled while Cora presses her back against Derek's.

Peter looks at where his daughter was kissing her girlfriend with all the intentions of following Stiles and Derek's earlier example, and decides to keep his distance, and moves to lay above the rest of the Pack's head.

Peter sighs, reluctantly fond, as both Stiles and Derek shifts so they could rest their heads either against or on him before relaxing and closing his eyes as tentative fledging bonds wind into place.

There’s another knock on the door that has Stiles groaning with annoyance.

“Seriously, who is it this time! The cops?” He crawls out of the pack pile, having to fight off clingy werewolves that are trying to yank him back like he’s a soul attempting to escape the underworld.

Getting up, Stiles brushes off his pants before composing himself and walking over to open the door, which whoever is behind it better chill because they keep knocking.

“Yeah, yeah I’m coming. Jesus. Can’t you guys just chill?” Stiles grumbles to himself, before finally opening the lofts door.

His jaw dropping when he sees who’s standing there.

“Pick your jaw off the ground, Stiles, I get it. You’ve missed the beautiful sight that’s Jackson Whittemore.”

"Jackson," Stiles says slowly and with great feeling. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"What? No hug or kiss?" Jackson snarks as he takes off his sunglasses—SUNGLASSES! Like he needed them inside and when it was evening, seriously, what a jackass. "I'm hurt."

Derek growls behind him, Peter pinning him down with a smirk.

Stiles doesn't pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration, he doesn't, but he's so damn tempted because he can already foresee this sinking fast like the Titanic.

Jackson Whittemore and Derek Hale—young, cocky and vastly protective and possessive of Stiles—in one room? Nightmare, tragedy waiting to happen.

And that is without letting Jackson know that Derek was now the co-Captain of the team, especially if Jackson found out that Coach just gave it to Derek without even seeing him play.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Stiles says again.

"Can't I come to visit because I missed you?" Jackson smirks, and Stiles gives him a look as Derek growls louder behind him. "Fine, your new boytoy hung up on me."

"You travelled five-thousand-two-hundred-and-forty-four miles because my boyfriend hung up on you," Stiles says in disbelief.

"Rudely hung up on me," Jackson adds as he adjusts the strap of his bag.

"You are unbelievable," Stiles says in some awe, and Jackson preens in a way that reminds Stiles almost horribly of Derek.

"Thank you," Jackson says smugly.

Jackson pushes inside of the loft and looks around, “God, this place is a dump. No wonder Derek owns it, where is the asshole anyways?”

“He’s here—well sort of. Just younger looking.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Pushing Peter off, Derek gets up from the puppy pile and stalks around the room until he’s by Stiles’ side, draping himself over the older teen like a wolf over its kill.

Turning his head, he nips against Stiles’ earlobe before pressing kisses down Stiles’ throat and then sucking on a hickey he left earlier. The look on Jackson’s face can only be seen as anger.

“Who the hell is this?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Jackson, this is Derek—except he’s sixteen again because Kate’s back from the dead, kidnapped older Derek and shoved him inside of an Aztec temple. And when we got to him he popped out like _this_.”

He motions up and down to the teenage werewolf practically humping his leg.

“ _This_ is the boytoy that hung up on me?” Jackson raises an eyebrow.

Derek looks up with a smirk, “Sorry, did you want to listen in while I fucked Stiles against the table? Next time I’ll make sure to leave you on mute.”

Jackson takes in the younger teen and the way he's practically humping Stilinski, and makes a point to scoff before turning back to Stiles.

"I call bullshit," he tells Stiles flatly before pointing at Derek. " _That_ isn't Derek Hale."

Stiles' feels his jaw drop, and Lydia muffles a laugh in Malia's shoulder.

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles asks with some offence.

" _That_ ," Jackson waves his hand at Derek. "Isn't Derek Hale, I've _met_ Derek Hale, I _know_ Derek Hale, I've had _nightmares_ because of Derek Hale. _This_ is not Derek Hale."

"I am Derek Hale," Derek glares at Jackson and Jackson takes a double-take at the sight of Derek's glare.

Jackson really looks at the teen—taking in the grey-green eyes, the thick brows, and the familiar glare—before looking around the Loft, taking in the strangers curled on a pile of pillows and blankets, Lydia laughing into the shoulder of some girl that was glaring at him, Peter fucking Hale smirking at him, and no McCall in sight before looking back at Stiles flatly.

"What the fuck?" Jackson demands as he drops his bags dramatically. "How the fuck did this—" he gestures to all of Derek "—happen? Who the fuck are these people? Since when as Lydia been fucking a girl? Why is Peter fucking Hale in a damn puppy-pile? Where the fuck is McCall? And why isn't he lurking around like the sad waste of space he is?"

“Dude, you missed out on **a lot**.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here because you obviously need my help,” Jackson scoffs, setting his bags on the ground, and then pulling out his phone. “I know a good place that has the best coffee—“

Derek snarls and flashes blue eyes at Jackson, “Stiles isn’t going anywhere.”

“Oh, and what are you going to do about it, pretty boy?” Jackson growls, phone dropping down as his eyebrow twitches in anger.

“Okay, enough. The both of you. I’m tired, just had a fight with Scott, murdered two people and I’m just exhausted,” Stiles snaps at both the growling wolves, “If you want to fight it out then you can go outside. I’m taking a nap.”

Turning around, Stiles goes back to the pile and settles down between Liam and Peter, not bothering when Jackson or Derek call his name.

Peter shifts so he's lying on his stomach and rests his chin on his crossed arms as he watches both Jackson and Derek glare and huff at each other while Liam attaches himself happily enough to Stiles.

" _This_ is all your fault," Derek hisses as he gestures towards where Stiles was pointedly ignoring them and cuddling with Liam.

" _My_ fault?" Jackson says with an offended look. "I just got here."

"Yeah, and perhaps you should go already," Derek snarls quietly. "You're not needed."

"Obviously, I am if this is all Stiles has to depend on," Jackson scoffs.

"Is Jackson Stiles' ex?" Mason asks with interest as he props himself up on Liam and watches with wide eyes. "Because he's so not just a friend."

Jackson smirks as Derek glowers.

"Jackson wishes," Lydia snorts as Malia places biting kisses against her throat, the werecoyote _had_ been told about Lydia's ex. "Jackson's been pinning after Sties' ass since we were thirteen."

"So, I'm the only one here that knows what it's like to fuck that ass," Derek smirks smugly, and now Jackson glowers.

"Please, we all know you prefer when Stiles is _fucking_ your ass," Cora snorts as she pats at Kira's hair. "Your hair is really soft."

"Thank you?" Kira offers awkwardly.

"So, Pretty-boy is Stiles' bitch, huh?" Jackson sneers.

"And?" Derek cocks a brow as he smirks. "Jealous?"

Jackson scoffs, but doesn't answer.

"I really need to start carrying around snacks," Mason muses to himself.

"You smell really good," Liam mutters as he noses at Stiles' neck. "Like _really_ good."

"I swear to god, if you try to hump me Liam," Stiles trails off as he pats Liam's back.

"Who the fuck is Liam?" Jackson demands.

"Only I can hump him, Liam!" Derek tells the younger Beta sharply.

"Teenagers," Peter says in amusement. "Better than TV."

“God! Can I just sleep!” Stiles growls, ignoring the fact Liam was cuddling up to him even more. “Also, you need to stop smelling me it’s kind of weird.”

“But you smell good... _Alpha_.”

Derek and Jackson’s heads whip around when they hear the Beta’s words, and both snarl in sync.

“I don’t hear any napping, I just hear growling,” Stiles growls, pulling the pillow closer to his chest, while Liam buries his nose against the back of Stiles neck, “Freaking werewolves.”

Peter laughs into his arm, he was trying to keep it down but seeing the look on Derek and Jackson’s face as the newly bitten werewolf cuddles with Stiles.

 _This is fucking ridiculous_ , Derek roars inside of his head, _Stiles is my **mate** , I’m the only one allowed to hump and cuddle him._

“I don’t like this,” Derek mutters.

“Me too, pretty boy.”

Derek flashes blue eyes, and snarls quietly at the wolf, “Don’t act like you can just worm your way between me and Stiles. He’s my mate.”

Jackson smirks, the wolf part of his snarling at this _other_ person, “Well see about that, _Hale_.”

“You two are ridiculous,” Peter mutters under his breath as Stiles starts to snore against his bicep

* * *

“Stop that.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Derek smirks from where he’s leaning against the lockers in the locker room and watching as Stiles changes into his lacrosse gear.

“You most definitely know what you are doing, and I hate you,” Stiles closes the locker and turns to glare at Derek. “Are you going to stand there and look pretty all night, or are you going to change.”

Derek tilts his head like he’s thinking about it, “I don’t know, looking pretty sounds like a better option than getting sweaty and run around in the dirt.”

Stiles smirks at his mate, “You going to cheer for me in the stands?”

“Sure, lemme just see if I can borrow a skirt from the cheerleaders and maybe a top.”

Stiles almost falls over laughing, “Shut up. You can’t be cute and funny at the same time.”

“I just was.”

Stiles pulls Derek close and presses a kiss to the wolf’s lips, “Change now. Or no kisses.”

“Aw, the true punishment of them all.”

Stiles steps back and sits on the bench to fix his gloves but then his eyes get caught on tan, muscular skin.

His mouth watering as he watches Derek slowly pull off his shirt and toss it into the locker, before pulling down his pants.

He goes slowly as he bends down to his ankles to pull them off, showing off his ass that’s fitted in a back jockstrap.

His ass, looks amazing—pale, perfect and muscular—and Stiles wants to yank the teen over and bite into that pretty skin before having Derek bounce on his cock again.

Derek smirks as he scents Stiles' arousal and shifts so he's basically presenting to his Alpha as he steps into his shorts.

Stiles groans as he catches a glimpse of Derek's hole, still somewhat loose and wet from earlier, and begging for him to shove his cock back in so he can fuck Derek roughly, and Stiles really can't stop himself from reaching out.

Derek almost whimpers as he feels one of Stiles' long fingers circle his hole, clenching down on nothing as he pushing back towards Stiles.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles curses as he moves to grab at Derek's hips to pull him back on his lap.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek pleads as he arches back against Stiles, pressing his ass firmly against Stiles' crotch, and Stiles' hands trace down his bare chest, his stomach and towards where Derek's dick is trapped in the jockstrap.

"Bilinski! Hale! Save the sex for after the game!" Finstock booms from the doors, and Stiles jumps with a curse while Derek drops his head forward with a small whine.

“Yeah, Hale. Learn to keep it in your pants,” Jackson sneers, earning a growl from the other teen.

“Seriously, can you guys please take a seat back with this stuff? We’re at a lacrosse game, if it was practice I’d let you two growl and tussle around with one another.”

“We’re not puppies, Stiles,” Jackson growls.

“Sure you aren’t,” Stiles winks, and then slaps Derek’s ass, “Now get dressed and meet with the team on the field, or no kisses.”

“Do I get a kiss?” Jackson leans forward with a grin on his face.

“If you’ve earned it,” Stiles rolls his eyes and then walks out of the locker room, leaving the two boys alone.

Liam comes around the corner and leans against Stiles’ locker, “So, Derek, quick question.”

“What.” Derek snaps from where he’s glaring at Jackson, that’s giving him this look like a smug teenager.

“How serious are you and Stiles? Cause I kind of want to get a piece of that Alpha dick you’ve been hogging,” Liam smirks, “And you know, maybe have Stiles hold me down in bed.”

**“What!”**

"Hey, if Stiles dumps Pretty-boy here, it'll be for me," Jackson informs the little brat of a freshmen.

"What apart of him being _my_ mate don't either of you understand?" Derek demands through gritted teeth as he roughly pulls up his shorts. "The only one that's getting Stiles' dick is _me_ , the only one that that's going to suck his cock is _me_ , the only one that's going be fucked until they can't even think is also _me_."

Derek lets his eyes shine electric blue as he glares at the other Betas.

"And after I win this game," Derek snarls, fangs dropping as he keeps dressing in his uniform. "I'm going to show you just how well I take Stiles' dick, how much he _loves_ fucking me and how much he _doesn't_ need either of you."

"Now, Liam get your fucking ass on the field before I rip your throat out with _my teeth_ ," Derek tells the younger teen before turning to glare at Jackson. "And you! Get the fuck out of the locker room, you aren't even a member of this team anymore!"

Derek grabs his crosse roughly and forcibly pulls back the shift as he leaves the locker room despite his wolf howling to tear out the throats of those who dare to try to take their mate, their Alpha.

“Guess pretty boy just doesn’t understand the phrase sharing is caring,” Jackson grins, before leaving the locker room to go sit at the stands with the girls.

Derek grunts and huffs under his breath as he makes his way into the field, his wolf making a beeline for Stiles so he can press a biting kiss to his mate’s lips.

“Alright you two break it up,” Coach says to the two of them kissing, Derek smirks as he pulls back while Stiles stands there with red cheeks. “Ok team, looks like McCall decided to call out so Hale is the captain to night. What he says goes. Now let’s win this thing or you’re all gonna wish you were still in your diapers.”

Stiles makes a face at that before going over to the bench where he’s usually sitting, only to be stopped when Derek hooks a finger on his pants.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The wolf grins.

“Uuuh, to sit in the bench? Where I usually am during a game,” Stiles gives him a confused look.

“Nope. You are going to play defense tonight,” Derek grins, and before Stiles can argue the wolf is speak again, “Stiles I get you’re used to sitting on the bench but you’re actually a good player. You just don’t give yourself enough credit, now go over and look cute while I win.”

“Wow. Very team captain of you, Hale. You know there’s no I in team right?”

“Yeah, but there is in riding your dick,” the wolf winks, causing Stiles to flounder a bit.

“Asshole, quit flirting.”

"I'm just saying what I'm going to do to you tonight," Derek smirks, and Stiles stumbles slightly as he moves to his place.

"Hale! If you're going to have Bilinski play, don't make him horny!" Finstock yells from the side-line.

"Sorry, Coach," Derek calls back as he struts smugly to his starting place.

"Yeah, he's sorry alright, and I'm the goddamn Queen of England," Finstock snorts as he looks over at the crowd before pausing with narrowed eyes on two faces. "Whittemore! Female Hale! You two better be enrolled Monday and in my office for your uniforms! Or so help me god, I will make your lives living hell!"

"The fuck?" Cora asks as she glances at the others. "What the fuck?"

"Ha," Malia snorts as she laughs. "I won't be the only suffering in school."

"I suppose I should get us declared alive," Peter muses thoughtfully.

"You're not serious," Cora deadpans as she stares at her uncle. "You're going to enrol me into _High School_?"

"Don't you want to bond with your brother and cousin?" Peter asks her innocently, and Cora clenches her jaw as she scowls.

"I can show you around if you like?" Kira offers, and Cora looks at her with a considering look in her dark eyes before smirking slowly.

"A private tour?" Cora asks suggestively, and Kira flushes as she fumbles with her words.

“Hm, I guess there are more lesbians in this town than I realized,” Peter comments as he watches his niece blush.

“Uncle Peter, _shut up_ ,” Cora growls, earning a giggle from Kira.

Derek buffs at his uncle’s antics before turning to pay attention to the game. Brett grins and flashes yellow as he approaches Derek in the middle of the field.

“Talbot.”

“Hale. Or is it, Stilinski-Hale?”

Derek preens at the hyphenated last names, “Stilinski-Hale.”

“Ready to get your ass beat?” Brett smirks.

“We’ll see about that.”

The referee blows his whistle and immediately Derek is ducking and grabbing the ball with lacrosse.

He hears Brett growl under his breath as he chases after Derek, the two of them racing across the field but Derek smirks. Years of basketball have him trained in avoiding and dancing around his opponents, so he lets Brett get close before stopping only to spin around Brett’s back.

“Woo! Go, babe!” He hears Stiles shout from where he’s standing in defense which has Derek’s wolf howling.

He aims and shoots.

And not even five minutes into the game Beacon Hills Cyclones are in the lead.

“Fucker.”

Derek gives Brett a cheeky grin, “No need to pout. It’s not my fault you’re a lousy player.”

Liam snorts from where he’s standing.

Brett growls at Derek, and it's on.

It's a fierce game, but the Cyclones have the advantage with two werewolves against the Devonport's single werewolf, and then it comes down to final goal.

Derek in a split-second decision passes the ball to Stiles' and the older teen catches it with wide eyes, before almost booking it towards the goal and scoring just before someone can tackles him.

Stiles stares in disbelief just before Derek tackles him with a massive cheer.

* * *

After the game, Derek doesn’t even wait until Stiles is home to do anything. The werewolf pushes Stiles up against the lockers and presses a biting kiss to his mates lips, loving the way Stiles leans into it like a man dying of breath.

“You were amazing out there,” Derek growls into Stiles’ throat as he pulls back to kiss up his Alpha’s throat.

“I-I didn’t even do anything. You’re the one who made the most goals, besides the occasional ones Liam made,” Stiles argues, hands coming up to run through Derek’s sweaty hair.

Derek purrs, “You were out there looking cute, plus you saved the ball that one time.”

“Yeah, doing nothing.”

“Not nothing.”

“Okay, okay—break it up, lover boys. This isn’t the set of a bad porn movie,” Jackson growls at them both as he walks into the locker room. “I’m hungry, and the only good place to eat here is a twenty minute drive.”

Derek growls at the other wolf, but sets Stiles back down to the ground.

“You’re right, Whittemore. I have a perfectly good bed we can use back at the loft for this,” Derek smirks at the growing flush on Stiles’ cheeks, caressing over the skin with a clawed thumb. “Come on, _Alpha_. Let’s go home, and I can give you a wonderful time.”

“Um, no— _Alpha_ is coming with to have dinner, and to catch up on things,” Jackson argues.

"Okay, we're not fighting here, I refuse to let you two fight," Stiles says as he places a hand on both of their shoulders. "We're going back to the Loft," Derek smirks at Jackson, "and we're going to order something—like Chinese or Pizza or whatever—and we're all going to be happy with that."

"Fine," Derek says with a glare towards Jackson.

"Fine," Jackson agrees with his own glare. "But I'm choosing where we order from."

"Whatever," Stiles agrees as he pats them on the shoulders. "Now, Jackson get out, we have to shower and change. And no, Derek, we're not having shower-sex because we have people waiting for us."

"Don't take long," Jackson says before sweeping Stiles into a surprise hug, and making a point to keep eye-contact with Derek as he rubs his cheek against Stiles' hair and face.

Derek growls, his eyes flashing, and pulls Stiles into his arms the moment Jackson lets go.

"So, we're hugging now?" Stiles frowns at Jackson, and he smirks as he begins to walk towards the doors.

"Obviously, Stilinski, pay attention," he waves a hand idly back to them before he slips out of the door.

"I don't like him," Derek scowls at the door.

"Yeah, big guy," Stiles presses a small kiss to Derek's cheek. "Now come on, we have to shower."

"I'm help you wash your back," Derek offers with a smirk as he curls around Stiles.

"No sex," Stiles warns sternly.

"Of course not," Derek says innocently, and Stiles shoots him a look.

"I mean it," he tells Derek, and Derek nods easily.

"I know," he replies as they collect their towels and fresh clothes from their lockers.

"Yeah, but is that 'I know and I'm going to respect it' or is it 'I know, but I'm going to try anyway'?" Stiles squints at Derek as they head for the already steaming showers.

Derek just smirks.

“Chill, babe. It’s just a shower,” Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ cheek, and then give his ass a smack before making his way to the shower.

He takes off his shirt and drops it before turning his head a little, giving Stiles a show as he flexes his muscles.

“You coming?”

“Asshole,” Stiles hisses as he follows behind.

Tearing off his clothes, Stiles watches as Derek starts up the shower and gives a show up running his hands down his chest, stomach and then his cock, Stiles’ eyes shoot back up to Derek’s face where the wolf is smirking.

Growling, Stiles walks over and pushes Derek up against the wall to press an aggressive kiss to his mate’s lips.

“I thought you weren’t going to start anything?” Derek smirks when Stiles pulls back.

“I’m not. I’m just making sure you don’t start anything,” he squeezes Derek’s ass, pulling a moan from the wolf. “Now wash.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Derek smirks, grabbing the soap and pouring some onto his hand before lathering it over Stiles’ hair and scrubbing his head.

Derek presses against Stiles as he makes sure to get the shampoo in the back of Stiles' head, and if he takes a chance to drag his hardening cock against Stiles' wet body, well, who could blame him?

"Derek," Stiles warns as he takes the shampoo and begins to wash the other teenager's hair.

"What?" Derek asks innocently as he washes the shampoo from Stiles' hair. "I'm just washing you, Alpha."

"And dragging this," Stiles grabs Derek's cock in his soapy hand and gives it a squeeze, Derek moaning as he jerks up into Stiles' hand, "against me is just washing me, huh?"

"Stiles," Derek tries to fuck up into Stiles' grip. " _Stiles_ , please."

"No," Stiles tells him as he removes his hand and making Derek whine. "Tilt your head back and close your eyes."

Derek pouts as he does what he's told, and Stiles rinses his hair of the shampoo.

After that, it's almost a game of how much Derek can get away with as they wash each other.

Turning Stiles around, Derek presses his cock up between Stiles’ ass, rutting against it like a wild animal and moaning when Stiles punches his nipple.

“ _Derek_ ,” His Alpha snaps, twisting back around to grab hold of Derek’s cock and squeeze at the base, “Stop it. Or else this is going to be the only time you come tonight.”

Derek smirks, “That’s fine, baby. I can get into orgasm denial.”

Groaning, Stiles slaps Derek’s hip bone, unable to stop himself when his thumb traces over the smooth skin. Purring at his Alpha’s touch, Derek turns around to press his ass up against Stiles’ growing erection, arching his back as a way to show off for his mate.

“Please, Alpha.”

Making a strangled noise in the back of his head, Stiles has Derek face him again and pushes the wolf to his knees.

“Fine, you want my cock so badly you can have it. But I’m still going to take a shower,” Stiles growls.

Derek doesn’t even take a moment to breath, he puts his hands on Stiles’ hips again and takes his mates cock in his mouth, moaning when the head hits the back of his throat, and he feels Stiles’ long fingers scratch through his wet hair.

Derek swallows around Stiles' cock as he presses his nose against the wet brush of Stiles' pubic hair, and keeps himself there as he swallows until his eyes feel like they are going to water before pulling back and sucking on the head of Stiles' cock.

Derek twirls his tongue around the head, dipping into to the slit and tasting Stiles' pre-cum before encouraging Stiles to fuck his mouth, to fuck his throat, and moaning as Stiles does.

Short, slow and shallow little thrusts, nothing like he usually does, and Derek tries to encourage him to go faster, deeper, _more_ , but Stiles doesn't and just keeps washing himself as he fucks Derek's mouth shallowly.

Derek growls and bobs his head, making Stiles go deeper in his mouth and throat, and humming around Stiles' cock as Stiles' pace stutters when he does.

Derek doesn't touch himself, doesn't take his hard and leaking dick in his hand and jerk himself off onto the tiles though he wants to, fuck, does he want to.

But he's pretty sure that Stiles was serious about not letting him cum later if he came here, and he wants to cum with Stiles' cock in him, with the Pack watching and knowing that it was _Derek_ who was Stiles' mate, that it was _Derek_ that Stiles wants, that it was _Derek_ who only got to be fucked by Stiles.

Not _Jackson_ , and not _Liam_ , but **Derek**.

“I don’t even have to be a werewolf to tell how jealous you were of Jackson earlier.” Stiles comments, stroking a thumb down Derek’s cheekbone as the younger teen looks up at him with lust-hazed-eyes. “Did you think I was going to fuck anyone else, baby? That I would pick anyone else but my _mate_.”

Derek growls at the thought of Stiles ever choosing to be with someone else, his wolf would kill the other person for even touching his mate.

“So growly, I guess I’ll have to remind you who you belong to when we get back home. Huh, baby,” Stiles starts to fuck his hips faster, wanting Derek to feel every inch of his cock as he fucks his mate’s pretty mouth. “Mark you up until you have my teeth in every part of your skin. Gonna make everyone know who you belong to baby.”

 _Yes_ , his wolf roars, **_YES! MINE! MY ALPHA! MY MATE! ONLY MINE!_**

Derek swallows and groans at Stiles harshly fucking his mouth, squeezing his mates ass cheeks. He pulls them apart to press a wet finger to Stiles’ rim and tease his Alpha’s ass with the finger loving the way Stiles pushes back into it.

“Yeah, fuck— _fuck_ , _Derek,_ ” Stiles moans.

“Didn’t I tell you both not to **fuck**!” Jackson snaps outside of the shower.

Derek growls around Stiles' cock as the older teen stills, and takes Stiles fully down his throat, growling again as he presses his wet finger in and crooking it just so.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles' hands grip his hair tightly as he moans and jerks as he cums down Derek's throat.

Derek rumbles smugly and happily as he drinks down every drop before cleaning up Stiles' cock with his tongue as Stiles reaches out to shakily turn off the shower.

Derek presses his cheek against Stiles' thigh and pants as he resists the urge to roughly jerk himself off. It wouldn't take much, he knows, not when the taste of Stiles is thick on his tongue.

"Derek?" Stiles asks in concern, stroking his wet hair. "Do you need to cum, baby?"

 _Yes_ , a large part of Derek yells.

Jackson scoffs from outside of the shower, and Derek grits his teeth slightly before looking up at Stiles through his lashes.

"I want to cum later, when you mark me and claim me as yours, Alpha," Derek tells Stiles, taking in the way Stiles' eyes darken in lust and even a hint of Alpha red appears and makes a shiver go down Derek's spine as he clenches down with a whimper. "Want to cum on your cock, Alpha, want everyone to know I'm yours, please, _Alpha_?"

Stiles' hand spams as he continues to stroke Derek, his arousal thick in the steamy air and his did twitching as it hardens slightly.

"We'll do that," Stiles promises in a rough tone, and Derek roughs his cheek against Stiles' thigh, scenting-marking him in a place that Jackson would never be able to.

"People are hungry and getting tired of waiting, Stiles," Jackson says from outside the shower, impatient and angry, and Derek presses his smirk against Stiles' slick skin.

"Just let us dry off and dress, Jackson," Stiles snaps slightly. "Jesus."

Shaking his head off with water, Stiles hums as he grabs a towel and starts to dry himself off.

And when Derek stands up he’s quick to grab another towel and start drying off his mate as well as pressing a kiss to Derek’s collar bone when he’s done.

“Come on, I’m getting hungry.” Stiles kisses his mate again.

“Babe, you know if you’re hungry you can always eat my ass,” Derek winks, “I’m always a 24/7 open buffet for you.”

“That was awful,” Stiles laughs, watching the grin on Derek’s face grow as he falls-over laughing, “Bad Derek.”

Following after his Alpha, Derek quickly changed into his dry clothes, not bothering to tease Stiles again because he’s also really hungry.

* * *

Once they’re dressed, Derek takes Stiles’ hand and leads him back to the Camaro, growling when he sees Jackson leaning against his car.

“Don’t you have your own car?” Derek growls at the other Beta.

Jackson gives a shrug and grins, “Lydia wanted to take it out for a joy ride with her girlfriend. I hope you don’t mind I tag along.”

Before Derek could speak, Stiles interrupted by place a hand on his shoulder, “It’s fine. We’re all going to the same place anyways. Jackson you can sit in the back and order our food, thanks.”

"Fine," Jackson agrees as Derek unlocks the car. "I'll make sure to order your favourites, Stiles."

Derek growls slightly as Stiles gets in to the driver's seat and clenches his fists briefly as he and Jackson slip into the car.

Derek’s hand, warm and comforting, settles on his thigh and Stiles starts the Camaro was pulls out.

"Have you talked with Danny yet?" Stiles asks Jackson as the other teen scrolls through the numbers for Beacon Hill's take-away services.

"Not really," Jackson admits as he settles on Thai. "But Lydia says she's invited him over tomorrow morning, so I suppose I can talk with him then."

"Huh, I guess she was serious about bringing him in," Stiles says, and Jackson looks up as he holds his phone to his ear.

"You're telling him the truth?" Jackson asks in some disbelief as the phone rings.

"He already knows about werewolves," Stiles shrugs, and Jackson gapes.

"Since when?" Jackson demands before cursing slightly when someone picks up and asks for his order, hanging up and putting his phone away for now.

“We weren’t exactly quiet with the whole werewolf thing the first time around. In fact I’m pretty sure half the school thinks we’re in some weird cult run by Derek, to make us all think we’re werewolves,” Stiles explains, not bothering to move the hand placed on his thigh. “Also, Scott not listening to me or Derek when we told him to keep a low profile and he suddenly went from kid with asthma on the bench to co-captain? Yeah, people were probably asking some questions.”

“Danny is too smart to not have noticed some of these things happening, but are you sure it’s safe for him to find out?”

“I mean, he already knows about werewolves. And if he joins the pack then he could be useful,” Stiles explains as he slows to a stop at the red light, an eyebrow raising when Derek’s hand slides up further on his hip, and gives him a squeeze.

“Will you stop fucking rubbing yourself all over him?” Jackson growls, “I’m trying to have a conversation here.”

Derek raises a thick eyebrow, “Then have a conversation, I’m not stopping you.”

Jackson growls, which gets Derek growling as well and Stiles can feel the beginning of a headache start to form.

“The both of you _stop_ it. You’re acting like a bunch of children,” Stiles snaps at the both of them, pretty sure his eyes flash red.

“Hale, started it! And for your information, he technically _is_ a child.”

“Oh? Then I guess that makes you a fucking toddler,” his mate bites back.

“I will force you both to run alongside the car if you don’t stop.”

There’s a huff and a growl and then both teenagers are settling back in their seats,

Derek crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance and Jackson pulls out his phone again to properly order the food. So Stiles flips on the radio to drown out the silence, while they make their way back to the Loft.

 _Werewolves_ , he thinks to himself.

The rest of the way to the Loft was tense with whatever fucked-up tension between Jackson and Derek, and would have been silent without the radio.

Stiles isn't in the mood to wait for the Thai delivery when he pulls into the buildings' carpark.

 _The delivery-guy can walk up the stairs like we have to,_ Stiles thinks to himself as he turns off the Camaro and gets out of the car with Jackson and Derek following him quickly.

Stiles doesn't sigh when Derek quickly moves to wrap an arm around his waist and Jackson takes Stiles' other side and stands a lot closer to Stiles than he ever had before, and just walks towards the door of the building as he absently notes Peter's car and the Porsche that could only belong to Jackson were already there and parked.

He's putting this jealousy shit down to werewolves and teenage stupidity, and just hopes they get over themselves soon enough.

Derek bullies Stiles into sitting in the arm chair, plopping down on top of the Alpha and glaring at Jackson who is looking back at him with a glare.

Peter looks like he’s about to watch the next episode to his favorite drama series as he watches the scene before him.

“Oh, seriously. What the hell is going on? I can understand Derek wanting you hump me 24/7, but now Jackson and even _Liam_ want to do it to! And last time I checked, Jackson didn’t even like me,” Stiles asks, mostly looking at Peter for answers, “How come no one else but these three are trying to hump me!?”

“Excuse you, but I’ve _always_ liked you, Stiles. You just decided you wanted to make friends with McCall and then that asshole isolated you from everyone else,” Jackson snaps, getting a grin from Lydia.

“Well, the only explanation I can give you about this... _predicament_ is the fact that not only did you challenge and defeat the other Alpha in Beacon Hills, but you are also—how do I say this? Ah yes—everyone pretty much wants you to fuck them so they can have your pups.

It’s very common in wolf packs for the Beta’s to want to mate with the strongest in the pack, and you just so happen to not only be the Alpha but also the strongest,” Peter explains, his smirk growing as he watches the dawning horror on Stiles’ face.

“Oh, no—no, no, no. There is no fighting for the strongest mate in this pack. I am already in a relationship with Derek, and am not open to threesomes, foursomes or anything else,” Stiles points at Jackson and Liam who both pout.

“But you are open to public sex,” Lydia adds with a devilish smirk.

“I can get behind that,” Mason smiles, looking like an excited puppy.

"It was a one-time thing!" Stiles insists making Cora snort in disbelief from where she's lounging on the couch with her legs draped across Kira's lap.

"But _Alpha_ ," Derek twists in Stiles' lap and puts his lips to Stiles' ear. "You _promised_ , you promised I could cum on your cock as you mark me up, as you _claimed_ me in front of everyone."

Derek tugs on Stiles' earlobe with his teeth a little.

"I didn't cum earlier, Alpha, I was so _good_ , and you _promised_ ," Derek whines slightly in Stiles' ear. "Please, don't break your promise, _Alpha_."

Stiles groans as he grips Derek's hips as Derek presses kisses against his neck.

"You're _that_ needy for my cock, beautiful? For me to fuck you in front of everyone and prove once and for all that you’re _mine_?" Stiles asks with a hint of a growl and Derek clenches down achingly with a whimper. "Bet you can't wait, huh? Feeling so empty without my cock in your needy hole."

" _Alpha_ ," Derek moans as he moves so he can rock against Stiles' hardening cock. "Yes, yes, so empty without you in me, need it, need _you_."

Stiles growls slightly, eyes flashing red as he grips Derek's hips and pushes him down as Stiles ruts up.

Derek whines, eyes turning electric-blue and bares his throat to his Alpha.

"Seriously?" Jackson asks demandingly. "It's _that_ easy?"

"Shush!" Mason sharply hisses at the older teen. "Don't interrupt."

"Food's going to be here any minute," Malia reminds them. "Doubt you want the delivery-boy to have a good look at Derek when you're fucking him."

Stiles snarls at the thought of having a stranger, someone _not_ Pack, see Derek all flushed with pleasure, with his mouth open as he gives such pretty whines and moans for Stiles as Stiles fucks him.

" **Mine** ," Stiles snarls as he grips Derek's hair and pulls him close, biting marks all over Derek's throat and making the younger teen whine and moan as he grinds down on Stiles' trapped cock.

“Please, please, please— _Alpha_ ,” Derek groans, moving his hands down as he starts to tear off his own shirt, moaning when Stiles runs his nails down his chest, leaving behind red scratch marks.

“Mmm, look at you—so pretty. And all for me,” Stiles tweaks one of Derek’s nipples, loving the way the wolf arches into the touch.

“God you’re pathetic. You gave into him just like _that_ ,” Jackson bites, watching the scene before him with a semi in his pants already, “Who knew Derek Hale was a needy little bitch.”

“Yeah, but he’s _my_ needy little bitch. And if you say shit like that again, I’ll break your neck, Jackson,” Stiles snarls, eyes bleeding crimson, a hand squeezing Derek’s throat a little bit to pull a raspy groan from his mate.

Jackson flashes blue eyes and tilts his neck to the side in submission.

“If you don’t want to watch, that’s fine. But you don’t say anything about **my mate** , understood?”

Jackson nods his head but doesn’t turn his head the other way.

Stiles reaches down to squeeze Derek’s aching erection, smirking when his mate moans.

“You are going to get undress for me, and then get on the blankets. After that I’ll decide if you can cum or not.” Stiles mumbles against Derek’s throat.

“But, Stiles—“

“Starting fights with other Beta’s and being rude is not acceptable. We are a pack, no one here is your enemy.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Derek reluctantly gets off Stiles and moves to the nest of pillows, blankets and dirtied sheets from the bed upstairs and pulls out the packet of lube and drops it on one of the pillows before he strips out of the rest of his clothes and throws them to the side carelessly.

He doesn't hesitate to crawl onto the previously dirtied-sheets and settles on his hands and knees to wait for Stiles, his dick already leaking against his thigh, and he preens as he sees how red his mate's eyes are burning just watching him.

Stiles doesn't keep him waiting for long, stripping off his top and undoing his jeans as he stands up and letting them and his boxers drop to the ground. He steps out of them and almost prowls towards where Derek was waiting so prettily for him.

"Peter, don't let the delivery-person see anything when they arrive, okay?" Stiles asks as he steps into the nest and moves to settle behind Derek, pulling the younger teen flush against him by grabbing his hips.

"Of course," Peter answers in amusement as he leans back in his seat.

Derek moans as he feels Stiles' hard dick against his ass, and drops his head back against the older teen's shoulder as he shifts in an attempt to get Stiles' dick pressing against his hole.

"So, impatient," Stiles tsks as he runs his hands over Derek's chest and stomach while ignoring Derek's leaking cock standing so proudly and wanting.

"Stiles, _Alpha_ ," Derek whines as he presses back against Stiles. "Please, don't tease me."

"But you've been naughty," Stiles tells him as he pinches at Derek's nipples and making him moan as he arches into Stiles' hands. "And naughty boys get teased."

Derek whines as he clenches down—he feels so _empty_ —and his whine is echoed by Liam as he watches with golden-eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose.

Derek chokes when a hand comes down to slap his ass, the sting of it has his back curving as he leans in more for that sweet touch.

He whines when a hand comes down to smack him again, and then Stiles is pulling his head back by his hair.

“Look at you, such a pretty Beta.”

Teeth scrap against his throat and then bite down _hard_ and Derek finds himself losing his focus.

Stiles keeps his head up as he bites and scratches down the younger teen’s throat with his teeth, loving the way Derek keeps trying to push backwards to press his ass against Stiles’ leaking cock.

A hand comes down on his ass again and Derek moans, pushing his ass out for more.

“Fuck, Alpha please— _please_ ,” Derek pants, arms shaking a little as he tries to keep himself up.

“I think you can beg a little more than that. After all you were very vocal on how you wanted me to fuck you,” Stiles growls against his neck.

Another smack comes down on his ass, and Derek keens.

"I can't hear you," Stiles growls, and Derek moans helplessly as the hand comes down again.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out, gripping the blankets under him tightly as he tries to keep himself up. "Please, _please_."

"You want more, Der? Want me to spank you until your ass is all pretty and pink?" Stiles asks before he bites at Derek's mating-mark, and Derek shudders with a whine.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek repeats as he presents his ass for more, groaning as Stiles' spanks him again.

"You like this? Like being punished for being so naughty?" Stiles asks Derek, his lips brushing over the mating-mark, and Derek moans as he nods his head still held by Stiles' grip on his hair.

Stiles lets go of Derek's hair without warning, and Derek's head hangs down as he waits for the next spank that never comes.

"Alpha?" Derek asks, his tongue feeling thick in his mouth and his arms still shaking as he lifts his head.

"It's meant to be a punishment, baby," Stiles says as he drags his nails down Derek's spine. "How am I meant to know you won't do it again if you like the punishment so much?"

Derek shivers and whimpers as he pushes his ass back hopefully, though he isn't sure if he wants Stiles to spank him again or fuck him.

“I don’t think you deserve my fingers.”

Derek keeps on the back of his throat and looks up to argue, but Stiles is shushing him as he pulls back. The Alpha grabs the packet of lube and opens it up, so he can pour it over Derek’s ass.

“You’ll get my cool, don’t worry about that. But for now, you’re going to have to open yourself up while I watch. Show off to the whole pack how much you love being fucked by your Alpha,” Stiles rakes his nails over Derek’s red ass and licks his lips as the wolf keens and begs for more.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Starting with two fingers because he already knows he’s loose, Derek groans as he thinks about how well Stiles is going to fuck him tonight.

He’s still pent up with excitement and adrenaline from the game earlier and it has his wolf running in circles.

Around and around it goes desperately trying to please his Alpha, as well as snarl at the other Beta’s to back off his mate.

 _They'll back off now,_ he thinks smugly as he stretches himself open. _Now they see just how good I am for him._

Derek's eager and impatient, just wants Stiles in him _already_.

"Slow down," Stiles orders. "Slowly, take your time."

Derek whines, but slows down, still focusing more on stretching himself out instead of pleasuring himself.

Stiles leans back as he watches Derek's fingers move in and out of Derek's wet hole, and lazily wraps his hand around his own dick to jerk off slowly.

Jackson shifts as he watches with clenched fists before finally breaking, striding closer as he yanks off his shirt and undoing his jeans with quick movements. He pushes them and his boxers down without care, stepping out of them as he crawls into the nest.

Derek snarls at the other Beta, but Jackson ignores him as he lays on his side near Stiles and fists his hard cock.

Peter leans back in his seat as he watches in interest and amusement, wondering if Jackson would be stupid enough to try and touch or would just content himself by watching closely as he fucks his own fist.

“You’ve got everyone jealous and hard, baby. Look at them, they all wish they were you right now. Want to get fucked by their Alpha so badly,” Stiles kisses down Derek’s spine.

Derek growls at the thought of anyone touching his mate, and flares at Jackson with vivid blue eyes.

The teen may have known Stiles longer, but Derek is his mate, and ultimately the better choice of mate.

He has given the Alpha everything he’s needed and asked for before anyone else joined Stiles pack, he knows he may not have the memories as his older-self did.

But he knows the two of them had a deep connection, even before finding out Stiles was his mate, Derek’s wolf was always being pulled towards the older teenager.

He wanted to touch and taste, wanted Stiles to hold him and mark up his skin.

His wolf howls each time they were separated, and when they were together it was...so calm. Like nothing even mattered around him.

There was no worry about his dead family, Scott, the fact he was the wrong age.

The only thing that mattered was simply Stiles.

“Please, please— _Alpha, please_ ,” Derek begs as he fucks himself open in three fingers, hoping the display he’s making will have his mate all over him.

Stiles presses more kisses down Derek's spine as Derek continues to fuck himself.

"You look so good like this," Stiles murmurs against Derek's spine making him shiver and whine.

"Please, _Alpha_ ," Derek begs as he fucks back against his fingers. "Please, _please_."

"Need me that much, Der?" Stiles kisses back up to Derek's neck.

"Always," Derek tells him as he clenches around his own fingers. " _Please_."

"Okay, remove those fingers and let me see," Stiles tells him as he pulls back and Derek groans with relief as he pulls his fingers out.

Stiles spreads Derek open and groans as he sees how wet and open Derek is as the other teen clenches and unclenches under his gaze.

"You look so pretty, Der," Stiles tells him, and Derek clenches again with a whine. "Slick me up, baby."

Derek eagerly turns to use his lube covered hand to slick up Stiles' hard cock, aching for Stiles to fill him already.

"How do you want it? Want me to _mount_ you like earlier? Or do you want to ride me like you said on the field? What do you want, Der?" Stiles tilts Derek's face up with a hand cupping his jaw and kisses him deeply. "Tell me what you want."

“Want you—want you to mount me, Alpha. _Please_. I want you to show them who I belong to. Want you to fuck me, _mount_ me, mark me,” the werewolf begs, feeling close to crying if he doesn’t get Stiles’ dick inside of him.

Stiles throws his head back and moans at Derek’s words, pulling the werewolf’s hips up and back until his cock is slipping inside of that sweet, loose asshole.

He’s not a wolf but the noise he makes in the back of his throat could be considered a _snarl_ as he starts to fuck his mate with wild abandon, nails digging into Derek’s hips and leaving behind crescent shaped marks.

A moan from beside him breaks him from his trance, and Stiles looks over to see Jackson jerking himself off with harsh twists of his wrists.

Derek snarls when he realizes Stiles isn’t focused on him and squeezes around his Alpha’s cock.

When that doesn’t work, Derek snaps his fangs and pushes Stiles off of him, flipping the older teen on his back and settling on top, riding Stiles cock like a machine.

“Holy—fffuck— _Derek_!” Stiles moans, hands loosely holding onto the werewolf’s hips.

“Mine. **Mine** ,” Derek roars.

Derek fucks himself on Stiles' cock, clenching down whenever he's fully seated, and Stiles grips his hips hard as he lets Derek do what he wants.

"You're _mine_ ," Derek snarls as he fucks himself harder. " **Mine**."

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles groans and reaches up to cup Derek's face, pulling him down and into a fierce kiss.

Derek whimpers into the kiss and slows his frantic fucking of Stiles as he kisses Stiles back and balancing himself on his hands on either side of Stiles' head.

Stiles curls a hand around the back of Derek's neck and rolls them over, so Stiles is back on top with them still kissing.

Derek moans as he wraps his legs around Stiles' waist and Stiles fucks him slowly as they keep kissing each other, one of Derek's hand tangle in Stiles' hair and the other curls around Stiles' shoulder.

"I'm yours, I'm _always_ yours," Stiles says against his lips as he continues to thrust into Derek slowly. "Nothing is going to change that."

" _My_ Alpha," Derek says before crying out as Stiles hits his prostate. " _Alpha_ , please, _please_."

"What do you want, Derek? What do you need?" Stiles asks as he continues to drag against Derek's prostate and making him whimper and whine against his mouth.

“You. Always you. Need you so badly, Alpha,” Derek groans as Stiles presses kisses over his collarbone. “Stiles. More.”

He can barely think less talk as Stiles slowly fucks him.

He knows it’s not the same as when he’s pounding into Derek fast and hard, with wild snaps of his hip.

But when he slows it down, kisses slowly over Derek’s throat and collarbone as he cock pulls and eases inside of Derek’s ass, setting every one of his nerves on edge.

It’s like he’s been lit on fire as Stiles holds him down and simply turns Derek boneless in his arms.

“Fuck you make such a beautiful sight, baby. Everyone gets to see how gorgeous you are for your Alpha,” Stiles purrs into his skin.

Derek mewls as nails scrap down his chest and nipples, arching his back off the floor in a silent plea for more.

“Harder. Alpha, harder please.”

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you like an animal, baby? You don’t want all soft and sweet, you just want me to fuck you like a bitch in heat.”

“Yes! Yes! Please!”

Stiles pulls back and lets his cock slip from Derek making his mate whine and clench down.

"I thought you like being mounted, baby," Stiles says making Derek moan as he clenches down. "Turn over, you know what to do."

Derek turns over eagerly and gets his knees under him as he presents himself ready for Stiles to slip back in and really fuck him, really show to everyone just who he belongs to.

Stiles grips Derek's hips hard and slides back in with one hard thrust that makes Derek moan, and then it's _perfect_.

Stiles fucking him with hard snaps of his hips, his hands gripping bruises on to his hips and his chest was pressed against Derek's back as he bites and sucks at Derek's shoulder.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out as he grips the blankets tightly. " _Alpha_."

"You love this, don't you?" Stiles asks him roughly as he fucks Derek harder. "You love be mounted like a bitch in heat, just begging to be properly bred, huh?"

"Yes, _yes_ ," Derek whines as he clenches down on Stiles' cock. "Please, _please_ , breed me."

Jackson lets out a hiss as he fucks his fist, he almost wants to reach out and touch, to move so he can rut against Stiles, to finally capture those lips that have been taunting him since they were thirteen.

It's so fucking tempting that he has to slam his eyes closed and just listen as he jerks himself off.

"Want to be round with my pups, want to show off how good of a mate you are for me?" Stiles asks as he bites at Derek's shoulders. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out as he clenches down tightly. " _Please_."

"What, Derek? What do you need?" Stiles demands as he grips Derek's hips harder, his hips snapping _harder_.

If it weren’t for Scott, Jackson wonders if he ever would have even asked Stiles out.

He always knew he had an attraction to the other boy but hadn’t realized it until later on—when Stiles got older and his cheery child attitude slipped away.

He wasn’t the kid Jackson remembered, he was snarky and biting words out of his mouth that felt more like a punch to the face.

Jackson knew he was in pain and hadn’t done anything about it, and then Scott came into the field and Jackson lost his best friend.

But seeing this Stiles now, Jackson can only feel happy for the other boy.

Derek was good for Stiles—even though the guy was creepy, terrifying and had issues. But in a way Jackson never could, Derek completed another side of Stiles that made them fit perfectly.

Jackson would yearn the loss of what could have been, but in the end it’s better this way.

He was a mess growing up and Lydia had had to deal with the train wreck he was, strong and helpful as she was.

Jackson groans at the whimpers Derek makes while Stiles fucks him like a beast in rut.

“Breed me, Alpha. Make me yours—wanna have you— _our_ pups so badly. I want to be a good mate.” Derek whines underneath his Alpha, panting while Stiles fucks him.

“God, you’d look so pretty, Der,” Stiles groans, “Mine. My mate.”

He squeezes Derek’s hips again, before reaching down further to grab the werewolf’s cock and start jerking him off, giving special attention to Derek’s thickening knot.

Stiles snarls as Derek whines and clenches down on him, and squeezes around the knot just to feel Derek whine, shudder and clench down further.

He barely feels human in this moment, feels more _Alpha_ than anything else.

There's no shame or embarrassment in for fucking Derek in front of his friends, no, they are _Pack_ and it's safe for them to do this, to strip themselves bare of humanity and fuck like animals in front of them.

Human concerns, human worries, human concept of decency were nothing when Stiles is an Alpha with a mate that needs him to satisfy him, to fuck him into a trembling mess and _breed_ him.

How can Stiles think of anything else when Derek whines so prettily, when he begs in that wrecked voice of his?

His mate needs him, needs his Alpha to fuck him and breed him, and Stiles is helpless to instincts boiling in him, turning his vision red and making him growl and snarl more than moan as he fucks and _fucks_.

"Good mate," Stiles tells him in a growl, plastering his chest to Derek's heaving and arching back and pressing his teeth against his mate's neck. "My mate, **mine**."

Derek whines under his Alpha, pressing his neck into his Alpha's teeth as his fangs drop and his eyes burn electric-blue.

"Alpha," Derek cries out as his Alpha works at his knot. " _Alpha_."

Alpha snarls when Derek clenches down and his teeth bites down on Derek's mating-bite, and Derek howls as flesh gives under determined teeth and Alpha holds him still as he fucks and _fucks_ Derek.

Derek feels drunk, drunk with the smell of arousal in the air—his, Alpha's and their Packs.

The sound of Alpha fucking him, the harsh slap-slap of skin, the sound of the other Beta near them biting back his moans as he gets off on the view of Derek being the _best_ mate for their Alpha, the muffled moans coming from his cousin's chosen as she follows Derek's and Alpha's lead.

The feeling of Alpha's cock in him, _hard and hot_ , and the way it drags and pounds against his prostate.

Derek comes over the blankets with thick ropes of cum, groaning when the scent of it fills his nostrils and Stiles continues to fuck him like there’s no tomorrow.

Stiles snarls and squeezes tightly around Derek’s knot as he starts to cum as well.

Stiles groans as blood sweeps into his mouth when the pressure of his teeth gets harder as Derek clenches around him.

His pretty little mate, milking his cock for all he has to give.

Needy little mate.

Always wanting to be dripping with his Alpha’s cum, but who is Stiles to deny him when he begs so prettily and presents at a moment’s notice.

Jackson whines to the side of them as he cums over his chest, going limp and falling back against the pillows.

Pulling his teeth back, Stiles lowers them on their sides to the bedding and pets down Derek’s sides, loving the way the werewolf leans into his touch.

“Did so good for me, Der. Perfect,” Stiles kisses into the wolf’s skin.

Purring, Derek presses himself up against Stiles’ chest and moans when his Alpha gives another squeeze to his knot.

“Alpha.”

"Need more?" Stiles asks as he keeps working Derek's knot and pressing kisses along his neck.

Derek whines as he tilts his hips up hopefully, clenching around Stiles' cock still buried in him, and Stiles hisses as he nips at Derek's neck.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whimpers as Stiles milks him of more cum, working his sensitive knot and making Derek jerk and clench down on him. "Please."

"My needy mate," Stiles noses at Derek's bared neck, nipping here and there as Derek tries to coax him back to fucking him. "Want me to fuck you again already?"

"Need," Derek corrects with a whine as he clenches and fucks himself up into Stiles' hand. "Always need you, _please_."

Stiles groans as he feels himself twitch in Derek, and Derek moans as he starts to carefully fuck himself on Stiles' slowly hardening cock.

"You're going to kill me," Stiles tells him as he sucks a mark into Derek's neck, and Derek whines.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek turns so he can sloppily kiss Stiles, his fangs still dropped, and moaning as his Alpha flicks his tongue against them.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jackson demands as he throws an arm over his eyes and his own cock twitches against his stomach. "How do you manage to do _anything_ else apart from fuck?"

Stiles twists them until he's back on top of Derek, pinning him down with his cock still in Derek's needy hole, and he snarls for a moment with red-eyes before he recognises Jackson as _Pack_ and safe.

Jackson whines as he bares his neck to the Alpha, _his_ Alpha, and bares himself fully to Stiles as if to prove he wasn't going to harm them.

There isn't even a bit of shame in him, in baring himself to Stiles and Derek, and nothing in him rebels at the thought of submitting to Stiles like it had when Derek was the Alpha.

If anything it was good, _right,_ to finally have an Alpha, and Jackson doesn't even think twice when Stiles reaches out for him, just keeps his neck bared and whines when Stiles, _Alpha_ , presses his teeth against his throat and Jackson submits fully under Stiles' teeth.

Pulling back, Stiles pets the side of Jackson’s face in a way of comfort, like a parent would when they were trying to calm their upset child down.

A whine sounds from under him, and Stiles huffs when Derek tries to pull his attention from the new Beta _again_.

“Needy, needy.” He presses a kiss to Derek’s shoulder.

“ _Mine_ ,” Derek growls in answer.

“You know, you’re going to have to learn to share one day. You can’t hog me with sex all the time, Der,” he runs his long fingers through Derek’s hair, grinning when the wolf shivers under his touch.

“I can and I will,” Derek growls, “You’re mine.”

Stiles glances over at Peter who is leaning back on the couch, hands resting on his stomach like he’s meditating, “Is he always going to be like this?”

“Probably. He might calm down and be less clingy if you fuck him four times throughout the day,” the older wolf answers calmly.

“Four times! Jesus Christ—say goodbye to your dick, Stiles,” Jackson laughs.

“Fuck me,” the Alpha groans.

“I can do that if you say please,” Derek answers cheekily.

Stiles huffs and snaps his hips forward, thrusting deeper into Derek and making him whine under him.

"I thought you want me to fuck you?" Stiles asks as he thrusts shallowly into Derek, and making him rock and whine underneath him.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whines again as he pushes back for more, and Stiles reaches back under him to work at his still fully-formed knot and making Derek cry out.

Stiles plasters himself over Derek's back and fucks Derek slowly while working his knot.

There was a knock at the door, and Stiles snarls as he bites down on Derek's shoulder to hold him still.

"Ah, food," Peter says as he stands before he glances around.

Stiles fucking Derek again, his nephew whining with need.

Jackson laying naked neck to them with one hand pressing against where Stiles had bitten him and lazily stroking his cock as he watches Stiles and Derek with half-lidded electric-blue eyes.

Mason sat forward in his seat, pupils blown wide and obviously hard in his jeans though he seems content to watch instead of jerking himself off to it like Jackson while Liam, the poor little pup, had at some point shifted and was near humping a cushion as he watches with a whine in the back of his throat.

Malia had pinned Lydia against the couch and had the Banshee's hands buried in her hair as she took her girlfriend apart with her mouth and fingers, and Cora had somehow coaxed the young Kitsune onto her lap and seems to whispering dirty things into her ear judging by the way Kira's blushing.

Their den had become a den of sin.

"Well," Peter smirks to himself as he prowls towards the door while patting for his wallet. "This will be interesting."

"Hello," Peter smiles as he opens the door just as Derek gives another whine.

"More, _please_."

"Is that our food?" Peter asks brightly as the delivery-boy stares over his shoulder.

“Uuuh—yeah?” The delivery boy answered with a raised eyebrow, he heard another moan from behind Peter as the older man took his time pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

“You must have driven a long way to deliver this Thai. Here lemme give you a good tip,” Peter looks through his wallet and then pulls out a hundred dollar bill, handing it over to the flustered boy. “Thanks.”

Another moan erupts from the background, and the delivery boys eyes widen as he realizes what’s happening in the loft.

“Uh—uh—have a good night.”

Peter grins wickedly at the aroused teenager, “Oh, we certainly will. Besides, we haven’t even brought out the chains.”

He leaves the boy with that image as he shuts the door, turning around, he smirks at the fact Stiles and Derek came again. Ah, teenagers.

“Foods here, if anyone’s hungry for that. If not you better hurry up or it’ll get cold,” he smirks when he gets a few groans in answer.

"Nonononono," Derek clenches down when Stiles moves to slip out of him, keeping Stiles in him. " _Nonononono._ "

"Derek," Stiles soothes his hands down Derek's sides. "Come on, we have to eat."

"Alpha can't leave me, nonononono," Derek shakes his head. "Nonononono."

"I'm not leaving you, I'm not," Stiles soothes as he moves and settles them so their sat up and leaning against the pillows. "We just need to eat, okay?"

Derek whines, clenching down and shaking his head as he continues to chant "no".

"Okay, okay," Stiles turns his head so he can kiss him softly. "We'll stay here, alright?"

Derek whines as he leans back against Stiles and slowly relaxes as Stiles trails his hands down his sides.

"So, if someone could bring us our food?" Stiles asks as Derek nuzzles at the side of his neck and sprawls his legs out in a way that shows off where he was stretched around Stiles' cock still in him.

"Seriously?" Jackson snorts as he stands and heads for his jeans and grabs his boxers to pull on. "Does he do this a lot?"

"Sometimes," Stiles says as he presses kisses against Derek's shoulders.

Derek purrs as Stiles hands feeds him the Thai food, stroking a hand over Derek’s thighs while the wolf lays in Stiles’ arms like it’s a luxury.

And maybe it is, but Stiles wouldn’t understand how happy and pleased wolves get when their mate has finished fucking them and is feeding them food.

“So now that you’ve claimed dominance or whatever, can someone please explain to me the shit show that’s happened since I left?” Jackson plops down next to Stiles, ignoring the warning growl Derek sends his way in favour of eating.

And if he uses it as an excuse to be close to his Alpha, that’s between Jackson and himself.

Swallowing another mouthful, Stiles looks to Lydia who hops in to help explain everything that been going on. Since the Alpha Pack, Darach, possession and then to the Deadpool.

“Damn, I do not miss this shithole,” Jackson, sighs as he finishes off another eggroll.

“Wish I could say the same.”

“So have we found anything on who this Benefactor douchebag is?”

"No, regretfully my skill with hacking is limited," Peter sighs as he twirls his noodles around his fork.

"Which is why we need Danny," Lydia explains patiently as she takes another eggroll.

"So, that's why you set up a meeting with him tomorrow?" Stiles asks curiously as Derek drags his teeth against Stiles' fingers as he takes the last bit of eggroll Stiles was feeding him.

"Well someone had to," Lydia takes a bite of her eggroll. "If we left it up to you, you would never get around to it since all Derek has to do is flutter his eyes at you and ask for sex, and every bit of reasoning is thrown out of the door."

"I hate to admit that I resemble that comment," Stiles admits making Jackson snort as Derek leans back against him, and begins to clench softly as if he was trying to do it subtly. " _Really_ , Derek?"

Derek just rumbles as he nuzzles at Stiles and continues.

"Huh," Peter hums as he swallows his mouthful. "I may have been underestimating how many times you need to fuck him."

"How the hell did you manage to get to school or do any homework?" Jackson demands as Derek begins to grind himself on Stiles' cock. "Actually, how the fuck does your dick still work?"

"Am I always going to get hard when I smell his arousal?" Liam wonders as he inhales deeply, and his eyes takes on a golden glow. "To want to fuck just because you do?"

"I don't have any problem with it," Malia shrugs as she chews on a piece of fried pork.

“Needy,” Stiles bites against Derek’s throat, “God, I swear one day you’re just gonna break my dick.”

“You’ll get used to it eventually,” Peter answers Liam, “Well...maybe a year or two, since you’re bitten and still a teenager. Ah, hormones.”

“This is the worst,” Liam groans, looking down at the mess in his pants.

“You’re only complaining because your single,” Jackson snarks.

“Yeah, I’m having a great time,” Mason smiles at them all.

“ _Werewolves_ ,” Stiles mutters as the answer to his problems, before patting Derek’s side, “Come on, I need to get a shower. No more orgasms, please.”

“No, Alpha stay,” Derek growls, still half out of himself. He turns his head to nip at Stiles’ jaw.

It takes a while until finally, _finally_ Derek gets off of Stiles’ cock. He pushes Stiles down and takes the time to lick the cum off his dick before letting Stiles up to pull on some boxers.

“Alpha,” The wolf rumbles and nuzzles against the bottom of Stiles jaw.

“I know, I know,” he runs fingers through Derek’s hair, “I love you too, Der.”

Derek rumbles happily, and Stiles presses a kiss to his forehead before gently pushing the younger teen away.

Derek whines slightly before stretching out against the nest of blankets on his stomach, his legs spread in a way that just drew Stiles' gaze back to where his cum was seeping out of Derek's hole.

Stiles shakes his head firmly and turns to go to the shower.

"Shower, shower," Stiles reminds himself in a mutter as he keeps going towards the stairs. "Hope everyone has something for tonight, Pack sleep-over."

"Somehow," Mason begins as he eyes the way Derek's lounging. "I think clothes is optional."

"I think I will need clothes," Liam mutters mostly to himself, if only to stop himself from rutting against Stiles in a desperate attempt to relieve the horniness the scent of _sex_ and _Alpha_ invokes in him.

Jackson snorts as he watches Derek for a while, watching the way the other Beta rubs his face against one of the pillows before he gets up to throw away his take-out boxes.

"You're sex-stupid," Jackson informs him as he steps out of the nest.

"Alpha-stupid," Derek corrects eyes half-lidded and his hearing entuned to listening in as Stiles takes a quick shower—thorough enough for Stiles to be clean, but he'll still smell faintly of them and sex.

Jackson snorts again as he walks into the kitchen.

"You should probably have a shower after our dear Alpha is finished," Peter informs Liam lightly.

“Ugh, this sucks,” Liam falls back on the covers.

Derek snorts, a part of him desperately wants to run back upstairs and enter the shower so he can suck Stiles off, but holds back to let his mate have some privacy.

Lying back on the bedding, Derek noses against the sheets where they had fucked over, groaning at their mixed scents.

He startles when he feels someone settle down next to him, he raises an eyebrow when he sees its Jackson.

“Relax, I’m not here to take Stiles from you,” The blonde scoffs, he lets instinct take over as he lies down and presses his nose against Derek’s shoulder. “I know you both belong to each other.”

Both teenagers flash blue eyes at one another before settling down and cuddling.

When Stiles comes down and sees the scene before him he huffs, “I’m gone for ten minutes and my mate is cheating on me with Jackson.”

“Never,” Derek growls, dragging Stiles down between them so he can cuddle.

Peter snorts at the scene and watched as everyone joins n with the pack cuddles, he’ll join in later, but he needs to clear his mind first.

* * *

Walking out of the loft, Peter walks for a while before pulling out a pack of smokes.

It’s almost ironic in the way Peter smokes to calm himself down, even after the fact his family burned to death from fire. He takes a slow drag and watches the smoke fly out of his mouth and into the night sky.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

Peter shrugs, “You never stayed long to see me do so.”

"I'm staying now," Chris says as he steps beside Peter, and Peter glances over at him, smirking slightly at the bruise that Stiles left on his face.

Peter snorts as he lifts the cigarette to his mouth, "Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"I know you don't," Chris admits as he tucks his hands into his pockets. "But one day you'll believe me."

"You sound very certain of yourself," Peter muses as he takes a deep drag of his cigarette.

"I'm certain of you," Chris says easily, and Peter snorts with a shake of his head. "I'm so certain about you that I know you didn't kill those kids in the Preserve."

"Heard about them, huh?" Peter blows out a cloud of smoke. "Scott or your Hunter spies?"

"Scott," Chris admits before glancing at Peter. "I checked out the scene. You did well cleaning it up, but I know your work and what I could pick up? That wasn't your style, it wasn't the style of any werewolf I've seen."

"So," Peter begins in a clipped tone. "What have you deduced with all your experience and certainty of knowing me?"

"Stiles isn't just a human Alpha, is he?" Chris asks as he turns to look at Peter.

“I can’t tell you that, Christopher. It’s Pack business and you aren’t Pack.”

“Since when am I not Pack?”

“You never went to Stiles to ask to be made Pack, so my wolf sees you as an outsider. And we would kill before we let any outsider find a single weakness of our Alpha’s,” Peter explains, watching as Chris takes the cigarette from his fingers and brings it to his own lips.

“I already know his biggest weakness, what’s the point of hiding the others?”

Peter growls, electric blue peaking in his iris’s, “Watch what you say about the Alpha’s mate, _hunter_.”

“You used to never care this much about the Pack,” Chris points out, not fighting when Peter snatches the bud back to take a drag from it.

“That was different back then. Talia was my sister and constantly disapproving of my methods. Stiles...Stiles is different. I can trust him with anything. I trust him not to set me up without any backup. He’s—he’s a good Alpha.”

“I can tell, what with the right hook he gave me.”

Peter snorts, his eyes looking back up to the bandage on Chris’s bruised nose.

A part of him wants to reach out and stroke the bruises skin, to take away the pain, but he holds back and squash’s the softness inside of him.

“Even for someone born human, he understands the importance of Pack better than most wolves.”

"Why do I think that's a dig at Scott?" Chris wonders, and Peter smirks as he drops the bud and grinds it out under his shoe.

"How could I resist making a dig at my worst mistake?" Peter asks in return.

"I suppose I should be relieved you don't consider me the worst mistake," Chris says and Peter stiffens.

"I stand corrected," Peter says stiffly. "My second worst mistake."

"Ouch," Chris fakes a wince, and Peter rolls his eyes.

"What do you want, Christopher?" Peter finally asks with a sigh.

"You, I'll always want you," Chris tells him in an earnestly, and Peter takes a step back as he looks away.

"Don't do this, Christopher," Peter almost pleads with him. "You ruined me once, I won't let you ruin me again."

"I won't do anything to hurt you again, I promise," Chris tells him fiercely and Peter sneers.

"I know the reality of your promises of love," the werewolf snarls. "I refuse to deal with another wife coming after me."

“Let me make it up to you, please. I want you more than I want anything in this world. What do you want me to do, Peter?”

Peter swallows, the fact that Chris— _an Argent_ —is begging him for forgiveness, begging for _him_ of all people to take them back.

It does something funny to Peter’s chest as he stares at the open honesty on Chris’s face.

“You want my _forgiveness_? Fine, but you are going to earn it back, Christopher. I’m not going to become you little stay at home bitch that you can fuck whenever you want, and then be done with. I’m not a fucking trophy werewolf, or a bed warmer for when you get bored with the wife,” Peter snarls the last part and can’t stop the flash of blue in his eyes.

“Of course not, you’re—you’re so much more than that to me.”

Chris leans in to touch, and Peter flinches back like a cornered dog.

The hunter almost looks broken at that and Peter isn’t sure whether or not he wants to bite that look off his face or kiss it.

He chooses the former over the latter.

“You are going to do this the traditional way; you will go to my Alpha and ask for permission to court me,” Peter grins at the look on the hunters face.

“You want me to—“

“Yes. If he says you can, then you can court me. But I want begging, I want you on your knees and begging for me back.”

“Really playing your humiliation card, huh.”

The werewolf smirks, “Wouldn’t you know.”

"Your Alpha hates me," Chris says bluntly, and Peter smirks.

"Then you must be very convincing when you beg him," Peter informs him before turning away from Chris. "Better thing of something good to tell him, Christopher. I'm sure he'll no problem trying out his left-hook if he isn't convinced."

"My nose still hurts from his right-hook," Chris mutters, but lets it and Peter go.

* * *

Peter smirks all the way back to the Loft.

Peter slips through the door and locks it before turning to the puppy-pile, quickly scenting the air.

It seems that the rest of the teens—apart from Derek, Peter notes with amusement—had gone for their own showers while Peter was gone and now were spread in the nest dressed or undressed in various sleeping-wear.

Peter slipped out of his shoes and padded closer as he strips off his shirt and trousers, and standing before the nest.

"Not asleep yet?" Peter asks quietly in amusement as Stiles pulls away from kissing Derek, not that stopped his nephew from pressing kisses against Stiles' bare shoulders and chest.

"Waiting for you," Stiles answers him as he tugs lightly on Derek's hair and making the werewolf moan slightly and rut against Stiles under the blanket that had been thrown over them.

"I can see that," Peter sniggers, and Stiles frowns up at him.

"What happened?" Stiles asks seriously, and Derek pauses in his kisses to look up at Peter.

"I had a talk with an...old friend," Peter says cautiously.

"What does Argent want?" Stiles asks with a scowl.

"Hopefully, you'll find out soon enough," Peter says as he walks to where Cora had somehow got the young Kitsune to cuddle up with her and slips in the gap between his niece and daughter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles demands in a hiss.

"Stilinski, either shut up and sleep or go back to making-out with Hale," Jackson says from beside Derek without opening his eyes. "Some of us just flew in from London."

"No one said you had to come, Jackson!" Stiles hisses.

“Obviously, I needed to make sure this boyfriend of yours wasn’t a douchebag,” the blonde scoffs.

“And did he pass?”

“He’s alright, I guess.”

Derek smirks at that, knowing that Jackson has accepted him as Stiles’ mate.

Ignoring the both of them, he continues to press kisses to Stiles’ throat before nipping on the mating bite and grinning when it pulls a grunt from the Alpha.

“No. Bad. Sleep, baby,” Stiles smacks Derek lightly, before rolling over to get some rest.

Huffing, Derek does as his Alpha wishes, wrapping his arms around his mates waist like a giant cuddle octopus, grinning when he feels Stiles shiver as his half hard erection pokes at Stiles back.

“If you try anything, you’re sleeping in the dog bed,” Stiles growls.

Derek smirks but doesn’t try anything else as they both fall asleep.

* * *

Stiles is the first one to wake up, blushing when he feels Derek rubbing up against him in his sleep, cock hard and leaking already.

Huffing, Stiles moves out of his mate’s hold, pressing a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek before leaving the wolf to rut against the bed sheets as he starts on breakfast, humming to himself as he thinks up of a song in his head and moves to the best of it.

He's not even half-way into making breakfast before there's arms wrapping around his waist and a hard cock pressing against his ass.

"You left me," Derek say sulkily as he bites at Stiles' shoulder and lightly ruts against Stiles' ass. "Need you."

"I'm cooking," Stiles tells him as he braces himself slightly.

"Need you more than food," Derek tells him in that same sulky tone as he keeps rutting against.

"Oh _my_ god, you're impossible," Stiles groans.

"Move before you hurt yourself," Peter says as he breezes into the kitchen and he waves a hand at the two of them. "Shoo, shoo, off with you."

"Mine," Derek declares as he pulls Stiles back and over his shoulder as he heads back to the main-room with his prize.

"We shouldn't be encouraging this!" Stiles whisper-shouts at Peter.

“Oh, come now, Stiles. You’re both teenagers, learn to have a little bit of fun,” Peter calls from the kitchen.

“I hate you!”

“Lies.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Stiles moves a hand to pinch Derek’s ass, smirking when the wolf gives a little grunt.

Only to yell when Derek tosses him down on the couch, the wolf smirking as he crawls over his prize.

“What are you doing?” Stiles laughs, watching as Derek towers over his form.

“Staking my claim.”

“Derek, we already did that. Like seven hours ago, you’re such a little horny wolf,” Stiles teases, raising a hand to stroke the side of Derek’s face.

Derek turns his head to press a kiss to Stiles’ hand, before leaning down to kiss up Stiles’ throat.

“I’d be your horny puppy any time, Alpha,” Derek grins.

Stiles replies breathlessly, “I don’t know if I’m into puppy play.”

“We can fix that.”

Flipping, Stiles around, Derek pulls down his mates boxers and starts to hump against his ass.

Growling softly as he ruts his cock between Stiles’ ass with wild thrust of his hip, nipping down his mate’s throat as well. Stiles moans underneath him and pushes his hips backwards so Derek can rut against him harder.

“Seriously! It’s not even 8 in the morning and you guys are about to fuck,” Jackson growls, sitting up where there’s a tent in his boxers.

"Need my Alpha," Derek informs the other Beta simply before pulling off Stiles.

"Wait, what?" Stiles twists his head then jolts as Derek spreads his cheeks and leans down to lick at Stiles' hole. " _Fuck_."

Derek moans as he licks at Stiles' hole and pressing the tip of his tongue into him, and growling as Stiles moans.

"Huh," Jackson moves out of the nest and tangle of limbs to sit in one of the chairs. "I suppose he does fuck your ass sometimes."

"Shut up," Stiles groans as he presses his ass back as Derek licks and sucks at his hole, working him open with his tongue before pressing a wet finger in. " _Derek_."

"You taste so good," Derek groans against his hole. "Taste better when you're filled with my cum."

Stiles moans as Derek presses his tongue in deeper with one finger sliding in next to it and beginning to stretch him open.

"Lube...we need lube," Stiles reminds Derek as he rocks against the werewolf's face.

Derek growls and groans, not being able to pull himself away from Stiles and his hole which was opening up under his tongue and finger.

"Guess I'll get it," Jackson rolls his eyes as he gets up and scents the air, not surprised to smell some lube coming from Lydia's handbag—she always made sure to be prepared for everything.

“Thanks, Jackson,” Stiles grins up at the blonde, choking on a moan when Derek bites the top of his ass, “Ok, ok—jeez, here’s your lube. Hurry up and finger me open.”

Taking the offered lube with a grin, Derek tears it open with his teeth before pouring half of it over Stiles’ hole and pulling his cheeks a little farther apart so some of it will slip inside of Stiles’ asshole.

Setting the packet down, Derek pushes two fingers inside of Stiles’ ass, smirking at the sweet little noises his mate makes from the intrusion.

Shifting back a little, Derek watches as Stiles squirms beneath him while he fingers his mate open.

Loving the little gasp and pants his mate makes when he presses against a particular spot, Stiles’ back muscles stretch and flex while he tries to keep himself under control, his knuckles turning white from where they’re clinging to the couch cushion.

“You’ve only got two fingers in you and you’re already acting like you’re about to cum,” Derek teases, leaning forward again to bite Stiles’ shoulder blade.

“It’s been awhile,” Stiles breathes, pushing his hips backwards in a silent plea for more, “Someone likes to hog me from the other Beta’s until my dick is up their ass.”

“Yeah? Wonder who that could be. Must be very convincing if they got their Alpha wrapped around their fingers,” Derek groans, biting his bottom lip when Stiles clenches around him.

“Four fingers really. Yeah, I got a needy little Beta, always shaking his ass around, just asking for his Alpha to come over there and knot him up.”

Derek whimpers at the imagery, “Y-Yeah? Is he a good boy?”

“Mmmh, he’s so good. Makes the sweetest little noises when I fuck him _just_ right. And I love how desperate he is for my cock,” Stiles groans when Derek presses up against his prostate, “You going to fuck me, Der? Gonna please your Alpha?”

"Yeah, I'm going to please you, Alpha," Derek groans as he works another finger into Stiles' hole, stretching him open and moaning as Stiles fucks himself back on his fingers. "I'm gonna claim you and knot you."

"Gonna keep me on your knot?" Stiles asks breathlessly.

"Yeah," Derek presses his forehead against Stiles' back. " _Yes_ , going to keep you on my knot all day, and whenever it goes down, I'm gonna fuck you again until I knot you _again_. Keep you on me all day, show everyone how you only let me fuck you, _knot_ you."

Stiles arches his back as he moans and fucks back, keening as Derek presses against his prostate.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out. "Please, _please_ , I'm ready, _please_."

"I'm the _only one_ that makes you beg for it," Derek growls into Stiles back. "No one else."

"Only you," Stiles tells him with a moan. "Please, _please_."

"Need my cock in you, baby? Need my knot?" Derek asks with a groan as he pulls back and watches Stiles' hole flutter and clench around his three fingers.

" _Yes_ ," Stiles almost growls as he fucks back. "Now, Derek!"

“And here, I thought _I_ was the needy one,” Derek smirks as he pulls his fingers out of Stiles’ ass, “But here you are, panting and looking all pretty for me, so desperate to be knotted on my cock.”

“Yeah—yes, Derek.”

He teases the head of his cock against Stiles’ asshole, before finally pushing the tip in.

Derek pushes in about half way in before pulling out, grinning as Stiles clenches around him to keep him in but Derek just keeps pulling out.

The Alpha whines, and tries to push back but then Derek is grabbing his wrists and keeping them presses against the couch.

“You get my cock when I decide you can get it,” The wolf growls, licking a strip up Stiles’ spine.

“Fuck—Derek.”

“So, good for me, baby. Look at how you keep trying to cling to my cock. Missed it so much, haven’t you.”

Stiles nods his head, “Yes, yes. Want it so badly.”

“I know you do, baby.”

Derek groans as he presses his cock against Stiles' hole and easing back into him, pulling away from Stiles' enough to see how he opens around the head of his cock and clenches down when Derek pushes in further.

"Look at you," Derek groans again and pulls back and slipping out of Stiles. "So needy, so desperate for me."

"Please, _please_ ," Stiles begs in frustration. "Don't tease me."

"You love it when you make me beg," Derek growls slightly as he just rests the head of his cock against Stiles' hole and watches it flutter and clench trying to pull him in. "Is it really a surprise that I love it when you beg?"

Stiles growls, and ignoring the grip Derek still has around his wrists, and slams himself back on Derek's cock, clenching down on Derek and making the werewolf whine.

" _Fuck_ ," Derek moans as he thrusts further into Stiles and presses his chest against Stiles' back as he whines and fucks Stiles. "So _impatient_."

"Like _you_ can talk," Stiles pants back as he clenches and fucks himself back. "Always want me to fuck you, always trying to keep me in you, hardly let me finish coming before you want more."

" _Need_ you, need you to fuck me," Derek corrects as he fucks Stiles in deep slow thrusts.

" _More_ ," Stiles orders him in a groan. "Faster, _harder_."

“Oh thank god, I didn’t miss the show,” Mason days when he fully wakes up and realizes what’s going on, sitting up to give the two of them his full attention.

Derek snarls when he realizes there’s more than one pair of eyes watching him as he fucks Stiles into the couch.

The wolf side of him wants to preen and show off how pretty mate, while also snarl and lean over his Alpha to keep the beautiful sight he is from others.

He knows already that the Pack has seen more than its fair share of nudity, especially if it’s Derek and Stiles.

But that doesn’t stop the possessive little part of him coming into play.

“Mine,” he bites out against Stiles’ skin, fucking his hips like a jackhammer, one thrust right after another.

He loves how tight Stiles feels around him, the fact that he’s always going to be this tight when Derek fucks him has the wolf howling with pleasure.

Stiles gasps, he squirms and pushes himself back against Derek’s cock, desperately trying to get more of Derek’s cock inside of him, even when he already has the entire thing inside of him.

 _Needy mate wants more. We’ll give him more,_ his wolf snaps inside of his head.

Grunting, Derek lets the shift take over; clawed hands gripping Stiles’ hips and leaving red scratch marks in the skin, while fangs press red crescent marks into that beautiful pale skin.

Stiles' claws at the couch as he moans and arches up against Derek's chest, pushing his hips back as Derek ruts into him.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles gasps as Derek presses his fangs against his mating-mark. "More."

Derek grunts as he grips Stiles' hips harder, shifting his weight to snap his hips harder into Stiles and pulling Stiles back on him when he fucks into him.

" _Alpha_ ," Liam whines as he ruts, half-awake, and Mason briefly glances away from the beautiful sight of Derek fucking Stiles like an animal to look as his friend ruts against the blankets and shifting into his Beta-shift as he did.

Derek snarls at hearing another Beta crying out for _his_ Alpha, and bites at his mate's shoulders.

" **Mine** ," Derek snarls as he fucks _his_ mate, _his_ Alpha, and Stiles whimpers as he presses back. " _Mine_ , all mine."

" _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out as Derek fucks into him like animal, claws digging into his hips. "Please, _please_."

Jackson leans back in his seat and lazily strokes himself as he watches the frantic fucking going on in front of him.

Stiles clenches around Derek and makes him give a whining-snarl as he holds Stiles' still with his teeth and fucks his moaning mate.

"Please, _please_."

When Derek’s knot starts to form, the wolf starts to fuck his hips harder, grinding them a little so he can tease his Alpha over the edge, watching with glowing blue eyes as Stiles begs and sobs beneath him.

The others watch, some with half lidded eyes, others with their full attention.

He can smell the arousal leaking in the room and it makes his wolf huff at the fact that Stiles has everyone’s attention.

“Mine,” Derek purrs, his knot starting to catch on Stiles’ rim as it thickens.

“Please—of fuck, please. Yeah gimme your knot, Derek,” Stiles groans.

Derek grins at how beautiful his mate sounds when he begs, “Anything for you, Alpha.”

Covering Stiles’ body with his own, Derek fucks and grinds his hips until his knot is too big to pull out, enjoying the little mewls and moans Stiles makes as his prostate gets abused.

Derek bites into Stiles' mating-mark as he grinds into Stiles.

Stiles cries out as he begins to cum untouched and clenches down and spams around Derek.

Derek whines around Stiles' shoulder as he shudders and jerks while he cums deep in Stiles.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles whimpers as he feels Derek pulsing and cum in him, and his shaking arms give out from under him.

Derek growls as Stiles begins to slid down, whining as it tugs on his knot and follows Stiles down with his hips still jerking helplessly into his mate as he _keeps_ coming.

Liam bites at one of the pillows the smells like Stiles as he cums into his boxers, rutting helplessly against the blankets with a whine.

"Beautiful," Mason breathes as he watches Derek nuzzle and lap at Stiles' neck with his hips still jerking.

Jackson groans as he cums against his stomach and chest, and leans back in his chair with his head tilted back.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Liam buries his red-face into the pillow he just bit. "I can't believe I did _this_."

"Why would we stop you?" Malia looks up in confusion while keeping her hand in Lydia's pyjama shorts.

“This is weird! And _gross_! Normal people don’t have sex when other people are in the same room,” Liam tries to explain, getting a fee head tilts.

“You do realize, you’re not exactly normal anymore, right? You’re a werewolf, Liam. All the normal human stuff you did are thrown out the window,” Lydia explains, panting a little as Malia keeps getting her off.

“Oh...I guess that explains a few things. Scott always....” he goes quiet at the name of his past Alpha, he whines a little and moves over to Stiles who has a hand stretched out so the Beta can curl up against his side.

“It’s okay to be confused, Liam. Scott never acted on his wolf instincts which didn’t help because he always tried to pretend he was still human,” Stiles explains, petting the top of the Beta’s head.

“This is all, so confusing.”

Stiles is quiet for a moment and then an idea hits him, “How about we all go on a little werewolf vacation, since it’s already the weekend.”

“That’s a great idea. I have a lake house we can all go to, it’ll be fun. And since the full moon is on Sunday, we can enjoy it without the fear of assassins or hunters,” Lydia says around a little moan.

"What..what about Scott?" Kira speaks up, chewing on her bottom lip. "How's he going to deal with a full moon alone?"

"Sounds like McCall made his choice," Jackson snorts without opening his eyes while Derek growls at the mention of Scott's name and jerks his hips more forcefully into Stiles.

" _Shit_ ," Stiles moans as his fingers clench around Liam's hair. " _Derek_ , I'm trying to hold a conversation!"

"Mine," Derek murmurs into the back of Stiles' neck, working his hips in tiny little jerks and deep grinds.

Liam whines as he presses his head against Stiles' shoulder, and taking in greedy inhales of _Alpha_ and _sex_. It was fogging up his head in a different way, taking away his confusion and leaving behind the still new instincts that Scott had been no help with.

" _Alpha_ ," Liam whimpers against Stiles' skin as he hardens again.

" _Mine_ ," Derek snarls, blue-eyes flashing as he grips Stiles' hips and presses his teeth against the nape of Stiles' neck.

"I should probably save my best friend from having his throat torn out," Mason reasons out loud as he watches. "I'm a good friend, I should do that."

"And yet you're not moving," Cora snorts as she rests her chin on Kira's shoulder.

"It's the closest thing to a threesome I'll ever see in real life," Mason points out as he adjusts himself. "It's hot."

"He's not wrong," Kira admits shyly, and Cora looks up at where Derek's growling as he does his best to fuck a moaning Stiles with Liam's forehead pressing against Stiles' shoulder and whining in his throat as he presses a hand against his cock.

"I honestly don't see it," Cora admits as she cocks her head. "But then again, it's my brother and his mate."

"As someone not related to him, I will say they are hot," Jackson informs them without moving. "Even the brat."

"I'm, ah, not, uh, a brat," Liam groans as he ruts against his hand."

"You are literally humping your hand right now," Jackson snorts. "You're a horny brat that wants Alpha to fuck him."

“Shut up, you also want to fuck the Alpha.”

“Correction. I want the Alpha to _fuck me_ ,” Jackson snarls, flashing blue eyes as he stalks over to the couch.

Snapping his fangs, Derek glares blue-eyes at both of the blonde wolves.

Jackson knows not to fight his claim on the Alpha but that doesn’t mean he can’t rub one off while pressing his nose to Stiles’ hip, close enough to smell the Alpha’s cum.

“ **Mine** ,” Derek growls and fucks his hips at a bruising pace, pulling a whine from Stiles each time his knot tugs at Stiles’ ass.

“Ah—ah, fuck. Derek, be gentle with my ass it’s already sore,” Stiles hisses, fingernails digging into the couch, while Liam noses at his other hand.

“Yeah, _Hale_ , wouldn’t want to hurt your mate,” Jackson snarks, cock hard and red at the tip.

He locks eyes with Derek, smirks and licks a strip up Stiles’ thigh.

Roaring, Derek’s claws come out as he swipes at the other Beta.

Jackson ducks out of the way in time, and snickers when Derek’s movement yanks sharply at his knot pulling a groan from both Stiles and Derek.

“Fucker! Stop it. The both of you—and Jackson, don’t fucking lick me!”

"I shouldn't find this hot, should I?" Mason questions as he watches. "I should probably feel some concern."

Liam nips at Stiles' hand as he pulls his cock out and strokes himself roughly.

"Mine, _mine_ , **mine** ," Derek roars as he grips Stiles' hips and presses roughly into Stiles and grinds deeply.

"Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out as he presses back against Derek.

Jackson groans as he moves to presses his nose against Stiles' thigh, jerking himself off roughly.

Derek snarls at Jackson, almost wanting to take another swipe at him, but then Stiles is clenching around him and he whines as he cums _again_.

Stiles sobs against the couch as Derek keeps jerking and grinding in him, pushing him to cum again.

Jackson groans as the fresh scent of Stiles' cum hits him, and he's half-tempted to attempt to steal a lick of it. He isn't stupid though, he may push, but that would be step too far.

Liam bites into the couch and keeps his nose pressed against Stiles' clenched hand as he cums with the scent of his Alpha's cum in his nose.

Derek growls lowly in his chest at the scent of the other Beta’s cum, and it gets louder when Jackson cum not long after.

“God, why is everyone horny over my scent?” Stiles asks no one in particular.

“It’s because you’re the prettiest girl in the room. Congrats on that,” Lydia smirks.

“I don’t like that title anymore,” Stiles grumbles, huffing when Derek nips at the back of his neck and keeps pumping cum inside of him. “Ugh, I’m going to be sticking to the couch after this.”

Peter smirks and finishes up with making breakfast, setting everything out on the table before announcing it.

“Alright, kiddos. Breakfast is ready, I’m sure your already to have something without cream in it,” he smirks at his joke, his grin growing wider as he hears a few groans from the teenagers.

“That was awful.”

Peter fake pouts, “I thought it was quite endearing.”

"But first," Peter claps his hands and looks over the group of teenagers with a faux stern look on his face. "Wash your hands before touching the food I just slaved over. You can stay covered in cum all you want, but I will not have cum-covered hands on my food."

"I'd love too, you have no idea how hungry I am right now," Stiles says honestly as Derek nibbles at his neck and keeps jerking slightly. "But unfortunately, I'm stuck here."

"Don't worry, I've already made sure yours and Derek's plates are filled with bite-sized food," Peter informs him. "Now, hop to it before the food gets cold."

Liam whimpers slightly in embarrassment as he tucks himself back into his boxers, and refuses to look at anyone as he stands with a red-face and walks quickly to the bathroom.

"Do you want your spare boxers?" Mason asks with a smirk.

"I hate you so much right now," Liam hisses and Mason stands up with a laugh as he walks to their bags and grabs his and Liam's spare boxers—Mason had packed several pairs for just this reason.

"Guess we get to eat first," Cora says as she gets out of the nest and holds out a hand for Kira.

Jackson tucks himself away without any shame and stands up with a stretch.

"I'm taking the kitchen sink," Jackson informs the group. "Lydia, you and Malia, you two finished yet?"

“We’re finished,” Lydia smirks, glancing at the blissed-out look on Malia’s face as she follows after Lydia.

Stiles huffs as Derek wraps his arms around his waist and pulls them back and up so Stiles is sitting on his lap.

He grunts when the knot sinks in further inside of him, and lies back against Derek’s chest while said werewolf eats a forkful of the bacon Peter cooked.

He noses at Stiles’ shoulder and then holds up a slice so Stiles can have a bite.

“Thanks, Der,” Stiles takes the offered bacon and chews on it while relaxing against Derek’s body.

“Anything for you, mate,” Derek smirks, nosing at the back of Stiles’ neck while his mate wolfs down his plate.

“Ugh, can you go back to fucking like animals? The two of you being cute is making me want to throw up.”

“Shut up, Jackson. God, you were literally jerking off to watching me getting knotted,” Stiles rolls his eyes and sighs at how dramatic his pack is.

“I think it’s cute,” Mason admits.

“Cute and sickening, but still cute.”

“Oh my god, this isn’t a tv show. Avert your eyes,” Stiles flails a hand around, wincing when Derek’s dick twitches inside of him, “And you, eat your food.”

"I can do both," Derek says after he swallows more bacon and grinds up.

"Let me eat," Stiles pinches at Derek's side which only made Derek jerk up with a yelp that turns into a moan. "No, don't."

"Alpha, _please_ ," Derek whines as he grinds up hopefully.

"Derek, _no_ ," Stiles says sternly, clenching down harshly and Derek cums again with another whine. "I don't know why I keep doing that."

Derek whimpers as he nuzzles at Stiles neck, and presses kisses against him.

"You're impossible," Stiles decides as he leans back against Derek's shoulder.

"Please stop," Liam begs as he comes back downstairs with Mason. "I don't think I should cum more than twice in such little time."

"You're a werewolf," Peter scoffs as he comes over to the couch with some juice for Stiles. "You can recovery in that way much quicker than a human."

"You are a fountain of werewolf knowledge," Mason looks at Peter with awe. "Tell me everything about werewolf dicks and sex."

"Oh god no," Stiles groans as he takes sips of juice. "This is an unholy meeting."

"Ah," Peter smiles at Mason slowly. "A new student."

“Peter, please don’t infect the youngin’s with your creepiness.”

“Nonsense, dear Alpha, I’ll only teach them the best ways to hide a dead body,” Peter smirks at the groan Stiles makes.

Grumbling, Stiles keeps eating his breakfast and waiting for Derek’s knot to go down.

After a while of no sex and Derek keeping still, the wolf’s knot finally goes down and Stiles can pull himself off, grumbling at the mess.

Someone throws a pair of boxers at the both of them which has Derek huffing and ignoring the piece of clothing, while Stiles pulls his own pair on.

He presses a quick kiss to Derek’s cheek before getting up to put their plates away, only to be interrupted when someone knocks on the Loft’s door.

“Seriously? This better be important cause I’m not putting pants on,” Stiles grouches as he walks over to the loft door and pulls it open.

Immediately he’s good mood shifts, and his face goes blank when he sees who’s behind it.

“Argent. What do you want?”

Chris glances behind Stiles to where Peter is leaning against the kitchen, the older wolf crossing his arms over his chest and gives a raised eyebrow.

“Alpha Stilinski-Hale, I am here to ask for permission to court your Beta, Peter Hale.”

"What the fuck," Stiles says flatly as he stares at Chris.

"Argent?" Derek questions as he sits up and moves to stand.

"Sit down, Derek," Peter orders softly, and Derek gives his uncle an outraged look. "It's fine."

"I said—" Chris starts, and Stiles waves his hand sharply.

"I heard what you said," Stiles says sharply. "I'm just questioning your nerve in asking."

"I love him," Chris says simply, and Stiles glares.

"Love him? Like you loved him when he was seventeen, a minor, and fucked him anyway?" Stiles hisses.

"I told you, I didn't know—"

"That he was seventeen the first time," Stiles cuts him off. "Still means you kept fucking him anyway while you were married."

"What?" Malia snarls as she stands, and Lydia grabs her arm.

"I'm not married anymore," Chris reminds Stiles. "And Peter is an adult."

"He's also a member of my Pack," Stiles reminds sharply. "And I still hear no reason why the hell I should entrust a member of my Pack into the hands of an _Argent_."

“I get it. My family has done nothing but drag the Hale family through dirt, we’ve hurt, beaten, and burned the Hale family. So I understand why you wouldn’t want me around Peter.”

The hunter glances over at Peter again who isn’t even looking his way.

He sighs and sets away his pride of the Argent name, and then gets down on his knees to look up the teenage human Alpha of Beacon Hills.

“Please, I’m begging you Alpha Stilinski-Hale, to give me just one more chance so I can prove I’m a better man.”

Stiles stares down at Chris Argent, the older man getting on his knees and pleading for forgiveness.

There’s a sharp intake of breath behind him and Stiles doesn’t even have to look to know it’s Peter.

He waits.

And he waits, letting Argent break under the pressure of the silence.

“Fine. You have **one** more chance, Argent,” hissing the words out like he’s getting an arm cut off, “But I swear, if you fuck this up you’re going to wish you never came back to Beacon Hills. You think the Nogitsune was bad? Well I’m fucking worse.”

Peter whines behind him and walks over to press his nose against the back of Stiles’ throat, “Alpha.”

"I won't fuck it up," Chris says, hesitating as he wonders if he can get up or not.

Stiles snorts in disbelief as he turns to Peter and cups the back of Peter's neck.

"Invite him in or not, it's up to you," Stiles tells him quietly. "But he's not coming to the lake-house, that's for Pack only."

"Yes, Alpha," Peter nods his head, and Stiles squeezes the back of Peter's neck and moves back to where Derek's bristling in tension on the couch.

"Stiles," Derek reaches out and Stiles lets him pull him down on to his lap, content to let Derek sniff and pat at him as if he's half-convinced that Chris had somehow hurt him.

"I'm fine," Stiles promises as he runs his fingers through Derek's thick hair.

Peter looks at Chris as the older man slowly stands up.

"You actually went on your knees and begged," Peter says with a small amount of awe, and Chris' mouth twitches.

"You said I should," Chris reminds him.

"I didn't think your pride would let you," Peter admits quietly.

"You're worth more than my pride," Chris tells him without hesitating, and Peter almost blushes.

Peter coughs as he looks away, "You can come in, if you want breakfast."

"You sure?" Chris asks.

"If you can deal with half-naked and naked teens," Peter informs him. "Oh, and the strong possibility of my nephew and Stiles having sex without a moment's notice."

Chris blinks and then stares flatly, "What?"

"It's Pack," Peter shrugs with a smirk. "Still up for breakfast?"

Chris glances around before nodding his head slowly and following Peter into the loft.

The older wolf smirks as he leads Chris to the kitchen to make the other man some eggs, his smiles grows wider as he takes note on how Chris is blatantly staring at his naked torso.

“Are you going to keep undressing me or are you going to sit down?”

Chris glares, but takes a seat at the counter and after looking around, he quickly turns his head back to Peter when he sees the states of nudity in the loft.

It was one thing raising a teenager but seeing other teenagers naked? Yeah, no.

Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek, wanting to relax in his mate’s arms but the sensation of having an intruder in their den makes it hard to relax.

It’s like he’s constantly aware of where of where Chris was in the loft which had him on edge and grinding his teeth.

“I can always fuck you over the couch arm to calm you down,” Derek nips at Stiles’ cheek.

“No, no more sex for the moment,” Stiles smacks the teenagers thigh, “We need to pack if we’re going to the lake house.”

Derek sighs forlornly, “Why do you keep insisting on wearing clothes when you know I’m going to take them off sometime today?”

"Derek," Stiles inwardly prays for patience, "I am not going to drive in public, naked. Also, do you know how much it hurts to peal your ass off car-seats? It hurts, a lot, and I'm not going to put myself through that."

"But, but, sex?" Derek pouts, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"We need to talk about your addiction to sex," Stiles informs him, and Derek nips at Stiles' neck.

"You like sex as much as I do," Derek says sulkily.

"Actually I'm just really easy when it comes to you," Stiles corrects him as he stands up and collects their plates.

"You shouldn't be so proud of that," Jackson snorts as Stiles enters the kitchen and dumps their plates in the sink.

"I'm not ashamed of it, and I refuse to be when I have such a pretty mate wanting to fuck himself stupid on my dick," Stiles informs him, and Chris chokes on his mouthful of coffee.

Derek preens as he lounges back against the cum-stained couch.

"It's a good thing we're redecorating the whole Loft," Lydia decides as she nibbles on her last slice of toast. "That couch needs to replaced."

"I like it," Derek informs her as Stiles walks near him and he yanks his startled mate back into his arms.

"Even with Jackson and Liam's cum on it and mixing with yours?" Lydia asks almost smugly, and Derek growls as he aggressively cuddles his mate and rubs his scent more firmly into Stiles.

 _"Really?"_ Stiles sighs. "You had to bring that up?"

"I wasn't going to let him be stubborn and throw off my plans for this Loft," Lydia informs her Alpha.

"You're evil and yet brilliant at the same time," Stiles tells her, and Lydia preens.

"I know, right?" Malia says proudly and happily.

“Enough,” Stiles smacks Derek’s arms until the werewolf releases him from his hold. “Clothes. Now.”

Blowing out a put upon sigh, Derek follows after his mate as they go upstairs to Older Derek’s room, he still grumbles once in a while about the older man’s scent.

And when he sees Stiles pulling on one of Older Derek’s shirts he can’t help but growl and want to rub his scent all over his mate, but also preen at the fact Stiles is wearing his clothes even if it’s an older version of him.

“I don’t see you putting on any clothes,” He hears Stiles say from across the room.

Growling in response, Derek lays back ok the bed and shifts his legs open, so Stiles has a great view of his cock lying on his stomach.

When his mate walks back into the room from where he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom, Derek smirks when Stiles sputters at the sight of him, a blush growing on his cheeks before a glare takes over.

“No.”

“But, Alpha—“

“Derek no! Stop—stop it. You’ve already had your fun this morning, so you’ll have to wait until we get to the lake house before we have sex again,” Stiles pats Derek’s stomach when the wolf whines in retaliation. “If you’re good, I’ll let you have a treat.”

“I’m not a dog,” Derek grumbles, sulking into the pillows.

“No? You don’t wanna be my good puppy, Derek?” Stiles runs his fingers up and down Derek’s stomach, reaching up to scratch behind his ear and watch Derek’s eyes go a little hazy. “You don’t want me to rub your belly and breed you up, Der? Don’t want to be my naughty little pup?”

Derek whines when Stiles moves his hand and immediately chases after it, “I wanna be your good puppy.”

Smiling, Stiles cups Derek’s face and then presses a kiss to his forehead, “I know you do, now get dressed or no sex.”

“You’re so cruel,” Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ lips before finally rolling out of bed and dragging on a pair of underwear, making sure to flex his muscles as Stiles watches.

"And you're a menace," Stiles informs him as he turns away from the distracting sight of Derek flexing.

Derek prowls over to Stiles and wraps his arms around him, pressing his hips against Stiles' ass.

"You love it," Derek whispers as he presses kisses along Stiles' neck.

Stiles closes his eyes briefly as he enjoys the feel of Derek's lips on his skin before pulling away.

"No, nope, I will not be swayed," Stiles turns around and pushes at Derek's bare chest, trying not to get distracted by the firm muscles and the dark chest hair that begs for Stiles to run his fingers through.

It's Derek's smirk that makes him realise that he was absently patting at his chest, and Stiles pulls away like his hands on fire.

"Nope!" Stiles declares as he turns and walks out of the room. "Don't come down until you're dressed, that means both pants and a top!"

Derek pouts as he watches Stiles walk away, and goes sulkily to pull out some actual clothes.

* * *

Lydia texts them all the address to the lake house after they’ve gotten dressed, then Stiles takes Derek and him back to his house so they can pack for tonight.

Derek sulks around for a bit after his next few attempts of getting Stiles hard are thwarted by the Alpha.

He settles on Stiles’ desk chair, flipping through the games Stiles has on his phone while watching from under his eyelashes as Stiles leans over a few times to grab some shirts and fold them into the bag.

“You just going to let me do all the hard work?” Stiles snorts at the werewolf in his seat.

“I thought you liked doing the hard work,” Derek teases and gives a little wink.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles zips up the bag and does a double check around the room before deciding they have everything packed and ready.

“Okay, it’s about a four hour drive to the lake house, are there any snack you want to bring on the drive over there?”

Derek tugs on Stiles’ belt loop until the older teen is standing between his open legs, “Can I have this snack right now?”

“Okay, I don’t know what it is, but your flirting game is on 100 today and it is very charming. But no, you cannot have this sexy snack until we get to the lake house,” Stiles leans down to press a kiss to Derek’s forehead, petting his hand through Derek’s hair.

Derek leans forward to nose against Stiles’ stomach, and makes a small noise in frustration, “Why can’t we have sex? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, Derek. You’re perfectly fine, love,” He strokes over Derek’s jawline before pulling the wolf closer so he can whisper in his ear, “I just want you to hold off all day, so when we get to the lake house you’re all nice and desperate for my cock. I know your always desperate for it, baby, but I want your cock to be leaking and I want the needy ass of yours just begging to be fucked to the ground.”

“ _Stiles_.”

Of course Derek is always desperate for his Alpha, he always wants Stiles fucking him and covering Derek in his cum.

Those long fingers cup the back of Derek’s neck and give it a little squeeze before releasing him.

Pressing a biting kiss to Derek’s lips, Stiles tells the wolf, “I got you a little present to, for when we get to the lake house. But you have to be good the whole way there.”

Derek nods his head vigorously, “Yes, yes, I’ll be good Alpha. I’ll be _so_ good.”

“I know you will be, Puppy.”

Derek whines as he presses another kiss to Stiles' lips.

"Come on," Stiles says against Derek's lips. "Let's choose our snacks, okay?"

"Okay," Derek nods slightly, but kisses Stiles again.

"Now," Stiles gives one last kiss and pulls back, unable to resist kissing the slight pout on Derek's lips. "Come on, big guy."

Derek gives a whine as Stiles pulls him up.

"You carry the bags, alright?" Stiles tells him as he heads towards the door.

Derek pouts as he grabs the bags and follows Stiles, enjoying the way Stiles' ass looks in his jeans.

"Should we make sandwiches? Or is that too much?" Stiles asks as he pulls open the cupboards.

“We can make sandwiches, after all there’s going to be six werewolves over there. I’m sure they’re going to be starving by the time we get there,” Derek answers, setting the bags on the floor before coming into the kitchen and helping to set out the stuff to make ham sandwiches.

“Mmkay, you start on that and I’m gonna give my dad a call to tell him we won’t be home for tonight and tomorrow.” Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek before leaving the living room.

The call with his dad is short and sweet and he keeps separate the part about throwing Scott into a wall—he’s still working out on he feels about...his friendship with Scott.

Coming back into the kitchen, Stiles stops and watches from the doorway as Derek has already finished making ten sandwiches.

He works with efficiency of someone use to having to make sandwiches for an army and Stiles grins to himself at how cute Derek looks.

His tongue peeking out a little from his lips as he focuses on spreading the mayonnaise and plating everything on the sandwich before putting it in a zip-lock bag.

“You going to stand there and keep admiring my ass or are you going to help?”

Stiles points a finger at the wolf, “Excuse me, but who was just earlier doing nothing but watching my ass while I was packing our stuff?”

“Point taken.”

Walking over, Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s waist and watches as the wolf finishes up making the rest of the sandwiches.

"You're good at this," Stiles says as he presses a kiss to the side of Derek's neck.

"We used to go camping," Derek tells him softly. "The whole Pack would spend a week out in the Preserve—Cora loved it, would kick off her shoes and run like a feral thing."

"I bet you were right behind her," Stiles says as his rests his head against Derek's.

"I'd throw her in the lake," Derek says with a hint of a grin, and Stiles snorts.

"So, you always were a little shit," Stiles comments, and Derek turns his head to press a kiss to Stiles' cheek.

"You love it," Derek murmurs, and Stiles cups his cheek and kisses him properly.

"I do," Stiles murmurs back. "I love you."

Derek twists and pulls Stiles closer, deepening the kiss as he leans back against the counter and slips his hands in Stiles' back-pockets to pull him closer against him.

"We have a four-hour drive," Stiles reminds him without removing his lips off Derek's.

Derek hums in acknowledgement and Stiles tangles his fingers in Derek's hair as they kiss.

Derek thinks he can get Stiles to give in, just a little, when Stiles' phone goes off and if it was possible for a ringtone to sound like it was judging them then it was as Stiles pulls back with a curse and grabs his phone with Lydia's name glaring up at them.

“Heeeey, Lydia. Missed me already?” Stiles says cheekily.

“Hardly,” Lydia huffs over the speakers, “I was just checking in to make sure you didn’t get _distracted_ with a certain werewolf.”

“Nope. No distraction here,” Stiles bats at Derek’s curious hands, and gives the smug wolf a look, “We just finished making sandwiches and are about to get on the road.”

“And by road you mean in your car, right? And not Derek’s dick?”

“Lydia!”

She chuckles over the phone, “I’m just making sure you know how things are supposed to go.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be the Alpha of this pack?”

“Sure, whatever you say Alpha. Now hurry up, if you’re the last person to the lake house you get the shitty last bedroom.”

And with that she hangs up the phone, leaving Stiles to glare at it like it’s going to give him all the answers to his problems.

“Come on, Derek. We need to get there first, I want the master bedroom before Lydia or Jackson can claim it as theirs,” Stiles packs away the sandwiches and exits the house to go to his Jeep, Derek following behind with his bags.

Derek gets in and immediately puts his hand on Stiles' knee, and Stiles gives him a look.

"Don't you even think about it," Stiles informs him sternly, and Derek gives him an innocent look. "Yeah, that doesn't work with me. I know you too damn well to be convinced by it."

Derek smirks, "I just want to touch you, I'll be good."

"You better," Stiles tells him as he starts the jeep. "Or you won't get my present for you, I thought you wanted it?"

"I do, I'll be good," Derek tells him.

Giving Derek another look, Stiles leans over to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek and then hands over his phone.

“Put on some tunes while we drive, I’m trusting you to have good taste,” Stiles tells his mate before pulling out of the drive way.

“And what if my taste is bad?”

“Then I’m keeping the loft in the divorce,” Stiles smirks at the distract face on his boyfriend.

“That’s just cruel.”

Derek shuffled around on Stiles’ phone for a bit before starting up a random playlist.

Stiles grins over at Derek choosing Rihanna and turns to get a wink from the younger teen.

“S&M? Seriously?”

“What? It’s a good song! You’re just stuck on the new stuff.”

Laughing, Stiles squeezes the hand on his thigh as Derek sings horribly along with the song.

* * *

By the time they were pulling in front of Lydia's lake-house, both of them were singing loudly to the playlist and laughing at each other.

Jackson watches them park with raised brows over his sunglasses.

"Dear god," Jackson grimaces. "I can't tell if they are singing horribly on purpose or that's just their singing voices."

"Huh," Lydia says in surprise as they watch Stiles bob to the music with Derek laughing at him. "They didn't actually stop to have sex after all."

"I take it that's a surprise?" Danny asks with a smirk.

"You have no idea," Lydia informs him and Jackson snorts in agreement.

"Can we pick out our rooms now?" Malia asks with impatience as Stiles finally stops the music and the couple get out of the jeep with sandwiches and bags.

"We are here, and we brought sandwiches!" Stiles calls out to them, and immediately Liam and Malia head towards them.

"Food!" Liam calls out as Malia snatches the sandwiches.

Stiles smirks as all the wolf’s are distracted with their food, he grabs his and Derek’s bag and runs inside to find the best bedroom and throw his bags down on the bed. Grinning proudly at his winnings, Stiles walks back out of the house and watches the realization dawn on Lydia’s face.

“You tricked us!”

Stiles rubs at his nose, “Lydia, in the rule of first come, first serve. I have clearly won. Yes, the sandwiches were a distraction, but did you really think I wanted to get the bedroom between yours and Jackson’s? Absolutely not.”

Lydia makes a cry of outrage, and crosses her arms over her chest, “Fine. I guess I’ll just settle with the second best room in the house.”

She turns to glare down anyone who thinks they’re going to move in and grab it, Malia carries their bag as they walk into the house. Liam and Mason looking terrified to fight Lydia on this decision.

Derek stares at his Alpha who walks over and throws an arm over his shoulder to pull him in for a kiss.

His mate fought for them to have the best room?

Breathing a little heavily through his nose, Derek resists the urge to drag Stiles up to their room and ride his Alpha’s cock, or to tear off his clothes and present to his mate. He wanted to, god, did he want to.

But Stiles didn’t say they could do anything yet, he knew his mate said he had to wait until they got to the lake house, but he also wants to be good.

He wanted his _reward_.

"You're doing so good, Der," Stiles says quietly against Derek's lips.

Derek whines as he presses against Stiles as warmth spreads through him.

"Alpha," Derek pleads as he kisses Stiles back desperately.

"It's okay," Stiles soothes as he runs his hands up and down Derek's sides. "Just hold on for a little while longer, alright? We still have to talk with Danny."

Derek whimpers a little as he presses his brow against Stiles' shoulder.

He _aches_ , he's so _empty_. It had felt good fucking Stiles earlier, but what he really needs is his mate's, his Alpha's, cock in him.

Derek wants to drop to his knees and nuzzle at Stiles' crotch, wants to pull down his jeans and boxers and take him in his mouth, have Stiles' cock fill his mouth and harden in it, lick and suck at it until Stiles' fucks his mouth and throat, till he cums down his throat and all Derek can taste is his Alpha's cum.

"I have brought food!" Peter declares as he enters the house with almost a dozen shopping-bags and the lust hazing Derek's mind lifts enough for Derek to take a step away from Stiles with a whine.

“Did I miss anything?”

“Not really,” Cora shrugs, looking down at her fingernails before turning her attention back towards Kira.

“So what’s on the agenda for today? We still have to eat the rest of lunch, swimming after anyone?”

“Skinny dipping,” Derek adds with a smirk.

“A bunch of hot naked men getting wet? I’m totally down. It’s a dream come true,” Mason states but then stops, “Well in my dream it usually ends in an orgy.”

“We are not doing an orgy.”

Peter raises an eyebrow, “Why, I think that sounds like fun.”

Stiles points at the older wolf, “No. You stop being weird. We can do the skinny dipping but no orgies, this isn’t a sex cult.”

"Not according to the rumours," Danny says as he sprawls on one of the chairs. "Rumours are already being spread about your sex cult."

"What?" Stiles gapes as Peter laughs as he heads towards the kitchen with the bags. "Why do they think that?"

"Something about a delivery-guy getting an eyeful when dropping off Thai food last night?" Danny smirks, and Stiles flushes.

"It is kind of a sex cult," Mason adds as he leans back in his seat. "A sex Pack?"

"We're not a sex cult!!" Stiles says almost shrilly.

"We end up having some type of sex whenever you have sex," Mason points out.

"Nope, no, we're not talking about this," Stiles refuses as he crosses his arms in an 'X' over his chest.

Derek sniggers slightly as he takes a chair and pulls down Stiles into his lap.

"Right, Danny," Stiles says loudly as he turns to Danny. "Werewolves and shit, want to know everything that's been happening in this Hellmouth-type town?"

"Not really," Danny says honestly. "But I expect I don't have much of a choice."

"Great," Stiles claps his hands with a grin, and Danny gives a reluctant grin as Jackson perches on the arm of his chair.

Stiles moves to sit closer to Danny and brings him up to date on everything going on—ending with the fact that Derek is a teenager again, and Scott’s an asshole without a pack.

Danny takes it all with a simple nod, and then asks if Stiles wants him to get to work on anything which has to do with the assassins.

“Nah dude, we’re on a bit of vacation right now. If you want to work on it go ahead, but we’re all going to head out for a swim,” Stiles pats Danny’s shoulder, ignoring the small growl that comes out of Derek. “Shush, Sourwolf.”

After that, the Pack head out in their swimwear to the lake where the werewolves happily divulge themselves of their clothing to go running in the water.

Derek stays by Stiles’ side, watching as his mate sounds down a towel on the ground before pulling out a bottle of sun screen.

“I know werewolves don’t really need this stuff, but as a fragile human I’d rather not deal with sunburns,” Stiles explains to Derek, “They’re the absolute worst.”

“I wasn’t making fun of you,” Derek says, taking the lotion from Stiles and pouring some into his hand before motioning for Stiles to lie down.

“No, silly games.”

Derek smirks, “Scouts honor.”

“I doubt you were a Boy Scout,” Stiles grumbles as he lies on his stomach.

"I could have been," Derek says as he begins to rub the lotion into Stiles' back, preening at the marks along Stiles' neck and shoulders.

"I bet you would have been cute in a little Boy Scout uniform," Stiles sniggers into his arms.

"And here I thought you believed I'm always cute," Derek fakes a pout as he rubs the lotion into Stiles' shoulders and down his shoulder-blades.

"I do," Stiles turns his head so he can glance up at Derek. "But I think you're pretty when you beg."

Derek swallows deeply as he presses his hands against Stiles' back.

"I thought games were banned?" Derek asks roughly as he focuses on the way his hands is rubbing the lotion into the rest of Stiles' back.

"No, I said you can't play any silly games," Stiles hides his smirk into his arms.

"You're being mean," Derek tells him as his hands trail down to Stiles' lower-back.

“And you are teasing me again.”

“Am not. I’m just making sure your ass stays nice and pale,” Derek moves his hands down some more, so he can squeeze Stiles’ ass.

“Maybe I wanted to do a bit of nude tanning,” Stiles scoffs.

Smirking, Derek hooks his fingers in the top of Stiles’ swim shorts and tanks them off his mate with one quick motion, “Sure, lemme just help you out with that, babe.”

Squawking with indignation, Stiles spins around to glare at Derek who holds up his swim trunks with a proud grin.

And when Stiles tries to reach for them, the wolf flings then off into the woods and says, “Oops.”

“Urgh—Derek!”

Leaning forward, Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ lips before tugging on his mate so he’s sitting on Derek’s naked lap, both of their chest presses up against one another.

While Derek keeps massaging the sun screen into Stiles’ ass, his other hand comes around in the front to slather some into the Alpha’s cock.

“Just making sure I get all the places, wouldn’t want your pretty cock to get burned.”

“Asshole.”

“What? This?”

Stiles yells when a finger presses against his asshole, and slaps a hand on Derek’s chest as the wolf laughs.

"Don't even think about it," Stiles tells him sternly. "I thought you wanted your present."

Derek pulls back and pouts at Stiles.

"But I've been good," he insists as he rubs at Stiles' ass. "I've been _so_ good."

"Really?" Stiles tangles his hands in Derek's wild hair and tugs. "I think you've been a naughty pup, always pushing because you're so needy and horny for your Alpha's cock."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whines as he pulls Stiles closer to so his mate could feel his hard cock. "Please."

"Giving you the present now," Stiles continues as he tugs Derek's head back and begins to press kisses to the long line of Derek's neck. "That's just rewarding bad behaviour, isn't it?"

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek presses up against Stiles. "Please, _please_."

"Such a needy puppy," Stiles coos as he presses more kisses against Derek's throat. "Such a naughty and needy pup."

Derek whines as he presses Stiles down against him as he ruts up.

"Please, _please_ ," Derek begs, and Stiles reaches down to squeeze his cock firmly and Derek whines.

"No," Stiles says sternly as he keeps a tight hold of the base of Derek's cock. "Not yet."

Derek whines again as he buries his face into Stiles' neck and pants heavily against it.

"Please, _please_ ," Derek begs as he hitches his hips up. "I've been good, I've been good, Alpha."

"I know," Stiles soothes his free hand up and down Derek's back. "Just not yet."

Derek pouts and goes limp against Stiles’ chest, whining and burrowing his nose against Stiles’ throat as Stiles soothes his hands down the wolf’s back.

“Good boy,” Stiles presses another kiss and smiles as Derek shivers under his touch. “Now come on, puppy. Let’s go play in the water.”

Derek grunts and watches with rapt attention as Stiles gets up off of him and stands in front of him.

He can’t stop himself from leaning forward to nose at Stiles’ half erected cock, moaning when his mate runs fingers through his hair and gives it a little tug.

“Come on, Der.”

Scrambling to get up, Derek walks a step behind Stiles as they make their way to the water.

Derek is the first to get in, running and taking a leap into the water while Stiles dips in after him.

Shaking his head of water, Derek swims over to wrap his arms around his mate and lick a strip up his neck.

“Derek!”

“Mine.”

“God, you’re such a caveman,” Stiles teases, pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips before simply floating in his mates arms.

“Disgusting,” Jackson comments, earning a blue-eyed glare from Derek.

"I don't even need to be a werewolf to know that's a lie," Stiles informs Jackson without looking as he loops his arms around Derek's neck.

Jackson huffs and splashes them making Stiles splutter and glare at him.

"Oh, it's _on_ ," Stiles declares and he ducks out of Derek's arms and splashes Jackson back.

"What are you two? Five?" Lydia asks as she floats on her back while Malia swims circles around her.

"Bring it, Stilinski," Jackson sneers, ignoring Lydia, and Stiles grins.

"Water fight!" Liam declares gleefully as he tackles his Alpha.

Lydia curses as she twists and tries to swim to the shore before it's too late, but chaos already descended upon them.

"Hmm," Danny says from the shallows as he watches a naked Derek tackle Liam in revenge. "I think I'm going to like hanging around despite the danger."

"Just wait until Derek finally convinces Stiles to have sex," Mason claps him on the shoulder. "You have never seen such a sight."

"You know I should have realised Stiles was a top," Danny muses as he watches Jackson dunk Stiles. "Jackson has always been bottom, so it makes sense that the guy he crushed on for so long would be a top."

"A top with a dirty mouth," Mason informs him, and Danny turns to look at him with a raised brow.

"Tell me more," Danny says, and Mason smirks.

“Oh man, you have missed out on so much good stuff. Have you seen the video?”

Danny raises an eyebrow, “What video?”

“Oh dude, it’s great,” Mason pulls out his phone and pulls up the video he has saved to his phone for Danny to watch.

When the teenager realizes which video it is his eyes widen.

“ _Oh_ —Wait that was—“

“Yup,” Mason smirks proudly.

Danny thinks back to the amount of times he’s jerked off to those videos and his whole face goes red at the fact that it was Derek _and_ Stiles in that video.

“Oh my god, I’ve been jerking off to Stiles,” Danny breathes with realisation.

Mason raises an eyebrow, “You mean you weren’t already?”

Derek growls under his breath at the two of them talking about _his_ mate like they aren’t ten feet away in the water.

"I'm not Jackson," Danny protests slightly. "Stiles once almost broke my arm! I do not have a masochistic streak!"

"He almost broke your arm?" Mason almost drops his phone.

"To be far, I _was_ trying to pull him off Jackson," Danny shrugs slightly. "I thought that would halt his crush in its tracks, and yet it only made it worst. I mean, Stiles beat the shit out of him and yet he still had wet-dreams about Stiles for years."

"I told you that in confidence!" Jackson almost yelps as he stares at Danny and Mason in horror.

"So, Jackson has a masochistic streak?" Mason asks in interest.

"I don't!" Jackson yells as he stamps through the water.

"What's going on?" Stiles asks, and Derek just wraps himself around Stiles as he glares at Danny.

"Mine," Derek snarls slightly as one hand slips under the water and cups Stiles' cock.

"Really?" Stiles asks as he looks upwards. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Danny's been jerking off to you and Derek," Malia informs him as she casually tries to drown Liam.

"What?" Stiles snaps his head around to stare at Danny. "I knew I was attractive to gay guys! And Malia! Stop trying to drown Liam!"

"I'm playing," Malia protests.

"Attempted murder isn't playing! We've already gone over this," Stiles sighs.

Malia frowns and lets the other Beta’s come over for air, huffing when Stiles shoots her a warning look.

He then turns to Derek and swats at the werewolf until he lets go of his cock, but still keeps his arms wrapped around his mate. Derek chuffs and rubs his scruffy jaw against the back of Stiles neck, rumbling with pleasure as his mate groans with pleasure.

“Derek, I thought you said you were going to be a good boy.”

Whining, Derek noses at the fine hairs on Stiles’ neck, “I’m good, Alpha.”

“I know you are.”

“Are you two done fucking over there?”

Stiles splashed water at Jackson, “Okay, that’s it. I’ve had enough of your mouth.”

Pulling out of Derek’s arms, Stiles chases Jackson down into the water and then grabs the blonde with his arms so he can throw him.

Jackson yells, and tries to swim away but then Stiles is putting him in a headlock.

“You going to keep sassing your Alpha?” Stiles growls against Jackson’s ear.

“No-no, Alpha.” Jackson flashes blue eyes and turns his head, so Stiles doesn’t see the flush on his cheek.

This is possible the worst and yet best moment because Jackson’s long time childhood crush is putting him a chokehold, and they’re both naked, and then Stiles is using that husky Alpha voice in his ear which has the wolf whining and wanting to show his belly.

Stiles grunts and lets Jackson go, the other teen sinking into the water quickly to hide his erection.

“Um—“ Mason starts with a blush on his cheeks, “Can I also be choked by the Alpha next, please?”

"No," Derek scowls as he plasters himself against Stiles' back, "Mine."

"I think they get the picture, big guy," Stiles pats him on the side as Derek rubs his cheek against Stiles' shoulder while glaring at everyone.

"Der never liked to share his things," Cora informs Kira with a scoff as she watches her brother. "He always did that whenever I tried to borrow something."

"It's kind of cute, the way he sulks though," Kira smiles a little.

"He's such a brat," Cora shakes her head. "I can't believe I didn't see it, and it's worse with Stiles because he's a needy brat that always need Alpha dick."

Kira flushes deeply, "Isn't it weird? Being in the room when your brother's having sex?"

Cora pauses in her swimming and cocks her head to the side, "Not really? We're born, not bitten, so human shame and all that? Doesn't work with us, we've never been human, so we don't get the whole being ashamed of your bodies or sex or other things, it's all natural so why be ashamed by it?

And it's almost comforting?" Cora frowns thoughtfully as she tries to find the right words. "Because Stiles is the Alpha, it's comforting to know he's been taken care of well by his mate. And of course there's the bleed-off the effect that makes the Pack feel good and well, horny, when Stiles really loses himself in Derek. I'm not making sense, am I?"

"Not really, but I think I get it?" Kira offers with a smile and Cora smiles back before floating.

"Still worried about Scott?" Cora asks a moment as the sounds of Lydia shrieking as Malia throws her through the air echoes around the lake.

"Well, yes, he's my boyfriend," Kira says the boyfriend part a bit uncertainly.

"You don't sound convinced by that," Cora points out as she glances over to where Kira was floating on her back.

"No, I am," Kira insists. "I think I am? It's confusing."

Cora doesn’t push on the subject when she smells the confusion and slight hurt in Kira’s voice, but puts an arm around her shoulder to show her support.

Her cheeks flush when Kira leans into the touch and Cora tries not to let the blush take over as they move to settle at the end of the dock like that, watching the boys rough house in the water while Peter stays off to the side.

Derek grins at his sister’s expression, knowing his sister has a slight crush on the kitsune. But also knows there’s trouble in the horizon since Scott is still ‘dating’ Kira.

He’s pulled from his thoughts when Stiles makes a yelping noise as Malia tackles him into the water.

Stiles comes up and growls at the she-coyote, splashing water at her direction and then shifting around to grab Jackson when the wolf tries to grab at him.

“You’re slow, what’s wrong? Got fat while in London?” Stiles laughs as the wolf growls in answer.

“Everybody gang up on the Alpha!” Liam hollers with excitement as he joins the fray.

“Seriously,” Stiles whines, pushing Jackson off into the water as Liam tackles him.

They roll around for a bit before Stiles throws him off into the water, and then swipes a hand over his head to push away the hair in his eyes.

Derek swallows and ducks down into the water so he can watch from the side as Stiles tackles and takes down each of his pack mates.

The Alpha never gets too rough with them, always pulling back a little because he doesn’t want to hurt his Beta’s, and has that cheeky little smile on his face as he pushes off Malia and Liam.

 _Strong Alpha. We will have strong pups_ , his wolf rises inside of his skull as he watches the show of strength that Stiles is putting on.

Derek's hands drift to his stomach as he thinks about it, thinks about his stomach rounding with strong pups as his Alpha looks after him, and his insides go warm at the thought.

He wants, no, he _needs_.

"Alpha," Derek whines quietly as he clenches down onto nothing, he _needs_ his Alpha.

Stiles seems to hear him as he snaps his head towards Derek, and his brown eyes flares red.

Derek's own eyes flash blue as he drifts backwards, almost wanting Stiles to chase him.

Stiles pushes away from Liam and Malia, and heads towards Derek in something like a prowl.

 _Run_ , his wolf tells Derek, and Derek does, turns and rushes towards to shore while hearing Stiles splashing behind him.

There's something exciting in feeling his mate, his Alpha, chasing after him, splashing through the water to get to him.

Something primal, something that makes everything in him warm and go hot at the thought of Stiles catching him, tackling him down and just taking Derek there, right in the dirt like they were animals while the Pack watches.

When Stiles catches up to his mate, he pushes Derek down into the wet dirt and feels some primal excitement roar inside of him as he holds his mate down.

Derek doesn’t let him win without a fight, struggling and snapping his teeth so he can push the older teen off of him and start the chase all over again.

But then Stiles is growling and gripping the back of his neck with his hand, holding Derek roughly against the ground and flashing red eyes.

What kind of Alpha— _mate_ —could he be if he wasn’t able to show his strength to his mate, wasn’t able to take charge and pull them to the heel?

Something growled inside of his head, pounding and clawed its way to the front of his mind as he watched Derek go limp underneath him.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Derek pleads beneath him, pushing his hips upwards against Stiles’ own erection, hoping to push his mate into gears so he can finally fuck him right then and there.

Stiles snarls and leans down to press his teeth against Derek’s throat, the wolf shivering against the touch and whining again.

“I told you to be good,” Stiles rumbles deep within his chest.

“I am—I’m good, Alpha. I’m being good,” Derek keens in response, gasping when he feels Stiles’ erection against his ass, “ _Please_.”

Petting down Derek’s spine, Stiles presses sweet, tender kisses to his mates skin, enjoying the satisfaction of Derek breaking beneath him, arms shaking and cock leaking between his legs.

He shushes the Beta when another whine escapes his throat.

“So good for me, Derek. So good,” Stiles kisses his tailbone and then pulls back to stare down at his pretty mate. “What do you want, mate? What does my pretty pup want in reward for being good so far?”

" _You_ ," Derek claws at the dirt as he pushes his ass up. "Please, _please_ , fuck me, please."

Stiles growls as he grabs Derek's hips and presses his hard cock against his ass.

"Want me to fuck you? Here and now?" Stiles asks as he ruts lightly against Derek's ass, dragging his cock against Derek's needy hole.

Derek whines as he pushes back, desperate for Stiles to slip his cock into him and fuck him.

"Is my pretty pup desperate for my cock?" Stiles asks as he presses kisses against Derek's trembling back. "Desperate to be fucked? To be bred?"

" _Yes_ ," Derek whines as he presses back Stiles' cock, trying to get him where he wants him.

"You know I can't do this here," Stiles presses a kiss to the back of Derek's neck as he whimpers. "We don't have lube."

"Don't care," Derek shakes his head stubbornly. "Want you, _need_ you."

Stiles soothes his hands down Derek's sides, not wanting to give into the urge of just fucking him, of pushing Derek down and just giving into the urges and instincts shouting at him.

Something clicks inside of Stiles’ head and he smirks at the thought that’s entered his brain.

Leaning down he presses another kiss to Derek’s lips before pushing the werewolf over onto his back, ignoring the soft little noise of curiosity his mate makes as he watches Stiles stand up and move around his body.

Kneeling down with his thighs bracketing Derek’s head, Stiles runs his hands down the werewolf’s chest before leaning to press a kiss to his stomach.

“Open your mouth, baby.”

Not one to argue with his Alpha, Derek does as he’s told and opens his mouth, moaning when Stiles presses the head of his cock into the teenagers mouth, and has to bite his bottom lip to keep himself from going overboard.

When Derek has choked down his entire cock, Stiles whines and keeps himself still, trembling a little when he feels that mischievous tongue of Derek’s circle around his cock.

“Fuck—Derek, love that pretty cock sucking mouth of yours,” Stiles tells his mate before pulling out a little bit to start fucking Derek’s mouth.

Derek groans and relaxes himself still as Stiles starts up a fast and rough pace as he fucks Derek’s throat.

Hands holding onto his Alpha’s thighs, Derek whines when Stiles leans over to take Derek’s cock into his mouth and start sucking off his mate while fucking his mouth.

Stiles moans around Derek's cock as he feels Derek swallow around his cock as Stiles fucks his mouth.

Derek whines as he feels Stiles moan around him, gripping Stiles' thighs and pulling him down, so Stiles would get the hint to fuck Derek's mouth faster, harder.

Stiles holds Derek's hips and bobs his head as he begins to fuck Derek's mouth harder, feeling the way Derek whines around him and his hips jerk up.

Derek plants his feet so he can fuck up into Stiles' hot and wet mouth as his mate fucks his mouth, Derek trails his hands up to grab Stiles' ass and making sure that Stiles doesn't stop fucking his mouth.

He loves the feel of Stiles' cock in his mouth, the weight against his tongue, the taste of his pre-cum.

Pulling off, Stiles noses at Derek’s balls and sucks one into his mouth, enjoying the weight and feel of them on his tongue.

“So good, Derek. Fuck, love that mouth,” Stiles moans, grabbing Derek’s cock with his hand and jerking his mate off.

Using his mouth to press kisses on every piece of skin he can reach before biting on Derek’s hipbone.

“Oh fuck,” Mason hisses as he watches from across the lake as Derek and Stiles go at it like animals.

“Did you bring your camera?” Danny asks, eyes never leaving the tangled bodies.

“I always have my camera.”

Derek whines when he feels Stiles’ cock start to leak inside of his mouth and pushes his head forward to nose at his mate’s balls, moaning at the musky scent of Alpha and Stiles he scents there.

 _Mine. Mine_ , he thinks to himself as he gets his mate off with his mouth, squeezing Stiles’ ass in his hands.

"Record this for all of us," Danny orders without looking away.

"Way ahead of you," Mason says as he records the two of them.

Stiles curses as Derek takes him into his mouth again, swallowing around him and he takes him as deep as possible, and just rests his brow against Derek's hip as he begins to cum in Derek's eager mouth.

Derek moans as he swallows every mouthful, rutting up into the air as he gets closer to his orgasm.

"I've got you," Stiles tells him before taking Derek's cock into his mouth and working where his knot forms with his hand.

Derek whines around Stiles' softening cock, thrusting up urgently as his knot swells under Stiles' hand.

He had been on edge for _hours_ , had _needed_ Stiles for hours, and it was so easy to cum in Stiles' mouth, to feel his throat swallow around him as Derek cums and _cums_.

Stiles tries not to choke as he swallows Derek's cum, cum that just keeps _coming_ until it slips out of his mouth a bit and slides down Derek's wet cock.

Stiles has to pull off after a few minutes because it’s too much, he swallows the cum in his mouth and keeps a tight hold on Derek’s cock as his wolf keeps coming in thick ropes.

He runs his other hand over Derek’s stomach, grinning at the soft whine it pulls from the younger teen.

“Look at you, keeping all that cum inside of your balls must have been such a strain, huh puppy,” Stiles coos, moving his cock out of Derek’s mouth so his mate can speak.

Not that it does much since Derek lays there blissed out and knot drunk, while Stiles keeps fisting his cock.

He grumbles pleased when Stiles runs his long fingers through Derek’s hair.

“Good boy,” Stiles leans down to kiss his lips, licking inside of them to get a taste of his own cum in Derek’s mouth.

“Alpha,” Derek pants, clinging to Stiles’ skin when he cums again, stripping his chest of the sticky fluid, which Stiles licks up happily and kisses Derek with messy lips.

“Such a pretty mate.”

Derek whines as he jerks into Stiles' hold around his knot and Stiles keeps working knot, squeezing and stroking it.

"Poor puppy," Stiles noses at Derek's cheek. "Having to hold back for so long."

"Alpha," Derek whimpers as he cums some more on his stomach, arching further into Stiles' grip and moving his head so he can kiss his mate.

Stiles kisses him deeply, letting Derek lick and taste his own cum in Stiles' mouth, and swallows each whimper and whine Derek gives off as he continues to cum.

"You did so good, Der, so good," Stiles says before bending down to lick up the rest of Derek's cum.

"Alpha," Derek pants as he tangles his fingers into Stiles' hair. " _Alpha_."

"You done?" Stiles asks quietly as he squeezes at Derek's knot. "Or is there more for me to enjoy?"

Derek whimpers, he's _so_ sensitive.

“Done—I’m done, Alpha,” Derek squirms as his sensitive knot is squeezes once again.

“You sure, puppy?” Stiles teases the head of Derek’s cock with his thumb and watches as Derek pushes up into the touch, “Don’t want me to milk your knot again?”

“No—no. _Alpha_ , I’m done,” Derek whimpers.

Letting go of Derek’s cock, Stiles brings his hand up to his mouth to lick off the cum on there before settling down next to his mate.

Derek hums and curls up next to him, nosing at Stiles’ throat before making a gentle purring noise as Stiles starts to pet his hair.

“You’re like a giant kitten,” Stiles teases, which earns a growl from Derek.

“M’ a wolf,” the drunken teenager states matter of fairly.

Stiles chuckles and holds up a hand in defeat, “Sorry, Der. Didn’t mean to offend your delicate werewolf senses.”

“Rrrrr.”

“Don’t you growl at me, mister,” Stiles smacks the other teen’s chest and rolls his eyes when Derek gives him a grin.

“Naughty puppy,” Stiles nips at Derek’s nose.

"Alpha," Derek rubs his nose against Stiles' before burying his face against Stiles' throat and purring again when Stiles goes back to petting his hair.

"You did good, Der," Stiles tells him as he soothes a hand up and down Derek's side.

Derek presses closer to Stiles, tossing a leg over Stiles' hip, and Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's wild hair.

"So, how often does _that_ happen?" Danny asks as he adjusts himself.

"Often enjoy," Mason grins as he saves the video. "Sometimes it brings the others in."

"I didn't take Derek as the type to share," Danny says with a brow raised, and Mason snorts.

"Yeah, he doesn't," Mason tells the other teen. "But that doesn't stop Jackson and Liam getting horny enough to jerk off to it.

Apparently it's a thing that happens in Packs, and Liam's still new to the whole werewolf thing, and having a proper Alpha makes it worst or better according to Peter. And well, Jackson—"

"Jackson's a little shit that's taking joy in finally jerking off to seeing Stiles fuck someone," Danny finishes, and Mason nods with a laugh.

"Pretty much," Mason agrees. "Jackson likes to get close, to push at Derek's buttons. Hell, this morning, he even licked Stiles."

Danny just shakes his head, wishing he could be surprised by his best friend's actions.

But give Jackson an inch, and he'd take a mile, give Jackson an erection and permission to jerk himself off, and he'd do it right next to the territorial werewolf.

"What about the girls?" Danny asks with minor interest.

"Malia and Lydia end up having sex," Mason shrugs. "Cora seems to ignore it mostly, I mean, it is her brother, and seems to pay more attention to Kira. Kira likes watching it, though she's more embarrassed by the fact than anything."

“I may not find my brother hot, but Stiles on the other hand,” Cora smirks at the boys.

Danny makes a face, “Do we all have a secret crush on Stiles? Or Stiles’ dick?”

The entire Pack all nod as one before glancing over at Peter who’s lounging on an inflatable pool float.

The older wolf pulls his sunglasses down and raises an eyebrow.

“Well?” Lydia questions.

“Of course I had a thing for our brave Alpha,” Peter smirks, “It’s not every day a pretty teenager stands up to your face and calls you a bitch.”

“So is this a Pack or a sex cult dedicated to Stiles,” Mason theorizes.

“Oh, that’s a good question.”

Derek snickers against Stiles’ shoulder which pulls a raised eyebrow from the older teen.

“What are you laughing at?” He thumbs at the back of Derek’s ear.

“Just the Pack.”

Stiles waits for a further explanation and when he realizes he’s not getting one he settles back down.

“Silly wolf,” he says, letting his eyes close for a bit.

Derek settles down against Stiles, content and happy enough to just listen to the Pack.

"I suppose it could be both," Lydia allows as she pushes herself out of the water and onto the docks, Malia moving to float/stand between Lydia's legs and places her hands on Lydia's slick thighs. "We are a Pack, but we also have a lot of sex due to Stiles' dick and Derek's need to have that dick in him all the time."

"So, the rumours are almost true," Danny smirks as he leans back on his hands.

"For once," Lydia drawls with a smirk, and the others snigger.

"Children, don't let our dear Alpha hear these rumours," Peter says as he puts his shades back in place. "You know how he gets with the idea of people thinking this is a sex cult."

Derek rolls his eyes at his Uncle’s words before dozing off on Stiles’ chest.

* * *

When they wake up a little later, the pack heads back over to the lake house so they can wash up and laze around the house for a while.

Derek gets a quick blow job in the shower, smirking up at Stiles as the Alpha tries to cover up his moans but Derek couldn’t care if the pack heard them or not.

He gets a spanking after that—not that it does anything besides get him hard all over again.

“So when do I get my treat?” Derek asks from where he’s lying on the bed, naked and with his ass still stinging and a little red from where Stiles’ hand had spanked him.

“After dinner.”

The werewolf pouts at that, “But what if I want it now?”

“Derek. What have I said about being good?”

The wolf grumbles and rolls over so he can pull on his boxers, before moving to the door.

“Hey, where are you going?” Stiles sits up from where he was sitting on the window crook and reading through a book Peter let him borrow.

“Probably to go piss Jackson off, or go for a run,” Derek grumbles in answer.

Getting up and walking over to his mate, Stiles pulls Derek into a gentle kiss, waiting until the younger teen goes limp in his arms before releasing him.

“I love you, Der.”

“I love you too, mate,” Derek noses at the underside of Stiles’ jaw before moving away.

* * *

Jackson looks up from the couch as Derek stomps almost moodily down the stairs.

"What? Stiles bored of you already?" Jackson snarks, and Derek growls as he heads to the other Beta.

"What? Think he'd finally look your way?" Derek looks down at Jackson in disbelief. "After he's had _me_?"

"Pretty-boy's getting full of himself," Jackson sneers as he lounges on the couch. "And yet, here you are, and not being fucked into a bed by Stiles."

Derek snarls, and Jackson raises his brows.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Jackson taunts.

"You will not destroy my lake-house," Lydia informs them as she enters the room with Malia behind her. "Not when my mother wants to sell it."

"She's selling it?" Peter asks in interest as he looks up from his book, and both Betas almost jump as they didn't realise he was there. "Hmm, tell her that you've already found a buyer for it. I like it, it's out of the way and perfect for weekends away for the Pack."

"We should talk about our plans for the Loft," Lydia says as Malia pulls the Banshee down and on her lap. "What type of style are we going with?"

"Something comfortable," Stiles decides as he comes downstairs, taking in how Derek's almost looming over a tense Jackson. "Lots of pillows and blankets, soft and nice. Everything that Derek deserves."

Derek softens despite the frustration lingering in him.

Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek before settling down between Derek and Jackson.

Derek curls up against his mate and purrs as Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s hair.

Jackson sticks his tongue out at Derek as the blonde presses up against Stiles’ other side.

“Wait, I wanna cuddle with the Alpha too,” Mason whines from where he’s sitting on the other couch.

“We’re gonna need a bigger couch,” Stiles sighs, as Mason comes over and sits between Stiles’ legs.

Liam whimpers and gives puppy dog eyes at Stiles until the Alpha sighs and moves his legs further apart so Liam can curl up next to Mason.

Stiles grumbles and thanks his past-self for wearing only boxers when he came downstairs because he’s already feeling overheated.

He hears a low growl beside him and gives Derek a pointed look until the wolf stops growling, and deals with the fact he has to share Stiles.

“You know, we could always move this to the bed,” Danny smirks as he stares over at Stiles. “I doubt anyone’s going to complain if we show some more skin.”

“Oh my god, we’re not having an orgy, Danny.”

“ _Mine_ ,” Derek snarls, flashing blue eyes as his claws come out to cling against Stiles’ chest.

Jackson growls back, “You’re just going to have to learn to share, Hale.”

"I can share him as an Alpha," Derek growls back. "But he's still my mate, which means _this_ ," he slips his hand down, trailing his claws down Stiles' chest and only pulling them back so he can cup Stiles' cock, "is _mine_."

"Derek," Stiles groans as Derek squeezes at Stiles' cock before slipping his hand under Stiles' boxers to properly hold him.

"Aren't you just being greedy?" Jackson taunts. "Or are you scared that you would prefer someone else to you?"

"Jackson," Stiles warns as Derek snarls as he shoves Jackson. " _Derek_."

"He's _mine_ ," Derek snarls at Jackson, snapping his fangs at him. "He'll always be _mine_ and you can't have him!!"

"Knock it off!" Stiles growls, flashing red-eyes and both Beta's duck their heads in submission with little whines. "Jesus, you can't keep doing this."

 _Alpha-mate is angry_ , his wolf whimpers and Derek moves to nuzzle at Stiles' cock with a whimper.

"Derek, you know you can't just use sex for me to forgive you," Stiles says as he tugs on Derek's hair while Jackson follows Derek's lead to nuzzle against Stiles' chest. "Really, Jackson?"

Danny leans back in his chair with a smirk, "Oh yeah, there's no orgies, huh?"

“Absolutely no orgies.” Stiles growls, tugging on Derek’s hair when he feels the wolf start to suck on his cock over the fabric. “Derek, ah—stop. Bad wolf—Jackson! No licking me—dude what the fuck!”

Stiles pushes both the werewolves away from him, getting up he moves across the room to curl up between Cora and Kira who happily cuddle with their Alpha.

Jackson growls and moves to follow after his Alpha, but then Cora is flashing yellow eyes at him and he’s falling back into his ass, she growls again when the others try to get closer.

“No. You all had more time with the Alpha than me and Kira,” she snarls, ignoring her brothers puppy dog eyes. “You can have him after I‘ve gotten my turn with him.”

Derek looks to Kira next and gives her a pleading look but the kitsune just gives him a shy smile and curls up closer to Stiles.

Cora cuddles against Stiles and looks smugly at where Derek's sat and looking sulkily up at them.

"Finally," Stiles gives a sigh of relief and closes his eyes. "No fighting, no attempts to make this an orgy, just plain old and good cuddles."

"Comfortable, dear Alpha?" Peter asks in amusement as Cora looks even more smugly at Derek.

"Yes," Stiles tilts his head back against the couch, and Kira giggles while Derek gives a whine as he stares at Stiles' bruised covered neck.

Cora smirks as she rests her head on Stiles' shoulder and loosely presses her hand against the base of Stiles' neck making Derek snarl yet whine at her.

"Derek," Stiles warns without looking, and Kira giggles against Stiles' arm at the put-out look on Derek's face.

"So, comfortable?" Lydia questions as she opens her binder. "So an industrial look is out? And I suppose minimalism is also out?"

"Industrial is what we have now," Stiles makes a face. "And Derek has had enough of minimalistic in his life."

"You know, I'm right here, right?" Derek questions sulkily.

"Yes, but we know your taste is questionable," Lydia says as she pulls out the pages that embraced the industrial look and the minimalism style Derek already had going. "You chose the Loft."

"The older-me!" Derek protests. "I wouldn't have chosen that dump."

"I dearly hope you remember this when you grow up," Peter murmurs as he peers at the styles Lydia was discarding. "These were good."

"I know," Lydia says simply.

Slouching back against the couch, Derek growls softly to himself as he wants more than anything to be in Stiles’ arms. But his Alpha has made his decision to cuddle with his sister and the kitsune.

It disrupts his wolf a bit and Derek wants nothing more than to drag Jackson outside so he can strangle the blonde with his bare hands.

“Perhaps we should add in some good fold-out couches—the good kind. I don’t want anything you’d see in a one star motel,” Peter adds, while going through his laptop.

Listening in to his Beta’s discuss the new look for the loft, Stiles dozes off while lying between Cora and Kira.

Ignoring the insistent whines Derek keeps making his way as he tries to get his Alpha to come back over and cuddle him, or most likely fuck him.

“Oh, and a big tv for video game night!” Mason adds, Liam nodding his approval.

Stiles grins at how excited his Beta’s are over redecorating the loft.

It’s a while longer and then Stiles gives in to Derek’s little whines.

Pushing himself up so he’s leaning on one arm, Stiles pats the empty space by his side, “Come here, puppy.”

The face Derek makes can only be compared to that of an excited puppy as he scrambles over to crawl into Stiles’ arms, and he buries his face against Stiles’ throat so he can cover his sister’s scent with his own.

 _Mine. Mine. My Alpha, my mate_ , his wolf and him growl in sync.

"You really need to learn to share," Stiles tells him as he strokes Derek's back.

Derek just huffs into his neck as the werewolf rubs his scruff against his shoulder and neck.

"Derek's always been terrible with sharing," Cora informs Stiles as she stretches out her legs, so they rest over Stiles' lap.

"Why am I not surprised?" Stiles snorts as he rests one hand on Cora's legs.

"Hale _will_ learn to share," Jackson grumbles as he leans back on couch. "Even if I have to beat it into him."

"I'd love to see you try," Derek snorts as he breathes in the scent of _StilesandDerek_ instead of _Stiles and Cora_.

"Nope, no fighting," Stiles says firmly. "We have Kate Argent carving a murderous path towards us, we have assassins looking to make money with our deaths, and I have had enough fighting between us with my fight with Scott."

"It's McCall's fault he isn't one of us," Jackson snorts with no sympathy.

"Will he be alright?" Kira ask worriedly. "With no one around for the full moon?"

Stiles winces slightly as he remembers the full moon where Scott's anchor to Allison slipped, and worries if he had been too hasty in bringing the whole Pack away from Beacon Hills and Scott.

Stiles had left Scott alone without a Pack, with a full moon approaching, and with assassins running around.

“Maybe I should call him up.” Stiles says, the guilt slowly eating at him.

Even though Scott was a shitty friend that doesn’t mean he deserves to be alone during the full moon, without a pack or friends. Hell, maybe even without an anchor.

Derek frowns at Stiles’ collarbone.

He would rather leave Scott in the dirt to get eaten by coyotes and his eyes picked out by vultures.

But Derek would never go against his Alpha, he loves Stiles with his whole heart and would follow him into fire if he had to.

A hand tugs a little on his hair, pulling his attention back up to Stiles’ face.

“I know you have different opinions about Scott, and he hasn’t been the best werewolf in the block,” Stiles starts, ignoring the little growls and snarls when he mentions the other Alpha’s name. “But if we leave him alone he’s going to turn into an Omega and possibly turn into Peter 2.0. And we all saw how that went.”

The wolves nod their head in agreement and Peter even gives a remorseful look.

“I’m going to text him and ask him to come here, and then we’re going to have a talk. Alpha to Alpha. None of you are allowed to listen in or be present. I don’t want any fights to start. Understand?”

His eyes flash red and the other wolves flash theirs back and tilt their head to the side in submission.

Stiles moves to grab his phone from the coffee-table—where everyone else had dropped their mobiles—and Derek grumbles as he's jostled and makes a point to huff when he settles back on Stiles when the other teen leans back.

"You could have moved, you know?" Stiles asks in amusement, and Derek grumpily frowns up at him.

"I'm comfortable," he informs his mate/Alpha, and cuddles back against him.

"You're impossible," Stiles informs him fondly as he pulls open a text to Scott.

Stiles: I think we can both agree that we may have let things get out hand. We need to talk, so here's the directions to where the Pack and I are.

Scott: The Pack Derek stole.

Stiles: He didn't steal anything, and really? You're going to restart an argument through text-message? Just grab a bag for the weekend and get your ass moving.

Scott: U r different and its all his fault.

Stiles: I'm not arguing with you through text message! And use proper English!

Scott: I dont see y I need 2 come.

Stiles: Hmm, the full moon? The fact you're Packless? Or perhaps the assassins lusting for our deaths? Ring any bells? Stop being stubborn and come here, at least for a talk?

Scott: Will Derek be there?

Stiles: Yes, but not when we talk. None of the Pack will be there when we talk, okay?

Scott: Fine.

Stiles: See you in four hours?

Scott: Sure.

Stiles lets out a sigh of relief.

"Right, we have four hours before Scott gets here," Stiles informs everyone, and Derek perks up.

“You did mentioned I was going to get a treat if I was good. Can I get it now?” Derek smirks, nipping at the underside of Stiles’ jaw.

“Maybe I don’t think you deserve it after the stunt you pulled earlier. We’ve talked about this Derek, you can’t keep picking fights with the other Beta’s because you’re a needy little shit.”

Derek grumbles, “But you’re my mate. I’m supposed to be needy for my mate.”

“Doesn’t mean we need to have marathon sex every day that ends in Y,” Stiles huffs, petting down Derek’s side as his mate cuddles up close to him.

“Guess I’ll just have to find something else to satisfy my needs, maybe even another Al—“

Stiles growls—no, snarls at the Beta and grabs his throat, giving it a tight squeeze and pull a soft whine from Derek.

“You’re **mine** , Derek.”

"Prove it, Alpha," Derek gasps under Stiles' grip. " _Prove it_."

It is a taunt, a dare, something that would push at all of Stiles' Alpha-instincts and Derek knows it.

"Idiot," Cora hisses as she yanks Kira up and moves them to the other couch just as Stiles snarls and forces Derek on his back with his hand still wrapped around Derek's throat.

"Mate," Stiles warns as he looms over Derek with red-eyes and flexes his hand against Derek's throat. "Behave."

"No," Derek gasps as he spreads his legs either side of Stiles. "Need you to prove it."

"Is my mate doubting me?" Stiles runs his nose down the side of Derek's face. "Mate needs me to prove it?"

"Not doubting," Derek protests in a whine. "Just need it, want it. You've hardly touched me."

"Mate feeling neglected?" Stiles nips at Derek's jaw and the Beta whines as he arches his neck into Stiles' grip. "Mate not feeling fulfilled?"

" _So empty_ ," Derek whimpers as he hooks one leg around Stiles' waist. "Need you, _need_ you."

“Lube.”

There’s shuffling and then someone is setting a bottle of lube down next to them. 

Stiles growls softly in thanks before snatching up the lube and pouring some into his hands before smacking Derek’s ass.

“ _Present_.”

Whimpering, Derek turns over on the couch so he’s on his hands and knees, lifting his ass into the air to show off for his Alpha, not bothered by the fact that everyone is watching the scene before them as he pulls down his boxers.

“You are my mate, my Beta. You do not question my place as yours,” Stiles punctuates each word with the thrust of two fingers, pushing them up against Derek’s prostate. “You. Are. **Mine**.”

“Stiles— _Stiles_ ,” Derek groans, claws digging into the couch as he pushes back into his mates fingers, desperate to get Stiles’ cock in his ass already.

“Patient,” Stiles snaps, leaning down to bite Derek’s shoulder, “You’ll get my cock when I decide you get it. Needy little mate.”

“Yes, yes—please.”

"Needy little mate needs to learn to be patient," Stiles tells him as he places bites along Derek's shoulder.

Derek whines as he clenches around Stiles' fingers, fucking himself back.

"Need you, _need_ you," Derek chants as he rocks back.

"You'll have me when I decide," Stiles snarls against his shoulder, and Derek whimpers as he tilts his neck to the side. "Patience."

Derek whines as he fucks himself back, clenching as Stiles ruthlessly presses against his prostate.

"More, _more_ ," he begs, and Stiles bites the back of his neck.

"No," Stiles growls, and Derek whimpers as he clenches down on Stiles' fingers. "My mate should be patient and good if he wants my cock."

Derek whines desperately as a third finger is slipped in, and Stiles continues to fuck him with three-fingers.

"Are you going to be good?" Stiles demands as he grips one of Derek's hips and presses his three-fingers against Derek's prostate.

" _Yes_ ," Derek keens as Stiles ruthlessly presses against his prostate.

He can feel his cock leaking between his legs, the pre-cum beading and dropping down on the couch as Stiles works on his prostate.

Derek almost sobs, he's going to cum before Stiles is even in him!

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out. "Please, _please_."

"Is my mate close already?" Stiles asks against his ear and nips at it, and Derek whines as he nods.

He could feel his knot starting to swell as Stiles keeps working at his prostate, and he does sob as Stiles almost rips his fingers out of him and his slicked-up hand squeezes the base of his cock and stops his knot and his up-coming orgasm in its tracks.

"Nonononono," Derek whines as he digs his claws in deeper. " _Nonononono_."

“You come on my cock, or don’t come at all,” Stiles snarls, giving Derek’s cock another squeeze before pulling away and slicking up his own dick.

Grunting as he pushes into his needy mates ass, he growls a little in the back of his throat when Derek whimpers and pushes back against his cock.

“So good, Derek. So patient for me, baby,” Stiles goes slow at first, pulling out the sweetest little moans and mewls from his mate. “Perfect.”

Growling, Derek clenches around Stiles’ cock, “ _Harder. More, please_.”

“Impatient mate,” Stiles snarls and then starts fucking as hard as he can, pushing Derek face first into the couch cushion, pulling a yelp from his mate.

Gripping Derek’s hips in a bruising hold, as he fucks and fucks inside of his mates pretty ass, making sure he feels every inch of Stiles cock inside of his ass.

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek whines into the couch as Stiles covers his back with his body and fucks his mate's tight ass.

"My Beta, my mate," Stiles snarls as he digs his nails into Derek's hips and fucks him. " _Mine_."

" _Yours_ ," Derek cries out as Stiles grips him tighter. "Please, _please_."

"Mate needs more?" Stiles growls into his ear, and bites at Derek's shoulder.

" _Yes_ ," Derek keens as Stiles bites up his shoulder and bites over his mating-mark. "Need more, harder," he gasps when Stiles fucks him harder and then the words slip out easy and desperate, "want your _knot_."

Stiles growls around Derek's mating-mark, his hips snapping harshly against Derek as he fucks his mate harder, trying to press deeper.

 _Mate wants our knot_ , something says in him, but he doesn't really acknowledge it, too far gone in fucking Derek, in driving his pretty and needy mate crazy, _let's give him our knot._

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles hisses, as he feels himself getting closer to coming.

But he needs to fuck Derek more, needs to drive in the point that Derek is his and will always belong to Stiles.

_This is my mate. **Mine**_ **.**

Something feels weird, like a stretching—a thickening at the base of his cock that has him gasping.

He curses and keeps fucking his hips, unable to stop himself, it feels like Derek is getting tighter around him somehow but then his mate is still begging for more and Stiles could never say no to his mate.

“So needy. Fuck, I love how desperate you get for my _knot_.” Stiles rumbles, biting into Derek’s neck again, not sure where the words are coming from. “Mine. Mine. **Mine**.”

Derek sobs as he starts to cum, the feeling of Stiles’ cock inside of him growing has him trembling and falling apart.

He begs and cries, claws ripping apart the cushions as Stiles keeps jackhammering inside of him.

“Look at you, already coming on my dick in such a short time. Perfect. That’s the only way you can cum, on my cock or nothing at all,” Stiles snarls feeling his eyes bleed red as he fucks his mate’s oversensitive ass. “Needy little bitch, you just want to be filled up with my cum. Desperate and horny.”

“Yes—god, yes. Please, Alpha.”

“Don’t worry, Der. I’m going to give you what you want.”

Stiles groans as it gets harder to fuck Derek, harder to pull out as Derek clenches around him.

"Wha?" Stiles half-asks-half-groans as he's reduced down to jerking and grinding deep in Derek as his mate keeps clenching and spasming around him.

" _Please_ ," Derek presses more firmly up as Stiles reaches under him and works at his knot. "Alpha, _Alpha_."

Stiles snarls as he feels himself coming, his hips jerking slightly and grinding himself deeper in Derek and he bites down firmly on Derek's mating-mark as he keeps jerking and coming.

Derek whimpers as he clenches around Stiles' knot, feeling each hot pulse of cum in him as Stiles jerks and works at his knot, and Stiles pulls more cum out of him.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek sobs into the couch as Stiles keeps grinding and coming in him.

Stiles groans as Derek clenches around his—

“Oh—oh my god—my dick! What the fuck is wrong—I have a _knot_!” Stiles yells, trying to pull out but only ends with him and Derek groaning. “Holy fu _uuuuck_ , this feels amazing.”

“Wait—wait, did Stiles just—“

“Yup,” Lydia responds, trying to get a closer look, but backs off when Stiles turns his head and flashes red eyes.

“Mine,” Stiles snarls, pushing them both up against the couch as if to cover Derek from danger.

“Mmm, Alpha,” Derek moans, milking his mate’s cock, wanting to get every ounce of cum Stiles is pushing inside of him. “We’re going to have strong pups.”

“Who’s, hold on. We are not having kids until I graduate college,” Stiles hisses as he cums again, his brain wanting to slip away and just cuddle and lick all over his mate.

But then there’s also a part of his brain screaming that this isn’t right, his dick should not be doing things like this.

“But—Alpha knotted me. I’m a good mate,” Derek pouts, turning his head to nose at Stiles’ throat to show his affection.

“You’re a very good mate, Derek. But we can have kids later. I promise.”

“Wait, is male pregnancy a thing? I thought that was only in fanfiction.”

"Can Derek actually get pregnant?" Mason looks around in question.

"Alpha," Derek nudges at Stiles with his nose, and Stiles rubs his nose down the side of Derek's face. "Please."

"Mine," Stiles nuzzles at Derek's throat, licking at the hollow of his throat and gives a growl at Derek clenches around him again.

"Well, it shouldn't be possible for Stiles to form a knot," Peter muses as he leans back in his chair and watches. "I very much doubt anything is impossible for them."

"Pups," Derek moves one of Stiles' hands until it's cupping his stomach. "I want."

"Shush," Stiles strokes Derek's stomach as the other works at Derek's oversensitive knot.

Derek whimpers as more cum dripples from his cock, clenching down and around Stiles until he feels his Alpha coming again.

"Should we be concerned that Derek could get pregnant from this?" Liam asks as he clenches down on nothing, wishing he's in Derek's place.

Derek rumbles happily at the thought and presses Stiles' hand further against his stomach.

“Pups. Please,” Derek whines, making a point by clenching harder around Stiles’ knot.

“We’re going to talk about this later, baby,” Stiles presses another kiss to Derek’s throat.

He gives Derek’s stomach a squeeze, before moving his hand up to cup the mating bite on Derek’s neck.

Sadden that Stiles won’t allow him to have their pups yet, Derek clings onto the hope for having them in the future.

Humming at the thought of getting heavy with his Alpha’s pups, they would have the strongest pups in the pack—and the most beautiful too. (Take that Lydia.)

Curling up with his Alpha wrapped around him, Derek grins privately to himself as he scents the slight tingle of lust and envy in the air.

He can’t help but preen like a cat at the fact that Stiles is his mate. His strong, perfect mate who only fucks and loves Derek.

Stiles slaps his thigh, “I’m not even a werewolf and I can smell how smug you are. Stop it.”

“My Alpha,” Derek growls, squeezing another orgasm out of Stiles’ knot.

“Jesus, you’re needy,” Stiles grunts, pulling Derek closer to him and further on his knot.

Derek whimpers as he presses back against Stiles as his mate moves them on their sides and Stiles' trails his hand down Derek's side until he's wrapping his hand loosely around Derek's knot.

"More?" Derek asks hopefully as he clenches down, and Stiles curses into his shoulder as he squeezes Derek's knot.

"So needy and greedy," Stiles tsks, and Derek presses back with a whine as Stiles massages his knot.

"You can't seriously still want to keep fucking," Jackson says in disbelief, and Derek tangles his legs with Stiles'.

"Always," Derek tells him as he clenches down and making Stiles groan.

"You're going to make me pass out," Stiles pants out against Derek's shoulder, nipping at him. "Behave, okay? We still need to figure how why the fuck my dick decided to grow a knot all of a sudden!"

"Don't care," Derek moans as he clenches around Stiles' knot. "Want it always."

"You're going to kill me," Stiles grunts as his hips jerk in tiny little thrusts. "Fuck, _fuck_ , you're so tight."

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek whimpers as he presses back.

“Jesus— _Derek_ ,” Stiles hisses, watching as Derek fucks himself back on his Alpha’s knot.

“Want more,” Derek growls, hips pushing harder as Stiles’ knot starts to thicken and rub up against his prostate.

Moaning, Jackson lies back against the cushions on the couch and pulls his dick out of his pants.

Jerking off to the sight of Stiles’ knot in Derek’s ass, it looks big too, and Jackson pushes his pants down to his knees so he can start fingering himself open, imagining that he’s getting ready for his Alpha’s knot.

Liam isn’t far off from him, jerking his own cock as he clenches around nothing.

Mason sitting by him and watch the Alpha and his mate with rapt amusement.

Peter glanced up from where he’s on the laptop looking for new furniture and takes in the sight of horny teenagers getting off, and his nephew teasing another orgasm out of their Alpha.

“Hmm, definitely going to need a bigger bed _and_ a new couch,” he says to himself as he clicks on the search bar again.

“Might as well add in some cushions,” Lydia adds in, her girlfriend coming over to rub all over her.

"Mine," Malia says as she settles on Lydia's lap and draws her into a kiss.

"Yes," Danny says dryly as he leans back and adjusts himself in his jeans. "This isn't a sex cult at all."

" _Derek_ ," Stiles grips at Derek's hips, fucking into Derek as his mate fucks himself back on his knot. "So _damn needy_ all the time."

Derek whines as Stiles places biting kisses down his neck, sucking and biting bruises against Derek's throat, and Derek clenches down.

"Need you, _need_ you all the time," Derek tells him in a moan.

Stiles moves his hand back to Derek's knot, feeling it thicken in his grip as he works it.

Jackson groans as he clenches around his own fingers, he _wants_ more, and he can't help the way his gaze lingers where Stiles' knot—a _fucking_ knot—is working in Derek's ass.

Derek grits his teeth when he cums again, moaning with delight as Stiles sinks his teeth into his shoulder as he comes as well, all his nerves lighting up on fire as he clenches around Stiles’ fat knot.

He whines high in the back of his throat and then goes limp with the pleasure of being filled up again, straining a little with how oversensitive he feels now that Stiles is rubbing up against his abused prostate.

“Derek, Derek—oh!” Stiles groans in his ear, biting on the bottom of it and giving it a little tug before settling back down on the couch.

Jackson cums with a shout and Liam follows shortly after, falling limp against the couch while Malia and Lydia work themselves to orgasm.

Peter keeps clicking away on his laptop ignoring the stench of cum and arousal in the room as he imagines how well this place is going to look when he’s done remodelling it.

 _Maybe Chris would like this place as well,_ Peter thinks to himself, _Men like cabins in the woods right? For sexy times?_

He sets the thought aside for later, trying to keep his mind off of sexy times since he doesn’t have anyone to enjoy them with. And he isn’t about to resort to jerking off.

Unlike everyone else in the room, he isn’t a hormonal teenager.

Stiles nuzzles at Derek's neck, and Derek settles back against him with a content rumble as he scoops up some of his cum and rubs it into Stiles' skin.

"Seriously?" Stiles questions somewhat amused, his voice thick with exhaustion and contentment.

"Mine," Derek rumbles as Stiles dips his fingers in Derek's cum and brings it up to Derek's mouth.

Derek opens his mouth and sucks Stiles' fingers into his mouth with another rumble.

"I should have packed a dildo," Jackson muses as he leans back in his chair, and Danny snorts as he looks at his fucked-out best friend.

"I'm having too many sexual awakenings," Liam tells the ceiling more than anyone else.

"There, there," Mason pats at his shoulder.

"I shouldn't be this comfortable with my dick hanging out," Liam informs his best friend.

"Embrace who you are," Mason informs brightly. "Don't let yourself be bugged down by shame."

"I think you're encouraging this for your own enjoyment," Liam says as he stares up at the ceiling.

"A bit," Mason admits with no shame.

“Shush, all of you. It’s nap time,” Stiles grumbles, burrowing his face into Derek’s neck as his mate purrs in his arms.

Derek licks at his fingers before turning a little to nose at Stiles’ sweat matted hair, his wolf happy and sated as he’s cuddled by his Alpha.

The others settle down on the couches, a few of them slipping off into sleep while Danny starts up a movie and lays there with a semi in his pants.

“Ah, teenagers,” Peter sighs to himself, hitting the pay option on the website before settling back in his seat. “I suppose I should go and start something quickly for dinner while our dearest Alpha sleeps off the after effects of knotting?”

When no one responds, Peter grind to himself as he gets up and enters the kitchen and starts on cooking.

Pulling out his phone he sends off a quick text to a certain hunter.

Peter: Do you prefer black bedsheets or cream?

Peter: Personally, I like a dark shade of red.

Chris: Why are you asking me this?

Peter: Curiosity?

Chris: Is this about the sex-cult I've been hearing rumours of?

Peter pauses as he looks at his mobile in disbelief.

Peter: You've heard about that already?

Chris: What can I say, I like keeping an eye on you.

Peter: Careful, Darling, you're stalker side is showing. Now, which do you prefer?

Chris: I like the idea of dark red.

Peter: Thank you, darling.

Chris: Should I be concerned about the sex-cult rumours?

Peter: You know my ass belongs only to you, by-bye for now.

Peter slips his phone back into his pocket and ignores the way it vibrates as he keeps cooking while absently listening to the steady heartbeats and deep and easy breathing of his Pack.

There's a muffled and sleepy moan eventually, and Peter smirks as he hears some shifting.

 _It seems even sleep couldn't stop Derek from fucking himself on Stiles' cock_ , Peter muses with amusement.

* * *

Later on when Stiles’ knot—and wow is that such a crazy thing to think about—goes down, he pulls out of Derek while his wolf is still snoring on the couch.

Stiles goes up into their room to retrieve the butt plug he had bought for Derek as a surprise—which seems silly now that he can apparently _knot_!—once its fitted inside of his mate, Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek and throws a blanket over his mate, enjoying the peace and quiet for the moment before the storm comes.

Saying he was nervous would be an understatement.

He’s scared of what’s going to happen between Scott and him, and the pack.

The rift between him and the person he used to think was going to be right by his side through thick and thin was like an earthquake.

Everything started because of the Bite, but Stiles knew it wasn’t because of Derek that Scott had been acting like this—hell it wasn’t even the wolf part of Scott.

Stiles had read up so much on werewolves with what Peter had loaned to him, he found out that wolves were simple creatures. That they only amplified the small emotions humans had but never were the cause of them.

Wolves only had three emotions, pack, fight and fuck. Jealousy, hatred, betrayal and anger were all the human side of things.

His phone went off and Stiles glanced at the text that was sent, cringing a little at the words on the screen.

Scott: I’m here wat do u want to talk about

Breathing out through his nose, Stiles let himself calm himself down before getting up to leave.

He presses another kiss to Derek’s cheek and then made his way out to meet Scott.

"You stink," Scott greets him with a wrinkled nose as Stiles closes the door behind him.

"Hello to you too, Scott," Stiles greets dryly as he steps down and walks closer to his friend—or at least he hopes that Scott is still his friend.

"I'm surprised Derek isn't looming in the door or something," Scott says as he suspiciously looks at the door.

"He's asleep," Stiles tells him simply, and Scott makes a face. "We can't keep going on like this."

"I know," Scott says, something hopeful in his voice and face that makes Stiles' gut twist. "We need to do something. Dr Deaton thinks if we can get Derek back to normal then all of this," Scott waves a hand around, "will go back to normal."

"You've been talking to Deaton about this," Stiles says flatly, wishing he could be surprised by this knowledge.

"Yeah," Scott shrugs. "Derek was distracting you from looking into the ritual, probably hoping you wouldn't try to turn him back to normal. I had to do something."

"Jesus," Stiles turns away slightly as he runs his hand through his hair before he looks back to Scott. "Is that what you think Derek's been doing? Distracting me?"

"Stiles," Scott says seriously, leaning forward slightly. "I don't think _this_ is the real Derek."

"What the fuck," Stiles says flatly, not asking, but Scott just nods with this look of sympathy on his face that made Stiles' clench his fists.

"We should have realised sooner," Scott shakes his head. "It makes so much sense now. This whole mate thing? Saying you're an Alpha? Doing whatever he's done to you? We should have seen it before, I understand why you didn't, how you got caught up in it."

"Got caught up in it," Stiles repeats flatly, reminding himself firmly that he wants this to work and doesn't really want to punch the living daylights out of his best friend.

"Yeah," Scott gives him this look that Stiles loathes. "It was kind of obvious that you had a thing for the real Derek, I can see why you didn't want to see this wasn't real."

“This has nothing to do with my crush on Derek! Older or younger Derek!” Stiles growls.

“Stiles, I get it. It’s the first time anyone’s ever wanted to be in a relationship with you and you’re all drunk on sex. I know you can’t think straight about these things, but I know how to fix it, we just have to bring Derek back to Deaton—“

“ _No_. Derek isn’t going anywhere near that skeevy-ass man, and if you so much as _touch_ Derek, I’ll fucking rip your throat out,” Stiles snarls, eyes flashing red in warning.

“See! Look at this! He’s turned you against me—you’re acting just like Derek when we first met!” Scott points out and tried to come closer to touch Stiles, but the older teen takes a step back.

“Scott, you’re delusional. I don’t know what Deaton has told you but I’m fine, and Derek is fine—besides the fact that he’s a teenager again. You’re the one acting like an asshole and repressing you’re wolf! Did you know Liam didn’t even know how to control the shift until now? Mason was helping to keep him calm, but you didn’t do your job as an Alpha to help teach Liam and make sure he didn’t go wild and attack anyone.”

“I never wanted to be this! It’s all Derek’s fault—he should have let me killed Peter when I had the opportunity!” The other Alpha roared.

Stiles takes a breath to calm himself down, “That wouldn’t have worked, and you know it. Deep down you know you’re stuck like this and you need to learn that there’s no cure for being a werewolf. I understand that you didn’t get a choice in the matter, Scott, but you also seem to ignore that even though you hate being a werewolf it gave you everything you asked for,” Stiles points out, “Popularity, a girlfriend, captain of the lacrosse team. Everything you wanted! And you keep spitting on others who choose the bite even when it could help them! “

“Shut up!” Scott flashes his eyes and Stiles freezes.

“Scott—holy shit, your _eyes_.”

Scott makes a face, “What are you talking about? They’re red.”

“No, Scott. Your eyes are _yellow_.”

"You're lying," Scott says immediately.

"I'm not," Stiles shakes his head as he stares at Scott's _yellow_ eyes. "Check."

Scott almost stomps over to his bike and looks in the side-mirror, and almost immediately recoils.

"What did _you_ do?" Scott looks at Stiles in horror and fear. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything," Stiles denies as he steps forward, concern overtaking his anger at the moment.

"Then what did _he_ do to me?" Scott demands in increasing fear and anger. "What the hell did _he_ do?!"

Scott takes a step forward, heading towards the door, and Stiles stands in front of him with his hands up.

"Calm the fuck down!" Stiles orders firmly. "Derek didn't do anything to you, he's asleep! I've been with him all day, there is no way he has anything to do with this."

"He has to!" Scott roars. "Everything was fine before he turned up! He ruined everything! We should have just left him in Mexico!"

"What the fuck, Scott?!" Stiles demands in horror. "You really wish we left him in the hands of Kate fucking Argent?"

"Yes," Scott shouts, eyes yellow and his claws digging into the palm of his hands. "Everything was fine! We were fine! He's ruined everything! First, he stole you! Then lied to you about mates and Alpha bullshit! And then he stole the rest of my Pack!"

"We were hardly a Pack!" Stiles shouts back. "Liam was barely holding onto control, Malia only had Lydia and me making sure she fit in! Mason was the only thing stopping Liam from going on a fucking rampage!

Kira thought she was only Pack because of you! And it's obvious she doesn't know what the fuck is happening with your relationship when it's clear you aren't over Allison!

Derek was fucking kidnapped and we didn't know for over a week! Peter was doing who knows what somewhere! Cora was in South American!

Jackson was still in England, and Isaac is fucking around in France! How the fuck was that a proper Pack? How the hell were you being a proper Alpha?! We weren't fine!"

“Shut up!” Scott roars, the shift taking over his features as he leaps at Stiles, claws ready to attack.

Throwing his hands up, Stiles growls and grabs Scott and throw him back down on the ground.

The two of them rolling in the dirt, snarling and growling at each other until finally Stiles kicks Scott off.

The wolf howls and races off into the woods.

The door to the lake house opens and out steps the Betas, their eyes glowing and ready for a fight, but Stiles holds up a hand to stop them.

“Let me handle this. Stay here. No one leaves or else,” he flashes red eyes and then starts chasing after Scott.

“Scott! Scott!” he shouts, following the tracks of clawed up trees and broken branches until he gets to the clearing with the lake.

Growing closer, he pauses when Scott starts to growl at him, “Scott, please. Just listen to me.”

“What is there to listen to? I lost everything! My humanity—my True Alpha powers! I’m—I’m nothing!”

"You are still you!" Stiles tells him firmly. "You're still Scott, you still have your mum," he swallows, "you still have me."

"No I don't!" Scott denies in a growl. "You chose Derek over me!"

"Because you were talking crazy!" Stiles snaps before forcing himself to calm down. "I love him, Scott, can't you understand that? I love him, and you, you just want to hurt him. He's been hurt enough, Scott."

"He's just playing with you," Scott denies as he shakes his head. "He's just lying to get sex and to mess with me, to mess with everything."

"Not everything is about you, Scott," Stiles runs his fingers through his hair. "Derek doesn't lie, he can't lie about shit like this."

"You don't know that, you don't even know him," Scott says stubbornly, and Stiles throws his hands up in the air.

"No, you don't know him," Stiles points out firmly. "You never tried to get to know him. You meet him when he was grieving and angry, and decided he was just this giant asshole that's the cause of all your problems and refused to give him a chance!"

"Why should I?" Scott demands. "Why should I have given him a chance? He was an asshole! He is an asshole!"

"He was just trying to keep you alive!" Stiles snaps. "And saying things you didn't want to hear, and then getting pissed off with you when you refused to listen! Hell, I got pissed at you because you refused to listen!"

"He wanted to ruin what life I still had!" Scott insists.

"He was trying to keep you alive to see college!" Stiles throws his hands up. "Fuck, okay, this isn't about Derek!"

"Really?" Scott sneers. "I thought everything was about him since you finally got him to touch your dick."

"I'm going to ignore that jab," Stiles tells him as he grits his teeth. "Because you are upset and don't know what you are saying."

"I know what I am saying!" Scott snaps. "And what I'm saying is the truth! The truth you don't want to face!"

"You're the one that doesn't want to face the truth, Scott!" Stiles accuses him.

“What truth!”

“The truth that you’re a fucking **asshole**!” Stiles shouts, causing the wolf to crouch down and flash yellow eyes, a whimper escaping his throat.

“You do all these things and don’t even think about your actions afterwards, and then when someone points them out you snap at them like it’s _their_ fault.

Well guess what Scotty if it weren’t for me you would have been dead already. Either from Peter or the Argent’s doesn’t matter! You would have been turned into a lunatic Beta for Peter, or Victoria would have killed you—I don’t fucking know,” Stiles snarls, stepping forward to grip the back of Scott’s neck. “But know this, despite the _shit-show_ you put me through, you’re still my brother.”

Finally Scott looks up, and it’s with the most broken expression Stiles has ever seen on the teenagers face.

He was there when Allison broke up with him, and when his father left, he’s seen a heartbroken Scott, but this look puts all the others to shame.

“ _Stiles_.”

“No, shut up. You don’t get to talk anymore,” Stiles growls.

He squeezes Scott’s neck and then settles down beside his friend.

“You’re an asshole, and it’s not because of the werewolf stuff. You always have been, and I just didn’t want to admit it, so here I am telling you the truth. You have a shit attitude, Scott, and you need to learn to fix it. Stop having a Jesus complex, you’re only hurting others to save yourself. You hurt me, Derek, Isaac, Allison and so many fucking people because you only thought for _yourself_. And it’s about time you sit the fuck down and got hit in the head with some common sense.”

Scott looks mulish, an expression that Stiles is well acquainted with, and Stiles actually gives into the urge to shake him, so he'll _finally_ pay attention.

"I love you Scott, always have and always will," Stiles sighs as he squeezes Scott's neck. "But I don't always like you."

It's that confession that seems to take the wind out of Scott as he slumps under Stiles' hand.

"I didn't want this," Scott says as he stares down at his hands. "This wasn't what I wanted."

"I know," Stiles says quietly. "I know, but Scott, you have to deal with the fact it's not going away. There's no magical cure, no redo button, nothing can change the fact that you are a werewolf, and it only hurts you to try and pretend to be human."

"I know," Scott admits as he swallows thickly. "I just, I don't know."

"I know, buddy, I know," Stiles pulls him against his side and keeps an arm around him. "But that's why you keep me around, because I always figure out what to do."

"Yeah, after you get us in trouble," Scott says with a hint of a grin, and Stiles gasps as he looks at Scott in dramatic offense.

"Betrayal!" Stiles cries out as he clutches at his heart. "Betrayal from my own brother! Oh, how will I cope?"

Scott snorts into a laughter, and Stiles grins at him, bright and true, and it hurts something in Scott as he realises how long it had been since Stiles had last given him a grin even close to that.

"I missed this," Scott confesses, and Stiles softens as he tugs him back into a half-hug. "I really messed up, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Stiles says with a sigh. "Yeah, you did, Scott. But I didn't help, I should have called you on your shit years ago."

"You still stink," Scott informs him as he buries his nose against Stiles' skin.

"And yet you're still sniffing me," Stiles points out dryly.

"Shut up," Scott murmurs into his shoulder and Stiles laughs lightly. "Okay, you can hit me with it."

"With what? The stink of sex?" Stiles jokes, and Scott gives a huff of laughter.

"All the ways I messed up," Scott corrects. "I know you're probably made a list."

"Several, bro, several lists," Stiles informs him.

Scott frowns at that, but Stiles pats his back to comfort him.

“We’ll start small. First you’re going to have to realize you aren’t the Alpha anymore, and accept me as the Alpha,” Stiles states, “And then you are going to apologize to everyone at the lake house.”

“Even Peter?”

“Nah, I doubt he’d care if you did or didn’t apologize to him,” Stiles shrugs, and then stands up and wipes the dirt off of him.

He turns to Scott who is looking up at him with big brown puppy eyes.

“Scott McCall, do you accept me as your Alpha?”

Scott is quiet for a moment and then nods his head, “I do Alpha Stilinski...Hale.”

Stiles snorts at his friends attempt, “We’ll work on that, but good enough.”

Waiting for Scott to tilt his head to the side in submission, and then leans down to put his teeth to his friends throat. Holding them there until he feels the snap of the pack bond and then pulls back, tugging Scott into his arms for a big hug.

“Come on, it’s like almost midnight and I want to go get some sleep. The full moons tomorrow and I am not prepared to deal with moon drunk Beta’s,” Stiles pats his friends shoulder and then leads him back to the lake house, “Do you think Liam is going to chase squirrels?”

Scott snorts, and Stiles grins at him, that grin that Scott hadn't realise he missed so much.

"Malia would tell him that he's doing it wrong," Scott offers, and Stiles laughs.

"No, no, she'd challenge him to hunt a deer instead," Stiles tells him, and Scott laughs.

It feels good to actual laugh with Scott, to joke with him again. It feels like years since they've been able to be Scott and Stiles when it had only been about a year since this supernatural shit started.

 _Now to face the rest of the Pack_ , Stiles thinks to himself with a minor wince at the possible reactions.

* * *

It really doesn't surprise Stiles that Derek is the first one to them the moment they break through the trees. Hell, he isn't even surprised that Derek's still naked when the younger teen grabs one of Stiles' arms and cups his jaw as he checks him over.

"I'm fine," Stiles reassures him, pulling Derek in close and letting sniff at him to his heart's content.

Scott makes a face as he averts his gaze, but he doesn't say anything and that's the best Stiles can really hope for at the moment.

"Urgh," Jackson makes a face as he crosses his arms near the door. "I am not cuddling with McCall, I refuse."

"Cuddling? Why would we be cuddling?" Scott asks in confusion.

"Pack bonding," Stiles tells him as he presses a kiss to Derek's hair. "You okay, Der?"

Derek shakes his head as he clings to Stiles, and Stiles presses a hand to his lower back as he shifts Derek, so they can walk back to the house.

"Right," Stiles calls out. "Pack meeting, and also food. We need food."

Scott follows them, looking awkward as he keeps his gaze away from Derek's naked form and Jackson in his boxers.

"You need to get over that, McCall," Jackson snorts in amusement. "Embarrassment and shame, and shit doesn't last long around these two."

"It's weird," Scott says, and Derek scowls into Stiles' neck, rubbing his scruff against it to remove Scott's scent.

"It's Pack," Jackson says simply.

“You’re just in time, I believe the pizza I made should be finished cooking,” Peter grins, nodding at Stiles before turning to go back into the house.

The moment Stiles takes a seat at the table, Derek is crawling on his lap and settling with his legs thrown over Stiles’, and burying his face into the older teens throat.

Clenching around the plug in his ass and wishing he could be seated on his Alpha’s knot again, but since McCall is there he holds back the urge and just settles for cuddling his mate.

When everyone else has settled down in their seats—Scott being the last one—Stiles finally speaks.

“I know we’ve had our...troubles as of late, but Scott will be joining the pack,” Stiles states, squeezing the hand he placed on Derek’s neck to stop the wolf when he starts to growl.

“We don’t need another Alpha,” Malia growls.

“I’d eat dirt before letting Scott boss me around,” Jackson adds.

“He’s not an Alpha, not anymore. Scott will be joining my pack as a Beta,” Stiles informs them.

Lydia raises a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, “He’s not an Alpha anymore? When did this happen?”

“I think it was when everyone joined my pack, because his Alpha Spark came to him when everyone believed in him. He probably lost it after Liam and Mason left, and it reverted him back to a Beta,” Stiles explains, trailing fingers through Derek’s hair. “But this doesn’t mean we can laugh at this, Scott has his issues and I’ve talked to him about them.”

Stiles turns to look at the sulking Beta, “Do you have something you want to say Scott?”

Scott makes a face, and Stiles gives him a firm look, and Scott sighs slightly.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Scott finally says.

"For?" Stiles prompts after a moment, and Jackson leans back in his chair with a smirk.

"Oh, this is too good," Jackson says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Jackson," Stiles says sternly before looking encouraging to Scott.

"Really?" Scott asks in a whine.

"Yes," Stiles says simply as he keeps running his fingers through Derek's hair while Peter sets down the truly massive pizza with a flourish along with a large bowl of fries.

"Fine," Scott says in a put-out tone. "I'm sorry for being an asshole."

"Glad we got that out of the way," Peter claps his hands. "Shall I plate up?"

"Sure," Stiles says after a moment as Derek mouths at his neck.

"Wait, that's it?" Jackson looks disappointed while Malia just holds her plate out with impatience. "Sorry for being an asshole? That's all we get?"

"To be fair, that's more than Stiles made you say," Lydia points out as Peter cuts the pizza into slices.

"Yeah, but I haven't been starting fights whenever I'm pissed," Jackson says, and Liam snorts.

"You start fights whenever you get jealous and horny for Stiles," Liam points out, and Jackson glares at him.

"Says the puppy that humps against anything when he's horny for Alpha," Jackson sneers.

"Children," Stiles rubs his temple with one hand. "Can we have just one nice meal together?"

"Perhaps you need to fuck Derek again," Mason suggests innocently. "To bring us together as a Pack."

Derek whines as he clenches around the plug in him, and Stiles glares at Mason.

"Don't try to start something for your own enjoyment," Stiles tells him sternly, and Mason pouts.

"Can I have two slices?" Danny asks Peter politely.

"Ah, a polite one," Peter marvels as he slides two pieces onto Danny's plate. "Something our Pack sorely needs."

"Excuse me," Stiles says and gestures to Kira. "Kira's polite too."

"She's more cutesy though," Peter says.

Stiles rolls his eyes at the packs shenanigans, and drops a kiss to Derek’s forehead.

“Come on, babe. Time to eat, stop pouting like a toddler,” Stiles grins at the little growl he gets.

“I’m not pouting,” Derek huffs before turning around to snatch one of Stiles’ slices.

“So I’m guessing that’s a no on the hot table sex?” Mason says, making a fake pout with his lips.

“I wouldn’t mind having sex while eating,” Malia looks over to Lydia who gives her a raised eyebrow and shakes her head.

“This shirt is brand new, I am not getting pizza sauce and cum stains on it. We can have sex later,” she presses a kiss to Malia’s cheeks.

“We could have an orgy again,” Danny smirks.

Scott chokes and spits out his sip of soda, “You had an _orgy_!?”

Stiles waves off Scott’s concerns and puts his hand back down on Derek’s thigh where the wolf rumbles and moves his hand so it’s over his soft cock, “We didn’t have an orgy. Well, not a traditional one at least, pretty much we were all just fucking in the same room. It’s a Pack thing apparently.”

"A Pack thing?" Scott asks in disbelief, and Peter smirks as he sips on his drink.

"It happens when the Pack has a young Alpha with a particularly needy mate," Peter informs him in amusement as Derek presses Stiles' hand against his cock.

"Eat first," Stiles tells him without moving his hand.

Derek huffs as he eats a slice of pizza, rumbling as Stiles keeps his hand over his hardening cock.

"So, you guys have sex in the same room?" Scott asks while making a face.

"Stiles and Derek have sex, Malia and Lydia has sex, Mason watches," Jackson shrugs. "I jerk off and puppy humps everything."

"I do not," Liam protests with a glare, and Jackson snorts.

"Really?" Jackson gives him a look. "Didn't you hump against the blankets to the smell and sound of Derek and Stiles fucking?"

Liam flushes deeply.

"Hey, we're not shaming anyone for what happens," Stiles gives Jackson a firm look.

"Isn't it weird?" Scott asks, and Cora snorts.

"Yeah, I suppose, if you think like a human," she gives Scott a look as she crunches on a fry. "But for werewolves? For Pack? It happens, it's normal, it's not weird."

"Yeah, McCall," Jackson points at him with a slice of pizza. "Don't shame us for Pack sex, keep your thoughts to yourself, and all that shit."

"You don't have to stay when it happens if you don't want," Stiles shrugs one shoulder. "No one will give you shit if it makes you uncomfortable."

"I will," Malia admits bluntly, and Stiles sighs.

“Guys please, no fighting at the dinner table. If you want to fight go outside and roll around in the dirt. Or maybe go kill a deer or two,” Stiles says to the growling wolves.

“Sure thing, Dad,” Jackson smirks, settling back in his seat to take another bite of his pizza.

Stiles chokes on his pizza slice and beats his chest a bit to keep himself from falling over, and then turns to glare at Jackson’s smug face.

“So if you’re the dad, does that make Derek the mom? Ya know, cause he can get pregnant?” Mason puts a hand up to his chin as he contemplates this all.

Derek smirks, practically preening in his seat on Stiles’ lap at the title, “I’d give my Alpha the strongest pups.”

“Wait—Derek can get pregnant!” Scott looks horrified at this.

“Oh my god, there is no pregnancy going to happen until I graduate college,” he points at Mason, “Stop trying to make suggestions to fulfil your gay fantasies.”

“Derek can get _pregnant_ ,” Scott stares down at his pizza as he says those words like a ghost appeared in front of him.

"We _don't_ know that for a fact," Stiles reminds everyone firmly.

"Actually—" Peter begins with a smirk.

" _No_ ," Stiles points at Peter firmly. "No, we're not going there tonight or any night before I finish college."

Peter just smirks as he chews on his pizza.

"Pups?" Derek asks hopefully, and Stiles groans.

"No pups until after college!" Stiles says firmly, and Derek settles back down with a pout.

"You going to eat that?" Malia asks Scott, and he just mutely shakes his head. "More food for us."

Scott watches numbly as Malia splits his left-over pizza between her and Cora.

 _Derek_ can get _pregnant_?

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Scott puts his forehead on the table and whimpers.

"Nothing has made sense since werewolves became a thing," Lydia says without sympathy.

"This is good," Kira says to Peter. "You're a really good cook."

"Thank you," Peter says. "No one appreciates my cooking enough."

"Dude, this is the first time you've really cooked for us," Stiles points out.

"I made breakfast," Peter reminds his Alpha, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, after I started it," Stiles points out, and Peter scoffs.

"You had barely started it before Derek came to fuck you," Peter says, and Stiles grumbles as he leans back.

"Stiles," Derek tugs on Stiles' earlobe with his teeth. "I want you."

"After we finish eating," Stiles reminds him, and Derek begins to place biting kisses down his throat.

"I finished," Derek tells him as he presses his cock against Stiles' hand.

"Drink something," Stiles prompts him, and Derek grumbles as he reluctantly pulls back and grabs one of the glasses of water to drink.

"Not on the table," Lydia says as she wipes her mouth. "Either on the already cum-stained couch or the bed."

"Cum-stained couch?" Scott makes a face.

"Yeah," Malia chews on her pizza. "Stiles can knot now."

"What the fuck?" Scott exclaims, and Stiles prays for patience.

"Yeah, let's not overwhelm Scott with information," Stiles decides.

Stiles finishes off another two slices of pizza before Derek’s constant rutting against his thighs gets to be enough.

Smacking the wolf’s ass, Stiles huffs at the proud smirk Derek gives him when he looks down at Stiles’ harden cock.

“Stop acting like you don’t know what you’re doing,” Stiles growls.

“Oh, I know exactly what I’m doing. But it’s currently not working so I’m just going to have to try a little something different,” Derek grins, and starts to pull down the sweat pants Stiles has on.

Growling, Stiles grabs Derek’s hands and tugs them away.

Derek growls back, a smirk on his lips as he knows he’s playing with Fire, teasing the Alpha is one thing, but messing with the Alpha is another.

Derek nips at Stiles’ hands and ducks away when his mate reaches for his hair, he snaps his teeth playfully and then runs into the living room.

Snarling, Stiles stands up, knocking over the chair and chases Derek into the living room, leaping over the couch to flash red eyes at his mate.

Derek flashes his own in return, his grin growing wider when Stiles turns to go one way around the table and Derek turns the other.

“Don’t think you’re getting out of this, mate,” Stiles rumbles.

Derek chuffs wolf like, and answers back, “Then come catch me, _Alpha_.”

Stiles snarls as he leaps onto the coffee table, and Derek grins as he turns to run away.

"Mate," Stiles snarls as he leaps at Derek's back, and the pair of them go rolling across the floor until Stiles' pins him and Stiles presses his hips against his naughty and needy mate's ass.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek presses back against Stiles, moaning as it forces the plug deeper into him.

"Naughty mate," Stiles growls as he bites at Derek's shoulders. "Needy mate."

"Always for you," Derek tells him as he clenches down on the plug.

"Naughty mate tried to run," Stiles ruts against Derek's ass.

"Alpha wasn't going to fuck me," Derek whines as he presses back. "Needed you, and you were ignoring me."

"We were eating," Stiles reminds him, nipping at the back of Derek's neck.

"But I finished," Derek says sulkily before moaning as Stiles reaches down and plays with the plug in him.

"Naughty mate should be punished," Stiles muses against his back, and Derek pushes back as Stiles twists the plug in him.

“No.” Derek growls, “I want your knot. I’ve been good, all day, I deserve your knot.”

Stiles pushes his nose up against Derek’s throat and waits for the wolf to tilt his head to the side in submission before moving.

“Fine. You want my knot so badly, you can have it.” Stiles gets up on the floor and moves to the couch.

Sitting down he pushes his sweatpants down far enough so it’s under his balls, spreading his arms and legs out he sits there and stares down at where Derek is still lying on the floor and staring up at the Alpha with a hungry look.

“If you want it, then work for it,” Stiles rumbles.

Derek is up and shooting off the floor in a second, falling down between Stiles’ legs and licking up a wet strip on his Alpha’s dick before taking the head into his mouth.

He moans around the head of Stiles’ cock, bobbing his head a few times before taking the entire thing in his mouth, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he swallows his Alpha’s cock down, pushing his ass into the air to give Stiles a look at his cum-stuffed ass.

A hand comes down to tangle fingers in his hair and when Derek looks up through his eyelashes, he smirks at the heated look on Stiles’ face.

“Such a needy puppy, can’t go an hour without having a cock in his mouth,” Stiles gives a little tug to Derek’s hair, pulling a soft noise from his mate. “Needy little ass always begging for more, you’d wag that thing around just to rile your Alpha up and get him to knot. Huh, puppy.”

Pulling off Stiles’ cock, Derek nods his head and kisses up his mate’s chest until he reaches Stiles’ mouth.

“Love being stuffed on your knot Alpha,” Derek purrs, smirking at the little intake of breath Stiles makes. “Is there any other way to please my mate besides using my ass or my mouth?”

“You could start by being good for one,” Stiles grumbles, hissing when Derek bites his nipples.

"You like me being naughty," Derek says as he sucks on one of Stiles' nipples into his mouth and reaches down to stroke Stiles' cock. "You like me being needy."

Stiles tugs on Derek's hair and pulls him into a deep kiss, Derek groans into the kiss as he straddles Stiles' properly and buries his hands into Stiles' hair.

"Needy pup," Stiles says against his lips and reaches down to work out the plug.

Derek whines as he kisses Stiles back, his hips hitching as Stiles removes his plug and then two fingers are easily sliding in.

"Fuck, you're so _wet_ ," Stiles groans. "Bet I could just fuck you now."

" _Yes_ ," Derek whines as he presses his brow against Stiles' shoulder, fucking himself on Stiles' fingers.

“Fuck,” Jackson hisses, pushing his own boxers down to start jerking himself off.

Lydia scoffs and rolls her eyes at the sight of all the boys at the table rubbing their erections, “Men.”

Derek pushes off of Stiles’ fingers and gives his Alpha’s cock a few jerks with his hand before moving and sitting himself on it.

Groaning, Stiles digs his fingernails into Derek’s skin as his mate starts to fuck himself on his dick, head thrown back with the pleasure of it all.

“Fuck, Stiles. I love your cock so much—fills me up in the best way, _Alpha_ ,” Derek moans, digging his claws into the couch cushion as he rides Stiles’ cock with brutal thrust.

“Yeah-yeah, fuck. Derek—so good, baby,” Stiles keeps his hands on Derek’s thighs, watching with half-slit eyes as his mate works himself to orgasm, “Want my knot, puppy?”

Derek whimpers and nips at the underside of Stiles jaw, “Please, please. Knot me Alpha, want your knot and your pups.”

Even though Stiles said they were putting the whole child thing till later, it was still hot to think about Derek getting heavy with their pups.

Stiles would be a good dad, he’d give his mate anything and everything he could want, massage Derek’s feet, tell him how beautiful he is.

The image of it all has him fucking hard and fast into Derek’s ass.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out as Stiles grips his hips and fucks up in him. "More, _please_."

"Fuck," Stiles hisses and ducks his head to bite at Derek's nipples. "Look at you, look how eager you are."

Derek moans as he tangles one clawed hand in Stiles' hair, and fucks himself on Stiles' cock.

"You're so eager to be knotted, aren't you?" Stiles asks him breathlessly, panting against his chest. "So eager for pups, huh?"

" _Yes_ ," Derek whines as he clenches around Stiles, tugging Stiles' head by his hair and kissing him deeply. "Want your knot, want your pups."

Stiles groans into Derek's mouth as he reaches for Derek's leaking cock, wrapping his hand around where Derek's knot forms as Derek fucks himself on Stiles' cock.

Jackson growls as he gets up, kicking his boxers off his legs and away, and moving closer to his Alpha and Derek. He wants, no _needs_ , to see Stiles' knot spread Derek's ass open as close as possible.

Derek doesn't even growl when Jackson settles beside them and goes back to jerking himself off, no, the other Beta's too busy fucking himself on their Alpha's cock.

"Need your knot, _need_ it," Derek pleads as Stiles fucks up into him.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles curses as he feels himself start to thicken, his knot—a fucking _knot_ , he still isn't over that--swelling in Derek, and Derek whines loudly against his mouth, kissing him sloppily.

Liam whines, and gets out of his seat to get near his Alpha as well, groaning when he sees the base of Stiles’ cock swelling.

He tugs off his pants and settles on the couch, jerking off along with Jackson and Mason in the room.

“This is—“ Scott shuts himself up when Malia growls at him.

Stiles has to move his own hips up as his knot keeps him from pulling his dick out.

Grunting in frustration, Stiles keeps Derek still as he fucks his mate, pressing kisses to that sweet mouth of his and enjoying the taste of Derek’s lips on his own like he was an addict.

And maybe he was, because there was just something about Derek that turned Stiles into a mess and had him chasing after the man.

“ _Nggh_ —fuck. Alpha-m’ so close.” Derek pants, his own cock ready to burst between their chest as Stiles continues to rub and squeeze his sensitive knot.

“Come for me, puppy. Wanna watch you come all over me like the horny little brat you are,” Stiles tells the younger wolf, grinding his hips into Derek’s ass and loving the way Derek arches his back.

“Alpha— _Stiles_ ,” Derek keens as he starts to cum, jaw dropping in bliss at the sensation of being filled.

Jackson curses as his body goes tight as he tries to get himself off while watching Stiles’ knot tug at the rim of Derek’s ass.

Danny, having turned his eyes to watch his best friend jerk off, getting up the courage he never had he leans over the couch to press his lips to Jackson’s mouth. Reaching down and grips the blonde’s cock in his own hand to start jerking him off.

“So good,” Stiles slurs, continuing to thrust his hips up into Derek’s ass. “Fuck—so close, baby.”

Stiles groans as his knot pops back into Derek and locks them together, grinding up as he works Derek's knot.

"So good," Stiles presses kisses against Derek's throat and chest. "You're so good to me."

Derek whines as he clenches down around Stiles, and Stiles groans as he begins to cum, his stomach tensing as he jerks his hips up helplessly.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out as he cums again, spasming around Stiles' knot.

Jackson tangles his hand in Danny's hair, deepening the kiss as he thrusts his hips up and fucks into Danny's hand.

"Knew it," Lydia says with no surprise as she leans back in her chair and watches Danny groan into Jackson's mouth.

Liam whines as he cums, slumping back in his chair and just watching with half-lidded eyes.

"When can we have sex?" Malia pouts at Lydia, and the Banshee hums as she pulls her girlfriend into a kiss.

"Just let me put this top somewhere safe from pizza-stains and cum-stains," Lydia says as she pulls of her top, and she smirks when Scott gives a strangled sound.

"I'll keep it safe," Peter holds out his hands after cleaning his hands, and Lydia nods her thanks as she hands it over.

"Less talking, more sex," Malia says as she tugs Lydia up and over to the loveseat.

Malia drops down first and pulls Lydia down on her lap, kissing her girlfriend deeply as she traces her hands up Lydia's thighs.

"This—"

"Scott, I will hit you," Cora informs him as she stands up and begins to collect the plates. "Enjoy yourself, Kira."

Cora presses a kiss to the Kitsune's flustered cheek before taking the plates into the kitchen.

Peter snickers as he folds Lydia's shirt.

Setting Lydia’s shirt off to the side, Peter wander back off into the kitchen.

Taking a look at himself in the camera of his phone, he grins and pulls his pants down a little before sending a photo of his boxer clad erection to Chris.

Putting his phone away, Peter ignores the insistent buzzed in his back pocket as Chris tries to get him to answer his messages.

Stiles presses kisses up Derek’s throat, his mate gone limp in his arms as he clenches around Stiles’ knot, hips stuttering a little as Derek’s own knot tapers off and his cum smears itself between his own chest and Stiles’.

The Beta purrs and rubs some of his cum into his chest hair before smearing it over Stiles’ lips, the older teenager opening his mouth to accept the thumb pressing insistently on his mouth.

“My Alpha,” Derek mewls, clenching his ass harshly around Stiles’ knot and pulling another orgasm from his mate.

“Needy,” Stiles leans forward to kiss Derek’s lips, “Little,” Kiss. “Mate.” Another kiss.

Purring, Derek melts in Stiles’ arms, and rubs the scruff on his cheeks over Stiles’ neck to cover the Alpha in his scent, not that Stiles _isn’t_ already covered in his cum.

Derek dips his thumb back into his cum and moves it back to Stiles' lips, rumbling as Stiles accepts it and sucks on the thumb, dragging his teeth against it.

"Pleased mate?" Stiles questions and Derek nuzzles at Stiles' throat as he clenches around him. " _Fuck_."

"Fuck," Jackson hisses against Danny's lips as he cums into Danny's grip, and he pulls back with a pant as he stares up at Danny's kiss-swollen lips and his half-lidded eyes. "And you said I wasn't your type."

"Really?" Danny questions with a quirked brow. "That's what you're going to say when I have your dick in my hand?"

"Sorry," Jackson drawls. "How about this? Want me to suck you off?"

Danny swallows thickly as he nods, and Jackson smirks as he slips down onto the floor and spreads Danny's legs.

" _Shit_ ," Danny curses as he tangles his hands in Jackson's hair as the other teen pulls him out and swallows Danny's cock in one move. " _Fuck_."

"Wha-what am I meant to do?" Scott asks as he sits awkwardly at the table and tries to ignore the moans and groans behind him.

"Does it look like I care?" Cora asks him as she tugs up Kira. "Come on, I know you want a closer look."

"Kira!" Scott exclaims with shock, and Kira gives him a guilty glance as she follows Cora with a blush.

Derek smirks to himself at Scott’s dismay, cuddling closer to his mate while he listens to the background noise of sex going on around him.

Stiles runs his hands up and down Derek’s spine which has the wolf shivering a little at his touch.

“Full moons tomorrow. Any plans?” Stiles teases, pressing butterfly kisses up Derek’s throat and then to his lips.

Derek noses against Stiles cheek, “Nothing out of the ordinary, just fucking myself on my Alpha’s knot all day.”

“So classy,” Stiles teases, giving Derek’s ass a little squeeze before snatching up the plug when he feels his knot going down again.

Pressing a kiss to Derek’s lips to silence his mate’s needy whines as he pulls out of Derek’s ass, and pushes the plug inside instead.

He wants to watch as his cum leaks out of Derek’s ass, but then his mate is clenching up tightly to keep it all inside.

Pressing a kiss to Derek’s shoulders, Stiles waits until Derek is a little more sober before moving them upstairs to the bed.

Derek immediately curls up on the sheets, sniffling into the pillow Stiles rested on earlier.

Smiling at how cute Derek was curled up on the bed, Stiles pulled out his phone to take a picture so he could save it for later.

"You're adorable," Stiles informs him as he places his phone on the bedside table.

"Sleep," Derek says as he lifts his arm up.

"Covers over us," Stiles tells him and Derek whines as he rolls over, and Stiles snorts as he wrestles the covers out from under Derek and over him before slipping in the bed next to him. "Okay, cuddle time."

Immediately Derek's cuddling into him, tucking his head under Stiles' chin and wrapping his arms around Stiles' chest.

"Cuddly-wolf," Stiles says and Derek rumbles against him as Stiles runs his hand up and down his back.

"Sleep now," Derek murmurs as he nuzzles against Stiles.

"Yeah, sleep," Stiles yawns as he holds Derek.

* * *

Peter wakes up to his internal clock going off, grumbling a little a at the sunlight in his eyes.

Turning over he blinks the sleep out of his eyes before frowning at the morning wood he’s sporting.

“Hm, I know how to fix this,” the older wolf smirks to himself as he gets up to grab his phone.

Lifting up the covers, Peter takes a picture of his uncovered erection since he doesn’t bother with clothes when he sleeps—finding them useless since wolves have higher body temperatures than humans—and he sends the photo to Chris, smirking, when not long after the hunter calls him, picking up the phone he answers with a saccharine voice, “Good morning, Christopher.”

“This is the third time you’ve sent me dick pictures, and _now_ you decide to answer my call? I thought you were playing hard to get?” The hunter responds, voice a little rough with arousal.

“I thought you knew me better than that. And isn’t it hard to get? Since I’m four hours away, in bed, alone, naked and hard?” Peter moves a hand down and starts to rub at his dick, teasing the tip of it.

Chris grunts in response, “It’s six in the morning.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “I’m sorry, I thought I was calling Chris Argent not some eighty-year-old geriatric. Shall I wait for you to grab your Viagra pill?”

"Brat," Chris calls him, his tone fond and heated.

"And what would you do to this brat if you were here?" Peter asks as he begins to stroke his cock.

"After the way you've teased me?" Chris asks roughly, the sound of him shifting and then skin on skin tells Peter that he's not alone in enjoying this. "I'd spank your ass until it's all red and your leaking against my lap, sobbing with the need for me to fuck you."

"You'd need to do more than spank me to make me sob, Christopher," Peter tells him in a groan. "You know I like it _rough_."

"Spanking not enough of a punishment?" Chris grunts in his ear. "Then perhaps after I've spanked your pretty ass all red, I'll flip you over and play with your nipples. Biting at them, sucking on them, until they are all stiff and swollen and you're rutting against me."

"Then what would you do?" Peter speeds up his hand as he asks breathlessly. "Would you finally fuck me?"

"No, love," Chris says roughly, the sound of his hand moving on his cock making Peter clench down with a groan. "This is a punishment, remember? I want you sobbing for it before I finally fuck you."

" _Fuck_ ," Peter groans as he squeezes the base of his cock, he didn't want to cum yet. "What would you do to me next?"

"I'd fuck that mouth of yours to go use," Chris growls, and Peter shudders at the sounds goes straight down his spine and to his cock. "Make you open up so I can fuck your mouth, I'd be rough too. Thrust as deep as possible in that hot mouth of yours and staying there until tears appeared in those pretty eyes of yours, and I'd do it again and _again_."

"Christopher," Peter moans, thrusting up into his hand.

“I love it when you say my name,” Chris tells the wolf, “Would you beg for it, love? say my name like it’s a prayer as you desperately rut against my leg just trying to get off?”

“Ungf— _Christopher_ ,” Peter whines, dropping the phone down on his pillow.

Bringing his legs up, Peter starts to tease at his asshole for a moment and then grabs the bottle of lube he brought with him.

Listening in on Chris jerking himself off as he slicks up his fingers, Peter starts to finger himself open with one finger and using his other hand to keep his leg held to his chest while his cock bounces and makes a pool of come on his stomach.

“But you’re not the begging type, are you Peter? No you’re a little brat,” the older man growls, “You wouldn’t even wait until I told you, you could cum. You’d do it anyways, make a mess all over my leg like a horny mutt. I’d push your head down and make you lick it all off before fucking you into the floor.”

“Yes. _Yes_ ,” Peter moans, gasping as another finger enters his ass, imagining that it’s Chris leaning over him and fingering him open roughly, pressing teeth into Peter’s collarbone rough enough to make the mark last longer than a few seconds.

“Wanna hear you beg for my cock, brat. I know you’ve been so empty without it.”

"No-not going to beg," Peter tells him as he pants and clenches down on his two fingers. "I-I don't beg."

"Bet I could make you beg," Chris tells him roughly. "I'd fuck you alright, fuck you like you're so desperate for, but I wouldn't let you cum again. No, I'd make sure you can't cum without permission again."

" _Christopher_ ," Peter whines as he clenches down and fucks himself on his fingers.

"Love the sounds you make," Chris groans, and Peter gasps as he eases another finger in him, spreading him wide on three fingers. "Love the sounds you make when I fuck you right, when I have you under me where you belong."

Peter moans loudly as he fucks himself harder.

"Do you want to cum, love?" Chris asks thickly. "Want to cum on my cock?"

" _Yes_ ," Peter cries out as he presses against his prostate.

"Then you know what to do," Chris tells him darkly, roughly. "You need to beg, you're not allowed to cum until you beg."

"N-no," Peter jerks his head in a little shake though Chris couldn't see him.

" _Yes_ ," Chris hisses, breathing hitching. "Beg for it, brat, beg to cum on my cock and I'll let you. Don't you want to be good for me?"

Peter keens as he clenches down.

"You do, don't you?" Chris asks knowingly, a groan in his words. "You want to be good for me, and you want to cum. You know what you need to do, it's so simple and I'll let you cum."

Peter imagines Chris leaning over him, fucking him hard and rough, his beard brushing against Peter's ear as Chris whispers these words while keeping a tight grip around the base of Peter's cock to stop him coming, and Peter half-moans-half-sobs.

"You need to cum, don't you?" Chris croons him, and Peter whimpers. "You need to cum on my cock. I want you too, I want you to cum, love, I really do. But you know I can't let you, not until you beg. Come on, love, beg for it."

* * *

Derek wakes up to the sound of his Uncle jerking off a in the next room, and glares against Stiles’ chest where his head is laying.

His wolf growls at the sound of the older man pleasuring himself to the sound of... _Chris’_ _voice_. Ugh, old people.

Looking down at where he cock is leaking against Stiles’ thigh and his hips are making slow thrust, Derek smirks as an idea forms inside of his head.

Pulling the plug out of his ass, Derek pushes the covers off of them before straddling Stiles’ thighs and settles down on his mate’s morning wood.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek gasps, feeling Stiles’ dick twitch inside of him as he starts to slowly fuck himself on his Alpha’s cock.

* * *

“ _Christopher_. Fuck—please,” Peter moans, adding another finger into his ass so he can get that delicious stretching feeling he wants so badly.

“Come on, love. I know you can beg better than that,” Chris teases, sounding out of breath as he strips his cock hard and fast without any lube.

“Chris—“

“ _Alpha_.”

Peter falters when he hears Derek’s voice coming from the other side of the wall.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Peter growls and flashes his eyes at the pale wall.

"Peter?" Chris asks in confusion, pausing in his motions.

" _Alpha_."

"Oh, come on!" Peter glares at the wall again. "Other people want to have sex too, Derek!"

* * *

Derek smirks as he fucks himself on his Alpha's cock, Stiles making sleepy moans and fucking up slightly despite still being mostly asleep.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out as Stiles' hands grip his hips hard.

"Der?" Stiles' amber eyes slit open, heavy with sleep and dark with lust as Derek keeps on fucking himself on Stiles' cock.

Derek moans as he moves one of Stiles' hands to his aching cock, and whining as Stiles' hand automatically grips him, sliding to where his knot swells, and giving him something to fuck into as he fucks himself on Stiles' cock.

 _"Derek?"_ Stiles' yelp turns into a moan as he thrusts up into Derek's tight, _wet_ and hot ass. " _Fuck_."

" _Christopher_!"

Derek growls at the wall as he fucks himself harder, moaning and whining louder.

"Is that—?" Stiles almost swallows his tongue as Derek clenches around him as he slowly drags himself back up Stiles' cock before dropping down. " _Oh my god_."

* * *

" _Christopher_ ," Peter moans again, fucking himself harder and glaring at the wall. " _More_."

"Are you using me to one up your teenage nephew?" Chris demands in disbelief.

"Are you really going to stop having phone-sex with me because I may or may not be doing that?" Peter asks in returns before moan loudly as he presses against his prostate.

Chris swallows thickly, hesitating, and then Peter whines his name.

"That's it," Chris says roughly as he strokes himself back to full hardness. "That's it, _beg_."

* * *

Lydia scrunches up her eyes when she feels something poke her cheek, and reluctantly opens her eyes to see Malia staring at her with one finger out-stretched as if she was going to poke Lydia again.

"What?" Lydia demands in a sleep rough voice.

"People are having sex," Malia informs her as Lydia rubs at her eyes. "I want sex."

"What time is it?" Lydia yawns as she flops onto her back.

"Sex time," Malia tells her as she straddles Lydia's waist.

* * *

Snarling, Derek plants his hands on the headboard of the bed and starts to rock his hips roughly, causing the bed to shake and hit against the wall.

He growls and flashes blue eyes, whining a little when Stiles flashes red eyes right back at him in response.

“Fuck—fuck.” Stiles pants useless beneath him, holding onto Derek’s hips as the younger teen uses his cock like a dildo, enjoying the ride as the headboard starts to slam into the wall.

“ **Alpha** ,” the Wolf roars.

* * *

Peter sneers, a part of him a little jealous at the fact Derek actually does have something to ride while Peter deals with the four fingers in his ass.

“Fuck, Chris, Chris. Lemme cum, please. I wanna cum so badly.” Peter keens, arching his back off the sheets as he tries to reach deeper inside of himself, fingers cramping a little and then healing afterwards.

“ _No_. You haven’t begged enough,” Chris grins at the whine he gets in response, “Is my wolf so desperate to come already? It’s only been a few minutes and yet your about to burst like a little virgin.”

“Please, _sir_ ,” Peter says pathetically, so close to coming and yet still on the edge as he waits for Chris to tell him he can cum.

* * *

Hearing Peter is close, Derek rumbles with displeasure and starts to fuck himself harder.

Eyes rolling in the back of his head as Stiles’ knot starts to slipping tug and push inside the rim of his ass, it feels like he’s fucking himself with the butt plug Stiles bought for him, and it has him whimpering as he works himself on it.

“You look so gorgeous, Der,” Stiles says breathlessly, running his fingers up Derek’s chest to pinch the wolf’s nipples.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek whines needily, “Stiles, I want to come, please. Please, _Alpha_.”

"Then _cum_ ," Stiles snarls while wrapping one hand around Derek's knot and squeezing while the other holds Derek's hip.

Derek howls in pleasure and victory, his head dropping back as he grinds and clenches around Stiles' knot as he shoots his cum against Stiles' chest and even hitting his jaw.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles groans as he jerks and grinds up, coming deep in his mate's willing body. " _Fuck_."

* * *

"Cum then, brat, cum for me," Chris growls as Derek's howl sounds, and Peter snarls as he does cum.

His back arches as he fucks himself on his fingers, wishing it was Chris' cock instead, and part of bitterly annoyed that Derek beat him to coming.

" _Fuck_ ," Chris hisses through gritted teeth as he cums against his chest.

Peter slumps down as he pulls his fingers out, whimpering as he clenches down at the empty feeling that always fills him when he had nothing in him.

"Next time," Peter says in a pant. "You're coming with us, and I'm going to fuck you and beat that smug little shit that I call a nephew."

"We just had phone-sex like a much of teenagers, and you're upset that your nephew beat you to coming?" Chris asks in disbelief and with a huff of laughter. "You really are a brat."

"Apparently I'm _your_ brat," Peter points out smugly, and Chris hums in response.

"I like the sound of that," Chris tells him in a heated voice, and Peter smirks.

"Can you get it up again that quickly, old man?" Peter teases as he stretches out on the bed.

"I'll show you old man when I next see you," Chris growls and Peter shivers with his smirks still in place.

"I can't wait," he admits to his Hunter.

* * *

Derek slumps down onto Stiles and laps up the traces of his cum from Stiles' chin and neck.

"Did you use me as a sex-toy because Peter was having sex?" Stiles asks after a moment as he keeps one hand around Derek's knot and soothes the other up and down his back.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek nuzzles at his neck as he grinds down, another bit of cum drippling out of his cock.

"Fuck," Stiles hisses as he cums again.

“Stop acting like you can’t understand me,” Stiles nips at Derek’s ear and gives it a little tug.

“Maybe,” Derek says in answer, nosing up under Stiles’ jaw.

“You’re such a little shit. I can’t believe I thought older you was cool and mysterious, you’re just a little brat who never learned his place. You just like to hide behind your little goody two shoe,” Stiles bites.

Grinning, Derek rubs the scruff on his chin over Stiles’ scent glands before closing his eyes and relaxing as Stiles continues to pet him.

The two of them settle there and wait for their knots to go down, Stiles petting and kissing the side of Derek’s face, his wolf feels more than settled at this moment as his Alpha holds him.

After a while, their knots go down and Derek puts the plug back inside of him, smirking at the heated look Stiles sends his way.

Stiles presses kisses up Derek’s spine after washing their chest off with a wash cloths, not bothering with a shower since he knows it’ll only end in sex again.

* * *

After they pull on some clothes, Stiles heads down to the kitchen to start on some breakfast while Derek watches from where he’s leaning against the counter.

A cocky smirk growing on his face as Peter walks into the room looking a little more rumpled than usually.

The older wolf makes himself a cup of coffee and then flips his finger at Derek.

“I hate you.”

Derek grins, “You’re the one who started it.”

“I didn’t start anything!” Peter makes an offended noise.

“Guys, guys, please settle down. You’re both bottoms we get it,” Stiles comments from where he’s frying bacon.

Cora snorts as she enters the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee.

"Totally called you two," Cora snickers as she pours herself a mug of coffee and sipping at it as she prompts herself against the counter. "When will breakfast be ready?"

"When I'm done," Stiles informs her as he turns the bacon over in the pan.

"I'll help," Peter offers and moves to help. "Eggs?"

"Scrambled?" Stiles asks as he glances over, and Peter nods.

"Easier that way," Peter agrees as he reaches for the eggs and one of the bowls.

"Food," Malia says and she drags herself into the kitchen and keeps walking until she's faceplanting Stiles' back.

"You get food when I finish it," Stiles informs her as he pokes at bacon and glances over the toast. "Derek, can you deal with the toast?"

"Sure," Derek runs a hand over the back of Stiles' neck as he grabs the toast and starts to butter the slices while putting more bread into the toaster.

"Food," Malia groans demandingly, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"If you had a lie-in," Lydia said as she breezes into the kitchen and looking perfect as she grabs a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "Then you could have woken up to breakfast."

"But sex!" Malia protests as she keeps her brow pressed to Stiles' back.

"Am I just a leaning-post now?" Stiles questions out-loud and Malia pats his side.

"Good Alpha, good leaning-post," Malia tells him, and Stiles scoffs.

"I shouldn't give you any of this food, missy," Stiles tells her, and Malia reaches around him to steal a strip of bacon. "Hey!"

"Food," Malia says as she stuffs it into her mouth and backs away from Stiles.

"I'm surrounded by brats," Stiles realises and Cora smirks into her coffee.

“I haven’t even cooked the meat!” Stiles growls as Cora snatched up a slice of bacon.

“It’s okay, babe. I like my meat raw anyways,” Derek smirks from where he’s standing by the toaster.

A gag comes from Scott as he enters the kitchen and Cora groans at her brothers awful humor.

“Awful, that was so bad,” she comments.

Liam comes in next and immediately makes for Stiles’ other side, leaning up against the taller teenager and pressing his nose to Stiles’ throat.

Stiles huffs at all the wolves, crowding against him and nosing at his throat, like cats at a scratching board except there’s no scratching, and the cats walk on two legs.

“Werewolves,” Stiles huffs to himself as Jackson comes to join in on the cuddling season as well.

“This is so weird,” Scott says mostly to himself, watching as three half naked teenagers crowd up against his brother and nose at his skin like he’s the best smelling fragrance in the mall.

"Only by human standards," Cora reminds Scott, watching him with narrowed-eyes as she leans back against the counter and sips at her coffee.

Scott makes a face as Lydia hands him the bottle of juice.

It was hard to get his mind around not doing things to the 'human' standard, and yet the actual humans of the group seem to take to being Pack and all the werewolf crap a lot better than Scott has ever done.

It is weird though, weird and makes him uncomfortable.

"I missed sex this morning, didn't I?" Mason asks as he enters the room and looks around with narrowed eyes. "I heard Derek howl, it was the sex howl."

"You recognise his sex howl?" Stiles nudges the werewolves off him with his elbows as he takes the pan off the hub.

"Yeah," Mason gives Stiles a look when Liam whines and holds onto Stiles harder. "Like that's weird? Compared to everything else."

"He has a point," Jackson says as he pulls away from Stiles and heads straight for Danny when the other teen enters the kitchen.

"So, this is a thing now," Danny says with amusement as Jackson drapes himself over Danny.

"Got a problem with that?" Jackson grumbles, and Danny places his hand on Jackson's bare hip.

"Nope," Danny says easily with a smirk.

"Yay, we're all basically awake," Stiles turns to look at everyone. "Now get the fuck out of the kitchen and sit at the table—bring plates and shit with you."

"I'd thought you'd be in a better mood considering morning-sex," Mason says as he moves to the cupboard containing the plates and starting to hand them out to everyone.

"Please, I'm in a great mood," Stiles makes a face as he plates up the bacon. "Just want some actual room in the kitchen."

The wolves grumble but do as their Alpha says, Derek waiting for the last one to leave the kitchen before coming over to scent his mate.

Stiles turns his head to the side to press a kiss to Derek’s lips, smirking as the wolf leans in to push the kiss into something more. But Stiles pulls back before anything can start.

“Breakfast first,” Stiles tells the wolf.

“I can wait,” Derek grins.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at the younger teen, “Really now? Sure you aren’t gonna try and be a brat again.”

Derek shrugs nonchalantly, “I can wait. I’ve learned my lesson.”

“Somehow I don’t think you did,” Stiles hums more to himself than to the werewolf.

Grinning, Derek takes the plate of toast to the table, leaving Stiles alone with Peter in the kitchen to finish up with the bacon.

“Full moon tonight. Do you think anything interesting will happen?” Peter asks, flipping the eggs.

“Hopefully not. We need a break from murderers and what not.”

"That would be nice," Peter agrees and he plates up the scrambled eggs while Stiles grabs the plate of bacon. "No blood or murder-attempts."

"Blood is some hard to get out of everything," Stiles groans as he moves to the dining-table.

"I'll replace everything ruined by blood," Peter informs him as he follows with the eggs.

"Breakfast," Stiles says cheerfully as he places the bacon down. "Now, no fighting, no popping claws or drawing blood—we will have a nice and calm breakfast."

Cora snorts as Malia stabs her fork into the bacon.

"And no hoarding all the bacon," Stiles narrows his eyes at Malia as she places several slices on bacon on her plate.

Malia looks at her bacon then at her Alpha and then at her bacon before sighing as she gives just under half of her bacon to Lydia.

Stiles smiles at Malia proudly and Lydia presses a kiss to Malia's cheek as Peter scoops eggs on everyone's plate.

Stiles sits down and really isn't surprised by Derek slipping sideways onto his lap.

"Really?" Stiles sighs as he wraps one arm around Derek's waist, and Derek preens happily.

"My Alpha," Derek nuzzles at Stiles' throat, and Peter sits down with a smirk.

"So," Stiles says as Derek chews on the bacon. "What does everyone want to do today?"

"Sex?" Derek asks hopefully.

"Massive orgy?" Mason asks equally hopefully.

"Food and drink at some point would be good," Lydia reminds everyone.

"We could watch a movie?" Scoff offers with a weird look at all the sex talk.

"I could teach you to hunt a deer later," Malia offers before she shoves eggs into her mouth.

“It’s like talking to animals that _can_ talk,” Stiles mutters to himself, opening his mouth for the strip of bacon Derek feeds to him.

He returns the gesture of affection back by kissing Derek’s bare shoulder, cupping a hand over Derek’s stomach and stroking the soft skin.

“Well, at least these animals have table manners,” Peter smirks, eating his own plate of eggs and bacon.

Derek snorts as he chews on a piece of toast while leaning back against Stiles’ chest. He glares when he sees Scott give them a weird look but then turns his head away when he catches Derek glaring at him.

Cora snickers at her brothers possessiveness, and puts a hand down on Kira’s thigh, grinning as a blush rises on her cheeks.

Scott stares at his...girlfriend? And then turns his head away to stare back down at his food, and finish eating. He guesses he deserves loosing Kira since he did treat her like she was something reusable.

* * *

Once breakfast is finished, the wolves all clean up the table and Stiles moves outside to stretch and watch the wildlife awaken and move around.

Derek comes up behind him and presses his nose to Stiles’ throat, kissing up his mate’s throat and then his cheek.

“Cheesy,” Stiles laughs, turning around in Derek’s arms to press a kiss to his lips.

He’s shocked when Derek pulls away and wanders down the steps of the porch.

The wolf takes a glance back at Stiles and then grins as he starts to remove his clothing.

“Oh, are we having sexy times out here?” Mason asks as he comes up to the porch railing to watch Derek get naked.

“I guess—“

Stiles is interrupted as his eyes widen from the sight of black fur crawling up Derek’s body. He watches as his mate slowly shifts until standing in his place is a huge black wolf.

“ _Cool_ ,” Mason says next to him.

"Derek can turn into a _wolf_ now?" Scott asks in a strangled tone.

" _Talia_ ," Peter breathes softly as he comes to the rails.

Derek turns to look at Stiles and flashes his eyes playfully before running off into the forest.

"Oh," Mason says in understanding. "Forest sex after a good chase. _Nice_."

Derek stops at the forest-line and looks back at Stiles again, twitching his head in silent command to follow and hurry up.

"Sorry, kids, it looks like public-sex for the whole Pack is off the schedule for now," Stiles says as he steps down and slowly prowls closer to where Derek had stopped with his tail wagging slowly.

"Looks fun," Malia looks eagerly at Lydia, and the Banshee sighs deeply.

"Let me change first," Lydia agrees and Malia grins as the petite teen turns back to the house.

"So, you want me to chase you, huh?" Stiles asks and Derek gives him a wolfish grin before darting off. "This is _so_ unfair."

Despite his complaint, Stiles starts off in a slow jog after him and Derek keeps stopping ever-so-often to make sure Stiles can follow him.

“God, why do you have to be so fast,” Stiles whines as he chases after the wolf.

Derek never lets him get close before he’s running again.

And he only lets Stiles get close enough to touch once, before the wolf turns to nip at Stiles’ fingers and then is off running around the trees and circles around his mate.

Derek runs and stops, waits until his mate gets close before running again. Loving the way Stiles laughs and smiles as he chases after Derek, after a while he slows down to a walk and follows after Derek as they get deeper and deeper into the woods.

Derek smirks, sticking his tongue out to taunt his mate a little bit before finally coming to a stop.

When Stiles gets close enough he jumps and tackles his mate to the ground, licking all over Stiles’ face.

“Ah! Gross!” Stiles yells, throwing his arms out to wrap the wolf up in them before rolling them over and then presses a kiss to the wolf’s cheek.

Rubbing a hand to wipe away the slobber on his cheek, Stiles wipes it on Derek’s fur, grinning at the little growl Derek gives him in response.

“That’s gross,” Stiles comments, squawking when Derek licks at his face again.

Derek chuffs in his face, and Stiles scowls playfully up at him.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Stiles asks as he squints up at him, and Derek licks at his face _again_.

"Quit it," Stiles complains as he rubs the slobber off again.

Derek gives him a look and then licks him.

"You're having too much fun with this," Stiles rubs the slobber off and then off on Derek's black fur, making Derek growl and snap his jaws playfully. "Really?"

Stiles heaves and pushes Derek on his back, ruthlessly tickling at the wolf's sides and laughing as Derek's back leg goes nuts.

"Revenge is mine!" Stiles cheers as Derek tries to bat at him. "Think you can slobber all over me, huh?"

Derek growls as he rocks, trying to get Stiles off him, and Stiles keeps digging his fingers into Derek's thick fur and to his sides.

"Mwhahahahaha," Stiles laughs dramatically.

Stiles starts to starts to rub Derek’s belly, smirking when the wolf’s leg thumps against the ground.

He laughs as Derek pretends to struggle and get away from his hold.

“You may be a wolf, but you still love a good belly rub,” Stiles teases, laughing when Derek tries to growl but his tail starts to wag furiously.

Moving his hand back, Stiles settles back on the ground and watches as Derek rolls over and shakes the dirt and leaves off of him.

Slowly he shifts back into his human form, bare naked and covered in some dirt, though it’s not like it bothers the teenager as he pushes Stiles back to the ground and kisses him.

“What are you doing?” Stiles says, laughing when Derek makes another chuffing noise and kisses him again.

He’s got an armful of naked boyfriend and Stiles can’t stop giggling as Derek kisses and licks at his face.

“Okay, okay,” Stiles pushes him back a little so Derek is just sitting on his lap.

Derek brushes their noses together and smiles at how it tickles.

“Someone is really giving Hallmark a run for their money,” Stiles laughs, “What’s gotten in you today?”

Derek shrugs, “Nothing. I’m just happy...this is the most fun I’ve had in so long. And I’m just happy to be here. With you.”

"You big sap," Stiles says with a smile as he reaches up to cup Derek's jaw and brings him into a kiss. "Me too, I love you."

"I love you too," Derek murmurs against Stiles' lips, Stiles' steady and certain heartbeat echoing in his ears. "I love you so much."

Stiles kisses him deeply, his hand moving to tangle in Derek's hair while the other wraps around Derek's waist and pulls his boyfriend closer.

Derek moans into the kiss as he cups the back of Stiles' neck with one hand and uses the other to push up Stiles' t-shirt, spreading his fingers against Stiles' flat stomach.

Stiles traces down Derek's back, teasing along the curve of his ass, and Derek moans again into the kiss as he pushes his ass back into Stiles' hand and Stiles moans as he takes hold of Derek's ass firmly.

They break apart panting, pressing their foreheads against the others.

"I love you," Stiles tells him as Derek pulls away just to begin placing kisses against his neck. "I love you."

"I love you," Derek sucks on Stiles' pulse point. "I love you."

"This isn't the hot forest sex I was expecting," Stiles admits as he tugs Derek up for another kiss.

"Complaining?" Derek questions breathlessly as he pulls back to help Stiles take of his t-shirt before leaning back down for another kiss as one of Stiles' hands grabs his ass firmly while the other tangles back in Derek's wild hair.

"Never," Stiles groans as they kiss and Derek tugs at the sweat-pants Stiles' wearing impatiently.

Derek pushes off of Stiles’ lap, and gives Stiles’ pants a tug, “Take these off. Now.”

“Oh, someone’s taking the lead here, huh?” Stiles huffs and does as the teenager asks.

Derek smirks as he watches Stiles get naked, dropping his clothes to the side of him before raising his arms up as if you silently ask, ‘What now?’

“We don’t have any lube,” Derek starts, prowling around where Stiles is standing.

“No we don’t. So I guess that means I can’t fuck you into the dirt,” Stiles teases.

“Who said anything about you fucking me? Maybe my ass needs a little rest.”

“Oh? Not feeling up to having that ass of yours filled with my cum, puppy?” Stiles smirks, and watches as Derek continues to prowl around him.

The werewolf growls in response, “If you want to fuck me so badly then you’re going to have to fight for it.”

Derek lunges, pushing Stiles up against a tree and presses a kiss full of teeth to Stiles’ lips.

The Alpha makes a small whimper in response, but then grabs Derek’s shoulders and pushes him back, spinning them around until the wolf is pressed up to the tree bark.

“If it’s a challenge you want, them it’s a challenge you’re going to get.”

Stiles ruts against Derek's ass, and the werewolf whines, pressing back despite himself before growling and pushing back.

" _Shit_ ," Stiles curses as he loses balance and falls to the ground in a sprawl.

"It's not going to be that easy," Derek taunts him as he pins Stiles down on the floor, locking his hands around Stiles' slender wrists and pinning Stiles' hips down with his own.

"Really?" Stiles asks slightly breathless before grinding up, feeling his cock drag slightly against Derek's.

Derek moans as he grinds down, shifting his hips so their cocks are pressed together.

Stiles' eyelids flutter slightly, but he keeps them open as he watches Derek grind and rut against him until that mouth of his turns lack and then Stiles makes his move.

"Oof," Derek lets out when he lands on his back and Stiles grins down at him as he pins Derek down by the wrists and nudges Derek's legs open until he's positioned just right.

"You didn't think I was _that_ easy, huh babe?" Stiles grins teasingly down at him, and Derek growls slightly only to cut himself off with a moan as Stiles grinds slowly against him. "You're mine now."

Stiles leans down and bites at Derek's throat, pressing his teeth against Derek's mating-mark and feeling him go lax under him as all fights seems to leave him.

Derek whines as he bares his throat for more while wrapping a leg around Stiles'.

"We both know you prefer this," Stiles says against his throat, pressing biting kisses that make Derek whimper. "You love it when I'm fucking _you_ , under me, over me, you don't care as long as your needy ass is filled."

Derek whines as he buries his hands in Stiles' hair and grinds up against Stiles, dragging his aching cock against his.

Desperately wanting to give in to his Alpha, Derek growls and flashes his blue eyes.

“Good puppy,” Stiles smirks at the growl Derek gives him in response.

Keeping Derek’s hands pinned above him, Stiles releases his hold before trailing his fingers down Derek’s arms and to his chest. Running his fingers through the chest hair the wolf has on his chest before pinching a nipple, rolling it in his finger until it’s hard and red.

He presses a kiss to Derek’s jaw and then sucks some of the skin into his mouth, moaning as Derek shivers underneath him.

“Fuck you’re so beautiful,” Stiles moans, pressing their cocks up against one another until Derek is keening and pushing up for more of his touch. “Love when you get so needy for me.”

“ _Alpha_.”

Stiles bites at Derek’s throat and holds him down with his teeth as he fits against Derek’s cock, enjoying the sweet little noises his mate makes as he rubs their cocks together.

"Alpha, _please_ ," Derek whines as he presses up, and Stiles grunts against his throat as he shifts before holding one palm near Derek's mouth.

Derek whimpers as he licks at Stiles' palm, making it nice and wet before Stiles removes it from his mouth and between them to wrap around their cocks.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek keens as Stiles strokes their cocks together, rutting up against Stiles' cock and his hand.

Stiles groans against Derek's throat, fucking against Derek and into his hand before pulling teeth from Derek's throat to kiss up to his lips.

Derek immediately opens his mouth, entangling their tongues as Derek tangles one hand in Stiles' hair while the other grabs Stiles' ass and encourages him to rut harder, faster.

Stiles tugs on Derek's bottom lip with his teeth, pulling back to pant against his mouth as he speeds up his hand while pressing his cock harder against Derek's.

The pleasure is on the edge of painful, but it doesn't stop their movements as they rut against each other and Stiles squeezes around them, working their cocks together.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses and Derek kisses him, soppily and almost frantic as he ruts up. " _Derek_."

“ _Alpha_ ,” Derek whispers back, head falling back against the dirt as Stiles kisses his throat.

So lost in the hazy pleasure of his Alpha’s hand on his cock, squeezing and rubbing, giving it that sweet friction he needs to get off.

He wraps his legs around Stiles’ waist, pulling his mate closer and making soft needy whines in the back of his throat.

_More. More. He needed more._

Always so desperate and willing for his Alpha, for his mate.

His knot starts to form and Derek gasps when Stiles gives it a squeeze, the air in his lungs escaping him as he pleads for _more_.

Wanting Stiles’ knot in his ass, the need to be filled and stretched so deliciously open. The want, the need. The only thing on his mind that’s important at the moment.

Stiles licks up his throat, he _snarls_ Derek’s name like a prayer and then squeezes again.

_“Oh!”_

Thrown over the edge of pure bliss and pleasure, Derek scratches marks into his Alpha’s back, loving the noise Stiles makes in response as he leans into the rough touch of claws marking his skin.

“ _Mine_ ,” his Alpha snarls.

“ _Yours_ ,” Derek pleads.

Stiles snarls as he bites down on Derek's mating-mark, feeling his mate shudder and whine under him as he cums against him.

Derek whines, clenching down as he feels Stiles' cock pulse against his, the scent of Stiles' cum filling the air as it spills between them and mixes with Derek's own cum.

It takes a moment for Derek to remember he had been scratching Stiles' back with his claws, another moment to realise he had dug his claws into Stiles' shoulders when he had felt his mate cum and another beat for him to slowly pull his claws out.

Stiles hisses against his throat, turning the bite into kisses as Derek lays lax under him.

"Alpha," Derek whimpers, moving his head to try and kiss Stiles and rumbling when his mate leans up to kiss him.

Derek moans into the kiss as Stiles squeezes around his knot, tightening his legs around Stiles' waist and rocking into Stiles' grip as the older teen lazily kisses him.

"Next time," Stiles says breathlessly as he pulls back, and Derek tangles his clawed hand in Stiles' hair to keep in place so Derek can place biting kisses over Stiles' bruised neck. "We bring lube, yeah?"

Derek hums in agreement, whining slightly when Stiles works his knot until he cums again and then whines again as Stiles removes his hand completely.

"Nonononono," Derek tightens his legs around Stiles' waist.

"Sorry, baby," Stiles moves despite Derek's hand in his hair and presses quick and sweet kisses over Derek's face before placing a sweet kiss to Derek's pouting lips. "But I'm not trying to get us back when you can barely walk because you are that knot-drunk."

Derek whines sadly and moves so he can bury his face into Stiles' neck, sulkily sucking on some of the bruises before trying to subtly rut against Stiles' stomach.

"Really?" Stiles huffs a laugh as he pulls his stomach away from Derek's rutting cock. "I'm being serious."

Derek pouts before he busies himself with rubbing their mixed cum into their chests.

"Messy pup," Stiles teases.

Watching his mate enjoy himself with rubbing their cum into their chests. Stiles can’t help but watch Derek’s cum-drunk expression as he does so, grinning at the soft look his mate is making before leaning over to kiss him.

They settle there for a while, just lying in the dirt and enjoying one another’s presence before Stiles pulls them up to stand.

Derek sniffs and then grabs Stiles hand to lead him through the woods to the lake they were at yesterday.

“Want to go swimming?” Stiles grins over at the wolf.

Derek grunts and leans down to splash some water at Stiles’ face, smirking at the squawking noise Stiles makes before chasing off into the water.

“Little shit! You’re going to pay for that!” Stiles chases after his mate to get back at him.

They both laugh as they toss water at one another, ducking and jumping away to try and dodge it before getting closer to each other.

Derek chuffs and ducks under the water which has Stiles squinting his eyes and tilting his head in confusion, before yelping when Derek comes up from the water to grab him by the hips and toss him back into the water.

“Derek!” Stiles yells at the laughing wolf, pushing his wet hair back from his face to glare at the wolf.

“What? It’s funny,” Derek teases, dipping back down in the water so he can float for a bit.

Splashing another handful of water at the wolf, Stiles swims over to press his nose to Derek’s shoulder and then kiss him on the cheek.

The wolf smirks and turns over so he’s standing on his feet again, before helping Stiles back to the shore where they jerk off on one another again, except before Stiles can cum, Derek moves down to suck on his dick.

Staring up at Stiles with those piercing kaleidoscope eyes as he swallows Stiles’ knot into his mouth.

“You’re going to kill me,” Stiles moans, head falling back against the dirt.

Derek hums around his knot, and Stiles jerks slightly as he begins to cum down Derek's throat.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses as he tangles one hand in Derek's hair. " _Derek_."

There is a sense of smugness in those half-lidded eyes staring up at him as Derek swallows around him, drinking down his cum eagerly.

Stiles digs his other hand into the dirt, stopping himself from attempting to thrust into Derek's full mouth as he cums.

He feels like it's the hardest thing he's done in recent memory. Having Derek's hot and wet mouth around him, his throat working as Derek swallows every bit of cum he can, the feel of his tongue pressing up against Stiles' knot, it was both heaven and hell.

The whole knot thing had increased the amount of cum Stiles now produces, and he could see some trying to escape Derek's mouth, to drip down his chin, and—oh god, Stiles grits his teeth as he forces his body to remain still.

 _I will not choke my boyfriend with my knot, I will not choke my boyfriend with my knot, I will not choke my boyfriend with my knot, I will not choke my boyfriend with my knot though it would look hot and the thought of his eyes going teary makes me want to thrust—oh god, I **will not** choke my boyfriend with my knot_, Stiles internally chants as he averts his gaze from Derek.

 _The sky's nice today, nice and blue, nothing like Derek's eyes. Is that a bird? I think that's a bird_ , Stiles thinks desperately as he stares upward while his body trembles with the need to thrust and fuck.

 _This_ , Stiles reflects, _wouldn't be a problem if we had lube and I could be fucking Derek, deep in him and his tight ass, fucking him until he sobs—and this is not helping!_

Finally, _finally_ , his knot starts to go down much to Derek’s displeasure, as the younger teen frowns and swallows the last mouthful of cum before climbing up Stiles’ body to press a kiss to his mate’s lips and settling with his legs thrown over Stiles’ hips and smirking down at his Alpha.

“You look like you had your brains sucked out of your dick.” Derek teases.

“Feels like I did,” Stiles grumbles, resting his hands on Derek’s hips to look up at his boyfriends smug face. “Quit acting like you won an Olympic award for dick sucking.”

“I mean—“

“No, shush.” Stiles pinches the skin under his hands before twisting them to lay on their sides.

Derek immediately wraps himself around his mate’s body, purring and pressing kisses over the bruised and bitten skin.

Stiles pokes at Derek’s side, “What’s gotten into you today? You’re more cuddly and affection than usual—not that I’m complaining.”

Derek gives him a shrug, “Full moon tonight. My wolf just wants to be close to his mate, I just want to fuck and be fucked by you all day long.”

“I don’t know if my dick could handle that, but we can certainly try. You just need to remember that the other wolves are going to want some Alpha cuddle times as well.”

The werewolf growls a little, “Mine.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs wistfully, “I’m all yours Sourwolf.”

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the woods around them, the sloshing of waves and the sound of birds singing.

Stiles cups Derek’s youthful face in his hand and presses a kiss to those cupid-bowed lips, “I’m gonna miss this face. Promise me you’ll keep smiling when you turn back older?”

Derek snorts, “ _If_ I turn older. It’s been a few weeks and we still haven’t figured out how to change me back to normal. And _she’s_ still out there.”

The mention of Kate brings a sour note to his mate’s scent, and Derek ducks his head down to nose at the underside of his Alpha’s jaw.

"I'm not going to let _her_ hurt you again," Stiles promises as he presses a kiss to the side of Derek's head.

"I know," Derek says simply, he can hear the steady beat of Stiles' heart as he promises, the conviction in his words, and he presses a kiss to Stiles' lips. "I don't want _her_ to hurt you."

"I think I've proven I can be a bigger monster than Kate Argent," Stiles' snorts bitterly, and Derek scowls at him.

"You're not a monster," Derek tells him firmly, pulling his mate closer with a flex of his leg. "You're my mate, my Alpha, my Stiles."

Stiles strokes Derek's face, smoothing out his scowl before kissing him firmly.

"I don't care if I turn into a monster if it keeps you safe," he admits softly, tracing Derek's lips with his thumb.

It's a thought that had been bouncing in his head long before he snapped with the teen killers when they threatened Derek. Yeah, Stiles is afraid of how far he can go in that state, how brutal and cruel he can be, but for Derek? To keep him safe and happy like he is now? Stiles wouldn't hesitate.

And perhaps that should scare him, but Stiles had always prided himself on going the extra mile for the people he cares about, and Derek deserves someone to go more than the extra mile for him.

There was a reason why Danny called Stiles a berserker when they were young, a reason that Danny did his best to keep a distance from Stiles until they had matured and the supernatural came into their lives, changing them all in one way or another.

Stiles always held the possibility to become a monster in him, it's just now he had the powers to really be termed a monster. For Derek? For his Derek? He'd do it, he'd be the monster.

"You'll never be a monster," Derek says with certainty, nipping at Stiles' thumb, and Stiles just hums.

"We should get back, have a shower, spend time with the Pack," Stiles tells him.

"And have sex?" Derek answers as he sucks on Stiles' thumb.

"And have sex," Stiles agrees with a slight eye-roll.

* * *

“Well, I’m glad you decided to join us,” Peter says from where he’s lying on the couch reading a book. He looks up at the dirt ridden and dishevelled teenagers, and gives a little twitch of his nose as he smells the cum on their skin. “Showers? The others haven’t come back from frolicking in the woods, so you’ll get the nice hot water before they do.”

“Thanks, Peter,” Stiles places a hand on the back of the older man’s neck and giving it a squeeze before moving to go upstairs.

The shower is long as Stiles takes the time wash up every part of Derek’s skin, grinning when the wolf tries to hump his hand, but Stiles stops him by keeping a hand on his shoulder.

When they finish drying off, they get dressed and then venture back downstairs to cuddle on the couch.

Not long after that everyone else starts to trickle in through the door, Derek snuggles and pushes his nose up against Stiles’ throat when he smells the ounces of cum and everyone else. He’s not bothered by it, but it covers his mate’s scent up which is what Derek is really after.

He growls when Jackson comes over and lies down on Stiles’ other side, curling up around the Alpha and smelling like Danny.

Liam comes over next after running in forest, immediately squirming between everyone to settle on Stiles’ leg.

“You better not hump me, or I’ll kick you like a football,” Stiles huffs.

"I'm not _that_ bad," Liam protests with a pout as he hugs Stiles' leg to his chest and Derek growls.

"Is-is that a thing that could happen?" Scott asks as he sits in one of the chairs while Danny tugs up Jackson's legs, slipping into the place and then drops Jackson's legs back down on his lap.

"No," Liam protests.

"Possibly," Peter says without looking up from his book.

Derek slips a hand under the sweat-pants Stiles' is wearing and curls his hand around Stiles' soft cock, "Mine."

"He's not challenging you," Stiles sighs as he pulls Derek closer, allowing the werewolf to nuzzle and kiss at his throat.

"I'm not going to hump his leg," Liam protests as he scowls at everyone, and Mason snorts as he settles beside his best friend. "I won't!"

"Let's wait till they start having sex, yeah?" Mason smirks at him, and Liam grumbles.

"What movie should we put on that we'll probably ignore to have sex?" Lydia asks as she enters while tying off her damp-braid.

"Sex sounds good," Malia agrees as she drapes herself over Lydia's back.

"What movies do you have?" Kira asks as she bounces over to the shelves of DVDs.

"Who knows," Lydia shrugs as Malia pulls her down into the loveseat. "We haven't really used the place since the divorce."

Lydia pulls out The Notebook much to everyone’s displeasure, but no one really argues or fight since they know half way through the movie everyone will be busy fucking.

Stiles settles back on the couch and enjoys the warmth of being in the middle of a pile of warm bodies, and his mate cuddles up beside him.

They don’t actually have sex at first because Stiles ends up falling asleep in the first ten minutes of the movie. And then wakes up to Derek humping his thigh slowly, his mate’s cock peeking out from his sweatpants while he still has a hand on Stiles’ cock.

“What are you doing, puppy?” Stiles slurs, awareness coming back to him slowly.

“Trying to find some entertainment during this whole movie, but then you decided to fall asleep,” Derek huffs, rocking his hips a little harder.

Stiles hums and turns around so his back is to Derek’s chest, pushing his sweatpants down a little bit more so Derek can push his dick between Stiles’ thighs and fuck between them slowly.

Still half asleep, Stiles lets his eyes shut close as he listens to the little grunts and growls Derek makes behind him as he fucks between Stiles’ thighs, hands coming up to grip his hips and keep Stiles presses against his chest as he gets off.

Jackson moans next to them and spreads his legs open for Danny to start fingering him open.

“Good puppy,” Stiles mumbles, eyes slipping shut as he lays there half awake and half asleep.

Derek kisses at Stiles' neck, breathing in the sleepily contentment and almost lazy lust Stiles' gives off as Derek fucks his leaking cock between Stiles' warm thighs.

Jackson's head falls back against them as Danny's slicked up fingers press against his prostate, and he groans softly, hitching his hips to fuck himself on Danny's fingers.

Derek barely even growls at the other Beta, he's too close to coming to be truly annoyed. He doesn't let his knot swell, he wants to either be actually in Stiles or have Stiles in him to knot.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whines into his throat, his hips jerking shortly before stilling as he cums between Stiles' thighs.

Stiles hums as he reaches up and pats at Derek's head, his eyes slitting open as Derek nips and kisses at his throat.

"Good?" Stiles asks sleepily as he strokes at Derek's soft hair.

" _More_ ," Derek begs into his throat as he tightens his grip of Stiles' hips, his cock still hard and aching as he thrusts up.

Derek groans deeply as he feels Stiles' fingers stroke at the head of his cock and Stiles gazes down to where the almost angry-looking head is peeking between his thighs.

"It looks painful," Stiles muses as he traces Derek's slit, and Derek whimpers. "You need me that much, baby?"

" _Please_ ," Derek pants into his throat, hitching his hips up desperately.

It was like the closer they got to sunset and moon rise, the harder he became and the need to fuck and be fucked by his mate, his Alpha, just became more overwhelming.

"What do you want?" Stiles asks with his voice still rough with sleep, a finger tracing Derek's slit. "Do you want to fuck me? Fuck your Alpha in front of everyone?" Derek whines into his throat. "Or do you want to be fucked? Want to feel your Alpha's knot spreading you wide as you show everyone how needy you are for Alpha's cock? Which does my needy mate need more? My ass around your knot? Or my knot in your ass?"

Derek whines as he fucks up and clenches down, torn between the two.

“Wanna knot you,” Derek admits, missing the feeling of having Stiles stretched open beneath him and filled with his cum.

Turning his head to the side, Stiles licks a kiss into his mate’s mouth, humming as Derek growls with pleasure.

“You could use your come as lube. I don’t mind,” Stiles suggests, turning over onto his stomach and presenting his ass.

The sight of his mate, his _Alpha_ presenting to him has his wolf roaring.

Running his fingers through the mess he made earlier, Derek settles behind Stiles’ ass and rubs his cock over his mate’s needy hole.

Loving the way Stiles pushes back for more and makes these keening noises, desperate for more, pushing a finger inside of Stiles’ ass, Derek groans at how tight his mate feels.

“Missed this,” Stiles admits, “Missed feeling you fucking me open with your fingers and then your knot. Gonna fill me so good, Derek. Gonna take care of your Alpha, huh, puppy?”

Moaning, Derek nods his head as he spreads Stiles’ legs further and fucks him open with one finger.

Desperate to add a second so he can push another finger in, groaning at how good it feels.

Whimpering, Liam is already grabbing his dick and jerking off to the sight of his _Alpha_ getting mounted.

He’s always seen Stiles as the head of the pack, the leader and the dominant one, but seeing him on his hands and knees, ass up, and letting Derek mount.

“Fuck,” The teenager hisses as he pushes a finger inside of him.

“Knew it,” Mason comments from where he’s lounging next to Peter, who is still reading his book.

"He hasn't tried to hump Stiles' leg yet," Peter says without looking up. "There's lube on the table, puppy."

"There's time yet," Mason shrugs, and Peter smirks.

Liam whimpers as he pulls out his finger and reaches for the bottle of lube, slicking up his fingers with shaky hands as he watches Derek lean down and licks at their Alpha's hole, pressing in with his tongue beside his fingers.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out as Derek groans against his ass, fucking him open with both his fingers and his tongue.

" _Alpha_ ," Liam whimpers as he slips his finger back in, groaning at the feel of it, and searching for that gland that makes the others keen and whine so much.

"Danny," Jackson reaches up towards the other. "Please, _enough_."

Danny pulls back, groaning at the feel of Jackson clenching down on his fingers and leans back as Jackson gets up and straddles him. Danny quickly slicks up his cock and holds it still as Jackson sinks down on him.

" _Shit_ ," Danny grabs Jackson's hips and waits for Jackson to adjust. "So, this is normal, huh?"

"Complaining?" Jackson asks breathlessly as he clenches around Danny, watching as the taller teen drop his head back with a groan.

"Yeah, so not complaining," Danny says as Jackson presses biting kisses to his throat.

Malia looks at the others having sex or about to have sex, and then looks at Lydia who is intently watching the movie.

"Sex?" she asks hopefully, and Lydia's green-eyes slide to her and then glances to the men in her life with a sigh.

"I suppose it's a good thing I put a skirt on," Lydia allows, and Malia grins, pressing a quick kiss to Lydia's lips before reaching under her skirt. "Just don't block the TV."

Cora snickers, hiding it in Kira's hair as the Kitsune's gaze drifts from the TV and to the live porn happening with a bright blush.

"You happy with just watching?" Cora asks her before trailing her fingers down Kira's stomach and toying with waist-band of her leggings. "Or do you want to take part?"

“Oh, um,” Kira’s whole face blossoms into a red color as she takes another gander at the living room where some people are fucking, and others aren’t. “We can...we can do something if you want.”

Cora leans in to press a kiss to the kitsune’s lips before teasing her fingers under the waistband of her leggings, “Trust me, you’ll like this.”

Derek growls at Stiles’ soft little whines, pulling his mouth away to add in a third finger.

He’s so hard right now, all he wants to do is pound Stiles’ pretty ass and bite over his mate’s moles.

He snarls and licks at Stiles’ greedy hole again, “Mine.”

“Fuck—fu— _ungh_. More—Derek, please more,” Stiles moans beneath him.

“Alpha wants more,” Derek grunts, pulling his fingers out of Stiles’ ass, ignoring the little whine Stiles makes as he presses the head of his cock against Stiles’ hole and slowly pushes in.

He wants to go _feral_ , wants to bite and claw, and fuck his mate until he can’t even think past anything but Derek’s knot.

Derek hasn’t fucked his mate in a while that the feeling of his cock wrapped around that tight as has him holding himself back from letting unleash the wolf.

“So, good, Der. So good,” Stiles pants beneath him.

Derek grits his teeth as he feels his fangs drop and pants as he grips Stiles' hips.

He can't, he has to keep control, he _can't_ , he reminds himself sharply as his wolf howls for him to let go, to fuck and mark and _claim_.

 _Our mate's wrapped tight around us, warm and just wet enough with our cum_ , _and needs us to fuck him_ , his wolf snarls as Derek's claws threaten to pop, and Derek whines, an almost hurt sound as he gives a short, stuttered thrust in Stiles.

"Derek," Stiles moans as he grips the couch under him. " _Fuck_ me."

Derek's control snaps, and he snarls as he fucks brutally into his mate, claws scratching at Stiles' soft flesh as Derek presses his chest to Stiles' arched back and fucks him.

" _Derek_!" Stiles cries out, nails digging into the fabric of the couch underneath him as Derek snaps his hips harshly, thrusting deeply into Stiles.

" _Mine_ ," Derek snarls as he fucks, biting at Stiles' shoulders and almost drawing blood.

Liam whines, moving closer and pressing his face against the couch near Stiles' head as he adds a second finger and clenches around them as he's stretched for the first time.

Peter glances up in mild concern at the scent of Stiles' blood being raised to the surface, and lowers his book as he watches what little control his nephew had been keeping hold of himself leave him as Derek's features shift into his Beta-shift and he fucks their Alpha quite brutally.

"Ah," Peter says with some concern.

"Oh my god," Scott stares horrified, torn between going to help his brother and staying the fuck away from Derek. "He's going to kill him!"

"Don't be stupid," Peter chides him before pausing. "Unless he actually fucks Stiles to death, he'll never harm him."

"He's shifted!" Scott exclaims as he waves a hand at them, and Peter gives him a look.

"I understand now," Peter nods with an enlightened look. "You've never had proper sex, or at least not had _good_ sex."

"What?" Scott squawks in offense as he stares at Peter.

“Have you ever shifted during sex?”

Scott’s whole face goes red at the question, feeling like a child in the doctor’s office, “I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Peter rolls his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh at the teenager, “I’ll take this as a no. Well then, Scott, you’ve dealer missed out on the pleasure of having sex in your Beta shift. Although there is talk of having euphoric sex while in the Alpha shift—“

“You mean as a dog! Like _bestiality_!” The look of horror on Scott’s pale face has Peter chuckling.

“As a _wolf_ , Scott. We’re werewolves not dogs, and it’s more like teratophilia since as a wolf you are still thinking like a human,” Peter explains, bookmarking his place in his book to turn his focus back to his nephew and his Alpha. “Fucking in your Beta shift heightens the senses as well as the euphoric feeling of fucking with your lover. You can smell, hear, sense things more intensely which is why you start off slowly when wanting to get into this. It’s like letting go of the primal part of yourself to feel more.”

Derek snarls, nails digging into Stiles’ hips as he leans over to bite the mating mark on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Being mate’s means they’re more entuned to one another. Derek knows what Stiles likes, and Stiles knows what Derek likes.”

“Fuck. _Fuck_ ,” Liam whines, trying to sneak a little closer to Stiles but flinching back when Derek growls.

"It's instinct," Peter shrugs one shoulder as he leans back and crosses one leg over his knee and completely unashamed by the bugle in his jeans from the smell of lust and sex in the room. "It tells them just how to fuck the other, what the other needs in that moment. Like when Derek needs to be put on his hands and knees and have Stiles mount him like a bitch in heat, or when Stiles wants to be the one knotted, or when it needs to soft or hard."

"You mean they want _this_?" Scott glances back as Stiles lets out a keen and sees Derek's teeth digging into Stiles' shoulder and the scent of blood hits him. "He's _bleeding_."

"And does he seem in distress?" Peter questions patiently as Scott looks away with an uncomfortable look.

 _"Derek!"_ Stiles sobs out, his arms shaking, and Derek growls as he swallows his mate's blood and fucks harder.

"No," Scott shakes head, still not understanding, and Peter sighs so he doesn't shake the teenager.

"What you need, Scott," Peter informs him. "Is a good fucking from a werewolf."

He watches in amusement as Scott's face tries to pale and flush red at the same time.

"W-what?" Scott gasps as he stares at Peter horrified.

"Oh, I'm not offering," Peter makes a face. "I prefer my men older, able to pin me down and fuck me with all their strength," Peter adjusts himself slightly with a wistful sigh. "I'm also very much taken."

"I-I wasn't, I mean," Scott looks more horrified. "Oh my god."

"Yes, I often end up saying things like that," Peter agrees with a smirk, and Mason sniggers next to him.

Desperately, Scott averts his gaze away from Peter and accidentally lands on Kira—his girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend?—and Cora, and his jaw drops as he stares.

" _Oh_ ," Kira lets out a little gasp as she leans back against Cora, whimpering as she spreads her legs wider.

"Like this?" Cora asks, grazing Kira's ear with her teeth.

"Y-yes," Kira stutters slightly as Cora's fingers twist in her and her hips move without her consent.

Cora lets her teeth sharpen into fangs before scraping them down Kira’s throat, enjoying the little whimpers that come out of the fox’s mouth, her fingers dipping down lower while she moves down to suck on Kira’s collarbone.

“O-oh my god.” Scott says more to himself, his face getting redder and his pants tighter.

The scent of Scott’s arousal throws Derek off, he’s used to the others arousal when things like this but Scott’s? Scott’s just makes angry. It makes the wolf inside of him rage and roar with the urge for blood on his teeth.

Derek makes an animalistic noise in the back of his throat as he holds Stiles against the couch and pummels into his mate’s ass.

Drool dripping down his chin as saliva and blood mix together in his mouth. His wolf comes to the surface, eyes changing to electric blue as he fucks and fucks inside of his mate, knot starting to thicken and tug at the rim of Stiles’ ass.

But this isn’t about making love to his mate anymore, this is more about making a statement.

Stiles may have forgiven the ex-Alpha, but Derek will _never_ forget the words spewing out of his mouth. Those disgusting words that had Derek ready to claw the other wolf’s tongue out and rip him to shreds.

Stiles was _Derek’s_. This was _his_ mate, _his_ Alpha, _his, his, his._

**“Mine.”**

“Ah! _Ah_!” Stiles pants, clinging to the couch cushions like Derek was going to tug him along with him with how he keeps fucking Stiles with his knot. “Derek!”

“ **M i n e** ,” Derek howls, biting into Stiles’ shoulder again and pushing all the way in as his knot expands to its full girth.

Stiles sobs as his arms give out, Derek holding him up by his hips as he grinds and jerks into him.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles begs as he sobs in pleasure against the couch cushions.

Liam whines as he fucks himself with two fingers, pressing against his prostate, and wanting to inch closer to his Alpha, wanting to nuzzle against him and lick at the few tears trailing down his flushed cheeks, and he finds himself leaning forward when Derek snarls.

" _Mine_ ," Derek snaps his jaws towards the younger Beta making him whimper as he falls back before leaning down and again biting the mating-mark as he grinds roughly into his mate's tight ass.

The pleasure-pain of Derek's fangs in him makes Stiles cum with another sob, clenching down and spasming around Derek's knot.

Derek whines into his shoulder as Stiles' orgasm makes him cum, his hips jerking uselessly, and he reaches under Stiles to wrap around his cock and finds Stiles' knot had swelled too.

Derek rumbles, pleased, and begins to work his Alpha's knot, wanting his Alpha to be completely fucked out and content underneath him.

" _Fuck_ ," Danny curses as Jackson sinks his fangs into his shoulder, clenching tightly around his cock and furiously working his own cock as Danny fucks up while holding Jackson's ass. " _That_ shouldn't feel so _good_."

Jackson moans as he cums over Danny's chest, feeling Danny fuck up into him a few more times before stilling as he cums too, and only then does he carefully pull back and lick at the blood from Danny's shoulder.

" _Alpha_ ," Liam whimpers as he cums against his stomach, flopping backwards onto his back with his fingers still awkwardly in him.

"Welcome to life as a bottom," Mason says as he nudges Liam with his foot.

"I'll kill you when I can actually think straight," Liam informs him with his eyes closed and his chest heaving for breath.

"You're never going to be straight again, man," Mason snickers.

"I will hit you with my cum-covered hand," Liam warns, and Mason laughs.

“Interesting,” Peter comments, watching as Jackson stares down at the bite he left on Danny’s shoulder.

Derek looks up at his uncle’s comment and rumbles when he sees the mating bite Jackson left on Danny’s shoulder, pleased that the blonde had finally moved on from his crush on Stiles to Danny.

Stiles makes a small inquisitive noise and tries to move his head up to look at what Derek is looking at, but then the wolf’s attention is pulled back to Stiles and he’s growling.

Ducking down to put his teeth to Stiles’ throat to keep his mate still and pliant in his arms as he rolls his hips again, pulling a second orgasm from his pretty mate.

Stiles mewls and clings to his arms like a safety line, while Derek turns them over on their sides.

“Oh shit,” Jackson mutters to himself as he stares down at the bite on Danny’s shoulder.

“Did-did you just get us werewolf married?” Danny bites on a laugh, trying to keep it down as he stares at the face Jackson is making.

“Uh, I think I just did.”

Danny snorts and pulls Jackson down for a kiss, “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Peter grins at the two teenagers, happy for them and their young love. His wolf however turns his head into the direction of the window, staring longingly out the window for...He shakes that away from his mind and gets off the couch to move towards the kitchen to fetch some water.

Scott excuses himself from the living room to leave the couples to themselves, while Mason continues to settle on the couch bullying his best friend.

“Mine,” Derek rumbles and buries his nose against the back of Stiles’ neck.

Stiles whimpers as Derek keeps hold of his knot, moaning slightly when Derek gives it a teasing squeeze.

" _Derek_ ," he whimpers as Derek lazily grinds into him while nuzzling at his neck.

"My mate," Derek rumbles happily as he trails one hand up Stiles' chest and begins to play with his nipples, grinning against the back of his neck as Stiles arches into his touch. "My pretty mate."

"Der," Stiles pants as Derek pinches and twists his nipples, switching between the two.

"Will have to get you a dildo until we can find you a nice werewolf to fuck you," Mason informs Liam as he keeps nudging him with his foot. "Oh, a knotted one you can pretend is your Alpha's."

Liam whimpers slightly as he feels his cock twitch at the thought.

" _My_ mate," Derek glares over Stiles at Mason and Liam, squeezing Stiles' knot meaningfully and Stiles gives a soft cry as he cums again.

"Oh he knows," Mason grins at Derek. "But you can't blame a poor little bottom for dreaming, can you?"

"I will rub my cum all over you," Liam threatens as he finally gathers the energy to remove his fingers from himself, whining at the empty fell that almost immediately hits him.

Derek watches them with narrow electric-blue-eyes for a moment before huffing and settling back down.

"You're insane," Liam informs his best friend, and Mason just grins down at him.

"Seriously, this is the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," Mason tells him with no shame.

A loud cry of pleasure is followed by a pop as the TV shuts off, and all heads turn to the Thunder Kitsune.

"Oops?" Cora offers with a smirk as Kira lays panting against her with a dazed look on her flushed features.

"I suppose it is a good job we're buying this place," Peter sighs as he comes back with a tray filled with water bottles. "Here, rehydrate you little sex maniacs."

"You're just jealous that Mr Argent isn't balls deep in you," Lydia informs him as she pouts at her broken TV.

" _Chris_?" Scott yelps from the kitchen.

“Is there any other Mr. Argent out there?” Again, Peter finds himself rolling his eyes at Scott’s words.

Derek works his hips again and smirks when he gets a third orgasm out of Stiles, no longer caring about chasing his own pleasure as all he wants to do is pull those sweet little moans out of Stiles’ lips.

Clawed fingers trace down his mate’s muscles before teasing a nail in the slit of Stiles’ leaking cock. Stiles whimpers and curls up on himself, unsure whether he’s pulling closer to Derek or further away from him.

Brain and nerve endings on fire as Derek tries to tease a fourth orgasm out of him.

“Jesus, how the fuck are you able to come that quickly?” Liam mutters more to himself as he watches the two of them fuck.

“It’s because they’re mates,” Jackson answers in response, “And teenagers.”

The blonde starts to work his hips again, trying to get Danny to cum inside of him again. His wolf starting to sound like Derek as it begs for—

“ _Pups_ ,” Jackson whimpers, bouncing up and down on Danny’s cock.

“Whoa, wait—Jackson—wait, what are you talking about?” Danny stutters out.

Stiles snickers to himself at the other teenager’s worry.

" _Jackson_?" Danny questions in a strangled tone as he grips Jackson's hips.

Jackson ignores him, working himself up and down with his wolf encouraging him, telling him beautiful and strong their pups will be.

Stiles' snickers turn into an almost hurt-sounding moan as Derek works a forth orgasm from him.

"Good mate," Derek presses a kiss to the back of Stiles' neck, and Stiles' whines as Derek keeps stroking his knot.

"Nonononono," Stiles whines on the verge of tears, he's so sensitive that it hurts. "I can't, _I can't_ , Derek."

"Yes, you can," Derek croons as he presses kisses against Stiles' neck and the side of his face. "Just _one_ more."

Stiles sobs as he shakes his head, and Peter sighs, tempted to flick his nephew on the nose.

"Nephew, we really don't want to deal with Stiles passing out again, do we?" Peter asks firmly, and Derek pouts up at him. "That hasn't worked since you were seven."

Derek scowls slightly as he loses his hold on Stiles' knot, and Stiles gives a sob of relief.

"Drink," Peter orders as he hands his nephew and Alpha a water-bottle each. "I'll make some easy to eat food."

"You, my Night of the Living Dead werewolf, are an angel," Stiles informs him as he shifts with a wince and move to take a big gulp of water.

Peter snorts as he goes around the room with his tray before placing two bottles beside the still fucking Danny and Jackson.

"Danny, _Danny_ ," Jackson moans. "I need—I need _more_."

"I've got you," Danny soothes him as Jackson keeps fucking himself on his cock, and wraps one hand around Jackson's and begins to jerk him off.

Jackson whines, fucking up into Danny's hand and then back on his cock.

It feels different than before, to have _his_ mate's hand on him, _his_ mate's cock deep in him, and it seems to make the pleasure greater, pushing him closer and closer.

"Wha—?" Danny cuts himself off with a moan as Jackson clenches around him, but is unable to ignore Jackson's cock swelling under his hand.

“Wait— _shit_. Jackson what’s wrong with your dick!” Danny shouts, half in pleasure and half in fear.

“Mate. _Mate_ ,” Jackson whimpers, fucking into the tight heat of Danny’s hands. “ _Pups_.”

The wolf throws his head back and cries out as his cums all over Danny’s chest, streams of cum pouring out of his cock as he cums in ropes and ropes. Danny curses as he cums again inside of Jackson’s ass.

“Uuugh-Danny,” Jackson whimpers, leaning forward to rest his forehead on the teenagers shoulder.

“Holy shit! Jackson can knot!” Mason says in excitement. “When did this happen?”

“Uuuh—“ Jackson says out of his mind with pure bliss.

Peter looks at the boy in shock, “Jackson? You’re a born wolf—I thought Derek gave you the bite.”

“Huh,” Stiles hums to himself, trying to process everything that’s happening right now, but then his brain gets back to _Derek’s knot_ and the glory of it inside of him, _stretching_ him open.

Derek just rumbles to himself and Jackson answers back with a rumble of his own.

“Okay, this is a little weird—but also really _hot_. Next time, you’re fucking me with this,” Danny tells the blonde werewolf.

"He's what?" Lydia pushes a pouting Malia away and makes her way over to her two oldest friends, absently kicking away her panties as she does. "Let me see."

Jackson growls at Lydia, hunching closer to Danny as if to protect his mate, and Lydia rolls her eyes as she flicks him on the nose.

"Don't even try it," she informs him as Jackson scrunches his nose and glares at her.

"Di-did you just flick me on the nose like a _dog_?" Jackson demands in an insulted tone.

"Yes," she informs him bluntly. "Now lean back and let me see your dick."

Danny drops his head back against the couch and covers his mouth as he laughs—this is the funniest sexual situation he's ever been in by far.

Jackson moans as Danny's body shakes with laughter, and whimpers as he cums again, clenching around Danny's cock and cutting his laughter off with a half-strangled groan.

"Men," Lydia rolls her eyes as she reaches between them and feels Jackson's cock.

" _Lydia_!" Jackson yelps as Danny clutches his hips to stop him from doing something stupid like falling off his dick.

"Lydia!" Malia hovers behind her girlfriend and throws scowls at Jackson while Lydia runs her hand over Jackson's dick and squeezes slightly at his knot.

"Nonononono," Jackson bats at her hand. "Stop touching it!"

"You're acting like I've never touched your dick before," Lydia huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Relax."

"Relax?" Jackson asks in a rather high pitch. "You were squeezing my knot!!"

"Well, you shouldn't have a knot because Derek bit you!" Lydia argues back as Malia wraps herself around Lydia and glares at Jackson.

"Well, tell _that_ to my dick!" Jackson exclaims before scowling at Malia. " _Hey_! _She's_ the one that _touched_ me!"

"Mine," Malia tells him as she hugs Lydia close to her.

"Okay!" Mason claps his hands. "While this has been amusing to watch and listen to, really, it was," he turns to Peter. "What does this mean then? Will Liam get one now?"

“No. Liam won’t be getting a knot anytime soon, because knots only happen with born wolves and mates,” Peter says, giving Jackson a hard look as he stares down at the teenager. “But wolves can tell if someone is their mate.”

“Didn’t he just give Danny a mating bite?” Mason raises an eyebrow.

Peter shakes his head, “Why is it that the only other person who knows about werewolves has to be out of commission right now?” he glares pointedly at where Stiles is curled up fast asleep with Derek holding him. “A mating bite can be given by any wolf, born or bitten, but it’s only given to someone they truly trust and love.”

Jackson rumbles pleased at Peter’s words, and noses at Danny’s throat.

“Mine.”

“God, it’s like Derek 2.0,” Lydia rolls her eyes before moving back over to the couch with Malia.

Peter rubs at his chin, “Strange.”

Coming over closer to the wolf, Peter leans in and presses his nose to the back of Jackson’s ear an inhales. He freezes and then jolts back.

“No—this can’t be.”

"What?" Lydia looks at Peter suspiciously. "What is it?"

Peter looks at her rather wide-eyed before fleeing to the kitchen.

"Oh no, you don't," Lydia pushes herself up and follows after him.

"But, but cuddles!" Malia pouts at Lydia's retreating back. "Cuddles that'll turn into sex!!"

"Want to cuddle with us, cousin?" Cora asks after she snorts at the forlorn expression on Malia's face.

Malia pouts before nodding and sliding down the floor to cuddle against Cora's side.

"Cousin?" Scott repeats as he enters the room, glancing around warily.

It's still weird because Jackson's nuzzling and kissing Danny, and somehow Stiles had fallen sleep with Derek still in him and holding him tight, and Liam is still lying on the floor naked, but no one's actually having sex.

"Yeah, cousin," Cora glares up at him, still unwilling to trust him and backing her brother up on his feelings. "Got a problem with that?"

"No-no problem," Scott holds his hands up in surrender, and Cora huffs at him before pulling Malia close and burying her nose in Kira's hair. "I'm just wondering how she's your cousin?"

"Peter's probably my dad," Malia tells him bluntly around a yawn before settling against Cora and closely her eyes.

" _Peter's_ your _father_?" Scott questions in disbelief, but Malia pointedly pretending to be a sleep and Cora's plain ignoring him as she scents Kira, and he turns to look at Mason. "Did you know this?"

"You expect me to remember things apart from all this hot sex I've been witnessing?" Mason asks incredulously, and Scott huffs as he takes a seat on the couch.

"What happened to the TV?" Scott asks as he frowns at it.

"Kira kinda made it go pop when Cora made her cum," Liam says lazily as he drifts half towards sleep.

Scott flushes at Liam's words, glancing towards Kira, and meeting Cora's smug look.

"How many women did you fuck?" Lydia exclaims from the kitchen, and heads turn towards the door. "Peter! Does the words 'safe sex' mean nothing to you?"

* * *

Peter spins around to snarl at the banshee, eyes turning their electric blue. It has Lydia freezing in her spot.

“Peter?”

The wolf snarls again, “He’s my _son_.”

“What?”

“ _He’s my son_!” The wolf roars.

* * *

Feeling the pack link in him burn with shock, confusion and hurt, Stiles startled awake and jolts up from where he’s lying on the couch, hissing a little to himself when Derek’s knot slips out from him.

Grabbing the sweatpants from the floor and slips them back on before walking to the kitchen where Peter and Lydia are at, seeing the older wolf hunched over himself and glowing electric-blue had Stiles fully waking up.

“Peter, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks, taking a step closer to the older wolf.

The wolf points to the living room, “Jackson, he is my _son_. But the funny thing is, I can’t _remember_ ever having a _son_! Much less a fucking _daughter_!”

Stiles straightens up at those words, “What do you mean you can’t _remember_?”

“It’s—it’s like this _block_ in my mind. Or a fog! There’s nothing up there and yet my wolf can fucking tell Malia and Jackson are my _children_! Why can’t I remember?!”

"Okay, okay, we can work this out, alright?" Stiles moves over to Peter and puts a hand on his shoulder. "When we talked about Malia, you said something about the possibility of Talia taking away the memories?"

"But why take _both_?" Peter demands furiously, something very close to heart-break in his blue-eyes. "Why take them at _all_?"

"I don't know," Stiles admits quietly as he tugs Peter into a hug, and the older man clings to him.

"I have _children_ ," Peter says into Stiles' neck. "I have two children, and I don't _remember_ them."

"But you know now, and you can get to know them," Stiles grips Peter by the back of his neck, and Peter shakes.

"Why? Why would she do _this_? Why take _them_ away? Hadn't I lost enough?" Peter asks him desperately. "Was this a punishment? Because I was stupid enough to fall in love with a Hunter? Is that why she did it?"

"I don't know, Peter," Stiles says honestly. "I don't know."

"Uncle Peter?" Derek hesitates in the doorway, his sweat-pants hastily pulled on and not really hiding anything.

"Derek, can you call Chris please?" Stiles asks and Peter shudders against him. "I think Peter needs him."

Derek frowns in concern, but nods as he turns around and almost walks into Jackson.

"Is-is it true?" Jackson asks looking strangely small, and Derek glances back at where his uncle is falling apart in Stiles' arms.

"Yeah," Derek confirms quietly, and Jackson's face seems to spasm before he nods tightly.

"He didn't know," Jackson states as he stares over Derek's shoulder.

"No," Derek shakes his head.

If Peter had known, if Peter had known about either of his children then Derek would have grown up with them, watching over them like he did Cora, and—and Derek would have been the cause behind their deaths.

Derek flinches at the thought, guilt hitting him.

 _"It's not your fault."_ Stiles' voice reminds him, a memory of what seemed like hours of Stiles repeating those words to him coming back to him.

“Isn’t it bad enough I had a pup die in the fire? I know I’m not a good person, but....I don’t deserve this. First my pup and then my memories of _my_ kids,” Peter falters and stumbles backwards, slipping down to the floor and clutching his head. “How-how many other kids do I have out there? Huh! Four? Five? All of them I don’t even know about.”

Stiles moves forward, “Peter—“

“I deserve this. I deserve all these terrible things happening to me,” Peter cries.

Stiles settles down next to the wolf and wraps his arm around Peter, the wolf howls and scratches at his head.

“Why can’t I remember?!”

“Hey, hey—Peter. Stop it. You’re hurting yourself,” Stiles grabs the older man’s bloodied hands and keeps a tight hold of them in his own. “We’ll work through this, Peter. We’ll get your memories back, don’t worry.”

The wolf cries softly in Stiles’ arms, nosing at the Alpha’s throat and going limp when Stiles places his hand on the back of Peter’s neck. He shushes the wolf and keeps petting his hair until Peter has calmed down enough.

Seeing his Uncle turn into a mess like this has Derek’s heart constricting on itself.

He remembers the happy man before the fire, who always smiled at his wife and was excited to have his _first_ kid, but now looking at the memories he remembers how distant Peter was in a way.

Yes, he loved his wife, but it wasn’t the love a husband truly had for their wife and it made Derek wonder what happened to his Uncle.

He knew some of what happened with Chris and Peter, knew they were together. But for how long? And why did it end?

There’s a part in his memory where he remembers Peter disappearing for a few months before Derek’s mom has dragged him into the house.

Snarling and growling until Talia flashed red eyes and then brought him to her office, when he left it Peter looked...he looked like a ghost and it always had younger Derek wondering what had happened to the older man.

“I called Chris, he should be on his way now.” Derek tells Stiles as he settles next to Peter’s other side.

"Come on," Stiles tells Peter eventually, nudging the older man until he stands up. "I'm not cuddling you on this cold ass floor."

Peter moves listlessly, clinging onto Stiles the moment the young Alpha is standing, and Derek helps the both of them to shuffle into the living room.

Cora meets them in the doorway, her lips pressed into a firm line as she takes in the sight of Peter clinging to Stiles.

"We've rearranged the room," Cora tells them quietly as she steps out of the way.

Thanks to werewolf strength and speed—and probably Lydia ordering them about—the couches and chairs had been stacked near the dining-table and the now useless TV had also been pushed away, and leaving an empty space that the Pack had filled with blankets and pillows, and—

"Did you bring everyone's mattresses down?" Stiles asks as he squints.

"It's much more comfortable than just blankets on the floor," Lydia points out as she surveys her work with pride.

"Right, Alpha calls Pack puppy-piles," Stiles tells the Pack. "So, either dress down or whatever until you are comfortable and then get in."

Stiles nudges at Peter and the older wolf removes his shirt and jeans without any concern, letting them drop on the floor before crawling to the centre of the now giant mattress/nest.

Stiles crawls in after him, settling beside him and not surprised when Peter immediately turns towards him and moves so his head is tucked under Stiles' chin as he clings to his Alpha.

Derek kicks off his sweat-pants and follows after Stiles, pressing against his back and placing a hand on his uncle's side.

It is a surprise that it's Malia—stripped down to her sports-bra and panties—that presses against Peter's back and not Cora. Cora instead lies herself above their heads, propping herself up against some cushions and acting like she's on guard for an attack.

It's Jackson, and not Lydia, that presses against Malia's back, tucking his nose behind her ear with a quiet whine as he clutches her close.

“I can’t believe I have a sister,” Jackson mummers to himself, causing Malia to whine and pushes closer to him.

Stiles strokes the back of Peter’s neck, shushing the crying wolf in his arms while the heat of his mate is at his back.

Scott stares at the pile of wolves and humans lying on the bundle of mattresses and feels something akin to envy in his chest.

Is this...how a pack is supposed to act with one another? Comfort and love? Peter clings Stiles like a life line and that still has Scott running in circles inside his head. _Peter_!

Of all the damn enemies they faced, Scott would have never expected Peter to come to Stiles for _cuddles_. Murder? Yeah, sounds plausible. But this? This was just insane to look at.

“Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot, or are you going to join?” Derek snaps Scott out of his thoughts.

The younger teen is giving Scott the same angry exasperated look older Derek had given him when they first met, like a look someone gives to an annoying bug under their foot.

Huffing, Scott takes off his shirt and awkwardly joins in on the ‘puppy pile’, cuddling behind Liam who’s attached to Derek’s hip, one of the Beta’s hands reached outwards to touch their Alpha for comfort.

“We got you, Peter. It’s okay,” Stiles soothes the older wolf.

Lydia's the one that throws an array of blankets over the variously undressed people cuddling together, squeezing herself between Malia and Peter, pressing her back against her one-time tormenter's and tucking her head under Malia's chin.

Malia curls one arm around Lydia, while keeping the over firmly draped over her father while her brother— _her brother—_ clings to her back and his mate presses against Jackson's back.

Cora tugs Kira down, letting the other girl lay between her legs and use her chest as a pillow as she pulls a blanket over them, and Mason settles behind Danny, using one arm as a pillow while placing a hand on Danny's side.

"She was my sister," Peter says in a voice thick with tears and confusion. "Why did she do this? What else did she take?"

"I don't know," Stiles admits, feeling lost and unable to help.

Stiles remembers all he's heard about Talia Hale, how people described her as a great Alpha, and that's something Stiles doesn't believe, can't believe when Peter's pressed against him and crying and there's two hidden Hale children— _Peter's_ children—dealing with the fact they have a sibling and a father.

Stiles hadn't really bought into the hype of Talia Hale despite the stories, not since the moment he figured out how old Derek was when Kate Argent sunk her poisonous claws into him.

Talia Hale hadn't just been his mother, but also his Alpha, and she hadn't noticed anything wrong with her only son? And yet she was such a great Alpha?

Yeah, Stiles calls bullshit on that one.

The fact that Deaton spoke so wistfully, so fondly of the deceased Alpha, also hadn't helped her case. Anyone that the Druid spoke so highly of was probably someone that Stiles would immediately dislike and probably should be suspicious of, so it's probably a good thing that Stiles never met Talia.

 _Though_ , Stiles thinks to himself, _I'd love to punch her in the face._

The saddest thing about this? Peter's _sister_ had hurt him worse than Chris Argent.

As if able to hear Stiles’ thoughts, Derek noses at the back of Stiles’ neck and made a soft rumbling noise to calm his mate’s anger. Stiles sighs, inhaling deeply before letting it out slowly along with his anger.

When they head back into town he plans to interrogate that bastard Deaton.

Everyone falls asleep one by one, only to wake up late to the feeling of the moon in their veins. The way it calls to them and has their wolves jolting up in their skin and ready to run and howl to the moon.

* * *

Stiles wakes up to curious hands roaming over his skin, and hisses when Derek grabs his leaking dick in his hand and starts to jerk him off slowly.

“Fuck, _Derek_ ,” the Alpha hisses.

“ _Need you_ ,” Derek pants behind him, pressing his nose to that sweet spot behind Stiles’ ear and inhaled there.

Cracking open an eye, Stiles thanks whatever deity is out there that Peter still isn’t curled up in front of him, and doesn’t have Stiles’ erection poking at his stomach.

Derek on the other hand doesn’t seem to care as he continues to squeeze at the base of Stiles’ cock and starts biting on his shoulder.

“Needy puppy,” Stiles tease.

“Alpha, please,” Derek whines.

"Get the lube then," Stiles tells him as Derek drags his cock against his clothed ass.

Derek whines slightly, pressing his hard cock against Stiles as he squeezes at the base of Stiles' cock.

"God, you're so needy," Cora scoffs as she drops a bottle of lube right in front of Stiles' face.

Derek snatches the bottle without saying anything to his sister and tugs Stiles until he's flat on his back and Derek can straddle him.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles curses with great feeling as he watches Derek slick up his fingers before reaching behind himself and beginning to open himself up with a whimper. "Let me help."

Derek whines as he passes the lube to Stiles and Stiles sits up as he slicks up his fingers and reaches behind Derek to where the other teen's already thrusting two fingers inside himself and Stiles presses a single finger alongside and groans as he feels Derek clench down.

"You feel so good," Stiles tells him as he presses biting kisses up his chest before sucking on one of Derek's nipples.

" _Fuck_ ," Derek bucks as he fucks himself on his and Stiles' fingers. "I need you, _I need you_."

Derek needs Stiles in him, needs to feel his cock filling him, needs to feel Stiles' knot stretching him wide as he locks them together.

"I know," Stiles soothes against his chest, grazing his teeth against his nipple and making him cry out slightly while Stiles pushes his sweat-pants down to his knees and Derek scissors his fingers while Stiles' presses against his prostate.

" _Now_ ," Derek demands as he pulls his fingers out and pulling Stiles' hand away at the same time.

"Wha—no, we still need— _fuck_ ," Stiles cuts himself with a curse as Derek quickly slicks up his cock and then Derek's easing himself down on Stiles' cock, moaning at the slight burn of stretch as Stiles' cock forcing him open. "Are you okay?"

Derek trembles above him, head tilted back as he just enjoys the feeling of Stiles filling him, stretching him open, and groans as he clenches down on Stiles.

“Fuck-fuck, Derek,” Stiles groans, biting on his bottom lip as Derek starts to work his hips.

“Alpha,” Derek moans, gyrating his hips in a circular motion as he fucks himself back on Stiles’ cock. “Yes, _yes_. Alpha.”

Resting his hands on Derek’s thighs, Stiles plants his feet onto the bedding so he has some stability so he can fuck up into his mate’s ass, groaning whenever Derek clenches around him.

He digs his nails into the supple skin beneath his hands, wanted to leave his marks and bruises on his mate’s ass.

“Stiles!” Derek whines as Stiles fucks up into his ass ruthlessly.

“So good, Derek. Come on, baby, show me how good you are. I know how needy you are for my cock in your ass,” Stiles hisses out, bending upwards to take one of Derek’s nipples in his teeth and bite on it.

Rolling the nub between his teeth until Derek is mewling and it’s hard.

“God you’re so fucking pretty when you’re on my cock. Mewling like a horny little kitten,” Stiles growls.

" _More_ ," Derek demands as he clenches down and tangle a hand in Stiles' hair to keep him at his chest.

Stiles groans as he grips Derek's ass and fucks up into Derek, Derek moaning and scratching at his back with his free hand, and he moves to Derek's over nipple, sucking the nub into his mouth.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek moans as he grinds down and clenching around Stiles' cock, his other hand scratching at Stiles' back as he tries to hold him.

Cora snorts softly, her brother really is needy for Alpha's cock, and smirks down at the sweet little Kitsune lounging against her and just stirring due to the sound of fucking.

Cora trails her hand down Kira's neck, teasing her nipples and smirking as Kira lets out a little moan, so soft compared to Derek's needy and loud ones, and then down her stomach towards Cora's prize for the night—who needs to Hunt when everything she wants is being offered so sweetly?

Whatever qualms Danny may have had about fucking his new boyfriend—and mate because they were apparently werewolf married now—right next to his newly discovered sister obviously wasn't shared with either of them and his were forgotten the moment Jackson turned to look at him with electric-blue eyes and a frantic "I need you".

Danny had never been into public sex or group sex, but then again, he hadn't been in a Pack before and any embarrassment is easily swept away as Jackson reaches up to kiss him as Danny settles between his legs and the shorter teen grinds his hard cock against him.

"I _need_ you," Jackson growls against Danny's lips though the kiss that follows stays soft and gentle, and Danny isn't surprised.

Despite the Moon upping the wolves' horniness, it's obvious that Jackson needed a more gentle touch tonight after what happened earlier, and Danny's happy to give that to him.

"I know," Danny says as Lydia hands him the lube without him asking. "I've got you."

Jackson whines slightly as Danny touches him through his boxers.

Mason's the only one to really notice the knock at the door, and he grins to himself as he gets up from the orgy and goes to open it.

"Mr Argent," Mason greets happily and easily despite being in just his boxers and noticeably hard. "I don't know if you remember me, I'm Mason. Come in, Peter's in here."

“Uh,” Chris says hearing the sounds of moans and pleasure coming from the living room.

Did he really want to see what was going on the living room? He knew there were rumours of Peter running a sex cult but now with possible evidence, Chris wasn’t sure he wanted to see it.

Mason leads him past the orgy and to the back where Peter is leaning against the railing in the porch with a cigarette between his lips.

The teenager gives them both a cursory look before leaving them alone.

“Peter? What’s wrong?” Chris comes over to stand by the werewolf’s side, reach out to set a hand on Peter before pulling back, unsure if his advances are even wanted.

“I apparently have two kids I didn’t know about because my dear loving Alpha and sister took away my memories,” Peter answers bluntly.

Something akin to rage and jealousy burns deep inside of Chris’s stomach at those words.

“You had _kids_?” he spits out.

Peter turns towards the older man and scoffs, “Don’t act like that, _Christopher_. If I remember correctly, you also had a child, however mine were simply one night stands after a broken heart.”

The fire dies down into nothing and Chris’s head falls forward in shame, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just...when I thought about kids, I always imagined having them with you. Like how you use to talk about it.”

A sneer colours it’s way on Peter’s face, “You mean when we laid in bed together after fucking, and I would dream about having _your_ pups. But then you sat there silent and said _nothing_ about the wife you were keeping secret behind your back?” He shakes his head, “I don’t even remember why I called you over now.”

"Peter," Chris sighs as he leans against the rails. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Peter snorts as he flicks some ash over the rail, "How about something like "Don't make plans for us, babe, I have a wife and eventually I'll get tired of having a teenager panting after me"?"

"You think I got tired of you?" Chris demands incredulously.

"You're darling wife made sure to tell me just how tired you were of having a stupid little mutt panting after you and thinking anything we had was real," Peter informs him bitterly. "Though I can't remember if that was before or after she threatened to shoot my cock off if I didn't leave you and your _family_ alone."

Chris turns him around and holds him by the shoulders firmly, "I _loved_ you, I still _love_ you! I only married Victoria and stayed with her for _you_! My father threatened to kill you if I didn't!"

Peter looks at him startled, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"I _never_ got tired of you! I _never_ could!" Chris takes the cigarette from his mouth and puts it out on the rail before cupping his face. "I love you, I always _loved_ you."

"Then why?" Peter demands, too damn emotional to truly fight back his tears as he grips Chris' arms. " _Why_ did you let her do _that_ to me? Let her _say_ those disgusting words to me? Why didn't you just _tell_ me?!"

Chris closes his eyes in pain and presses his brow against Peter's, "I don't know. I don't know and I'm sorry."

"She made it seem like it was nothing to you, just some fun," Peter tells him, his voice low and fierce. "That _I_ was nothing to you, that _I_ was something disgusting that only had the _privilege_ of being something pretty-looking to fuck."

"You were everything to me, still are," Chris promises him, pressing soft kisses to Peter's face and rubbing away stray tears with his thumbs. "She lied, I'm sorry, she lied about everything. I'm so sorry."

"You hurt me so much," Peter admits with his eyes closed. "Why didn't you just _tell_ me?"

“Because I was a coward. I couldn’t face telling you to go away, I thought you would have gotten the hint when I stopped coming to meet with you. I didn’t expect Victoria to come after you with a gun,” Chris tugs Peter into his arms and wraps the wolf up in a tight hug, a hand coming up to cup the back of Peter’s neck as he does so, “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean for any of that to happen.”

“I still hate you. Just because you say you’re sorry, or you think having my Alpha let you court me doesn’t make any of the pain you caused me to go away,” Peter growls, but it feels like a cry more than a warning.

“I know,” Chris turns his head to press a kiss to Peter’s cheek. “Nothing I do can change what happened in the past, but I can try to make things for the present and the future better for us. I can’t imagine a life without you, I-I _need_ you.”

“You...” Peter pulls back and stares at Chris’s face, his jaw dropping a little when he sees the open honesty of Chris’s face.

The hunter nods his head, “I _love_ you, Peter. And I need- _want_ you in my life again and forever. Because without you, I’m just some guy with a gun and a teenager with PTSD living in my house. I don’t want to go back to France, there’s nothing there for me.”

Chris cups Peter’s face, “Everything I need is right here.”

Peter sways, he feels himself thawing towards Chris and he didn't know what to do.

Part of him wants to ignore all his misgivings, to throw himself in Chris' arms and never let go, ignore the years they were apart, and yet, Peter _can't_.

Peter was raised as his sister's Left-Hand, was raised to not forgive, and it's that part of him that holds him back, reminds him that Chris lied before and could be lying now.

But Chris' heart remains steady, the look of honesty doesn't fade from his face as Peter stares at him, and Chris always preferred to lie with his silence and not his words.

"So, what?" Peter scrambles his wits together. "You're going to abandon everything in France, abandon that teenager, for me?"

"Not abandon," Chris shakes his head. "I'll bring Isaac back here, buy a new home—a home for _us_ \--and I won't leave again."

"I'm not leaving my Pack," Peter says immediately, everything in him rebelling at living apart from his Pack, to being in a den that didn't smell of Pack.

"I'm not asking you too," Chris frowns slightly, lacking the understanding as a human, as a Hunter.

"I can't live in a den that doesn't smell of Pack," Peter explains. "I _can't_."

Without the scent of Pack, the scent of Alpha, the sense of acceptance those scents bring, then Peter thinks he'll convince himself that he's still in a coma, that his nightmares had turned to dreams and he was still trapped in his own body, unable to protect himself and unable to stop his nurse from touching his body for her own sick pleasure.

"Okay," Chris nods, rubbing a thumb along Peter's cheek. "Then we'll figure it out with _Stiles_."

Peter can't help the smirk that curls his lips in response of Chris' grimace when saying Stiles' name, his Alpha certainly left an impression on his Hunter.

"But I'm not going anywhere," Chris promises again. "I won't ever leave you again."

Peter closes his eyes, "I'll try and believe you."

It's the best he can do at the moment.

Peter looks up again at Chris’s face, and pulls the hunter towards him again.

“Come here....come here,” he whispers brokenly.

Chris follows, and they’re faces come centimetres apart before Peter leans in to kiss the older man. Peter falls into the kiss like a dying man, his knees going weak as he falls into the hunters arms, clinging for more and more.

“ _Please_.”

“What do you want, love? What do need from me?” Chris strokes the side of Peter’s face.

“Don’t leave me—please. Just don’t leave me again.”

Chris leans down to kiss Peter again, “I won’t. I swear I will never leave you again.”

“Need-need you. Please, Chris. I just— _hold_ me. I need you to-to mark me, to make sure I can remember,” Peter begs.

The hunter looks around at where they’re standing on the outside porch, the moon slowly starting to rise in the horizon.

“Here? Right now?”

Peter growls and flashes blue eyes, “Yes. Now.”

“Okay, okay. No need to bring out the claws and fangs... _yet_ ,” Chris teases, helping to lay Peter on the wooden floor. “Take your clothes off, love. I want to see you.”

* * *

Derek whines and bites his bottom lip at the sweet sensation of being split open on his Alpha’s knot, loving the way Stiles keeps pumping his hips upwards so he can rub against Derek’s abused prostate.

“So good for me, Der,” Stiles kisses up his shaking mates neck, and nips at his earlobe. “Love you so much.”

"Love you," Derek moans as Stiles holds his ass, spreading his cheeks so he can feel where Derek's stretched around him. "Love you so much."

"You going to cum again?" Stiles asks as he tugs on his earlobe and Derek tries to rut his cock and knot against Stiles' stomach with a whine.

" _Please_ ," Derek begs as he clenches around Stiles' knot, and Stiles nips at his throat before wrapping a hand around Derek's aching knot.

Derek groans with relief as Stiles works it, whining as he cums against Stiles' stomach and panting against Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles groans deep in his chest as Derek clenches and spasms around him, and he cums again deep in him. He runs a hand up and down Derek's trembling back as his mate mouths at his neck.

"You need more, baby?" Stiles asks as he squeezes Derek's knot, feeling him whine against his throat.

Derek clings to Stiles, his claws scratching at his pale back, and Stiles keeps working his hips in tiny little grinds.

"Want to be in you," Derek gasps as he feels Stiles' fingers trace his rim.

"Okay," Stiles soothes a hand down Derek's trembling back and stops his grinding, no matter how much it pains him to stop grinding into Derek's tight ass. "You want to fuck me?"

"Yes," Derek nuzzles at Stiles throat, whining a bit as Stiles lets go of his knot. "Need you, need to be in you."

Stiles presses his brow against Derek's shoulder, panting slightly as he resists the urge to keep fucking up in Derek's wonderful ass. His knot needs to go down if he wants Derek to fuck him, and he _does_ , he wants to feel Derek's knot stretching him wide, but there's something addicting about having Derek on his knot, hearing him whine so prettily for more.

“I think we’re gonna head out for a run,” Cora tells Stiles and Derek as she walks into the living room, rolling her eyes at how _clingy_ the two of them are. “Join us whenever you’re finished banging on another into the floorboards.”

Derek snickers at his sister’s lacklustre attitude, “Sure thing Corabear.”

“I hate that nickname.”

“Well, I hate it when you call me, Derbear.”

The two siblings sigh and roll their eyes before ignoring each other, Stiles lying on the ground staring up at his mate with a smile on his lips.

“Stop that. No smiling, I hate that nickname,” Derek grouches, eyebrows furrowing as he glares down at the older teenager.

“But it’s _cute_. Also, I’m the Alpha here, I can call you whatever I want,” Stiles teases back, giving Derek’s thighs a squeeze.

“If you call me Derbear, I swear to god you’re gonna be sleeping on the floor.”

Stiles holds up his hands in defeat, “Okay, okay. No need to get all nippy with me.”

“I’m not _nippy_.”

“Sure you aren’t,” Stiles tugs Derek down into a kiss, and grins when Derek snuggles closer to his chest, both of them waiting for Stiles’ knot to go down.

Part of Derek wishes that they had the plug Stiles got him when Stiles' knot finally goes down and he slips out of Derek.

Derek would love to have the plug in him, keeping Stiles' cum deep in him and keeping him open if Stiles wants to fuck him again later, but getting it would involve moving and Derek really didn't want to leave Stiles even for a moment.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles curses as Derek slides down his body and licks and sucks his softened cock clean from cum, tangling his hands in Derek's hair as Derek moans against him. "You really love cleaning me, huh Pup?"

Derek looks up at him with electric-blue-eyes and licks from Stiles' base up to the head of his cock before sucking in the head with a moan.

" _Shit_ ," Stiles presses his head back against the pillow under him, arching slightly into Derek's mouth as he feels himself harden and twitch in Derek's hot and wet mouth. "So good, love your mouth."

Derek bobs his head, pressing his tongue against the weight of Stiles' cock and moaning at the taste of _StilesandDerek_ before pulling back with a smirk at the little whimper Stiles makes.

A sense of pride warms his chest as he gazes down at his mate and takes in what a pretty picture he is. His legs spread and sprawled, ready for Derek to settle between them if he wants, his chest flushed a pretty pink and heaving with breath, his neck covered in Derek's marks and claims, a flush settling on his pale skin and his pupil wide as he stares up at Derek with such lust it's dizzying.

Derek inhales deeply through his nose, his head almost swimming at the scent of Pack, sex and _StilesandDerek_ thick in the air.

It makes him feel a bit drunk, makes him want to fuck and _fuck_ Stiles until he's sobbing on his knot and begging to cum. It makes him want to be mean, to tease until Stiles is begging for it, makes him want to flip Stiles over and just take him like an animal.

Grabbing the lube left on the mattress, Derek slicks his fingers up before pressing Stiles against the mattress and pressing two fingers inside of his mate, moaning at how loose Stiles is from the knotting Derek gave him earlier this day.

He watches the pleasure that burst onto Stiles’ face as he slowly starts to finger him open, taking his time as he feels the moon start to rise in the core of his chest.

The wolf inside of him howls and prowls to the beat of Stiles’ heart. _It wants it’s mate. It needs it’s mate._

“Stiles....Stiles, _Stiles_ ,” Derek slurs through his fangs, feeling the wolf slowly come to the surface. His eyes glowing their illuminating blue as he watches every tick and twitch of Stiles’ body.

Stiles moans and squirms, pushing back onto Derek’s fingers in a silent cry for more, his hips move, and he clenches, gasping when he feels a clawed hand comes up and grip his nipple tightly to give it a pinch.

“ _Derek_.”

“I got you, Stiles. I got you,” he tells his mewling mate, his voice going rough from arousal.

He adds in a third finger and presses up against that sweet spot that has Stiles making these punched out little gasps, wiggling on Derek’s fingers as his body lights up red from the pleasure of his wolf’s fingers, cock bouncing and drooling against his cum covered chest, and he cries out when Derek starts to slowly fuck him with his three fingers.

" _More_ ," Stiles begs as he arches, and Derek watches the way Stiles' ass greedily takes his three fingers. " _Derek_."

Derek shudders as he stretches out his fingers in Stiles, stretching his hole open for his cock, and Stiles cries out. Derek groans as he eases in a fourth finger and almost lazily fucks Stiles with them for a bit, pressing against his prostate and making Stiles' cock twitch against his stomach.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles whines, his hands scrambling against the mattress below him, and he clenches so tightly around Derek's fingers.

How is Derek meant to resist so a pretty picture? How can he deny his mate what he so desperately needs?

 _Mate, mate, mate_ , his wolf chants in him as he pulls his fingers from Stiles, Stiles whimpering making him growl as he settles between his mate's spread legs and positions his cock at that needy hole.

"De- _rek_!" Stiles wails when Derek enters him in one hard thrust, his hands scrambling at Derek's back, nails scratching as Derek trembles as he holds still and lets Stiles adjust.

It almost hurts to hold himself back, to hold himself back and not fuck his mate, to not give into his wolf and just take.

He grabs Stiles' hips, pulling his ass completely flush against him and making him go just that bit deeper into him, and Stiles whines as he clenches around Derek.

" _Please_ ," Stiles begs, and Derek snaps with a growl, fucking himself roughly into Stiles as one of his long legs wraps around Derek's thigh.

At first Derek doesn't notice anything wrong, doesn't notice anything outside the wet heat of Stiles' ass around him, Stiles' nails dragging down his back and his pretty little moans and whimpers, but then he feels _it_.

His skin tingles, begins to feel stretched, his bones almost hurt, and there's a pressure _in_ his head.

He growls, trying to ignore it, burying his face into Stiles' bared neck as he fucks his mate.

“Mh-mh- _Derek_!” Stiles pants, his nails dragging into Derek’s skin as his mate fucks him with brutal thrust. “Fuck, yeah.”

Derek grunts and fucks harder, the urge to bite into Stiles’ shoulder is strong and when he hears another one of those sweet little moans in his ears it makes something in him snap.

The wolf snarls and presses his fangs against delicate, pale skin. The fresh scent of blood and arousal filling his nose as he pushes Stiles’ legs up and pummels his hips.

His bones creak like an old ship and Derek groans when he feels his knot start to form, Stiles getting _tighter_ around him.

“ _Stiles_ ,” he swallows around a mouthful of blood.

“Mate. Derek,” Stiles cries when Derek’s dick _grows_ inside of him.

It has his brain going blank for a moment.

Stiles knows what Derek’s knot feels like when it’s growing inside of him. he’s like the connoisseur of Derek’s knot. But this time—there’s something _wrong_ and _different_ about the way Derek’s knot grows inside of him this time.

No...

Not his _knot_.

It’s his _entire dick._

“What the fu- _uuuuck_!” Stiles moans out the last part as he starts to cum, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek snarls, his voice sounding foreign even to himself.

“Holy shit- _DEREK!?_ You-You’re!”

Stiles pushes Derek back from where he had his face presses up against Stiles’ throat.

And he stares up at an _old_ familiar face.

“Oh my god,” he whispers with awe mostly to himself.


	4. Chapter Four,

Derek stares back at him before wincing, his eyes squeezing shut as he grabs his head with one hand.

"Derek!" Stiles cups his jaw in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Stiles," Derek says roughly, his eyes slowly opening as he stares down at him and Stiles' stomach drops at the look of panic in them.

Derek reaches out with one trembling hand and lightly tracing the freshly healed mating-bite with a look of disbelief overtaking the panic for now.

"Derek?" Stiles swallows thickly, and Derek's eyes flick up to his.

"I—" Derek cuts himself off, gaze drifting back to the mating-bite with that same disbelief, and Stiles almost wants to scream.

 _Please, please, don't let him have forgotten everything, please_ , Stiles begs internally.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice cracks as he can _see_ Derek shutting down his face, becoming unreadable to Stiles in a way he hadn't been in weeks. "Derek, _please_."

Derek jerks slightly, hand reaching out as if he's going to comfort Stiles before he winces and lets his hand curl into a fist that he places next to Stiles' head.

"Derek," Stiles blinks rapidly, trying not to give into the urge to cry as he feels everything they've built slip through his fingers. " _Please_ , how much do you remember?"

Derek's gaze drops as he swallows and licks his lips nervously, and then he looks up, visibly steeling himself.

"Everything," Derek admits, and Stiles sobs as he throws his arms around Derek's neck and slaps at his back.

"You ass! You scared me!" Stiles accuses as Derek gives still choked whimper and just melts against Stiles, nuzzling at him desperately. "Oh my god, I hate you so much right now, you bastard!"

"Lie," Derek murmurs against his neck, his voice thick with disbelief.

"Well of course," Stiles holds him tighter, pressing a kiss against Derek's head and feeling him shudder at such easy affection. "I _love_ you, always will."

Derek whines against him, holding him tightly as if he can't believe Stiles meant those words.

“You still _love_ me?” Derek says, partly in disbelief.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because...because I’m not the young, happy teenager anymore. Stiles, I’m still me. I’m still the same broken Derek Hale, who fucks up everything and gets people I love killed. I can’t—I can’t be _him_.”

Stiles cups Derek’s face and forces the man to look at him, “I know that. And you know what, I still love you. I love the cocky teenager you _were_ , and I love the broody, self-sacrificing idiot you are _now_. You’re still my Derek either way.”

“Yours?”

Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s lips, “Yes, mine, Sourwolf.”

“But—“

“Are you going to disagree with your Alpha? With your _mate_?”

Ducking his chin, Derek shakes his head, still trembling a little in Stiles’ arms. Stiles runs his fingers down Derek’s back, shushing his mate as he gives a soft little cry and noses at Stiles’ neck again, curling and pressing their bodies together as if they were able to merge as one.

“I love you.”

Stiles smiles, and turns his head to press a soft kiss to Derek’s neck, “I love you too, Sourwolf. But you have some explaining to do. How come you never told me we were mates? Did you not want me?”

Derek shakes his head furiously, “I didn’t think you’d want to have that kind of relationship with me. Since I’m the one who dragged you and Scott into this whole supernatural shit show. I was afraid that if I gave myself this one good thing, you’d die.”

“Derek, first off, even if you weren’t here. I still would have jumped into the whole supernatural stuff with my head first, and I probably would have come across it even without Scott being a werewolf,” he runs his fingers through Derek’s hair, and smiles at the little shiver the wolf makes. “Of course I want you. You’re-you’re something special to me. Mates or not, I would have fallen for you because I _see_ you, Derek. I see the man who lost his entire family, lost everything he loved and yet still had the strength to wake up every day and face whatever was coming at you.”

"I _love_ you," Derek says desperately, pressing kisses against Stiles' neck and then his face, almost frantic. "I love you."

Stiles grabs his face and holds him still, "Hey, I love you too, okay? Nothing will change that, and I'm not going anywhere," he pauses and gives a cheeky grin to Derek, "I _really_ can't go anywhere."

He clenches down around Derek's knot and watches pleasure take over Derek's face as he jerks with a whimper, it's a familiar expression that settles almost foreign on _this_ Derek's face and it's faintly coloured by surprise as if Derek's surprised to be able to feel pleasure—it convinces Stiles to give Derek all the pleasure and love in the world.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek gasps, dropping his head against Stiles' shoulder as he works his hips with a whimper.

"You didn't even cum, did you?" Stiles strokes Derek's hair as he clenches around Derek, drawing another cry muffled by his neck. "Got so knotted up with worry that we forgot about you. We can't have that, can we?"

Derek whines into his neck as Stiles runs his other hand up and down his back.

"Not when you've been so good to me, like you're always good to me," Stiles continues in a croon, and Derek shakes his head. "You're the best mate, so good to me, always so good for your mate, for your _Alpha_."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek sounds choked-up as he groans.

"So good, and so pretty for me," Stiles continues almost breathlessly as Derek shakes in his arms and works his hips in short jerks and long grinds. "My pretty mate, my good mate. Will you cum for me? Will you cum for your mate?"

Derek whines as his pace stutters and he finally stills as he cums, his face still buried in Stiles' neck as Stiles strokes his hair and back.

"That's it, you did so good, Der," Stiles presses a kiss to side of Derek's head, making him shiver. "So, good to me Derek."

Derek pants heavily against his neck, a hint of a whimper leaving him at every word of praise that leaves Stiles' lips.

They cling to one another like that for a while, Stiles stroking over every inch of Derek’s skin and pressing kisses and praises to the older man’s skin. Derek feels himself fall into the lust haze after knotting, the only things his brain can process is _mate_ and _Alpha_ , Stiles’ words washing over him like a warm blanket.

Stiles pulls another orgasm out of the both of them, biting his bottom lip as he clenches around Derek’s dick.

“Jesus, it’s like you grew two inches on me,” Stiles teases, nipping at the bottom of Derek’s jaw.

“Yeah, two inches everywhere,” Derek smirks, falling into the moment of fun with his mate.

Scoffing, Stiles slaps a hand on the wolf’s shoulder, “Oh, har har. Look at you, Mr. I Have A Bigger Dick. What do you want a prize?”

“I already have the best prize,” Derek kisses Stiles’ lips.

“Softywolf,” Stiles kisses him back. “And besides, you may have a bigger dick, but _I’m the Alpha_.”

Stiles flashes his red eyes and makes his voice deeper to mimic Derek’s.

The older wolf simply rolls his eyes in exasperation, “I should have expected you to do that, and yet I’m still surprised.”

Stiles laughs, "Do you know how _long_ I've been waiting to say that?"

"You're easily amused," Derek deadpans as Stiles laughs up at him, amber eyes bright with amusement and love in a way the makes the breath catch in Derek's chest.

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ he wonders as Stiles pulls him into a kiss, muffling his laughter against Derek's lips.

Derek knows for a fact he hasn't done anything to deserve Stiles, and yet somehow, here Stiles was and for some reason, Stiles actually loves him.

Derek leans his weight on one arm as he cups Stiles' jaw and deepens the kiss, delighting in the moan he can still draw from Stiles with just a kiss.

A sense of pride swells in his chest as he pulls away and takes in Stiles' flushed face and dark lust-filled eyes. _He_ did that, _him_ as he is now, and not his younger-self.

"Derek," Stiles wraps his arms firmly around Derek's neck and pulls him back down into a kiss, clenching down on Derek and encouraging the older man to fuck him again.

Derek groans deeply as he grinds in Stiles, the feel of him tight around him feeling both familiar and new in a way that makes him shudder.

He can't help the way he clenches down, wondering how Stiles will feel in him _now_ , and he whines as he remembers his younger-self's thoughts of him walking around, open and ready for Stiles to fuck him whenever he wants.

He whines again in the kiss as Stiles' gropes at his ass and encourages him to fuck him as much as possible with his knot not even half-way down, and Derek groans as Stiles moans into him moan, rocking his hips harder into Stiles.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles pulls back with a gasp, baring his throat easily for Derek's mouth. " _Derek_."

Words don't come so easily to Derek now, they stay stuck in his mouth and thick on his tongue, and he doesn't understand how easily his younger-self shamelessly begged and said such things without fear.

Derek prefers actions over pretty words now, and he hopes that Stiles still understands him.

He cups Stiles’ skin in his hands, worshipping it with his lips. All those times he thought about kissing Stiles’ moles, those times when Stiles was frowning or upset, and all Derek had wanted to do was whisk him away, curl them up under a blanket and smooth Stiles’ worries.

Derek moans into Stiles’ collarbone, and curls his spine so he can kiss down Stiles’ chest and to his stomach.

“Derek!” Stiles whines and claws at Derek’s back, “Fuck, how are you already able to cum again?”

“Because,” Derek bites his nipples and then licks up a strip on Stiles’ neck, “I’m older. And better. I’m not a horny teenager that comes the moment I’ve got my dick inside of my mate’s ass. I know how to keep myself on edge for _hours_.”

“Holy fuck,” Stiles whimpers, “Fuck-fuck!”

Derek bites on his throat _hard_ , “I could have you on my knot for a long time and not even cum. Would you like that, _Alpha_?”

“Yes. Fuck- _yes._ Love your cock so much, Derek.”

“Yes. Yes, _mine_ ,” Derek snarls, “You belong to _me_. Not some younger version of me that can’t keep a hold of his dick.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles whines, “Are you jealous of your younger-self!?”

Derek grunts as he grinds deeply into Stiles and making him gasp and arch under Derek.

"Are," Stiles tangles his fingers in Derek's hair and tugs making Derek groan into his throat. "You," he gasps as Derek nips at his throat, "trying," he gives a strangled groan as Derek reaches between them and wraps a large hand around his cock, " _distract_ ," he cries out as Derek twists his wrist, "me?"

" _Mine_ ," Derek snarls as he jerks his hips forcefully, Stiles' head dropping back with a whine and he grips Stiles' hips firmly, making sure to cover the bruises his younger-self had left with his hands and grinding deeply as he feels his knot swell back to full girth.

"Fuck," Stiles cries out as he tugs on Derek's hair. "You're so much _bigger_."

Derek preens, his chest puffing out slightly, and grinds deeper into his mate— _his_ mate!—and bites down on Stiles' mating-mark, wanting to place _his_ bite on Stiles, and Stiles keens as Derek's fangs breaks through his skin and Stiles cums against their stomachs.

Derek rumbles, pleased, and swallows a mouthful of Stiles' blood before pulling back and lapping at the blood.

"You're totally jealous of your younger-self," Stiles pants after he comes down from coming, and Derek grumbles into his neck. "That's so _adorable_."

"I'll rip your throat out with my teeth," Derek threatens with no heat, and Stiles gives a burst of laughter that's cut off by a moan as Derek keeps working his hips.

"Oh god," Stiles realises, "you weren't kidding."

Derek pulls back to give him a smug smirk, "No, I wasn't."

"I'm going to die," Stiles whimpers as Derek huffs a laugh against his throat and goes back to licking and kissing Stiles' throat as he grinds and jerks his hips.

“I promise to not kill you.” Derek teases his tongue over Stiles’ pulse point.

“Liar.”

Derek grunts and then groans when he cums _again_ , loving the way Stiles keeps clenching around his knot.

**Mine. Mine. Mine.**

His wolf howls and roars those words to the moon, he wants to hold out for a little longer, get Stiles to cum on his knot just _one_ more time.

But then Stiles is twisting his fingers into Derek’s hair, pulling his head to the side and biting down on his mating mark.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek pants, coming undone beneath his mate’s teeth.

He goes limp and falls on top of Stiles, his hips making soft little jerks as he pumps more come out of his knot and Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s waist, pulling him closer for _more_.

The human Alpha makes a low imitated growl of a wolf that has Derek shaking underneath him from the power of it all.

“ _Mine_ ,” Stiles rumbles in his ears, blood covered lips ghost over Derek’s cheek until he’s pressing his own lips to Derek’s in a mockery of a kiss.

There are no soft kisses and gentle words between them at this moment, it is nothing but teeth and blood.

Stiles dominates the kiss, and if Derek wasn’t already locked inside of Stiles’ ass, he’s pretty sure the Alpha would have had him bent over in this moment.

It has his wolf whining and panting at the idea whereas just seconds ago it was snarling with the lust of fucking his pretty mate.

Derek knows he’d happily roll over and show his belly to Stiles, let his Alpha fuck him and have Derek hanging off his knot at any moment of the day—it arouses and excites him at the thought.

“You’re mine,” Stiles reminds him, pressing another harsh kiss to Derek’s lips. “And you better not forget that.”

"Yours," Derek agrees, his eyes half-lidded and feeling drunk on knotting his mate, of the scent of _StilesandDerek_ thick in the air and mixing with the smell of sex.

"When you're knot goes down," Stiles tells him in a rough voice and dark tone that sends a shudder down Derek's spine. "I'm going to _fucking_ worship you before I fuck you and remind you, no matter what you look like, you're _mine_ , mine to _fuck_ , mine to _love_."

"Stiles," Derek almost whines as he shudders, and Stiles gives him another dominating kiss that has Derek whining into it.

"I'm going to make you _beg_ for me," Stiles promises against his lips, "I'm going to make you sob as I take you apart with pleasure."

Derek clenches down as he kisses Stiles with a whimper.

"And that's going to _before_ I fuck you," Stiles continues. "And when I'm done fucking you, you'll know you'll never find release with a dildo and you'll _always_ need my cock in your ass, stretching you wide, keeping you on my knot."

"Now whose jealous?" Derek teases as he shivers, and Stiles smirks.

"Baby," the term of endearment rolls easily of Stiles' tongue and Derek loves it, "we both know the real thing is so much better than some silicone dick."

Derek remembering the fact that his younger self went through his drawer of _sex toys_ has Derek’s whole face turns red, a hand comes up to cover the blush and it gets worse when Stiles keeps chuckling.

“I’m going to strangle my younger-self,” Derek comments, ignoring the hands that keep tugging him down.

“Wouldn’t you technically be strangling yourself?”

Derek shrugs, at the moment he couldn’t care less about the logic of things.

“He went through my _stuff_. I didn’t want you to see _that_. It’s embarrassing!”

Stiles grins and has to lean up on his elbows to press a kiss to the hand overlong Derek’s face, “It’s fine, baby. Besides, you showed me yours, it’s only fair I get to show you mine.”

He gives Derek’s unimpressed face a wink.

“Stop turning this into a sex joke, it’s _embarrassing_!” Derek grouches at him.

“I mean,” Stiles looks down at where Derek’s dick is still inside of him, “Isn’t it though?”

“You’ve lost sex privileges.”

“What!” Stiles squawks, “No, no, no. Come on, Der, I was only teasing! You don’t have to be so cruel.”

He whines when Derek shakes his head, and gives the older man his best pouty face.

“Nope. Don’t want to hear it. When my knot goes down, we’re done for tonight.”

Flopping back down on the mattress, Stiles throws an arm over his face to shield it, “Oh, cruel world. Why must you do such terrible things to me!”

Derek snorts and rests his head against Stiles' chest.

"Have you no sympathy for my pain?" Stiles demands as he peeks down at Derek.

"You bought this upon yourself," Derek shrugs one shoulder, and Stiles splutters at him.

"What happened to my needy mate?" Stiles bemoans, and Derek snorts as he closes his eyes.

"He grew up and learnt some self-control," he informs Stiles, and Stiles huffs.

"Boo," Stiles grumbles as he strokes at Derek's hair, smiling as Derek relaxes further against him and rumbles. "I could try to convince you otherwise?"

"No," Derek says, and waits for Stiles to keep arguing, but Stiles keeps quiet and just strokes his hair, and Derek frowns as he shifts to look up at Stiles. "Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Stiles glances down at him, and Derek frowns harder.

"Why aren't you arguing?" Derek asks as he furrows his brows. "I thought you wanted to fuck me."

"I do," Stiles says in a 'duh' tone before taking in Derek's confused and scowling face, and explains. "But you said no, I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to just because I want to do it. You've had enough people that haven't taken your no seriously, I'm not going to be one of them."

Derek stares up at Stiles, his mouth gaping slightly before he buries his face into Stiles' chest to hide his blush.

No one had ever cared about Derek enough to hear his no and take it seriously. Of course, it would be Stiles, his mate, that would hear a no and take it seriously even when Derek didn't mind if he didn't.

"You could argue a little," Derek murmurs and Stiles frowns slightly.

"What?" Stiles asks, and Derek scowls as he lifts his face up.

"You could argue a little," Derek repeats louder, and Stiles stares at him before smiling slightly.

"Is that so?" Stiles asks with a bit of smugness in his tone, and Derek nips at his nipple. "Okay, okay, I'll tone down the smugness."

"I don't hear you arguing," Derek tells him grumpily, and Stiles presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Maybe I’m saving the arguing for later,” Stiles pokes, “We just came like three? Four? Times already. I kind of want to take a break and eat something.”

Derek looks down when his stomach gives a little growl, “Fair enough.”

He leans down to press another kiss to Stiles’ lips, and then rolls them over so they’re lying on their sides, soaking up the affection Stiles gives him as his Alpha peppers his face with kisses and strokes his fingers through Derek’s hair, and tracing over his facial features.

“You probably get this all the time, but you’re so handsome,” Stiles tells the wolf.

Derek huffs and shakes his head a little, “Yeah, but when other people tell me, it doesn’t really matter. You on the other hand, I love it when you tell me these things.”

“Guess I’ll have to start a list,” Stiles teases.

After Derek’s knot goes down, Stiles and him make their way to the kitchen, happily naked and grabbing themselves some frozen pizza that was leftover—which is surprising.

While they’re in the middle of eating, the back door opens up and closes, Derek doesn’t pay attention to it until he hears someone gasp.

“Derek?”

He turns around and sees a rumpled looking Peter, which an equally rumpled looking Chris behind him, both staring with looks of confusion and shock.

"Uncle Peter," Derek nods as he takes a bite of his pizza and then glances towards Chris. "Chris."

"Surprise," Stiles waves one hand in a pale attempt to jazz-hands.

Peter moves over to Derek, hesitating slightly before reaching out and cupping Derek's face.

"How much do you remember?" Peter asks quietly, a rush of relief flooding him when Derek didn't shy away from his touch.

"Everything," Derek tells him, biting at his lower lip slightly. "I missed you."

Peter gives a whine at Derek's confession and tugs him into a hug, holding his nephew close, "I missed you too, pup."

"Well," Stiles leans against the counter and determinedly not looking at Chris, trying not to think about the fact he had Derek's cum slipping out of his ass while he's eating pizza naked in the same room as Chris. "This feels surprisingly awkward."

Chris snorts, keeping his own gaze averted from the minor son of the Sheriff.

"Want some pizza?" Stiles asks him, deciding to fuck it and just own this shit—if Chris is sincere about staying for Peter then he'll get more than an eyeful around the Pack.

"Sure," Chris nods, and Stiles grabs some pizza for both Peter and Chris.

"How did this happen?" Peter asks as he pulls back, taking in Derek's face like it had been years since he last saw this.

"The transforming power of the moon?" Stiles offers as he holds out plates for the older men, and Derek retreats back to Stiles' side, arm wrapping around Stiles' waist and pulling him close as he takes another bite of his pizza.

"You have no idea, do you?" Peter asks in amusement, and Stiles shrugs. "It happened during sex, didn't it?"

Stiles gapes at the werewolf, "How the fuck did you know that?"

"Easily," Peter picks up the pizza. "He didn't run away, most likely because he physically couldn't."

"You thought I'd run away?" Derek demands, disgruntled, and Peter gives him a look.

"Like you didn't think about it," Peter scoffs, and Derek just eats his pizza grumpily. "Knew it."

Stiles snorts at Peter’s observation, and turns his head to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

The older wolf gives a shrug and settles down at the table to grab a slice of frozen pizza as well, before turning his head towards Chris to give him a look.

“You gonna stand there all night, or are you also going to eat?” Peter teases, reaching over to tug a finger through Chris’s belt loop.

The older man grunts and settles down next to the smirking wolf and joins in on eating frozen pizza.

Stiles grins over his pizza at his two pack members before giving Chris a side eye.

“So, Stiles...I was thinking about moving back to Beacon Hills, and bring Isaac along. Maybe buy a house again and settle down,” Chris starts.

The Alpha raises an eyebrow, “Oh? Is this you asking for permission to live here?”

Chris shakes his head, “This is me asking for permission to join your pack, and to have you came over to the house and let Isaac join as well. I want the house to smell like pack, so Peter can...can come live with me.”

Derek chokes a little on that last statement.

Stiles absently pats Derek's back as he stares at Chris.

"You want to be Pack?" Stiles leans back in his chair.

"Yes," Chris nods firmly, and Stiles twists his lips before nodding slightly after glancing at Peter's subtly hopeful face.

"You want to be Pack? Then you have to actually be _Pack_ ," Stiles says firmly. "Sleep with us, deal with us having sex, puppy-pile, run with us, train with us, take your turn washing the dishes—I'd say take your turn doing the cooking, but honestly? Part me doesn't trust you near our food—and accept that to me? You're at the abso-fucking-lute bottom of the Pack totem-pole. If you get a house? It's not just your house, it's the Pack house and you'll have to deal with it. Can you do that?"

"For Peter?" Chris says with only a small twist to his expression. "I can do anything."

Stiles snorts, not impressed, "Keep hold of that attitude and I may actual like you against my will. You should call Isaac, I think you've left him alone long enough."

Part of Stiles rebels about having an Argent in his Pack after dealing with Kate, Victoria, Gerard and _even_ Allison.

It rebels when he remembers Chris shot Scott with no proof he had done anything wrong just because he was a werewolf running around the Preserve, remembers that Chris stood back as his father waged war and did nothing as he dripped poison in Allison's ears until she became just a twisted and fucked-up. It rebels when he remembers just how Chris had threatened Scott for being in a relationship with his daughter.

Frankly, Stiles didn't trust Chris, but for Peter? For Peter, Stiles would accept him with a smile that hides gritted teeth and wary eyes waiting for a misstep.

Stiles loves Peter, he does, but Stiles first responsibility is to the Pack, to _Derek_ , and he'll do anything to protect them, even if it costs Peter the love of his life.

He also knows that Peter would understand that, and he hopes Chris wouldn't make him do that, wouldn't make Stiles hurt Peter.

Once they finish their leftover pizza, Peter takes Chris upstairs to wash up, leaving Derek and Stiles alone downstairs.

Derek turns to look over at where Stiles is looking down at his hands, picking at a fingernail while deep in thought.

Derek nudges Stiles’ shoulder, “Hey, what’s got you all twisted in knots?”

Stiles snorts at the last word, “Nothing.”

The werewolf gives his mate a _look_ which has Stiles folding in, “Okay, okay, so maybe I’m a little unsure. Did I...did I do the right thing, Derek? Letting Chris join the Pack after all the shit the Argent’s put us through—put _you_ through?”

Derek goes quiet for a moment and then pulls Stiles in for a kiss.

“What was that for?”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “What I can’t kiss my mate for being a considerate and amazing Alpha?”

“I mean, I’m not gonna say no to you kissing me,” Stiles grins, pulling back a little to tease Derek forward for another kiss, “Can I just say, that I kind of prefer the beard to your adorable baby face?”

The wolf makes a low growl in the back of his throat and then flashes blue eyes, causing Stiles to smirk at how clearly jealous Derek is of his younger self, which has the Alpha rolling his eyes.

"You're being ridiculous, you know that, right?" Stiles says as he moves to straddle his sitting mate. "You're still _you_ , you were still _you_."

Derek huffs as he pulls Stiles closer and kisses him, one hand groping Stiles' ass while the other cups his neck as they kiss.

"I thought you were going to worship me?" Derek asks almost teasingly as he pulls back, and Stiles' eyes darken.

"Living room," Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's lips before he gets off his lap. "Now."

Derek looks amused as he lets Stiles tug him up and then to the living room.

"Lie down on your back," Stiles encourages, and Derek rolls his eyes as he does, and Stiles takes a moment to take in his gorgeous mate.

Stiles had always known how good looking Derek was, Derek had been the final nail in his bisexual awakening after all, but knowing is very different to _seeing_.

To see every _inch_ of Derek's tanned skin on display, the thick hair down his broad chest and trailing down his stomach and treasure-trail to his more than half-hard cock. Derek had been more lean and powerful muscles at sixteen, but at twenty-three, his muscles were more bulky and made him seem bigger than he really is.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare or are you actually going to do something?" Derek cocks a brow up at Stiles, the sassiest browed person Stiles had ever met.

"Can't I admire how pretty my mate looks all spread out for me?" Stiles smirks as Derek's beard can't fully hide his blush, especially not when his ears gave him away.

Stiles does make a mental note that Derek still likes to be called pretty, he's probably tired of being called handsome and hot all the time. Which, yes, Derek is both of those things, but pretty is what always comes to Stiles' mind first.

"Well, I'm getting bored with the admiring," Derek snarks as he tucks an arm behind his head and gives a lazy stroke of his cock. "Guess I'll have to take care of myself."

"We can't have _that_ ," Stiles growls roughly.

Derek moans when Stiles swats his hand away and takes his dick in his hand, giving it a few pumps and then teasing the head with the bottom of his thumb.

Biting his bottom lip, Derek watches as Stiles masterfully pops one the bottle of lube with one hand to pour it into the other and then starts to press a finger inside of Derek’s ass. The wolf gives a little growl, pulling his legs up to his chest so he can open up more for Stiles.

“You don’t need to go slow. I’m not going to break,” Derek growls, clenching around the finger inside of him.

“I know, but I want to take my time,” Stiles leans forward, and presses kisses up Derek’s chest and then bites on his collarbone. “I said I was going to worship you, didn’t I? That’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Nnn—well then, can you do the worshipping a little faster?” Derek gasps when teeth tug at his nipple.

“Nope.”

Stiles crooks his finger upwards and smirks into Derek’s skin when he pushes up against that sweet spot inside of his mate.

Settled between Derek’s legs, Stiles has the advantage of kissing everywhere, and he kisses _everywhere_. Starting first with the inside of Derek’s thighs and then slowly crawling up to the V of his hip, his stomach and abs.

Taking a moment to nuzzle his nose against Derek’s chest hair before moving up to his throat, taking a bite of skin into his mouth and sucking a bruise on it.

Derek moans as he bares more of his neck and Stiles nips and kisses his neck while pressing against his prostate.

"You don't have to do this," Derek tells him as he hitches his hips, fucking Stiles' finger.

"I _want_ to," Stiles tells him before tugging Derek's earlobe with his teeth.

Derek hisses, moaning as Stiles eases a second finger in, and he clenches around them as Stiles immediately crooks his fingers and presses against his prostate.

Stiles kisses and sucks his way back down to Derek's nipples, sucking on one and grazing his teeth against it until it hardens into a nice little nub and then he moves to the second one as Derek arches into him with a little cry.

"Stiles," Derek clenches down on Stiles' fingers as he moans. " _Hurry_ up."

"I'm not done," Stiles murmurs back as he admires both hard little nipples, and then keeps kissing his way down Derek's chest.

Stiles pauses as he notices Derek's stomach is tense and it looks like he's physically cringing away, and moves his lips to Derek's hip bones, nipping them both and pleased to see Derek relaxes. He grazes his teeth down Derek's V, and then moves so he's hovering over Derek's hard cock as he continues to fuck Derek with two fingers.

" _Fuck_ ," Derek presses his head against his arm, his hand tangling in his own hair as his other reaches down to tangle in Stiles', giving Stiles' hair a tug as the teen just breathes hotly over his cock for too damn long. "Stiles, I swear to god I'll— _fuck_."

Stiles sucks the head of Derek's cock into his mouth, toying with the slit with his tongue before taking more of Derek's cock in his mouth, getting used to the new length and girth that adulthood had gifted Derek with.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek cries out as Stiles hums around him, arching his back and torn between thrusting into Stiles' wet mouth and back on his stupidly long fingers abusing his prostate. " _Shit_ , more."

It's the closest to begging Derek's ever gotten since he was sixteen again.

“Stiles, _Stiles, Stiles_ ,” Derek whines, throwing an arm over his face as he gets lost in the pleasure of Stiles’ mouth around his cock.

Stiles always knew he had a weird kink for sucking cock. Teen Derek was his gateway to sucking cock; he loved the weight of it on his tongue and the feeling of Derek’s dick hitting the back of his throat. But having older Derek’s cock in his mouth is like a new sensation.

The guy’s _bigger_ that’s for sure. And Stiles feels his eyes water a little at how Derek keeps fucking his throat—not that Stiles is going to stop him because fuck, does he love the feeling of it.

“More— _please_ ,” Derek whines and tries to tug Stiles off by his hair.

Giving a few more bobs of his head, Stiles finally pulls off and adds a third finger.

He watches with his mouth parted as Derek squirms on his fingers, the wolf makes a soft whine and arches off the mattresses to get Stiles’ fingers deep inside of his ass.

“You like that, pretty boy?” Stiles grins, stroking up Derek’s thigh with one hand, “Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this, I can’t wait to see you on my knot.”

“Then hurry up,” Derek snaps.

Stiles chuckles and presses against Derek’s prostate, pulling a cry from the older man, “Now, now, Sourwolf. That’s no way to talk to your Alpha, now is it?”

" _Fuck_ me," Derek growls, flashing electric-blue eyes up at him.

"Since you ask so nicely," Stiles snarks as he pulls his fingers out, smirking at the whimper it pulls from Derek as the older man clenches down, and he slicks his cock up quickly, squeezing the base of his cock to make sure he didn't prove the cliché of teenage boys everywhere by coming the moment he's fully in Derek.

Stiles eases in with a groan, sinking in the hot, wet and tight ass of Derek until he's fully in, his hips pressing tightly against Derek's ass as the older man trembles under him with a whining moan.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles grips Derek's hips and shudders as he keeps himself still, letting Derek adjust to him. "You feel so _good_."

"Move, god damn it Stiles, _move_ ," Derek tells him and cries out when Stiles does, Stiles leaning down to press his forehead against Derek's shoulder as he pulls out slowly until only his head remains in Derek then fucking back in with one strong thrust.

Derek wraps his thick thighs around his waist, urging him on as he tangles one hand roughly in Stiles' hair and uses the other to scratch at Stiles' back as Stiles fucks Derek and grips Derek's hips _hard_ as he snaps his hips into him.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek gasps, tugging Stiles' head up and into a rough and sloppy kiss that's as much teeth as it's tongue. "More, _more._ "

 _Ah_ , Stiles thinks hazily as he fucks his mate harder, faster, _there's my needy mate, just more demanding than begging._

Whines, moans and whimpers fall from Derek's slack mouth as Stiles attacks his neck with his mouth as he keeps fucking his pretty mate.

“More,” Derek demands, pulling Stiles closer to him with his legs.

Stiles leans in and bites at Derek’s throat, making a low growl before pulling off to say, “You’ll get what I’m giving you, and you’re going to like it.”

Holding back the whine in his throat, Derek turns his face to growl back at Stiles and flash blue eyes, and then simply demands, “ _More_.”

Roaring, Stiles pushes Derek flat against the mattress and then shifts Derek’s legs until the older man is almost bent in half.

Holding Derek still, Stiles fucks and _fucks_ into that tight sweet ass, hands making bruises as they keep a steel grip on Derek’s hips, pummelling his mate’s ass as hard as he can until he hears the softest of whimpers come from Derek’s throat.

“You want more? My needy mate wants more of their Alpha’s cock, couldn’t get enough at first. Fine, you can have it,” Stiles snarls viciously, leaning down against to bite harshly over Derek’s heart.

The wolf howls beneath him, pushing his hips up and back as he desperately tries to fuck himself on Stiles’ cock. But Stiles’ grip is too strong and forces him to settle there and take each and every thrust of Stiles’ cock.

When he feels his Alpha’s knot start to form, Derek breaks a little, “Please, please Alpha. Need your knot.”

"There you are," Stiles growls as he keeps fucking Derek, his knot swelling until it starts to catch on Derek's rim. "My pretty needy mate needing his Alpha's knot, begging for it."

" _Alpha_ ," Derek throws his head back violently, clenching down as his claws dig into the mattress under him.

Stiles snarls as he leans down to take one of Derek's nipples into his mouth and slams into Derek one last time as his knot locks them together, grinding deeply into Derek and jerking his hips as much as possible.

Derek whines as he desperately reaches between them and wraps a hand around his cock, squeezing around his knot as he chases his orgasm, feeling it building in him from how Stiles' knot abuses his prostate and sucks on his nipple.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek howls as he cums, shuddering as he clenches and spasms around Stiles.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles groans against his chest, hips working as he cums deep in Derek.

For a long moment, they're frozen as they pant and come down from their high, and then slowly, Stiles helps Derek straighten his legs and let them sprawl either side of Stiles and Derek whimpers as it shifts Stiles' knot in him.

"Shit, I think you broke my brain a bit," Stiles laughs against Derek's chest as he relaxes against his mate, and Derek mumbles slightly as he runs his hand down Stiles' spine. "And you still get knot-drunk."

"No I don't," Derek protests without opening his eyes, his face relaxed and his other hand still wrapped loosely around his knot.

"Really?" Stiles smirks and shifts slightly to wrap one hand around Derek's and makes him squeeze his knot, smirking more as Derek whines and jerks. "I'm glad some things haven't changed."

"Hmm," Derek hums as he tugs Stiles up so he can nuzzle against his hair.

"You want to cum again?" Stiles asks him as he nuzzles against Derek, and the older man shakes his head.

"Not yet," Derek tells him, breathing in the comforting scent of _StilesandDerek_ and keeping his eyes closed as he enjoys the moment.

Not once had Derek ever thought he would get to have this. The loving peacefulness between Stiles and him feels like a warm blanket wrapped around him.

A part of him still thought this was a dream, something that could never happen with a person like him, he was broken and so far beyond help. And yet, for some ungodly reason he was allowed to have this; allowed to have Stiles, his mate and Alpha, allowed to have a Pack again and family.

He didn’t just have his ex-psycho uncle Peter, and Cora who didn’t even say much to him after they met up again, now he had two cousins he never even knew about.

He was so overwhelmed he hadn’t even realized he was crying until he felt Stiles’ hands on his face.

“Der, what’s wrong?”

He shakes his head, but that doesn’t stop Stiles from asking again.

“Derek?”

“I’m just really happy,” the older man tells him.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at that, stroking Derek’s cheek with a thumb, “So you’re crying because you’re happy?”

Chuckling, Derek turns his head to kiss Stiles’ palm, “I’m just overwhelmed. I never....I never thought I’d get a chance at happiness again. But now I have you and a Pack, everything I’ve wanted.”

Feeling his heart break a little for the older man, Stiles presses their foreheads together and holds Derek as close as possible to him.

“I’ve got you Derek. I promise nothing bad is going to happen. I’ll be here, always,” Stiles promises to his mate.

"I know," Derek says before softly kissing Stiles, moving his hand up Stiles' back and up into his hair.

Derek may not believe he deserves this, but he believes Stiles, believes in him. Stiles is perhaps the only one Derek can completely believe in.

Stiles with his astonishing loyalty, Stiles who had gone from being rightly wary and even afraid of Derek to considering him _worthy_ of Stiles' unique brand of loyalty.

Stiles who came for him, who sheltered his younger-self and choose him over Scott, who still was putting Derek first.

Stiles who looks at Derek as he is, broken and beyond help, and still looks at him like Derek is worth love, like Derek is something wonderful and beautiful to behold.

Part of Derek fears that Stiles will figure out how broken he really is, how underserving he is of Stiles' love, but he also knows that won't happen.

Stiles had seen the best and worst of him, and still _loves_ Derek, and Derek will never take that for granted.

"I love you," Derek says honestly, feeling cracked open and raw, but still completely safe because Stiles is here, Stiles _loves_ him.

"I love you too," Stiles tells him easily, simply, as if there was never any doubt, and kisses him again, impossibly soft and gentle as if Derek's something precious and fragile to touch, and Derek's breathing hitches as he whimpers slightly.

Stiles pulls back and presses delicate little kisses over Derek's face.

"Next weekend," Stiles tells him between kisses. "I'm going to take you to the Loft, and I'm going to spread you out on your bed," he grazes his teeth along Derek's ear and Derek gives a slight gasp as he clenches down around Stiles. "And I'm going to worship every inch of you, going to kiss you all over, then I'm going to suck your cock, let you fuck my mouth until you cum, and then when you're still riding that feeling, I'm going to turn you over and I'm going to open you up with my mouth and fingers."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whimpers as he clenches again.

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me,” Derek groans as he cums again.

Stiles pushes his nose up under Derek’s jaw and snickers to himself.

“Well, younger-you was a sex fiend, so it’s only fair I get a little payback,” he presses a kiss to the olive skin beneath his mouth, “But, I swear. Next weekend, you, me, the loft, and lots of lube.”

Derek rumbles appreciatively at Stiles’ words and noses at his mate’s hair.

The moment is ruined when he feels the mattresses dip as Peter flops down next to them, and curls his front against Derek’s side.

“Hello, pups. How are my two favourites doing?” He smirks are them.

Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes, but he can’t help but preen a little at the fact that he’s Peter’s favorite.

“Just making plans for next weekend at the loft,” Stiles answers, turning his head to face Peter.

The older wolf smirks, “Ah, but I think you’ve forgotten one missing piece to that plan.”

“What’s that?”

“Your father.”

"Ah," Stiles says blankly as Derek goes tense under him and Stiles absently pats at Derek's chest, hoping to soothe him. "Right, Dad. Dad, who may have a problem with me spending a weekend with my twenty-three-year-old boyfriend."

Derek makes a strangled sound like he's dying, and Stiles strokes his shoulder soothingly.

"Your father that will probably not be impressed that you'll be missing all your classes tomorrow getting home from this weekend away with the boyfriend," Peter adds a bit gleefully as Derek's face takes on a new shade of pale before he glances impatiently towards where Chris is hesitating. "Don't just stand there, they won't bite."

Chris gives him an unimpressed look before sighing as he looks heavenwards and stripping off his top and letting Peter fully see the ink travelling down his arms, and Peter licks his lips— _that's_ new, and needs careful inspection—before crawling onto the mattresses in just his boxers and pressing his front against Peter's back, curling around him with ease.

"Why are you making it _worse_?" Stiles whines as he drops his head against Derek's chest.

"It's a gift," Peter shrugs one shoulder, shivering as Chris' hand trails down his chest before settling on his stomach.

"He's going to arrest me," Derek realises with blank misery. " _Again_."

"He's not going to arrest you!" Stiles protests as he shoots his head up and frowns at Derek. "I'll just explain things, he'll understand......I hope."

"He said no sex after I return to my proper age," Derek remembers, and carefully doesn't clench down where his seventeen-year-old mate is buried balls deep in him and keeping his ass open with his knot. "Not until you were eighteen."

"Please," Stiles scoffs as he reaches up and strokes Derek's pale face. "He probably knew that was a fool's hope after a day of your younger-self being around."

Derek makes another strangled noise and Peter presses his face into Derek's shoulder as he laughs, trying to muffle it slightly.

“Stop finding this funny.” Derek growls at his uncle and then turns his pointed glare towards his mate who is _also_ snickering a little bit.

“What?” Stiles raises a hand in defense and gives Derek a little grin.

Peter purrs and presses his bare ass against Chris’s crotch, rubbing up against it a little bit and grinning when he feels the older man start to twitch in his boxers.

“Stop it,” Chris growls against Peter’s neck.

The wolf gives an exasperated sigh, turning his head to the side to press a kiss to Chris’s lips, “You’re no fun when you’re grumpy.”

The four of them settle there for a while, and when Stiles’ knot goes down he pulls out of Derek’s ass and smirks at the little whine the wolf makes, clenching around Stiles’ dick to try and keep him in but Stiles isn’t having it, and simply pulls out.

He sniffs at the mess on the both of them and then looks up the stairs.

“Come on, let’s take a quick shower,” Stiles strokes Derek’s thigh.

Derek doesn’t like the idea of losing his scent on Stiles and Stiles’ scent on him, but then he looks down and sees the dried up cum in his chest hair and decides it’s for the best.

They take a quick shower with little soap and then make their way back downstairs where the rest of the pack has entered the house.

Mason is the first to notice them coming downstairs and his jaw drops at the sight of a naked older Derek Hale, “Oh my _god_! You didn’t tell me he got hotter!”

"Having fun, Derbear?" Cora smirks at him as she tugs Kira further into the house, heading towards the stairs and giving Derek a short hug before tugging Kira further up the stair with a dirty smirk on her face.

Stiles knows that smirk, sure, Derek's younger-self was wearing it, but it's still a very Hale expression that Kira's about to have some sexy time in the shower.

"I still hate the nickname," Derek grumbles.

"And he's _still_ naked," Scott covers his eyes, not knowing why he's surprised.

"Nice," Lydia smirks at Stiles after taking a good look at Derek's soft dick and hard everything else, and Stiles cups Derek's dick while plastering himself to his older and hot boyfriend.

"Still mine, Lydia," Stiles glares as Derek's arm wraps around his waist and pulls him closer.

"I have my own Hale," Lydia sniffs as she pulls Malia up the stairs.

"Shower sex?" Malia asks hopefully, and Lydia just smirks at her.

"Liam?" Mason nudges his friend, and Liam finally lets out a whimper.

"You said something about a knotted-dildo?" Liam asks quietly, and Mason throws his arm around Liam.

"Let me show you my favourite site as we clean ourselves up," Mason tells him with a giant smirk on his face.

"And I was just getting used to Pretty-boy," Jackson sighs as he holds Danny's hand.

"Miguel," Danny greets with a smirk, and Derek gives a slight nod back.

"Right, everyone clean up and then settle down," Stiles calls out as Derek nudges him down the stairs.

"You can let go of my dick now," Derek tells him as they shuffle towards the mattresses.

"No," Stiles almost hisses. "It's mine."

Derek snorts as Peter lifts one arm to make space for Derek, and he settles beside his uncle while pulling Stiles on top of him, spreading his legs so Stiles can settle between them and letting Stiles use his chest as a pillow.

"There, you can protect it all you like," Derek says dryly, and Stiles nuzzles at his chest.

"You're the best," Stiles informs him happily.

* * *

Stiles ends up falling asleep lying on top of Derek’s warm chest, ear presses against the spot over Derek’s heart so he falls asleep listening to the rhythmic beat of Derek’s heartbeat.

He wakes up to the older man nudging him awake, and blinks at the weak sunlight assaulting his eyes.

“Nng—what time is it?” he slurs, trying to bury his face against Derek’s chest again but then the older man is sitting up.

“It’s time for you to get up or you’re going to be late to school,” Derek answers, stroking Stiles’ hair for a minute before pulling his hand away.

Stiles whines at the loss of Derek’s hands, and opens his eyes to blink up at the older man’s smiling face.

“You should always smile,” Stiles tells the wolf, “You have such a pretty smile.”

“Shut up,” Derek’s chin ducks down as he starts to blush, “Come on, Peter made breakfast. You better hurry up if you want to make it to school.”

“Ugh. No. No school, school bad. We should just skip and then lay around all day, and fuck. Like a lot,” Stiles whines, ignoring the little nudges Derek gives with his foot.

“If you don’t graduate school, then you can’t go to college. And I can’t get what I want,” Derek points at him, getting tired of Stiles’ lazy ass, he grabs under Stiles’ armpits and then pulls him up until he’s standing.

“Oh! Oh, okay,” Stiles blushes at the manhandling, his face getting redder as Derek pulls him into a hug. “This is nice.”

Derek snorts and presses a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head.

"It's too early," Stiles nuzzles Derek's neck and then presses a kiss to it. "We should only be up this early to have sex."

Derek closes his eyes, briefly allowing himself to enjoy Stiles' lips against his neck, before pushing him back, "School, you're going to miss two periods already."

"Then why don't we make it the whole day?" Stiles asks as he trails his hands down Derek's chest and drifting towards his prize.

Derek shivers, leaning back in despite himself, and gives a soft groan as Stiles wraps a hand around his cock.

"Breakfast," Derek reminds him, trying not to hump into Stiles' hand.

"Yeah," Stiles licks his lips as he looks down at Derek's hardening cock. "And it looks like it's almost ready."

"That's terrible," Derek says as Stiles drops to his knees and nuzzles at his cock, Derek groans as he tangles his hands in Stiles' hair. "We shouldn't do this."

"And yet, here we are," Stiles says as he presses kisses to Derek's cock, licking from the base of Derek's cock to the head.

Derek groans as Stiles sucks the head of his cock into his mouth, toying with Derek's slit with his tongue.

Derek whimpers as Stiles takes more of his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head with a moan and Derek grips Stiles' hair harder as he gives little-short thrusts into Stiles' mouth, moaning at how Stiles just takes it and swallows around him.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek groans as Stiles' hands shift to hold his ass and encourages him to fuck his mouth more, Derek groaning as he fucks into Stiles' hot and wet mouth.

“Ah, just what I wanted this morning,” Peter says from where he’s standing in the kitchen, naked but for the little apron he has on.

Chris looking frazzled, with a cup of coffee in his hand as he’s seated at the counter watching Peter cook.

He’s half tempted to bend the man over and fuck him over the counter, since Peter decided today was the perfect day to wake Chris up with a boner, teasing and rubbing against the hunters cock, before getting up and leaving him there to lay in his own sexual frustration.

And of course, Peter thought it was _cute_ to wrap a little red apron around his front, but not wear anything to cover his ass. It had Chris thrown over the edge in sexual frustration.

“Nothing like watching some young lovers in the act, right Christopher?” Peter smirks from where he’s cooking eggs and bacon.

“Right,” Chris grumbles.

“Fuck, I always knew that mouth of yours was meant for sucking cock,” Derek growls as he holds Stiles’ head still with his hands, and fucks his throat. “Perfect little cock sucking mouth.”

Stiles moans around his cock, looking up at Derek with lust-dark eyes.

" _Fuck_ ," Derek growls as he keeps fucking Stiles' throat. "Look at you, you look so _damn_ perfect like this."

One of Stiles' hands inch further on Derek's ass until he can trace Derek's hole, and Derek moans as he presses fully into Stiles' mouth and cums down Stiles' throat, holding Stiles' head still as Stiles swallows every drop eagerly as tears brim in his eyes.

" _Fuck_ ," Derek carefully pulls back, letting his softening cock slip from Stiles' red lips and uses his thumbs to wipe away Stiles' stray tears.

"You didn't knot," Stiles points out in a fucked-out and rough voice.

"I don't need to knot to feel good," Derek tells him as he traces Stiles' red and swollen lips with a thumb. "Not when you feel so good around me."

"Derek," Stiles whimpers as he presses his face against his hip, holding Derek's ass tightly with his hands. " _Please_."

"You want to cum?" Derek threads his fingers through Stiles' hair, stroking his head gently.

" _Please_ ," Stiles thrusts against air, desperate and wanting, his dick hard and leaking.

Derek tugs Stiles' hair until he gets back on his feet and using his grip of the hair he tilts Stiles' head back, and moving to sucks more bruises over the ones his younger-self had left behind as he wraps his other hand around Stiles' cock.

"You know what to do," Derek murmurs against Stiles' neck, and the younger man gives a choked moan as he begins to fuck in Derek's grip.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles groans as he fucks into the dry heat of Derek's hand, feeling Derek's teeth grazing his neck and his mouth sucking new bruises into his neck.

"That's it," Derek encourages him softly. "Are you close?"

"Yes," Stiles whines, fucking harder.

Derek grazes his teeth against Stiles' ear, tugging the lobe between his teeth briefly, "Then _cum_."

Stiles groans as he does, his legs shaking and Derek having to hold him up as he cums against Derek's hand and thigh.

“Oh my god,” Stiles says feeling breathless after coming all over Derek’s thighs. “That was hot.”

Smirking, Derek tugs Stiles into another kiss, before giving his ass a squeeze and pushing him to the kitchen.

“Food. Now.”

“Okay, I’m going, I’m going,” Stiles smirks, taking a plate Peter set out for him and scarfing down the hot food. “Thanks Peter, delicious as always.”

“Of course, Alpha,” Peter grins.

Stiles rolls his eyes, “You know you don’t have to call me that all the time. It’s bad enough when the wolves say it because they’re horny.”

Peter shrugs, “It’s just something I’m used to doing, it’s not really a bother. Now chop-chop, can’t have you being late and failing class. I know someone would be very disappointed if their Alpha didn’t graduate to college.”

Derek bites his teeth at his uncle, “I don’t know why I missed that attitude of yours, you’re such a little shit.”

“Aw, I love you too, pup,” Peter leans over and pats Derek’s cheek, pulling his hand back when Derek snaps his fangs at his fingers. “Now, now, Derek. You know the rules, no fangs in the house.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and chugs down a glass of coffee before making his way upstairs to change into some clean clothes.

Grumbling at having to take the four hour drive to school, but then thinks about how he’s going to deal with school alone now that Derek isn’t a teenager anymore.

"Oh my god," Stiles stares down at his jeans. "I'll be going a whole day without Derek, without Derek trying to have sex with me, without Derek touching me."

"Just think of all the school work you can get done now," Lydia says as she walks into the room, fully dresses and looking perfect as always. "Now, get dressed. We have a long drive ahead of us."

"I don't know what I'm going to do with myself," Stiles tells her as he pulls his jeans on and buttons them up, taking the shirt that Lydia picks out of the two he bothered to pack.

"Complete all your homework so you can have guilt and worry-free sex with your hot older boyfriend," Lydia says as she packs Stiles things, smirking as she picks up the butt-plug and turning towards him. "You may want to wash this first though."

"Right," Stiles snatches it with a strangled sound. "I'll, I'll get on to that."

"You do that, Alpha," Lydia smirks as she throws Stiles' bag over her shoulder and leaves the room. "Derek! Remember to pack your bag too!"

Stiles moves into the bathroom to give the butt-plug a quick wash, only to have it plucked from his hands by Derek.

"I think this is my gift, right?" Derek smirks, and Stiles gives a whole different sound as he watches Derek toy with it in his big hands. "You should get going, Lydia's getting impatient."

 _Get going?_ Stiles almost shrieks internally. _How am I meant to think of school when you are standing in front of me, looking hot and playing with a butt-plug?!!_

Stiles whimpers when he sees Derek picking up the forgotten bottle of lube.

“Have fun at school, babe,” Derek grins wickedly at Stiles, leaning over to press a kiss to Stiles forehead and then lifts the plug up between them, “I’ll be having some fun as well.”

Stiles whines as he watches Derek enter the master bedroom and then close the door.

Fussing with his pants, Stiles makes his way downstairs and turns his head to pointedly glare at Lydia as she gives him a knowing grin.

Right when he’s walking out the door he feels someone bump into him.

He turns his head to glare and stops when he sees Jackson, dressed and ready for school.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Stiles raises an eyebrow.

“Going to school with you, obviously,” Jackson rolls his eyes. “Hurry up, or we’re going to be late.”

“Uh, right, right,” Stiles says, stiles trying to understand why Jackson just doesn’t stay at the lake house. But chooses to ignore it.

* * *

Getting into the Jeep, Stiles pulls out of the driveway and makes his way back to Beacon Hills, grumbling the entire time as he would rather be doing his boyfriend than dealing with class and homework.

He just wants to stay home all day and worship his boyfriends body, wants older Derek to know how loved and cared for he is. He can’t help but be fascinated at how much easier it is for Derek to smile and make snappy comebacks.

Since he has de-aged Derek’s memories in him, Stiles wonders if maybe the happy memories counteract with the sad ones.

Or maybe this was what Derek needed all along to help him get over the guilt and grief he carried around with him everywhere he went.

The thought only helped to confirm Stiles’ need to sex up his boyfriend, give Derek the best sexcation in the world.

“Ugh, will you quit it! I can smell the sexual frustration from here and it’s gross,” Jackson growls, and then gives a little sniff, “Gross. It still smells like younger Derek’s sexual frustration in here. Hopefully, the older one is better.”

"Excuse me," Stiles snarks, "but which of us is going to school with their mate and thus able to have all the sex in the world?"

"Not all of us are obsessed with sex as you two were," Jackson snorts as he leans back in the passenger’s seat.

"I think he broke me," Stiles says mournfully. "I already want to be fucking him or having him fuck me, or maybe I could just suck his cock some more."

"Jesus," Jackson shakes his head. "You're going be stinking of sexual frustration all day."

"I know," Stiles almost wails as he bangs one hand against his steering-wheel.

Jackson snorts as Stiles stares mournfully at the road.

"He's right now fingering himself open, maybe even fucking himself on the plug," Stiles continues as Jackson stares at him, torn between amusement and disgust as the sexual frustration got worse and Jackson can see how tight Stiles' jeans are getting around his crotch. "Maybe he'll jerk himself off, toy with his balls some. Maybe he'll keep himself on edge, close to coming again and again only to stop before he does cum."

"You're ridiculous," Jackson informs him as Stiles adjusts himself. "You're going to end up jerking off in school, aren't you?"

"Probably," Stiles answers honestly, and Jackson shakes his head.

"If you get too horny, I'm sure Liam will be happy to help," Jackson says dryly, and Stiles punches him.

"Not funny," Stiles informs him. "I am a one-wolf person, my cock belongs to Derek. My cock is to be only used to fuck Derek, in many different ways and in many different positions."

"Are you going to be talking about your fantasies all day?" Jackson asks curiously.

Stiles pauses as he thinks it over for a moment, "Most probably."

"Great," Jackson grumbles.

* * *

They make it to school in time for Finstock's class, and actually get in the class before the bell stops ringing.

"Right, after Friday's victory," Finstock began before stopping and staring at where Jackson is sitting in Derek's old seat. "Where the hell is my Hale?"

Stiles clears his throat, “Um, Coach, Derek’s technically _my_ Hale, since he’s my boyfriend.”

“I don’t care about that! Where’s my winning star! Don’t tell me he’s _dead_! If he is, I swear I’ll learn how to bring back the dead and then _I’ll_ kill him myself.”

“Actually, Coach, Derek’s taken a little sick leave and I’m not sure he’ll be back for the rest of the school year. But as it turns out I’m a Hale, so I’ll be able to replace him,” Jackson smirks in his seat.

“Huh, well then welcome back Co-Captain Whittemore. Hale? Eh, whatever. As long as you win the game. If you lose, your ass is grass,” Coach sets his notes down and then turns to the board, “Now, to class. Greenberg! Quit sleeping in my class, I’ll give you something to sleep about!”

“First day back and you’re already making an ass of yourself,” Stiles rolls his eyes at the blond wolf.

“What can I say?” Jackson shrugs, “I just love living for the attention.”

“I’ve noticed... _bottom_.”

Jackson chokes on nothing and then whips his head around to are daggers at Stiles who simply smirks right back at him.

Ignoring the look Jackson is sending him, Stiles opens up his phone when he sees he’s been sent a message and almost chokes on his tongue.

There is Derek's gorgeous ass staring at him, his thick fingers buried knuckle deep in him, and lube slipping down from his hole and over his balls, his cock hanging free between his thick thighs.

Stiles claps one hand over his mouth as he gives a strangled whimper, unable to tear his eyes away from the image as all the blood rushes to his cock.

Jackson doesn't even have to look at Stiles' phone to realise who had texted and with what, and Jackson snorts.

"Is your favourite _bottom_ texting you?" Jackson snarks, and Stiles blinks, breaking from his trance.

"Jealousy doesn't become you," Stiles says roughly, not really looking at Jackson as he moves to reply.

Stiles: _You are cruel, a cruel man. Fuck, you look so good._

Stiles bangs his head on the desk as he sends the text, knowing he should have deleted the last bit, but it's not a lie.

God, Derek looks so good, Stiles adjusts himself again as his gaze drifts back to the picture and he hunches over it as he stares, tracing Derek's muscles, his skin begging to marked, his ass begging to be groped, his cock begging to be sucked.

"Perhaps it's a good thing Derek's four-hours away," Jackson remarks wryly. "You'd have ditched by now if he wasn't."

"I'm going to die of blue-balls," Stiles mourns without looking away from the image. "Forget graduating, I'm going to die from sexual frustration."

Jackson snorts, "Lydia would make sure you got sexed up if that was a real cause of concern."

"We could have missed one day," Stiles says. "Just one day where I could inspect all of Derek's body, seeing how he's changed."

"And fucking each other senseless," Jackson continues for him, and Stiles nods agreeably.

"And fucking each other senseless," Stiles agrees, and Jackson snorts.

"Like a day would be enough for you," Jackson points out, and Stiles slumps in his seat.

"You have a point," Stiles agrees.

"I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this anymore," Scott groans behind them, burying his face in his arms.

“Shut up, Scott,” Jackson growls, not that Stiles is paying attention anymore.

No. Definitely not, because then Derek is sending another photo.

A happy, satiated older Derek, leaning up against the cream coloured pillows with a bleary look on his face. Cum splattered over his chest hair and a little bit of it in his beard.

There’s another pictures attached to the first, and Stiles has to bite on his knuckles when he sees the next photo. It’s a between the legs shot, looking like Derek was rolling over onto his side and between his muscular ass cheeks is the thick plug Stiles bought for him.

It looks beautiful between the man’s ass cheeks, and all of Stiles’ thoughts crash together because now all he can think about is having Derek on his knot.

He wants to leave the class and _speed_ until he’s back at the lake house, wants to push Derek back on the bed and fuck his gorgeous mate.

But he can’t. Because he’s stuck in class with the slight fear of Lydia Martin coming to kick his ass.

“I fucking hate everything,” Stiles grumbles to himself.

* * *

“Well, I think last night was a success,” Peter grins, finishing up with cleaning the dishes and ignoring the sounds of his nephew jerking himself off upstairs.

He turns around to see Chris stalking up to him, the hunter pressing him against the counter and then pushing his face against Peter’s neck. Strong hands turned tough from years of fighting grab Peter’s ass and give it a squeeze.

“You’re a teasing little shit, you know that,” The hunter growls into his skin.

Peter groans and turns his head to bite at Chris’ cheek, “Did you mean it? When you said you’d join Stiles’ Pack?”

“Yes. Of course I meant it. I told you I wasn’t going to run, this is me choosing to stay.”

"If you keep going like this," Peter presses his ass back against Chris' hands, "I may actually start believing you."

"Good," Chris kisses the back of Peter's neck, moving his hands to Peter's hips as he presses his cock against Peter's ass. "I want you to believe me."

"And I want you to fuck me," Peter tells him, pressing against Chris' cock and rocking. "Think you can do that?"

"Brat," Chris bites the back of Peter's neck, pressing his cock more firmly against Peter's ass as a hand reaches out to wrap around Peter's cock and gives it a firm stroke. "Living room or upstairs?"

"Think we'd make it up the stairs before we rutted against each other like teenagers?" Peter moans, thrusting into Chris' grip.

"Probably not," Chris agrees as he rubs his beard against Peter's shoulders. "We should probably hurry."

"Wouldn't want to fuck on the kitchen tiles," Peter agrees as Chris reluctantly pulls away from him. "We're not as young as we used to be."

"Hurry up, brat," Chris slaps Peter's ass, and Peter smirks at him as he walks to the living room where the mattresses are still laid out, perfect for some morning sex with his lover.

 _The shoe is on the other foot now_ , _Derek,_ Peter thinks smugly, _I'm going to have a cock fucking me while you'll have to settle with your hand._

Chris pushes Peter down on the mattress, snagging the apron off of the wolf and staring down at the leaking erection Peter is sporting between his legs. Pushing Peter’s legs open so he can settle between them, Chris grins down at the wolf beneath him. Running a hand up Peter’s stomach and giving his nipples a tug, pulling a soft gasp from Peter as the younger man worms his way closer to Chris’s body.

“Going to tease me, Christopher?” The wolf grins feral like up at the hunter, bending upwards on his elbows to nip at Chris’s stomach. “You know how much I love it when you give me a little something to play with.”

Raising a hand up, Chris cups the side of Peter’s face and strokes his thumb over the Wolf’s beautiful face, “You’ll get what you deserve.”

He grabs a handful of that messy dark hair and pulls Peter’s head back, so his throat is exposed.

“ _Brat_ ,” he snarls and then ducks down to bite Peter’s Adam’s apple, earning a desperately little whine from Peter.

Rubbing their erections together, Chris growls and teases a dried finger over Peter’s needy hole before moving it away.

The wolf whines and paws at Chris’s back, but the hunter ignores the wolf’s wanton little noise and turns him over onto his stomach, covering Peter’s back with his body as he bites over Peter’s shoulder and down his back, pressing a kiss to the bottom of the werewolf’s spine.

“Wish I had my belt right now, I’d spank this ass until it was so sore you couldn’t sit for the whole day,” Chris rubs his hand down Peter’s skin, teasing the ass-cheeks apart to stare down at Peter’s hole.

Clenching around nothing, Peter whines and pushing his ass back a little to entice the older man to fuck him already, but yelps when a hand comes down to slap at the bare skin.

“My wolf.”

" _Fuck_ ," Peter hisses and Chris' hand comes down again, turning his ass a pretty pink for a brief moment it fades back to more paler skin.

"It's the only way to keep your ass a pretty pink colour," Chris muses as he brings down his hand again, Peter jerking and giving a yelp like whimper. "Keep it nice and pink and tender. Make you remember each strike every time you sit down."

"Chris," Peter presses ass back. " _Fuck me already_."

"I'm not done," Chris tells him simply and then brings his hand down harder on Peter's ass, enjoying the yelp his wolf gives out. "I'm not going to fuck you until your ass is nice and pink, and you feel so painful pleasure with each thrust into you."

Peter whines as he clenches down as Chris spanks him again, rocking against the mattress to relief some of the ache in his hard cock.

"Horny brat," Chris mutters as he pins Peter's hips down, stopping his attempts to hump the mattress to his frustrated groan. "Did I say you get off while I was spanking you?"

"I won't be trying to get off if you were actually fucking me," Peter turns his head to glare up at Chris, and Chris just smirks down at him.

"And I said I wasn't done," Chris brings down his hand on Peter's ass again, the hardest spank yet, and Peter cries out in a mix of shock, pain and pleasure.

“I want you to _beg_ for my cock, love,” Chris bites the words against Peter’s shoulder.

“If you want me to beg, then you might want to step up your game, Christopher,” Peter smirks against the sheets, hissing when a hand comes down to slap his ass again. “I’m not the same little teenager you’re used to having break under your hand so quickly.”

“I know,” Chris strokes a hand down Peter’s back, watching as goosebumps raise on the wolf’s skin. “You’re a lot stronger than that. Which means I’m going to have more fun breaking you.”

Peter gasps when another ruthless slap comes down on to his ass.

Pulling his hands back, Chris leans down to press his teeth against Peter’s skin, biting until he feels blood in his mouth.

The wolf pants breathlessly underneath him and pushes back into the teeth marking his skin until it’s back and blue, with a few splotches of blood. A hand holds down on his neck, keeping him in place as he squirms under Chris’s hold.

“Gonna turn you into a pretty little pup, love,” Chris runs his nails down Peter’s red ass, “Always wanted a purebred.”

“Fuck you,” Peter spits out, moaning and pushing his hips back again.

A smirk presses between his shoulder blades, “You wish. But no, I know what you want—what you _need_. A nice cock in that ass of yours, pounding you into the sheets until you’re a sobbing mess.”

“ _Rrrr_ —” Peter snarls, feeling the shift pressing at the edges of his control.

“I’ll give you what you want love; a home, a bed, a family, my cock, my pups. Whatever you want. All you have to do is be **mine**.”

Peter whines, clenching down.

"Just say it," Chris croons into his back, dragging his nails down his ass and spreading his cheeks, so he can press his cock there.

"You're _cruel_ ," Peter tells him as Chris ruts his cock between his ass-cheeks.

And Chris is cruel, offering all Peter every wanted as love-sick seventeen-year-old so easily, after so much pain.

"I'll give you everything, love," Chris places bites along his spine. "Just say you're _mine_."

Peter whines again, clenching down on nothing, aching, empty and needy, "I-I'm _yours_."

"Lube," Chris demands and Peter almost flails out a hand to grab it from under a pillow and pass it to Chris.

Chris slicks up his fingers and doesn't bother to be kind by using a single-finger, and immediately presses two fingers into Peter.

" _Fuck_ ," Peter gasps as Chris starts to ruthlessly fuck him open with two fingers, pressing against his prostate to make him cry out before scissoring his fingers and spreading Peter open. " _Christopher_."

"Already got you whining for more," Chris bites at Peter's shoulder, slipping in a third finger and fucking Peter almost brutally, not giving the wolf time to properly adjust to all three fingers.

Peter hisses and moans at the slight burn of being stretched and arches his back as he tries to fuck himself more desperately on Chris' fingers.

"So needy for my cock," Chris grazes his teeth along the shell of Peter's ear. "Going to beg for it, love? Beg for me fuck you like you _need_?"

Peter clenches down with a whimper, trying to buck back, but Chris has him pinned securely so he can only take what Chris wants to give him and Peter digs his hands into the blankets.

"Still being a stubborn brat," Chris chuckles and nips against his throat before pressing ruthlessly against Peter's prostate, and making him cry out and whine as he clenches down.

“Chris— _Chris_!” Peter cries, his claws coming into play as they dig into the fabric of the mattress. A tearing sound filling the room as he slices the sheets open.

“You’re turning into a mess, love. So desperate for my cock. You can have it you know, you can have it as much as you want. But first,” Chris smirks like a man who has everything at the palm of his hand, “First I need to hear you _beg_ for it.”

Peter’s growl tapers off into a short whimper when those thick fingers press up against his prostate again, and he buries his face against the sheets.

He knows how to last for a while without coming or breaking down, he spent years trapped inside his own mind chasing after dreams and the sweet taste of revenge.

He broke once, was a desperate, _love-sick_ teenager who thought he was the king of the world, he thought he could have had it all.

Family, love, pack, and a handsome older man to kiss all the aches and pains away. He let Chris break him before, mould him into a panting bitch in heat, always desperate to have the hunters cock in his ass or mouth. But then things changed and Peter’s love for things _burned_.

Breaking right now feels like giving up, feels like turning his back on all those thoughts and promises for blood on his teeth and for the Argent’s to be wiped out. He wants to bite the hand on his neck, wants to shred that pretty face up with his teeth.

But he also wants everything Chris is wanting to give to him, he wants that simple life, has always wanted it.

Maybe with the occasional murder or two. But he wants that knowledge that when he comes home it won’t be to an empty burnt out shell of _what if_ , and a nephew with so many issues he flinched whenever someone stares at him too long.

Rough lips kiss down his spine, so saccharine sweet and filled with love that part of Peter feels disgusted at how he pushes up for more of that touch.

“You’re doing so good, Peter,” Chris kisses against his ear, “I wish you could see how you look right now, like a work of art. So beautiful. My _wolf_. My beautiful wolf.”

“ _Chris!”_

The hunter shushes him, ghosting Peter’s skin with his lips until there are goosebumps raising on the back of his neck.

“Just tell me what you want, love. I’ll give you anything, _anything_ you want.”

"I want you to _fuck_ me," Peter growls. "Stop _teasing_ me."

"I wouldn't call that begging," Chris pressing his smirk against the back of Peter's neck. "But I did say I'd give you anything you wanted."

He pulls his fingers from Peter invoking a beautiful whine from his beautiful wolf before turning Peter onto his back, Chris wants to see his face slack with pleasure, and he quickly slicks up his cock before positioning himself between Peter's spread legs and burying himself in Peter's hot, _wet_ and tight ass in one firm thrust.

" _Chris_ ," Peter throws his head back as he cries out, and Chris holds him by the thighs as he begins to fuck into his lover's willing body.

He groans as he keeps a brutal pace, knowing just how rough Peter loves it, and hissing in a mix of pain and pleasure as Peter claws at his back.

" _Fuck_ ," Chris bites at Peter's throat. "I missed _this_ , feeling you wrapped _tight_ and _hot_ around me. I missed feeling clench down as I fuck you, missed all your pretty whines and moans. Did you miss _this_? Miss my cock in your ass?"

" _Shit_ ," Peter curses as Chris pushes his legs up, almost folding him in half as he fucks him even _harder_. "Yes, _yes_."

Peter's hands move and his claws dig into Chris' shoulders as Chris' grip on Peter's legs turns bruising as he snaps his hips hard and fast into Peter.

"You look perfect like _this_ ," Chris grits out. "You _belong_ with my cock in your tight ass, should always be like _this_."

Peter whines as he clenches down, and Chris curses as he hurries his pace, dropping Peter's legs and allowing the werewolf to wrap them around his strong waist while Chris wraps a hand around Peter's leaking and aching cock, and leans down to press a hard kiss against Peter's lip.

It's a battle more than anything, teeth and tongues clashing as they fight for dominance, and one of Peter's clawed hands tangles in Chris' hair as he bites and growls into the kiss.

Blood erupts in Peter’s mouth as he holds his teeth to Chris’s bottom lip, the hunter pants and tugs him closer like he’s trying to merge their bodies into one.

His wolf howls and he bites just the tiniest bit harder on Chris’s lips, wanting to leave a mark there for everyone to see.

A part of him doesn’t understand the words his wolf whispers into his mind.

He’s used to the need for blood and mayhem, the urge to tangle his fingers into a hunter’s entrails and tear them open.

The bloodlust has calmed down since Stiles has accepted him into his pack, has shown him the affection and love his wolf needed from a strong Alpha.

Love his sister never gave him, love Laura never got to show him, love that Derek didn’t know how to give without the fear of it coming to bite him back.

But Stiles knew what Peter needed, he knew how to reel the beast back and knew when to let it go.

However, when it comes to Chris.

When it comes to the hunter who tore his heart out and left him to slowly go mad in a hospital room, his wolf is pathetic.

His wolf wants to roll over and show his belly, let Chris soothe him with false words of comfort and lies of promises. It hurts— _it hurts_ so much that he can’t tell the lies from the truth when he’s around Chris.

The man could ask anything of him, and his damn wolf would give it to him in a heartbeat.

“ _Christopher_ , please,” Peter begs, gasping when a rough hand wraps around his cock and squeezes at the base.

“Think you could knot for me, love? Show me how pretty you are when you’re drunk off of cum and with my cock in your ass,” Chris kisses down his throat, blood smearing over the skin as he ignores the bite on his lip.

“Yes— _yes_. Chris, _please_ ,” Peter begs.

"Then do it," Chris snarls against his neck, smearing blood and sucking it off his flushed skin, and Peter whines as he allows his knot to swell into Chris' rough hand, whimpering as Chris works it while fucking him.

He's so close, so _fucking_ close.

It's almost maddening, the hard thrusts of Chris' _fucking_ perfect cock in him, hitting that sweet-spot that makes his toes curl perfectly, Chris' rough hand wrapped around his knot as it finishes swelling in record time and he squeezes it, the taste of his sweet blood rich on Peter's tongue, his jaw aching as he's fangs remain dropped and the nonsense whispers of his wolf urging him to do something.

It feels like it'll almost drive him mad before he can cum.

"Cum, love," Chris says in his ear, biting on his earlobe and with the scent of sex, of _ChrisandPeter_ in his nose, the pleasure building to boiling point him, he does.

He cums against Chris' stomach as the older man keeps fucking him, and his jaws snap down on his own arm as he groans and whines around his own blood.

Chris groans, burying his face into Peter's shoulder as he thrusts three more times before he stills and cums deep in Peter.

There's an almost disappointed huff from Peter's wolf in the back of his head, before the sassy little fuck basically turns tail and his back on Peter in disgusted disappointment which severely dampens Peter's glow of coming.

 _What now?_ Peter demands and his wolf ignores him to his annoyance, but then Chris is pulling back, not out of him thankfully, and stroking the side of his face.

"You going to let go, love?" Chris questions in a rough and fucked-out voice, and Peter pulls his fangs back as he removes his mouth from his arm with a mild grimace as he watches it heal over in a matter of moment with a furrowed brow. "That's not a look I was hoping to see on your face."

Peter rolls his eyes as Chris smooths the furrow with his thumb, "And what type of look did you want on my face?"

"Something fucked out."

“I guess you didn’t do well with keeping on your promise. You know, to have me _drunk on your cock_ ,” Peter smiles like a snake, shifting up to lick at the blood on Chris’s lips. “Think you can get it up for another round, old man?”

A hand smacks at his ass half-heartedly, “Don’t tempt me, brat.”

Snickering, Peter keeps his fingers tangled in Chris’s hair as his head falls backwards against the sheets. His hips jerking in little quick thrusts as his knot keeps coming between them.

He hisses when Chris’s hand gives his knot another squeeze, and he whines at the overwhelming sensation it brings him, his legs pull Chris closer to him so he can press a few daring kisses to the older man’s face before heat of the moment catches up to him.

 _Oh_ , Peter thinks as Chris squeezes around his _knot_!

Peter fucking _knotted_ for Chris! This—no. No! Chris can’t be his mate, Peter would have _known_ when they first met, he would have never let Chris leave if that were the case.

And yet, even with the hunter in his arms and the sweet relief of the orgasm, he feels like a ship lost in the sea. Like something is _missing_.

He scratches at his brain for the answers, but nothing comes up. His wolf _growls_ and claws at the inside of his mind like it’s trying to find something but it’s _not there!_

“Peter? You okay, love?”

Not there, not there like Jackson and Malia _weren't there._

His breathing hitches as he stares sightlessly up at the ceiling.

Nonononono! _No!_ She _wouldn't!_

"Peter?"

She was his _sister!_ She wouldn't, _she couldn't have!!_

 ** _She took your children, why wouldn't she take your mate too?_** A horrible reasonable voice prompts in the back of his mind, and Peter claws at his head.

"Nonononono," he mumbles, shaking his head.

"Peter?!"

 _Why? Why would she do that to me?_ Peter desperately thinks.

He did everything she asked him to do!!! He protected the Pack!! He took out every enemy she direct him to!! Why? _Why?_

" _Derek!_ Something's wrong with Peter!"

 _His mate!_ She took his _mate!_ His pups and his mate!! Why? _Why?_

His wolf howls in his head, mournful and angry.

"Uncle Peter? Peter! _Peter!_ You need to stop! You're hurting yourself! Peter!"

"Peter? Peter, love, please! _Peter!"_

"Why? Why? _Why?"_

"Shit, Chris, call Stiles! Peter! Peter, look at me!"

Why Talia? He was her _brother!_ Did she truly hate him so much? She was meant to love him! She was his big sister! His oldest sister!

* * *

“Babe, I’m in the middle of class,” Stiles whispers into the phone as he hides in the bathroom.

It’s the third time Derek’s tried calling him.

“Stiles, it’s Peter—I don’t know what happened but he’s freaking out and we can’t calm him down. Please, you need to come here as fast as you can,” Derek says frantically through the phone.

Immediately, Stiles is dropping the hall pass in his hand and making his way to his Jeep.

“That’s a four hour drive, that’ll take too long. See if you can get him into the car and meet me halfway there,” Stiles tells him, putting on his “Alpha” voice.

“Fuck,” he hears Derek growl over the phone.

“Put me on speaker phone and let me see if I can calm him down,” Stiles says, his heart growing frantic when he hears Peter snarl in the background.

“Okay, you’re on speaker,” he hears Chris tell him.

“Peter?”

A growls answers in response and Stiles feels the hairs on the back of his neck raise at that, because Peter sounds animalistic.

“Peter, it’s me. It’s your Alpha, I need you to calm down big guy. Don’t want you to hurt anyone,” He swerved out of the parking lot and onto the road, keeping his eyes on the road but his ears tuned in on the phone so he can listen to Peter. “What’s wrong, Uncle Peter? Did someone hurt you?”

“ _She took them_ ,” the older wolves voice snarls.

“Who? Who took what?”

“My _sister_! She took everything from me! My pups, my memories, she took away my **mate**!” Peter howls the last part, eyes flashing blue as he claws at his chest and head, ignoring the pain it brings to him.

" _Shit_ ," Stiles curses as his mind races and things click together. "Okay, it's going to be okay, Peter. You've got your pups back, and Chris is right there, right? They are safe, and we're going to fix it okay?"

"She was my _sister_ ," Peter growls.

"I know," Stiles says as he hears Chris and Derek moving in the background. "I know, she was a bitch. But we'll fix it, okay? You know we will, you trust me, right?"

"My pups," Peter almost howls. "My mate!"

"Shit," Stiles curses as he tries not to get pulled over by a well-meaning deputy. "Derek, think you can text Jackson and Malia? Or just Lydia? She'll get both of them. Peter, we'll bring your pups to you, okay? You can be with both them and your mate."

Peter whines, full of pain, and Stiles hopes to god Derek does text Lydia.

Damn, he should have figured this out sooner! Why else would Peter be willing to let Chris back into his life after Chris fucked things up? Because he's _mate_! And oh god, Talia was a bigger bitch then he already figured.

"Peter, come on, talk to me," Stiles encourages, hoping to pull him out of this spiral.

"My mate," Peter whines. "He's my _mate_ , and I let him go."

"No, you didn't," Stiles soothes. "He was taken from you, but he came back, didn't he? He came back for you."

Peter whines, still so hurt, and Stiles aches for him, for his Pack mate.

"He came back for _you_ ," Stiles repeats. "Your mate came back."

And Stiles would stab him if Chris Argent attempts to leave, would tie him down and leave him at the mercy of Peter. No, Lydia. Lydia would make him _hurt_ before handing him over to Peter.

"I want my pups," Peter tells him, that horrible whine still in his voice.

"Derek?" Stiles prompts, because he's not going to lie to Peter, especially not in this state.

"I texted Lydia," Derek's voice comes through. "She'll be right behind you."

"See, Peter?" Stiles says soothingly. "They're coming, okay? Why don't you go with Chris and Derek, and meet half-way, okay?"

* * *

Derek whines and pulls his uncle into his arms, both of them letting the shift take over their features as Peter presses his face against Derek’s throat.

The barest scent of Stiles on the Beta has his wolf calming down a little bit, Peter shakes and makes another little whine in the back of his throat, closing his eyes as Derek makes a rumbling noise to calm him down.

Chris settles down beside his _mate_? the words feeling foreign inside of his mind as he ignores his own nudity to comfort Peter.

He’s never seen the man so broken up before and it has his heart in shambles.

“Peter, hey, it’s okay,” Chris soothes, running a hand down Peter’s head. “I’m right here, Peter. Your mate is here.”

“ _Mate_ ,” The wolf says brokenly.

Derek watches closely as Peter switches from pressing against Derek’s chest, to lying in Chris’s arms.

He’s still wary of this man being with his uncle—after the times Chris threatened and already hurt his uncle.

He knows Stiles would do anything to make Peter happy and Derek knows he’d do the same.

A part of him would rather snarl and bare his teeth at the hunter than let him hold his fragile uncle. But then he watches some more, he sees how gentle Chris is with Peter, watches the way he cups the older wolf’s face and wipes away the tears.

“I’m here, love. I’m here,” Chris murmurs, calming Peter down enough that he isn’t snarling at everything that breathes.

“Do you think we can get him into the car?”

Chris looks up, staring at Derek like he almost forgot the man was there in the first place, “No. I think it would be safer if he stayed here. My car doesn’t smell like Pack and he might freak out.”

Nodding his head, Derek turns to the phone that’s still on call and tells his mate, “Hurry. And make sure Malia and Jackson know to come as fast as possible.”

* * *

“I know,” Stiles tells him, flooring the gas as he tries to drive as fast as possible to the lake house. “I’m almost there, just another hour Peter, and then I’ll be there.”

"Peter?" Stiles calls the older man's name. "I'm going to hang up for a moment, okay? I just need to explain the change of plans to Malia and Jackson, okay? We want your pups there as soon as possible, right?"

"He nodded," Derek tells him after there's a whine.

And Stiles risks being arrested and/or killed, by hanging up and then bringing up his call-log and hitting Lydia's number, keeping the phone of speaker.

"Stiles," Jackson greets, his voice tense. "What the fuck happened?"

"Not too sure," Stiles answers quickly. "Somehow Peter figured out Chris is his mate, realises he doesn't remember Chris being his mate, and well."

" _Fuck_ ," Jackson curses, and Stiles agrees. "Where are we meeting?"

"Lake house, not possible to move Peter in this state," Stiles says shortly, hoping like hell that his dad didn't know he's speeding out of Beacon Hills instead of being in school like a good son. "Going to hang up now, need to keep Peter somewhat calm."

He blindly stabs the end button, and then risks his life again to call Derek's phone.

"Stiles," Derek greets him in relief at the same time Peter says, " _Alpha_."

"Hey, Peter," Stiles greets soothingly. "I'm almost there, okay? And then your pups are right behind me. We'll have a big cuddle session, yeah?"

" _Alpha_ ," Peter repeats, and Stiles keeps up a steady stream of nonsense—he can have a medal for nonsense really.

And Stiles could have kissed someone when he finally skids to a stop in front of the Lake house—they really need to buy it after the things they did in it over the weekend—and almost fall out of his jeep as he rushes towards the door.

"Stiles," Derek greets him with relief as he opens the door before Stiles' foot hits the bottom step.

"Derek," Stiles presses a quick kiss to Derek's lips, pulling him into a quick hug. "Peter?"

"Currently shaking and whining in Chris' arms," Derek reports as he presses his face into Stiles' neck and taking deep comforting breaths of his mate's scent.

Letting Derek have a moment to comfort himself with Stiles’ scent, Stiles pushes off and head into the room to see what the damage is.

The moment he sees Chris cradling a broken Peter his eyes flash red and a low growl erupts from his throat.

“Alpha?” Peter raises his head from where it was resting on Chris chest.

The older wolf whines and tilts his head to the side, crawling closer to Stiles as the teenager approaches.

Wrapping his arms around Peter, Stiles keeps his head up and eyes turned red as he stares down Chris while Peter curls against him and buried his face against Stiles’ throat, whimpering and shaking in his arms.

“ _Alpha_.”

Stiles ignores his Beta’s cry, continuing to stare down the outsider, the growl in his throat getting louder.

“Chris, you need to look away or Stiles is going to see it as a challenge,” Derek’s voice breaks the silence in the room.

Chris stares at Stiles for a second longer and then finally ducks his head down.

Seeing the outsider submit, Stiles finally turns his head to focus on comforting Peter, nosing and grumbling at the older wolf to calm him down.

“I got you Peter. Alpha is here,” Stiles tells the wolf.

Peter curls up closer to his Alpha, his wolf still feeling restless but also comforted that his Alpha is there.

 _Alpha will make things better. Alpha will protect me_ , his wolf tells him.

“Pups? Where are my pups?”

Stiles shushes him, and strokes Peter’s hair, “They’re almost here, Peter. It’s okay, you’re pups are safe. Would your Alpha ever lie to you?”

Peter shakes his head and goes back to inhaling Stiles’ scent, the faintest wisps of Jackson and Malia on his Alpha’s skin has Peter settling in his arms.

Stiles moves them down onto the mattresses and keeps stroking Peter's hair as the older man presses against him, his hands slipping up Stiles' shirt as he nuzzles at Stiles' neck.

"Mate?" Peter whines, and Chris doesn't hesitate despite the red-eyes staring him down, he just crawls over and presses his body against Peter's back.

"I'm here," Chris soothes Peter, running his hand against Peter's side while wrapping the second arm around his waist.

A growl builds in Stiles' throat, and Derek moves quickly, pressing against Stiles' back and nuzzling at the back of his neck.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whines as he presses his hips against Stiles' ass, and the growl cuts off as Stiles presses back against Derek.

Chris raises a brow at Derek and Derek ignores him as he rubs his beard against Stiles' shoulder and slowly the tension leaks out of Stiles as his mate soothes him.

Stiles sniffs pointedly at Chris before burying his nose into Peter's hair, his hand drifting down to cup the back of Peter's neck.

It's not long before the door opens again and Malia and Jackson stumble through with Lydia behind them.

Peter whines the moment he scents them, and he wiggles out of his Alpha's grip for his pups.

"Well, this doesn't look good," Lydia says as Malia kicks off her shoes and plasters herself against Peter quickly followed by Jackson.

Peter holds his pups against him, pinning them to his sides with his arms and taking deep greedy inhales of their scents that prove they are his, his pups, and were alive and safe against him.

"Mate?" Peter turns to look at Chris, and Chris hesitates as he remembers his state of undress. " _Mate_."

Stiles growls at the distress in his Beta's voice, and Lydia scoffs as she grabs a discarded blanket and throws it at him.

"Wrap that around your hips if you're really that bothered," Lydia informs him as she kicks off her heels and presses herself along Malia's back.

"Mate," Peter whines, and Chris wraps the blanket around himself.

Stiles growls when he sees the hunter getting close to his Beta’s but then Derek is there and pushing him to settle down in the puppy pile.

A few grunts and growls escaping his lips until finally he gives in and curls up against Jackson’s back, eyes still glowing red as he scents Peter’s distress.

“He’s fine, Stiles. He’s got his pups and mate, and you here,” Derek soothes his mate, pressing teeth to the side of Stiles’ neck.

Grumbling, Stiles noses at the back of Jackson’s neck while throwing an arm out to run his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Purring, Peter scents his pups equalling, nosing at Jackson’s hair and then turning to do the same to Malia. He reaches over Mali’s to run a hand through Chris’s beard, sighing to himself as his wolf calms down finally and he can settle.

“Feeling better, big bad?” Stiles teases when he feels himself finally come to himself.

“Much,” Peter tugs his pups closer to him.

“Great. Does this mean we can stop cuddling naked?”

“Shut up, Jackson. You love it,” Stiles smacks the blondes shoulder half-heartedly.

“Oh, like Derek isn’t seconds away from humping you,” the teenager rolls his eyes.

Derek growls, “I was not.”

“Tell that you your pheromones buddy.”

Derek growls, and Jackson smirks to himself.

"Only I'm actually naked," Peter points out, tightening his grip around his pups.

"Chris is kind of naked," Lydia points out as she links her fingers with Malia's.

"You two also smell of fresh cum," Jackson wrinkles his nose slightly.

"It's not _that_ much different than smelling Stiles and Derek's cum," Malia points out, and Jackson makes a face.

"But he's our _dad_ ," Jackson protests, and Peter feels like his heart is going to burst.

"You called me _dad_ ," Peter sniffs, and Jackson's eyes go wide with panic.

"It's a slip of the tongue!" Jackson protests, and Peter just rubs his cheek over his hair. "Hey! Stop it! No!"

Stiles snickers as he presses his face into Jackson's shoulder and Derek smirks, his justice being dealt with.

"I'm just glad to out of the school," Malia nuzzles at Peter's chest, not the least bit uncomfortable about cuddling her naked newly found father.

"Well, I'm glad I'm useful for something," Peter snorts as he idly runs his fingers through Chris' beard, liking the texture of it.

“Are you guys going to fuck again? I don’t know if I’m comfortable watching my dad have sex,” Jackson grumbles, earning a snicker from Stiles.

“You watch me have sex with Derek, isn’t that the same as watching your mom and dad fuck?”

“Ew! No! Stop ruining everything,” Jackson grumbles, pushing a hand into Stiles’ face and pushes his head away. “You’re disgusting.”

“You called me _dad_ again,” Peter preens, “My pup, my sweet pup.”

Malia growls, “I’m a good pup too.”

Peter chuckles and turns to rub his beard against Malia’s cheek, “You’re my wild pup. Running through the woods and catching some deer for us.”

“This is really cute,” Stiles feels a smile growing in his face as he watches Peter interact with his kids.

Derek watches the sight as well, his heart swelling with love for his uncle and his pups, but there’s also this listless feeling of want.

He whines and noses at the back of Stiles’ neck, “Pups?”

"Derek?" Stiles swallows thickly as Derek keeps nosing at him and his hands drift down to toy at the front of his jeans.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek nips at Stiles' ear. "Pups?"

"I need to graduate from High School," Stiles' breathing hitches as Derek toys with his zipper. "And college, college would be good."

"I don't need college," Derek tugs on Stiles' earlobe with his teeth and presses his hardening cock against Stiles' ass. "Pups?"

"We-we need time," Stiles stutters slightly as Derek pulls down his zipper and then flicks open his button. "Time, time to graduate and oh god."

Derek's hand wraps around Stiles' still clothed cock, a thumb pressing against his head.

"Seriously?" Jackson demands. "Right against me?"

"Please, Alpha?" Derek gives Stiles' cock a stroke, and Stiles gives a groan as he presses against Derek’s hand. "Pups?"

Stiles swallows again, trying to hold on to reason, to his will, but god damn it all, Derek's hand feels like its burning through his boxers, and his hard cock is pressed against his ass, and his teeth is being pressed into his neck, and there's something he's meant to do, something he's meant to say.

Peter huffs at the two of them, and rolls his eyes before turning his head to stare at where Chris is clearly turned so he isn’t watching the exhibitionists.

“Quit being so vanilla, Christopher. It’s just a bit of sex,” Peter chastises.

“Yes, sex between a seventeen-year-old boy and a twenty something man,” Chris snaps back, covering his eyes with his hands.

“I don’t remember you complaining when I was seventeen and sucking your dick,” Peter smirks.

“You— _Peter_!”

Stiles growls when Derek keeps teasing him with those devilish hands of his.

“Needy, needy,” Stiles tsk, turning to push Derek over so he’s lying on his belly, licking his lips when he sees Derek still has the plug inside of his ass, “All nice and loose for your Alpha, baby.”

Derek groans when he feels Stiles press against the plug, and pushes his hips back to present for his Alpha.

“Stiles. Want you so badly,” Derek pants against the sheets.

“Fuck, am I glad I skipped school today,” Stiles says to himself, smirking as he toys with the plug in Derek’s ass.

Derek groans as he clenches down as Stiles twists the plug in his ass before pulling on it slightly.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek moans, pressing back as Stiles plays with the plug. "Need you."

Stiles groans as he pulls back and pulls his shirt off, throwing it off to the side as he pushes down both his jeans and boxers in one clumsy move.

"Here," Peter lazily throws the lube so it lands perfectly between Derek's spread legs.

"Thanks," Stiles mutters absently as he works the plug out of Derek's ass, groaning at how loose and wet Derek is, and he grabs the lube using it quickly to slick up his cock and throwing it to the side after closing it.

"Hurry up," Derek growls, and Stiles growls back as he positions himself correctly and then thrusts in making the both of them groan.

"Missed _this_ ," Stiles tells him as he presses his forehead against Derek's back, feeling the shiver going through him as Derek clenches and unclenches around him. "Missed _you_."

"Fuck me," Derek orders as he presses back against Stiles, and Stiles groans as he grabs Derek's hips and pulls out till only his head is still in Derek then thrusts back inside in one hard thrust.

"Love you like _this_ ," Stiles admits with a grunt as he fucks Derek in a short desperate thrusts. "Love you needy for me, love seeing you desperate for me."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek moans as he rocks back, wanting more, needing more. "More."

Stiles digs his nails in and fucks Derek harder, pulling Derek up on his knees as he continues to fuck into his mate while biting at Derek's back.

Derek whines, clenching around him, and clawing at the blankets.

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek chants between moans as Stiles' hips snap harshly.

"Was thinking of this all morning," Stiles groans as he moves to bite at Derek's shoulders. "Thinking of having you _tight_ and _hot_ around me, whining for my cock, for me to fuck you harder."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whines, clenching down as Stiles doesn't stop _talking_ , detailing all his thoughts.

Stiles fucks Derek like a man who’s never felt such pleasure, his hands gripping Derek’s hips tightly to pin the older man down against the sheets as he fucks him ruthlessly, growling and biting into Derek’s skin.

“I leave you all for a few minutes, and you’re both already fucking,” Lydia comments as she walks back into the living room from where she was in the bathroom fixing her makeup.

Not that she minds the sight before her, no, she absolutely loves the sight of Stiles fucking this hot, older man into the sheets. Like it’s a power play of some sort, which with Stiles growling and flashing red eyes, it really is.

“Love the little noises you still make,” Stiles nips at Derek’s throat. “You maybe older but you’re still the same needy little mate I love, aren’t you Der.”

“ _Yes_. Stiles, please. Want your knot so badly, Alpha,” Derek begs, gripping the sheets beneath him with white knuckles, and biting on his bottom lip, keening when he feels nails drag against his sides.

“I know what you need, baby. Know exactly how to make you feel good, needy mate,” Stiles growls into his skin, dragging his teeth over Derek’s tanned skin.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease _please_.”

Derek breaks, he begs, he pleads, he—he _needs_ , and Stiles doesn't fail Derek, has never failed Derek, and he cries out as he feels Stiles' knot begin to swell.

"My mate, _mine_ ," Stiles snarls, fucking harder as his knot swells and begins to catch on Derek's rim.

" _Yours_ ," Derek moans, clenching down tightly every time Stiles pulls out, wanting him to stay in him, stay locked in him. "Please!"

Stiles snarls as he bites down on Derek's mating-mark and snaps his hips one last time, his knot expanding to its full girth and locking them together, and then satisfying himself with dirty grinds into his whining mate.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whines as he clenches around Stiles, and Stiles reaches under him and wraps his hand around Derek's aching cock, his knot having swelled without Derek even realising, and he cries out when Stiles squeezes his knot.

It's all he needs, the final addition to kick him over the edge, and Derek almost sobs as he cums against the blankets as Stiles continues to grind and circle his hips in him while working his knot.

Stiles bites down harder on Derek's mating-mark, whimpering slightly as Derek clenches and spasms around him, and willing himself not to cum, not yet. He wants Derek to cum at least twice before he lets himself cum.

But it's hard not to just cum, to not press himself as deeply into Derek as possible and cum with the way Derek's clenching around him, spasming around him, and the sounds he's making? Those beautiful, wonderful and _torturous_ sounds? Maddening.

Stiles whines around Derek's shoulder, jerking his hips helpless as he squeezes Derek's knot.

“One more, baby. Think you can cum for me one more time?” his voice gone hoarse from sex, sounding rough like sandpaper.

“Ah- _ah!_ Yes. Yes! Anything for my mate,” Derek whines, pushing his hips back when he realizes Stiles hasn’t even come yet. “Alpha?”

Stiles shushes Derek’s concern away, “M’not coming until you’ve cum twice, Der. Wanna make you feel so good, baby, wanna worship you like you deserve to be worshiped.”

Derek shakes his head a little bit, unsure still, even now if he deserves such love and devotion from his mate.

Stiles must have been able to _sense_ Derek’s hesitation because then the younger man was growling over him.

“You think I would give my knot to just anyone?” Stiles grunts, “You think anyone else, but you deserves my love and my devotion? There is _no one_ but you, Derek. You are my mate. **Mine**. And if I say you should be worshiped then I will worship you like a man who has found a new religion.”

Derek breaks under those words, feeling the heat of them against his skin as Stiles licks and bites against his shoulders, “ _Stiles_.”

“You’re so perfect, Derek. And you’re all mine. My perfect mate,” Stiles slurs the words a little bit, getting lost in the hazy heat of lust.

His hand jerks and squeezes around Derek’s knot, pushing for that second orgasm, wants to bring Derek off again and _again_ until he can’t even get hard anymore.

“Alpha— _Alpha, Alpha_ , _Alpha_ ,” Derek keens, head thrown back as he feels his toes curl from his next orgasm hitting him again. “ **Stiles**.”

Stiles whines as finally, _finally_ , lets himself cum as he feels Derek clench around his knot and spasm around him, working his hips in tiny little circles and pressing his head against Derek's shoulder.

Stiles pants against Derek's damp skin, nuzzling against it slightly before carefully turning them down and on their sides, his hand going back around Derek's knot and lazily working it to Derek's whimper.

"My mate," Stiles murmurs as he nips at Derek's tattoo, feeling Derek shudder and whimper against him as Stiles wraps his other hand around Derek's throat, feeling the older man swallow thickly and whimper as Stiles squeezes his knot.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whines as he presses up into Stiles' hand and whimpering as it makes Stiles' knot tug in him, and Stiles presses Derek's head against his shoulder with his hand on Derek's throat.

"My pretty mate," Stiles continues as he presses a kiss to whatever skin of Derek's he can get his lips on. "My good and beautiful mate. My perfect mate."

Giving a soft little whine in the back of his throat, Derek buries his blushing face against the crook of his arms to hide it.

Not that it helps much because then Stiles is leaning down to nip at Derek’s red ears, giving them a little tug and a playful growl.

“So pretty,” Stiles comments, peppering the side of Derek face with kisses until Derek is squirming from the affection.

Peter turns over to slap at Chris’s side, “Take notes, old man.”

Chris raises an eyebrow at the wolf, now that Malia has gotten up to drag Lydia into another room Chris can pull Peter flushed against his chest, and he rubs his beard against Peter’s throat and neck, before pressing a kiss to the wolf’s skin.

“What? You want me to call you pretty once in a while? You already know you’re a handsome smug bastard,” Chris responds, ignoring the hand reaching back to grope his ass.

“Correct. But it’s nice to hear it from someone else once in a while,” Peter smirks.

“Brat,” Chris nips at his bottom lip.

“Am I a pretty brat?” Peter licks at Chris’s bottom lip and then takes it between his teeth to suck on the bruised skin, smirking as the hunter groans.

Jackson gives a disgusted noise as he rolls away from the sight of his _dad_ coaxing the Hunter in another round, and presses against Stiles' back, burying his nose between Stiles' shoulder-blades as the other teen continues to lay sickening words of affection on Derek. He'd rather deal with them having sex then Peter and Chris.

"You know you are," Chris growls before he kisses Peter, taking control of kiss easily. "My pretty brat."

Peter hums in contentment as he pushes away the blanket from Chris' hips and then pushes _his mate_ onto his back and kissing his way down Chris' chest, along his stomach and to his prize.

"Pretty brat," Chris tangles his hands into Peter's hair as the wolf licks at his cock. "Hungry for my cock again?"

"Always," Peter says, his voice rough with honesty, and then sucks the head into his mouth and making Chris hiss.

Peter sucks on just the head for a moment, tongue twirling around the tip and dipping into the slit to get a taste of Chris' pre-cum, and then takes the whole of Chris' cock into his mouth and down his throat, swallowing around as Chris' hands tighten in his hair.

" _Fuck_ ," Chris curses as he stares down into Peter's lustful and smug eyes, and he growls as he keeps Peter's head in place until his pretty and greedy little brat begins to tear up and choke, and then letting him up.

Peter doesn't let Chris' slip from his mouth, just takes several deep breaths through his nose, and then does his best to suck Chris' brain through his dick.

"Peter," Chris groans as he thrusts into Peter's hot and wet mouth, feeling the wolf's throat swallowing around him when he thrusts deep enough. "Your mouth, _fuck_."

Derek barely stiffens when he smells Jackson come closer, can't focus on anything else but Stiles' hand around his knot, his teeth nipping at Derek's hot ears, and the words slipping easily off Stiles' tongue.

"So pretty and perfect for me," Stiles continues as he nips at the skin just under Derek's flushing ear.

Smirking, Peter decides to change the playing field, reaching over he grabs the discarded bottle of lube and pours some onto his fingers, rubbing it in for a minute to make sure the liquid is warm and then pushes Chris’s legs upwards to expose his hole.

When he pushes a finger inside of his mate, Chris hisses and grits his teeth at the unfamiliar intrusion in his ass.

It’s been so long since he’s had something in his ass besides those few daring nights he felt brave on liquid courage and fingered himself open.

After Victoria’s death he did it some more times, but stopped when it became apparent he only had his mind set on one person whenever he fucked himself.

“Peter,” he groans as Peter stretches him open with one finger, the other man taking his time to do it all, “Fuck—hurry up.”

“Now, now, Christopher. Is that anyway to talk to me when I have a finger up your ass?” Peter grins, crooking his finger upwards to get to that sweet spot.

Chris arches his back off of the bed, hissing and biting on his bottom lip as he clenches around the thick finger inside of him.

“Fucking tease,” he grounds out through gritted teeth.

Peter adds a second finger, and flashes blue eyes, “And yet, you’re still begging for more.”

Huffing are his dad’s turn of phrase, Jackson noses at Stiles’ bare skin and ignores the blatant erection he’s sporting at the moment.

He could happily jerk off if he wanted to, but he would rather have Danny here splitting him open on his dick than just using his fingers.

And he’s pretty sure this version of Derek wouldn’t hold back on his promise to bite Jackson’s throat out if he jerked off against Stiles’ back.

Chris arches with a bitten off groan, feeling the slight burn as Peter stretches him before crooking those wicked fingers to press against his prostate and his goddamn mouth wraps itself back around his aching cock.

It's like the wolf's trying to make him cum before he even enters him, probably going to fuck him when he's all open and lax from coming, fucking him as hard and rough as Chris normally fucks him, and then _knotting_ him.

Chris brings a hand up to his mouth to muffle his cry as he clenches down tightly at the thought, of Peter's knot spreading him open and keeping him on Peter's cock until the wolf's done with him.

He'll never admit to how many times he thought about it since he first saw the then seventeen-year-old werewolf knot into his hand, and he remembers the way Peter had squirmed under him, crying and whining as Chris kept squeezing the knot almost curiously until Peter was a drooling and crying mess, his cock just twitching weakly in his hand and soft everywhere apart from his hot knot.

It was the first time Chris had ever felt himself clench down, found himself wondering what it would feel like to fuck himself on Peter's cock and feel that knot in him, and now he's finally going to feel it, feel Peter's knot swell in him and spreading him open.

Peter hums around Chris' cock, fucking and stretching Chris for a bit on two fingers, and delighting at how _tight_ the older man is. It's like he's never been fucked, and it makes something in him preen at the thought he'll be Chris' first.

He eases a third finger into Chris' tight hole, and reaches down to give a stroke to his own cock as Chris muffles his whine in his hand.

 _That_ will have to go when Peter enters him, he wants to hear every whine and cry Chris makes, he wants to hear Chris turn into the whimpering and whining bitch that the older man always seems to turn him into.

He wants the older man to be sobbing and crying because of his knot, because Peter won't _stop_ fucking him.

“Trying to keep quiet, Christopher? Trying not to let everyone hear you begging for my knot?” Peter turns his head to the side to press a kiss to the inside of Chris’s thigh, rubbing his beard over the skin a little bit and smirking when the older man shivers at his touch.

He sits up on his knees, and leans over to scrap his teeth against Chris’s pecs, his claws slowly coming into play as he scratches them against the older man’s nipples.

“The moment you saw my knot, I could smell how aroused you got from the sight of it,” Peter fucks upwards with his three fingers, and smirks when he hears Chris grunt. “Want my knot so badly, don’t you Christopher? I knew you wanted it since the first time you saw me knot in your hand. Did you think about it?”

Fingers stretch, claws scrap and teeth bite into rough skin.

“Did you think about my knot stretching you open while you fucked your wife? Thought about your pretty little wolf underneath you as you fucked her?” Peters smirk grows when he scents Chris’s arousal.

“ _N-No_.”

His heart falters and the wolf roars at that.

“You _did_. Don’t lie to me, Christopher, I’m a wolf I can hear you lie from a mile away. You missed me so much that you couldn’t get off unless you thought about me getting fucked on your dick,” he laughs darkly, removing his fingers to slick himself up and then pushes inside of Chris’s ass slowly, “It’s okay, _Christopher_ , I’m here now. I’ll give you what you want—what you _need_. Let you bounce on my knot and make you forget about anything else but my cock in your ass.”

Chris moans when Peter drives his cock all the way inside of him, “Fuck— _Fuck!_ Peter. Peter, _Please!_ ”

A clawed hand pets the side of his face, “I always knew you looked good when you begged.”

"Peter," Chris turns his face into his hand, pressing a kiss to the palm and gazing up at Peter's glowing electric-blue eyes, not a trace of fear of the werewolf in him and over him, just building arousal and need, and—dare he even name it?— _love_.

His wolf preens, happy and being sated, and Peter rolls them, exposing his belly just like his wolf urges him to and Chris groans as Peter's cock seems to go even deeper into him.

"Peter?" Chris looks down at him, dazed and confused, and Peter drags his claws up the older man's thighs, delighting in the shiver that works through him.

"Didn't I say I was going to let you bounce on my knot?" Peter smirks up at him, and Chris' eyes seem to darken even further and Peter moans as Chris clenches around him. "Get to it, love."

Chris lifts himself slowly, almost clumsily, and then drops himself down with a cry, his head dropping back as he shudders and clenches.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Peter marvels as Chris flushes deeply, embarrassed and almost ashamed as he averts his gaze from Peter's. "Am I the first person to fuck you, Christopher?"

"Y-yes," Chris tells him, and pride and possessiveness surges through him, and Peter snarls as he grips Chris' hips in his clawed hands and plants his feet firmly before fucking up sharply. " _Peter!_ "

" _Mine_ ," Peter growls at him, fangs dropping, and Chris cries out as Peter keeps fucking up brutally into him, Chris' hips working slightly as he presses down against Peter, and Peter surges up to bite at Chris' chest and then his nipples making the older man whine beautifully as it shifts his cock in him, and Peter doesn't stop, can't stop.

 _Mine, mine, mine_ , his wolf chants alongside him, and Peter snarls as he twists them _again_ until Chris' back is flat against the mattress, Peter's clawed hands lifting his hips up as the wolf keeps up a brutal pace as he _claims_ his _mate_.

" _Peter_ ," Chris whines as his rough hands scramble over him.

His kisses turn from soft lips to harsh teeth.

Biting and bruising the hunters skin beneath him, biting his claim into Chris’s skin just as the wolf demands.

This man belongs to **him** and he will kill anyone who tries to get in his way _again._

The wolf snarls and snaps it’s jaws, the feeling of the hunt drumming in his head, heart pounding as he gets closer to orgasm.

His nose filled with the scent of lust and the spice of Chris about to cum, Peter’s knot thickens and the hunter cries at the stretch inside of him. It burns in the most amazing way possible, and he tears red marks into Peter’s shoulder as he grips the wolf in a bruising hold.

“ _Mine_ ,” Peter snarls, his voice dropping and becoming something more akin to an animal than a man’s, his eyes glowing their electric-blue as he stares down the hunter. “ _Mine_.”

“Yes. Yes. _Yes_ ,” Chris pleads beneath him, his hips working to push back as Peter fucks him into oblivion.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Peter roars, his fangs sinking into Chris’s neck and tearing open the skin.

Sweet saccharine blood swelling inside of his mouth as he keeps his fangs stuck inside of the hunters neck, making sure that when the mark heals it’ll scar over and become a beautiful, terrifying bite on the skin.

His wolf howls as he marks his mate, his knot swelling, and he groans when he scents Chris’s musky smelling come. The hunter making a mess between their chest, not that it bothers either of them.

Peter growls and fucks his hips three more times before going still as he cums, a whimper escaping the back of his throat when he feels Chris clench around his knot.

He bites down just the tiniest bit harder and suddenly his mind is filled with memories long forgotten and taken from him by his _sister_.

* * *

_”You can’t do this, Talia. He’s my mate! It doesn’t matter if he’s a hunter or an Argent, he’s my mate. And you know what happens to wolves when they lose their mates,” Peter hisses from where he’s standing in the study, his sister—his Alpha, sitting at the desk and staring up at him with an impassive expression, while Deaton standing by her side. “They go insane.”_

_”It’s for the best, Peter,” Talia had told him before holding him down and taking his memories, feeding him lie after lie until he was nothing more than a shell of a man._

* * *

_He feels empty, aching, something in him missing, and it's worse because the bitch's words and threat creeps into his mind. And he does everything to drown it out, to **feel** something._

* * *

_Her name is Margaret, but she likes to be called Maggie. She's married, the thin gold band she plays with says that, but she's unhappy. They are having problems, she confides in Peter, who had always looked older than he was since he hit his teen years._

_It's another affair with an older person, but it's different this time, Peter swears. At least this time he knows he's the other man, and Maggie's soft, kind, and she needs this as much as Peter does._

_He knows she's pregnant before she does, can smell the change in her scent that's so familiar to him from Talia's pregnancies, and he goes to Talia, his sister, and he confesses the affair and tells her of Maggie's pregnancy, of her having **his** pup_

* * *

_He's snarling, growling, trying to fight, but Talia is an Alpha and she has faithful and love-sick Deaton at her side._

_"My pup!" he howls at her, thrashing under her hand._

_"You're too young for this, Peter," Talia tells him like it's reasonable to do what she's doing to her own brother. "Too unstable for a pup."_

_He screams, he howls as she takes everything, until he can't even recall Maggie's name._

* * *

_There's a scent in the air that's taunting him, a ripening smell of pregnancy that calls to his wolf, and Talia watches him worriedly, warily, and sends him away, tells him to build up alliances. And Peter goes, does as ordered, with a bitter taste in his mouth that tastes like blood and betrayal, and his wolf howling in his head._

* * *

_He meets her in Phoenix, she's exotic and older. Her name is Corrine, and she's a werecoyote who makes her living by killing people._

_Corrine's dangerous, alluring, and she draws him in like a moth to a flame. It's not love, it's lust and rough. They fuck like animals, draw blood and claw at each other as they fight for dominance._

_Talia takes that away too. She takes everything away from him until he becomes nothing._

* * *

_He has a wife and a pup on the way. But sometimes when his wife talks to him, when she smiles and holds his hand, it feels wrong. Unnatural. It feels like he’s standing outside of his own body watching a movie and he can’t do anything._

_Peter feels no connection to this woman that’s supposed to be his wife, he feels nothing towards this pup._

_His wolf knows it is there, his wolf loves this unborn child. But the human side of him feels nothing_

* * *

_Derek comes home smelling of woman’s perfume and gunpowder._

_It snaps something inside of Peter and he goes to his Alpha because he knows she will help him, knows she will listen and keep Derek safe from having a broken heart again._

_Every time he smells the perfume on Derek his wolf snarls and roars, howls a warning that this is wrong, and something is a foot._

_Talia sends him away._

_And when he comes back it’s only for everything to be burned again._

* * *

_A woman comes into his room while he’s slowly going mad inside his own head. He thinks he remembers the smell of that perfume._

_He’ll always remember the way she laughed at him; so cruel and vile, like a person laughs when they beats stray dog for fun, “Oh, Chris knew how to pick them. Of course, I like my boys a little younger. Smile for the camera, sweetie.”_

_Peter has never felt so much anger and humiliation in his life, she laughs and throws salt into the wounds and he can’t do anything about it._

_His wolf roars and tries to rip her throat out but he’s too weak, he can’t even twitch a finger._

_The woman leaves after that and it won’t be until years later when he finally gets his revenge on the woman—on Kate Argent._

* * *

“Peter?”

Warm, rough hands stroke down the side of his face. It’s a comfort he didn’t even know he needed. The memories hit him like waves crashing against the side of a cliff and Peter whines when he remembers the pain of it all.

_“Peter?”_

He pulls his teeth out of Chris’ throat and presses a bloody kiss to the older man’s lips.

“I missed you _, mate.”_

There's confusion on Chris' face when he pulls back, but it doesn't matter, Peter decides as he kisses him again, deepening the kiss.

Nothing matters at this moment, nothing but his mate with him and his pups near him—all of them finding their way back to them after Talia took them.

"I missed you," Peter confesses again as Chris strokes his face, his hair, everything he can reach with gentle hands. "I _missed_ you."

"I missed you too," Chris tells him, kissing him again and his heart remaining steady. "God, I missed you."

Peter wants to enjoy this moment, enjoy the moment of peace they've been able to build, and for now, he doesn't care about making Chris cry and sob on his knot—he'll save that for another day. No, he just wants him close.

Peter licks at the mating-mark, licking up the blood and feeling hints of the previous bite Peter had given him at seventeen, and moves to nuzzle against Chris' face as the older man wraps his arms securely around him.

Peter rests his head on Chris' shoulder, allowing him to lick and clean the mating-mark with his wolf preening happily as one of Chris' big rough hands strokes his back.

"I love you," Peter admits quietly, and Chris stiffens briefly in surprise before almost melting as he holds Peter tighter, closer.

"I love you too," Chris press a kiss to the side of his head. "I love you so much."

And for the first time since Chris came back into his life, since he walked into the loft and first said it, Peter believes him.

Stiles grumbles without words as he presses his lips to Derek's hair, his poor mate half-out of it with his eyes half-lidded and a little whimper coming from his lips as Stiles strokes and fondles his knot.

It seems Chris Argent _really_ is staying, Stiles wants to huff and glare.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek slurs, voice thick with pleasure and a tiny amount of cum trickles from his cock when Stiles squeezes his knot, and Derek sobs. " _Please_."

"You're going to kill him," Jackson huffs against him.

“Who Chris?” Stiles raises an eyebrow as he keeps his lips attached to Derek’s neck, lathering the tan skin with kisses.

“I was talking about Derek, but since you brought that up. Yes, Chris as well.”

Stiles scoffs, giving Derek’s knot a tight squeeze and pulling another orgasm out of his knot-drunk mate.

He nips on the mating mark he left on Derek’s throat before finally pulling his hand off of Derek’s dick to give him some time to rest, loving how sleepy and pliant Derek goes in his arms.

“I’ll only kill him if he hurts Peter,” Stiles answers honestly.

Jackson snickers behind him, “Still one to keep grudges, huh, Stiles? Just like old times.”

Humming, Stiles twists his head around to nose at Jackson’s hair, pulling a soft little noise from the Beta as he curls closer to his Alpha.

He feels the snap of the pack bond grow stronger with Chris, and Stiles begrudgingly accepts that the hunter plans on staying. 

Later he’ll make sure to corner Chris in a room and give him a _talk_ , sure he won’t break the guys nose this time. But he’ll make sure the older man knows that if he hurts Peter, Stiles will make sure he’s taken care of.

“Alpha?” Derek’s voice interrupts his thoughts and Stiles turns his attention back towards his mate.

“I’m right here, Der,” he presses kisses up Derek’s throat, grinning when the older man starts to purr in his arms.

Derek presses back against him, purring with contentment, and Stiles wraps a loose hand around Derek's knot again.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whimpers, clenching down on Stiles' knot, and Stiles groans into Derek's throat, grinding his hips up into Derek's tight ass.

"Want to give me another one, Der?" Stiles asks and Derek mewls slightly. "I really want to see how many you can give me."

Derek sobs as he works his hips and Stiles tightens his grip slightly, giving something for Derek to fuck into.

"He's going to pass out," Jackson tells him, pressing tighter against his Alpha and nosing at the back of his neck.

"Not before he gives me another," Stiles croons as he ignores Jackson's erection pressing against him. "Can you do it, pretty?"

" _Alpha_ ," Derek nods slightly, aching to please his mate, and Stiles kisses his throat again as he squeezes and twists his grip on Derek's knot, and Derek keens as he shudders through another orgasm before going limp as Stiles grinds his hips into him.

Stiles groans into Derek's neck, feeling Derek spasm and clench around him as shiver wreck through Derek's limp and spent body, and he grinds and jerks as he cums for a second time.

Derek barely moans, his eyes shut as he lays pliant in Stiles' arms, and Stiles finally gives his poor mate some respite by letting go of his knot and rests his hand on Derek's shivering side, stroking it while making comforting noises in Derek's neck.

"You did so good, pretty mate," Stiles presses another kiss to Derek's neck. "So good for me."

Derek rumbles slightly, but doesn't open his eyes.

"I wonder how many times I can make you cum this weekend," Stiles nuzzles against Derek. "Wonder if I can make you pass out from pleasure."

Derek gives a little whine, clenching down weakly.

"Think you'd like that, baby?" Stiles asks him, running his nose along Derek's neck. "Me making you cum again and _again_ until you can't?"

"Yeah," Jackson says with an amused snort. "You're going to kill him."

“Stop ruining the afterglow, asshole,” Stiles growls at the blonde beta rubbing against his back.

“Can’t help it, it’s in my nature,” Jackson smirks back at him.

“Well, make it your nature to _not_ cum on me, or I’ll beat you with your own dick.”

Pouting, Jackson gives a huff and turns over onto his back so he can finish himself off.

Moaning when he comes over his chest, and like the asshole he is, he smears a bit of his cum on Stiles’ back, ignoring the rumbling growl that comes from Stiles as he does so.

“ _Asshole_ ,” Stiles grits through his teeth.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jackson sighs back, and curls up against the heat of Stiles’ back.

Peter huffs at his own pup’s teasing attitude.

He should have guessed sooner that Jackson was his own child with how much of a brat he is, but then again the boy wasn’t even a blip on his radar back then.

“If you boys are down having a circle jerk in there, I went ahead and ordered us pizza,” Lydia calls from the kitchen, entering the room and looking a little frazzled herself.

A certain smirking werecoyote coming up behind her to nuzzle against her red hair.

“Yeah, uh, just give me a few minutes for my knot to go back down and then we can eat,” Stiles mumbles in answer.

Derek gives a protesting whine and clenches down weakly, and Stiles nuzzles against Derek.

"You need to eat, Der," Stiles tells him, and Derek huffs.

"No," Derek grumbles as he clenches down again, and Stiles groans as he jerks into Derek.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles groans as he grinds into Derek.

"A few minutes, huh?" Lydia smirks as Stiles bites down on Derek's shoulder and grinds up and jerks into Derek.

Derek whimpers, clenching around Stiles as Stiles' knot rubs against his abused prostate. It was a pleasurable pain, and Derek wants _more_.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek moans as Stiles keeps grinding and jerking slightly into him.

"You feel so _good_ ," Stiles tells him as he groans. " _Fuck_ , Derek."

"How is he still conscious?" Jackson questions in mild amazement, perching his chin on Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles bites down on Derek's shoulder again as he cums for the third time, and Derek rumbles as Stiles pants against his shoulder.

"I guess it's a good thing that the pizza is going to be a while," Lydia says with amusement as she sits down on the mattresses and Malia immediately curls around Lydia.

"So good," Stiles murmurs into Derek's skin. "Pretty mate, good mate."

"And Alpha is knot-drunk," Jackson snickers, and Stiles does his own rumble in answer.

"They're going to eat while still knotted together, aren't they?" Malia asks, and Lydia sighs in agreement.

Stiles gets lost in the haziness of Derek’s scent. The air filing with the mixed scent of _cum, mate, Derek happy, cum._

He rumbles, pleased, that he’s sated his mate and continues to nose at Derek’s throat, lapping against the skin to cover the older man in his scent. Wanting everyone who gets near Derek to be able to _smell_ who he belongs to, wants them to know who owns this gorgeous man.

“Mine,” Stiles purrs, feeling like his vocabulary has dropped down that that of a one year old. “My mate. _Rrrrr_.”

“Did you just growl?” Jackson huffs a laugh, “God, you’re so out of it, Stilinski. A part of me wants to take a video but I’m too afraid of what you’ll do when you find it.”

Stiles sniffs when he hears his Beta’s voice, and curls up closer to Derek’s body, soaking in the warmth radiating off of the man’s skin a purring with pleasure.

Derek makes a needy whine as he clenches around Stiles’ knot, “Alpha. _Mate_.”

“Der,” Stiles answers, running a cum-covered hand up Derek’s chest and smearing his mate’s cum all over, smirking when he hears Jackson scoff behind him.

“Lydia, dearest, you are wonderful,” Peter tells the redhead when he gets his bearings together, standing up and stretching, not caring that he’s still naked. “I’m surprised our Alpha hasn’t asked you to be his Emissary yet, you’re obviously the best choice.”

“Well, our _Alpha_ tends to get easily distracted with his little brain,” she rolls her eyes when Derek and Stiles cum _again_. “Men.”

"He's a teenager with a very needy mate," Peter shrugs before leering at Chris. "I understand his feelings all too well."

Chris just lays there all fucked-out and uncaring of the fact he's naked.

"I think you've fucked his brains out," Malia muses before glancing at Lydia. "I used that phrase right, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, babe," Lydia presses a kiss to Malia's head.

Derek rumbles as Stiles nuzzles at Derek's throat, and Stiles' hand keeps rubbing cum into his chest, the smell of _StilesandDerek_ mixes with the same of cum and sex. It's addicting, make him clench down and moan happily.

"I did, didn't I?" Peter preens smugly as he takes in Chris' well-fucked form.

"Brat," Chris mutters without opening his eyes.

"So, Emissary, huh?" Lydia asks in interest and Peter sits down on the mattress. "What does being an Emissary entail? I doubt it anything like what Deaton and Morrell do despite claiming the title."

"Yes," Peter makes a face of distaste. "Neither of them are a good example of what an Emissary is. You're not a Druid and thus a better choice in my opinion.

Druids always make vows to serve the Balance, to forever maintain it, often putting that vow above the oath they swear to their Pack."

Peter makes another face, and Lydia frowns.

"Maintain the Balance? Their version of the Balance or they actually know how to keep the Balance?" Lydia questions, and Peter smiles.

"Good questions, questions people don't often think of," Peter says to her. "They hear the lofty Balance thing, and they automatically think the Druids are wise and all-knowing," Peter snorts in disgust. "But the Druids always keep to their version of the Balance, what they believe the Balance is."

"Blinded by their own bias," Lydia muses and Peter nods.

"Quite," Peter agrees. "Back to what I was saying about their oath to the Balance, they will put that oath before any vow to their Pack even if it endangers the Pack they are sworn too."

“Is that what happened with...the fire?”

Peter turns his gaze away for a moment, “The fire happened because my sister and Deaton thought they were too better for anyone else, afraid that putting away a child rapist would ‘expose the supernatural world’ when in fact they were afraid of being seen as weak.

Talia didn’t want her leadership to be questioned or undermined, she thought she knew better on how to raise a Pack.

While Deaton was a pathetic love sick fool, who thought if he followed every command and order from my sister that she’d love him back.”

Lydia nods her head, seeing the pain Peter is trying to mask behind his face she turns her head to stare down at where Derek and Stiles are still lying together in obliviousness to what’s going on.

“If Stiles asks for me to be his emissary, I will do the right thing and put the Pack before all else. Because that’s what it means to be an emissary,” she tells the older wolf.

“ _If_! Oh, darling Lydia he’s already chosen you, he just doesn’t realize it yet,” Peter smirks, and then turns his attention towards Chris, “Quit trying to hide, everyone’s already seen you naked. Now come on, I’m starving. Sex and emotions always make me hungry.”

The older man rolls his eyes, ignoring Peter’s words as he leans down to grab his pants that were thrown to the side and pull them on under the blanket.

Peter smirks, stalking closer so he can nose at the underside of Chris’s jaw and running a hand over the ink tattoo on the man’s arms.

“You’re going to have to tell me when you got this, I’m just _dying_ to know.”

“Stop it, or this is going to end with us fucking on the floor again.”

Peters grin grows, “Oh, I do hope so.”

Peter traces a finger on the intricate Celtic knots down Chris' shoulder and arm, tracing the arrows and pausing when he notices almost hidden wolves, and smiles slightly as he presses a kiss to them.

"For me?" Peter murmurs, and Chris runs a hand through Peter's hair.

"For my beautiful wolf," Chris tells him, and Peter grins as he presses a kiss to Chris' lips.

"Pizza is going to arrive any moment," Lydia reminds them, and Peter gives a rueful sigh.

"After we eat then?" Peter asks hopefully, and Chris rolls his eyes but does press another kiss to Peter's lips.

"Food," Malia perks up as she stares at the door.

"I'll get it," Lydia gets up and grabs her purse, and nudges at the two cum-drunk idiots. "Pull yourself together."

Derek growls grumpily, and Stiles stirs as he glances up from where he nuzzling against Derek's neck, and blinks dazedly up at Lydia.

"Food?" Stiles realises after a moment, and Lydia rolls her eyes just a knock comes to the door, and Derek sniffs at the air hopefully.

"Food?" Derek echoes, and Lydia scoffs as she opens the door for the pizza-boy.

“Men,” Lydia murmurs to herself again as she answers the door.

She smiles and gives the pizza boy his change, frowning when the guy sees something behind her and suddenly looks spooked before speed walking to his car like he saw a ghost. “Weird.”

Derek grumbles when he finds he’s still attached to Stiles by their hips, he wants food now. Sex always makes him hungry and being a werewolf doesn’t help with the case.

“Stiles stop coming inside of me, I want food,” Derek grumbles.

“ _Ow!—Hey!_ Well, I wasn’t the one who wanted to fuck all the damn time. You’re just going to have to wait and hope the food isn’t cold when we get finished,” Stiles snaps back, giving Derek’s thigh a little pinch to keep the wolf in place, smirking when he gets a little growl in response.

“Start thinking of gross things. Like Scott or Finstock.”

“Okay, first of all rude. We do not call people gross and secondly, just because Scott was an ass—“

“You mean _is_.”

“Fine. Is—but he’s getting better. Just...slowly. We’ll fix him up so he’s a happy puppy, he just needs to realize he needs to make better choices in friends,” Stiles runs his hand down Derek’s side, loving the soft texture of the man’s hair under his palm.

“Are both going to bicker like an old-married couple, or are you going to come and eat?” Peter grins from where he took a seat on the couch.

“Shut up, Peter,” Stiles grumbles, biting on Derek’s shoulder when he hears the older man snicker a little bit.

Jackson smirks as he gets up from the mattresses and fixes his boxers, so they are covering him before padding over to grab some pizza.

"Food," Derek pouts, and Stiles looks up to pout at Peter.

Peter snorts, but gets up to get another plate of pizza and placing it down beside the two of them, "It's only because you two are my favourites."

"I'm your daughter," Malia pouts at him as she comes back with her own pizza.

"And you are my favourite daughter in the whole world," Peter says smoothly as he sits back down on the couch, and Malia narrows her eyes slightly as she accepts it and sits down next to him and attacks her pizza with great hunger.

"Food," Derek smiles as he reaches for a slice, and growling slightly as Stiles reaches for a slice.

"Hey! My food too," Stiles nips at Derek's shoulder as he grabs a slice and almost stuffs the slice into his mouth.

Derek grumbles as he chews on his own slice.

"And this everyone," Lydia says dryly, "is my Alpha."

Stiles gives her a big closed-mouth smile with his cheeks bulging out with pizza, and Lydia rolls her eyes with a smile.

"You're ridiculous," Lydia informs him as she sits down beside Malia.

"You love me," Stiles says as he covers his mouth.

"Somehow," Lydia agrees dryly.

Stiles smirks at the answer, and settles back, enjoying the tight pressure around his knot and food in his stomach, it’s weirdly domestic how they settle there enjoying the moment and eating.

Peter preening as his kids— _and wow that’s still a little weird to think about—_ settle by his side and lean in close against him.

“Jackson, I know you love to mess with Derek, but challenging the Alpha’s claim on his mate is a one way ticket to getting your ass kicked,” Peter tell the blonde.

Jackson grumbles, “But it’s funny.”

“Oh, I know. But I’d rather not risk Stiles’ wrath for a minute of fun,” Peter chews on his slice and then pauses, “Of course, you’d probably get off on him kicking your ass.”

_“Dad!”_

Peter feels his wolf howl with joy at Jackson calling him his dad. He throws a free hand around Jackson’s shoulder and pulls him close against his side.

“My pup. My smart, handsome pup,” he presses a kiss against Jackson’s head and the teenager soak up the affection like a sponge.

Stiles smiles, pressing it against Derek's shoulder.

And then his mobile rang, the Imperial March echoing through the room, and Stiles froze as he recognises the ringtone he had jokingly made his dad's.

"Stiles?" Derek questions, glancing over his shoulder.

"Babe," Stiles begins weakly, "could you pass me the phone?"

Derek frowns, but he reaches for Stiles' discarded jeans and grabs Stiles' mobile and handing it over to Stiles.

"Hey, Daddio," Stiles greets weakly.

"Stiles," his dad greets back, sounding unimpressed. "Is there reason you aren't in school or why one of my deputies saw you speeding out of Beacon Hills?"

"Pack emergency?" Stiles suggests, and his dad huffs.

"Are you asking or telling?" Noah asks.

"Telling, definitely telling," Stiles says firmly. "And before you ask, everything is fine, and everyone is still alive and unharmed."

"Right, you'll be back home tonight?" Noah questions after a moment.

"I was actually thinking I'd spend the night over at the Loft," Stiles says as he strokes at Derek's side, soothing the tension from his body that took hold of him the moment Noah began talking.

"And do your homework, right?" Noah questions firmly, and Stiles nods before remembering his dad can't see him.

"Yeah, course," Stiles tells him. "I'm sure either Kira or Danny will have our homework."

"How's Derek?" Noah asks, and Stiles gulps.

"Derek? Derek's fine, why wouldn't he be?" Stiles winces at how high his voice comes out and Derek buries his face into his arm.

There is a long pause before his dad finally speaks again, "Stiles."

"Yes, Dad?" Stiles asks, still wincing.

"What's with the tone?" Noah questions. "What's wrong with Derek?"

"Nothing's wrong with Derek," Stiles hesitates. "You could almost say he's back to his old-self."

There is an even longer pause before his dad speaks, "As in his twenty-three-year-old self?"

"Yes," Stiles winces as he awaits his dad's judgement.

"And you want to spend the night with him."

_“Yes.”_

He hears his father let out a slow sigh, “I will allow it this one night, because there was an emergency. But after tonight, no more sleep overs at either house unless it’s the weekend. You need to focus on school, son, not your boyfriend.”

Stiles nods his head vigorously, “Yes. Absolutely. Yes sure. No arguments over here. All the sex will be on Saturday and Sunday.”

He can practically _hear_ the eye roll his father makes, “Be good. And be safe.”

Stiles almost wants to explain how werewolves can’t get sexual diseases. But then he remembers that there’s a possibility of Derek getting pregnant.

“The safest we can be,” Stiles promises.

They talk for a few more minutes, and Stiles informs his father how the pack has grown, and that Peter apparently has kids.

They say their goodbyes and Stiles tosses the phone to the side, huffing when he is finally able to pull out of Derek.

He rolls over and sits up so he can properly eat his pizza, grinning when Derek turns over to cuddle against him, snuggling against Stiles’ neck.

"Snugglywolf," Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's head, and Derek grumbles slightly, but doesn't move as Stiles finishes eating his slices of pizza.

"We should head back sooner rather than later," Lydia says as she wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"That's a good idea," Stiles nods and Derek frowns into his neck.

"I don't have any clothes here," he points out, and it's true.

All the clothes that younger Derek had brought was for younger Derek's build, not this Derek's build.

"Full-shift for the ride home?" Stiles suggests, and Derek nods thoughtfully, still not knowing how he feels about being able to do the full-shift.

It was something his mother had been able to do, it had been something Laura had been frustrated she couldn't do, and it was something that both had said was something on a Hale Alpha could do.

Given the revelations of Peter and his memories, Derek isn't surprised by the fact his mother had probably been lying. Laura had probably been repeating what their mother had told always told them.

Derek's living proof that it's a lie, and Peter's proof that Talia Hale hadn't been a good Alpha.

It is something Derek had always sort of known, but had pushed away out of guilt and shame for thinking the worst of his own mother.

It is now strangely easier for him to acknowledge the faults in her now, and even Laura, like his time as a sixteen-year-old again had given him the distance needed to truly acknowledge all the things wrong.

Stiles being his Alpha also helps, it shows him how an Alpha should be and not what he had thought an Alpha should be.

Stiles is protective of his Pack, putting their safety first before then reputation like Talia and without always running like Laura had done. Stiles looks after his Pack, all of them getting comfort when needed and not just saving comfort for the favourites.

Looking back, Derek isn't actually surprised he crashed and burned as an Alpha when he never had a proper Alpha to learn from.

It wasn't like his mother bothered to train Derek or anyone else apart from Laura how to deal with an Alpha's power and such. No, Laura was the heir and that training was solely for her.

“Come on, big guy,” Stiles kisses his cheek before standing up to shuffle back into his dirty clothes. “Man, I’m going to have to do laundry when we get to the loft.”

Huffing, Derek cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders before letting the full shift take over. His bones cracking and rearranging themselves and his muscles burning as they stretch over the new bones.

When it’s done, he shakes off the remaining pain that comes from the shift before turning to press his nose against Stiles’ stomach, his tail giving a little twitch when his mate pets the top of his head.

“Dude, you’re so soft. We are definitely cuddling like this later,” Stiles tells him, laughing when Derek gives a little grumble. “Sourwolf.”

Stiles checks with the others and gives them all a hug, while rubbing his scent into them.

He begrudgingly gives a hug to Chris as well, flashing red eyes when he pulls away and then makes an “I’m watching you” motion with his hands before turning to leave—remembering to get dressed before leaving.

“Come on, Derek. We’ve got a four hour drive back to the loft. No peeing on the leather.”

Just for that Derek bites his ass, smiling like—well, like a wolf when Stiles yells and swats a hand towards him.

“Bad! No biting!” Stiles tells him as Derek jumps into the passenger seat. “So rude.”

Derek chuffs and settles down with his head on the console so he can nose at Stiles’ thigh, smirking when he can still smell his own cum on Stiles’ skin.

A hand pushes his head away, “No. No. No. I don’t know what’s going through that head of yours, but we are not trying road sex.”

Derek huffs as he curls into a ball and eyes Stiles with big soulful eyes.

"Nope, not falling for that," Stiles says as he turns the key and the jeep rumbles to life. "You can stare with your big, beautiful eyes, but I'm not going be moved. I know you, I let you put your head against my thigh, and you would try for more. Now, I'm an open-minded guy, but bestiality isn't something I've ever considered, and road-sex will probably kill me more than it will kill you, or at the very least get me arrested for said bestiality. I do not need that on my record, Derek, I really don't."

Derek huffs as he closes his eyes, and Stiles pulls away from the lake-house.

"Are you really sulking right now?" Stiles asks in disbelief. "Dude, I just fucked you until we were both almost passing out, and you still want more?"

Derek nips his thigh and glares at Stiles, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"You need to let it go, I call everyone dude once and awhile," he tells the wolf, and Derek huffs again as he turns away from Stiles. "Sulkywolf."

Derek makes a point of ignoring him firmly.

* * *

"Well," Peter surveys the room. "Should we clean up before we leave?"

"There's not enough cleaner in the world to deal with all the cum," Lydia scoffs, and Peter smirks as he nods his head in agreement.

"I really do need to buy this from your mother," Peter muses as he stands. "Well, let's gather everything and deal with what we must before we head back to Beacon Hills. It'll be a nice little project to take up with Cora back in school."

"She wasn't in school today," Jackson points out, and Peter pauses as he realises he has lost track of his niece.

"Ah," Peter says with some concern. "We should probably find her before we leave."

"You lost your niece?" Chris says with some judgement.

"You left a seventeen-year-old alone in France?" Peter retorts as he raises his brow. "People in glass houses should not throw stones, Christopher."

"You _still_ haven't called Isaac?" Lydia stares down Chris.

“Well, he knows about _some_ things, but no I haven’t informed him of everything. Yet. I wasn’t sure if he even wanted to come back to this place,” Chris explains himself, getting a few judgmental looks.

Peter nods his head in understanding, “Fair. Given the chose I would rather leave this place in the dust, of course that is what past me would have done. Now. I have no reason to leave, Beacon Hills is where my Alpha is, my family and my pups,” he cups Chris’s face and adds, “Along with my mate.”

“So I’m guessing you’re both going to volunteer for clean-up duty? Great,” Lydia grabs her hand bag, “Well then, Malia, Jackson and I are going to head out. Try not to break anything else in the house.”

The two weres follow her out to her car, leaving Chris and Peter alone.

Peter smirks and tugs on the belt loops of the older man’s pants, “Well, since there isn’t anyone around. I think we can—“

“Finish cleaning house? Sounds like a good idea, I’ll get the sheets,” Chris leans in to press a kiss to Peter’s lips before bending down and pulling off the rumpled and cum-covered sheets on the bed.

Grumbling to himself, Peter does as he’s told and makes his way to the kitchen so he can clean up the dishes.

* * *

The moment Stiles opens the door to the loft, Derek is shifting back from his wolf shift to human.

Stiles totally doesn’t pout a little bit at the missed opportunity of getting to cuddle him as a wolf, but then he reminds himself there’s next time.

Derek takes a few steps into the loft before freezing.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asks, going on high alert when he sees Derek’s eyes going blue.

“The...the whole loft—it smells like _him_ ,” he snarls out the last part.

“What? Like who?” Stiles pulls out his phone, ready to send a 911 text to the pack. “Do I need to call the pack?”

“It smells like my teenager self!”

He watches as Derek stalks over to the couch and gives it a harsh sniff, and then rounds his head back towards Stiles, “He _fucked_ you here!”

The wolf runs up the stairs, probably to his own bedroom and Stiles can’t stop the little snicker that escapes him when Derek shouts, _“He fucked you on my bed—with my—Stiles!”_

"I thought you remembered everything," Stiles calls up as he drops his bags beside the couch.

 _"My bed!"_ Derek repeats angrily as he comes stomping down the stairs still naked. "The little shit."

"You know you're insulting yourself, right?" Stiles says as he drops down on the couch and looks at him. "It was still you."

Derek snarls as he paces angrily, casting angry looks at the couch and towards the stairs.

"I should have seen this coming," Stiles realises as he drops his head back against the couch. "Your younger-self was jealous of you too, and he did make sure to fuck me here because of it."

Derek stills as he looks at Stiles.

"You are a jealous shit," Stiles muses. "All the one-upping shit, reminding me who I belong to, wanting me to say it while putting down your other-self—like really? You're the same person."

Derek prowls over to Stiles and perches himself on Stiles' lap.

"Derek?" Stiles puts his hands on Derek's hips, rubbing the wolf's hipbones with his thumbs.

"You're _mine_ ," Derek tells him, a growl threading his words as he loops his arms around Stiles' neck and tugs on Stiles' bottom lip with his teeth. " _Mine_ , not _his_."

"You're really going to go all possessive mate over your younger-self?" Stiles asks in mild disbelief and some amusement, and Derek snarls, nipping at his lips.

" _Mine_ ," Derek growls as he grips Stiles' hair and pulls his head back, snarling at the bruises his younger-self left and goes to work to replace them with _his_ marks.

Derek's not going to be satisfied until the whole Loft smells of _him_ and Stiles, until Stiles is covered in _his_ marks and _his_ scent, that Stiles never thought of his younger-self again and only of _him_ , that Stiles only craves _his_ touch and never thinks of his younger-self touching him again.

Stiles is _his_ mate, only _his_ , and no one else's.

Stiles whimpers as all the blood in his body seems to rush south, and Derek bites and sucks at his throat.

“First, I’m going to fuck you on the couch, and then I’m going to fuck you on my bed. I’m going to cover this place in **our** scent. Until everyone knows who you belong to,” Derek rumbles, tearing off Stiles’ clothing one by one.

“Don’t they already know? Ah—what with the giant bite mark on my _neck_! Derek!”

Derek sniffs, and of his eyes could go red they would have when he scents _another_ mark on Stiles’ skin.

“ _Jackson_ ,” the wolf snarls sounding like a rabid animal.

“Derek?”

“Mine. Mine. Mine. You’re **mine**!”

Derek flips Stiles over onto the rug, pushing him flat on his stomach with one hand while the other pushes his hips up in the perfect position to Derek fuck him senseless.

The wolf feels the shift over take him as he smells his younger-self’s cum _and_ Jackson’s on Stiles, seeing the marks his teenager-self out in **his mate**! The wolf cannot handle the sight.

He pushes his angry, hard election against Stiles’ ass and fits up against Stiles’ skin like he’s in rut, grunting and making little punched out growls as he jackhammers his hips. Stiles moans and mewls beneath him, gripping the carpet tightly like it’s there to anchor him and keep him from getting bucked off.

He gasps when clawed hands scrap down his back, the stinging feeling of it has him biting the bottom of his lips to keep himself from howling.

 _“Derek!”_ he pants.

The beast above him roars as he cums all over Stiles’ back and over his ass, marking Stiles all over.

But it doesn’t satisfy the wolf. No, it only makes the hunger inside of him _burn_.

Derek rubs his cum into Stiles' ass and back, growling as Stiles whimpers and pushes back, presenting his ass for Derek to fuck, and Derek snarls as he pushes Stiles down further against the rug as he scents out some lube.

Though everything in him is urging him to just thrust into his whimpering mate, to fuck him and claim him, he holds on to enough reason to use lube and to properly stretch his mate open.

He snorts as he finds a bottle haphazardly hidden under a couch cushion, and he slicks up his fingers impatiently before pushing two of them straight into Stiles' tight ass.

" _Fuck!_ " Stiles cries out, clenching down as two of Derek's thick fingers spreading him open with little warning and focuses firmly on stretching him open with impatient fingers. " _Derek!_ "

" _Mine_ ," Derek leans down and bites at Stiles' back, sucking and biting more marks into his pale skin as he focuses on stretching his mate, part of him wants to tease him, but a bigger part just wants to in him already. "My mate, _mine_."

Derek presses another finger, and fucks him slightly on three-fingers, spreading them and making Stiles whine.

 _"Please!"_ Stiles begs as he claws at the rug under him, and Derek can't wait anymore.

Derek pulls his fingers out and quickly slicks his hard and angry cock, the need to replace everyone else's claim with his own making him harder than he's ever been, and then he positions himself correctly before burying himself into Stiles' hot and wet ass in one strong thrust.

 _"DEREK!!"_ Stiles almost howls as Derek grips his hips and starts up a brutal pace, fucking hard and fast into his mate's shuddering body as he squirms and whines under him.

" _Mine, mine, **mine**_ ," Derek snarls, voice getting louder and louder with each thrust as his claws pop and dig into Stiles' hips, and his fangs drop and ache with the need to _claim_ his mate, to bite down and hold him still as he fucks and _fucks_ his mate into a sobbing and coming mess under him.

If anyone overheard what was going on inside the loft they would have thought a wild animal was mauling Stiles to death at this moment, or perhaps a wild animal was _fucking him to death._

Because that’s what it felt like at this moment.

There were no soft, loving touches. No whispering caresses over his skin, soft lips pressing against the bruises and making him hiss at the slight pain it brought.

The was a primal hunger that had been let loose.

Derek was taking Stiles on the floor like an _animal_ , and Stiles did nothing to stop it, loving the way his claws tore marks into Stiles’ skin, his teeth biting and sucking bruises over the older marks.

By tomorrow Stiles was going to be black and blue, with red bite marks all over him, and it drove inside of him that need for more, more, **more.**

“Do you think that little pubescent **boy** could fuck you like _I_ can?” Derek rumbles into his ear, biting down on the bottom of Stiles’ jaw. “Do you think he can give you the pleasure _I_ can give you?”

“No-no, _Derek_.”

“You’re right. _He can’t_. Because he’s a _boy_ and I’m a fucking **man**. You need a man to give you what you want, what you **need** ,” Derek punctuates each sentence with the snap of his hips, Stiles’ knees burning from rubbing up against the rough texture of the carpet. “Only I can fuck you like this, Stiles. Only _I_ can get you off like _this_.”

“Better be careful, Der. Your jealousy is starting to show. After all, _he_ was the one to fuck me first,” Stiles tease, shoving his foot in his mouth because those words let out the beast inside of Derek.

A clawed hand wraps around Stiles’ throat and squeezes until he sees spots dancing in his vision, Derek pulls him up and then leans in to whisper harshly into his ear, “Oh, baby, he may have fucked you _first_. But he’s never going to have the pleasure of knowing what you’re going to look like when I fuck you on my knot. Because you belong to _me_ **now.** ”

Stiles whines as Derek keeps him pinned against his chest with his clawed hand Stiles' throat, and his hips keep snapping, driving his cock into Stiles with hard and brutal thrusts.

" _My_ mate, you're _my_ mate," Derek bites at Stiles' shoulder. "You belong to _me_ , no one else!"

" _De-rek!_ " Stiles whines, somewhat choked, and Derek squeezes his throat briefly in warning and reaches down to Stiles' hard and leaking cock.

" _Mine_ ," Derek growls as he begins to jerk Stiles off, still fucking his mate with harsh thrusts. " _Mine, mine, **mine**_ **.** "

" _Yours_ ," Stiles agrees helplessly, his knees burning against the rug, beads of blood on his hips, his cock leaking and aching with the need to cum.

" _Knot_ ," Derek orders, and Stiles sobs as his knot begins to swell in Derek's hand, and he _keens_ as he feels Derek's knot begin to swell, starting to catch on his rim as Derek keeps fucking him, grunting and growling. " _Mine, mine, **mine**_ **.** "

" _Derek!_ " Stiles whines. " _Derek, Derek, **Derek**_ **.** "

Derek snarls as it gets harder to pull out of Stiles' ass, forcing his cock deep in as his knot grows to its full girth, and he jerks and grinds desperately into his mate.

Stiles almost screams as he feels himself coming, his cum spurting against his stomach and over the rug, Derek snarling as he feels Stiles' clenching around and spasming around him.

" _Mine!_ " Derek snarls before biting down on the mating-mark, overriding his younger-self's claim with _his_ own _claim_.

“Fuck. _Fuck._ **Fuck!** ” Stiles sobs as he comes, tears beginning to tease at the corner of his eyes.

He feels like his skin has been set on fire, his brain going blank and white when he comes all over the carpet.

Derek’s big hand wrapped around his knot gives it another rough squeeze that has a sob escaping Stiles’ lips, it feels so damn good and yet also overwhelming, but he needs _more_.

And then there are teeth in his neck and he’s going limp in Derek’s hold on him, panting and heaving as his body gives little shakes and shivers underneath the older man.

Derek’s body feels like a furnace from where it’s pressed against Stiles’ own, hot and _scalding_ like steam coming off burning wood.

“ _Der_ ,” he whimpers as Derek works his hips inside of him.

The wolf has already cum and yet he keeps on fucking his hips as much as he can while locked inside of Stiles’ ass. He keeps them there, locked in place for a long time until he finally pulls his teeth out of Stiles’ neck, letting the younger man collapse onto the ground.

Derek sits up and licks at the blood on his lips, staring down at his pretty mate and where they’re connected.

He gives a little tug and smirks when Stiles mewls at the slight pressure on the rim of his asshole.

“Derek,” His mate whines.

“So pretty like this. So beautiful,” Derek purrs with pleasure. “My beautiful mate.”

Stiles just pants against the rug, his knees aching and his cock still hard as he aches for more.

Derek drags his claws down Stiles' back, rumbling as red lines appear and Stiles whimpers as he arches into Derek's claws.

"Mate wants more?" Derek asks smugly as Stiles clenches down with a whimper, and grinds almost teasingly into Stiles.

"Derek," Stiles whimpers against the rug, clenching around Derek's knot again and making the wolf snarl as he drapes himself over Stiles back and works his hips again. " _Derek!_ ”

"My pretty mate is needy," Derek bites at the back of Stiles' neck as he works his hips, rubbing his knot against Stiles' prostate. "I need to properly satisfy your needy ass, don't I?"

Stiles sobs, his knuckles going white as he holds onto the rug, and Derek chuckles darkly as he wraps one big hand around Stiles' knot and begins squeezing, working Stiles' knot as he works his hips.

"I'll make you cum again and _again_ ," Derek promises as he nips at the top of Stiles' ear. "Fill you full of my cum, keep fucking you until you are finally satisfied. Poor mate, you weren't satisfied by that _boy_ , were you?"

Stiles whines as he cums against the rug, Derek's hand still working him while his hips keep working in him.

Derek bites down again on the back of Stiles' neck, groaning as he cums into his mate.

Stiles whimpers as Derek keeps his teeth pressed against the back of his neck and his free clawed hand moves to entangle with one of Stiles' hands, and Stiles whimpers again as he grabs Derek's hand tightly.

Derek pulls back and licks at the new bite-mark with a satisfied rumble, and works his hips in lazily grinds.

Feeling like the words can no longer form in his mind, Stiles turns his head and makes a small noise in the back of his throat. Twisting his head to the side and staring out the corner of his eye to stare up at Derek.

Derek leans down and presses a kiss to Stiles’ lips, a hand coming up to stroke through Stiles’ sweat matted hair.

“My mate. Pretty mate,” Derek slurs through fangs, pressing a few more kisses to Stiles’ lips.

“I think you just fucked the words out of me,” Stiles mumbles.

“And yet, you’re still talking.”

Stiles pouts and reaches behind him to haphazardly slap Derek’s chest, “Shu’ up.”

Leaning backwards on his thighs, Derek wraps an arm around Stiles’ stomach and pulls him back so Stiles is speared more on his knot. The teenager curses and scratches at Derek’s arm while hissing when Derek’s thick knot pushes inside him more.

“Fucker.”

Rumbling, Derek bites at Stiles’ shoulder and then laps at the skin lazily.

"My knees hurt," Stiles complains breathlessly, Derek hums almost thoughtfully and Stiles' eyes widen as he panics. "No!! Don't you dare!!"

Derek ignores him as he wraps his arms around Stiles firmly and lifts him as he stands, and Stiles _keens_ as Derek's thick knot shifts and tugs in him as Derek shuffles them onto the couch.

Derek props his back against one of the armrests and nuzzles at Stiles' neck as he lays pliant against him.

"Mate," Derek rumbles against him as Stiles whimpers.

"You're going to kill me," Stiles mutters dazedly, and Derek presses his smug smirk into Stiles' neck as he grinds up lazily, hands gripping Stiles' hips and presses him down.

Derek nips at Stiles neck as he keeps working his hips up into Stiles' spent body, one hand trailing down to wrap around Stiles' knot and working with a rumble as his mate shivers against his chest.

"I'm not done with you yet," Derek tells him, his voice dropping to a dark croon. "I still have to fuck you here, then on my bed, and then I'm going to take you apart in the shower. And maybe then I will be done with you."

It's a big maybe, he doubts he'll truly be done with Stiles. Not when he's so tight, wet and hot around him, smelling so much like his that it makes Derek's cock hard and aching to be deep in him or have Stiles deep in him.

Derek groans slightly, clenching slightly as he thinks about laying Stiles out on his bed, his body still spent from Derek fucking him brutally, and then Derek fucking himself on Stiles' cock after sucking him back to fully hardness.

" _Mine,_ " Derek nips again at Stiles' neck, pressing Stiles' hips down as he grinds up into him.

Stiles whimpers as the pleasure edges into pain as Derek's knot rubs against his abused prostate and Derek's strong and big hand works his knot.

Stiles whines, shivering and squirming against Derek, and Derek gives a growly groan.

“Fffff _uck_!” Stiles says when he cums against his chest. “Derek, _please_.”

“You can’t begin to know the amount of times I’ve imagined you hanging off my knot. But fantasy doesn’t come close to the real thing because I can _touch_ you and _mark_ you,” Derek growls and bites all over Stiles’ bruised neck.

Whimpering, Stiles’ head falls back against Derek’s chest as the older man continues to milk Stiles’ knot. His toes curl and squeeze while Derek’s thumb swipes the head of his frothing cock, the sight has Stiles drooling a little bit.

“I’ve thought about you too,” Stiles tells him, “Thought—uh—thought about you fucking me on my bed, in your bed, in—in the woods. Dreamt about you fucking me while you’re shifted.”

A strong nose presses against his cheek, “Shifted?”

“Yeah—yeah. Like you’re Beta form or.... _you know_.”

Derek snarls and flips them over, so Stiles’ front is pressed to the cushions. The older man works his hips again and again until he’s coming for a third time, drool slipping drown his fangs and chin onto Stiles’ back.

“Filthy mate,” Derek rumbles and squeezes Stiles’ hips, “So desperate to hang off my knot you don’t care how you get it.”

“ _Derek!_ ” Stiles sobs into the cushions.

Derek rumbles happily as his little mate sobs, whining because of his knot.

"Want me to fuck you all the time, don't you?" Derek asks roughly, pinning his mate in place as he works his hips. "Or do you want to fuck me?"

" _Both_ ," Stiles whimpers, and Derek bites at Stiles' back, shoulders, anything he can get his mouth and teeth on, marking his beautiful mate up beautifully.

Derek pauses, his teeth still in Stiles' shoulder, and grumbles as he hears the approach of Lydia, Malia and Jackson.

Derek growls as he covers Stiles' body more with his body, pushing him further against couch as he glares at his door with electric-blue eyes.

Lydia opens the door and rolls her eyes with no surprise as she sees them on the couch.

"Honestly, we can't leave you two alone for even a moment," she sighs as she enters the Loft with Malia's hand in hers.

"You're covering your younger-self's scent?" Malia says knowledgably, but Derek ignores her as he narrows his eyes on his other cousin.

" _Jackson_ ," Derek snarls as he shifts to cover more of Stiles' body.

Jackson just smirks at him, swaggering over to sit in one of the seats near the couch, "Yes, Derek?"

Derek snarls loudly as one of Stiles' arms flails back to slap at him.

"Stop it!" Stiles demands, and Derek settles down with a grumble, his eyes still fixed on Jackson as he works his hips, and smirking as Stiles gives a whimper. " _Derek_."

"Don't fuck his brains out, Derek," Lydia tells him primly as she types on her phone as she takes a seat. "The rest of the Pack is coming over, and homework needs to be completed."

Malia gives a groan as she flops somewhat on the floor and over Lydia's lap, "I hate homework, it's so _stupid_."

Stiles groans, his brain has left the room. Gone. Banished. _Adios_. Out of his skull. Words? Who needs them when you have your hot, older mate’s knot in your ass.

“Stiles?” Someone calls his name but it’s like he’s underwater because it comes out muffled.

“Stiles?”

“Shit, Derek I think you really made him go stupid with your dick,” Jackson cackles from where he’s seated.

Derek grumbles in response, licking at the back of Stiles’ neck and keeping an eye on the Beta’s.

“Idiots,” Lydia huffs, setting her bag down and kicking off her shoes so she can make her way over to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water.

“So…more sex?” Malia smirks at her girlfriend.

“No. Studying.”

Malia slumps down with a groan, pouting, as Lydia comes striding back in with the bottle and over to Stiles.

"Let him up," Lydia orders as she glares down at Derek. "He needs something to drink. Malia, text Danny to bring some sort of take-out with him."

Derek grumbles as he rolls over and sits up with Stiles whimpering against him and laying pliant against his chest.

Lydia rolls her eyes as she puts the bottle at Stiles' rather slack mouth, "Drink or I'll pour this over you."

It seems following Lydia's orders is an automatic action as Stiles opens his mouth as Lydia tilts the bottle in carefully, letting him swallow, and making sure he doesn't spill too much down him.

Stiles blinks, awareness coming back slowly, and he reaches up to hold the bottle himself.

"Lydia?" Stiles blinks at her in confusion. "When did you get here?"

Lydia sighs, "Stiles, am I your Emissary?"

"Sure? I mean, yeah?" Stiles says slowly, confusion still clear in his voice and face.

"Then as your Emissary," Lydia begins firmly. "I'm telling you to drink and get your brain into gear. We have studying to do, homework to complete, and _then_ Derek can fuck your brains out."

"Right, okay, focus," Stiles blinks and frowns as he tries to focus on something other than Derek's _hot knot_ stretching him open, Derek's strong arms around him, Derek's _hot and wet_ tongue lapping at his neck.

Derek smirks and shifts his hips, eliciting a beautiful whine from his mate. He hears Lydia scoff and his wolf smirks with pride.

Stiles slaps his boyfriends thigh, “Stop fighting with my Emissary.”

“For you? I would fight anyone.”

“Even my dad?”

Derek goes quiet for a moment, “With a bullet proof vest on, yes.”

“Dork,” Stiles turns his head to kiss Derek’s lips. “Now hurry up and let your knot go down. I’m pretty sure I’m going to be limping the whole week—don’t look so smug about it!”

Derek preens and ignores the hand slapping his chest. He grabs it before Stiles can pull away and brings it up so he can press a kiss to the palm of Stiles’ hand, watching as his mate melts under the touch and leans back against his chest.

“Mine,” Derek whispers huskily against Stiles’ throat.

“Mmmh—yeah, we know Balto,” Stiles snickers, ignoring the little growl he gets in response.

“Not a dog.”

“But you’re a wolf, so technically it’s the same thing,” Stiles responds, groaning when Derek shifts inside of him. “No—no! No more sex. Do you want me to say it in Spanish? _No!_ ”

Jackson huffs a laugh at that, remembering when Stiles has told him the same phrase before. Derek just rolls his eyes and keeps nosing at the back of Stiles’ neck while they wait for his knot to go down.

Really, it's not a surprise that the rest of the Pack arrive before that happens.

"You've been having sex without me to watch?" Mason pouts as he looks at Stiles. "How could you be so cruel to me, Alpha?"

Stiles just rolls his eyes as Danny comes forward and starts to unload take-away containers onto the coffee table.

Scott takes one look at them, grimaces and moves to sit further away from the sex. Somehow, it's worse with normal Derek than teenage Derek, and Scott hadn't known it was possible.

"Food!" Malia cheers as she dives towards the containers as the rest of the Pack enter and find places.

"Where's Cora?" Stiles frowns after checking over everyone—Liam attempting to wrestle Malia near the food, poor fool, Lydia sitting in her seat like a throne, Jackson checking out Danny's ass, Mason sitting near them and smirking, Scott sitting far from them, and Kira blushing as she steals glances at them while unpacking her notebooks.

"Peter has to find her," Lydia sighs as she watches her girlfriend rub Liam's face into the cum-covered rug while sitting on the younger teen's back.

"He _lost_ Cora?" Derek asks in disbelief.

"She doesn't want to go to school," Malia explains as she grins in victory over the whimpering Beta under her. "I don't blame her."

"Oh yeah, Peter wants her to go to school," Stiles remembers.

"Can you at least put a blanket over you two?" Scott asks as Danny starts opening the containers and pulling out plastic forks and napkins. "I don't think I can study with your dick staring at me."

Stiles snorts as he pulls a blanket off the couch and over their laps.

Derek is almost tempted to act like a child and tell Scott no. Key word _almost_. As much as he wants to fight the teenager on this, he doesn’t because he knows it’ll only upset Stiles. Although...that doesn’t mean he won’t fuck with the Beta later—when Stiles is away, of course.

Smirking against Stiles’ neck as he lies there while Stiles wolfs down the take out container.

His mate pauses before taking the next bite and then turns around to offer the bite to Derek. His wolf rumbles happily at his mate feeding him—his Alpha—taking care of him and making sure he’s fed.

Derek has been hungry since they left the lake house, the pizza helped to settle him for the moment. But then they came back here and had another go at sex.

“Hungry much?” Jackson teases them, always trying to poke a reaction out of Derek.

“I mean, we did cum like four times in the span of an hour. So yeah,” Stiles finishes off another bite. “Not that you’d know what that’s like, Jackson.”

The blond Beta growls and flashes his eyes before turning to stare at where Danny is seated next to him.

Danny’s eyes widen when he realizes the implication behind Jackson’s look.

“Oh no- _no_. I cannot have that many orgasms without dying, Jackson,” the human tells his mate, ignoring the pout Jackson gives him. “You may have werewolf super orgasms but I’m still all human.”

Jackson’s chuffs and turns his head away like a child being told to sit in time out.

“Four orgasms. And you guys didn’t call me?” Mason shakes his head, “I could be making millions off the porn you too are making.”

“Oh, I guess that means we also shouldn’t mention the three orgasms they had at the lake house again?” Malia adds on.

“YOU HAD EVEN MORE SEX WITHOUT ME!?”

"Actually the record for the amount of male orgasms in one hour is sixteen," Stiles corrects absently as he ignores Mason's dramatics, and Derek eats happily as Stiles feeds him between his own bites.

"How do you know that?" Danny asks while Jackson stares at him hopefully.

"The knot would out the supernatural world, Mason," Lydia says as she forks up some of the food. "Unfortunately, you can't make millions off it."

Mason pouts as he drapes himself over Liam's lap dramatically, and Liam doesn't even move as he eats his food.

"S-shouldn't there be porn for the supernatural somewhere?" Kira asks curiously.

"Huh, like a supernatural dark net maybe?" Stiles asks with interest before looking at Danny.

"You've just given my boyfriend/mate an idea that I can achieve sixteen orgasms in an hour, and yet you expect me to find some supernatural dark net that may or may not exist?" Danny asks with a brow cocked and some disbelief.

"Pretty much," Stiles says with no shame, and Danny rolls his eyes.

"You're unbelievable," Danny shakes his head, and Stiles grins at him.

"After homework," Lydia says firmly, glaring around the Pack with hard green-eyes.

"And yet, somehow I'm the Alpha," Stiles marvels, and Derek snorts, amused.

The door clangs open and Peter comes in dragging a grumpy Cora behind him, and a bewildered looking Chris.

“I still don’t understand why I have to go to school,” Cora growls, glancing over at Kira before looking at where Derek and Stiles are cuddling.

“Because my sweet niece, school is important. You want to go to college one day right?”

“No. Why can’t I just live off the Hale family funds? Derek’s basically doing it,” she huffs, crossing her arms and flopping down on the empty seat next to Kira.

“Actually, I was doing some online class,” Derek pauses for a moment, “But I might have to check in with them to see if I can make up my classes for missing a few weeks.”

“Wait. You’ve been taking college classes?” Stiles turns, suddenly interested in everything Derek has to say. “Why didn’t I know about this?”

Derek shrugs, “It never came up. It’s not like it’s important.”

If it were possible Stiles would scoot closer, instead he just leans back against his mates chest and smiles up at him, “It’s important to me.”

Smiling, Derek presses a kiss to Stiles’ lips, “Maybe I’ll tell you about it all at a later time.”

“Okay,” Stiles feels himself melt against Derek’s chest, before turning to finish off his food.

"See?" Peter looks at Cora smugly. "Even Derek is doing something to better himself."

"Did you have to say it like that?" Derek grumbles, and Peter smirks at him.

"I haven't been in a proper school for," Cora sits on the ground and crosses her legs Indian-style, "years? I'm probably so behind by, like, a lot."

"I'm missing eight-years of schooling, and yet I'm still going," Malia points out as she crosses her arms over her chest—if she has to suffer through school then her cousin does too.

"Why?" Cora asks curiously, and Malia shrugs as she plays with her plastic fork.

"I was trapped in my coyote-form after the car-accident," Malia explains shortly.

Peter frowns in some concern, wanting to know, but not wanting to push his daughter.

"I can help you catch up," Lydia smiles in a way that makes Cora stiffen and look at her warily.

"I can share my notes if you want?" Kira offers with a shy smile, and Cora smirks.

"Private studying?" Cora suggests, and Kira flushes and stutters while Peter slaps Cora's head. "Uncle Peter!"

"I will not have my niece fail out of High School due to her horniness," Peter informs him, and Cora gapes as she waves a hand at Stiles and Derek.

"What about Stiles? Don't you care about your Alpha failing?" Cora demands, and Peter snorts.

"Lydia has him well in hand," Peter dismisses, and Stiles would like to object, he really would, but one can't argue against the truth. "And sooner or later, Stiles will get used to the new demands on his time, and learn to keep on top of things while satisfying his needy mate."

"I'm not the only needy one," Derek smirks as he nips at Stiles' neck, happy that Stiles hadn't even thought to move despite the fact that Derek's knot had finally gone down.

"You have a lot of faith in him," Scott mutters behind his food, and Derek glares at him while Peter just bares his teeth in a grin at Scott.

"Of course I do," Peter says without no doubt, pride for his Alpha clear in his voice.

Scott shrinks back a little at the bared teeth, and goes back to chewing on his food while glancing around at how happy and relaxed the pack is.

Chris gets up from where he took a seat next to Peter and holds up his phone, “I need to make a call, I’ll be right back.”

He leans over to press a quick kiss to Peter’s lips before getting up to walk out of the wolves hearing range.

Grinning to himself, Peter leans back against the couch and is about to take a bite of his food when he sees Stiles is giving him a look.

“What?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, I’m not the only needy one here.”

Peter gives a little smirk, “But you see here, dearest Alpha, I know just how needy I am. And I wear it on my shoulder like a trophy. Would I suck Chris’s dick off right in front of everyone? Absolutely. And with no shame.”

Scott chokes at the statement, and Mason raises his eyebrows, “Oh, I would love to see that.”

"You'd love to see anything sex related," Liam snorts, and Mason grins with no shame.

"Don't worry," Peter assures the human, "sooner or later, you'll be able to watch. I just need to get him to let go of those pesky sensibilities."

"You mean human sensibilities?" Scott asks with a hint of a tone that makes Stiles rolls his eyes, and Peter smirks.

"Human? I wouldn't say they are human considering neither Danny or Mason seem bothered by anything the Pack has done," Peter shrugs. "You aren't human, and you have these sensibilities, so again, I wouldn't call them human."

Scott huffs slightly, "What about Stiles?"

Peter gives Scott a look, "He's our Alpha, and it's very obvious he has no problem with this despite his earlier misgivings. Our younger Derek quickly opened his mind."

Derek growls as he bites at Stiles' neck, and Stiles sighs deeply, "You really had to bring up his younger-self?"

Cora snickers and Peter smirks.

"Is Derek actually jealous of his younger-self?" Kira blinks as she stares at where Derek's biting at Stiles' neck and growling.

"Oh yeah," Malia nods, "he's trying to cover his younger-self's scent at the moment."

"Which he can get back to after homework," Lydia says firmly as she glares at Derek.

Derek stares back her and makes a slight chuff, before turning his head to ignore her words.

“Stop pouting, baby wolf,” Stiles laughs.

“How can you get jealous of your young self? It’s _you_?” Scott says more to himself.

“Werewolves, Scotty. Werewolves,” Stiles answers, stroking his hand down Derek’s thigh. “Come on big guy, you’re gonna have to let me go I need to do school work.”

Derek grumbles and keeps Stiles where he’s sitting on his flaccid cock.

“Derek,” Stiles whines only to get a growl in response, “Are you back talking your Alpha?”

“No,” Teeth nip at the bottom of his jaw, “I’m back talking my _mate_ who I don’t want to let off my cock yet. You can focus doing your school work while warming my dick, you did it while younger me had his mouth wrapped around your dick.”

The memory of teenage Derek kneeling between his legs, lips wrapped around Stiles’ cock and holding there for an hour has Stiles groaning and his dick twitching.

“I swear to god, I’ll get a squirt bottle and hit you both with cold water if you don’t stop,” Lydia growls.

"I'll be good," Stiles says, only a bit strangled sounding as he pushes away the memory and trying to do the same to the very real feel of Derek's cock still in him.

Lydia judges him with narrowed eyes before huffing as she grabs Stiles' bag and pulls out his books, slapping them down on the coffee-table in front of him, "Study, now."

"Suddenly I realise just what I've done by making you my Emissary," Stiles says with some mild terror.

"Just wait until she equipped with magic," Peter says proudly as he puts a hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"You've made _Lydia_ your Emissary?" Scott asks with a frown, and Malia immediately growls while Stiles frowns at Scott and Lydia's stiffened.

"You have a problem with Lydia being my Emissary?" Stiles asks as he straightens, no longer lounging back against Derek's chest.

"Lydia's not a Druid," Scott argues, and Peter scoffs.

"You don't have to be a Druid to be an Emissary," Peter informs him. "And even if a Druid had to be the Emissary, you don't really expect Stiles to choose Deaton or Morrell, right?"

"Well, Dr Deaton—"

"No," Stiles interrupts firmly. "Deaton has no say in my Pack. In fact, I have a lot of questions for Deaton that I don't think the bastard will like."

"Stiles!" Scott protests. "Deaton isn't a bad guy."

Stiles scoffs.

“Scott, when has Deaton ever offered to help _anyone_ that wasn’t you? In fact, he could have save Boyd and Erica’s life if he had helped us with the Alpha pack instead of hiding behind his ‘need for balance.’ Bullshit. He’s a manipulative creep that choose to stand aside and watch people burn than help,” Stiles sneers the last part.

“But—“

A hand comes down on Scott’s shoulder and he startled when he sees it belongs to Peter, “I would suggest you keep your mouth shut, Scott. Deaton may have been helpful to you, but he isn’t a very good man.”

Frowning, Scott’s shoulders sag as he realizes this is probably true. He had always seen the man as something akin to a father figure and was blinded by his loyalty to him for so long.

Seeing his friend isn’t going to fight him on this anymore, Stiles settles back down, setting his empty take out plate to the side before picking up the homework he needs to work on. His mind howling with rage like a terrible storm inside.

 _He will betray us. He will try to trick us with his poisonous words_ , the darkness whispers in the back of his mind, Kill him. _Kill him_ **_before he kills us._**

Shaking his head, Stiles gets up, ignoring the slight twinge his ass makes when he pulls off of Derek’s cock.

He makes his way upstairs and to the bathroom where he closes the door and starts up the sink, splashing cold water over his face before looking up at the mirror.

His heart leaps into his throat and he stumbles backwards until his back is hitting the wall.

The reflection staring back at him is like himself except with a wicked, sharp tooth smile and black soulless eyes.

_We will kill him first before he kills our wolf._

“Stiles?”

A knock on the door startled him and he glances at the dark wood of the door, before glancing back at his reflection. His heart bear slowing down when he sees himself. Just himself. No fangs. No black eyes. No blood dipped hands.

“Stiles?”

"I'm fine," Stiles replies as he forcefully calms himself down.

 _Totally fine, may be going mad, but otherwise fine_ , Stiles adds mentally, but doesn't say.

They have enough problems with the Deadpool, an unknown number of assassins and Kate Argent without the possibility that Stiles is losing his mind, _again._

It may be time for him to speak with Mrs Yukimura, and see what the old Kitsune would say about him.

"Stiles," Derek has always been able to put a lot of feeling and meaning into Stiles' name, and now is no different.

Stiles shakes his head, turning firmly from the mirror and opening the door to smile up at Derek's worried and unimpressed face.

"I'm fine," Stiles repeats making Derek's scowl deepen dubiously, and Stiles reaches up to kiss him.

Derek immediately tugs him closer, one hand spreading possessively against his lower-back and the other cupping his jaw as they kiss slowly, and every bit of tension seeps out of Stiles' body.

"You'll tell me later, right?" Derek asks after they pull away just enough to press their brows together.

"Okay," Stiles agrees with a little sigh, one of his hands on Derek's hip and the other on Derek's shoulder. "Come on, we need get back so I can study."

Derek hums lightly before pulling Stiles into another kiss as he backs Stiles against the wall as he deepens the kiss and pulls Stiles' closer to his body.

Stiles moans into his mouth, both arms reaching up to loop around Derek's neck as Derek moves his hands to grab Stiles' thighs to pull his legs up and around his waist.

Stiles shudders as he wraps his legs around Derek's waist, moaning as Derek's hands shift to grab his ass.

The moment is broken when a spray of cold water hits them, and they break apart with a gasp as they snap their heads to the side to where an unimpressed Lydia is staring them down with the threatened spray-bottle in hand.

"Homework," Lydia tells them firmly with one hand on her hip and raising the spray-bottle threateningly.

“I should have expected the water bottle, I really should have. But I was living oblivious bliss of not expecting it,” Stiles comments, shaking off the water.

He’s about to follow her downstairs but then his eyes catch sight of the door to Derek’s room crooked open and decides to grab some underwear while he’s there.

Lydia gives him a warning look when she sees him walking over to the door and he raises his hands in defeat.

“I’m just grabbing some pants. I promise.”

She raises an eyebrow, “Fine. But Derek has to come downstairs with me.”

Derek rolls his eyes but marches down the stairs, Lydia following a few steps after him.

Stepping into older Derek’s room, Stiles glances over at the still messy bed before turning his head towards the dresser.

He opens up the top and blushes a little when he sees the amount of neatly folded underwear Derek has in there, it’s almost picture perfect neat—like something you’d put on an aesthetic blog.

“Huh,” Stiles says to himself, pulling out a pair of plain black boxers and then slipping them on.

Next he finds the drawer with some sweatpants and pulls those on as well, forgoing a shirt, Stiles is close to stepping out of the room to join everyone back downstairs when an idea hits him.

Smirking to himself, Stiles walks over to Derek’s bed that still smells like his and teenager Derek’s mixed scents and rolls around on the sheets, burying his face into the pillow Derek slept on before finally getting up and making his way back downstairs.

Peter is the first one to notice the scent on him and hides a laugh behind his hand.

“You are walking a fine line, Alpha,” Peter tells the teenager.

“What? I didn’t do anything. I’m just going to study,” Stiles smirks back, earning a bark of laughter from Peter.

Derek had been lounging against the couch and tapping at his own laptop, he had looked up with a hint of smile which froze and dropped the moment he inhaled.

Stiles smiles cheerfully at Derek as his eyes glow electric-blue and a growl builds in his chest.

"Hey babe," Stiles greets as he sits next to Derek, and Derek growls as he puts aside the laptop and tugs Stiles into his arms, rubbing his cheek against Stiles' skin aggressively.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't move," Derek tells him in a growl, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't cum and you're sobbing from oversensitivity."

"I will spray you again," Lydia informs them as she pets the spray-bottle with a terrifying look on her face as she stares at them.

"Suddenly I'm terrified of the moment you have magic," Stiles informs her, and Lydia smiles widely while Malia actually sighs with something close to a love-sick look on her face.

"Won't she be so damn sexy then?" Malia asks as she props her head up on her fist and gazes at Lydia.

"Is it a Hale kink to be attracted to someone dangerous?" Mason asks curiously as he looks up from his books and notebooks.

"Yes," Peter informs him as he leers as Chris enters the room. "The more dangerous they are, the more irresistible we find them."

Mason blinks as he takes that nugget of information in before looking at Stiles and Derek considerably and with a new light in his eyes.

"Huh," Mason says with some interest as he studies the way Derek's cock is definitely taking an interest in how he's rubbing against Stiles and remembering the amount of sex the two of them have had both before with younger-Derek and now with older-Derek.

“Boys,” Lydia snaps.

“I’m not doing anything!” Stiles states, grabbing his packet of homework and holding it up. “See! Homework.”

Derek growls, and eyes the squirt bottle in Lydia’s hands.

It’s practically humiliating to be treated like a bad dog, but the scent of his younger self on Stiles has his wolf roaring inside of his skull.

Sulking, he holds back and let’s Stiles finish his homework, pulling the wolf back as well while he settles back on the couch and watches Stiles focus on his schoolwork.

He glances down at his cock that’s hard and angry, but again he ignores it.

Derek has dealt with ignoring his own arousal before, he settles back and throws the blanket back over his lap before grabbing his laptop, sending Lydia another glare.

Peter sighs, “And here I was expecting a show.”

He turns his head to Chris, “And how was the phone call to Isaac?”

Chris raises an eyebrow, “He’s fine. I think he might be coming down to join us in Beacon Hills, says he wants to get a look at Stiles being the Alpha. Must have thought I was joking.”

Humming, Peter lounges against Chris like a lazy, day cat, nosing at the man’s scruffy cheeks and then throwing a leg over Chris’s lap to put his claim on the man.

Mason glances up hopefully, and Peter turns to muffle his snicker into Chris' neck.

"I will spray you too," Lydia informs the younger teen, and Mason pouts as he turns back to his books.

Derek rolls his eyes as he sends an email off to his college and his advisor, explaining that he had been out of touched due to a sudden illness, but he's much better now and would like to catch-up on his college work.

"You're terrible," Chris tells Peter fondly, wrapping his arm firmly around his wolf.

Scott turns away from the cuddling duo, focusing on something mildly less confusing like his homework—he really didn't understand Chris and Peter's relationship, and doubts he wants too.

"How the hell does that work?" Liam asks as he watches Stiles go from one subject to another as he had put his books in a semi-circle in front of him while tapping his pencil against his thigh.

“He has ADHD,” Derek explains, grinning a little as he watches Stiles hyper focus on his math homework, scribbling away at the pages like an angry scientist, his nose scrunching up whenever he gets to a problem that stumps him before reworking it again and then answering it.

A part of him wants to lean over and press a kiss to Stiles’ adorable button nose, but holds back because he wants his mate to focus on schoolwork.

He remembers his teenage-self getting annoyed whenever Stiles would focus on his work instead of him, and Derek isn’t as needy and possessive his younger self was. He knows his limits as well as others.

But that doesn’t stop him from slinging an arm over Stiles’ shoulder while he opens up a new email from one of his professors.

The two of them work in silence, Stiles occasionally breaking it to mumble to himself when he moves to English and curses at dead racist old English men.

Taking in the view of the pack working on their homework and simply being close to one another, Peter feels his heart sweep inside of his chest at the sight.

It’s been so long since he’s had a Pack, so long since he’s had a pack that acted like _family_ together, he almost forgotten what that was like.

Sniffing to hide the pricks of tears that threaten the corner of his eyes, he turns his head so he can nose against Chris’s throat and inhale the musky scent that comes off of the hunters skin, and the deep wood scent of his after-shave.

Chris turns his head to press a kiss to Peter's head, holding him close and stroking his back.

"Why do we always learn about racist old English men?" Stiles mutters with a scowl. "Where's the women? The gay writers? The writers of colour?"

"Unfortunately, the reading list and what we learn is decided by old racist white men," Lydia answers him dryly as she scowls and scribbles her own English homework.

Stiles makes a sound in disgust as he continues, muttering darkly to himself, and Derek smiles slightly as he tugs him a bit closer to his side.

Lydia glances up suspiciously, but it seems adult-Derek does have more control than his teenage-self.

"I suppose I won't have to buy a cock-cage after all," Lydia muses, reminding herself to cancel the order later.

"I don't know," Derek looks up with a smirk. "It could be fun."

"Hold the sexy talk while I write down everything completely wrong about this book and author," Stiles waves his hand without looking up.

"How do you make everything about sex?" Scott asks in disbelief as he stares in frustration down at his homework.

Mason looks up and gapes, "Have you even _looked_ at them? I'm not surprised they can't think about anything, but sex when together."

“I mean, my minds always on sex when Derek is around, and when he’s not. But at the moment my brain his focused on disowning some shitty white racist men. They maybe dead, but that doesn’t mean I won’t strangle them to death,” Stiles pipes up while chewing on his pencil.

He stick it behind his ear and then grabs a pen so he can scratch out his answer.

Huffing at his mate’s antics, Derek traces his finger along the back of Stiles’ neck lightly before moving his arm back to focus on his own work.

They get about an hour of work done before Stiles slaps his papers on the table, “Done!”

He stretches his arms over his head and yawns, his eyes twitching a little when a bone in his spine pops.

“It’s not like it’s a race,” Liam whines, looking down at the barely worked on math homework.

“Maybe not to you, but it’s always a competition for me. Now. Can we have sex _now_ , please?” Stiles turns to look at his mate, who at some point had put glasses on. Stiles’ jaw drops at the sight of Derek _in glasses_.

Not just any glasses. No, these are those thick rimmed kind that see on librarians or college professors.

And Stiles’ dick goes about from a 10 to a 100 in an instant at the sight, he can feel himself drooling at the sight Derek makes.

Naked but for a blanket over his legs to cover up his nudity, laptop on his lap with a book open at his side, glasses perched low on the bridge of his nose.

“Oh my god, please fuck me,” Stiles whispers, his voice going hoarse as all the blood rushes down south.

“Hm?” Derek looks up, and blinks a little before turning his head to raise an eyebrow at Stiles, “What was that, Stiles?”

"Fuck me," Stiles repeats with a whimper as he moves closer.

Derek inhales and his nose flares as he takes in just how aroused his mate is, and his eyes flash behind his glasses as he shuts his laptop and puts it to one side before reaching up for his glasses.

"No!" Stiles almost yelps as he grabs Derek's hand. "Keep them on."

Derek cocks one of his brows as he takes in how flushed Stiles is and how his gaze seems fixed on the glasses, and he smirks as he leans back against the couch and flips the blanket off his lap.

"Want to ride me, baby?" Derek almost croons and smirks as a shudder goes through Stiles.

"Yes," Stiles nods his head vigorously.

"Not here," Lydia looks up to glare at them. "You're a distraction to the others."

"Didn't you say something about your bed earlier, nephew?" Peter asks as Liam whines and Mason pouts at Lydia.

"You're right," Derek stands with a stretch, cracking his neck before reaching down and picking his mate up, throwing Stiles over his shoulder and heading towards the stairs. "Bed, _now_."

" _Yes, please_ ," Stiles whimpers as he gets a close-up view of Derek's ass as it bunches and moves under Derek's tan skin, and grabs those wonderful, alluring cheeks with both hands. "Now, _now_."

Derek growls and almost runs towards the stairs.

Liam and Mason both basically whimper as they watch the two go before Lydia sprays them in the face.

"Homework!" Lydia snaps, glaring at them before turning to Malia and holding the bottle ready as she stares down the coyote who was leaning forward with that hopeful and lustful look on her face. " _No!_ "

Malia pouts and scowls as she turns to look at her homework with a disgusted scoff.

* * *

Derek snarls when he sees the crumpled up sheets, tossing Stiles down on them he huffs and snarls at the scent of his young-self’s cum.

“What do you want, baby?” Derek runs his claws down Stiles’ chest, “Want to ride my knot? Want me to fuck you senseless into the sheets.”

Moaning, Stiles arches off the sheets and into Derek’s delicate touch, whimpering when those claws press against his soft belly.

“ _Yes._ Yes, Derek please.”

Derek clicks his tongue and holds Stiles against the bed until the younger man is squirming beneath his hand.

“You’re going to have to tell me what you want, or I’ll keep you here until you’re crying,” Derek growls.

“Wanna—wanna ride your knot please, want you to keep your glasses on. I didn’t even know I _had_ a glasses kink until now,” Stiles whines, trying to reach up to touch Derek’s face, but then the werewolf is grabbing his hand and pressing it against the sheets.

Derek chuckles darkly as he keeps Stiles' hands pinned and moving to kiss Stiles deeply, feeling the teen arch under him and moan into the kiss be Derek pulls back to admire his mate.

Pinned by one of his hand holding Stiles' slender wrists, a flush making his pale skin so pretty and pink, pupils blown wide until only a single ring of amber stares back at him, and his chest heaving.

"Pretty mate," Derek croons as he drags his claws over Stiles' nipples. "You want to ride my knot? Ride it until you don't even have the strength to lift yourself?"

Stiles whimpers as he arches, trying to get closer to Derek, "Please!"

"Are you sure?" Derek asks as he presses his hips against Stiles'. "Sure, you don't want me to fuck you senseless? Reduce you into a sobbing mess?"

Stiles whines as he ruts against Derek, "Please, _please_."

"Is my Alpha reduced into a needy bitch needing to be fucked?" Derek asks darkly, pressing his hips more firmly against Stiles. "Sure you're up to riding me? Sure you don't need to be fucked senseless? For me to pin you down and just take you?"

" _Derek_ ," Stiles whines. "Please, please, need you, _now._ "

“Can’t even decide on what you want. Cute,” Derek watches a few more seconds as Stiles wiggles and squirms under his grip, his mate’s cock leaking against his stomach.

Leaning down, Derek licks a wet strip up Stiles’ stomach, moaning at the taste of Stiles’ cum on his tongue.

Happy he doesn’t have any clothes on at the moment, Derek flips them over so he’s lying on the bed and Stiles is on top of him.

Shifting a little, he leans back against the headboard and crosses his arms behind his head, watching the confusion cross over Stiles’ face.

“Well, if you want my knot so badly, you better work for it. I don’t give out free passes,” Derek rumbles.

Glaring, Stiles moves to straddle Derek’s hips before positioning himself over Derek’s cock.

He doesn’t use any lube, not caring that it’s going to hurt later on as he seats himself on Derek’s dick, hissing a little at the slight stretch it gives him.

“Fuck— _Derek_ ,” Stiles hisses through his teeth, using his trembling thighs to fuck himself back on Derek’s dick.

Nails digging into Derek’s shoulders while the man watches with an almost impassive look.

Snarling, Stiles leans forward and bites one of Derek’s nipples between his teeth, grinning when the older man hisses above him.

“Little shit,” Derek grounds out as Stiles bites hard enough for them to bruise.

“Yeah but you love it,” Stiles stretches up to press a searing kiss to Derek’s lips, rolling the Beta’s bottom lip into his mouth, and biting down on it until there’s blood swelling in his mouth.

Derek snarls as he tastes his blood, gripping Stiles' by the back of his neck as they kiss while Stiles keeps riding him, clenching around him, and Derek plants his feet to fuck up into Stiles, gripping Stiles' hip with his free hand.

Stiles breaks their kiss with a whine, his head dropping back, and Derek moves to bite and suck at Stiles' neck, trailing smears of blood on Stiles' bruise-covered neck.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out as Derek keeps fucking up into him, the wolf's claws popping and digging into Stiles' hip as Stiles keeps working his hips. " _More!_ "

Derek snarls as he twists them, Stiles' legs automatically wrapping around his waist, and fucks Stiles harder, biting at Stiles' neck and knocking his glasses slightly.

Stiles whines, crying out as Derek pulls his head back and pulls Stiles' into a biting kiss, biting Stiles' bottom lip sharply until Stiles' sweet blood swells in his mouth, and he moans as he deepens the kiss as Stiles scratches at his back, digging in his nails.

Gripping a handful of Stiles’ hair, Derek jerks his mate’s head back and bites down on his throat, and letting his fangs come out to press red marks into Stiles’ soft, bruisable skin, the growl he makes vibrating deep within his chest and pulling a gasp from Stiles.

His mate squirms and tries to fuck back on Derek’s cock, whining pathetically as he tries to pull Derek closer against him.

“My pretty mate,” Derek snarls against his collarbone, “For an Alpha you sure do act like a bitch in heat when you’re underneath me.”

He smiles cruelly as Stiles flashes red eyes back at him, “Watch what you say, _mate_.”

Chuckling darkly, Derek jerks Stiles’ head back again so he can kiss roughly over Stiles’ throat.

“If you think I’m going to roll over sweetly like my younger-self, then you’re dead wrong.”

Stiles licks his lips and smirks with blood covered teeth, “Guess that means I’m going to have to work a little harder, huh baby.”

“I guess you are.”

Derek groans, grabbing Stiles’ ass and giving it a squeeze as he spreads his ass cheeks open to fuck harshly into his mate’s tight ass, hips working like a machine as he fucks Stiles until he’s a begging mess.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out, clenching tightly around him, and Derek whines as he snaps his hips as hard as possible as he feels his knot starting to swell.

Stiles almost sobs as he feels Derek's knot beginning to grow, and whines as he rubs his cock against Derek's stomach, reaching to take his aching cock in hand when Derek grabs it and linking their fingers together as he pins it against the bed.

"You're going to cum on my cock," Derek snarls, "and nothing _else_."

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles cries out, reaching up to grab Derek's hair to hold as Derek fucks him harshly, his knot beginning to tug on Stiles' rim, and yet Derek _doesn't_ stop, fucking into Stiles and growling as his knot tugs on Stiles' rim. " _Please!_ "

Derek snarls as he slams his hips firmly into him one last time, letting his knot grow to full girth and locking them together, turning his thrusts into deep grinds as he bites down on Stiles' mating-mark, biting down firmly and groaning as Stiles' blood fills his mouth.

Stiles howls as he cums against Derek's stomach, and Derek jerks as Stiles clenches and spasms around Derek, whining as he cums into Stiles and keeps working his hips.

* * *

Liam whimpers as he hears his Alpha and the Alpha mate howl with pleasure as they cum, his dick straining in his pants as he tries not to run up the stairs so he can get a peek at what’s going on up there.

Is Derek fucking Stiles or does Stiles have Derek on his hands and knees, taking his knot up his ass?

Either one has Liam moaning at the thought, only to startle when Lydia snaps her books shut firmly.

“Liam, have you finished your homework yet?” She asks sweetly.

“Uh-n-no?”

“Then I suggest you get on that. Or _else_.”

Nodding his head vigorously, Liam crack opens his algebra book again and actively tries to focus on his work this time.

Peter chuckles to himself at Lydia scaring the Beta’s into doing their homework, his own pants tenting a little bit from the sweet moans coming from upstairs.

“Teenagers,” he comments when Chris gives him a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Derek noses at Stiles’ collarbone, kissing over the marks he left earlier on Stiles’ skin and smirking as his mate hisses or groans at each one.

“Mine,” he rumbles happily.

Stiles cards his fingers through Derek's hair, tugging slightly when Derek's rumbles vibrate straight through him and groaning as Derek almost lazily works his hips, rubbing his knot against Stiles' abused prostate.

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles groans as he tilts his head back to give Derek more room to work with. "I'm not going to be able to sit tomorrow."

"Good," Derek pulls back with one last nip, and smirking at Stiles smugly.

"Smug little shit," Stiles snarks as he tugs Derek back into a kiss.

"You love it," Derek murmurs against Stiles' lips before deepening the kiss, his hips working as he wants to turn his mate into a fucked-out and sobbing mess, and he isn't done.

Stiles moans, tightening his grip on Derek's hair and grabbing his broad-shoulder with his free hand, and Derek growls into the kiss, grabbing Stiles' hips and twisting them so Derek's on his back before sitting up and forcing his knot further into Stiles' tight ass.

Stiles keens into Derek's mouth, and Derek greedily kisses Stiles more as he plants his feet and grinds up into Stiles, his hands reaching down and cupping Stiles' ass-cheeks and spreading them so he can feel how tightly Stiles' rim is stretched around his knot.

Derek groans as he strokes where they are joined, kissing Stiles deeper as Stiles grinds down as Derek grinds up into him. It's lazy compared to their earlier frantic and rough fucking, grinding as much as possible as they work their way to their second orgasm and keep kissing each other.

“ _Derek_ —Holy,” Stiles bites down on his swollen bottom lip, a groan slipping through his gritted teeth.

A whine breaks through Derek’s exterior as he slowly fucks his mate, mouthing against the marks he left and moaning whenever Stiles clenches around him. His wolf purring with pleasure as he smothers his mate in his scent.

“Mine. My Stiles,” he preens when Stiles hums in agreement.

“Der. Derek,” Stiles pants, feeling like he’s being stretched to his limit at the moment. “Feel so good inside of me, Der.”

Growling softly, Derek kisses Stiles so sweetly it’s almost a juxtaposition of how he kissed him earlier with blood smeared teeth.

Stiles moans into the kiss and runs his fingers through Derek’s messy hair, loving how soft the older man’s hair feels in his hands.

Derek groans back as he moves one hand to wrap around Stiles' cock, stroking him in firm strokes as he does his best fuck his pretty mate.

Stiles whines into the kiss, tightening his legs around Derek's waist as Derek cups his jaw with his free hand and deepens the kiss.

"Love you," Stiles says against Derek's lips, and the wolf whines as he deepen the kiss again.

"Love you," Derek pulls back to press kisses over Stiles' face, returning to Stiles' lips to give him another deep kiss with a groan as he cums again in Stiles, speeding up his strokes on Stiles' cock until Stiles whines into his mouth and cums over his hand and stomach.

"Derek," Stiles sighs out as they part and drops his head against Derek's broad-shoulder, Derek moving his hand to stroke up and down Stiles' back as shivers run through him.

Derek pants against the side of Stiles' head, nuzzling against Stiles' hair and humming as he scents nothing by _StilesandDerek_ and sex, his younger-self's scent almost completely gone.

"My Stiles," Derek rumbles, nose tracing Stiles' ear.

“Mh, yeah I’m yours you possessive bastard. Ow!” Stiles huffs when Derek nips at a bruise on his collarbone. “Grumpy wolf.”

Chuffing, Derek lifts up the hand covered in cum and starts to lick at it, enjoying the spike of arousal in the air as Stiles watches him do so and when he’s finished licking between his fingers he stares down at his hazy-eyed mate.

“Think you’re ready for a third round, baby?” Derek grins as Stiles groans at the prospect.

“Not yet, please. I already came like four times earlier. How many times have I cum today? Like 10!” Stiles turns his head and noses at Derek’s open palm, sighing softly through his nose while Derek presses kisses over his throat.

“Did you seriously just smear cum all over the sheets and pillows?”

A smirk curls its way over Derek’s lips, and he flashes blue-eyes down at his mate, “Yes.”

“Possessive.”

“Needy.”

“Same thing,” Stiles rolls his eyes, laughing when Derek makes a little growl in response.

Stiles gives a yelp as Derek surges them until Stiles' back hits the bed, and his yelp turns into a moan as Derek rolls his hips into him.

"You're actually trying to kill me with sex," Stiles groans as he presses back against Derek with a whimper.

"Are you complaining?" Derek asks before groaning as Stiles clenches down on him, dropping his head to rest against Stiles' shoulder and pressing his glasses against his face.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles cries out as one of Derek's big hands wrap around his cock. "Derek, I can't, I really can't. I didn't knot!!"

"You can," Derek nuzzles at Stiles' neck, sucking in a bit of flesh as he grunts and works his hips harder. "You'll be good for me, won't you? Cum one more time for me?"

Stiles sobs, shaking his head, and Derek keeps working his hips, determined to make Stiles cum again.

Stiles feels like his skin is on fire, the pleasure boarded on painful, and he aches with oversensitivity as Derek doesn't stop. He didn't even know how he's still hard, he feels like he shouldn't be.

Derek drags his teeth over Stiles' nipples and Stiles arches beautifully under him with a cry.

" _Derek_."

Derek sucks on Stiles' nipple, fucking his hips and jerking Stiles' leaking cock, hearing the thud-thud of Stiles' heart going crazy, the heat coming off his skin, and every hitch and gasp of his breathing with the scent of StilesandDerek in his nose.

It almost makes Derek start as he realises his fully shifted into Beta-shift without noticing, that he's grazing Stiles' nipples with his fangs and his claws are prickling against Stiles' soft hip as he keeps rolling his hips into Stiles.

Stiles whines, hands tugging on Derek's hair and making Derek growl against his chest as Stiles clenches around him almost desperately.

"That's it," Derek encourages in a growl, working his hips harder into Stiles, rubbing his knot against Stiles' abused prostate. "Cum for me, Stiles."

“Fuuu _uuck_!” Stiles screams as Derek works out another orgasm from him.

He squirms as Derek keeps jerking off his over sensitive cock, and bites on his bottom lip to keep himself from sobbing.

“God you look so fucked out right now, amazing,” teeth bite into his skin, “All pretty and marked up with my teeth, baby.”

“Yeah—Der. Ah!”

Stiles shakes as Derek keeps working his knot inside of him, his body feeling like it’s on fire while Derek curls over him. Slapping a hand against the older man’s shoulder, Stiles makes a pathetic noise as the older man cums inside of him again.

“No—no more. Please, Derek. I need to rest.”

Lips pepper soft kisses over his face and Stiles sighs against the bliss, “Okay, baby. Don’t want you passing out on me before we can have some more fun.”

“Mh,” Stiles grunts, clenching around Derek’s knot again and hissing at his abused prostate.

“God, I can’t believe you’re mine. My mate. My Stiles.”

“M’ yours, Derek. All yours,” Stiles kisses him back.

Stiles slumps back against the bed, Derek rumbling happily as he nuzzles against Stiles.

"I'm, I'm gonna sleep now," Stiles slurs, and Derek kisses his throat with a hum.

"Okay," Derek hums as he keeps kissing Stiles' skin, and Stiles pats at him with a sleepy hum as his eyes flutter close.

Derek noses against Stiles' throat as Stiles just lays there and absently strokes Derek's arm.

* * *

Peter looks up with a smirk as he listens to Stiles hum sleepy, and shakes his head as he hears Derek rumble smugly.

"And I thought he was bad as a teenager," Peter muses as he leans back comfortably against Chris while ignoring how hard he is for now, he doesn't want to be sprayed with water by Lydia.

And no doubt the Banshee would spray him if she thought he is being distraction to the studying.

"Sex?" Malia looks hopefully from where she's slumped over her homework, the scent of sex and happy Alpha and his mate, and it makes her want Lydia even more.

"Have you finished your homework?" Lydia asks without looking up from her own homework.

"Nooo," Malia huffs as she drawls out the word and looks tempted to eat her homework just to get it away from her.

Cora snickers as she leans over to whisper in Kira's ear only for Lydia spray her.

"What the fuck?!" Cora splutters and glares at Lydia.

"No distracting Kira," Lydia says firmly, glaring at the werewolf with no fear.

Jackson snickers as he watches, lounging back against Danny.

"Jackson!" Lydia snaps and Jackson straightens. "Have you finished or what?"

"You're like a General in an army," Liam says in awe, and Lydia turns to him, and Liam yelps. "I'm working, I'm working!"

Lydia gives them all another glare before turning back to her own work, Malia pouting next to her and contemplating burning the school down so she could just stay home and have sex with her girlfriend.

* * *

By the time everyone’s finally finished their homework, Stiles and Derek are coming back down the stairs for dinner. Derek looking like he just won a gold award in the Olympics as he walks across the room to the kitchen so he can start on making dinner for his mate.

Meanwhile, Stiles looks absolutely dead on his feet; hair tussled and a mess, eyes droopy and black and blue bruises all over his body.

“ _Dude_ ,” Scott says horrified as he stares at his friends marked up chest. “You look like you got in a fight with a bear.”

“More like a horny wolf,” Stiles winks and then flops down on the couch next to Peter.

The older wolf snorts and pats Stiles’ head, running his fingers through the teenagers messy hair.

“Poor Alpha. You could handle a horny teenage Derek but a horny, _possessive_ Derek and you’re whining like a pup,” Peter teases, smirking when Stiles pathetically slaps his thigh.

“Their dick sizes are on different sides of the dick length measuring ruler,” Stiles whines, “Also I can’t say no to either of them, they’re both pretty. And my mate.”

Peter snorts and frowns when Chris slaps his shoulder.

“You were the same way when you were a teenager so don’t even start,” the hunter tells him.

Purring, Peter leers at the older man, ghosting his lips against Chris’s beard, “Oh, I could never forget the fun we had, Christopher.”

"He's going to kill me with his dick," Stiles says to the room as he stays slumped against Peter.

Danny snorts, "You don't seem unhappy about that fact."

"Dying via sex?" Stiles snorts, "It's a brilliant way to go, I know I'll go out with a bang, and it's _so_ much better than I thought I was going to die."

"Why do I have a feeling that you actually thought about that?" Jackson questions as he lounges against Danny, playing with one of Danny's hand.

"I have thought of many, _many_ ways I was going to die since I was a young and innocent sixteen-year-old," Stiles says with his eyes closed.

Cora snorts, "I doubt you were ever truly innocent."

"I resemble that remark," Stiles informs her, and Cora snorts as Peter smirks.

"Do I want to know how you thought you'd die?" Liam asks curiously.

"One; Scott killing me in random blood-lust or because he refuses to accept my help or believe he's a werewolf," Stiles begins and Scott makes a protesting noise. "Two; crazy Alpha running around and killing people, three; Scott accidentally killing me because I'm trying to save Jackson from his wrath, four; Hunters shooting everything in the Preserve, five; Hunters thinking _I'm_ the werewolf, six; Derek finally getting revenge after I got him arrested, seven; crazy Peter, eight; Derek under the control of said crazy Peter, nine; crazy Kate Argent.

Ten; Gerard Argent, eleven; baby Betas testing their control and using good ole' human Stiles as a play-toy, twelve; Erica once again hitting me with a part of my jeep, thirteen; murderous lizard-monster, fourteen; Jackson as the murderous lizard-monster, fifteen; heart-failure due to Scott letting said murderous Jackson free by having sex instead of watching him.

Sixteen; Hunters declaring war and not caring about humans as they shoot up everything, seventeen: Allison having her dark-Willow moment, eighteen: Scott not being there when I need him, nineteen; Gerard Argent in his creepy murder-basement. Shall I go on?"

Derek sets the pan he was cooking in to the side and comes over to cup Stiles’ face, “Did you really think I was going to kill you?”

“Well, I mean—we weren’t exactly buddy-buddy those first few months, you know?” Stiles shrugs it off.

Leaning down Derek presses their foreheads together, “I would never hurt you.”

“Well, I know that now. But before I was a scared sixteen-year-old who was also having a sexuality crisis and the fact that werewolves were real? Yeah, at that point I was just scared of everything and everyone.”

Pressing a kiss to Stiles’ lips, Derek pulls Stiles’ legs around his waist so he can curl himself around the younger man’s body, a rumbling noise vibrating in his chest.

“Even if we weren’t mates, I never would have hurt you. And I’m sorry that I gave you the idea that I would,” Derek tells him.

Stiles wets his lips with his tongue, “Okay.”

“Charming,” Peter comments, ignoring the look he gets sent from his nephew.

"So, people trying to kill you isn't a new thing," Mason sums up flatly while Liam stares at his Alpha in shock and mild horror.

"You said my name four times," Scott says flatly, not sure how he's meant to feel about that.

"So what? I was mentioned three times," Jackson snorts as he toys with Danny's long fingers.

"Funny, isn't it?" Peter muses with a smirk directed towards Scott. "I'm only mentioned three times, and I was crazy. But his supposed best friend? Four times."

Scott growls at Peter, and Peter just looks smugly as he leans against Chris making the hunter roll his eyes.

"I think we should be more interested in, what was it?" Lydia pretends to think as she stares calculating at Stiles. "Oh yes, Gerard Argent's creepy murder basement."

Stiles stiffens as Derek goes still while Chris frowns as he stares at Stiles.

"You were human," Chris says with a harder frown. "My father—"

He cuts himself off, remembering his father directing the Kanima to threaten Allison's life, remembering finding both Erica and Boyd in the basement, and Stiles scoffs as he looks at Chris flatly.

"Your father was a monster that didn't care about anything apart from killing as many werewolves as possible while also trying to become a werewolf to stop himself from dying from cancer," Stiles reminds him in a flat tone. "Kidnapping a teenage boy in front of a crowd of people, one of those people being his father and the Sheriff, and taking him to be beaten as a 'message', isn't the worst thing he's ever done."

"What?" Scott gapes while Derek's chest rumbles with a growl.

"Hunters," Peter shakes his head in disgust. "And they call us animals."

Chris frowns, not going to correct either of them on their statements about hunters because it was true.

Hunters truly were worse than their supernatural ‘enemies’ as they liked to call them. Fat load of bullshit that was, because Chris has only seen hate come out of a hunters mouth. There was no family relationship between hunters like there was for Pack.

Here he felt like he had a place; he had a family, a lover, a Pack.

Peter turns his head to look at Chris and a slow smile curls it’s way on his lips, “Not going to argue?”

“No,” Chris pecks his lips, “Because you’re right.”

“I love it when you tell me I’m right. You should do that more,” Peter grins, and curls his hands around Chris’s chest.

“Don’t get used to it, brat.”

“So, are you guys gonna fuck now? Or what?” Mason pipes up.

"You're obsessed," Liam snorts, and Mason shrugs with no shame.

Derek snorts as Mason breaks the tension, pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips before pulling away and leaving Stiles lounging on the couch as he heads back to the kitchen to continue with dinner.

"Well," Peter shifts until he's perched on Chris' lap. "We shouldn't disappoint our eager audience."

"Peter—" Peter cuts off Chris' protest by pulling the older man into a truly filthy kiss that makes Chris pull him closer.

Stiles snorts as he slumps against the armrest of the couch, and Jackson rolls his eyes in disgust before turning and pulling Danny into a kiss, finally getting to release his horniness without worry of Lydia spraying him.

"Huh," Stiles realises quietly. "It's kind of weird not being part of the sex going on."

Malia grins and Lydia glances at her, "Don't you—"

Lydia's cut off by Malia pouncing on her with a cheer of: "Sex!"

Stiles watches with fascination as the pack descends into its own version of an orgy.

Snorting to himself when Jackson tears off his pants before his shirt just so he can do the same to Danny.

The blonde getting down on his knees between Danny’s legs so he can start sucking his mates cock off. Danny groans as his head falls back against the couch, fingers tangling in Jackson’s hair.

“Fuck!” He hears Lydia cry out as Malia presses sharp fangs into her girlfriend’s collarbone, scraping sharp teeth against the skin and eliciting a moan from the redhead.

Rubbing the palm of his hand down the front of his crotch, Stiles turns his head to watch as Peter and Chris go at it like wild animals. He never once thought he’d see Peter naked or even find the man attractive.

But he also never expected himself to become an Alpha of a Pack, nor have a knot.

* * *

Derek huffs to himself as he hears his uncle moan, and turns the heat of the pan back on as he goes back to making spaghetti.

He adds in some more noodles because he knows the whole Pack will be starving by the time they finish.

Derek pauses briefly when he hears a familiar moan, and grips the counter tightly as he downs his head slightly as he listens for Stiles' voice.

* * *

Stiles moans slightly as he rubs against his crotch, but that's as far as he goes as he watches everyone carefully.

Malia almost wants to rip open Lydia's blouse open, but she's only done that mistake once before, and now just unbuttons Lydia's blouse impatiently while grazing her fangs down Lydia's pale neck.

Stiles almost sighs when Liam leans against his legs as the younger teen opens his jeans and pulls his cock out. Really, Stiles didn't know why he's surprised when Liam turns to press his nose against his thigh as Liam strokes his cock.

 _I foresee another round of possessive sex in my future_ , Stiles thinks as he leans back beside where Peter has prepared himself properly before sliding down Chris' hard cock.

Stiles thinks in a way they have everything most people are interested in when it comes to porn: older men sex with the bottom riding the older top, needy bottom sucking off his taller top, two girl on girl (one full on stripping each other with pent-up sexual urges, another more covet as Cora murmurs dirty things into Kira's ear as she slips her hand into Kira's jeans and panties) and one masturbation.

He can see Mason's point of making millions of their orgies. They are some stupidly attractive people doing very naughty things to each other.

" _Fuck_ ," Danny curses as pressing his head back and Jackson moans around Danny's cock, bobbing his head as his cheeks hallow as he sucks firmly.

 _No opposing Beta to fight. Alpha. Mine?_ Liam thinks as he noses against Stiles’ bare thigh.

He glances over to where Derek is still in the kitchen cooking and isn’t paying attention to what’s going on over here.

Grinning, the Beta flashes yellow-eyes and makes a small whine as he shifts around so he can press his hard, leaking erection against Stiles and starts humping against his Alpha’s leg.

 _See? I can be good mate as well!_ Liam’s wolf howls as he tries to pull his Alpha’s attention.

“Oh- _oh!_ Liam!”

Stiles pushes his fingers into Liam’s hair and tugs in it to pull the Beta’s head back.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Liam pouts as his Alpha pushes him off.

“No. I’m already claimed, no humping the Alpha like a horny dog,” Stiles tells him sternly, ignoring the puppy eyed pouts Liam is giving him.

Mason snickers at his best friends attempt, but even he knows he would have done the same thing, or at least try and provoke Stiles into fucking him.

 _Knots_ , Mason thinks to himself, _God, I want a knot in my ass._

 _I need a born-werewolf to fuck my ass until I sob_ , Mason thinks to himself and hums. _Is Brett a born were? I wouldn't mind riding his knot._

Liam kicks off his boxers and jeans, and immediately pulls his t-shirt off to display himself properly to his Alpha.

" _Alpha_ ," Liam whines as he wraps his hand around his cock and jerks himself off, arching his back as he spreads his legs.

Stiles rolls his eyes and resists to urge of nudging the younger teen with his foot, no doubt the Beta would attempt to fuck against it.

Danny begins to lightly fuck Jackson's mouth, tightening his grip on Jackson's hair, and the werewolf moans and grips Danny's hips, encouraging him to really fuck his throat.

Malia growls as she sucks on Lydia's nipple through the red bra her girlfriend is wearing, and Lydia threads her fingers through Malia's dark hair.

"More," Lydia commands, and Malia slips her hand up Lydia's skirt and pulls down her girlfriend's panties. "Good, you know what to do."

Malia gives a growling groan as she nips down Lydia's creamy skin, down her chest and stomach before flipping up Lydia's skirt, and the petite girl spreads her legs for Malia to settle between.

Somehow, Stiles isn't surprised that Lydia's in control even in sex where the loss of control is normal and expected.

Stiles barely feels in control when he fucks Derek, even when he has the werewolf under him and desperate for his cock, whining and begging for more. Hell, that's when Stiles feel least in control, overcome with his urges to fuck and _fuck_ Derek.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses as he bites at his lower lip and rubs against his hard cock, squeezing himself through his—Derek's—boxers, and Liam whines as he scents his Alpha's arousal.

 _Alpha needs satisfying, Alpha needs someone to take care of him_ , Liam's wolf tells him, urging him to take care of Alpha, to prove himself a good mate, to prove how well Liam takes his cock.

“Holy—Liam!” Stiles tells as the Beta tries to crawl on top of him. “No!”

The Beta’s growl weens off into a whimper as his Alpha pushes him away.

“But Alpha, I’m good. I can be good for you,” Liam whines and presses himself against Stiles’ thigh again. “Lemme show you how good I can be, Alpha.”

“How cute, puppy’s got a crush on the Alpha,” Peter teases from where he’s riding Chris’s dick.

“Shut up, Peter,” Stiles snaps, before turning to look down at the horny Beta.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Liam whines and arches his back a bit.

Huffing, Stiles reaches over and grabs Liam by the scruff, holding the Beta still while Liam squirms in his hold.

“Liam, no. No jerking off on your Alpha.”

Liam whines as he reaches for his cock again, pressing back against Stiles' hand on his neck as he jerks himself off furiously.

"And you're not listening to me," Stiles sighs as the Beta arches his back and keens as his hand moves furiously.

Peter sniggers next to him until Chris grabs his hips firmly and fucks up into him sharply, and making his wolf cry out.

"You're not paying attention," Chris grits out, leaning forward and biting at Peter's shoulder to the wolf's approving moans.

Really, Stiles should drop the pup, but he has a feeling that Liam would try to climb on top of him again, and he just sighs as he watches Liam arch and whine.

" _Alpha_ ," Liam cries out as he begins to cum, arching to try and get his cum on his Alpha.

"You are a horny pup," Stiles tells him as Liam slumps under his hand, spent and slightly smug.

"Alpha," Liam looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. "I can be good to you, Alpha."

"And my mate will tear your throat out with his teeth if you keep trying this shit," Stiles sighs as he takes in the golden-glow of Liam's eyes and realising he's more listening to his wolf then him.

" _Fuck_ ," Danny curses as he fucks harder into Jackson's mouth, feeling him moan and swallow around him. "Fuck, Jax, I'm close."

Having enough of the young Beta’s antics, Derek sets the cooking food to the side before coming over to the couch. Letting his Beta-shift take over as he bares his fangs and flashes blue-eyes at Liam.

“ **Mine!** ” he snarls and grabs Stiles from under his armpits.

Hauling him up and over the couch, before bending him over the cushion. Pushing his boxers down, he gets his cock a quick stroke of his hand before pushing inside of his already loose mate’s ass, one hand gripping Stiles’ hips and the other gripping the back of his neck as he plows the younger man’s ass.

Liam growls and shifts in rage.

“No, my Alpha!” Liam growls, pulling lips back to reveal his fangs as he crawls up the couch.

A low rumbling starts up deep in Derek’s chest at the first flash of yellow-eyes, and then when Liam gets closer it grows into a full-out animalistic snarl.

He would swipe his claws at the wolf and cut him open, but this is his Pack member, and he would never hurt his Pack. However that doesn’t stop him from curling over Stiles’ body and fucking his mate hard, driving in the point that _this. This is his._

“Whoa—Liam, buddy,” Mason jumps up from where he was seated to grab Liam by the back of his neck. “Let’s not start a fight with the Alpha’s mate.”

" _Derek!_ " Stiles cries out, hands gripping the cushion as Derek just _fucks_ hard and fast.

" _Mine_ ," Derek snarls as he fucks into his mate harder, biting at Stiles' shoulders for a moment before lifting his head to glare down the little upstart Beta.

Liam snarls a bit, but doesn't fight his best friend's grip as he watches his Alpha being fucked, his cock twitching back to full hardness and he whines as he once again reaches down to jerk himself off to the show.

Derek glares down at the Beta, pushing Stiles further down as he fucks his mate, claiming his mate and Alpha in front of the uppity Beta, proving once and for all that Stiles is _his_ mate.

“My mate,” Derek growls as his knot starts to thicken inside of Stiles’ ass.

Ignoring the yelp in protest Stiles makes, Derek pulls him back by his hair to show-off the mating mark on Stiles’ throat.

“He is **mine** ,” Derek snarls, leaning down to press his teeth to the mating mark _again._

The skin breaking under his fangs as he pierces through the skin. Liam whines as he cums over himself, panting and whimpering for his Alpha to touch him again, but is afraid to challenge the older man.

Peter groans as Chris squeezes around his knot and keeps a tight hold on it while he strips the older man’s chest with his cum.

“Pretty brat,” Chris kisses against Peter’s bite healing throat.

Stiles whines as he cums under the duo sensation of being fucked and having Derek bites down on his mating-mark, and Derek groans as his knot grows to full girth and he's reduced to grinding into his mate.

Derek keeps his teeth in his mating-mark as he grinds and works his hips, seeking his release now he's proven how much Stiles belongs to him and _him_ alone.

Chris fucks up a few more times before finally coming deep into Peter, squeezing Peter's knot and biting bruises onto Peter's throat as the wolf moans and clenches around him.

Danny groans as he cums in Jackson's mouth, Jackson swallowing eagerly.

"Come here," Danny says as he tugs on Jackson's hair, and Jackson easily moves to straddle Danny's lap, and he moans as one of Danny's hands wrap around his aching and leaking cock.

Jackson whimpers as he fucks into Danny's grip, desperate, and he's not surprised by how quickly his knot expands in Danny's hand.

" _Fuck_ ," Danny curses as he tugs Jackson down into a deep kiss, the wolf whining into the kiss.

“I guess you could call this a knot party,” Mason chuckles to himself, watching as his best friend becomes a puddle of cum underneath his feet.

“That is the worst,” Peter laughs along with the horrible joke.

Stiles would laugh too but he _just_ had his brains fucked out of him and can’t even think of form words beyond _Derek_.

The older man huffs and sniffs against the back of Stiles’ neck to make sure he’s gotten rid of the Beta’s scent on his mate.

Satisfied, he turns to look at Mason and says, “Check the pasta.”

Mason gives him a salute, “Yes, sir!”

Leaving Liam on the ground by his feet he walks over to the kitchen to check on the food, ignoring his own erection in the process.

Grunting, Derek works his hips again until he has Stiles sobbing with another orgasm, smirking down at Liam as the Beta watches with envious eyes.

 **Mine** , his wolf howls inside of his head.

"We need to invest in couches that are easy to clean," Lydia muses as Malia nuzzles at her hip and Lydia runs her fingers through Malia's messy hair.

"Comfy," Stiles slurs, whimpering as Derek works his hips just a tiny bit.

"I know, Stiles," Lydia rolls her eyes. "We have to make this place comfy for you mate."

Derek rumbles as he nuzzles at the back of Stiles' neck, pleased to remember how firm Stiles had been about making any changes to the Loft be comfy.

"Der deserves all the comfy," Stiles murmurs, and Cora snickers into Kira's neck before the Kitsunes gives a soft cry and the lights flicker warningly.

"We should probably look into making sure our wiring is up to code," Peter muses as he rests his head against Chris' shoulders, smiling slightly as Chris' rough hands strokes up and down his back. "And a lot of back-up TVs and such."

Derek presses a kiss to the back of Stiles' neck and moves them so Derek's lounging against the armrest and Stiles is leaning against his chest, his mate whining and whimpering as the movements shifts and pulls Derek's knot in him.

"My Stiles," Derek rumbles as he presses kisses along Stiles' throat, and Stiles hums in agreement as he presses closer to Derek's chest.

"I say we need a giant mattress down here," Mason calls from the kitchen.

"We could do up the other nearby apartments, maybe linking them and turning this place into a proper Pack home," Lydia muses idly as Malia sucks hickies into the soft flesh next to Lydia's hipbone. "Do up and rent the others to get a stable income."

"This is still my building," Derek reminds them, too distracted by Stiles all warm and pliant in his arms to really care.

"And yet you have done nothing with it, nephew," Peter looks at Derek and shakes his head with some disappointment. "You still have a hole as the entrance to your kitchen."

Derek grumbles into Stiles' neck, and Stiles sleepily pats at his arm.

"It's okay, Der," Stiles yawns, torn between hunger and sleep. "You're getting better."

“At least you’re not living in a rundown subway station anymore,” Peter sighs, thinking about those months when Derek was terrified of the Argent’s finding him or his Beta’s and killing them, spent weeks training himself in brutal workout sessions that had even Peter flinching.

Yes, Derek may have been stronger because he had the Alpha spark but that didn’t mean he should push himself to exhaustion. Peter had wanted to step in and tell his nephew to stop, tell him to stop trying to kill himself but then he remembered that Derek didn’t trust him anymore and probably only just saw him as pack. The only thing that kept their pack bonds still tied was the fact they were blood, after that there was nothing there.

“You were living in an abandoned subway station?” Chris raises an eyebrow at the younger man.

Derek hunches over himself for a moment and sends a death like glare to the man, “I kind of had to since the Argent’s decided my family’s burnt out house was going to be turned into a fucking fun house for them. I couldn’t even get close enough to check Laura’s grave without setting off one of your fucking traps.”

“I...you’re right,” Chris squeezes his hands where they’re settled on Peter’s hips. “That was horrible for us to do, and I should have stopped it from the beginning.”

“Yeah, well it’s not like we can change the past,” Derek turns his head so he can nose at Stiles’ throat.

“You’re right, I can’t change the past. Because if I could, I would have never come back to this place, I would have kept my daughter safe and I wouldn’t have left Peter,” Chris strokes Peter’s back when the werewolf makes a soft noise against his throat, “But I can ask for forgiveness, and try to prove to you I’m a better person now than I was before.”

Derek nods, unconvinced but hopeful for Peter, and tucks his nose against Stiles' throat, letting Stiles' scent coloured by sleepily contentment, sated lust, mild arousal, sex and the truly comforting scent of _StilesandDerek._

Stiles' head drops slightly to rest against his as Stiles pats at one of Derek's arms, and Derek presses a kiss to Stiles' neck as he tightens his grip around Stiles' waist.

Jackson's cry is muffled by Danny's mouth as he cums into his mate's hand, working his hips with a whimper as Danny keeps pressure around his knot until Jackson's slumped against him.

"Dinner is served! You may praise me and show your thanks by finding me a hot werewolf boyfriend that will knot my ass right," Mason grins as he enters with a tray of bowls and cutlery. "First for our Alpha and his mighty mate!"

Derek snorts and Stiles reaches up with gimme-hands as Mason hands the older teen a bowl and then Derek.

"Mr Argent and Peter," Mason smiles cheerfully as Peter sits up on Chris' cock and stretches before grabbing a bowl while Chris still looks slightly awkward as he hastily wipes his hand on the couch before reaching out for a bowl.

"Our lovely Emissary and her wild girlfriend," Mason gives the last two bowls to the half-dressed Banshee and werecoyote before turning back to kitchen to gather more bowls. "Liam! At least wipe your hands somewhere before you take the food I've slaved over."

"It's pasta," Liam protests as he sits up and grabs his t-shirt to clean himself up slightly just as a dramatic and offended gasp comes from the kitchen.

" _Just_ pasta? I'm offended, I'm appalled, I will not be feeding you next!" Mason declares as he sweeps back out of the kitchen and hands the first two bowls to Cora and Kira before turning firmly away from Liam's pout and to Danny and Jackson.

"I didn't say just!" Liam protests as he pouts after Mason.

Everyone enjoys the hot meal, going back into the kitchen for seconds and thirds, a few of them for fourths.

Stiles ends up going to the bathroom to clean up the mess on his stomach and put in the plug he bought for younger Derek, thinking it’ll make things easier the next time they fuck.

When Derek has his fill of spaghetti he rolls Stiles and him onto their sides on the couch so he can curl up with him mate, fondly stroking Stiles’ stomach while he watches the Pack settle around them and put on a movie.

Danny has his laptop open and is tapping away at it while Jackson curls up next to him and noses at his side.

It isn’t until half way through the movie does Danny’s heart start to skyrocket and all the wolves jump in alert.

“Uh guys, remember when you said there was a hit list out there with all the supernaturals in town? I think I just found out who the Benefactor is,” Danny tells them, looking pale.

Stiles sits up and immediately goes in ‘Alpha mode’, “Well, don’t leave us in suspense.”

Swallowing, Danny turns the computer around to reveal two words.

**Peter Hale.**

"What the fuck?" Stiles blurts out, breaking out of his 'Alpha mode', and just staring in disbelief.

"We should have known it was one of your schemes," Scott growls at Peter as the older wolf stares at the screen blankly. "People are dead! And it's _your_ fault!"

"Back the fuck down," Cora snarls as she stands in front of her uncle. "This is bullshit, and anyone with a bit of common sense would tell you that!"

"Yeah, McCall," Jackson snarks as he straightens and glares at the other Beta. "Back the fuck down, or we'll make you."

"Is there a link to the money being used? Is it Peter's?" Lydia asks as she moves to sit next to Danny.

"I'm legally dead," Peter points out numbly. "My will went into effect and left everything to Derek. I've been using Derek's money since I got here or cash I stored into hideaways just in case. I don't have the money needed to pay the bounty."

"What about the Hale Vault?" Derek asks grimly. "There's a lot of bonds and stuff there."

"You have to be a Hale to get in," Peter shakes his head, still numb with disbelief. "The protections—"

"Were they added or adjusted by Deaton?" Stiles questions, interrupting the obviously shocked werewolf.

"You really going to pin this on Deaton when it's obviously _him_?" Scott demands, and Stiles flashes his red-eyes at his once-best friend, staring him down until Scott ducks his head.

"I-I suppose," Peter says, slowly coming out of his disbelief as Chris' rubs his back. "Talia did like him checking over everything."

"So, he could have made a backdoor where anyone could get in," Stiles concludes thoughtfully, mind spinning.

"Isn't Peter on the list?" Kira questions softly, glancing worried to where Jackson, Cora and Malia are staring Scott down.

"Yes," Lydia nods with a frown as Danny looks for money links. "He was pissed that Stiles is worth more than him."

"If Peter was this Benefactor," Chris says as he pulls Peter close. "He'd have put the highest price on his own head."

“I would argue you on that, but you’re actually right on that,” Peter crosses his arms.

“This doesn’t make sense. We know it’s not Peter because he’s legally dead and also because he wouldn’t do that,” Stiles turns to look at Danny, “Try and see if they’re using another name. There’s no way it’s Peter hiring someone to kill these people.”

Danny nods his head and goes back to his laptop while Scott gives Peter a side eyed look.

Stiles rests a hand on Peter’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze, “Tomorrow. During class I want you and Derek to go to the Hale vault and investigate it, see if anything’s been stolen. After school I’ll go with Lydia to speak with Deaton, we’re going to have a long chat.”

The older man nods his head and settles back down on the couch.

Stiles looks over at Scott and when he sees the Beta isn’t going to argue with him, he settles back down in his seat.

He thinks for a moment and then adds, “See if you can find anything on Kate Argent as well.”

"I should probably do something about my legally dead thing," Peter muses as he leans back against Chris. "I don't like people using my name for their murderous schemes."

Stiles snorts as he settles against Derek, "Of course it's someone using your name for their murderous scheme that makes you want to do something about being legally dead."

"Of course," Peter smirks at Stiles. "Can't have people besmirching my good name."

There's a chorus of snorts in the room, and Peter fake-pouts at everyone as they settled down back in their places and attention moves back to the movie while Danny goes back to work.

Derek presses a kiss to Stiles' head, and the Alpha tilts his head up to exchange lazy kisses with his mate, Derek's arm tightening around Stiles as his hand comes to cup Stiles' jaw.

It's comforting, relaxing, taking all the tension from Stiles as he focuses on Derek, and not by whoever is trying to kill them and using Peter's name to hide behind as they do.

It angers his Alpha-side that someone would dare use their Pack-mate's, _his_ Left-Hand, name as they plot to kill every supernatural in town, including their Pack. And it makes him more eager to hunt down the person responsible and get them to pay for this.

“It’s someone who knows Peter is alive. Someone who knows more about the Hale’s than most would. A hunter maybe? Do you think it could be Gerard?” Stiles turns to look at Chris.

The older man raises an eyebrow and then shakes his head, “No. I’ve had strict security details on him. The moment he leaves his room I’m notified in an instance.”

Trusting the hunter on his word, Stiles nods his head and turns back to his thoughts.

He contemplates Kate but doesn’t dare say it out loud, knowing it would probably feed into Derek’s guilt that he carries with him wherever he goes.

It’s a plausible answer, she would know more about the Hale’s than anyone. And it would also explain why she had Derek change back to a teenager, because he still _trusted_ her and would have showed her where the Hale vault was located.

Shaking his head, Stiles tries not to think too hard about it while Derek is seated next to him. Turning his head, he presses his forehead against Derek’s shoulder and inhaled his mate’s scent.

He knows he’s not a werewolf and can’t smell as well as a werewolf but that doesn’t stop him from calming down at his mate’s scent.

Derek holds him close, nosing at the side of Stiles' head and rubbing his hand up and down Stiles back, hand going lower and lower until Derek's basically idly stroking his ass.

"Hornywolf," Stiles huffs as he rests his chin on Derek's chest, and Derek gives him a lazily smirk as he keeps stroking.

"I'm not doing anything," Derek says almost idly, and Stiles gives him a look which just makes Derek's smirk widen into a little grin before ducking his head to kiss Stiles.

Stiles hums happily into the kiss as Derek tightens his grip and keeps stroking his ass like it's a perfectly normal thing to do.

Peter buries himself against Chris, throwing a leg over Chris' lap and tucking his nose against his mate's neck.

He doesn't know who could be using his name.

Gerard seems an obvious choice, still trying to get revenge for his rapist of a daughter, but Chris says he's got him under control and Peter trusts him.

Kate could do it, Peter realises. But from what he's learnt of her path of murder back to Beacon Hills, he doubts she has the control to plan this and he really doubts she would share the glory of killing the last survivors of the Hale Pack.

Deucalion could be a possibility, but Peter doubts he could have the level of knowledge of Beacon Hills without him or his spies leaving an obvious scent trail.

It is the addition of the Deputy, Parrish, that keeps tripping Peter up.

He had kept a casual eye on the Deputy, and while he had obviously figured that someone had been watching him, the Deputy hadn't been able to pin-point Peter or did he try to sniff him out.

So, the Deputy isn't a shifter of some kind, but that still left so much the new Deputy could be.

Peter is tempted to poke and prod at the Deputy until he reveals all his secrets, but he doubts his Alpha would approve of him hassling his father's favourite Deputy for curiosity.

Stiles startles when his phone goes off and leans over to grab it, raising an eyebrow when he sees it’s his dad.

“Huh. Weird. Yo, what’s up daddy-o?” He grins into the phone.

“Son, you might want to come down to the station.”

“Huh? Did something bad happen? Dad, what’s going on?”

Immediately, Stiles is standing up and grabbing the sweatpants he came downstairs in and search for a shirt to throw on.

He ended up grabbing Peter’s shirt only knowing because it was a V-neck, and rolled his eyes a little at the soft texture of the shirt. Derek was following right after him, pulling on sweat pants and not caring about a shirt.

“Well, that’s the thing. I’m not really sure, because one minute everything’s fine, then next one of my deputy’s is being burned alive—except he doesn’t get hurt,” His dad explains.

Stiles scrunches his eyebrows, “What? You mean like—“

“Like he wasn’t even harmed? Yeah. I mean—he lost his clothes in the fire but other than that he’s perfectly fine, oh and his eyes are glowing orange.”

“Aw shit,” Stiles muttered as he jumped into the Jeep, Derek quickly getting into the passenger seat.

Derek holds out a hand for the phone, and Stiles hands it over before turning on the Jeep.

"Sir," Derek greets shortly as he puts the phone of speaker, "was it Parrish?"

"Derek," Noah greets back, slightly jarred at hearing Derek's adult voice again. "Do I want to know how you knew which of my Deputies it was?"

"He's on the list," Stiles explains as he pulls away from the Loft, catching sight of Chris and Peter heading towards Chris' car—Peter wearing Chris' jacket over his naked chest.

"As in the murder list?" Noah demands, sounding completely put-out with his son. "And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Sorry, been a bit busy," Stiles tries to explain as he heads to the station. "And honestly? I thought it was a mistake because he had shown no sign of being a supernatural during the whole Nogitsune mess."

"Peter's been keeping an eye on him," Derek says, and Stiles glances over at him in questions and Derek gives him a look which says "You think he didn't?" and Stiles shrugs his shoulders before nodding his head, it was fair to think Peter _had_ been keeping an eye on Parrish before Chris arrived and stirred up old emotions and shit.

"Well," Noah sighs slightly, the speaker crackling. "Shit."

"Don't suppose he mentioned who set him on fire?" Stiles asks, and Derek looks at him with a raised eyebrow that screams "Really?" and Stiles sends his own look back which makes Derek roll his eyes.

"Yeah," Noah sounds weary. "It was another Deputy."

"Well," Stiles says after a long moment. "Fuck."

That gets a wry chuckle from his dad, "Yeah, you could say that."

Stiles grips the steering wheel at the thought of someone working with his dad being so quick to kill another deputy. It makes him wonder what would have happened if Garret and Violet went after his dad first instead of him.

A warm hand settles on top of his own and gives it a squeeze, glancing over Stiles sighs when he sees Derek’s hand.

“It’ll be okay,” Derek reminds him, and Stiles just has to nod his head in agreement.

“Right. Right,” Stiles sighs through his nose as they come to a stop sign.

It feels like an eternity before they finally come to a stop in the police station.

Jumping out of the car, Stiles runs in to find his dad in his office with a very confused looking Parrish seated in a chair.

His dad gives him a raised eyebrow and motions at the haunted looking deputy.

“You gonna give him the talk?” Noah asks.

Parrish finally looks up and glances at the sheriff before glancing at Stiles, “You brought your son here? I thought you said you were bringing an expert, Sheriff, sir, he’s a _civilian!_ ”

Seeing the panic growing in him, Stiles steps forward and rests a hand over the ones shaking in front of the deputy. Kneeling down in front so they’re eye level, Stiles waits until Parrish looks up at him before speaking.

“Hey, Parrish, I know things have been a little crazy lately—“

“Someone tried to burn me to death.”

“Yes, okay, I get that but there’s a reason you survived. It’s because you’re like us.”

“Is this a superhero thing? Am I a superhero now?” Parrish says his voice getting a little high in excitement.

Stiles snorts, “No, trust me I’d be excited about the superhero stuff too. No, you’re not human, like me and like Derek and the rest of the Pack.”

“Pack? Like dogs? Stiles, what’s going on?”

Sighing, Stiles turns his head and lets his eyes bleed red.

"What the fuck," Parrish says flatly as he stares, his eyes flaring orange-red like flames.

"Well," Noah leans back in his chair. " _That's_ new."

"Oh," Peter enters, staring at Parrish with fascination. "Yes, it is."

Chris sighs as Peter prowls forward and crouches down in Peter, looking like a child being given something new to poke at.

"I thought you weren't having sex with him," Noah says dryly as he glances between Peter's bare chest under his jacket and the V-neck Stiles is wearing.

"Hey, I'm a one wolf man," Stiles protests as he gestures to Derek. "I'm only having sex with the love of my life."

Derek ducks his head to hide his smile, and Stiles grins at him happily.

"Chris is all the man I need to fulfil my needs," Peter leers at Chris before turning to Parrish. "You are an interesting puzzle."

"Uh," Parrish glances over to Noah helplessly as Peter pokes at him. "Sir?"

"Parrish, meet Peter Hale and Chris Argent," Noah sighs, and Parrish looks at Peter in confusion.

"Isn't he meant to be dead?" Parrish asks, and Peter smirks up at him.

"Rumours of my death are greatly exaggerated," Peter informs him before turning to Noah. "That reminds me, I need to reclaim my life and inform you that Cora is still alive—she needs a proper education after all, and what type of guardian would I be if I let her neglect such a thing?"

Noah snorts, "And what's the real reason?"

Peter pouts as he stands up, "Why must I have some other reason for overturning the obviously false nature of my death?"

"You forget, I arrested you before," Noah points out dryly.

Peter gives a dramatic sigh, "Oh, it hurts to be regarded in such little faith."

Noah just waits, his brows raised in question, and Peter almost slumps as he finally answers, "Fine, someone has been using my name for their murderous scheme."

Noah snorts, somehow not surprised.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Parrish finally bursts out, and Peter blinks in some surprise as he looks down on him.

"Oh, you're still here," Peter says with the same tone of surprise as the expression on his face, and Chris sighs deeply.

“So to put it short, you’re probably a supernatural being. The Hale’s are werewolves, and so is the pack but Lydia’s a banshee, Malia’s a werecoyote. And I’m...well, that one’s still open for discussion, but I’m definitely not human.”

“Am I a werewolf?” Parrish looks down at his hands like he’s expecting claws to pop out of his hands.

“Unless you’re a new breed of fireproof werewolves, no. But it’s okay because I’ll be here to help you with anything you need. We’re Pack now,” Stiles smiles up at the older man, and then opens his arms, “So, weird thing the Stilinski’s usually hug things out, so I hope you’re not squeamish with that.”

He heard a huff of laughter behind him from his dad as Parrish stared at him like he was insane. But then the man was opening his arms and Stiles leaned in to pull him into a bear hug, letting it last for a moment before giving him a pat on the back and a squeeze on the back of his neck.

“This is all still really weird,” Parrish admits, not letting his hands leave Stiles’ arms because for some reason he felt like he needed to be close to the teenager, like he could trust him with anything, this weird knowing that Stiles will keep him safe and protected.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it pretty quickly,” Stiles smiles up at him. “You’re a smart guy, Parrish, you’ll figure it out.”

“You might as well call me Jordon.”

"Well, I'm Stiles," Stiles grins. "Which you already knew, and this," he tugs Derek over with one hand which makes Derek look both fond and long-suffering, "is the love of my life, my sun and moon, is Derek."

"Sun and moon?" Peter questions and looks at Chris. "Why don't you come up with cutesy names for me?"

"Because you're a brat," Chris tells him, and Peter huffs.

"He's quoting Game of Thrones," Derek tells his uncle, and Stiles looks up at him.

"You recognised my nerd quote," Stiles says with some awe. "I will admit that I'm finding you more attractive by the moment."

"Uh?" Parrish glances at the Sheriff at the very much illegal relationship going on as Derek preens at Stiles and the teenager leers up at the older man.

"Yeah," Noah sighs. "Just ignore the law for this one."

"We're werewolf married," Stiles informs Parrish. "It's perfectly legal, thank you very much."

"And when were you going to tell me that?" Noah asks dryly, and Stiles freezes with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey, Dad," Stiles says awkwardly, and Noah raises his brows.

"You forgot I was here, didn't you?" Noah says knowingly.

"What? No! Why would you think such a thing?" Stiles protests, and Noah looks unimpressed as he watches his son flail slightly. "Maybe a little bit?"

Noah snorts, not surprised, "I expect a proper wedding at some point. Something tells me I don't want to see how you got werewolf married."

The twin winces of Derek and Stiles confirms his thought.

"I really haven't seen anything like this before," Peter muses as he moves to circle Jordan. "Completely unharmed. Tell me, did you at any time feel your skin burning? Blistering? Boiling? Peeling? Or did the fire just burn your clothes and leave your skin unharmed?"

"Err, the second one?" Jordan tries to follow Peter with his eyes.

"How useful," Peter muses before slamming his hands on Jordan's shoulders and making the young man jump. "We're keeping him."

"I already basically said that, Peter," Stiles points out.

Stiles rolls his eyes at Peter’s antics, but pats the guy on the shoulder before looking up at his dad.

“I think we need to have a talk with the deputy who hurt Jordon,” he says as he stands up.

“You sure about that son?”

Stiles’ face turns dark as he speaks again, “Anyone who hurts a member of my Pack is going to get a talk from me.”

“And does this talk involve words or your hands?”

A smirks plays its way on Stiles’ face, “I haven’t decided yet.”

“You’re sending in your teenage son to talk to a murderer? Sheriff—“ Jordon goes quiet when the older man holds up a hand.

“Son, you’re gonna learn that Stiles isn’t _just_ a teenager, he can handle himself better than some of the people in this station,” Noah turns to Stiles and gives him a nod of his head, “You’ve already got the keys, go ahead. Just try not to break all his bones.”

“No promises, daddy-o.”

"Do you have keys to everywhere in town?" Derek asks as Stiles pushes himself back to his feet.

"Pretty much," Stiles agrees easily, and Noah just sighs.

"Are we torturing someone now?" Peter asks eagerly as he claps his hands together, and Noah shakes his head.

"Are you sure he's not crazy anymore?" Noah asks Stiles, and Stiles makes a so-so motion with his hand.

"I'm only torturing and murdering people on behalf of my Pack and Alpha," Peter says with some offense, and Noah rubs his forehead.

"I don't want to know," Noah says firmly. "I really don't want to know."

"That's probably for the best," Peter agrees before Chris tugs him from the office.

"Come on," Chris says as he tugs firmly at Peter's arm. "Why don't you try not to be the first dead guy to be arrested in Beacon Hills?"

"Ruin my fun, why don't you?" Peter tries to pout, but his smirk ruins it.

"You can wait here if you want," Stiles tells Jordan before nodding at his dad and turning to leave the office, his hand absently slipping into Derek's.

Derek squeezes Stiles' hand as he links their fingers and Stiles leads the way to the cells.

Jordan looks torn, and Noah looks at him with a considering expression.

"You should probably go and see," Noah tells him almost gently. "Get your head around how far Stiles will go for you now he's claimed you as one of his. Best to get a taste for it now before someone truly sets him off."

"Sir?" Jordan questions, and Noah smiles grimly.

"Stiles is his mother's son," Noah tells Jordan. "For the people they love? There's nothing they won't do for them. No law, no moral, would stop them if it meant protecting those they loved or getting revenge in their name. It's something I had to come to terms with when I first married Claudia, and it's something I had to deal with when it became clear Stiles was a lot more his mother's son then mine, and it's something you'll have to deal with now that Stiles has pulled you into his Pack."

Nodding his head, Jordon takes a moment to take the offered clean pair of pants brought to him and slips them on.

Exiting the office, Jordon follows down the hallway to where the holding cell is and watches from the doorway.

Stiles paces quietly in front of Deputy Haigh’s cell, the man glaring up at him like he’s nothing but an annoying fly.

“So let me get this straight, you got an anonymous message that had a hit list of peoples name on it. And instead of bringing it to the Sheriff and being concerned for the safety of the people in town, you decided to try and kill a fellow deputy?” Stiles turns his head to glare down at the man. “You’re pathetic.”

Haigh snorts through his nose, “What are you going to do about it, cry to your father? You know, I was going to come for you next. Was going to hold a gun to your fathers head until you came crying here and then I was going to shoot you.”

“You would have killed a teenager for fifty thousand dollars? You’re a fucking coward,” Stiles growls, and then crouches down. “You hurt one of my Pack mates, do you know what happened to the last person who tried to do that?”

Haigh shifts nervously, and actually moves backwards like he’s afraid of Stiles.

“I hunted them down, and I turned them inside out.”

Stiles blinks and his eyes have turned completely red.

“Wh-what the hell are you!”

"Huh," Stiles cocks his head to the side as he stares at Haigh flatly with red-eyes. "I don't think he knows what's really on the list."

"Let me try," Peter says before lunging towards the bars and shifting into his Beta-shift, letting out a roar and making Haigh jump back with a yelp.

"What the fuck?!" Haigh stares between Stiles and Peter. "You're goddamn monsters!"

"That's rich coming from a man that was going to kill a seventeen-year-old for money," Stiles points out as he leans closer to the bars. "You really have no idea what you've stumbled into because of greed, do you?"

"Sloppy, very sloppy," Peter tsks, baring his fangs at Haigh when the terrified Deputy looks at him. "You didn't even question what made these certain people so special. No, you were blinded by cash."

"And set your fellow Deputy on fire," Stiles adds as Derek looms behind him with his arms crossed firmly across his broad chest. "Planned to put a gun to the head of my father, your boss, afterwards. You're an insult to everyone that wears that badge."

"Fatal mistake," Peter tells him. "Telling Stiles that, by the way. He may have let you live despite your epic stupidity regarding Parrish, but his father? Threatening him? Dear man, you've signed your death warrant."

"You can't kill me," Haigh protests, terrified eyes going from one unmoving face to another desperately. "I'm a Deputy! Your dad arrested me!"

"Yeah, but you've disgraced your badge," Stiles points out, "and you've messed with things beyond human law. You targeted a member of my Pack, a supernatural person under my protection, and as Alpha of the local Pack, I'm well in my right to deal with you as I see fit. Isn't that right, Argent?"

"By Pack law," Chris nods from where he's leaning by the door. "He's yours to do with what you will. Of course, I'll help the Sheriff come up with some story to deal with Haigh's unlamented passing."

"You can't, you won't," Haigh shakes his head in denial, and Stiles smiles chillingly.

“But I will,” Stiles replies before standing up and looking over at Peter, “As my Left Hand, Peter I am asking you take care of the nuance for me.”

Peter tilts his head, “Not going to take care of him yourself, Alpha?”

“No,” and Stiles doesn’t even glance at the shaking man’s form, “He’s not worth my time.”

Peter flashes blue eyes and bows his head, “As you command, my Alpha.”

Stiles leaves the room with Derek following after him, the door shuts closed, and Haigh is left at the mercy of Chris and Peter.

Stiles doesn’t get that far down the hall before Derek is pushing him up against the wall and kissing Stiles in a kiss with too many teeth.

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you go all Alpha,” Derek moans against his lips. “Can I suck you off? Alpha, please, I want to show you how good I can be for you.”

Stiles cups Derek’s face and presses a calmer kiss to his lips, “You know I’d never tell you no, Der.”

“Uh,” Jordon clears his throat from where he’s standing two feet away from them.

"Yeah," Stiles says as he tilts his head to the side to look at Jordan and giving more room for Derek to kiss, the werewolf kissing down Stiles' neck and the V-neck as he slowly lowers himself to his knees. "As Pack, you'll get used to this."

Jordan opens his mouth, but closes it as Derek nuzzles against Stiles' crotch with a moan.

"I thought that other guy was your boyfriend?" Jordan jerks his gaze away as Derek starts to pull down Stiles' sweat-pants.

"Yeah," Stiles' breathing deepens as Derek licks up his cock. "That was Derek too, he was involved in some weird Aztec ritual that turned him sixteen."

"What?" Jordan asks as he stares at the wall, hearing the moan Derek makes as he the wolf takes Stiles' cock in his mouth.

"Yeah," Stiles gives a somewhat muffled groan from gritted teeth. "We have to give you the run down on all the supernatural shit that's gone on here since— _fuck_ , Derek."

Derek growls around Stiles' cock, taking him fully down his throat and Stiles moans as his head drops back against the wall.

Jordan really wishes he could move or something, but he's trapped between a seventeen-year-old getting a blow-job by a twenty-something-year-old and the door to the cells were two men are probably torturing/killing his would-be murderer.

He decides they need to put something on the wall because staring awkwardly at a beige wall isn't interesting, especially when he can only hear the slick sounds of a mouth on a cock and muffled groans and moans.

Derek groans as he encourages Stiles to fuck his mouth, his hands gripping Stiles by the ass and one finger questing to touch the plug Stiles had worked into himself to keep himself open and full of Derek's cum.

" _Fuck_ , you're always so good at this," Stiles hisses as he fucks Derek's mouth, and he keeps his eyes locked with Derek's half-lidded eyes as he does. "Always so eager for this, aren't you?"

Derek whines around his cock, and Stiles groans as he fucks harder.

“Derek, fuck,” Stiles pushes his hips forward, enjoying the way it easily slides through Derek’s throat. “God you’re so beautiful like this. Need to keep you on your knees more.”

Derek groans and keeps a loose hold on Stiles’ hips while his mate fucks his throat. Starting with slow, spine chilling thrust before growing fast and hard and having Derek choke a little when Stiles’ balls slap against his mouth, a hand gripping his hair and keeping him in place while he does so.

“Fuck— _Fuck!_ ” Stiles grits his teeth as he cums down Derek’s throat, groaning when his mate swallows it all down.

As much as he wanted to knot Derek’s mouth right then and there, he holds off knowing it won’t be long before someone comes around the corner, and he strokes the top of Derek’s head fondly while the man finishes him off and then licks up his cock until it’s cleaned up.

He smirks up at Stiles as he tucks his Alpha back into his pants, before standing up to press a dominating kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“My Alpha.”

Stiles groans when he feels Derek’s erection press up against his thigh, “You haven’t even cum, baby.”

“You didn’t say I could,” Derek responds as he peppers kisses over Stiles’ throat.

Huffing, Stiles pushes his thigh between Derek’s legs, pressing up until it’s against the heat of Derek’s cock. With one hand tangled in Derek’s hair and the other unbuttoning his pants, Stiles releases Derek’s cock from his boxers and licks his lips when he sees the glistening head peeking out of the foreskin.

“You can cum, but you have to rub off against my leg. No hands, no touching,” Stiles tells his mate.

Derek whines as he presses his head against Stiles' neck and immediately fucks his hips, rubbing against Stiles' thigh desperately, and Stiles holds the back of his neck with one hand and gropes at Derek's ass with the other.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek pants against Stiles' neck, whining as he rubs himself like a desperate and horny pup against Stiles' thigh, humping it like he hadn't fucked anything in _years_. "Fuck."

"You're doing so good, Der," Stiles toys with the small strands of hair at his neck as Derek whimpers and whines into his neck, panting hotly. "Always so good for your Alpha."

Derek whines, his hips stuttering slightly as he clenches down, and Jordan keeps his eyes firmly on the wall as his cheeks flush.

"Are you close, pup?" Stiles croons and Derek nods into his neck with a moan. "Then you know what to do, cum for me, cum for your Alpha."

Derek bites at Stiles' neck with a whine as his hips stutter once, twice, and he stills as he cums against Stiles' thigh, slumping over the shorter young man.

Stiles' fingers tangle into Derek's hair as he strokes Derek's shivering back in broad strokes, "You did so good, Der."

Derek shudders as he licks at his newest bite-mark on Stiles' neck, the praise going straight through him and right into his core, warming him throughout.

Jordan waits awkwardly, not yet looking at the couple.

"You okay to move, baby?" Stiles asks after a moment when Derek's shivers had stopped, and Derek nods into his neck before pulling back and tucking his still half-hard cock back in and doing up his pants.

Stiles looks down at the glistening stain on his sweat-pants, and knows there is no use pretending it isn't cum as his dad will know the moment he sees it, and decides to act like it's perfectly normal for it to be there.

"Right, Jordan," Stiles turns to smile at the Deputy, his smile turning slightly mischievous as Jordan's gaze immediately darts to the cum-stain before darting away. "Let's get everything sorted with Dad.”

Jordon follows behind the two of them feeling awkward after seeing what happened between the two men.

They go back to the Sheriff’s office where the older man has some papers out for Peter when he returns, and can reclaim that he’s alive again.

“How’d it go?” His dad asks when Stiles steps into the room, not looking at the wet mark on Stiles’ pants.

“You’re going to be down one deputy. He threatened to kill you as well as me, after he took care of Jordon here,” Stiles leans against the desk, looking down at where Noah had left the paper with the Deadpool list on it. “Somehow, I don’t think this was handed out to _just_ professional hitman. Maybe it got leaked or something and somewhere in town there are people who know that there’s a price in our head.”

“What do you want to do about it?” Derek settles down on the seat next to Stiles, his wolf urging him to kneel next to his Alpha as a sign of submission but knows it’ll probably weird the others out.

“Obviously, we have to find the person running this, but the last time Danny went looking for that it said it was Peter. And we know it’s not him, someone’s just using him as a scapegoat,” Stiles runs his hand over Derek’s shoulder.

“But Peter’s on the list.”

Stiles nods at his dad, “Exactly, so why use him as the Benefactor.”

“Maybe the Benefactor _is_ on the list, and is pretending to be a victim,” Noah brings up.

“That’s...that’s actually a good idea,” Stiles grabs the list and starts to cross off the dead and the people he knows aren’t the killer, using red for dead and blue for good.

"Satomi's Pack aren't in on it," Stiles says thoughtfully as he crosses off the names Peter had briefed him on. "Two of their Pack mates were killed, and Satomi's Pack is very into zen and Buddhist, not kill people off for cash. None of our Pack is part of this, obviously."

"Walcott's are dead," Derek points out as Stiles crosses two of Satomi's Pack off in red.

"Still can't believe we had Wendigos in town," Stiles shakes his head in disbelief. "The Yukimura's aren't in this, not with Kira on the list."

"Kate's on the list," Derek frowns, and Stiles startles as he follows Derek's finger.

"Well, fuck," Stiles frowns down at her name. "I don't think it's her though, she doesn't have the control for this at the moment."

"And she wouldn't want to share the glory of killing the last living Hale's with anyone else," Derek finishes grimly, and Stiles grimaces as he agrees, really not happy about having to cross her name out in blue.

"Huh," Stiles frowns as he taps at Meredith Walker. "I know her, she was in Eichen House—She's a Banshee, and helped us out during the Nogitsune."

"Why are you picking her name out?" Derek asks as he rests against Stiles' shoulder.

"Because she's only a thousand dollars," Stiles frowns harder at Meredith's name. "And Lydia's worth twenty thousand as the only other Banshee on the list."

"That is suspicious," Noah says as he moves to lean against his desk.

"You know what's really suspicious?" Stiles asks as he scans the list. "The name that isn't anywhere on here."

"Whose?" Noah asks, and Stiles looks up with a frown.

"Deaton's," Stiles answers. "Neither his name or his sister's are on this."

“The vet?” Jordon piped up from where he’s standing.

“He’s not just a vet. He’s also a Druid, and was the Hale’s emissary which means he should also be on this list,” Stiles explains, circling Meredith’s name on the paper before folding it up and shoving it in his back pocket. “I think that’s enough investigating for tonight. Dad, I’m kidnapping your deputy so he can meet the puppies.”

“You have a dog?”

Derek rolls his eyes, “You have a lot to catch up on.”

Stiles loops an arm around Jordon’s and waves at his dad, “Remember to eat healthy, I will find out if you don’t. Oh, and call me if another deputy gets set on fire. Peter and Chris should be done with Haigh soonish.”

"They better clean up after themselves," Noah grumbles as he leans back against his desk. "And I damn well hope no more of my deputies get set on fire."

"Peter's very good at cleaning up after himself," Stiles reassures him, and Noah sighs.

"That's not as reassuring as you think it is," Noah tells him, and Stiles shrugs as he tugs Jordan towards the door.

"Can I at least get changed before you kidnap me?" Jordan asks. "I don't even have shoes!"

"Good point," Stiles allows as he looks down at Jordan's ashy and bare toes. "To the locker room."

"Good luck, Parrish," Noah calls after him before adding in a mutter. "You're going to need it."

Derek smirks as he follows his mate and shuts the door behind them.

Noah stares after them for a moment before firmly deciding he'll never ask Parrish what happens during Pack time, _ever_.

The cum on his son's pants tells him all he really needs to know and more than he really needs to know, he'd liked to forget about the fact he knows that Stiles is sexually active. Unfortunately, the sight of Derek Hale's bare ass and back isn't something that is easy to forget, especially when he can easily pair it with Stiles' obviously naked form.

It doesn't matter that Derek had been sixteen, Noah now had his naked ass imprinted in his mind next to his son.

* * *

Jordan didn't take long to dress into his 'civilian' clothing, thankfully, and soon enough Stiles is able to tug him over to the Jeep and into the back with a developing long-suffering look—it's an expression that Stiles' is very familiar in getting.

Derek slides into the passenger's seat with ease, hand falling easily onto Stiles' thigh as Stiles dresses them back to the Loft and the rest of the Pack.

Stiles isn't sure if it would be best for them to arrive to a dressed Pack or them in their various undressed states, so Jordan gets used to how the Pack is quickly.

Stiles sends off a text message to Lydia hoping she gets the message before he arrives at the loft.

There’s an awkward silence that floats in the car as they drive to the Loft and it takes Stiles a moment to realize maybe he should have soothed Jordon into the whole “You’re a being of the night” talk. But he shrugs and decides to deal with that later.

When they pull up to the loft, Stiles sends a mischievous smile at the pale looking deputy before marching them up to the loft and clanging the door open.

“We’re back! And we got a new pack mate,” Stiles calls out to his Beta’s.

The wolves immediately jump up to crowd around their Alpha and get their scents on him, nosing and cuddling for affection.

Stiles laughs and runs his hand through their hair or over their necks to scent mark them before shooing them back to the couch.

“Alright, alright. Enough of the puppy pile,” Stiles tells them, chuckling a little.

“This is the puppies?” Jordon raises an eyebrow.

“Most of them are all werewolves; Lydia’s a banshee, Danny, Mason, and Chris are humans,” Stiles explains as he steps further into the loft. “You’ll get used to it.”

“They’re all teenagers,” Parrish says to himself like he’s terrified.

Derek snorts and moves forward into the loft as well, claiming his place beside Stiles.

"I'm a werecoyote," Malia reminds Stiles with a hint of a glare, and Stiles gives her an apological smile.

"To be fair, Peter and Chris are adults," Stiles informs Jordan as he throws an arm around Derek, Derek ducking slightly so he can rest his head against Stiles' chest. "And Lydia is smarter than most adults in this town."

Lydia smiles at Parrish, eyeing him thoughtfully, as Malia pulls her back against Malia's chest as the werecoyote lounges against the armrest of the couch.

Jordan hesitates by the door, only moving when Stiles waves him over and then taking a seat as he glances around the _teenagers_ around him.

"Right," Stiles claps his hands, "who wants the bad news, the kind of bad news, the good news, the greatist news and the very interesting news? Oh, and the probably worst news."

Jackson snorts as he lounges against Danny, thankfully wearing boxers and not yet introducing Jordan to the Pack orgies and lack of shame when it comes to being naked—the poor guy already looked overwhelmed.

"I'm guessing the greatist news is that we have a new Pack mate?" Jackson asks, and Stiles snaps his fingers and points at Jackson.

"Ten points to Slytherin!" Stiles calls out making Lydia roll her eyes.

"Why don't you just tell us in order?" Lydia asks and Stiles pouts.

"Fine, ruin my fun," Stiles grumbles making Derek smirk into his chest. "Right, so the bad news. Jordan here, who you'll probably know as Deputy Parrish, was set on fire earlier."

Jordan winces at the memory of being set of fire, the certainty of his death coming and then finding out he didn't burn.

"Kind of bad news? Which really depends on your point of view and moral stand point," Stiles continues. "Peter and Chris are dealing with the asshole who did it. The good news? Obviously, Jordan survived, and survived without a mark."

"Do we know what he is yet?" Lydia asks as she studies Jordan with calculating eyes.

"Nope, but I have faith in you, my most beautiful Emissary," Stiles says.

Lydia all but preens are that, and then stomps on those emotions because she doesn’t want the pack to see her reaction to Stiles’ praise.

“At least you know where your privileges are at,” she brushes off, picking at some non-existent dust on her skirt.

Stiles grins at her, knowing she’s just hiding her emotions again but chooses not to out her on it.

“Another news is we have a possible suspect on who the Benefactor could be. Meredith Walker and Deaton.”

Immediately, Scott is jumping up and ready to defend Deaton but stops when Stiles holds up a hand.

“I know, you don’t think it’s him. But Scott, don’t you think it’s a little weird his name isn’t on the list? I mean, Jordon’s on the list and we didn’t even know he was a supernatural, hell—not even he knew! So there’s no way the Benefactor doesn’t know Deaton’s a Druid,” Stiles explains, “I’m not say he _is_ the Benefactor, but I am saying there’s a possibility of that being the truth.”

Scott huffs, and settles back on the couch while crossing his arms.

“Fine, but if you’re wrong, then I get to lord this over you,” Scott replies.

“For as long as you want.”

“Why do you think Meredith could be the Benefactor?” Lydia raises after that.

“She’s a Banshee and only listed as a thousand dollars,” Stiles explains.

"Okay, why is that important?" Scott asks in confusion.

"Because I'm worth twenty thousand," Lydia says, seeing where Stiles is going with this. "And I'm still new to my powers."

"Right," Stiles grins at her. "Why would a more experience Banshee be worth less to a brand new one?"

"But she helped us before," Scott frowns, and Stiles sighs slightly.

"That doesn't mean she couldn't be against us," Stiles explains while grasping onto the ocean of patience he once had for Scott no matter what—it seems his ocean is running a little dry. "Hell, you accepted the murder twins into your Pack, and they helped kill Boyd. So, yeah, past actions don't always matter."

Scott sets his jaw at that little jab, but says nothing.

Which is a good thing really, because Stiles still hadn't forgiven them for being part of Boyd's death, and Aiden dying to help him didn't change that, and he's still salty that Scott had been able to accept them into the Pack while still being a shit to Derek.

"Wait, what?" Jordan interrupts looking more confused than ever and slightly alarmed. "Someone killed someone?"

"There's a lot of that," Malia says in what she thinks in a comforting manner.

"We'll get to our backstory in a moment," Stiles reassures Jordan. "Okay, and now the worse news. Hunters and supernatural hit-men may no longer be the only ones aware of the list."

There's a moment of silence for a moment before the news sets in.

"What?" Lydia demands at the same times Jackson says loudly, "What the fuck?"

"Oh, this isn't good," Kira says as Cora's arm tightens around her.

"Please tell me that's a joke," Liam almost begs.

"Are you sure?" Danny asks as he tightens his grip around Jackson.

"How do you know that?" Scott demands.

"Well, shit," Mason says as he slumps back.

"Does this mean I'll get to fight someone now?" Malia asks almost eagerly only to get a glare from her girlfriend.

"Really?" Lydia demands, and Malia pouts.

"I didn't get to fight against the mouthless guy!"

Lydia rolls her eyes at her girlfriends antics.

“So the man who attacked Jordon was a regular deputy of my dad’s. He told me the list was sent to him by text, meaning anyone in town is possibly out to kill us. So be careful,” Stiles explains.

“Shit. Do you think there could be more assassins in school?” Lydia asks.

Stiles nods his head, “There’s a possibility. Which means we have to stick together, using a buddy system, okay? No one gets left alone, not even to go to the bathroom.”

He looks at the Beta’s and makes sure they all get the point of how serious this situation is.

“Okay, I think now that the gloom and doom is over. Maybe we can watch a movie or sleep. It’s already,” he glances at his phone, “Eleven o’clock, and we still have school tomorrow.”

"You expect us to sleep after being told who knows how many people could be ready to kill us?" Jackson snorts, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Dude, it's eleven, we've had a very trying day," Stiles reminds him. "Forgive me if I thought we should sleep."

"I say puppy-pile!" Mason says and looks around. "I don't know about you guys, but I feel safer going to sleep when I'm surrounded by supernatural bad-asses."

"So, we're basically being used a meat-shield for you?" Liam asks dryly, and Mason grins at him.

"Alright, puppies," Stiles says as he gestures at them. "You know the drill, blankets and pillows until this place is somewhat comfortable—Mason is right, we do need a massive mattress."

Derek snorts as he watches lazily as the teenagers descend upon everything to make a nest in front of his TV, blankets and pillows being chucked around everywhere as they basically ransack the place looking for every blanket, duvet, quilt and pillow to add to the nest.

"Remember to put lube in handy places!" Mason calls out, and Jordan blinks before firmly deciding not to ask.

He very much doubts he's getting any answers tonight, and Jordan will admit to be tired. It seems almost dying takes it out of you.

"Oh good, we've arrived just in time," Peter grins as he enters while Chris shuts the door behind him, actually bolting it as everyone else seems to forget too.

"Yeah, shower first," Stiles tells him. "I'm not having traces of your murder evidence on me."

Peter pouts before turning to leer at Chris, "Think you're too old for shower-sex?"

"I guess we'll find out," Chris smirks back.

Once the pack is finished moving the mattress and blankets, Derek moves Stiles so he can have them settled in the middle of the mattress.

There’s a growl and Jackson glares down Liam before taking the empty spot behind Stiles, the younger teenager frowning before curling up near Stiles’ head.

Everyone shifts and moves around where Stiles and Derek are sleeping, most of them removing articles of clothing as they do.

Derek, and Jackson because he’s an asshole, get naked before cuddling up on either of Stiles’ side.

The Alpha huffs and rolls his eyes at their possessive neediness.

“Uh,” Jordan gives them a raised eyebrow.

“It’s fine,” Stiles waves his concern off, “It’s a normal thing and usually isn’t sexual unless someone gets horny.”

“Usually that someone is Derek,” Jackson snickers.

“Shut up, Jackson,” Derek growls.

Shuffling around for a moment, Jordon startles when he hears someone come up behind him and speak, “Here, you can lay with us, we’re less likely to try and fuck you.”

Peter gives him a wink.

"The wink isn't reassuring, Peter," Danny calls as he curls into Jackson's back, wrapping an arm over Jackson's waist.

"He does mean it though," Chris tells Jordan as he tugs Peter towards the nest. "Liam may hump you if he smells Stiles and Derek having sex, the girls won't care if you're near them, and Mason mostly watches."

"What?" Jordan asks after a moment, and Peter smirks as he pats at Jordan's shoulder.

"You'll get used to it," Peter reassures him just as Chris tugs him down and into his arms.

Jordan hesitates for a moment as he takes everything and everyone: Liam curled near Stiles' head, Derek curling around Stiles with his head on Stiles' chest, Jackson on Stiles' other side and with his head on Stiles' shoulder, and Danny curled around Jackson's back.

Cora with her back pressed against Derek and Kira cuddled into her chest, Lydia next to Kira and with Malia curled around Lydia's more petite frame, and Scott with his back to them on the end. Mason back to back to Danny, Chris lying next to him and Peter half-sprawled over his chest.

Jordan sighs as he relents, toeing out of his shoes, pushing down his jeans and taking off his t-shirt before settling beside Peter and Chris.

"Someone put a movie on," Jackson grumbles and the TV flicks on and onto the movie they were watching earlier.

"Lube's tucked under the pillows," Mason yawns as he rubs his cheek against his pillow. "Remember and use."

Derek huffs against Stiles' chest, one hand reaching down and slipping into Stiles' boxers to cup Stiles' soft cock possessively.

"Really?" Stiles asks as he tightens his grip around Derek's back.

"Mine," Derek nuzzles at his chest, and Jackson snorts.

“Possessive jerk,” Jackson says from where he’s lying down.

“Knock it off the both of you,” Stiles sighs, sounding like an exasperated parent.

Derek snuggles against his neck but otherwise doesn’t try to attempt anything after that, which has Stiles turning his head because it’s a complete 180 teenage Derek, who would have used this as an excuse to bend Stiles over or ride his dick.

But older Derek just settles there comfortably, his eyes slipping close as he keeps a hand over Stiles’ cock.

Turning his head, Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s forehead before letting himself slip off into sleep, hoping to get a moments rest because today has been a whirlwind of emotions.

Derek nuzzles against Stiles, inhaling the sleepy contentment as his Alpha drifts off under him.

There's a hint of fire and gasoline in the air due to Jordan, but it's easier to ignore with Stiles under his nose. He doesn't know how Peter is coping, maybe it's because Chris is there.

Stiles still smells strongly of his cum due to the plug, something that pleases his wolf more than anything, and though Derek feels his cock twitch and stir at the scent, he's content enough to just sleep with Stiles' heart-beat in his ear, and Stiles' scent in his nose.

Jackson pouts, he almost misses sparring with the younger Derek, but then Danny presses more firmly against him, warm and sleepy, and Jackson lets it go as Danny nuzzles against the back of his neck.

"Sleep," Danny orders in a sleepily tone, and Jackson only grumbles slightly as he slumps back against Danny.

Liam stretches out above their heads, and cuddles into the pillow he had nicked from the pile as he re-bundles himself in his blanket.

Jordan lies on his side, the heat of Peter against his bare back, and Jordan knows it shouldn't be so comforting especially considering most of the group is teenagers, but it is comforting if a bit weird.

It feels easy to relax against the mattress, to not be uncomfortable by the unfamiliar people around him. It almost reminds him of being in the Army, being in the barracks after a long day of training, and just relax to the sound of other's breathing.

* * *

Stiles wakes up the next morning to Derek rutting up against his thigh sleepily. Turning his head to the side, Stiles grins when he sees Derek’s sleepy face and can’t help but pet his scruffy cheeks while Derek’s hips rub against him.

Glancing down, Stiles licks his lips when he sees Derek’s leaking erection, the foreskin on his dick has pulled back to reveal the glistening head of his cock.

“Horny puppy,” Stiles mutters mostly to himself.

Sitting up a little, Stiles takes note in all who are still sleeping and the few that are awake. Peter is already up and on the couch flipping through some books, while Danny is making a cup of coffee for himself and glancing at his phone once in a while.

Settling back down, Stiles licks at his palm until it’s wet and grabs Derek’s cock, grinning when his mate grunts and starts fucking into his hand.

Leaning forward, Stiles ghosts his lips over Derek’s skin and shoulder enjoying the way his mate shivers a little and moans in his sleep.

“Stiles.” Derek slurs, fucking his hips harder.

Stiles smiles as he tightens his grip slightly, pressing his lips against Derek's skin, and Derek moans as he fucks into Stiles' grip.

Stiles drags his lips across Derek's shoulder, delighting in each shiver and moan, and up to his neck. Stiles sucks on Derek's neck, and Derek whines in his sleep, fucking harder, desperate now.

And as much as Stiles likes the idea of Derek coming against him, he'd rather taste Derek again.

It's easy to gently push Derek on his back, his body still soft with sleep and only his hips really moving as he seeks his release, and Stiles moves his grip to hold the base of Derek's cock, cutting him off from coming too soon and causing Derek to give such a beautiful whimper of protest that Stiles shudders slightly.

Stiles wants to kiss down Derek's body, to worship every bit of skin until he reaches his prize, but Derek's squirming, desperate little whimpers falling from his lax mouth and his eyes are moving under his lids, lids that are beginning to flutter as Derek edges closer to waking.

So, despite his own wants, Stiles slips between Derek's legs and wraps his mouth gladly around Derek's glistening head as he moves his hand further up Derek's cock.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek moans, his hips fucking up and forcing his cock further into Stiles' mouth.

It's only because he had been expecting it that Stiles didn't choke, he relaxes his mouth and throat, and just lets Derek sleepy fuck his mouth.

Stiles can feel his erection pressing against the mattress under him, but he doesn't rut against it. No, he closes his eyes and enjoys the taste of Derek on his tongue, the weight of him in his mouth, and the uneven thrusts Derek makes in his sleep.

He thinks he falls into some kind of daze, just feeling the drag of Derek's cock in his mouth and breaching his throat, and he's startled when Derek's hands tangle in his hair and his thrusts become more controlled, more purposeful.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek moans as he shifts so he can look down on Stiles.

“Fuck,” Derek almost wants to let his head fall back and just enjoy the ride. But his eyes are stuck on watching Stiles’ mouth as he takes each and every thrust Derek fucks into his mouth.

Making a soft growl, Derek groans and fucks as hard as he can watching as Stiles’ throat bulges a little from his cock.

“Prettiest sight I could wake up to,” Derek smirks, his hand coming down to stroke Stiles’ cheek. “Always knew you had a mouth on you, just didn’t know how good.”

Stiles moans and nods his head a little bit as Derek keeps fucking his throat.

“When I’m done fucking that pretty mouth of yours, you’re gonna come up here and sit on my face so I can eat you out. Bet my cum is still inside of you, just ready to spill out.”

Stiles pushes his hips down against the mattress, moaning at the thought and whimpering a little. He sucks harder, wanting Derek to enjoy his orgasm and uses all the tricks he learned, scraping his teeth lightly, teasing his tongue and swallowing around the thick girth in his mouth.

It's everything he's learnt that Derek likes, that makes him moan and buck in his mouth as he edges ever closer to coming, and coming _hard_.

Derek's hips stutter before fucking harder, desperate, and Stiles moans around Derek, and that's all it takes.

" _Fuck_ ," Derek whines through gritted teeth, forcing his cock deeper into Stiles' mouth and in his throat as Derek cums, and Stiles swallows eagerly, moaning around him, and Derek shudders as he jerks his hips.

Derek slumps down against the mattress, letting his cock slip from Stiles' lips, and whimpering slightly as he feels Stiles lick him clean of every stray drop of cum, and he moans as he remembers doing the same thing to Stiles.

"Come up here," Derek says roughly, and Stiles moans, hastily pushing down his boxers before moving to basically sit on Derek's face, his legs around trembling despite the fact Derek hasn't even touched him yet as his cock leaks and twitches.

Hot and big hands come up and spreads his cheeks, and Derek hums in approval as he sees that black plug still deep in Stiles.

"You kept it in all night?" Derek questions as he plays with it, twisting it and pushing at it, and taking a measure of smug delight in the way Stiles' body arches and shudders over him as the teen moans. "Were you _that_ hopeful that I'd fuck you again?"

Stiles moans as he clenches around the plug, "Maybe."

"Needy mate," Derek teases as he nips at Stiles' thighs, and Stiles gives an aborted whine as he clenches more firmly around the plug.

"Derek, _please_ ," Stiles moans as he fucks his hips uselessly.

"Please?" Derek questions as he takes a firm grip of the plug. "Please, what?" Derek pulls it out and then begins to fuck Stiles with it a little, making Stiles moan louder as he fucks himself back on the plug. "Please fuck me with the plug? Please take it out and eat me out? Or is it even please fuck me? You've got to use your words, baby."

Stiles could feel Derek's smirk against his thighs, the fucker.

“God, you’re worse than your teenage self,” Stiles whines, tugging on Derek’s hair as the man toys with the plug inside of him, pushing it in further and fucking Stiles with it a little bit.

“He didn’t get to have the joys of growing up yet, learning the best ways to please his partners. But I did, now _beg_.”

“Holy—Derek! _Please_. I need you to eat me out, want your tongue in my ass so badly. Need it like since yesterday, please, _please_ ,” Stiles rocks his hips a little bit, hoping to entice the older man.

Derek chuckles underneath him, letting his fangs grow as he scraps them against the delicately soft skin inside of Stiles’ thighs, watching as his mate shivers at the slightest touch.

“I’ll fuck you with my tongue, baby. I’ll let you sit on my face and fuck yourself back on my tongue to your heart’s desire,” A hand reaches up to squeeze the base of Stiles’ cock, “But you’re not allowed to cum. The only time you’re allowed to cum is in my mouth or in my ass. Can’t go around wasting your cum, now can we, love?”

Shaking his head, Stiles cries when Derek squeezes his cock again.

“I don’t know if I can hold it for that long,” Stiles says truthfully.

“I have a cock-ring you could use,” Peter pipes up from the couch. “Which colour do you prefer, red or black?”

"Red," Derek decides as he keeps a tight grip to the base of Stiles' cock, Stiles whimpering and trying to fuck into his grip.

"Red for Alpha?" Peter muses with a chuckle as Derek hears his uncle get up off the couch. "Hold on then."

Stiles whines, desperate and needy, and Derek chuckles as he pulls out the plug and set it to the side, before using his hand to spread Stiles back open to see that pink hole wink at him as Stiles clenches down.

The scent of his own cum is stronger without the silicone-plug in the way, and Derek knows he'll taste himself as he fucks Stiles hole with his tongue, taste them both together with each movement of his tongue deep in Stiles' tight ass.

Derek almost leans up to take that first lick, to lick from Stiles' heavy balls to his pretty and pink hole, but he holds himself back, keeps himself still as he waits for Peter to return with the promised cock-ring.

Finally, Derek will reduce Stiles to a sobbing and begging mess as the teen becomes ever desperate to cum, and Derek won't let him.

"Don't mind me," Peter says, and Derek could almost hear his smirk as the older man kneels near them, and then there's another hand on Stiles' cock, and Stiles is yelping as Peter places the cock-ring securely in place and blithely ignores the growl rumbling in his nephew's chest. "You do have a lovely cock, Stiles."

"Oh my god," Stiles covers his flaming face with his hands, wishing for once that his cock actually listened to reason and softened as it's basically fondled into place by Peter.

Peter leans back and admires his work before Derek's hand tries to cover Stiles' pretty cock from view.

"Oh hush, nephew," Peter chides the still growling werewolf. "We both know I prefer my men older, and I'm a happily mated wolf."

"That's always a good thing to hear," Chris says thickly as he wakes. "But why is that something you need to say?"

Peter smirks as he stands to prowl over to his sleep-soft mate.

“No need to be jealous, dear. I was simply helping our Alpha with a little problem,” Peter grins, settling down on top of his mate.

Running fingers through Chris’s chest hair as he ruts against his abs.

Chris hums and gives Peter’s thighs an affectionate squeeze.

“Fuuu _uuuck_ ,” Stiles groans as he feels the first touch of Derek’s tongue in his ass, his hands buried in Derek’s hair and tugging on it while Derek takes his sweet time licking Stiles’ ass open.

If it weren’t for Derek’s super strength, Stiles is pretty sure he would have collapsed on top of Derek’s face, his thighs shaking so hard.

Derek holds Stiles in place, licking around Stiles' hole and over it for a while just to hear Stiles give that frustrated whine before he licks into Stiles, spearing the tip of his tongue in Stiles.

Derek rumbles approvingly as Stiles opens up under his tongue and he can get further and further into _Stiles_ , tasting his own cum and a taste that is simply Stiles as he does before sucking against Stiles' hole, nipping at Stiles' rim and smirking as Stiles' whole body jolts with a cry.

"Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles repeats breathlessly as he rocks against Derek's face, feeling the scruff of Derek's beard rub against his thighs and ass as he drops his head back with a cry.

Derek wonders if he'll be able to just shift his tongue into a wolf's tongue one day, making it broader, longer, more easy to twist and bend in Stiles' ass, to truly make Stiles break into sobs over him.

Peter leans up a bit to kiss Chris lazily, happily, and Chris kisses back, slowly increasing the passion to Peter's glee.

 _Morning sex_ , Peter thinks as Stiles cries out and Chris moans into the kiss, _is the best._

Using one hand to hold Stiles up, Derek uses the other to slip a finger into his mate’s ass so he can open him up more. Derek groans when he feels some of his old cum from yesterday slip onto his tongue, moaning at the mix taste of Stiles and him on his mouth.

“Derek, _Derek_ ,” Stiles whispers like a pray on his lips, tugging ever so lightly at Derek’s messy hair whenever the man hits that sweet spot inside of him. “Mmmh, fuck.”

“You guys were about to have sex without waking me up,” Mason says, his voice a little hoarse from just waking up.

Already he’s rolling over so he can watch the gorgeous sight of Stiles sitting on Derek’s face, the older man’s cock standing proudly between his legs and drooling precome as he licks inside of his mate’s ass.

Peter snickers from where he’s sitting on top of Chris’s stomach, turning his head a little to watch as everyone slowly wakes up from the smell of arousal wafting into the room.

"More," Stiles begs as he tugs on Derek's hair, and Derek growls against him making him cry out. " _Derek._ "

Derek adds a second finger, spreading Stiles open more and getting more of the taste of him and Stiles as Derek licks and thrusts his tongue deep in Stiles making Stiles shudder and whimper above him.

Liam whimpers as he wakes up and all he can really see is Stiles' cock, glistening and angry looking with a cock-ring stopping him from coming.

It's begging for Liam to touch, to taste, and he whines as he drifts forwards slightly as his mouth almost waters.

 _Just a little taste_ , his wolf urges. _Alpha can't be angry about that._

Liam nods in agreement with his wolf, his hands gripping his blanket as he stares at Stiles' cock as it bobs as Stiles rocking back onto Derek's tongue.

Peter snickers as Chris rubs his hands up and down his thighs, wondering if Liam will break and do something his nephew will really be angry about.

Jackson ruts against the mattress as his hand reaches out to grope for Danny, and looks up with a pout when he realises his mate is gone.

Danny smirks at him from the couch where he's sipping at his coffee, and Jackson growls as he crawls out of nest and towards his mate.

"You left," Jackson growls as Danny spreads his legs for Jackson to settle between, and Jackson nuzzles against the front of Danny's boxers.

"You were sleeping," Danny shrugs as he threads one hand through Jackson's bed-head as the shorter teen noses along his cock.

Lydia really isn't surprised to wake up to find a topless Malia on top of her, really she isn't, not when she can hear Stiles' moans and the sound of Derek growling and—is he eating Stiles out?

Lydia doesn't even get the chance to glance over and take in the sight, no, Malia is already leaning down and pulling her into a kiss.

"Sex," Malia demands against Lydia's lips, and Lydia hums as she grabs Malia's thighs.

"Sex," Lydia agrees, and Malia rumbles happily as she kisses Lydia deeply.

Liam doesn’t get any more than an inch further when he hears a snarl from Derek.

The older man flips Stiles over so he can crouch over his mate, the Beta shift taking over his features as he snarls down the other Beta.

Liam gives a little growl in response, but it sounds like a little puppy compared to Derek’s which sounds like a grizzly bear.

“Hey—hey, no fighting,” Stiles snaps at them both, holding back a moan when he feels Derek’s heavy erection pressing up against his ass.

Liam makes a whine, and flashes yellow eyes, “Alpha.”

“Jesus, this is going to be a problem, isn’t it?” Stiles sighs to himself.

“Good luck with dealing with that,” Peter comments, smirking down at the scene before him. “An angry mate and a needy little Beta who has a possessive fling for his Alpha.”

“God, I need to find him a werewolf boyfriend,” Stiles sighs, running a calming hand up Derek’s biceps.

“Uh, hello? You should _me_ a werewolf boyfriend first before Liam. Preferably a born one. You know, for scientific research,” Mason raises his hand to get Stiles’ attention.

"Scientific research?" Stiles questions with a snort, and Mason grins at him.

"What can I say? I have a very scientific reason for wanting them to knot my ass," Mason says with a shameless grin.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting used to this," Scott mutters into his pillow. "I should not be getting used to this."

Jordan sits up and glances around blearily, his eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Coffee is in the kitchen," Chris informs the Deputy as Peter watches his nephew and the baby Beta stare each other down with a smirk on his face.

Jordan grunts his thanks as he gets up with a stretch and walks towards the kitchen as he scratches at his side.

"I am loving the new eye-candy, by the way," Mason informs Stiles as he watches the sway of Jordan's ass. "But still, I deserve the werewolf boyfriend first."

"Yeah, your want for a knot in your ass isn't as pressing as Liam's constant pushing of Derek's buttons," Stiles tells him dryly. "Unless you don't mind Derek ripping out your best friend's throat with his teeth?"

Mason gives a sigh, "You have a point."

"Der, babe, come on," Stiles runs a calming hand down Derek's bicep and linking their fingers together. "Liam knows I'm all yours."

"Alpha," Liam whines with a pout, and Derek snorts as he moves to nuzzle at Stiles' neck pointedly, rubbing his scruff and scent-marking Stiles as his while keeping eye-contact with the pup.

"Mine," Derek rumbles.

"Yeah, all yours," Stiles agrees before arching his ass against Derek's heavy cock. "Yours, and needy for you. Alpha needs his mate."

Derek rumbles as he presses against his Alpha's ass, rutting between his cheeks and over Stiles' needy hole.

"Want to fuck me, Der? Or do you want me to fuck you? Prove that you're the only one I need and want?" Stiles asks around a moan as Derek bites at his shoulder as he keeps rutting lightly while staring Liam down with electric-blue-eyes.

Liam whines as he watches, his cock heavy and fat against his stomach.

“I’m going to fuck you. And maybe later I’ll decide whether you can fuck me,” Derek rumbles, pushing down on the small of Stiles’ back so his ass is in the air.

Stiles bites down on his bottom lip as Derek pushes his cock inside of him, not stopping until he’s all the way in, giving Stiles a moment to readjust to the girth of his cock before he starts fucking his mate into the mattress.

“Gonna fuck you so good, Alpha. Going to make you forget that anyone else besides _me_ exists because you’re mine.” Derek growls against Stiles’ back, ending each sentence with the snap of his hips.

“Yes. Yes. Yes!” Stiles pants, his knees going red a little from being on the ground too much.

Jordon tried to keep his eyes to himself, he really doesn’t want to see his boss’s son getting pounded into the ground by a hot older man. Not that he’s objectifying Derek, or Stiles. Both are very good looking.

And very naked. And sweaty. And sounding like a Tripoli X porno.

Blushing, Jordon sips on his coffee and tries to shut out the noises coming from the living room.

"Derek!" Stiles cries out as Derek bites at his shoulders, snapping his hips harshly as he sets a brutal pace into Stiles, and Stiles whimpers as he grips Derek's hands, feeling Derek's broad chest against his back, rubbing against it as he fucks Stiles. " _Derek!_ "

Derek snarls as he snaps his hips faster, pressing deeper into Stiles, and he whines as Stiles clenches down tightly around him.

Danny has to put down his coffee when Jackson pulls him out of his boxers and immediately starts kissing and sucking up and down his cock as if Jackson is worshiping it.

"Shit," Danny curses as he tightens his grip around Jackson's hair, pressing up against Jackson's mouth.

"We can't let the kids have all the fun," Peter says as he ruts against Chris' stomach, and Chris smirks as he looks up at him while tucking one arm behind his head.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you," Chris tells him and Peter grins as he works down Chris' body and towards the hard cock hidden in Chris' boxers.

"And you call me a brat," Peter muses as he tugs down Chris' boxers, pressing a kiss to the tip of Chris' cock before taking it fully into his mouth.

"That's because you are," Chris hisses as he fucks up slightly into that hot and wet mouth.

Malia growls against Lydia's lips as she tugs on the sleep-shirt that Lydia's wearing—a top that Lydia borrowed from Derek—before finally popping her claws and ripping it open to get to Lydia's creamy skin, and finally move to suck at Lydia's nipples as she drags her claws down Lydia's sides.

Lydia gasps and it turns into a moan, arching further into Malia's sinful mouth as she tangles a hand in Malia's wavy hair, tugging it as Malia sucks and grazes her teeth against her nipple.

Cora twists until she's hovering over Kira and smirks as Kira almost immediately begins to blush as the Kitsune squirms as she rubs her thighs together.

"Morning sex?" Cora asks as she leans down to drag her teeth against Kira's throat.

"Please," Kira whimpers.

“Mhh-fuck. Der,” Stiles groans as Derek keeps a steady pace with his hips, pushing up into the heat against his back.

Derek’s wolf howls with pleasure as Stiles takes his knot with utter ease, working it into his mate’s loose hole. Stiles pants and winces at the fact he’s hard but he can’t cum.

“ _Derek_ ,” he pleads.

Nosing against Stiles sweaty hair, Derek groans when his mate clenches up around his knot.

Grunting as Peter takes his entire cock in his mouth, Chris slides his fingers through the younger man’s hair and watches with slitted-eyes as Peter swallows him down all the way.

“Jesus Peter, you’re too good at this.”

Peter smirks around him before bobbing his head as he sucks on Chris' cock and holds Chris' hips as the older man fucks up into his mouth, and Peter moans.

Derek grinds deep into Stiles, digging his claws into the mattress, and whining as Stiles clenches tightly around his knot.

"Derek, _Derek_ ," Stiles almost sobs as he digs his fingers into Derek's hands. " _Please_ , please!"

Derek bites into Stiles' mating-mark as he works his hips, edging ever closer to his second orgasm as Stiles keeps clenching around him.

" _Please!_ " Stiles begs as he ruts uselessly against the mattress, sobbing as it does nothing to let him cum. " _Derek_ , Derek, _Derek!_ "

Derek groans around Stiles' shoulder as he jerks and begins to cum deep in his mate, letting out a whine as Stiles clenches tighter around him.

Stiles sobs when he can’t cum, the feeling of it having him go limp under Derek’s jaws.

The wolf growls over him and keeps him pinned to the sheets while he waits for the primal lust pounding in his head to settle down.

When he’s finished he lies on top of Stiles, squishing his mate into the mattress beneath them as he purrs and licks at the back of his neck.

“Jesus, you’re heavy,” Stiles whines, reaching back to pet Derek’s ass.

Derek grunts in response and nibbles on Stiles’ earlobe, grinning when he feels his mate shiver.

He growls when he hears Liam moaning near them and pulls Stiles closer to him when he smells the Beta’s cum in the air.

Liam slumps down with a whine as he slowly lets go of his cock.

Derek growls as he works his hips in Stiles, making his mate give a strangled moan under him as Derek's knot rubs against his prostate.

"Derek, _please_ ," Stiles begs as Derek bites at his shoulder, and just keeps working his hips.

Derek whines as he cums again, Stiles clenching tight around him, and slumps down over Stiles with a pleased rumble.

Stiles whines as Derek nuzzles and licks at him, Derek's large body covering him protectively as Derek's hips work lazily in him.

"Derek, _please_ ," Stiles repeats as Derek nips at Stiles' ear. "Please, I need to _cum_."

Turning his head against Stiles’ throat, Derek scraps his fangs down his mate’s skin and sucks a few bruises into it before saying, “No.”

“Derek?” Stiles feels his eyes shoot up at those words.

“You don’t get to cum. Not yet. Maybe after school if I’m feeling generous, then and only then are you allowed to cum,” Derek smirks and reaches underneath Stiles to give Stiles’ cock a little squeeze, “You have to keep the ring on as well, just to make sure you don’t try and get any ideas.”

“Holy fuck, if I could cum I think I would have done so again,” Stiles tells the older man, groaning when Derek sits up and stares down at his knot.

When he’s sure it’s gone down enough he pulls out of Stiles’ ass, and pushes the plug back inside, smirking when Stiles squeezes and gives a little whine.

“Now hurry up,” Derek smacks Stiles’ ass, and then settles back down on the mattress, “You still have school to go to.”

For a moment Stiles lays there in disbelief and frustrated lust before he turns to look at Derek's smirking and smug sprawled form.

"Oh damn," Mason lets out an impressed sound as Stiles gapes down at Derek. "He's being _mean_ , I didn't think he had it in him."

"I can't believe you," Stiles tells Derek. "Actually I can believe you because you are an asshole, but still!"

"Don't you have school to get ready for?" Derek asks as he almost lazily reaches down to squeeze where part of his knot is still swollen, and Stiles' gaze almost burns as he watches Derek fondle himself. "I only have two bathrooms here."

"What?" Stiles asks dumbly as his gaze remains transfixed on Derek's cock and his hand moving lazily as he strokes himself.

"Dear god," Lydia shakes her head as she gets up from the bed. "Malia, grab our sex-stupid Alpha, he can shower with us."

Malia sniggers as she easily picks Stiles up and over her shoulder, smirking as he yelps.

"I feel I should protest strongly to this!" Stiles says as a naked Malia follows an equally naked Lydia.

"I will not let you make me late, Stilinski," Lydia calls back without a care.

"Derek! Don't you have a problem with this?" Stiles tries not to stare at Malia's ass, but it's right in his face, and oh my god, he's talking more at her butt than anyone.

"Don't let him take the ring off," Derek calls to Lydia, and Stiles shouts his name in betrayal.

"This is betrayal! Betrayal!!"

Jordan stares thoughtfully into his mug, "I need a lot more coffee to deal with this."

* * *

During the whole shower—which in itself was extremely awkward as Stiles tried not to stare at the girls naked bodies, while washing himself—and drive to school, Stiles felt like his whole day had been ruined.

He doesn’t know what brought on Derek’s orgasm denial kink, but Stiles hates it.

Okay, that’s a lie.

He kind of _really_ enjoys it. Because for some reason Stiles also gets off on being told no by Derek Hale. Well, older Derek Hale because he knew if it was teenage Derek he would have happily been on his hands and knees presenting to Stiles.

That’s another realization that hits Stiles again—he doesn’t have Derek to annoy him during class anymore.

“I can’t believe I miss that teenage asshole,” Stiles sighs as he leans against his locker.

“Think of it like this, you’ll pay attention to your schoolwork finally,” Lydia smirks.

"Excuse me," Stiles says with some offense. "I still kept on top on my school work."

"It's a miracle really," Lydia says dryly. "Considering all the sex you two were having."

"True," Stiles agrees before his jaw dropping slightly as he sees Cora almost stomping down the hall towards them.

"Not one word," she tells them as she stops beside them. "Not a single fucking word."

"Peter sign you up?" Lydia asks with a smirk, ignoring Cora's threat, and Cora growls as she grips the strap of the goddamn stupid backpack Peter had thrown at her.

"I will have my revenge," Cora promises darkly, and Stiles doesn't doubt it, not with that look in her eyes.

"Oh," Kira says with some surprise, a shy and happy smile curling her lips as she walks up from her locker. "You're here!"

Any sign of anger is tucked away as Cora smirks at Kira and moves to wrap her leather-clad arm around Kira's slim waist.

"Yeah, you've got me for a whole day now," Cora tells her with that suggestive smirk. "Think you can help me keep up?"

"Sure," Kira smiles happily up at Cora, and Malia leans against Lydia.

"They're going to have sex in school, aren't they?" Malia says bluntly making Kira flush slightly, and Cora's smirk to become smug.

"Yes," Lydia says without hesitation as she pushes Stiles away from his locker and switches his books for him as her Alpha keeps adjusting himself with a frustrated look on his face.

"We never have sex in school," Malia pouts at Lydia.

"If you don't try and ditch school, I'll fuck you with the strap-on later," Lydia informs Malia and Stiles chokes as Malia almost beams.

"Really?" Malia asks hopefully, and Lydia nods as she slams Stiles' locker shut.

"We'll stop at my house before we confront Deaton, Stiles," Lydia tells him, and Stiles makes a strangled sound.

"I think we've broken him," Malia pokes at Stiles almost curiously as Stiles thumps his chest.

"Derek's already broken his brain," Lydia dismisses as the bell rings. "Come on, class."

“This is the worst,” Stiles grumbles, “And to make it all worse we have a fucking pep rally today.”

“Go Cyclones,” Lydia grins and gives him a wink.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles walks with her to his first class and grumbles to himself as he knows today is going to be long as he suffers without Derek by his side. He never thought about it, but Stiles truly misses teenager Derek.

Don’t get him wrong, he loves _loves_ Derek older or younger, but teenager Derek has this little cocky attitude that always had Stiles feeling like he went through a tornado.

But older Derek.

Older Derek who had the growth of dealing with trauma, who still loves Stiles even though he’s an annoying spastic teenager. Older Derek who gets this look on his face like Stiles is his whole world.

Older Derek who Stiles is so afraid of breaking in a different way than he had been with teenage Derek.

Because the thing about Derek? He's fucking fragile in a way that people didn't recognise or didn't care even to recognise.

Derek who has been used and abused too many damn times, who had lost everything at least twice now, and yet somehow has the strength to keep going on, to keep being so _fucking_ good in a way people didn't appreciate—okay, Stiles _may_ be holding more anger than he thought towards Scott, but still.

Derek who looks at Stiles like he's this amazing thing, something he can barely belief is his, and it frightens Stiles, makes him worry about reality rearing its ugly head and reminding Derek just how much he either hated or disliked Stiles before all that had been wiped away and his teenage-self had just seen Stiles as mate.

It's ridiculous and just his shitty self-confidence talking because Derek _loves_ Stiles, _loves_ him despite Stiles being an annoying spastic teenager on his best days and edging into becoming an actual monster on his bad days, and Derek doesn't only love Stiles, no, he also _trusts_ him.

And that? That trust? That humbles Stiles, makes Stiles determined to be worth it, because Derek's trust is even more precious and fragile then his love. And god, Stiles hopes that he's proven worth it, proven that he's worth all Derek's love and trust, that he's proven to be a good mate, a good _Alpha_.

And he's going to prove that Derek deserves to be worshipped, that he deserves everything nice and good in the world, everything that Stiles can give him. And if Stiles needs to spend the rest of his life doing just that? Well, that's pretty good in Stiles opinion.

"Stop day-dreaming, and give me a challenge," Lydia tells him as she nudges him, and Stiles rolls his eyes with a disgruntled huff as he moves to sit in his seat.

"Took your time," Jackson tells him from Derek's former seat, and Stiles rolls his eyes again.

“You guys are the worst.”

“And yet, you’re still friends with us,” Jackson teases back at him, leaning in his seat and throwing his hands behind his head as he acts like the class douchebag.

“Well, I’m kind of stuck with you because I had this insane idea that you should be pack.”

Jackson rolls his eyes, “Don’t lie, Stilinski. You think I’m pretty.”

“Yeah, pretty annoying.”

Lydia snorts at that before pulling herself back in and pointing at the math sheet in front of them, “Schoolwork now. You both can jerk each other off later.”

“I don’t know, it might take me a while to find Jackson’s dick cause it’s so small,” Stiles laughs when a fist hits his shoulder.

“Very funny, Stiles.”

"I thought so too," Stiles grins at Jackson, and the other teen snorts as he rolls his eyes. "Hey, did you actually get enrolled again? Did you even let your parents know you were moving back?"

"Does it matter?" Jackson asks almost idly, and Stiles almost gapes before shaking his head.

"It has to be a Hale thing," Stiles decides making Scott snicker slightly at his desk.

"Work, or I'll make sure neither of you have sex tonight," Lydia says as she taps her pen threateningly against her work-sheet. "And don't think you'll be able to skate by, McCall. I will force you to understand this work even if it kills you."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how the saying goes," Scott points out with a frown, and Lydia looks back at him flatly.

"I know what I said, and I meant it," Lydia informs him, and Scott gulps.

"Wait till she has magic," Malia almost sighs with that terrifying love-sick look on her face, and the three young men wince collectively.

"You made her your Emissary," Scott almost whimpers, and Stiles nods with some feeling.

"Yeah, I know," Stiles says as Lydia looks at them smugly. "She's going to be a terrifying goddess of control and destruction."

"You shouldn't sound so pleased by that," Jackson grumbles, and Stiles shrugs.

* * *

"Miss it?" Peter asks as they stroll through the halls, and towards the basement with the second entrance to the Hale vault.

"The mind-numbing boredom and stink of teenage hormones?" Derek asks dryly. "Why would I miss that?"

"I meant the ability to drag your pretty mate away to have sex whenever you want," Peter corrects before making a show of inhaling. "It's like you've imprinted the scent of you and Stiles having sex into the very walls."

Derek smirks, almost preening.

"No!" comes a sudden shout and both Hale's stop as Finstock comes stomping up to Derek and takes him by the shoulders. "Change back! Change back this instant! I need my star! I need you! Why are you back to normal! Change back!"

"Hello, Bobby," Peter greets, amused as Finstock shakes at Derek's shoulder as his nephew looks at him in bafflement.

“Uh, Coach what are you talking about?” Derek raises an eyebrow, politely pushing the man away from him.

“I don’t know what you did Hale, but you need to change back this instance and that is an order young man. I can’t lose this year’s lacrosse game!” Finstock looks Derek up and down like he’s a confusing computer machine, “Is there a magic word I gotta say, or what?”

“Coach, there isn’t a—“

“Abracadabra!”

“Coach, you know I’m twenty-four—“

“Open sesame!”

“Listen, Coach—“

“Bibbidi Bobbity Boo!”

“Coach, please—“

“Hold on, lemme go see if I can find an eye of newt. You two stay right here, maybe I can turn you both into teenagers. Then I will definitely win this year’s lacrosse games! And maybe basketball, or swim, or all _three_!”

The man spins around and sprints down the hallway.

“We should make a quick exit, shouldn’t we?” Peter asks, staring dumbfounded as Derek feels.

“Yup.”

"I swear, he's gotten worse since we were students," Peter muses as he shakes his head.

"You went to school with him?" Derek asks slightly horrified.

"He was a senior when I was a freshmen," Peter informs Derek. "And once proposed marriage to your aunt Amelia."

Derek winces as he remembers his aunt, "What did she do?"

"Amy punched him and broke his jaw in two places," Peter remembers fondly. "Bobby seemed to be more in love with her after that."

Derek shakes his head, wishing he could be surprised to hear that, but with Coach? No, he really wasn't that surprised.

They head towards the basement and for the secret door.

"We should show the others where this is," Peter tells Derek as he pops his claws to unlock it. "It would be a good place to hide if there is an attack on the school."

Derek grimaces, but nods in agreement as Peter twists and the secret door opens.

Immediately the two wolves stiffen as they smell an unfamiliar scent just covering a much more familiar scent.

"Deaton," Derek growls, and Peter's mouth twists.

"I suppose this proves that Deaton left a backdoor to the vault," Peter says as he steps into the corridor to the vault warily. "I don't recognise the other scent, do you?"

"Yes and no," Derek scrunches his nose as he inhales deeply. "It's like I've smelled it off someone else."

"A transfer scent," Peter frowns as Derek shuts the door behind them. "Unfortunately not helpful for us."

Derek grunts as he falls into step behind his uncle as they move into the vault itself.

"Son of a bitch!" Peter curses as he looks around and immediately sees more than several things missing.

* * *

“Do you smell that?” Malia tilts her head as she scents the air in the gymnasium.

“It’s probably, McCall trying time use his brain again.” Jackson scoffs, earning a punch from the Beta. “Hey!”

“Stop it, the both of you,” Stiles says without glancing their way.

“He started it!”

He rolls his eyes and glances down at his phone where Derek has texted him saying they entered the vault. And then told Stiles that quite a handful of things were missing from the vault, and then knew one of the scents was Deaton but also someone else they couldn’t identify.

“This is ridiculous. Why do the seniors have to stay after school to do some stupid graduation practice?” Jackson huffs and crosses his arms over his chest, watching as one of the teachers tries to direct everyone into alphabetical order.

“Just be happy that you’re still _alive_ for graduation,” Lydia glares at the blonde until he raises his hands in defeat.

Nobody tries to argue her on that, and Stiles feels something cold like dread grip his heart at the memory of their friends death.

Not just Allison, but also Erica, Boyd, Aiden, and the countless others who died during their supernatural shit show.

“Ugh, I can’t believe Greenberg didn’t get held back another year.”

"I know," Stiles agrees as Malia keeps sniffing with a quizzed look on her face. "I thought he'd keep getting held back until Coach retires."

"Wonder who'll Coach will yell at without Greenberg," Jackson snorts before glancing at Malia. "Could you quit that?"

"You can't smell that?" Malia demands, and Scott frowns.

"Smell what?" Scott asks as Jackson sniffs before frowning. "What is it?"

"Jesus, McCall, use your nose," Jackson demands as he sniffs as someone starts coughing closer to the floor. "Can't you smell that?"

"Wolf's bane?" Stiles asks worriedly as he looks around, and Cora shakes her head with a wrinkled nose and a frown.

"We'd recognise that," Cora tells him as she looks around with a frown.

"Perhaps it's a normal weird school smell?" Kira offers hopefully as she tightens her grip on Cora's hand.

"Or it could be an assassin attempt," Stiles points out grimly making Scott give him a look of disbelief as the coughing gets louder.

"In front of the whole school?" Scott asks doubtfully. "No one is that stupid."

"Hey, are you okay?" someone asks as the coughing almost becomes wet and then there's a scream as a student tumbles off the blenchers still coughing, and the scream spreads as the Pack stands.

"Fuck," Stiles curses as he sees a hand tremble as it raises up and shows the black blood-like liquid on it. "Yeah, Scott, no one is this stupid until they are."

People are panicking, some trying to surge away from the sick student while some try to get to them and help, and the Pack had chosen their seats poorly to get to the gym floor quickly.

"Move!" Cora snarls as she shoulders passed the panicking students, and Malia's right beside her cousin, her eyes almost flashing electric-blue as they force their way.

"Stiles," Scott's hand trembles slightly as it lands on Stiles' tense shoulder. "Stiles, I-I don't feel so good."

Scott's chest rattles with a cough that transports Stiles back to Scott's asthma days, and he stumbles against Stiles.

“Scott? Shit—Scotty?” The panic starts to rise in Stiles’ voice as his friends breathing gets a little raspy.

“I-I think I’m fine for now. Maybe we should leave the school before things escalate,” Scott tells him, wiping the slight blood from the bottom of his lip.

Nodding his head, and watching as the kid who puked up there black blood runs to the locker room to escape.

“You guys go ahead and get out of here, I need to check on something first,” Stiles tells them, not taking his eyes off the kid.

“What?” Jackson pipes up, “are you fucking insane? Stiles what the hell are you—“

Jackson bends over and black blood splatters onto the floor as he coughs it up, he chokes and gasps wetly while he hands shake as they rest on his knees.

Instinctively, Stiles comes over to rest a hand on Jackson’s shoulder and help him to stand up.

“You need to leave—“

“Who locked the fucking doors to the school!?” Someone shouts.

There’s another scream from a girl as she bangs on the exit door.

“Shit— _shit_. Okay, see if you can find somewhere secluded to bust out of here, I don’t know what’s in the air but it’s obviously affection supernaturals. I’ll send a text to Derek and Peter to get out and warn Chris and my dad, understood?”

“Stiles, where are you going?”

“I just need to check on something!” He calls as he runs over to the locker room.

"Stiles!" Jackson shouts before coughing, and Malia's immediately there, ducking under his arm and helping him as Lydia worriedly and determinedly leads the way towards the doors leading further into the school.

Kira ducks under Scott's arm and lets the other teen leaning against her as Cora prowls beside them protectively as her claws thicken over her nails.

"Everyone! Please! Stay calm!" a teacher tries to calm the students, holding the microphone as the rest of the teachers scatter—some trying to doors, others helping hurt students and a few talking worriedly in urgent tones.

* * *

Stiles hits the locker room door running, barging in without a second thought, and following the sound of coughing and desperate breathing to the showers where the student is curled up as their back shakes with another cough.

"Hey," Stiles calls out as he comes closer, and the student's head snaps up to show glowing gold eyes and a vaguely familiar face. "Hey, Theo, right?"

Theo, a native of Beacon Hills that moved away in tenth grade and only recently moved back. Normally Scott would have been all over reconnecting with an old friend, but Allison's death had still be fresh, a bleeding wound instead of an aching scar.

"What the fuck, Stilinski?" Theo rasps before coughing into his hand, black blood dripping down and on the tiles.

"Nice to see you're still the asshole," Stiles quips as he comes closer and crouches beside him. "Look, I don't know if you know or not, but there's a bunch of people trying to kill every supernatural in town."

"Really? Well fuck, what a surprise," Theo drawls, and Stiles quirks a smile at him.

"Yeah, you may have figured it out already," Stiles allows with a nod. "But the thing is? The person responsible for this? Probably hanging around and waiting to take us out while we're weak."

"You don't look sick," Theo accuses, sounding horribly offended by this injustice.

"Yeah, well, I'm special," Stiles flashes his red-eyes, and Theo snorts.

Stiles comes over closer but freezes when a growl bubbles up in the back of Theo’s throat.

“Hey, no growling. I’m trying to help you,” Stiles snaps.

“And why should I trust you? You could be the killer for all I know, and you’re just trying to lure me—“

“Oh my god, just shut up,” Stiles rolls his eyes and cups Theo’s face in his hands, turning the growling teenagers head this way and that before moving his hand down to his chest to feel his breathing.

Closing his eyes, Stiles listens to the hoarse noise coming from Theo’s throat as the Beta tries to breath while his lungs are filled with blood.

Something clicks inside of Stiles’ brain and he shifts his hands before something...happens.

It feels like a pull, a tug on a thick cord and his finger sizzle like they’re burning up. He hears Theo choke a little and then spit out a wet flop of something black before falling back to the ground.

“Holy shit—what did you just do to me?” Theo looks down at his chest, “I feel—I feel perfectly fine?”

“Uh, I think I just healed you?”

"What the fuck?" Theo blurts out as he stares at Stiles. "Seriously, what the fuck? What are you?"

"Jury is still out on that one," Stiles says as he rocks on his heels. "Come on, either come with me or stay here covered in black blood, practically screaming you're a werewolf to anyone in the know, and just hope some mad person doesn't start shooting at you."

"Oh, now they're shooting at me?" Theo snarks, and Stiles throws his hands up.

"Really?" Stiles demands. "Mad people often have guns, forgive me for thinking they will probably shoot at you. Now, are you coming or what? Because I have Pack here, and I can heal them, so I need to go, like now. So make up your damn mind."

Theo looks at Stiles almost calculating as Stiles stands, bouncing on his heels as he glances down towards Theo before looking towards the door.

"Fuck it," Theo decides as he pushes himself up. "Where too, Weirdo Wonder?"

Stiles gives him a look as he pulls out his phone, "Really?"

"I almost died, I'm allowed to be off my game," Theo shrugs as he looks down on himself in disgust. "Fuck, this is ruined."

"Worry about your clothes later," Stiles tells him absently as he quickly texts Lydia—as a Banshee, she's proven herself immune to a number of things, and he's hopeful she's immune to whatever fuckery this is. "Let's not get ourselves killed getting out of here."

* * *

When they step out into the gym, Stiles pauses and looks around at the now empty gym.

Someone must have opened up the doors for the kids to let them out but the further the step into the gym something niggles at the back of his head as Theo follows right behind him on his heels.

“I think you made me immune to that weird shit,” Theo comments as they step into the halls.

“Oh, yeah? Not feeling like your guts are going to spill out of your mouth?” Stiles teases while keeping his eyes trained on the hallways, as if he’s expecting someone to jump out of nowhere and attack them.

He hears Theo grumble something behind him but couldn’t care to focus that much on it as the head towards the entrance.

Except Stiles freezes in place when the hairs on the back of his neck raise and he feels something tugging him in the other direction.

“What’s wrong? Why’d we stop?”

“Something‘s not right. I think—shit. Liam, why the fuck are you still here?” Stiles growls as he races down the hallway to where he can feel his Beta in pain.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Theo demands, following after Stiles despite a brief and longing glance towards the outside. "What about the mad killer trying to kill us all?"

"Fuck him," Stiles calls back, following the instinct in him that shouts Beta in pain, Beta needs him. "Liam needs me."

"'Liam needs me,'" Theo mocks as he follows Stiles mad dash. "Liam is going to get us killed!"

"Leave then!" Stiles growls as he turns a corner and slows, listening as he feels Liam's pain more clearly. "But I'm not leaving him behind."

Theo grumbles, but falls into step beside Stiles as the sound of desperate breathing and cough reaches them.

"There," Stiles pin-points a moment before Theo, and lunges towards the science room as Theo's eyes widen in alarm.

"Wait—"

It's too late, Stiles had already thrown the door open and taken several steps in before freezing as a gun is turned onto him.

Theo curses softly as he flattens himself against the wall by the door, not chancing to glance to take in the room and having to rely on what his hearing could tell him.

Wet desperate breathing and rattling coughs followed by whimpers—probably Liam, Theo figures.

A steady and calm heart-beat, the shift of clothes—probably the assassin.

And then there's Stiles, heart racing, and the sound of teeth gritting against teeth.

"I figured that the Alpha would come running if I cornered their Beta," the man—tall, thin, middle-aged with light brown hair and calculating hazel-eyes—says calmly. "Though I admit I am curious, why aren't you sick? My virus isn't something easily defeated after all."

"Perhaps it's not as good as you think," Stiles snarks as he steals a glance to where Liam's curled up and coughing up black blood, his eyes burning gold as he gazes desperately up at Stiles.

A thin and only slightly humorous smile curls the assassin's lips, "I doubt that, I'm very good at what I do."

"Yet, here I am," Stiles spreads his hands, and the assassin nods in agreement.

“I’ve been trying to figure out who the Alpha in your little rag tag pack was. Thought it would have been the creepy older guy, but you? I guess it explains why you have such a big price on your head.”

Liam chokes and vomits more black blood on the ground, his sickness growing faster than the others at an alarming rate.

“What did you to Liam?” Stiles says calmer than he should be at this moment.

“I just gave him a higher dosage when he was coming out of the locker room earlier. Thought he could go find his little Alpha, but now I got you right where I want you and all that money—“

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Skip the villain speak, Doofenshmirtz.”

Faster than a blink of an eye, Stiles reaches out and grabs the hand hold the gun and his arm, with a quick snap the man is howling with pain as the bone in his arm is sticking out from where Stiles cracked it into two.

He drops the gun and shakes under Stiles’ hold, staring up at him with pure horror on his face.

“You—you—what are you?” He sobs at the pain and blood gushing out of his arm:

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m _Batman_.”

He reaches forward and grabs the man’s head, and with a quick flick of his wrist and the sharp cracking noise the man is on the ground dead.

Shaking his hands for a moment, Stiles turns and kneels down in front of Liam, shushing the hurt Beta as he leans him back against the wall.

“Liam, hey, it’s okay buddy. I’m right here,” Stiles sets his hand on Liam’s chest, “Let’s see if I remember how to do this.”

"What the fuck," Theo says flatly as he enters the room and stares at the very much dead assassin--it's a bit hard to be alive when one's neck is at that angle.

Stiles ignores him as he spreads his hands over Liam's chest, feeling it heave and rattle for breath under his touch.

"Alpha," Liam whimpers as Stiles closes his eyes as he mentally reaches for that magic thing again.

Almost, almost, _there_.

His fingers tingle, sizzle slightly, and he mentally tugs. Liam coughs as he turns until something lands with a sickening slap against the floor.

"That's disgusting," Liam says as he wrinkles his nose.

"Idiot," Stiles says both fondly and utterly furious at the same time as he tugs Liam up and into his arms, one hand cupping the back of Liam's neck as he hugs the younger teen. "You stupid idiot, you could have been killed! Why the fuck were you still here?"

Liam smiles into the hug as he hugs his Alpha back tightly, "We were waiting for you. I got worried when you didn't come out with the others. So—"

"So, you decided to risk your life?" Stiles slaps at Liam's head before cupping his neck again. "Idiot, never ever do that again."

"But Alpha—"

"No buts!"

"Well, this is both heart-warming and sickeningly sweet," Theo interrupts as he nudges the gun away from the body and picks it up. "But can we get out of here? Just in case this guy had back-up."

"Who are you?" Liam bristles as he pulls back.

"Liam, Theo," Stiles introduces as he stands up and pulls Liam up. "Theo, Liam."

"Charmed, I'm sure," Theo says with no amount of sincerity in his tone. "Can we go now?"

"Let's go before this place is swarming with people," Stiles nods as he steps towards the door, Liam holding onto his arm and glaring at Theo with suspicious eyes. "Or Derek after he decides to be a self-sacrificing idiot, and comes charging to the rescue."

Theo scoffs at the younger Beta and takes Stiles' other side when they enter the hallway.

Stiles rolls his eyes at the two of them, and pulls his phone out of his pocket so he can text his mate what his location is, ignoring the whispering conversation going on behind him.

While the Alpha is distracted, Liam turns his head to look at the _new Beta_ , “Listen, I don’t know _who_ you think you are, but Stiles is mine. So back off.”

Theo raises an eyebrow and smirks at the younger teenager, “We’ll see about that, puppy. I think you’ve forgotten who’s the prettier one here and the stronger one.”

Growling, Liam flashes yellow-eyes back at Theo’s blue ones, “I was here first.”

“And yet, he hasn’t even taken notice in you.”

“Stop talking about my ass like I’m not here,” Stiles tells them both, “Come on, we’re going to the vault.”

"Vault?" Theo questions as Stiles leads them towards the basement.

"Hale Vault, been here since before there was a school," Stiles explains as he replies to Derek's terse and at the same time frantic texts. "We should probably build a new one somewhere else, somewhere a lot easier to get to without getting raised eyebrows for hanging around."

"What's in there?" Theo asks in interest, and Stiles shrugs.

"Haven't a clue, never been there before," Stiles admits easily as they jog down the stairs to the basement and towards where the hidden door apparently is. "Now it should be around here—"

The door is thrown open and Stiles is immediately pulled into strong and familiar arms, pressed against a very familiar and broad chest as Derek sniffs and nuzzles against his head.

"Stiles," Derek says in relief as he presses kisses against Stiles' hair then his face before pulling him into a kiss.

"Seems neither of us are getting his ass after all," Theo muses as they watch Derek back Stiles against the doorway to deepen the kiss, and Stiles moans as he fists his hands in Derek's hair.

"Really, nephew?" Peter sighs behind them. "We have no idea how far the poison has spread in the air and you're just going to let it flood into our safe-haven? If you must ravage our darling Alpha with your lips, do it further in the vault."

Derek growls as he reaches down for Stiles' legs and Stiles jumps slightly as Derek grabs hold firmly, Stiles wrapping his legs around Derek's strong waist, and Derek moves steadily into the vault while still kissing Stiles.

Peter moves to stand in the doorway and looks over both Theo and Liam.

"Both are looking remarkably alive and healthy for the amount of black blood you are wearing," Peter muses before narrowing his eyes on Theo. "And _you_ , you're new."

"I'm Theo," Theo tries to smile charmingly despite the black blood still covering him, and Peter hums.

"Well, get in here," Peter ushers them in. "Hurry now before I shut up out."

* * *

Once they’re all in the vault, Stiles enjoys the few moments he can of kissing Derek before having to pull away—they still need to figure out a way to stop the disease from spreading in the air.

Pulling away, Stiles smiles up at his mate before pulling Derek back down for just _one_ more kiss.

“I missed you,” Derek admits.

“God, me too. Can senior year be over with so I can stay home and fuck you all day?” Stiles muses, “All the sex in the world.”

“If you two are done over there, we still have an issue at hand.”

“Sorry, Peter,” Stiles pulls away, “Just got a little bit distracted by the hubby.”

Both Hale’s roll their eyes, although Derek’s is a little more done than Peter’s.

“So I already met with the assassin who started this, and he’s been taken care of. He said it was a virus of some sort, but I can’t think of how he’s getting it in the school,” Stiles explains, flexing his hands that had just killed a man earlier.

"It's air-born, right?" Theo asks as he looks around in interest, leaning forward to look at this and that. "Couldn't it be sent through the vents?"

Stiles snaps his fingers and points at Theo, "You make a good point."

"Obviously," Theo rolls his eyes and turns away to hide his smile.

Liam grumbles as he crosses his arms with a slight pout.

"An aerosol canister placed into the vents?" Peter suggests as he follows on with the trail of thought. "Probably near or in the vents attached to the gym."

"They would have put on the air-con too," Stiles nods thoughtfully. "We were already pissed about having to practise, we'd have revolted if we had to do it while overheating due to the amount of bodies packed in the gym."

"Which would send the virus throughout the school," Peter agrees. "We need to get rid of whatever canister it is in."

"And hopefully the air will clean up on its own," Stiles grimaces as he says this.

"They'll close down for a few days at least," Theo says as he leans against the shelves. "To go over everything just in case it's something in the school making the students sick. Coughing up black blood isn't exactly normal."

"Probably for the rest of the week," Stiles agrees, internally cheering at all the sex he can have with Derek. "The air should be cleared up by Monday."

"So, who's going into the vents?" Liam asks as he looks around, and Derek tenses slightly as he stares at Stiles, hoping his mate doesn't say what he thinks Stiles is going to say.

"I am," Stiles says, and Derek growls.

"No," he denies immediately, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"I make the best choice," Stiles argues. "I'm not affected by the virus—"

"Yet," Derek says darkly.

"And I'm the lightest one here," Stiles continues like he hadn't been interrupted. "I'm also the skinniest as I'm not packed with werewolf muscle."

"No," Derek says again, and Stiles places a calming hand on his arm.

"Yes," Stiles says firmly as Derek stubbornly shakes his head.

“If anything happens you can just tell me you told me so, and then kidnap me into your man cave. Keep me there as long as you want, and we can have all the amazing sex you want,” Stiles pats Derek’s arm.

The older man crosses his arms over his chest, “Just because my younger-self was easily influenced by sex, doesn’t mean I am.”

Stiles glances down, “You’re dick says otherwise. Unless you’re hiding something in there that isn’t your dick.”

“Stiles—“

“No. We’re not arguing about this. It’ll be a quick job, all I have to do is grab the canister and get rid of it, and then it’ll be done. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

They stare at each other intently for a while and Stiles tries to push all his emotions up so Derek can see that he’s telling the truth. So his mate knows he wouldn’t be throwing himself in danger without knowing he’ll come out the other side safe.

Derek growls and then sighs, his shoulders dropping as he tilts his head down in submission.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Cupping Derek’s face, Stiles presses a kiss to his cheek before telling him, “I’ll be safe. I’ll come back. I promise.”

Derek nods his head and gives Stiles’ hand a squeeze.

“You four find a way to get out of the school without getting infected, and check on the others. When I’m done I’ll come find you and see if I can heal anyone who’s still infected.”

"Be quick and be safe, Alpha," Peter says as he squeezes Stiles' shoulder before turning to the other teens. "Come now kiddies, let's get out of here."

"Somehow I think I'm going to dislike you," Theo says as he pushes off the shelves and follows Peter. "Like a lot."

"Please," Peter scoffs as he tugs Liam along. "Everyone adores me."

Derek snorts before looking back at Stiles, cupping his jaw and pulling Stiles into another kiss.

"Come back to me," Derek almost begs as he presses his forehead against Stiles'.

"Always," Stiles promises as he kisses Derek again. "Now go, okay?"

Derek looks reluctant as he pulls back, scowling as he slowly follows Peter, glancing back at Stiles before disappearing down the second corridor.

Stiles waits until he's sure that Derek isn't going to suddenly turn back and insist on putting himself in danger before he heads back down the corridor towards the secret door to the basement.

"Vents, canister, destroy and back to Pack," Stiles says to himself. "Vents, canister, destroy and back to the Pack."

 _And probably life-affirming sex all night_ , Stiles adds mentally.

It'll probably be best to enter the vents from near the gym, he'll need a stool or something to pull himself up and into them.

If the canister is still open then there should be some hissing sound that Stiles can follow towards, otherwise? Stiles is going to crawling around for a while.

"God, I'm going to need a long shower after this," Stiles says as he shudders at the thought of all the shit up in vents.

Stiles makes his way over to the janitor closest first to grab the stool they have in there. Making his way back to the gym, Stiles goes over to the vents and gets up in the stool so he can listen to the hissing sound and frowns when he doesn’t find it.

“Fuck. This guy hid it pretty well,” Stiles hisses to himself as he comes out of the boy’s locker room.

The only last place he hasn’t been to is the girls locker room which makes him nervous.

He really doesn’t want to get caught and be the pervert of the school, that already happened to one kid and nobody wants to be friends with a pervert.

Glancing around just in case, Stiles finally enters the girls locker room. Immediately he can tell this is the one as he walks forward and hears a hissing noise coming from one of the vents and puts the step stool down so he can grab it out.

Opening the vent, Stiles coughs when he’s hit with the horrible scent of the gas coming out, grabbing it with one hand he steps down the ladder and then stares down at the thing.

“Shit. Where am I going to put this?”

_Think, Stilinski. Think._

Suddenly he’s hit with a memory.

_“It’s about belief.”_

If he can heal Theo and Liam, what’s to say he can’t make the canister disappear?

"Okay, Stilinski, feel the force, use it and destroy this canister," Stiles says to himself as he holds the canister in his hands and tries to ignore the smell as he focuses. "You are the force, feel the force."

It's not enough to make it disappear, it has to be destroyed, gone from this world completely. Knowing his luck, he'd just turn it invisible if he just tries to make it disappear.

He imagines it dissolving, turning to ash—useless and harmless ash—or dust. He imagines it slipping out of his hands almost like water, hitting the ground like grains of sand.

He imagines, he focuses, and he _believes_ it'll happen.

Stiles hisses as his hands heat up, almost sizzling with heat, and he can feel the canister shifting under his touch, getting lighter and then, there's a hiss as dark grey dust or ash slips from his hands and down on the floor.

Stiles stares down in surprise before fist-pumping in victory and then grimacing as he stares down at his ash-covered hands, "Okay, that's cool and gross at the same time."

He hurries over to the sinks and quickly washes his hands, he needed to hurry if he didn't want Derek to get impatient and run into the still poisoned air.

Pulling his phone out, Stiles checks to make sure everything is safe and when he hasn’t received any worrying texts he sighs in relief.

_All safe._

He sends off to the pack before sneaking out of the locker room and then the gym.

Checking around the hallways just in case someone else is lingering around before leaving the school. He rolls his eyes when he sees Derek leaning against the Camaro with his sunglasses on, and looking like something out of a porno.

“Seriously, Sourwolf,” Stiles grins up at the older man, tugging his fingers through his belt loops and leaning up for a kiss.

“Everything go alright?”

“Yes, sir.”

"Good," Derek says as he runs a hand down Stiles' face before pulling him into a kiss.

"Where is the others?" Stiles asks when they break part.

"Back at the Loft," Derek tells him as he shifts his hand to the back of Stiles' neck. "They called Melissa to help until we get there."

"We should go then," Stiles says before pressing another kiss to Derek's lips. "We shouldn't leave them waiting."

"We should," Derek agrees as he kisses Stiles again.

"Let's go," Stiles presses another kiss to Derek's lips, "now before we get distracted."

"We wouldn't want that," Derek presses more kisses over Stiles' face.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles frowns up at him, and Derek smirks as he delivers one last kiss to Stiles' pouty lips.

"Get in the car then," Derek says as he pulls back.

"I have a Jeep," Stiles reminds him before glancing around with a frown. "Where the fuck is my jeep?"

"Yeah, Lydia borrowed it," Derek smirks as Stiles groans.

"Seriously?" Stiles scowls at where he parked his Jeep. "How did she even get into it?"

"Apparently she took a page out of your book," Derek smirks as he opens the driver's side door. "She got a copy of your keys."

"I am both impressed and terrified that she did it without me noticing," Stiles says as he moves to the passenger's side.

"Now you know how we feel when you just let yourself in," Derek says dryly as he turns on the car.

"It's charming when I do it," Stiles insists, and Derek snorts making Stiles pout at him as the werewolf pulls out of the school parking lot.

Leaning back in his seat, Stiles closes his eyes and does a few breathing exercises to calm himself down.

He hadn’t even noticed he was freaking out until now, hadn’t noticed the racing of his heart, the shakiness in his hands and the way his skin felt cold to the touch. It was like being on the verge of a panic attack and yet also not really.

He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see it was Derek and they had come to a stop light.

“Are you okay?”

Stiles nods his head, “A little hungry, but other than that yeah I’m fine.”

“Let me stop and get you something quick. Okay?”

Grinning, Stiles turns Derek’s hand so he can press a kiss against the palm of it.

“That sounds fine.”

"I'll get enough for the whole Pack," Derek says he pulls his hand back just as the light switches, and Derek drives towards the local diner.

"Extra curly-fries?" Stiles asks hopefully, and Derek smiles faintly as he reaches over to squeeze Stiles' hand.

"Extra curly-fries," Derek agrees, and Stiles smiles at him.

"You're the best, I love you," Stiles tells him happily, and Derek snorts as he rolls his eyes.

"Of course, it's the curly-fries that wins your heart," Derek says dryly, and Stiles laughs slightly as he twists in his seat to watch Derek.

"No," Stiles shakes his head slightly. "It's your dry-wit, heart of gold and brooding good looks."

Derek snorts in some amusement as he pulls into the diner, "Sure it was."

"I mean it," Stiles catches his hand and presses tiny kisses to Derek's hand. "I mean, yeah, I knew you were good looking since the beginning, but it wasn't till I got to know you that I really fell for you."

"Stiles," Derek's gaze flickers down to Stiles' chest with some disbelief before he looks at Stiles with an amount of awe.

"I found out that you weren't just an asshole, you were a funny asshole with a wit I could love," Stiles tells him. "And you weren't being quiet and bothering me for research because you were dumb, your pretty and broody face hid an actual working brain. And I could see how you always tried to do the right thing, the best thing, and you never gave up despite the world doing its best to kick you in the teeth. And god, did you ever learn to stop? You ran yourself into the ground doing everything, trying to be better."

"Stiles," Derek interrupts and presses a hand over Stiles' mouth. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to," Stiles protests, his words muffled against Derek's palm, and Derek softens.

"I know," Derek says almost gently. "But you don't have to, not right now."

Derek smiles as he feels Stiles' stubborn pout against his palm, it's just like Stiles to choose now to try and tell Derek everything.

“Okay, well when we get to the Loft, I am going to smother you in affection and compliments,” Stiles smoozes, grinning when Derek snorts.

“Compliments? Disgusting.”

“Shut up,” Stiles slaps the older man’s biceps. “You are going to love it. Even if I have to hold you down, and finger that sweet ass of yours open slowly and with one finger at a time,” Stiles grins as he watches the blush rise on Derek’s face.

“Jesus, Stiles. You can’t say—“

“I can and I will,” Stiles smiles and presses another kiss to Derek’s hand. “God, I cannot wait to have the Loft to ourselves.”

Derek snorts, "That's going to be hard to do if you keep adopting puppies."

"Hey, I just saved his life, I didn't adopt him," Stiles protests, and Derek just gives him a disbelieving look. "Okay, I only adopted him a little!"

Derek snorts as he tugs his hand out of Stiles' grip and leans forward to kiss him quickly before getting out of the car and jogging towards the diner.

Stiles leans back in his seat and smiles to himself as he watches that glorious jean-clad ass walk away from the car.

"I hate when you leave, but I love to watch you go," Stiles chuckles to himself as Derek looks over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow before entering the diner.

Stiles pulls out his phone and taps until he gets to the chain of messages he's exchanged with Lydia.

Stiles: _Everyone okay?_

Lydia: _Alive, but still coughing up black blood. It's disgusting to witness really._

Stiles: _We'll be there soon, Derek's just getting food now._

Lydia: _I suppose food would be good._

Stiles: _Melissa helping?_

Lydia: _As much as possible. Peter's not much help, he's finding it very curious and keeps poking at them. I think Jackson would have already bitten his finger if he wasn't throwing up half-a-lung._

Stiles snorts at that.

Lydia: _Your dad is here, set up a little command-centre with Parrish to deal with the calls coming in about the school._

Stiles winces slightly, wondering how worried his dad must be, and quickly shots off a text to Derek about his dad being there, before turning back to Lydia.

Stiles: _How worried is he?_

Lydia: Not as worried as he was before Liam and the new pup showed up. Still gave him a shock when they arrived covered in black blood.

Stiles grimaces, yes, they hadn't been a pretty sight at any point, but at least neither of them are dead.

“My dad’s going to kill me.” Stiles says to himself, glaring when Derek snorts right next to him as he gets into the car, loaded with take-away bags. “You’re such a mean boyfriend.”

“You love me.”

“That I do.”

* * *

When they get to the loft, Stiles spends the first half hour making sure everyone is healed and getting hugs and scent marked by his pack. Liam makes a point to aggressively hug and cuddle Stiles, which Theo does the same in return.

“So, uh—as you’ve all noticed we got ourselves a new pack mate,” Stiles smiles.

"Yeah, we're dying and your picking up a puppy," Jackson grumbles as finishes wiping the black-blood off him--they are all in need of a proper shower.

"I was dying too," Theo points out as Mason helps Derek ready the food to warm up. "Actually, I was dying first."

"You want an award?" Jackson snorts, and Theo scowls slightly.

"I think since he's hot, he can stay," Mason calls from the kitchen before pausing and popping his head through the hole. "Are you a born werewolf?"

"No," Theo says with a confused look, and Mason slumps.

"When will I get my knot?" Mason mutters as he turns back to help Derek, and Derek snorts.

"What the hell," Theo mutters as he stares after Mason before shaking his head. "Anyway, I didn't say I was in your Pack."

"Are you already in a Pack?" Lydia asks as Malia sniffs curiously at Theo with a confused look on her face.

"No," Theo almost bites out before glaring at Malia. "What?"

"You smell funny," Malia informs him, and Theo pales slightly.

"How can you tell?" Jackson asks his sister as he tugs off his top and throws it where the reason of the bloodied clothing had been dropped. "I can't smell anything, but something rotten and blood."

"So, he's not Pack," Liam perks up slightly. "Does that mean he can leave now?"

"He's Pack," Stiles repeats firmly before looking at Theo. "Right?"

"I suppose since you saved my life and all," Theo says almost grudgingly.

"No, he really does smell funny," Malia insists as she leans closer to sniff at Theo.

"Were you bitten against your will too?" Scott asks sympathetically, and Theo grimaces.

"Well badgering our new packmate with questions will no doubt be enlightening," Peter interrupts. "I believe some of you need a shower."

"Yeah, get to it," Stiles orders as he attempts to usher them to the bathrooms. "When you're done, Derek will warm up the food and we'll eat, yeah? If Theo would like to share, he can during food."

“And if I don’t want to share?” Theo crosses his arms over his chest and glares.

Stiles shrugs, not one to fight with the other teen, “Then don’t share. I don’t mind dude.”

Theo stares at him with this blank expression for a while and then huffs before snatching up a plate of food and going to the farthest corner in the room.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles turns to look back at Derek who already made a plate for the both of them.

“Thanks, baby,” Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek before settling down on the couch.

“Son, when were you planning on informing me there was another assassination attempt at school?” His dad clears his throat and stares down at him with this look on his face.

“Uh...it didn’t even cross my mind?”

The eyebrow raise.

“Sorry, I know I should have warned you, but I got distracted with you know, dying teenagers, and Derek and Peter were there, and I didn’t want them to get infected. And then there was the assassin,” Stiles explains, rubbing at the back of his neck.

“Who the police found dead in a classroom.”

“Uuuuh...”

“I’m not angry at you son.”

“You’re not?”

"You were defending yourself," Noah says as he takes a seat, frowning slightly as he looks around the Loft—it really need more chairs or something comfortable to seat on. "Both Liam and Theo told us everything we needed to know. We have his gun in evidence, it's a clear cut case of self-defence."

 _For the second time, you've had to defend yourself_ , Noah finishes in his mind with a grimace, nodding his thanks when Parrish comes over with two plate of food as the Pack slowly divides themselves into those getting food and those showering and getting cleaned up.

"And I'll fight anyone that claims otherwise," Noah informs him, and Stiles feels almost choked up, and decides he won't make a noise against his dad's very much not healthy burger and extra curly-fries. "Though I am interested in know just how you were able to do what you did."

"Uuuh," Stiles blanks, and Peter thankfully steps in smoothly as he sits down with his own plate of food.

"As part of being our Alpha," Peter begins smoothly, "Stiles is also known as something called a Spark, some use it as an umbrella term really for those who have the potential to wield magic while others use it to class a form of magic workers. I'm more inclined with the second definition personally."

"And what does that mean for Stiles?" Noah leans forward with some concern.

"It means he can do magic," Peter says simply as he picks out the pickles from his burger and put them on Chris' plate. "Limited only by his belief and strength of his magical spark. Considering Stiles survived the possession of a Nogitsune with his mind still intact and none too worse for wear? I believe he has a very sizable spark, and with training and studying, I doubt there's much he won't be able to do if he truly puts his mind to it."

"You're not serious?" Stiles demands as he stuffs his mouth with curly-fry goodness.

"Would I lie to you?" Peter asks him, and Stiles just gives him a _look_. "Okay, would I lie to you about this?"

"No."

“Exactly.”

Stiles scratches at the back of his head, “How come this never came up with the possession stuff?”

Peter rubs at his chin, “I think, when you were possessed it may have worked differently then. You didn’t believe in yourself as much and there were...many terrible things happening. So the Nogitsune was able to latch onto you easier.”

“Oh...” Stiles looks down at his hands and rubs at them. Startling when he feels a hand settle on his shoulder.

Looking up he finds Peter staring down at him with this soft look on his face.

“Even if you had control of your spark, you still would have gotten possessed. The Nogitsune is an extremely powerful being, it may have taken longer to latch onto you, but it still would have happened eventual,” he squeezes Stiles’ shoulder, “Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

"Easier said than done," Stiles gives a weak smile, and Derek tugs him into his side.

Stiles is almost relieved that Scott's busy in the shower.

It's harder to talk about the Nogitsune, the whole possession thing, when he's in the room. Harder with the ghost of Allison between them, her death resting on Stiles' hands and Stiles knows part of Scott blames him, blames him for Allison's death, and his blame just adds on to Stiles' own guilt for his part of her death.

And part of Stiles also blames Scott because he tried to tell Scott, he really did, but Scott hadn't believed him, Scott never believed him when things like this—like being bitten and turned into a werewolf, like working with Derek instead of against him, like so many other things—and other people paid for it.

It's unhealthy, it's not reasonable, and it something Stiles probably needs to deal with—the whole boat load of issues that he has when it comes to Scott—but Stiles likes to use his best solution—a solution that he learnt from his dad, he thinks guiltily—and ignore things until it goes away.

Unfortunately, it doesn't look like Peter's going to let him keep doing that.

Not since Peter had to come find him in the Preserve when Stiles still stunk of death, death he had caused with such cruelty and almost glee, and perhaps that's a good thing, perhaps he has to deal with it before it because worse.

Worse than voices in his head and moments of such brutality, moments that could be turned on his Pack, on _Derek_ , and the thought of that? Of becoming the monster that the Nogitsune had once turned him into again, but this time under his own fractured mind? That terrifies him more than anything.

So, yeah, avoidance is out.

He needs to confront it, deal with it, deal with his issues with Scott instead of just sweeping them under the rug— _again_ —and he should probably start with talking with Mrs Yukimura and getting his worse fear dealt with, that the Nogitsune is still here.

Turning his head to the side Derek presses a kiss to the side of Stiles’ head, his mate sighing next to him as he leans into the touch.

He can smell the anxiety, fear and something he can’t identify on Stiles and all it makes him want to do is grab him and take him upstairs so he can wrap him in a blanket and cuddle the stress out of him.

“Come on, finish your food Stiles. And then we can take a shower and rest for a moment,” Derek nudges Stiles into action.

“Hm? Oh, okay,” Stiles blinks and then looks up at Derek before a slow, tenuous smile grows on his face. “A shower? Yeah that sounds good, especially if you’re gonna get your—“

Stiles chokes when his dad clears his throat and gives him a look.

“Uh, I mean. Cuddles and blankets? And maybe a pint of ice cream?”

Derek chuckles, not turning to glance a worrying look at the Sheriff as he presses a kiss to Stiles’ cheek.

“I think we can do better than that. Now finish you dinner.”

“Yes, sir,” Stiles grins up at him and starts to chow down on his curly fries, imagining all the fun he’s going to have in the shower with Derek.

When his dad is gone of course. Yes, dad leaves and then all the sex in the world.

"I have a feeling like I don't want to be here when you go for a shower," Noah says dryly, and Parrish almost chokes on his food making Noah give him a look before turning to his son. "Have you traumatising my Deputy?"

"Traumatising is such a strong word to use," Stiles says as Derek hides his smirk against Stiles' hair before turning back to his food.

"I don't want to know," Noah decides firmly, sighing as Jackson walks down the stairs naked apart from the towel he's using to dry his hair. "Maybe I shouldn't leave you here to fend for yourself, Parrish."

"Err," Parrish looks around, not knowing how to say he finds it comforting to be part of the group despite the amount of nudity and sex going on.

"He's a grown man, Dad," Stiles protests as he waves his burger around. "If he doesn't want to be here, he can say."

"Yet when I said something," Theo says dryly, and Stiles points his burger at him.

"Either eat or hit the showers," Stiles informs him, and Theo rolls his eyes.

"Jordan will settle with the Pack wonderfully," Peter reassures Noah, and Noah eyes him.

"You know I don't find anything you say reassuring, right?" Noah asks dryly, and Peter gives him a mock hurt and offended look.

Chris snorts next to Peter, "He survived this morning, I'm sure he can deal with everything."

Noah gives him a look, still a bit frosty to the man after he learnt the beginning of his relationship with Peter.

"Food's in the kitchen, right?" Jackson asks as he walks by, and Theo eyes him with interest before turning to Stiles.

"Is nudity a common thing around here?" Theo asks curiously, and a chorus of snorts answers him as Mason slumps down with his plate of food.

"Oh, you have no idea," Mason enthuses. "So much nudity, it's like living in the middle of a p—"

"Pack!" Stiles interrupts loudly. "Just a normal part of being a Pack."

Noah eyes his son with a strong look of disbelief, he very much doubts that's what Mason was about to say.

“Alright, well—just be safe, son,” Noah points a finger at his son before his shoulders sag a little. “Aw hell, what am I saying. You’re already a grown up, you’re taking care of all these kids like—well like an Alpha should.”

“Dad,” Stiles smiles watery before getting up to pull his dad into a hug. “I’m still you’re idiot of a teenage son, Alpha or not.”

“You’re a good kid,” Noah tell him, patting Stiles’ back and sniffing a little when he feels tears start to swell. “Just try to avoid any assassins for the next couple of days, and at _least_ pretend you’re a normal teenager.”

“I’ll try, but no promises,” Stiles grins as he pulls back, laughing when his dad ruffles his hair.

“I’m going to head home, you be safe now. And Derek.”

Derek startles a little and straightens up from where he’s seated to looked up at the Sheriff, “Yes, sir?”

“Make sure my idiot of a son doesn’t forget he’s not invincible and can’t go the whole day without eating and sleeping.”

Derek snorts, “Trust me, that won’t be happening on my watch.”

Stiles very kindly doesn't point out that Derek's younger-self had kind of forgotten all about that until Stiles passed out due to too much sex and not enough rest or food.

After a round of goodbyes, Dad finally leaves which is probably a good thing considering Malia comes down in a mirror image of her brother, naked apart from the towel around her head.

Scott chokes on the bite of burger he just took, and needs to be hit on the back several times by an amused Mason.

"I'm glad I'm gay," Mason muses as Scott finally can breathe. "It takes more than a pair of breasts to turn me into a pool of stupid."

"Is there something wrong with my breasts?" Malia frowns down at her chest and casually gropes herself making Stiles choke on a snigger as Scott's face turns red and Stiles buries his face into Derek's neck as he sniggers helplessly.

"Nothing, babe," Lydia says as she comes down in just panties and a t-shirt—Derek vaguely notices it's one of _his_ t-shirts—and presses a kiss to Malia's cheek. "They are perfect."

"So, this is normal?" Theo asks as he finishes his food.

"From what I've seen? Yes," Jordan answers dryly and keeps his eyes on his plate as Malia goes to get her and Lydia's food while Lydia sits beside Jackson.

"Huh," Theo shakes his head.

Weirdest Pack he's ever encountered, but they seem alright. At the very least, Theo will have something nice to look at.

Derek leans back against the couch and turns to gives Stiles a raised eyebrow, “Shower?”

Looking down at where he’s already finished his food, Stiles looks up and smiles, “Sounds good to me.”

Throwing away his trash and giving one more curious look around the room, Stiles nods to himself before following Derek upstairs, his body jittering a little as he gets excited about showering with Derek. It’s not that he’s excited to see Derek naked—he always gets excited when he sees Derek naked—but for some reason the thought of showering with older Derek seems even more intimate to him.

He steps into the bathroom and pauses when he sees Derek already dropping his clothes into the hamper, licking his lips Stiles eyes travel up Derek’s body before stopping at the little cocky smirk on the man’s face.

“What?”

Prowling over to where Stiles is standing, Derek grabs the hem of Stiles’ shirt and with one, swift tug has it pulled off.

Shivering at the air in the bathroom, Stiles leans back to watch Derek’s hands work on undoing his pants and stripping him of his clothes.

The sight of Derek kneeling between his legs just _does_ something to Stiles, a low heat of arousal growling in his stomach as he stares with enchanted eyes as Derek pulls off his underwear and tosses it into the hamper.

When he looks back up at Stiles’ face, the man smirks like he knows exactly what he’s doing to Stiles and leans forward to press a kiss to Stiles’ thigh.

“You going to stand there, or are you going to come shower?”

“Well, are you going to kneel there, or are you going to fuck me over the kitchen sink?” Stiles counters.

Derek gives him a thick raises eyebrow, and Stiles feels himself shrink back a little at how _intimidating_ that one eyebrow raise is.

"Cheeky mate," Derek says with a teasing tone, nipping at Stiles' thigh before standing up and moving towards the shower. "You're not allowed to cum yet."

Stiles whimpers as he looks down to his hardening cock, he had almost forgotten the ring around it and the plug in his ass during the whole, err, excitement of whole assassin attempt.

The sound of the shower turning on makes him look over to where Derek's left the curtain open and Stiles' feels his mouth go dry as he watches the water run down Derek's body as the werewolf stands under the spray and runs his hands through his hair until it's slicked back and wet, ready for shampoo at any moment, before letting his hands trail down Derek's neck to his chest as his chest-hair becomes plastered to his chest.

Derek opens his eyes and turns to fully face him, the water hitting and slipping down his back, and he smirks as he holds out a hand for Stiles.

Stiles almost feels like he's under a spell as he steps forward and takes Derek's hand, letting the werewolf tug him into the shower and against his wet body.

Stiles shivers despite the heat of the shower, and he feels almost desperate as he leans up and kisses Derek deeply, a groan escaping him as Derek clutches him close and kisses back greedily.

There's a hand tangled in his hair, pulling his head back for Derek to dominate the kiss, and a second hand sliding down to grope Stiles' ass as Derek pulls him closer. Stiles grips the back of Derek's neck and another hand tangles in Derek's previously slicked back hair.

Any thought of washing seems to have fled both of them as they kiss deeply, Derek twisting and pushing Stiles' against the tiles as their wet cocks slide and grind against each other.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles moans, barely recognising his own voice—surely he doesn't sound that desperate and breathless already?

And Derek growls as he lifts one of Stiles' legs up and around his hip, changing the angle of their grinding against each other.

“Holy fuck, Der,” Stiles grips Derek’s slippery shoulders, groaning when he feels Derek’s cock rub against his own.

He watches with his jaw open and in awe as Derek’s cock bobs and presses against his stomach, the head peeking out from the foreskin and making Stiles whimper.

“Do you want to touch?”

Nodding his head, Stiles makes a little strangled noise when Derek moves his hand so it’s over his cock. Stiles eyes flutter a little when his fingers trace over the veins on Derek’s dick, and shivers at the feeling of Derek’s cock throbbing in his hand.

“I know we’ve had sex plenty of times, but god you’re dick feels bigger than it did last time,” Stiles says like a bumbling idiot, his cheeks going red when he hears Derek chuckle.

“And it’s all yours,” Derek bites at Stiles’ jaw, sucking on the skin so it bruises.

“Yeah, mine. All _mine_ ,” he squeezes the base where he knows Derek’s thick knot will start to grow, “Nobody gets to have this but me.”

"Yours," Derek agrees as he moves and sucks another bruise under one of Stiles' ears, moaning slightly as Stiles firmly takes hold of his cock and he fucks into Stiles' slick grip. "Stiles."

Stiles leans his head back against the tiles as Derek sucks more bruises against Stiles' neck, wanting Stiles' pale skin to be covered in his marks, his claim to Stiles, and Stiles strokes Derek's cock firmly, squeezing near the base where Derek's knot swells, and shivering as Derek moans into his neck.

Stiles' own cock is throbbing, aching with the need to cum, and Stiles almost hates the ring because it's stopping him from finally coming, and yet he's almost thankful because he thinks he could cum just by having Derek's heavy cock in his hand, having Derek groan and moan into his neck between sucking bruises into.

Derek's grip tightens around the leg hooked over Derek's hip as he fucks into Stiles' hand with a groan and drops his head against Stiles' shoulder, shivering as the water sprays against his back.

"Derek," Stiles almost whines, and immediately Derek's lifting his head and their lips met, their tongues tangle as they kiss desperately as Derek keeps fucking into Stiles' hand and Stiles' cock leaks heavily against his stomach. "Want you, want you, _want you_."

It's a desperate plea against Derek's lips between kisses and nips to Derek's bottom lips, and Derek growls out a groan as he pulls away completely from Stiles making the teen whine until strong hands turn him until his face and chest is pressed against the chilled tiles and Derek's a long line of heat against his back as he reaches down to play with the plug still in Stiles.

"Do you think you're still wet enough for me to just fuck straight in?" Derek asks in his ear, his voice a rough growl that makes Stiles moan and press his ass back. "Or do you not care if you are or not? Just desperate for my cock that you don't even care if it hurts a bit?"

"Please!" Stiles begs as Derek toys with the plug.

Derek hums like he’s considering it and it makes Stiles want to pull his hair out. He’s so desperate for Derek’s dick to finally get inside of him, as well as having the man’s dick finally inside of him.

It wants Derek to fill him up, wants to be stuffed with that man until he’s sobbing. Derek growls lowly and it sends a jolt of pleasure through Stiles’ spine as he clings harder to Derek’s body.

“Derek. Mate please, _please_ fuck me.”

 _Mate wants us to fuck him. Mate wants us_ , Derek’s wolf howls, his wolf **roars.**

Being careful to hold back the shift enough so he doesn’t claw Stiles’ skin up, Derek shifts and takes the plug out of Stiles’ ass, removing it just so he can push the head of his cock inside and groans when he feels cum still dripping out of Stiles’ ass.

“I fucked you this morning and you’re still so fucking tight,” He grunts as he starts hammering his hips, pulling these sweet little fucked out noises from his mate, as Stiles clings to his wet skin.

Stiles whines against the tiles, one arm reaching back to grab at Derek's hip, and he digs his nails in as Derek fucks him against the tiles.

Derek snarls against the back of his neck, biting against Stiles' shoulders as one hand grips Stiles' hip and the other plants itself against the tiles as Derek snaps his him with force, pushing Stiles further against the tiles.

" _Derek, Derek, Derek, Derek_!" Stiles repeats breathlessly, moaning shamelessly as Derek growls and snarls against his shoulder and neck, he's been reduced down to a single name, reduced to nothing by Derek, Derek in him, Derek against him, Derek fucking him just like he needs.

The tiles are chilly next to the heat of Derek's body, the still hot water pouring down on them—one thing Lydia won't complain about needing to change, Stiles thinks dazed—and Stiles ruts his cock against the hard tiles in hopes of some relief despite the cock-ring still denying him the release of coming.

" _No!_ " Derek snarls as he pulls out of Stiles with no warning, and Stiles sobs as he clenches down on nothing before clawed hands are turning him, almost slamming his back against the tiles and Derek's holding his legs, drawing them up, Stiles' arms loop around his neck and shoulders as Stiles' legs wrap around Derek's waist, and then, finally, Derek is pushing back in, forcefully he taking him as Derek glares at him with electric-blue-eyes and a fully Beta-shift. " _Mine!_ "

Stiles almost wails as Derek fucks up into him forcefully, nailing against his prostate brutally, and he throws his head back painfully against the tile as Derek fucks him brutally.

"Your cock is _mine_! Only I get to bring you pleasure with it! You only get find relief with _my_ body!" Derek snarls against his neck, fangs scraping down, and Stiles clenches down with a whine and digs his nails into Derek's broad and slick shoulders. " _Mine! My_ mate, _mine!_ "

 _"Yours!"_ Stiles sobs, his cock rubbing against Derek's stomach. "Please!"

Derek’s knot starts grow and Stiles yells when he feels it grinding up inside of him, clinging to Derek’s back with his nails.

“Derek. Please, _please_ let me cum now. I need it so badly. Please,” Stiles begs against Derek’s throat, crying out when Derek’s knot hits that particular bundle of nerves that has Stiles breathless.

Growling, Derek licks a wet strip up Stiles’ throat and noses at his pulse, “You wanna cum, baby? Wanna cum on my knot.”

“ _Please!_ ”

Derek kisses so softly up Stiles’ throat, a clash against how his hips are working like an animal as they fuck and fuck into Stiles’ ass, some cum leaking out of Stiles’ ass as he works it open and loose.

“You can cum, but only on my knot,” Derek smirks as he takes the cock ring off. “When I knot you, I want you to milk it for all it’s worth. I want you to _worship_ it.”

_“Yes, yes. Please, Derek.”_

Derek snarls as he slams his hips one last time, his knot swelling to full girth, and reducing his movements to small jerks and deep and dirty grinds as Stiles sobs against the side of his head.

 _"Derek!"_ Stiles almost screams as he finally, _finally_ , cums against Derek's stomach while clenching down harshly on Derek's knot.

Derek whines as he drops his head against Stiles' shoulder as Stiles spasms and clenches around, and it only takes a few jerky thrusts before he cums deep in Stiles.

He pants against Stiles' shoulder, whining as Stiles keeps clenching around him, keeps shuddering against him, and doing exactly what Derek ordered him to do, milk his knot.

" _Alpha_ ," it's rips out of his mouth in a whine as Derek works his hips helplessly into Stiles as he keeps clenching down and spasming around his knot, his cum splattering against Derek's stomach.

Stiles just gives senseless whimpers, his head resting against Derek's and his mouth open as he cums and _cums_ like he's never came before in his life.

He has gone to Heaven, he has seen the face of God—he looks remarkably like Derek in complete pleasure—and he will now die on the knot deep inside him, rubbing against his prostate as Derek pushes him closer and closer to death with each dirty grind and jerky thrust into him.

“You’re killing me,” Stiles whimpers, “Fucking killing me, Der.”

“Trust me, if I were killing you, you’d know,” Derek teases, groaning when Stiles squeezes around him again.

“Would you do it with your _teeth_? Would you give me such a pleasure like that?” Stiles groans as he feels Derek cum inside of him again, pressing his lips against Derek’s cheek.

“Yes. Only for you, only for my mate,” Derek rumbles, clawed fingers squeezing at Stiles’ ass as he holds him. “You’re mine, beautiful.”

Stiles cries and trembles in Derek’s arms, keeping Derek clenched close to his body as if he’s trying to mould their bodies together. Wants to kiss a thousand “I love you’s” into Derek’s skin and take him apart over and over again, wants the man to know how badly Stiles would kill for him as much as he would protect him.

Derek presses kisses against him, against Stiles' shoulder and neck, up to his face. Each kiss lingering, tender, as if Derek hears Stiles' thoughts and is echoing them in his own silent way.

"I love you," Stiles whimpers, almost choking out through numb lips as he tries to clumsily return Derek's kisses, needing to tell him. "I love you."

Derek almost whimpers as he takes Stiles' lips with his, his grip on Stiles' ass tightening as he tries to press even closer to Stiles as if he, like Stiles, couldn't bear to have an inch of space between them.

"I love you," Derek says with an almost wrecked tone, he says it desperately against Stiles' lips. "I _love_ you."

Stiles clings to Derek's shoulder with one hand while the other tangles into Derek's wet hair and he kisses Derek desperately, digging his nails into Derek's shoulder as he presses as much of his skin against Derek's as possible.

"Did I tell you I saw God?" Stiles asks when they finally have to break for air, resting their brows together as they share the same steamy air.

"Really?" Derek asks almost teasingly as he rubs their noses together, and Stiles nods slightly.

"He looked just like you when you're overwhelmed with pleasure," Stiles informs him seriously, and Derek shakes with laughter, his knot pulling as his whole body shakes. " _Fuck_ , Der. I'm being serious."

Derek just laughs almost helplessly against Stiles' shoulder, pressing his laughing mouth against Stiles' neck, and only stops with a moan when Stiles clenches down.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek moans as he works his hips as Stiles keeps clenching down on his knot.

Stiles groans when he realizes where they knotted, “Ugh, the last time we did this, we _fell_.”

Derek chuckles and kisses over Stiles’ collarbone.

“I’m much stronger than my teenage self, trust me. I can hold you up and fuck that pretty ass of yours for _hours._ ”

Stiles whimpers at that, “Holy fuck, _please._ ”

“Next time,” Derek kisses his lips, “I don’t think the Pack would enjoy us taking over the entire bathroom and not let them get a shower.”

Slouching a little, Stiles grumbles as he pulls Derek closer with him, “Well, I hope they like the smell of cum when they get in here.”

Derek laughs into Stiles’ shoulder, which causes Stiles to laugh as well.

“You’re awful,” Derek laughs.

“No, at the moment I’m horny.”

"You're always horny," Derek kisses Stiles' shoulder and Stiles turns his head to press a kiss to the side of Derek's head.

"Always horny for you," Stiles corrects him, and Derek hums as he tilts his head and kisses Stiles' lips.

"We should finish up," Derek murmurs against Stiles' lips.

"Really?" Stiles cocks a brow at Derek before clenching around him. "Like this?"

" _Yes_ ," Derek hisses as he jerks in Stiles. "You little shit."

"Yeah," Stiles grins as he presses kisses against Derek's beard. "You love it though."

"I love you," Derek says after a hum before lifting one hand off Stiles to grab for the shower gel.

"Are you seriously going to wash us when we're knotted together?" Stiles asks with some disbelief.

"Do you want someone to start banging on the door because they want a shower and we haven't done anything, but fuck?" Derek asks dryly as he cocks his own brow.

"Like they would be surprised?" Stiles counters, and Derek snorts as he pops open the shower gel and dumps some on Stiles' shoulder. "Hey! Cold!"

Derek smirks as he places the shower gel back on the shelf and then rubs the shower gel into Stiles' shoulder and chest with his hand.

"Somehow I don't think we're getting _that_ clean," Stiles informs him as he grabs the shower gel and dumps some on Derek's shoulder making Derek twitch and hiss.

Stiles grins at Derek before paying attention to rubbing it into Derek's chest, running his fingers through Derek's soapy chest-hair with intent focus as he brushes against Derek's nipples, enjoying the way Derek shivers as his nipples pebble under Stiles' thumbs.

"You're not helping with getting us clean," Derek tells him as his grip on Stiles' ass tightens as Stiles' thumbs keep circling and rubbing over Derek's nipples.

"I'm being very thorough in cleaning your nipples," Stiles protests without looking up, and Derek snorts.

“Uh-huh,” Derek slaps a wet hand to Stiles’ ass and pulls a yelp from the teenager. “Cleaning. We can play around later.”

Stiles pouts and goes back to washing Derek’s chest hair before getting a handful of shampoo and washing Derek’s hair.

Taking his time to scratch at the man’s scalp and clean in everywhere he can, grinning when Derek’s eyes roll a little to the back of his head.

“You like that, Sourwolf?”

Derek hums and leans into the touch, which has Stiles laughing again.

“Come on, no need to sleep, baby,” Stiles pulls Derek in for a kiss. “Maybe next time we can have a bath, I’ll scrub you until you’re soapy all over and scrub your scalp. Sound good?”

“Sounds amazing. But only if I can do it in return.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

They finish cleaning up, and by the time they’re done Derek’s knot has gone down.

The older man takes the time to clean Stiles’ ass, teasing his fingers inside of Stiles’ ass and cleaning him out, laughing when Stiles squirms and mons underneath him, before pulling out and giving Stiles’ ass a little slap.

“Towels and drying off, then we can go to bed,” Derek tells him.

"Puppy-pile?" Stiles asks as he turns off the shower.

Derek snorts as he reaches for the towels, "Considering my bed is without a mattress? Seems like we have to."

"You love it," Stiles teases as he reaches down for the cock-ring and plug laying forgotten on the shower-floor and picks them up, they'll have to properly clean them.

"Lies," Derek shots back as Stiles steps out of the shower and into the towel Derek's holding out, and Derek wraps the towel securely around Stiles.

"I know the truth," Stiles tells him as he drops the plug and ring in the sink. "You're really a Softywolf."

Derek growls almost teasingly as he dries himself off in rough short movements.

"Softywolf," Stiles teases as he presses against Derek.

"You're not drying," Derek says as he ignores his teasing, and Stiles smirks as he presses a kiss to Derek's shoulder before drying himself.

Their towels join the mass of wet towels already in the hamper, and Derek swiftly cleans the plug and ring with quick and practised movements which sends Stiles' mind back to the dildo hidden in Derek's bedside table, and he swallows.

Derek meets his gaze through the mirror and smirks as he puts the cock-ring and the plug off to the side to dry.

"Oi! I want to shower too!" Theo shouts through the door. "Enough with the sex! I still have blood on me!"

“We’re coming!” Stiles tells him, before checking around the room and then grabbing Derek’s hand. “Come on.”

Derek huffs as they open the door to find Theo and Liam standing behind it and glaring as they’re still standing in their blood covered shirts.

Stiles huffs and rolls his eyes, leaving them to fight over who gets the shower first.

Stiles leads Derek back to the older man’s room, once he’s in there he drops the towel and makes his way to the underwear drawer.

“You seem to know where you’re going,” Derek says, dropping his towel as well and coming up behind Stiles, watching as Stiles’ fingers run over each underwear like he’s taking his time to choose one.

Stiles makes a small noise, ignoring the heat at his back as he searches through Derek’s underwear drawer.

When he finds what he’s looking for he smirks and pulls out a pair of red boxer briefs, with a white Y strip in the front of them.

Slipping them on, Stiles smirks when he hears a little growl from Derek and turns to see the man flashing blue eyes.

“Are you trying to tease me into fucking you on my bed?”

Stiles glances over at the bed frame that is currently missing a mattress, “What bed?”

Derek grumbles as he pulls Stiles against him, rubbing his cheek against Stiles' damp hair, and glares grumpily at his empty bed frame.

"Come on, babe," Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's chest. "Let's settle down for sleep, yeah? Or do you want to amaze everyone by wearing underwear to bed?"

Derek snorts as he presses a kiss to Stiles' head before pulling away, only to grab Stiles' hand to tug him along to the stairs.

"Hey! Get out!" Liam protests through the bathroom door. "I'm showering."

"And yet I am already in the shower," Theo taunts, and Derek shakes his head with a snort.

"Then move the fuck over!" Liam growls, and Derek can hear them fighting.

"They do realise that you have two bathrooms, right?" Stiles asks as he stares at the bathroom door, and Derek snorts again.

"Somehow I doubt it."

“Puppy pile time?” Stiles pats on Derek’s chest.

“What if I want to keep you for myself for a little longer?”

“Derek, you know I’m yours, no matter what,” Stiles tells him, and presses kisses over Derek’s scruffy chin.

“Mine.”

“Ugh, now you sound like your younger self. Stop trying to flirt,” Stiles chuckles.

Pulling away, Stiles leads them back downstairs where the rest of the pack are already moving around and finding a place to sleep.

Stiles takes his spot in the middle and hums as Derek immediately curls around him.

Derek nuzzles against Stiles' neck as he presses against Stiles' back, slipping his hand under Stiles' boxers.

"Really?" Stiles asks, amused, and Derek nuzzles against him with a rumble.

"Mine," Derek reminds him as he nips the back of Stiles' neck.

"Do you realise Liam and the new guy are wrestling in your bathroom?" Cora asks as she comes down the stairs with a blushing Kira beside her—Cora had come down wearing only a pair of briefs and Kira following Lydia's lead with wearing panties and a t-shirt.

"Wrestling or _wrestling_?" Mason asks as he waggles his eyebrows suggestively, already back in his place on the mattresses, and Cora snorts as she tugs Kira over to the mattresses.

"Perhaps now Liam won't be so horny for Alpha's cock," Jackson says with a snort as he nudges Danny down beside Stiles, and immediately presses against Danny's side, resting his head on Danny's chest and hooking a leg around Danny's as the taller teen wraps an arm around Jackson's waist.

"I don't know," Peter muses as he sends Jackson a teasing look from the couch beside Chris. "Are you still horny for Alpha's cock?"

"Dad!" Jackson yelps as Danny and Stiles snigger, and Derek growls as he slips his hand to hold Stiles' soft cock.

Cora laughs from next to Derek, Kira giggling as Cora tugs her down to rest her head on Cora's chest and Cora smiles as she runs her fingers through Kira's black hair, Lydia slips beside them and Malia immediately curls around her girlfriend, tugging her until Lydia's firmly the little spoon to her big spoon.

And then all the wolves still as their heads turn towards the door.

"Derek?" Stiles glances back just before the door opens and a familiar face steps through.

Isaac Lahey takes one look around the room as he drops his bags beside the doorway and snorts as he looks towards Chris.

"I thought you said Stilinski was the Alpha of a Pack, not starting a sex-cult," Isaac says dryly.

"Oh great," Stiles mutters. "He's still an asshole."


	5. Chapter Five

“Like I’d change,” Isaac smirks as he drops his bags and accepts the hug Chris gives him.

His eyebrows raised when Peter comes over to hug him as well, and then makes a face. “Huh. I guess I didn’t see you two getting together ever happening. Not with the way Chris talked about you.”

Peter turns his head, “You talked about me?”

“A couple of times,” Chris scratches at the back of his head, his cheeks going a little red.

Isaac snorts, “Tell that to all the empty whiskey bottles I keep finding at your bedside.”

Peter grins, and turns to look at Chris and gives him a wink, “I guess we have a few things we need to talk about later, huh?”

“A few things, sure,” Chris scratches at his beard next, acting like he isn’t trying to hide the blush on his face.

Stiles lifts his head up from where he was laying it on Derek’s arm, “I guess that means I also have to give the new kid a hug, huh?”

“Hmmm,” Derek squeezes Stiles tighter and keeps his mate close to his chest, not wanting to let him go.

“Or we can just stay right here, fine by me.”

Isaac rolls his eyes and opens his mouth, probably about to make some comment which would have probably lead to Stiles making a comment and turning into a verbal spat, but then Scott enters the room and beams at Isaac.

"Isaac!" Scott looks honestly happy to see the other Beta, and Stiles squints at Isaac suspiciously—he _swears_ Isaac actually flushes lightly—and almost bounds over to draw him into a hug. "Chris said he was going to call you, but still! It's good to see you again! Are you staying?"

"Since Chris is sticking around, I suppose I am," Isaac tells him as he hugs Scott back before stepping back with a smile that always makes him look like an innocent little cherub instead of the asshole he truly is.

"That's great," Scott beams, looking oh-so pleased, and Stiles is actually surprised by the lack of jealousy in him at _that_. "You've had so much to catch up on."

"Yeah, like how the hell is Stiles is an Alpha," Isaac smirks towards Stiles, who just gives him the finger from his comfortable place being cuddled by his mate. "I thought you were the Alpha."

Scott's face twists slightly, and Stiles refuses to feel guilty about Scott's fall in status when the other teen had brought it on himself.

"Yeah, not so much," Scott says rather tightly as he flashes gold-eyes at Isaac, whose eyebrow raise.

"Yeah, a lot to catch up on," Isaac agrees before glancing back towards the mattresses. "But seriously, what's with the orgy?"

"We'd actually need to be having sex to be involved in an orgy, Lahey," Jackson snarks as he spreads one hand possessively over Danny's chest.

"You're naked and this place reeks of sex," Isaac says flatly. "Explain the sex cult."

"It's not a sex cult!" Stiles protests to a chorus of snorts.

"It's kind of a sex cult," Lydia informs him, and Stiles pouts as he snuggles sulkily back against Derek.

"Who is this guy again?" Malia asks the room, and Jackson snickers as he grins at his sister over their cousins.

“Oh right, introductions,” Stiles sighs, sitting up from where he was lying comfortably on the mattress-nest.

Just then Liam and Theo come stumbling down the stairs, both cheeks red with a blush and smelling like sexual tension and arousal.

Derek huffs, turning his nose to press it against Stiles’ hip while his mate is still sitting up.

“Right,” Stiles continues, giving the two Beta’s a glance. “Guys, this is Isaac Lahey, he used to be Derek’s Beta and then things happened so he’s kind of not anymore. But I guess he’s also the new Beta, which means I have _two_ new Beta’s. Both of which are bratty blondes.”

Jackson laughs near him, “Damn, Stilinski. You collecting a gang of blondes to fulfil your wet gang bang dream?”

“Haha, you wish,” Stiles rolls his eyes, and then settles back down in Derek’s arms, the older man happily putting his hand over Stiles’ soft cock again and keeping him close, “I only have one man, and that’s Derek Hale.”

“Huh. Finally pulled your head out of your asses, wow I missed a lot while I was gone,” Isaac says as he kicks his shoes off.

"Did everyone _know_ before I did?" Stiles demands as he looks around, and a chorus of snorts meets his question.

"Dear Alpha, do not ask stupid questions and we will tell you no lies or hard truths," Peter tells him, and Stiles huffs.

"You're crap at giving introductions," Isaac informs Stiles. "Can someone actually introduce me to the new people?"

"I'm Mason," Mason waves from his place on the mattress. "You obviously knows everyone else," Isaac nods in agreement as he comes closer. "That's my best friend, Liam, Scott bit him, but we both decided that Stiles makes the better Alpha so—"

Isaac's eyebrows raise at that, the expression of mild disbelief makes the Betas—apart from Scott, who seems oblivious to everything—rumble slight growls, Liam's eyes flashing as he takes a step forward before Theo's hand lands on his shoulder to hold him back

"And the other guy is Theo," Mason smiles, not as friendly as before. "He's new too, newer then Deputy Parrish—we call him Jordan now."

Jordan waves briefly as he grabs the spare blankets that had kicked everywhere this morning to cover the various naked and half-naked bodies with.

"I'm not actually new," Isaac reminds him as he takes in the collection of mattresses, blankets, duvets, and pillows that the others are using as a giant bed.

"You're new to the Pack thus you're new," Stiles corrects him without looking up as Derek noses his ear.

"But it's Isaac," Scott frowns at Stiles in confusion, and Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Idiot. Isaac was in _Derek’s_ pack, meaning he was Derek’s Beta. And then he moved to yours before choosing to become an Omega when he went to France. He never even knew Stiles was an Alpha, and couldn’t really accept him as Alpha until he got here,” Jackson tells the other teen.

Scott raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, “Oh? And suddenly you’re the expert on werewolves?”

“No. But I did meet up with Isaac and we started talking about the shit that went down in Beacon Hills before we left.”

Scott makes a face and then huffs before marching over to lay down in the puppy pile, grumbling a little to himself before pulling a blanket over his shoulders.

Nosing at Derek’s throat, Stiles gasps and widen his legs as Derek reaches down to fondle his balls.

“I thought you said you were tired,” Stiles huffs, arching his hips into the touch a little bit.

“I am. I just wanted to make sure you were completely scent marked before I went to sleep,” Derek answers, stroking a thumb down Stiles’ balls and to his hole to give it a little tease.

“Ass, you already came inside of me,” Stiles hisses and twists his hips a little to give Derek more room.

Derek rumbles like a pleased animal, “How could I forget? When you were making such beautiful noises.”

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles twists the sheets in his hands as Derek pushes his thumb inside of Stiles’ ass before pulling out again, and then pulls his hand out of Stiles’ underwear to rest in on top of his growing erection and letting it just _sit_ there.

Stiles gapes at Derek for a moment before leaning forward and biting Derek's throat, _hard_ , and Derek moans as he bares his throat.

"You _asshole_ ," Stiles hisses against Derek's throat as he bites at Derek's throat more.

"What are you going to do, _Alpha_?" there's a taunt in Derek's voice and Derek presses down against Stiles' hardening cock, smirking slightly as Stiles thrusts his cock against Derek's palm.

Stiles snarls as he twists and pushes until Derek's flat on his back, automatically spreading his legs open for Stiles to settle between them and Stiles cages Derek's head with his arms.

"Are you pushing me, _mate_?" Stiles asks darkly before leaning down and biting at Derek's throat. "Or have you been missing getting fucked? Missing being where you belong? Right under _me_."

Stiles grinds against Derek's cock, and Derek moans as he widens his legs further for Stiles.

"What the fuck?" Isaac asks as he looks around as everyone seems to act like this is normal, and Mason shushes him impatiently as he sits up while Scott groans and pulls his pillow over his head.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek grabs Stiles' hips, fucking up to rub his cock against Stiles.

"Have I been neglecting you?" Stiles asks as he nips at Derek's ear. "Have you been missing my knot in your needy ass?"

"Knot?" Isaac asks in disbelief and confusion, and Mason gives him a _look_ as Jackson starts pressing kissing against Danny's chest while one hand trails down towards Danny's underwear.

"Sex?" Malia asks hopefully against Lydia's ear, one hand already creeping up the over-sized t-shirt, and Lydia hums as she pretends to think it over before she turns on her back and pulls Malia into a hard kiss making Malia moan.

Stiles shifts, pulling back, and Derek almost whines as he fucks against thin-air for a moment before Stiles is grabbing his hips and pulling him until Derek's thick legs are wrapping around Stiles' waist as Stiles' erection is pressed against Derek's ass.

“I guess you really were missing my knot, huh, Der?” Stiles bits and licks his way over Derek’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking until he hears a whimper. “Thought you were the big dog here, did you? Thinking you could just push me around and fuck me until you were on top. Well guess what, Derek?”

Derek chokes when Stiles grabs the base of his cock and squeezes it harshly, teeth sinking into his skin until there’s blood swelling.

“You will always be my little bitch,” Stiles snarls darkly.

 _“Alpha!”_ Derek sobs as hands come up to grip Stiles’ shoulders and tug him closer. “Please—fuck, please knot me.”

“Don’t worry, pretty boy. I’ll give you everything you need,” Stiles jerks Derek’s cock in his hand a few times before taking his hand away and pressing a dry finger against Derek’s hole. “Huh. Guess I’m just going to have to open that sweet ass of yours again. Needy little mate that you are, you’re just gonna have to wait.”

Derek whines, high and needy in the back of his throat as he tugs Stiles closer with his legs, “Stiles.”

“Lube,” Stiles looks up, and Mason is already there handing him the bottle.

“Huh,” Theo says to himself, his cock twitching in his pants as he watches Stiles dominate this older, masculine looking man into a sobbing mess with just a few words.

The sight of it gets him hot and bothered, and the beats inside of him snarls and turns itself wanting to present to the Alpha.

 _I can be a good mate for the Alpha as well_ , Theo thinks, and then glances over to his side when he catches Liam already has his cock out and his fucking into his hand.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Liam whines.

It clears his head somewhat, shakes the thought from his head, and Theo smirks as he moves to press against Liam's back, putting his lips to the younger teen's ear.

"So, this is what you do?" Theo asks almost darkly as Liam stiffens and his back rumbles against Theo's chest with his growl. "Fuck your own hand as you watch your Alpha choose someone else? Desperately trying to bring yourself the pleasure you wish your dear Alpha would give you?"

"Fuck _you,_ " Liam hisses. "Like I can't smell your own arousal? You want to be fucked by him too."

"Yet who's is so desperate for Alpha's cock that he's already got his dick out and is half-way to coming?" Theo taunts him, and Liam snaps.

He turns and pushes Theo back against the iron-railings of the stairs, grabbing Theo by the arms and snarling in his face as his eyes glow gold.

"You shouldn't start something you can't finish, pup," Theo smirks, eyes glowing gold, and he shoves Liam back, almost tackling Liam onto the mattresses and pinning him down with his hands locking around Liam's wrists and his knees pinning Liam's legs.

"I'll fucking kill you," Liam snarls, and Theo chuckles as he glances down at Liam's still hard cock twitching between them.

"I doesn't look like you want to kill me right now," Theo mocks, and Mason almost bites his knuckle as he's torn between watching Stiles' slicking up his fingers and reaching down to tease Derek's hole and watching the possible angry and almost hateful sex that looks like it's about to occur between his best friend and Theo.

Mason feels like he should bear witness to the de-flowering his best friend is about to get, but, but, it's _Derek and Stiles_! And not just Derek fucking Stiles, which is _hot_ , like wow, but Stiles going all _Alpha_ and turning Derek into a whimpering bottom about to be fucked.

What is a gay teenage boy to do? Which live porn does he watch?

"I wouldn't be having this crisis if I had a hot werewolf boyfriend of my own," Mason grumbles.

“Such a pretty mate,” Stiles kisses over Derek’s shoulder, and licks at the mating mark. “Already a mess and you only got two fingers inside of you.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek flexes and pushes his hips, desperate to get more inside of him.

“So good for me, baby,” Stiles kisses all over that glorious hairy, tan skin until Derek is a shaking mess beneath him. “Should I turn you over so you’re on your hands and knees, puppy? Or do you want me to fuck you like this?”

“Like this,” Derek whimpers, giving Stiles’ head a tug so he can kiss his mate. “Please, Alpha.”

“Of course, beautiful, anything to please my mate,” Stiles strokes the side of Derek’s face.

Derek whines as he kisses Stiles, using his legs to pull Stiles' closer as Stiles' long fingers fuck into him and spread him open.

"More," Derek pants against Stiles' lips, and whimpers as he feels Stiles ease a third finger into him, spreading them wide before fucking him. " _Stiles_."

"I've got you, Pretty," Stiles promises, pressing kisses against Derek's check. "I'll give you exactly what you need."

Stiles' fingers crook and press against Derek's prostate until Derek whines and arches his back so beautifully underneath Stiles, and Stiles groans as he leans down and captures one of Derek's nipples in his mouth, teeth grazing the little nub as Derek clenches down on his fingers with a cry.

"Need you, _need you_ ," Derek works his hips, trying to fuck himself on Stiles' fingers. " _Alpha_ , please."

Stiles groans against Derek's chest as he pulls back and pulls his fingers from Derek's hot and tight as.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whines, clenching down, trying to keep those fingers in him, and Stiles runs a soothing hand down Derek's side.

"Hold on, pretty mate, need to slick up my cock for you," Stiles soothes, and Derek lies there, panting and whining as he stares up at Stiles with half-lidded electric-blue-eyes as Stiles clumsily shoves his boxers down and kicks them off and somewhere else as he slicks up his cock and positions himself at Derek's loose hole.

Derek groans in relief as Stiles presses his cock in, filling him beautifully with each inch, and Derek tightens his legs around Stiles' waist when Stiles is fully seated in him.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whimpers as he tugs Stiles closer so he can kiss him, greedily kissing his mate as he tangles one hand in Stiles' hair.

Isaac watches with a raise eyebrow as the orgy he accused them of being actually happens even if it’s with everyone pairing up into couples apart from Mason—torn between watching Derek and Stiles and the two new kids—Scott—who is trying to ignore everything around him—and Deputy Parrish.

Jordon finds himself getting use to the constant sex in the loft, reminding him of when he was in New York and would go to a club just to meet with a specific dark haired woman, who now that he thinks about it was probably a werewolf.

“So this happens often?” Isaac says as he settles down near the deputy, and gives him curious glance.

“From what I’ve seen, yeah. But everyone seems comfortable and fine with it, so I don’t really step in,” Jordon explains.

“Not even with that?” Isaac makes a wave over where Jordon is clearly hard.

“Oh uh, it’s—I’m not, it’s not really my thing.”

Isaac snorts, “What orgies?”

“No, sex.”

Isaac gives a look and then nods his head in understanding, “That’s cool, we all have our preferences here and I doubt Stiles would want you to join something you’re not comfortable with.”

Jordon nods his head and turns his eyes back to the orgy, watching as Stiles pulls Derek’s thick thighs around his waist and fucks into the older man like a machine, working his hips so he pulls every sweet, breathless moan from Derek as the man clings to him like Stiles is everything he needs.

He’s never seen two people work so well with one another, but as he watches them closely he notices the way Derek stares at Stiles like the teenager is his entire world.

“Alpha, Alpha,” Derek chants, his breath coming out in pants as his claws cut into Stiles’ skin a little bit. “More, please.”

Stiles grunts as he shifts his hold on Derek's hips, moving them until he's almost holding Derek in half to fuck him harder, groaning as Derek cries out and clenches around him.

Derek's head drops back as he moans, and he digs his claws into the mattress as Stiles fucks him.

Liam attempts to lunge up and snaps his teeth at Theo's smug face, and Theo grins down at him.

"What's wrong, pup? Am I stopping you from fucking in your hand while crying out for Alpha? Hoping he'll finally take notice of you?" Theo taunts as he moves to hold Liam's wrists with one of his own hands while reaching down and taking hold of Liam's hard cock.

"I'll kill you," Liam snarls as he tries not to fuck into Theo's hand.

"Still repeating that empty threat?" Theo tsks before squeezing Liam's cock and jerking the younger teen off slowly. "Seems more like you want a good fucking more than anything."

Liam bites through his bottom lip to stop himself moaning, and trembles as he resists the urge to fuck up.

"Is that what you need?" Theo asks. "A good _fucking_? Hey, you want to pretend it's Alpha finally returning your little crush?"

"Bastard!" Liam bares his bloody teeth at Theo, and Theo chuckles darkly.

"I can stop if you want?" Theo offers with a dark glint in his eyes as he lets go of Liam's cock, and the younger teen can't help but to thrust up into nothing. "Just say no, and I'll let you go back to humping desperately into your hand."

Liam glares up at Theo and pants in a mixture of anger and lust, and Theo smirks smugly down at him before raising his hand to his mouth and licking up the pre-cum that Liam had been leaking like crazy.

Liam swallows thickly as Theo's eyes flutter shut as he savours the taste.

Mason is somewhat happy that Liam's playing hard to get, it gives him time to savour the beautiful picture of Derek and Stiles, of Derek whining as Stiles fucks his hips into the larger and older man.

“Interesting choice,” Peter comments from where he’s sitting in the leather armchair.

Chris kneeling between his legs and sucking him off with that mouth of his, his beard tickling the inside of Peter’s thighs while his nose hits the patch of hair at Peter’s pubes.

Stretching his back, Peter widens his legs and running a fingers through Chris’s hair and gives it a little tug.

Pulling off, Chris licks his lips and then stands up to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down a little, “Clearly, I’m not doing a good enough job, if you’re paying more attention to the pups.”

Peter glances up, gasping as Chris grabs his legs and pulls him down on the seat, “Are you going to fix that, sir?”

Chris runs his fingers under Peter’s ass and gives it a sharp slap, “I think I will, brat.”

Derek groans and clenches around Stiles’ dick as he feels his mate’s knot start to grow inside of him.

He didn’t realize how much he missed having Stiles’ knot inside of his ass until now, and now he’s more than desperate, he needs it inside of him _now_ and if he has to push Stiles into action he will.

Derek clenches around Stiles' knot, trying to keep Stiles in him, and wants to feel Stiles' knot swell to its full girth and lock them together, but Stiles keeps pulling out, pushing the knot back in.

Derek growls as he moves, twisting and turning until Stiles hits the mattress and Derek's on top, grinding down on Stiles and clenching around Stiles' knot as it keeps growing in him.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses as he watches Derek arch over him and keeps grinding down on his knot, and Stiles runs his hands up Derek's thighs as he takes in the beautiful picture that is Derek chasing his own pleasure.

Stiles' gaze runs hotly over Derek's fluttering eyelids, briefly hiding electric-blue-eyes, the deep flush of pleasure and sheen of sweat on Derek's tan skin, how lax his mouth is as Derek grinds and whimpers, the arch of his back that pushes his chest out and makes Stiles want to lean up and suck on those nipples, the heaving of his chest and the bobbing his cock, his foreskin pulled back to reveal his glistening head.

Stiles grips Derek's hips, plants his feet, and sits up so he can suck on Derek's nipples, grazing his teeth as one of Derek's clawed hands tangles in his hair, and Stiles removes one hand from Derek's hip to wrap around Derek's hard and leaking cock.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek drops his head back as he cries out as Stiles jerks him off and pressing his hips up into Derek as the werewolf grinds down, Stiles' knot swelling to its full girth and locking them together.

Stiles grazes his teeth against Derek's nipple before biting his way up to Derek's neck, wanting to sink his teeth into Derek's mating-mark when he cums into Derek.

Liam jerks one arm from Theo's grip, the older teen only had time to widen his eyes before Liam's fisting Theo's hair and pulling him down into a brutal kiss. It's teeth biting in lips, tongues tangling as they fight for control, and Theo grabs Liam's throat as they growl and groan into the kiss.

“Is anyone going to be concerned about the fact that Liam and Theo are fighting?” Scott tries to raise the point up.

“Fighting for dominance between wolves happens pretty often in a werewolf Pack, it makes the sex even better,” Peter smirks as Chris fucks him harshly, teeth sinking into his shoulder.

“Oh uuuh—“ Scott glances over at Theo and Liam again, both of which have claws digging in each other’s skin and their cocks rutting against one another.

“Derek, Derek,” Stiles whispers against the older man’s chest, squeezing Derek’s knot and pulling breathless moans from the older man’s mouth as he works his hips, and enjoying the way Derek keeps pushing back on his knot and milking it for more.

“So beautiful,” Stiles tells the older man.

Derek whimpers as he clenches around Stiles, and he tugs at Stiles' hair until they can sloppily kiss, Derek whining into the kiss as Stiles works him every closer to his orgasm with his hips and hand around Derek's knot.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whimpers against Stiles' mouth.

"It's okay," Stiles says soothingly, his breathing hitching. "You can cum now."

Derek sobs against Stiles' lips as he jerks and cums over Stiles' chest, and Stiles groans as he jerks up into Derek and presses his lips more firmly against Derek's as he cums.

"Alpha," Derek whines as he pulls back and then drops his head against Stiles' shoulder as Stiles keeps working his knot and keeps grinding up into Derek's ass. " _Alpha_."

Stiles groans as he tangles his hand in Derek's hair, and Derek holds Stiles tight.

"You're so beautiful," Stiles tells him making Derek whimper into his neck. "So _goddamn_ beautiful."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek clenches tightly around Stiles' knot.

Liam whines as he cums against Theo, the older teen grinding down firmly before following Liam's lead and cums before slumping over Liam, nipping and licking at Liam's neck as the younger Beta bares his neck with another whine.

Scott shakes his head in disbelief and flops down back on the mattress while ignoring his erection—it was just because of the smell of sex, that's all.

Jackson whines as he finally cums against Danny's stomach, Danny's hands gripping his hips as he watches Jackson keep fucking himself on Danny's cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Danny curses as he fucks up into his boyfriend/mate's ass. "Jackson."

Jackson drags his claws down Danny's chest, leaving thin red lines that makes Danny hiss and jerk up more firmly into Jackson making the werewolf whine as he drops his head back and pants.

Peter almost howls as Chris bites down firmly on his mating-gland, finally claiming Peter as his mate in return, and his hips fuck into Peter brutally.

"Mate," Peter growls as he digs his claws into Chris' shoulders.

Lying down on his back, Stiles huffs at Derek weight on top of him. The man melts on top of him like a hairy werewolf blanket and Stiles can do nothing but stroke his hand down Derek’s back, tracing over the tattoo on the werewolf’s back as he presses gentle, butterfly kisses to Derek’s face.

“Already tired out, love?” Stiles smiles sleepily, teasing a finger over the curve of Derek’s ear.

“Yes. Now sleep,” Derek grunts, clenching around Stiles’ knot again and pulling a grunt from the teenager.

“Bossy wolf,” Stiles kisses him again. “I love it.”

Derek turns his head and stares softly at Stiles’ face, “I love you too.”

Feeling his heart soar inside of his chest, Stiles wraps himself around Derek’s body as best as he can and kisses all over Derek’s face.

“I love you too, Sourwolf.”

“Can you both just go to sleep?” Jackson grouches, yelling when Danny slaps his thigh.

Danny rolls his eyes as Jackson pouts at him, and he tugs his pouting boyfriend into his arms.

"You're grumpy when you're sleepy," Danny informs him, and Jackson bites Danny's chest. "Ouch."

"Alright," Stiles calls out as Derek buries his face into Stiles' neck. "Sleep time."

"No school tomorrow," Malia says smugly as she curls around Lydia's more petite frame, holding her tight. "More sleep and more sex."

"Finally time to deal with this sad excuse of a Loft," Lydia corrects without opening her eyes, and Derek huffs into Stiles' neck making Stiles press a smile against Derek's hair as he keeps stroking his mate's back.

"We also have other things do deal with children," Peter reminds them as Chris drops their clothes carelessly and they make their way to the mattresses.

"If we keep putting it off, we'll still be living like this by the time we graduate," Lydia says tensely, and Cora snorts in agreement as she holds Kira sprawled over the werewolf's chest.

Jordan stands up and moves to cover the sexed out forms of his Pack, Isaac watching curiously.

"So, we're sleeping on cum-covered mattresses?" Isaac asks as they settle down.

"Would you rather to sleep on the cum-covered couch?" Stiles asks tartly, as Liam nudes at Theo with elbow and the older teen snickers as he rolls away from the grumpy Beta.

"Didn't enjoy yourself?" Theo asks cockily, and Liam huffs as Jordan drops a blanket it over him, and Liam bundles himself up into a cocoon of blanket and Theo takes his own blanket from Jordan with a smirk.

Jordan rolls his eyes.

They are going to be a handful, Jordan already knows.

Isaac glances down at the couch he's sitting on, "Good point," he allows as he stands up with a stretch and begins to shrug out of his clothes.

"Move up, Scott," Isaac says as he pads over, and Scott automatically shifts back against Mason to give Isaac room to settle next to him.

Jordan looks over and makes sure everyone is covered before going to settle down himself.

* * *

Stiles wakes up to a grumpy, needy Beta working his hips again to get Stiles’ knot to fill him up again.

Grumbling, Stiles blinks away and stares up at the beautiful sight of Derek’s abs glistening in the morning sun and sweat.

“Alpha,” Derek groans as he fucks himself on Stiles’ cock, using it like it’s a dildo.

“F- _uck!_ ” Stiles groans, his hands immediately coming up to grab Derek’s hips while Derek keeps moving.

The older man smirks and leans down to press a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips, “Try and stay quiet, baby, don’t want to wake up the puppies.”

“Trying to keep me all for yourself?” Stiles whispers against Derek’s lips.

“Yes,” the man grunts and squeezes.

Stiles smirks, gasping when Derek clenches down again, and he plants his feet to fuck up into Derek.

Derek groans, biting at his lip as he muffles the sound, and Stiles grips Derek's hips hard as he keeps fucking up into Derek.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles hisses and uses his grip of Derek's hips as an anchor to pull himself up and Derek's ducking his head towards him, and their lips meet in a messy kiss as Derek drapes his arms around Stiles' shoulders. "Derek, _Derek._ "

Derek kisses Stiles deeply, urgently, as they muffle their groans and moans in the other's mouth as they move together, frantic moves of their hips.

It's fast, urgent, need and lust building together as they move, and Stiles knows it's going be over fast, and yet Stiles doesn't care.

How can he care when Derek's hot and tight around him? When Derek is fucking himself on Stiles' cock with desperate need? When Derek is whining into his kiss and his hands are tangling in Stiles' hair and holding on to his shoulder with desperation?

Stiles groans into the kiss as he twists them until Derek's back hits the mattress and Stiles can fuck into him harder and grip Derek's hips tightly as his mate arches under him and whines beautifully into the kiss.

Stiles' grip slides down to Derek's ass, spreading those glorious cheeks and stroking where Derek's spread open around his cock, and he groans into the kiss as Derek clenches down around him.

Claws drag down his back, and Stiles shudders as he groans into the kiss as he fucks harder into Derek.

They finally break apart, resting their heads together as they pant and cling to each other harder, Stiles shuddering as he feels his knot beginning to swell and Derek tugs his head back up until their lips meet and Derek can whine into the kiss.

Stiles bites down on his lips, trying hold himself in when all he wants to do is scream at the top of his lungs.

Derek clenches and squeezes around him so perfectly, if his younger-self could see him now he wouldn’t believe it, wouldn’t believe that not only is Derek Hale a needy little bottom but also Derek is their _mate._

“What are you thinking about?” Derek noses the underside of Stiles’ jaw, sucking the skin into his lips and making sure it’ll bruise for later.

Stiles hums and squeezes Derek’s ass, loving the way Derek slows down so he’s not in a rush, just the slow rocking of hips against Stiles’, as Stiles’ knot gradually grows inside of him.

“I was imagining my younger self walking in on us like this. The way he wouldn’t believe that you would let us do this to you,” Stiles strokes a hand down Derek’s chest, before gripping his mate’s cock so he can slowly jerk him off.

“Yeah?”

Stiles nods his head, “I’d show him how good we take care of you. How sweet you are, our mate. Show him the best way to fuck you until you’re a mess.”

“Fuck,” Derek whimpers, a hand gripping the sheets beneath them while Stiles’ pace gets faster.

“And I’d teach him how to _worship_ that ass of yours, baby. Show him all the tricks and tips on eating you out until you’re sobbing. Fuck, that would be so hot,” Stiles groans.

Derek whines and leans up to kiss Stiles, clenching down on Stiles' growing knot as Stiles works his hips harder, his knot tugging on Derek's rim and Stiles gives a strong thrust into Derek as Stiles' knot grows to full girth.

Stiles' grip slides down Derek's cock and wraps around Derek's knot, squeezing it, while Stiles grinds and jerks his hips into Derek.

Derek's legs tighten around Stiles' waist, pulling him closer as they kiss, and Derek's hand in Stiles' hair tightens as he clenches down with a whine and he cums against Stiles' stomach.

Stiles groans into Derek's mouth as Derek spasms and clenches around him until he's making Stiles cum deep in him, and keeps clenching to milk him of his cum while Stiles works his knot.

Stiles breaks their kiss and drops his head against Derek's shoulder as he pants against Derek's damp tan skin.

"Fuck," Stiles presses a kiss against the shoulder before turning his head to kiss against Derek's neck. "You're so _good_."

Derek rumbles as he rubs one hand down Stiles' back while letting one leg slide down to wrap around Stiles' thigh instead of his waist.

Stiles cups Derek's jaw and turns Derek's head so they can kiss lazily.

"Best wake-up _ever_ ," Stiles tells him, and Derek rumbles his agreement as he presses another kiss to Stiles' lips. "Want to see how many times I can make you cum before someone wakes up?"

Stiles squeezes Derek's knot, and Derek's head drops back against the pillow with a whine as he clenches down around Stiles' knot making the teen hiss and fuck his hips slightly.

Derek can scent the sleepy and lazy lust from the other Betas, the shifts of their bodies and the hitches in their breathing as lust pulls them from their sleep, and he knows unless he cums now that he won't cum without the others being awake.

Derek doesn't care though, not when it's _him_ with Stiles' knot spreading _him_ wide, when it's Stiles cum filling _him_ up, and Stiles working _his_ knot while kissing him.  
Derek twists them until he’s back on top, grinding down against Stiles’ knot as Stiles grinds up against him, hands gripping his hips.

“We should move the mattress back after this,” Stiles tells Derek, “As much as I’ll miss leading a sex cult, I would like to enjoy some private time with my mate. Wanna pamper that sweet ass of yours.”

“Yeah. Yes,” Derek nods his head as he keeps fucking up into Stiles’ hand.

Trying to chase that last of his pleasure, but he just needs that one last thing to set him off.

Stiles’ thumb swipes the head of Derek’s cock, squeezes the base and that’s it, that’s all Derek needs. His toes curl as his head gets thrown backwards, a silent moan escaping his lips as he covers Stiles’ chest in his cum again.

Panting and gasping for air, Derek bounces on Stiles’ knot for a moment longer, grinning when he hears the younger man whimpering beneath him as he squeezes the most sensitive part of Stiles’ body, satisfied when he pulls another orgasm from Stiles, Derek settles.

A hand comes down to smear his cum into Stiles’ skin, enjoying the lazy look Stiles gives him as he stares up at his face.

Collecting some on his thumb, Derek lifts his hand up and waits until Stiles has his mouth open before pushing his cum onto Stiles’ tongue.

“You gonna take care of me, Alpha?”

Stiles sucks on Derek's thumb as he watches Derek with dark eyes.

"Always," Stiles tells him in a sex rough voice that makes Derek shiver and clench down.

Derek pulls his thumb away and collects more, and again, Stiles opens his mouth and sucks the cum off his thumb without taking his eyes off Derek.

It's intimate, the eye contact more than what they are doing, and it makes Derek's cheeks feel hot as Stiles looks up at him as if Derek is this wonderful being that he couldn't believe is real and _there_.

Derek pulls his thumb out of Stiles' mouth and rubs it over Stiles' bottom lip, smiling slightly as Stiles nips at it.

"And how are you going to do that?" Derek asks hoarsely, his throat feeling like he's been shouting his pleasure despite the fact he's been doing his best to keep quiet, so he could keep this little slice of Stiles to himself.

He wants his bedroom back, wants to sleep in his bed with Stiles and engrain their scent of _StilesandDerek_ deep into his bedroom forever.

He's pretty sure the only way he'll get a mattress back on his bed is if Lydia's finally allowed her way when it comes to Loft, and despite his grumbles, Derek really has no objects to whatever Lydia—and Peter, no doubt—have in mind.

"First," Stiles captures Derek's wrist and presses a kiss to the palm of Derek's hand. "I'll lay you down on your bed, have you all naked and spread out for me to feast upon," another kiss to his palm, "and I'll begin by kissing every inch of your skin, from your head all the way down to your toes."

"My toes?" Derek asks, amused, and Stiles nods all serious before pressing a smiling kiss to Derek's palm.

"Even your toes need love, Der," Stiles tells him, and Derek ducks his head to hide his smile as his chest warms. "Then I'll stroke every inch of skin, massage you until you're a pool of happy wolf," another kiss to his palm, "and only then will I move down to your glorious ass, I'll spread you wide and eat you out until you're sobbing."

“Stiles, _God_ ,” Derek ducks his face down to hide the blush on his cheeks from his mate.

But Stiles isn’t having it, he pushes Derek’s chest up so he can kiss all over the man’s face and keep whispering his dirty thoughts into Derek’s ear.

“Gonna rim that pretty ass until you’re loose enough for my fingers. I know how much you love these long guys,” Stiles makes a show of wiggling his fingers against Derek’s skin. “You’re going to ride my fingers after that, gonna tease your prostate until you’re sobbing for my knot. I won’t let you cum yet, not yet baby.”

Derek whimpers and clenches around Stiles’ knot, his own dick starting to thicken up from Stiles’ words.

“I know you’d want to cum to, so badly, your dick would be red and leaking. I can’t decide if I want you to knot my mouth first while I finger you open, or if I want to skip to dessert and fuck your sweet ass.”

" _Stiles_ ," Derek buries his hot face against Stiles' neck as the younger man keeps whispering those dirty words into his blushing ear, one hand spread possessively against Derek's lower back while the other holds his hip.

"Or maybe," Stiles continues against his ear. "I'll suck your cock for a while, not letting you knot or cum, just to enjoy your taste, the weight of you against my tongue, until your voice is going hoarse with your begging. It's only then will I stop, I'll slick up my cock and finally fuck you. Maybe I'll have you on all fours, or do you prefer it when we're face to face?"

"Want to see your face," Derek admits as his face flushes deeper, and doesn't admit that he needs to see Stiles' face, needs to see the play of emotion over Stiles' face so Derek _knows_ it's real.

"Then I'll make sure you see it while I fuck you," Stiles promises as he begins to grind up into Derek. "I'll keep you close as I fuck you, suck on those nipples when you arch your back, hold your ass wide as I fuck you, maybe I'll fold you in half again and really fuck you. Maybe I should get use both cock-rings, so we can fuck for _hours_ without coming."

Derek whimpers as he clenches down as Stiles keeps working his hip up into him, and Stiles' hand on Derek's hip slips off and wraps around Derek's knot.

"Would you like that?" Stiles nips at Derek' ear. "I could fuck you in so many different positions, could have you ride me until you can't anymore, could reduce you to sobbing with your need to cum, and ony _then_ I remove the cock-rings, only _then_ I'll knot your needy ass, only _then_ will I allow you to cum."

Derek whines and cums against Stiles' chest again, and Stiles groans into his ear as he cums into him.

"You like that, baby?" Stiles asks roughly, teeth tugging on Derek's earlobe, and Derek nods into Stiles' neck and sucks another bruise into Stiles' neck.

"I think we'd all like that," Mason says honestly as he fans at his face, and Stiles stills against Derek.

“How long have you been listening?”

Mason shrugs and glances at his phone screen, “Really only those last two minutes, but that doesn’t mean you should stop. I would really like to hear what you do after you fuck him.”

“And the moments ruined,” Stiles gives Derek’s ass a squeeze, “We should definitely move to your bedroom again. I kind of miss the privacy of sex.”

“Nooo,” Mason whines, “How am I supposed to get my daily dose of love porn now?”

Stiles shrugs, lying back on the bedsheets and waiting for his knot to go down, ignoring Mason’s pout and persistence.

It’s not like Stiles has anything against having sex in front of the Pack, he would just like to go back to the privacy of their room for a moment, and not have to worry about other people’s voices overshadowing his own as he whispers sweet nothings into Derek’s skin.

Derek huffs as he settles down on Stiles, nuzzling into Stiles' neck as Stiles strokes up and down his back.

"Alpha," Mason pouts over at them as Jackson lets out a moan in his sleep and grinds against Danny's thigh from his half-sprawled position on his boyfriend. "I have _needs_."

"And I have the need to fuck my mate privately every once and awhile," Stiles tells him as Derek mouths against his neck. "You can watch Jackson and Danny fuck if you want."

"I mean, they are hot, but they aren't on your level," Mason pouts before smirking slyly. "You know, if I had a werewolf boyfriend..."

"Seriously?" Stiles turns his head to stare at Mason, and Mason grins at him. "You aren't going to let this go, are you?"

"Not until I have a knot in my ass," Mason says promptly and without hesitation.

"Want me to set up a play date with Brett's Pack?" Stiles snarks, and Mason beams at him.

"Love you, Alpha," Mason tells him brightly, and Stiles groans as he closes his eyes.

Shit, he had to open his mouth, didn't he?

Right, on top of Lydia's crusade to redecorate the Loft, Stiles had to find time to have a 'chat' with Deaton, bond with his new Betas, do some sort of play-date with Satomi's Pack while probably cementing their alliance, find time to speak with Mrs Yukimura about his lingering Nogitsune concerns, finally take Kira to the arcade and hunt down and burn the bitch that is Kate Argent—all before the New Year and graduation.

And that's without taking in the many, _many_ , ways he needs to shower Derek in love and affection through compliments, sex and declarations of love.

Oh, and spending time with his dad.

Fuck, Stiles really needs a holiday.

When Stiles’ knot finally goes down, Derek pulls himself off of his Alpha’s knot reluctantly. Although he’s more than happy to sit on Stiles’ knot all day and talk to one another all day while clinging against each other.

But he would prefer to do it alone, and in the privacy of their room.

Pressing a few kisses to Stiles’ lips and then hands his mate the pair of briefs he was wearing last night.

He hears Stiles make a suffering long sigh as he watches Derek stand up and walk over to the kitchen, cum still dripping out of his ass.

“I hate when you leave, but I love watching you walk away.” Stiles says, propping himself up on his elbow to watch as Derek grabs an apron and wraps it around his front.

“That was awful,” Derek snorts as he starts to work on some breakfast.

“I can’t help it. You make my brain say stupid things,” Stiles pulls on the underwear and then follows Derek into the kitchen so he can start a pot of coffee.

"And what about when Derek's not around?" Isaac asks thickly as he appears in the kitchen and leans against the counter.

"I really didn't miss you," Stiles informs him as he leans next to the coffee maker, and Isaac smirks as he messes with his bed-head.

"Aww, Alpha, you hurt my poor and fragile heart," Isaac mocks, and Stiles makes a face.

"Really? Poor and fragile heart?" Stiles asks in disbelief and mild disgust. "That's what you're going with?"

"I just woke up," Isaac shrugs one shoulder idly.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay in bed in hopes Scott will finally press his boner against you," Stiles snarks, and Isaac's eyes flash making Stiles smirk as his eyes turn red.

Any annoyance at Stiles' dig against whatever crush Isaac harboured for Scott left him as he stares at Stiles' red-eyes.

"Huh," Isaac leans forward, looking like he wants to reach out and grab Stiles' jaw to have a proper look. "So, you _are_ the Alpha after all."

"What? Thought Chris was lying?" Stiles asks as he lets the red fade when Derek reaches out and squeezes briefly at his shoulder before turning back to making a large batch of scrambled eggs.

"Maybe I was hoping he was mistaken," Isaac suggests as he leans back, and looks thoughtfully at Stiles. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Stiles asks as he glances at the coffee marker.

"That I'm Pack," Isaac says, something almost fragile to his voice which makes Stiles glance at him. "You don't like me."

Stiles shrugs as he scratches at the back of his neck, "I didn't like Jackson for years, and he's still Pack. I don't lie when it comes to who's is Pack and who is not."

Isaac stands across from him so obviously uncertain that it actually makes Stiles' heart clench in sympathy. His arms are wrapped around his chest in the loosest definition of arms-crossed, and something fragile battles defiance on his face.

Stiles sighs when Derek gives him an encouraging look, and moves towards Isaac, making the Beta stiffen.

"Chill out," Stiles tells him as he puts one hand of Isaac's shoulder and leans forward to press a bite to Isaac's throat.

Isaac holds his stiff posture for a moment before melting against Stiles and baring his throat further as their fragile Pack-bond strengthens.

“Alpha,” Isaac purrs as he noses at Stiles’ throat, and rubs his scent on the other teen.

“Ah, we’re at that stage again,” Stiles huffs and rubs at Isaac’s back for a moment. “Should I start calling you puppy next?”

“Call me puppy and I’ll rip your face off,” Isaac growls.

Stiles laughs and pats Isaac on the back before turning to go back to sipping on his coffee, while Isaac pulls back and makes his own cup next.

Slowly, one by one the rest of the pack starts to wake up when they smell Derek cooking bacon and sausage.

Malia is already up and coming over to the stove to try and snag a piece of bacon, but backs off when Derek growls and flashes blue-eyes.

“Rude,” she huffs and then walks back over to curl up against Lydia’s side.

Peter snickers and rolls over onto his side to press a kiss to Chris’s cheek as the older man stays asleep for a while longer.

It’s when the older wolf wakes up that Stiles remembers something he had wanted to ask yesterday.

“So you said you smelled Deaton in the Hale vault yesterday. Did you figure out what it was he took?”

Peter growls as he remembers the state of the Vault compared to how he had left it before the fire, and rolls out of the mattress bed to leave his mate to sleep peacefully.

"You mean apart from several rare and priceless books? A few that are older than this country?" Peter paces outside the hole to the kitchen as he gestures angrily. "Books that have been in the Hale family for generations and others that I spent _months_ and _years_ tracking down?"

Cora nudges Scott sharply when the other Beta looks about ready to defend the vet, and Scott scowls down into his coffee.

"Yes, apart from that," Stiles says almost dryly as he watches Peter pace naked, and almost leans against the hole before remembering the broken bricks and shit weren't fit for a human to lean against.

"Oh, several thousand dollars," Peter waves a hand idly as Stiles' jaw drops. "Though he wasn't the only one, someone else stole almost all of Bonds and are no doubt using them to fund this little Deadpool."

"Several _thousand_?" Liam almost chokes.

"One book from written in ancient Latin!" Peter rants as he goes back to his pacing. "One of four only surviving copies! I almost lost a kidney fighting to claim it!"

"How rich does a family have to be that losing several thousand dollars doesn't even worry them?" Mason muses as he watches Peter.

"One was a handwritten account from Henri Argent about his quest to track down Le Bête du Gevaudan! Do you know how hard it was to get _that_ from the French branch of the Argent family's greedy grasp?" Peter demands. "It took months of planning!"

"You stole from the Argents?" Isaac almost gapes as he stares at Peter.

"I was angry at Chris, I wanted to take it and then send it to him as a big fuck you," Peter waves it off. "But then I read it, after learning the needed French of course, and I decided it was too good to give back to the bastards."

Stiles pinches his nose as he sighs.

"I feel like I shouldn't be hearing this," Jordan says dryly.

"You know Eighteenth-century French?" Lydia demands, and Peter gives her a look.

"My dear girl, I learnt _all_ the languages I needed," Peter informs her almost pompously.

“Peter, settles down on the pretentious,” Stiles tells the older man as he watches Peter continue to pace.

Peter growls and pauses before turning to Stiles, “Alpha, please let me come with you to meet Deaton. I will give him the talking of the life time.”

He lets his claws grow out as if to make a point, but Stiles shakes his head and puts a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “You know I can’t let you come, Peter. You have too much anger against Deaton and I can’t trust you to act rationally at this moment.”

“Alpha—“

“Peter, I said no,” Stiles squeezes the man’s shoulder until Peter tilts his head to the side to show his throat. “Besides, I have something else I need you to do for me.”

“Oh?”

“I need you to stay here with Chris and Danny, and I need you to track Kate down. If she’s heading this way, we need to be prepared for at any moment she comes,” Stiles glances at where Derek is still focused on cooking, “I can’t have her getting anywhere near him. I worked too damn hard on making sure his teenage-self didn’t let the guilt and pain eat away at him, I won’t let her ruin him again.”

Peter nods his head in understanding, “Of course, Alpha.”

"Thank you," Stiles says in some relief before smirking. "I'm sure Lydia will be perfectly willing to give Deaton hell for taking such priceless and rare books."

Peter actually smiles at that as he looks towards his daughter's girlfriend, "I should speak with her about them, just so she knows the depth of his crime."

"Have fun," Stiles pats at Peter's shoulder as the werewolf prowls over to the Banshee and the two of the most ruthless and intelligent minds of Stiles' Pack begin to work together.

It's an unholy union, Stiles recognises, and he almost feels pity to those that will have both Peter and Lydia turn their ruthless intelligence against them.

Stiles also knows he's not a very good person when all he feels is glee at the thought of it, but really, he can't bring himself to mind.

Stiles goes and presses against Derek's back, hands smoothing up Derek's sides as the older man presses against him briefly in welcome before focusing back on breakfast.

"I love you," Stiles tells him as he presses a trail of kisses against Derek's bare shoulders.

"I love you too," Derek tells him, the words falling easily from his lips in a way that Stiles once thought impossible. "But you're not stealing any of the bacon."

Stiles snickers as he presses a kiss to the back of Derek's neck, "I can actually wait, you know."

Derek snorts in disbelief, and Stiles is almost tempted to pinch him for the insult.

"I can wait for some things," Stiles corrects himself as he sways them. "I can't help but want you all the time though, you drive me _crazy_."

Derek's head ducks in the quickly familiar way of his that means he's hiding both his smile and blush, and Stiles presses another kiss to the back of Derek's neck.

"Stop distracting the cook!" Malia frowns at Stiles. "I'm hungry!"

Stiles snorts as he presses another kiss and begins to move away, but he's halted when Derek grabs his wrist, and he looks back at his mate.

"I'm coming with you," Derek tells him. "To Deaton's."

“As long as you can keep your temper in check,” Stiles teases, although the worry of something happening to his mate while they’re at Deaton’s rises in his chest.

Derek rolls his eyes, “Trust me, I’m far from being the same angsty teenager who got angry over the littlest things anymore.”

“Okay,” Stiles presses another kiss to Derek’s lips before finally pulling back when he hears Malia grumbling from behind. “I’m stepping away. No more kissing the cook, at least for now.”

“Food. Meat,” Malia growls.

“The table still needs to be set,” Stiles points out.

The younger teens groan and then get out of the puppy pile to start gathering the utensils and plates to set the table, while Stiles stays leaning against the counter and watching them as they work.

When the table is set and Derek has finished cooking, everyone runs up to fill their plates with steaming hot food so they can wolf it down.

While Stiles eats at a slower pace, even though a part of him just wants to dig in, he chews thoughtfully as he thinks about how he’s going to speak to Deaton today.

He doesn’t want to spook the man or have him flee the town, but he does want answers. Even if he has to use certain ways to pull them out of the man.

Stiles would have to choose his words carefully, but he's pretty sure his appearance without Scott would put the Druid on the defensive. Especially considering Deaton had been coming up with a plan to 'fix' things according to Scott.

Stiles has no desire to find out what Deaton would considered fixed, and would have to keep an eye out for any sudden attacks.

The fact remained that Stiles needs answers, Peter and Derek needs answers, and Stiles will get those answers for all of them—one way or another.

"I have jobs for people today," Lydia says to the group making some of them groan before her glare silences them. "While Stiles and I talk with Deaton today—"

"And Derek," Stiles adds, and Lydia nods.

"While we are talking with Deaton, it gives everyone else time to go home, pack a proper bag and inform parents before coming back and helping with updating this sad Loft—I refuse to continue like this," Lydia continues without another pause.

"Why do I think we're not going to like this?" Jackson asks, and Lydia smiles.

"You probably won't, but you will deal with because I said so and our Alpha agrees with me," Lydia tells them almost sweetly, and heads turn to Stiles.

Stiles swallows his mouthful of food almost harshly as he's put on the spot, "Yeah, listen to Lydia."

It's the right answer shown by the beam Lydia grants him with before turning a firm expression on the rest of the Pack.

"Several heavy pieces of furniture will be arriving today," Lydia continues as she taps on her phone. "That means several wolves need to be to put in place."

"When did you order this?" Stiles asks in disbelief.

"What furniture?" Derek asks with a hint of scowl.

"At the Lake House," Lydia answers promptly before giving Stiles a look. "Some of us didn't try to spent every moment having sex with their partner."

"Unfortunately," Malia sighs as she stabs a piece of bacon, and Lydia turns to Derek.

"Solid wood pieces; bookcases, new couches and chairs, a TV stand. Oh, and new beds for upstairs as well as a giant mattress for puppy-piles," Lydia finishes.

“No one goes into my room,” Derek growls and flashes blue-eyes, his fangs peeking out of his lips a little.

Lydia momentarily pauses at that, while everyone else jerks back a little at the wave of anger coming off of Derek.

No one was expecting for the older man to snap at them and were thrown off guard.

Looking Derek up and down, Lydia nods her head in understanding, “No one touches Derek’s room.”

Settling back down, Derek hunches over a little as he goes back to eating his breakfast, rumbling a little when Stiles sets a hand on his thigh and gives it a squeeze in comfort for his boyfriend.

“You good?” Stiles pecks Derek’s lips.

The older man simply nods his head in silence, knowing Stiles will understand his need for privacy and not wanting to come back to everything thrown out and changed in his room.

"We'll place your mattress by the door, and the new bed frame I will leave down here for you to decide what to do with," Lydia informs him as she pushes her plate away.

Derek nods his agreement, and Stiles squeezes his thigh again.

"Any other things we should be aware of that you are getting?" Stiles asks as he leaves his hand on Derek's thigh.

"I'll be sending off the others with lists for new blankets, pillows and such," Lydia explains before glancing around the Pack. "Does anyone know how to fix the hole into a proper archway, or we will have to look for outside help?"

"I helped my dad with construction," Jordan offers before eyeing the hole. "I should be able to do it today if I can get all the supplies."

"Brilliant," Lydia beams as Jordan before turning back to her phone and tapping at it. "Oh, I forgot about the dining table that's also arriving—it'll comfortably fit all of us with spare chairs for the Sheriff and Melissa."

"It's a good thing this place is so big," Mason whistles, impressed.

"And being completely wasted with the few things Derek has bothered to collect," Lydia says with a sad shake of her head.

"I didn't expect to need much," Derek shrugs his shoulders, hunching slightly, and Stiles squeezes his thigh before leaning forward to peck Derek's cheek again.

"You deserve all the good things and you're getting them," Stiles tells him, and Derek turns his head to give Stiles a chaste kiss to the lips, and then Stiles turns to look at everyone. "Get the softest, most comfortable fabrics."

Derek ducks his head slightly, and Stiles grins at him happily.

 _I am going to pamper the **fuck** out of you, Derek Hale_, Stiles thinks to himself as he runs his hand up and down Derek’s thigh while they finish their breakfast.

* * *

Once they finish, Stiles and Derek go upstairs to change while Lydia uses the downstairs bathroom.

Stiles glances through Derek’s closet before picking out the red sweater with thumb holes in it.

“Are you planning on wearing that?” Derek asks as he pulls on some boxers.

“No, I would like it if you wore it,” Stiles says.

The older man raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms over his chest, “Oh? And why is that?”

“Because I want to show how better you’re doing now, I don’t want you to have to use skin tight shirts and your leather jacket as a shield anymore,” Stiles explains, crossing the room with the sweater in his hands. “I want him to know you aren’t the weak, scared little Beta you use to be.”

He holds the sweater up like it’s the most sacred offering between them.

“Will you wear this for me, _please_?”

Derek reaches out slowly and takes it, thumbing the fabric and taking a deep breath before glancing up at Stiles and he pulls it on.

Derek takes another breath before slipping his thumbs through the holes, and Stiles moves over to hug him tight.

"Thank you," Stiles says against his shoulder, his hand stroking up and down Derek's back.

"This is important to you," Derek points out as he hugs Stiles back.

"I want you to be comfortable, always," Stiles tells him, tilting his face up and Derek kisses him softly. "I don't want you to feel like you have to hide or shield yourself anymore."

Derek kisses him again, pulling Stiles closer to him as all the breath seems to shudder out of him.

"I love you," Derek says as he kisses Stiles again, deepening the kiss as one hand spreads across Stiles' lower back and the other comes to cup Stiles' neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stiles replies before pulling back slightly and giving a little grin. "My Softywolf."

Derek rolls his eyes with an amused huff, and Stiles pulls away to finally get dressed as Derek looks through his jeans and pulls out the pair of jeans that doesn't feel too tight to pull on.

Derek's jeans actually fit Stiles despite the fact the werewolf is two hundred pounds of muscle and Stiles isn't, which convinces Stiles that Derek buys jeans too small for him because no way was his waist the same width as Derek's—Stiles' is all lean and built for speed while Derek is thicker with muscle and purposely built himself for strength.

"We're buying you new jeans," Stiles informs him as he tucks the hems up only slightly. "Jeans that aren't like two sizes too small."

"Why do you think they are two sizes too small?" Derek asks as he pulls his socks on and then stuffs his feet into his boots before sitting awkwardly on the bedframe to tie them up.

"Because they fit _me_ ," Stiles gestures to the jeans before pulling on one of Derek's Henley shirts.

“Then you’ve gained muscle mass,” Derek shrugs like it’s no issue.

“Derek. Babe. Love of my life. My sun and moon. These jeans are _too small_ , are they even comfortable for you to wear?”

Derek shrugs, “Do they have to be? I look good in them, right? So there’s no problem.”

“Oh, no. No, no, no. Derek.” Stiles cups the older man’s face and tilts his head down so Derek is staring down at him. “You know you always look good in my opinion, but if the jeans are _two sizes_ too small them they can’t be comfortable to wear. Answer me honestly, do you really want to wear them?”

Derek hunches in on himself, and shakes his head silently.

“Yep, okay. Decision made. We need to do a wardrobe change for you, we’re gonna find the comfiest fucking sweaters for you, and pants that _actually_ fit you. And after that I am going to beat the fuck out of whoever gave you this insane idea that you had to look like America’s next top model while being uncomfortable in your own skin,” Stiles tells his mate, pulling him down so he can press a kiss to Derek’s forehead.

“It was...”

“Who?”

“ _Her_.”

Hot white rage fills Stiles’ entire being at hearing those words.

Of course, it was fucking **Kate**.

Of course, she was the root of every single issue and problem that was festering inside of Derek, if he could Stiles would burn those anxieties and personal fears out of Derek, but he knew he couldn’t.

“She would—“ Derek cuts himself off and shakes his head, turning to go but Stiles holds him still.

“What did she tell you?”

“She told me, no one would ever want me if I didn’t dress perfectly. If I didn’t work out and get stronger, I’d always be then weird skinny kid in class that no one liked.”

" _Bullshit_ ," Stiles says firmly as he cups Derek's face. "That's bullshit."

Derek looks doubtful, and Stiles hates it, hates _her_ for making Derek doubt him.

"Derek," Stiles begins, hoping he gets the words right. "Fuck, listen to my heart, okay? And believe me," he waits until Derek looks him in the eye before he begins. "What she said? It's bullshit, complete and utter bullshit.

You could be a skinny as fuck, and I'd find you attractive, hell, I'd pick you up and carry you around on my back, or you could be chubby if you want and I'd still love you and find you attractive, hell, I'd worship your chubby belly if you wanted to or make sure you got all your favourite treats.

You could go complete mountain man, and I'd love your hairy as fuck body. Hell, I love the amount of hair you have already, I'd rub my face all over if you were cool about that."

Derek attempts to duck his head, but can't as Stiles is still cupping his face.

"You could stop exercising right now, and I wouldn't care," Stiles adds as he strokes Derek's cheekbones with his thumbs. "You can go all soft instead of being muscular, and I wouldn't care because I love you and find you attractive no matter what.

I love you for your heart, for your dry humour, for your mind, for the way you know how to hold me, for the way you know how to calm me, for the way you love me, because of the way you look at me like I'm worth it, like you think I'm worth it, and it makes me hope that I am worth it, that I can prove every day that I'm worth your love and your trust."

“You need to stop. Or I’m going to start crying,” Derek tells him, turning his face to press a kiss to the palm of Stiles’ hand.

“No,” Stiles smiles up at Derek. “If I have to tell you every day how much I love you, I will. If I have to remind daily that you’re beautiful and perfect just the way you are, I will. Cause guess what?”

Derek looks up at him with watery eyes, “What?”

“ _I love you_.”

He kisses Derek’s lips, “I love you.”

He moves to kiss Derek’s nose, “I love you.”

He kisses Derek’s forehead, and then brings the man’s hands up to kiss the palm of them, “ _I love you_.”

A broken noise escapes Derek’s throat as he pulls Stiles into his arms and slowly drops them to the ground, rubbing his cheek up against Stiles’ while clinging to his mate.

Stiles rubs a hand up and down Derek's back as he holds him close.

"Tomorrow we're going to take a Derek day," Stiles presses a kiss against the side of Derek's face. "We're going to the mall, and we're going to buy jeans that fit, comfy sweaters, whatever type of clothing you actually like. Nerdy t-shirts? You'll get them, actual colours? Sure, we'll get all the colours you like.

Then we'll go to the comic store, and we'll get you all the comics and nerdy shit you want. What to go to the book store? We're going to the book store and buy you all the books. Any shop you want to go? We'll go and buy you everything you want.

And then, we'll come back here, and we'll do whatever you want to do. How does that sound? Fun?"

"Nice," Derek rubs his cheek against Stiles' neck. "Though I've realised I'm paying for all this."

"I'll get a job and pay you back," Stiles offers, and Derek huffs and nips at Stiles' neck.

"Don't be stupid," Derek tells him gruffly as he hugs Stiles tighter. "We already don't have enough time together."

Stiles presses a smile against Derek's hair.

"Want to just sit here for a bit?" Stiles asks as he keeps running a hand up and down Derek's back, and Derek nods into Stiles' neck. "Want to spend tonight alone in our room?"

"Yeah," Derek rumbles at the way Stiles' says 'our room' and presses a kiss against Stiles' neck.

Stiles accepts the kisses before pulling away, “Come on, we still have to talk to Deaton and I’m sure Lydia is tired of waiting.”

Derek gives a little huff, but follows Stiles in finishing getting dressed before following him downstairs. When they get down the stairs, Lydia is already dressed and ready to go but was waiting for the two of them.

She looks them up and down and gives a nod in approval.

“You look good with short-sleeves. You should wear them more often it shows off the muscles you’ve put on, and maybe think about getting a tattoo or two,” Lydia grins and then heads to the door. “Oh by the way we’re driving the Camaro.”

“What? What’s wrong with my Jeep?”

“Nothing. I would just rather not drive around in that death trap again,” Lydia responds.

Stiles turns to Derek, “Aren’t you going to defend me?”

The older man raises an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, Stiles. But I also think the Jeep is a death trap.”

Stiles throws his hands up, “There is no love in this house for my Jeep! It has carried your asses everywhere around town and gets no love!”

Derek smirks as he follows after Lydia, and Stiles makes a disgruntled noise as he follows along.

"Roscoe deserves better!" he informs them loudly. "She's saved your lives before!"

"She?" Lydia repeats in disbelief and glances back at Stiles. "Why do men always call their cars 'she'?"

"Roscoe is a classy lady," Stiles insists as he moves to walk beside Derek and links their hands. "She's a classic lady."

"Some classics need to be retired," Lydia informs him as she slows down her walk so she's walking beside the group. "Just retired 'her' already."

"Never," Stiles insists loyally. "She's the only Jeep in my heart."

Retire Roscoe? His mother's Jeep forever? Never, not until she's actually given out under him.

She's survived being abused by werewolves, used as a murder weapon, crashing through a wall and a Kanima, and drove them all the way to Mexico and back without breaking down more than once.

 _She'd probably out-live everyone_ , Stiles thinks loyally as he gives Roscoe a glance before following Derek's tug towards the Camaro.

"I will not be riding in the back," Lydia informs them, and Stiles gives a huff as he takes the backseat while Lydia takes the passenger's seat. "Also, I don't trust either you not to get distracted and accidentally crash us."

Stiles pauses as he clicks in the seatbelt, "You actually have a point."

He remembers Derek nuzzling near his thigh, inching closer to his crotch, and he remembers all the lingering touches of their hands on the other's thigh and moving up, and then he has to shift because suddenly Derek's jeans feel a bit too tight across his crotch.

The car is silent momentarily before Lydia turns to look at Stiles, “Okay, Alpha, what’s the game plan here?”

“Huh?” Stiles asks, pulling himself out of his head and thoughts about sex in the back of the Camaro.

Lydia rolls her eyes, “ _Deaton_. We can’t just walk in there and ask if he’s visited the Hale vault recently and stolen some precious books and money from there.”

Stiles doesn’t say anything.

“Oh my god, that is exactly what you were going to do wasn’t it.”

“What! It’s a good idea! Come on, don’t lie and say it isn’t!” Stiles raises his hands up in defeat.

“Idiot. Stiles, this isn’t like walking into a friend’s house, you’re walking into another druids territory. You have to be formal about this and not act like you’re talking to Scott,” Lydia explains.

Derek nods his head from where he’s driving, “She’s right. If an Alpha were to barge in and lay out claims against a Druid, they could bring it up to the council and have the Alpha stripped of his powers and pack.”

“A council? Like in Twilight?”

“Kind of? But it’s also different, there more strict on certain things like this. Here, just, follow my lead when we get there,” Lydia says.

"Okay," Stiles squints at Lydia. "You've looked into this, haven't you?"

"I'm surprised you haven't," Lydia tells him honestly, and Stiles leans back in his seat.

"I should probably do that since I'm an Alpha now," Stiles thinks out loud. "But it's been kind of hard to fit time in to research, and well, it's hard to find truth out of all the lies on the net and shit."

"There's books," Lydia rolls her eyes. "Peter gave them to me."

Stiles gapes, "I'm his favourite and he didn't give me anything!"

"I guess I rank higher on his list of favourites," Lydia says smugly. "Beside he owes me for the time he haunted me and drove me towards a mental breakdown before using me as a puppet to bring himself back to life."

"You're going to hold that over him forever, aren't you?" Stiles asks with some awe, and Lydia nods with no shame or hesitation. "You are a ruthless Goddess of Ice, and I marvel before you, a lowly mortal."

Derek snorts as Lydia preens at the pride clear in Stiles' voice and his over-dramatics.

Whatever humour in the car seems to disappear without a trace as Derek pulls into the familiar car-park of the only vets in Beacon Hill's.

"Right, walking into the lair of a Druid and trying not to accuse him full-out," Stiles clasps his hands together and leans through the gap between the front-seats. "Sounds easy, huh?"

Was it just him or did the building seem more forbidding all of a sudden?

"And you've jinxed us," Lydia deadpans as she stares at the vets.

"Yeah," Stiles sighs deeply. "I regretted the words the moment they left my mouth."

"Not a new state for you," Derek states dryly, and Stiles pouts at his mate making Derek lean forward to kiss him briefly. "We love you anyway."

Stiles grins at Derek making him snort as the werewolf opens the door and the teenagers followed suit.

"Once more into the deep?" Stiles jokes as he links hands with Derek again and Lydia stands on Stiles' other side.

"Remember," Lydia says tensely. "Follow my lead."

* * *

When they enter, the vet place is completely empty of anyone coming in for an appointment.

Stiles feels his shoulders raising when he doesn’t even hear the usual barking or howling of cats and dogs, the place sounds dead. Empty.

Void.

Lydia steps up to the front desk and rings the bell, staying silent as she waits for Deaton to appear.

Derek crosses his arms and sets his face back to what Stiles has referred to as the “I’m the Alpha” face.

Deaton walks in like a shadow, his features seem a little more gaunt and darker.

“Can I help you?”

“Druid Alan Deaton, as emissary of the Stilinski-Hale pack, we am formally requesting a meeting with you,” Lydia states, her voice leaving no room for argument.

“Funny,” Deaton glances at all three of them, “I don’t see Scott here with you.”

“That’s because Scott isn’t the Alpha, not anymore.”

“Did you kill him? Finally got tired of him being right all the time?” Deaton looks at Stiles when he says this, and the teenager feels his eyes flash red at the insult.

“How da—“

“Scott is a valued pack member. We would never do something ridiculous like kill him. Will you accept this meeting or not, Druid Deaton?”

Stiles almost bites his lip to not say anything more as Lydia stares down Deaton, waiting with a patience that Stiles didn't have when it comes to Deaton.

Derek shifts just slightly to press against Stiles' arm in comfort, and Deaton's gaze follows the motion and his lips thin slightly.

"I see you are still being ensnared by Derek's lies," Deaton says calmly, obviously still trying to push Stiles' buttons. "I had hoped you would see reason when Scott went to talk to you."

"Druid Deaton," Lydia says, her tone frosty in politeness. "Will you accept this meeting or not?"

Deaton watches Stiles for a moment, a flicker to his expression that Stiles thinks is disappointment before Deaton inclines his head.

"Very well," Deaton says in that unbearably calm voice that Stiles has always distrusted. "I will accept this farce of a meeting."

"This is a real meeting with the Alpha of Beacon Hill's," Lydia informs him. "I don't understand why you feel this is a farce."

"It's a farce because your Alpha stole his Alpha-spark from a True Alpha," Deaton claims, and Stiles almost wants to gape or maybe even laugh at the stupidity that Deaton just sprouted.

"We resent this accusation against our Alpha," Lydia replies calmly as Derek presses his shoulder more firmly against Stiles'. "Will we be having our meeting here or in the back, Druid Deaton?"

Deaton glances over Stiles and Derek before turning back to Lydia, there's something grudging in his expression as he stares down at Lydia.

“We can do this in the back,” Deaton snaps before turning and stalking to the back room.

Lydia lets out a breath of air and then turns to give Stiles a raised eyebrow, “Remember to keep your temper with this man. It’s all about mind games with him.”

“You handling yourself okay, Lyds?” Stiles reaches out to rest a reassuring hand on her arm.

“I’ll be fine. But after this I’m going to need a few rounds of angry sex.”

Stiles snorts, “Yeah, me too, Lyds.”

They make their way to the back room where Deaton is standing behind the metal table, giving them a hard look while having his hands behind his back.

“May I ask what this meeting is about?”

“Druid Deaton, we have come here with claims that you have not only stolen valuable books from the Hale Vault, but also money. As the Hale’s previous Emissary, you understand it is against the code to do such things without asking the Alpha first.”

“This is ridiculous. I haven’t done any of these things. You’re just here because of Scott. He’s the real Alpha, not this human mockery of one,” the man snaps.

Stiles almost snorts, but he trusts Lydia, trusts his Emissary, and he'll follow her lead which means he'll stand here and be silent.

"Scott is a Beta," Lydia informs Deaton. "Not an Alpha, he can't be the Alpha of the Pack, and again, we resent your accusation against our Alpha."

"Scott is a True Alpha," Deaton tells her, something coldly angry in his tone, and Lydia smiles.

"One can't be an Alpha without a Pack," Lydia reminds him. "Without a Pack to support and believe him, Scott reverted back to being a Beta and has accepted a place in the Stilinski-Hale Pack almost immediately after realising this fact. A proper Pack, a Pack that's grown in both strength and number since our Alpha has accepted his role and power."

Deaton seems to get more rigid as he stands and stares them down.

"And now onto our claim," Lydia keeps talking smoothly. "Your scent was found in the Hale Vault by two of our Betas, not just in the Vault, but also where both the books and money had been stored."

"Two of your Betas?" Deaton raises his brow before turning his gaze on Derek. "I expect those Betas were Derek and Peter Hale. Peter Hale, who has proven himself unstable and untrustworthy in the past, and Derek Hale, who has proven himself unable to be part of a proper Pack and quick to throw accusations with no evidence."

Stiles bites his tongue, it's the only way to stop him from coming to Derek's defence, and he doesn't need the warning glance from Lydia to inform him that it would be a bad idea.

Frankly, he didn't have a fucking clue what's going on, but he trusts Lydia and she seems to be reading off a script, so he'll do his part even if he wants to deck the bastard for the slight against Peter and _his_ mate.

“Peter was unstable from years of being left alone in his mind, trapped and slowly healing from the agonizing pain of being burnt alive.

For the destruction and mayhem he’s caused, his punishment would have been death, and he did die by Derek, that being said his crimes have been dealt with and he turned over a new leaf when he came back from the dead,” Lydia answered, “As for Derek, he has done nothing wrong but made a few harsh judgments. But losing his Alpha spark and his Pack is already punishment enough. These claims are true but there is only one that really matters.”

Deaton raises an eyebrow at her, “And what might this claim be?”

“The fact that you are the Benefactor.”

“You seem awfully sure of yourself on that, tell me, how is it that you’ve come to this ridiculous idea.”

“It was easy really. For someone trying to play as the mastermind in this whole game you’ve really outed yourself as the leader,” Lydia looks down at her nails like she’s ordering a burger from McDonald’s and not accusing a man of murder. “Not only we’re you not on the Deadpool, but also had Meredith listed as a very low number.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“She’s a _banshee_. Just like I am, and yet I’m labelled as twenty thousand while she’s a measly thousand. Which means you probably used her powers to sniff out all the supernaturals in town so you could make a list and send it off to a bunch of professional hitman. Using the money you _stole_ from the Hale’s to pay them to do your dirty job. Isn’t that right, Deaton?”

“Yes. It is,” Deaton admits. “But you’ve forgotten something.”

Lydia raises a well-manicured eyebrow, “And what’s that?”

“I have the advantage.”

Faster than any of them can recognize, Deaton is throwing some yellowish powder in Derek’s face, pulling a yell from the man as he bends over to cover his face.

"Derek!" Stiles yells, moving to reach for Derek, but he's cut off by a roar of rage from Derek as he drops his hands.

Derek had shifted into a Beta-shift, electric-blue-eyes glowing and baring his fangs as he backs away from Stiles.

"Derek?" Stiles questions as electric-blue-eyes snap to him, and he feels his stomach drop as there's nothing familiar in his gaze.

He wants to spin to look at Deaton, to shout at him, but he can't, he's paralysed as he stares at his mate, his mate that isn't recognising him, and it's because of that he doesn't even move when Derek lunges for him with claws and fangs.

It's Lydia that saves his life, saves Derek's late sanity, by tackling Stiles down onto the hard and cold floor as Derek flies over them with a terrible roar.

There's a crash, a bang, the sound of claws on metal, a door banging open and then silence as they lay huddled against the floor.

Lydia raises her head with hesitation, and curses loudly and with great feeling as she sees both Deaton and Derek is gone.

Stiles turns onto his back under her, a wheeze escaping him as he stares blankly up at the ceiling.

"He didn't know who I was," Stiles says numbly as Lydia sits up properly.

"Stiles," Lydia says as she glances down at her Alpha.

"He didn't know who I was," Stiles repeats, and Lydia is tempted to slap him out of his shock, but there's no need for that, no when she has the magic words.

"Derek's gone," Lydia tells him, and Stiles' eyes snap to hers, shock leaving him as his jaw clenches. "Deaton too."

"I need to go after Derek," Stiles pushes himself up, already trying to justify himself, and Lydia shakes her head. "He doesn't know who is right now, he's not himself. I need to find him, Lyds, I need—"

"Go," Lydia tells him firmly as she pushes herself up to her feet and clenches her jaw. "I have a bone to pick with Deaton, the crap he just pulled made me break a nail."

It's a lie, Lydia's nails well-manicured are trimmed religiously short. But Stiles doesn't take much notice, his head is already gone, and his body just needs to catch up.

* * *

Stiles sprints out the back door, not pausing as he follows the wreckage of claws and trampled over things down the back alley.

He turns his head this way and that and feels his heart seize when he sees a flash of red as Derek runs into the woods.

“At least he’s not where anyone could see,” Stiles tells himself to try and calm himself down as he chases after Derek’s retreating form.

He runs until his legs start to burn but even then he keeps running.

“Derek! Derek, it’s me!” Stiles shouts.

There’s a roar from his side and Stiles grunts as something heavy slams into him and pushes him to the ground.

Staring back at him is the feral husk of a man he loves, Derek’s eyes look like that of a wild animal as he huffs and snarls over Stiles’ prone body.

“Derek,” Stiles gasp from where he’s lying on the hard forest ground. “Derek, it’s me. Remember your mate and Al-Hey!”

Stiles hisses when claws come down at his chest and cut open his shirt and skin. Pulling his legs back, Stiles kicks Derek off of him before turning over and running into the woods. His heart skyrocketing as Derek chases after him like he’s prey.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This was a bad idea,” Stiles tells himself as he does a U-turn around a tree to see if he can throw Derek off.

It’s no use, and Stiles screams as Derek tackles him face first into the ground.

His scream ends in a wheeze as all of the breath is pushed out of him with a two-hundred pound werewolf on his back, and he immediately scrambles at the ground.

Derek makes a rumbling snarl over him and Stiles yells as fangs bite into his shoulder, slicing through fabric and flesh with ease, and stopping him in his tracks.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god_ , Stiles thinks with the mind-numbing panic all prey animals must feel when cornered by a predator.

Claws ruin the rest of his shirt and cuts through his flesh, and makes him cry out as Derek huffs and growls over him, and Stiles swears, _swears_ , he feels drool slipping down on his bare and bloody back.

"Derek!" Stiles' voice cracks, it's high with panic. "Derek, _please_."

 _Don't do this_ , Stiles finishes in his head, _don't do this to yourself._

This will ruin him, destroy him, and Stiles had done his best to build Derek up, to shower him in love and affection, and it'll be destroyed by fucking Deaton.

Another snarl, deep and threatening, hot breath against Stiles' neck as claws dig into his sides, just slightly, just enough to make Stiles yelp.

He can feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks, panic and fear forcing them out, and Derek sniffs at him almost curiously as if he didn't understand why prey is crying.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles tries again, breathing hitching. "It's me."

Derek growls, and Stiles steels decides to do something that could be very stupid and yet he thinks it's the only thing that could work when words weren't reaching Derek.

Carefully and slowly, slow enough that Derek doesn't think he's attempting to escape, Stiles presses his ass up and against Derek's crotch.

Derek stills, huffs questioningly, and Stiles swallows as he rubs himself against Derek.

Derek's next growl is confused, and Stiles keeps doing it as he feels part of Derek take an interest, and Stiles digs his fingers into the dirt under him.

Slowly, hesitatingly, Derek moves his crotch against Stiles' ass with a growl.

Stiles makes a low whine in the back of his throat to see if he can play on Derek’s curious arousal. Derek grunts over him and presses down harder the next which shoved Stiles back down onto the ground.

“Jesus fuck,” Stiles grunts as the air is knocked right out of him.

A nose tickles at the back of his throat, and Stiles shivers when he feels Derek’s warm breath ghosting over his skin. It’s a shock from the cold air in the woods, Derek’s hot body towering over him and a blanket to Stiles against the cool air. Of course, if so called blanket had fangs and claws and was a few seconds from mauling Stiles right then and there.

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles whines again, pushing back against Derek’s crotch and pulling a heady grunt from the werewolf.

More sniffing against his skin before a wet tongue slips up Stiles’ spine and has him shivering. He gasps when Derek starts to move his hips, rubbing it slowly as if he still isn’t sure what is happening.

“Der-Derek,” Stiles keeps going, rubbing back against Derek and smirking when the werewolf makes a low whine. “Ye-Yeah, fuck. You like that, big guy?”

Derek grunts and a clawed hand presses against Stiles’ back as Derek tried to get a better angle, growling in frustration when his dick isn’t already out and fucking the good smelling prey.

“Yes, good. Let’s fuck the Stiles and not tear him to shreds,” Stiles says breathless. “Good feral werewolf.”

Derek growls again as he thrusts his hips against Stiles' ass, pulling back as if confused why he isn't thrusting into Stiles.

Stiles licks his lips and very carefully turns over making Derek snarl and push down.

"Hey," Stiles says soothingly and reaching up with a trembling hand, Derek growling and looking as if he's half-tempted to bite it, but the werewolf lets Stiles stroke down the side of Derek's face, fingers dragging through his fuzzy sideburns. "I'm not going anywhere, I won't go anywhere."

Derek looks almost confused as he pushes his face into Stiles' palm, as if he didn't know why he's doing it, and Stiles swallows as he reaches with his other hand to Derek's zipper and button.

Derek growls, trying to turn his head to see what Stiles is doing, but then his hips jerk as Stiles pulls down the zipper and pushes down Derek's jeans and boxers until near the werewolf's knees, and Derek makes a sound of relief.

Stiles moves to do the same thing to his jeans and boxers, and Derek watches him curiously, huffing as Stiles wiggles his jeans and boxers down, and Derek's hands flex on Stiles' sides, ready to flip him, and Stiles tugs on Derek's sideburns in desperation and Derek snarls at him, snapping his jaw inches from Stiles' face.

Stiles really can't stop the flinch he makes, and Derek snorts as if satisfied that he's proven his own dominance over Stiles, and Stiles carefully slips his fingers into Derek's pocket, hoping against hope that Derek still carried lube in his pockets like he did as a teenager.

He almost can't stop the sob relief from escaping him as he pulls out the packet, because he really didn't want to have a feral Derek fucking him without lube.

Especially because when Derek snapped out of this—and he would, it was a when, not an if—he'd feel so damn guilty, he's already going to feel guilty, and he'd feel worse if he could smell blood in Stiles coming from there, it would make him feel like he raped Stiles. It would destroy him.

“I’m just going to make myself loose for you, big guy,” Stiles explains as he opens the packet and starts to finger himself open, glad he’s still a bit loose from last night because he’s pretty sure Derek doesn’t want to wait that long before he can fuck Stiles.

Derek growls softly and noses at Stiles’ chest, licking up against Stiles’ nipple and pulling a moan from Stiles.

The werewolf pulls back and stares down at Stiles for a moment before licking his nipple again, making an excited noise when Stiles mons again, and keeps licking at Stiles’ nipples and chest, one hand latched onto Stiles’ hip and possibly leaving a bruise.

“Holy fuck,” Stiles whines as he adds a third finger inside of his ass. “You like that big guy?”

He gets a grunt in answer and Derek’s hips pressing against the front of Stiles’ front, both of them groaning when their cocks rub against one another.

“Der-Derek.”

Using his other hand, Stiles tugs a little on Derek’s sideburns to pull the man’s face closer, carefully he leans in and is wary of the fangs before just throwing caution to the wind, and leaning forward to kiss Derek’s lips.

Derek makes a curious noise as he presses his lips firmer against Stiles' before pulling back as if he's judging Stiles' reaction before pressing his lips against Stiles' again, just a short press of lips against lips with a hint of fang before he's pulling back to watch Stiles' fuck himself open.

Stiles gives a little moan as he presses against his prostate, and Derek snarls slightly, an impatient rumble, and Stiles pulls his fingers out and slicks up Derek's cock, the werewolf fucks once into his hand before impatiently turning Stiles onto his stomach and positioning himself correctly.

Stiles cries out as Derek thrusts into him brutally, the girth of his cock spreading him open with a burn, and Derek's biting down almost gently on the back of his neck to keep him still as Derek fucks him with claws digging into his hips.

It's rough, it's brutal, it's nothing like the rough sex they have had before because this Derek didn't care about Stiles' pleasure, this Derek just wants to fuck him, to chase his own pleasure, and really Stiles doesn't care because it's still Derek, it's Derek and he's not ripping him apart, it's Derek and part of him is coming back in the patience and how gently he's holding the back of Stiles' neck with his fangs.

It's Derek, and Stiles loves him, and that still makes it perfect enough for Stiles.

Derek grunts, groans and whines around Stiles' neck, his hips snapping hard against him in fast impatient thrusts that only rub against his prostate every second or third thrust.

But it's enough to make Stiles arch his back, to press against Derek and clench down, to fuck himself back with a moan and whimper as his cock remains hard and leaking between his legs.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles cries out, clenching down and pulling a whine from the werewolf fucking him, and Derek seems to go impossibly faster, harder, and Stiles cries out when he feels Derek's knot already starting to swell in him.

“Mmh-fuck, fuck! Derek!” Stiles sobs as the werewolf’s knot starts to tug at the rim of his asshole, sending jolts up Stiles’ spine as he fucks him into the ground.

The werewolf snarls over him and watches as this beautiful creature takes his knot without any struggle. It pushes its hips back against Derek’s own and the wolf whines when he feels that heat around his knot get _tighter_ and work him to orgasm.

He snarls and feels himself losing it to the beautiful thing underneath him, pushing his nose against the humans throat and inhaling the scent of _something_. It makes his wolf want to roll over and happily show his belly, and he can’t fathom the reason for it.

 _I will make human know who is the strong one. Breed them full of our pups. Smell good human will make for good mate_ , his wolf tells him, and Derek can only agree further as the human makes these soft, delicate little noises that have him raging for more.

“Der-Derek. More, please,” Stiles howls, clenching his fists together and scraping his fingers in the dirt, all the while clenching hard around Derek’s knot.

The wolf grunts and snarls over him, but somehow Stiles knows it isn’t meant in any way as a threat.

Derek's claws dig into his hips harder, blood trickling down Stiles' thighs, and he fucks Stiles in short jerky movements as Derek's knot locks them together, and Stiles moans as the knot rubs over his prostate.

Stiles knows Derek is close, he can feel it in the trembles going through the board body over him, the almost frantic jerks of Derek's hips, the grunts turning into whines as Stiles clenches down on Derek's knot, and he cries out when instinct makes Derek bite down firmly on Stiles' mating-bite, fangs slicing easily through flesh.

Derek whines as sweet blood fills his mouth as the pretty human clenches down and cries out, and he whines as he feels himself cum deep in the pretty thing that he's claimed.

 _Good mate, will become round with pups_ , his wolf says, and Derek bites down harder as he keeps working his hips into his pretty fragile mate.

It's dual sensation of Derek's fangs in his mating-bite and Derek coming that triggers Stiles' orgasm, and makes him cum against the forest floor and possibly his jeans and boxers still trapped around his knees.

Stiles slumps down, Derek still whining and growling around his shoulder, and his hips still working in him as the werewolf works his way to his second orgasm.

Stiles feels dizzy, weak, as relief hits him properly and he realises he's still sluggishly bleeding.

It could have been worse, it could have been so much _worse_ , and if his healing rate hadn't increased than he still would have been bleeding, like a lot. So yeah, it could have been worse, so much so, and Stiles will never not be grateful that it wasn't, that his admittedly stupid plan actually worked.

He feels more tears slip down his face, relief now instead of the fearful and panicked ones from earlier, and he covers his mouth with one dirty hand to muffle whatever sob attempts to claw its way out.

It's stupid to cry now, it'll only make Derek feel worse when he snaps out of it, and yet Stiles can't stop, he really _can't_ stop.

He's just trembling with relief, with tears falling down his face and muffling sobs as his mate, _his_ Derek, fucks him without caring because he's still not properly _Derek_ yet.

He needs to stop, to stop crying, because it's stupid and pointless, and it'll only make Derek feel worse, make him feel like he forced Stiles into having sex, like he raped Stiles, and Stiles can't let him feel like that, let him think that, not for a moment, but his body _isn't_ listening to him.

 _Mate smells sad?_ Derek pulls his fangs out of his mate’s shoulder and sniffs at the air. When he smells the sadness coming off of Stiles, he growls softly before nosing at the wet cheek, and starts to lick up the tears.

“I’m okay, Derek. I’m okay,” Stiles tells him, not sure if it’s a lie or not because the werewolf keeps licking his cheek.

He curls up a little on himself and whines when he feels Derek cum inside of him again, shivering from the cold air of the woods.

Stiles makes a little “oof” as Derek flattens him against the ground, nosing and licking at his skin.

“Ugh, you’re so heavy. Fat ass.”

He hears a huff from Derek behind him as the wolf presses his nose to the back of Stiles’ neck and relaxing.

“God, I hope Lydia is doing better.”

* * *

Lydia could, in this very moment, happily and cheerfully kill Deaton with a smile on her lips and a song in her heart.

She imagines wrapping her hands around his neck and shaking him, maybe bashing his head against a rock or something, or dragging him back to the Loft for Peter to rip to pieces.

Forget about dealing him using the proper channels, using the rituals and shit for dealing with an ex-Emissary and local Druid.

 _He didn't deserve that respect_ , Lydia thinks savagely as she hikes through the woods. _He deserves an unmarked grave, no one to mourn him, and a horrible death._

For all the crimes Lydia had laid at his feet, she hadn't honestly though he would admit to being the Benefactor and honestly thought he'd have denied like he did the others.

She hadn't honestly expecting him to attack them, to do something to Derek, and Lydia swallows as she remembers how the older man had lunged towards Stiles with the intent to kill.

Lydia keeps swallowing, a hand hovering over her throat as she tracks Deaton, and hoping that she won't taste Stiles' name on her tongue as a scream is forced from her.

It had been bad enough to lose Allison, to feel her name on her tongue as she screamed and screamed for Allison's death, but to lose Stiles? To lose Stiles to Derek? Lydia didn't think she could cope with that.

And she knows, she knows, that it wouldn't just be Stiles' name in her mouth as she screamed, but also Derek's.

Because Derek would do one of two things when he snapped out of it and found Stiles ripped apart because of him. One, he'd go feral, turn into a wolf and run wild until he's taken out by a Hunter—be it a normal hunter or an actual Hunter—or two, he'd kill himself over the remains of Stiles.

Lydia refuses to allow that to happen, she refuses to allow her friend, her Alpha, die due to Deaton and she refuses to allow Derek to do that to himself if she doesn't catch up to Deaton and make him _fix_ Derek.

It’s almost like a pull that leads her to where Deaton is hurriedly trying to get into his car, the man dropping his keys a few times as he tries to open it but failing miserably.

“Deaton,” Lydia snarls, stepping closer to the man.

He spins around and glares at Lydia.

“What are you planning on doing, girl? Are you going to try and scream? You don’t even know how to use your powers yet, do you?” he sneers, “You’re all so blind to the big picture. I made Scott a True Alpha so he could protect you all from the mistake the Hale’s were!”

“A mistake? You mean a destroyed family who’s Alpha was abusive and neglected her own family for her own needs? Talia was a horrible mother and you know that, she took away Peter’s memory of his mate, ignored the fact Derek was being groomed and raped by an older woman, and tried to groom her oldest daughter into what she saw was the perfect Alpha,” Lydia snarls, “The Hale’s weren’t a mistake, but their Alpha was.”

“You don’t know anything about Talia, I loved her. I would have done anything to make her happy, and if that meant taking all of her children’s memories, I would have done it. If it meant taking that _runt_ Derek out back and drowning him when he was still a pup, I would have done it,” Deaton snarls, his fist clenched hard enough to make the veins popped.

“You never loved them. You never wanted to protect them, you only wanted Talia, didn’t you?” Lydia tilts her head to the side, “So when you saw Kate come into town, you gave her all the information she needed to destroy Derek’s life.”

“Yes, I did. And I would have done it again, but this time, I’d make sure everyone, but Talia died in that fire.”

Lydia swallows, her chin tilting upwards as she speaks again. Voice going cold and void of emotions, as she speaks.

“I feel a scream coming, Deaton. I can feel it perched right under my chin like a lion just ready to escape its cage, and do you know who’s name it’s calling out for?

 _It’s **yours.**_ ”

Lydia is a Banshee, there's power in her voice, and perhaps she doesn't know how to use all her powers properly, but it doesn't matter.

She is Lydia Martin, Emissary of the Stilinski-Hale Pack, and she promised to protect them, to put _them_ first.

She's Lydia Martin and she's a Banshee, and it's the easiest thing to do, it's what she's made for.

Lydia opens her mouth and she _screams_ , she screams and focuses solely on Deaton, on this monster that plotted against her Pack, this monster that had attacked her Pack, the monster that helped cause everything that has happened.

Kate Argent may have set the fire, but Deaton allowed her to strike the match.

Lydia screams, and Deaton crumbles in pain as he clutches his ears.

Lydia screams, and the glass of the car cracks and shatters.

Lydia screams, and a chorus of familiar howls echo from town in response.

Lydia screams, and Deaton yells as blood drips down from his ears.

The man yells as he crumbles to the ground, head splitting open from the sound of Lydia’s scream creating pressure on his brain. He cannot fight back, can’t even stand as it feels like his bones are being crushed under the weight of her scream. Deaton cries and then he is silent.

When the scream comes down to an end, Lydia steps back as she feels a bit of a dizzy spell hit her from how powerful it was. She falls a little, but someone is there to catch her and hold her back up.

Vision going a little spotty, Lydia blinks a few times before staring up at a familiar face.

“Are you stalking me again?”

“No, my dear, I’m merely making sure you don’t fall and break your skull open,” Peter smiles down at her, helping her stand back up.

“How did you know where to find me?” Lydia asks after she’s gotten a hold of herself again.

“I’m case you’ve forgotten, we’re connected. You brought me back from the dead, every time you scream it’s like a tugging on my skin that is pulling me to help you,” Peter hands Lydia her purse that she dropped, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Besides learning the fact that Deaton was an evil piece of shit and got what he deserved? Never felt better,” She grins imperiously at the older man.

“Yes. That was unfortunate to hear. Perhaps, we should keep this between us, and maybe tell Stiles. But I don’t think Derek could handle this sort of information well,” Peter tells her.

“You don’t think he should know that Deaton gave Kate the push she needed to rape and manipulate him?” Lydia raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t think he wants to hear from that the man who helped his mother plan out his death when he was a pup. Derek’s mindset is already ridden with guilt that he killed his family, how do you think he’ll react when he finds out Talia didn’t even want him in the first place?”

“You knew about this?”

Peter nods his head, “Derek wasn’t supposed to be born, he was a how good put it lightly—an affair between Talia and another man. Talia’s husband, Robert, wasn’t even angry over the whole thing, you see he was already planning on leaving. But when Derek was born, he decided to stay,” Peter explained, “You can imagine the hatred Talia would have had towards her own son.”

“That’s ridiculous, Talia cheated on her husband. How could she be angry at him?”

Peter shrugs, “I’ll never understand that woman, even if she was my sister, she had a madness of her own,” Peter glances at Deaton’s dead body. “Did you know Talia use to play a version of hide and seek with Derek where she locked him in the basement for the whole day? He was only four years old and thought that was how you played the game, I only found out because I heard him crying one day. He was down there for three days, and I hadn’t even noticed.”

He claps his hands together, “Now where is my lovely nephew and our dearest Alpha?”

Lydia grimaces as she remembers the state she last saw Derek in, and Peter's humour fades and leaves something cold behind.

"Lydia," Peter says very quietly and seriously. "Where is Derek and Stiles?"

Lydia licks her suddenly dry lips, "Deaton did something, blew some powder into Derek's face. He...he attacked Stiles."

Peter stills, the stillness a snake takes on before a strike, and Lydia swallows as she feels fear for Peter for the first time in a long time.

"Derek attacked Stiles?" Peter questions, a note of disbelief and a flash of something close to fear in his blue-eyes.

"He didn't even recognise him," Lydia confirms, and Peter inhales sharply.

"We need to find them," Peter says urgently. "We need to find them now before—"

 _Before it's too late_ , Lydia finishes in her mind for Peter, and fear makes her stomach drop as she glances towards the Preserve.

"He headed towards the Preserve," Lydia tells him, and immediately Peter's heading towards the Preserve, ignoring the crumbled body of Deaton, and Lydia's quick on his heels. "Stiles went after him, you know how he is."

"Yes," Peter says quietly, something complicated on his face. "He wouldn't even think of leaving Derek alone in this state."

"Is...will he be okay?" Lydia asks hesitantly, not knowing who she really means, and Peter doesn't say anything for a moment.

"I don't know," Peter finally says honestly.

Lydia swallows and reminds herself that she hasn't felt the need to scream for Stiles, it has to mean he's still alive, which means he's fine.

 _He has to be fine_ , Lydia thinks to herself before turning her fear to anger, _otherwise I'll bring him back and kill him myself._

* * *

Stiles wakes up from his post-sex nap with drool on his chin, his head snapping up at the sound of a scream echoing through the woods which must mean Lydia found Deaton. Hopefully for the better, he hopes she’s safe.

He startles when Derek growls over him, and pushes down on Stiles’ body as he looks around for the Banshee scream. Stiles reaches back as best as he can to smack at Derek’s skin.

“Will you relax, Grumpy Wolf? Jesus, you already came inside of me like three times, how are you still this alert?” Stiles grumbles as he settles back down on the ground.

The werewolf huffs and snuggles at Stiles’ throat, his hips working again to make short-little thrusts that have Stiles whining. There’s the snap of a branch breaking, and Derek is suddenly up and alert, pulling a yell from Stiles as the man’s knot rugs at his asshole.

“Are you two playing in the dirt again? You know we don’t have time for you two to play out your dirty little fantasies in the woods,” Peter says as he comes closer, rolling his eyes at the both of them.

Stiles hisses as Derek starts to growl, the rumbling of it vibrating his whole body and giving Stiles the best feeling against his prostate.

“Asshole, you’re lucky Derek has his knot holding me down. Or else I would have been over there shoving my foot up your ass,” Stiles hisses.

Peter tilts his head to the side like he’s considering something, “Hm, I’m not really into foot fetishes. But if you use your fist, I promise to say please.”

He steps closer and freezes when a wild snarl rips itself out of Derek’s throat.

“Yeah—he uh, hasn’t turned back to normal yet. But get this, using sex is a good way to solve a problem if someone is being mind-controlled,” Stiles tries to laugh off the situation he’s in right now.

Derek snarls again as he flattens Stiles down on the ground, and snaps his jaws towards Peter.

"Ah," Peter blanks his expression as he takes in everything with a less relieved eye; Derek still in full Beta-shift, Stiles smeared with his own blood, and the traces of tears on Stiles' face.

"Stiles!" Lydia calls out, and Peter snaps out an arm to keep her back as Derek roars angrily at them, and Lydia ends up clinging to Peter's arm. "I see he's not back to normal then."

"No, no he is not," Peter answers her faint statement as he looks at his nephew, and carefully baring his throat in submission while pushing Lydia more behind him.

Derek huffs, puffing out his chest slightly, before leaning down to nose at Stiles, sniffing and licking as if he's checking Stiles over.

"I'm okay," Stiles tells him as he pats at Derek's side, and Derek snorts and huffs as if he saying he'd be the judge of that, and Stiles can't help the smile of relief twitching at his lips because that's so Derek. "Come on, Der, it's okay. They are Pack, you remember?"

Derek growls as he looks at Peter and Lydia with distrust, and huddles further over his mate.

"We need to get him back to the Loft," Peter tells Stiles, keeping his gaze lowered, but watching Derek through his lashes.

"Oh, I'm with that plan," Stiles tells him as he keeps patting soothingly at Derek's side. "But how? In case you haven't noticed, Derek's not big on words at the moment."

"Has his knot gone down enough for you pull off?" Peter asks after a moment, and Stiles clenches down making Derek growl and thrust in him causing Stiles to cry out. "I'll take that as a no."

"It was a maybe that turned into a no," Stiles answers through gritted teeth as Derek begins working his hips again, claws digging into Stiles' hips and tugging his ass up for a better position, and Stiles hisses as he feels blood trickle down his thighs, _again_.

Derek stares down Peter, a snarl curling his lips as he fucks his mate.

 _This one is mine_ , the wolf growls, punctuating his thoughts with the snap of his hips, pulling those pretty little noises from his mate.

He’s stuck inside of his mate, but if the other wolf who smells like family and girl who smells like death come any closer, he’ll tear them apart. Stiles is _his_. His mate! He got him first!

“Derek, fu-uck!” Stiles moans underneath him.

The wolf gets excited at his mate calling his name. Derek? Was that the name he had given himself? The wolf doesn’t remember that much of what it was like to be a two leg, but he knows somehow that if he pushes his hips in this way it has his mate make the most exquisite noises.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

The wolf snaps it’s jaws into supple flesh, holding his mate still beneath him as he fucks into that sweet, tight heat.

 _He will carry our pups. He is strong_ , the wolf agrees.

“Interesting.” Peter says as he strokes at his chin. “The wolf still knows that Stiles is his mate, but has yet to also realize that Stiles is his Alpha.”

“Are we just going to stand here and watch them fuck?” Lydia huffs.

“Might as well. Not like there’s anything else to do.”

"Can't we get closer?" Lydia frowns, and Peter gives her a dry smile.

"Certainly," Peter agrees easily. "If you want your throat ripped out."

"Then what are we meant to do?" Lydia asks with frustration.

"Make him realise that Stiles is his Alpha," Peter decides after a moment of thought.

"And how do we do that?" Lydia asks as Derek keeps glancing over at them with a distrusting look before focusing back on fucking Stiles.

"Stiles needs to claim dominance," Peter tells both her and Stiles himself.

"How, ah, am, ngh, meant, _oh_ , to, ah, that?" Stiles gets out between moans, and Peter shrugs as he watches them.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Peter tells him with a smirk, and Stiles growls making Derek growl in turn and fuck Stiles harder until Stiles can only cry out and clench around him.

Derek preens smugly, sending a smug look over at Peter, before focusing of reminding his little mate who he belongs too.

“Come on, Stiles. Show him who the Alpha is!” Peter cheers, grinning when all he gets is a growl in response.

Lydia can’t help but snort a little at Peters antics, rolling her eyes when Derek growls as he comes inside of Stiles again.

_Mate, isn’t paying attention to me?_

Derek snarls, eyes flashing blue as he fucks harder, ignoring the fact that he’s already come to try and pull his mates attention back on to him. Desperately needing that firm knowledge that his mate only wants him, will only look at him, and love him.

“Oh, _oh, oh!_ Fuck!” Stiles hisses as Derek’s knot rubs against his abused prostate. “I hate you both so much! I don’t know how to fucking be the Alpha when he’s got his stupidly large dick inside of me!”

“You could just push him over and power bottom him,” Lydia rolls her eyes, and Peter cackles next to her.

“Maybe try pinching his nipples. He likes it when you do that.”

“I. _Ah!_ Hate. _Oh!_ You both— _fuck!—_ so much. _Ooh, fuck right there, Derek!”_

Derek rumbles as he fucks his hips just right to make his mate make that sound again, digging his claws deeper as he fucks.

"Come on, Stiles, just do it," Lydia snaps, and Stiles growls as he twists them until Derek's back hits the floor with a surprised 'oof' and Stiles grinding down and fucking himself on Derek's knot.

Derek whines as his claws dig into Stiles' hips and his mouth drops as he's able to see where his knot is spreading open his mate, and he fucks up as Stiles' hands come down and cling to his legs.

"Reverse-cowgirl isn't easy," Stiles grits out before letting his head drop back as he fucks himself on Derek's cock, and Derek sits up and presses his chest against Stiles' back as he fucks up into his mate, and Stiles growls as he clenches around Derek's knot and grinds himself back.

Derek bites at Stiles' shoulders, and Stiles reaches back to tangle a hand in Derek's hair and tugging on it sharply making Derek whine and jerk his hips into Stiles.

"Not this time, Derek," Stiles grits out in a growl as he keeps fucking himself. "I'm in charge, not you, I'm the Alpha."

Derek snarls and snaps his jaws, and Stiles tightens his grip of Derek's hair, tugging it sharply as he clenches down.

" _I'm_ your _Alpha_ ," Stiles tells him in a growl.

"Well, he's certainly taking your suggestion to heart," Peter muses as he watches.

"He shouldn't have let Derek put him on his stomach," Lydia almost scoffs as she watches. "Then he could have flashed his eyes."

“Excuse me—fuck—I’m the one getting chased by a feral werewolf! I didn’t think I was going to get a knot up my ass.” Stiles snaps at them, groaning when Derek bites at his shoulder.

He twists around to flash red-eyes, blue-eyes flashing back at him and Derek makes this soft little whimper as he goes pliant under Stiles and lets the younger man ride out his knot.

“That right. I’m the _Alpha_ ,” Stiles snarls, grunting when he cums.

Derek whines softly, “A-Alpha.”

“That’s right,” Stiles works his hips, “I’m the Alpha, not you.”

The older man noses at Stiles’ back and curls around him like a giant warm, hairy blanket. Sighing and relaxing, Stiles strokes a hand down Derek’s arm as they both settle there, waiting for Derek’s knot to go down.

“Congrats, you just showed him who the boss was.” Peter snickers.

"I will make you regret every remark," Stiles says almost lazily, fucked-out and completely done.

"Somehow, I doubt that," Peter smirks as he chances a step forward, Derek glares but after a glance to Alpha being relaxed, he settles against Stiles with a grumble. "Excellent, we may actually get him to the Loft yet."

"After his knot goes down," Stiles informs Peter as he closes his eyes and Derek nuzzles at his neck while staring unhappily up at Peter.

“Of course," Peter smirks and Lydia rolls her eyes.

"Throw me the keys, I'll get the Camaro closer," Lydia tells Stiles, and he grimaces as he moves to pull said keys from Derek's pockets—the jeans still tangled around his knees—and throws them towards Lydia.

Peter catches them and hands them to Lydia, the Banshee gives one last glance towards the entangled mates before leaving.

Peter takes another step forward, and Derek's lip curls in a silent snarl, but he doesn't actual make a noise.

Peter thinks about taking another step, but decides not to push his luck and pulls out his phone to update the rest of the Pack on this development.

“You better not be taking pictures,” Stiles grumbles while Derek licks at his mating bite, rumbling happily that the other Beta has decided to stand away from them.

“Please, the only nudes I’m going to have on my phone are of Chris,” Peter smirks, sending a row of kissy faces and hearts to said man.

Stiles chuckles at that, hissing when teeth scrap at his skin, “Grumpy puppy. You could have forgotten all of your memory and you’d still know who your mate and Alpha is.”

Derek doesn’t understand what his Alpha is saying, but his voice is soft and smooth which calms him down. He feels like the wave of rage that had been controlling him earlier has finally passed, and he stares down and watches some of his cum leak out of his Alpha’s ass.

“Mate,” Derek groans, leaning forward and kisses Stiles’ throat, “Mate.”

“Yeah, I’m right here big guy. I’m always here for you.” Stiles turns to press an open mouth kiss to Derek’s lips.

Derek presses back, an excited sound escaping him as Alpha hums against his lips approvingly.

Stiles strokes down the side of Derek's face, running his fingers through Derek's sideburns. It's awkward, to twist like he is, but he enjoys feel Derek rumble against him, an almost purr escaping him as Stiles strokes Derek's face and sideburns.

There's another battle of dominance when Derek's knot finally goes down, and Stiles moves to get off Derek's cock. His feral mate didn't want that, held on to him tightly and whining as he tries to fuck his cock deeper in Stiles as Stiles tries to pull away.

Peter is, of course, no help as he watches with an amused smirk while Stiles has to wrestle his unhappy mate off him.

Then there came the battle of the jeans and boxers, Derek didn't want his jeans and boxers pulled up and redone, and he certainly didn't like the thought of Stiles pulls his jeans and boxers up.

There was flashing of the eyes, growls and whines, but Stiles came out as the victory and Derek the pouting loser.

Derek ends up clinging to Stiles' back unhappily, a whine leaving his throat as he rubs his crotch against Stiles' ass and pouts that he can't just slip his cock back into the tight heat.

"Not a word," Stiles warns Peter as Derek claws slightly at their jeans until Stiles slaps at his hands, and then Derek whines and huffs into the crook of Stiles' neck.

"Oh, I won't say a word," Peter says as he holds his hands up in surrender and watches with a giant smirk. "Shall I lead the way?"

"Please," Stiles says through gritted teeth as Derek humps against him with a whine, mouthing sadly at Stiles' throat, and Stiles doesn't have to look to know he's staring at Stiles with sad puppy-eyes.

Peter's shoulders shake with silent laughter as he leads the way back to the car with Stiles shuffling along behind him with a two-hundred-pound werewolf attached to his back.

"This is worst then when you're knot-drunk," Stiles mutters grumpily as Derek whines.

“Want. Mate,” Derek pouts as he follows his Alpha and the other Beta out of the woods and to some strange black machine.

“And you can have me anytime you want, just not right now. Now come on big guy, let’s get in the car,” Stiles motions with his hand for Derek to follow him.

The wolf sniffs and tilts his head to the side as he stares at the machine that his Alpha just entered.

Patting the empty spot next to him, Stiles huffs when he sees Derek not moving.

“Lord give me strength,” Stiles says and does the only thing he can think of.

Spreading his legs apart, Stiles undoes his belt and jeans to pull his cock out of his jeans. Giving it a few jerks with his hand until it’s hard again, at the sight of it Derek is moving in, ignoring Lydia and Peter as he settles between Stiles’ legs and licks at his Alpha’s cock.

“Interesting. And here I thought you were just going to present your ass for him again,” Peter grins.

“Just shut up and drive before he starts thinking he can fuck me again. It’s already too small in the back here,” Stiles huffs, biting on his bottom lip when Derek wraps his lips around the head of his cock. “Good boy, Derek. Remember to be careful with those fangs of yours.”

The older man grunts and takes in more of Stiles’ cock, groaning when they hit a speed bump and Stiles’ dick hits the back of his throat.

Stiles gives a groan as he tangles his hands in Derek's hair as the wolf eagerly sucks and licks at his cock.

Stiles drops his head back against the seat and tries not to thrust into Derek's mouth as the wolf gives him the most eager and wet blowjob of Stiles' life, and does his best to ignore the older wolf twisted in his seat and watching avidly.

"Seriously," Stiles hisses and jerks as Derek's fangs graze down the sides of his cock making Derek rumble and groan as it forces Stiles' cock further down his throat. "Don't you have something else to do?"

"At the moment? No," Peter grins at Stiles. "I must say, this is very interesting to watch."

Derek curls his hands around Stiles' hips and tries to make his Alpha fuck his throat, to let him prove he can take everything Alpha gives him, that he's a good mate, and whines when Alpha resists.

Stiles tries, okay? He really, _really_ , tries, but he's only human underneath it all and he snaps, he fucks up into the tight wet heat of Derek's mouth and tightens his grip of Derek's dark hair as he keeps fucking up.

Derek takes everything he gives him, takes it eagerly with groans and rumbles, with wet slurps and licks, and it sounds so obscene and it looks it to when Stiles can bring himself to look down.

Derek's shifted face is soft with bliss, his eyes half-lidded and glowing electric-blue as Stiles' cock slips in and out of his mouth, and Stiles groans deep in his chest as he fucks harder.

He barely has the needed brainpower to hope that they don't get pulled over by any Deputy or, god forbid, his dad because there's nothing they can do to hide the fact that Derek is a werewolf and sucking Stiles' still very much underage cock like it's the best thing he's ever tasted.

"Fuck, Derek," Stiles slips one hand to stroke one of Derek's pointed and furry wolfish ears. "So good."

Derek rumbles around Stiles' cock, proud of satisfying his mate and Alpha, and would be preening if he didn't have a cock in his mouth.

“Doing so good, Der—fuuu _uuck_ ,” Stiles groans, his other hand digging nails into the leather seats while he keeps fucking Derek’s mouth.

His orgasm hits him faster than he wanted it too, and Stiles whines when Derek swallows down every last drop of come spilling out of his dick.

The wolf pulls back and licks his lips, pleased when he sees his Alpha completely blissed out from him sucking his cock.

“ _Alpha_ ,” Derek rumbles happily, climbing up to settle on top of Stiles’ body and start humping against him, hissing at the fact these stupid clothes are preventing him from coming all over his Alpha.

Letting him mark his mate with his cum so everyone will know who he belongs to.

“I’m here, Der,” Stiles turns Derek’s head so he can kiss against those sharp fangs.

He pushes a thigh between Derek’s legs, and presses up so it’s right up against Derek’s cock. Giving the wolf enough friction to rub off and ride Stiles’ thigh, the older man grunting as he humps Stiles’ leg like an overeager dog.

“My horny puppy,” Stiles teases, cupping the front of Derek’s pants and giving him a squeeze.

Derek groans as he cums inside of his pants, going limp as he falls on top of his Alpha mate, nosing under Stiles’ throat and purring happily as Stiles wraps his arms around his body.

"I think this may be worse than when Derek was a teenager," Peter muses as Lydia pulls into the carpark of the Loft.

"Yeah," Stiles agrees as he blinks heavy eyes at the building and carefully tucks himself back into his jeans making Derek pull back with a confused look. "Come on, big guy, let's get out and in our den, yeah?"

Derek perks up at the sound of den, and he climbs out of the car a lot easier than he got in though he does growl as they shut the doors and wraps his arms protectively around Stiles.

"I predict this will end badly," Lydia says as she breezes passed them and towards the door of the building.

"I predict this will be fun," Peter smirks as he follows and holds the door open for Stiles and suspicious Derek.

"I predict I'm going to have to have a lot of sex," Stiles says, and Lydia scoffs as she glances back at him.

"You should really put out about that, Alpha," Lydia says dryly, and Stiles can't help the grin that crosses his lips.

"It's a tough job, but someone's got to do it," Stiles fakes a sigh as Derek nuzzles at his neck and peers around suspiciously as they head up to the Loft.

“You’ve already notified everyone about Derek’s...situation, right?” Stiles glances over at Peter as they get to the entrance of the loft.

“They’re aware. But you might have to tell them to back off or else there will be limbs flying around.”

Blowing air through his nose, Stiles watched as Peter opens the foot before entering the loft.

Immediately a few of the Beta’s are leaping to their fleets and trying to come over, but Stiles is holding up his hand to stop them from coming close, the moment he hears Derek start to growl.

“Nope. Nada. No growling at pack mates. Sorry guys, no cuddles from the Alpha today, he’s still feral and I doubt he’d be happy to share me at the moment,” Stiles grinned at them.

Jackson huffs, and crosses his arms over his chest, “Derek is such an Alpha hog,” and then rolls his eyes before going back to the couch.

“He is very much an Alpha hog, but he’s also my mate. I promise to give you guys one on one Alpha cuddles when everything is fixed. Okay? Okay.”

Stiles leads Derek upstairs where the man’s mattress has been put back in its place on his bed, so Stiles can easily guide them over there to cuddle.

Derek immediately starts tugging at his clothes the moment they step into the room and giving Stiles sad-eyes.

Stiles sighs as he thinks longingly of a shower to get the blood off him, but goes over to Derek and helps the wolf out of the clothes, and grimaces at the stains of Stiles' blood on Derek's sweater.

Derek waits impatiently for Stiles to likewise strip before he near-wrestles Stiles onto the bed and Stiles learnt from last time and stays firmly on his back which means Derek sprawls over him, and presses their cocks against each other with a rumble.

"Really?" Stiles asks as Derek rocks his cock against Stiles', and Derek whines.

" _Mate_ ," Derek whines again as he grinds his hardening cock against Stiles'. " _Want_."

Stiles grabs his hips as Derek sits up and moves so he's rubbing his ass against Stiles' cock as he looks down at Stiles with only a thin circle of electric-blue showing as his pupil expands with lust.

" _Mate_ ," Derek rocks almost urgently against Stiles' cock. " _Want_."

Stiles curses as he keeps hold of Derek's hip with one hand and leans over for the bedside table. He pulls open the draw and quickly rummages for the bottle of lube.

"I've got you, Der," Stiles tells him as he slicks up his fingers quickly as Derek keeps grinding against Stiles' cock with a whine, and Stiles sits up to reach behind Derek and circle his hole with one slick finger.

Derek whines as he presses back against the finger, wanting it in him, wanting Alpha's cock in him.

“Sssh, I’ve got you baby. Alpha is here,” Stiles soothes, pushing two of his fingers inside of Derek’s ass.

The wolf whines and pushes his hips backwards into Stiles’ hands, panting and bumping against the sheets on the bed as he tries to get more of Stiles’ fingers inside of him.

“So needy. And just mere hours ago you were trying to kill me,” Stiles strokes his other hand through Derek’s hair. “The only thing you needed was your Alpha’s thick knot inside of you, huh, Der.”

“ _Mate_ ,” Derek whines, pushing further into Stiles hand, and arching his back off the bed.

“I just need to get you all nice and loose before I can fuck you, okay, love. Just hold on for a few more minutes.”

Derek whines as he clenches down as Stiles spreads his fingers in him for a moment before adding a third one and Derek whines, growling impatiently as he fucks back against Stiles' fingers.

Stiles groans as Derek squirms against him, fucking back and staring at Stiles desperately, and Stiles spreads his three fingers in Derek before crooking them to pressing against Derek's prostate.

Derek almost howls as his back arches as Stiles fucks him with his fingers while twisting so he's hovering over Derek and Derek's legs move to wrap around his.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek cries out, a whine clear in his tone as Stiles keeps pushing against his prostate, and Derek's cock twitches and drips pre-cum against his stomach. " _Want!_ "

Stiles pulls his fingers from Derek reluctantly, Derek clenching down with a distressed whine as Stiles quickly slicks up his cock and presses the head of his cock to Derek's wet and loose hole, and Derek stills as he watches Stiles and pants heavily.

"I've got you," Stiles tells Derek, ending in a groan as he pushes into Derek's tight and hot ass while his mate whines and arches underneath like he's never been fucked before until Stiles' is fully seated in Derek.

Derek whines and trembles under him, legs tightening around Alpha's waist and dragging Stiles closer as Stiles presses his brow against Derek's shoulder.

" _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha_ ," Derek almost chants as he clenches around his Alpha's cock, squirming impatiently for his Alpha to fuck him, and Stiles can't stop the growl leaving his throat as he grips Derek's hips and _fucks_.

Claws drag down his back, slicing through Stiles' flesh and leaving thin scratches down his back that weeps blood making Stiles hiss while fucking Derek, and Derek whines and arches under him.

Stiles nips at Derek's throat and the Beta throws his head back, eager for his Alpha to bite and claim him while fucking him, and Stiles bites and sucks as Derek claws up Stiles' back.

“So good, Der. My pretty little mate,” Stiles moans, biting on Derek’s mating bite and pulling a groan from the older man.

“Alpha. Alpha!” Derek whimpers, wrapping his legs around Stiles’ waist and trying to pull the man into fucking him harder.

Hissing, Stiles moves a little so he can plant his hands onto the bed and fuck Derek with all his strength, sweat dripping down his brows as he makes quick jerks of his hips.

When his knot starts to swell, Derek’s mouth falls open and he makes these sweet little noises that have Stiles going over the edge.

“Gonna fuck you so good, Der. Gonna breed you with my pups,” Stiles says, knowing it’ll draw Derek’s attention.

“Pups? Alpha want pups?” Derek groans at the thought, his wolf howling with joy for the idea.

“You’re such a good mate, Derek. Gonna take good care of you, love.”

“ _Alpha_ ,” Derek sobs.

Stiles groans as Derek clenches down tight around him, and Stiles bites down on Derek's mating-mark as he cums.

Derek howls as he arches his back and cums against his Alpha's stomach, clenching and spasming around Stiles' knot as his Alpha keeps working his hips, keeps fucking him in short jerky thrusts and grinds.

Derek's claws dig into Stiles' bloody back as he keeps clenching around Stiles' knot, his head thrown back in pleasure as he whines.

Stiles hisses against Derek's neck as he keeps working his hips in his needy mate, he wants Derek fucked-out and pliant under him, and hopefully calm if any of the Pack decide to come up despite knowing Derek's feral.

Stiles wonders if he's going to end up with thin scars from Derek's claws considering how often Derek's claws are slicing up his back.

Derek whines as he nuzzles against Stiles' face, nosing and nipping at Stiles' ear before arching with a cry as Stiles' knot keeps rubbing against his prostate and makes him clench down tightly.

"Good mate," Stiles coos as he moves one hand to grip Derek's cock and begin to jerk him off, his mate's knot swelling in his hand and making Derek give a howling cry as he arched up and fucks his hips into Stiles' hand.

" _Alpha!_ "

“So good for me, Derek,” Stiles smiles down at his mate.

Derek groans, long and low while Stiles keeps a tight hold on his knot, milking his mate’s knot until Derek is a puddle underneath him.

Pressing a few kisses over Derek’s collarbone, Stiles finally settles down on top of the man, still keeping a loose hold just in case Derek decides to go another round.

“I really hope you don’t wake up angry or upset after this mess is over,” Stiles tells the wolf even though he doesn’t understand a word he’s saying.

Derek makes a curious noise at Stiles’ soft voice, turning his head to the side to lick a wet strip up Stiles’ cheek before dozing off.

He can tell this is his den with the Alpha because of the scent of their cum on the sheets, and the way his scent is all over the place.

Although, there is a scent that smells like his but also not his that has his wolf growling a little bit.

But then his mate is there.

His Alpha who presses soft kisses to his skin and strokes his face until the wolf is dozing off in his arms.

* * *

Jackson isn't pouting, no matter what Danny's smirk is saying, he _isn't!_

Why should he care if Derek's the ultimate Alpha-hog? Why should he care that he can't even scent his Alpha without the other Beta growling because he got hit with some sort of powder? Why should he care that Stiles didn't even look around at all their hard work and just went upstairs with Derek?

He isn't, and he _doesn't_.

Lydia and Peter sit at the brand-new heavy-wood dining table, heads bent together as they plan to rip apart both the vets and Deaton's house for anything that belonged to the Hale's while Malia leans against Lydia and Chris keeps one hand on Peter's thigh as he listens.

Jordan is pacing as he talks on the phone with the Sheriff, talking about the unlamented death of Deaton, and if he should come in—apparently Jordan had been put on a week of leave after the whole set-on-fire thing—but the Sheriff reassures the unknown supernatural that he has it under control.

Mason is busying himself by putting the sad amount of books and DVDs that Derek had in the Loft on the towering heavy-wood bookcases—Mason had whistled, impressed, when the heavy-wood furniture had arrived.

Isaac had been volunteered to deal with Scott and his grief over Deaton, and had taken the former Alpha out onto the balcony—which was probably a good thing, Jackson recognises, as Derek probably would have attempted to kill Scott if he started his usual bullshit with Stiles about Deaton.

Cora and Kira were currently shopping for soft things—according to Stiles' orders.

Jackson doesn't pout harder when he hears the obvious sounds of sex, of Derek making more animalistic noises than normal, and Jackson sniffs in distain before freezing.

Vaguely he realises Danny is looking at him in concern, vaguely he notices both Liam and Theo still too, but he doesn't really care as he inhales deeply.

_Blood._

Familiar blood, Stiles' blood.

"What the _fuck_?" Jackson demands in a growl as he stands.

Jackson throws caution into the wind as he chases upstairs at the scent of Stiles’ blood, Liam and Theo hot on his heels as they both let the shift take over their features.

There’s the sound of Peter cursing but that gets ignored by the three Beta’s.

“ _Alpha!_ ” Jackson snarls as he pushes open the door to Derek’s bedroom.

Said werewolf is immediately shifting and turning them over so he’s covering Stiles’ naked body. Stiles yells at the sudden wake from his sleep.

“What the hell—“

“Alpha _hurt_!” Jackson snarls as he crouched and comes near the bed.

“ _Mine_ ,” Derek snarls, moving off of Stiles now that his Alpha’s knot is no longer thick.

He snarls and flashes blue-eyes at Jackson as he drops off the bed and towers over the three Beta’s.

“You hurt Stiles!” Jackson roars.

“What? Dude, it’s fine, really,” Stiles pushes up off the bed and ignores the snarls from the other Beta’s as he moves off the bed. “Guys seriously, can we not do this?”

Stiles moves to Derek, knowing he's the more likely to attack, and presses a hand to Derek's chest to push him back, not realising he's given the other three Beta's a good view of the blood smeared over his back and the various scabs.

Jackson makes a sound in the back of his throat as Liam lunges forward with a snarl.

It's only Peter's hand clamping down on the back of Liam's neck as he twists the teenager until he's face-planting the wall that stops things before it can turn into a brawl.

"Now, now children," Peter begins tensely as Derek huddles Stiles back towards the bed before crouching in front of his mate with a snarl. "What did I say about Derek being feral and not provoking him?"

"He hurt Stiles, Dad!" Jackson snarls as he gestures with a clawed hand, and Derek snarls at him, only Stiles' hands on his shoulders stop him lunging forward.

"Jackson," Peter almost wants to pinch his nose, but unfortunately he's currently keeping a furious and struggling Beta pinned to the wall—why Scott chose to bite a teenager with anger-issues and an anger disorder, Peter will never understand. "Derek isn't in control of himself right now, he doesn't realise he has hurt Stiles. Derek just sees Stiles as his mate and Alpha, he's running on instincts and not reason."

"Have you seen his back?" Theo asks coldly furious, and Peter thins his lips as he glances at Stiles.

Stiles grimaces and rolls his eyes before turning so Peter can take in his back.

Peter's jaw tightens slightly, but he feels relief that it's not worse and Stiles' heightened healing-rate has already turned the no doubt deep cuts to scabs.

"It's not that bad," Peter finally says, and Stiles gestures at Peter.

"See?" Stiles pins them with a look, and Theo ignores him as he stares at Peter.

"You expected worse," Theo accuses, and Jackson gives his father a look as he waits for Peter to deny it.

Peter works his jaw slightly, "I was aware of the possibility."

"And you left Stiles with _him_?"

“It’s _Derek_. He’s like an overgrown puppy when it comes to Stiles, I knew there would have been _some_ damage but not enough to need to go to the hospital,” Peter explains.

“But he still _hurt_ him,” Jackson snarls and flashes his eyes at his father.

“Yes, which I know Derek will later regret when he’s no longer feral. You know how horrible his guilt is, let’s not push him to creating self-inflicting wounds,” Peter growls the last part out a little which causes the Beta’s to flinch a little.

“Mate. Hurt?” Derek turns his attention at Stiles with a worried look.

“No. No. I’m fine, Der. Seriously, I’m okay, you didn’t do anything,” he pats the bed again, “Come on, big guy. Let’s go back to cuddling, okay. Does that sound good?”

Liam whines, “I wanna cuddle with Alpha.”

Theo tried to hold back his own whine as well, because he too wants to cuddle with the Alpha. His stupid coyote wanting that affection only an Alpha give him.

Derek climbs on the bed with a troubled look as he noses at Stiles, and he side-eyes the other Betas grumpily as Stiles tugs him into his arms and lets Derek sprawl half-over him.

Derek flings one leg possessively over Stiles as he nuzzles at Stiles' chest while still watching the Betas that smell of Pack grumpily, he can't help but rumble as one of Stiles' hands rubs up and down his back.

Peter slowly releases Liam, watching him closely so the young Beta doesn't do something stupid.

"I don't think it's a good idea considering you almost attacked him," Peter says dryly, and Liam pouts with a whine before turning to Stiles with sad-eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea right now," Stiles tells him, and Derek may not understand what Mate's saying, but he can scent the disappointment and frustration coming from the other Betas and he preens as he smugly settles down against his mate.

"You heard the Alpha," Peter says as he herds the three pouting Betas out before glancing back at Stiles. "I'll try and keep them from doing this again."

"Thank you, Peter," Stiles says with great feeling, and Peter nods with a smile before closing the door.

Stiles glances down to where Derek's idly mouthing at his chest and one hand is softly rubbing closer and closer to Stiles' soft cock, and rolls his eyes with some amusement before pulling a blanket over them and capturing Derek's wandering hand.

Derek huffs and shoots Stiles a grumpy look which softens when Stiles press a kiss to the back of his hand.

"Come on, Der," Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's forehead. "Sleep?"

Derek huffs again at being denied sex, but settles down easily enough and closes his eyes.

Stiles smiles, tightening his grip around Derek and keeping hold of Derek's hand as he lets himself drift off.

Adrenaline is getting a habit of leaving him quickly and leaving him exhausted, especially when he's nice and comfy with Derek.

* * *

Stiles wakes up with his erection pressing against the sheets, and a two-hundred pound werewolf humping against his ass.

“ _Derek_ ,” Stiles growls as his mate picks up his speed and starts to fuck against his ass harder.

“Alpha. Mine. Mine.” Derek grunts, using his hips to punctuate each thrust.

Stiles could let him easily fuck him right then and there, let his mate get what he wants and then curl up and settle for another nap. But then his stomach starts to growl, and Stiles remembers he hasn’t eaten anything since this morning, and he is _starving_.

“Der, I’m hungry,” Stiles argue as he pushes at Derek’s shoulder until he’s flat on his back.

The older man sits up in his elbows and makes a soft whine as he watches Stiles get out of bed. The whine comes again when he sees Stiles pulling on some boxers.

“Mate?”

Stiles pats the edge of the bed, and Derek creeps closer to him still looking thrown off and confused. Sitting down on the edge, Stiles lifts a hand up to run his fingers through Derek’s sideburns, grinning when the wolf makes a soft noise in the back of his throat.

“Are you hungry big guy? Come on, let’s get some food, Der,” Stiles tells him as he presses another kiss to Derek’s cheek.

Derek looks disgruntled and confused as Stiles stands and tugs on his hands, but he stands readily enough despite his cock still hard and the foreskin pulled back to show off his glistening head.

It's enough to make Stiles' mouth water, almost enough for him to drop to his knees and worship at that cock, to suck that glistening head into his mouth and feel Derek fuck his throat, but his stomach growls again and food wins over lust for once.

"Come on, Der," Stiles links their fingers together making Derek look confused as he watches the way Stiles' slender fingers link between Derek's thicker and clawed ones, and Derek tests the hold by squeezing their hands together.

It's strangely adorable, Stiles thinks as he walks them over to the door and opens it.

"Mate," Derek tugs on Stiles' hand, looking disgruntled and distrusting as he stares at the open door, and Stiles turns and cups Derek's face.

"It's okay," Stiles soothes as Derek pulls him closer, rutting almost idly against Stiles while staring suspiciously at the open door. "It'll be okay, I'll be right beside you, and we'll get food. Food's good, right?"

Derek grunts and whines as Stiles pulls back and continues to tug him towards the door.

He doesn't understand why Mate wants to leave Den, doesn't know why Mate put those silly things on that stop Derek from fucking Mate properly, but Mate needs him to be there to protect him from the other Betas he hears moving around below.

Derek puffs up his chest, making himself look bigger, and scowls as he walks beside his mate, his hand tensing as he readies himself to drag Mate back and to protect him.

Mate maybe Alpha, but Alpha is lean and small, needs Derek to fight for him, and it's an important job, Derek knows.

 _A job only Alpha's mate would be given_ , he thinks proudly, a smug swagger to his prowl.

Stiles side-eyes Derek and doesn't know if he wants to know what put that smugly satisfied look on Derek's still shifted-features.

He pats Derek’s chest again and presses another kiss to the older man’s cheek, which gets a soft little noise from Derek as the wolf gives him something akin to a happy puppy face. But as they make their way downstairs the look melts away into something more harsh and stern.

Stiles wants nothing more than to kiss that look off his face, but decides to do that later since he didn’t want to end up fucking on the stairs.

“Well, well, look who decided to join the pack,” Jackson grumbles from where he’s lounging on the couch.

The new couch.

Stiles glances around the room and gives a nod in approval.

“The place looks very well, good job guys,” he smiles at the Beta’s.

Jackson huffs, his cheeks going red as he accepts the compliment given to him.

Derek huffs, not liking the pleased embarrassment that comes off the other Beta, and almost wants to pull Mate over and push Mate over where the Beta is sitting and take Mate there, showing the Beta who Mate belongs too.

And perhaps he would have, would have bent Mate over and ripped off that flimsy fabric covering him to fuck him if the human beside the Beta didn't lean over and press a kiss to the Beta's red cheeks with a mocking coo.

Derek's head cocks to the side as he sniffs curiously, the human smells like Beta's mate, and he settles with only a slight grumble.

Beta has his own mate, doesn't want to take Derek's.

"Jackson been waiting eagerly for you to say that all day," Danny teases, and Jackson grumbles as he slumps back against the couch.

"Shut up," Jackson grumbles as he feels his cheeks flush brighter.

"We need more books and DVDs, I don't know how many you thought we'd have Lydia, but— _oh_ hello," Mason grins as his gaze drops to where Derek's still hard and glistening. "Nice to see _you_ again."

"Nope," Stiles says as he glares at Mason while cupping Derek's cock with his hands and trying to ignore the whine his mate gives as he ruts against them. "Don't even think about it."

"You know I like to watch," Mason grins at Stiles, shameless. "And I'm getting my daily dose today, I know it."

Derek's hands grips Stiles' wrists as he ruts, it's not what he really wants to rut against, but it's still _his_ mate.

Stiles glares once more at Mason before tugging his hands away from Derek and causing the wolf to whine unhappily.

"Wow," Jackson eyes Derek with some judgement. "He's got it bad."

Derek snarls, not knowing the words, but not liking the tone.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "You have _no idea_ ," he says as he tugs Derek over to the kitchen and pausing when he sees the actual archway instead of the hole. "This looks great, Jordan."

"Don't knock it, don't touch it," Jordan calls from the dining table. "It's still setting."

“You guys are doing amazing at this,” Stiles grins as he starts to pull out a few things to make Derek and him something to eat. “I can’t wait for Derek to see it all, he’ll be happy.”

Jordon doesn’t preen at that. He really doesn’t. It was just a simple hole he needed to fix. And the few others that looked like someone had been thrown through or punched.

Derek growls mostly to himself, he doesn’t enjoy his mate giving his attention to others in the pack. And if he has to fight to himself from fucking his mate over the counter because Stiles said no, and he doesn’t want to upset his beautiful mate.

“It’ll just be a few more minutes, Der. And then we can go back up to the den,” Stiles tells his mate, watching as Derek crowds up against him and watches as Stiles cooks them a few eggs.

“Mate,” Derek slurs through fangs too big for his mouth, rubbing his chin against Stiles’ bare shoulder and nipping at the skin.

He presses his hard erection up against Stiles’ ass in hopes it’ll make his mate bend over.

Derek huffs when Stiles _does_ push back, but doesn't bend over and actually elbows him back.

He snarls quietly as he paces behind Stiles, frustrated and aching with the need to be buried in Mate.

Stiles can almost feel the frustration pouring off Derek's frame as the werewolf paces and glances at him as Stiles cooks, and he's very thankful that eggs and toast is quick and simple because it really doesn't take him long to plate up their meal on one plate and then tug Derek to the dining table.

Which, of course, is new and massive and made out of beautiful heavy wood with matching chairs with soft cushions on each seat in various colours.

"I expected something more when Uncle Peter said he was feral," Cora admits as she watches Stiles push Derek into a chair before slipping onto Derek's lap. "I expected more roaring and growling, less whining and sex."

Derek's claws prickle at Stiles' hips as the werewolf groans against his neck and fucks up against him, rutting almost desperately as Stiles tries to cut up the eggs and toast to feed the sex obsessed and feral werewolf.

"It's better he's like this," Stiles tells her as he twists to feed Derek, the werewolf rumbling as he's feed by his mate while his hips keep working against Stiles' ass. "Trust me."

Cora snorts, "You're still wearing your own blood, I do trust you."

Stiles sighs as he eats a forkful, he'd love to have a shower, but teenage-Derek had been a pain to shower after sex and he doesn't think feral-Derek will be any easier. Though the idea that Derek may snap at the water like dogs do _does_ make him want to giggle and try anyway.

"Do you like the cushions?" Kira asks hopefully, following Cora and Stiles' lead in ignoring Derek's actions, though his little grunts and whines makes her flush.

"They are perfect," Stiles grins at her, and Derek snarls, frustrated and still aching, and Stiles yelps as his boxers are ripped from him with another snarl. " _Derek!_ "

"Yes!" Mason cheers behind them.

“Mason, shut up,” Stiles growls, swatting at Derek’s hands until the werewolf whines and pulls them back.

“ _Mate_ ,” Derek growls, fucking his hips up in anger.

Why won’t his mate understand that he needs to fuck him, needs to prove to everyone that this beautiful Alpha is **his**? Derek growls as his mate pushes his hands away, and then frowns when Stiles holds up another handful of food.

Mate wants to feed him and yet not give him the pleasure of mating?

“We can fuck _after_ we eat,” Stiles tells him plainly, “Understand?”

Grumbling, Derek rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder, his angry hard erection pressed right up against Stiles’ ass.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Mason pouts.

Derek grumpily eats as Mason moves to sit across them and pout for Derek.

"Seriously?" Stiles asks before eating his forkful, and Mason smiles brightly at Stiles.

"I barely saw anything this morning," Mason reminds him. "I need my daily dose or Mason gets even sadder that he doesn't have a knot in his ass."

Cora snorts, and Kira almost chokes of her sip of coffee and has to cover her mouth as her shoulders shake.

"Talking in the third-person isn't cute," Stiles informs him as he gives Derek another forkful of toast and eggs.

"It's cute because I'm cute," Mason argues with a pout. "Now about my knot needs."

Stiles groans as he's tempted to bash his head against the table before looking where Peter and Lydia are frowning over blue-prints, and he almost does a double-take when he realises they are blue-prints for both Deaton's house and the Vet's.

"Where did you..." Stiles trails off, he doesn't want to know, and considering how far away Jordan is sitting with a book he's intently focused on and a mug of coffee, the Deputy agrees. "Could one of you set up a thing with Satomi's Pack sometime this weekend?"

"Of course, Alpha," Peter looks up and gives an innocent smile that makes Stiles shudder—it just looks wrong on Peter's face—and then Lydia's pointing at something with a low murmur and Peter's attention is lost.

"Alpha," Liam sits across from him and pouts at him after glaring at Derek briefly. "Cuddles?"

"Uh," Stiles stalls as Derek rumbles with a growl and tightens his grip on Stiles.

" _Mine_ ," Derek snarls at the young Beta.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Stiles says as he hurriedly gives Derek more food, hoping to distract him from Liam, and Liam whines as Theo slips into the chair next to Liam.

“I’ll cuddle you,” Theo smirks down at the younger werewolf.

Liam flares at him, a stern look that’s on a line between want and hate.

He turns his nose the other way and gets up to go cuddle with Peter, Peter gives the Beta a curious look, but doesn’t say much after that while Liam curls up at his side.

Theo’s jaw drops at that and he looks at Stiles in desperation for an answer.

Stiles only holds his hands up, “The puppy has made his choice. Maybe say please next time.”

* * *

Once he’s finished eating, Stiles leads Derek back up to their den. Making a detour to the bathroom so he can get a wet wash clothes and clean up the blood on his back.

He hears Derek shuffling around in the bedroom and when he comes back he finds the werewolf has dragged over a bunch of blankets and pillows onto the bed, along with a few shirts that were on the ground.

“Are you nesting?” Stiles asks with a smile curling on his lips.

"Alpha," Derek whines as he sits on his knees in the middle of the nest and holds out a hand.

Stiles slips off his boxers and sees the heat in Derek's electric-blue-eyes flare brighter, and he takes Derek's hand.

Derek growls heatedly as he pulls Stiles onto the bed and into the nest, pushing Stiles flat on his back before straddling him, settling his ass over Stiles' cock.

" _Mate_ ," Derek pulls Stiles' hand up and licks and sucks on Stiles' fingers, and Stiles groans as he feels his dick twitch and harden underneath Derek's ass. "Want."

"Yeah," Stiles swallows thickly as he uses his other hand to find the lube. "Yeah, I know what you want."

Derek releases Stiles' hand when he sees Stiles holding the bottle that he used before to open Derek up, and Stiles slicks his already wet fingers before shifting and sitting up to get to Derek's hole.

Derek groans as he feels the first slender finger breach him, rocking against the hardening cock under him as he fucks himself back on the finger, growling impatiently until one finger becomes two.

Stiles groans as he leans forward and sucks on Derek's nipple making the wolf whine as Stiles fucks him open with two fingers.

Derek's head drops back as he pushes his chest further into Stiles' mouth, whining as Stiles' teeth graze against the nub before Stiles sucks on the nipple hard, and Derek clenches around the fingers in him.

Derek's still loose from earlier, but Stiles still takes his time in fucking Derek with his fingers, teasing against Derek's prostate.

Derek growls, ready and frustrated, and pushes Stiles back down before positioning himself over his mate's cock and dropping down without warning.

" _Holy mother of fuck!_ " Stiles shouts as he arches and grips Derek's hips, and Derek doesn't give either of them time to adjust, he just sets his knees and begins fucking himself on Stiles' cock as Stiles claws at his hips while making those beautiful grunts and whines that go straight through Stiles.

“Jesus—fuck, Derek,” Stiles whines as Derek fucks himself harshly back on his cock.

The mattress creaks and groans under the power of Derek’s thrusts, the bed frame smacks against the wall and causes cracks in the paint which had Stiles grinning a little.

“So needy for your Alpha’s cock huh, Derek?” Stiles drags his nails down Derek’s hips and thighs, causing the wolf to groan. “Come on, baby. Show me how much you want your Alpha’s knot.”

Derek roars, planting his hands on the bed as he fucks faster and harder, trying to get his Alpha’s knot in his ass, wants to prove he’s the only one that can satisfy the Alpha’s needs.

“Mine. _Mine_ ,” Derek snarls, blue-eyes staring down at Stiles’ own red ones.

Stiles groans as he plants his feet and fucks up into Derek's ass, nails digging in as he grips Derek's hips.

"I'm yours," Stiles promises with a moan as Derek clenches down and fucks himself harder and faster. " _Derek!_ "

Derek places one hand against Stiles' chest, growling as he fucks himself harder and faster, wanting, _needing_ his Alpha's knot.

" _Mine_ ," Derek snarls as he clenches and fucks, and Stiles' head presses back against the nest as he feels his knot begin to swell. " _Mate!_ "

It's a howl of victory, of success, and Stiles cries out as Derek clenches around his knot.

Derek doesn't stop in his hard and fast fucking, he keeps going until Stiles' knot tugs at his rim and then he slams himself down, and grinds at Stiles' knot swells to its full girth in him.

Derek whines as he clenches and grinds, and Stiles reaches one hand up to wrap around Derek's cock, squeezing around Derek's swelling knot, and Derek jerks and clenches down.

" _Alpha!_ " Derek cries out, his head thrown back as he does his best to keep fucking himself on his Alpha's cock, the knot tugging on him and rubbing against his prostate, and his mate's cries and moans egging him on.

Stiles cries out as he starts to cum, jerking and trying to fuck up into Derek as he squeezes Derek's knot until the werewolf cums too with a loud whine that echoes through the room.

Derek doesn't stop moving his hips, keeps working them against Stiles as he clenches and spasms around Stiles' knot, and Stiles swears he sees stars as Derek attempts to drag his brain out of him through his dick.

Derek's free hand clamps down around Stiles' wrist, keeping Stiles' hand around his own knot as he keeps fucking himself on Stiles' knot.

He wants, he _needs_ more. He needs to prove _he's_ the best mate, that only _he_ can satisfy Alpha's needs, only _he_ can carry Alpha's pups and how strong and beautiful those pups will be.

“ _Mine_ ,” the wolf roars over him.

Stiles wants nothing more than to agree with Derek, to tell him he’s right and that Stiles does belong to him. But then the werewolf is clenching around his knot and the words are lost in his mouth.

All he can think about is Derek’s right ass wrapped around his knot, the pleasure it’s giving him as it works orgasm after orgasm out of his dick.

He’s happy they ate earlier because Stiles is pretty sure he would have passed out at some point right now, can already tell he’s going to have to stop at one point so he can have a snack.

Sex makes him hungry, and having sex with his needy werewolf mate makes him starving after a while.

Stiles is pretty sure if it was left up to Derek he’d never be allowed to leave the bed, they’d fuck fourteen times in a row before Derek decides it was time for a nap. And Stiles would be lying right beside him with his brain melted inside of his head because the werewolf has killed him from coming so much.

“My mate. My pretty mate,” Stiles coos, petting and soothing the feral werewolf on top of him, he squeezes his hand around Derek’s knot and watches with fascination as Derek’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he cums again. “Fuck you feel so damn good around my knot, Der. Want to keep you like this all day.”

Derek sobs as he cums again, his muscles no longer able to keep him up and he crumbles on top of Stiles’ body, the Alpha kissing soothing words into his skin and making him tremble.

Stiles rubs a hand up and down Derek's trembling back, pressing a kiss to the side of Derek's face as the wolf nuzzles against him.

"Pretty mate, good mate," Stiles keeps pressing kisses alongside of Derek's face, and Derek whimpers as he clenches weakly around Stiles' knot, and Stiles hisses as he fucks up slightly. "You still want more, needy mate?"

Derek moans weakly, mouthing at Stiles' chest, and Stiles should stop, he really should considering how worn out he feels, but Derek clenches around him again, and he can't help it.

Stiles flips them over, Derek's legs wrapping around his waist, and Stiles groans into Derek's neck as he works his hips.

Derek whines as he presses his hips hopefully and curls one hand around the nape of Stiles' neck as the Alpha keeps fucking him like how Derek wanted it.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek slurs as he encourages his mate with the flexes of his legs around Stiles' waist.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles moans as he mouths against Derek's neck, and Derek throws his head back against the nest for more and his mate nips and sucks against his neck as his mate's knot rubs beautifully against his prostate.

Derek almost sobs as he cums again, and Stiles groans as he cums into Derek's spasming and clenching ass before slumping down against Derek.

Derek nuzzles against Stiles' hair and face as he throws his other arm around Stiles' back.

" _Alpha_ ," Derek rumbles happily, and Stiles presses a kiss to his neck while giving a questioning and sleepy mumble.

“All tired now?” Stiles teases, “Finally we can take a nap.”

The werewolf in his arms grumbles happily when Stiles’ knot throbs inside of him. He never wants his mates cock to leave his ass, wants it to be inside of him all day and night long.

“Mine. Mine,” Derek whispers, voice a little rough from sex.

“Yes. I’m all yours, Der. I’m everyone’s Alpha, but I’m just _your_ mate,” Stiles tells him, running the hand that isn’t covered in cum through Derek’s hair.

The werewolf purrs and Stiles feels like his heart grows three times bigger at how happy Derek sounds at the moment, resting in Stiles’ arms and clinging to him like an oversized koala bear.

“Come on, big guy. Let’s take a nap, and then maybe later we can eat again,” Stiles kisses Derek’s lips.

He hopes by tonight or later Derek will be back to his old self. Stiles just wants to hold him and kiss all over his face, and just smother the man in love.

* * *

Derek wakes slowly, senses filtering back in before his mind truly wakes.

There's a warm body above him, blanketing him with warmth, and there's a soft cock in his ass.

He knows it's Stiles even without the scent, the scent that shouts of mate and sex, and _mine_.

A heart-beat as a familiar as his own, a heart-beat that he sometimes fancies is the same as his, fills his ears along with the easy and deep breathing of Stiles.

For a moment, for a long and simple moment, Derek feels safe and warm, comfortable with his mate above him in and his arms.

But then his mind clicks back into gear, and Derek tenses as he realises it's wrong, something's wrong, because the last thing he remembers clearly is confronting Deaton, and then...He...he.... _Stiles_....oh.... _oh god_......

The memories flood in, and Derek's eyes snap open as he pushes—gently, gingerly—Stiles off him and then he's out of the bed, stumbling like a pup taking its first steps, so damn clumsy as he moves to the door.

"Derek?" Stiles calls with thick with sleep, and it snaps something in Derek, the last of his control.

He runs, slams open the door and then sprinting for the bathroom desperately as he feels bile creep up his throat.

The tiles of the bathroom are cold and hard, merciless, under his knees as he drops in front of the toilet and then he's violently sick as he clutches at it, his back arching with the force.

He...he...he attacked Stiles.....he.....he....he _raped_ Stiles....

His head spins as he remembers the scent of fear and panic coming off Stiles as he...he _hunted_ him. He remembers the way Stiles cried, _cried_ because of _him_.

He gags as he remembers biting down on his mate, claws tearing and ripping into his mate, and he throws up again, the toilet groaning as he clutches it tighter.

"Derek!"

He flinches when Stiles' hand, warm and comforting, lands on his back and he jerks away, huddles himself in the corner as he claws at himself and stares at Stiles in horror.

“Derek?” Stiles crouches down low like someone would when dealing with a cornered dog.

“N-n-no! S-stay back. I’m-I hurt you. Stiles—I!” Derek curls up further in on himself, claws digging into his skin. He feels too small in his own body right now, feels like he shouldn’t even be in here.

He wants to shift, wants to run away and let the wilds decide what to do with him because he obviously doesn’t deserve to be with Stiles.

The Alpha shakes his head, “No, no. Derek please, you know you would never—“

“But I _did!_ ” Derek roars, flinching at the thunderous sound of his voice.

“Derek, you didn’t hurt me. And you didn’t rape me. I wanted it—“

“No you didn’t! No you fucking didn’t!” His heart races and his chest feels like it’s caving in on itself. “I-I was going to kill you! Don’t you understand this? I wanted to tear you open and then I—“

A sob breaks from his throat.

"Derek," Stiles looks like he's going to move closer, and Derek flinches and he looks guilty, guilty! Like Stiles had anything to feel guilty about! Derek is the one who should feel guilty! Derek's the one that...that _raped_ him!

Derek gags as he digs his claws deeper in him, wanting to rip and tear at himself like he almost did to Stiles, like he would have done to Stiles if he hadn't....

" _Derek_ ," Stiles repeats, his voice cracking. "Please."

Derek whines, loud and hurting, torn between going and comforting his mate—how dare he still think? He didn't have a right, not after what he did!—and flinching further away in hopes that he didn't hurt Stiles anymore.

"Derek, please, _please_ , look at me?" Stiles asks, gently and softly, and Derek can't deny him, couldn't deny after what he had done.

He flinches, expecting disgust, expecting anger, and flinches again when he sees Stiles' face so soft, _loving_ , and it hurts, it _hurts_! He doesn't deserve that expression! Not after what he had done!!

"Derek, you didn't do anything wrong," Stiles repeats, like if he says it enough it'll suddenly make it true, but it won't! It can't! Not after what he had done!

"I was going to kill you," Derek reminds him hoarsely, roughly, and physically chokes as he says the next words, he has to say the next words. "I _raped_ you."

"No, nonononono," Stiles almost chants, the words running together, and he shifts closer only stopping when Derek flinches violently again. "You didn't, you didn't!"

"I did!" Derek wants to shout, to scream those words at Stiles, but the thought of raising his voice to Stiles again makes him want to be sick, makes him want to claw at himself.

"Derek," Stiles says firmly, almost sternly. "You didn't kill me, and you didn't _rape_ me."

"I did!" Derek protests, and Stiles shakes his head in frustration.

"You could have killed me, you had me pinned, but you didn't—"

"I was going to play with you first," Derek says in disgust, shaking his head.

“I was going to toy with you in the woods. Let you think you escape. My wolf thought it was _fun_! And then I was going to drag you through the woods, I was going to kill you for fun!” Derek shouts, “My wolf didn’t see you as our Alpha, it didn’t see you as our mate. Stiles, my wolf saw you as nothing more than a plaything!”

“But you didn’t hurt me—“

“Just because we had sex doesn’t mean my wolf _wouldn’t_ have had lost it and killed you anyways!”

“Derek, please you need to listen to me,” Stiles ignored the whine Derek made as he came closer to settle in front of the wolf, holding his hands out Stiles pauses momentarily before finally placing them on Derek’s skin.

Derek trembles under Stiles’ touch. He wants to curl up in a ball and let his mate sooth him until things are better, wants him to take away all the pain.

But he can’t and he won’t because what he did to Stiles was terrible.

He cries when hands gently cup his face, Stiles strokes his thumb over Derek’s cheeks and leans forward to press a kiss to his forehead like he did nothing wrong.

“I’ve got you, Der,” Stiles whispers against his skin. “You know you’d never hurt me.”

“But I _wanted_ to.”

He needed Stiles to know what exactly was going through Derek’s head when all of that was happening, needed him to understand that Derek had become nothing but a feral monster out for blood.

And yet, Stiles keeps holding him like he’s something precious.

"But you didn't," Stiles kisses his forehead again. "You didn't know who I was, you just needed a reminder."

"A reminder?" Derek laughs bitterly, thickly. "I _raped_ you."

"Stop saying that," Stiles tells him, a demand as he tugs Derek's claws from his flesh. "You didn't. God, how can you remember wanting to kill me, but you can't remember that?"

Derek flinches, and Stiles curses at himself as he soothes Derek with his hands.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean that," Stiles presses another kiss against Derek's forehead and then his hair, pulling Derek until he slumps against Stiles. "But Derek, you didn't rape me. You need to remember, okay? You had me pinned down."

"I was going to let you go, let you run and then kill you," Derek says darkly, reminding Stiles just what a monster he is.

"And what did I do?" Stiles asks, ignoring Derek's words.

"You cried, you were scared," Derek remembers vividly, the sound of Stiles trying to muffle his tears, the scent of his fear and panic as Derek kept him pinned and ripped through his shirt and back like it was nothing.

"And then I pushed back against you," Stiles decides to ignore him. "I pressed my ass against your crotch until you were hard and wanting nothing, but sex. I was the one that pulled down your jeans and boxers before doing the same to mine, it was me that opened myself up and slicked you up. I knew you weren't in control, I knew you weren't in your right mind."

"No," Derek almost snaps, realising where Stiles is going, but Stiles continues like he doesn't hear him.

"I _made_ you have sex with me," Stiles says firmly. "If anyone raped anyone, it was me. I did that to you, I took advantage—"

"No!" Derek almost roars as he hugs Stiles close. "You didn't, you didn't, you wouldn't, you didn't, you _didn't_."

"And you didn't rape me," Stiles says firmly, fiercely, pressing a kiss to Derek's hair. "You didn't, you wouldn't. When you wanted to kill me? It wasn't you, it was the stuff Deaton hit you with."

Derek freezes a little at the mention of the Druid’s name, and then suddenly the shift is snapping over his face and his wolf is howling with rage.

“Where is he,” he snarls, only settling down because Stiles has his hands placed on his shoulders and is pushing him back.

“Woah there, Cowboy,” Stiles’ thumbs over Derek’s sideburns, waiting until Derek has calmed down a little to deliver the news. “Deaton admitted to being the Benefactor, and is also currently dead as a door nail. And if I’m correct he should also be six feet in the ground.”

The older man nods his head, settling back in Stiles’ arms and nosing at his throat. He still feels really shaken from earlier, but Stiles gentle hands running down his back help to calm him down.

“You’re okay, Der. You’re okay,” Stiles soothes, kissing over Derek’s skin and rubbing their cheeks together until the shift slowly fades away back to his normal face.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” Stiles strokes Derek’s cheek, “Or do you want to take a nice bubble bath?”

"A bubble bath?" Derek almost snort, and Stiles grins at him.

"Don't diss bubble baths," Stiles tells him, trying to act serious. "They are nice and relaxing, and think of all the fun you can have with the bubbles!"

"I don't think I even have bubble bath," Derek tells him, and Stiles gives him a look.

"Lydia Martin has basically moved in with here," Stiles points out. "It was probably near the top of the list she sent the others off with."

Stiles squeezes Derek's shoulders before jumping up and moves over to the shelf near the bath—a bath that looks basically unused, Stiles notices with little surprise because baths don't seem something Derek would allow himself to indulge in—and looks at all the new bottles lined up on the shelf.

"Oh! Look, they got us lavender bubble bath!" Stiles holds up the light purple plastic bottle and grins at Derek over his shoulder. "Nice and relaxing, huh? What do you think?"

Derek stands up and moves over to Stiles, fingers tracing the pink lines of new skin on Stiles' back that shows where Derek's claws had sliced through his skin, and Stiles busies himself with turning on the taps and pouring a generous amount of bubble bath into it.

"Only if you join me," Derek says softly as his fingers moves down to the bruises on Stiles' hips and he knows, _knows_ , there will be dots of pink skin where his claws dug in that first time they had sex, and he winces guiltily.

"Sure," Stiles looks over his shoulder with a soft smile, and Derek hopes none of his guilt shows on his face as he tries to smile back.

Stiles isn't a convinced as he turns and loops his arms around Derek's neck, pressing a soft kiss to Derek's jaw.

"You're still feeling guilty, aren't you?" he asks softly as he strokes the side of Derek's face while the bath fills up, and Derek ducks his head slightly. "It's not your fault, okay?"

But it feels like it's Derek's fault, it still was Derek's claws ripping over Stiles' back.

Sighing, Stiles grabs Derek’s arms and tugs on them until he gets the memo, but Derek stands there frozen as he traces over the pink lines on Stiles skin.

“I will drag you by your dick if you don’t get in the tub,” Stiles tells him, hoping that’ll get the man motivated.

Derek’s dick twitches at the thought of Stiles jerking him off again, and his cheeks go red when Stiles smirks at him.

“Don’t make me whistle like a dog,” Stiles says as he steps into the bubble bath.

Derek snorts, “And you say I’m the mean one.”

“I never said you were mean, just grumpy. Me on the other hand, I’m the mean one. Now mush.”

A smile somehow finds its way in Derek’s face and he gets in the tub, sitting down in front of Stiles with his back turned to him so Stiles doesn’t see his face.

Pulling Derek until his back is pressed to Stiles’ front, Stiles presses a few kisses down Derek’s shoulder before grabbing the shampoo.

"Wet your hair for me?" Stiles asks and Derek silently ducks his head under briefly before leaning back against Stiles' chest as he works shampoo into his hair.

Derek sniffs at the air, "Is that also lavender?"

"Yep," Stiles pops the 'p' as he scratches at Derek's scalp. "It's relaxing, you need relaxing."

"You're enjoying making smell like flowers, aren't you?" Derek asks as he closes his eyes, and enjoys the feel of Stiles' fingers in his hair.

"Maybe," Stiles admits without any shame. "Okay, rinse."

Derek grumbles slightly before doing as ordered, and retakes his place against Stiles.

"This isn't relaxing," Derek grumbles, and Stiles rolls his eyes as he pulls Derek back closer against him.

"It'll be relaxing now," Stiles tells him. "Just wanted to do your hair first. I promise, you won't have to move again until we have to get out."

Derek hums as he lets his head loll against Stiles' shoulder as the younger man reaches for soap, and begins to soap up Derek's chest, dragging his fingers through Derek's chest-hair before circling around Derek's nipples.

"I thought we're meant to be relaxing," Derek mutters without opening his eyes.

"Hey," Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's wet hair. "I'm just cleaning all of your chest."

Derek gives an unconvinced noise, but doesn't argue.

 _Stiles had a point_ , Derek realises almost lazily, _the lavender is relaxing._

The water wasn't too hot, Stiles is behind him and washing him gently, and the lavender completely erases any lingering scent of Stiles' blood from earlier—Derek isn't sure if it really was there or just in his head, but it's gone with the lavender thick in the air.

Stiles doesn't actually turn it sexual, just washes him with lingering touches that are more gentle and loving then sexual, and it makes him feel almost choked up with the care Stiles' puts into each touch.

He hums as Stiles takes one of his hands and massages it, working each joint until he moves onto the next one to lavish.

“You’re really good at this,” Derek hums as Stiles works all the soreness out of his muscles.

Massages and stretches, pops and thumbs into the muscles until Derek is a puddle of goo in his arms.

“You’re like a little puppy in my arms,” Stiles teases, laughing when Derek splashes a handful of water his way. “Naught puppy.”

“I’m not a four-year-old,” Derek growls, but it sounds pathetic even to his ears.

“Baby, my baby, my sweet baby,” Stiles teases against his skin, grinning when a soft growling whine escapes from Derek’s throat.

He massages his fingers back into Derek’s hair, grinning when Derek melts into his arms.

“Can you do something for me?”

Derek makes a small inquisitive noise in response.

“Could you shift for me, Der?”

Not wanting to question his Alpha’s wishes, Derek does as he’s told and shifts, moaning when Stiles starts to wash at his sideburns and massages against his jaw.

Derek can't help, but flinch when Stiles picks up his hands again and he quickly pulls back his claws.

"You don't have to do that," Stiles tells him and taps one finger, Derek grimaces as he pops the claw under Stiles' silent command, and Stiles traces it. "I trust you."

Derek bites back a whine as he turns in bath, the water splashing over some, and pulls Stiles into a kiss.

The kiss isn't really sexual despite being plastered against each other, naked and wet, but it's full of feeling as Stiles cups his jaw and doesn't seem to care about Derek's fangs pressing against his lips.

"I love you," Stiles tells him when they break apart and Stiles strokes down his sideburns.

"I love you too," Derek says before burying his face against Stiles' neck and goes limp against him.

"Getting sleepy, baby?" Stiles asks as he runs a hand up and down Derek's back, and Derek nods slightly. "I suppose you need all the rest you can get since we have a big day tomorrow."

"Big day?" Derek frowns into Stiles' neck.

"Yeah," Stiles presses a kiss against his head. "It's Derek Day tomorrow."

Derek almost jerks in surprise, "We're still doing that?"

"Of course," Stiles gives Derek another kiss. "Maybe slightly interrupted by Pack cuddles, but still, I promised you a Derek Day and a Derek Day you'll have."

Derek buries his face back into Stiles' neck as he feels his face flush, and Stiles scratches at his scalp making Derek rumble quietly as they enjoy the bath until it begins to get too cool to laze about in it.

"Okay, let's get out before we become cold and wrinkling people instead of just wrinkling," Stiles nudges him, and Derek shifts and stands up right in front of Stiles. " _Oh_ , that's not fair."

Derek snorts as he looks down to where Stiles is watching the water drip down his naked body before climbing out and reaching for a towel.

Stiles grins at him before pulling the plug and climbing out almost clumsily, Derek catching him and wrapping a towel around him.

“My hero,” Stiles kisses the older man, “Where would I be without you?”

“Probably dead because you slipped in the shower,” Derek teases, yelping when Stiles towel snaps his ass. “Hey!”

“What? I was just being my old clumsy self,” Stiles smiles innocently, laughing and running out of the room when Derek chases after him.

“Where do you think you’re running to?” Derek snaps, grabbing Stiles in his arms and tossing him back on the sheets so he can cover Stiles’ body with his own.

“Well, I was thinking if I was fast enough I could run downstairs and hide behind the Blonde Trinity.”

“Please, I’d kick all of their asses with ease,” Derek holds up a fist and makes a show of flexing his arm.

Stiles feels his cheeks burn at the sight of Derek’s muscles bulging right in front of his eyes.

“You know,” Stiles moves closer and smirks up at the older man, “we’ve never tried fisting before.”

Derek’s face goes red as he chokes on nothing, “I don’t think we have enough lube to do that right now, Stiles.”

“Pity,” Stiles throws his arms over his head and smirks at how flustered Derek looks.

"You're a tease," Derek growls as he leans closer to Stiles, and Stiles grins up at him, fearless and bright and _so_ Stiles it makes Derek's lips twitch into a small smile.

"Is that really a surprise?" Stiles asks as he waggles his eyebrows, and Derek snorts as he flops over and next to Stiles.

Stiles props himself up on his elbow and peers down at Derek, "What? No sex?"

"I thought we had a big day tomorrow?" Derek asks dryly, and Stiles smirks slightly.

"Like you have ever cared about that," Stiles points out, and Derek inclines his head against the nest in agreement, and moves quickly to push Stiles flat on his back and hovers over him. "Guess that means a yes?"

Derek smirks down at him before letting his weight drop down and Stiles lets out an 'oof'.

"This is not sex," Stiles pretends to wheeze dramatically, and Derek snorts as he nuzzles against Stiles' neck.

"I thought we needed sleep," Derek nips at Stiles' earlobe.

"You're giving mixed signals here," Stiles tells him as he wraps his arms around Derek. "Is there going to sex? Are we just cuddling? I'm a confused horny person, Der."

Snorting, Derek pulls the blanket over their bodies and curls around Stiles’ body. Both of them smell like lavender and sex, it makes Derek relax and he starts to purr when he feels Stiles’ hand stroking over his back.

“Sleep,” Derek kisses against Stiles’ jaw.

“No sleepy sex?”

“Stiles.”

“Fine. Fine. I’m sleeping, I’m sleep. I’m gonna dream about your fat knot in my ass though,” Stiles grins when he hears a growl from Derek. “So grouchy.”

“If you don’t sleep, I’ll kick you out of bed and you can go cuddle with the Beta’s,” Derek threatens.

That pulls Stiles attention, “Nooo. No, I’ll be good I promise.”

Huffing, Derek rolls them over onto their side, “Good now sleep.”

“Goodnight, Sourwolf,” Stiles kisses Derek’s jaw.

“Goodnight, mate.”

Stiles tucks his head under Derek's chin and his nose near Derek’s collarbone, and he tangles their legs together.

Derek runs a hand down Stiles' side and hesitates slightly over Stiles' hip before curling his hand around it. It still makes part of him flinch at the memory of bruises dark against Stiles' pale skin.

It may have not been a rape, but it feels like it had been. It feels like that when he remembers the scent of Stiles' fear and panic, the taste of Stiles' blood in his mouth, the sound of Stiles' muffling his sobs as Derek had been too overcome with pleasure to care, too far gone to care.

Stiles noses at his collarbone sleepily, one hand curling around Derek's shoulder, and Derek holds him closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of Stiles' head.

"Love you, Der," Stiles tells him in a voice thick with sleep, and Derek keeps his lips pressed to Stiles' head.

"I love you too," Derek tells him, inhaling deeply so he can only smell the scent of Stiles, fresh and clean and smelling of lavender, of them, _StilesandDerek_ and sex, of sleepy contentment.

Stiles drifts off first, his breathing deepening against him, and Derek lets himself just doze against Stiles, not truly awake and yet not truly asleep for a while, but content none the less with his mate in his arms, safe in their den, and still in love with him despite what happened.

Derek drifts to sleep without even noticing, holding Stiles close and with his lips still pressed against Stiles' hair.

* * *

The moment Stiles wakes up he rolls himself around so he can push Derek onto his back and kiss the man awake. Smiling when Derek makes a grunting noise and his eyes flutter open, watching from where he’s laying as Stiles kisses up his chest and then leans up to kiss Derek’s lips.

“Do you know what today is?” Stiles asks, cupping Derek’s face with his hands.

The older man raises one of his thick eyebrows, “No?”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles says, “It’s Derek Day! What do you want to do first? Cuddles? Morning sex? Food? Shopping? Morning sex? Redoing your room? Morning sex?”

Derek huffs, curling his arms around Stiles’ waist and nosing at Stiles’ cheek, “I get the feeling someone really wants to have morning sex.”

“Who? That can’t possibly be me? I didn’t say anything like that,” Stiles smiles innocently, pressing a quick kiss to Derek’s lips when he feels the older man growl a little.

“Uh-huh, well then I guess we’ll just have to do something else besides morning sex since you clearly don’t seem to be in the mood for it,” Derek moves so it looks like he’s going to get off the bed, only stopping when arms wrap around his middle.

“Woah, woah, let’s not be too hasty. I am always for morning sex,” Stiles pouts.

Derek turns to cup Stiles’ face, pressing a kiss to those soft cupid-bowed lips on the younger man’s face. When his eyes catch sight of the pink lines scratched into Stiles’ skin Derek feels the guilt hit him once again.

"Nope," Stiles says as he uses his thumb to smooth out the furrow between Derek's brows and Derek blinks at him in confusion. "That face? That face has no place being on your face on Derek Day."

"You're ridiculous," Derek tells him, and Stiles grins at him before pressing a quick kiss to Derek's smooth forehead.

"Ridiculous for you," Stiles coos, and Derek snorts as Stiles presses kisses over his face. "Utterly and completely ridiculous for you."

Stiles grins down at him when he pulls back, looking stupidly pleased with himself, that Derek just has to pull him down on him and kiss that grin from Stiles' lips.

Stiles hums happily into the kiss as he settles comfortably against Derek's body and cups Derek's jaw while Derek keeps one hand curled around Stiles' neck and the other bunches around the blankets instead of tracing Stiles' sleep warm skin like he wants to.

"So," Stiles pulls back with a suggestive grin, "morning sex, how do you want it?"

Derek blanks, his mind casting back to yesterday and he has to forcefully focus on Stiles' pleased face to not remember the forest, to remember Stiles...He almost shakes his head, not wanting to remember, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"You can fuck me," Derek suggests, thinking that's the best way to keep his claws from Stiles' skin. "Or you could ride me?"

He could dig his claws into the blankets if Stiles rides him, he'd make sure he'll never cut Stiles up again.

Stiles notices the hesitation in Derek’s voice, of course he does, he’s Stiles god damn Stilinski.

He notices things that others wouldn’t, he makes jumps that no one else can explain, he sees what’s right in front of him without having to really look at the big picture.

“Derek, if you’re still bothered by what happened yesterday we don’t have to have sex,” Stiles tells him, cupping the side of Derek’s face.

The older man shakes his head, pushing down his guilt, “No. I want to. I want to make you feel good.”

Eyebrows scrunching together, Stiles pushes Derek back down, “Derek, stop. I know you still feel guilty about yesterday and no matter how many times I tell you it’s fine you’re still going to beat yourself over it. So we’re not going to have sex.”

“But, you just said—“

“I know what I said,” Stiles stops him, “But that doesn’t mean you have to force yourself to do something you don’t want to. I know you have issues with sex and intimacy and I’m not going to be that dickbag who forces you. I’m not _her_.”

Derek feels himself tremble a little under the weight of Stiles’ words.

“Answer me this, do you really want to have sex right now? Are you ready to have sex? Can you have sex with me without letting the guilt get in the way? I already noticed you aren’t touching me as much as you want to, like you’re afraid you’ll hurt me,” Stiles pets Derek’s cheek, “I can wait all day if you need time to process everything. It’s not a now or never thing, Derek, I’m always here for you. And I don’t plan on leaving. Ever.”

Derek swallows the sob that wants to escape his throat, “Can-Can I just hold you for now?”

"Yeah," Stiles says, his face soft, and he presses such gentle kisses over Derek's face that makes his chest feel tight and hurt before settling down against Derek, firmly pulling Derek's arms around him. "Like this?"

Derek closes his eyes, presses his nose to Stiles' hair and tightens his hold around Stiles just slightly, "Just like this."

He can feel Stiles' smile against his neck, a press of lips against the skin, a hot puff of air as Stiles talks, "Good."

Derek can feel how Stiles' cock is half-hard against him, but the younger man doesn't rut against him, or shift uncomfortably, he just lies against Derek and idly strokes his chest-hair like he isn't the slightest bit aroused.

Derek presses his nose more firmly against Stiles' hair as his chest feels tight and his breathing comes out slightly hitched, but Stiles just hums as he keeps stroking Derek's chest.

"I love you," Derek says, his voice almost cracking, and Stiles presses a kiss another kiss to his neck.

"I love you too," Stiles says it easily, like there is never any doubt, that it's a fact of life, and Derek holds him tighter as they lay there as all the tension seems to drain out of Derek.

Stiles picks up one of Derek’s hands and starts kissing at the tips of Derek’s fingers.

After that he moves down to his knuckles and kisses each of those, and the prominent veins on Derek’s hands before flipping it around to kiss the palm of Derek’s hand.

The werewolf shakes a little under those soft touches.

Sometimes it makes him angry when people treat him like he’s a broken teacup.

They hear the name Hale and all they remember is a family that was burned alive, they suddenly don’t want to be around the man because they don’t know how to talk to a man who’s lost everything.

Death makes people skittish and uncomfortable, but when it’s about an entire dead family it makes them want to run the other way.

He hates it when people treat him like such.

But when he’s with Stiles, it’s different.

Stiles understands what it’s like to lose your entire family at once, he still has his dad of course but for a time after his moms death it was like he had lost them both.

Stiles doesn’t treat him like he’s something already broken, he treats Derek like he’s something you put back together so you can love and cherish it again. Like an old teddy bear that’s arm got ripped off, all Stiles had to do was put the stuffing back in and sowed him up and was holding him tightly to his chest.

Stiles’ lips burn against Derek’s skin, not in the terrible way like being set on fire and your skin is melting off your bones. He kisses like he’s searing his mark on Derek’s skin and it makes the older man tremble under the power Stiles has over him. This teenager could ask if anything from Derek and he’d do it in a heartbeat.

“You make me so weak,” Derek rasps, his hand shaking at it comes up to hold Stiles’ face.

“No. I make you stronger.”

Stiles leans up and kisses Derek, "Like you make me stronger, _better_."

Derek chokes back a cry and pulls Stiles into another kiss, clutching at his mate tightly as they kiss.

"Lay back and relax," Stiles orders against his lips, and Derek is helpless to do anything, but comply.

Stiles begins by kissing Derek's forehead, over his eyebrows, over his eyes, down his nose, along his cheekbones, a brush against his lips and then along his jaw.

A tap to his neck makes Derek swallow as he leans his head back, and those lips press lingering kisses over his throat and down to his shoulders, his biceps, his elbows, his forearms and back to his hands before they leave Derek's skin.

Warm lips press against his collarbone, and Derek almost jumps making Stiles puff a laugh against him as he trails kisses along both collarbones before kissing at his clavicle, moving over his pecs and pausing other one of his nipples and softly suckling at it.

A moan leaves his lips as Stiles suckles at him gently and one hand comes up and cups the back of Stiles' head as he arches into Stiles' mouth.

Stiles grazes his teeth against Derek's harden nub before kissing over to the other to suckle the second nipple and making Derek moan as his cock twitches and fills as Stiles keeps pressing kisses across his chest after he's satisfied by how hard both of Derek's nipples are.

Derek can't help, but moaning and arching under Stiles' mouth as Stiles' hands stroke up his sides and brush over his sensitive nipples.

Stiles pauses suddenly and looks up at up him for permission though it takes a moment for Derek to realise, and look down.

Stiles had moved further down his body as he went, settling his body between Derek's spread legs and hovers with his lips inches from Derek's stomach as he waits patiently.

“Yes. _Yes_ ,” Derek breathes heavily through his nose.

He’s never felt so hard in his life. Stiles just keeps finding more and more ways to take Derek apart with his lips and it _kills_ him each time.

Derek watches with hazy eyes as Stiles kisses and licks over his cock, sucks on his balls and then moves to kiss over the tender side of Derek’s thighs. Those long fingers wrapped around his muscular thighs and squeezing them whenever Derek’s body shakes.

“Stiles,” he cries as his mate takes the head of his cock into his mouth. “You’re killing me.”

The teenager gives him a shit eating grin, “Not yet,” a hand pushes back on his chest. “Just relax. Let you mind wander off, I’m going to take such good care of you, mate.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Derek whines, bunching his hands into the sheets as Stiles sucks on his cock again.

 _That mouth, fuck_ , Derek doesn’t think he’s ever gonna get tired of having Stiles’ mouth on him.

Derek whines as Stiles takes him fully into his mouth and doesn't stop until his nose is brushing against his pubes, and he has to fight the urge to fuck up into Stiles' hot and wet mouth.

Thumbs circle his hipbones as Stiles swallows around him and makes him cry out before slowly Stiles begins to bob his head, taking him fully every so often and humming against his cock, making it vibrate all the way through him and causing him to whine as he throws his head back and claw at the sheets.

Derek cries out in protest and loss as that hot mouth pulls off his cock before gasping as Stiles presses kisses to his balls before sucking one into his mouth.

 _"Stiles!"_ Derek groans as Stiles releases his ball before doing the same to the other, and Derek whimpers as he humps his hips up in the air.

"I've got you," Stiles promises hoarsely, and Derek groans as those lips wrap around his cock again while one of his hands move off his hips and moves down to caress and play with his balls while Stiles' head bobs as he sucks and twirls his tongue around Derek's cock.

Derek spreads his legs wider with a whimper before planting one foot so he can fuck up into Stiles' moan, and Stiles barely chokes the first time Derek thrusts, just takes it and continues to try and suck his brain out through his cock.

Suddenly the other hand is gone from his hip and a finger slips into Stiles' mouth alongside Derek's cock, and he groans and clenches as he realises what Stiles' is going to do, and he isn't disappointed when the finger is soon gone and then pressing wetly against his hole.

Derek props himself up on his elbows so he can watch Stiles bob his head as he wiggles a finger into him, and he groans as a thumb brushes across his balls.

"Stiles," Derek breathes as he clenches around the single finger in him. " _Please_."

Derek doesn't really know what he's pleading for. To cum? For more? All he knows is he _wants,_ and Stiles will give it to him, will know what he _needs_.

 _I’m going to make him feel so damn good_ , Stiles thinks to himself as he swallows Derek’s entire cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat so Derek can fuck deeper into his mouth.

Two fingers push inside of Derek’s hole and the werewolf arches his back off the bed, crying out when Stiles hits that spot inside of him that has him breathless.

“Stiles. _Stiles_ ,” Derek whines, high and needy.

At the moment he couldn’t careless how needy he sounds, it’s just him and his mate right now.

No other Beta to comment or snort at how powerless Stiles makes him. He doesn’t even realize he has a hand carding through Stiles’ hair until he tugs on it accidentally and pulls a moan form his mate.

He goes to take his hand away, but Stiles is grabbing it and placing it back on his head, giving Derek a look that tells him he’s okay with it.

Tentatively, Derek puts his hand back in his mate’s hair, and gives it a little tug, biting on his bottom lip to stop the grin that wants to grow on his face as Stiles moans around his cock.

Derek tugs a little harder, just a test, and Stiles moans harder around his cock and then those fingers are pressing against his prostate and he arches with a whine, fucking his cock into Stiles' mouth.

"Stiles, _Stiles_ ," Derek chants like he's worshipping Stiles, worshipping him as Stiles fucks him with his fingers and takes his cock like he's _made_ to suck his cock.

Stiles uses his other hand to stroke along Derek's perineum gently, getting him use to it before pressing more firmly so he's pressing against Derek's prostate from the outside and inside.

Derek howls as he arches, coming down Stiles' throat without warning as his toes curl, and Stiles chokes as he tries to swallow every drop while pressing more firmly against Derek's prostate.

Derek cums harder and longer than he's ever came before, and he collapses with a sob as Stiles licks and sucks his sensitive cock clean before slowly pulling his fingers from Derek's spent body.

"Derek?" Stiles asks in a hoarse and fucked tone, and Derek whimpers as he sees his cum shiny on his mate's lips and dripping down Stiles' chin.

Derek's leaning forward before he can really think it through, balancing himself on trembling arms and licking the cum from Stiles' chin before kissing his mate deeply and filthily as he groans at his taste in Stiles' mouth.

Stiles easily pushes him back till he's flat on his back again and Stiles is straddling his waist as they exchange deep and passionate kisses, and Derek doesn't even think twice about grabbing Stiles' ass as they kiss.

"Good?" Stiles smirks cockily, his voice still rough from the fucking Derek gave his throat, and Derek shudders underneath him and looks up with electric-blue-eyes.

" _More_ ," Derek demands as he squeezes Stiles' ass, and Stiles' eyes bleed red and go impossibly hotter as he stares down at Derek.

"Anything for my mate," Stiles promises roughly before leaning down and kissing him deeply until Derek's squirming and whimpering under him.

Pushing Derek’s legs up and against his chest, Stiles dribbles more lube over Derek’s hole before pushing slowly inside of Derek’s ass.

He gets about half way in before stopping and slowly pulling out, Derek whines and squeezes harshly around Stiles’ cock trying to keep him inside of him still, stopping with just the head of his cock inside of Derek’s ass, Stiles groans when he feels Derek squeeze around him before pushing back all the way in. Derek gasps when he feels Stiles’ cock fill him up all the way, squirming a little so he can have it hit perfectly on his prostate.

“Mm-mm, Mate. _Please_ ,” Derek begs, reaching up to grab Stiles’ shoulders and try to fuck himself back on Stiles’ cock.

Stiles silences him with a kiss, “I’ve got you, Derek. I’ll take care of you. I’m gonna make you feel so spoiled today.”

“Yes. Yes, Alpha.”

Stiles bends Derek in half as he leans down to kiss all over Derek’s chest, biting down on a nipple and then sucking on it until Derek is sobbing underneath him.

“Stiles!”

Stiles just switches nipples as he fucks Derek in deep and slow thrusts, driving the werewolf mad as it hits his prostate perfectly each time, but Stiles doesn't go faster or harder.

"Stiles, _Stiles!_ " Derek digs his fingers into Stiles' shoulders, clenching as Stiles pulls out slowly before fucking in just as slowly. " _Please!_ "

"What does my pretty mate want?" Stiles says against his chest, teeth grazing his nipple and making Derek gasp.

" _More_ ," Derek sobs as Stiles lifts his head to watch his face. " _Harder, faster_!"

"Anything for my mate," Stiles promises again as he presses a kiss over Derek's heart before grabbing Derek's legs firmly and pulling out until only the head of his cock is in Derek.

"Sti _les_!" Derek ends up howling as Stiles fucks into him _hard_ with no warning, and Derek can't stop his claws popping even if he had the mind to.

Derek whines loudly as Stiles grunts and groans above him as he fucks Derek hard and fast like Derek begged for, and his claws scratch red lines along Stiles' upper back as his mate fucks him.

"Alpha, _Alpha_ ," Derek slurs out through his fangs, electric-blue clashing and holding Alpha-red as Stiles fucks him.

"Is, ah, this, nngh, what, ah, you, _fuck_ , wanted?" Stiles asks him, and Derek nods as he whines and clenches around Stiles. " _Fuck_ , you're, ah, so _beautiful._ "

The slapping of skin against skin gets louder as Stiles fucks him _harder_ as Derek whines and sobs under him, one hand holding Stiles' shoulder while the other moves to claw at the sheets.

"Want your knot!" Derek whines out, and Stiles groans as he leans down and nips at Derek's chest, and Derek cries out as he feels Stiles' knot begin to swell in him as if Stiles had just been waiting for Derek to ask.

Derek clenches desperately around it, whining as Stiles keeps fucking him until the knot begins to tug on Derek's rim and then slamming his hips into Derek as he lets the knot swell to its full girth and joins them together.

Cursing when Derek clenches around him, Stiles makes a soft noise as he keeps thrusting his hips as best as he can, wanting Derek to feel every inch of his knot as it swells inside of his mates ass.

“Is this what you want, Derek? Is this what you need?” Stiles growls, his eyes red as rubies as he stares down at his mate.

“Yes!” Derek sobs, clinging to Stiles with every inch of his life.

His back arches and he clenches around Stiles’ knot again, crying out when it rubs against his prostate, his claws rip a little into Stiles’ skin as he cums all over his chest.

A warm hand wraps around Derek’s own knot and it has the wolf howling as Stiles starts to milk his knot, squeezing and clenching around it tenderly with his hand until Derek is a sobbing mess underneath him.

Stiles leans down and peppers kisses against Derek’s jaw, enjoying the way his mate melts underneath his lips.

Stiles groans against Derek's jaw as he cums in his mate, squeezing Derek's knot until he's cums for the third time this morning with a choked sob.

Stiles moans as Derek spasms and clenches around his knot, dragging a second orgasm from Stiles, and he pants against Derek's jaw and neck for a moment.

"Want another or cuddles?" Stiles asks as he sits up to lower Derek's legs.

"Cuddles," Derek says almost drowsily, and Stiles smiles as he lowers himself back down on his mate who immediately wraps his arms around Stiles and rubs his cheek against him. "Mate."

"Nap time?" Stiles asks around a yawn of his own and nuzzles against Derek's neck.

Derek hums in agreement, his eyes already drifting close, and Stiles presses a smiling kiss against Derek's neck.

"Nap time for Derek," he says as he relaxes against Derek. "Everything Derek wants goes on Derek Day."

"Sleep," Derek demands grumpily, and Stiles presses another smiling kiss against Derek's neck as he does as ordered.

* * *

They wake up later to the Pack invading their room, Stiles startling awake when bodies drop on top of him like a naked dog pile.

“Ugh, you guys stink. Did you seriously have to fuck this morning?” Jackson whines as he clings to Stiles’ back.

“Alpha,” Liam whines, working himself between Derek and Stiles’ body, getting a frown from Derek.

“Aw man, I knew I should have come up here when Peter said you guys were fucking,” Mason whines, seeing the state of undress the two older men are in. “You guys just don’t love me anymore do you.”

“What is this, dog pile on the Alpha time?” Stiles grumbles as the bed is filled with werewolves.

“Yes,” everyone relies at once.

"Okay, hug Alpha a little, but not a lot," Stiles says as Theo tries to squirm into the Stiles sandwich. "This is Derek Day which means we still need to get to the mall to get nice things for Derek."

"But Derek had you all day yesterday!" Liam hugs Stiles tighter, wondering if he could get away with accidentally groping him. "Why does he get you for two days?"

"Yeah! And why didn't I get my daily dose of porn?" Mason asks from the end of the bed as Cora sits on the edge of bed and Malia shamelessly cuddles her naked cousin. "Don't you love me, Alpha?"

"He wouldn't even let us near you," Jackson pouts against the nape of Stiles' neck.

"And he—" Theo slaps a hand over Liam's mouth before he could finish as he remembers Peter's words and look at them when they accused Derek of hurting Stiles yesterday.

"Of course I still love you," Stiles sighs. "Just because we want to have sex in private doesn't mean I don't love you. And yesterday," Stiles grimaces slightly as he moves to stroke Derek's shoulder, "was a difficult day which hopefully won't repeat itself in the future."

Mason pouts at Stiles, and Liam bites Theo's hand before tucking his face against Stiles' neck.

"Okay, if Derek agrees with it, we'll do a puppy-pile today," Stiles raises his voice as the Betas begin to cheer, "but only if Derek agrees!"

"Puppy-pile?" Malia pouts up at Derek and even Cora looks somewhat hopefully.

The women in their lives always got their way, so really, Stiles isn't surprised by the way Derek agrees easily enough to them.

"Okay, you got our agreement!" Stiles starts to struggle. "Now get off! We have to get ready for the mall!"

"Can we come?" Liam asks hopefully, and Stiles bangs his head against the pillow.

"What part of Derek Day do you not understand?" Stiles asks with some frustration. "It'll mean shopping for Derek!"

"Why does he get a day and we don't?" Jackson asks as he clings tighter to Stiles as he tries to squirm from out of their holds.

“Because he’s my mate,” Stiles argues, trying to crawl his way out from under three blonde Beta’s, only giving up when none of them budge. “Seriously? Derek, babe, love of my life, help me out please.”

Said older man is already out of the bed and is pulling on a pair of loose sweats, he glances at where his Alpha is stuck under three teenagers.

“Try not to claw him too much,” Derek smirks before walking out of the room.

“Traitor!!” Stiles yells at his lover’s back as Derek leaves to go make breakfast, Stiles glances at the three Beta’s on top of him, “Uh—“

“Mine,” Jackson snarls and flashes blue-eyes at the other two Beta’s, curling himself around Stiles’ body as much as he can because he’s in desperate need of the Alpha’s attention.

“No!” Liam yells, “I want him first!”

Theo growls at them both and tries to worm his way on top of the Alpha’s body, wanting nothing more than to have Stiles hold his neck like he’d done before. Liam on the other smells Derek’s cum all over his Alpha and his wolf instantly wants to jerk off on Stiles’ skin until the scent is gone.

“Oh my god,” Stiles whines.

"I foresee fun things," Mason says as he sits where Derek had been lying, leering at the cum-spot from where Stiles' cum had seeped out Derek during their nap, and Malia snickers as she and Cora follow after Derek.

"No!" Stiles points at him before trying to point at the other three Betas. "Don't even think— _oh my god!_ Liam!"

But it's too late, Liam had already pulled his boxers down and ruts against Stiles with breathy growls as Stiles pushes at his face.

"No! Bad! Stop Liam!" Stiles tries to infuse his voice with Alpha command, but horny puppies will do what horny puppies do.

" _Alpha_ ," Liam tightens his grip on Stiles as he tries to rut against Stiles' cock, but then there's a growl and Theo pounces.

"Oh thank fuck," Stiles says in relief as he scoots back against Jackson while Theo pins Liam down.

" _Mine_ ," Theo snarls, eyes glowing gold and clashing against Liam's own golden-eyes before he crashes his lips down against Liam's.

"Not our bed!" Stiles groans as Liam immediately surges up against Theo as they battle with their mouths and their hands move over the other's body. "Oh god, we'll have to change the sheets."

Jackson just huffs against Stiles' nape, tightening his grip happily as Theo ruts against Liam and Liam's claws scratch down Theo's back as he ruts back.

" _Mine_ ," Theo snarls as he pulls back before placing biting kisses over Liam's throat as he ruts their cocks against each other.

" _Asshole_ ," Liam tangles one clawed hand in Theo's hair and jerks him back up and into a harsh and biting kiss.

"I feel like I should be concerned about this turn of their relationship," Stiles muses almost idly, and Mason waves a hand as he watches them.

"They're fine," Mason reassures the Alpha. "Just working through some tension."

"Yeah, and getting that tension all over my bed instead," Stiles says dryly as Jackson rubs his cheek smugly against Stiles' hair. "I'm buying new sheets, soft sheets that will make Derek sigh and relax happily."

Since his best friend is distracted at the moment, Mason decides to also have his own cuddle time with the Alpha. 

He grins when Stiles opens up his arm to let Mason curl in against his side, and nuzzles against Stiles’ chest.

As much as he would _love_ to rub against Stiles and provoke the older teen into knotting him, Mason isn’t that much of an asshole. He’s not going to try and steal Stiles from under Derek’s nose.

Jackson on the other hand is more than happy to soak up Stiles’ attention as the Alpha strokes his fingers through his hair.

“Good puppies,” Stiles grins down at them, ignoring the whine Liam makes.

“I’m a good puppy,” the Beta pleads.

Stiles reaches over to stroke through Liam’s hair, “Yes, you are, but you’re also a horny puppy.”

“Mine,” Theo growls, pushing Liam’s legs up to rub their cocks together.

Liam snarls back as he thrusts up against Theo and fisting Theo's hair to pull the older boy down to bite at his throat.

 _"Fuck you!"_ Liam growls and Theo rumbles as he grips Liam's hips and ruts against him harder.

"I think we both know who is going to fuck who," Theo says with a thread of laughter in his voice as he thrusts against Liam.

"Is it like this every time?" Stiles asks curiously as Mason tucks his head under his chin and Jackson presses closer to his back.

"Oh yeah," Mason tells him as he snuggles closer—Liam was right, Alpha's hugs are _the best_. "There's a _very_ thin line between lust and hate with the two of them."

"Huh," Stiles hums thoughtfully as Liam bites at Theo's neck, sucking on it harshly, and the way Theo seems to push his neck further into Liam's mouth. " _Oh_."

"What?" Jackson asks as he noses against Stiles' ear, and Stiles shakes his head, he's not stepping between _this_ thing happening.

"They'll figure it out for themselves," Stiles says as he pats at Jackson's arm. "Should we leave them to, well, _this_?"

"No," Jackson tightens his grip on Stiles. "Cuddle more."

"You're not bothered by them having sex, are you?" Mason asks curiously, and Stiles shakes his head.

"No, not really," Stiles does grimace as Liam almost tauntingly nuzzles at Stiles' hand before Theo's holding Liam's throat as he snarls and fucks his hips against Liam's harder. "It's just kind of weird not being with Derek and having sex too."

"You're really having a Derek Day?" Jackson wrinkles his nose, and Stiles nods against Mason's head.

"Yep," Stiles says without any hesitation. "He really needs to get some nice things like comfy clothes he _actually_ likes, and stuff like that. If I left it up to him, he'd probably keep going on like normal and pretend it's fine when it's not."

"I hope my future werewolf boyfriends loves me like you love Derek," Mason sighs against Stiles, and Stiles pats him.

"He better," Stiles says darkly, and Mason smiles.

Jackson grumbles and tries to smother more of his scent all over Stiles before the Alpha finally relents and leaves the bed. Mason sighs and closes his eyes so he can listen to the sound of Theo and Liam’s coupling next to him.

“I wish I had someone who treated me the way Stiles treats Derek,” Mason whines against Stiles’ pillow.

“I would say same, but I already have a mate,” Jackson smirks, laughing when Mason lightly punches his shoulder.

Stiles pulls on a pair of boxers before making his way downstairs, he takes the time to scent mark each pack member, being careful not to wake those that are still sleep, and then slips around Peter so he can pull the man into a tight hug.

The older wolf rumbles with pleasure, wrapping himself around Stiles’ frame and rubbing his cheek on the top of Stiles’ head while Chris stands there and watches the exchange.

Startling when Stiles pulls him into a hug as well, only to relax after a while as Peter purrs and soaks up his Alpha’s attention while he can.

“The loft looks great,” Stiles tells Peter, running his hand through the man’s hair and smiling when Peter leans into the touch.

“I didn’t do much, just directed the pups around and then came when I heard Lydia needed help,” Peter shrubs like it’s nothing, but his wolf preens with every compliment his Alpha gives him.

Giving them both on more hug, Stiles finally moves to wrap his arms around Derek’s waist, kissing the middle of the Triskelion on the older man’s back.

“I can’t believe you sacrificed me to those assholes,” Stiles huffs.

"What? Didn't have fun?" Derek is smirking, Stiles knows it, and he nips at Derek's back as the other man easily continues to cook breakfast despite his mate pretending to be a leech on his back.

"Liam attempted to hump me, would have done it if Theo hadn't gone all possessive," Stiles informs him as he rests his cheek on Derek's shoulder. "We'll need to change the sheets, probably buy new ones. Hey, maybe buy a whole new mattress."

Derek snorts, "You're just trying to find reasons to buy more stuff for me."

"Because you deserve it," Stiles tells him as he holds Derek tighter.

Derek briefly squeezes one of Stiles' arms around his middle before focusing back on making pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"What's your favourite colour?" Stiles asks him almost randomly, and Derek's brows raise in some surprise.

"Why?" Derek asks as he flips one pancake and adds it to the small stack he's already got.

"Because I want to know, because I don't know and it's appalling that I don't," Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's shoulder. "Mine is blue and orange."

"The Mets, really?" Derek says dryly, and smirks as Stiles squawks in protest.

"Hey! Don't diss the Mets!" Stiles squeezes his middle. "Now, what's yours?"

"Green," Derek finally says as he pours more pancake batter into the pan.

"Green looks nice on you," Stiles muses against his shoulder. "Makes your eyes look greener and really pop."

"You sound like you've been hanging out with Lydia too much," Derek points out with a snort as Malia enters the kitchen and hovers expectantly and hungrily near them with her eyes on the bacon. "You're not stealing the bacon."

"But I'm hungry!" Malia complains as she inches closer.

"This is for everyone," Derek tells her firmly, and Stiles smirks slightly.

"You know, the sooner everyone’s ready for breakfast, the sooner you can have bacon," Stiles barely finishes before Malia racing out of the kitchen.

"WAKE UP! I WANT BACON!"

"You're terrible," Derek tells him with a smirk.

“I know,” Stiles admits, “I don’t know how the pack hasn’t realized that I’m going to make them do my evil bidding, and then take over the world one day.”

“Do I get a say in your evil, taking over the world plans?” Derek raises an eyebrow.

Stiles guns and tilts his head to the side like he’s considering this, “I’ll have to talk to Lydia and Peter first, since we’ve already laid out the plans. But you’re already getting the high place of being my sexy husband.”

“Oh? And what exactly does that entail?” Derek grins as he plays along.

“Oh you know, wearing leather pants, maybe a nice black shirt too. Sitting in a throne, looking hot while I do all the science work, and you get to fuck me whenever you want to. Husband things,” Stiles grins.

Derek’s cock twitches a little, he likes the idea of sitting back and letting Stiles do all the work.

Watching his mate be the Alpha always gets him hot under the collar, and the best part is when Stiles always comes crawling back to him, asking Derek for permission, like he doesn’t already know Derek is going to let him do whatever Stiles wants to him.

Turning his head, Derek lifts Stiles’ chin up so he can kiss his mate on the lips.

“Mine,” he whispers.

“Yours.”

“Stop kissing and hurry up and finish breakfast!” Malia demands.

Stiles drops his head against Derek's shoulders and shakes with laughter as Derek gives a sigh and turns back to cooking.

"Now, now, Malia," Peter chides her gently as he enters with Chris behind him. "Patience is a virtue."

Malia gives him a flat look, "Virtue has no place in this Den."

Stiles almost chokes on his laughter as Derek snorts, and Chris snorts as he opens the fridge to get the orange juice as Peter gapes at his daughter.

"Well," Peter recovers and tugs her into a sideway hug. "You do have a point."

"I'm also hungry," Malia pouts up at her dad. "I deserve food."

"Demanding little pup," Peter presses a kiss to her wavy hair before breaking away to help his nephew with cooking the last of the food. "Why don't you begin to set the table while I help Derek finish?"

Malia huffs, but does as she's asked after a longing look towards the mountain of bacon that Derek's been cooking.

Chris can feel his heart clench slightly at the sight of Peter and Malia, and thinks this is how it was meant to be.

Peter and him and _their_ pups, and wonders why he hadn't gotten up to courage to take Allison and run back to Peter when she was still young, and Victoria proved herself to be a rather cold mother.

How things would have been different if Chris hadn't been such a coward.

"I hear the mall is in the future," Lydia breezes into the kitchen looking perfectly put together and takes the orange juice from Chris' hand.

"Yes, in mine and Derek's future," Stiles frowns at Lydia as she pours herself a glass of juice. "For Derek Day."

"It's adorable that you think I'm going to miss the chance to go to the mall and shop," Lydia tells him with a small smile as Stiles scowls at her. "Don't worry, we won't bother you. I need to get a strap-on for here and new clothes."

Chris chokes on his own glass of juice as Lydia smiles brilliantly at him.

"I feel I shouldn't be hearing this about my daughter's sex life," Peter muses without concern.

“Oh please, you always want to know about others sex lives,” Lydia scoffs and flips her red hair over her shoulder.

“Hm, that’s true. I do love giving the young ones pointers on how to achieve better orgasm, you know porn now a days is filled with such bad information on how sex works,” Peter smirks.

Scott chokes on his water as he hears Peter day those words, making a face at the thought of Peter just watching them having sex and telling them how to finger someone open. It was weird.

Stiles rolls his eyes, running his hand down Derek’s back to give the older man’s ass a squeeze before pulling back to make a cup of coffee.

The others come down not long after Peter and Derek have finished cooking food, Theo and Liam looking like they went through a meat grinder with the amount of scratches and bite marks they have on each other.

Jackson grumpily comes over to where Danny is sitting on the couch, pushing his boyfriends phone out of the way so he can sit on his lap and curl up against him.

“I want you to fuck me after breakfast,” Jackson kisses against Danny’s lips.

“Sounds good to me,” Danny grins and kisses the werewolf in his lap again.

“So, when are we supposed to be having that meeting with Satomi’s pack?” Mason asks Peter, trying to get some information out of the older man.

Peter smiles at Mason, amused, as he helps Derek set down plates with mountains of scrambled eggs, bacon and towering stacks of pancakes on the table.

"I'm calling her today," Peter tells him as he sits down next to Chris as Malia almost lunges for the bacon. "I'm hoping we can set something up for this weekend."

"You can't have all the bacon, Malia," Stiles tells the coyote as he pours coffee in people's mug, and Malia pouts at him as she grudgingly puts a few slices of bacon on Lydia's plate as the Banshee dishes up some eggs for Malia.

"I need a new outfit to wow my future werewolf boyfriend with," Mason decides as Derek sets down the syrup and butter and such for people to add to their pancakes.

"Why do I get the feeling people are just going to invite themselves along to Derek Day?" Stiles grumbles as he pours coffee for Derek, pressing a kiss to his bearded cheek before heading back into the kitchen to get the milk, sugar and cream for those that didn't like pure black coffee.

"I'm not," Jackson says as he pulls his plate over, so he doesn't have to move off Danny. "Danny and I are having sex after breakfast."

"Why can't we go one meal without sex?" Scott groans as he cuts up his pancakes—the heathen actually eating them plain, Stiles notes with a shake of his head as he takes his seat.

"Because werewolves are very sexual beings?" Cora suggests over her coffee, dark hair pulled back in a messy bun and one hand not visible as Kira flushes deeply next to her. "Also, I need to go to the mall too. Lydia says she'll knows some things I may enjoy getting."

She ends her words with a leer as Kira flushes deeper, and Scott almost chokes as he realises what she means.

"I'm heading back into the station," Jordan decides as he adds maple-syrup to his pancakes. "Catch up on some paperwork, see if the Sheriff will let me back on light-duty."

"I'll need to go to the mall too," Isaac smirks at Stiles as the Alpha makes a face at him.

Stiles grumbles more to himself, and decides the next day he plans on having a Derek day he’ll just keep it to himself and _not_ announce it since everyone is going to invite themselves anyways.

He startles a little when he feels an arm wrap around his shoulder and smiles when he sees its Derek, his mate leans down and presses a kiss to his lips and then his forehead before going back to finishing up his food.

Stiles already had most of the day planned out; morning sex was done, breakfast was done.

Now all they needed to do was take a shower, have shower sex or more sex on the bed, go to the mall so Stiles can buy Derek comfort clothes along with some new sheets and a new bed, also pillows.

He’s noticed Derek likes to have a lot of pillows on his bed and Stiles is nothing but happy to provide.

Maybe have lunch, and then give Derek a secret blow job in the bathroom, come back home and have another bubble bath where he can massage Derek’s muscles and his legs and feet, probably more sex, and then make their new bed— _even more sex_ —and then proceed to pamper the fuck out of Derek.

Yes, it was a very good plan, and if anyone or anything got in the way, Stiles was pretty sure he was going to go feral and harm someone.

Yes, next time he'll only announce it to Derek and then just steal his mate away early in the morning like a thief in the night, Stiles nods to himself at his plan—it was brilliant.

Derek snorts slightly as he watches Stiles, he's pretty sure he'd laugh if he could hear Stiles' thoughts.

"I may go home," Scott says, _and get away from the smell of sex_ , he adds in his own mind.

"I was hoping you could help me out," Isaac gives a slight pout, and Stiles gapes slightly as he watches Isaac skilfully manipulate Scott into coming to mall to help him choose things like he hadn't lived in Beacon Hills _his whole fucking life!_

"You complete and utter asshole," Stiles breathes out in some amount of awe, and Isaac just smirks at him and adjusts his stupid scarf.

"Wait," Jackson frowns around the table. "Does that mean only Danny and I aren't going?"

Stiles feels a scream building in his throat because he knows where this is going, he _knows!!_

"Sorry, babe," Jackson tells Danny. "It'll have to be blowjobs after breakfast, we're not going to be left out."

Derek helpfully moves Stiles' plate aside as the Alpha faceplants the table with a pained and frustrated groan.

"You kids have fun," Peter smirks, thinking all the fun he can have with Chris while the kids are away. "Don't get arrested, Jordan will be so disappointed in you."

Jordan sighs, but doesn't argue as he eats his breakfast, and he really isn't surprised that _he_ would be the _only one_ disappointed if any of them got arrested.

"What do you think we'll be doing at the mall?" Scott almost squawks, and Peter gives him a pitying look.

"If you can't think of anything, I truly pity your future partner," Peter informs him with a sad shake of his head as Malia and Jackson snicker.

"Liam, you'll help me choose the right outfit, right?" Mason asks, and Liam nods as he ignores Theo.

"Lydia, think you could give me some suggestions like you are Cora?" Theo smirks at Liam as the younger teen flushes.

Derek chuckles as he sees Stiles glaring at his pack, in all honesty he couldn’t care if they came or not.

He knew Stiles was going to be with him the entire time and was going to pamper him the whole time they were shopping, which has his Wolf brimming with excitement.

He puts a hand in Stiles’ shoulder and gives him a little tug, “Come on, love. Let’s go get changed.”

“Coming dear,” Stiles smiles, jumping up to chase after Derek as they walk upstairs back to the Alpha’s room.

Mason sighs wistfully as he watches the two love birds, “I _need_ a werewolf boyfriend so badly.”

Peter snorts next to the teenager, “In time, Mason, in time. And then you can have all the fun of knotting.”

“God, please. I really want a knot,” Mason whines.

* * *

When Stiles enters the room he pauses and watches as Derek looks through his closet for what to wear that day. Stiles’ eyes trace up Derek’s back and the thick corded muscles on his back, he wants nothing more than to kiss all over Derek’s skin until the man melts in his arms.

“Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to get dressed. I thought this was Derek Day?” The older man raises an eyebrow at Stiles’ besotted looking face.

"It is," Stiles says as he comes over and presses a kiss to Derek's shoulder. "And I can't help, but kiss and worship all over the Derek in question."

Derek snorts, but gasps a little as Stiles presses kisses from his shoulder over his back and to his other shoulder as Stiles' hands fall to his hips and presses his crotch against Derek's ass.

"I thought we were meant to be getting ready," Derek says as he grips the door of the closet as Stiles grazes his teeth against the back of Derek's neck.

"We are," Stiles hums against Derek's skin and slips his thumbs under Derek's sweatpants to rub circles against Derek's warm skin. "We're just taking our time too."

Derek can't help but presses back against where Stiles' hardening in his boxers with a little gasp.

"Was this your plan?" Derek asks as the door to his closet creaks slightly under his grip.

"My plan may have involved shower sex," Stiles admits as he nudges them over until Derek can plant his hands against the wall and not destroy his closet door. "But seeing you like this? Gives me another idea."

Stiles slips Derek's sweatpants down Derek's hips and legs until the older man can step out of them, and then uses them as a cushion for his knees as he kneels behind Derek.

"Stiles?" Derek questions before gasping and moaning as he feels Stiles' hand spread his ass wide and open, and Stiles groans as he sees Derek's hole still loose from earlier and wet from his cum, and he leans forward to press a kiss directly over that winking hole. " _Stiles_."

"Can you keep just like this?" Stiles asks him before licking from his balls back up to his hole and licking against him making Derek shake and moan as he drops the top of his head against the wall.

"God, you taste so _good_ ," Stiles moans against his hole, and Derek clenches and whimpers as he feels Stiles' tongue circle around him before wriggling in and breaching him.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek moans against the wall as he presses his ass back.

“I never thought I’d be into rimming before,” Stiles says as he licks against Derek’s hole, making it nice and loose enough for him to push his tongue in. “It always looked gross in porn.”

“Porn happens to not always be right about things,” Derek grunts out, shifting to push his ass further against Stiles’ face.

“Mmmh, that’s true. Here I thought I was going to spend my days having your knot in my ass. I’m glad porn was wrong about that, because I love fucking this sweet ass of yours, baby,” Stiles bites on Derek’s ass cheek. “I love splitting your hole open on my tongue, on my fingers or my cock. Fuck you’re always so tight for me, I can never get enough of it.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek sobs, his claws digging a little into the wall.

“That’s right, big guy. Wanna hear you say my name all day long. Sound so pretty when you’re desperate,” Stiles groans, slipping a finger into Derek’s ass before he dives back in and starts to lick at Derek’s hole like it’s a feast.

A feast all for him.

“Stiles, fuck. Stiles!” Derek groans, fucking himself back on Stiles’ tongue.

Stiles hooks his finger against Derek's rim to hold him open as he licks and thrusts his tongue in and out of Derek's sweet ass, fucking him open with it as he tastes himself and Derek while Derek sobs and claws at the wall.

 _Paint, we're going to need paint_ , Stiles thinks dazedly before going make to enjoying making Derek sob and shake because of his tongue.

"Stiles, _Stiles_ ," Derek rocks back against Stiles' mouth, whining as he wants _more_ , and then there's another finger being worked into him beside the wicked tongue and it's curling to press against Derek's prostate and Derek cries out as his legs tremble.

Stiles groans as Derek clenches around him, pressing his finger more firmly against Derek's prostate as he fucks his tongue in and out Derek, feeling the older man tremble and shake against the wall.

"Stiles, _Stiles!_ " Derek cries out, clenching down desperately. " _Please!_ "

"What do you want, Der?" Stiles bites at Derek's ass as he speaks.

"Your cock," Derek rasps out as he rocks his ass back, and Stiles groans as he stands up and grabs the lube, quickly slicking up his cock generously as he presses the head of his cock against Derek's hole.

"Ready?" Stiles asks as he slowly breaches Derek with his head, and Derek groans as he thrusts himself back until Stiles is fully seated in him. " _Fuck!_ "

Stiles grips Derek's hips as he fucks Derek in quick and desperate thrusts as Derek clenches around him and fucks himself back in the same desperate manner as he claws at the wall.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ ," Stiles groans against his shoulder as his hips snap and snap into him, and Derek reaches back to grip at Stiles' ass to make him go harder, faster. "You feel so good, so _fucking_ good."

Derek whines as he clenches around Stiles, tight, and Stiles' pace stutters before becoming harder, firmer, and drawing more whimpers and whines from Derek.

"I wish I could knot you," Stiles tells him and makes Derek whine. "Wish I could keep you on my knot all day."

“Stiles—Alpha, please,” Derek begs, shaking under Stiles’ hold.

“When we get back home, I’m going to pamper and bath you, I’m going to take you back to our new bed and then I’m going to fuck you nice and slow,” Stiles kisses up Derek’s spine, nipping when he gets to the very top of his spine. “I’m going to have you sobbing on my knot, baby. Gonna milk you all night long until there’s nothing left in there.”

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Derek cries, “Alpha, please more.”

“I know, I know how badly you need my knot, Der,” he kisses Derek’s throat, “But you’re just gonna have to be good and wait for it the rest of the day. And I know you’re gonna be so good for me.”

Whimpering, Derek clenches around Stiles’ cock, groaning and throwing his head back as he tries to push Stiles into knotting him, not wanting to have to wait for his Alpha’s knot the whole day.

Stiles groans deeply as he presses his forehead against Derek's back and fucks him harder.

"Fuck," Stiles bites at Derek's shoulder. "You have no idea how much I want to knot you."

"Then _do it_ ," Derek hisses as he clenches around Stiles' cock tighter and making Stiles' pace stutter as he gets closer and closer to an orgasm while holding back his knot.

"I, ah, have, nngh, a plan!" Stiles fucks Derek harder, getting ever closer to finally coming, and bites down on Derek's mating-mark with barely any warning.

Derek almost howls as he's startled into coming against his wall, the dual pleasure of Stiles fucking him and biting down on his mating-mark overtaking him, and Stiles has to dig his nails into his own palms to stop himself from popping his knot as Derek clenches and spasms around him until he's coming deeply in Derek.

They lower themselves together to the floor slowly, and Derek leans back against Stiles as the younger boy leans back against Derek's set of drawers, and Derek hums in satisfaction that Stiles is still in him and he's able to clench around his mate's cock.

"Fuck," Stiles bites at Derek's shoulders. "I can't just cum straight after without my knot."

"I've dragged multiple orgasms from you before you began knotting," Derek reminds him as he leans back against Stiles' shoulder and turns his head to mouth at Stiles' jaw. "Bet I could do it again."

"We can experiment with that thought later," Stiles presses a kiss to Derek's head. "We still have things to do, I have a plan."

"I liked my plan," Derek tells him, nipping and licking against Stiles' jaw. "It involves staying in bed all day."

"Love your plan, and we'll definitely do that, but we at least need new sheets considering Liam and Theo fucked against each other all over ours," Stiles points out, and Derek grumbles with a pout. "Come on, Derek Day plan involving the mall and getting this you like. Starting with comfy clothes and ending with bed stuff."

“I do like the idea of being pampered by my mate.” Derek agrees, smiling when he feels Stiles kiss up his throat.

“I like the idea of pampering you, I also like the idea of you wearing more sweaters and baggy jeans. Of you being loved and having everything you ever wanted,” Stiles whispers to his mate.

Derek groans at his Alpha’s sweet words and clenches around Stiles cock.

“Can I—lemme just get one more—“

“Derek, fuck!” Stiles cries as Derek fucks back on his cock, clenching tightly around Stiles until he’s pulling another orgasm from his mate.

“Yes! Yessss,” Derek hisses, continuing to take his time milling Stiles’ dick. He wants to be dripping his Alpha’s cum all day long.

Stiles cries underneath him, his nails digging into Derek’s hipbone as his hips thrust into the tight heat wrapped around his cock. He feels helpless as Derek rides out another toe curling orgasm.

“Fuck—Der. You’re killing me!” Stiles whines, panting heavily against Derek’s back. “You’re such an evil asshole.”

Derek hums happily to himself, “And yet, you’re still fucking this evil asshole.”

Stiles snorts, and then starts to laugh against Derek’s back, “Oh my god, that was awful.”

Derek leans his head back with a whimper as Stiles' laughter vibrates through him, and he wonders if he can pull another orgasm from his mate.

"No," Stiles grips his hips tightly. "We have to get ready, we have Derek Day to do."

"You're taking too much enjoyment in saying that," Derek snorts as he reluctantly pulls himself up and off Stiles, groaning as he feels some of Stiles' cum leaking out of him, and moving straight over to where he tucked the plug away.

"Oh my god," Stiles bangs his head back and closes his eyes from the sight of Derek lubing up the plug and fitting it in his loose hole to keep all of Stiles' cum in him. "I'm going to die, this is how I die. Because my mate is just too damn sexy for this world."

Derek snorts as he moves over to the set of drawers and pulling out a pair of boxers for himself and throwing another pair at Stiles to wear.

He may take some fun in bending over right in front of Stiles to slip on his boxers, and he may delight in the strangled whimper that escapes Stiles as he pulls his black boxers up, but well, he's allowed. It's Derek Day after all.

Derek takes his time in choosing one of his looser Henly shirts and pairs it with a faded pair of black jeans that fit him well without being too tight, and soon enough Stiles has recovered to choose a shirt and pair of jeans from Derek's closet.

Derek really can't help, but press himself against Stiles' back after the younger man pulls on one of his short-sleeve tops that shows off the muscles in Stiles' arms, and he inhales deeply, smelling _StilesandDerek_ , the smell of his clean clothes and sex.

It makes his mouth water, for Stiles to willing wear his clothes, to walk around smelling so much of Derek and smelling of _them_ and sex, it makes his cock twitch and his hips press against Stiles' ass as Derek's hands explode how the top fits against Stiles' chest.

"We don't have time for a round two here," Stiles tells him, but willing bares his throat to Derek's mouth.

Taking his time to kiss up Stiles’ throat and lather it in his scent, Derek purrs when he sees the mating bite on Stiles’ shoulder, loving the way Stiles shows it off like he’s proud to be Derek’s mate.

“Do you want to take the Camaro, big guy?” Stiles asks, spinning around to throw his hands over Derek’s shoulders and pulling the man down for a kiss.

“Yes. But this time I get to drive,” Derek says, accepting a few more kisses before moving to leave the room.

His mate trailing after him as they make their way back down the stairs on to the Camaro.

Stiles glances over and watches the smirk that curls over Derek’s face as he sits down in the Camaro, the man opens up the compartment where he keeps his aviators and puts those on.

Flashing a toothy grin at Stiles who smells like a pit of arousal at the sight of his mate looking like something out of an adult erotic book.

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me,” Stiles whines in his seat, head hitting the back of the headrest.

Derek leans over, purring against Stiles’ ear as a hand comes down to palm over Stiles’ crotch, “Not yet, baby. I’ll keep you around long enough until I get this fat knot in my ass again.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Stiles moans, watching as Derek’s hand curls around his cock and teases the head through his jeans.

Chuckling, Derek pulls back and starts to pull out of the drive way so they can head to the mall.

He realized earlier that going to the mall meant showing himself off as Stiles’ boyfriend, everyone is going to forget about his teenage-self being Stiles’ boyfriend. They’ll only remember Derek, older, sexy, mysterious man who is dating Stiles Stilinski.

He had to make sure the whole town knew who Stiles belonged to, and if that meant bending over and letting Stiles fuck him, he would do it in a heartbeat.

He clenches around the plug in him with a muffle groan as he thinks about bending down in front of the whole town for Stiles to fuck him, of them watching as Stiles takes him and fucks him perfectly.

It's a fantasy, not something Stiles would do.

It was different around Pack, it was safe, and it was enough for Derek, to be claimed again and _again_ in front of his Pack, like Stiles wants everyone to know just how much Derek means to him.

It makes both him and his wolf preen smugly, and he thinks soon enough that Stiles will smell solely of _them_ and sex, and then it'll be impossible for Derek to keep his hands off him, to stop him from keeping his hole wet and loose for Stiles' use.

Maybe they should make a stop at that shop Lydia's talking about, Derek thinks about looking at all the toys they could use on each other, of getting a plug for Stiles to wear, their own cock-rings, and he has to spread his legs slightly as he hardens in his boxers.

He glances in his mirror and isn't surprised to see the showy Porsche Jackson drives behind them or Lydia's smaller Prius behind that.

He wouldn't be surprised if Cora's driving Peter's car too, they would need all three to fit the all the teenager members of the Pack in legally, and it would give Lydia more room for shopping.

It doesn't take long to drive to the mall and pull into a free space, and parts of him preens when he realises his teenage-self never went out with Stiles. No, he had been too sex-mad to be taken out and shown off, not like Derek.

"Do I want to know why you're looking so smug?" Stiles asks as he undoes his belt, and Derek smirks at him before leaning over and pulling his mate into a deep kiss that leaves Stiles flushed and panting before Derek gets out of the car with a smug swagger.

Derek pulls on his leather jacket as Stiles stumbles out of the Camaro and around to him, Derek wraps one possessive arm around Stiles' waist and tucks his fingers into Stiles' jeans as Stiles leans into him.

“Are you feeling okay?” Stiles asks, as Derek moves them along.

“Never better. I’m just happy to be with you,” Derek grins as they walk in through the front doors of the mall.

* * *

Stiles first takes them clothes shopping, which isn’t really his forte, but he likes watching Derek walk around and find things that interest him.

Each time Derek finds something he likes, Stiles asks him to try it on so he can see if the size actually fits or if Derek is wearing something too small again.

He loves putting his hands all over his boyfriend while they’re in the mall, loves the envious looks they get as Derek curls around Stiles and presses kisses to his cheek.

“How about these?” Stiles holds up two sweaters, one of them already has thumb holes in it and the fabric is extremely soft.

Derek makes a small noise of curiosity as he comes closer and touches the fabric.

He investigates it for a moment before taking them both from Stiles so he can try them on, blushing when Stiles stops him by the belt of his pants to kiss him again.

“I love seeing you get all dressed up for me, Der. Makes me want to wrap you up in a blanket and fuck you all day,” Stiles teases, choking a little when Derek spins around and pushes Stiles up against his chest.

“Oh? What are you planning on doing? Having me ride your knot, or are you planning on riding mine?” Derek grins, rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip.

He glances over and smirks when he sees one of people working there are watching them with an open mouth.

“I’ll be back in a minute, you just stay here and look pretty for me. Okay, Alpha?”

“Yes, Derek.”

Stiles tries to be discreet as he adjusts himself in his jeans before leaning against the wall as he waits for Derek to come back out.

"What do you think?" Derek asks as he comes out and Stiles looks up and gapes slightly.

He had misjudged the size, Stiles realises first and not because it's too small, but because it's too big and it makes Derek look _small_. It's not the one with thumb-holes, and the sleeves cover most of his hands while dwarfing Derek in soft dark green fabric.

Stiles swallows as he imagines Derek wearing that at home and only that. It's long enough that it'll only give him teasing glimpses of Derek's ass and such, and the neck will giving him a good look at some of Derek's chest hair.

"Stiles?" Derek asks before inhaling the smell of Stiles' lust as Stiles almost stalks over.

"We need to check something first," Stiles tells him with dark eyes as he pushes Derek back into the fitting room and shutting the door behind him. "Take off everything apart from that sweater."

Stiles takes a step back against the door, and crosses his arms behind him so he won't be tempted to touch as Derek steps back and keeps his gaze locked with Stiles as he does as ordered.

Stiles bites his lip when he realises he's _right_ , it is long enough to cover everything important.

"Turn," Stiles orders, voice already rough, and Derek does and the hem lifts slightly, giving a teasing hint of Derek's round cheeks, and Stiles groans as he clenches his hands into fists. "I'm going to fuck you in that."

"Stiles," Derek pleads as he clenches around the plug.

"I'm going to take you home, we're going to make your new bed, and then you're going to get dressed in that, and _only_ that, and I'm going to fuck you," Stiles continues breathlessly, groaning as he sees Derek's arm move to grip himself. "And then after, you're going to walk around in that and tease me further with glimpses of your glorious ass and the plug keeping you open until I snap and fuck you again."

“You’re killing me,” Derek groans as he feels hands cup his ass and give him a squeeze.

“Go ahead and get dressed again, Derek. We still need to buy you some new pants,” Stiles reaches down to pull Derek’s underwear back up his legs. “And maybe some new underwear. Maybe something nice, with _lace_.”

Derek feels his dick bob and leak from the slit at the idea of wearing lace panties for Stiles, thinks about wearing such soft things on his skin.

A hand curls around his cock and squeezes it, a thumb toying with the head until Derek is out of breath.

“You like that, baby? Like the idea of getting all nice and dressed up for me?” Stiles teases over Derek’s skin with his lips, “Wanna get all pretty for your Alpha?”

“Yes! Yesss,” Derek sobs, “Anything for you Alpha.”

“Turn around, I want you to fuck my face,” Stiles kisses Derek’s wet lips, “But remember to stay quiet, don’t want to get kicked out for doing something unsavoury. Wouldn’t want my dad to get involved, now do we?”

“No,” Derek shakes his head, turning around on shaky legs, having to bite on his bottom lip as Stiles takes his cock into his mouth, and swallows him all the way down to the base.

The sweater is half covering Stiles' head as he bobs shallowly and waits for Derek to fuck his mouth, and Derek bites down more on his bottom lip as he lifts it from Stiles' head, and tangle his fingers through Stiles' wild hair.

It felt more forbidden, more obscene, with half Stiles' head covered and Derek has no idea why, but he doesn't care, can't care when Stiles' hot and wet mouth is wrapped fully around him.

He leans back against the mirror, feeling chill of the glass on his thighs, and begins to fuck Stiles' mouth, slowly at first so he doesn't groan out-loud and then faster as Stiles squeezes at his ass and encourages him.

Stiles looks up at him, his amber eyes dark and his pupil wide, and then he swallows around Derek's cock, his throat constricting around him, and Derek has to slap one hand over his mouth to muffle his groan as he fucks his hips harder.

Derek bites at his hand as Stiles hums around him while reaching around and begins to play with Derek's plug, twisting and tugging at it.

Derek can hear the other shoppers searching through the ranks, people changing in the other rooms either side of him, someone actually buying something at the counter, and it's not like having sex in front of the Pack, these people are strangers and they could get into trouble for being caught doing _this_.

Derek bites down harder, muffling his whine as he fucks and _fucks_ Stiles' mouth and throat as he feels his orgasm being egged on by the danger and the forbidden nature of what they are doing, and he swallows his own blood with a whine as he cums, fucking Stiles' mouth in stuttered and jerky thrusts until he can't bear Stiles' mouth around his sensitive cock.

Stiles grabs hold it of before his cock slips fully from Stiles' mouth and he catches Derek's eyes again as he licks and sucks Derek's cock clean, finishing it off with a kiss to the very tip before pulling Derek's boxers up and tucking him in place.

Stiles stands, his lips swollen red and shiny.

Derek struggles to form any words after that, his whole brain can’t even process a word as he shakes and leans against Stiles’ body.

“You okay, Der?” Stiles teases, pressing a kiss to Derek’s swollen lips before helping the man pull up his jeans and button them up for him.

“Yeah-yeah. Just give me a minute,” Derek breathes, his legs finally start to get a hold of themselves and letting him stand up like a normal person.

“I’ll see you at the register then,” Stiles teases, giving Derek’s ass a firm squeeze and then leaving the man alone.

“Asshole,” Derek says fondly.

When he doesn’t look like a wreck, Derek leaves the changing room and goes to where he sees Stiles at the register, only to pause when he sees another sweater that interests him, picking it up, Derek checks the size and the fabric before adding it to the other two he’s planning on buying.

After that, they both head to the food court where Stiles has Derek sit down at a booth so he can go grab them some food, leaving with a peck to Derek’s lips.

Derek licks his lip, tasting the lingering taste of his cum, and leans back in his booth as he watches Stiles weave through people.

Derek decides since he's at the food court, he shouldn't be surprised by Malia finding him and slumping across the table with a mournful cry of "Food."

"You're not having fun?" Derek asks with some amusement, and Malia frowns up at him.

"Did you know there's like a hundred different types of heels and each heel comes in like ten different colours?" Malia asks him with an almost haunted look. "Because I know that now, and I will never forget."

Derek snorts as he glances around, "Where's Lydia?"

"She says I should get food because I am absolutely no help when it comes to shoes," Malia huffs. "I only asked if she could run in them if there was a rogue werewolf was chasing us or we were chasing a rogue werewolf."

"I take it she'll come and collect you later," Derek says after giving another snort, wondering what the poor sells-person thought and looked like when Malia asked that question.

"Yep," Malia pulls out a shiny credit-card. "She told me that I could buy all the food I want with this."

Derek glances at it, not surprised to see Lydia's father's name on the card, and wonders what expression he'll have when he notices just how much food Malia will no doubt buy.

"So, what are you going to buy?" Derek asks and Malia sits up and looks around, her eyes narrowed as if she was on a hunt.

"A double bacon burger," Malia decides as she stands. "Large with extra bacon."

Derek really should have expected that given her love of bacon and meat in general.

"Watch my back," Malia tells him seriously before squaring herself to wade into the crowd in the food court.

"You can't attack, growl or bite anyone!" Derek calls to her back which earns some looks, but really, Derek has to tell her, or she'll bite someone trying to cut the line.

Slipping his phone out of his pocket, Derek punches in his password before shifting through his text to see if he’s missed anything.

He smiles a little when he sees a few of the old ones he had between Stiles.

He’s about to set his phone back down when he catches sight of his photos app being open and when he clicks on it his face goes hard.

It seems his younger self isn’t as stupid as he thought.

There’s rows and rows of pictures of his younger self and Stiles together, most of them are with them smiling or laughing at something, a few are sleepy cuddles and just a handful are pictures of a naked Stiles.

One of them makes Derek’s eyes burn, a picture of Stiles sleeping on his stomach, naked, with cum still dripping out of his ass.

Derek wants to growl and grab his mate so he can take new pictures, but he stops himself from deleting the pictures.

As much as he wants to, he knows Stiles will have a kick out of the memories his younger self made with their mate.

It’s a little weird in honesty, Derek has two version of his sixteen-year-old life.

The one without Stiles and the one with, it’s like to film reels spinning in his head and sometimes he can’t tell the difference between each one of them. But when he thinks about the fun he has with Stiles while he was a teenager, instead of the aching twisting his chest he use to get when he thought about his teenage self, Derek feels warmth and love.

Like all the bad memories have been swept away, and changed out with new ones. It makes him smile a little to himself.

A smile that drops when a woman slides into the seat next to his. She’s older, around his age if not a little younger, with dark hair and dark eyeshadow.

She looks Derek up and down with this look like she’s trying to undress him right before he and it makes Derek’s mouth curl in a snarl.

“Can I help you?” he growls.

“Oh, I think you can, _big guy_ ,” she smirks and gives him a wink.

His mouth curled up into a bigger snarl at her using Stiles' nickname for him.

"Look," Derek doesn't even try to be polite, polite just made them think they were getting somewhere with him, "I'm waiting for my _boyfriend_ to come back, so if you could leave, I would like that."

"A boyfriend?" her eyes drag up and down his form with a hint of disbelief as if it was impossible for someone like Derek being either gay or bisexual. "I'm sure he won't mind us having a _friendly_ chat."

"We're not friends though," Derek points out as he crosses his arms, and bites back a growl as she reaches out to touch his arm briefly.

"But we could be," she looks up at him through her lashes, and Derek scowls at her. "I'm—"

"Hey, baby," Stiles drops the trays down on the table and completely ignores the woman. "You miss me?"

"Stiles," Derek says in relief, the knot in his chest easing with Stiles' appearance.

Stiles grins at him and then makes a show of looking surprised to see the woman, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you need something?"

"You were interrupting something," she tells Stiles through gritted teeth, and Stiles looks confused.

"Really?" Stiles looks to Derek. "Was I interrupting something, babe?"

"No," Derek shakes his head as he scoots over to make space for Stiles in the booth. "No, you weren't."

Stiles slips into the seat and ignores the look of outrage that the woman shoots him, and then Stiles is cupping his jaw, turning his face to Stiles, and there's a silent question in those amber eyes.

Derek closes the distance, pressing his lips to Stiles’ and surrendering as Stiles dominates the kiss. Derek groans into the kiss as Stiles pulls him closer, one hand gripping the back of his neck while the other slips under his jacket and shirt to press against his hot skin of Derek's back.

Stiles leans him back slightly, so he's almost on top of Derek as he kisses him deeply and tangles their tongues together before finally pulling back with a tug to Derek's bottom lip.

He hears a huff from the woman as she gets up and leaves, the clacking of her heels echoing until they disappear.

Pulling back, Stiles smirks down at Derek before leaning back in to press another kiss to his lips.

“You’re the big bad wolf, but when people try to hit on you you’re like a scared little lamb,” Stiles teases, leaning over to kiss Derek’s cheek.

The older man shrugs, “People make me nervous. I’m either going to scare her away or sit here frozen. I knew you would have come.”

“Like a shiny knight in armour? Should I start calling you princess?” Stiles smirks, and gets an eye roll in response.

“Call me that and you’re sleeping on the floor downstairs,” Derek answers, pulling the tray of food closer to him so he can grab a burger.

“So mean. But it’s okay, as cruel as the fates are, I still love you,” Stiles kisses Derek’s cheek before turning to sit down properly and start munching on his curly fries.

Derek snorts as he unwraps his burger—easily twice the size of Stiles' burger—and takes a bite, their shoulders brushing against each other as they eat, and soon enough Malia arrives with her tray.

"Hungry?" Stiles questions as he eyes the three double burgers and massive tray of fries on Malia's tray.

"It'll do," Malia decides after surveying it before grabbing her first burger.

"Are you really going to wait here until Lydia's done?" Derek asks, and Malia nods before smiling at them.

"It's all I can eat," Malia looks like she's been given a slice of her personal heaven as she looks around all the food stalls and fast food. "I'm going to eat until I feel sick, that way I can have sex with Lydia for the rest of the day without worrying about food."

"She'll still need to eat too," Stiles points out, and Malia chews thoughtfully on her burger.

"I'll feed her fruit and stuff like," Malia decides before looking at them. "That's romantic, right?"

"Yes," Stiles reassures her as Derek nods, and Stiles nudges over Derek's milkshake.

"Good," Malia leans back against the booth with a satisfied look on her face as she eats her first burger.

"Where to next, Der?" Stiles looks at Derek as he grabs his burger and nudges the tray of curling fries over slightly so he can share. "Book store? Comic store? What does your heart desire?"

Derek shrugs, he’s never thought about stuff he wanted since he was a kid. Books. He would really like some new books to read, something that isn’t about the next supernatural threat in town.

As for comics...he hasn’t had an interest in those since he was younger, but he’s sure Stiles would know how to pull him back into his Geekdom years.

“We can go to the bookstore,” Derek nods his head.

“Awesome,” Stiles leans over and kisses Derek’s cheek.

Finishing up their food, Stiles takes their tray and empties it before coming back and grabbing Derek’s hand. Leading him to the Books-a-Million in the mall so they can look around for a bit.

Derek smiles and chuckles as Stiles shows him all the good comic series he’s read, going on little tangents once in a while as he does so.

Stiles leaves him for a moment to go check out the DC section for comics, and Derek finds himself getting lost in the history section.

“Man, you’re like an old man,” Stiles teases when he comes back to find Derek reading a book about the history of automobiles. “Can’t believe I’m dating a grandpa.”

"Really?" Derek raises his brows as he looks at Stiles. "Did you think I was an old man this morning?"

Stiles' scent ripples with arousal and his eyes darken as he remembers this morning, and Derek turns back to his book with a smirk.

"You're being a tease," Stiles leans against and says, leaning up to nip at Derek's ear, and Derek turns his head to press a quick kiss to Stiles' lip.

"You like it when I tease you," Derek points out with a smirk.

Stiles turns and backs Derek against the bookcase, caging Derek in with his arms and leaning until his lips are almost brushing Derek's as the older man clutches his book, "If you keep teasing me, I may snap and try to have my way with you right here. Is that what you want? Me to pin you against the bookcase and do what I want to you? When anyone could walk passed and see how desperate I make you?"

" _Stiles_ ," Derek drops his head back against the shelves, and Stiles growls as he leans forward to press kisses against Derek's exposed neck as his hands drop and grip Derek's hips.

"Really? In a _book_ store?" Isaac's extremely unwanted voice breaks the moment, and Stiles drops his head against Derek's shoulder with a groan.

"Thank you, Isaac, for reminding me just why I didn't miss you," Stiles says into Derek's shoulder.

" _Stiles_ ," Scott says disapprovingly, probably standing protectively next to poor Isaac.

“Why must all good things come to an end?” Stiles complains, ignoring the fact that Derek is laughing at his pain.

“Come on, let’s go check these books out and then get some new stuff for our bedroom.”

Stiles looks up at that, “ _Our_?”

Derek tilts his head, “Did you think it was just my room? No, it’s ours.”

The smile that curls up on Stiles’ face almost breaks with how wide it is, he yanks Derek down for another few kisses before Isaac clears his throat and has them separating again.

“Come on, let’s go pay for these.”

Derek throws his arm around Stiles’ shoulder when he notices the scent of arousal on the cashier as he stares at Stiles.

Stiles is too busy explaining all the ups and down of the new DC comics and how he’s disappointed in the writing for it.

“Your totally will be 37.68, sir,” The cashier says, giving Stiles a smile.

“I got it, baby,” Derek says before Stiles can pull out his wallet and swipes his card.

“Thanks, Der,” Stiles turns to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

The cashier fumbles a little with the receipt as he sees the murderous look Derek gives him for staring at _his_ boyfriend.

Smirking at staking his claim, Derek takes the bags from Stiles as they make their way down to the bedding stores.

"We need to get a lot of blankets and pillows for when you want to build a nest," Stiles tells him as they walk towards the store. "The softest blankets, the most huggable pillows."

"Huggable?" Derek asks in amusement, and Stiles nods seriously.

"It's the only way to properly test a pillow," Stiles informs him. "You have to hug them to see if they are worth cuddling."

"I see," Derek presses a smiling kiss to Stiles' hair as they enter the store.

"Come on, this way," Stiles tugs Derek by the hand as he leads them to the right aisle. "We'll pick our sheets first, it'll take less time than checking each blanket and pillow—oh, don't even think of getting the beaded pillows, they look nice, but they press uncomfortably against you when you hug them, and the beads always fall off sooner rather than later."

"Beaded pillows aren't really my thing," Derek tells him dryly as he looks at the rows of bed sheets in their packaging with a picture showcasing what they are meant to look like on a bed on the front of the plastic packaging.

"Are we ordering a new bed-frame or just a new mattress?" Stiles asks curious as he looks at the patterned sheets while Derek's more focused on the solid colours. "Because when you were riding me yesterday, I think you may have caused something to crack in it."

A passing guy stops and does a double-take at Stiles' words, and his gaze immediately drops to Stiles' crotch after taking a look at Derek, and Derek tugs Stiles into his side as he points out a green set of sheets while giving the passer-by a look that made the guy put up his hands in surrender and leave the aisle with a grin.

"We can look at the beds," Derek agrees as Stiles considers the shade of green. "But I think Lydia already bought a bed-frame if I wanted it."

"Hmm, that maybe a better idea," Stiles says as he adds the package to the basket he picked up earlier and looking for a second set to add. "The furniture looks solid and not easy to break after all."

“How about red?”

“No. I don’t really like that color for sheets, maybe black?”

Stiles is almost tempted to ask if everything Derek owns has to have some color of black, but he sees the shy look on Derek’s face and pulls his snarky reply back.

“Yeah, we can get a black set,” Stiles squeezes Derek’s hand and they walk down to look at some more stuff.

Derek never realized until they went out to the mall, but people find Stiles hot.

Which, okay, that sounds a little ridiculous in his head—Derek always _knew_ Stiles was hot, with long fingers, that lithe, muscular body and _those_ lips that would make angels weep.

But for some reason Derek always had this thought that people hadn’t realized how hot Stiles was unlike him, except now he sees that clearly isn’t right because _everyone keeps looking at his mate_.

At first he thought they were staring at him. He knows he’s handsome—unfortunately—and could give a runway model a run for their money.

But now? Now he sees all the second glances Stiles gets, the way people try to approach him before running off when they see Derek slip an arm around his shoulder or in Stiles’ back pocket.

Once or twice he’s caught a group of girls giving Stiles a few interested glances before turning to giggle with one another. He knew what they were looking at because he also found himself staring at Stiles too.

The short-sleeve shirt did his arms justice, and whenever Stiles crosses his arms over his chest Derek salivated at the sight of those arm muscles.

Or maybe it was the fact that his pants actually fit him well and people could _see_ what only Derek got to feel fucking his ass every night.

Derek hadn't really thought about what a difference it would make if Stiles wore jeans that fit him well, he also hadn't realised how _visible_ a certain part of Stiles' body would be or how many people would blatantly check out Stiles' crotch with such _interest_.

It makes Derek want to preen because this is _his_ mate, and it makes him want to growl because this is _his_ mate.

Part of Derek wants to back Stiles up against a wall and take his cock in his mouth, to show everyone that they could stare all the like, but _this_ cock? _This_ cock was _Derek's_.

But all Derek does is wrap an arm around Stiles' waist and tuck his fingers into his front pocket near where Stiles' soft cock lays, and Derek pulls Stiles closer into his side so he could stroke at Stiles' cock with the tips of his fingers if he wanted as they move to the blanket aisle.

"So, I was think we need to get some paint because you definitely clawed up the walls this morning," Stiles says as he leans into Derek's side, and Derek preens at the looks those words garner. "So, what are you thinking? Some calming blue? Or green? Like your favourite shade of green? That would be good, yeah? I think black would make the room feel small, and we don't want that."

"Green's nice," Derek says as Stiles starts reaching out to stroke the blankets, frowning thoughtfully at some and frowning at others. "But we can look around, see if there's anything else we like."

"True," Stiles nods as he glances at all the blankets. "Is there any colours you want for the blankets? Or do you not mind? Like, do you want them to match our sheets or do you not care about colour-matching? Should we match the pillows to the blankets or to the sheets?"

There's a thoughtful frown to Stiles' face as he keeps thinking up questions, and Derek can't help but nuzzle at his hair as his wolf preens at his mate wanting their den to be perfect.

If Derek could—and god does he wish he could—he’d push Stiles to the ground and ride his mate’s cock like it was the best dildo in the world. It probably would make for a good one to be honest, and Derek smirks as he teases a finger over the head of Stiles’ cock before pulling away.

“If you think it’ll match we can get it,” Derek answers as he walks over to the pillows and touches over the ones with fake fur on them, feeling out for whichever one makes his wolf the most comfortable and then placing it in the cart.

Stiles blows air out his nose as he watches Derek pick out things he likes and finds comfortable. The little tease to his cock had Stiles desperate for more, but he held himself back—he really wanted to finish with shopping before moving to anything else.

He knew he was being a bit prudish with sex that day, but he couldn’t help but want to take care of his mate and make him feel so well loved and cherished that day.

Walking up behind Derek, Stiles wraps his arms around his mate’s waist and presses a kiss to his throat before saying, “You think we could throw in big pillow that you could lay on while I eat you out?”

Someone chokes near them and Derek’s lips twitch in a smirk at that, shouldn’t have been eyeing Stiles up in the first place since he was already taken.

“Maybe we should find you something for your knees too, so you don’t get any more rug burn in them, baby,” Derek grins salaciously.

"Good point," Stiles hums and presses another kiss to Derek's throat. "Maybe we should look into get one of those fluffy rugs? I've always thought they looked nice, maybe if they are big enough I could fuck you on it."

A wheeze from the same direction as the choke, and Derek presses his ass more firmly against Stiles' crotch with a smirk, "Sounds nice."

"We can get a black one," Stiles tells him before pulling back to go back to checking out the blankets, trying to remember what Lydia told him about complementing colours, and absently adjusting himself.

" _Fuck_ ," came a whispered whimper, and Derek turns to give the guy a murderous look that sends him running from the aisle.

"I think I'll stick with browns, greys and black," Stiles decides after a moment. "More natural colours, you know? Maybe throw in some different shades of green too."

"Sure," Derek says as he tests the feel of another pillow and tossing it into the cart—it was a good thing they realised the basket wasn't going to be big enough.

They add in a few more things to the cart and if Derek gets a little too handsy with Stiles the Alpha never mentions it.

Instead he leans into Derek’s touch, tilting his head to the side in a silent permission for more that Derek takes within a heartbeat.

Stiles feels himself getting hard as Derek’s hand keeps teasing over his cock and he’s almost half tempted to push Derek into the nearest bathroom, but holds himself back.

At least until they get to the car.

“So, where to n—“

Derek grabs Stiles and yanks him across the console of the Camaro so he could smash their lips together, growling into the kiss as Stiles’ hands flail a little before finally settling on his shoulders.

“Wow-Uh—“

“Unzip your pants right now, I’m going to suck you off before we leave this fucking parking lot,” Derek snarls, flashing blue-eyes at Stiles.

Swallowing the saliva in his mouth, Stiles nods his head jerkily before doing as he’s told.

Once his pants are unzipped Derek decides he’s taking too long and slaps Stiles’ hands out of the way before yanking his pants and underwear down. Stiles makes a noise in protest only for it to get cut off when Derek swallows him down in one go.

“Holy-shitshitshit! Derek!” Stiles bites on his knuckles as Derek bobs his head up and down aggressively on his cock.

Derek growls around Stiles' cock, the vibrations going straight through Stiles and making him arch and fuck his hips up.

If Derek's uncomfortable about the way he's leaning over the console and sucking Stiles' cock, he doesn't show it. No, he only shows a desperate need to suck Stiles' cock and probably make Stiles cum his brain out.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles moans as he tangles his fingers through Derek's hair as he keeps bobbing aggressively on Stiles' cock, swallowing and growling around him. "I'm not going to last long."

And he's really not, he can't, not when Derek's been teasing his cock for so long and now he finally has Derek's hot and wet mouth around him, and he thinks he was half-way to coming before Derek even yanked his pants and underwear down.

Stiles' words only makes Derek bob faster, more aggressively, growling more sharply until Stiles gives a cry as his head drops back and he thrusts up into Derek's willing and eager mouth as he cums.

Derek groans as he swallows down every drop of Stiles' cum, licking and sucking Stiles' sensitive cock clean and making Stiles whimper before he sits up and makes a show of licking his lips.

"You're going to kill me," Stiles tells him hoarsely, jeans and underwear hanging around his ankles, softening cock wet from Derek's saliva, and a dazed and sated expression on his face before he pulls Derek into a deep kiss, groaning as he tastes himself in Derek's mouth as their tongues tangle and Derek tangles one hand in Stiles' hair while using the other to pull Stiles closer, bending him slightly over the console.

Groaning into the kiss, Stiles pants when Derek pulls away from him. But only for a minute and then he’s leaning back in and kisses Stiles hungrily, licking the inside of Stiles’ mouth and growl when the teenager runs his fingers through Derek’s hair and gives it a tug.

Stiles whimpers when Derek pulls away and doesn’t come back in for another kiss.

“Der?” he says out of breath and feeling like he’s finished track practice.

The wolf licks his lips like he just finished a fine dinner course, and gives Stiles a toothy smile before revving up the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

Slumping back into the seat, Stiles blows some air out his mouth as he tries to get his bearings together because—holy fuck that was the hottest blow job he’s ever gotten.

They were in public too, only hidden by the tint of Derek’s car windows and the possibility of getting caught had Stiles’ face turning red.

He turns his head back at Derek who’s jeans are tented from his erection.

“You want any help over there big guy?” Stiles teases, palming a hand over Derek’s crotch as he says so.

“I think you can wait until we get to the loft, Stiles. Because if we crash from me coming your mouth, I’ll live but you won’t,” Derek tells him plainly.

Pouting a little, Stiles keeps up the ministrations with his one hand as he leans forward to whisper into Derek’s ear, “Never thought about it before? Ever wanted to grab my head and push me down until my face was right in front of your cock, demanding that I take care of your erection while you drive. And then you end up knotting my mouth and I’m stuck there until it goes down,” Stiles kisses up Derek’s throat, “Anyone could catch us like that, see me sucking you off as I’m stuck with my mouth around your knot.”

“Fuck— _Stiles_ ,” Derek growls in warning.

Stiles decides to push a bit more and unzips Derek's jeans as his mate growls and clenches his hands around the wheel as Stiles pulls out his cock and begins to stroke it.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek growls in warning, pushing his foot down to speed up--he needs to get to the Loft _now_.

"What?" Stiles tugs on Derek's earlobe and working his hand up and down Derek's cock slowly. "I'm not sucking you off, I'm being _good_."

"No, you're not," Derek says darkly, hips aching to fuck up into Stiles' hand and not caring if Stiles' hand is dry and rough against his cock. "You're being a tease."

"I thought you liked that," Stiles nips at Derek's neck. "Thought you love me teasing you, pushing until you snap and just need to put me in my place, under you, being fucked by you."

" _Fuck_ ," Derek can almost hear the wheel creaking under his grip.

"Are you going to throw me down when we get home? Going to fuck yourself on my cock? Or are you going to fuck me because I've been so _naughty_?" Stiles finishes his question by sucking on Derek's neck, and Derek snarls, loud and frustrated, and turns the car suddenly making Stiles clutch at his shoulder and yelp. "Derek?"

Derek ignores him as he drives to one of the more hidden pull-ins along the Preserve, they aren't going to make it to the Loft in time and he has a mate that needs to be taught a _lesson_.

“You want my cock so badly, fine, you can have it.” Derek growls, putting the car into pack and getting out of the driver’s side. “ _Get out_.”

Scrambling to follow Derek’s orders, Stiles does as he’s told and leaves the car. A yelp escaping his throat when Derek grabs him around his waist and tugs him closer, so Stiles’ ass is pressed right up against Derek’s erection.

“Derek— _fuck_.”

Stiles bites his bottom lip as Derek pushes him forward until his chest is pressed up against the hood of the car. The werewolf makes quick work of pulling down Stiles’ pants and underwear, before spreading his legs apart and then rutting up against Stiles’ ass.

“Ah!” Stiles gasps when Derek’s leaking cock rubs against his hole, smearing precome over his skin.

“I’m going to make you _scream_ , pretty boy,” Derek snarls, class growing out of his nails and pressing into Stiles’ soft skin. “I’m going to make you _wish_ you hadn’t teased me.”

He tears open a lube packet and pours it over Stiles’ asshole, ignoring the hissing noise Stiles makes from the cold feeling.

Two fingers circle around his hole for a moment, making Stiles arch his back before suddenly those thick fingers are pushing inside and having Stiles yell as Derek fucks him harshly on his fingers.

Derek growls as he fucks Stiles' open with his fingers and properly undoes his jeans, and pushing both the jeans and boxers down to his knees with one hand.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles clenches around Derek's thick fingers and presses his ass back, presenting to him, and Derek snarls as he pulls his fingers out and slicks up his cock before pressing against Stiles' hole and pushing in slowly. " _AH!_ "

Derek normally spends more time fucking Stiles on his fingers, properly open him up on three fingers, but he's too impatient, he needs to be in Stiles, and Stiles just cries out in pleasure at the slight burn as Derek presses in until he's fully seated in him, and Derek's growling against the nape of his neck, panting harshly as Stiles clenches around him.

" _Fuck_ ," Derek snarls as he grips Stiles' hips and pulls out till only his head is still in him, Stiles whining and clenching down to try and keep Derek in him, and then Derek growls as he slams forward, fucking his mate hard and fast, his hips slamming against Stiles' harshly.

" _Derek!_ " Stiles presses his hands against the hood as he arches his back and clenches around Derek, and Derek bites at the back of his neck while fucking him. " _Fuck! Fuck_!"

“If you cum on my car, you’re cleaning the mess up,” The older man growls, his face shifting so his fangs grow and his scraps them against Stiles’ pale skin, causing the younger man to arch his back off the car and whine high and needy.

“I don’t think I’d mind getting wet and soapy, while cleaning your car up,” Stiles teases, his eyes fluttering a little as Derek keeps fucking him with these harsh snaps of his hips.

Derek chuckles darkly over him, reaching over he takes a handful of Stiles’ hair and yanks his head back to present that enticing throat of his, fangs tease and scrap over his skin until the skin goes pink.

“I didn’t say you were going to clean it with a sponge. Maybe I’ll have you clean it up with your tongue. Like the dirty little knot slut you are.”

Stiles doesn’t know where this _mouth_ of Derek’s has been, but he’s loving every second of it, loving the way Derek pulls his hair, runs claws down his skin until it’s pink and singing for more, the snapping of his hips as he drives his ever growing knot inside of Stiles’ tight asshole.

“ _Derek_.”

"You like that?" Derek growls into his ear. "Being called what you are? A knot slut? My dirty little knot slut?"

Stiles whines as Derek fucks his knot in harder, growling as his knot tugs on Stiles' rim before forcing it back into Stiles' body and letting it grow to its full girth as he grinds and jerks into Stiles' body.

"Does my little knot slut want to cum?" Derek asks him darkly, dragging his fangs down his throat.

" _Please!_ " Stiles whines and Derek growls approvingly as he reaches to roughly jerk off Stiles.

It doesn't even take two proper strokes before Stiles' back arches, his toes curl in his shoes and he's crying out as he cums against Derek's car, clenching down and spasming around Derek's knot.

Derek almost howls as his thrusts stutter and he cums into Stiles' ass, biting down on Stiles' mating-mark without hesitation.

" _Derek!_ " Stiles cries out as Derek keeps working his hips, growling into his shoulder.

“Are you really going to make me clean the cum off with my tongue?” Stiles asks after a while of catching his breath.

“Maybe,” Derek smirks against his back, claws tapping lightly against Stiles’ skin before he stands up, grunting when Stiles squeezes around his knot again, “Depends on how well you behave.”

“How _I_ behave? Excuse me, I’m the Alpha— _ah_!” A moan breaks through his speech as Derek pushes his hips in further and rubs up against Stiles prostate.

“Sorry. I couldn’t hear you over your slutty little moans, kitten,” Derek smirks as he keeps up a slow rhythm with his hips. “Did you just say you were the Alpha? Because right now all I see is my little knot slut hanging off my cock.”

“ _Ohmygod_ , **Derek!** ” Stiles whimpers, his fingers pressing into the metal of the car hood as Derek fucks him agonizingly slow.

Derek chuckles darkly and leans down to kiss the nape of Stiles' neck as he works his hips in that slow rhythm that makes Stiles whimper and clench around him, trying to fuck himself back faster, harder, but can't because of Derek's grip on his hip.

" _Derek_ ," Stiles whimpers as he clenches around Derek tightly making Derek grunt and fuck slightly harder. " _Please!_ "

"What do you want, baby?" Derek nips at Stiles ear, slowing his hips back down to that maddening slow pace and making Stiles whines. "Tell me, baby, tell me what you want."

" _More, please!_ " Stiles whines as he feels Derek press a smirk against his throat. " _Derek!_ "

"As my little slut wishes," Derek says as he grazes his fangs down Stiles' throat, hearing him whimper and feeling him clench down at Derek calling him _his_ slut, before firming his grip of Stiles' hips and fucking him harder, as best as he can with his knot locking them together.

Stiles howls as he cums against the hood of Derek’s Camaro again, the hot air coming out of his mouth makes a wet spot against the metal of the car and there’s drool slipping down his chin from being completely fucked out by his mate.

“God, you always feel so damn good, baby,” Derek groans, lifting Stiles’ ass a little higher so he can get a better angle. “Fuck yeah, take my knot, baby. Wanna have you wrapped around it all day long.”

“Please— _Derek! Ah!_ ”

“So good for me, kitten. Such a good little cock warmer,” Derek purrs, rubbing his sideburns against the sensitive skin of Stiles’ pink neck. “Gonna have you ride my knot as long as I want, until you can’t even keep my cum inside of you anymore.”

“Fuck, fuck— _fuck!_ ”

Biting down on soft flesh as he cums again, Derek shakes a little as his knot throbs inside of Stiles’ pretty ass, loving the way his mate clenches as tightly as he can around Derek’s cock before slouching in exhaustion.

"I'm not done with you yet," Derek says breathlessly, locking his legs so he can keep working his hips in Stiles' tight ass.

Stiles whimpers as he clenches back almost weakly, and Derek moans as he fucks Stiles in small and hard thrusts.

"I said I'm going to have you on my knot until you can't keep my cum in you," Derek groans as bites at Stiles' neck, and Stiles gives a sob as he spasms around Derek's knot.

Stiles' fingers drag against the metal of the hood, trying to find something to hold onto as Derek keeps fucking him, his knot rubbing against Stiles' poor abused prostate, and Stiles whimpers as a little bit of cum dripples out of sensitive cock.

" _Fuck_ , you feel so good," Derek grunts as he fucks Stiles harder, grinding deeply.

“I wonder how many loads I could get into you before the pack starts to get worried. Already came twice, think we could make to four? Maybe even five?” Derek rumbles.

“Derek—please. I don’t—“ Stiles sobs as his prostate keeps getting rubbed against, shaking his head while his arms tremble to keep holding him up.

“I wasn’t asking, kitten.”

A harsh hand comes down to slap Stiles’ ass and the teenager cries at the stinging sensation, sharp claws rake over the red skin which has Stiles arching his back and pushing back in Derek’s knot.

“We’ll see if we can make it to four. And if we can, I’ll let you fuck me later tonight,” he smirks, and tugs on Stiles’ ear in his mouth, “That is if your dick can even cum once I’ve finished with you.”

Another harsh slap to his ass, and Stiles falls on top of the car hood, unable to keep himself up anymore as Derek keeps working his ass like he’s a toy to be filled with come, panting underneath the older man, his cock twitches but oversensitive at the same time and it drives him insane each time Derek’s knot rubs against his prostate.

Derek strokes Stiles' red ass, dragging his claws down it as he fucks Stiles and Stiles clenches around him weakly.

Derek growls, his wolf rumbling with satisfaction at how fucked out his mate is under him and yet still willing to take _more_ , and he reaches around to stroke Stiles' oversensitive cock making him mewl and squirm under him.

"Come on, two more, just two," Derek coaxes as he tugs on Stiles' ear with his teeth. "You can do, baby, just two more for me. You want to be good for me, don't you kitten? Just two more."

Stiles sobs as he gives a weak orgasm, spasming around Derek's knot, and Derek bites at Stiles' shoulder as he gives a groan as he cums into Stiles' pliant body.

Stiles drifts, he can feel himself drifting and he knows this feeling.

 _Ah_ , Stiles thinks to himself, _I'm going to pass out._

Derek gives a hard thrust that rubs against his prostate beautifully, cruelly, wonderfully, and Stiles sees stars, he sees the night sky, and he's _gone_.

“ **Fuck** ,” Derek snarls to himself as he noticed Stiles had passed out, whining in the back of his throat, Derek leans down to nose at the back of Stiles’ neck. “Sorry—shit, I’m an idiot.”

He curses at himself and has to wait a while until his knot can go down before he can pull out. Thankfully, the sight of his passed out Alpha makes his erection flag faster than usual, and Derek quickly pulls out of him.

Grimacing at the mess between Stiles’ thighs, Derek pulls up Stiles’ pants and caries him back to the passenger side of the car before getting in and speeding back to the loft.

Nobody’s there when he enters— _thank god_ —he doesn’t think he’ll react well to over protective Beta’s trying to dog pile him again.

Carrying Stiles back to his room, he removes the clothes on his mate before cleaning him out tenderly and then placing him on their bed.

Pacing around for a moment he finally goes back down stairs to bring up a bottle of water and some snacks, before grabbing their stuff from the trunk of his car and bring it to their room.

Kicking off his shoes and jacket, Derek seats himself in the chair he has in his room and waits patiently for Stiles to wake back up.

* * *

Stiles wakes with the feeling of being well fucked and not where he was when he passed out, and he doesn't panic because he had been with Derek and he knows the feel of this bed.

"Did you really put me on the sheets that Liam and Theo fucked on?" Stiles asks in a groan, and there's a snort before the bed dips and Derek's warm hand strokes his hair.

"How are you feeling?" Derek asks quietly as Stiles opens his eyes.

"Like I was fucked until I was unconscious," Stiles says with a smirk as he tugs at Derek until the wolf huffs and settles down to cuddle him.

"Sorry," Derek nuzzles at Stiles, and Stiles snorts as he rolls his head to look at Derek.

" _Never_ be sorry for fucking me until I'm unconscious, I enjoyed every bit of it," Stiles pauses before continuing. "Though if that's sorry for pointing me on sheets that's probably covered with Theo and Liam's cum? Yeah, apologise away."

Derek snorts as he presses a kiss to Stiles' forehead, "You don't seem to care when we were downstairs."

"Yeah because that was the Pack bed, not _our_ bed," Stiles gives Derek a look, "there's a lot of difference, Derek, and really, do you want to encourage Liam by having my naked body smell of his cum?”

“Then get in the shower, lazy ass,” Derek snorts, and then gives the sheets a tug, “I’ll throw these ones out and we can change the mattress and put the new sheets on.”

“Deal,” Stiles jumps up and stretches, groaning when his back pops before turning to press a kiss to Derek’s lips. “You gonna wash with me?”

“And get distracted? No. Now go,” He slaps Stiles’ ass to make a point. “Go get cleaned up so we can clean up our room and make it look nice.”

“I like it i when you get all bossy house husband on me you know that?” Stiles teases and then moves when Derek gives him a huff. “Love you, boo!”

Getting into the shower, Stiles makes it quick and fast so he can get out and help Derek with _their_ room. The thought of sharing a living space with Derek makes something in Stiles’ chest squeeze and go warm.

Of course he wants to share everything with the man he loves, why wouldn’t he? And the fact that they have a room together, a bed. He just wants to curl up with Derek and make sweet, sweet love to that man.

Despite how quick Stiles tries to be, Derek had already exchanged the mattresses without him and is looking at the two packages.

"Green or black?" Derek asks without looking up as Stiles walks over, naked, and presses against his back.

"Green," Stiles decides after pressing a kiss to Derek's broad shoulder. "You do the sheets and I'll get the tags and stuff off the blankets and pillows?"

"Sure," Derek says after turning in Stiles' arms and wraps his arms around Stiles' neck and kisses Stiles lightly, one hand stroking down Stiles' bare back. "You should put on some boxers if you don't want me to get distracted."

"You know I like you distracted," Stiles teases, pressing another kiss to Derek's lips.

"And you're very distracting," Derek's hand moves down to grab at Stiles' ass and pulling Stiles' closer to him as they exchange more kisses that deepen as Stiles' cock twitches and hardens as it rubs against Derek's jeans.

"Derek," Stiles says against his lips, one hand tangling in Derek's hair and pulling down for another kiss, and Derek groans as he picks up Stiles, Stiles' legs wrapping around his waist, and backs up to fall back on the bare mattress.

"So," kiss, "damn," kiss, "distracting," Derek groans as Stiles bites at his lower lip and his hands slip under Derek's shirt.

"Off, off," Stiles demands against Derek's lips, and Derek groans as he sits up slightly and Stiles helps him remove it and throw it somewhere in the room, probably near where Derek had thrown the dirty sheets, and then they were back to kissing as Derek gropes at his ass and pulls Stiles closer.

Derek breaks the kiss with a hiss as Stiles pinches at one of his nipples, and Stiles ducks his head to suck on said nipple, grazing his teeth against the little nub.

“Little minx,” Derek curses as Stiles bites and sucks on his nipples until his cock is aching in his pants. “Fuck, you need to stop or I’m going to cum in my pants.”

“Wouldn’t want that now, would we?” Stiles tease, licking at Derek’s lips until the man opens his mouth to let Stiles plunge his tongue in further.

Pressing one last kiss to Derek’s lips, Stiles pushes off of his mate so he can unbuckle Derek’s belt and pull his pants and underwear down.

Licking his lips when he catches sight of Derek’s leaking cock, the thing bobs and bounces against Derek’s stomach and it has Stiles moaning at the sight of it.

“I’m going to ride that knot like it’s a fucking toy,” Stiles tells his mate, “I’m going to bounce on you knot until you’re begging for me to stop.”

“Are you sure? You just passed out earlier from coming three times,” Derek says, the worry starting to creep up in his throat and lace his words.

"You worried, baby?" Stiles strokes Derek's face and Derek turns into his hand to kiss and bite at it. "Would you rather be riding _my_ knot then?"

Derek groans as he clenches down on the plug in him, and Stiles grins at him as he leans forward until his lips can brush Derek's with every word.

"Do you want to ride me? Want to use me like a toy? Finally have my knot like you were desperate for earlier? Just fuck yourself on my knot until you are finally satisfied?" Stiles asks and Derek groans as he tugs Stiles down into another deep kiss, and then he rolls them.

They roll on the bare mattress, Derek kicking of his jeans and boxers, and knocking off the packages of their new sheets until Derek's on top and looking down at Stiles with electric-blue-eyes.

"Yeah," Derek pants as he reaches over for the lube. "Yeah, I'm going to ride you, and it won't matter if you pass out as long as you are still hard in me."

Stiles groans and arches up, thrusting his hips up against Derek as the older man reaches behind him to work his plug out.

"Would you like that?" Derek asks breathlessly. "Passing out with me fucking myself on your cock and waking up to me still doing it?"

" _Yes!_ "

“Good, because I’m not stopping until I’m fucking stuffed with your knot.”

“Holy fuck,” Stiles groans, choking when Derek slips the plug out and immediately settles on Stiles’ cock. “Oh fuck, baby.”

Derek works his hips hard and fast as he rides Stiles’ cock.

His whole body shaking a little as he fucks himself on his mate’s cock, wanting nothing more than to squeeze orgasm out of orgasm out of Stiles’ cock.

“Fuck. Love this fat cock. Perfect little toy for me to use when I feel like it,” Derek groans.

Stiles loves it when Derek treats him like a dirty dildo he uses every night, it makes him feel so well used and he fucks harder into Derek’s ass.

“Fuck— _Fuck!_ ” Derek growls as Stiles’ knot starts to grow and hits every spot inside of him. “ _Alpha!_ Oh fuck, Alpha.”

Stiles hits his head back against the mattress with a groan as his knot grows and grows in Derek without a warning and Derek just grinds and bounces as he clenches down and growls and groans, and it's too much, too much.

Stiles is going to embarrass himself, he's going to start coming any moment because Derek's ass is clenching tight around his knot, and he's still moving and it shows off every flex of his body, and the _noises_ he keeps making.

 _"Fuck, fuck, Derek!"_ Stiles grips Derek's hips as his knot swells to its full girth and Derek whines as he grinds down and clenches around him, and then Stiles groans, long and loud, and his hips jerk up into Derek as he cums, and Derek snarls as he keeps working Stiles' knot while gripping the base of his own cock.

Derek doesn't want to cum yet, not until Stiles is senseless and oversensitive and sobbing underneath him, and then he'll let himself cum all over his mate's chest.

His wolf rumbles happily at the thought of marking their mate with their cum, rubbing it into his Alpha's skin so none of the Betas will even be able to pretend that they don't know that Stiles has been claimed, that Stiles is _his_ mate, that Derek's the Alpha's only mate and he doesn't need little pups trying to satisfy him when he has _Derek!_

Stiles groans as he cums, his body twitching underneath Derek as the man just keeps _fucking_ himself on Stiles’ cock.

“I’m doing a bad job if you haven’t even cum yet,” Stiles whines, panting a little under Derek’s thrust.

“I didn’t cum because I want you to _beg_ for me to do so,” Derek tells him with a smirk.

His hand comes down to slap at Stiles’ thigh which as the teenager jolting a little at the arousing feeling he gets from it.

“So you better work harder if you want me to cum.”

“Fuck— _fuck_. That’s kind of hot.” Stiles pants, moving his legs so he can plant his feet on the mattress and fuck up into Derek’s right ass.

The werewolf groans and makes a little snort, “Do you really think you have the strength to make me cum? After I fucked your little ass three times earlier? You couldn’t even handle the third time, kitten.”

Stiles knows Derek’s just teasing with him, _knows_ he’s just messing with him. But it sets off the Alpha instinct inside of him and has him roaring.

Derek's eyes only have time to widen as Stiles surges up and flips them, so Derek's underneath him and Stiles snarls as he works his hips into Derek until the Beta's whines and scratching down his back as Stiles fucks and fucks.

" _Alpha!_ " Derek cries out, baring his throat as Stiles growls with red-eyes, and Stiles leans down to suck and bite at Derek's pretty neck with a snarl. " _Alpha!_ "

"Naughty mate," Stiles snarls as he works his hips harder into his mate's body, and Derek squirms as Stiles' knot works over his prostate, and then Stiles is biting down on Derek' mating-mark and Derek whines as he cums without his permission against Stiles' stomach.

Stiles rumbles in approve around Derek's shoulder, but keeps working his hips, keeps fucking his naughty mate and proving himself capable of satisfying his needy made.

Derek's legs wrap around Stiles' waist, and he tugs Stiles' head up to kiss him hungrily and sloppily as he clenches and spasms around Stiles' knot deep in him and rubbing against his prostate.

“Fuuu _uuuck_ ,” Stiles groans as Derek keeps clenching and working himself on Stiles’ knot. “Always so hungry for that ass to be filled, huh, baby? Such a needy little mate.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes,” Derek chants, sweat beading down his forehead as Stiles kisses over his throat.

“Mine. My mate,” Stiles growls, grabbing Derek’s hips and fucking into him with harsh snaps of his hips.

“Please, Stiles. Please!”

“I’m going to fuck you until you’re leaking my cum the rest of the day. And you’re going to love it, because I know how much of a little cum slut you are.”

“Fuck—“ Derek hisses, arching off the bed and whining high and needy in the back of his throat, claws digging into Stiles’ shoulders.

Stiles hisses before dropping his head and biting at Derek's throat, sucking bruises as Derek whines under him as his hips fuck into Derek.

"My needy mate, my pretty and needy mate," Stiles growls into Derek's throat, Derek arching and clenching down as he cums again, and Stiles snarls as he works his hips into Derek's spasming and clenching ass and cums. "Does my needy mate need more? Do you want more, baby?"

" _Yes_ ," Derek almost sobs as he reaches up to tangle one hand in Stiles' hair to tug him down and kiss him, panting into Stiles' mouth more than probably kissing. "Alpha, _please_."

Stiles nips at Derek's bottom lip, trailing his lips down to place teasing bites and kisses along Derek's bearded jaw as he keeps fucking his hips into Derek's clenching and spasming ass.

Derek scratches down Stiles' back and lowers one leg to curl around Stiles' thigh, so he can grip Stiles' ass and encourages Stiles to fuck him harder, faster, and he tilts his head, so he can press open-mouthed kisses against the side of Stiles' face.

“So greedy. Always wanting to keep me for yourself,” Stiles pants, grunting as his knot is clenched around.

“Yes,” Derek hisses, eyes turning blue a little, “You’re mine. _Mine_.”

“Damn right I am.”

Biting on Derek’s collarbone, Stiles groans when he feels the man come between their chest again.

“So good Derek. Fucking perfect. You think you can cum for me again? Needy little mate that you are.”

Nodding his head, Derek groans when Stiles keeps moving his hips. Slowing down so he can pull the most beautiful, out of breath noises from his mate and mark Derek’s skin up with his teeth.

“Fucking perfect,” Stiles praises.

Derek whines at the praise as he clenches down on Stiles' knot, and Stiles groans against Derek's skin as he cums in Derek.

Derek whimpers as he arches at the feel of Stiles' coming in him, his knot pulsing and hot in him, and rubbing his knot against Derek's prostate so perfectly that he can't stop from coming against Stiles' stomach with a breathless cry.

"That's it," Stiles grunts against Derek as he holds Derek's hips tighter and keeps working his hips, fucking into his squirming mate. "Perfect for me, Der. You're so fucking perfect. Look at you, look how pretty you are, so beautiful on my knot and fucked out."

Derek whines as he holds Stiles' holder and clenching around Stiles almost weakly.

"Alpha, _please_ ," Derek whines weakly, tugging Stiles up into a kiss. "Please."

"What do you want?" Stiles presses kisses over Derek's face, nipping on Derek's bottom lip. "Tell me what you want, Der, and I'll give it to you, baby, you know I will."

“ _You_ ,” Derek whines, clinging to Stiles’ body until their presses further against one another. “I just want you.”

Feeling his heart swell at those words, cupping Derek’s face with his hands he presses his lips to Derek’s, kissing all over the man’s face and showering him with love.

He wants to fill Derek with as much love as possible, wants the man to drown in it, wants Derek to never forget that he is loved.

“I want you to. I need you,” Stiles admits, pushing Derek’s legs up around his waist as he fucks his mate slowly on his knot. “You’re mine. My Derek. You’re so perfect and good, and it hurts me when you can’t see that about yourself.”

Shaking his head, Derek whines and tries to push away but Stiles just holds him closer.

“No—“

“ _Yes_ ,” Stiles cups his face, “You’re more than just a pretty face, and you know that. If I have to remind you every day about how good and perfect you are, I will. I’ll do it every day of the year until I get it through your head.”

“ _Stiles._ ”

Stiles presses more kisses over Derek's face, one hand slipping under Derek's neck as he keeps working his hips as Derek clenches around him.

"You're beautiful, so fucking beautiful," Stiles trails his kisses down Derek's face and to his neck. "And so fucking good, god, I can't believe how good and kind you are."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whines as he clenches down around Stiles' knot, shaking as Stiles continues his praise.

"You always do your best, it amazes me," Stiles grunts lightly as he presses kisses over Derek's bared neck. "I can't believe you're mine, I can't believe I get to keep you. God, I love you, love you so much."

Derek sobs as he clenches down as Stiles grabs hold of one of Derek's thighs as he fucks Derek slowly, grinding deeply into Derek.

"Love you, love you so much, fuck Derek, you're amazing, you're so beautiful and completely perfect for me," Stiles says into Derek's throat as Derek clings to him tightly and whines, his back arching as he keeps clenching desperately around Stiles' knot.

"Love you, love you," Derek sobs, moving to tuck his nose against Stiles' head as he whines and whimpers.

"Can you cum one more time for me, baby? Just one more time?" Stiles asks breathlessly, trying not to cum before Derek, and Derek trembles and shakes under him as he clings tightly to Stiles. "Der?"

" _Yes_ ," Derek gasps as Stiles moves his hand up Derek's thigh to take him into his hand and squeeze around Derek's knot, and he gives a sobbing whine as he cums again, cums for his mate and Alpha.

Stiles muffles his own whine by biting at Derek's throat, his hips jerking as he cums into Derek's clenching and spasming ass, and he has to pant hotly against Derek's throat as trembles work through Derek's body and into his.

Settling on top of his mate’s warm body, Stiles rubs his cheek against Derek’s before letting his head rest on the older man’s chest, hands coming up to run through Derek’s chest hair and press kisses to his skin.

Panting underneath his Alpha, Derek curls his arms around his mate’s body, and letting his legs wrap around him tighter, wanting to keep Stiles presses close to his body as possible as he noses at the teenagers hair.

“I love you.”

Looking up, Stiles smiles lazily at Derek and leans up to press another kiss to the man’s lips, melting a little as Derek strokes warm hands up his back.

“I meant everything I said.”

Nodding his head, Derek rest his forehead on Stiles’ shoulder as he says, “I know. And I love you too.”

“My perfect mate.”

He shivers at the praise, his body tingling and burning from those soft words that caress his skin.

Stiles let’s his hands roam over Derek’s chest, teasing them through his thick chest hair and giggling when Derek shivers a little from the soft touches.

“We still need to put the new sheets on,” Stiles tells him, leaning down to brush his lips over Derek’s throat.

“That can wait for later, right now I just want to be here. With you,” Derek tells him gently.

"We can do that," Stiles presses a kiss against Derek's chest before lying his head down again, his ear over Derek's heart. "We can stay here as long as you like, even nap a little if you want."

"Hmm, that sounds nice," Derek agrees almost drowsily as he runs a lazily hand down Stiles' back.

Stiles smiles as he reaches out and links Derek's free hand, and rests their clasped hands against his mouth, so he can press his lips in lazily kisses against the back of Derek's hand.

Derek hums as he lets his eyes close as he relaxes under the weight of his mate and into the scent of _StilesandDerek_ and sex, it's easy to doze with Stiles' lips hot against his knuckles and the other arm lazily wrapped around Stiles' back.

He doesn't unwrap his legs from Stiles' waist, he wants to keep a close as possible with his mate, and he likes how this position keeps Stiles' cock buried in him.

Derek's almost tempted to clench down and see if he can get Stiles to cum again, but he's too comfortable, feels to fucked out, and he just wants to rest in this moment with his mate.

* * *

When Stiles’ knot finally goes down, he makes sure that Derek stays down before leaving to grab a wet wash cloth, smiling when he comes back to the sight of a well fucked out Derek.

“Sleepy?” Stiles teases.

The older man snorts, “Not even. Hurry and clean me up so we can finish up with the sheets and my room.”

“Of course, my king,” Stiles grins, wiping up Derek’s chest and the inside of his thighs, taking his time to clean up his mate’s hole and watching as Derek’s hole winks and spills more cum out as he cleans him up.

Feeling especially daring, Stiles leans in to lick the last drop of cum inside his mate, smirking when he gets a hiss from the older man, and a tug on his hair.

“Asshole,” Derek growls.

“Look, I even brought you some underwear,” Stiles holds up the pair of boxers and tosses them on Derek’s chest before leaving to put the cloth back in the bathroom.

Derek stands grumpily in his underwear as he looks between the two packages with his arms crossed.

Stiles makes sure to pull on a pair of boxers before walking over and wrapping his arms around Derek, and he presses a kiss to Derek's shoulder.

"You're still an asshole," Derek tells him as he leans back against Stiles.

"You love it though," Stiles nips at his shoulder before leaning so he can see the packages. "Black or green, babe?"

Derek stares down at the two packages on the bed for a moment, "Black."

"You want to put the sheets on while I deal with the blankets and pillows?" Stiles presses more kisses against Derek's shoulder and then over his tattoo.

"Go before you distract me again," Derek says as he pulls away from Stiles, and Stiles grins as he goes back to where he left the bags with blankets and pillows.

"Your wish is my command, my king," Stiles teases as he pulls the first blanket out and removes the packaging keeping it in a manageable size and shape before shaking it out, and reaching for the next one that he fumbles with when Derek finally replies.

"Then my wish is you to eat me out when we're done with this," Derek looks over his shoulder and smirks at Stiles as he holds the blanket tightly in his hands.

"That," Stiles swallows as his gaze drops to the ass he had basically just finished fucking and continues hoarsely, "will be my honour, your Highness."

Derek snorts as he rips open the package for the black sheets.

Stiles jumps along to something in his head as he gets the pillows wrapped in their sheets, walking over to the bed to put them in their place, before grabbing out the blanket next.

Derek grabs the other pillows and starts to arrange them in the way he likes best.

He’s nervous at first, doing something like this in front of someone else is still new and he’s worried Stiles might laugh or make fun of him.

Instead, Stiles just gives him a small smile that has Derek blushing.

“Here,” Stiles says as he hands Derek a few more of the pillows they had bought, which was _a lot_.

Stiles had just wanted to make Derek feel comfortable in their room, and if that meant having almost ten pillows, then he’d do it.

“Thank you,” Derek blushes, taking the pillows in hand and setting them in the places he wants.

"No problem," Stiles says as he moves and wraps his arms around Derek, pressing his cheek against Derek's back as Derek puts the pillows in the right place. "So, still want me to eat you out or do you just want to snuggle on our new bed?"

Derek hums as he looks down at his pillows before turning around in Stiles' arms and wrapping his arms around Stiles' neck and bending down slightly to kiss him.

Stiles kisses back as he pulls himself closer to Derek and lets his hand drift and explore Derek's back, as they allow their tongues to explore each other's mouth.

"So," Stiles pulls back after a while and presses quick kisses to Derek's mouth. "Is that yes to eating out or yes to snuggling? I'm very confused and horny right now."

Derek snorts as he pulls Stiles back into a kiss.

"Still," kiss, "confused," kiss, "and," kiss, "increasingly," kiss, "horny," Stiles finally manages to get out, and Derek pulls him close as he drops back across the freshly-made bed to truly enjoy kissing his mate.

“It doesn’t smell like us yet,” Derek says as answer.

“Well, yeah. We kind of just bought it,” Stiles raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend in question.

“Stiles. It doesn’t _smell_ like us yet,” Derek raises an eyebrow.

“Uuuuh—oh!” Stiles says as realization hits him, and he starts to blush.

Rolling his eyes, Derek leans up to press a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips before pushing him off.

“Maybe we should eat first,” Derek surmises when he catches sight of what time it is.

“But we were just about to fuck,” Stiles whines as he wraps his arms around Derek’s chest, teasing at the older man’s nipples, before biting and tugging on his ear lobe.

“And I’m sure you can handle not having sex until we eat. You know, so you don’t pass out _again_ ,” Derek gives him a raised eyebrow.

“Meanie,” Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s lips before pulling away with a sigh.

"Yes, so mean for not wanting my mate to pass out again," Derek rolls his eyes as he pushes himself up before turning to tug Stiles up.

Stiles reaches up to tug Derek into another kiss as he trails his hands down Derek's chest before gripping Derek's hips and pulling him close.

"Food," Derek says as he briefly breaks the kiss, and Stiles makes a dismissive noise before pulling Derek back into a kiss. " _Stiles_ , you need to eat."

"It seems my meal is almost ready," Stiles teases as he shifts one hand to stroke the front of Derek's boxers and where Derek's hard, and Derek groans as he pulls Stiles into a biting kiss.

"I thought I was meant to be the needy one," Derek says as he tugs Stiles back to litter Stiles' neck with more bruises.

"I can't help it," Stiles squeezes at Derek's cock and makes the werewolf growl and thrust into Stiles' hand. "I have such a beautiful and sexy mate that makes me horny all the goddamn time."

“How about this,” Derek settles, keeping Stiles a few inches away from him so he can think. “We eat first and then we can as much sex as you want afterwards.”

Stiles frowns.

“Or, we have sex now and then eat,” Before Stiles can say yes Derek keeps speaking, “But if we have sex now I’m not having sex after we eat.”

“What!” Stiles squawks, “Nooo, that’s not fair. That’s cruel and unusual punishment! Babe!”

“You’re choice, _Alpha_ ,” Derek teases a kiss to his lips.

“I’m the Alpha. I should be able to have as much sex as I want to with my mate,” Stiles grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and then sighing, “ _Fine_. We can go eat some food.”

Snorting, Derek pulls Stiles in so he can press a kiss to his forehead, “Don’t act so put out. Afterwards I’ll be at your mercy, and you can eat me out as long as you want.”

“That sounds really good,” Stiles smirks, grabbing a handful of Derek’s ass and giving it a squeeze.

Derek gives an overly done sigh as he pulls away and keeps hold of one of Stiles' hands to tug him out of their room and towards the stairs.

Stiles lets himself be dragged as he lets his gaze drop and focus on the glorious ass covered by black boxers that he'll soon be thoroughly enjoying.

"I'm going to eat you out so _hard_ ," Stiles informs _that_ ass, and Derek snorts as he glances behind him.

"Are you talking to my ass?" Derek asks with some dry amusement.

"Shush, we're having a moment," Stiles teases him making Derek snort a little laugh as they start down the spiral staircase. "I need to inform this beautiful and gorgeous ass just how I'm going to worship it with my mouth."

"We arrived just in time then," Mason grins at them as the Pack almost explodes through the door with what looks like dozens of bags each, and Derek pauses on the last step while Stiles drops his head against Derek's bare shoulder with a groan.

"Nooo! There goes my Derek time," he mourns into Derek's skin.

“What! You guys can still fuck in front of an audience,” Mason looks at Stiles’ crotch, “Are you experiencing performance issues, is that the problem? Cause there’s this thing in porn, a fluffer who helps get the guy hard when he can’t—“

“You are not getting anywhere near my mate’s dick, Mason,” Derek says calmly, which makes Liam glare.

“Hey, how come you always growl at me when I try to touch Stiles’ dick but not at Mason?” he argues.

Derek doesn’t deign the Beta with an answer, only gives him a raised eyebrow before moving into the kitchen to pull out some leftovers.

“This is unfair, I’m calling favouritism. You know they say that isn’t good when raising kids.”

“Last time I checked, I didn’t have any kids. Just a bunch of teenagers running around in my living space.”

Liam turns to Stiles, “Alpha, your mate is being mean!”

“I’m well aware of that, Liam. But he’s my mate and I unfortunately have no backbone when it comes to arguing with pretty people. And my mate just so happens to be fucking gorgeous, so I really can’t do anything about this,” Stiles says in answer, hoping that’ll end the argument.

But it doesn't, of course it doesn't because Jackson's there and he's just heard what his ego sees an a slightly.

"That's blatantly not true," Jackson scoffs as he drops his bags near the couch and Danny sits down with a sigh. "I'm fucking gorgeous too and you always argue with me."

Stiles closes his eyes as he prays for patience.

"You don't have the added spark that truly makes someone gorgeous in Stiles' mind," Lydia tells Jackson as she hands over a bag to Stiles. "Don't say I never give you anything."

Stiles rightly decides he's going to wait for later to look into the bag of goodies Lydia got him.

"And that's that?" Jackson huffs with his arms crossed, and Lydia gives him a pitying smile.

"Stiles likes them pretty, mean and intelligent," Lydia informs him. "He likes knowing that the person he finds attractive could push him down and completely control him, make him beg. It's why he had a crush on me and not you."

Stiles opens his mouth to argue, but really can't. Yes, he likes having Derek whine and whimper under him and completely at his mercy, but he also really likes when Derek takes control and uses him for Derek's own pleasure as he comes up with such filthy things to say.

"I can be mean," Jackson protests, and Lydia shakes her head.

"Oh, you have a mean mouth, yes, but you're a bratty bottom that'll take everything Stiles gives out," Lydia informs him. "Derek? Derek has the strength and ability to put Stiles in his place when Stiles needs it, Derek can take control and make Stiles _beg_ , and he'll also roll over and take everything that Stiles gives him with pretty whines and encouragements for _more_."

"Can we stop talking about my kinks and shit?" Stiles asks somewhat uncomfortably.

"No, we really can't," Mason says as he leans closer to Lydia. "Please, go on. Enlighten us."

“Actually, I really don’t want to hear about my brothers kinks. Can we please stop?” Scott says, hands covering his ears as he says so.

Huffing, Lydia fosses her hair over her shoulder, “I’ll stop for now, but don’t ever say I don’t know your type Stilinski.”

“Lydia, you could pin me to a board like one of those insect showcase boxes with your words. I learned long ago not to argue with intelligent and beautiful red-heads,” Stiles admits, wrapping himself around Derek’s back as if the man is going to protect him from the scary redhead.

Derek chuckles and heats up a plate of leftover pizza, ignoring the conversations going on around him. His wolf purrs as Stiles buries his face against his back, and he feels lips against his tattoo.

But the moment is stopped when he hears the microwave beep.

“Food,” Derek grunts, elbowing Stiles off him gently so they can move to the couch.

He takes the first seat and Stiles—instead of being an adult—sits on his mate’s lap.

“Seriously?” Derek gives him a raised eyebrow.

“What? It’s comfortable,” Stiles shrugs, snatching up a slice of pizza.

Derek scoffs but doesn't push Stiles off as he picks up his first slice of pizza, and Stiles hums happily and smugly as he eats his slice of pizza.

Jackson huffs at Lydia before going to sit on Danny's lap and burying his face against Danny's throat as he sulkily says, "I can be mean and in control."

"Of course you can, baby," Danny chuckles as he runs a hand down Jackson's back, and the shorter teen pulls back to pout more than scowl at Danny.

"I _can!_ " Jackson insists before narrowing his eyes on Danny's amused face. "I'll prove it."

Danny raises an eyebrow, curious to see where this is going, and he leans back against the couch as he slips his thumbs into Jackson's jeans and rubs at his hipbones.

"Okay," Danny says easily, accepting. "Prove it."

Jackson almost gapes at Danny before clenching his jaw, "Not yet, it'll be when _I_ decide."

"Okay," Danny nods easily, and Jackson scowls at him.

"I mean it."

"I believe you."

"No, you don't."

"I really do, I'll be eagerly awaiting you taking control."

"I'll do it," Jackson insists as Mason watches them curiously and somewhat doubtfully.

"I know," Danny leans up to kiss Jackson, and the werewolf almost immediately melts into the kiss.

"Yeah, he won't do it," Mason mutters to Lydia as she pulls out a chair for the dining table and begins to unpack one of her bags. "Oh, _oh_ wow, that's very nice."

Mason leans against her chair as he takes in the various sex toys that Lydia's unpacking on the table, looking at them with a considering look as Malia watches eagerly.

Derek huffs as Stiles starts to hand feed him one of the pizza slices, chewing on his bite thoughtfully while Stiles sits on his lap.

He’s waiting for that moment when Stiles starts to do _something_.

Move his hips, his hands, tease Derek until he’s moaning and begging for more.

But for once, Stiles keeps his hands to himself and that makes Derek even more suspicious of his mate.

Stiles gives him a bright smile, and leans over to press a kiss to Derek’s lips, “Something upsetting you?”

“No. Why would there be?”

“Because your eyebrows are all scrunched up and make you look like you’ve got a fuzzy caterpillar on your face,” Stiles tells him, smoothing his fingers over Derek’s eyebrows until they start to relax on Derek’s face.

"I do not have a fuzzy caterpillar on my face," Derek protests as Stiles absently strokes a thumb over his eyebrows.

"You did," Stiles tells him and presses a kiss to Derek's forehead. "What's wrong?"

"You aren't doing anything," Derek doesn't pout, he _doesn't_.

Stiles seems to pause as he takes in Derek's face before a grin pulls his lips, "Aww, am I neglecting you, babe?"

"I didn't say that," Derek tells him as Stiles puts the plate over to the side and turns to straddle Derek.

"But you missed me doing something to you, didn't you?" Stiles' grin grows. "There I was being good, and you didn't like it."

"I didn't say that," Derek protests and Stiles leans down to kiss him softly.

"Your face said it though," Stiles tells him. "Your face tells me how much you missed me trying something, getting you all worked up and begging for more."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek almost groans as Stiles begins to brush a thumb over his nipples.

"I've neglected you," Stiles presses a kiss against the corner of Derek's lip before doing the same on the other side. "I'm sorry, I'll make up for it, baby, I promise."

“We still need to finish our food though,” Derek points out but it’s not really as stern as it was before, his body wanting to arch up into the touch and beg for more.

“Mmm, only one more slice to go,” Stiles winks, continuing to sit on Derek’s growing erection like it’s a soft cushion.

The wolf makes a small whine in the back for his throat as Stiles feeds him another slice of pizza, and strokes his nipple with a thumb.

God, his mate was really testing him today.

Derek was trying to be good, show that he could provide for Stiles and be strong, and the little minx always had to turn it into a second thing.

Not that Derek was going to complain, his wolf was more than happy to have sex with Stiles at any given moment.

“Come on, Derek. Finishing up your food,” Stiles smirks, grinding down on Derek’s crotch so innocently, smirking when the wolf moans underneath him.

“Oh, please fuck. Please fuck,” Mason chants quietly to himself as he waits for the shows to happen.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek groans and Stiles just feeds him the last of the pizza and barely waits for him to chew it fiercely and swallow before his heads ducking down, and Stiles is sucking on his nipple. "Fuck!"

Derek tugs on Stiles' hair and pulling him into a biting kiss, groaning in Stiles' mouth as the Alpha grinds down against his cock.

Derek's hand slip down Stiles' back until he grabs Stiles' ass and he gropes it while Stiles tugs Derek's head back and deepening the kiss.

"Yes!" Mason cheers happily as takes a seat and watches intently.

"Want me to eat you out, Der? Or do you want to ride my knot again? What do you want, baby?" Stiles asks as he pulls back and starts laying biting kisses against Derek's bared throat as he grinds down.

Derek moans as he slips one hand in Stiles' boxers, tugging it down as he continues to grope Stiles' ass while his other hand tangles in Stiles' hair as Stiles sucks against Derek's throat.

“Bedroom. Bedroom,” Derek pants, tugging at Stiles’ body until the younger man gets the hint.

“Come on, big guy,” Stiles gets up from Derek’s lap and grabs his hands, “Let’s go take this somewhere more private.”

“Yes,” Scott agrees.

“No!” Mason whines, slouching where he’s sitting on the couch and was prepared for an amazing show.

Grabbing the bag that Lydia has given to him when she came in, they take the stairs by two as they make it back to their newly furnished room.

* * *

“Oh god, I can’t wait to take you apart,” Stiles moans against Derek’s back, immediately trying to pull down Derek’s underwear. “Off. Off. Take these horrible things off. It should be illegal for you to wear clothes.”

Snorting, Derek does as he’s told and takes off his boxers, kicking them to the side before settling back on the bed, spreading his legs out so he’s on display for his mate.

“So, what are you planning on doing to me first, _Alpha_?”

Stiles groans as he shoves his boxers off and kicks them off, and looks at Derek with dark-eyes.

"So many choices," Stiles says as he crawls on the bed and cages Derek's body with his arms, "and they all sound good."

"And what choices are you debating?" Derek asks as he reaches up and holds Stiles' hips, and Stiles dips his head down to press a kiss against Derek's throat.

"I could suck on your nipples until you're begging for me to do more," Stiles presses another kiss against Derek's throat. "I could happily eat you out until you're begging," another kiss, "I could give you a blowjob," another kiss, "I could open you up with my fingers and mouth before fucking you," another kiss, "or do you want me to open myself open for you? So I can fuck myself on your cock, which do you like the best, Der?"

“Whatever you want to do, Alpha,” Derek pants underneath him, clawing at Stiles’ back a little bit.

“Those are dangerous words, Mr. Hale,” Stiles grins impishly, before crawling off the bed.

Plucking the back off the ground, Stiles opens it up and makes a noise of interest when he sees what’s inside, pulling out the prostate massager out and grins wickedly at the sight of it.

Setting that down in the bed, Stiles pulls out the lube and drizzles it over one hand before settling between Derek’s legs. Leaning down to suck on one of Derek’s nipples until it’s nice and hard in his mouth, Stiles pushes in two fingers inside his mate’s ass, working him open while Derek pants underneath him.

“Fuck!” Derek yells when fingers instantly brush against his prostate. “ _Alpha_.”

Stiles had a plan.

He was going to take Derek apart under his hands, having the man sobbing with pleasure, and after he’s opened him up, so he’s all nice and loose with the prostate stimulator, Stiles was going to eat him out.

He was going to lavish Derek’s ass with his tongue and fingers, and _toys_.

Biting against the nipple in his mouth, Stiles groans when he feels Derek’s cock rubbing against his stomach.

Derek moans as he arches against Stiles, rubbing his cock against Stiles' stomach and clenching around Stiles' fingers press against his prostate.

Stiles groans as he sucks on the nipple in his mouth, feeling Derek already leaking precum against Stiles' stomach.

"Fuck, you're already so _wet_ ," Stiles growls against Derek's chest, and Derek moans as he clenches down on Stiles' fingers and Stiles spreads his fingers briefly in Derek before adding a third one. "And you're so _tight_ , it's almost like haven't fucked you today."

Derek whimpers as he clenches around the three fingers in him, feeling Stiles fuck them in and out of him before he cries out as Stiles presses them against his prostate.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek arches against him. "Please, _please_."

“Shhh, it’s okay, Der. I’m gonna take good care of you,” Stiles leans up to kiss the man’s face, “I’m going to take you apart nice and slow, love.”

Cursing, Derek groans as Stiles takes his other nipple back into his mouth and starts sucking on it, teeth scrapping around the sensitive bud and causing his nerves to set on fire as he squirms underneath him.

He wants more, desperately wants to beg for his Alpha’s cock. But he also wants Stiles to take his time, they never have this much free time to just lay down and fuck slowly. And those _fingers_ —fuck he loves Stiles’ fingers, they’re so damn good and long, reaching all the right places that make Derek whimper and whine underneath him.

“You only got my fingers inside of you and you’re already a mess,” Stiles teases, “Such a pretty mate.”

“Mmm—Alpha!” Derek pants, pulling his legs up so Stiles has more room to fuck him on his fingers. “Please, Stiles more— _more_.”

“Whatever you want, love,” Stiles grins, glancing over to the toy he left on the bed next to him.

Stiles pulls his fingers from Derek and making Derek give a disappointed whine as he clenches needily, and Stiles strokes one hand down Derek's thigh while encouraging Derek to roll onto his side as he reaches for the toy, the Aneros, and places the head of the plug at Derek's hole.

"I've got you, Der," Stiles says as he presses it into Derek, watching Derek's hole open up and greedily cling around the silicone, and Derek moans as Stiles pushes it until it's completely seated in Derek with the thicker 'arm' resting against his perineum while the thinner 'arm' curls towards Derek's back.

"Stiles?" Derek asks in confusion before clenching down and gasping as the toy moves to press against his prostate from the inside and the outside.

"You like?" Stiles grins as Derek gasps and whimpers as he clenches again. "Think you can keep doing that while I play with these lovely nipples of yours?"

Derek moves as Stiles lies on his side in front of him and immediately leans to take one of his nipples into Stiles' mouth, clenching automatically and moving the toy in him.

"Stiles," Derek grips Stiles' side, draping one leg over Stiles' hip and pulling his mate closer as the Alpha sucks and grazes his teeth against his nipple. " _Stiles._ "

Stiles moans against Derek's chest as he feels Derek scratch down his side with human nails, and reaches around to hook his finger into the hoop of the thinner 'arm' and begins to pull and push the toy into Derek.

Derek whines as he clenches, gasping as it keeps moving and pressing against just where he needs it.

 _“Holy—sh—Stiles!”_ Derek whines underneath him, his cock straining against his stomach while the toy pushes against his prostate, milking the pleasure out of him as he claws at the sheets with blunt nails, and moans next to Stiles.

“You look so good like this, Derek. Damn, maybe I should just keep you in bed all day long,” Stiles smirks when he hears Derek whimper at that.

“ _Alpha_.”

“You’d be my little pretty boy, all you have to do is just lay in bed all day, pleasuring yourself. And I’ll do all the work, I’ll take care of you, love. Make you feel so good,” Stiles kisses up Derek’s chest and starts sucking against his throat, hoping he can leave a few bruises before they heal.

He just wants to mark his mate up, wants everyone to see how beautiful Derek looks with his marks.

"You like that? Like the thought of just lying in bed, keeping yourself open and ready for me to fuck you?" Stiles asks against Derek's throat, sucking hard and admiring the bruise appearing.

" _Please_ ," Derek whines as he presses closer to Stiles, rutting his cock against Stiles desperately.

"Filling your needy ass until I'm ready to fuck you, stretch you around my knot?" Stiles moves up to Derek's ear and tugs on the lobe with his teeth as he pushes the toy more firmly into Derek, and Derek whimpers as he clenches. "Called me a knot slut earlier, but I think you're the one that's the slut, the slut of your Alpha's cock, for your mate's knot in you. You need it so much, don't you? I can feel you leaking against me, so wet and desperate and needy for it."

Derek squirms against Stiles desperately, whining and leaning to bite at his mate's shoulder as the toy works against his prostate, pushing him closer and closer to coming against Stiles without a single touch to his cock.

“Stiles— _Stiles_ , fuck please,” Derek begs.

“You wanna cum baby? Is that what you want? Need to cum so fucking badly for your Alpha?”

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!”

“You can cum, baby. I wanna hear you scream when you cum,” Stiles bites at Derek’s throat, grinning when the wolf howls under him.

Derek doesn’t knot this time, not enough pressure on his dick which makes Stiles pout a little bit. But he loves the way Derek’s cum covers the older man’s chest and smears into his chest hair.

“Look at you, so fucking pretty,” Stiles kisses Derek’s panting lips, “My wolf. _Mine_.”

Derek kiss him back, hungrily and still so _desperate_.

Stiles pulls back and takes in the pretty picture Derek makes; cum on his chest, lips parted as he pants, a flush crawling down his chest, eyes half-lidded and electric-blue.

He strokes a thumb over Derek's bottom lip, and Derek sucks it into his mouth as he stares almost dazedly at Stiles.

"You want more, pretty pup?" Stiles asks as Derek grazes his teeth over Stiles' thumb. "Want me to eat you out? Or do you want me to fuck your needy ass?" Stiles' gaze drops to where Derek's sucking at his thumb. "Or do you want something else to suck?"

Derek moans and clenching around the toy, whimpering as it presses against his prostate again, and Stiles grins.

"Like that, baby? Like that it's still in you, waiting for you to bring yourself off again?" Stiles asks as he runs his wet thumb over Derek's bottom lip. "Want to keep that in you as you put your mouth to good use?"

Derek whimpers as he nods and Stiles grins again as he sits up and scoots back to lean against the headboard, he spreads his legs before looking back at where Derek's laying dazedly.

"Come on, Der," Stiles strokes himself and making Derek's gaze drop to where Stiles' cock is hard and leaking in his hand. "Don't you want to suck on something better than my thumb?"

Derek moans as he moves and positions himself between Stiles' legs and on his hands and knees as his moving and clenching works the toy, and Stiles groans as he watches Derek drop his head so he can suck and kiss up Stiles' cock.

Stiles groans as he watches Derek's ass move as he fucks himself on the toy with the movement of his body and ass while sucking and licking at Stiles' cock eagerly without his hands to hold Stiles' cock in place.

"You're like a horny puppy right now, aren't you?" Stiles asks as he runs his fingers through Derek's hair, and Derek whimpers against his cock as he keeps sucking and licking until he can get the head in his mouth.

“Want me to fuck your face baby? Want me to come down your throat and choke you on my knot?” Stiles purrs with lust filled eyes.

Nodding his head, Derek bobs his head up and down for a few minutes, wanting to get Stiles’ cock as wet as he can while having the man moaning for him.

“Such a good boy for me. So good, _fuck_ ,” Stiles moans as he starts to slowly fuck Derek’s throat. “You’re going to look so good with my cum all over your face, going to mark you as mine all over that pretty face of yours.”

 _Yes_ , Derek’s wolf howls inside of him, _God, please yes. Mark me as yours, make it so no one will ever doubt who I belong to._

“I can tell how much you like that, huh, pretty boy. Look at you, your already leaking and you only came a few minutes ago,” Stiles smirks, tugging a little at Derek’s hair, “My little knot slut, getting so wet the moment you have my cock in your mouth.”

Derek moans around Stiles' cock as Stiles fucks his hips up into Derek's mouth as Derek clenches and rocks, so the toy in him rubs against his prostate.

"Fuck, I love your mouth," Stiles tugs on Derek's hair again. "Love how eagerly you take me, how you get so wet just from sucking on me."

Derek whines around Stiles cock, bobbing his head as Stiles' fucks up. He wants more, _more_ , and Stiles groans as he fucks up harder into Derek's mouth and tightens his grip on Derek's hair.

"I don't know if I want to just cum over your face or knot your goddamn mouth," Stiles keeps talking, loving how it makes Derek moan around him and rocking his ass, so the toy works against his prostate. "Keeping your mouth around my cock, making you swallow all of my cum until my knot finally goes down."

He strokes down Derek's face with his free hand, watching the way Derek hallows out his cheeks as he sucks around Stiles' cock, and he groans as he keeps watch of Derek's flushed face.

"Or should I cum over your face, getting it all over your beard, _claiming_ you?" Stiles asks more breathlessly.

Derek loves the thought of both ideas, swallowing Stiles’ come over having it cover all over his face and chest. He wants to be covered in his Alpha’s claim and roll around in it.

“Want me to knot your mouth baby? Have you stuck and choking on my cum?” Stiles moans, keeping Derek’s hair in a tight hold as he starts to fuck his mate’s mouth, groaning as his knot starts to get bigger and bigger inside of Derek’s mouth.

 _Yes. Fuck, yes,_ Derek thinks, pushing himself closer so Stiles’ cock is pressing against the back of his throat as he fucks his mouth.

“Feel so good, Der,” Stiles whines, panting heavily above the man as he fucks him harshly.

Derek moans and whines, his knees rubbing against the bed as he holds himself still so Stiles can knot his mouth.

Derek moans as Stiles' knot fills his mouth, absently rocking back so the toy rubs against his prostate, and Stiles tightens his grip on Derek's hair as he groans.

Stiles doesn't think he can swell to his full girth in Derek's mouth, but it's enough to lock Derek's mouth around him, his tongue pressing against his knot, and he almost bends over Derek as he cums with long groan.

Derek whimpers as he swallows his first mouthful of cum, clenching desperately around the toy in him and he thinks he can cum again just because of the taste of Stiles', the feel of him filling Derek's mouth and the toy rubbing his prostate from in him and outside of him.

"You're so good, Der, so fucking good," Stiles moans out as he flops back slightly against the pillows as Derek swallows around him, choking slightly as Stiles just keeps _coming_.

“Fuck, we might have not thought about this far enough,” Stiles comments after a moment later, glancing down to see Derek lying on the bed between Stiles’ legs.

Derek gives him a look that has Stiles blushing and scratching at the back of his head.

“Yup, should have just cum on your face, I really miss the sound of your voice,” he comments, running his fingers through Derek’s hair while the older man keeps milking his knot. “This is weird, I’m used to you telling me to shut up during the afterglow.”

The werewolf scrunches his eyebrows and gives Stiles a look that says everything.

“Hmmm, it’s a little less effective when you have my cock in your mouth I’m not going to lie,” he teases, yelping when Derek punches his ass, “Okay, okay! No need to get so mean. _Ow._ ”

Rolling his eyes, Derek changes his position so he can rest his hands on Stiles’ thighs, rubbing soothing circles into them while waiting for Stiles’ knot to go down.

It takes a while because Derek's mouth is around his cock, wet and hot, and well, Stiles can't help but to fuck into the wet heat and cum though Derek didn't seem to mind despite his earlier look.

Derek came again before Stiles' knot finally went down, apparently he hadn't stopped rocking and clenching around the toy in him while locked around Stiles' cock.

When it finally went down, Derek just moves his head to be pillowed on Stiles' thigh as he pants almost dazed while stroking Stiles' other thigh absently.

Stiles' cock can't help but to twitch at the sight, and Stiles strokes Derek's hair.

"Had enough, baby?" Stiles asks him as he glances down to the Aneros is still in Derek and makes a mental note to thank Lydia for getting it for them. "Or do you want more?"

Stiles is tempted to hook his finger around the hook of that thinner arm and fuck Derek a little more with it, see if he can tease a third orgasm from Derek with it.

“Need a break,” Derek admits, his brain feeling like it’s been turned into mush as he noses against Stiles’ hipbone.

Going a little soft at the sight of how drunk on cum his mate looks, Stiles relaxes against the mountain of pillows and keeps running his fingers through Derek’s hair. The man’s hair is so soft and fuzzy underneath his hands and Stiles smiles and keeps petting his boyfriends hair.

Snuffling against Stiles’ soft skin, Derek turns his head to press a soft kiss against the inside of Stiles’ thigh, smirking when the younger man shivers under his touch, so he keeps pressing kisses against Stiles’ sensitive skin.

“Der, that kind of tickles,” Stiles laughs, squirming under the larger man’s body.

Derek hums in response, and nips a little at Stiles’ thigh, smirking when he gets a squeak from his mate:

“You’re such a goofball.”

Raising an eyebrow, Derek crawls up the bed so he can lay on top of Stiles’ body and give him a look.

“Me? A goofball?”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles nods his head and throws his arms around Derek’s shoulders, “You’re like an adorable puppy, I can’t believe I was scared of you. You’re like the stay puff man. A big ole’ marshmallow.”

Derek snorts and Stiles smiles before kissing Derek softly making the older man hum into the kiss.

"This probably isn't a good idea," Stiles says against his lips, kissing him again.

"Really?" Derek asks as he cups Stiles' jaw and pulling him into another kiss. "Why is that?"

"I thought we're meant to be taking a break," Stiles reminds him, kissing those addicting lips of Derek's. "This isn't making me want to take a break."

Derek hums and opens his mouth as they kiss, and Stiles groans as he deepens the kiss, exploring Derek's mouth and tasting himself in Derek's mouth.

Stiles grips Derek's sides and pulls him closer as they kiss with increasing heat, Stiles' hand exploring Derek's back and then brushing the arm of the Aneros.

"Want me to remove that?" Stiles asks roughly as he tugs on the little hook of the Aneros, and Derek whimpers as he drops his head against Stiles' shoulder, and he clenches around the toy.

“Only if you replace it with something else,” Derek retorts, smirking when the smell of arousal in the air spikes.

“I did promise I was going to eat you out when you were all nice and loose,” Stiles smirks, pushing Derek off of him and moving to settle behind the man.

When Derek goes to turn over on his back, Stiles stops him and tells the werewolf, “No, I want you to stay like this.”

“Okay,” Derek blushes, feeling slightly vulnerable in this position as he lays there.

He reaches over and grabs a pillow off the bed to clutch to his chest, biting down on his bottom lip when Stiles slowly removes the Aneros from his ass.

Whining in the back of his throat when he clenched around nothing, Derek gasps when he feels Stiles’ tongue press inside of him.

His mate holds open his asscheeks and dives right into Derek’s hole like it’s the finest meal there is, licking sloppily over his hole, and scraping teeth around his pucker, before pressing a kiss to it.

“Fuck, you’re going to kill me,” Derek whines into the pillow, his back arching up a little off the bed.

Stiles hums against his hole before plunging his tongue deep into Derek making Derek moan and arch as he clenches around Stiles' tongue, and Stiles groans as he fucks Derek's ass with his tongue.

Derek groans and moans as Stiles licks and fucks his tongue in deep, hands spreading Derek's ass wide as he does, and Derek bites at one of the pillows as he rocks down against the sheets and rubs his hard cock against them.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whimpers as he clutches the pillow tighter to his chest.

"You taste so good," Stiles pulls back enough to say before he dives back in with a groan as if he couldn't get enough.

Stiles can just taste some of his cum from earlier, and it makes him want to fuck Derek again and fill his ass with his cum until Derek's dripping with it, but the rest of the taste is purely Derek, and it makes him groan as he fucks his tongue in and out of Derek for a moment.

Stiles pulls back to suck on two of his fingers before pushing them into Derek, curling them to press against Derek's prostate and he goes back to licking and sucking at Derek's rim making Derek whine and clench around him, arching his ass against his face.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Derek groans as Stiles starts to finger his already loose hole, making him whine high and needy in the back of his throat. “ _Stiles!_ ”

“So good for me, baby. Gonna fill you up with my cum again, fuck your pretty ass until it’s all nice and sloppy for me.”

“Fuuuck.”

Smirking, Stiles turns his head to the side and bites against Derek’s ass, grinning when the werewolf howls into the sheets.

“Love how needy you are. Can’t get enough of it, my pretty mate?” Stiles kisses against the red skin, adding a third finger to the mix. “You’re mouth already had a taste of my cum, now I’m gonna feed your hungry little ass with it.”

Derek pants out a moaning, “ _Yes_.”

And Stiles shivers at how broken and used his voice sounds at the moment.

"You want me to fuck you? Fuck you full of cum?" Stiles asks as he bites over Derek's ass while fucking Derek's hole with his fingers.

" _Please_ ," Derek begs against the pillows and sheets, and Stiles groans as he sits up and reaches out for the lube and quickly slicks up his cock as Derek ruts against the sheets with a needy whine, his hole fluttering as Derek clenches and unclenches.

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles groans as he places on hand on Derek's hip, pulling him up slightly and positioning himself at Derek's loose hole before pushing his way inch by inch.

Derek whines as he pushes his ass up, forcing Stiles' cock into him faster, and clenches down around Stiles.

Stiles groans as he drops his head against Derek's broad back and grabs hold of Derek's hips as he slowly begins to fuck Derek, feeling Derek clench around him as the older man whines and bites at the pillows.

"You feel _so_ fucking good," Stiles presses a kiss against Derek's back as he fucks Derek slowly and deeply, grinding into Derek whenever he's pressed fully into Derek and making the werewolf clench down tightly around him. "So _fucking_ good, Der."

" _Stiles_ ," Derek whines as he grabs at the sheets, rocking back against Stiles and wanting Stiles to go faster, harder, fuck him _more_.

Stiles presses kisses along Derek's shoulders, keeping his slow rhythm that was slowly driving Derek mad.

“Gonna fill you up so good, baby,” Stiles bites into Derek’s soft flesh, fucking harder and faster into his mate’s ass.

“Yes, yes, Alpha. Fuck, please,” Derek grabs the sheets with white knuckles and keens when he feels Stiles’ knot start to push into the rim of his asshole.

“Such a good boy,” Stiles purrs, squeezing Derek’s hips a little harder as he slows his hips down. Ignoring the whimper Derek makes at it.

He takes his time fucking his knot into Derek’s ass, watching with hazy eyes as Derek’s ass clenches around him when he’s all the way in and squeezes when he pulls out.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Stiles purrs, leaning down to kiss all over Derek’s shoulders.

“Please, Alpha _more_.”

Stiles groans as he keeps fucking Derek until his knot refuses to leave Derek's tight hole, and then contents himself to grinding and jerking his hips in Derek.

Derek whines as Stiles bites on the back of Derek's neck while reaching under Derek to wrap his hand around Derek's cock, squeezing where Derek's knot grows, and Derek howls as his back arches.

Derek clenches around Stiles' knot, fucking into Stiles' hand as his knot expanses in Stiles' grip, and Stiles groans against the nape of Derek's neck, fucking Derek's ass as much as possible.

"So _fucking_ tight," Stiles presses biting kisses against Derek's shoulder, gripping Derek's hip harder as he works his hips in Derek. " _Fuck, fuck,_ so _fucking_ good. You're so damn _good_ for me."

Derek howls as he starts to cum, whimpering and clenching around Stiles’ knot until his mate is coming inside of him. He growls softly and whimpers a little before going soft and settling under Stiles’ weight.

A purr starts up in the back of his throat as Stiles keeps his teeth on his skin and starts to stroke up and down his skin, one hand on his knot while the other petting him until he’s all malleable and a pile of goo underneath him.

“My good Beta, my needy mate. So good and perfect for me,” Stiles grins, pressing soft kisses to the sensitive side of Derek’s throat.

“ _Stiles_ ,” Derek squirms at those lips against his throat, cock twitching with the urge to cum again.

“I know, always so cute when I’m fucking you, huh baby.”

Derek pants, “ _Alpha_.”

And then he shifts his hips back and clenches harder, earning a groan from Stiles as he cums again.

"Needy mate," Stiles nips Derek's shoulder as he squeezes Derek's knot, and Derek whines as he cums again against the sheets. " _Fuck_ , Der."

Stiles shudders slightly as Derek spasms and clenches around his knot, and he nuzzles against Derek as his mate slumps down with a whine and another shudder.

Stiles grunts as he shifts them to their sides, rubbing a hand down Derek's side and pressing kisses to Derek's shoulders as his hips start working almost absently, and Derek whimpers as he presses against Stiles, clenching around Stiles' knot and milking him.

"What have you done to me?" Stiles says wonderingly, nipping at Derek's shoulder. "It's like I can't stop fucking you, I want to fuck you all the time. _Shit_ , you're so tight around me, feel so _good._ "

" _Alpha_ ," Derek whines, feeling drunk on the feel of Stiles in him, on the scent of _StilesandDerek_ and sex in the air. " _More_."

" _Fuck_ ," Stiles bites at Derek's shoulder as he works his hips harder.

It feels like a switch had been flipped in them. They had sex a lot, Stiles knew that, but it feels like it's almost impossible to stop fucking Derek.

Stiles wants to keep Derek in their bed, stuffed full and dripping with his cum, and completely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are loved!! Thanks for reading chapter 1 and enjoying this wild ride.
> 
> Link to the Sterek & Co Discord if you want to join: https://discord.gg/J5jT9t


End file.
